


My Yellow Sun

by lutthors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Drama & Romance, F/F, Heavy Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 334,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutthors/pseuds/lutthors
Summary: Han pasado seis años desde que Kara Danvers llegó a la Tierra, después de que su planeta Krypton fuera destruido su vida tomó un drástico giro. Todavía aprendiendo de sus poderes, Kara sigue en etapa de controlar sus habilidades mientras hace lo posible para esconder su verdadera identidad. A los ya 18 años Kara creía que la secundaria había sido difícil pero se lo pensará dos veces cuando su intento de ser una persona normal se mezcle con sus sentimientos por una de sus compañeras de cuarto, Lena Luthor.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

-Lo sé. Sí, mamá... También eso. No lo olvidaré, no... Claro que... El taxi llegó, debo colgar. ¡Mamá! No haré nada de eso, tranquilízate. Te quiero, te escribo cuando llegue. Adiós.

Guardé con dificultad el aparato en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. El taxista se acercaba, seguramente viendo mi desastre de maletas y bolsos para ayudarme y yo le sonreí agradecida cuando se agachó para tomar parte del equipaje.

-Gracias -dije levantando con una sola mano los bolsos restantes y con la otra una enorme maleta negra. Para cuando el hombre se dió la vuelta para seguir subiendo mis cosas se quedó boquiabierto. Yo me puse nerviosa ante su mirada atónita y traté de no confundir mis propias palabras-. Pesas. Muchas pesas. Todo el tiempo.

No fue como si su expresión hubiera cambiado pero no dijo nada. Me ayudó a dejar en el maletero las últimas cosas y cinco minutos después estábamos ya de camino a la universidad.

Mi madre adoptiva, Eliza, había pagado el alquiler de las últimas dos semanas en las que yo había estado aquí para asentarme y terminar los registros para la universidad. Le había insistido en que no era necesario pero con ella jamás ganabas una discusión. Pensé en que pronto debería encontrar un trabajo para costear los gastos que me traería la universidad y eso solo me retorció el estómago.

Los pocos empleos que había tenido resultaron un total desastre. No era humana y eso causaba problemas. Eliza siempre me dijo que la gente no se fía de los que son diferentes a ellos, que le tienen miedo a lo que desconocen. Y para mi desgracia yo he sido siempre sapo de otro pozo. Es cierto también que mis poderes son un poco rebeldes a veces, mi hermana adoptiva, Alex, dijo más de una vez entre risas que tienen vida propia, personalidad. Como si comenzar a volar en medio de la habitación en la noche no le hubiera causado un susto de muerte más de una vez. Era normal hace años que mientras dormía, de repente y sin darme cuenta, empezaba a levitar. Llegaba al techo y me golpeaba la cabeza, despertaba sin saber dónde estaba y Eliza tenía que quedarse a dormir conmigo toda la noche porque me asustaba salir volando por la ventana. Por suerte las ventanas nunca se abrieron mientras dormía y las puertas se mantenían cerradas.

El taxista se detuvo frente a la gigantesca entrada de la universidad y yo tragué saliva. Era tan enorme que quise quedarme dentro del taxi, volver a casa si era posible, cualquier cosa antes que estar aquí. El hombre se había bajado ya para ayudar y yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para tomar con suavidad la manija del taxi y no romperla.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarlas dentro? -dijo sacándome de mi ensimismamiento señalando las maletas.

-Uh... No, gracias. Me las arreglaré.

Mis manos se entorpecieron cuando le pagué pero me apresuré a levantar mis cosas cuanto antes. Algunos miraron con interés como la chica rara llevaba alrededor de cinco bolsas y maletas de equipaje pero yo solo miré al frente, esperando que un avión me cayera en la cabeza y me sacara de tanta atención, pero seguí mi camino.

De mi bolsillo saqué la indicación que mi compañera de cuarto me había dado y levanté la vista, intentando encontrar alguna idea sobre dónde estaban las habitaciones pero nada. «No te alteres, no hagas estupideces.» dije para mí misma cuando me acerqué a un chico rubio apoyado contra un árbol y le pregunté sobre el sector de los cuartos.

-¿Nueva, eh? -me estudió de arriba a abajo como si fuera un pedazo de carne pero me mantuve en silencio. Haría las cosas bien, era una nueva oportunidad-. Ve en... esa dirección y verás el edificio residencial.

Señaló sobre mi espalda y le agradecí antes de seguir mi camino. No quería ser la extraña otra vez, había algo en mí pese a no ser de este planeta, que siempre causaba problemas. Yo solo quería ser normal... Lo más normal que un alienígena puede llegar a ser de todos modos.

Me encontré minutos más tarde dentro del edificio que me había sido indicado. Pasillos y pasillos con numerosas habitaciones. Echando un vistazo en algunas ví que habían ya muchos desempacando. «245... 245, dónde estás.» Cuando pasé por el mismo bote de basura junto al mismo cartel de "toque de queda después de las once" me detuve. Ya me había perdido y ni siquiera me había instalado. Bien por ti, Danvers.

Después de unas vergonzosas preguntas y miradas confusas supe que mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso. Un par de minutos después casi me pongo a llorar de la alegría cuando vi en una de las puertas el "245". Me apoyé en la pared frente a la habitación y empecé a contar hasta cinco. Eso de llegar hasta diez nunca me había sido de ayuda.

1\. No te comportes como una rara. 2. No los asustes. 3... no... 4, 5.

Me incorporé y avancé hasta la puerta al mismo momento que ésta se abría. El susto me había hecho retroceder haciéndome tirar un par de maletas y yo rápidamente me agaché para juntar mis cosas. Sentí una mirada sobre mí, supe que era una mujer por el medio segundo en que la había mirado pero no había llegado a verle el rostro. Cuando me levanté para disculparme ella ya estaba girando en la esquina.

-Lo... lamento -dije en el aire y alguien se asomó desde el interior de la habitación.

-¡Hey, Kara! Pensé que se te haría difícil encontrar los cuartos pero parece que llegaste sin dificultad. Ven, pasa.

«Ah sí, fue pan comido»

Al segundo en que puse un pie dentro solté todo mi equipaje en el suelo y por poco me tiro a descansar en el sofá. No sabía todavía como funcionaba esto de mi energía pero según Eliza mis hormonas estaban enloqueciendo la manera en que absorbía la luz solar. El sol amarillo podría estar en lo más alto pero hoy era uno de esos días en que me sentía más cansada de lo usual. Bostecé mirando la habitación en donde estaba, no era exageradamente grande pero sí era muy espaciosa. Una sola cama estaba en una habitación continua, justo a mi izquierda, un lugar pequeño según lo que dejaba ver la puerta corrediza. Al contrario de lo poco que había visto de las otras este lugar tenía unas dos puertas diferentes que darían seguramente a las habitaciones. Más. Más habitaciones y yo que creía que estaría rodeada de gente. Todos en el mismo lugar. Pero no. Mi compañera de cuarto pareció ver mi duda y respondió por mí.

-La chica que acaba de salir tiene una familia un poco exigente, le pidieron a la universidad que hicieran una "simple excepción" en cuanto a donde dormiría. ¡Así que tenemos cuartos privados! ¿Qué tal esa? -me dió un ligero codazo en el abdomen y prosiguió-. Nos encontramos de casualidad unas semanas atrás y me pareció justo lo que me propuso. Solamente tenía que encontrar una compañera más y luego apareciste tú cómo arte de magia, todo muy fácil.

Mi mente se perdió en los recuerdos de la última semana.

_Mentalmente estaba agotada pero sentía una fuerza descomunal encerrada dentro de mí por lo que salí a correr. Tiempo atrás cuando me sentía con energía en exceso Alex me aconsejaba que lo mejor era bajar mis niveles y correr un rato. ¿Ayudaba? Un poco. Mi mente se despejaba pero para cuando me daba cuenta habían pasado dos horas y estaba del otro lado del estado. Vaya susto se llevaron mis padres la primera vez._

_Ahora no era como antes, corría con normalidad, a paso de tortuga pero bastante humanamente cuando llegué a una cafetería._

_-Un vaso de leche -dije a la mesera-. ¡Y esas galletas de ahí!_

_-Hola, rubia -gritó alguien a la vez que se sentaba en el lado opuesto de mi mesa. Yo solo me quedé mirando a la extraña con sorpresa y me pregunté si me estaría hablando a mí-. Te tengo una propuesta._

_-¿Perdona? -mi vaso de leche llegó junto a unas cuantas galletas de chocolate._

_-Interesante elección, salvaje sobretodo -dijo estudiando una de las galletas para después llevársela a la boca-. Ahora, me preguntaba si querías ser mi compañera de cuarto._

_Fruncí el ceño exaltada._

_-¿Qué sabes tú si... ?_

_-Vamos al mismo instituto. Ese formulario tiene el sello de mi universidad, y ya que está... Vacío, supongo que no tienes una habitación designada. En la mía solo falta una estudiante más y ya seremos tres._

_-¿Cómo? -la miré confundida y luego a la mochila a mi lado con el formulario de inscripción sobresaliendo, evidentemente incompleto._

_-Ah, no es nada, se me da bien detectar. -sonrió de oreja a oreja y se le formaron unos pequeños_ _hoyuelos_ _en las mejillas. -¿Aceptas entonces? Por favor di que sí._

_-Literalmente no te conozco y tú tampoco a mí, ¿no crees que debería saber algo de ti al menos?_

_-No creo que seas una asesina serial o de esos raros que coleccionan cadáveres de arañas. Tendremos mucho tiempo para ponernos al tanto -sacó su celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se quejó en voz baja-. Llego tarde al trabajo. Okay, este... es mi número, mándame un mensaje aceptando y me alegrarás el mes. Piénsalo. Por cierto soy Maggie. Maggie Sawyer._

_-Kara Danvers -respondí y se levantó dándome un apretón de manos de improvisto._

_-Vaya fuerza, colega -tomó otra de las galletas intactas y sonriendo se dirigió a la puerta-. ¡En serio, piénsalo!_

-Ahí es donde duermo yo, me alegra despertar y sentir que las paredes me están tragando -dijo Maggie señalando donde había visto antes y trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. No sabía si estaba bromeando o hablaba en serio-. Allí, cerca de la cocina es tu habitación. Te ayudo si quieres a llevar tus pertenencias.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta y cuando miré... era bastante más grande que donde Maggie dormía. La cama me pedía a gritos que me tire sobre ella a dormir pero desvié la mirada. Era una habitación normal pero estaba agradecida de poder dormir sola.

-¿Por qué tú duermes aquí? Te puedo cambiar la habitación si deseas -sugerí cuando me mostró donde dormía. Estaba más que segura de que cuando todavía no despertabas corrías peligro de llevarte por delante todo hasta terminar en el suelo.

-No hace falta, Kara. No me gusta tener tanto espacio.

-Sobre la que duerme ahí... -señalé la otra habitación. Justo la que estaba al frente de la mía-. ¿Es la que acaba de salir?

-Ah sí, lo es, ella... Umm, bueno no hay mucho que decir. No la conozco demasiado más allá de las pocas palabras que intercambiados cuando me pidió que sea su compañera de habitación -Maggie se giró hacia mí-. Pero de todos modos no es muy sociable. Se la pasa ahí dentro todo el día desde que llegué aquí y parece que nunca tiene nada que decir.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? -pregunté.

Un celular comenzó a sonar y Maggie puso los ojos en blanco antes de ver la pantalla y contestar. Se despidió haciéndome una seña que decía algo así como que volvería en algún momento o vaya a saber Rao. Un rato más tarde ya no estaba y nuestra "habitación especial" me parecía querer tragar.

El primer paso ya lo había dado. Ya había llegado a la universidad. Todo estaría bien y sería una persona normal.

Arriba la esperanza, Kara Danvers.

* * *

—Una bienvenida calurosa, ¿eh?

—Uh... Sí, bastante.

Estábamos saliendo de la pista de atletismo y la decana había terminado su discurso de bienvenida. Me había quedado aturdida cuando estallaron en aplausos todos los estudiantes. Desde que había despertado lo único que deseaba era que el mundo hiciera silencio. Escuchaba desde el chisme de Susan y su novio, a tres habitaciones de la mía, hasta la charla informativa al otro lado del establecimiento. Cuando Maggie sugirió que vayamos a comer antes de la primera clase mi estómago rugió hambriento.

Nuestra relación los últimos cuatro días había sido extraña, extraña en el buen sentido. Inmediatamente nos volvimos cercanas y agradecía tener a alguien tan animado cerca, a falta de mi hermana Alex, Maggie era un apoyo que no sabía que necesitaría. Quizás era porque mi forma de no saber dónde estaba parada era obvia, o porque mi torpeza superaba los límites pero ella me ayudó a ubicarme. Fue tan rápida nuestra conexión que ya la consideraba un poco mi amiga.

La cafetería ocupaba la mitad del piso inferior. Al contrario de lo que Alex solía decir para molestarme la comida se veía increíble. Tomé una de las bandejas que Maggie me señalaba y me puse en la fila, embobada por los recipientes humeantes detrás del mostrador. Una mujer bastante mayor carraspeó frente a mí pidiendo mi bandeja.

—Creo que quiero eso y... Eso de ahí también, umm... Un poco de aquello. Esa manzana, bueno mejor las dos. Y esa soda.

La mujer me devolvió la comida extrañada y le di las gracias. Cuando miré hacia atrás para buscar a Maggie todos me oservaban como si vieran un fantasma. Preferí concentrar mi atención en mi compañera de cuarto, sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Mi almuerzo —no esperé su permiso para tomar la bolsa de cartón que tenía Maggie a su lado e inspeccionar. Una cosa grasosa y de aspecto raro estaba en el fondo, el olor fuerte de la cebolla me hizo alejarlo.

—¿Eso comes?

—Exacto, rubia —como si fuera la situación a ponerse peor sacó el emparedado oloroso y le dió un mordisco. Si lo estaba disfrutando estaba fuera de las opciones. De un manotazo lo hice caer en la mesa y ella se quejó—. ¡Me costó cinco dólares!

—Eso es un crimen a la humanidad —señalé y le acerqué mi bandeja.

—No comeré de tu comida.

—Sí, lo harás. No pensarás que terminaré todo esto sola, ¿no? —reí falsamente. Ya estaba pensando en lo que comería en veinte minutos, cuando mi hambre volviera desesperada a molestar.

—Solo porque tiraste mi almuerzo.

—Así que... ¿Qué deseas estudiar? —pregunté cuando iba por el segundo mordisco de mi hamburguesa. Maggie bebió de la lata de soda que compartíamos y se aclaró la garganta.

—Literatura inglesa —por más que traté de ocultar mi asombro fue imposible—. Sí, todos siempre reaccionan de esa manera.

—Perdón es que...

—Me veo más como la chica que haría todo lo contrario. No te preocupes, Kara.

—No iba a decir eso. Me parece algo tonto asumir que uno debe ser tal cosa solo por como luce. En mi pla... En mi ciudad... Nadie jamás fue juzgado por las apariencias.

—Ojalá todos aprendieran de tu ciudad —dijo en tono aburrido. Alex a veces lo hacía, fingía restarle importancia a cierto tema cuando algo le molestaba demasiado. Aún así no quise entrometerme más y fastidiarla—. ¿Tú qué harás?

—Biología... También periodismo.

—Waaaao.

—¿Qué?

—Mándame saludos cuando salgas en la televisión —replicó masticando y yo me reí avergonzada.

—Oh no, nada de eso. No se me da bien hablarle a un público.

—Ya veo —entrecerró los ojos y me apuntó con un dedo—. Quiero mis saludos de todos modos. Tengo que irme, mi primera clase me espera. ¿Recuerdas donde está la tuya no?

—Al fondo y a la izquierda.

—Fantástico, me llevo esto —tomó la otra manzana que quedaba y se fue corriendo. La seguí unos cuantos pasillos, a través de las paredes, cuando me di cuenta de que mi visión estaba haciendo eso otra vez. Tenía ya 18 años y no me acostumbraba del todo a ese don, como le llamaba mi madre, mucho menos podía controlarlo.

Suspiré apartando la vista y me levanté viendo el reloj en mi muñeca. En diez minutos tendría mi primer clase y rogaba con todas mis fuerzas que todo saliera bien. Para mi desgracia y como si fuera cuestión de «a ver que le sale mal primero a Kara Danvers» mi primer problema desde la secundaria apareció cuando cerré el casillero en busca de mis libros.

—Muchas veces me pregunto cómo hacen algunos para entrar aquí —dijo una voz femenina y altanera a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta para ver a una sonriente pelirroja de cabello ondulado que me miraba de arriba a abajo. A su lado dos chicas tenían la misma expresión, una sonrisa de medio lado les cruzaba la cara como si pensaran igual.

—¿Te conozco?

—No, mi Dios, por suerte que no —y otra vez el coro de risas copiosas de sus amigas me molestó en los oídos—. Pero soy Mackenzie Grayson y tú eres un problema. Como venía diciendo, me mataba la curiosidad saber cómo llegaste a obtener un lugar en esta universidad.

—No estoy entendiendo —fruncí el ceño ya irritada por su mera presencia y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, cuéntame ¿qué favorcito has hecho?

—No he hecho ningún...

—Nadie lo sabrá, ¡cuenta! —sonrió aún más y sus amigas se rieron más fuerte. Apreté los dientes cuando se acercó y miró mi ropa, con claro desprecio. Su cara se convirtió en una mueca de asco—. Te he visto con esa Sawyer por el campus, es de imaginar, solamente los raros se juntan con los raros.

Y con eso me estrelló contra un casillero. Probablemente se habría quebrado la muñeca si yo no hubiera dejado que me empujara pero no hice nada. No repliqué. Me contuve. Las cosas que podían ocurrir si yo dejaba salir solo un pequeño instante mi enojo eran peligrosas. Lo sabía, lo había aprendido antes, todo se había descontrolado cuando una niña me había tirado del cabello y yo por reacción natural le pequé en el hombro. Lloré durante tres días, con solo trece años, cuando me cambiaron de escuela y todos los que solían ser mis amigos me trataban como a un fenómeno. La niña había terminado con el brazo roto y mi familia tuvo que pagar demasiado dinero.

Asi que lo dejé pasar, no importaban las risas ni la humillación. Yo era más que mi rabia.

—Lo malo de esta universidad... —dijo lentamente la pelirroja—. Es que dejan entrar a cualquiera.

—Déjala sola, Mackenzie.

Ésta se giró hacia la voz y como si esas palabras fueran veneno se alejó de mí. Las otras dos estaban del color del papel y vi Como Mackenzie tragaba saliva, escuché su corazón palpitar de manera irregular mientras se alejaba con sus amigas y maldecía una vez había cruzado el pasillo. Pero mi atención había vuelto a la que había causado aquellas reacciones.

A un par de metros una mujer de cabello oscuro me observaba. Tendría mi misma edad y quizás mí misma estatura, pero hasta ahí llegaba el parentesco. Su piel pálida contrastaba con su cabello, lacio hasta por sobre la cintura. Sus pantalones eran oscuros al igual que su chaqueta, el único atisbo de color que había en ella era la camiseta roja oscura que llevaba debajo pero sus ojos... Sus ojos eran los más llamativos que alguna vez había visto. No podía saber con claridad si eran totalmente verdes o no, parecía más bien una mezcla entre un verde puro y gris. Pero estaban apagados. Lo sabía cuándo veía a alguien, como desprendían un brillo único pero aquella extraña no lo tenía. Su mirada bajó al suelo y yo me dí cuenta de donde estaba.

—Creo que eso es tuyo —dijo señalando un libro en el suelo. Torpemente lo levanté y me acerqué dudosa.

—Gracias por eso.

—Ah... No es nada —respondió llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Me pregunté si en verdad hacía tanto frío, no había visto a muchos abrigados, mejor dicho a nadie.

—¿Cuál es su problema?

—Cree que es dueña de todo solo porque su familia posee dinero —dijo mirando el lugar por donde se había ido Mackenzie—. Y como cree que el dinero lo es todo se dedica a acosar y denigrar a los que cree sus inferiores.

—¿Y sus amigas?

—También de familias ricas pero no con mucho cerebro, créeme, algunos ansían más tener unos cuantos billetes extras que estudiantes realmente capacitados.

—Hablas como si estuvieras segura de lo que dices.

—Sé algunas cosas.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no soy así?

—No lo sé, pero te veías demasiado...

La campana ahogó sus palabras y yo me sobresalté. Los estudiantes comenzaron a dispersarse en todas direcciones para ir a sus clases y yo recé para que no me doliera la cabeza más tarde. En un par de minutos el pasillo había quedado vacío a excepción de mí y la chica que deliberadamente se había apoyado en la pared frente a mí y se cruzaba de brazos. Mientras intentaba recordar donde quedaba mi clase la miré confundida.

—¿No deberías estar en clases?

—Supongo que debería.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

—El primer día y el segundo son una total perdida de tiempo —dijo rascándose la frente—. Créeme que tu clase tampoco tendrá nada especial.

—Eso lo decidiré.

—Como quieras, no digas que no te avisé.

Se incorporó y empezó a caminar sin decir más.

—¡Me llamo Kara! —grité a último momento. Se dio vuelta un segundo inexpresiva pero no respondió—. ¿No me dirás tu nombre?

Quizás porque ya había dado vuelta la esquina o porque prefería ignorarme pero no escuché respuesta.

Ahora ya tenía a alguien que me odiaba, una compañera de cuarto que comía emparedados apestosos y una salvadora anónima de ojos increíblemente bellos a la que parecía que no le interesaba nada.

* * *

Aunque no quise admitirlo... La extraña tenía razón. Mi primera clase fue un total aburrimiento. El profesor se la pasó hablando sobre la introducción de la materia y cosas que no tenían importancia alguna. El profesor de la clase siguiente también, y lo mismo con la de cálculo. Cuando tuve un descanso cerca de las cuatro de la tarde me encontré a Maggie rondando por los pasillos.

—Nunca me aburrí tanto en un solo día —dije entre bostezos, Maggie asintió.

—Solo quiero llegar a mi cama... Debería solo ir y dormir hasta mañana. 

—Pero te queda solo una hora, ¿no?

—Claro, pero debo ir a trabajar después —se encogió de hombros y yo suspiré. 

—Debo conseguir un empleo.

—El viernes podemos ir a buscarte algo si te parece bien.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —pregunté sorprendida y Maggie sonrió.

—Seguro, rubia. 

Le sonreí de vuelta y en menos de lo que duró la conversación volvimos a separarnos. Mi última clase fue puro desperdicio de tiempo. Cuando creí que realmente iba a pasar algo interesante el maestro se fue por las ramas y el parque a seis manzanas de distancia fue más interesante.

—Señorita, la clase está a punto de terminar —escuché la voz titubeante del profesor y volví la vista. —Será oportuno si vuelve en la próxima...

—Solo vengo a entregarle esto. 

Ahí estaba otra vez. En la puerta acaparando una silenciosa atención. Ella y su extraña manera de comportarse eran una cosa, pero percibí ahora como actuaban los demás cerca suyo. Como la miraban sin hacerlo, incluso como desviaba los ojos el profesor. No había emoción en su rostro pero hubo algo parecido a la sorpresa cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos. Tan pronto como me vio dejó de hacerlo y se retiró. 

Intenté ver el papel doblado que le había dado al profesor por curiosidad pero éste lo guardó entre sus libretas. La clase siguió y yo volví a mirar el parque, lejos, entre la duda de quién era aquella chica que empezaba a causar tanto misterio y todo lo demás. 

Cuarenta minutos más tarde mi cama me saludaba. Abracé la almohada y cerré los ojos mientras mis piernas descansaban por haber recorrido la universidad todo el día. Gruñí molesta cuando escuché que alguien entraba fuera, haciendo todo el ruido posible. No me molesté en ir a ver quién era, seguramente Maggie había vuelto de su trabajo antes o quién sabe, yo estaba muy cansada para averiguarlo. Cambié de posición y me dormí de inmediato.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Es mi hermana Alex. Dos años mayor que yo. La de ahí al lado es mi madre, Eliza.

Estábamos en el suelo de la sala con un par de álbumes de fotos. Maggie contemplaba una fotografía en particular donde mi hermana se reía por algo que ya no recuerdo. Cuando miré a través de la habitación vacía de la otra compañera de cuarto que aún no conocía, quise saber.

—No la he visto aún, ni siquiera viene aquí.

—Estuvo un rato mientras dormías, creo que vino a buscar algunas cosas, no hablamos ni nada. De hecho apenas vino se fue. Oh, en esta te ves graciosa.

La risa de Maggie mostrándome una fotografía hizo que dejara ir el asunto.

El día siguiente no parecía cambiar más que el anterior y en la última hora puse un alto. No perdería nada por ignorar la clase aburrida que sabía que me esperaba, todo volvería a la normalidad mañana y comenzaría finalmente con mis clases reales. 

Decidí ir al parque que había visto por la ventana antes. Hoy me sentía bastante enérgica por lo que la caminata fue una especie de calentamiento. Los altos árboles me devolvieron un aire fresco y quise tocar el pasto verde. El día era fantástico, el leve viento me volaba el cabello y el sol me hacía sentir bien. No era un día para estar dentro de la universidad, era un día para disfrutar que estaba viva.

Pero desde que había llegado a la ciudad mi único deseo había sido volar. En casa mis padres me dejaban hacerlo siempre y cuando estuviera supervisada y en un sector totalmente alejado de ojos curiosos. Aquí era imposible. Rhode Island estaba repleto de personas, la universidad aún peor. Así que me contentaba con sentarme bajo el árbol e imaginar cómo sería. No era una experta al volar pero era lo mejor que me salía. Volar y jugar con el viento, volar y sentir el sol más cerca, solo volar. Solo así me sentía libre, capaz de todo, no como una forastera de un sitio extraño, como alguien raro o tonto. Solo era Kara. Algún día no tendría restricciones para volar, algún estaría en libertad.

El móvil vibró en mi bolsillo y me pregunté quién sería. Lo utilizaba muy poco y había hablado con mi madre hace unas horas. Era un mensaje y el contenido me desconcertó aún más.

Desconocido: Tengo la sensación de que me estás siguiendo. 

Kara: ¿Hola? ¿Quién eres? ¿A qué te refieres con seguir y cómo conseguiste mi número?

Desconocido: Vamos, Kara, si estás aquí es porque me seguiste. 

Kara: Sabes mi nombre, okay... Eso no es raro en absoluto. Adiós.

Miré en todas direcciones a través del parque pero no parecía haber nadie además de los niños jugando en las hamacas y un par de madres. Ninguna de ellas tenía un celular. El aparato sonó otra vez y miré dudosa.

Desconocido: Ya, perdona, no sé cómo hacer esto. Es solo que te vi ahí y no lo sé, quise hablarte.

Kara: Más bien parece que saliste de una película de acosadores. #SinOfender (por cierto no he seguido a nadie, el parque es público.)

Desconocido: Lo sé, nadie me seguiría. Pero parecía la manera justa de comenzar una conversación.

Kara: Donde sea que hayas aprendido que así está bien empezar una conversación... Todavía no me dices cómo sabes mi nombre. O como tienes mi número. 

Desconocido: Técnicamente te conozco, a medias, oí tu nombre por ahí. Lo de tu número me avergüenza un poco.

Kara: Cada vez tengo más ganas de bloquearte.

Desconocido: Pero Kara ):

Kara: Un acosador moderno, asombroso.

Desconocido: Está bien, lo siento. Lamento si te asusté. Estaba en el parque escribiendo y te ví y... Había buscado tu número antes. Estaba buscando la oportunidad para hablarte y fue como una señal. 

Kara: Las conversaciones cara a cara siempre me resultan más llamativas.

Desconocido: Si te hace sentir un poco menos desconfiada vamos a la misma universidad. 

Kara: Todavía no sé quién eres. ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre?

Desconocido: Me temo que si lo hago sería un problema.

Kara: Entonces no quiero seguir hablando. 

Desconocido: ... Bien.

Desconocido: Perdona, Kara. Adiós.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? No lo sabía. Pero tan pronto como ese último mensaje llegó me apresuré para volver a la universidad. No me sentía insegura pero sí me molestaba que un extraño tuviera mi número, incluso que supiera mi nombre. No pensé en el tema en todo el día cuando fui directo a la biblioteca y me quedé leyendo hasta que anocheció. 

Tres días completos pasaron y las clases al menos avanzaron en contenido. Esta vez realmente estaba aprendiendo cosas importantes pero mis horarios estaban siendo un desastre. Corría de una clase de biología evolutiva a otra de comunicación y mi cuerpo no quería cooperar. Mi mente era una mezcla de información que esperaba con ansias se procesara correctamente. Quizás elegir estudiar dos carreras a la vez no había sido del todo favorable. 

Estaba en mi habitación, acostada escribiendo mi ensayo sobre moléculas en la computadora cuando el celular sonó, al principio no le hice caso pero segundos más tarde otro mensaje llegó y miré. Había casi olvidado aquellos mensajes extraños que había recibido hacia ya unos días. 

Desconocido: Como soy una persona que aprecia lo que ve y le gusta admitirlo, tus ojos son extremadamente hermosos. 

Desconocido: Seguramente volví a sonar horriblemente pero me da lo mismo, estoy con una botella de... ¿no sé qué? Y mi único deseo es decirle a la chica mas bonita de la universidad que sus ojos son preciosos.

Kara: Estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

Desconocido: Solo quiero hablar con alguien. Un rato. Un par de minutos. 

Kara: ¿Qué no tienes amigos? 

Desconocido: No hago amigos.

Kara: Podrías decirme tu nombre y eso sería un comienzo. 

Desconocido: Mi nombre siempre es el comienzo del fin.

Kara: Vaya... Sí te pasaste de copas.

Kara: ¿Ahora te quedaste sin palabras? Oh, gracias, al fin.

Desconocido: Sí... Buenas noches. O como sea.

Por más que intenté volver mi atención al ensayo se me hizo imposible. Miraba mi celular con tanta frecuencia que en cualquier momento comenzaría a arder. Respiré hondo sabiendo que ya no podría seguir por hoy y apagué el portátil lista para conciliar el sueño o al menos tratar. Me pregunté quién sería el de los mensajes y por qué tenía tanto empeño en hablarme. Ignoré el ligero sentimiento amargo que tuve al pensar en su último mensaje, o en como había ignorado ese pequeño pedido por algo de compañía pero me detuve. No le debía nada a nadie, mucho menos a un desconocido. 

Maggie me comunicó que no estaría hoy en la universidad. Me dijo que había faltado a la única clase que tenía en el día por algún asunto personal pero no supe más. Había salido corriendo como era ya usual en ella. Así que después de un almuerzo solitario fui a mi clase de geometría. ¿Por qué siquiera tenía que aprender de esas cosas? No aplicaba en nada con lo que yo quería hacer pero no tenía otra opción. 

Era fácil ahora ubicarme, así que llegué cinco minutos antes al salón de clase. Habían pocos preparándose y el profesor aún no llegaba. Me dirigí a mi sector juntó a la ventana, donde el sol me daba de lleno en la cara y saqué mi cuaderno. Mi celular vibró. Me mantuve neutra mientras lo sacaba, tratando de escuchar a mi alrededor por si alguien texteaba, o utilizaba un celular, pero era difícil saberlo. Así que miré, detrás de mí no había nadie, adelante dos chicos reían pero nada. Suspiré. 

Desconocido: Te ví en el almuerzo y casi me acerco a ti.

Kara: En serio no tengo ganas de hablar contigo.

Desconocido: ¿Por qué?

Kara: ¿Y preguntas? ¡Ni siquiera sé quién eres! Hasta lo que puedo imaginar podrías ser un lunático.

Desconocido: No lo soy.

Kara: ¿Te doy una medalla entonces? 

Desconocido: Solo me causas algo de intriga.

Desconocido: Constantemente observo y los demás tienen algo que los hace parte del mismo grupo. Pero no sé a qué grupo perteneces tú. No pareces darle importancia de todos modos.

Kara: Eso de tus grupos es una tontería. Tengo clase, adiós. 

La campana sonó y el profesor ya había entrado. El aula se había llenado en algún momento sin darme cuenta. Mi teléfono no volvió a vibrar y lo guardé. 

—Miren quién está ahí... —dijo a la vez que tomaba asiento la peliroja que me había molestado el otro día. Puse los ojos en blanco sabiendo ya de antemano el infierno que sería. Solo una de sus amigas estaba presente. El profesor carraspeó y ella me dio una mirada maliciosa antes de sonreír y mirar al frente. 

El hombre de traje parado junto al escritorio nos observaba mientras los últimos se terminaban de acomodar. Cuando estuvo a punto a hablar alguien abrió la puerta y el profesor suspiró. 

—¡Hay un horario! —dijo exasperado a la muchacha que se encogía de hombros y murmuraba un «lo siento». La extraña que había conocido en el pasillo, la que no tenía nombre, la chica de ojos verdes que no daba señales de que le importara algo. Me pregunté si sería un fantasma cuando caminó hasta una silla a mi derecha y se sentó sin hacer el menor ruido. A mi lado, cerca de mí, sentí un perfume suave y opté por no mirarla. Mackenzie, allá delante, automáticamente había tensado los hombros y casi sonreí por la reacción que le causaba esa mujer. ¿Qué había hecho para que todos se sintieran así cerca suyo? 

—Mi nombre es Charlie y seré su profesor de geometría —dijo con una voz gruesa el hombre en forma de saludo. Lo estudié por primera vez desde que llegué, notando que no debería tener más de 25 años, era muy joven, mucho más que los otros profesores que había conocido. Tenía una barba desprolija pero más allá de su cabello corto y sus ojos almendrados no había nada fuera de lo común. Comenzó a pasar una hoja para que firmemos y siguió—. Muchos no necesitan estar aquí en un principio, pero son las reglas. La universidad Brown es de las mejores en el estado y por consiguiente el nivel académico de sus estudiantes tiene que ser el mejor posible. Eso implica que aprendan cosas que no les interesan y torturar a sus profesores en el camino. Pero aquí estamos y no haré esto más largo. Espero en verdad que nos llevemos todos a la perfección y tengan entre ustedes un mutuo respeto.

Su mirada tensa fue a parar un momento a Mackenzie y preferí no imaginar lo que había detrás de la sonrisa de la pelirroja.

—Armen grupos con el compañero de al lado por favor. 

Mi corazón se aceleró. No conocía a nadie y dudaba de mi habilidad haciendo de cuenta que era normal pero recordé quién estaba a mi derecha. Antes de que pudiera mirarla ella ya había corrido su banco junto al mío, pero eso fue todo. Ni siquiera un hola o un «¡Hey! Esta clase apesta, ¿cierto?» Solo miraba al profesor repartir los ejercicios mientras jugaba con un lápiz en su mano. Bien, fantástico, esto era completamente normal. 

Cuando Charlie llegó hasta nosotras miró directamente a mi compañera.

—Señorita Lu... —dijo el profesor a medias interrumpido por algún lío que ya estaban creando algunos delante nuestro—. ¡Comportense! Dios... Me alegro de que se tome más en serio mi materia este año.

Y con eso se fue. 

—¿Lu qué? —dije sin poder contenerme una vez se había ido. Ella me miró como si recién notara que estaba ahí. Y nuevamente ni respondió—. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿De nuevo, no me dirás cómo te llamas? Está bien, adivino... ¿Lucrecia? 

Frunció el ceño y dejó de verme para mirar la hoja con cálculos. 

—¿Luna? ¿Lu... Cy? —silencio. Lo único que salía de ella era silencio. Comenzaba a fastidiarme. Su mirada se elevó unos centímetros para verme y creí que finalmente diría algo pero me entregó la hoja—. ¿Qué? ¿En qué momento los hiciste?

Todos los ejercicios estaban terminados. Nuevamente ignoró mi pregunta, mejor dicho, me ignoró completamente. Pese a que dejé de molestarme en hablarle, los garabatos que hacía en su cuaderno me desconcentraban y al final, una vez que el profesor comenzó a explicar algo que yo ya sabía, terminé mirando sus dibujos. Había hecho una rosa perfecta en el margen de la hoja, las espinas que remarcaba cruzaban sobre las ecuaciones interrumpiendo el valor de la equis. Me percaté tarde de que se había detenido y yo me había quedado hipnotizada en el trazo, me incorporé avergonzada sabiendo que me estaba viendo, y miré hacia delante el resto de la clase. 

Cuando hubo terminado la tortuosa espera para que sonara el timbre de salida todos se apuraron a correr hasta la puerta. Todos menos yo y la famosa "Lu". Quizás así se llamaba, quizás sus padres querían destacar, o quizás para nada era su nombre. Arrastró su banco otra vez en su lugar y se levantó con una elegancia envidiable. La ropa era parecida a la que llevaba cuando la conocí, solo que ésta vez el jean era un azul oscuro rasgado y sus zapatillas eran del mismo tono gris que su remera. La chaqueta de cuero seguía ahí pero esta vez supe que no hacía frío, lo comprobé antes, cuando elegía que usar hoy, en al menos veinte estudiantes que llevaban entre remeras sin mangas y blusas escotadas. Sí que quiere estar a la moda sin importar las circunstancias... 

Escuché el rasgar de una hoja y como alguien se acercaba mientras guardaba mis libros. 

—Mi nombre es Lena —levanté la vista a los ojos verdes y me sentí pequeña. Más allá del tono en su voz grave, como marcaba cada palabra suavemente, o su mirada profunda siquiera, más allá de eso todo lo que expulsaba era poderoso. Tenía un estilo extraño, desaliñado y a la vez tan lejos de estarlo. Su cabeza se ladeó mientras dejaba sobre mi banco un trozo de papel que no miré hasta que ya se había ido, sin decir otra palabra, sin más que su nombre. Lena. Tragué saliva y admití para mí misma que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás. 

Cuando superé mi estado de ensimismamiento bajé la vista al papel. La rosa que ella había dibujado, las espinas y la ecuación que asomaba debajo. Sin color alguno pero igual de hermosa. 

Bueno, era otro día más. Ahora sabía el nombre de la chica de ojos verdes... Incluso me había regalado una rosa. Me reí en voz baja en el salón vacío ante mi propia idea y me fui, un poco más animada que cuando llegué.

Guardé con cuidado el trozo de papel con el dibujo de la rosa entre las hojas de un libro nuevo. Me senté sobre el borde de mi cama, tocando la portada del libro sobre genética y lo dejé en la mesa de luz. Era solo eso. Un dibujo. Pero Lena se había percatado de mi interés por el y aunque eso no pareciera demasiado, en verdad era mucho. En un lugar donde la mayoría hacía de cuenta que no existía y otros me miraban con disgusto, tener un gesto amigable de parte de alguien era como un salvavidas en el océano. 

Pero más allá del gesto o de saber finalmente su nombre no sabía cómo estaban las cosas entre nosotras. La verdad era que ni siquiera habíamos intercambiado más de tres frases consecutivas, no estaba esperando ganar su amistad de la nada, solo quería saber un poco sobre ella... Le eché la culpa a la curiosidad. 

Respiré hondo y me levanté para irme a comer algo. Ya con la mano en la puerta entreabierta, ésta crujió ruidosamente por donde la estaba teniendo y solté una maldición entre dientes. 

—... ¿en serio? 

Me alejé un par de centímetros para ver la grieta que se había extendido hasta arriba debido al exceso de fuerza que había utilizado. Lo único que me faltaba era tener uno de esos momentos de invariable fuerza. Procuré tener cuidado en lo que restara del día.

Di un paso fuera de mi cuarto y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, me llevé un susto de muerte cuando Maggie se asomó desde la cocina saludándome. Estaba segura de que la manija de la puerta estaba ahora hecha añicos pero no me atreví a mirar. En cambio caminé en mi mejor _estoy increíblemente segura de mí misma_ hacia una banqueta de la cocina, frente a Maggie. 

—Has vuelto. Pensé que ya habías desaparecido. No me has dicho de qué trabajas aún —me pasó un tazón con cereal y una cuchara antes de suspirar pesadamente. 

—Esto de ir y venir me está matando realmente. Digamos que trabajo de un poco de todo, pero funciona para pagar mis estudios. 

—¿Es algo malo?

—¿Eh? No, está bastante alejado de eso —su corazón no se interrumpió ni una sola vez por lo que supe que decía la verdad pero cambió de tema—. ¿Has hecho algo interesante en mi ausencia? 

—Ojalá pudiera decir que sí.

—¿Nada? Dios, Kara, que aburrida. 

—¡No soy aburrida! Es solo que no tengo tiempo. 

—Podrías al menos unirte a algún club de deportes. 

—¿Yo?

—Claro, te ves en forma, te aceptarían en un segundo. Además ninguno de los atletas actúa como imbécil así que te llevarías bien muy rápido. 

—Quizás no esté lista aún.

—... Aburrida.

—¡Maggie! 

—Solo son los hechos...

—Te probaré que no es así. 

—¿Irás al club de manualidades? ¿Tocarás el triángulo? —dijo entre risas tirándome uno de los cereales. 

Hablamos de otras cosas durante un rato cuando mi celular vibró. Me costó un esfuerzo importante mirarlo.

Desconocido: ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

Kara: El extraño está enamorado, un hurra por ti. 

Desconocido: ¿Puedes responder?

Kara: No me parece que sea de tu incumbencia ese asunto.

Desconocido: Solo es una pregunta que me ha estado rondando en la cabeza los últimos quince minutos.

Kara: Nadie ha sido tan interesante como para enamorarme. Adiós.

Desconocido: Nadie ha intentado lo suficiente, querrás decir. Buenos días y adiós, Kara.

Desconocido: Por cierto, no, no estoy enamorada.

Kara: ¿... Eres una mujer? 

Kara: Oye, responde.

Kara: ¡¿Hola?!

Agradecí que Maggie hubiera ido a bañarse porque mi desconcierto era extremo. O el extraño había tenido un error con el teclado o... Bueno, todo seguía siendo igual de raro, con la diferencia que al parecer era una mujer. No es como si tuviera problemas con ello pero había estado segura de que se trataba de un chico tonto que solo quería perder el tiempo. Error, quizás sí se trataba de una chica tonta que quería perder no solo su tiempo pero el mío por igual. 

Me froté la frente pidiéndole a mis ideas organizarse y minutos más tarde estaba ya entre el gentío de estudiantes. No quise mirar el celular, ni siquiera revisarlo, era ya otro tipo de intriga el descubrir quién era la supuesta persona... Mujer, lo que sea, que me escribía con tanto esmero y ni siquiera me conocía. Por si me estaba vigilando... no le daría el gusto. 

Estaba teniendo una calma exagerada al caminar entre los demás, con miedo de empujarlos sin querer y terminar quebrando huesos a mansalva. Así que atravesaba el pasillo lentamente, me ganaba algunos que otros insultos pero me decía a mi misma que sería peor, mucho peor si no me controlaba.

Llegando hasta la puerta de mi aula y con ya casi todos dentro el celular sonó en mi bolsillo.

Desconocido: Lamarck sí que pensaba cosas muy tontas. 

Tecleé rápidamente y apagué el móvil para entrar.

Kara: No tengo intención de hablar contigo únicamente cuando a ti se te da la gana y ni siquiera sé nada sobre quién eres. No me escribas.

Una vez en mi asiento no pude evitar pensar. Lamarck... Lamarck. Bien, era más que seguro que aquella extraña ahora mismo tenía clase de biología evolutiva, no quería saberlo, no debería importarme pero me intrigaba de alguna manera. Las clases de esa materia se impartían separadamente tres veces por semana en dos aulas diferentes, ya que la mía era apenas mañana y ahora yo estaba aquí, era obvio que no íbamos al mismo salón. Aún así un fugaz pensamiento se adelantó... No podría ser tan difícil saber quiénes tenían biología evolutiva los jueves, cuántos alumnos, cuántas chicas... No. Era demasiado. Lo que quería era que me dejara en paz, no ir directamente hacia ella.

Por eso cuando el profesor comenzó a llenar la pizarra de teorías sociales me obligué a concentrarme enteramente en eso. Lo hacía al menos hasta que Mackenzie, un par de bancos delante, comenzó a tirarme papeles entre risitas. Apreté los puños ignorándola, haciendo todo lo posible para no reaccionar pero para mí tan mala suerte el quinto bollo de papel cayó en mi mano, este fue directo y con toda mi fuerza hasta la nuca del profesor. Quién ya rojo de la rabia tenía los ojos fijos en mi dirección. 

—Detención. Ya mismo. Tres horas —dijo entre dientes.

—Pero, señor...

—¡Ahora! —gritó. Si las miradas mataran, la mía ya habría puesto bajo tierra a Mackenzie quién muy pobrecita y todo miraba inocentemente sus notas. 

Una hora entera me encontré casi babeando sobre unas hojas en blanco intentando escribir algo. Me aburría, ni siquiera aprendía, y ya estaba cansándome. El sol se había ocultado hace ya rato debido a las nubes visiblemente pesadas y oscuras que anunciaban una pronta tormenta. No estaba segura aún de como tomaba los rayos, los truenos y la lluvia, me entristecían la mayor parte del tiempo. En Krypton nada de eso ocurría pero de alguna manera el ruido de la lluvia siempre me recordaba a mi madre cuando me hacía dormir, o los truenos a mi padre sonriéndome cuando le enseñaba mis trabajos de ciencias. Eran recuerdos olvidados que pocas veces salían a la superficie y por eso no sabía si odiaba las tormentas o no, si deseaba que dejara de llover para poder ver el sol nuevamente, para no perderme entre las nubes un día en que la oscuridad estuviera por todos lados, donde el viento no me empujara hacia atrás. O si por el contrario quería permitirme debilitarme al menos un rato y sentirme nostálgica. Algo me decía que nunca estaría segura de esa respuesta. 

En la sala de detención no había nadie más que yo. Un grandote que dormía sobre la mesa, alguien vestido totalmente de negro escuchando una música que me hacía doler los oídos y el profesor que supuestamente nos vigilaba leyendo unos exámenes. Pero mi atención fue a parar a la chica que ahora entraba, estaba vestida igual que ayer, pero su expresión furiosa destacaba en su pálido rostro, el cual yo había visto siempre (al menos esas pocas veces) calmado. El profesor no se inmutó y nadie la miró, pero yo veía ahora su mochila, mejor dicho su mano, el puño sosteniendo la correa con fuerza y sus nudillos rojos que pasarían pronto a morado. Unas manchas de sangre le llegaban hasta los dedos y por instinto quizás, mis ojos hicieron lo suyo, vieron más allá y repararon en que no había ningún daño interno. Algo así como un suspiro de alivio tuve que contener antes de que apareciera a unos pasos de mí y se dejara caer en el banco a mi derecha. Como no se movió ni un momento y su mirada no se iba de sus manos, tomé la iniciativa.

—Espero que nunca me toquen clases así de intensas.

Como sospechaba se giró de repente hacia mí y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Vamos, ni que fuera tan invisible. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, justo a su lado para colmo, pero me calmé. Lena tragó saliva y volvió a mirar sus manos, hice lo mismo, sus nudillos estaban oscuros de sangre. ¿Qué tanto de su sangre sería la suya?

—Fue un malentendido.

—No estoy muy segura de que así acaben los malentendidos.

—No fue nada.

—¿No quieres contarme? —sus ojos me observaron dudosos.

—¿Por qué?

—Umm... ¿Interés? ¿Ver si ayudo en algo?

—No, no puedes ayudar —el pequeño brillo se esfumó pero lo había visto. Sus ojos se habían iluminado un pequeño instante, como si mi curiosidad por lo que le sucedía le resultara algo extraño, nunca antes descubierto.

—Si no me dejas intentar... al menos cuéntame qué sucedió para que terminaras así.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí por empezar? —dijo como si fuera la primera vez que se diera cuenta del lugar donde estábamos. 

—Yo pregunté primero —repliqué rotundamente y Lena enarcó una ceja. Suspiró dándose por vencida a la vez que cambiaba de posición en su asiento.

—Alguien estaba siendo muy tonto y mi puño encontró su cara sin querer. ¿Qué? Es la verdad, ¿okay? Existen idiotas que pretenden saber cada detalle de mi vida y eso en especial me irrita. 

—Y veo que la solución está en los golpes. 

—Lo gracioso es que fue el hijo de un profesor bastante prestigioso aquí... Y estaba presente —lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad que me pregunté cómo lo hacía, cómo lograba mantener esa paz.

—No sé aún como no te... —me detuve pero ella levantó los ojos hacia mí, terminando la frase.

—¿Expulsaron? Ese ya no depende de mí. Pero lo único y peor que pueden hacer es mandarme a detención. Pero si te lo preguntas, no voy por ahí golpeando gente, Kara, es solo que... fue un momento de enojo y me descargué mal. Es todo.

—¡¿Es todo?! —dije alzando la voz. El maestro a cargo carraspeó sin levantar la cabeza para que hagamos silencio y yo me incliné unos centímetros hacia Lena, bajando el tono—. Hay muchas maneras de resolver las cosas sin usar los puños.

Ella siguió viendo su mano. Los nudillos ya habían pasado a un color más oscuro, estiraba los dedos, quitaba la sangre seca y volvía a flexionarlos cuando dijo lentamente sin siquiera pestañear.

—¿Cómo llegaste tú aquí? 

—Mackenzie.

Su rostro se volvió totalmente hacia mí, inaccesible, abrió la boca pero automáticamente la cerró y por más loco que pareciera sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Hacía algo con sus ojos cuando sonreía, como si su boca conectara con su mirada y las dos brillaran. Procuré no dejarme llevar por esos pensamientos.

—Mackenzie es una niña insegura, molestar y acosar a los demás es su fuente de confianza. 

—Pero no parece molestarte a ti. Es más, cada vez que te acercas se pone nerviosa... O tensa, no lo sé, extraña. ¿Por qué a ti no te trata cómo a los demás? ¿Siquiera por qué los demás actúan de esa manera contigo?

—Sí que no eres de aquí —dijo con una media sonrisa. Para lo poco que la conocía y verla tan seria, dos sonrisas en menos de diez minutos era un logro. Suspiró jugando con el cierre de su chaqueta—. Es complicado, Kara.

—No creo que permitan asesinos en la universidad Brown, ¿no? ¿Ladrones... Estafadores? Así que no debes ser ninguna de esas cosas. 

—No lo soy, tampoco ninguna de las cosas que suelen decir en silencio creyendo que no los oigo. 

—¿Y quién eres, Lena? 

Esa pregunta me carcomía. ¿Quién era? Me causaba una intriga que no quise negar. Quería descubrir por qué Mackenzie se alejaba al verla, por qué los demás estudiantes apartaban la vista, la mayoría de los profesores inclusive. 

—No sé si me sienta lista aún.

—¿Para decírmelo?

—Para averiguarlo. 

Lo último me dejó sin palabras. Incapaz de mantenerle la mirada observé al contrario su mano y pasaron un par de minutos hasta que hablé.

—Si vas a la enfermería te sanará más rápido.

—¿Por qué iría?

—¿Uh... curarte? —dije exasperada y Lena se llevó la mano herida al cabello y se lo acomodó, como si no doliera, como si no la hubiera visto apretar los labios de vez en cuando al tocar los moretones.

—Nunca he ido a la enfermería ni a ningún otro sitio de salud.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —el profesor se quejó y yo me disculpé, volviendo a suavizar el tono—. ¿Cómo que nunca?

—Las enfermedades que eran muy graves me las trataban en casa, lo demás era bastante soportable. 

—No sé qué clase de cosas extrañas hiciste mientras estabas muriéndote en tu cama de una gripe pero iremos a la enfermería cuando salgamos de aquí.

—¿Iremos? —esta vez la sorpresa escapó de sus labios y yo me sentí realizada—. ¿Qué parte de que no voy a esos lugares no comprendes?

—Irás quieras o no.

—No iré.

—Sí. Sí que lo harás.

Sonreí con suficiencia y Lena se mantuvo firme el resto de nuestro castigo. Pero cuando salimos del aula al finalizar el tiempo cumplido estábamos las dos de camino a la enfermería. Debían de estar aún dando clases porque en los corredores no había nadie.   
—Sé donde queda, sabes.

—No me molesta acompañarte. 

Lena puso los ojos en blanco y en lo que fueron cinco silenciosos minutos nos encontramos en la sala de espera de la enfermería. Yo sentada en una de las bancas y Lena apoyada en la pared, tan cerca de la puerta que tuve la sensación de que en cualquier momento escaparía y empezaría a correr. Nada de eso pasó. Al fin llegó nuestro turno y tuve que animar a mi acompañante a entrar.

—¿Peleas, eh, Lena?

La señora en la bata blanca no pasaba de los cuarenta. Era bella a su manera, además del cabello rubio que llevaba atado en una coleta, los ojos marrones suaves y la sonrisa alegre, daba la impresión de ser alguien muy amigable. Por como había saludado a Lena antes y por como la trataba ahora, me di cuenta de que a esta mujer no le interesaba en absoluto lo que decían de Lena.

—Solo hoy, Ann —respondió con la vista pegada en el suelo. Era como si estuvieran regañando a una niña.

—Te dije ya muchas veces que no los escuches —Ann había limpiado los nudillos ensangrentados y puesto un líquido rojo para que la recuperación fuera mejor, le estaba pasando una venda sobre la mano cuando sus ojos cayeron en mí, sonriendo con gracia—. Pero veo que has hecho una amiga.

—Ella no es mi...

—Me llamo Kara Danvers.

—Ann Simmons —me estrechó la mano libre y volvió a su trabajo—. Conozco a Lena hace años, es una muchacha agradable. Solo que un poco diferente. 

—Si sabes que estoy aquí, ¿no? —se quejó Lena, una mueca de dolor le cruzó el rostro cuando Ann apretó las vendas en su lugar.

—Supongo que todos somos un poco diferentes. 

—Me alegro de saber que tiene una amiga —sonrió quitándose los guantes de látex. Nos dio la espalda un momento mientras Lena se ponía de pie, ni siquiera se había quitado la chaqueta, para cuando iba a hablarle caminó con prisa fuera del consultorio. Ann suspiró al girarse y me miró—. Asegúrate de que tome estos medicamentos, ayudarán con el dolor.

—Gracias.

Tomé el par de cajas y salí corriendo detrás de Lena. Pero ella no estaba. No estaba en la sala de espera, no estaba en el pasillo, ni siquiera quiso servir mi visión para ver más allá de las paredes, solo había concreto. Caminé sin ánimo hasta mi habitación, de repente sin ganas, de repente sin emoción. Quería al menos ser de ayuda para alguien pero a la primera oportunidad se me escapa. 

Frente a la medicación que tenía en mis manos decidí que al otro día haría hasta lo imposible para encontrar a Lena.


	2. Chapter 2

_Era una mierda. Así me sentía y eso era. No necesité pensarlo dos veces, el líquido tibio ya se hacía paso hasta mi palma. Me dejé caer en el suelo helado junto a la cama, me abracé a mi misma sola en la habitación, me percaté del ardor pero no hice nada. Como siempre. Me levanté diez minutos después con desgano y tomé mi chaqueta, la que había dejado sobre el acolchado_ _y me fui._

Ya que no había ido a casi ninguna clase ayer, mi mañana consistió enteramente en pedir apuntes. Pero entre que finalizaba mis propias notas y me concentraba en finalizar mi ensayo, no podía dejar de pensar en Lena.

Había desaparecido de la nada y no se había llevado sus medicinas, me sentía enojada también por ello, o eso quería decirme a mi misma por tener rondando a alguien que conocía hace apenas una semana en mi cabeza. Me enfurecía más que no tuviera consideración por ella misma, hasta me daba rabia que me hubiera dejado sola en la enfermería cuando me había ofrecido tan amablemente a acompañarla (sé que no me lo pidió en ningún momento y en realidad la obligué pero eso no viene al caso). El punto era que estaba enojada con Lena ComoSeaSuApellido y se lo diría apenas la encontrara.

Pero mi plan tuvo sus fallos. Lena no estaba por ninguna parte. Y es que busqué por toda la universidad una vez que salí de mi dos únicas clases y teniendo todo el día libre mi tarea consistió en preguntar a dos o tres estudiantes si alguno había visto a la tal Lena pero ellos solo me miraban confundidos, siquiera se molestaban en responder y se alejaban. Por eso desistí de preguntar, ya me veía bastante rara por mí misma como para hacer más el ridículo.

Volví a mi habitación para bañarme y para mi sorpresa Maggie estaba allí cuando salí.

—Hey, creí que trabajabas hoy también.

—Te dije que te ayudaría a conseguir empleo, ¿no?

—Oh, sobre eso... —me había olvidado completamente del asunto con tanto querer averiguar sobre Lena.

—¿Estás lista?

—Es que yo... Justo iba a...

Maggie levantó una ceja ante mi falta de palabras y yo puse mis gafas torpemente en su lugar debido a su mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Tienes planes? —algo así como una sonrisa acusadora se le instaló en la cara.

—No te hagas la detective conmigo, Maggie. Ya, vamos.

Ya fuera de la universidad nos pusimos a recorrer varias tiendas y comercios pero todo se salió un tanto de control. Había cosas que no conocía aún y que mi ciudad no tenía, por lo que incluso la cosa más simple para Maggie me parecía de lo más extraño.

—¿Cómo qué nunca probaste un batido?

—Pues no, quiero decir, donde crecí no le dan mucha importancia a... esto —le di otro sorbo a la bebida cremosa que habíamos comprado. Era dulce y deliciosa. Miré el cielo para evitar a Maggie mirándome incrédula. En cualquier momento se largaría a llover.

—¿Dónde creciste, en una caja? —negué entre risas y caminamos unas cuantas calles más. Nadie necesitaba de una ayudante, una mesera ni nada. Por eso cuando comenzamos a volver rendidas y empezó a llover nos apresuramos.

—¡Oye, espera!

Se me había olvidado eso de la velocidad, así que tuve que disminuir el paso, sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Tú eres la lenta.

—Ahora... Ahora estoy más segura de que deberías apuntarte en serio en algún deporte. Y si no lo haces yo misma te patearé el trasero hasta que lo hagas.

—¡Oh, espera, entremos aquí! —Maggie se puso un mechón del cabello mojado detrás de la oreja y mientras recuperaba el aliento entró detrás de mí en una cafetería.

—¿Sí venden cafés donde vives no?

—Con caramelo por favor.

La mujer tomó mi pedido y pese a que mi amiga no quería nada al principio, decidió comprar uno también.

—Volveremos a buscar otro día, debe de existir algo en lo que puedas trabajar.

—Comienzo a dudar eso... ¿Has visto como me miró el del restaurante?

—Yo creo que le gustaste.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

—No te hagas la inocente, Kara. Varios te miran en la universidad y tú que ni te enteras —íbamos cruzando una avenida y su comentario me tomó por sorpresa. Era una locura, nadie se daba cuenta de que yo estaba ahí.

-Maggie, soy la persona más invisible que podrías conocer jamás.

—Deberías ir a que te revisen las gafas. Unos cuantos chicos te miran como si fueras un trozo de carne, un helado al cual lamer... —se rió y puse los ojos en blanco—. Solo que tú no los notas.

-Es que... Digamos que nunca me sentí tan atractiva en ese sentido.

-Que nos queda a los feos si tu no te sientes atractiva -dijo suspirando.

-Pero si tú no eres fea. Eres bonita, además se te forman hoyuelos cuando sonríes, ahí en las mejillas y me parecen bastante lindos.

Maggie soltó una carcajada mientras alejaba el café que estaba a punto de beber de su boca y yo me sonrojé al instante.

—Kara, eres una en un millón. Cálmate Julieta y volvamos a la universidad antes de que comience a llover más fuerte.

Solo había dicho la verdad y reaccionaba así. ¿Qué estaba mal con los humanos?

No tardamos mucho en regresar, pero sí me detuve a comprar algunos chocolates para comer en el camino. Hoy tenía un apetito voraz. Ya en nuestra habitación Maggie se dispuso a terminar su tarea pendiente y yo agradecí que al fin podía hacer lo que estaba pensando desde que me fui.

Me cambié de ropa, puse en una mochila el par de cajas de pastillas y me la colgué en la espalda. «Ya te ves como toda una niña exploradora.» Imaginé que decía mi hermana si me hubiera visto así.

—¿Te vas? —cuestionó Maggie desde su habitación, la puerta estaba abierta y ella estaba acostada con unas cuantas hojas a su lado.

—Sí, no me tardo. Debo ir a... buscar unos libros.

Antes de que me preguntara más salí como un rayo de la habitación.

No había mucha gente. Algunas clases estaban todavía dándose cuando me dirigí al exterior. Pensé que lo mejor sería investigar un rato afuera de la universidad pero el campus estaba casi vacío. Cuando decidí volver y recorrer cada pasillo de ser necesario recordé que no había investigado la pista de atletismo y dudé. De todos los lugares del mundo donde menos estaría sería ahí pero sabía que si volvía sin antes revisar estaría todo el día pensando en el «y si... ?».

Di media vuelta y caminé hasta la entrada del campo de fútbol, atravesé el largo tramo para así poder llegar a la pista de al lado pero mis oídos escucharon con claridad un sonido en especial, como alguien lloraba. Me detuve a mitad de camino y mi corazón se aceleró inquieto, no debía de ser ella, no podía ser ella. Estaba empapada pero no me importaba. Escuché más allá, traté de buscar otra vez de donde provenía y me fui acercando sin darme cuenta a las gradas. Pero allí no se veía nada y mis sentidos me confundieron más. Miré alrededor y tampoco parecía que alguien estuviera por aquí. Otra vez el llanto y supe que era una mujer, volví la cabeza y me acerqué más a las gradas, donde las rejas separaban el campo de la pista.

Mi pecho dolió ante la vista de Lena bajo las escaleras, con los brazos sujetando sus piernas y la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas, llorando. No supe qué hacer.

—Lena.

Su mirada se encontró con la mía al instante. Fue como ver a un animal enjaulado. Una mirada aterrada y feroz, desafiandome a que me acercara como si fuera a atacar pero a la vez queriendo escapar. El cabello mojado se le pegaba al rostro, su mandíbula estaba tensa pero sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas.

No esperé ni pedí permiso. Me agaché para que mi cabeza no chocara con las escalinatas y me acerqué hasta ella para sentarme en el pasto a su lado. Bajo esas escaleras miré el exterior donde llovía fuertemente, quizás estaba haciendo más frío, quizás ella se estuviera congelando. Pero eso era lo de menos. Lena se veía fatal.

—No es necesario que digas nada —murmuré.

Estaba tensa al lado mío, no lloraba ahora pero no hacía movimiento alguno, solo miraba el pasto.

—Puedo quedarme aquí todo el día contigo, ¿sabes? No es problema.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —las palabras sonaron débiles. Tragó saliva y se secó las lágrimas.

—Habías olvidado tus medicamentos... ayer. Para tu mano.

-Me buscaste solo para darme unas medicinas.

Tenía los ojos tan verdes que significó un gran esfuerzo para mí responder sin tartamudear. Pero había sonado sorprendida más que acusadora.

—Sí... Supongo que sí —abrí la mochila y le enseñé el par de cajas. Las miró pero no hizo ademan de tomarlas.

—No las quiero.

—¿Qué?

—Devuélvelas. Tíralas. Véndelas si es necesario. No las quiero.

Me quedé sin poder reaccionar. Había estado buscándola por todos lados y solo para que me dijera aquello.

—Claro que no —frunció el ceño y su rostro se volvió tan inexpresivo y frío que supuse que esa sería una de las tantas miradas que te hacían hacerte en los pantalones si no tenías cuidado. Pero no me iba a dejar intimidar—. Las tomarás, Lena. ¿Entiendes?

—Tú no entiendes.

—¡Son solo pastillas!

—Sí, son pastillas.

Miró las cajas con amargura. No sabía porqué actuaba así, porqué rechazaba todo lo que intentaba. Noté que su mano seguía vendada pero mis ojos cayeron a sus rodillas, Lena se incomodó al instante por la fijeza de mi mirada pero eso no me importaba ahora. El pantalón estaba roto en sus rodillas, no de aquellos que vienen especialmente así, sino que rotos, destrozados. No era lo único. La piel de su pierna izquierda estaba llena de raspones rojizos y suciedad pero la rodilla derecha estaba completamente herida, la sangre salía aún donde lo que fuese que le hubiera ocurrido le había lastimado.

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

—Kara.

—¿Alguien lo hizo?

—Solo me caí.

Mentía. Claro que mentía y yo hervía de cólera. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera en este estado?

—¿Por qué llorabas?

—Para.

—¿Por qué, Lena? —en la cercanía en la que habíamos terminado bajo las gradas olí su perfume pero mezclado con alcohol puro. Su piel desprendía olor a alcohol—. ¿Bebiste?

—No.

—¡¿Por qué mientes?! —me estaba pasando de la raya, lo sabía por como apretaba los dientes para no dejar las lágrimas salir por lo que me detuve, calmé mi tono, busqué sus ojos cristalizados—. Solo quiero ayudarte.

Acaricié su hombro un segundo para tratar de calmarla de alguna manera pero fue un error. Se alejó de mí con tanta rapidez que incluso me asustó.

—No me toques.

—Lena, espera.

—No vuelvas a tocarme.

Su mirada fría había vuelto, había elevado las paredes a su alrededor otra vez y para cuando quise replicar Lena ya se estaba yendo. Me había alejado tan de repente que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

La hubiera seguido. La hubiera seguido si tuviera algo que decir.

* * *

La tormenta nos había dejado a todos dentro de nuestras habitaciones durante el resto del día. Escuchaba los truenos en el exterior, como la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza en la ventana, intentaba concentrarme en mis apuntes pero era imposible. No podía dejar de pensar en Lena por más de que no quisiera. Mi mochila dejaba ver el par de cajas que me había decidido a entregarle pero ella no las había querido. Estaba muy esperanzada de que por fin pudiera hacer algo más con mi tiempo, ayudar en una pequeña cosa, hacer una amistad más allá de Maggie, probablemente. Pero todo se había ido por la borda apenas la ví.

Me pregunté por qué estaría llorando, por qué sus rodillas estaban lastimadas o por qué se había puesto tan a la defensiva cuando la toqué. Quería dejar de entrometerme, lo había considerado cuando Lena se había ido, dejándome bajo las escalinatas de las gradas como a una tonta. Sin embargo no podía. Lena me hacía sentir como si me estuviera perdiendo de muchas cosas. ¿Pero cómo haría para acercarme a ella y ofrecerle mi ayuda? Ella no la quería.

Suspiré frotándome los ojos, con sueño de repente. El sol no había salido desde hace ya un tiempo y mis energías se estaban consumiendo a un ritmo veloz pero no me importaba, incluso lo agradecía. Poder dormir tanto y como yo quisiera dejaba fuera la posibilidad de pensar.

Desperté, para mi mala fortuna, cerca de las diez de la noche y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño. Maggie estaba en la sala viendo una película con subtítulos, francesa me pareció que era. No comprendía eso de los idiomas, al llegar a la tierra lo único que escuchaba eran palabras extrañas que nunca había conocido, con aprender el español ya me bastaba y sobraba. Pero mi amiga estaba en una clase de francés y el acento le resultaba relajante, en sus propias palabras.

—Miren quién despertó —dijo Maggie haciéndome lugar a su lado y pasándome un recipiente con palomitas. Mirando distraída hacia la puerta de la otra compañera de habitación que todavía no conocía noté un brillo de luz. Quise mirar al interior y ver quién era pero eso no estaría bien, en cambio golpeé el hombro de Maggie—. Ouch, cuidado con mi brazo. 

—¿Está aquí?   
—¿Eh? —seguía enfrascada en la película pero insistí.  
—¿La otra chica que todavía no conozco?   
—Ah, sí... ¡Je propose qu'on le tue maintenant! —el grito de Maggie seguramente se había escuchado en toda la universidad. Después de la escena tan dramática de acción me volvió a hablar—. Le iba a preguntar por qué no estaba aquí tan seguido pero apenas vino se encerró en su habitación.   
—¿Así como si nada?   
—Así como si nada. Yo creo que no es muy sociable.   
—Podríamos invitarla a que pase un rato con nosotras, ¿no? Después de todo tenemos esta habitación por ella —sugerí.  
—Kara, ¿no te planteas que cuando alguien se encierra en su habitación sin interés en comunicarse con ningún ser viviente quizás es porque eso es lo que quiere? —levantó una ceja y suspiré.   
—Ya, okay.

Quería insistir pero Maggie estaba un poco en lo cierto. Quizás ella quería quedarse sola, si hubiera querido conocernos, o bueno... Al menos a mí, la habría visto hace rato.  
Estaba un poco decepcionada de mi primer semana en la universidad. Pese a que no había salido nada mal, me seguía sintiendo perdida, fuera de lugar y extraña.

Alrededor de las once nos pusimos a mirar Shrek. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a la puerta y la luz seguía encendida. Pedimos una pizza y nos quedamos hasta tarde riendo de las escenas que recordaba de memoria. Mi hermana era fanática del ogro verde. 

Me sobresalté cuando mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo. Otra vez ella. 

Desconocido: Necesito un consejo.   
Kara: Después de la última vez pensé que no me volverías a molestar.  
Desconocido: No soy tan molesta.  
Kara: Cuando le hablas a alguien únicamente por mensaje de texto, bastante insistente de hecho, y no quieres siquiera decir quién eres... pues sí.   
Desconocido: ¿A quién le importa quién soy?   
Kara: ¿A mí?  
Desconocido: Así que te importo.  
Kara: Ugh, no me refería a eso. Ahora déjame sola, estoy viendo una película.  
Desconocido: Te he dicho que necesito un consejo.   
Kara: Eres rara.  
Kara: Y por todo lo que sé podrías estar mintiendo.   
Kara: Y ser un hombre cerca de los treinta.  
Desconocido: Y tú eres una desconfiada. No te he dicho que nos encontremos o que quería que me pases tus fotos prohibidas. Solamente me gusta charlar contigo.   
Kara: Nunca hemos _charlado_ en realidad.  
Kara: ¡Y no tengo fotos prohibidas!   
Desconocido: Sí, como sea. Mi consejo.

—¿Con quién hablas? —la voz de Maggie me hizo alejar el celular por instinto, asustándome.  
—Eh... Mi hermana.

Me escudriñó como si supiera que estaba mintiendo pero no dijo más nada y siguió viendo el televisor. El celular volvió a vibrar en mis manos.

Desconocido: Hay una chica.  
Desconocido Y me gustaría conocerla un poco más, ya sabes, al menos ser su amiga.  
Kara: ... ¿Bien?  
Desconocido: No te pongas celosa, Kara.   
Desconocido: Como venía diciendo, la he visto algunas veces y me gustaría acercarme un poco más.  
Kara: ¿Por qué no lo haces y ya?  
Desconocido: Me he comportado de manera tonta con ella.   
Kara: O sea que sí han hablado.  
Desconocido: Ajá, algo.   
Kara: No perderás nada con intentarlo. Lo peor que podría sucederte es que ella te humille en frente de todos.   
Kara: Pero es solo una suposición.  
Desconocido: Me llenas de esperanzas, Kara, sorprendente.  
Kara: Talento natural.   
Desconocido: Gracias por el consejo, iré a dormir. Pero antes algo más.

Esperé paciente la respuesta pero nada llegaba. ¿Ya se había dormido a medio escribir o qué? Seguro se había desmayado. Bueno gracias extraña por haberme dejado con la intrig... Oh, contestó.

Desconocido: Extrañé ver tu sonrisa hoy. Buenas noches.

La lluvia se instaló un par de días cancelando así la mayoría de las clases. No sé cuál era la razón por la que tuvieran que salir todos a esconderse siempre que lloviera si de todos modos las clases eran en las aulas, bien calentitos y con un techo en nuestras cabezas. Maggie decía que era porque había gran cantidad de alumnos que no podían permitirse venir cuando la tormenta era muy fuerte. Y en parte lo entendía ya que cuando creí que el sol iba a salir fue todo lo contrario: comenzó a caer granizo y estuve a punto de salir a ver tal fenómeno. De donde yo vengo no suelen caer trozos de hielo del cielo.

Tenía un poco de sueño y sin embargo no podía dormir. Estaba cansada, el sol no aparecía para llenar mis energías y aún así cuando pegaba mi cabeza a la almohada escuchaba cada sonido que provocaba la lluvia al caer afuera como si estuviera a centímetros de ella.   
Se volvía algo torturador tener esa clase de habilidad cuando no la necesitaba, pero no podía controlarla. Mi madre me enseñó maneras de canalizar mis poderes de forma que no me afectaran tanto ni me volvieran loca, pero había días dónde no podía bloquear todos aquellos sonidos, momentos donde mi fuerza era demasiada y tenía que calcular cada mínimo movimiento con tal de no dañar a nadie. Lo más grave del asunto es que podía hacer cosas extraordinarias, sí, pero no seguía sin estar segura de cómo usar esos dones.

Dejé mi copia de Harry Potter sobre la cama cuando me di cuenta de que no podía seguir viendo la misma página por mucho más tiempo. Fantástico, no solo no podía dormir ni hacer mis tareas, tampoco podía leer.

De todas maneras mi atención fue captada por un sonido en la puerta de entrada.

Me pareció que alguien golpeaba, un golpe suave y unas uñas deslizándose por la madera después. La puerta de mi habitación estaba abierta y la habitación frente a la mía también, por lo que no había nadie. Maggie tampoco estaba ya que había salido hace rato con lluvia y todo. Consideré que quizás era ella, pero Maggie no necesitaba tocar la puerta, tenía su propia llave.

Esa cosa de ver a través de las paredes que hacían mis ojos no sirvió esta vez, buen momento para abandonarme tenían mis poderes. Me levanté y salí de mi habitación para corroborar que no había nadie más que yo. Otro golpe un poco más pesado, corto pero fuerte, me hizo sobresaltar y tragué saliva. 

Me acerqué a la puerta y sostuve la manija, en un fallido intento de calmar mi respiración tiré de ella y abrí de par en par. Me pude haber imaginado mil escenarios diferentes pero lo que encontré superó cualquier expectativa.

Un cuerpo mojado cayó sobre mí al abrir la puerta como si hubiera estado apoyándose en ésta. El peso me hizo tambalear y usé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no herirla al tocarla.  
Pasé uno de sus brazos por sobre mi hombro, coloqué una de mis manos en su cintura y cerré la puerta con el pie. La llevé hasta el sofá, dejándola caer con el mayor cuidado y mi pecho se encogió cuando ví el estado en que Lena estaba.

Oh, por Rao...

Usaba la misma ropa con la que la había visto la última vez, hace dos días bajo las gradas. Podría decirse que seguía incluso en el mismo estado pero multiplicado por cien. Su cabello estaba totalmente mojado, con restos de tierra en el y en partes de su cuello. El pantalón negro estaba roto ahora en varias partes y no solo las rodillas seguían lastimadas, estaban mucho peor. La chaqueta dejaba entrever la camiseta, la cual estaba repleta de manchas de sangre en el sector de su estómago. Tenía un moretón oscuro en la mandíbula y un pequeño hilo de sangre bajaba de su labio inferior.

Me había quedado de piedra mientras la miraba, mi sorpresa había sido tal que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Le ordené a mis pies acercarse, fue un alivio poder escuchar el latido de su corazón todavía. Corrí el cabello de su cara cuando comenzó a murmurar palabras que no pude entender.

—No vay... No...  
—Lena, estás a salvo aquí. Estarás bien... Realmente no... no sé qué hacer así que debería... —sus ojos se abrieron buscando los míos. Seguía creyendo que tenía la mirada más hermosa que había visto, incluso ahora, no cabía duda—. Volveré en un instante con ayuda, lo prome...  
—Por favor no vayas —dijo levantando la voz.   
—¿Lena? —más allá de que su pedido me hiciera temblar, Lena necesitaba ayuda. No sabía si estaba gravemente herida, por todo lo que sabía hasta ahora, se podía morir ahí mismo y yo no sabría qué hacer. Volví a replantear su pedido, quizás comenzar a gritar para llamar a alguien pero sus ojos eran suplicantes.  
—No busques a nadie. Por favor.   
—Si algo te ocurre y yo no hago nada...  
—Estaré bien, Kara —murmuró cerrando un momento los ojos. Hablar le estaba costando lo mismo que respirar, no quise imaginar todo lo que ocurría dentro de su mente, de su vida, para terminar así.  
—No quiero preguntar qué sucedió pero...  
—Entonces no lo hagas.

En un intento de moverse, el leve cambio de posición hizo que sus músculos se quejaran de dolor, apretó los dientes y se llevó una mano al estómago.

—En serio quiero ayudarte, Lena. No me importa si no quieres decirme nada ahora... O nunca, pero déjame ayudarte al menos hoy —pareció replantearse la idea, una pequeña luz pasó por sus ojos antes de que asintiera un momento.   
—Pero definitivamente no me bañarás.  
—Yo no dije que...  
—¿Me llevarías a mi cuarto?   
—Claro, aunque creo que... Eh, ¿dónde está tu cuarto? Dime que no en los pisos superiores porque los ascensores no están en funcionamiento y las escaleras te serán un gran problema.

Ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Mi nerviosismo me había hecho hablar tan rápido que dudé que me hubiera entendido. Detrás del dolor que su rostro dejaba ver casi percibí un pequeño rastro de humor.

—Kara, mi cuarto es ese —levantó apenas el dedo en dirección al cuarto frente al mío, del otro lado de la habitación, el de la desconocida que todavía no había conocido... Hasta ahora—. Soy tu compañera de habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

Los párpados volvieron a caer pesados sobre sus ojos y yo permanecí en el mismo lugar. ¿Lena mi compañera de habitación? No. Imposible. No podía ser verdad, prácticamente no... no la había visto en realidad. No había conocido a la que habitaba el cuarto frente al mío así que ciertamente podría ser cualquiera, ¿pero justo ella? Una queja salió de sus labios y yo me apresuré a ayudarla.

Tragué saliva nerviosa mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cintura, no quería hacerle daño, dejar salir más fuerza de la necesaria podía romperle todas las costillas. Pero respiré profundo un par de veces y nos pusimos de pie. Balbuceaba cosas que no llegué a comprender, su rostro había terminado en mi cuello y peor aún su respiración caliente hacía cosquillas y más en mi piel. El corazón casi se me escapa del pecho al sentir a Lena gruñir bajo mi mandíbula. _Lo tengo todo controlado,_ me dije en silencio al segundo que tropezaba con el sofá.

Con lentitud la acosté en su cama y finalmente pude respirar; al menos no la había matado. Me senté moderando la distancia y presté atención otra vez a su estómago y la sangre, no estaba segura de si seguía saliendo, pero cuando quise averiguarlo su voz me sorprendió.

—Te he dicho que estoy bien, no necesitas molestarte —puso su brazo sobre sus ojos dejando solo ver el par de moretones en su cara y la sangre en su barbilla.   
—No me molesta, Lena, me preocupas.   
—¿Preocuparte? —bajó el brazo y frunció el ceño, soltando una risotada para nada graciosa—. En serio no me conoces. No sabes quién soy.  
—Bueno... No sé quién eres, pero cualquier persona se preocuparía al menos un poco si te encontrara en este estado.   
—Estuve peor —cortó secamente.

Exhalé apartando la vista. La habitación de Lena era idéntica a la mía en cuanto a tamaño pero hasta ahí llegaban las similitudes. Su cama era tan grande que tranquilamente entrarían tres personas, junto a la ventana se apreciaba un estante de madera repleto de libros, del otro lado un escritorio con unos cuantos cuadernos, una mochila, hojas por todas partes y una computadora portátil. Una taza de lo que parecía café a medio beber con un dibujo de la torre Eiffel estaba en la mesa de noche junto a nosotras. En el suelo descansaba un teclado y algunas partituras amontonadas con descuido al costado.

—¿Tocas? —dije señalando el instrumento.  
—Uh... Claro. Desde los doce años —respondió sin tono. Hizo una mueca cuando las mantas rozaron una de sus rodillas y no me contuve.  
—Okay, si quieres seguir de sufrida allá tú pero este es el único lugar de todas las habitaciones de la universidad con vista al campus entero y todo a mitad de precio así que no vaya a ser que a ti se te dé por infectarte medio cuerpo y te mueras dejándonos a Maggie y a mí usando el armario de la limpieza para vivir. Así que Lena, o me haces el favor de dejarme ayudar a curarte o yo misma te llevo a un hospital.

La expresión de su cara era indescriptible. ¿Enojo, furia, desagrado? Empezaba a creer que en algún momento iba a ponerse a gritar y lanzarme la lámpara para que saliera, pero nada de eso ocurrió. En cambio frotó sus ojos y miró el techo con cansancio.

—Bien, Kara, haz tu voluntad.

Después de ir en busca del botiquín comencé con sus rodillas, dando por sentado de que así sería más fácil que empezar por tocarle el estómago. _Qué estupidez, Kara, ella está herida y tu preocupándote por cosas tan insignificantes._  
Ignorando mis pensamientos limpié en silencio la sangre seca de las rodillas y aunque lo intenté no pude hacer más que mirar la piel casi destrozada cuando estuvo al descubierto. Me recordaba a aquella vez donde mi hermana había caído en el patio de casa, se había lastimado tanto que la sangre no paraba de salir. Creo que aún lleva la cicatriz.

—Esto... esto te va a doler un poco —dije con la pequeña botella de alcohol en la mano y hundiendo los hombros en disculpa.

Al contrario de lo que pensé ni siquiera se movió ni se quejó durante todo mi trabajo y más de una vez miré su rostro para asegurarme de que siguiera despierta. Pero Lena se mantenía con la vista en mis manos, observando cada movimiento minuciosamente, captando cada detalle y poniéndome nerviosa, no era momento de equivocarme ahora.

—Umm, bueno, ahora... —me acerqué un poco más a ella, a la altura de su cintura y bajé la cabeza avergonzada. ¿Cómo se le pide a alguien que se quite la ropa?  
—Veo que no curas las heridas de chicas muy seguido.  
—¿Cómo?

Puso los ojos en blanco y procedió, sin quitársela, a levantar la camiseta ensangrentada hasta por debajo de sus pechos.

—No me pienso desvestir.  
—Claro, así está bien —me las arreglé para decir. En cualquier otra circunstancia esa situación me habría hecho arder las mejillas y hecho salir calor de mis ojos pero antes de que mi mente se pusiera a debatir me tomé un momento para ver su estómago al descubierto.

La mayor parte estaba repleta de moretones, ¿acaso algún sitio de su cuerpo no tenía uno? Por instinto mi dedo índice recorrió la piel pálida, sintiendo los sitios abultados, algunos cardenales más oscuros que otros, un par verdosos incluso, y fruncí el ceño. Varios de esos golpes tendrían con seguridad mucho más de tres o cuatro días.  
Pero mi mayor inquietud apareció al verle la herida en uno de los costados del abdomen. Era un corte no muy profundo de no más de seis o siete centímetros de largo, la sangre ya no salía, al menos, si es que se podía rescatar algo de verla así. La miré, sin pensar en mi comportamiento anterior o la intromisión.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?   
—No creo que tener que darte explicaciones fuese el trato.  
—A la mierda el trato —solté sin contenerme—. ¿Cómo, Lena? ¡Pareces un trapo viejo! Tienes moretones en todos lados y esto... Miré su piel y negué con la cabeza, buscando calmarme. No sé porqué me estaba preocupando tanto.  
—Kara, oye, aprecio que quieras ayudarme pero no es necesario. Mira, —hizo una pausa como si ordenase sus pensamientos— no tienes que hacer esto. No tienes que pretender ser mi amiga ni nada por el estilo. Estoy bien, sola, siempre lo estuve. Puedes terminar o irte ahora, como prefieras, al fin y al cabo todas las heridas se curan solas.

La miré sin creerme lo que decía pero Lena ya había girado la cabeza en dirección opuesta. Continué limpiando su estómago en silencio pero me molestaba que las cosas fueran así. No iba a rogarle que me dejara entrar en su vida si ella no lo quería pero se sentía raro. Lena se equivocaba, no pretendía ser su amiga, _quería_ serlo y demostrarle que no estaría enteramente sola. Aún así no podía culparla por eso, mi madre me había dicho incontables veces que algunas personas no podían ser capaces de abrirse con nadie, no era culpa de ellos, simplemente eran así.

Ya sin ganas solo me dediqué a desinfectar y vendar los últimos diez minutos que siguieron. Una vez hube terminado lo único que me quedaba por hacer era irme y, ya que entendía cómo sería nuestra relación, junté las cosas y me dirigí a la puerta.

—Gracias, Kara —dijo con los ojos cerrados y asentí pese a que no me estaba viendo.  
—Descansa.

El reloj de mi muñeca marcaba las nueve y Maggie y yo estábamos desayunando en el comedor. No habíamos intercambiado muchas palabras, para ser justa no estaba siendo uno de nuestros mejores días. Maggie había vuelto muy tarde y como aún no terminaba su ensayo no contaba con muchas horas de sueño. Por mi parte toda la situación de Lena me había dejado pensando un largo rato en la noche, no podía sacarme el estado deplorable en que la había visto. Bebí de mi café y levanté la vista a Maggie, al cabo de un rato me miró también.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿En el cabello? —se llevó la mano a la cabeza y observó su reflejo en el celular. Al no encontrar nada se volvió hacia mí—. ¿Por qué me miras así?   
—Conocí a alguien ayer. A Lena.   
—¿Lena? Ah, claro ¿y bien, es todo? —bajó la mirada a su libro mientras mordisqueaba una manzana.   
—Podrías haberme dicho que era ella nuestra compañera de cuarto.  
—¿Ella? —inquirió de pronto curiosa—. ¿La conocías o... ? No me digas que eres como los otros tontos de aquí que juzgan a alguien por su familia.  
—¿Su familia? ¿Qué tiene que ver su familia? Literalmente, Maggie, siento que soy la única que nunca se entera de nada. ¿Qué tal si me explicas de una vez quién es supuestamente Lena y acabamos el misterio?

Maggie mordió su manzana y suspiró teatralmente, volviendo a su libro.

—Me llamo Lena Luthor y si me acompañas yo misma te contaré el misterio.

Tuve que tragar y tomarme unos segundos para darme la vuelta pero ahí estaba, justo detrás de mí Lena me miraba inexpresiva. Llevaba un gorro gris y con sorpresa vi que había cambiado la chaqueta por un suéter negro, pero el pantalón y las botas de cuero seguían ahí. Levantó una ceja y me encontré viendo el fondo de sus ojos, eran tan pero tan verdes. Pero su apellido, había escuchado ese apellido antes.

—¿Vienes?

La seguí a través de los pasillos, perdiendo la cuenta de la cantidad de personas que la miraban de cierta manera o la esquivaban como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa. Pero salimos al fin del ambiente pesado al aire libre un momento más tarde.

Lena caminaba con una elegancia envidiable, cada paso que daba era seguro y confiado. De hecho era tal su calma que comencé a preguntarme si el dolor con el que había llegado ayer se había ido tan pronto. ¿Sus rodillas no dolían? ¿El corte de su abdomen había cicatrizado de la noche a la mañana? ¿Los moretones se habían ido? Existía la posibilidad de que estuviera ocultándolo todo.

La campana sonó dentro a lo lejos mientras nosotras tomábamos asiento en las gradas del campo de atletismo. Otra vez aquí. No dijo nada por un rato y yo no iba a ser quién rompiera el hielo. El sol se ocultaba de a momentos tras las nubes y me pregunté si volvería la tormenta.

—No te fuiste cuando te dije mi nombre, al menos es un comienzo —dijo con un suspiro y jugando con el dobladillo del suéter.  
—¿Ir a dónde?  
—Irte... alejarte. A decir verdad no sé por qué te gustaría saber sobre mí, soy aburrida la mayor parte del tiempo. Por otra parte mi vida es complicada de explicar.  
—No quiero que me expliques tu vida, quiero que me digas quién eres.  
—Asumo que escuchaste el apellido Luthor alguna vez —dijo suavemente y yo hice lo posible para que lo que estaba pensando no se viera reflejado en mi cara.

Claro que lo había escuchado, incontables veces de hecho. Había llegado a la tierra para descubrir que mi primo era nada más y nada menos que un superhéroe. En Metrópolis, donde vive, es a medio tiempo reportero y Superman, salva personas, perritos y esas cosas. Siempre he estado orgullosa de él y lo que representa para mucha gente, pero pese a que nuestros poderes son idénticos yo jamás podría hacer lo que él hace a diario. Y es que lo he pensado pero, ¿a quién podría yo salvar?

Volviendo al tema en cuestión, Superman, como la mayoría de los superhéroes, tiene un archienemigo. Aunque Clark lo intentó más veces de las que puedo recordar, todavía no ha sido capaz de ponerlo tras las rejas. El gobierno aún no puede hacer nada para mantenerlo en la cárcel, supongo que con dinero y mucha influencia todo se puede, aunque seas el peor ser humano de la historia.

Asentí, acomodando mis gafas y Lena continuó, observando sus manos.

—Muchos conocen a Lex Luthor como un genio y un demente, recordaba verlo trabajar hasta tarde en inventos verdaderamente buenos que podrían cambiar vidas para bien, ¿sabes? Pero en algún momento eso cambió y a Lex le atrajo cada vez más el poder. Para muchos Lex Luthor es muchas cosas y para mí, según mi adn, mi hermano —aquello me cayó como un meteorito. Imaginaba ya que tendría algo que ver con él pero no que era su hermana. La sorpresa seguramente se había hecho paso por mi cara—. El apellido Luthor no es algo de lo que esté muy orgullosa pero al fin y al cabo es lo que me tocó. Verás, estoy en esta universidad hace ya tres años y desde que corrió la noticia de que la hermana de un mega villano estaba aquí me convertí en una extraña de la noche a la mañana. Te sorprendería la cantidad de rumores que se crearon y las cosas que me han dicho. Con el tiempo me acostumbré a que todos me ignoren, no me importó demasiado de todos modos pero de vez en cuando me molesta que piensen que soy como él, ya sabes... ¿malvada?   
—No sé qué decir —respondí a media voz. No quería que pensara que no me importaba lo que me contaba pero realmente me había quedado sin palabras. ¿Por qué iban a juzgarla por ser parte de una familia que ella no había elegido? Lena ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos encontraron los míos, confusos, cuestionables, como si se estuviera preguntando en qué momento comenzaría a correr y alejarme de ella.   
—Por eso nuestra habitación es distinta a las otras, mi madre se encargó de que me dieran lo mejor y la universidad Brown pese al honor y eso no rechazaría la cantidad de dinero que mi familia ofreció. Aunque también creo que no se opusieron demasiado al oír mi apellido, —me miró pensativa y respiró profundo— como sea, no quiero que pienses que porque mi familia tenga dinero y una reputación algo quebrada o temida, no soy igual a todos los demás estudiantes. Me esforcé demasiado para que el exámen de ingreso fuera bajo mis términos y no un pase seguro dado de la universidad por miedo a mi familia.  
—No creo que seas como tu familia.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? Por el poco tiempo que nos conocemos tranquilamente podría estar mintiéndote —puntualizó y yo hice una mueca.  
—Nah, hay algo en ti que me hace creerte. Además no hay motivos para que lo hagas.  
—¿De dónde has salido, Kara?   
—No me lo creerías si te lo dijera —su media sonrisa me hizo sonreír también y una parte de mí quiso saber—. Sabes... Ayer, uh, estabas bastante... Destruida. ¿Cómo es que ya... ?  
—¿Me veo como diosa griega, modelo, perfección hecha persona? —dijo alzando las cejas y yo reí, negando. Ella se balanceó en su lugar, viendo más allá de campo y poniéndose seria—. No te diré cómo es que acabé en ese estado pero no tengo pensado quedarme en la cama por un par de moretones.  
—Tenías más que moretones, Lena.  
—Puede ser pero es algo a lo que me he familiarizado con el tiempo. El dolor no es más que algo psicológico y no me puedo permitir sentirlo cada vez que... —de repente hizo una pausa.  
—¿Cada vez que qué? —aunque no me miraba podía percibir en sus ojos una desesperanza abrumadora. ¿Por cuáles cosas pasaba para sentirse así?  
—Nada, olvídalo.   
—Lena... Una persona no debería acostumbrarse a terminar de la forma en que te encontré anoche.   
—No hay otra opción, Kara. Tú no lo entiendes y ciertamente yo no lo explicaré.   
—Podría entenderlo.  
—Créeme que no —clavó sus ojos en los míos y una pesadez se instaló en mi estómago—. Hoy al despertar supe que no había sido del todo amable contigo anoche y quise agradecerte por, ya sabes, encargarte de mí aunque no debías. Contarte quién soy es una buena forma de darte las gracias y la única que conozco.   
—Así que eso es todo —murmuré medio preguntando mientras ella se levantaba, yo permanecí en mi lugar. Lena me miró como si no supiera qué decir—. Todo sigue igual que ayer.   
—No se me dan las amistades ni mucho menos, Kara. Considero que eres mejor que muchas personas que conocí con tan solo hablarte un par de veces, en serio eres... Muy diferente, pero simplemente no puedo.   
—Ya —sentencié, sin ánimos de contradecir.

Lena bajó otro escalón. Tuve la sensación de que quería decir algo más pero agachó la mirada y me dio la espalda, volviendo a paso seguro a la universidad. La observé durante todo el camino hasta que se perdió dentro.

Lena Luthor. Ciertamente un misterio que ella no quería que descubriera. ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía? Ninguna. Lena había dejado en claro que no pretendía ser más que mi compañera de habitación y aunque me molestara por algún motivo que yo aún desconocía, iba a seguir su consejo. 

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué esa cara? —preguntó Maggie cuando me deslicé en el asiento de una de las clases que aparentemente compartíamos. Me había tomado unos cinco minutos enteros salir del campo de atletismo y recordar que debía ir a clase—. ¿Hola, de qué hablaron?  
—No importa de qué hablamos —la interrumpí.  
—Importa tan poco que te ves más amargada que mi tía cuando se enteró que su marido la engañaba —forcé una sonrisa y Maggie hizo una mueca, sabiendo que estaba fingiendo.  
—Me contó quién es y ya. Pero podrías haberme dicho que su apellido era Luthor y era nuestra compañera de habitación y no habría quedado como una completa imbécil cuando me lo dijo.   
—Nunca me lo preguntaste exactamente —se quejó.  
—¡Claro que sí, y tu salías corriendo cada vez!  
—Oh —dijo encojiéndose de hombros y sonriendo—, lo siento.   
—Como sea, ya no importa. Dejó muy en claro que está mejor sola y no necesita una amiga.

El profesor entró y saqué mis cosas.

Media hora pasada de la clase y yo estaba bastante interesada con la explicación de las sustancias hasta que abrí uno de los libros y un trozo de papel se deslizó en la mesa. El dibujo de la rosa que Lena había hecho días atrás y que me había regalado antes de irse me devolvía la mirada como si estuviera burlándose de mí. Pasé la punta de mis dedos por donde las espinas tapaban uno de los números que estaban debajo y subí hasta uno de los pétalos.

—Señorita Danvers, ¿le gustaría venir a realizar el segundo problema de la lista? —dijo el profesor en voz alta. La mención de mi nombre me había asustado. Todos se giraron a verme y Maggie me pateó por debajo de la mesa para que me moviera. Me levanté lentamente procurando no tropezar con mis propios pies y tragué la bola ansiosa en mi garganta. El ejercicio era pan comido ahora que lo veía pero todos los susurros que podía escuchar detrás de mí complicaba la tarea de concentrarme.

 _«Es tan extraña.» «No sé de dónde salió.» «No inventes, ese pantalón estaba de moda cuando yo nací.»_ risas, risas.

Volví a mi asiento con la frente en alto, ignorando los rostros expectantes y las miradas que me acusaban en silencio de algo que yo no sabía. Maggie mordía una barra de cereal, desconociendo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, mientras comparaba mi ejercicio con el suyo. Me gustaría ser como ella, nunca notando nada pero siempre sabiéndolo todo.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho tan rápido? —preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo y borrando gran parte de sus números—. Estuve quince minutos buscando la solución y aún así está mal y tú que ni lo has hecho, te observé, lo logras hacer en treinta segundos.  
—Practica... creo.

En Krypton estas cosas eran sumamente fáciles, mis padres eran científicos importantes del consejo y siempre me enseñaban cosas nuevas en mi tiempo libre. Los extrañaba más de lo que podía explicar.

—Eres una nerd —suspiró y sonreí.

Me pasé lo que quedó del día durmiendo. No tenía clases y aunque tenía tarea por terminar preferí dejarla para más tarde. Cerca de la medianoche desperté y lamenté dormir tan temprano. Se estaba tornando en una costumbre despertarme a esta hora y no lograr volver a dormir. Pero, un rato más tarde, cuando finalmente decidí hacer mi tarea, mi teléfono convenientemente sonó.

Desconocido: hey.  
Kara: estaba deseando que hubieras perdido mi número, supongo que no lo deseé lo suficiente.  
Desconocido: ¿eres así de cruel siempre o te tomas un descanso?  
Kara: soy un ángel caído del cielo, excepto con las personas extrañas que no me dicen quiénes son.  
Desconocido: bah, mala suerte.   
Kara: decirme al menos tu nombre no te mataría.  
Desconocido: supongamos que me llamo, no sé, ¿Katherine? Eso no cambiaría nada.  
Kara: no tienes pinta de llamarte Katherine.  
Desconocido: porque no me llamo Katherine pero tú dime como quieras.  
Kara: olvidas la parte donde no tengo interés en conversar contigo.  
Desconocido: ¿por qué no?  
Kara: ¡No tengo idea quién eres!   
Desconocido: te dije que eso no importa. En fin, ¿qué tal tu día?  
Kara: la gente de hoy en día se toma muy en serio eso de ocultar sus personalidades. Conozco a alguien con quien te llevarías de maravilla.   
Desconocido: ¿sí? ¿quién?

Suspiré pensando en bloquear el número y acabar con esa tontería pero lo pensé, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Estaba aburrida y aunque no supiera nada de ella solo estábamos hablando, decidí que a la primer cosa extraña que dijera la bloquearía. No disfrutaba que jugaran conmigo.

Kara: mi compañera de habitación.  
Desconocido: oh.  
Desconocido: ¿al menos es bonita? ¿Sexy? ¿Buen trasero?   
Kara: eso está fuera de discusión, cielos.   
Desconocido: solo fue una pregunta, duh. Imagino que tienes el suficiente criterio para decirme qué tal es.  
Kara: pues, uh... Sí, es linda. Tiene bonitos ojos. Verdes.  
Desconocido: ... ¿y buen trasero?  
Kara: no le he estado viendo el trasero, idiota.  
Desconocido: a mi parecer los traseros son una parte de la figura femenina que disfruto observar en alguna que otra ocasión. Tienen una forma llamativa.  
Kara: supongo que te gustan otras cosas más que ver traseros, ¿no?   
Desconocido: sí, pero te enojarías si lo dijera.   
Desconocido: es broma, a ver...

Los tres puntos del _escribiendo_ duraron al menos un minuto hasta que finalmente contestó.

Desconocido: conozco el nombre de todas las constelaciones, paso mucho tiempo viendo las estrellas. Amo los chocolates, algún día tendré una fábrica de dulces, me gusta leer las historias del rey Arturo, me las sé de memoria.   
Kara: ¿te gusta leer?  
Desconocido: ¿a quién no? Cuéntame, ¿tienes un libro favorito?  
Kara: es difícil elegir uno, quizás alguno de Harry Potter.  
Desconocido: el Misterio del Príncipe es genial.   
Kara: umm... ¿leíste Harry Potter?  
Desconocido: pues claro, no soy un alien.  
Kara: chistosa.  
Desconocido: son cerca de la una de la mañana, ¿no tienes sueño?  
Kara: ¿tú no?  
Desconocido: suelo dormir tarde.  
Kara: ¿cómo logras despertar temprano?   
Desconocido: pura fuerza de voluntad, Kara.   
Kara: pues yo no tengo de eso a las siete de la mañana así que es mejor que intente dormirme.  
Desconocido: claro, ve.  
Kara: debo admitir que no fue tan malo hablar contigo.   
Kara: que no se te suba a la cabeza.  
Desconocido: jamás, cariño.  
Kara: idiota.  
Desconocido: ja ja, duérmete de una vez, me desconcentras y así nunca acabaré mi tarea.  
Kara: ¿disculpa? ¡fuiste tú la que me habló!   
Desconocido: disculpa aceptada, que sueñes con cosas bellas y que la fuerza esté contigo.  
Puse los ojos en blanco mientras dejaba el celular en la mesa de noche y me metía bajo las sábanas.

No había sido tan malo, hasta parecíamos tener gustos parecidos. En eso consistía mi existencia; hacer amistades con gente que no conocía pero cuando intentaba acercarme me alejaban.

_«Experta Kara, eres una experta.»_

Despertar no fue tan difícil, en parte porque Maggie entró a los gritos en mi habitación y una alarma se escuchaba en la cocina.

—Arriba, arriba, tenemos clases a las que asistir.  
—¿Qué es ese horrible olor? —dije tapando mi nariz cuando el extraño aroma inundó mi habitación.  
—He hecho tostadas para el desayuno pero ni modo, se quemaron, así que las compré.

En efecto en su mano tenía una tostada untada con mermelada. Viéndola solo con el pijama parecía aún más pequeña que de costumbre, con el cabello en una cola y las pantuflas de oso tranquilamente parecía de quince años en vez de diecinueve.

—Eres una en un millón.

Maggie sonrió y volvió a desaparecer por la puerta, avisándome antes que me esperaría en la cocina. Bostecé mientras me levantaba y caminé hasta el baño al lado de mi habitación.   
Quizás por recién haber despertado, quizás porque mis sentidos seguían dormidos o tal vez por mi infinita estupidez, pero no tuve en cuenta golpear antes de entrar y me llevé una sorpresa cuando al abrir me encontré a Lena.

—Oh... Ups.

Aunque estaba de espaldas y tenía una toalla en la cintura un ligero hormigueo me recorrió el cuerpo antes de que la vergüenza se apoderara de mí. Nada más veía su espalda pero hasta su maldita espalda era atractiva, no había moretones sorpresivamente y varios lunares estaban esparcidos como estrellas en su piel. _«Atractiva.»_ claro... Como la mayoría de las espaldas pueden serlo. ¿No? _Estúpida, Kara_. Me encontré con sus ojos verdes en el reflejo del espejo y antes de que pudiera decir nada cerré la puerta de un portazo.

El día no podía empezar mejor dije para mí misma volviendo a mi cuarto y pensando en salir dentro de unos cinco años como mínimo. Maggie tocó mi puerta quince minutos más tarde quizás preguntándose dónde me había metido.

—Kara, estoy esperándote hace...  
—¿Se ha ido?  
—¿Eh?  
—¡Lena! ¿Se fue?  
—Sí... —frunció el ceño rascándose la cabeza—, hace cinco minutos. Parecía bastante divertida de hecho, ¿le contaste un chiste? ¿Por qué te escondes a todo esto?  
—Callate, Sherlock, ¿cómo que divertida?  
—Divertida, Kara, ya sabes... Incluso me pareció verla sonreír y ella nunca lo hace. Hasta me saludó cuando se fue. En serio, ¿qué mierda ocurre con ustedes?  
—Nada, un malentendido en el baño y... Olvídalo, ni siquiera solemos hablar.  
—Tú y ella se llevarían bien, son igual de extrañas. En fin, es tarde para el desayuno, ya debemos irnos y si no te apresuras olvídate de que llegues temprano para la primer clase.  
—¿Qué eres, mi madre?  
—No y por eso mismo puedo patearte el culo en pijama hasta el corredor sin ningún remordimiento si no te apuras.  
—Eres muy pequeña para ser tan mandona, ¿dónde metes toda esa... molestia tuya?  
—¿Qué has dicho?

Salí de mi habitación riendo antes de que Maggie terminara de ponerse roja y entré al baño, buscando olvidar que hace apenas un rato había visto a Lena aquí. Me sorprendía la cantidad de torpeza que mi cuerpo podía mantener.

El timbre sonó a lo lejos justo cuando salía de la habitación, Maggie se había ido hace ya unos minutos y pensé por un momento lo fácil que sería usar mi capacidad de correr, o incluso volar, pero tenía prohibido hacerlo. Muy prohibido. Así que al contrario caminé pacientemente perdiendo tiempo valioso, ganándome una reprimenda de la profesora y las risas y miradas desagradables de Mackenzie y sus amigas.

La clase consistió en ignorar las bromas inmaduras de la pelirroja durante los siguientes cincuenta minutos, no hacer caso a los chistes sin pizca de gracia era fácil pero me pregunté seriamente cómo ella y su pobre cerebro podían estar en esta universidad. Suspiré de alivio cuando la campana sonó y me fui del aula lo más rápido que pude. Llegar a mi casillero habría sido la cosa más simple, estar lejos de ella y sus chistes de niña de diez años era algo que agradecer pero me debatí volver a considerarlo cuando divisé a Lena caminando hacia mí al lado de un hombre que creí que conocía de alguna clase.

Lena no parecía haberme visto aún así que tranquilamente podría empezar a correr en dirección opuesta o hacerme humo, todo servía, la pequeña puerta del casillero no era un escondite muy acertado. Pero noté que Lena estaba quejándose de algo y mi curiosidad no me permitió moverme. Mis oídos hicieron lo suyo y escuché a través del ruido de alumnos y demás.

—Acaso me ve cara de qué, ¿electricista?   
—No me hagas ir a buscar tus últimos informes —el hombre levantó una ceja. Llevaba un traje a cuadros y una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello. Vaya atuendo mas interesante—. Tus ensayos de electromagnetismo son perfectos, realmente brillantes.

Una sonrisa amable apareció en la cara de él y por primera vez desde que conocía a Lena, el fastidio asomó en su pálido rostro.

—No puede estar hablando en serio, ¿yo que tengo que ver con los problemas de la universidad? Asumo que tienen presupuesto de sobra para contratar a alguien capaz de repararlo o mejor aún, rehacer todo desde cero. ¿Qué tal eso? —me sorprendió su atrevimiento. Como diría mi hermana; esta sí que tiene lo que se necesita.

El señor de traje se limitó a negar con la cabeza manteniendo la misma sonrisa, hasta a mí comenzaba a irritarme su calma. Puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y añadió.

—Te estoy dando una fácil opción para que olvidemos el percance ocurrido la otra semana. Será una simple tarea para ti, olvidamos lo que pasó y todos ganan.  
—¿Me está castigando por lo que le hice a Benson? —dijo escandalizada— ¡Él empezó! Y mire, si pudiera, lo volvería a hacer. Es un idiota.  
—No se trata de quién empezó, Lena, sino sobre las consecuencias. ¿Entiendes? No podemos permitirlo —antes de que pudiera mirar hacia otro lado el hombre puso sus ojos en mí. _Maldición, lo que me faltaba._  
—Tú —dijo levantando la voz desde el otro lado y mi corazón latió agitado cuando levantó una mano indicando que me acercara. Lena giró la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la mía. Era imposible descifrar lo que estaría pensando pero su cara sin duda reflejaba la sorpresa por verme de pronto allí. Opté por solo mirar al hombre canoso pero aún así sentí los ojos de Lena quemarme.  
—Señorita...  
—Kara Danvers.  
—Kara, un placer. Soy el profesor Ambryn y si eres tan amable de hacerme un pequeño favor te estaré eternamente agradecido.   
—Okay...  
—Esta pequeña rebelde tiene que ir al sector de los generadores para solucionar un par de problemas.  
—Entiendo —el profesor siguió sonriendo como si estuviera recordando el chiste más gracioso.   
—Necesito que la acompañes y te asegures de que no se desvíe del camino —me esforcé para no mirar a Lena quien maldijo apenas escuchar las palabras.  
—Señor, con todo respeto, no sé si soy la más indicada. Además tengo clase ahora y...  
—Ah, no hay problema, no hay problema.  
—Gracias por entend...  
—Ve con Lena, yo arreglo lo de tu ausencia en clase. ¿Con quién tienes ahora, querida? —se inclinó un poco a la vez que Lena suspiraba evidentemente molesta.   
—La profesora de cálculo. Robinson. —respondí sin saber con exactitud como negarme aunque sabiendo de antemano que ya no podría.  
—Fantástico, Anne no tendrá problema en dejarte unas notas sobre la clase. Ahora mismo se lo iré a comunicar. Vayan, vayan.

Y así de simple nos sonrió a las dos antes de desaparecer por uno de los pasillos. Ya que no me quedaba otra cosa que hacer miré a Lena.

_Rao, por favor haz que me trague la tierra._


	4. Chapter 4

—Lamento que no vayas a tu clase —dijo sin mirarme.  
—No me perderé de mucho.

Volvió la cabeza y en apenas unos segundos la noté totalmente calmada, ¿cómo hacía eso? Me observó unos instantes, miró detrás de mí y pensé que me diría que me fuera pero suspiró. 

—Vamos, tengo que reparar un generador.

Caminamos al menos unos cinco minutos hasta llegar a un sitio detrás de la universidad que desconocía. Tampoco es que en la última semana y media hubiera ido a muchos lugares pero nunca había visto el pequeño edificio de dos pisos al que nos acercábamos.

—Es... ¿legal este tipo de cosas? O sea, eres una estudiante, si quieres puedes decidir no hacerlo.  
—Lo sé pero es la manera que tienen de castigarme por romperle la nariz a cierto estúpido. No pueden hacer más de todos modos por lo que, por un bien mayor, aunque me niegue saben que terminaré aceptando.  
—¿Y desde cuando sabes reparar generadores?  
—Nunca lo he hecho pero conozco los circuitos de la mayoría de estas instalaciones de memoria. Son todos iguales.  
—Parece que sabes bastante de estas... cosas.   
—Lex tenía días dónde se aburría y corría a enseñarme cosas de mecánica y... —se interrumpió un momento bajando la mirada y en una voz más baja pero seca continuó— aprendí mucho.   
—¿Está cerrado? —pregunté cuando se paró frente a la puerta de metal.   
—El truco que nadie sabe de este lugar es que para abrir necesitas usar algo de fuerza bruta, en realidad está abierto siempre pero nadie se esfuerza demasiado cuando la puerta no cede y creen que está con llave.   
—¿Quién vendría aquí? —dije mirando alrededor confundida. Era como si hubieran dejado olvidado el lugar, hasta el pasto estaba mucho más largo, divisé una montón de chatarra y bolsas de basura apiladas en un rincón. Que lindo lugar. Tan... atrayente. Pensé irónicamente.  
—¿En serio no imaginas qué clase de personas tratarían de forzar la puerta a mitad de la noche? ¿Con la universidad repleta de adolescentes con las hormonas alteradas? ¿El deseo sexual por los aires?   
—¡Ya, ya entendí! —borré la imagen perturbadora de mi mente y me pareció notar que sonreía antes de girarse y comenzar a empujar la puerta. Esta solo rechinaba pero no cedía.   
—Mi amiga no parece estar muy cooperativa hoy.   
—A ver, dejame intentar.   
—¿Tú? Ni lo digas, Kara. Con esos bracitos te sacarás el hombro de lugar, mira, si presiono de más seguro te rompo un hueso —la fulminé con la mirada mientras su dedo tocaba mi hombro como si afirmara su punto.  
—Que graciosa —me acerqué a la puerta y puse una mano en la manija redonda. Apenas empujé se abrió y di un paso dentro como si nada—. ¿Vas a entrar o te quedarás afuera?   
—¿Cómo hiciste eso?   
—Seguro ya la habías aflojado antes —mentí e ignoré la incrédulidad de su cara—. ¿Dónde se encuentran esos famosos generadores?  
—En el piso superior, hay que tomar las escaleras.

El golpeteo de sus botas contra los escalones a medida que subíamos era el único sonido entre nosotras. Me hacía preguntarme varias cosas, como el porqué de tener que verla cuando había decidido dejarla sola como había pedido. Más allá de que reprimía la vergüenza y rogaba que el tema de haberla visto horas antes en el baño no saliera a flote.  
Su personalidad era interesante y al mismo tiempo me aturdía, no había forma de entenderla por completo, al menos no ahora así que no me esforzaría. Las cosas se darían o no, eso era todo.

—Aquí es. No hace falta que fuerces la puerta, Hércules, tengo llave para esta.

Sacó de su bolsillo una llave tan pequeña que dudé que fuera a servir, pero al contrario la puerta se abrió y yo entré detrás de ella. Varios generadores gigantes estaban en la gran sala, grises y oscuros del tamaño de turbinas de avión. Tenía la idea de que me encontraría pequeños aparatitos en lugar de semejantes máquinas pero una vez más me sorprendí.

—¿Y tú sabes arreglar estas cosas?  
—Imagino que sí —buscó en uno de los estantes de la pared unas cuantas herramientas y de su bolsillo trasero sacó unos objetos rectángulos—. Lo peor que podría pasar es que el generador se funda o explote en nuestras caras pero esa es solo una posibilidad.

Su seriedad y la manera en que decía las palabras me hizo dudar de que aquello fuera una buena idea pero nuevamente subestimé su humor retorcido; comenzó a reír al ver mi cara.

—Estoy bromeando, no te tomes todo en serio.

Colocó las herramientas en su bolsillo y se dispuso a trepar la escalera hasta llegar a lo alto del panel de control del generador. Su rodilla izquierda golpeó el metal sin querer y casi pude percibir el gemido de dolor que trató de ocultar, preferí hacerme la desentendida y no ponerla incómoda.

—No está tan mal aquí.   
—¿No?   
—No, si lo piensas en un buen sitio para alejarte de las personas. Ahí pondría un gran sofá y un estante para algunos libros. La luz da en todo el lugar y según lo que has dicho nadie jamás viene aquí.   
—¿Y los generadores de energía son buena compañía? —preguntó cambiando un cable. 

—No me molestan.

Al cabo de un rato volvió a hablar.

—Cuando quieras un lugar para esconderte del mundo solo dímelo y te doy la llave al paraíso de generadores.

Sonreí por el comentario pero dudé que me hubiera visto, la luz del sol no llegaba hasta mi lugar y quizás era algo bueno. Me acerqué a la ventana que daba al exterior, la vista no era mala si ignorabas el deterioro y la basura. Me sobresalté cuando apareció a mi lado, al estar de perfil su mandíbula recta era digna y fácil de apreciar, no era mi intención quedar como una acosadora pero Lena era bella en exceso y eso nadie podía negarlo.

—¿En qué momento bajaste? —cuestioné—. ¿Lo has reparado ya?  
—Sí, era una tontería —se inclinó más en la ventana como si observara algo en especial—. Gracias por venir, de vez en cuando algo de compañía no viene tan mal.   
—No es como si tuviera otra opción, ¿eh? Estoy bromeando. Gracias a ti me salvé de una tediosa clase que ya sé de memoria.  
—Así que una sabelotodo.  
—No soy eso —alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada.   
—Debemos volver ya, no querrás estar aquí cuando los generadores se enciendan y el ruido te deje sorda.

Dejó las herramientas en su lugar y al minuto siguiente ya estábamos nuevamente fuera.

—Mi adorada Hércules si eres tan gentil de cerrar con tu increíble capacidad muscular... —exageró y puse los ojos en blanco.   
—No me llames así, Hércules era un idiota.  
—¿Sabes de mitología? —preguntó mientras yo cerraba la puerta.   
—Un par de cosas.  
—Eres una caja de sorpresas.

 _Ni te imaginas_ , pensé en silencio.

—¿Quién crees que sería yo en la mitología griega?   
—¿En serio preguntas? —dije con sorpresa y ella asintió—. No lo sé, no estoy segura.   
—Es porque no sabes nada de mitología —reprochó burlonamente pero en realidad sí sabía. Tenía en la punta de la lengua a la diosa que la describiría a la perfección pero no lo diría en voz alta—. Tú serías Hera.  
—De todas las deidades posibles... ¿Hera? —pregunté incrédula y Lena se encogió de hombros. Casi parecía que en el fondo quería reír.  
—Si dejamos de lado sus celos asesinos, pues sí. Es bella, atractiva y al verla sabes que hay un poder latente bajo su piel, una electricidad que de alguna manera te hace cuestionarte si debes correr o quedarte a mirar.   
—Interesante definición —me limité a responder, acomodando mis gafas. Claro que Lena no pensaría todas esas cosas de mí, por supuesto que no... ¿pero por qué lo diría entonces?   
Abrió la boca para decir algo pero automáticamente la cerró, yo tampoco sabía qué más decir... Pero no era malo no decir nada.

La notaba un poco más distendida que antes, así que el regreso no se sintió incómodo en absoluto. Al atravesar el campo de tenis Lena rompió el silencio.

—Así que, ¿eres mucho de observar chicas desprotegidas en los baños?  
—Estaba esperando que no dijeras eso —repuse, el estómago se me revolvió como era común cuando me ponía nerviosa y fruncí el ceño—. Y no estabas desprotegida. No me mires así, ¿acaso nunca te pasó? Fue un accidente.  
—Los accidentes no existen.

Enarcó una ceja y no supe dónde esconderme. Lena disfrutaba avergonzarme, no cabía duda.

—Me disculpo por eso.   
—No te hagas drama, ni que haya estado desnuda. Pero, en el caso de que sí me hubieras visto, te habrías desmayado de la impresión. Soy un ser muy peculiar con un cuerpo de infarto, te lo aseguro.  
—Okay, Narciso —dije riendo pero sin saber con exactitud si estaría hablando en serio o bromeaba. Un instinto ciego en mi interior se preguntó cuánta verdad habría en esas palabras, un instinto que quiso averiguar cómo serían las líneas de su piel. Y un instinto que eliminé tan pronto llegó. Incapaz de verla a la cara después de pensar en aquello llegamos a la puerta de la universidad y nos detuvimos.  
—Tengo que ir a la habitación para cambiarme, así que te deseo suerte en tus clases —dijo señalando detrás de ella. Los lunares de su cuello se dejaron ver cuándo giró la cabeza hacia el edificio de los cuartos. Dos. Uno tres centímetros debajo del primero—. No es tan malo pasar tiempo contigo.  
—No fue una tan mala pesadilla después de todo —respondí con la mayor tranquilidad posible y su risa llegó a mis oídos. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír así... o reír, para ser exacta. Tenía una risa melodiosa, suave y profunda que no me dejó ocultar una sonrisa.  
—Nos vemos luego, Kara.

_Nos vemos luego... Luego._

Existía un luego. Un después donde volveríamos a hablar. Era mucho viniendo de ella. Una señal de que tal vez lo estaba intentando.   
  


**_L_ ** _._

_Tenía presentimientos de vez en cuando, la mitad de ellos malos, la mayoría de las veces algo sucedía. Y esta vez no sería la excepción. Comencé a sentir que alguien me seguía pero no iba a girarme. Una camioneta negra paró en la esquina y aunque el sol estuviera en lo alto a ellos no les importaría. No habían muchas personas, mejor dicho nadie a mi alrededor ni en las calles siguientes y suspiré. Cansada, agotada de sentirme así, esperando._   
_Seguí caminando, acercándome a la esquina, a la camioneta. Escuché con claridad pasos apresurados detrás de mí y segundos más tarde un par de brazos me sujetaban por detrás, alguien acercó un paño a mi cara y lo presionó sobre mi nariz y mi boca. El olor penetrante se hizo paso en mi cabeza. No podía gritar ni pelear pero no tenía sentido de todas formas. La oscuridad abarcó todo y luego, quizás mucho más tarde, lo único que pude ver fueron las puertas de un ascensor que señalaba la última planta antes de volver a perder la conciencia._

* * *

El único problema luego de que Lena se despidiera fue que no volvió. Al no verla en los pasillos imaginé que estaría ya en clases o había salido antes, no sabía ni siquiera qué era lo que estudiaba, mucho menos sus materias por lo que en ese momento no le hice mucho caso. Después de todo solo habíamos pasado un rato juntas, nada para exagerar.

Pero comencé a preocuparme cuando tarde en la noche su cuarto estaba a oscuras y nadie dentro. Aunque no quería levantar muchas sospechas con Maggie y sus tantas preguntas hice el intento de sonar de lo más desinteresada.

—Parece que Lena no ha venido esta noche —dije apoyándome en el marco de la cocina. Maggie estaba con una camiseta y shorts de dormir, casi me recordaba a mi hermana en sus noches de estudio. Incluso la misma expresión de confusión cuando no terminaba de entender algo la tenía Maggie.

Mi amiga me pasó una taza de café y se estiró en la silla para ver la habitación de Lena, igual de vacia que antes.

—Si tuviera la cantidad de dinero que Lena tiene tampoco me molestaría demasiado en venir aquí a dormir —tomó su lápiz para seguir escribiendo pero se detuvo, aparentemente algo se le había ocurrido dada la expresión de su rostro—. Estaría en un club con mujeres hermosas a mi alrededor.  
Reí por su mirada soñadora exagerada y Maggie sonrió antes de volver a su tarea.

Me dormí pese a que me sentía bastante enérgica, el sol había reabastecido mis fuerzas y me encontraba perfectamente pero no quería permanecer despierta. A veces la mejor solución a todo era cerrar los ojos y demorar el caos hasta el día siguiente.

Pero el caos volvió aún peor cuando el sol volvió a salir y las clases se convirtieron en un infierno andante. Mackenzie y su grupo de descerebradas, como le gustaba llamarlas Maggie, hicieron la mitad de mi mañana un desastre. Literalmente.

—Mi madre es una renombrada nutricionista y sé, con solo ver esa cosa a la que le llamas comida, lo horrible que quedará en tu figura —dijo Mackenzie mientras comía en uno de los recesos. Yo permanecí impasible, esperando a que se fuera y comiendo con toda la calma que fui capaz de tener.

—No te está escuchando, Mack —susurró esta vez su chillona amiga, su voz era molesta en exceso.

—Estoy hablándote, imbécil.

Y apenas las palabras abandonaron su boca, con un manotazo mi sándwich y todo su aderezo acabaron en mi camiseta. Fue grande la fuerza de voluntad que necesité para no darle un puñetazo en toda la cara.

—Estás en la maldita universidad, Mackenzie, para juegos de niños vuelve mejor a la secundaria. 

Ella solo sonrió como si hacerme enojar fuera la mejor gracia de todas. Me fui de la cafetería en el instante en que la campana sonaba y debía entrar a clases. Fantástico, iba a llegar tarde por su culpa.

Mi clases eran aburridas, mi humor estaba por el suelo y mi curiosidad por saber dónde estaba Lena despertó al volver cansada por la tarde y no verla en la habitación. Era como un fantasma, si no la hubiera visto hace apenas un día pensaría que realmente lo era. Se evaporaba y no conocía una manera de contactarla.

Viendo por tercera vez en dirección a su cuarto me puse un alto. Era una tontería. La conocía hace casi nada y la palabra seguía siendo corta para explicar nuestra relación confusa de... ¿amistad? Dudaba de que Lena me dejara ser su amiga en un futuro cercano. Toda esta preocupación no servía de nada más que hacerme sentir patética. Además, ¿por qué me iba a importar? Lena tenía sus misterios, sus problemas desconocidos, su personalidad extraña y... todas esas cosas la convertían en algo que no podía descifrar. Como la vez donde me dijo que me alejara pero de alguna manera me encontré con ella al otro día y las cosas casi parecían normales. Como dos personas que tan solo hablan de temas sin sentido pero que se sienten cómodas con ello.

Tal vez quería ser su amiga porque estaba intrigada por conocer quién era en verdad, detrás del pesado nombre de su familia y la reputación que todos le dieron. Lena poseía un alma desolada y yo lo sabía pero, ¿qué podría hacer yo por ella? Nada en absoluto.

Así que me sentía en medio de un dilema enorme; dejar a la suerte nuestra amistad a medio construir o seguir su consejo de alejarme.  
Viendo otra vez hacia su cuarto suspiré, ¿cómo iba a hacer cualquiera de esas cosas si ni siquiera aparecía?

—Miércoles. Mitad de semana. Sobreviviendo. Título, título —se repetía Maggie en silencio. Más que hablar apenas articulaba una frase coherente.

—Te dije que fueras a dormir más temprano.

—Sabes, Kara, te envidio —balbuceó mientras se llevaba otra cucharada del trozo de pastel que compartíamos a la boca—. Duermes cuando quieres y lo peor es que al despertar estás radiante como el sol. Oh, eso sí, pareces una muerta cuando llueve o hay tormenta. Eres como mi abuela y su rodilla, una vez comienzan los truenos su rodilla entera se atrofia.

—Haces las mejores comparaciones, Maggie —no iba a ponerme a contradecirla mucho. Era peligroso decir algo de más y peor aún cuando mi amiga era tan observadora, incluso en ese estado. Cambié de tema.

—Hoy podemos salir a explorar la ciudad un poco, necesito algo de aire del exterior porque este ambiente me está matando.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, rubia. Pero antes volveré a mi cama a dormir.

—¿Qué? ¿Y qué hay de tus clases? —me quejé cuando de a poco junto sus cosas y comenzó a levantarse.

—Nadie morirá por mi ausencia.

Y con una palmadas en mi hombro se fue de la cafetería.

Como ya imaginaba Maggie no tuvo interés en salir de la universidad y prefirió seguir durmiendo. Eso derivó a que a media tarde y libre de clases a las que ir me encontrara yo sola caminando por el campo de fútbol vacío. Mis pies me llevaron hasta la parte posterior donde había venido con Lena a causa de los generadores y me pregunté si ella estaría allí. _No, claro que no,_ me dije. Pero mis ojos igual recorrieron el deteriorado edificio, cuando quise darme cuenta estaba viendo el interior. Vacío como siempre. Aparté la vista algo decepcionada y me fui.

Otro día llegó y desperté con un optimismo más elevado que de costumbre. Tenía la sensación de que hoy nada iba a sacarme de mi burbuja de paz y calma. Maggie no estaba por ninguna parte pero eso ya era normal en ella, la habitación de Lena seguía vacía y no permití que eso me agobiara. En cambio me preparé un gran tazón de cereal y me acomodé en el sofá. ¿Ese tan anhelado sentimiento cuando no tienes clases a las que ir ni lugares en los que estar? Asombroso. Realmente glorioso.

Todo estuvo bien durante las siguientes dos horas con una película de Harry Potter y la comida a mi lado. Tenía un apetito voraz esa mañana. Me ví a mi misma en esa exacta situación treinta años después sin poder mover el trasero del sillón, rodeada de perros, sin ningún propósito más que existir. Aunque estuviera en la universidad a veces me cuestionaba que tan lejos podría llegar alguien tan extraño como yo. Era rara en exceso cuando intentaba que mis poderes no salieran a la superficie y torpe a más no poder.

Escuché pasos fuertes en el pasillo y antes de darme cuenta la puerta se abrió. Me puse de pie tan rápido que parte de los dulces que tenía en mi regazo cayeron al suelo.

Lena apareció en la sala y creí ver algo de sorpresa por verme, una sorpresa no deseada. Me miró de arriba a abajo con una expresión impasible antes de emprender el camino a su habitación pero me apresuré detrás de ella.

—Lena, hey...

—Ahora no.

—¿A qué te refieres con ahora no? —se giró a verme justo en el marco de su puerta y esos ojos verdes que tanto me habían tenido preocupada estaban más fríos y vacíos que nunca—. No te he visto los últimos días, no has aparecido y estaba un poco...

—¿Preocupada? —dijo cortándome y una risa irónica salió forzada de sus labios—. Me encuentro perfectamente, Kara.

Permaneció viéndome todavía en la puerta, expectante, y yo me quedé sin palabras. Sentía un olor conocido, un aroma que había percibido antes en ella y como si Lena sintiera mi descubrimiento la noté ponerse a la defensiva.

—Tienes olor a alcohol —declaré, y Lena apretó los labios—. Mucho olor a alcohol.

—No te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

Su comentario no me molestó, era su actitud la que llamaba mi atención. Sus hombros se habían tensado, su mano apretaba con fuerza la puerta y si mis oídos se esforzaban un poco más escucharía su corazón latir irregularmente. Pero ni siquiera arrastraba las palabras, no estaba borracha. Contemplé todos esos detalles y también su vestimenta. Era de una familia increíblemente rica, Lena era capaz de cambiar de ropa más de diez veces en un día sí quisiera pero aún así seguía igual que la última vez que la ví. Volví a sus ojos y por primera vez me pareció creer que se sentía intimidada. Claro que todo eso se esfumó en cuestión de segundos volviendo a su máscara habitual.

—Lo pondré así; no te conviene estar cerca de mí.

—¿Quién eres tú para decir lo que me conviene o no? —espeté.

—Sé lo que te espera si entras en mi vida, ¿no lo entiendes?

—Tú eres la cabeza dura que no quiere dejar que nadie lo intente. —Sus ojos se entrecerraron y me sentí triunfar. Lena no era del tipo de persona a la que muchos le llevaran la contra, eso era obvio. En lo que pareció ser una pelea de egos finalmente ella suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza en el marco y observando el suelo. No era justo que en un momento se viera tan complicada y molesta y al segundo siguiente pareciera un panda recién nacido.

—Han existido personas que dijeron lo mismo. La primera murió hace dos años y la segunda ahora me odia —levantó la vista hacia mí y deseé que no se notara mi desconcierto—. No quiero tomarte cariño para que después me odies, Kara. Mucho menos quiero que...

—No lo haré —la interrumpí—. Tampoco... eso, te lo aseguro. Quiero ayudarte, hacerte sentir un poco menos sola, ¿quizás? No voy a preguntarte nada que no quieras decirme, simplemente estaré por aquí por si necesitas algo de compañía.

—¿Solo eso?

—Solo eso —sonreí amable.

—Ya qué, está bien —asintió y parecía que estaba empezando a cerrar la puerta.

—Claro que no. Ni lo digas. —la detuve y Lena levantó una ceja, sin entender.—¿Qué pensaste que ibas a irte a la cama con ese asqueroso olor a alcohol? Como tu nueva amiga a medio tiempo es mi deber obligarte a que vayas a asearte. O eso creo, no sé... Como sea, vamos al baño. Tú, tú ve al baño. Sola.

—¿También eres de querer meterte al baño con Maggie?

—No. Eso fue solo un malentendido —repliqué recordando el momento vergonzoso con Lena.

—Ojalá me pasaran ese tipo de malentendidos más seguido.

Aleluya, al menos bromeaba. ¿Bromeaba verdad? Cuando se rió mientras sacaba algo de ropa de su habitación puse los ojos en blanco.

—Eres de lo peor.

Cometí el error de tirar de su antebrazo para que dejara de tontear. Ví una mueca de dolor en su cara, como se alejaba y mi pronta estupidez saliendo a flote. Eso era todo. Ya le había roto el brazo. Estaba frita.

—Lena... Lo siento, perdóname, no quise. Ah, maldición. ¿Te he roto algo? —su expresión se suavizó de golpe cuando me miró.

—No fue nada, cálmate —tenía la sensación de que le había dolido más de lo normal pero tampoco es que hubiera usado tanta fuerza, o eso creía—. Estoy bien. Iré a bañarme.  
Sonaba un poco más fría, también había pasado por alto el tema de que no era mucho de que la tocaran pero le había dolido.

Si yo estaba en lo correcto no había sido mi super fuerza la causante de su reacción, sino todo lo contrario, podía ser tranquilamente uno de sus tantos golpes o heridas y yo había dado justo en el lugar equivocado.

Dos semanas enteras pasaron desde que Lena aceptó algo de mi amabilidad. No estaba muy claro qué era exactamente nuestra clase de amistad pero bueno, habíamos avanzado.

Los primeros días insistí de manera considerable en que comiera. Algo que no había notado antes era que estaba muy delgada. Lena se negaba rotundamente a comer en la mañana, según ella la dejaba con náuseas luego. Tampoco iba a almorzar a la cafetería pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, le llevé una bolsa de papel con un par de emparedados de queso y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Días más tarde y para mi gran sorpresa; Lena no había desaparecido. No se fue como era común pero no iba a sus clases tampoco. Solamente se quedaba en su habitación durmiendo o leyendo.

Teníamos pequeñas conversaciones de vez en cuando pero Lena se limitaba a responder con frases cortas y un par de síes y noes. Se ponía rígida si yo estaba muy cerca y volvía a su habitación minutos antes de que Maggie llegara.

Mi amiga no sabía que ahora me llevaba mejor con nuestra compañera de cuarto pero es que no había sentido en decirlo y enfrentarme tan precipitadamente a los cuestionarios de Maggie no era bueno.

Se acercaba mi primer exámen de biología y aún tenía que terminar un ensayo entero sobre recursos periodísticos. ¿Quién me manda a estudiar dos carreras a la vez? Dejé caer la cabeza entre mis brazos y por un momento quise echar el par de libros por los aires. Había un tema que no lograba entender y mi mente no se concentraba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Ya estás en el rincón de la amargura?

La voz de Lena me asustó, haciendo que dejara caer el lápiz que sostenía y rodara hasta chocar con sus botas. Llevaba el cabello suelto y lacio, una camiseta azul a cuadros que no habría imaginado nunca que ella usaría, un jean negro y rasgado y, cuánta sorpresa, la chaqueta de cuero que dudaba que se la quitara para bañarse. Llenó la taza que había visto en su habitación, la de la torre Eiffel, con algo de café de la mesada y se agachó para levantar mi lápiz.

—¿Qué sigue luego de la amargura? —pregunté mientras Lena tomaba asiento a mi lado y ojeaba mi montón de hojas y libros.

—Desolación, desesperación. Posible abandono de tus facultades y falta de cordura.

—Ya. En algún lugar de por ahí me encuentras.

Bebió un sorbo y alargó la otra mano en busca de otra hoja.

—¿Tienes problemas con esto? —preguntó viéndome a los ojos. Tenía bolsas oscuras bajo los suyos pero el color verde seguía destacando en su mirada.

—Hay algo de esto y aquello que no lograré entender para mi examen.

—Hubieras recurrido a mí. He leído esto decenas de veces en la biblioteca de mi casa.

—¿Tienes una biblioteca en tu casa? —claro que la tiene, Kara, no seas idiota. Es Lena Luthor.

—Sí, la tengo —por el deje de desgano y como pronto cambió de tema, imaginé que no tenía intención de hablar de aquello—. Pasé muchas horas leyendo libros no acordes a mi edad cuando era pequeña, creo que algo se me ha quedado. Déjame echarle un vistazo.

—No es necesario que te molestes.

—No tengo otra cosa que hacer, Kara —dejó la taza a un lado y se dispuso a leer. Mi cabeza no tuvo mejor idea que ponerse a molestar y doler debido a los sonidos del exterior que no podía ignorar. Conversaciones, gritos, risas, máquinas... Incluso podía escuchar los generadores andar. Mis oídos estaban decididos a descontrolarse. Me llevé una mano a la frente de la manera más natural posible y traté de concentrarme en algo distinto. Lo único que pude hacer fue observar a Lena. Se había tomado la libertad de escribir unas cuantas definiciones en una hoja apartada, buscó en mi libro un dibujo y lo comparó con el que ella misma había hecho. ¿Cuándo se había puesto a dibujar? Mi atención cayó en la manera en que mordía sus labios con total concentración, en paz, sin nada confuso o misterioso que cargar en sus hombros. Solo era Lena.

—Soy una genio... Hola, ¿sigues ahí? —Lena me sacó de mi estado de estupidez y descubrí de pronto que los ruidos se habían ido en algún momento, ya no escuchaba más que su voz.

—Sí, sí. Disculpa.

—Si te duermes sí que te daré una razón para odiarme.

—Muy graciosa —sonrió de lado y yo miré los apuntes que me mostraba. Comenzó a explicarme los distintos temas con tanta facilidad y agilidad que estaba abrumada por lo simple que Lena lo hacía. Me dijo algunos detalles que, según ella, serían de mucha ayuda y pasó a la última hoja.

—... eso explicaría porqué los huesos de los tetrápodos son los mismos y sus funciones actuales totalmente opuestas.

—¿Eso es todo? —cuestioné, aún procesando la información—. ¿Así de fácil?

—Así de fácil —y sonrió, aparentemente no la había pasado tan mal como creí que sería. Tenía una sonrisa sumamente bella—. Lo habrías aprendido sin mí de todas maneras solo que no era tu día. A todos les puede pasar.

—¿Incluso a ti?

—Yo soy la excepción.

—Ya... ¿Cómo puedo pagarte? —se lo meditó unos instantes con su mejor cara de pensativa.

—Con tu cuerpo —hubiera sido más fácil saltar del último piso del edificio más alto y confiar que volaría, que estar allí junto a ella—. Tus órganos serían muy buen negocio en el mercado negro.

—Eres una idiota —sonreí sin poder ocultarlo, la sonrisa de Lena era contagiosa, pequeños hoyuelos se formaron antes de volver a desaparecer y Lena carraspeó.

—No tienes que hacer nada, Kara. Todos merecen algo de ayuda de tanto en tanto.

—Sí, todos, de hecho. —no quería sacar el tema de lo que ocultaba en su vida pero no fue necesario decirlo en voz alta. Lena entendió la indirecta y se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Pero podrías contarme algo sobre ti —eso me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Sobre... Mí? Bueno, pues...

—Kara, deben haber cosas que te apasionen, libros que ames, canciones que adores, anécdotas vergonzosas.

—Hay un libro que leí en un momento de mi vida y ayudó bastante a sobrellevar muchas cosas —mientras más hablaba más estúpida me sentía por contarle esa tontería pero ella había preguntado—. Una Corte de Niebla y Furia. Es, uh, el segundo libro de una trilogía pero olvidemos el primero porque no tiene nada de divertido recordar al idiota de Tamlin.

—Okay —dijo Lena con una sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cuál es tu cosa favorita del libro?

—Me gustó el tipo de fantasía que engloba todo, ya sabes, magia y esas cosas. Es complicado de explicar. Pero incluso el desarrollo que tuvieron los protagonistas y... Rhysand es mi favorito.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con seriedad. Nadie me había prestado tanta atención con las cosas que me gustaban.

—Es alguien... Especial. Protege a los que ama de una manera triste; les hace creer a los demás que es un ser despreciable.

—¿Y no lo es?

—No, todo lo contrario. Tiene un gran corazón y... nadie sabe lo bueno que es y...

Me quedé en silencio a medida que la miraba. Perdí la noción del tiempo y el lugar donde me encontraba cuando me pregunté para mí misma qué tanto podría haber en mis palabras algo de Lena. Si había un atisbo de confusión entre ella y de lo que hablaba, si se parecían. Sacudí la cabeza y esperé que no se diera cuenta de cómo mi mente había quedado en blanco.

—¿Puedo saber cuál era ese momento por el que pasaste?

—Si quieres que te lo diga tendrás que responder una de mis preguntas. —me miró divertida y tardó un rato en decidir.

—Así que te gusta negociar, bien. Pero dime antes tú.

—Digamos que no era la más popular en la secundaria y tenía la mala suerte de saber un poco más que los demás por lo que era el blanco de muchas burlas ahora que lo pienso —recordé las bromas pesadas que me habían hecho incontables veces y acomodé mis gafas, un tanto avergonzada—. Pero sobretodo estaba sola. Sucede que aunque te acostumbras a la soledad nunca estás del todo de acuerdo con ser la última a la que eligen en el equipo de softball, o a la que ignoran en los recreos. Lo siento, soy una estúpida por quejarme de esas cosas.

—No lo eres —dijo rápidamente, la voz le sonó tensa y dura—. No entiendo como no pudieron ver lo genial que es pasar tiempo contigo. Como sea, no te merecían.

—Lo superé. Te toca a ti ahora.

—Ya... Dispara.

No tenía seguro que podía preguntarle y no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad. ¿Pero qué podía decir que no fuera demasiado? Lena esperó expectante y cuando finalmente algo se me ocurrió, rogué no pisarme con las palabras.

—Espero que no te incomode pero, ¿puedo saber por qué no te gusta que te toquen? —la pregunta sonó tonta una vez salió de mis labios y a juzgar por la expresión de Lena, ella tampoco esperaba eso. Meditó un instante con la vista en sus manos y cuando pensé que no iba a decir nada, habló.

—No me gusta el contacto físico —replicó. No era como si esperase más y no estaba segura de qué era lo que pensaba qué diría. Para mí pronta sorpresa eso no era todo—. No me siento cómoda cuando me tocan, es... Prefiero evitarlo.

—Entiendo —dije suavemente. Quizás la había incomodado, quizás era el fin, ah sí, ya lo veía en el horizonte.

—Iré a mi cuarto. Confío en que te las podrás arreglar bien en tu examen.

Sin darme tiempo a decir nada se retiró. Me quedé viendo el espacio vacío donde había estado segundos atrás, con un revoltijo de emociones extrañas en el estómago. «Podrías haberle preguntado algo que no fuera tan obvio.» idiota, Kara, idiota.

Ya que tenía una idea más clara de mi examen preferí seguir con mi ensayo y no darle cabida a lo demás.

No sé cuánto había pasado desde que había visto a Lena o había terminado mis tareas pero cuando me di cuenta era un poco más tarde. Maggie había vuelto hace rato y estaba durmiendo en su habitación, ¿acaso era lo único que hacía? ¿dormir?

Tocaron a la habitación y antes siquiera de que llegara al picaporte la puerta se abrió. Dos hombres altos y trajeados estaban lado a lado, con cara de pocos amigos y cada uno llevando una maleta gris.

—Okaaay, no sé quiénes sean ustedes pero sé bien que no es legal irrumpir en las habitaciones de... ¡Oigan!

Me ignoraron totalmente y miraron el lugar, primero mi habitación hasta que acabaron con los ojos en la de Lena, la puerta estaba cerrada. Caminaban directamente a su cuarto pero no iba a permitirlo, ¿qué demonios les pasaba? Me adelanté a ellos y me puse delante, bloqueando el paso. No, claro que no iban a entrar.

—Señorita, no complique las cosas y hágase a un lado t—dijo uno. Tenía una barba de unos cuatro días quizás y la expresión más desagradable. Yo permanecí en mi lugar.

—Llamaré a la policía.

El otro a su derecha sonrió con burla y se acercó, todavía con maleta en mano, y trató de moverme claramente sin éxito. Frunció el ceño mientras tiraba más de mí brazo pero no había caso, nadie me sacaría de aquí. El que había hablado antes puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo una seña, al instante me dejó.

—Señorita Luthor —añadió alzando la voz—. Le hemos traído un par de paquetes.

¿Qué? Mi confusión era de lo más evidente y se volvió peor cuando la puerta detrás de mí se abrió y me encontré con Lena viéndome a los ojos un segundo antes de reparar en los dos hombres. Miró las maletas y algo parecido a la resignación ocupó su mirada para volver a tener la máscara inexpresiva de siempre.

—Kara, apartarte, está bien.

—¿Que está qué? Parece que salieron de una película de matones o... O acabaron de asaltar un banco. No estarás hablando en serio.

Me tomó del brazo y ese ligero toque me desestabilizó un momento, lo suficiente para hacer que me moviera y llevarme a un costado de la habitación. Los hombres pasaron dentro y ella se acercó más a mí.

—No puedo explicarte nada pero no debes jugar con ellos, Kara. Son gente peligrosa y...

—¿Por qué no me dices quiénes son y ya? ¡¿Por qué entraron como si nada?! Santo cielo, ¿en qué estás metida?

—No tengo que explicarte nada, solo te estoy advirtiendo. La persona para la que trabajan podría hacerte desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por favor, solo... No te metas con ellos si vuelves a verlos.

—Lena, no estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Para quién trabajan? —por primera vez sentí que Lena no sabía qué decir. Pegó la vista al suelo y apretó los labios cuando los hombres salieron de su habitación.

—Señorita Lena, me complace comunicarle que su padre estará muy contento por verla. Sabe dónde y cuándo ir, lo que necesita está en las maletas. Ansiamos verla pronto.

Con eso dicho uno de ellos me miró fijamente con desdén y se retiraron. El ambiente pareció un poco menos tenso pero la que me preocupaba ahora era Lena.

—¿Se trata de tu padre? ¿Para él trabajan?

—Sí —dijo sin verme.

—¿Qué hay en las maletas?

—Nada que importe demasiado —me daba la impresión de que Lena se rompería en cualquier segundo pero al contrario alzó la cabeza hacia mí—. Nadie se interpuso por mí jamás como hiciste tú con ellos. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Lena...

—Nos vemos luego.

—Espera —le dije cuando estaba ya entrando a su cuarto—. La última vez que me dijiste eso no volví a verte hasta después de tres días.

—Volveré, Kara —una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en su cara y quise hacer más. Usar los tontos poderes que siempre me parecían inútiles y alejar a cualquiera que le hiciera el daño que le hacían. ¿Por eso apareció aquella vez tan lastimada? ¿Su padre tenía que ver con todos esos golpes? No quise imaginarme lo que ocurría en verdad, temía que fuera peor de lo que pensaba.

Su puerta se cerró y permanecí en el mismo sitio. Me pregunté si podría salvarla, si podía alejar a todas esas personas que la herían de alguna manera.

Tal vez no, tal vez sí. No lo sabría.


	5. Chapter 5

El dinero que tenía ahorrado para las primeras semanas en la universidad se estaba acabando y como los billetes no caen de los árboles tenía que conseguir empleo cuanto antes. Era tarea complicada ahora que no dejaba de pensar en esas estúpidas maletas y los tipos que habían venido el día anterior. Quería salir de la universidad y ver qué podía encontrar para hacerme algo de dinero pero estaba insegura con el tema de dejar a Lena aquí. Así como esos hombres entraron, cualquiera podía hacerlo. ¿Pero qué había dentro de esas maletas? Fue un tema que me mantuvo despierta la noche anterior durante una hora entera. Más de una vez quise ir hasta su puerta pero, ¿para qué? No es como si fueramos las mejores amigas de repente. Aún así tuve que admitir que me preocupaba. 

El teléfono sonó sobre la cama haciéndome olvidar mis pensamientos.

Desconocido: hola, extraña, ¿me recuerdas?  
Kara: técnicamente no puedo recordarte si nunca te conocí.  
Desconocido: ja, ja. No me ha causado.  
Kara: ¿Qué querías?  
Desconocido: sólo estaba interesada en saber cómo estabas.  
Kara: ¿... Y eso a qué se debe?  
Desconocido: ¿No puede importarme tu estado?  
Kara: ni siquiera me conoces.  
Desconocido: no necesito conocerte demasiado para preguntar.  
Kara: ugh, estoy bien.  
Desconocido: no te digo que confíes en mí a la ligera pero puedes desahogarte un poco si gustas.  
Kara: suponiendo que lo hiciera... Y suponiendo que tengo una amiga que está estresada por tener que buscar un empleo... ¿Qué dirías al respecto?  
Desconocido: diría que conozco a una persona que necesita de una empleada.  
Kara: no es divertido que te burles de mí.  
Desconocido: ¿Acaso ves que me esté riendo?   
Desconocido: no, bueno, no me puedes ver.   
Desconocido: aún así, se de alguien que tiene una cafetería a unas cuántas calles de la universidad, casi en el centro de Rhode Island. Y buscan alguien que maneje un poco la situación y ya sabes, venda un poco de café, lo usual.  
Kara: ¿Hablas en serio?  
Desconocido: si necesitas urgente el trabajo ve mañana a esta dirección, espera que te envío el link del mapa.

Me quedé viendo la pantalla de mi celular, confundida por la repentina ayuda. Cuando la dirección me llegó y ví el lugar en cuestión tuve que retroceder y bajar un poco mi emoción. Tenía que tener cuidado. 

Kara: no estoy tan segura de si debería ir.  
Desconocido: ¿A qué te refieres? Tú misma viste el sitio, es fantástico. Puedes ir con alguien si no te sientes segura de mí pero está en el mejor lugar de la ciudad, ¿por qué habría de mentirte?  
Kara: ¿Cómo sabes qué necesitan a alguien?  
Desconocido: soy algo así como una amiga de la dueña. Tú ve, mira qué tal es, si no te gusta te vas. Pero si quieres el puesto habla con la jefa y dile que vas de parte de DV.  
Kara: okay... Me estás tomando el pelo. Nadie me tomará en serio si digo que voy porque DV me lo dijo.  
Desconocido: ¿Te gustaría mejor decirles que Anakin te mandó?   
Kara: ¿Ahora de qué cuernos hablas?   
Desconocido: eres tan bobita, ja, ja. Confía en mí. Ve y luego me cuentas cómo te ha ido.   
Kara: hay maneras de rastrearte si esto se trata de una broma de mal gusto.  
Desconecido: bien, Sherlock, pero piénsalo.   
Desconocido: debo irme. Suerte, Kara.

El aparato se deslizó nuevamente en la cama y consideré durante diez minutos enteros ir, decidiendo al fin que podría darme una vuelta mañana. ¿Qué perdería? 

Después de pelear con la ducha por la falta de agua salí del baño. Hubiera preferido quedarme a acampar, a dormir incluso junto al retrete si eso significaba ahorrarme el trauma.  
La primera imagen que vieron mis ojos fue la cabeza de mi compañera de cuarto entre las piernas de una mujer de cabello almendrado, la cual al instante se percató de mi perturbada presencia y golpeó a Maggie repetidas veces en el hombro. Aparté la vista con rapidez maldiciendo en voz muy baja.

—Kara, podrías haber tocado —dijo Maggie al tiempo que se pasaba la manga por la boca, la castaña parecía ser de nuestra misma edad y se veía tan avergonzada como la vez en la que yo caí a un charco de barro en la escuela y fui el tema de conversación tres días seguidos. Sí, la única vez en la que fui popular.  
—¡Estaba dentro del baño, tú estás en medio de la sala!  
—¿Qué tal si la próxima me prestas tu cuarto y te dejo mi bra favorito bajo la almohada?

Su amiga -muy cercana amiga- ya se había vestido y se dirigía a la salida con prisa. Maggie intento detenerla pero la tal Caroline -¿O era Clairen?- solo me miró con verdadero pudor y se perdió por el pasillo. Mi compañera de cuarto cerró la puerta rendida y se acercó a mi lado, yo seguía junto al marco del baño.

—Y allí va mi conquista de la semana.   
—Tendrás que pagarme un terapeuta para sacarme lo que ví de la cabeza —lamenté yendo a mi habitación. Maggie me siguió. —Y tú eres una desvergonzada.  
—No estaba mal algo de adrenalina —se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en la pared—. Ahora que pienso en ello hubiera sido más emocionante que me hubiera visto Lena.

Ahora sí que no sabía si hablaba en serio, me le quedé mirando por pura confusión y ella se rió ante mi expresión.

—¿Qué? No mencioné un trío, Kara, tan solo digo que considerando todo lo de admirar que tiene Lena hubiera sido muy excitante verla reaccionar.  
—Tienes fetiches muy extraños.  
—Es hermosa aunque algo rara, pero sin duda me la tiraría —asintió para sí misma pero volvió la cabeza a mí de repente—. ¿Crees que Lena esté interesada en el sexo femenino?

Su cara era un signo de interrogación y ante la respuesta que habría detrás de su pregunta me quedé en blanco sin saber porqué.   
—¿Por qué lo dices?  
—Apuesto a que es una diosa en la cama —sus ojos se iluminaron en una sonrisa pero la vergüenza me subió por la espalda hasta las mejillas cuando reparé en que fuera estaba Lena, de pie con una ceja levantada y expresión divertida mirándonos. Maggie no la había visto al estar de espaldas y tampoco había notado nada raro en mi rostro pero no sabía cómo detenerla, Lena permaneció ahí como si fuera de lo más interesante saber qué diría Maggie luego. Para mí tan buena suerte mi amiga no se calló—. No es lo mío pero me dejaría dominar totalmente por ella.

Maggie seguía en su burbuja de sexo y vulgaridades que decidí ignorar pero los ojos de Lena me miraban desde el otro lado. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y una mirada penetrante. Las dos escuchabamos lo que Maggie decía, con demasiada claridad. Mientras mi ansiedad crecía ante las cosas con las que deliraba la mujer a mi lado, Lena se había apoyado en la puerta de su cuarto y nos seguía viendo con gracia en los ojos. No soporté tal tensión.

—Maggie.  
—Apuesto la colección entera de platos de mi tía a que su abdomen está perfectamente tonificado.

Ví a Lena sonreír y me llevé una mano a la cara. Por Rao. Una vez la ensoñación de Maggie con el cuerpo de Lena se detuvo, la ojiverde entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido. Me dejé caer en la cama y preferí no decirle a Maggie la humillación por la que había pasado sin enterarse aunque, a decir verdad, dudaba que le molestase en absoluto saberlo.

—En menos de media hora me causaste más emociones de las necesarias, Maggie.  
—Nah, solo es tu inocencia. Eres todo un ángel. —me incorporé apoyando los codos en la cama, ofendida con su afirmación.  
—No lo soy.  
—Sí lo eres.  
—¿A cuántas personas has besado?   
—Dos. —Fruncí el ceño cuando soltó una carcajada.  
—¿Cuándo, en el kinder? Lo siento, disculpa, es que... Ya. Perdón. Eso está bien pero deberías conocer gente nueva, salir de aquí y explorar.  
—Te he dicho de «explorar» ayer y te quedaste durmiendo —me quejé y Maggie rodó los ojos, sentándose en el borde de mi cama.  
—No se trata de que yo esté sobre ti a cada rato. A lo que me refiero es que salgas por tu cuenta y conozcas gente por ti misma.  
—Ya —me recosté otra vez en la cama observando el techo y Maggie se levantó—. Cambiando de tema, mañana iré a ver un posible empleo que me recomendaron.  
—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?  
—No hace falta que estés sobre mí a cada rato —añadí con el mismo tono que había utilizado ella antes—. Pero no, no hace falta.  
—Como digas, rubia.

Mi día no tuvo más momentos con los que avergonzarse, Maggie tuvo que irse a trabajar y todas mis actividades consistieron en mirar el cielo a través del techo. La visión de rayos con la que contaba era un regalo según mi madre pero yo sentía esa cualidad como algo carente de importancia y con lo que me divertía para ver más allá de las cosas una que otra vez. 

Desperté al día siguiente sin muchas horas de sueño encima pero sin embargo no las necesitaba. Me sentía bien después de haber salido a correr temprano a la luz del sol, los rayos me habían revitalizado considerablemente y para cuando marcaron las nueve volví a la habitación donde una Lena soñolienta desayunaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Me observó de pies a cabeza y se llevó la cuchara de cereal a la boca en silencio. Saqué una botella de agua del refrigerador y me lamenté no haberme dado una ducha dado mi estado impresentable.

—No sabía que corrías —dijo con voz ronca. Supuse que se había dado cuenta por la ropa deportiva y el sudor en mi frente.  
—Creí que no te gustaba desayunar.  
—Tendré un día largo, toda la energía que pueda tener será bienvenida.  
—¿Trabajas? —negó con la cabeza concentrando su mirada en el tazón.  
—Tengo que hacer algo.  
—Suerte entonces. 

Bajó el tazón y me miró. Sus ojos me hacían sentir que algo malo ocurría pero pronto plantó una media sonrisa en su rostro y su comentario me hizo atragantar con el agua.

—¿Maggie cree que soy una diosa en la cama?  
—Tienes un don para avergonzarme.  
—No fue tan malo.  
—Oh, claro, eso no fue nada. Porque tú no la viste en el sofá explorando la anatomía femenina. Yo que tú no me acerco a ese sillón al menos por una semana —Lena movió la cabeza a un lado con actitud divertida.  
—Sí que le gusta lo extremo pero al menos la pasa bien.  
—Eso parece —dejó el tazón a un costado y se cruzó de brazos, yo bebí de mi botella y tuve la sensación de que iba a decir algo. En cambio se detuvo y segundos más tarde abrió la boca otra vez—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Dejaste un novio en casa?  
—No —respondí sin más—. No exactamente.   
—¿No?   
—La chica que me gustaba jamás supo que estuve loca por ella durante seis meses. De hecho una vez intenté escribirle una carta pero accidentalmente la quemé.  
—Oh —Lena se había quedado sin palabras a decir por la expresión en su cara. En cuánto lo que era mi sexualidad no me parecía extraño o incorrecto decir que estaba interesada tanto en mujeres como en hombres. Tampoco era lo mío hablar de ello, si salía a flote la conversación pues salía y no me molestaba en decirlo—. No me imagino cómo accidentalmente puedes quemar una carta.  
—La ví besando a su ex, fue bastante patético —Lena rió con suavidad y los pequeños hoyuelos aparecieron en sus mejillas cuando mantuvo una sonrisa—. ¿Tú estás con alguien?  
—No se me dan las relaciones.  
—Tampoco se te daban las amistades hasta hace un mes y aquí estás ahora burlándote de mis fracasos amorosos.  
—Es diferente, contigo es... fácil. Además nadie es tan insistente como tú.   
—Auch.  
—Es bueno, me has visto en uno de mis momentos más bajos y no retrocediste. Todavía me pregunto por qué.  
—Tampoco lo sé.

La miré en silencio y quise darle una buena razón. Algo que valiera la pena y la convenciera de que quería ser su amiga pero ni siquiera yo sabía porqué quería serlo. Solo había tenido el deseo de ayudarla desde que la había visto llorar, querer ser alguien a quien ella pudiera aferrarse si algo pasaba pero no iba a decirle eso. Sabía sin embargo que las palabras no dichas luego herían pero en ese momento Lena carraspeó, disipando la nube en la que estábamos.

—Tengo que ir a prepararme.  
—Buena idea. Yo... yo iré a ducharme. Nos vemos después.

Asintió y como un fantasma pasó por mi lado y desapareció de mi vista. Para ser conversaciones tan cortas y sin mucho significado Lena seguía teniendo un misterio extraño añadido incluso cuando hablaba. La manera en la que se expresaba, la suavidad de sus palabras... Ni una vez levantaba la voz ni daba señal de enojarse. O era un robot o ocultaba demasiado bien las emociones fuertes. 

Dejé de pensar en Lena y me obligué a prepararme para salir. 

Rhode Island no se parecía en nada a mi ciudad. Donde la tranquilidad habitual permanecía en Midvale, aquí era un caos. Mi ciudad ha sido siempre bastante tranquila, todos nos conocemos y las únicas tiendas están todas en un mismo lugar alrededor del parque central. En Rhode Island es lo contrario. Los autos pasan a una velocidad alarmante, las calles están atestadas de gente que jamás han hablando entre sí, por lo menos cinco cafeterías y restaurantes en una misma calle conté desde que el taxi me dejó en el centro. Eso sí, los edificios y departamentos tenían una estructura hermosa, me recordaba a las fotografías de Nueva York que tenía mi hermana pegadas en su pared.

Para ser honesta no quería poner mis esperanzas muy en alto con respecto al empleo. Venía sin saber a lo que me enfrentaba porque alguien que ni siquiera conocía me lo había sugerido. Sentía que el fracaso eterno y la burla me esperaban a la vuelta de la esquina con brazos abiertos.

Para aplacar algo de mi nerviosismo apresuraba el paso pero eso solo significaba llegar más rápido y no sabía qué era peor. Enfrentarme a lo que me esperaba o dejar que las cucarachas metaleras me saltaran en el estómago como si de una fiesta se tratase.

Revisé el mapa y el lugar quedaba a solo una calle. Por lo que veía no habían camionetas preparadas para secuestrarme o alguien sospechoso acechando, o eso suponía.   
Al estar al fin frente a la cafetería en cuestión tragué saliva. Se veía mucho mejor de lo que las fotos podían mostrar. Un gran cartel con letras rojas sobre mí rezaba _Morrigan's_ _tale_. Me acerqué con pasos dudosos al cristal y miré el interior. Era moderno y tan refinado como una cafetería en Rhode Island podría serlo pero algo en el me recordaba a un café en Midvale que visitaba cada martes luego de la escuela. La encargada, una señora mayor, siempre me hacía sentarme en una de las mesas -parecidas a las que ahora veía-, me preparaba uno de sus postres especiales y me bebía un café helado de chocolate con almendras. Toda esa costumbre comenzó un día cuando me encontró llorando detrás de su tienda, bastante vergonzoso con todos esos mocos y cara de sufrida, pero había valido la pena.

Acomodé mis gafas en su lugar y me sacudí la tensión. Estando ya dentro no supe si había estado bien mi elección de ropa. ¿Pero cómo diablos uno sabe de qué manera vestirse para conseguir empleo en una cafetería? « _Googlealo_.» habría dicho Alex. Respiré hondo y guardé mis pensamientos en alguna caja con llave en mi mente. Mis zapatillas descocidas de hace dos años y medio estaban bien y si a ellos les molestaba, pues un gusto, adiós y buen viaje.

—¿Qué te doy? —un chico bastante joven me miraba expectante del otro lado del mostrador. Una barba desprolija más acné en exceso le marcaban el rostro. Me aclaré la garganta, acercándome con toda la calma que tenía.  
—Vengo por una oferta de trabajo.   
—¿Trabajo? No estamos necesitando gente, lo siento —él ya miraba sobre mi hombro en busca de otra orden cuando busqué su mirada de nuevo. Esto no podía ser una broma.  
—Debe de haber un error, ¿podría hablar con tu jefe?   
—Señorita, no necesitamos gente.  
—Pero DV... ¡DV me ha mandado!

¿Existía algo más estúpido que gritar en medio de una cafetería dos letras sin sentido? Seguro que no. Frunció el ceño ya sin ocultar la molestia y comencé a creer que me echarían a patadas, o me tirarían envases de café hasta la salida. Cualquier cosa era posible en estas instancias. Abrió la boca pero una voz de mujer lo interrumpió.

—¿DV? —detrás de él apareció una mujer castaña de mediana edad y cola de caballo. Algunas arrugas le recorrían la cara y tenía los ojos de un azul oscuro. En el cuello tenía un tatuaje de un animal que no pude identificar, le llegaba hasta la clavícula y se cerraba en una U. Se veía confundida cuando se apoyó a un lado del mostrador. Esperaba una respuesta.

—Umh... Ella me dijo que si necesitaba con urgencia un empleo viniera aquí y... Lo siento, creo que ha sido una mala idea —ya me preparaba para irme por mi cuenta de aquella vergonzosa situación cuando alzó la voz.  
—¿De dónde conoces a DV? —tenía la típica mirada de alguien que esperaba a que te equivocaras para atacar, pero su rostro seguía siendo tranquilo.  
—Hablamos de vez en cuando.  
—¿Universitaria, eh? —bajó los ojos hasta el símbolo de la universidad Brown en mi chaqueta y yo asentí con la cabeza—. Sí, ella dijo que vendrías. Kara, ¿cierto? Bien, Kara, estás a prueba como mesera. Diez dólares la hora todos los días a las nueve desde mañana.   
—¿Tengo el empleo? Pero... Pero no me ha preguntado nada, y...  
—¿Quince dólares? Quince entonces. Si tienes problemas con el horario o no puedes llegar a tiempo no hay problema, vienes después. Pero preséntate.  
—No sé qué decir.

La mujer no parecía muy impresionada conmigo, más bien estaba aburrida pero tenía el trabajo. ¡Era mío! El muchacho a su lado tomando los pedidos me miró con algo que se acercaba al desdén o el enojo, no lo sabía. Me obligué a reaccionar y no parecer más lerda.

—Se lo agradezco, de verdad, es... Es genial. Estaré aquí a las nueve. Muchas... ¡Muchas gracias!  
—Soy Elizabeth, por cierto.  
—Elizabeth. Claro. Gracias, no se arrepentirá.  
—Ahora despeja la cola vas a espantar a todos.

La sonrisa en mi cara no se borraba y salí como un torpedo de la cafetería. El sol se sentía reconfortante y cálido, todo parecía estar en el lugar correcto. Me había quedado fuera del local mirando la calle y a las personas cuando escuché al conversación del interior a través del ruido de vehículos, celulares y caos de la ciudad. Mis oídos estaban haciendo eso otra vez pero por primera vez me permití ser un poco entrometida.

" _Estuve tres semanas para conseguir el empleo, ¿y tú la aceptas en dos segundos?_ " Sin duda la voz del chico. Que agradable sujeto.  
" _Roy, no empieces. Ya_ _oiste_ _quién le dijo que viniera. Esta vez se trata de_... "  
La bocina fuerte de un auto frente a mí desvió mis sentidos y no pude escuchar con claridad toda la frase. Estaba segura de que casi había sabido su nombre, ¡auto del demonio! Te maldigo a ti y a todas tus luces. Volví a concentrarme y encontré las voces de nuevo.  
" _Liz, ella ya tiene una madre y tú claramente no eres la suya. ¡Mucho menos tienes que darle el empleo a una desconocida solo porque ella te lo dijo!_ "   
" _¿Cuando fue la última vez que habló con alguien que no seamos nosotros o su familia? Tú más que nadie sabes lo complicado que es contar con alguien y esa chica parece bastante decente. Así que comportate._ "

No escuché nada más y me dispuse a caminar de vuelta a la universidad. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que me había sentido tan alegre por algo que había conseguido y sin embargo la conversación que acababa de escuchar eclipsaba parte de mi emoción. La extraña había tenido razón después de todo, gracias a ella había conseguido el trabajo en menos tiempo del que me esperaba pero, ¿quién era en realidad? No quería decirme su nombre y sabía que debía respetar aquello ahora que su ayuda me había servido pero esas personas la conocían. Lo único reconfortante del asunto es que ahora tenía la certeza de que no se trataba de un calvo de cincuenta y que sí era alguien de mi universidad. ¿Pero quién?

Quince minutos después y entre tantos pensamientos doblé la última esquina donde me quedaban un par de calles para llegar. Veía la universidad con claridad y los edificios contiguos pero algo captó mi atención en el frente, una camioneta negra y con vidrios polarizados estaba en un extremo y junto a la ventanilla baja del conductor, Lena.

Mi compañera de habitación tenía las manos sobre el borde de la ventanilla y sus gestos expresaban enfado. Estaba mal hacerlo, sabía que sí, pero prefería arrepentirme más tarde. Oí en medio del ruido, busqué su voz del otro lado y finalmente la encontré.

" _¿... crees que tú tienes poder sobre mí? Te equivocas_."   
" _Cuida esa boca, Lena. Unas copas con tu padre y verás mi rostro mucho más pronto de lo que imaginas."_ Una risa vil acompañó a la voz gruesa y Lena suspiró pesadamente.  
" _No me amenaces._ "  
"¿ _O qué? ¿Por qué no subes y hablamos con más calma?"_   
Mis lentes -hechos para controlar los rayos de calor- no me permitieron ver su rostro pero pude imaginar su reacción. Bajé solo un poco las gafas y pude ver con claridad, Lena negaba con la cabeza, la vista pegada al piso.  
" _Solo un rato_." Aquel tono no me gustó. De hecho lo odié. Había escuchado a muchos hombres con esa misma dulzura fingida en la voz, con dobles intenciones, solo me causó más desagrado.

En cámara lenta Lena giró la cabeza justo donde yo me encontraba. Me vió desde el otro lado de la calle con la mandíbula tensa pero apartó la vista al segundo. ¿Era tarde para esconderme? Probablemente. Susurró algo que debido al nerviosismo no pude escuchar y la camioneta arrancó sin más, sin Lena por suerte, se fue.

Lena volvió a mirarme con neutralidad pero sentía que la rabia hervía en ella, se dió la vuelta en dirección contraria a mí, a la universidad. Yo solo la seguí.

Era difícil explicar la sensación que eso me había causado. Sin duda Lena estaba rodeada de gente peligrosa, era obvio con solo escuchar al tipo desconocido en la camioneta, más aún al recordar a los dos que habían traído esas maletas que no sabía siquiera qué tenían. Al cerrar la puerta de nuestra habitación miré alrededor, momentáneamente me quedé en el mismo sitio, junto al sofá, pero ella no estaba ahí. Nadie de hecho.

Me sobresalté cuando sentí una mano en mi muñeca tirando de mí. Al ver que era Lena no pensé en resistirme pero al hacerme entrar en su habitación y cerrar de un portazo comencé a alarmarme. Evidentemente no estaba bien.

Me empujó contra la puerta y me observó con fiereza. Tenía mi brazo sujeto en un agarre suave pese al estado en que se encontraba y el enojo que sus ojos dejaban ver.

—¿Qué hacías ahí? —la misma voz de siempre pero diferente de igual manera.   
—¿Qué te pasa?   
—¿Me seguías?   
—Por qué yo habría de...  
—Kara, no entiendes.  
—No, ciertamente no te entiendo —dije frunciendo el ceño, Lena seguía sin soltarme—. No te seguía.  
—Estabas ahí —su respiración se cortaba de a momentos.  
—¿Me crees si te digo que vamos a la misma universidad o... ?  
—No pueden verte cerca de mí, Kara. Eres demasiado... tú, para que te hagan daño.  
—Sí, soy yo y como soy yo, yo decido qué hago o no con mi vida.

Sacudí mi brazo de su agarre y Lena se alejó hasta sentarse en la cama con la mirada perdida en el suelo, era una imagen deprimente.

—¿Sabes si alguien te siguió? ¿No sentiste como si alguien te vigilara? —negué y Lena se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo—. Yo sí. Me siento muy seguido así. Por eso noté que estabas ahí, es como un sexto sentido. O qué sé yo, tal vez ya estoy loca de remate. 

Me acerqué con cuidado y me arrodillé a su lado, sus ojos verdes se conectaron con los míos y tomé su mano. A la mierda si te molesta que te toque o no, Luthor. Apretó ligeramente mi mano y tragué el nudo en mi garganta.

—No estás loca, estás bien. Mírame... Hey, estás algo desconfigurada pero eso se arregla.  
—¿Me acabas de comparar con un aparato?  
—Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió, cállate —sonreí y miró mi mano tomando la suya—. No sé qué ocurre en tu vida pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Hablo en serio.   
—Kara...  
—Kara nada. ¿Entendiste lo que dije? —su pulgar acarició delicadamente la palma de mi mano causandome cosquillas, no quise dejarme llevar por el tacto así que seguí hablando—. Yo sé que resolverás todo ese drama que llevas encima tarde o temprano.  
—Me tienes demasiada fé —suspiró—. No sé cómo todavía no te has ido.  
—No te emociones, estoy aquí porque no había nada entretenido en la televisión.

Y con eso dicho me sonrió. Había visto sonrisas en mi vida, cientos de ellas, pero ninguna como la de Lena. La suya era real y a la vez con heridas a la vista. Disfruté el momento de haber sido capaz de generar eso, una sonrisa pura y hermosa.  
Mordí mi labio pensativa cuando una idea vino a mi mente y me puse de pie, busqué con la mirada la portátil que sabía que había visto y la tomé, todo y sin permiso, arriesgandome a que Lena se enfadara. Pero qué más daba. Esta Kara y su atrevimiento era una faceta de mí que no conocía.

Fui hasta la cama y me senté, espalda pegada al respaldo y la computadora en las piernas. Lena me miraba confusa desde el borde donde estaba.

—¿Vienes o no?   
—¿Qué haces? —dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa.   
—¿Cuál es tu contraseña? Prometo que no voy a fisgonear en tu pornografía. —se arrastró a mi lado y se cruzó de piernas mirándome divertida. Su humor había cambiado totalmente.  
—Estaría en problemas si te la dijera.   
—No se la diría a nadie —le pasé el portátil y exageré mirar hacia otro lado.  
—No me creerías si te dijera que es danvers87.

Ya había tecleado la contraseña cuando puse los ojos en blanco.

—Chistosa.   
—¿Qué haremos entonces?  
—Veremos una película.  
—¿Ahora? Creí que tenías clases.   
—Aprecio que te obsesiones conmigo al punto de saber mis horarios pero no, no tengo ganas de ir a clases.  
—Sí que haces las cosas al límite.  
—Te sorprenderías de las cosas que puedo llegar a hacer. —Mala idea. Mala. Malísima. «Abordando el viaje desde Guatemala hasta Guatepeor.» Estar a veinte centímetros de una mujer como Lena y con ojos como los de Lena perforando cada milímetro de mí, pues... No, no lo hagan, nunca lo intenten. La cereza del postre es que encima estoy en su cama.

Mi gay interior me dió un masazo en la cara para que reaccione y pronto me ví desde una nube homosexual, evitando su mirada -¿por qué me miras así, Lena? Cálmate-, y escribiendo cualquier cosa en el portátil que hiciera a Lena olvidar lo que le dije.

—Ésta. Ésta en definitiva es una película fantástica.

—No lo dudo.

Su voz más ronca y profunda de lo usual, suave y tranquila hizo que quisiera verla pero no. No lo haría. Dirigió la vista a la pantalla y puse la película.

Algún día sacaría una bibliografía titulada _Sobreviviendo con Kara Danvers._

Pasé media película viendo la pantalla en movimiento, las voces hablar y la mente flotando en otra parte. En algún momento Lena había ido por su cuenta en busca de algo para comer y había vuelto abarrotada de cosas que no sabía que existían en nuestra heladera. Sin embargo la mayor parte de la comida chatarra que había por toda la cama la acabé yo y Lena apenas comió una barra de cereal o dos.

La película era buena en verdad pero no podía concentrarme mientras Lena respiraba justo en mi oreja. Ni hablar de cuando hablaba o hacía un comentario; provocaba cosquillas en mi piel y una bola enorme de ansiedad me crecía en el estómago. Nunca había aprendido cómo actuar cerca de una chica y sobretodo, una chica como Lena. Ella era intimidante aunque no lo intentara, hermosa y a la vez inteligente. Contaba con una presencia llamativa. Era el tipo de persona a la que mirarías dos veces en la calle solo por el placer de apreciarla una vez más. Pero yo sabía que Lena no era solo apariencias, tenía una personalidad mucho más cautivante. Cualquiera que hablara con ella más de diez minutos lo sabría.

Todas esas cosas pensaba cuando fingía ver la película hasta que tuve que ponerme un alto y dejar de pensar en todo lo que Lena Luthor significaba.

—Recuerdame nunca interactuar con alienígenas de ese tipo —dijo Lena estirando los brazos mientras yo apagaba la portátil.  
—Dudo que existan cosas así en el universo.   
—No lo sabes. Quizás haya un extraterrestre que come personas hiper mutante esperando a devorar todos tus órganos.   
—¿Sí? ¿Qué dices de los depredadores que ya existen aquí? ¿Qué pasa con los leones o... o los osos?  
Pareció una pregunta digna de pensar porque se tomó su tiempo para responder.  
—Los leones solo son gatos incomprendidos.  
—Gatos que podrían arrancarte el brazo de una mordida.   
—Sí, bueno... Deben comer, ¿no?

Sonrió frente a mi confusión y le saqué la lengua cuando me tiró en la cara una de los almohadones. Se convirtió en una lucha de almohadas y risas. Esta Lena era la que valía la pena conocer. A ella.   
Cuando nos detuvimos Lena ya se había levantado de la cama y estaba de espaldas a mí, revisando un libro de su estantería.

—Hoy cuando me viste... Venía de ir a buscar empleo —se giró cerrando la tapa pero marcando alguna parte con el dedo índice—. Lo conseguí. Fue bastante... Bueno, no me lo esperaba para nada pero me lo dieron al instante.  
—¿De verdad? —me obligué a levantarme de la cama y asentí—. Eso es bueno. Felicidades. Debe de haber sido por tu rostro angelical.  
—¿Angelical?  
—Ajá, ¿pero eres realmente un ángel? —alzó una ceja y me di cuenta de que se estaba burlando de mí. Vaya, asi que le gusta jugar.  
—Depende la manera en que preguntes.

Sé que fue ese momento el que alteró las cosas, lo que cambió la manera en que la veía y mi forma de comportarme. Fue como Lena guardó silencio pero expresando en su mirada algo feroz que no podía dejar salir. Lena tenía ese algo en su interior que era salvaje y animal. Fue eso mismo quizás lo que la hizo dejar la cáscara en la que guardaba las emociones, lo que hizo que dijera las palabras que me iban a atormentar luego.

—¿Eres un ángel en la cama, Kara?

 _Maldita_.

Bien. Cuánta elocuencia que lo único que nos separase fuera una cama. Esa era ella detrás de todo lo que cargaba. La que dejaba la tristeza para tener diversión en los ojos. Pese al tono inocente que usó a propósito yo no le daría el gusto. Bienvenido sea el arrebato de estupidez.

—Hay una cama de por medio, ¿quieres descubrirlo por ti misma?

La sorpresa se mezcló con una sonrisa y supe que había ganado cuando bajó la vista al suelo. ¿Acaso la había puesto nerviosa? ¡JA, JA! ¡Jaque mate, Lena!

Sí, todo festejo llega a su fin y el mío acabó al instante en que Lena rodeó la cama y comenzó a acercarse. Se paró justo en frente de mí. Justo. En. Frente. Por instinto terminé con las manos en el escritorio detrás de mí, como si aquello fuera a darme fuerzas místicas para enfrentar a la mujer que tenía delante.   
—Kara... Kara.   
Lena se acercó más, todavía el libro en mano y una mirada sin expresión. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? El silencio era total y en su cuarto no corría gota de aire cuando dió un último paso y sus brazos me rodearon. Me tomó un tiempo considerable darme cuenta de la situación.   
Lena me estaba abrazando. Lena. La que no toleraba que la tocaran. Era más de lo que me podía haber imaginado nunca. No era un abrazo común, era _el abrazo_ y era suyo.  
Los dos brazos me sostenían con fuerza en el momento en que yo también la abracé. Sentí el ligero temblor cuando la toqué, como si no estuviera acostumbrabada, su respiración lenta en un lado de mi cuello y su aliento cálido. Tenía un aroma particular, descubrí, no llegaba a darme cuenta si era un perfume que desconocía o su olor natural.

Se alejó un minuto después y por la mirada en su cara estaba costándole procesar lo ocurrido. Con manos ágiles y sin mirarme abrió el libro por donde estaba su dedo y se aclaró la garganta.

—Adelante. Cae. El mundo se ve distinto desde el suelo.

No dijo más y volvió a cerrarlo. No estoy segura de cómo describir la expresión de su cara, si soledad o angustia, desgano o incluso rendición. Tampoco podía saber a qué se refería con esa frase. No mucho tenía que ver con el abrazo que me había dado pero tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Nunca había escuchado eso.  
—No lo entiendes ahora, pero algún día comprenderás.   
—¿De qué hablas?

Sonrió pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Otra vez ese sentimiento de no saber lo que ocurría cada vez que estaba a su lado. Dejó el libro en donde había estado y se puso las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

—Es verdad que no se me da el contacto físico y todo eso pero tampoco sé decir gracias. Creo que esa fue mi manera de agradecerte que te hayas quedado conmigo hoy.   
—No tienes que agradecerme.  
—Ya lo hice —se encogió de hombros y sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, estaba segura de que no quería mirarme a la cara—. No pasaba tiempo con alguien desde hace mucho. Fue bueno despejar mi mente.  
—Yo tampoco la pasé nada mal —el silencio volvió pero un objeto plateado llamó mi atención debajo de la cama. Una maleta. Lena siguió mi mirada y suspiró, para mi sorpresa se arrodilló junto a la maleta y la sacó. Solo había una, la otra no se veía por ninguna parte.  
Apoyó la maleta en la cama y me hizo una seña para que me acercara. Al abrirla fue bastante confuso ver lo que contenía pero Lena tomó la bolsa en sus manos y la estiró hasta que rozó el suelo.  
Un vestido.   
Lo sostenía a la altura de la cabeza así que era obvio ver que era justo de su tamaño. Era un vestido azul oscuro con brillantes plateados, tenía un gran escote y suponía que le llegaría apenas a las rodillas.   
—Ya he usado el otro.  
—¿Las maletas traían vestidos? —murmuré sin comprender.  
—Mi padre los envía. No soy una gran fan de usarlos si soy honesta.  
—¿Y por qué los usas? —se puso a doblar otra vez la bolsa del vestido y la metió en la maleta. Al ver que no iba a contestar, insistí—. ¿En dónde los usas, Lena?  
—Te mostré lo que había para que no sigas creyendo que soy parte de alguna mafia o algo por el estilo.  
—Nunca pensé eso.  
—¿No?   
—Tienes demasiados secretos... —negué alejándome de ella, era mucho lo que ocurría en su vida, lo sentía al mirarla—. Nunca sé qué podrá ocurrirte pero estuve segura desde el primer día que no eres una mala persona.  
—¿Cómo sabes si alguien no es una mala persona?  
—No lo sé con exactitud, solo lo siento. Pero esto me preocupa, Lena. Tú me preocupas.

Lena asintió, era su manera de decir que no diría nada. De pronto recordé lo que me había dicho esta mañana, sobre que sería un día largo y que iba a necesitar energía.

—¿No dijiste que te ibas hoy?  
—Sí, eso dije.  
—Y también que tendrías un día largo... Pero sigues aquí.   
—Ciertamente, detective —sacó de su chaqueta un celular —¿Lena tenía un celular?— y ví su disgusto después de escribir algo y volver a guardarlo—. Debería haberme ido hace cuarenta minutos.  
—Yo, oh... Lo siento, yo... ¡Debiste decirme!  
—Kara no hace falta que te alteres —dijo sonriendo. Era una sonrisa forzada. Gran metida de pata, Kara, gigantesca. Lena se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el estante y me siguió mirando.   
—No quería meterte en problemas, Lena... Maldición, lo lamento. Yo te hice ver esa tonta película conmigo y...   
—Detente, Kara. Escucha, estaré bien, solo mi padre se cabreará un rato pero es común en él.   
—Pero...  
—Pero ya debo irme —sentenció. No quería quitarle más tiempo y causarle otro problema así que me apresuré a llegar a la puerta. Su voz sin embargo me detuvo al abrirla—. Gracias, Kara. No olvidaré lo de hoy.

Sin decir nada más me fui de su cuarto y por suerte Maggie no estaba todavía por ninguna parte. No sé qué tan buena idea sería que me viera salir de la habitación de Lena. Corrí a encerrarme en mi cuarto y sentí que volvía a respirar todo el aire que se había ido estando con ella durante esas dos horas.

Había sido una montaña rusa de emociones. La cercanía en la que habíamos estado, las bromas subidas de tono inclusive, el abrazo inesperado. ¿Cómo podía mantener la cordura con ella? ¿Razonar siquiera? En cierto momento pasó por mi cabeza la idea de que Lena fuera más que una amistad para mí. Pensé en la posibilidad de que realmente me gustara pasar tiempo con ella y no por el simple hecho de querer ser su amiga. Pero no, no era posible. Lena no me gustaba. Apenas la había conocido hace un mes y... No, no me gustaba. Solo me llamaba la atención y eso era todo. 

_L_.

—Miles de veces te he dicho que no llegues tarde.  
—Lo lamento.  
—Yo también lo lamento, Lena.

Lionel, mi padre, no era un hombre con el que pudieras jugar. Yo lo sabía y todos aquellos que lo conocían también. Pero no importaba ahora, ya era tarde.   
Las cuerdas ardían en mis muñecas y si intentaba cambiar de posición el dolor era mayor, él se encargaba de que fuera así. Tres hombres estaban detrás de mí para observar cada uno de mis movimientos. Como si a mí se me fuera a ocurrir escapar.   
El lugar donde estaba se parecía mucho a todas las otras oficinas que tenía mi padre pero este edificio tenía otros propósitos. Venía muy seguido aquí pero la manera en que lo hacía cambiaba siempre. A veces me obligaban a venir, otras veces venía a voluntad propia si así lo quería Lionel.  
La sala estaba iluminada por luces rojas oscuras por lo que ver las caras era complejo pero yo agradecía eso. No quería estar al descubierto frente a todos ellos.

—Ya está todo listo, señor.

La voz de una mujer, Susan, se escuchó detrás de mí y mi padre se levantó de su asiento. Mis rodillas ya dolían con el frío seco del suelo cuando uno de los guardias detrás de mí me hizo levantarme. Lionel se posicionó frente a mí y a través de la luz roja pude ver su sonrisa tétrica.  
—Sabes qué tienes que hacer. Comportate y sigue todo al pie de la letra. Te estaré viendo.  
—Está bien —respondí sin pensar. Sentía que comenzaba a asfixiarme, que mi pecho quemaba y mi boca se secaba.  
Comenzaron a desatarme y quitarme la cinta de los tobillos. Alguien peinó mi cabello y Lionel habló otra vez, con la misma falsa inocencia.

—Eres una Luthor, Lena. Sabes que todos cumplimos un papel aquí, incluso tú. Por eso tienes que dar el ejemplo. No puedo permitir que hagas lo que quieras —ese era el tono que conocía bien, de memoria, y que no me dejaba dormir. Quise quejarme pero no tenía sentido hacerlo. Cuando miró sobre mi hombro con esa frialdad intacta apreté los dientes sabiendo qué pasaría—. Cuando termine quiero que la muelan a golpes.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Estaba atrapada en una pesadilla. Temblando. Aterrada y con miedo. Asustada. Pero mi pesadilla no ocurrió solo una vez."_

  
—Dejame pedir ayuda. Por favor.

Negó con la cabeza otra vez. Lena no tenía fuerzas para hablar, apenas se mantenía en pie y yo empezaba a desesperarme. La había encontrado en el suelo del pasillo a eso de las once de la noche pero desconocía desde hace cuánto que estaba ahí. Maggie dormía en su cuarto pero Lena no me dejó ir a buscarla, las únicas palabras que dijo cuando la ví fueron _llévame a mi habitación_. Y eso hice, aquí estábamos.  
Sus piernas eran lo único al descubierto pero los arañazos y nuevos moretones abundaban por toda su piel. No había sangre visible. Si bien eso borraba parte de la preocupación no dejaba de pensar en el dolor que estaría sintiendo Lena dados los insultos que murmuraba cada tanto.  
Llevarla hasta su cama fue tarea difícil. Ya no ocultaba las muecas cada vez que dábamos un paso y mis brazos tenían que presionar todo el sector de su estómago y espalda para que accediera a caminar. Podía llevarla con facilidad en los brazos pero mi cuerpo ni siquiera tenía grandes músculos, por lo que eso pondría en evidencia mi fuerza poco natural.   
Lena respiraba con pesadez, gruñía y se lamentaba. Me sorprendió que no se hubiera desmayado aún con tanto dolor. Por mi parte tenía miedo de tocarla de más y hacerla sufrir el doble.

—Tengo que ver si estás herida, Lena.

Sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos me encontraron, tenía la mirada perdida y vacía. Yo estaba mirándola desde el centro de la habitación sin saber qué hacer. Tenía que llamar a alguien, a la policía, a un doctor, a cualquiera, pero Lena se negaba rotundamente. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Lo primero que debería haber hecho era correr en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarla, lo único que yo hacía era llevarla hasta su cuarto y eso era todo.

Las últimas veinticuatro horas en las que Lena no había vuelto me habían dejado con un sentimiento amargo. Apenas había sido un día y sabía que algo malo ocurría al no encontrarla. Que algo había pasado en consecuencia de mis estúpidas ganas de hacerle compañía. Recordé encontrarla media dormida en el pasillo y mi pecho cerrarse.

Me acerqué hasta sentarme a su lado en la cama, los nervios me comían por dentro y me era imposible mantenerme de pie. No sabía qué hacer con mis manos y las palmas me empezaban a sudar.

—Estás más alterada que yo y eso que a ti no te han hecho nada —dijo con voz neutra y los ojos cerrados. Noté que su frente estaba cubierta por una capa de sudor así que volví a levantarme en busca de algo para limpiarla.  
—Te fuiste un día entero y ahora vienes y... Y estás así.

Conseguí un pañuelo azul, la tela era misteriosamente parecida a la del vestido que Lena llevaba ahora, aquel que me había mostrado cuando lo sacó de la maleta. Hice caso omiso al hallazgo y en menos de treinta segundos había ido hasta el baño para mojarlo y volver.  
Aparte del vestido, estaba únicamente cubierta por una chaqueta gris oscura, pero no la de siempre. Ésta era mucho más grande y le llegaba a las rodillas, me recordaba a las que tenía mi padre en el armario y jamás usaba.   
Me volví a sentar y Lena apoyó su mano en el abdomen, respiró profundo y su mandíbula se tensó. Sin preguntarle coloqué el paño en su frente y las dos nos quedamos inmóviles.  
Un par de minutos estuvimos así. Lena parecía disfrutar del toque fresco y yo intentaba alejar las preguntas que se formaban en mi mente, sin éxito.

—¿Tú padre ha hecho esto?  
—Sus matones —susurró sin abrir los ojos. Su respiración se había calmado considerablemente.  
—¿No hay nadie a quién puedas recurrir? ¿La policía? ¿Tu madre sabe de esto?   
—No. —Desconocía a lo que se refería... O quizás era una respuesta a todo, pero ¿qué podía saber yo?   
—Conozco personas que podrían detener a tu padre.   
—No quiero que se detenga.   
—¿Qué?

Su mano siguió tocando algunas partes de su estómago como si estuviera verificando que los golpes siguieran ahí pero yo comenzaba a enojarme. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que le hicieran eso? ¿Por qué no pedía ayuda? Más me molestaba el hecho de que alguien fuera capaz de hacerle daño. Pensarlo hizo que una imagen de Lena incapaz de defenderse se dibujara en mi mente y por poco salgo de esa misma habitación en busca del idiota que le hacía aquello. Su mano en mi muñeca me detuvo y mis pensamientos se disiparon.

—Por favor duerme conmigo.   
—¿Hablas en serio? —un movimiento de la cabeza me lo confirmó y yo me quedé sin habla. ¿Dormir con Lena?   
—No soporto las pesadillas.

Lo que dijo me hizo arder el pecho. Se veía tan frágil y rota.

—¿Quieres quitarte el vestido y ponerte algo más cómodo? —abrió los ojos con pura duda reflejada en ellos pero para mi propio asombro asintió.  
—Solo alcanzame lo primero que encuentres dentro de ese cajón.

Y así lo hice. Le pasé unas prendas blancas pero no había contado con lo siguiente.  
—Uh... ¿quieres que te ayude? Prometo que no miraré.  
—Ayudame a levantarme y me lo desprendes por detrás.

Lo que pasó luego fue bastante extraño. La ayudé a ponerse de pie y se quitó la chaqueta por su cuenta, al tenerla de espaldas fue más fácil bajar el cierre sin que viera mis nervios. Pero sentía que Lena experimentaba otras emociones. Escuché como su corazón se aceleró cuando dejó caer la chaqueta al suelo y creí que era el frío el que había puesto sus brazos con piel de gallina. Pero no.

Se quitó el vestido también y como le había asegurado, no miré nada en particular. Levantó los brazos y yo le puse la camiseta con cuidado. Lo más difícil de describir ocurrió después, cuando mis ojos solo se centraban en los suyos y la ayudaba a colocarse el pantalón de dormir. No pude evitar bajar la vista a su brazo derecho. Podría jurar que ver eso me hizo añicos el corazón y Lena lo supo porque al mirarla otra vez en busca de alguna respuesta, esquivó mi mirada con... ¿Vergüenza? Oh, Lena.

La piel de su muñeca y todo el antebrazo estaba repleta y llena de heridas. No, heridas no. Eran cortes. De gran tamaño y longitud, algunos más profundos o recientes, otros ya cicatrizados y varios que se superponían. Sabía lo que eso significaba, sabía que no era su padre el que los había hecho.

Pero desconocía cómo tomarme lo que veía ya que de tan solo pensar en las veces que Lena habría de estar haciéndose esas heridas algo se rompía en mí. No, no. Ella era mucho más. Ella no era eso.

—Lena...  
—Puedes irte si quieres, no te retendré —murmuró mientras volvía a acostarse.  
—No.   
—Bien, entonces quédate.

Lena miraba sus manos como si fuera lo único en la habitación, como si así pudiera ignorar el hecho de que había visto su muñeca. De que veía esas líneas rojas en su piel. Pero para Lena era aún más difícil. No solo me había permitido ver lo que ocultaba bajo la chaqueta sino que quería que durmiera con ella. Me quería cerca en un momento donde estaba irremediablemente rota, ¿quién era yo para oponerme? Lena estaba sola y herida, tenía el alma hecha trizas y aunque yo jamás sería capaz de repararla, al menos por hoy trataría de unir los pedazos.   
Me metí bajo las sábanas junto a ella con mi ropa de dormir. Me había estado preparando para ir a la cama antes de verla en el pasillo y había permanecido así desde entonces.  
Al contrario de lo que creí, estar en la cama con Lena no era tan malo. Aunque solo veía su perfil seguía creyendo que estaba preciosa pese al infierno por el que seguramente había pasado. Pese a las ojeras y pese al cansancio.

—No soporto verte así.  
—He estado peor —dijo acercándose a mi cuerpo. Su cabeza se apoyó en mi hombro y suspiró por el dolor cuando unió los brazos junto a mi costado izquierdo para buscar algo de calor. Su piel estaba helada. Me tomé la libertad de pasar mi brazo por debajo de su cabeza y acariciar su hombro. No me había dicho que no la toque aún, era un avance—. Los cortes que viste son prueba de ello.  
—No te juzgo por cómo decides lidiar con los problemas.  
—¿Estás decepcionada de mí, Kara? —bajé la vista a sus ojos verdes. Estaban más claros que de costumbre pero no había rastro de que hubiera estado llorando tampoco. Casi reí por el comentario. Ella jamás me podría decepcionar.  
—No lo estoy.  
—Te ves molesta.  
—No es por ti sino por ellos. Por tu padre. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría en hacerte daño?  
—Dejé de preguntarme eso hace tiempo —cerró los ojos y pensé que ya se estaba durmiendo pero añadió—. Todas las personas que conozco pretenden ser algo que no son a los ojos de los demás. Pueden mentir y manipular y... Nunca creerías que el ser humano más educado y amable en realidad es un monstruo. Aprendí a desconfiar después de que mi padre me mostrara su verdadero rostro.   
—¿Hace cuánto qué te hace esto?  
—Tres años.

Era mucho tiempo. Tantos momentos oscuros, tantas cosas que no debería haber sentido. ¿Pero qué era lo que pasaba siempre que desaparecía?

—Lo siento.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Por lo que sea que te hagan.  
—A veces imaginar que lo merezco suaviza el dolor.  
—Pues no lo mereces. ¿Sabes qué? Un día estarás lejos de aquí.  
—Pero no de él.  
—Sobretodo de él.  
—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Nos quedamos viendo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi cara ante lo que estaba pensando. Lena frunció el ceño, confundida tal vez. Pero no podía decirle lo que estaba pasando por mi mente al verla, no era el momento y me iba a arrepentir apenas decirle... Decirle que era la persona más hermosa, que nadie volvería a hacerle daño, no mientras yo estuviera aquí. En cambio aparté la mirada y apagué la luz de la mesa de noche.

—Lo mejor es que descanses.

—Tu cuerpo es muy cálido —dijo entre suspiros minutos después—. Me gusta.

Y eso fue todo antes de que cayera en un profundo sueño. No estaría bien de mi parte preguntarle más, sentía que me estaba aprovechando de su estado y de sus barreras bajas. Me diría lo necesario en algún momento si ella así lo quería pero por ahora ya tenía bastantes interrogantes.

Ver el brazo de Lena fue como una ventana a su interior. Para que me dejara ver ese lado tan devastador de ella algo había cambiado entre nosotras, algo se había hecho más fuerte.   
Pero que Lena creyera que había cosas peores que verla así era doloroso. No hay cosas peores o mejores cuando tu propio padre te manda a golpear. Te destruye de tal manera que recurres a herirte a ti misma. No. No podía soportar verla así. Iba a asegurarme de que esta fuera la última vez.

Lena merecía más.

Lo primero que ví al abrir los ojos fue a Lena. Su rostro estaba en calma y esa paz que desprendía con cada respiración me obligaba a permanecer quieta. No quería despertarla y recordarle el dolor que cargaba en cuanto a los golpes. Estiré con cuidado mi mano a la mesita de noche, hasta encontrar mis gafas y me las puse. Me las había quitado una vez que Lena se había dormido.   
Cuando Lena se movió todavía entre sueños me di cuenta de que su brazo me estaba rodeando el abdomen, imaginé que en medio de la noche habría tenido mucho frío. Aunque no me molestara, toda esa situación me estaba inquietando. Por empezar tenía que ir a mi primer día de trabajo pero tampoco quería interrumpirle el sueño. Por un mínimo instante consideré quedarme ahí hasta que Lena estuviera despierta pero eso no sería bueno para ninguna de las dos. A mí me despedirían incluso antes de empezar y Lena quizás estaría avergonzada al verme todavía en su cama, enredada a mí, después de todo lo que la noche anterior había dejado.

Así que respiré. Con mucha lentitud me fui soltando de su agarre, estaba ya en el borde de la cama cuando Lena se movió inquieta, pensé que abriría los ojos y me encontraría como idiota ahí a punto de caer pero no volvió a moverse. Mis pies tantearon el suelo y al fin, de una manera muy extraña, pude levantarme.

¿Debería dejarle una nota? ¿Sería muy exagerado? De todos modos, ¿qué pondría? “oye, tuve que salir corriendo porque uno; llego tarde al trabajo y dos; eres irresistible incluso cuando duermes.”  
Claro que no había pensado eso último, no... Ni una vez. Maldición, Kara.

Hablaríamos luego, eso era. Cuando volviera la buscaría y me aseguraría de que estuviera bien. Una nota... Pufs. Ni que estuviéramos casadas.

Que confuso es tratar de entender porqué cierta acción pasa en cierto momento, en un determinado tiempo, no antes ni después.   
Me pregunté si los planetas estaban alineados para fastidiarme o si se trataba de una conspiración en mi contra, pero cuando cerré la puerta de la habitación de Lena y me giré, Maggie salía del baño con un cepillo en la boca y claro, me miraba. Me había visto salir del cuarto de Lena y para empeorar las cosas, mi ropa de dormir no era exactamente la más adecuada. Unos shorts cortos -bastante cortos, muy cortos- y una camiseta desgastada y era todo. Me quedé boquiabierta sin saber qué hacer. O me volvía a meter al cuarto o corría a la velocidad de la luz a mi habitación, cualquier cosa que evitara la manera en que Maggie me miraba.   
Como si mi vergüenza la hiciera reaccionar se sacó el cepillo de dientes de la boca y se acercó despacio, examinando mi tan especial atuendo, mirándome de pies a cabeza como si fuera la nueva Sherlock Holmes. Maggie tenía una manera especial de poner a cualquiera nervioso, sin decir nada decía mucho. Fue peor cuando se plantó frente a mí y ladeó la cabeza, que finalmente abrió la boca.

—Me siento traicionada, Kara. ¿Cuando me contarías?  
—Maggie, no es lo que crees.  
—Oh, sí que lo es —comenzó a sonreír como si hubiera encontrado oro. Se cruzó de brazos y aunque traté de mirar hacia otro lado la cara de Maggie era de puro goce.  
—¡No todo se trata de eso! —le espeté en voz baja.  
—¿Entonces qué han hecho? ¿Jugaron ajedrez? ¿A las escondidas en sus sábanas?  
—¡Maggie!  
—Estuviste todo este tiempo follándote a...

Se quedó de pronto en silencio. La mirada de mi compañera pasó sobre mi hombro y hacia la puerta, su expresión era de deleite y podía jurar que había visto sus ojos brillar. No necesité siquiera darme vuelta para saber quién estaba allí. Había dormido junto a su perfume, su presencia detrás de mí era grande.   
Me obligué a hacerme a un lado y la miré. Se había puesto un pantalón de jean pero seguía con la misma camiseta con la que había dormido, aunque ya tenía su chaqueta de siempre encima, su cabello estaba desordenado pero pese al descuido se veía demasiado bien. Demasiado. ¿Se había despertado apenas me había ido?  
Era obvio que había escuchado a Maggie. No sabía dónde meterme, entre la mirada divertida de mi amiga y la seriedad y confusión de Lena, lo mejor habría sido escapar.

—No sé lo que hayas imaginado pero...  
—No necesitan explicarmelo. De hecho ya me imaginaba que algo como esto pasaría aquí pero no... Así. Creía que íbamos a compartir cama tú y yo, Lena —Lena frunció el ceño ante la confesión de Maggie, yo solo aparté la vista más avergonzada. Mi dignidad se desprendía de mi cuerpo y ni siquiera era yo la que hablaba. Pero no se detuvo—. Pero ya que echaron raíces juntas, qué le voy a hacer.   
—Maggie, espera —respondí aturdida, no podía dejarla con la idea de que Lena y yo teníamos algo—. Lo que sea que creas... No es verdad. Solo...  
—Solo fuiste a su habitación para pedirle un poco de azúcar, ¿no? Oh, qué es lo que mis ojos ven...

Sus ojos fueron cayendo hasta la clavícula de Lena y tuve que mirar por mi cuenta. _Lo que faltaba_. Uno de los moretones era visible en su pecho, yo sabía lo que en realidad era pero Maggie no. Mi amiga estaría pensando en las mil maneras en las que yo le había hecho eso a Lena en una noche de completa pasión y desenfreno.

—Wow, Kara, eres de esas. —sonrió otra vez y me tapé la cara con una mano. Todo iba de mal en peor. Lena se había percatado del moretón pero no estaba ni la mitad de consternada que yo con las afirmaciones de Maggie. Ni una sombra de bochorno ni reacción alguna, de hecho ni siquiera me miraba. Me preocupaba la idea de que hubiera levantado las barreras tan pronto y no cabiera la posibilidad de hablar de lo sucedido. No era como si fuera a comportarme como una idiota y preguntarle algo que sabía la incomodaría, solo quería estar al tanto de cómo estaba, asegurarme de que supiera que estaría para ella si así lo quería.

Me tomó por sorpresa como Lena sonrió, antes de que pudiera plantearme porqué actuaba así me tomó del brazo y me hizo entrar a su habitación de nuevo, cerró la puerta y lo último que ví fue la cara de Maggie en completo desconcierto.

—Eso sí que fue inesperado... —me arreglé para decir—. Creo que ahora será peor.  
—Tendrá mucho que imaginar, pero da igual, quería hablar. Te fuiste.  
—Uh, sí, sobre eso...  
La adrenalina de todo lo ocurrido con Maggie minutos antes y su comentario ahora me habían dejado sin palabras. Nos separaban unos dos o tres metros. Ella estaba de brazos cruzados junto a su escritorio y yo seguía en la puerta. Me miró expectante y alzó una ceja, esperando una respuesta.   
—Es que no quería incomodarte y bueno, también debía prepararme para mi primer día de empleo. No quería despertarte.  
—¿Incomodarme por qué?  
—Después de anoche no estaba segura de cómo estarían las cosas entre nosotras. Me refiero a que pensé que querrías algo de tiempo sola o... Al verte como te había visto querías quizás espacio. No lo sé. Pero esperaba totalmente que pudiéramos hablar, sabes, de ti... De como te sientes.

Escuchó todo lo que dije con atención y el rostro le permaneció impasible pero podía ver cómo vacilaba cuando añadió.

—Dime, Kara... ¿piensas que dejo a cualquier mujer dormir en mi cama? —el estómago me ardió y las mejillas se me calentaron. La manera en que su voz podía sonar herida y a la vez cortante me hacía querer darme la vuelta y escapar. Estar en cualquier lugar menos frente a su mirada intimidante.  
—No me refería a eso, yo...  
—¿Crees que me molestaría que me despiertes para decir adiós? —su tono dejó de ser acusador, como si se diera cuenta de que estaba sobrepasando algún límite. Se rascaba la palmo de la mano más por nerviosismo que por otra cosa. No esperaba que se sintiera así tan solo por haberme ido.  
—Nunca sé lo que estás pensando, Lena, ¿cómo podría saberlo?   
—Fue la primera vez en años que no tuve pesadillas —murmuró con la vista fija en el piso—. Creo que me asusté al no verte en ninguna parte y... No sé, pensaba que después de que viste lo que me hago a mí misma creyeras que estoy mal de la cabeza.  
—Estás mal de la cabeza por creer que pensaría eso de ti —dije acercándome.  
—Lo siento.  
—Deja de disculparte.

Estando cara a cara podía ver de cerca el tono verdoso de sus ojos, la mirada cansada y ojerosa no podían opacar lo hermosos que eran. Sentí un gran cariño por ella en ese momento, era frágil y a la vez tan fuerte. Lena también me miraba pero no hacían falta palabras que explicaran nada más.

—Ven aquí —susurré mientras la tomaba por los hombros y despacio la abrazaba, recordaba que los golpes seguían ahí pero Lena fue la que me devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza—. No me iré a ningún lado, debes saber eso.  
—¿Lo prometes? —su aliento acarició mi cuello y nunca estuve más segura.  
—Siempre seré tu amiga, Lena. Lo prometo.

Nos separamos un momento más tarde pero no se sentía para nada incómodo, al contrario me alegraba que fuera más expresiva conmigo y no solo fuera producto de mi imaginación que nuestra amistad se volviera más fuerte a cada minuto que pasábamos juntas.

—Tienes que irte.   
—Lo sé.  
—Ve, estoy bien —sonrió sin mostrar los dientes pero era una sonrisa preciosa. Le iluminaba todo el rostro. No. Alto. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.   
—¿Estás segura de que estás bien?  
—Ve a trabajar ya.  
—Bien.

Me giré en camino a la puerta y una idea estúpida me nubló la conciencia y me detuve.

—Oye... ¿Qué dices si me acompañas? Salir a caminar te hará bien y algo de aire fresco nunca viene mal.   
—¿Quieres que yo vaya contigo? —preguntó con incredulidad mientras una sonrisa le asomaba en los labios.  
—¿Pues ves a alguien más aquí aparte de ti?   
—No dejas de sorprenderme, Kara —hizo una pausa y asintió—. Está bien, iré contigo. Ve a preparate y me cambio en un par de minutos.   
—¿Puedes hacerlo sola?

Su manera de verme me hizo arrepentirme apenas decirlo.

—Tengo la ligera sensación de que estás desarrollando una obsesión con verme sin ropa.   
—¡No lo decía por eso!  
—¿Eso? ¿A qué _eso_ te refieres? —estaba tomandome el pelo.  
—¡Cállate! Iré a... A hacer mis cosas. Te espero en la sala.   
—¿Segura? —sonrió otra vez y quise borrarle esa fingida inocencia de la cara.

Hice un esfuerzo para mover mis pies hasta la puerta y me apresuré a salir. Aunque quisiera ignorarlo no podía dejar de sentirme feliz. Lena provocaba cosas extrañas y desconocidas que no podía entender pero no iba a pensar demasiado en el sentimiento que experimentaba cada vez que me sonreía.

Lena era mi amiga. Finalmente había ganado su confianza y no iba a echar todo a perder sea cual fuese lo que mi mente imaginaba.

_Era mi amiga._

Lena me esperaba en la sala de estar ya cambiada, se había atado el pelo en una cola y estaba apoyada en el borde del sofá. Por suerte faltaban todavía treinta minutos para las nueve por lo que todo el drama anterior no me había quitado tanto tiempo.

—No sabía qué ponerme, lamento la demora.  
—Es una cafetería, Kara, no vas a la oficina.  
—Sí, pero... Oye, nunca te dije dónde trabajaría. ¿Cómo supiste? —se paró y me dió la espalda yendo en dirección a la puerta.  
—Claro que lo dijiste. Ayer.  
—Uh, no, no lo hice —afirmé. Estaba segura de que no le había mencionado nada de mi empleo.  
—Tienes que hacerte ver el tema de la memoria, Kara. Llegarás a los cuarenta sin saber tu nombre. 

Salió al pasillo y mientras la seguía traté de recordar en qué momento le había comentado lo de la cafetería pero sin éxito. Me rendí tiempo después, seguramente había dicho algo dormida o sin darme cuenta.  
Salimos al fin de la universidad al aire libre. El sol hoy se sentía bien en mi piel, me llenaba de energía y me mantenía positiva.

—¿Te sigue doliendo todo?  
—De momento no, pero cuando pienso en ello sí.  
—Ah, lo siento.  
—Gracias por quedarte a dormir conmigo.  
—Pensé que no te gustaba agradecer.  
—No me gusta usar palabras importantes con personas que no valen la pena —no quería pensar demasiado en eso pero sin embargo me costaría sacarme de la mente la idea de que Lena consideraba que yo valía la pena.  
—Tengo que confesar que verte tirada en medio del pasillo anoche fue... Pues esperaba lo peor.   
—¿Ya creías que no respiraba? —doblamos una esquina y puse los ojos en blanco.  
—No es gracioso. Con todo tu historial de aparecer como si salieras de una jaula de animales salvajes todo era posible.  
—Si te quita un poco la preocupación para la próxima te servirá saber que mi padre nunca me hará tanto daño como para matarme —era tan natural su manera de decirlo, sin ninguna emoción en concreto, nada, como si estuviera de lo más acostumbrabada a ese tipo de situaciones.  
—Algo me dice que no es justamente porque te aprecia.  
—No le serviría de mucho en un ataúd, soy más útil mientras... Bueno, mientras hago lo que me ordena.   
—No voy a juzgarte, Lena, ¿lo sabes?   
—Lo sé, Kara, pero aunque no lo hicieras tengo la certeza de que dejarías de mirarme como lo haces ahora.  
—¿Y cómo te miro? —inquirí con curiosidad. Lena mantuvo la vista al frente, mordiéndose el labio, tal vez buscando la manera correcta de decirlo. Quizás sin querer siquiera hacerlo. Al cabo de un rato habíamos cruzado otra calle y volvió a hablar.  
—Me miras como si fuera una buena persona.  
—¿Y por qué creería lo contrario?   
—Kara, eres alguien normal. Ojalá tuviera la posibilidad de vivir así, poder elegir si quiero juntarme con gente como yo o no.   
Si tan solo supiera...

—No se trata de elegir y mucho menos de que haya gente como tú o no —me detuve incapaz de seguir caminando hasta que me escuchara, se giró también y me miró con toda la aspereza que encontró. —Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y no por lo que haces o las personas tóxicas en tu vida. Eres una mujer inteligente y sé que saldrás de toda esa vida desagradable por la que te hacen pasar pero si no comienzas a tener un poco de esperanzas ahora luego será imposible. Me gusta reírme contigo, me gusta saber que estarás ahí si toco a tu puerta, me gusta que me cuentes cosas que no sabía y que puedas dormir sin tener pesadillas si estás conmigo. 

La expresión le había cambiado por completo y es que como no... La idiotez había salido a borbotones. El expreso Danvers está a punto de partir, favor de abordar, destino; la isla de la estupidez. Si había una línea invisible que separaba conservar la cordura y perderla entonces yo ya la había pasado y con creces. Lena me contemplaba como si fuera un alienígena, valga la redundancia, sacado de una película de los noventa. ¿Por qué tenía que haber dicho eso? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué mejor no le había contado sobre el video de la paloma que se golpeaba la cabeza una y otra vez? Eso, yo tenía que darme el cerebro contra el cemento a ver si así podía reaccionar.  
Mi comportamiento solo seguía sorprendiéndome pero Lena era la más confundida en toda esta vergonzosa situación. Éramos dos idiotas paradas en medio de la calle como si estuvieramos jugando a ver quién parpadeaba primero. Mi compañera abrió la boca pero yo la interrumpí, no, no iba a quedar como imbécil frente a ella.

—Me refería a... Como tu amiga, ya sabes, creo que fue una mala elección de palabras. —Miré mi reloj nerviosa y decidí ponerme a caminar otra vez, de lo contrario a este paso y con tantas emociones llegaría en un mes. Lena me siguió.  
—Entiendo.  
—¿Sí? Porque odiaría que pienses que quiero algo contigo o que me gustas. ¡Ja! —mi mente pedía a gritos que me callara de una vez pero mi boca no compartía el mismo interés. —Gustarme tú, ¿te imaginas? Que locura.  
—O que me gustes tú también —su voz suave llegó hasta mis oídos incluso aunque el ruido de la ciudad fuera más fuerte. —Más loco aún.

Debía de ser la primera vez en la que estábamos incómodas la una con la otra. No hablamos más y apenas nos miramos a la cara un par de veces para decir "a esa señora se le ha roto el zapato" y "cuidado que te atropellan". Había sido mi culpa que todo se tornara así de pronto.

En la última calle para cruzar ya podía divisar la cafetería desde donde estaba pero Lena se detuvo poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Hasta aquí llego yo, no será buena idea que vaya contigo a tu primer día y... Ya sabes.   
—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Te veo en la universidad?   
—Claro —sonrió más por amabilidad que por otra cosa y asentí.   
—Adiós, Lena. 

Di la vuelta, me apresuré a cruzar la calle y ni una vez me giré para mirarla. Claro, al menos hasta que llegué al otro lado y la curiosidad me ganó y lo hice. Había tomado la calle de la izquierda pero caminaba sin prisas, me pregunté si volvería a la universidad por otro camino o su destino era otro. Lo mejor sería concentrarme en lo que me esperaba ahora y demostrar que merecía el empleo.

—Llegas puntual —dijo viéndome de pies a cabeza la misma mujer del otro día, Elizabeth, creo que era su nombre. —Podrían aprender un poco de ella.  
—Si nos pagaras más tal vez llegaríamos más animados y a tiempo, pero no es el caso —dijo una mujer rubia poco mayor que yo quien ordenaba los vasos de plástico.  
—Kara, aquí. Ven.

Elizabeth me hizo pasar por un pasillo repleto de cajas y envases descartables hasta que estuvimos frente a una puerta. 

—Ponte este delantal y deja tus cosas en uno de los casilleros de ahí dentro. Cuando estés lista te estaré esperando en la barra.   
—Se lo agradezco. —Era la verdad, estaba agradecida de tener algo donde pudiera ser útil y de paso ganar dinero. Aunque solo fuera servir café. 

Un minuto y medio más tarde ya había vuelto y Elizabeth leía una revista.

—Si eres así de rápida con los clientes sin duda te voy a ascender más pronto de lo esperado... Claro, si tan solo hubiera puestos donde ascender —se quedó hojeando la revista unos segundos más y sin apartar la vista de las coloridas páginas, añadió—Lo que tienes que hacer es tomar el pedido del próximo cliente que entre y anotarlo en esta libreta. Luego solo tienes que asegurarte de que su orden le llegue y no te despediré.   
—¿Solo eso?  
—¿Muy poco para ti, universitaria? —el chico de la otra vez hablaba ahora detrás de mí pero me contuve y lo ignoré, bien, era evidente que no existiría una buena y cordial relación de trabajo con ese idiota. Anotado.

Pero también recordé que aquel idiota y Elizabeth conocían y estaban al tanto de quién era la desconocida que me había recomendado en primer lugar venir aquí y me sentí como una imbécil. Ni siquiera le había agradecido. Había estado tan emocionada y luego toda la situación con Lena... Me había hecho olvidarme. Quise enviarle un mensaje en ese momento pero recordé que mi celular había quedado en el casillero y no sería prudente ir a buscarlo ni usarlo en horas de trabajo. Hice una nota mental para hacerlo más tarde. 

Elizabeth me dió un leve codazo cuando alguien entró y se encaminó a una mesa. Tomé una bocanada de aire y fui en busca de mi primer pedido.   
Para ser la primera vez no había sido tan malo, el hombre había sido muy paciente mientras le volvía a preguntar el nombre de la tarta que había querido. En mi defensa jamás había escuchado que semejante cosa se comía.   
Pero fui tomando el ritmo y después de una hora me sentía más capaz. No había entendido eso de las propinas con los primeros tres consumidores pero Elizabeth me dijo que eso dejaban los clientes para la mesera, en este caso yo. Dejé caer las monedas y algunos billetes en el bolsillo de mi delantal cuando un chico alto entró y se dejó caer en una mesa.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?   
—Quisiera un batido de fresa —lo anoté pero su expresión era dudosa. —A no ser que tengan alcohol, ¿tienes algo de alcohol?  
—Uhmm, podría preguntar pero creo que...  
—Estoy bromeando, el batido estará bien.  
—Ya... ¿Otra cosa?  
—Se me antojan unos brownies y creo que de paso unos croissants.  
—Sí que tienes el apetito fuerte hoy —levantó una ceja pero al rato sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Lo siento, no sé por qué dije eso. No le digas a mi jefa por favor, es mi primer día y...  
—Tranquilizate, no pasa nada. De todos modos estás en lo cierto. Desperté con muchas ganas de devorarme todo lo que encuentre.

Su sonrisa era contagiosa en verdad, causando que sonriera también yo. El extraño no parecía ser más que un año mayor pero cargaba tanta alegría en el rostro que era difícil pensar que tuviera más de veinte años.

—Está bien, devorador, ¿quieres algo más?  
—Unas galletas de chocolate también me apetecen.  
—Amo las galletas de chocolate —dije mientras anotaba. —Totalmente recomendables.  
—Lo sé, tienen una textura fenomenal, ¿eh?   
—De hecho sí —reímos al mismo tiempo ante lo tonta que se había vuelto la conversación.   
—Puedes comer galletas conmigo si quieres.   
—Estoy en pleno turno, duh.  
—Una galleta no hará que te echen, duh.  
—No tomaré los riesgos.  
—Cobarde.

Cinco minutos después le llevaba su pedido, la manera de comer de ese chico era temible, en segundos lo único que quedaban eran unos cuantas migas y un par de galletas. Fui cuando me llamó para la cuenta y se aclaró la garganta dramáticamente.

—¿Tu nombre es... ?  
—Kara.  
—Kara, ¿aceptas esta humilde galleta de mi parte? —hizo algo así como un puchero mientras sostenía la galleta en los dedos hasta que la tomé finalmente y la dejé caer en mi delantal junto a las propinas.  
—La disfrutaré más tarde, que amable. 

Comencé a creer que este muchacho tendría un problema en cuanto a sonreír a todo momento. Seguro tenía algo en mi cara y nadie me lo había dicho. Pero no dejaba de sonreír. Viéndolo como quien observa los detalles podía decirse que era lindo, mucho. El cabello corto y sin apenas peinar me recordaba al de los actores juveniles de televisión, los ojos risueños marrones, la sonrisa sin imperfecciones y la poca barba le hacían ver sin duda bello y despreocupado.  
Dejé de lado mi observación mientras él sacaba su billetera.  
—Nueve con treinta.  
—Quedate el vuelto —se levantó y yo asentí. Estaba lista para irme cuando me volvió a llamar. —Gracias por la atención, Kara.  
—Es mi trabajo.  
—Lo es, pero fue divertido. Soy Mike por ciento. Disfruta la galleta.

Lo saludé con la mano en el aire al irse y volví a la barra. Todos me miraban, incluida Elizabeth, como si algo sobrenatural hubiera pasado ahí mismo.

—¿Qué?  
—¿Cómo que qué? El super bombón de Mike no ha dejado de mirarte y coquetear contigo, ¿y tú dices qué? —dijo Bethany, una de las meseras.  
—Eh, no creo que haya sido eso lo que...  
—No inventes, Mike viene siempre aquí y jamás de los jamáses ha estado tan amigable y alegre con alguna de nosotras —replicó otra cuyo nombre no recordaba. 

Cuando llegó otro cliente agradecí poder escapar de ahí.

—Es un buen chico, eso es todo.  
—¡Es un buenorro! —dijo una y todas le siguieron el chiste entre risas hasta que Elizabeth las mandó a buscar algo que hacer. 

Mi primer día no estuvo tan mal. Cuando me puse a comer mi galleta en modo de recompensa mientras salía camino a la universidad me sentí contenta por no haberla liado. Todo había salido moderadamente bien. Nadie me odiaba -casi- y había ganado algo de dinero extra con las propinas. 

Si tan solo la vida fuera así de fácil. 

* * *

_Kara: hola, soy yo, Kara. Quería agradecerte por lo del empleo. Todo sucedió tan de pronto que olvidé por completo decírtelo. Resulta que no se trataba de una broma así que tenía que darte las gracias. Quizás pueda confiar en ti un poco. Solo un poco._

Dejé mi celular a un costado mientras repasaba la pila de apuntes pero al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a sonar. Al principio la llamada me asustó, ¿acaso era ella? ¿Escucharía su voz? Pero no. En la pantalla las letras rezaban _Alex_.

—¡¿Alex?!  
—Mi horóscopo dijo que me mantuviera alejada de situaciones dolorosas y mira como... ¡Eh, Kara!  
—¿Situaciones dolorosas? ¿Qué has hecho?  
—Ah, nada, una viga me atravesó el hombro pero estoy bien. Estaba hablando con Becca del accidente, le contaba que fue de lo más gracioso, ¿quieres hablar con ella?  
—¡No quiero hablar con tu novia! ¿Cómo demonios una viga te atraviesa el brazo?   
—No todos somos señorita indestructible, Kara. Estaba en el entrenamiento y calculé mal uno de los saltos y, uh... Sí, un metal de cinco centímetros me clavó al suelo como mosquito.   
—¿Cuando pasó eso?   
—Hace unas veintitrés horas según Becca. Estuve drogada gran parte del tiempo y no sentí nada —alargó la primera sílaba con destacado orgullo. Mi hermana era una salvaje en cuanto las heridas y golpes que a veces su entrenamiento en el FBI le causaban. Llevaba ya más de once meses preparándose y sabía que era una de las mejores pero tenía tanta pasión y adrenalina con cada cosa que hacía que de vez en cuando eso le jugaba en contacto trabajo.   
—Eres una idiota, tienes que cuidarte. ¿Qué hay si hubiera caído justo en medio de tu frente?   
—Sería un lindo cadáver esperando en la morgue —escuché la voz de Becca regañándola del otro lado mientras Alex reía. —Lo sieeento, ustedes se toman todo a mal. En fin, no era por eso para lo que llamaba. Esas conversaciones de cinco minutos por la noche no son lo suficiente para mantenerme al tanto así que se me ocurrió que tal vez podría ir a visitarte.  
—¿Hablas en serio?  
—Claro, extraño a mi hermana.  
—¡Me encantaría que vengas!  
—Esperaba que dijeras eso. Dime, ¿cuándo tienes un día libre? Quiero que lo pasemos juntas.   
—¿Pero que hay del entrenamiento? ¿Te dejan venir?  
—Tengo unas pequeñas vacaciones.   
—Genial —añadí con verdadera alegría y busqué entre mis horarios un día que estuviera disponible. —El próximo viernes y sábado tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Puedes invitar a Becca también, extraño algo de normalidad.  
—Mi novia ya estaba incluida desde antes de preguntarte, no te preocupes. Oye, amor, saluda a Kara.   
—Hola, alienígena.

Me reí apenas escuchar a Becca. Ya había demostrado incontables veces que era de fiar y se había vuelto alguien esencial en nuestras vidas. Era una gran amiga y en verdad la extrañaba por lo que oír ese sobrenombre fue como una caricia en el alma. Lo gracioso de su manera de llamarme es que Becca adoraba, realmente amaba, todo lo relacionado con el espacio.

—Hola, cabeza de chorlito. Hazme el favor de cuidar a Alex por mí los próximos días, ¿vale? Me gustaría verla en una pieza.  
—También a mí —suspiró, luego de una pausa volvió a hablar. —Te llevaré uno de los pasteles de tu madre, Eliza está ocupada en el hospital y no podrá acompañarnos así que esa es su manera de enviarte saludos.  
—Serán unos muy agradecidos y deliciosos saludos.

Las dos reímos y pronto Alex estuvo otra vez al teléfono.

—Llegaremos a media mañana el viernes, tengo que irme, te ... ¡Sal de arriba mío! —hubo una serie de sonidos que eran bastante parecidos a besos y que hubiera preferido no escuchar. —Te quiero, Kara, ¡adiós!

Sonreí con la sensación de mi hogar latente todavía en el pecho. Extrañaba a mi familia, había sido complicado irme, pero tenía que empezar de alguna manera.  
Me levanté para alistarme para mi siguiente clase. Estaba emocionada por poder ver a mi hermana y a Becca después de un mes, también quería algo de tiempo con mis padres pero mi madre seguía con turnos infernales en el hospital y mi padre se la pasaba atado a su laboratorio. Quizás algún día en las vacaciones iría a verlos.

—Llegas tarde, Danvers.  
—Lo siento, creo que me desorienté un poco.  
—Quizás hagamos una campaña para conseguir dinero y le compremos entre todos un GPS —los demás rieron, pero una risa aguda y chillona en especial se escuchó sobre las otras. Y yo que estaba tan bien de no haberla visto los últimos días. —Tome asiento, señorita.

Ignoré la cara de disgusto y superioridad de Mackenzie y fui hasta mi banco. Tenía la impresión de que me había dicho uno de sus infantiles insultos en silencio al pasar. La peliroja tenía un don especial para hacerme enojar en segundos. Cuando me dejé caer en la silla la voz de alguien en particular me tomó desprevenida.

—Kara Danvers de mal humor, esto no se ve todos los días.   
—Cielos, me asustaste —susurré en dirección a Lena quien levantó la mano en el aire y la sacudió como saludo. —Es más raro verte a ti asistiendo a clases.  
—Notando lo que mi ánimo suele ser en el día a día y mi alto desinterés por estudiar creí conveniente que debería retomar mis clases cueste lo que cueste, estoy en una universidad al fin y al cabo.  
—... Okay. Ese sí es un progreso, me alegro de que al fin despertaras y salieras de tu nube de idiotez.  
—¿Me has llamado indirectamente idiota?  
—Depende se tu definición de idiota.

Reprimí una sonrisa y Lena sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?

Esperé a que el profesor se girara hacia la pizarra y acerqué mi banco al de Lena. Saqué mi cuaderno mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado ayer y ella se enderezó.

—Estuvo mejor de lo que pensaba. Me adapté bastante rápido y... —el profesor se dió vuelta y me miró fijamente, alzando una ceja. Me disculpé y cuando se giró bajé la voz. —Creí que derramaría todo el café en la camisa de alguien.  
—Felicidades —me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a escribir.   
—Al principio no estaba segura de si debía ir.  
—¿Y eso por qué?  
—Una extraña que me envía mensajes me dijo que probara suerte ahí. No es como si estuviera totalmente confiada y esperanzada de que no fuera un intento de secuestro o algo así sabes, pero lo del empleo fue cierto. Me sorprendí bastante.  
—¿Extraña?  
—Viene a esta universidad pero... No quiere decirme su nombre. No me veas así, no hemos hablado de grandes cosas pero apenas hace poco comencé a hacerme la idea de que puedo confiar un poco en ella.  
—¿Vas por ahí confiándote de cualquiera que te envíe mensajes de texto? —dijo sin despegar la vista de la hoja.  
—Claro que no pero ella no es tan mala.  
—¿Lo dices solo porque obtuviste el empleo gracias a ella o...?  
—Señorita, Luthor —la voz del profesor se escuchó desde el otro lado del aula. Casi todos se dieron vuelta a vernos y las dos levantamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo. —Junte sus cosas, alguien vino a buscarla.

Fue un instante fugaz pero la ví. Percibí su mirada perdida un momento en el frente, aturdida por alguna razón que no identifiqué. Pronto comenzó a guardar sus cosas y eché un vistazo afuera con la visión de rayos que hoy se había dado por servir hacia el corredor. Uno de los tipos que habían traído las maletas la otra vez esperaba de brazos cruzados.   
Me di cuenta de que no quería que se fuera. Lena tenía los ojos apuntando al piso en todo momento, ignorando mi expresión confusa, pero cuando quiso levantarse no pude más que detenerla.

—Espera —murmuré casi sin aire. Lena posó su mirada en mí, luego en mi mano agarrada a su brazo y otra vez a mí. —No te vayas.   
—Kara, suéltame.

Sé que no había esperado que le dijera eso. El rostro se le había apagado a comparación de los últimos cinco minutos y sus ojos antes tan verdes ahora no tenían el mismo brillo. Me observaba como si se lamentara estar en esta posición y tener que ir, sé que ella sabía lo que pasaría, eso era lo peor de verla alejarse.

—¿Cómo voy a saber si volverás? —repliqué al borde de la desesperación. Si la dejaba ir tenía la horrible sensación de que acabaría como todas las otras noches; golpeada y lastimada.

El profesor ya no miraba pero el tipo del pasillo se asomó desde la puerta quizás para ver porqué Lena tardaba tanto. Clavó sus ojos en mí con intensidad y Lena siguió mi mirada, viéndolo también.

—No tienen que verme contigo —dijo bajando la vista, se sacudió mi mano de un tirón y la ví hacer una mueca de dolor. Mi mano había rozado su muñeca, estaba segura de que había dado justo en los cortes. Quise disculparme pero Lena solo se echó la mochila al hombro y salió como un rayo. Unos segundos más tarde ya no estaba.   
Mis ojos la siguieron hasta que el profesor llamó mi atención y tuve que dejar de mirar la pared. Quería salir corriendo y alejarla de aquel matón, la posibilidad de que él fuera uno de los responsables de Lena apareciendo hecha trizas tantas veces me hizo apretar los puños. Sí, quería ir, quería protegerla. Por primera vez quería utilizar mis poderes para algo.

Pero sin embargo no lo hice. Permanecí sentada en ese frío banco como imbécil el resto de la hora y ni siquiera me molesté en asistir a las demás. ¿Qué estaría pasando en este momento? Rao, ¿siquiera seguía viva? No. No podía estar pensando en eso ahora. La probabilidad de que Lena estuviera siendo herida de cualquier manera ya era martirio suficiente. Me hacía sentir impotente e inútil. Tendría que haber ido. Mandar al matón al espacio de un puñetazo y a todo aquel que se le acercara con vaya a saber Rao cuales planes.

De alguna manera terminé sentada en las gradas del campo de fútbol. Eran las tres de la tarde y los nervios me carcomían. Elizabeth me había enviado un mensaje diciendo que la cafetería estaría cerrada el resto de la semana por algún control de plagas pero que si se lo decía a alguien me despediría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al principio me molesté. Quería despejar mi mente con algo más, hacer otra cosa y eliminar la idea de que Lena estaría en peligro, pero luego comprendí que no me serviría estar lejos de aquí sin saber si ella había vuelto o no. Como estaba incluso. Así que sería la misma desesperante situación.

Maggie me había llamado hace unos minutos preguntando dónde estaba metida así que un rato después la ví cruzar el campo y caer pesadamente a mi lado.

—Cuéntame que ha pasado, rubia.  
—No hacía falta que vinieras.  
—No es común de ti que faltes a todas tus clases —la contemplé con cansancio. No, no era común. Pero mis pensamientos solo eran consumidos por Lena en algún peligroso lugar con peligrosas personas.  
—Solo estoy preocupada si es que es la palabra justa.  
—¿Por Lena? —sugirió suavemente.  
—¿Cómo sabes...?  
—Estaban muy unidas la otra mañana y bueno, hoy la ví irse con un tipo con pinta de asesino en serie hace unas horas. Creí que habría una coincidencia.  
—Lo de esa mañana solo fue... No fue nada. No somos más que amigas, Maggie.  
—Conozco a Lena hace rato y nunca hablamos más de dos frases seguidas en un día. Jamás metió a nadie en su habitación. No sé demasiado de ella pero creo que estoy en lo cierto cuando digo que le importas demasiado y no exactamente como amiga.  
—¿Qué estás diciendo? Lena no...  
—Hay algo en la forma en la que te mira —dijo viendo el enorme campo. Mi corazón se sobresaltó pese a que yo sabía que eso no era verdad.   
—Nos viste juntas solo una vez, en serio estás exagerando.  
—No quiero ponerme a asumir relaciones ajenas solo digo que es bonito cuando tú estás tan perdida en lo tuyo que no te das cuenta cuando te está mirando como si fueras la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.  
—Somos amigas —repetí, pero esta vez las palabras se sintieron amargas, más allá de que las estaba diciendo para mi misma más que para Maggie. Ella solo asintió y puso una mano en mi hombro.   
—Está bien, rubia. Tengo una idea.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—¿Quieres saber dónde está Lena?  
—Sí, bueno, yo...  
—¿Quieres o no?  
—Sí, sí quiero.  
—Entonces ven conmigo. Vamos a cobrar un favor.   
—¿Qué favor?  
—Este lugar tiene todo tipo de personas, en serio, estarías sorprendida de lo que puedes encontrar si solo miras bien en el lugar indicado.  
—No estoy segura de que eso responda mi pregunta.

Maggie ya se había levantado y me tiraba del brazo, haciendo que yo también me pusiera de pie. Comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a la universidad.

—Lo único que necesitas saber es que le hice un gran favor a alguien el año pasado y no se negará a nada de lo que yo le pida. Tú relájate.  
—A veces me asustas.   
—Vamos a encontrar a tu querida amiga Lena.

Sonrió y los hoyuelos se le marcaron en las mejillas. Maggie no me había dicho demasiado pero era mejor que nada. Existía la posibilidad de saber el paradero de Lena y me aferraría a eso.

Lo único que esperaba era que sirviera.

Maggie me llevó a través de pasillos y escaleras hasta que nos encontramos en el último piso de la universidad. La mayoría de las aulas estaban llenas de computadoras y objetos electrónicos, las demás solo sillas viejas apiladas una arriba de la otra. Lo más raro de este piso era que no había nadie. Ningún estudiante ni profesor, ni siquiera un conserje limpiando alguno de los corredores. Para ser una universidad tan importante dejar uno de los pisos abandonados llamaba un poco la atención.

—Es aquí —señaló una puerta cerrada con el dedo y me acerqué dudosa. No tenía ventanas al interior así que no tenía idea qué podría esperarme.  
—¿Esto es legal?  
—Esa es una palabra demasiado fuerte.

Tocó la puerta tres veces seguidas y me hizo una seña para que esperara, al cabo de veinte segundos Maggie abrió la puerta y la seguí dentro. ¿Qué demonios era esto?

Todo estaba en completa oscuridad a excepción del pequeño sector junto a las ventanas cerradas. Era alguna clase de cubículo con al menos tres computadoras diferentes y alguien estaba detrás pero no alcanzaba a verle el rostro. Ví que en el piso los cables se cruzaban entre sí, sobre ellos también varios envoltorios de dulces y frituras vacíos. Mi mirada se concentró y pude mejorar un poco la visión. En la pared habían diferentes pósters. Desde series de los noventa y películas de gran reconocimiento mundial hasta mapas del mundo y fotografías de videojuegos. Casi caigo por uno de los cables cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe.

—No te preocupes, es el sistema de seguridad.  
—¿La qué cosa?  
—Hola —dijo una voz masculina desde el sitio de las computadoras. Giré la vista a él mientras una luz verde y clara se encendía y le ví el rostro. —  
Diseñé mi propio sistema hace un año y nadie ha podido abrir esa puerta sin mi permiso.   
—¿Vives aquí? —aventuré. Maggie deliberadamente se apoyó en una de las mesas vacías y el chico me contempló un momento. Parecía como si alguien lo hubiera electrocutado y en consecuencia el cabello negro brillante le aparentase el pelo de un puercoespín. Tenía una camisa desgastada con las mangas hasta los codos y una corbata con un nudo para nada práctico le colgaba del cuello, ese último detalle más bien parecía un chiste teniendo en cuenta como lucía. Más allá del acné adolescente y la poca atención a su ropa tenía una clase extraña de belleza.  
—No todo el tiempo pero hay una máquina expendedora de todo tipo de comida chatarra que pocos conocen y además tengo a estas bellezas —dijo señalando las computadoras. —No necesito más.  
—Bien... —comenzó a jugar con una pelota azul y negra cuando Maggie se aclaró la garganta.  
—Necesitamos un pequeño favor.   
—Imaginaba que no venías solo a saludar, ¿no me presentas a tu amiga?   
—Se llama Kara. Kara, él es Rata. No te dejes llevar por las apariencias es genial en lo que hace.  
—¿Y qué es con exactitud lo que hace?  
—Tiene un gran conocimiento en computadoras y cosas extrañas que ahora no vienen al caso. Oye, en serio necesito tu ayuda.  
—Dispara —tomó una bolsa de papas y se dispuso a comer. Tenía la impresión de que aquel sujeto no podía quedarse quieto durante mucho tiempo.   
—Quiero que entres a las cámaras de la universidad y encuentres a una persona que se fue como hace... Tres horas con alguien vestido de traje negro.   
—¿Quién es tan especial?   
—¿Puedes hacerlo?   
—No me ofendas. 

Se sonó los dedos y yo me acerqué a ellos. Rata presionaba teclas a una velocidad increíble, pantallas extrañas aparecían y se perdían en segundos, no tenía idea cómo hacía él para entender pero después de un par de minutos una computadora cercana a mí mostró una pantalla de video dividida en tres partes.

—Once... Doce. Pondré cámara rápida y es todo. La IA que instalé encontrará los datos por si sola.  
—¿Hace cuánto haces esto?   
—Desde que tenía trece años y me regalaron mi primera portátil. Eso y con muchos libros de informática al alcance.  
—Rata es capaz de hacer literalmente todo en cuestión de segundos. Una vez gané la lotería porque sugirió un par de números que él mismo había hackeado. Un genio.   
—Ahí —gritó Rata haciendo que la bolsa que sostenía acabara en el suelo. Me incliné para ver mejor la pantalla que señalaba y de hecho así era, ahí estaba. Un recuadro verde rodeaba el rostro de Lena y mi corazón se aceleró.   
—Es ella.  
—¿Crees que sea posible mejorar de alguna manera la imagen de la patente? El auto está algo lejos —dijo Maggie señalando con un dedo el vehículo a la vez que veíamos la grabación. Lena caminaba delante de él, y aunque no pudiera ya ver su rostro por el ángulo de la cámara me provocó una gran sensación de angustia. Sabía que ella no quería eso.

Rata detuvo la grabación y tomó una serie de fotografías del auto, utilizó un programa de nombre chistoso y la patente se vió con una claridad sorprendente.

—No sé de dónde has salido pero tienes un don —admití asombrada. —Por favor dime que puedes rastrearla.  
—Lo sé y de hecho ya lo hice.  
—Si no fuera tan lesbiana te daría un beso —replicó Maggie con alegría. Luego me miró con una sonrisa y levantó las cejas. —¿Vamos a rescatar a tu amada amiga?   
El chico anotó la dirección y me la entregó.  
—Oye, eh... Te debo una. De verdad. Gracias.  
—Vuelvan cuando quieran.

Nos guiñó un ojo y se colocó los audífonos siguiendo con lo suyo. Salimos corriendo de ahí a toda velocidad, el aire me empezaba a faltar pero no me importaba. Sabía dónde estaba. Tenía que ir. Estando fuera de la universidad nos detuvimos en la entrada.

—¿Y ahora en qué vamos? ¿Volando? —dijo Maggie rascándose la cabeza.  
—No llegaremos jamás al otro lado de la ciudad a pie.   
—Se me ocurre una idea de locos —añadió viendo en dirección al estacionamiento. —Vamos antes de que alguien nos vea.   
—Si tan solo me dijeras qué... Oh.  
—Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. 

Maggie miró para todos lados antes de acercarse a una motocicleta y darle un golpe seco al asiento. Este de alguna manera se abrió y mi amiga comenzó a revolver entre las pertenencias ajenas. 

—¿Qué tal si tomamos un taxi? —dije ya no tan segura.  
—¡Bingo! Sabía que el idiota dejaba una llave aquí, es demasiado estúpido para recordar donde las deja. Bueno, sube. —Después de pelear contra mis propios pensamientos entre si esto estaba bien o mal, opté por hacerle caso.   
Entrábamos las dos perfectamente pero comencé a tener por mi vida.  
—Oye, ¿cuándo aprendiste a andar en motocicleta?  
—Creo que a los dieciséis pero acabé en el hospital la primera vez. Y la segunda. Mejor no te digo cómo terminé en la tercera. ¡Pero tú tranquila! Lo tengo todo bajo cont- ¡ESTO SÍ QUE VA QUE ARDE!

Si no terminamos en el suelo en los primeros diez metros fue de pura suerte. De milagro no chocamos ningún auto pero Maggie se tenía fe. Y su fe era lo único que me mantenía todavía en el asiento en vez de ir corriendo por mi cuenta a la dirección en cuestión. Mientras más nos íbamos acercando más crecía mi ansiedad y el miedo por no saber lo que encontraría se intensificaba. Una de las curvas casi nos envía directo a un árbol pero estábamos bien. Aún nadie moría.   
Diez minutos después atravesabamos el último tramo hacia el lugar en el que Lena se suponía debía estar. Maggie aparcó con cuidado y se las arregló para no hacernos caer en el último segundo y yo me bajé para contemplar el edificio que se elevaba frente a nosotras.

Vimos el auto en el que se había ido Lena a unos metros más adelante y verifiqué que no hubiera nadie.

El edificio era bastante común. Se parecía a todos los demás de Rhode Island, no había algo que destacara en el, lo único extraño era que no se veía movimiento. Nadie había entrado desde que llegamos y yo comenzaba a perder la cordura.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Entramos a la fuerza? —sugirió Maggie poniendo las manos en su cintura.   
—El que se la llevó trabaja para su padre. Me han contado de buenas fuentes que Lionel Luthor es casi tan terrible como su hijo Lex. No podemos simplemente entrar por la puerta.  
—Okay, cerebrito. Vamos a buscar por detrás.

Rodeamos el edificio y dimos con una puerta cercana al callejón. No era la mejor idea del mundo abrirnos paso en propiedad privada, tal vez apenas abrir la puerta las alarmas comenzarían a sonar, ¿pero qué más podíamos hacer? 

—Podríamos tratar de meternos por el estacionamiento.  
—Eso solo hará que nos demoremos —dije bajando la voz. Miré un momento la puerta de metal, me concentré, intenté que mi mirada viera a través de ella y finalmente lo logré. No había nadie del otro lado. No percibía cámaras o luces. Respiré profundo y abrí de una sacudida.  
—Ahora sí somos delicuentes, me muero de la emoción. Nunca entré en un edificio corporativo.  
—Acabamos de robar una motocicleta, Maggie. Ahora calla, nos van a descubrir.   
—¡Tú querías venir! ¿Sabes siquiera a dónde tenemos que ir? ¿Has visto la cantidad de pisos que tiene esto?  
—No puede ser tan complicado.

Salimos al fin de la oscuridad de ese pasillo y la luz nos cegó. Gracias a Rao nadie estaba en esa planta porque de lo contrario nos habrían visto al instante. Habíamos acabado en mitad de una sala con ventanas tan grandes que la luz daba por completo en el interior. 

—Mira que bonitos muebles —silbó Maggie. Y era verdad. Muchos sillones y sofás estaban en determinados sectores, también habían algunas barras de bebidas. A mi amiga se le iluminó la cara. —Dejame llevarme una botella. Dejame, dejame.  
—Luego te compro una, haz silencio. 

Pese a la tranquilidad sabía que eso no era buena señal para nada. Terminamos de pie frente a un ascensor pero decidí buscar las escaleras. Lo que menos necesitaba era acabar en un piso en una sala llena de desconocidos. Debía ser lo más discreta posible. 

Empezamos a ir hacia arriba pero no me puse a revisar cada piso. Al contrario usaba mi visión de rayos para dar un vistazo rápido y si nada llamaba mi atención entonces seguíamos subiendo.

—¿Cómo... cómo sabes a dónde vamos? —dijo sin aire Maggie. Me detuve para que recuperara el aliento y miré hacia el techo, más allá de lo que ella podría ver.   
—¿Intuición? —divisé unas figuras moverse en el piso de arriba, en la puerta siguiente, pero mis ojos se sentían cansados. No acostumbraba a hacerlo tan seguido. Por más que quise ver con claridad no pude percibir más que algunas sombras en unas salas sin ventanas. —Es detrás de esa puerta.   
—¿Ahí?  
—Maggie, necesito que te quedes aquí. Por ningún motivo vayas y si escuchas que alguien viene o notas algo extraño, lo que sea, vete.   
—¿Estás loca? No irás sola, rubia —intentó subir hasta donde yo estaba pero yo la detuve.   
—Son gente peligrosa, lo mejor que podrías hacer es esperarme afuera o volver a la universidad. De verdad no quiero que estés aquí.

Se lo pensó un rato pero Maggie sabía por mi expresión que no dejaría que viniera. Yo podía soportar cualquier cosa pero ella era humana y fácilmente la podrían herir. No me lo perdonaría. 

—Te esperaré aquí.

Era mejor que nada.

—Okay —me acerqué a la puerta y la saludé con un movimiento de cabeza. Ella hizo lo mismo. 

Este lado del edificio era bastante diferente a la primera planta. Aquí todo tenía un lujo especial. Habían sillones también y las mismas barras de tragos pero todo estaba forrado en terciopelo rojo. Hasta el suelo. Unas extravagantes lámparas de esas que nunca me habían gustado colgaban del techo. Me escondí detrás de una enorme planta cuando ví que alguien se acercaba. Estudié los pasillos en cuestión, una de las salas sin ventanas era la que más gente tenía dentro. Aunque solo viera las siluetas oscuras sabía que Lena no estaba ahí pero seguía siendo una reunión de gente con la que no debías meterte. El grandote desapareció por una esquina y volví a respirar. Bien. Necesitaba encontrarla. Pero dónde. ¿Dónde estabas, Lena? 

Eché mi destino a la suerte y tomé uno de los corredores. Cada cinco metros había una puerta igual a la anterior pero no había nadie dentro. Descubrí que eran habitaciones. Un sentimiento no muy agradable se extendió en mi pecho. Encontré fuera de una de las habitaciones un carro de limpieza y un traje como el que suelen usar los botones. ¿Acaso era un hotel?

Me alejé y seguí caminando atenta a cualquier sonido. Parecía un laberinto de puertas y corredores. Habrían pasado unos cinco minutos cuando di con un pasillo diferente. Las luces eran más tenues y las puertas tenían un tono diferente al rojo opaco.   
Me detuve en la esquina cuando ví a dos personas a mitad del corredor. ¿Estaban intimando a mitad del lugar? Vaya, que audacia. Iba a girarme y buscar por otra parte cuando una de las personas, una mujer, cambió de posición y dejó a la vista a su pareja. Oh. 

Fue una confusa mezcla de sentimientos. Lena estaba ahí, sí, estaba bien. Estaba de una pieza. Y estaba besándose con una mujer. No solo eso, estaban devorándose. La mujer alta y castaña a su lado no dejaba ver demasiado de su rostro al estar casi de espaldas pero por la ropa, las joyas brillantes en sus muñecas y el porte elegante podía imaginar que sería bastante hermosa. Claro, debía serlo si estaba en esa situación con Lena.

El corazón me latía enloquecido pero al menos la angustia se había ido, había sido reemplazada por una pesadez gigantesca.   
La forma en la que Lena besaba a esa mujer me desconcertaba, como la castaña tocaba su cuerpo sin miramientos ni vergüenza me hacía apretar los dientes. ¿Había hecho todo aquello para encontrar esto?   
Si es que era posible mi corazón se aceleró más cuando Lena abrió los ojos en medio del beso y con sorpresa clavó sus ojos en mí. La siguió besando, con más fuerza, mientras mi pecho se agrietaba sin yo quererlo, pero me veía. No podía describir la mirada en su cara al verme allí. No podía entender la manera en la que me observaba... ¿con qué? ¿confusión? ¿miedo? ¿enfado? 

Cerró los ojos y sin una pizca de amabilidad llevó a la mujer contra la puerta, la abrió y se perdieron dentro cerrando de un portazo. 

Toda la escena se repetía en mi mente. Cada detalle y su manera de verme. Todo. Habría preferido no seguirla. Habría preferido hacerle caso y alejarme. Al fin y al cabo me había hecho esto yo sola. Imaginando que estaría en peligro cuando al contrario se la estaba pasando de maravilla con otra mujer. Que idiota por creer que podría hacer algo por ella, que tonta por sentirme así ahora. ¿Por qué me hería y rabiaba tanto el hecho de verla así? No tenía idea. Pero no iba a quedarme a averiguarlo. 

De vuelta por el mismo camino casi no tuve que mirar dos veces. Me crucé con dos tipos que no se fijaron en mí pero yo tampoco me fijé en ellos. Lo único que quería era salir de este horrible lugar. Encontrar a Maggie y largarme.

Una gran decepción me inundaba la razón. Sin saber porqué, me sentía decepcionada. No tenía porqué estarlo. No tenía sentido. Me sentía como una completa estúpida. Quería ayudarla y lo único que lograba era... ¿Era qué? Nada. Apenas éramos amigas. No significaba nada. 

Encontré a Maggie en el mismo lugar de las escaleras y la tomé del brazo para seguir bajando. 

—¿Y Lena?  
—Nos vamos.  
—Oye, ¿qué pasó? Parece que viste un fantasma.   
—Necesito salir de aquí.  
—¿Kara? ¿Qué viste?  
—Venir aquí fue un error. Nos vamos.

No respondí ninguna otra de sus preguntas y estuvimos minutos después al aire libre. Por suerte Maggie pidió un taxi ya que la motocicleta se había quedado sin combustible en algún momento. Qué gran sorpresa, algo más que fallaba el día de hoy.

Lo único que hice fue mirar por la ventana. Una sola vez eché un vistazo hacia atrás, únicamente para sentirme un poco más patética. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso vendría corriendo? No. Nada de eso.  
Maggie acarició mi mano y yo sonreí sin realmente hacerlo para calmar un poco su cara de preocupación.

Había sido un enorme error haber ido. Un grandísimo y enorme error.


	7. Chapter 7

—¿Kara?  
—Estaré en mi cuarto.

Estaba siendo un poco brusca con Maggie pero no era mi intención. Apenas llegamos lo único que hice fue ir directo a mi habitación. Me sentía miserable en exceso desde que había salido de aquel tonto edificio, mi humor se había desvanecido y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué debía hacer después. Comencé a creer que era mi culpa. Debía serlo. Lena había dejado en claro que no quería que estuviera cerca y yo como imbécil había insistido. ¿Pero por qué me fastidiaba tanto? ¿Por qué no podía sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza? Ella era solo mi amiga, había luchado para que me diera algo de su confianza. Quizás lo que me molestaba era que no me hubiera dicho nada de eso antes. Pero pese a que intentaba convencerme de esa teoría no podía. Lena no tenía que explicarme nada, no era su obligación decirme a dónde iba o lo qué hacía. Yo había ido por mí misma en su búsqueda y me había entrometido demasiado.

Así que mi mente estaba cansada. Quería parar de pensar en las razones. En ese beso. En las posesivas manos de esa mujer sobre su cintura.

Había pasado mucho tiempo sin yo darme cuenta. Claramente no había dormido nada y no había hecho nada productivo más que mirar el techo en busca de respuesta que ahí no estaban. El celular vibró de pronto en mi bolsillo trasero pero tenía pocas ganas de verlo. De puro aburrimiento encendí la pantalla.

Desconocido: recién veo este mensaje. Me alegro de que hayas conseguido el trabajo. Sabía que Elizabeth te aceptaría.

Había olvidado que le había dado las gracias por el empleo. Pero en este momento lo que menos tenía ganas de hacer era hablar.

Kara: sí, gracias de nuevo, pero ahora si me disculpas seguiré ahogada en mi propia miseria.  
Desconocido: ¿Qué pasa?

¿Contarle? No, claro que no. Bastante imbécil me sentía como para decirle a alguien más mis desgracias.

Kara: nada que valga la pena que sepas.  
Desconocido: puedes confiar en mí, te he demostrado que sí.  
Kara: ni siquiera sé cómo agendarte porque jamás me has dicho siquiera tu segundo nombre así que no estoy del todo segura.   
Desconocido: ¿así que quieres agendarme?  
Kara: en serio no estoy de humor.  
Desconocido: bien, ¿si te digo cómo agendarme me cuentas un poco?  
Kara: ya, como quieras.  
Desconocido: Excalibur.   
Kara: ¿Quieres en serio que te llame como a una espada?

_Nuevo contacto añadido como Excalibur._

Excalibur: es tu turno de contarme.   
Kara: tuve un mal día, es todo, en verdad no quiero hablar de eso.   
Excalibur: ¿tan malo fue?   
Kara: no lo sé, ese es el punto. No sé porqué me siento tan decepcionada, ¿entiendes? Soy una idiota por querer acercarme a alguien que constantemente quiso alejarme desde el principio. Supongo que estaba tan ciega que no ví todo con otra perspectiva.   
Excalibur: entonces se trata de alguien.   
Kara: que preceptiva eres. Sí.  
Excalibur: ¿qué ha hecho para que estés así?  
Kara: no hizo nada.  
Excalibur: ya... Eso tiene sentido.  
Excalibur: ¿Entonces qué harás tú?

Miré el celular un largo rato. Lena no me había hecho nada. Yo solita había ido a perseguirla. Respiré hondo y me senté en la cama.

Kara: no haré nada. No me importa de todas maneras.   
Excalibur: hasta hace cinco minutos me parecía que decías algo diferente.   
Kara: cambié de opinión, me cansé de pensar tanto.   
Excalibur: buena idea.  
Kara: ¿qué hay de ti?   
Excalibur: ¿de mí?  
Kara: nunca me dices nada de ti ni tampoco qué haces de tu vida.   
Excalibur: mi vida no es tan emocionante como la tuya.   
Kara: tengo todavía la duda, ¿cómo has hecho para conseguir mi número?   
Excalibur: me colé en la oficina de alguien y busqué en los archivos, fácil.  
Kara: ¿y si te atrapaban?  
Excalibur: pero no lo hicieron.  
Kara: ¿todo por mi número?  
Excalibur: recuerdo que te había visto hace varios días en un corredor y no podía sacarme de la cabeza esas tontas gafas y tu sonrisa. No fue la mejor manera de hablarte pero como te dije antes no soy buena conversando cara a cara.   
Kara: vaya que eres rara, eh.  
Excalibur: ¿qué jamás has tenido un flechazo en la secundaria? ¿nunca quisiste hablarle a tu amor platónico anónimamente?  
Kara: no estás flechada conmigo.  
Excalibur: tienes razón, ya he superado mi enamoramiento. No fue más que una efímera obsesión.  
Kara: qué bueno saberlo.   
Excalibur: nah, es broma, no puedo verte pasar que ya me tiemblan las piernas.   
Kara: la verdad que los chistes no son lo tuyo.  
Excalibur: ¡Hablaba en serio!  
Kara: debería ir a buscar algo de comer.  
Excalibur: no me digas que mi confesión amorosa ya te espantó.  
Kara: quizás pero también quiero comida.   
Excalibur: está bien, abandoname y ve a alimentarte.

Casi sonreí. No era malo hablar con ella. Me sacaba el mal gusto del estómago y ya me había abierto el apetito. Conversar con alguien que no conocía no se sentía tan fuera de lo común. Incluso llegaba a divertirme.   
Al salir de mi cuarto pensé que me encontraría a Maggie en algún lado pero no fue así, su puerta estaba cerrada por lo que tal vez estaría ahí dentro. En cambio la de Lena estaba abierta y no había nadie. Agradecía no cruzarmela tan pronto. No tenía las agallas para mirarla.

Conseguí algo rápido de la alacena y volví a la velocidad de la luz a mi cuarto. Encendí mi portátil y puse la primera canción que vino a mi mente. Cualquier cosa que me distrajera.

Kara: volví, no desesperes.  
Excalibur: casi morí en tu ausencia.  
Kara: oh sí, no tengo duda de ello.   
Excalibur: ¿qué deliciosa comida gurmet has conseguido?  
Kara: galletas rancias de hace dos semanas. Las idiotas de mis compañeras de cuarto no pueden ponerse de acuerdo para que el refrigerador tenga algo comestible.

Que Lena entrara en la misma categoría que Maggie en cuanto al pequeño insulto no me causaba ningún remordimiento. Al contrario comenzaba a sentirme bastante reacía a tener buenos pensamientos en cuanto a Lena. Una parte de mí seguía repitiendo que ella no había hecho nada, pero me hacía sentir como una estúpida recordar lo que había hecho así que mi manera de afrontar la realidad era enojarme más. Sí, Lena Luthor eres una idiota.

Una canción de lo más violenta comenzó a sonar y miré la pantalla. Vale, calma que no estoy tan enojada aún.

Ya era de noche para cuando había terminado de mirar una película de dos horas y media e iba por mi tercer bote de helado. Gracias universo por este invento glorioso. Había seguido hablando con Excalibur en todo momento mientras le comentaba las escenas.

Excalibur: era un ciervo inútil, Kara.   
Kara: ¡Pero era un ciervo!  
Excalibur: sí, de todos modos... ya había visto la película, ¿sabías?  
Kara: ¿y me has hecho contarte todo? Te mataré.

Nuestra conversación se fue tornando más y más delirante a medida que pasaban los minutos. Había perdido el hilo de lo que habíamos hablado en un principio pero daba lo mismo. Las respuestas sin sentido de Excalibur -¿en serio ya me había rendido a llamarla así?- me hacían reír sin más. Claro que me había acompañado una botella de alcohol barato del más fuerte y que tenía una etiqueta que decía "Maggie" media despegada. Eso de enborracharme no era precisamente lo mío y no estaba segura de si mi organismo lo permitía pero, ¿qué más daba? Como diría mi abuela; ¡A la mierda la rutina! No tenía nada que ver pero aplicaba totalmente. Mis labios hacían cosquillas cuando dejé la botella vacía a un lado y el sueño comenzó a afectarme.

Excalibur: ya estás empezando a decir tonterías, ¿por qué no duermes?  
Kara: ¿eres mi madre acaso?  
Excalibur: no, pero son más de las once y mañana tienes clases.   
Kara: na, no tengo.  
Excalibur: ¿no?  
Kara: na.  
Kara: iré a pasear un rato.  
Excalibur: no puedes estar hablando en serio.   
Kara: quiero aire libre. Necesito aireee.  
Excalibur: me estás preocupando un poco.   
Kara: ja ja, bromeo, solo iré a dormir.   
Kara: adiós extraña que no conozco, me has distraído un gran rato, graciass.  
Excalibur: ya... eso espero, duerme bien.

Claro que no dormiría pero si le decía que me iba a caminar por la ciudad justo a esta hora se volvería loca. Con pasos torpes busqué lo primero que ví a la vista y me lo puse. Una de las chaquetas de la universidad, pufs, como si fuera a sentir frío. Tontos, tontos poderes alienígenas.

Salí en silencio de mi habitación y cerré más despacio todavía. Caminaba con sigilo a través del pasillo atenta a cualquier sonido que proviniera de los demás cuartos o algún vigilante. Pero nada. Bien me habrían encontrado de haber alguien cerca por mi manera de tropezar con uno de los botes de basura. ¿Quién ponía estas cosas aquí? Seguía con sueño pero no tenía intención de dormir. No entendía aún por qué razón quería salir pero ya estaba cruzando las puertas al exterior antes de poder pensarlo mejor.

Rhode Island podía ser hermosa de día pero de noche tenía otra apariencia. Las calles estaban repletas de gente extraña y tipos que silbaban y me gritaban cosas que no podía escuchar del todo. Estaba en un trance entre el sueño, cansancio y la casi borrachera pero seguía de pie. Choqué con una mujer de cabello rizado que me empujó molesta a una pared pero me incorporé. Bonita noche para usted también.

Seguí yendo derecho. Las luces me atraían, el aroma a tabaco de algunos callejones se impregnaba en mi ropa y varias caras desconocidas se me quedaban viendo algunas veces.

No sé por cuánto tiempo caminé ni en qué momento me encontré un tanto desorientada pero me daba lo mismo. Mi yo interior se rió por la manera en la que mi día estaba acabando. Sola, tal vez ya en la madrugada, y vaya a saber Rao donde.

—¡Oye, fíjate por dónde vas! —dije entre risas a alguien con quién había tropezado. Ví una figura masculina cuando miré de costado pero me seguí moviendo hacia delante.   
—¿Kara?   
—No, no sé quién es —respondí al aire mientras caminaba en zigzag.

El tipo se adelantó hasta ponerse frente a mí y colocó una mano en mi brazo, parándome del todo. Un cartel de neón se encendió y le pude ver el rostro.

—¡Eh, Mike, amigo!   
—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?   
—Salí a caminar.

Frunció el ceño y miró a los dos lados. Deliberadamente me dió la vuelta y me empezó a hacer caminar por donde había venido.

—No es un sitio dónde deberías estar a estas horas.   
—No, no. No quiero volver. Déjame sola.   
—No me podría perdonar dejarte en mitad de la nada y en este estado. ¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Tomaste?   
—¿Por qué todos quieren protegerme? Que pesados.  
—Que extrema.

Aunque no quería volver ya estaba cansada de resistirme así que solo me dejaba llevar. Los brazos de Mike eran fuertes y cálidos sobre los míos.

—¿Haces pesas, Mike?  
—¿Qué cosas preguntas? —lo ví sonreír aunque estuviera mirando hacia otro lado. Muchos chicos debían envidiar esa sonrisa. —Sí, sí hago.  
—Tengo sueño.   
—Nos falta poco.   
—¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?   
—Tienes este... Símbolo de la universidad Brown —señaló el círculo de mi chaqueta y asentí al aire—. Y también le pregunté ayer a Elizabeth si me podía decir algo de su tan especial camarera. Eso fue todo lo que me dijo.   
—No estás interesado en mí.   
—¿Qué sabes tú?   
—Me conoces hace dos días.   
—Suficiente para llamar mi atención. De paso creo que encontrarte aquí hoy fue una señal.   
—Mmhm.  
—No te duermas todavía, Kara.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue haber sido cargada a través de pasillos largos y decir algo relacionado al número de mi habitación. Cuando Mike me hizo ponerme de pie, yo todavía en estado de estupidez máxima, escuché el sonido de nudillos tocar la puerta.

El me tenía aún del brazo cuando esta se abrió y alguien que no tenía pinta de ser Maggie apareció.

—Eh, qué tal, la encontré a varias calles de aquí y...  
—¿En dónde estabas?  
—No creo que te escuche —replicó Mike y yo me removí en sus reconfortantes brazos. Levanté la soñolienta mirada y me encontré con unos oscuros y penetrantes ojos verdes. De puro placer por empeorar el estúpido humor que Lena aparentaba tener me giré hacia Mike.   
—Me salvaste esta noche.   
—No te iba a dejar sola.

Mike sonrió y me dejé triunfar cuando Lena alzó las cejas.

—Él es mi amigo Mike —dije ignorándola. —Ella, eh... Bueno, da igual.

Mike me miró incómodo y luego a Lena. Podía imaginar su cara enviando partículas asesinas en todas direcciones. ¿Pero qué más daba?

—Kara, entra. Necesitas dormir.   
—Tu amiga tiene razón.  
—Tú eres mi amigo, Mike —le di unos golpecitos en el hombro y suspiré pesadamente. —Sí, debo irme a la cama.   
—¿Estarás bien?  
—Eh... Disculpa —le murmuré a Lena sin mirarla del todo cuando quise entrar y ella se corrió. —Estaré genial. Te veo la semana que viene en la cafetería.

Era de lo más divertido ver la cara de Lena. Podía ocultar sus emociones en otras ocasiones pero esta vez la rabia le brotaba por los poros. ¿Qué te sucede, Lena? Tal vez lo que yo había dicho la tenía con la vena a punto de explotar pero peor aún fue cuando Mike respondió.

—Estaré ahí sin falta, ansío volver a verte en un mejor estado y poder hablar. Adiós.

Se despidió de mí con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación de cabeza a Lena. Cuando se fue, mi compañera de cuarto cerró de un portazo y se quedó estática en el mismo lugar. No iba a quedarme ahí. No tenía la intención de estar junto a ella.

Me aventuré a ir a mi habitación mientras el sueño me seguía atacando. Si me dormía en el piso no sería mucha diferencia. Llegué hasta la mitad de la sala y me dejé caer en el sofá rendida.

—Kara.  
—Voy a dormir.   
—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto?   
—No.

Tenía los ojos cerrados pero sin embargo pude escuchar como Lena se había sentado en el sofá de enfrente.

—¿Quién era él?  
—Shhh.  
—¿Estás molesta conmigo?

Vaya tono hiriente el que tenía. ¿Adivina qué Lena? No ahora. Ahora no permitiré que te metas en mi cabeza.

—Dejame dormir.

Luego de eso no escuché más nada. Estaba cayendo en un profundo sueño cuando un « _Lo siento_.» flotó en el aire y acabé durmiéndome segundos después.

Recuerdo haber despertado en el sofá y con un dolor de cabeza descomunal. Además de la fuerte resaca el haber dormido en una posición para nada favorable me dejó la espalda hecha trizas, ni hablar del cuello.

Me fui sentando con toda la lentitud y suavidad que mi cuerpo me permitía y una colcha acabó en el suelo. La puse a un lado con confusión, no estaba segura de haber ido a buscar una. A decir verdad no estaba segura de nada. Aunque intentaba recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior lo único que se formaba y aparecía en mi mente era una nube borrosa de cosas sin sentido.

—Hey, rubia.  
—Por favor no grites.

Maggie salió de la cocina y se sentó en un sofá cercano, entregándome antes una taza con mucho olor a café. Puso los pies sobre la mesa central y me escudriñó con la mirada.

—Es el precio por beber mi alcohol especial.  
—No puedes llamarle a esa cosa alcohol.  
—¿Hizo efecto no? —bebí un gran sorbo de café y tragué el líquido amargo. —Tengo la sensación de que ayer no tiraste exactamente la casa por la ventana. Te ves fatal.  
—No puedo recordar nada... Estoy... Rao, mi cabeza.  
—¿Ra qué? Como sea, no tengo ni pizca de idea qué hiciste pero sí sé cómo terminaste.

Levanté la vista de golpe causando que la cabeza me doliera más y se sintiera mucho más pesada.

—Necesito saber algo, lo que sea.  
—Estaba en la cocina terminando un proyecto y créeme que el ambiente aquí estaba caldeado cuando te fuiste —levantó las cejas y alargó las sílabas al decir _caldeado_.  
—¿Cómo que me fui? ¿A dónde?   
—Eso lo sabrás tú. Pero cuando yo llegué Lena estaba transformada. Me preguntó si sabía dónde estabas pero yo tenía la misma información que ella. No hablamos más y comencé con mi proyecto.  
—¿A qué te refieres con transformada?   
—Ya sabes... Al borde de echar humo por la nariz. Lo más interesante de la noche fue cuando volviste. Pero no sola. Juro que podía ver a Lena hervir de rabia cuando hablabas tan dulcemente con ese tal... No sé quién, olvidé su nombre.  
—¿Vine con alguien?  
—No sé decirte más allá de que era buen mozo y... Eh, ¿alto? No sé, no recuerdo.  
—¿Mike?  
—Ese mismo. ¿Dónde lo tenías guardado?   
—Es un... Un conocido.   
—¿Nada más? Porque dijiste que era tu amigo pero por poco le saltabas al cuello frente a Lena.   
—No puede ser.  
—Es la verdad. También estabas determinada en ignorarla. ¿Me dirás ahora qué pasó cuando fuimos a buscarla? Me muero de la intriga.   
—Eso no importa ahora —sentencié alejando el recuerdo de ese lugar.  
—Sea lo que sea que hayas visto te pegó duro.   
—Necesito algo de sol —dije de pronto sin querer saber más.   
—¿Sol?  
—Necesito aire, siento que estoy sofocándome.  
—Voy contigo.

Salí del baño minutos después y Maggie ya estaba lista. Solamente necesitaba la luz solar y mis pensamientos se organizarían. Quería aclarar mi mente pero cuando estuvimos listas para salir y Maggie abrió la puerta, la razón de mis tan recientes complicaciones estaba llegando.

«Me lleva el... »

Lena estaba radiante, claro, ¿cuándo no? Pero aquello no le llegaba al rostro. Cuando su mirada fue directamente a mí la ignoré por completo. No esos ojos verdes. No ahora.

—Eh... —dijo Maggie incómoda y Lena se corrió para dejarnos pasar, cuando crucé al pasillo escuché su voz.  
—Kara, necesito cinco minutos. Tengo que hablar contigo.

No tenía palabras para ella. En verdad no las tenía. No quería verla a la cara y recordar. Tampoco estaba de humor para someterme a esa conversación, aunque ahora lo pensaba y me cuestionaba, ¿qué conversación? Si lo que tenía para decir era una explicación, realmente no hacía falta.

—No se siente muy bien —dijo Maggie cuando no respondí. Sin tener que verla me podía imaginar su expresión.

Diez minutos más tarde y todavía con el sabor amargo de la anterior situación estábamos caminando por el campo de atletismo.

—Gracias por eso —le dije a Maggie cuando el silencio me empezó a molestar. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo agradecía y había estado anhelando el calor y los rayos del sol.   
—No puedes ignorarla por siempre.   
—Lo sé muy bien.  
—No quiero ser entrometida pero en algún momento tendrás que hacerle frente.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Sé que ninguna de las dos se siente contenta con lo que está ocurriendo pero mientras antes lo solucionen, para bien o para mal, mejor.  
—¿Y mientras tanto?   
—Mientras tanto busca como distraerte y evitar que tu amiga, la señorita Luthor, se aparezca por tu mente.  
—Mi hermana y su novia vendrán mañana.  
—¿Hay alguien por ahí en tu familia orientada al sexo femenino qué quieras presentarme y esté disponible? —le di un suave codazo y sonreí. Era verdad que mi madre había tenido la suerte de que Alex y yo tuviéramos esa misma inclinación sexual, pero nadie más. Aunque claro, Alex estaba total y únicamente interesada en las mujeres.  
—No, nadie, y aunque hubiera no la dejaría a tu merced.  
—¡Oye! ¿Por qué no? Puedo construir una relación seria aunque no lo creas.  
—¿Alguna vez tuviste una novia estable?  
—Me enamoro de muchas mujeres a la vez —sonrió como si fuera un gran logro y sus hoyuelos se marcaron notoriamente. Puse los ojos en blanco por su afirmación. —Pero está abierta la posibilidad de que llegue una mujer que sea especial, cuando la vea lo sabré.

Pese a los ojos soñadores que veían el horizonte yo seguía creyendo todo lo contrario. El día que viera a Maggie en una relación estable sería el fin del mundo.

—Como digas, Sawyer.   
—¿Te sientes mejor? Porque muero por ir a desayunar. Pero por favor no aquí.  
—Mucho mejor —emprendimos nuestro camino de vuelta, esta vez saliendo de la universidad. —Conozco un lugar donde hacen unos panqueques de ensueño.  
—Pensé que no habías salido demasiado.   
—Tengo mis secretos.

Íbamos llegando después de haber caminado por quince minutos cuando alguien tocó la bocina de una moto cerca nuestro. Miramos sin saber con exactitud quién era pero luego el sujeto se quitó el casco y no pude creer la suerte que llevaba encima el día de hoy.

—¡Es él, el de anoche!   
—Sí, así parece.  
—Vaya que tienes un don para atraer esta clase de...  
—Callate, ahí viene.   
—Kara, que sorpresa verte otra vez.

Mike me estrechó la mano y luego a Maggie. Mi amiga lo miró de pies a cabeza como si fuera un artículo de colección del más raro. «Por favor no me hagas pasar vergüenza.» dije para mi misma.

—Lo mismo digo. No sabía que manejabas una moto.   
—La compré el año pasado, cuando quieras te llevo a dar una vuelta.  
—Oh, no gracias, he tenido malas experiencias con vehículos de dos ruedas —repliqué viendo a Maggie un instante y otra vez a Mike, quién rió tal y como un niño lo haría. ¿Cuánta felicidad cargaba este hombre y dónde conseguía un poco? De pronto recordé lo que Maggie me había contado esta mañana. —Mike, sobre lo de anoche...  
—No fue nada, Kara, créeme que fue todo un placer traerte sana y salva.  
—No recuerdo casi nada de lo que pasó por lo que... No sé muy bien cómo mirarte a la cara —él sonrió y bajó la vista, ¿sonrojado?  
—Solo te encontré pasadas las doce en un barrio de mala muerte, cualquiera podría haberse aprovechado.   
—Pero no tú —dijo Maggie con voz neutra. Oh, ahí estaba. Le pondría una cinta en la boca la próxima vez que salieramos. Mike no pareció tomarselo a mal.  
—Ah, no soy de esos, no te preocupes.   
—Pues más te vale porque si descubro que tuviste o tienes malas intenciones con mi amiga yo misma te quitaré de la cara esa...  
—¡Maggie! Ve por ahí y espérame —dije señalando una banqueta más adelante. Ella sonrió con fingida modestia y se fue. —Lo siento, es un poco intensa.   
—Me cae bien —respondió él y me sorprendí. Hubiera esperado algo completamente distinto. —Tiene una divertida manera de protegerte.   
—Solo quiere fastidiarme. Pero bueno, muero de hambre y creo que Maggie me matará si no me apuro... De nuevo, lo siento por ser una idiota anoche.  
—No hay drama, eres incluso más graciosa con unas gotas de alcohol encima. Fue divertido.  
—Y no volverá a suceder, no me acercaré a otra botella en mi vida.   
—Esos decimos todos en plena resaca.

Reímos a la vez pero Maggie me hizo una seña apurandome.

—Adiós, Mike.   
—Hasta luego.

Él se fue y Maggie y yo seguimos nuestro camino. Cuando íbamos cruzando la segunda calle finalmente habló. Claro que no se lo guardaría.

—De todos tus pretendientes me quedo con Lena, este tiene algo que no me gusta.   
—Por última vez, no tengo pretendientes. Mike es solo alguien que conocí hace unos días y...  
—¿Y? ¿Lena qué es?  
—Llegamos. Olvida todos esos delirios que te inventas y comamos como dos personas normales.   
—El que calla...  
—Shh.

Volvimos a la universidad con nuestros estómagos a punto de reventar y tuvimos que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ir a clases más tarde. Era obvio que mis ganas de estar sentada escuchando a los profesores en un aula llena de gente no me estaba resultando de gran interés pero no iba a permanecer en mi cuarto quejándome.

Pero pese a mi ánimo inestable pude sobrellevar el resto del día. Cuando volví y abrí la puerta de la habitación me llevé una sorpresa enorme. Alex y Becca estaban ahí.

—¡Eh, alienígena!  
—Calla, idiota, que nadie puede saberlo —le reprochó mi hermana a su novia. Becca dio un par de saltitos hasta llegar hasta a mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Yo le devolví el abrazo suavemente con cuidado de no romperle nada aunque la emoción me superaba.  
—¿Te has hecho algo en el cabello?   
—¿Lo notaste?  
—Tu hermana dijo que me veía como Dora la exploradora cuando salí de la peluquería.   
—Porqué no me sorprende —añadí sonriendo y me separé de Becca para abrazar a mi hermana. El olor a casa de Alex me reconfortaba en lo más profundo. —No puedo creer que estén aquí.   
—Conseguimos un boleto antes de tiempo porque mañana ya no había nada, ¿qué tal, eh?

Respiré hondo apenas dando crédito de lo que veían mis ojos. Me tomé un momento para mirarlas. No había pasado más de un mes lejos de mi hogar pero parecían haber crecido tanto. El cabello de Alex ya llegaba al menos hasta mitad de su espalda, su gusto por la ropa había cambiado a lo que recordaba. Usaba camisas ajustadas y pantalones de cuero. Becca además de tener el corte al estilo Dora no parecía mostrar muchos cambios pero, ¿acaso ahora llevaba delineador? Los ojos celestes contrastaban con su cabello negro y suspiré. Cuánto quería volver a casa.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? —preguntó Becca recorriendo con los ojos la habitación. —¿Cómo pagaste un lugar así?  
—Dividimos la cuota con mis otras dos compañeras.   
—¿Vives con otras personas aquí?   
—Becca, te lo he dicho el otro día —mi hermana se perdió en la cocina y yo me crucé de brazos viendo a dos de mis personas favoritas. Estaba feliz.  
—¿Ah sí? —dijo dirigiéndose a Alex, confusa. —Pero yo no veo a nadie aquí.

Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca la puerta de entrada se abrió y Maggie apareció. Al estar de espaldas no nos notó.

—¿Kara, estás aquí? No sabes lo que acaba de pasarle a... —al girarse cerró la boca de golpe, su atención cayendo al segundo en Becca. —Tienes compañía.

Becca se acercó a Maggie sonriente y le extendió la mano, ésta se la estrechó rápidamente.

—Ella es Maggie, Maggie ella es Becca. Una de mis mejores amigas y...

Pero Maggie ya tenía los ojos puestos en otra parte. Alex salía de la cocina cuando mi compañera de cuarto caía embobada con mi hermana, ¡mi hermana! No podía dar crédito a la mirada perdida de Maggie ni la torpeza con la que estrechó su mano, todo y sin que Alex se diera cuenta de su estupidez. Quizás mi hermana no viera la obvia reacción de Maggie pero Becca se dió cuenta al instante y la sonrisa alegre cambió a una de mera cortesía. Supe que lo mejor era interrumpir.

—Ella es Alex, mi hermana. Y ella es su novia —en otra ocasión me hubiera divertido como Maggie reparó en Becca y nuevamente en Alex, pero ahora solo era incómodo. Me aclaré la garganta y agradecí que mi compañera volviera en sí. —Estarán de visita un par de días.  
—Un gusto conocerlas. Eh... Sí, Kara, tengo que ponerme a estudiar, luego hablamos.

Asentí y se retiró. Vaya momento, Maggie Sawyer por primera vez avergonzada.   
Becca volvió a ser ella misma y dejó de lado la mirada mordaz. Nos pusimos al día durante las siguientes dos horas y organizamos una especie de cama adicional en mi cuarto.

Tenerlas aquí antes de lo esperado me había hecho sentir mejor de lo que pensaba posible. No había pensado en nada más, ni siquiera en Lena. De vez en cuando algo de normalidad era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Será cabrón —gritó Becca al televisor, alargando la mano a la cerveza de la mesilla y casi volcandola en el intento. —¡Los está matando a todos!  
—Sí, es lo que hacen los alienígenas asesinos.

No podíamos dormir así que habíamos vuelto a la sala de estar cerca de la una de la madrugada y Becca, oportunamente, había traído películas.

Esta se inclinó hacia mí, sobre Alex, y en un susurró dijo;

—Por favor nunca te conviertas en uno de esos.   
—Dudo de que me crezcan tentáculos de la espalda —sonreí y seguimos mirando la película. Iba sobre una pequeña partícula sacada de Marte que había mutado considerablemente y ahora era un gigantesco monstruo que se alimentaba se personas. Alex se movió incómoda cuando alguien más fue devorado.  
—¿De dónde sacaste esta película? —dijo dirigiéndose a su novia, sin duda asqueada.  
—La tuve que piratear.  
—Estás frente a una futura agente del FBI, ¿recuerdas?  
—¿Qué harás, arrestarme? —sugirió con tono sensual Becca.   
—¡Por todos los cielos! ¡No aquí! Mantengan sus perversiones alejadas de mí.  
—Tú solo estás celosa.   
—¿De ustedes? Tonterías.   
—Porque no tienes a nadie con quién compartir estas... Alegrías.  
—¿O quizás sí? —repuso mi hermana viéndome con más atención de la debida, buscando en mi silencio incómodo algo que me delatara. Cuando miré hacia otro lado para escapar de su mirada acusadora abrió los ojos en grande. —¡Sí tienes!   
—¿Sí tiene? —replicó Becca, la película ya no le interesaba, en cambio me observaba, junto con Alex, como si hubieran descubierto el elixir de la vida.  
—No me vean así, están inventando cosas ustedes solas.   
—Kara Danvers, no puedes mentirme —sentenció Alex mientras sonreía. —Cuando ocultas algo tienes esa... Cosa en tus ojos.   
—¿Qué cosa tiene? —preguntó Becca acercándose para verme mejor.  
—Es una metáfora —dijo a su novia antes de volverse. —¿Qué esperas para contarnos? Ansío descubrir quién está robandote tantos suspiros.   
—Nadie me está...

Como si fuera cosa del destino o alguien estuviera en serio poniéndose en mi contra la puerta de entrada se abrió y Lena entró con rostro sombrío. Se detuvo cuando cerró y nos miró a las tres un poco confundida, para cuando volvió la vista a mí y se quedó inmóvil estaba casi segura de que me diría algo.

—Buenas noches —dijo cortésmente en dirección a mi hermana y Becca y se perdió en su habitación. Yo no sabía dónde meterme.   
—¿Estoy imaginando cosas o... ?  
—¡Es ella! —completó Alex por Becca.  
—¡Cállense!   
—¿De qué revista la sacaste?   
—¡Hablo en serio! Ella... Es solo mi compañera de cuarto.   
—Pues a mí no me lo pareció. Si nos ponemos a hablar de la manera en que te comió con la mirada...  
—Becca...  
—¿Han peleado? —preguntó en un tono más bajo Alex, ¿estaba queriendo ser comprensiva? Oh, no.  
—¡Alto! Escuchen, no sé porqué todos están con la idea de que entre Lena y yo... no me interrumpas —le advertí a Becca. —Pasa algo, pero no es así. Hemos tenido una amistad un poco extraña pero eso es todo.  
—¿A qué te refieres con extraña?  
—Me costó tener su confianza y... Lo arruiné un poco, creo que invadí su espacio. Ahora todo está un poco complicado.

Alex asintió pensativa y Becca, ahora más seria, dijo en un susurro;

—Ella no te gusta, ¿verdad, Kara?

Lo pensé un momento. Repasé entre la mezcla de sentimientos que sugería mi cabeza pero no. Claro que no.

—No me gusta. Ahora déjenme ver la película.

Y con eso las dos se miraron un instante antes de que volvieramos la atención a la película.

Pasadas las tres, las dos estaban más que dormidas y yo había puesto un canal al azar en la televisión, algo sobre investigaciones policiales para acompañar mi insomnio. Saqué mi celular y con aburrimiento navegué por mis contactos.

« _Excalibur_.» ¿Estaría despierta? No, seguramente no. Pero podía intentar, ¿verdad?

Kara: me pregunto cómo hacen algunos para ocultar cadáveres sin dejar el menor rastro.

Culpé la estupidez que era el mensaje a las altas horas de la noche y las pocas ganas de dormir pese a que el sueño me afectaba. Tenía energía de sobra y sin embargo me sentía cansada. Mi cuerpo extraterrestre no podía al menos una vez cooperar y dejarme ser normal por una noche.  
Para mi sorpresa el celular vibró minutos después.

Excalibur: ¿mataste a alguien? Porque si lo hiciste creo que tengo una pala y mucho desinfectante en algún sitio.  
Kara: claro que no, estoy viendo crímenes sin resolver de los noventa.  
Kara: ¿estabas durmiendo?  
Excalibur: ¿ese es tu código para decir que sí mataste a alguien? (No, estoy bien despierta).  
Kara: ¡no maté a nadie!   
Excalibur: okay, okay.  
Excalibur: ¿qué haces despierta todavía?  
Kara: el insomnio ha tocado a mi puerta y quise molestarte.  
Excalibur: aprecio tu distracción. Mi ensayo estaba hartandome.  
Kara: ¿sobre qué va?  
Excalibur: sobre una chica hermosa y de ojos azules que me habla a mitad de la noche.  
Kara: si esa es tu manera de conquistar chicas déjame decirte que es algo anticuado.  
Excalibur: tenía que intentarlo de alguna forma, ¿no?

Sonreí a la cuadrada pantalla y me levanté sin hacer el menor ruido. Apagué el televisor y al volver a mi habitación me dejé caer en la cama. Antes de responderle otro mensaje ya había llegado.

Excalibur: bromeo, si quisiera conquistarte ya lo habría hecho y sin pestañear.  
Kara: te tienes mucha confianza para ser alguien que no quiere decirme su nombre.   
Excalibur: touché.  
Excalibur: pero sí, la tengo. Como sea. ¿Pensarás en ir a dormir pronto?   
Kara: lo dudo, ¿por qué?  
Excalibur: ¿alguna vez jugaste esto?

Una pequeña pantalla circular apareció a un costado de la conversación.

Kara: ¿baloncesto? ¿Quieres jugar baloncesto?   
Excalibur: te propongo jugar a cambio de algo.  
Kara: ¿una apuesta, en serio?  
Excalibur: la que más puntos consiga gana.  
Kara: ¿qué hay si haces trampa?   
Excalibur: no hay forma de que cambie el puntaje, Kara.  
Kara: ¿qué es lo que yo ganaría?  
Excalibur: no lo sé... Tú decides. Pero sí yo gano, quiero una foto de tu beeeello rostro.   
Kara: debes estar bromeando, ¿para qué quieres una foto mía?  
Excalibur: no he pedido nada exagerado y todo está en ti si pierdes o ganas.  
Kara: ¿puedo pedir cualquier cosa? ¿Qué tal tu nombre?   
Excalibur: bien, te diré mi nombre si ganas.

No estaba del todo segura de este juego pero ¿qué perdería? Si ganaba iba a saber finalmente quién era. Si perdía solo era una tonta foto.

Kara: está bien, pero si yo gano no quiero nada de rodeos, me dices tu nombre completo.   
Excalibur: que exigente.  
Excalibur: acepto.

Ella comenzó primero. La pelota de baloncesto entró en el pequeño aro unas nueve veces. Nueve. Ese era su puntaje. ¡Ja! Pan comido. Tenía a Excalibur en mis manos.   
Pero al contrario de mis expectativas ni siquiera llegué a los tres puntos y la humillación por perder tan rápido era evidente.

Kara: ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ni siquiera se movía!  
Excalibur: acepta tu destino y dame mi foto.  
Kara: ugh, bien.

Me demoré un minuto buscando una foto que fuera digna de enviar pero lo pensé mejor. Apenas la conocía, no le daría tanto el gusto. Cambié de posición y la luz me daba apenas en la cara, haciendo que la mitad de mi rostro estuviera casi a oscuras.

Excalibur: apenas puedo verte, eres cruel en verdad.   
Kara: no me diste ninguna especificación, cumplí mi apuesta.   
Excalibur: da igual, me sigue gustando la mitad de tu cara.

No se me ocurría nada que responderle pero segundos más tarde no necesité hacerlo.  
Excalibur: para que veas que tan buena persona soy yo también te enviaré una.  
Kara: ¿hablas en serio?   
Excalibur: tú solo espera.

Permanecí expectante. Al fin sabría cómo era, vería su cara, después de todo seguramente la recordaría, ¿no? Tendría que haberla cruzado en los pasillos más de una vez.   
Cuando la fotografía apareció ocupando toda la pantalla casi quiebro el celular entre mis dedos.

No se trataba para nada de su rostro, vaya, ojalá lo hubiera sido. Al contrario veía un cuerpo desnudo. De costado y con tanta piel a la vista mis ojos se perdían en las curvas donde la oscuridad, quizá por la poca iluminación, tapaban las partes más íntimas. Pese a eso la forma de su trasero era clara y la piel de su abdomen era de lo más lisa. Uno de los brazos estaba ocultando sin mucho esfuerzo los pechos, por lo que era fácil verlos, seguramente había sido a propósito.

Alejé el celular de mi rostro. Mis mejillas estarían del color de un tomate ahora mismo. ¿En serio me había enviado una foto desnuda? Puse una mano en mi frente cuando el teléfono vibró otra vez y lentamente lo levanté, el corazón me palpitaba como si hubiera corrido hasta Australia y sin respirar.

Excalibur: eh, ¿ya moriste? No me digas que te has puesto a dormir.

Tenía que estar bromeando. Aún no respondía por lo que puse lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Kara: no me esperaba eso.  
Excalibur: no le envío fotos así a todo el mundo, solo para que conste.  
Kara: ¿por qué a mí sí?   
Excalibur: tenía ganas de saber qué te parecía.   
Kara: ¿solo eso?  
Excalibur: de paso también deleitarme imaginando tu reacción.  
Kara: ajá, bien... lamentablemente nunca la sabrás así que sigue imaginando.  
Excalibur: te tomaste tu tiempo para contestar así que casi puedo saber sin que me lo digas.  
Kara: ¿eso crees?  
Excalibur: no puedes dejar de pensar en mi cuerpo.   
Kara: claro que no.   
Excalibur: admitelo, nadie lo sabrá.

Volví a mirar la foto con más atención, no podía verse el fondo pero era lo de menos. Tenía un cuerpo increíble. Mi propio interior me traicionó y no quise pensar en las ligeras cosquillas que ahora sentía cuando respondí, no del todo segura si ya había perdido la razón y alguien más había tomado el control.

Kara: de hecho no puedo dejar de verlo.  
Excalibur: cualquiera diría que estamos en pleno sexting, jajaja.  
Kara: pero no lo estamos, ¿cierto?  
Excalibur: ¿acaso no soy digna de tus palabras picantes, Kara?  
Kara: en este momento y con tu cuerpo todavía en mi mente eres digna de cualquier cosa.

Estaba cruzando el límite pero no me importaba. Era divertido y emocionante seguirle la corriente, estar expectante a lo que luego pasaría. ¿Qué más daba si no la conocía? Tragué saliva al leer el siguiente mensaje. Oh, estábamos ahí.

Excalibur: dime qué llevas puesto.   
Kara: una camiseta rota que me pasa las rodillas.  
Excalibur: ¿nada más?  
Kara: nada más.  
Excalibur: quítatela.  
Kara: lo haré si tú también lo haces.  
Excalibur: ¿qué te hace creer que llevaba ropa puesta?

Me mordí el labio y al instante quedé en ropa interior. Una brisa suave cosquilleó en mi estómago y entrepierna.

Kara: ya, solo brasier y unos boxers.  
Excalibur: estás perjudicando mi salud.   
Kara: ¿no pensaste en las consecuencias de tu propia foto?   
Excalibur: ¿te gustó?   
Kara: posiblemente.  
Excalibur: entonces a la mierda las consecuencias.  
Excalibur: adivina lo que estoy haciendo.  
Kara: prefiero que me muestres.

Mis piernas se movieron ligeramente y mi cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas. Tenía calor y apagarlo sería tarea difícil. Al minuto un video de no más de tres segundos apareció ante mis ojos.  
Al principio no podía distinguir pero pronto entendí de qué se trabaja. La cámara estaba dirigida a su pelvis, la poca luz dejaba ver apenas lo qué ocurría. Su mano se movía despacio de arriba hacia abajo y se perdía entre sus piernas abiertas. «No me jodas.»  
Lo miré tantas veces que me sentía en pleno éxtasis.

Excalibur: ojalá sepas que una completa extraña está mojada por ti.  
Kara: sigue.  
Excalibur: ¿que siga qué?  
Kara: sigue tocándote.  
Excalibur: solo si tú lo haces.   
Kara: hace rato comencé.

Y era cierto. Mis manos se habían deshecho de lo que quedaba de ropa y mis dedos acariciaban la piel sensible.  
No sé cuantos minutos habían pasado sin hablar pero yo seguía en mi propio momento. Metida de cabeza en lo que hacía sin importar más.

Excalibur: si te dijera las ganas que tengo de que seas tú quién me toque ahora mismo creerías que estoy loca.   
Kara: no tan loca si yo quiero lo mismo.  
Excalibur: dime cómo se siente.  
Kara: se siente como si mi cuerpo estuviera a punto de explotar.  
Excalibur: mierda, Kara. Quiero tocarte.

Me bastó ese único mensaje para llegar al punto máximo que mi cuerpo podía soportar. La cantidad de sensaciones que estaba experimentando sobrepasaba cualquier orgasmo que hubiera tenido antes.  
Dejé a mi cuerpo descansar, estaba rendida. El cabello se me había pegado en la frente y mi respiración se mantenía inestable.

Excalibur: vaya orgasmo me has provocado, Danvers. En caso de que hayas muerto ya... Buenas noches.  
Kara: estás completa y totalmente demente.  
Excalibur: prometo no echarte en cara este nuevo lado tuyo que acabo de descubrir. Ten lindos sueños.

Aparté el celular y respiré hondo. No podía creer lo que había hecho pero no era vergüenza lo que sentía. Simplemente sorpresa. Tal vez estaría queriendo arrancarme los ojos cuando al día siguiente despertara y recordara y leyera todo pero no ahora.

Ahora me sentía libre y capaz de cualquier cosa. A la mierda las consecuencias.

No había terminado de abrir los ojos que ya alguien estaba sobre mí. 

-¿Vas a despertar o no? ¡Kara!   
-Joder, qué...  
-Son cerca de las diez y Alex comenzará a comerse los muebles si no hay algo en su estómago en los próximos cinco minutos.   
-Estaba soñando de lo más bonito. 

Despegué al fin los ojos y me incorporé, mientras Becca se bajaba de la cama Alex entró en mi habitación con evidente molestia. 

-¿Qué clase de lugar es este, Kara? Considerando tu inmenso apetito no hay una sola cosa comestible aquí. ¡Nada!   
-Generalmente comemos en la... -un bostezo me interrumpió a mitad de la frase y me tomé un momento antes continuar. -En la cafetería. 

Mi celular se deslizó entre las sábanas y lo tomé. Tuve suerte de que Becca y Alex estuvieran discutiendo sobre a dónde podríamos ir a comer porque mi cara de espanto al leer rápidamente lo de la noche anterior me habría dejado en evidencia al instante. ¿Quién era esa Kara tan atrevida que había tomado posesión de mi cuerpo? Oh, Rao. Por primera vez apreciaba la suerte de no conocer a Excalibur, no podría verla a la cara después de todo lo que le había dicho.  
Pero aún así ella me conocía. Sabía quién era y me había visto antes. No era justo. ¿Qué tal si me escondía debajo de una piedra y esperaba a que Excalibur se olvidara de mí? Fantástica idea, la pondría en práctica.

-¿Kara, me oyes?   
-No te escucha, dale una cachetada quizás así reacciona.  
-¡Becca!   
-Ahí está -sonrió poniendo un brazo alrededor de mi hermana y Alex besó su mejilla fugazmente. -Bromeo, le quebrarías mitad de la mano.  
-Estaremos esperando afuera así que espero que te apresures.  
-Bien, denme diez minutos. 

Era cierto que extrañaba mi hogar y vivir en una ciudad tranquila pero Rhode Island se había vuelto esencial en mi vida. Me había acostumbrado a los constantes ruidos que al principio me habían resultado insoportables. Tenía la leve impresión de que todo aquel bullicio incluso mejoraba mi habilidad para escuchar un sonido determinado. Ahora me era más fácil ignorar gran parte del caos de gente y autos por todas partes. 

-Creo que dejaré una de mis carreras.  
-¿Cómo dices? -dijo Alex frunciendo el entrecejo y me encogí de hombros. No le había dicho a nadie que había estado pensando en quitarme carga horaria, apenas lo había pensado pero me parecía la mejor decisión.  
-Tal vez siga con la biología y abandone periodismo.  
-Pero amas todo eso de... Ya sabes, noticias locas -replicó Becca confundida. Cruzamos una avenida y suspiré.  
-Siento que no puedo enfocarme en todas esas cosas a la vez. ¿Además quién me aceptará para escribirles una columna en el diario? Con biología me irá mejor.   
-Kara, tienes un don con las palabras, no lo desaproveches. Podemos llevarte al zoológico cada vez que quieras interactuar con animales. Pero piénsalo.   
-Llegamos -dije desviando la vista e ignorando a mi hermana. 

Iba por la mitad de mi batido cuando el aparato en mi bolsillo vibró. Seguí bebiendo ahora un tanto nerviosa y vibró de nuevo treinta segundos después. Aprovechando que Alex y Becca estaban sentadas frente a mí y no a mi lado, saqué el celular y leí rápidamente bajo la mesa, aparentando la mayor normalidad posible.

Excalibur: ¿cómo has despertado?  
Excalibur: espero que nuestra pequeña situación de anoche no haya sido algo que consideres un error ahora. 

-¿A quién le hablas? -preguntó Becca sobre la mesa. La puerta de entrada se abrió y el sonido del exterior me dio unos segundos para poder pensar algo.  
-Mi amiga de la universidad. Maggie.   
-¿La enana?  
-Digamos que tú no eres justamente lo que se dice alta, amor -puntualizó Alex hundiendo los hombros y Becca puso los ojos en blanco.   
-¿La defiendes ahora? ¿Siquiera viste cómo te miró?   
-¿Maggie?  
-No, Alex, mi tía la miope. Pues claro que ella. Olvidó por completo que yo estaba ahí cuando te vio.   
-Me gustas cuando estás celosa pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte -murmuró Alex antes de inclinarse y besar a su novia. Bajé la vista al celular y escribí con rapidez. 

Kara: ¿cómo lo consideras tú?

-¿Tú qué dices, Kara? ¿Soy mejor que Maggie, verdad?  
-¿Me estás haciendo elegir?   
-No se trata de que elijas a una amiga, duh, sino que me digas quién crees que es mejor para Alex.   
-¿Hablas en serio? -Becca asintió con total seriedad y Alex negó con la cabeza, mi mirada vagó por la cafetería repleta de gente pensando en la posibilidad de Maggie estando con mi hermana. Era delirante, sí, pero fue cuando iba a responder que mi teléfono vibró al mismo tiempo que veía a Mackenzie en la barra y con un celular en la mano.   
-¿Y?  
-Eh... -mis manos ya empezaban a sudar alredor del objeto entre mis dedos. Miré a Becca tratando de volver al tema en cuestión. -Maggie solo piensa en sexo y mujeres sin ropa que cambia a los tres días... Tú eres mejor para Alex.   
-Lo sabía -respondió con suficiencia. Siguieron hablando de cosas que no me determiné a escuchar y bajé la cabeza al celular. 

Excalibur: una experiencia interesante teniendo en cuenta que no te imaginaba en ese papel.   
Excalibur: ¿sigues ahí?

Mackenzie seguía enfrascada en su teléfono. Minutos más tarde sus amigas llegaron y tomaron asiento a su lado. La peliroja, quién aún no sabía que yo estaba ahí, se acercó a ellas y les enseñó algo de la pantalla. Volví a tragar el ahora desabrido líquido de frutilla y miré por la ventana. Claro que no era Mackenzie, no podía ser ella, ¿cierto? Habíamos estado hablando ya por semanas y la noche anterior las cosas se habían ido por la borda. No podía imaginar la humillación por la que me sometería si en verdad era ella y de paso lo hacía público.

Kara: ¿dónde estás?  
Excalibur: en mi habitación.  
Kara: enséñame.  
Excalibur: no te voy a enviar una foto de mi cuarto.   
Kara: pero sí de tu cuerpo, ¿no?  
Excalibur: ¿ocurre algo?  
Excalibur: ¿Kara?

-Oigan, ¿podemos irnos?   
-¿Estás bien? -preguntó mi hermana mientras me estiraba para tomar mi chaqueta.   
-Creo que la leche estaba en mal estado o algo así, me siento un poco mal. Pero si quieren pueden quedarse y nos vemos después en la universidad.  
-No vas a volver sola, tontita, espera -Becca hizo una seña a uno de los camareros y momentos más tarde ya nos estábamos yendo. No miré a Mackenzie en todo el camino a la puerta.

Excalibur: de verdad lo siento si algo que hice o dije te incomodó en algún momento, no fue mi intención poner las cosas raras entre nosotras, espero que no sea el caso.

Nuevamente no respondí.

-Estás del color del papel -dijo Alex a la vez que me tomaba del brazo. Buena idea, en cualquier momento me desmayaba.   
-Se me hace que el sol no la está ayudando.   
-Estoy bien, chicas. Solo necesito caminar. 

Casi llegando a la universidad no hacía falta que mi hermana me sostuviera pero era verdad que mi semblante estaba apagado por completo. Tenía toda esa clase de sentimientos mezclados en mi estómago. Preocupación, ansiedad, nerviosismo. 

Al cruzar la calle y pasando por el estacionamiento mi vista se fijo en una persona en particular subiendo a una camioneta negra. Lena tenía el codo apoyado en la ventanilla y el puño sobre la boca cuando me miró. Quizás era mi estúpido estado el que hacía que las cosas se movieran en cámara lenta o tal vez Lena sí me había mirado por más tiempo del necesario. 

Eventualmente me obligué a observar el suelo y solo dejé que Alex me guiara. Escuché la camioneta alejarse, sin darme cuenta seguí el motor con mis oídos incluso aunque sabía que ya se había alejado varias calles.

Becca abrió la puerta de la habitación y se giró a verme.

-¿Qué tal si intentas dormir?   
-Apreciaría eso -contesté lentamente y de pronto sentí frío.  
-Está temblando -escuché decir a mi hermana en un tono preocupado. Frotó mi brazo con su mano y cerré los ojos un instante.  
-Solo necesito dormir.  
-Estás...  
-Alex.  
-Está helada. 

Alex comenzó a quitarse el suéter enorme que llevaba y aunque no escuché las palabras sé que Becca me lo puso a mí en cambio. No había salido con mucha ropa ya que no la necesitaba, mi cuerpo generaba calor de por sí, pero ahora parecía que todo estaba al revés.

-Lo sé, llámala.   
-¿Estará de guardia?   
-Esto es más importante, tú dile que tiene que venir cuanto antes.   
-¿Alex? -susurré con cansancio. Mis piernas se habían convertido en dos alfileres. No sentía mis músculos y mis brazos no eran más que dos extremidades inútiles.  
-Te llevaremos a la cama y te mantendremos caliente hasta que mamá venga, ¿okay?

Apoyé mis brazos en el borde alto del sofá, cerré los ojos y traté de ignorar el frío que me recorría en la espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? -dijo una voz conocida desde la puerta.  
-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, estamos bien -replicó Becca un tanto brusca. 

Hubo silencio seguido de unos pasos y pronto unas manos tocaron mis mejillas, me esforcé por abrir los ojos. 

-¿Qué pasa, rubia? -Maggie me miró con seriedad y al ver que no le respondía se giró hasta bmi hermana. -¿Qué tiene?   
-Está enferma.  
-¿Eso es estar enferma? Porque luce como si estuviera a punto de estirar la pata.   
-No creo que tengas derecho a... -dijo Becca alzando la voz, pero Maggie la interrumpió.  
-Mira, no sé quién eres tú para Kara, pero aquí es mí amiga y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados. La llevaré ahora mismo al médico.  
-No puedes.  
-¿Que no puedo qué?  
-Mi madre estará aquí en un par de horas. Es doctora -intervino Alex.  
-¿Ustedes están locas? Necesita ir ahora al hospital.   
-Kara tiene un historial delicado y mi madre sabe lo que hay que hacer, de verdad aprecio tu preocupación pero no es necesario. 

Dejé mi peso caer un segundo en Maggie, sentía que en cualquier momento me desplomaría en el suelo. Levanté la cabeza a mí amiga y traté de sonreír. 

-Voy a estar bien, Maggie, me ha pasado antes -fue lo único que calmó su mirada dudosa. Asintió no muy segura pero se giró a mi hermana.  
-¿Y mientras tanto qué? ¿La dejarán así?   
-La llevaremos a su cuarto. No podrá dormir y estará en extremo dolor pero si quieres ayudar podrías conseguir algunas cobijas. Tiene que estar en un sitio caliente.   
-¿Qué es lo que tiene exactamente?   
-¿Podrías hacerlo?   
-Mi cabeza -dije sintiendo como mis brazos y muslos temblaban. -Ruido.  
-¿Qué tanto calor necesita?   
-Todo el que consigas.  
-Mierda, debo estar demente. Mira, el cuarto de Kara es una heladera viviente pero estoy casi segura que el de mi otra compañera... -se pausó para señalar el cuarto de Lena y no tuve fuerzas para detenerla. -Tiene una estufa eléctrica. La ví una vez, pero está conectada a la pared.  
-Pues entonces usaremos la habitación, ¿cuál es el problema? -dijo con burla Becca. Maggie se demoró un rato en contestar. Me miró a los ojos y aunque supo que yo no estaba de acuerdo con eso, articuló un «lo siento» con los labios.   
-Ningún problema, vamos, las ayudo.

No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó en la siguiente hora y media. No tenía la suerte de desmayarme ni de poder dormir pero no podía entender del todo qué sucedía. Veía personas alrededor y gente hablar pero simplemente no podía enfocar mi atención. De vez en cuando escuchaba retazos de conversaciones.

-¿Tú madre de verdad sabe qué hacer?  
-Esto le ocurrió algunas veces cuando estaba en la secundaria -la voz de mi hermana era tranquila pero en algún lugar de mi inconsciente recordé que esa era una de sus tantas maneras de tener todo bajo control aunque se sintiera al borde de un ataque de nervios.  
-¿Y se supone que es normal?  
-Ella...   
-Alex -advirtió Becca, incluso con ojos cerrados y en estado de somnolencia imaginaba la mirada de «cuidado con lo que dices» que le echaba su novia.

Perdí el hilo de la conversación pero para mi suerte pasó media hora y el calor ayudó a que pudiera recuperar algunas de mis facultades, claro que el dolor de mis extremidades seguía latente. 

-Kara, no te muevas, Eliza vendrá pronto.   
-Quiero dormir -repliqué llevándome una mano a la cabeza. -Maggie, no deberías seguir aquí. Estoy bien.  
-No se me antoja dejarte aquí sola, Danvers. 

Quise sonreír pero únicamente asentí. Ví que Alex estaba de brazos cruzados viéndome atenta y Becca miraba constantemente su celular. Me di cuenta algo tarde del lugar en dónde estaba. La almohada tenía el mismo aroma que su cabello y las sábanas estaban impregnadas con su esencia. Lena dormía aquí cada noche. Claro, al menos cuando estaba.

Podía haber estado durmiendo y yo no lo habría sabido. Los minutos pasaron y mis brazos comenzaron a doler más al moverlos, dentro de mis ojos el calor se acumulaba. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que ese calor no se descontrolara.

-¿Por qué hay tanta gente en mi... ?

Ah, su voz, tenía una voz tan dulce aunque el tono fuera de lo más acusador. Al menos no estaba herida ni golpeada. ¿Por qué me ponía a pensar en esas cosas cuando la damnificada estaba siendo yo? 

Ahora mismo quería ver a mi madre llegar y que me hicieron salir de esta cama, de esta habitación y si era posible, de la ciudad también.


	8. Chapter 8

Al ver a Lena quise levantarme y huir pero no tenía las fuerzas. Lo que menos quería era que me encontrara aquí. Se había quedado de pie en la puerta y me estudiaba con la mirada, miró el calentador junto a la pared pero no dijo nada, al contrario se quitó la chaqueta mientras se acercaba. Seguramente hacia mucho calor. Llevaba una camiseta negra debajo y sus muñecas no estaban a la vista. ¿Habría cortes nuevos?

—Oye, eh...   
—¿Qué tiene? —murmuró cortando a Becca. Mi garganta se secó cuando se sentó a mi lado.  
—Kara ha tenido un problema desde que era pequeña, una enfermedad que es difícil de controlar.  
—¿Y qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué no está en un hospital?   
—Eso es lo que yo sugerí pero no quisieron hacerme caso —contestó Maggie desde el otro lado. Lena la ignoró y volví a cerrar los ojos. Tenía mucho frío.   
—Solo mi madre conoce la manera de...  
—¿Su madre dónde está?  
—Entiendo que Kara sea importante para ustedes —empezó Alex perdiendo la paciencia, supuse que también se dirigía a Maggie. —Pero sabemos qué hacer en esta situación y ustedes no, así que por favor dejen de preguntar.   
—Yo no veo que estén haciendo nada —replicó Maggie. Siguieron peleando pero Lena y yo estábamos en otro lugar. Sentí unos dedos acariciar la palma de mi mano y la observé, con cierta confusión tocaba despacio la piel de mi muñeca y luego el antebrazo.   
—Tienes frío —susurró. Se levantó y sin más comenzó a desvestirse. Cuando se quitó el pantalón Alex se acercó.  
—¿Qué haces?   
—Le daré calor, pueden esperar afuera si quieren.  
—No me parece que...  
—Me da igual lo que les parezca, Kara se está congelando y lo único que hacen ustedes aquí es empeorarlo todo con sus discusiones.

Se terminó de sacar la camiseta y se volvió hacia mí, no habían marcas nuevas pero las cicatrices eran visibles y los ojos de Alex y Maggie habían caído hasta sus brazos. A Lena no le pareció importar. Becca ya se había ido, creo que enojada. Quise decirle que no hacía falta que hiciera esto pero Lena ya había rodeado la cama y en menos de lo que parecía posible estaba a mi lado. 

El cuarto quedó vacío. Solo yo y Lena. Mi cabeza quedó apoyada en su hombro y me permití pasar un brazo por su abdomen. Estaba caliente y era mucho más reconfortante que la estufa. Mis ojos ya no sentían el calor de antes y pude ver, con más calma, las pequeñas marcas de la piel en su pecho. Observé un pequeño collar que antes no había notado. No estaba segura de haberlo visto antes en ella o quizás lo escondía bajo la chaqueta todo el tiempo. Una cadena dorada acababa en un extraño y singular ser. Marcado en chapa un hombrecillo verde con la extraña apariencia de un duende sostenía un bastón y miraba con ojos sabios. Tenía la impresión de haber visto a esa criatura en algún lado pero no sabía dónde. 

Su mano derecha frotaba mi brazo bajo las grandes frazadas cuando acerqué mi mano y acaricié el collar.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Lena?   
—No cabe la posibilidad de que me vaya de esta habitación hasta que te recuperes.  
—No.  
—¿No?  
—Te harán daño —suspiré volviendo a cerrar los ojos.  
—Otras cosas me hacen daño y no son necesariamente los golpes de mi padre.   
—¿Qué otras cosas?  
—Verte así.   
—No inventes —moví mi brazo y me pareció sentir que rozaba una de las cicatrices de su abdomen. Lena sonrió.  
—Cuando estás yendo de aquí para allá no eres consciente de lo bueno que es verte bien.  
—No comprendo.  
—Desde que te conozco he visto que tienes una manera peculiar de ser feliz. Siempre estás sonriendo y estás activa y llevas un sol en el rostro.  
—¿Un sol?   
—Es como si un sol brillante te iluminara todo el tiempo. Verte así es doloroso porque no estás riendo con tus amigas en el sofá o avergonzandote por las imaginaciones de Maggie.  
—Sobre eso...  
—Trata de descansar, Kara. —varios segundos pasaron y respiré hondo casi en su cuello. Me sentía más tranquila.  
—Tú eres mi sol amarillo.  
—¿Qué dijiste?   
—Que no quiero que te vayas —se lo pensó un gran rato.   
—¿Kara?  
—¿Mhmm?  
—Nada, olvídalo.  
—Dime qué ocurre —murmuré a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Mi cuerpo podía seguir doliendo pero Lena llamaba toda mi atención. Se lo pensó un rato, creí que no volvería a hablar cuando me miró otra vez.  
—Te lo diré cuando estés mejor.   
—No lo harás y aprovecharas que olvidaré la mitad de esta conversación.   
—Cuando te diga lo que quiero decirte quiero que estés totalmente consciente y seas tú misma. Así que espera.   
—Estoy consciente.  
—Estás media consciente.  
—Media consciente —repetí. Por mi mente muchas cosas se mezclaban y me hacían irme de la realidad. —Maggie tiene razón.  
—¿Sobre qué?  
—Yo también te prefiero a ti antes que a Mike. 

Sonrió. No cabía duda que esos dos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas eran de mis cosas favoritas en todo el mundo. 

—¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Como si un martillo de cientos de toneladas me estuviera golpeando en todo el cuerpo.  
—¿Puedo hacer algo?   
—Háblame, me gusta tu voz.  
—¿Sobre qué?  
—Lo que tú quieras. De ese gnomo extraño.

Bajó la cabeza a la chapa de su collar y sonrió con confusión. 

—¿Le llamas gnomo al maestro Yoda?

De la nada un tirón fuerte en la cabeza me hizo apretar los ojos y gruñir con dolor. Un dolor que no se detenía. Pronto mis brazos también pasaban por la misma sensación provocando que gritara sobre la piel de Lena. 

—Tranquila, pasará —puso una mano en mi mejilla y sus delicados dedos trazaron la línea de mi mandíbula. —Olvida el dolor, Kara, sé que parece imposible pero concentrate en algo más. Piensa en otra cosa. El dolor está en tu cabeza, créeme. Ven aquí. 

Le presté especial atención a su voz mientras me acercaba más a su cuerpo. La cabeza no dolía pero el resto de mi cuerpo estaba en medio de una balacera.

—Mi cabeza da vueltas.  
—Pronto te sentirás mejor.  
—¿Y si no?   
—Tú eres la optimista, Kara.   
—Me sentiré mejor.   
—Sí, eso dije.  
—Tienes ojos demasiado bellos —permanecí viendo lo puramente verde que eran y ella no apartó la mirada.  
—Los tuyos son dignos de apreciar.   
—Hablabamos de ti.  
—Tienes unos hermosos ojos azules.  
—No —murmuré todavía mirándola. Lena me veía con tantas emociones corriéndole por la cara que era difícil no mirar otra cosa.  
—No creo que alguna vez pueda olvidar tus ojos.  
—Tengo que decir algo, Lena.   
—Dime. 

Tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua pero el cansancio me ganaba. Me esperó pacientemente y tuve que despertarme a mí misma, ni siquiera ya tan segura de lo que decía.

—¿Me harías daño? —parecía una niña diciendo cosas al azar, quizás la categoría de borracha sin memoria fuera más indicada. Lena cortó el contacto visual por primera vez pero su brazo seguía sujetando el mío.  
—Estás comenzando a...  
—¿Lo harías? —susurré y otra vez recuperé aquellos ojos.  
—Este no es el mejor momento para decirte lo que estoy pensando.   
—Dime Lena, lo olvidaré de todos modos.  
—Eso me temo.  
—Quiero saber.  
—Lo único que tienes que saber es que yo jamás haría algo para lastimarte.  
—Lo has hecho ya —esta vez mi parte resentida y herida habló por mí. Frunció el ceño sin comprender. —Me has hecho sentir rara y luego te encuentro...

Me detuve sin ganas de seguir. No valía la pena gastar energías recordando ese tortuoso momento. Lena entendió de todos modos a lo que me refería. 

—¿Verme ahí te lastimó?  
—Me hizo sentir estúpida.  
—¿Por eso me ignoraste?   
—También te ignoraría ahora si mi cuerpo me lo permitiera pero ya ves que estoy en tus brazos —había dejado de verme con la misma tranquilidad y me lamenté por abrir la boca. Quería la cálida mirada otra vez, la que me decía que todo estaría bien, no la desolada y fría manera de mirar un punto en la nada fingiendo una sonrisa para calmarme.  
—Quería hablarte de eso.  
—No quería que me explicaras nada.  
—Pues yo sí quería hacerlo. En parte por ti pero mayormente por mí.   
—Tampoco habría sabido qué decir.   
—Dejaremos ese tema para otro día.

Me sujeté más de su cuerpo y dejé ir lo demás. Me sentía bien en sus brazos, podía experimentar la ligera presión al abrazarme, podía sentir su fuerza por primera vez.

—¿Qué hay si nunca tenemos otro día, Lena? —lo meditó y la media sonrisa esperanzada volvió.  
—Me aseguraré de que siempre haya un día para ti.  
—Eres una amiga extraña.

No sabría decir sobre qué hablamos los siguientes minutos pero Lena estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en hacerme olvidar el dolor. Servía de a momentos la calma que expresaba su voz y mirar esos ojos verdes me recordaba a los enormes bosques en las afueras de Midvale que siempre visitaba con mi hermana. Era como ver los mismos árboles y la misma paz armoniosa pero reflejados en su mirada.

Nuestro momento de paz fue interrumpido por unas voces que se acercaban, antes de que mi cabeza pudiera pensarlo demasiado la puerta ya estaba abriéndose.

Al fin había llegado.

—Kara, cariño —suspiró mi madre al verme. Solo ella entró. Eliza podía parecer tranquilamente mi madre biológica, aunque no lo fuera teníamos muchas similitudes. Su cabello era igual de rubio que el mío y sus ojos de un tono azul más claro, incluso su sonrisa a veces se asemejaba. Como me suponía la noté muy preocupada y al segundo reparó en Lena. De a poco su cuerpo comenzó a alejarse de mi lado y el calor se esfumó, en ningún momento dijo nada y se dispuso a vestirse. Mi madre había empezado también a tomarme la temperatura y verificar mi presión. Cuando Lena se acercó a ella, finalmente habló.  
—¿Puede en verdad ayudarla? —Eliza puso sus ojos en mí, estudiandome, y después en Lena.   
—Puedo. Pero lo mejor es que esperes afuera. Esto le dolerá y...  
—¿Puede quedarse? —atiné sin mirar a ninguna en específico. Mi madre se quitó el estetoscopio y bajó la vista a su maletín. Al rato sacó un par de agujas con algo que yo recordaba bien de tiempos pasados. Las dos tenían el mismo líquido espeso, solo que una de ellas era más grande y fuerte en cuanto a la dósis. En la punta una capa de color verde rodeaba el largo metal. Se volvió a Lena mientras se ponía los guantes.  
—¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
—Lena.  
—Está bien, Lena, ve junto a ella.  
—Mamá...  
—Lo sé, Kara. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo de otra manera —mi madre en verdad lamentaba que fuera así. Pero yo mucho más. Era demasiado. Lena rodeó la cama y se sentó a mi lado. Entre las dos me ayudaron a incorporarme y cuando un fuerte mareo se instaló, tuve que dejar mi cabeza caer en el hueco del cuello de Lena. No podía siquiera tolerar ver la aguja.  
—¿Sabías que no puedes caminar por el techo? —comentó Lena.  
—¿Cuando descubriste tan asombrosa curiosidad?   
—Lo leí por ahí —respondió con la misma seriedad de quién cuenta algo muy importante. La aguja hizo contacto con mi piel y apreté los dientes. —Pero creo que de ser posible sería algo muy tétrico. ¿Te imaginas? Entras a tu cuarto y hay gente caminando por las paredes.  
—Listo —musitó Eliza y pude volver a respirar. Pero poco antes de que la segunda aguja apareciera. Lena tocó mi frente, quitó el cabello que se había pegado por el sudor y se mantuvo en la misma posición. —No tiene que moverse.  
—¿Escuchaste? No puedes moverte. Hazte la estatua —Lena levantó una ceja y aunque el dolor muy de a poco decaía, no tenía las fuerzas para soportar otra inyección. La aguja entró y me sacudí, dejando escapar un grito. —Calmate, hey, estoy justo aquí. Mírame.

Mi madre se detuvo apenas me moví. Era insoportable la sensación de la aguja en mi brazo. Quería arrancarmelo. Lena levantó mi rostro, se pauso un instante como pensando, y luego se acercó más a mi cara hasta quedar cerca de mi oído. Solo yo pude oírla.

—¿Sabes qué otra cosa me lastima más que los golpes? Saber que no te sientes como yo. Porque le has dicho a tus amigas que no te gusto y tuve la mala suerte de escuchar. Saber que no cabe la posibilidad de que al decirte esto luego, cuando seas tú otra vez, me correspondas... Es una granada en el pecho. 

Al parecer Lena había escuchado esa parte ayer. Vaya eso de tener pocas fuerzas y no poder decir nada. Tampoco es que supiera qué decirle. Apenas podía entender lo que pasaba más allá de sus palabras en mi oído pero había servido. Había ignorado el pinchazo y el líquido. Una profunda sensación de sueño empezó a llenar cada rincón de mi interior cuando quise abrir la boca. Pero mis músculos estaban adormecidos y los labios me hacían cosquillas, lo único que ví antes de cerrar los ojos fue el rostro serio de Lena. 

«Por favor no me hagas olvidar este momento. Por favor recuerda.» dijo mi subconsciente, ya cayendo en un sueño profundo.

El olor a comida despertó mis sentidos y abrí los ojos. Era la comida de mi madre. Me incorporé de a poco hasta quedar con la espalda pegada en el cabezal y contemplé mi alrededor. Seguía en la habitación de Lena pero no había nadie. Me sentía mejor, bastante mejor de hecho. Moví mi cabeza lado a lado haciendo que el cuello me sonara -mi madre nunca aprobó esa costumbre-, noté que ya no dolía, tampoco los brazos ni las piernas. Pasé mi mano por la base de mi nuca y aunque primero pensé en levantarme lo mejor sería quedarme aquí. Claro que lo peor había pasado pero me sentía como quien está apenas saliendo de un resfriado pero sin los mocos y eso.

Quería usar mis poderes. Los rayos equis para ver dónde estaban las demás o mi oído al menos para estar segura de que se encontrara alguien afuera. Pero no lo hice, no tenía los suficientes ánimos.

Lo que me había ocurrido no es que fuera algo anormal, en realidad pasé más veces de las que recuerdo por la misma situación. Cuando llegué a la tierra costó su debido tiempo adaptarme socialmente pero lo físico fue una historia distinta. Mi cuerpo no toleraba el ambiente por mucho que el sol amarillo de la tierra cambiara mis células y me hiciera inmune en la Zona Fantasma.

Todavía no olvido los constantes dolores que de la nada me provocaba una ligera ráfaga de calor o el simple contacto con la lluvia. Algo tan simple como el agua me podía hacer sufrir por días.

Mis padres no sabían cómo ayudarme y aunque esos episodios no sucedían tan a menudo tuvo que pasar más de un año hasta que pudieran empezar a crear algo que fuera efectivo para eliminar o calmar todo el sufrimiento. Entre ensayo y error encontraron la manera de apaciguar el dolor con una dosis pero pasaron seis meses y la pequeña aguja se transformaron en dos. Siempre dos agujas.

Mi madre descubrió que lo que a mi cuerpo le pasaba era algo más o menos normal. Normal en lo que ser una alienígena viviendo en un planeta que no era el mío respecta. Mi organismo tenía que aprender a vivir en la Tierra, acostumbrarse al ambiente y el aire, a las sustancias diferentes que al principio me eran tóxicas.

Una aguja para contrarrestar el dolor y hacer que todo dentro de mí volviera a la normalidad; la otra era un químico que asemejaba las mismas propiedades del sol amarillo. Era algo así como inyectarme energía solar. Mis padres habían trabajado hasta el cansancio para ayudarme y por eso les estaría siempre agradecida.

Cuando comenzaba a sentirme débil y dar síntomas de que me estaba por ocurrir las dos agujas estaban siempre a mano y necesitaba solo un par de horas para volver a estar mejor. Era normal me decía a mí misma siempre. Era mi cuerpo desarrollándose en un lugar para el que no estaba hecho, y sabía que seguiría así pero con el tiempo los episodios se hicieron más escasos. Me pasó solo tres veces estando en la secundaria. Y ocurrieron porque estaba estresada y no toleraba la presión de encajar y aparentar la normalidad que mis padres me pedían para mi propio bien. El estrés y el cansancio.

Ahora tenía la impresión de que el estrés había conllevado a que volviera a pasarme. Estaba segura. Siempre supe que pensar demasiado no lleva a nada, lo que nos atormenta tanto y no nos deja dormir nunca termina haciéndose realidad, al contrario ocurre todo lo opuesto. Pero tenemos la asquerosa costumbre de no poder controlar ni las emociones ni los pensamientos. Seas un alien como yo o un humano.

Unos golpecitos suaves en la puerta me sacaron del ensimismamiento y esta se abrió. Puse los brazos en mi regazo y sonreí débilmente al ver a mi madre cargando una bandeja.

—Hola mi pequeña bella durmiente.   
—Mamá, ya tengo dieciocho años —hasta la voz me sonaba ajena. Me aclaré la garganta y froté mis ojos viendo los platos.

Eché un vistazo afuera a través de la puerta abierta pero nadie más entró.

—No seas gruñona —puso la bandeja sobre una tabla de madera en mis piernas y se sentó a mi lado. —Te traje todos tus platillos favoritos. Tuve que prometerle a tu hermana que le prepararía algo luego porque estaba a punto de devorarse todo.   
—¿Dónde está Alex? —por un momento me asusté sin saber el tiempo que había estado durmiendo. Mi madre sonrió. —¿Por cuánto tiempo dormí?  
—Casi dos días. Y antes de que te pongas a enloquecer, Alex y Becca fueron a comprar comida.  
—¿Se irán hoy?  
—Alex pidió unos días extras, no te preocupes.

Asentí agradecida. No había tenido demasiado tiempo para pasar con ellas. Comencé a comer y mi madre de vez en cuando me comentaba una que otra cosa ocurrida en Midvale desde que yo estaba en la universidad. La comida estaba bien, era tan buena como la recordaba, pero algo no encajaba en mi mente. Me sentía un poco desanimada pero no quería creer que tuviera que ver con la ausencia de cierta persona. Después de varios minutos mi madre se inclinó.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién es Lena?  
—¿Qué?   
—No te hagas la tonta, Kara —alzó una ceja y concentré mi atención en cortar la carne horneada.  
—Su nombre es Lena Luthor. Es una amiga —por la manera en que su expresión cambió ligeramente cuando escuchó el apellido supe lo que pensaba. —Sí, es la hermana de ese Lex, pero por favor no la juzgues tú también por ello. No es como su familia.  
—Lo sé, cariño. 

Paré de masticar cuando dijo eso. Bajé el tenedor y observé a mi madre. Se le marcaba una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que no comprendí del todo.

—¿Qué sabes?   
—Sé que no es como su familia, por eso me sorprendí de que fuera parte de ella.   
—¿Cómo?  
—Es fácil ver el alma de una persona, lo ves en la mirada. Sé que tienes la capacidad de saber si se trata de alguien bondadoso o vil. Y tú has visto su alma. Pero yo no necesité mirarla a los ojos cuando tenía las pruebas justo en frente de mí. Se quedó contigo, y por lo que sé, estuvo contigo aquí mucho antes de que yo llegara. Sé que no es como su hermano o su familia porque ese interés por querer ayudarte era notorio y puro.  
—Vaya pues no recuerdo nada —dije con amargura.

Había despertado apenas recordando lo ocurrido. Sabía que Lena había venido, que conversamos y que se había acostado conmigo para darme calor pero era poco lo que mi mente retenía a estas alturas. Quería preguntarle a mi madre sobre lo que habíamos hablado Lena y yo pero no me pareció prudente. Sonaría muy obvio y levantaría sospechas inexistentes. Lo que sí quise saber fue dónde estaba.

—¿Se fue?  
—¿Lena? Oh, no, ni hablar. Tuve que obligarla a que vaya a dormir a tu habitación.  
—¿Obligarla? —el hecho de que Lena estuviera durmiendo ahora mismo en mi cama y yo comiera sobre la suya era una broma irónica del universo. Fruncí el ceño confundida mientras mi madre pellizcaba un trozo de pollo.  
—Estuvo aquí hasta hace hora y media. Le insistí cuando te dormiste que podía irse, que no hacía falta que se quedara, pero insistió en que estaba bien. Permaneció junto a tu cama dos días, dudo mucho que haya dormido.  
—¿Hablas en serio?  
—Tienes una amiga muy especial, no la pierdas de vista.

Sonrió otra vez y se puso de pie, levantando la bandeja de comida que ya no tenía ganas de terminar. Me costaba imaginarla aquí durante tanto tiempo solo por mí pero sabía que era tan obvio viniendo de ella como respirar. Contuve una sonrisa. Lena estaba loca, claro que era capaz de hacerlo, estaba muy loca.

Mi madre se fue apenas unos minutos antes de regresar.

—Kara, hay un chico en la puerta preguntando por ti. ¿Lo dejo pasar? Dice llamarse Mike.  
—Eh... Sí, déjalo.

Me sorprendió que apareciera de la nada aquí pero no iba a decirle que se vaya si se había tomado la molestia de venir. Ignoré lo horrible que seguramente me veía y arreglé rápidamente mi cabello en el momento exacto en el que se asomaba por la puerta.

—Hey, ahí estás —la sonrisa se le extendió por toda la cara y con pasos dudosos se acercó y se sentó en la silla a mi lado, dándome un beso en la mejilla antes. Seguramente ahí se había sentado Lena los últimos días.  
—Primero quiero disculparme por lucir asquerosamente fea y segundo, ¿qué haces aquí?  
—Te ves muy bien —ladeó su cabeza como si estuviera pensando. —Vine porque pregunté por ti en Morrigan's y Elizabeth me dijo que habías caído enferma o algo así y que estabas tomandote unos días... Y bueno, aquí estoy.  
—Y aquí estás —susurré. —No hacía falta que vinieras, Mike, en serio.  
—Pero ya estoy aquí, ¿no? También te compré unos dulces que encontré por ahí.   
—¿Qué? —sacó una pequeña bolsa de cartón de su bolsillo y me la dio.  
—No estaba del todo seguro qué clase de dulces comes así que te traje varios de cada sabor.  
—Oh por... Gracias —sonreí mirando el interior. La mayoría eran de mis favoritos. Este chico sí que me caía bien. —No haces más que sorprenderme.  
—El que más me gusta es... —metió una mano y se puso a buscar, sacó un pequeño caramelo dorado con tonos marrones. —Este.   
—¿A quién no le gusta el de chocolate y maní?  
—Pues no a mi prima lejana —respondió fingiendo seriedad y yo contesté con ese mismo tonto tono.  
—Pues tu prima lejana no sabe nada. 

Los siguientes diez minutos consistieron en Mike comiendo varios de los dulces por la mera intención de calificarlos del uno al diez. Yo solo probé dos y dejé los otros para después.

—La vendedora me estafó, este no llega ni a cero.  
—Yo que tú se lo devuelvo.  
—Sí, a medio comer y todo —rió pero luego al mirar el reloj de su muñeca comenzó a levantarse. —Debo partir. El deber me llama.   
—Ah, no lo dudo —me saludó otra vez en la mejilla.  
—Iré a entregar más caramelos a damiselas en apuros. Nos vemos, Kara. 

Le devolví la sonrisa y pronto estaba yéndose. Al seguirlo con la mirada y verlo salir, mis ojos se clavaron en Lena al otro lado de la sala, afuera y con los brazos cruzados mirando el suelo. Tragué saliva. Quería llamarla, hablar con ella, pero las palabras no me salían. Cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y volvió a cerrarse Lena levantó la cabeza en mi dirección y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Cargaba con esa seriedad que no me permitía saber lo que ocurría en su mente pero yo le sonreí a medias. 

Fue una sorpresa cuando bajó los brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. En menos de lo que esperaba entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Me preguntaba cuando te vería —dije al notar que el silencio se estaba alargando demasiado. Lena caminó por la habitación, miró la pila de libros en el estante sin mucho interés y al cabo de un rato se volvió hacia mí.  
—¿Puedo preguntar algo?   
—Lo que quieras.  
—¿Estás saliendo con él? —vaya que usaba el tono más tranquilo para decirme una cosa como aquella. Rao, ¿en serio?  
—¿Qué, con Mike? No, obvio que no. Es alguien que conocí en la cafetería y nos llevamos bien. Eso es todo.  
—Parece buen tipo para ti —volvió a decir con la misma calma y sin expresión. Se acercó hasta sentarse en la silla en la que había estado Mike y se inclinó un poco.  
—¿Qué quieres decir con que bueno para mí?  
—Parece que sabe cómo hacerte reír.   
—¿Estás sugiriendo algo, Lena? —se pausó un instante y negó.  
—No. Solo pensaba en voz alta.  
—En fin. Dime cómo es eso de que estuviste aquí casi dos días sin dormir —viéndola de cerca podía notar las ojeras y el cansancio bajo los ojos verdes.  
—Sé que no lo recuerdas pero te dije que no me iría de aquí hasta que te recuperaras, y en mi defensa únicamente fui a dormir porque tu madre es muy persuasiva cuando se lo propone.  
—Dímelo a mí —quedamos en silencio y las ganas de saber lo que habíamos hablado volvieron. Buscando las palabras justas comencé a hablar. —Sé que hablamos de varias cosas pero...  
—No ha quedado nada en tu memoria —completó, medio preguntó.  
—Tenía la esperanza de que me ayudaras a refrescarla. 

Se removió en su asiento. Tenía esa obviedad a veces cuando estaba nerviosa o incómoda, había aprendido a notarlo de a poco. Entendí que algo de lo que habíamos estado hablando había sido de suma relevancia.

—Conversamos sobre gente que camina en el techo y gnomos verdes —nada se esclarecía en mi mente y ella sonrió, cuanto había extrañado esa comodidad al ver ese gesto en su rostro.  
—No recuerdo.  
—Lo sé, tu madre me repitió que no ibas a ser capaz de recordar mucho.  
—Pues la verdad es que no recuerdo nada. Aunque...   
—¿Sí? —por más de que quiso no pudo ocultar el interés. No cabía duda de que algo había pasado.  
—Recuerdo cuando las agujas me pincharon y tú me dijiste algo para calmarme.  
—Sí, eso hice —dijo apartando la mirada.  
—Pero no sé con exactitud lo que fue. ¿Qué has dicho, Lena? —busqué sus ojos hasta que por fin me volvió a mirar con expresión dudosa y semblante tenso.  
—¿Podemos hablar de eso cuando estés mejor?  
—Estoy mejor —le corté. Me veía con rostro casi suplicante, ¿pero qué era tan malo para decir?  
—No fue gran cosa, solo una tontería. Pero sí me gustaría hablar de lo que pasó el otro día.   
—Nada pasó el otro día —esta vez fui yo la que miró para el costado. Sabía que la conversación llegaría pero no tenía las ganas de enfrentarme a lo que iba a decir, aunque ni siquiera lo supiera.  
—Quiero que me escuches porque en serio es importante para mí —tenía la voz entre quebrada y firme pero levanté la cabeza y solo asentí. —Aunque por empezar me gustaría saber qué hacías ahí.  
—Estaba preocupada de que volvieras a aparecer toda magullada así que de alguna manera pude rastrearte pero no me preguntes cómo.

Me quedo mirando como si estuviera imaginando todo lo que había tenido que hacer para encontrarla pero no preguntó más, al contrario se rascó la muñeca, sobre la piel con cicatrices y habló.

—Lo que te diré quizás cambie nuestra amistad de alguna manera.  
—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Lena.  
—¿Y si te alejas?   
—¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? —eso la desconcertó. Lena no esperaba que le sugiriera que tenía miedo. Negó con la cabeza viendo un punto en la nada.  
—Solo espero que no pienses distinto de mí.

¿Cómo podría pensar diferente de ella? ¿Cómo, si cada vez que la veía me sentía tan alegre de haberla conocido? Descubrir sus misterios era algo que había querido desde que la había visto por primera vez, no me detendría ahora. 

—No lo haré.

Lena se reclinó en la silla y me contempló por un largo instante. Me pregunté lo que estaría pasando por su mente, qué era lo qué ocultaba para verse tan reacia a decírmelo, pese a que al mismo tiempo no quería que se viera obligada a contarmelo, incomodarla de alguna manera y hacerla sentir peor.  
Pero Lena cortó el contacto visual cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y me sobresalté. Mi madre siempre tan oportuna.

—Hola, chicas, Lena —dijo dirigiéndose a ella, ésta levantó la mirada hacia Eliza quien llevaba un pequeño plato con un sándwich y en la mano un vaso de jugo. —Creí que podrías comer algo.   
—Señora, Danvers —tomó la comida y el jugo torpemente. Supuse que cosas así no le pasaban seguido y me sentí ligeramente angustiada con la idea de que Lena no tuviera gestos maternales como esos o algo por el estilo. —No tenía que haberse molestado, en serio no...  
—Come, cariño, te hará bien. 

Sonrió como solo mi madre podía y me echó un rápido vistazo, me pareció ver la sombra de una advertencia pero no pude entender con respecto a qué era. Puso una mano en su hombro y se fue antes de que pudiera notar la expresión tensa que había en el rostro de Lena. Casi olvidaba lo poco que le gustaba que la tocaran.

La puerta se cerró y Lena puso el plato y el vaso en la mesa de noche. 

—Debes comer, sospecho que no has probado bocado desde que te quedaste aquí.   
—No tengo hambre pero prometo que después lo haré —me senté mejor en la cama y Lena se frotó los ojos, se pasó una mano por el cabello y respiró hondo. —No me apetece estar comiendo cuando estoy a punto de contarte algo importante.   
—No me debes explicaciones a mí, lo sabes, ¿no?  
—Lo sé. Pero creo que ahora se trata de algo más complicado que eso. Quiero hacerlo, sacarlo de aquí —apoyó ligeramente la mano en su pecho y al segundo la bajó. —Sé en lo que podría resultar pero a estas alturas no me importa. Solo espero que sigamos siendo tú y yo.  
—Dispara, Lena. 

Aunque el corazón me latiera fuera del pecho y la ansiedad por saber la verdad superara todo lo demás, me mostraba calmada. Lena no necesitaba que mis nervios estuvieran a flor de piel, ella necesitaba calma y ver tranquilidad. No la iba a apresurar, no iba a desesperarme. Aún no al menos. Asintió otra vez y se aclaró la garganta.

—Cuando tenía trece años mi madre murió —vaya manera de intentar mantenerme normal con semejante información de una sola vez. —Fue un accidente aéreo, dijeron que el avión cayó en algún lugar del Mar Mediterráneo y que no hubieron sobrevivientes. Aún y con todo el dinero que teníamos nadie pudo encontrar su cuerpo y hacerle un funeral digno. Tuve que madurar muy rápido para entender que mi madre no volvería jamás y que nada sería lo mismo. Me volví muy solitaria en ese tiempo, lo único que tenía conmigo eran los libros de mi madre. Lex se había mudado y me había pedido que me fuera a vivir con él, que tuviéramos nuestro propio duelo lejos de mi padre. Lex odiaba a Lionel, tanto que sospechaba que él había sido el responsable de la muerte de nuestra madre. Aún y con todo eso yo no me pude ir. Me quedé en la mansión con él y me arrepiento cada día por eso. Si soy sincera más de una vez me pregunté qué habría pasado si me iba con Lex, ¿sería ahora cómo él? Quizás. Pero estoy segura de que sería alguien totalmente diferente.

Se detuvo un par de segundos y rascó la base de su nuca. No sabía qué decirle así que solo esperé a que siguiera hablando.

—Luego de la muerte de mi madre y la partida de Lex todo lentamente se fue al caño. Al principio mi relación con Lionel seguía siendo la misma, o sea nada, nunca hablábamos demasiado realmente. No estoy orgullosa de decir que la única comunicación entre nosotros eran las tarjetas de crédito que él llenaba de dólares pero bueno, así fui educada desde que tengo uso de memoria. Un año más tarde todo seguía igual, a diferencia de que había entrado en una depresión de la que no podía salir y había alejado a todo el mundo. Creo que mi padre siempre supo que me tenía en sus manos pero no entendió hasta hace meses más tarde el poder que podía ejercer sobre mí. No te diré la razón, no hoy, pero Lionel explotó hasta el máximo mi punto más débil para conseguir lo que quería.

—¿Que es lo qué quería? —me aventuré a decir y Lena se lo pensó.  
—Más poder. Mi familia siempre quiso tener a todos a sus pies. Lex y Lionel no son muy diferentes que digamos. Pero Lex nunca me habría hecho lo que él, por muy malvado que fuera, jamás —se acercó, solo un poco más, y su voz se volvió más tensa. —Mi padre es un gran empresario, un renombrado hombre y un sujeto de suma confianza, todo un caballero. Y un mentiroso. Todo es mentira. Tiene más negocios sucios de los que podrías imaginar y aún así nadie lo metió en la cárcel todavía. Hace tres años se metió en el negocio del contrabando. Desaparecieron cientos de joyas y obras de arte, todas valuadas en millones de dólares. Todas van a parar a él y a sus socios.  
—Lena, eso...  
—Es ilegal, sí, pero no podría hablar aunque quisiera.  
—¿Qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto? —su mirada de preocupación era notoria y me alarmé ante la idea de que ya no quisiera decirme nada. Quería saber, necesitaba escuchar. Asintió como si estuviera leyendo mi mente y volvió a hablar, esta vez una voz llena de remordimiento, siniestra, opacó la calma que siempre mantenía, todo y sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

—Yo me encargo de que los clientes estén tan satisfechos y contentos que no dudarán en comprar lo que sea que mi padre venda. Ya soy bastante famosa entre ellos en lo que va del tiempo en que lo hago. 

Me quedé de piedra. Su mirada era mordaz y oscura pero tenía la sensación de que no era por mi reacción, sino por lo que ahora le pasaba por la mente. Quizás muchos malos recuerdos, momentos muy oscuros. Pero no pude alargar la mano para darle algo de apoyo y traerla a la realidad, yo misma estaba luchando con lo que acaba de decirme. Si lo que pensaba era cierto y lo que había visto el otro día con ella y la otra mujer estaba conectado... No podía ser posible.

—Puedes llamarlo como quieras, hace tiempo dejé de preocuparme por ponerle un nombre cuando me seguiré sintiendo igual de imbécil. ¿Prostitución? Sí, seguro es la mejor palabra. ¿Soy una puta? Probablemente. Me lo han dicho incontables veces supongo que hay algo de verdad, ¿no? —me miraba sin parpadear mientras escupía las palabras pero no creía que me estuviera realmente viendo. Estaba ida y yo sin habla.   
—Lena.  
—He tenido sexo con más personas de las que recuerdo. Muchas veces drogada y otras con demasiado alcohol encima como para saber las cosas que he hecho. Pero mis peores días son cuando recuerdo. Cuando sé lo que he hecho, la forma en la que me han tocado y las cosas que me han dicho. No hay peor manera de denigrar a una persona, no la hay.   
—Lena, escuchame.  
—Cuando Lionel me llama procuro ser otra persona, trato de volverme alguien diferente, tan vil y horrible como él. Cuando no voy y sus matones vienen a por mí sé que después de esos asquerosos cuarenta minutos me espera una paliza peor que la anterior. Y a veces lo agradezco. Merezco ser tratada como basura pese a que los golpes no limpien ni una de las manchas que tengo en el cuerpo. He sido de muchas maneras humillada, pisoteada y abusada que ya comienzo a no sentir. Cuando me meto en uno de esos cuartos y hago de cuenta que disfruto de seducir a imbéciles mi único consuelo es decirme a mí misma que pagaré por eso. Pagaré por todo eso, siempre lo hago, los golpes, los cortes. Cualquier cosa que me haga sufrir lo suficiente como para tolerar vender mi cuerpo al mejor postor. Lionel está en lo cierto cuando me dice lo mierda y poca cosa que soy, yo lo sé, lo sé tan bien.

Su voz se había convertido en un susurro de puro odio y las palabras le salían de la boca sin parar, tenía la mandíbula apretada y aunque ahora miraba el pálido suelo, seguía repitiendo cosas en silencio, para sí misma. 

—Mírame, Lena, por favor mírame.

Y así lo hizo. Tenía los ojos con lágrimas pero no lloraba. En mi estómago se había instalado una piedra enorme y en la garganta tenía un nudo que no podía quitar pero no podía verla así. Tomé su mano, fría al tacto, y acaricié el dorso suavemente. Quiso apartar la mirada pero puse mi pulgar sobre su cara impidiéndolo, mi mano se extendió por su mejilla y sequé la única lágrima que escapó de sus verdes ojos. Los cerró sintiendo el tacto de mi palma y me armé de valor.

—No eres ninguna de todas esas cosas, ¿me oyes? Tu padre es un estúpido, un gran imbécil y muy poco hombre. Te aseguro que tendrá su merecido, no voy a descansar hasta que lo tenga.  
—Kara...  
—No conozco tus motivos, no sé porqué lo haces, pero confío en ti. Confío en que un día te alejarás de todo ese desastre y si no lo haces yo misma te sacaré de ahí. Pero por favor no digas esas cosas de ti misma.  
—No hay otra forma de llamarme. Soy la puta de Lionel Luthor. Tengan sexo con Lena y se olvidarán de lo demás, tengan sexo con la hija de Lionel y no se arrepentirán de comprar ese increíble reloj de oro —susurró como si estuviera memorizando. El corazón me dolía. No había otra manera de ponerlo. Me dolía y me quedaba, ardía y me hería saber lo que Lena afrontaba cada vez que se iba de aquí.  
—Eres mucho más, Lena. Tienes que creerme.  
—Los vestidos que has visto terminan siempre destrozados por millonarios borrachos o drogados. Cada vez que los llevo puestos me siento tan sucia —no lloraba pero seguía teniendo los ojos muy rojos, muy cansados. No sabía cómo consolarla, cómo decirle que lamentaba demasiado que tuviera que vivir así. —Cuando me viste con esa mujer...  
—Lena, no hace falta.  
—Cuando te ví en ese pasillo me volví loca. No podía dejar que ella te viera y le dijera a mi padre. No quería que te hiciera daño. Juro que no podía dejar de pensar en si alguien te había capturado o él ya te... Había matado. Cuando supe que estabas bien, a salvo, volví a respirar pero apenas sirvió porque no dejabas de ignorarme. No me dejabas explicarte y cada vez que apartabas la vista de mí... Era tan doloroso no poder decírtelo. ¿Pero qué importa ahora? Todo significa lo mismo. Sigo siendo la que deja su cuerpo en manos de cualquiera. Era lo que merecía.   
—No quería hacerte sentir mal, yo no sabía que... Bueno, no sabía nada. Supongo que fui una idiota por no hablarte, yo...  
—Tú eres la única a la que nunca he querido decepcionar, la forma en la que me miraste cuando traté de buscarte fue tan vacía. No quería que supieras esta parte de mi vida tan pronto pero prefiero que pienses que soy una maldita puta antes de que no me vuelvas a mirar como sueles hacerlo.   
—Lena, ya detente. Para. Quiero que me escuches, presta atención a lo que diré —dejó caer los codos sobre sus rodillas y juntó las dos manos bajo su barbilla. —Eres la persona más transparente que he conocido, no hay pizca de maldad en ti, no hay nada horrible o desastroso cuando te miro a los ojos. No hay nada de eso. No quiero que digas esas cosas de ti misma, no quiero que te lastimes, ni siquiera puedo tolerar la idea de que alguien más lo haga. Nadie te merece, Lena, si tan solo supiera tu padre lo que en verdad eres... No te juzgaré por lo que decides hacer, sé que es difícil para ti hablar de esto conmigo, pero te prometo que no voy a juzgar ninguna de tus decisiones. No estoy de acuerdo, no, no tolero pensar en que apenas soportas las ideas psicópatas de tu padre y aún así aceptas contra tu voluntad, pero nunca te juzgaré. Estaré aquí siempre para ti si quieres encontrar una manera de escapar de él de una vez por todas, sea lo que sea, juro que moveré cielo y tierra si me lo pides. ¿Entiendes, Lena?   
—¿Por qué lo harías, Kara? ¿Por qué arriesgarte?

Por un breve momento me quedé en blanco, porque era mi amiga claro, porque confiaba en que podía ser mucho mejor de lo que su padre le había hecho. ¿Pero esa sería la única razón?

—Siempre me arriesgaría por ti, no me preguntes porqué.   
—Me siento avergonzada.   
—¿Por contarmelo?  
—Siento que es todo demasiado difícil.  
—Debes tener una razón importante y la respeto.  
—Sí, la tengo —bajó la vista pero puse un par de dedos en su mentón para que me mirara y le sonreí, buscando calmarla al menos un poco.  
—Buscaremos una manera, Lena, estarás bien.  
—¿No te doy asco?   
—¿Cómo podrías? 

Es que la verdad era que sentía muchas emociones mezcladas pero ninguna se asemejaba a algo como eso. Estaba sorprendida y me costaría procesarlo pero no tenía motivos para verla de otra manera. Solo me sentía enojada. Enojada y con muchas ganas de hacer desaparecer al estúpido de su padre. Lo que le hacía no tenía nombre pero sabía muy bien que Lionel iba a pagar cada una de sus retorcidas humillaciones.

—Ven, duerme aquí conmigo.   
—¿Qué?  
—No es como si fuera la primera vez. Además sigues cansada y se qué mi cuarto es muy frío, aquí está caliente y dormirás mejor.  
—Kara, todavía no te recuperas del todo.  
—No voy a contagiarte.  
—No me refería a eso.  
—Callate y ven. 

Suspiró antes de quitarse las zapatillas y yo le hice lugar. Era mi turno de cuidar de ella ahora. No tenía intención de dejarla sola en un momento así. Se acostó a mi lado y me permití admirar lo hermosa que era incluso aunque estuviera cansada. Preciosa, realmente bella. Solo quedó su rostro visible y cerró los ojos, su cabeza apoyada sobre mi hombro.

—Hueles a mí.  
—¿Qué dices?  
—Que hueles a mí —murmuró buscando mi mano bajo las sábanas. Una vez la encontró, la sujeto con fuerza y lentamente su respiración se fue volviendo más tranquila. Quizás haber dormido tanto en su cama, estar su cuarto, me había dejado algo de su aroma. Aspiré la tela de mi camiseta y tenía razón. El suave olor estaba impregnado en mí. No pude más que cerrar los ojos también y dejarme llevar por la paz que estar a su lado me daba. 

No me importaba lo que pudieran pensar de ella, lo que hacía o no, tenía sus razones y confiaba plenamente en Lena. Pero no dejaría que sufriera más, tenía que buscar la manera de detener a todo aquel que buscara dañarla. No me importaba cómo. 

Alex tenía una expresión de desconcierto mientras nos veía desde el marco de la puerta, Maggie, a su lado tenía una ligera sonrisa que imaginé a qué se debería. Becca no se veía por ningún lado pero ya con ellas era suficiente. Las dos estarían imaginando miles de cosas pero ninguna de ellas eran ciertas. Habían venido quince minutos después de que yo despertara y se habían quedado paradas como estatuas acusandome, las dos a su manera de algo que no era verdad. No les podía aclarar que la razón de que Lena estuviera durmiendo abrazada a mi lado era pura y meramente amistosa, no quería despertarla. Así que solo bajé el libro de su mesa de noche que me había puesto a leer y les regalé mi más asesina mirada. Se fueron y seguí con mi lectura pese a que la respiración tranquila de Lena hacía cosquillas en mi hombro.

Había despertado para encontrarme a Lena casi sobre mí y el brazo derecho rodeando mi estómago, no me sentía incómoda para nada y esto ya parecía costumbre pero aún así se sentía extraño. Verla tan calmada y en paz era lo único que quería y ya estaba pensando en maneras para que su padre fuera a la cárcel, pero era tarea difícil. Lena aún no quería decirme la razón del porqué lo hacía y me temía que si comenzaba a indagar le causaría más problemas. Por mucho que quería sacarla de ese ambiente tóxico en el que vivía decidí que iba a esperar, esperar a saber más y conversar el tema con ella.

Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios y la observé. Ahora que la miraba no ayudaba que mi mente imaginara todos los posibles escenarios donde tenía que venderse por las enfermas amenazas de su padre. Contemplé sus labios sin querer, los tenía apenas entreabiertos, ¿cuántos la habrían besado sin realmente desearla más allá de algo sexual? Negué con la cabeza, buscando pensar en algo diferente. Pero no podía. Claro que no podía si cada vez que la veía la rabia me inundaba. Lena no merecía ser usada para tales perversiones, ni ella ni nadie.

Por un impulso ciego acerqué mi mano a su mejilla y acaricié la suave piel. Pasé los dedos por la recta mandíbula hasta su barbilla sintiendo la calidez de su rostro pero me alejé al segundo cuando movió la cabeza unos centímetros. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Mantuve los puños cerrados por sobre mi estómago, sintiéndome extraña, era una sensación diferente la que me recorría el cuerpo. Una emoción que no podía entender.

Intenté seguir leyendo pero ya no tenía ganas, estaba totalmente distraída por preguntas que no tenían respuestas. Permanecí los siguientes minutos mirando el techo, confundida por tantas cosas, confundida por alguien. Miré sobre Lena y el plato con el sándwich seguía ahí, tenía que comer y ya había dormido bastante. No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado pero no tenía la certeza de que Lena comería después por mucho que me lo asegurara.

Me cuestioné cuál sería la mejor manera de despertarla pero nada se me ocurría. Dormía con tanta serenidad que ya consideraba un crimen perturbarle el sueño pero en algún momento tendría que despertar. Dejé de pensar y me levanté apenas un poco, su brazo seguía en mi estómago cuando apoyé mi codo sobre la almohada y con la otra mano le di ligeras palmadas en el hombro.

—Lena, despierta —dije con la mayor suavidad que encontré. Al principio no se percató pero cuando seguí insistiendo comenzó a removerse en su sitio. Frunció el ceño a la vez que escondía la cara en la almohada. —Hola, dormilona.  
—Kara —gruñó volviendo el rostro en mi dirección y abrió los ojos con lentitud. Despacio comenzó a quitar su brazo de mi estómago y el calor de su mano en mi cintura se fue. Los ojos verdes de clavaron en los míos. —¿Cuánto dormí?   
—No tengo ni pizca de idea pero imagino que bastante.  
—¿Tú has dormido?  
—Sí, me siento mucho mejor. Pero con respecto a ti te sugiero que comas antes de que caigas desmayada.  
—Eres tú quién estuvo enferma, no yo —dejó la cabeza caer otra vez y cerró los ojos. Más le valía no dormirse otra vez. Sin pensarlo dos veces me incliné por sobre ella en busca del plato al otro lado de la cama, junto a ella. Tenía su cuerpo justo debajo de mí. El corazón me comenzó a latir de manera irregular cuando mi pecho rozó su brazo, al moverse Lena, quedamos una encima de la otra y aunque yo solo me concentrara en agarrar el maldito plato toda la situación me estaba haciendo perder los estribos. Ignorando el calor que sus brazos y sus propios pechos transmitían debajo de mí me estiré más y lo tomé.  
Me alejé otra vez hasta mi sitio haciendo de cuenta que nada había pasado. Sentía la mirada de Lena, escudriñándome a tan pocos centímetros. Tragué la bola pesada en mi garganta y le di el plato. 

—Come.  
—¿Quieres que coma ahora? —alzó una ceja pero sin embargo lo agarró.  
—Sí.

Aparté los ojos y busqué algo con qué distraerme. ¿Qué seguía haciendo en su cama todavía? Me había acercado demasiado a ella y ahora estaba avergonzada. Todavía podía sentir su cuerpo que era lo peor. Era una estúpida por alterar mis propias hormonas, ¿acaso no recordaba todo lo que Lena me había dicho horas antes? Tonto cerebro, tonto.

—¿Sucede algo, Kara?   
—¿Qué? No. No, claro que no.  
—Estás extraña —dijo cuando acabó de masticar y tragó. ¿Acaso era tan obvia? Bebió del jugo y se relamió los labios.  
—Debe ser que dormí mucho, no acostumbro a pasar tanto tiempo en cama.  
—¿Estás lista ya para volver a ser tú? —frunció el entrecejo y una pequeña sonrisa le bailó en los labios antes de desaparecer. —Si te sientes mejor no hace falta que te quedes solo para hacerme compañía.  
—Esperaré a que termines de comer.

Puso los ojos en blanco pero aunque ella creyera que me quedaba para asegurarme de que comiera, al contrario, solo quería estar con ella un rato más. Después de unos minutos en silencio levantó la vista. 

—Sobre lo que te conté —bebió el último trago del vaso y se pasó la mano por los labios. —Me sorprende cómo te lo tomaste.  
—¿Esperabas que me fuera no?  
—No es que desconfiara de ti, es solo que no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. Nunca le he contado a nadie que... Bueno, hago lo que hago. Pero dudo que otros lo tomaran como tú.  
—Es algo complicado, no voy a mentirte —nos quedamos viendo un momento y me obligué a continuar. —Pero soy tu amiga y te dije que seguiría aquí pase lo que pase. Eso implica quedarme contigo aunque las cosas se vean feísimas. Quiero ayudarte, ¿lo sabes no?  
—No es tan fácil ayudarme, Kara. Yo misma me metí de cabeza en todo este desastre. Mi vida es un desastre. No estoy segura de si quiero que te hundas en este caos.  
—Eso lo decidiré yo —sonreí y algo de lo que no estaba del todo segura pasó por mi mente. —No estoy sugiriendo nada en específico pero mi hermana pronto será agente del FBI.   
—¿Estás implicando algo en especial? —levantó una ceja y yo me hundí de hombros.   
—Solo digo que cuando estés lista y... No sé, quieras decirle a alguien sobre los negocios sucios de tu padre... Serías la única con el poder de acabarlo, podrías conseguir toda la evidencia.  
—Sí, podría —apartó la mirada, pensativa. Supe que no estaba lista, decirle a alguien sobre lo oscuro que era Lionel Luthor y denunciarlo involucraría contar toda su verdad también y apenas me la había dicho a mí. No la presionaría.  
—Cuando tú estés lista, Lena. Cuando estés lista lo haremos juntas.  
—A veces dudo que seas de este planeta. 

Aunque fuera una broma y riera como estúpida solo para ocultar mi nerviosismo me sentí justo como si lo hubiera descubierto y por primera vez consideré la idea de contarle la verdad. Mi propia verdad y quién era. ¿Pero cómo es que se lo diría? «Oye, Lena, soy una alienígena con los mismos poderes de Superman, sí, el mismo tipo al que tu hermano odia; de Krypton y toda la cosa eh, y claro ¡de hecho es mi primo! ¿Loco, no?». No, realmente no era lo más sutil así que ignoré el pensamiento tan pronto como llegó. Lo único que haría al decírselo era ponerla en peligro, ocultar mi identidad siempre había sido lo esencial y una prioridad en mi familia.   
Cuando ya no quedó nada en el plato me obligué a levantarme de su cama, Lena observaba cada uno de mis movimientos. 

—Creo que ya debo irme, ducharme y...  
—Buena idea —dijo al ver que nada más salía de mi boca. Su mirada cayó un instante en mi estómago, donde la camiseta llegaba solo hasta por arriba de mi ombligo, dejando la piel al descubierto. Me sentía estúpida parada ahí sin nada que decir pero a la vez algo dentro de mí disfrutaba de ser objeto de atención. De su atención.

No sé si le costó más a ella apartar la vista o a mí caminar hasta la puerta. De todas maneras tuve que hacerlo, antes de irme le agradecí por quedarse conmigo y me dedicó una sonrisa, agradeciéndome también.

Me encontré a Becca y a mi hermana comiendo con mi madre en la cocina. En el reloj la hora se pasaba de las siete de la tarde y rasqué mi cabeza. Me sentía fuera de lugar saliendo del cuarto de Lena, como si todo ahora volviera a ser lo mismo de siempre, sin chicas hermosas de ojos verdes con las que despertar «no, no había pensado eso, no».

—Miren quién ha vuelto a nuestro aburrido mundo —tomé asiento junto a Alex y le dediqué una mueca burlona a Becca. Mi madre puso una mano en mi frente y me pasó una taza con un líquido de un olor horrible.  
—¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Muy bien.  
—Todos se sentirían así de bien si durmieran con alguien como tú amiga.  
—¡Alex! —refunfuñó Becca pero Alex solo sonrió.  
—¿Qué? Es cierto. La tal Lena se la pasó dos días junto a su cama y luego volvió para dormir con ella. Cuando fui estaba agarrada como garrapata a Kara.  
—Lena estaba cansada y... Es mi amiga. ¿Bien?   
—¿Solo es eso, Kara?  
—Mamá, no tú también —me cubrí la cara con vergüenza. Todos tenían esa intención de hacerme pasar por lo mismo.  
—Solo era curiosidad.  
—Lena tiene sus propios problemas y toda su vida, y...  
—Eso no significa que ella no guste de ti.  
—Alex, ella no gusta de mí.  
—¿Le has preguntado? —dijo mi madre bajando la voz. Bien, ahora todas estaban en mi contra. Conspiración, conspiración en contra del alien. Las miré incrédula.  
—¿Cómo voy a preguntarle si... ? ¡No gusta de mí!   
—No sabes eso. Pero si puedo opinar, como alguien totalmente imparcial que apenas la conoce, no muchas amigas hacen lo que ella hizo por ti estos últimos días.  
—Becca, en serio que no... No pasa nada entre Lena y yo. Solo somos buenas amigas, de verdad no entiendo esa obsesión que tienen ustedes y Maggie con inventarse cosas.  
—Así que no somos las únicas que lo creen —replicó Alex entrecerrando los ojos.   
—Saben, iré a ducharme. Si escucho algo más de ustedes me volveré loca.

—¡Tendrás que afrontar tus sentimientos en algún momento, Kara! —escuché gritar a mi hermana una vez que yo ya había salido de la cocina y me dirigía al baño. Iba a contestarle cuando me giré y ví que Lena se ponía su chaqueta, ahí en medio de la sala. Rao y todas las condenadas estrellas del universo. Claro que había escuchado todo, tampoco es que fuera sorda.

Yo seguía ahí sorprendida por verla pero Lena solo levantó la vista, como si recién me notara, para saludarme sin decir palabra. Con un movimiento de la cabeza se despidió, se dirigió a la puerta y no volví a verla en lo que restó del día.

Sin duda toda la mala suerte que existía en el espacio se había concentrado en mí. No encontraba otra explicación.


	9. Chapter 9

Excalibur: ¿Hola, Kara?  
Excalibur: no he vuelto a saber de ti y no has respondido ninguno de mis mensajes, me preocupas un poco.

Contemplé la pantalla varios minutos, había encendido mi celular después de tres días y lo único que llamó mi atención fueron esos mensajes. Mis dedos se pasaron por el teclado sin escribir nada en concreto. Antes de entrar en todo ese enfermo estado recordaba haber estado hablando con ella, ver a Mackenzie en aquella cafetería con un celular al mismo tiempo me había puesto paranoica. Pero Excalibur no podía ser Mackenzie, simplemente no era posible.

Me aferré a eso y me saqué las locas ideas de la cabeza.

Kara: hola, aquí estoy. Me enfermé un poco eso es todo.

Guardé el celular en el bolsillo trasero y salí de mi cuarto, en la sala me esperaban Alex y Becca, sus maletas estaban ahí.

—Desearía quedarme más, Kara —dijo mi hermana, a su lado Becca asintió.  
—No fue muy acertado lo que pasó, no se preocupen.  
—Te prometo que la arrastraré hasta aquí cuando encuentre oportunidad y tendremos un buen fin de semana, pero cuídate ¿si? No quiero que te desmayes en plena calle.   
—Claro, Becca. Mamá ya me dejó varias... Cosillas para los próximos días y estaré mejor del todo. 

Eliza me había traído todo tipo de suministros vitamínicos para la semana ya que tenía que estabalizar mi organismo y bla, bla. Lo único «importante», según ella, es que mencionó algo de hormonas alteradas, no la escuché del todo.

—Tengo el día libre, puedo acompañarlas hasta el aeropuerto —las dos se miraron preocupadas y yo ya conocí la respuesta. —Oh, vamos. Odio estar aquí, creo que no siento la luz del sol desde hace siglos.  
—Sabes lo que ha dicho mamá, Kara. Que tengas permiso de faltar a clases no significa que puedas salir. Queremos lo mejor para ti y eso significa que te quedes aquí y esperes a recuperar las energías sin luz solar.  
—Esos medicamentos no...  
—Esos medicamentos te ayudarán —Alex me cortó, levantó una ceja y yo fruncí el ceño.  
—Las detesto.  
—No, no lo haces.

Me acerqué a las dos y las abracé.

—Las voy a extrañar.   
—Nos mantendremos en contacto —añadió Becca y asentí.   
—Más les vale.  
—Suerte con tu amiga especial.  
—Alex —le advertí, pero ella solo sonrió buscando las maletas.   
—Vamos, se nos hará tarde.

Y como si nada desaparecieron. Habían venido para que yo solo me la pasara durmiendo. Fantástico modo tenía mi cuerpo de darme sorpresas. Preferí pensar que pronto volverían y podría disfrutar de estar con ellas al cien por ciento, sin poderes que me drenaran las energías o cosas por el estilo. 

Mi madre había partido temprano y había dispuesto en mi habitación todo un kit de pastillas y pequeñas botellas líquidas de colores. Al pie de cada una habían notas indicando el horario y muchas cosas más que no tenía emoción de leer. Al volver a mi cuarto tragué el primer par de pastillas y me tomé el brebaje azul claro que correspondía a vaya saber Rao cuál función.

Habría preferido incluso asistir a mis clases antes de morirme del aburrimiento aquí pero no podía. Tenía prohíbido salir al menos durante un día, ¿pero qué iba a hacer aquí? Maggie estaba trabajando y Lena ni siquiera había vuelto, así que lo único que me quedó fue encender el televisor y ver qué había de interesante. 

Excalibur: me alegro de al fin saber algo de ti, ¿qué pasó? 

El celular me sobresaltó y al segundo ví de quién se trataba. Que oportuna la chica.

Kara: solo un problema de salud, nada grave.   
Excalibur: comenzaba a creer que tenía que comenzar a preguntar por tu cuarto y relevar mi gran identidad para ver si todavía estabas viva.  
Kara: demonios, debí haber esperado y habría sabido quién eras. Mal por mí.  
Excalibur: calla, en serio estaba preocupada.  
Kara: apenas me conoces, ¿cómo podrías estarlo? 

No llegó respuesta por al menos dos minutos, me puse a cambiar los canales hasta llegar a una vieja serie del viejo oeste y el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Excalibur: sinceramente no lo sé. Pero no me gustaría que desaparecieras sin más, como si nada. Me gusta pasar el rato contigo.  
Kara: lo único que hacemos es enviarnos mensajes de texto, duh.  
Excalibur: confío en que algún día nos conoceremos.   
Kara: ¿Sí? Pues que concepto más loco, eh. Vamos a la misma universidad y además de no hablarme en persona tampoco quieres decirme tu nombre. ¿Cómo piensas que nos conoceremos en circunstancias así?   
Excalibur: oye, dame un respiro, es un poco difícil. O sea, tú dime, ¿debería solo ir hacia ti de la nada en los pasillos y decirte quién soy?  
Kara: ¿pues sí?  
Excalibur: nah, tus encantos me nublarían la conciencia y creerías que soy una idiota.  
Kara: podrías dejarme lo de juzgar como eres a mí. ¿Pero cómo crees que seríamos las dos, ya sabes, ya conociéndonos?  
Excalibur: que profunda eres, Kara.   
Excalibur: pues a ver, imagino que tú serías la que siempre insiste en que haga lo correcto.   
Kara: ¿cómo sabes eso?   
Excalibur: por empezar nunca dejas de querer saber quién soy, no desistes en conocer mi identidad, como si tuvieras que saber cada cosa al pie de la letra. No te prestas para un poco de misterio y eso me hace creer que prefieres que todo esté en regla, correcto y sin nada de dudas.  
Kara: ¿por qué eso me suena a perfeccionista y de hecho, qué tiene que ver con hacer lo correcto?  
Excalibur: aunque pensándolo bien de vez en cuando te gusta salir de lo mismo y romper tus límites, si es que nuestra última charla nocturna no me distorsionó la mente, estabas bien suelta. Por lo que tal vez un poco de aventura de vez en cuando te gustaría.  
Kara: soy muy aventura, ¿okay? Y no solo por lo de esa noche.   
Excalibur: nunca respondiste a mi pregunta del otro día.  
Kara: ¿cuál?  
Excalibur: si considerabas un error lo de aquella noche.

Lo pensé un instante pero nada me daba entender lo contrario, no había sido malo, lo había disfrutado de hecho.

Kara: no fue un error, fue una experiencia un tanto sorpresiva pero no un error.  
Excalibur: ahí está la Kara aventurera que tanto llama mi atención.   
Kara: ¡puedo ser aventurera! Pero antes de que siquiera pase por tu mente, ni se te ocurra creer que eso se repetirá ahora mismo.  
Excalibur: ¿dices que ahora no pero en otro momento si? Vaya, sorpresa, sorpresa.  
Kara: ¡no dije eso!

Tecleaba con cierto ánimo cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y Lena entró cargando una bolsa de cartón. Bajé el celular por instinto y éste vibró otra vez pero no lo miré. 

—Hey, no te volví a ver ayer, creí que...  
—¿Estaba en lo de mi padre? —dijo sin un tono en específico y alzó una ceja. —No, fui a ver a alguien a otra ciudad.  
—No me refería a eso, Lena.  
—¿A qué otra cosa entonces? No importa. ¿Quieres algo de comida? Se me quitó un poco el hambre de camino.

Estiró la cuadrada bolsa y yo la tomé solo por hacerlo, tampoco tenía mucha hambre que digamos. Su expresión se suavizó en cierto momento y se quitó la chaqueta de cuero, sus pálidos brazos quedaron al descubierto y con ellos las cicatrices.

—¿Maggie no está?  
—No. Estoy sola. Mi hermana, su novia y mi madre se fueron esta mañana.  
—Ah, ya —al quedar como tontas viendonos sin articular palabra se me ocurrió una estúpida idea.  
—¿Quieres ver algo conmigo?  
—¿Algo cómo qué?  
—Lo primero que encuentre en la televisión —su mirada fue a parar a la pantalla que yo casi había olvidado y ladeó la cabeza mientras se acercaba. Quizás era idea mía pero tenía los labios especialmente hinchados hoy. Dejó la chaqueta en otro sofá y se sentó a mi lado. —Voy a, eh... El baño un momento.

Estaba un poco alterada, esa era la realidad. Si ese tema acerca del efecto secundario de las hormonas alocadas que mi madre me había avisado significaba sentirme así, pues debí hacerle más caso cuando me lo explicó. Me eché agua en la cara para intentar calmar la extraña adrenalina y mi celular sonó de nuevo. Me había olvidado por completo de Excalibur.

Excalibur: sí, como digas.  
Excalibur: ¿desapareciste ya?  
Kara: solo me distraje con algo de tarea que recién recuerdo, te hablo más tarde.

Salí del baño creyendome toda una persona renovada, pero antes de que Lena notara mi presencia casi volé hasta mi cuarto y me puse algo más apropiado. Estaba con bastante calor por lo que agarré lo primero que ví. Ya era tarde para buscar algo diferente así que me lancé al mundo con un top gris y esperé que Lena no lo notara demasiado.

Claro que tenía que ser estúpida para no darme cuenta que lo primero que Lena miraría al ir hasta ella sería mi abdomen al descubierto.

—Tienes... ¿Abdominales? —dijo Lena de lo más normal y yo miré hacia abajo también.  
—Eso parece, que extraño, ¿no? Apenas hago ejercicio —ella solo asintió pero los ojos verdes no se iban de mi piel. —¿Quieres tocar?  
—¿Qué cosa dijiste?  
—Ven, toca, dime qué piensas tú como amiga —antes de que su balbuceo se convirtiera en negación agarré su mano abierta y la puse bajo la tela del crop top sonriendo. —Genial, ¿no?  
—Kara, creo que...  
—¿Si? No miento, jamás he hecho ejercicio alguno. ¿Qué dices?

No solté su mano pero por si misma comenzó a tocar. Recorrió mi estómago haciéndome cosquillas leves sin querer en los sectores más bajos y provocando cierto calor adicional al que ya tenía. Solo sonreí esperando su respuesta.

—Duro.  
—¿Está duro verdad? —de repente quitó la mano levantando la cabeza hacia cualquier otra dirección que no fueran mis ojos. Tomé una larga bocanada de aire, se sentía como si el ambiente estuviera cargado de pesadas emociones. Lena tomó el control remoto, todavía sin verme, y cambió a un canal cualquiera.

No puedo recordar que miramos las siguientes horas ni tampoco de lo que hablamos pero sé que fueron un montón de tonterías las que salieron de mi boca. Había ido a tomar otro de mis medicamentos y cuando regresé Lena había apagado el televisor. 

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté poniéndome las manos en la cintura. —Tengo hambre, creo que tengo hambre. ¿Comemos?  
—Mas de las ocho —respondió insegura. —¿Kara, te pasa algo?   
—¿A mí? No, no. Cielos, tan tarde ¿ya?  
—Ven, te preparo algo para que comas. 

La seguí hasta la cocina y me apoyé en la mesada dejando caer mi peso sobre los codos, no descubría por el momento qué emociones eran las que cargaba encima. ¿Estaba de buen humor acaso? Sí, podría ser. Ni siquiera tenía sueño ni cansancio, estaba muy despierta de hecho.

—¿Entonces qué haremos luego? —al pasarme un sándwich de queso frunció el ceño.   
—¿Luego? ¿No estás cansada? Estuvimos viendo tres películas de al menos dos horas cada una y no tienes ni una pizca de sueño? —preguntó incrédula, yo solo negué con la boca llena. Lentamente y con la expresión en total confusión se puso frente a mí y colocó una mano en mi frente. La observé atenta, todo lo que ella era, ciertamente tenía los labios más hinchados de lo común. La mandíbula tan recta y... Oh, que hermosos ojos. —No pareces tener fiebre.  
—Me siento muy bien, siento que podría derribar este edificio de un solo soplo. ¿Vamos afuera a intentar?  
—Estás comportandote un tanto extraña —pese a la seriedad la sonrisa le ganó debido a mi ocurrencia y le devolví la misma tonta sonrisa. Algunas migajas del sándwich escaparon de mi boca.  
—No me mires parezco de cinco años comiendo como animal. 

Yo permanecía con la cintura apoyada en la mesada y acababa mi comida cuando Lena, aún frente a mí, limpió las migas del pan. Pasar los dedos por mis labios fue sin duda una de las cosas que no debió hacer. Me quitó el plato vacío y lo puso a un costado, escuchaba un corazón palpitar acelerado pero estaba segura de que no era el mío. Sonreí y sin querer me encontré estudiando de nuevo sus labios.

—Soy muy aventurera.  
—¿Cómo? —replicó en un susurro y la miré fijamente a los ojos.  
—¿Sabes que soy aventurera, Lena?  
—Es bueno que me lo confieses, gracias —dijo moviendo la cabeza extrañada pero divertida. Sonreí de lado y me incliné apenas unos centímetros, me moví hacia adelante lo necesario para sentir su aroma y estar frente a su cara.  
—¿Qué perfume usas?  
—Ninguno, solo el jabón de la ducha.  
—Es muy rico —murmuré oliendo su cuello. Muy delicioso en verdad. Su piel se erizó y la ví tragar saliva pero no retrocedió. —¿Puedo verlo?   
—¿Me estás pidiendo que te muestre el jabón del baño?   
—¡Pues claro! —repliqué tomando su mano y arrastrandola conmigo al cuarto de baño de al lado. Una vez dentro cerré la puerta sin mucho interés y me puse a buscar. —¿Dónde está?  
—¿Qué estás haciendo, Kara?  
—¿Tú qué crees que hago? Busco tu jabón.  
—¿Nada más?

La diversión en su voz se había ido para ser reemplazada por cierta acusación. Era un tono acusador pero seductor que mi cuerpo no pudo negar. Lena tenía los brazos cruzados cuando caminó hasta a mí, se agachó un poco y tomó una bolsa cuadrada.

—Este —dijo tendiendomelo. Lo tomé y rompí el envoltorio, oli el perfume suave del jabón, su exacto aroma pero al segundo lo dejé a un costado del lavamanos. —¿Y bien?  
—No es lo mismo.  
—Es el que uso.  
—Me gusta más cuando lo siento en ti. 

El estómago me hacía cosquillas y la forma en que Lena me veía encendía partes nuevas. Di un paso atrás al tiempo que ella se acercaba a mí y quedé con la espalda pegada a la pared. Ví su mano vagar con seguridad hasta mi estómago y sus dedos dibujar líneas invisibles en mi piel. 

—Sabes perfectamente lo que haces, ¿no es cierto?  
—No tengo idea sobre lo que hago —su mano me desconcentraba pero no me detuve. —Pero sé qué es lo que quiero.  
—¿Y qué quieres, Kara?

El calor y la adrenalina se me habían expandido por todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué quería? Vaya pregunta, tan fácil había sido todo este tiempo. 

Demonios, la quería a ella.

El cuerpo de Lena comenzó a rozar el mío y de inmediato supe que estaba anhelando esa cercanía. Cuando alejó la mano de mi estómago extrañé las caricias de sus dedos pero pronto las tenía apretando los lados de mi cintura, apretaba y tocaba mis caderas de una manera calculada, como si estuviera reteniéndose a ella misma de ir más hacia abajo.

—Sabes qué es lo que quiero, Lena.  
—Ah, nunca podría adivinar —contestó con voz ronca. —¿Qué deseas, Kara? ¿Qué te nubla los sentidos y controla tus terminaciones nerviosas? 

Mientras decía eso presionaba más mis caderas y de vez en cuando sus pulgares rozaban apenas mi estómago, provocando que yo me inclinara más hacia ella en busca de su tacto.

—Tú —sus ojos se entrecerraron entretenidos, podía vislumbrar en su mirada que tenía tantas ganas de esto como yo. —Tú nublas mis sentidos.  
—Estás jugando con fuego.  
—Si me sigues tocando así serás tú la que se quemará —le sonreí triunfal pero perdí la noción de donde estaba cuando se inclinó hasta mi cuello, por debajo de mi oreja, pero no habló. Solo permaneció respirando despacio en mi piel, motivando a todo mi interior a calentarse. —Dime, Lena, ¿tú qué deseas?  
—¿Acaso no es obvio, Kara? —susurró en mi cuello. Me permití sonreír ante la sensación de tenerla ahí, tan cerca de mí. Pero no fue lo único. Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba mordisqueando mi piel con interés, pequeñas mordidas que apenas eran cosquillas para mí pero que sin embargo me habían hecho dejar ir un suspiro. —¿Por qué jamás has visto que tengo ganas de ti?

Cuando su boca se alejó de mi cuello abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos, intensos y verdes, mirándome como nadie lo había hecho nunca.

—Tú nunca... —las agallas que me habían poseído anteriormente poco a poco se disipaban para dar lugar a una emoción diferente.  
—No. Nunca lo dije. ¿Por qué lo haría? Estuviste siempre tan empeñada en querer ser mi amiga que la sola idea de confesarte que...   
—¿El qué, Lena? —fue un silencio que se sintió como si hubieran pasado horas. Me observaba con fijeza pero yo solo esperaba pacientemente a que hablara. Claro que no había tenido en cuenta que seguíamos en el baño, Lena a centímetros de mi rostro y una situación bastante singular. Al abrirse la puerta de par en par y encontrarme con la mirada de sorpresa de Maggie quise primero matarla, y segundo, perderme en el espacio profundo y no volver a este momento jamás. Lena apretó la mandíbula y apartó la cara, para después fulminar a Maggie con la mirada. No tardó mucho en separarse de mí y salir por la puerta. ¿Qué diantres había pasado?

—Oh, ahí est... Eh.  
—Recuerdame asesinarte mañana a primera hora. 

Aproveché el desconcierto de Maggie y me fui del baño hasta a mi cuarto. Por supuesto que me seguiría, Maggie no se dejaba nada atrás. Una vez cerró la puerta y se giró a verme me llevé una mano a la cara.

—¡Kara!   
—Por favor no hables.  
—Pero... Pero tú y... ¡Tú y Lena!  
—No hay ningún Lena y yo —murmuré viendo los medicamentos puestos en orden. Examiné uno de los brebajes y en silencio los maldecí uno por uno. Malditas también mis hormonas. Me senté en la cama y Maggie hizo lo mismo frente a mí con gran confusión.  
—Kara, no te atrevas a negar lo que acabo de ver. Estaban a punto de...  
—Sí, bueno, creo que alguien se apareció. Cosas del destino, ¿no?  
—Hablo en serio, ¿bien? ¿Qué demonios pasó entre ustedes? Por favor cuéntame —estiró la última e y puse los ojos en blanco. Apenas podía pensar con claridad en lo que había ocurrido y eso que habían pasado apenas minutos.  
—Todo comenzó con esos estúpidos medicamentos —señalé la mesa de noche y Maggie asintió. —Algo en esas cosas alteró considerablemente mis hormonas, no me veas así, tú no puedes tomarlas. Pasé por alto los consejos de mi madre y olvidé por completo el efecto que traen cuando Lena llegó.  
—¿Tuvieron el sexo de sus vidas? —inquirió con ojos brillosos, esperanzados.  
—¿Qué? No, Maggie, calla. Comencé a sentir calor y creo que mi salvaje interna tomó el control. Las cosas que le decía a Lena y... Como sea, estaba un poco mucho alterada. Después de unas horas no paraba de decirle cosas bastante extrañas y en cierto momento dado terminé con ella en el baño para que me muestre su jabón.

Maggie abrió los ojos en grande y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos en su lugar. ¿Esta chica tenía doce años? 

—¡No me refería a eso! Hablo de su jabón de verdad, el que usa.  
—Sí, como tú digas, sigue.  
—Uh... Todo se volvió un poco intenso, no te daré detalles pero fue intenso.  
—Sí. Eso me pareció ver cuándo abrí. ¿Pero de qué hablaron? Dudo que haya sido un encuentro meramente carnal.  
—En teoría le confesé que la deseo —Maggie se llevó las manos a la boca con puro asombro. ¿Ya me podía esconder debajo de la cama?   
—¡Lo sabía!  
—No estás siendo de ayuda.  
—Todo este tiempo negando tus sentimientos... ¿Tan difícil fue aceptarlo?  
—No, pero...  
—¿Pero qué? Le has dicho la verdad de una vez por todas, hasta yo estoy sorprendida.   
—Sigo teniendo problemas para procesarlo, no es como si ya lo hubiera sabido ¿entiendes? Se lo confesé en un arrebato de estupidez y de paso lo entendí yo también.  
—¿Qué acaso no te dabas cuenta que estabas loca por ella?   
—Me quedaba en la posibilidad de que solo fuera una gran amiga y...  
—¿Nunca se te pasó por la cabeza, Kara? Te pasas. Pero dime, ¿qué dijo ella?  
—Algo bastante... Pues básicamente también se me confesó pero no del todo. Había algo más que quería decirme antes de que tú, señorita oportuna, llegaras.  
—Lo siento —dijo hundiendose de hombros y no hice más que suspirar. —¿Pero entonces por qué dices que no hay nada entre ustedes? Ni siquiera lo hablaron muy bien que digamos.   
—Fue un momento donde no estaba actuando con todas las luces así que no lo sé... ¿Por qué existiría algo? No es como si Lena...  
—¡Kara, por la santísima trinidad! ¿Acaso eres ciega? ¿Ya quedaste sorda? Te dijo lo que sentía, a medias al menos, pero te lo dijo. Estuvieron medio día queriendo lanzarse al cuello de la otra y...  
—Sí, de hecho se lanzó a mi cuello —rememoré en voz alta para mis adentros y Maggie me miró incrédula.   
—Te mataré si no reaccionas.  
—Estabamos un poco agitadas y hacía mucho calor y...  
—Dime una cosa, ¿lo que le dijiste fue mentira?   
—Pues no, claro que no.   
—¿Entonces cuál es el drama? Si fuera tú le agradecería a esos endemoniados medicamentos por hacerte un poco más sincera en cuanto a tus sentimientos. Literalmente necesitaste drogarte para darte cuenta de la verdad que todos ya sabíamos.   
—Creo que lo mejor será que duerma.  
—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Qué hay de Lena? ¿No le dirás nada?  
—No ahora. Necesito descansar y aclarar mis ideas antes de hablarle.

Maggie suspiró pesadamente pero se levantó de la cama, se cruzó de brazos y me observó un momento.

—Solo no pierdas más tiempo, ¿si?

Quedé sola en mi habitación y por supuesto no pegué un ojo. Era obvio que no se me iba a hacer posible dormir sabiendo que Lena estaba ahora en su cuarto y yo aquí, desentrañando todos mis nuevos sentimientos encontrados. Malditas hormonas. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió decirle todo eso siquiera?

Una cosa era cierta. Todo lo que había dicho en su presencia había sido verdad, estaba muy consciente de ello, la sorpresa había venido al enterarme yo también de que todas las preocupaciones que ella me causaba no eran debido a una amistad. Era más que una relación amistosa lo que me causaba, había estado muy ciega para no verlo.

Quería ir hacia ella ahora mismo, retomar la conversación claro que con más calma y hablar de lo que no nos habíamos dicho... porque tenía tanto que decirle. ¿Pero qué pasaba si ella ya no tenía ganas? ¿Qué hay si solo fue un calor del momento lo que le hizo actuar así? ¿Qué pasaría si no me correspondía de la misma manera? Nada más allá de lo «carnal» como diría Maggie.

Estuve un gran rato pensando, tirada en mi cama y sin intención de levantarme cuando tomé el celular y busqué a Excalibur.

Kara: ¿Puedes responderme una cosa?  
Excalibur: hola, extraña, has aparecido.  
Kara: sí, bueno, estuve pasando por toda una situación aquí.  
Excalibur: ¿Qué ibas a preguntar?  
Kara: digamos que hay algo que debería hacer pero no estoy segura de si debería hacerlo.  
Excalibur: eso es un poco extraño pero continúa.  
Kara: solo eso, ¿bien? Tengo algo que solucionar pero no sé cómo lo tomará la otra persona.  
Excalibur: ¿es algo que quieres hacer?   
Kara: uh... Sí.  
Excalibur: entonces no lo pienses y hazlo, no pierdas más tiempo.  
Kara: ¿Así como si nada?  
Excalibur: exacto, lanzate a la aventura.  
Kara: gracias por el consejo. 

Alejé el celular y me puse de pie casi de un salto. Lanzarme, claro, era todo lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Por qué estaba esperando tanto siquiera?  
El reloj de la mesa de luz marcaba cerca de las diez de la noche y tomé una gran bocanada. «No entres en pánico, no entres en pánico, eres una alienígena, tú puedes».

Con esas palabras de aliento salí de mi cuarto a hurtadillas y me aseguré de que Maggie no estuviera por aquí, la música que venía de su habitación me hizo saber que estaba allí por lo que caminé con rapidez a la puerta de en frente. La de Lena. Toqué y me maldecí, ¿qué hacía aquí? No, no. Me cerraría la puerta en la cara. Peor aún, no me abriría. ¿Por qué mejor no me vuelvo y... ? ¡Mierda, se abre! 

—¿Kara? —Lena estaba con un pantalón corto y por todos los dioses, solo llevaba un brasier deportivo. Nope, mala idea, abortar misión. Iniciando tácticas de escape en tres, dos... —Pasa.

Tuve que entrar y tragar la saliva que por poco me caía de la boca pero me obligué a no mirarla. La única luz en su habitación provenía de un pequeño objeto redondo en el escritorio, como una pelota, conectado a varios cables. Me acerqué a el solo para ignorar su presencia a mis espaldas. Parecía de algún plástico extraño y desprendía una luz azul oscura. Aunque fuera una especie de lámpara algo pequeña iluminaba lo necesario. Su habitación se sentía como si estuviera dentro un club nocturno y ese detalle solo me puso más nerviosa.

—¿Duermes así siempre?   
—Me gustan las luces de neón, cuando estoy muy cansada solo me acuesto, escucho algo de música y enciendo esas luces. Me da paz y me relaja.  
—Se ve bonito —pasé los dedos por el borde del escritorio, por sobre las hojas desparramadas y algunos lápices tirados.  
—Dudo de que hayas venido para ver la decoración.  
—He tenido esta gran... Revelación y no sé bien cómo tomarla.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —me giré para enfrentarla y me di cuenta que se había acercado a escasos metros. Desde donde estaba no pude más que ver su piel al descubierto, incluso las cicatrices.  
—Lo que dije hoy.  
—¿Si?  
—No entendí hasta hoy que tú, bueno...  
—Solo dilo.   
—Que me gustas, Lena.  
—¿Yo te gusto? —alzó las cejas y junté las manos, nerviosa.  
—No actues tan sorprendida.  
—Es que no esperaba que me dijeras algo así.  
—¿Y a qué crees que venía?  
—Pensé que ibas a retractarte de lo que dijiste hace rato en el baño, estabas un poco... Rara.  
—Mis medicamentos me alteraron un poco las hormonas, se me saltaron algunos tornillos. Pero necesitaba algo de esa valentía para confesarlo. Todo lo que dije fue verdad y... Cielos, estoy avergonzada por como me comporté.  
—Fue una grata sorpresa —dijo cruzandose de brazos. Vi el atisbo de una sonrisa pese a la luz y mi estómago comenzó a saltar inquieto. —Y me gustó totalmente como te comportaste.  
—¿Hablas en serio?  
—De todas tus facetas esa sin duda es una de mis favoritas —se pasó una mano por el cabello y caminó hasta a mí. —Sigues con esto puesto. 

Señaló el top que yo había olvidado que tenía y antes de decir algo ya me estaba tocando otra vez. No sé cómo acabé con la cintura contra el escritorio pero que Lena estuviera frente a mí impidiendo cualquier escapatoria me gustaba.

—Me encanta tu piel, Kara —la voz le había cambiado totalmente y no podía más que dejarme llevar.   
—No sé qué tan buena idea sea que estemos las dos aquí.  
—Las estadísticas dicen que es una terrible idea —sonreí y Lena también lo hizo, los hoyuelos se le marcaron en seguida.  
—¿Qué dicen las estadísticas sobre querer besarte? —eso cambió ligeramente su expresión.  
—¿Quieres besarme?  
—Quiero besarte aquí —me incliné y le di todo un camino de besos por el cuello. —Aquí —subí hasta su mandíbula y besé la línea recta hasta su barbilla, quedé estática frente a sus labios. —Y aquí.

La manera en la que Lena se adelantó y unió su boca a la mía con una ligera desesperación me elevó por los aires. Había pasado sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo tenía los míos por sobre su cabeza. Rao, sus labios. Sus labios eran exquisitos y me impedían alejarme. Claro, como si yo quisiera hacerlo. Estaba en el mismo cielo. Su boca y la mía no luchaban, al contrario, sus labios me besaban con suavidad pese a la urgencia del momento. Yo solo quería más. Quería seguir sintiendo sus manos en mi cintura y la quería seguir sintiendo a ella.

Besar a Lena era una droga. Tenía una deliciosa manera de hacerlo. Entendí que no quería terminar ese momento. Quería seguir aquí con ella, no me importaba por cuánto.

—Lena.  
—¿Hmm? —dijo entre mis labios. El calor de su respiración chocó en mi piel.  
—Tengo un loco deseo de besarte hasta el amanecer.  
—No me digas —replicó sonriente. —¿Por qué perdemos más tiempo? 

Sonreí en grande y la volví a besar. Ligeros besos, uno después del otro. No sabía por qué había esperado tanto para admitir que estaba loca por ella, perderme todo esto... Eso sin duda era un crimen.

En cierto momento habíamos quedado acostadas en la cama. Yo sobre su pecho y Lena con una mano en mi cabello, acariciando las ondas rubias. La luz de neón había sido apagada anteriormente y Lena había encendido la lámpara de noche. Nada más allá de besos intensos había ocurrido pero las dos estábamos bien con eso, no existía ningún interés en apurar las cosas.

Estar ahí con Lena se sentía muy bien en todos los sentidos. No solo tenía la posibilidad de inclinarme cada tres minutos y besarla a mi antojo pero sino que también disfrutaba de su compañía, habláramos o no. Desconocía la hora qué era pero no quería irme.

—Esto es extraño —dije varios minutos después. Bajé la mirada a su estómago, a las cicatrices y un impulso me hizo querer trazar las líneas irregulares pero me contuve. No le gustaba que la tocaran.  
—¿Por qué lo dices?  
—Ayer le negaba a toda mi familia que no sentía nada por ti y ahora... Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en lo tonta que fui.  
—Sí, escuché con claridad esa parte —rió Lena, el sonido me alegró el corazón. —Pero no fue la primera vez, venías diciendo desde hace tiempo que yo no te gustaba así que pues, tampoco iba a arriesgarme. 

Volví la cabeza atrás para mirarla y me alejé un poco hasta quedar a su misma altura.

—Debiste decírmelo.  
—Nunca parecía el momento justo, pero cuando estuviste enferma y eso te dije que lo haría, solo que tú no recuerdas.  
—Sigo sin recordar ese día —susurré esforzandome por buscar en mi memoria algo de esos momentos.  
—Te dije que cuando estuvieras bien te confesaría lo que me pasa contigo.  
—¿Y qué te pasa conmigo, Lena? —mi tono la animó.  
—Bueno... Muchas cosas. Por empezar no dejo de pensar en ti, en tus ojos, ni en tu sonrisa, ahora también en tus labios —se acercó y plantó un dulce beso en mi boca. —Tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo, incluso ahora me sorprende ser capaz de estar así contigo.  
—Nunca he podido entenderte Lena, la manera en que a veces me mirabas y... No podía comprender.  
—Te miraba porque no podía dejar de hacerlo pero era demasiado cobarde para dar el primer paso.  
—Dudo que seas cobarde —dije buscando su mano, sus dedos se pusieron a jugar con los míos. Después de un minuto de completo silencio habló otra vez.  
—Me gustas mucho, Kara.

No ayudó que mis mejillas se calentaran al instante y apartara la mirada de esos ojos verdes. Rao, ¿así se sentía?

—Estás loca.  
—Estoy loca y me gustas, ¿sabes por qué? —volví a verla y negué. —No por esas superficiales razones de novelas o esa clase de tonterías. Me gustas porque eres tan diferente de los demás en la manera en que me miras. Pero no solo a mí, a todo. Tienes una especie de... De extraña esperanza y optimismo que me sorprende. La clase de optimismo que yo necesito. Me gusta verte sonreír y también verte reír, no hay nada mejor que saber que eres feliz.  
—Puedes apostar a que estoy muy feliz ahora. ¿Tú estás feliz, Lena?  
—No recuerdo la última vez que me sentí así de libre y feliz.  
—¿Y cuando fue eso?  
—Dos años atrás cuando me hice un tatuaje.   
—¡¿Qué?! ¿Tienes un tatuaje?   
—¿Quieres verlo? —dijo sugerente. Creí que era una broma pero se sentó en la cama y yo hice lo mismo.

Bajó una parte del pantalón, apenas unos centímetros al costado de su cadera y sobre su pierna derecha. Tuve que mirar mejor para comprender de qué se trataba.

—Son...  
—Todos los planetas, sí —me quedé viendo los pequeños círculos, detallados según como era cada planeta del sistema solar. Quedé fascinada.  
—¿Me dejas tocar? —mi pregunta quizás sonó de lo más estúpida pero Lena solamente asintió. Estiré mi mano y esperé no incomodarla demasiado. Al acariciar la tinta de Marte, Lena movió ligeramente la pierna pero no dijo nada. Seguí tocando cada planeta, uno por uno, cada círculo tenía su estilo, diseño y color diferente. Habían pequeños puntos azulados que descubrí que eran estrellas. Tenía todo un espacio ahí. Nunca me habían llamado la atención los tatuajes ni mucho menos pero ver aquellos dibujos, tan bien hechos y perfectos en su piel, fue una experiencia mucho más que agradable. Arte sobre arte.

—¿Sigues ahí? —despacio quité la mano pero el tono juguetón de Lena me calmó lo necesario.  
—Sí, solo que no me esperaba que fuera algo que tú harías.  
—¿Tatuarme o tatuarme planetas?   
—Las dos cosas, ¿tal vez? Quizás no me esperaba nada así pero me gustan en ti.   
—¿Quieres saber el motivo del porqué esos planetas?   
—Claro.  
—Me gusta imaginar que algún día seré capaz de irme lejos. Claro que no me instalaré en pleno Saturno pero me refiero a irme a otra parte, otro lugar donde todo sea diferente. La libertad siempre me recordó al sistema solar, no sé porqué, toda esa inmensidad y tantos mundos sin visitar...  
—Se siente como libertad.  
—Ahora mismo tú te sientes como libertad —repitió sobre mi boca. Otro y otro beso.  
—No dejaré que te tatues mi cara en tu pierna.  
—¿Quieres apostar?   
—Shh —Lena tenía una sonrisa sumamente hermosa, estaba perdida en ella. —¿Me lees algo?  
—Elige un libro.

Me animó a ir hasta la estantería y la sola idea de Lena estudiando cada uno de mis movimientos me hizo sentir especial. Tomé uno de tapa dura y no muchas hojas y volví a su lado, me senté sobre mis rodillas y se lo entregué. Lena hojeó las páginas, pasaba el dedo por algunos párrafos como si de algo de mucha importancia se tratase y me imaginé que así era. Imaginé que amaba cada una de sus cosas y no por el hecho de ser objetos, caros o baratos. Por como tocaba las letras con suavidad debía de haber un significado especial incluso en ese viejo libro.

Se acomodó en la cama con la espalda en el cabezal y se aclaró la garganta.

—Pasé todo el día dentro de mi propia cabeza. Pensamientos yendo y viniendo. Ángeles y demonios teniendo una guerra en mi mente, luchando para captar mi atención. La oscuridad gana. Siempre gana. Cierro los ojos y veo tu nombre dispersado en el cielo; cegándome. Cortas como el vidrio, rompes mi piel sin ningún esfuerzo, y tal y como el humo de tus cigarrillos te has ido de nuevo y estoy sola otra vez, ahogándome en el humo.

Cuando Lena terminó de leer una terrible sensación desolada me abordó, aunque ella intentara ocultar lo mismo que yo pensaba, en su rostro era obvio. Cerró el libro y dejó de mirarme, ya ninguna trataba de convencerse de lo contrario. La realidad de su vida me golpeó con fuerza.

—Me gustó —dije sin moverme de mi lugar.  
—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo verdad?   
—No sé a qué te refieres —mentí. Lena alzó la cabeza y una mirada preocupada y de pura lamentación encontró la mía.  
—¿En qué te he metido?  
—Lena.  
—No tenemos que hablar de esto ahora.  
—¿No? ¿Entonces cuándo? ¿Qué haré si él se entera? ¿Crees que es un hombre misericordioso y hará la vista gorda? —levantó apenas la voz, incrédula. Intenté decir algo que valiera la pena pero Lena siguió. —¿Sabes qué hará cuando se entere de que tengo mis ojos puestos en alguien? ¿Sabes lo qué te hará a ti cuando vayan a correrle con el cuento de que tú y yo... ?

Por la manera en que se había alterado comencé a creer que esto iba más allá de mí, esto era diferente.

—Me hablaste un día sobre dos personas —me dispuse a elegir las palabras con mucho cuidado, aún así la sentí alzar una barrera invisible. —Una te terminó odiando y...   
—Sí, Kara. La otra murió. ¿Cómo imaginas? ¿Un accidente? Eso dijeron, claro. Liz tenía quince años cuando ese bastardo la mató, solo por el simple hecho de que yo estaba interesada en ella. Liz era mi mejor amiga, jamás supo lo que sentía y murió por mi culpa. ¿Puedes entender ahora? No te das una idea de cómo fue ese tiempo de mi vida, no soportaría pasar por eso de nuevo.   
—Lo siento, Lena, de verdad. Pero tienes que creerme cuando digo que eso no va a ocurrir otra vez.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que ese imbécil no irá a por ti apenas lo sepa? Es un tipo retorcido, no me sorprendería en absoluto. Esa sería su manera de recordarme que estoy en su poder. En sus manos. ¿Cómo, Kara, cómo harías? —la tentación por decirle de mi verdadera identidad y sobre mis poderes se hizo presente. Era tan fácil explicarle que nada me podía hacer daño, que era inmune a cualquier cosa.   
—No lo sé —resolví, avergonzada de mí misma. —Pero sé bien que no quiero negar lo que me pasa contigo, lo he hecho ya por mucho tiempo. Lo haremos a tu manera si quieres, nadie tiene que saberlo.  
—¿Mantenerlo en secreto?  
—Si eso te hace sentir más segura, por supuesto.  
—No quiero que estés obligada a ocultarte por mí.  
—¿Quién ha dicho nada sobre ocultarse? —sonreí, esta vez de verdad, y tomé su mano. —Digamos que... Me lanzo a la aventura. No necesito que todos vean lo mucho que me gustas para estar contigo, aunque tampoco sería problema si ven lo loca que estoy por esos ojos verdes y... Esta boca —me incliné y uní nuestros labios. Cada beso era mejor que el anterior. Me fascinaba besarla. —Y toda tú.

—Está bien —replicó después de una larga sesión de besos que ninguna desaprovechó. —Quiero que estés bien, ¿si? Cuando quieras parar con esto, o sientas que ya no quieres...  
—Espera, espera, alto ahí... ¿Por qué tan pesimista, Luthor? Disfrutemos del momento y ya. No es necesario apurarnos ni pensar de más.  
—Okay —dijo sin más. Se llevó mi mano a los labios y besó el dorso. Un bostezo escapó después.  
—Duerme, no te he dado descanso en todo el día.  
—¿Qué hay de nuestros besos hasta el amanecer?   
—Los vamos a reprogramar, te lo aseguro.  
—¿Te quedarás aquí?  
—¿Quieres que me quede?   
—Sí, quiero que duermas conmigo.  
—Tus deseos son órdenes.

Nos metimos bajo las sábanas, viendonos en silencio, esa clase de intimidad y paz que ella me hacía sentir me gustaba. Cuando cerró los ojos observé un momento el collar que le colgaba del cuello. Tenía la impresión de que recordaba haber hablado de el cuando estuve enferma.

—Es un extraño hombrecito —susurré tocando apenas a la verde criatura, mis dedos rozaron con la piel de su pecho que subía y bajaba. Lena no abrió los ojos pero aún así me sonrió.  
—Es el maestro Yoda.  
—No lo conozco —esta vez me encontré con sus ojos verdes estudiando los míos. No entendía del todo la manera en que me miraba, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo pero no del todo. Cerró los ojos y apenas murmuró;  
—Algún día te haré mirar las películas de Star Wars.

Fue lo último que salió de su boca antes de caer dormida. Me quedé pensando en cosas tontas y también en sus besos. Creo haber despertado luego a mitad de la noche y sentir a Lena rodeando mi cintura en un agarre fuerte, pero ahora no me molestaba. Como si alguna vez lo hubiera hecho... Todas las señales habían estado ahí y yo había sido tan tonta que no las había visto.

Me volví a dormir con toda la tranquilidad que su cuerpo me daba, la paz que su respiración provocaba y la felicidad que Lena Luthor me había entregado de un momento a otro. 


	10. Chapter 10

Apenas abrí los ojos me encontré con una Lena despierta, leyendo y bebiendo de la taza humeante. Me costó orientarme y recordar todo lo que había pasado ayer, se sentía como un sueño. Lena estaba medio sentada cuando giró la vista hacia mí y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron para beber otra vez. Puso el libro en su regazo y se estiró hasta la mesa a su izquierda, me acercó una taza con un fuerte olor a café.  
Una vez me pude sentar lo agarré y froté mis ojos. Lo mal que estaría luciendo, Rao.

Estiraba mis brazos cuando noté que Lena se acercaba y me daba un beso en el cuello, un par de segundos sus labios se quedaron en mi piel.

—Buenos días.  
—¿Llevas mucho despierta? —pregunté todavía con la mezcla de nuevas emociones que ese gesto me había causado. Bebí del café y el líquido caliente bajó por mi garganta.  
—Unos cuarenta minutos, son cerca de las diez.  
—¡¿Las diez?! —repetí alarmada. Tenía que volver a clases y de hecho también al trabajo. Oh mierda, mi trabajo, Elizabeth me mataría. Dejé a un lado el café pero cuando estuve a punto de levantarme Lena me tomó del brazo. Se deshizo de la taza y el libro y me dio toda su atención. No sé si sus ojos se veían generalmente así por la mañana o en especial hoy estaban más claros.  
—Han reportado plaga de hormigas en varias aulas así que cancelaron las clases.  
—¿Qué? —¿acaso esta universidad tenía algún tipo de maldición? Aunque eso me calmó considerablemente y la posibilidad de quedarme con ella fue tentadora gruñí molesta. Malditas responsabilidades. Tenía que volver a la cafetería o me despedirían. —Ya, pero sabes que tengo que trabajar, no todos somos ricos como tú.  
—Pero ya son más de las nueve, de hecho es bastante tarde y tu jefa no se molestará si le explicas.  
—¿Y qué le explico? —pregunté relajándome por un momento, mis ojos cayeron a sus labios. —¿Qué estaba en la cama con mi compañera de cuarto y no me dejó ir?  
—Si quieres —dijo ocultando una sonrisa sin mucho éxito. Sin saber cómo lo hizo terminó colocándose sobre mí, nuestras manos estaban unidas y yo comencé a reír de la nada. —Puedes decirle eso.  
—Buscas que me despidan.  
—No te despedirán —nuestras manos se juntaron sobre mi estómago, sí, aún al descubierto, Lena tenía puesta una camiseta blanca.  
—¿Y cómo lo sabes tú, niña inteligente?   
—Sé muchas cosas —susurró inclinándose y buscando mis labios. Tenerla de esa manera sobre mí no estaba siendo la mejor de las ideas. Ciertas partes de mí comenzaron a olvidar mis obligaciones y aunque traté no me resistí a devolverle el beso. —Te quiero aquí.  
—No estás ayudando.  
—Me alegro entonces —murmuró en mi boca.

Perdí la cuenta de los besos que intercambiamos hasta que Lena se separó y volvió a su sitio. Mi sonrisa era enorme y tuvo que apartar la cara antes de que pudiera verla sonrojarse pero ya era tarde. El ligero color rosado en sus mejillas pálidas me hizo sentir feliz.

—Ya, lo siento, tienes razón. Tienes que ir, no creo que se moleste demasiado que llegues un poco tarde.  
—Una hora tarde —le corregí y puso los ojos en blanco.

Nos levantamos y no estuve segura del porqué pero quise hacerlo de todas maneras.

—¿Me acompañas? —se giró con una expresión algo diferente, era una de esas miradas que me solía dar cuando la conocí, cerrada y fría. Preferí pensar que era normal y no se daba cuenta. Después de colocarse la chaqueta finalmente respondió.  
—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?  
—Podría servirte el desayuno, ¿quizás? Algo mejor que el café.

No debía haberle preguntado en un primer momento, no sugerirle nada en absoluto. La frialdad usual de Lena volvió como si hubiera estado queriendo alcanzarme desde hace rato. Lo pensó mientras se colocaba las botas de cuero sentada en la cama. Todo en silencio. Me sentía una completa estúpida ahí parada.

—Por supuesto —contestó poniéndose de pie, esa oscuridad que había llegado de golpe se había disipado considerablemente al volver a verme. Al caminar hasta mí, bajó la vista a mi tan casual vestimenta y alzó una ceja. —Pero dudo de que quieras ir así.  
—¿No te gustaría? —rió y tuve que contenerme de besarla.  
—Si fuera por mí te vería así siempre pero primero, te enfermarías y no queremos eso otra vez. Segundo, sí que te despedirían al instante.  
—Está bien, iré a arreglarme.  
—Te esperaré en la sala.

La besé rápidamente en la mejilla antes de irme, toda esa rara actitud que de la nada había mostrado me preocupaba. Sabía que Lena tenía sus momentos malos y para nada agradables y aunque no tenía que dejar que me afectara, solo apoyarla, esos instantes me habían asustado.

Cuando estuve lista la encontré comiendo una manzana, dejando caer su peso en la pared. El cabello se le había ondulado un poco, tenía los labios ligeramente rosados aunque yo sabía que no se maquillaba, y la mirada perdida en algun sitio vacío. Me parecía la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto y eso que no estaba haciendo nada. Reparó en mi presencia y se separó de la pared.

—¿Está lista, mi lady? —una sonrisa asomó en sus labios y me extendió una mano dramáticamente, no hice más que tomarla y me atrajo hacia ella.  
—¿Qué hay si Maggie nos... ? —fui interrumpida por su boca sobre la mía, el dulce sabor de la manzana me incitó a besarla más hasta que después de un rato tuvimos que separarnos.  
—Vamos, no querrás llegar tarde.  
—Lena, estoy una hora y media demorada. Elizabeth se enojará tanto que tendrá suficiente energía como para gritarme durante todo el mes.

Puso los ojos en blanco y salimos. Fui yo quien soltó su mano una vez íbamos por el pasillo. No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que le dije que lo mantendríamos en secreto y ya le estaba pidiendo que salga conmigo. Pero Lena no parecía molesta por eso, mucho menos alterada. Para mi propia sorpresa tampoco hacia ademán de enojarse por los susurros de las personas que pasabámos en los corredores.

Yo podía escuchar cualquier cosa a kilómetros pero estaba segura de que Lena también estaba al tanto de los «¿esas dos juntas?», «desde cuando pasa tiempo con Lena Luthor esa... Olvidé su nombre» y «pobre de ella, siento pena». La que sentía pura rabia era yo. Tenía ganas de darme vuelta y hacerle entender a cada uno que todo lo que decían eran puras estupideces.

Al momento en que Mackenzie apareció en una esquina y nos miró tuve la clara certeza de que algo diría. Pero no. Solo me observó inexpresiva, bajó la vista a su celular y se perdió en su habitación.

—¿Por qué Mackenzie te tiene tanto miedo? No estoy segura de que es porque seas una Luthor. —pregunté ya una vez salimos de la universidad. Era más que claro que la peliroja estaba aterrada hasta de su sombra. Lena sonrió mirando al frente.  
—No me creerías si te lo dijera.  
—Vamos, cuéntame. Cada vez que te acercas está al borde de hacerse encima.  
—Mackenzie tenía una ligera obsesión conmigo.  
—¿Qué?  
—No está únicamente interesada en el sexo opuesto, ¿sabes? Al menos no antes, ahora no lo sé, sus preferencias sexuales no me incumben.  
—Me cuesta imaginarla justo a ella de esa manera —fruncí el ceño pensativa. Mackenzie interesada en mujeres era algo de lo más bizarro teniendo en cuenta que se le pasaba criticando a todas las chicas que miraba.  
—Fue hace tiempo ya, cuando llegué a esta universidad. No era como es ahora pero tampoco es que fuera la reencarnación de la santa virgen. Era un poco menos... Odiosa y de alguna manera terminé un día en la biblioteca hablando con ella, una cosa llevó a la otra y tuve la estúpida idea de besarla.

Cruzamos la avenida que nos separaba de la universidad y la miré sin creermelo. No supe si me aterraba más pensar en Lena besando a Mackenzie o en la peliroja en una biblioteca. Sin embargo, Lena continuó.

—No me mires así, estaba finalmente experimentando a mi antojo y sin restricciones y ella solo estaba ahí, además le daba poca importancia a con quién me relacionaba. Nuestra corta aventura acabó en cuestión de días. Yo me aburrí de sus actitudes y se lo dije, no tenía intención de tener algo serio o fingir que me gustaba cuando no era así.  
—Supongo que ella no estuvo muy contenta con eso.  
—Al decirle fue bastante comprensiva y se mostró madura, en serio pensé que iba a tener suerte pero estaba equivocada. Me seguía por los pasillos con la esperanza de que le de algo de mi tiempo y pues yo solo me negaba, tenía mis propios problemas comenzando a aparecer —se puso las manos en la chaqueta y me miró cuando nos detuvimos en el semáforo. —Mackenzie tenía esta tonta ilusión de que yo estaba enamorada de ella cuando en realidad nunca despertó nada en mí.

Me gustó escuchar lo último, aunque no se lo iba a decir, disfrutaba de saber que Mackenzie no había tenido la posibilidad de ser algo más en la vida de Lena. Pero a la vez me sentí incómoda por gozar de sus desgracias.

—¿Qué ocurrió después?  
—Estaba realmente harta de ella, no dejaba de enviarme mensajes y se disculpaba por cosas que no había hecho solo para hacerme sentir mal. Era un dolor de cabeza. Entonces la confronté. Le aclaré todo lo que sentía con respecto a ella, lo mucho que me cansaba que fuera así y que jamás me había gustado. Aunque claro en ese tiempo yo era un poco más, cómo decirlo... Salvaje en lo que a tener suavidad con las palabras respecta. En resumen fui una mierda y le rompí el corazón.  
—Es raro imaginar a Mackenzie con el corazón roto —repliqué viendo el suelo, todas esas revelaciones me comenzaban a hacer sentir algo de pena por ella.  
—No te preocupes, no le duró mucho. A la semana se transformó en la Mackenzie que todos conocemos y cuando se hizo de amistades suficientes corrió el rumor de que yo la había obligado a tener sexo conmigo y que conocía todos los negocios que me tenía entre manos yo y mi familia.

Si había sentido algo de lástima por Mackenzie, el sentimiento se había evaporado tan rápido como llegó. Maldita.

—¿Todo porque la rechazaste?  
—Algunas personas se ciegan tanto con lo que desearían tener que olvidan la realidad hasta que un día los golpea. Mackenzie era tonta e ingenua y no supo entender lo que pasaba hasta que la llevé al límite —me di cuenta que estábamos acercándonos a la cafetería, pero Lena siguió con la misma calma. —Y tuve que llevarla al límite. Como dije, antes no era como soy ahora, estaba demasiado harta de ella y tuve que ponerle las cosas claras una vez que los rumores comenzaron a molestarme. En otra situación, en este tiempo, no me importa lo que digan, pero antes eran demasiadas estupideces las que escuchar. Así que tuve que hacer honor de mi apellido, no es que esté orgullosa, pero se asustó tanto por como... —se pausó un momento, como si buscara otra manera de decirlo. —No es como si la hubiera amenazado de muerte pero sirvió para que me dejara en paz.  
—Nunca me hubiera imaginado todo eso.  
—Mackenzie es una de las razones por las que media universidad no se me acerca y la otra mitad me teme así que no me arrepiento de hacerlo.

A solo una calle ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar. Yo procesaba todo lo que me había contado en silencio cuando me encontré de pronto con el cartel de Morrigan's sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Llegamos.  
—¿Todavía quieres que entre? —preguntó a un metro de mí.  
—Claro que quiero, ¿por qué no? Ven, entremos.  
—Okay —dijo en voz baja.

Elizabeth no estaba en la barra y las pocas meseras estaban atendiendo a varios clientes, ninguna me miró pero cuando Lena se sentó en una de las mesas y me giré, Roy, el de la caja, me miraba fijamente. El chico no ocultaba su disgusto cada vez que tenía oportunidad de verme pero ahora solo me observaba con atención.

—Voy a cambiarme y te hago algo —le informé. Rozé apenas el dorso de su mano con el dedo y me alejé.

Nadie me dijo nada mientras pasaba por la barra y caminé hasta el pasillo, al menos era una buena señal, ¿no? Tardé más de lo normal en vestirme y culpé a mis nervios por la torpeza que tener que hablar con mi jefa me estaba causando.

Pude salir del cuarto y desde el otro extremo del pasillo en donde estaba pude ver a Lena, en la barra, y nada más y nada menos que hablando con Elizabeth. Más por curiosidad que por saber lo que yo misma haría me fui acercando, Lena miró sobre el hombro de mi jefa y se encontró con mi cara de confusión. Solamente sonrió y le dijo algo que no llegué a entender antes de volver a su mesa.

—Eh, Elizabeth.  
—Eh, Kara —dijo en modo de burla y me contempló expectante.  
—Lo siento mucho por, yo... Estuve con un problema y la hora se me pasó un poco y...  
—Sí, tu amiga ya me explicó todo. No te atragantes con las palabras.  
—¿Lo hizo? —miré a Lena quién estaba con la vista en la calle. Volví a ver a Elizabeth y con nerviosismo puse mis gafas en su lugar. Pese a todo mi jefa no daba señales de que estuviera a punto a gritarme. —Lo siento, no volveré a llegar tarde.

Elizabeth no respondió pero el exagerado suspiro de Roy del otro lado se escuchó bastante alto y molesto. Me volví a disculpar con ella y comencé a hacer algunos pedidos en la cocina, antes echándole un último vistazo a Lena. ¿Qué le había dicho a Elizabeth para que ni siquiera estuviera con una pizca de enojo? De todos modos en algún momento se lo agradecería.

Vaya caja de sorpresas era Lena.

**_Cause I got_ ** **_issues_ **   
**_but you got '_ ** **_em_ ** **_too_ **   
**_so_ ** **_give '_ ** **_em_ ** **_all_ ** **_to_ ** **_me_ **   
**_and I'll give mine_ ** **_to_ ** **_you._ **

  
Una vez terminó de comer me acerqué a su mesa. No había podido apartar la mirada y no pasaban cinco minutos que ya me aseguraba que Lena estuviera todavía ahí. Se limpió la boca y alzó la cabeza, sonriendo por primera vez, había comido en total seriedad y sin apartar los ojos de su celular.

—Definitivamente esto está mejor que el café.  
—Sabía que te gustaría —una mesera pasó por mi lado sin ocultar su interés en nuestra conversación. Me di vuelta un momento para encontrarme con Elizabeth sentada en la barra bebiendo su café, levantó la mirada inexpresiva en nuestra dirección y me volví a Lena. —¿Puedo saber qué le dijiste a mi jefa para que no me gritara diez idiomas diferentes?  
—Solo conversé con ella.  
—¿Solo eso?  
—Le dije que habías tenido un problema con tus medicamentos y despertaste tarde, ¿en teoría fue así, no?  
—Um... En teoría me quedé dormida. Y contigo —sonrió y sin quererlo permanecí contemplando sus labios.  
—¿Acaso quieres besar a tu compañera de cuarto, Kara? —Lena entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera viendo a través de mí. Seguramente ya me había sonrojado.  
—Si medio personal no me estuviera mirando ahora mismo te aseguro que lo haría.  
—No debería importarte el personal.  
—Y no me importan —dije haciendo de cuenta que buscaba cambio en los bolsillos. —Me importas tú, y si tenemos que mantener esto en secreto dudo que besarte en plena cafetería sea la idea más acertada.  
—Lo sé, pero ahora yo también quiero hacerlo.  
—Tres y dos... Cinco con veinte, muchas gracias —dije alzando la voz cuando Bethany levantó los restos de la mesa de en frente. Al entregarle el dinero mis dedos acariciaron la palma de su mano y apenas por un fugaz segundo me permití tocarla.  
—¿Me dices dónde está el baño?  
—Dobla ahí y en la primera puerta.

Lena asintió y se levantó. Sentí su perfume al irse y comencé a juntar las cosas. Estaba por volver a la barra cuando Bethany me dió un codazo en el estómago.

—Kara, ¡Kara!  
—¿Qué pasa? —me quejé en su dirección.  
—Tu admirador.   
—¿Mi quién? —miró hacia la puerta donde Mike entraba con su casco y soltó una risita. —Él no es mi...  
—Hey, Kara.

Mike había observado toda la cafetería como si buscase algo y al parecer lo había encontrado, o a mí, como sea. Me alejé de Bethany y su expresión de lo más tonta y fui hasta Mike.

—Que bueno es verte aquí otra vez, no se sentía para nada como siempre.  
—Mike, ni siquiera llevo una semana aquí —besé su mejilla y puse mis gafas en su sitio cuando estas resbalaron.  
—El tiempo solo es cuestión de perspectiva.  
—¿Venías a comer algo o solo te pasabas?   
—Tenía la esperanza de verte —me enseñó su sonrisa más perfecta a la vez que se ponía las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero. Era probable que hubiera enamorado a muchas con esa pose y bueno, todo él. Su comentario sin embargo me hizo confundir un poco. —Y claro, comer algo.  
—Mejor ve a sentarte, pronto iré a atenderte.

Mi intento de apurar la conversación apareció cuando Lena salió del baño y con su más gélida manera de mirar, reparó en Mike. Tenía todo un don para estas cosas. Me hacía acordar a esos documentales donde el asesino está a punto de cometer un crimen y solo espera el momento justo. Por el bien de mi empleo llevé las cosas a la barra y volví para tomarle el pedido a Mike, por el rabillo del ojo ví a Lena acercarse, pero lo más probable era que siguiera de largo hacia la salida.

Pero cambiando todas mis expectativas la pude sentir cuando llegó hasta mis espaldas y se detuvo un momento, no tuve que girarme para saber que su boca estaba cerca de mi oído. Su voz no tenía ninguna emoción en particular pero su tono bastó para querer ir tras ella y olvidarme del empleo, de Elizabeth, Mike y cualquiera que no fuera Lena.

—Te espero en mi habitación esta noche.

Hice un esfuerzo divino para no mirarla salir y mantener la cara fija en mi bloc de notas.

—¿Sigues ahí, Kara?  
—Eh... Sí, ¿Solo huevos revueltos?  
—Esa que acaba de irse, ¿no es tu compañera de cuarto?  
—Sí, Lena —Mike la siguió con la mirada una vez ella ya estuvo afuera, por primera vez desde que lo conocía se notaba suspicaz y un tanto desconfiado. Pero no tardó mucho para que sonriera divertido.  
—¿Y tiene novio?  
—¿Perdona?

Tenía una paciencia de oro pero esto era el colmo, ¿estaba interesada en ella? Vaya tipo. Había sido muy obvia y ni había ocultado mi molestia, Mike seguramente lo había interpretado a la inversa.

—No te pongas celosa, Kara. Es curiosidad, conozco a un buen amigo que tiene justo ese tipo de mujer en mente. Hermosa y totalmente sexy. Podría darle su número —esto ya iba de mal en peor. Apenas podía verlo a la cara.  
—Lena tiene mejores atributos más allá de lo físico, ¿quieres algo más o puedo seguir trabajando?  
—Eh, espera, lo siento. No sabía que te molestaba tanto, además solo la elogiaba —esa ligera sonrisa que usó para apaciguar la situación solo la empeoró.  
—Elogiale el cerebro o la personalidad si quieres, no el físico.  
—¿Qué? Oye, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Kara!

Escuché sus gritos a mis espaldas pero poco me importó. Le pasé las notas a la primer camarera que me encontré y decidí mejor ponerme a limpiar otras mesas. Mike me había parecido un buen tipo desde el principio, tan risueño y amable, cariñoso inclusive. Pero me bastó un minuto de él hablando sobre Lena como si lo único que importaran fueran las curvas de su trasero para no querer escucharlo más. Si eso era lo único que tenía en su mente entonces no me interesaba.

Mientras organizaba los vasos tuve la impresión de que todo ese tema de que tantos pudieran desearla me comenzaba a fastidiar. No es que siempre hubiera sido celosa con las pocas personas con las que salí, no me importaban esas cosas, al menos no hasta ahora que la idea se había formado en mi mente. Pero como eso no era lo único, aquello desencadenó a otra cosa y algo mucho peor me hizo apretar los dientes.

Que tuviéramos algo no quería decir que lo demás se hubiera esfumado. Lena seguía bajo el control de su padre. Eso implicaba que ella tuviera que actuar su parte en los negocios que el quisiera apurar. Era un maldito enfermo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —dijo una camamera que no había visto acercarse mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro. Nicole creo que era.  
—Sí, solo estaba... Iré al baño un momento.  
—Yo te cubro —Nicole me guiñó el ojo y forzé una sonrisa agradecida.

Me metí en uno de los cubículos, bajé la tapa del retrete y me senté. No es que hubiera sido algo que no supiera, como si la sola imagen de Lena en ese estúpido hotel no se hubiera repetido en mi cabeza tantas veces. ¿Pero qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué pensar en alguien tocándola como quisiera me ponía los nervios de punta?

Habíamos ido muy rápido sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias y así de rápido todo estaba claro, claro y muy confuso. Quería estar con ella pero sabía lo mucho que iba a detestar el momento en que tuviera que irse a cumplir los pedidos de su padre.

Para despejar mi mente trabajé incansablemente, tenía las energías, lo único que necesitaba era sacarme los malos pensamientos de la cabeza. Y en cierta manera lo logré. Cada cliente que llegaba no tardaba en ser atendido, cualquier tarea que nadie más quería hacer yo la terminaba en minutos. Me quedé incluso una hora extra para ayudar con la limpieza del almacén.

Aunque tenía que irme no quería que aquellos pensamientos volvieran así que apenas llegar a la universidad me fui derecho y hasta la oficina de orientación. Me asustaba estar más activa que de costumbre pero de alguna manera tenía que sobrellevar todas estas recientes emociones.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —la consejera detrás del escritorio tenía las gafas cuadradas cayendole por la nariz, bolsas grandes bajos los ojos y el cabello, de un rubio opaco, peinado de manera extraña. Aunque estaba sentada y no viera más que su vestido a lunares supe que era de baja estatura.  
—Quiero salirme de una de mis carreras —me quedó viendo un segundo con vacilación pero su cara de amargura siguió igual que antes mientras pasaba las uñas largas y pintadas por una pila de hojas.  
—¿Cuál carrera?   
—Biología.  
—Llena esta forma y esta también —miré el par de formularios y me volví de nuevo a la mujer.  
—También gustaría inscribirme en el equipo de atletismo.  
—Entonces —se subió los lentes y con suma lentitud sacó una planilla más. —Ve con eso a presentarte en el campo detrás del de fútbol y entregale eso a la profesora. ¿Algo más?  
—No, es todo. Muchas gracias.  
—Si vas ahora quizás la encuentres antes de que se vaya.  
—Creí que habían cancelado las clases.   
—La plaga está en los salones no afuera —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.  
—Oh, ya.

Apenas tuve tiempo de cambiarme en mi habitación con algo más adecuado y llenar la forma con no sé cuantos datos que ya me apresuraba a salir. Tal y como la adorable señora me había dicho, en el lugar había una mujer dictando instrucciones a varios alumnos, mujeres y hombres, para que calentaran. Imaginé que sería ella la profesora.

—Lamento interrumpir.  
—¿Tú eres?  
—Soy Kara Danvers, vengo de la oficina de orientación y eh... quiero inscribirme.  
—¿Estás segura de que aquí es donde tenías que venir? —dijo alguien detrás de mí pero no hice caso. —Mira lo escualida que es, se va a romper apenas corra.  
—Silencio, señor Keller. ¿Danvers, no? ¿Qué tal si me enseñas lo que puedes hacer en esa pista?  
—¿... Ahora?  
—Ni modo que a las tres de la mañana.  
—Vayase de aquí, Keller —replicó la mujer alzando la voz sin apartar la mirada de mi formulario.  
—¡Pero profesora!  
—Si no se retira de mi clase en cinco segundos está suspendido.

Escuché algunas maldiciones y quejas pero al final se fue. Me giré un instante para ver a los demás, la mayoría estaban sentados en el pasto viéndome inexpresivos o aburridos, todos parecían estar en perfecta forma. En verdad yo era la única que tenía dos palos y dos escarbadientes como piernas y brazos.

—¿Y bien, Danvers?  
—¿Solo debo correr ahí?  
—Tienes sesenta segundos, veamos cuantas vueltas haces y te consideraré.

Me dirigí a la línea que marcaba el principio de la pista. Era enorme y circular, podía correr más de cien veces en un solo minuto pero eso no sería muy prudente. Esta era una buena manera de comenzar a controlar mis fuerzas y mi velocidad, hacer que mis poderes estuvieran a mi disposición y no al revés. Lo único que esperaba era no superar el límite de lo normal y delatarme frente a todos ellos.

La profesora me indicó como posicionarme y puso su cronómetro en cero. En mi mente aparecieron recuerdos de Midvale, corriendo por campos gigantes, saltando y volando. Esa sensación de pura libertad la sentía en los pies, vibrando por salir al fin después de tanto. Pero calmé mi emoción, busqué bajar la adrenalina, y cuando el silbato sonó comencé a correr.

Al principio yo misma supe que me había pasado pero me contuve al instante, un momento en especial se ubicó en mi cabeza y la imaginé a Alex, corriendo detrás de mí en nuestro patio trasero. Nunca me podía alcanzar, por supuesto, pero aunque llegara a su límite no se detenía. Así que igualé esa velocidad, hice que mis piernas tomaran un ritmo lento a lo que estaba acostumbrada y me permití sentir el aire fresco.

No sé cuantas veces corrí por esa pista ni la cantidad de vueltas que conseguí hacer pero sé que cuando el pitido del silbato me detuvo y miré a la profesora y los demás, sin siquiera haberme cansado, todos estaban estupefactos y con la boca abierta.

—Nueve vueltas —dijo la profesora viendo de nuevo mi hoja. —Ha sido un récord.  
—¿Qué comes, chica? —gritó una con pecas por toda la piel, algunos hablaban entre ellos y asentían algo asombrados. Solo sonreí y bajé la vista.  
—Lo has hecho muy bien, Danvers, estoy sorprendida y yo no soy fácil de sorprender —su seriedad fue interrumpida por una sonrisa mientras me estiraba la mano, yo la tomé. —Bienvenida al equipo de atletismo, soy la entrenadora Stone, te haré llegar los horarios en los próximos días. Pero quédate aquí por hoy así aprendes la rutina de calentamiento.

Era bastante joven, creo que no pasaría de los treinta. Era de piel morena y ojos color miel. Tenía colgado el cronómetro al cuello y una camiseta gris, el cabello atado en una cola y una gorra roja con las palabras Liberty Lions en ella. El nombre de el equipo de deportes de la universidad. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y dijo algo a los demás que no presté atención del todo.

Mis ojos se habían desviado a una persona en las gradas detrás de la entrenadora Stone. Sentada con un libro en las manos estaba Lena mirándome con una sonrisa. Si es que había tenido alguna duda antes, por el momento no existía otra cosa más que ella. Su grande y hermosa sonrisa me hizo sonreír también como una tonta.   
Desde el otro lado asintió con la cabeza como si me felicitara. ¿Me había estado viendo?

Aparté la vista con vergüenza. Lena siempre me causaría esa sensación de emoción y ansiedad que ella misma sabía curar. Me ponía nerviosa en segundos y bastaba una palabra o en este caso una mirada de aliento para ponerme todo de cabeza.

Pensaríamos en lo demás en otro momento.

Puse mis gafas en su sitio solo por costumbre y me dejé llevar por la emoción. Les había demostrado que podía, con cierta trampa quizás, pero si tenía mis poderes los iba a aprovechar. Además necesitaba despejar mi mente y si no volaba, pues correría.

Dirigí mi atención a Lena un segundo más y como si lo hubiera percibido ella también levantó sus ojos del libro y me sonrió de tal forma que sacudió todo en mí.

Me gustaba tanto.

Me gustaba tanto que nunca me hubiera imaginado todo lo que ocurriría.

**You** **give** **me a** **meaning**   
**something** **I can breathe in**   
**I** **know** **, I** **know** **, I** **know**   
**It's a** **bittersweet** **feeling**   
**longing** **and I'm** **leaving**   
**I** **go** **, I** **go** **, I** **go** **.**

Había pasado gran parte de la tarde en la pista de atletismo corriendo incluso mucho después de que esta quedara vacía. Resistí, para mi propia sorpresa, las ganas de ir hacia Lena una vez la clase había terminado. La vería por la noche. Mientras corría había decidido que tenía que probar los límites, ver hasta qué punto podía estar sin ella, sabía lo catastrófico que sería si terminaba enamorándome de ella y acababa rompiéndome el corazón.

Pero seguro que decirlo es mucho más fácil que ponerlo en práctica. Lena había estado leyendo en las gradas al menos por una hora, también había seguido ahí cuando todos se fueron. Era difícil no mirarla o querer buscar sus ojos desde el otro lado. Creo que el par de veces en que levanté la vista hacia ella apenas había cambiado de posición pero siempre enfrascada en su lectura.

¿Qué leía para ni siquiera alzar la cabeza en mi dirección? Atención, yo quería nuevamente su atención, ser lo único que mirara. Maldito libro y maldito el autor también.  
Negué con la cabeza con las estupideces que mi mente creaba. Hasta hace apenas tres vueltas atrás estaba queriendo ir con cuidado con respecto a lo que Lena causaba en mí. Pero me ignoraba sin intención de percatarse de mi existencia y eso me provocaba querer ir y besarla sobre las escaleras si era necesario.

Troté con más lentitud un par de vueltas más y me detuve sabiendo que había sobrepasado la barrera de lo humanamente posible corriendo por una hora sin detenerme ni beber agua. Pero actué para el público invisible, coloqué con dolor una mano en mi cintura, y fui hasta la botella de agua tirada en el pasto todo de espaldas a Lena. Ni modo, seguramente seguía leyendo su tonto libro.

El celular me sonó en el bolsillo trasero y bebí otro sorbo de agua antes de acercar mi mano al teléfono. Mirando el cielo noté que estaba de hecho más oscuro que una hora atrás. Rhode Island tenía los climas más extraños.

Tenía mi mano sobre el celular cuando alguien puso la mano en mi muñeca e impidió que lo sacara. Al principio me sentí un tanto desconcertada pero su olor llegó hasta mi nariz. Maldito aroma perfecto. Unos dedos largos jugaron con la palma de mi mano y subieron hasta la piel del antebrazo como si escribieran.

Con algo de nerviosismo miré al frente y a la universidad. No habían tantos alumnos pero los pocos que caminaban apurados no se percataban de mi situación ni se giraban a observar este sector.

—Creí que tu libro era más interesante.  
—¿Estás celosa de mi libro?  
—Eso quisieras.  
—Estabas tan concentrada en correr que no quise detenerte. —No me había girado a mirarla y para ser honesta no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Las caricias de sus dedos en mi brazo eran suficientes para confundir los pensamientos que me volaban por la mente. Cuando inclinó su cabeza hasta mi oído sentí la vibración ronca, suave y profunda de su voz erizarme los vellos de la nuca. —Aunque no fue tan grande el castigo... Tienes muy buena resistencia.  
—Estás arruinando mi plan de controlar mis impulsos.  
—¿Llevamos unas veinte horas saliendo y ya te controlas? —no fue una acusación, al contrario la escuché reírse y bajar la cabeza unos centímetros. Los labios entreabiertos rozaron mi piel y por instinto moví el cuello para darle lugar.  
—No exactamente, pero... Oh.  
—Tengo la leve sospecha de que no estamos siendo muy precavidas con esto de mantenerlo en secreto —replicó besando otra vez el mismo sitio.

Con todo el esfuerzo del universo me separé de Lena y me di vuelta para verla. Me observaba con una ferocidad hambrienta por lo que incluso respirar se sintió como una tarea de pura complejidad. Tenía el corazón latiéndome un tanto irregular, temía ya que ella pudiera escucharlo también si me acercaba demasiado. Por mi propio bien me quedé de pie a un metro de ella.

No sé si sacar mi celular fue una táctica inconsciente para buscar algo de valentía o una distracción de aquellos ojos verdes pero hasta esos movimientos se me hicieron torpes. Ví que en la pantalla principal había un mensaje de Excalibur pero preferí no abrirlo ahora.

—¿Sigue en pie lo de tu habitación esta noche?  
—Veo que no lo has olvidado —dijo mirando sus botas, por primera vez en el día su seguridad de siempre fue opacada por la timidez.  
—No es como si eso fuera lo único en lo que he pensado en todo el día, no claro que no —Lena sonrió.  
—Debería irme antes de que alguien nos vea.  
—Deberías —repetí contemplando sus labios. Había pasado mucho sin besarlos. —Pero sería un milagro que nadie lo haya hecho ya con toda esta... Pequeña escena anterior.  
—No puedo resistir a tus encantos, bebé.  
—Y eso que aún no los conoces todos —sentencié con atrevimiento. Lena frunció el ceño con diversión en los ojos.  
—No es buena idea que metas esas ideas en mi cabeza tan pronto, Kara, realmente estoy intentando no... —se detuvo de repente mirándome sin parpadear.  
—¿Qué estás intentando, Lena? —pregunté con inocencia. Ella solo se mordió el labio inferior como si sopesara lo que iba a decir pero al rato negó.  
—Me iré a estudiar.  
—¿Sabes que todavía no sé qué demonios estudias, no?  
—Otras de nuestras tantas incógnitas que resolveremos esta noche. Mientras tanto déjame probar si puedo vivir sin ti las próximas horas. En caso de que esté en extrema necesidad de ti, te prometo que te buscaré.

Lena comenzó a alejarse hacia la universidad pero se detuvo a un par de metros y lentamente se giró a mirarme otra vez como si hubiera olvidado algo. Yo la observé expectante.

—¿Si?  
—Estoy muriendo por las ganas de besarte.

Su comentario por supuesto se sintió como un bombardeo en el estómago, todas esas mariposas malditas se extendieron por todo mi ser. Pero a la vez la manera en que Lena se había cruzado de brazos y tenía una mano en la barbilla y me escudriñaba como si pensara en las posibilidades o buscara una respuesta correcta a alguna pregunta desconocida me hizo sonreír.

—¿Te burlas de mí, Kara?  
—Oh, claro que no.  
—¡Te estás riendo!  
—Solo me causa un poco el hecho de que estés tan perturbada por no poder besarme.  
—Eres toda una... —bufó y levanté una ceja. Comenzó a asentir para sí misma y sonrió con satisfacción. —Tú solo espera a que sea de noche.  
—Pues claro que esperaré. Soy muy paciente.

Sonreí mostrando todos los dientes y Lena, luego de una mueca de burla y casi una sonrisa, finalmente se fue. La miré perderse entre los árboles del campus y girar hacia la universidad. La realidad era que yo también estaba muriendo por besarla, tenía ese deseo salvaje de ir tras ella y sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo mientras me permitía besarla como se debía.

Esos pensamientos solo me hicieron avergonzarme. Estaba yéndome por las ramas con las cosas que quería hacer con y a Lena, resulta que es complicado ignorar tus sentimientos una vez que los aceptas, te nublan la conciencia y el juicio.

Jugar con Lena era territorio peligroso. Sabía que comportarme como si no quisiera ir corriendo a buscarla y calmar la ansiedad que me invadía desde que no probaba sus labios esta mañana no era nada bueno. Lena me superaba y con creces en todo el tema de la seducción, vaya que lo sabía, apenas me miraba y estaba derretida en el suelo.

Tenía la certeza de que se pagaría mi atrevimiento esta noche, de alguna manera me haría pagar por desafiarla y yo estaba más que encantada de hacerlo. Descubrí al segundo que quería y deseaba estar bajo su control. No sé si fueron los pensamientos lascivos que me oscurecian la conciencia pero no me interesaba tanto a estas alturas mis últimas preocupaciones.

Claro que no se borraban con solo querer estar con ella pero hice a un costado mis miedos y me dejé llevar por las ganas de saber lo que ocurriría más tarde. Al menos por lo que quedaba del día me iba a relajar.

Cuarenta minutos después llegando a mi habitación unos tipos de negro, como los que habían venido la otra vez, salían de la habitación y al instante me alarmé. Quise ver el interior del cuarto pero mis gafas seguían siendo un problema al momento de usar la visión de rayos, bloqueaban por completo cualquier intento de ver a través de cualquier cosa. Por lo que pasé a los tipos con toda la calma que conseguí y me apresuré a entrar con el corazón por la garganta.

Lena no estaba dentro, ni en su habitación, ni tampoco en el baño. Maggie tampoco había llegado pero sobre la cama de Lena había una maleta gris. La observé recelosa y me acerqué. Si es que la rabia se había disipado un poco antes ahora ya había vuelto y mucho peor.

Saber lo que su padre le hacía era una cosa. Pero ver con mis propios ojos como sucedían las pequeñas cosas que llevarían a esos momentos... Me irritaba. Supuse que esto era lo usual. ¿Cuántas maletas así habría recibido? No tuve que abrirla para saber lo que contenía. Si me ponía a mirar el vestido con el que Lena tendría que someterse, obligada a algo que no quería, terminaría rompiéndolo en pedazos, destrozaría todo lo que tuviera que ver con él sin parpadear.

Tenía los poderes, los tenía, podía desaparecer sus problemas en segundos y ella sería feliz, ¿pero a qué precio? Yo sabía que no podía destruir a nadie por más desagradable ser humano que fuera. No era como había sido educada, no era lo que mi madre hubiera aprobado si supiera en lo que me convertí. Pensaba en mi madre verdadera, en mis días en Krypton y todo lo que ella me había enseñado. Era una niña pero la sola idea de hacerle daño a otra persona estando conciente de ello siempre me asustaba. Más ahora que ese tipo de cosas las soñaba a menudo, poderes que no podía controlar y muchas personas lastimadas por mi culpa.

A pesar de la ira, tenía miedo por lo que pasaría cuando Lena se pusiera ese vestido y se fuera sin más por la puerta, pese al enojo y lo fastidioso que todo era, Lena me preocupaba más que mis estúpidos sentimientos.

Una voz en la puerta me sobresaltó.

—¿Lena se muda o qué?  
—Joder, Maggie, me asustaste —me apuré a salir y cerrar a mis espaldas, lo que menos necesitaba era que Maggie se pusiera a preguntar lo que tenía la condenada maleta. —No. Solo es algo de su padre creo.  
—¿Qué hacías en su cuarto a todo esto? ¿Pudiste hablar con ella? Cuéntame, dime todo, me mata la curiosidad.  
—Maggie, cálmate, parece que vas a estallar.

Y en parte era así. Cuando Maggie Sawyer se emocionaba tenía ese brillo tonto e infantil en los ojos, tal y como si esperara un dulce o el regalo de navidad.

—No me puedes culpar por querer saber sobre mi ship favorito.  
—¿Tú qué cosa? —fruncí el ceño y le quitó importancia moviendo la mano en el aire.  
—Nada, nada, ya dime qué pasó.

Estaba en un problema. Si le decía a Maggie lo que tenía con Lena eso significaría romper el trato que habíamos hecho. Tenía que seguir siendo un secreto pero también tenía la seguridad de que si le mentía a Maggie y le hacía creer que no me había atrevido a hablarle, ella haría todo lo posible para que lo hiciera, incluso frente a ella. Sería un real dolor de cabeza. Suspiré rascándome la cabeza.

—Primero tengo que bañarme, ¿si? Prometo que te contaré luego de ducharme.  
—Te tomo la palabra, rubia.

Mi cuerpo tenía cierta tensión pero el agua ayudaba y mucho. Aclaraba mis ideas y me dejaba pensar con un poco más de claridad. Lo malo es que cuando terminé y estuve lista para contarle a Maggie todo se puso de cabeza.

Propiamente dicho todo se fue a la mierda.

Me encontré a Lena justo cuando entraba por la puerta. Maggie salía de la cocina y todo se puso bastante extraño entre las tres. Lena me miraba confundida por la forma en que Maggie sonreía como si supiera algo en especial. Ni siquiera le había dicho nada todavía y ya había metido la pata. Lena no dijo nada pero fue hasta su habitación. Al quedar la puerta abierta y estar yo en frente ví como se quedó de pie mirando la maleta, aunque no veía su reacción podía imaginar lo que sentía.

Estuve casi a punto de ir hacia ella sin importarme lo que pensara Maggie cuando en la puerta sonaron un par de golpes. Me quedé estática pensando en que podían ser ellos de vuelta y al parecer Lena creyó lo mismo porque se giró a verme. Cientos de emociones que rondaban la confusión me llenaron cuando Maggie abrió la puerta y vi quienes eran.

—¿Lena Luthor reside aquí?   
—Eh, ¿sí?  
—Tenemos orden de allanamiento.

La cara de Lena era de puro desconcierto. Seguía en su habitación pero aunque los policías hubieran dicho su nombre ella no parecía poder moverse. Opté por ir hacia los uniformados y tratar de entender algo de lo que sucedía.

—Lo siento, ¿qué ocurre?  
—¿Usted es Lena Luthor?  
—No, pero...  
—Esta es la orden firmada, si nos dejan pasar será todo mucho más fácil. Lo mejor es que cooperen —habían al menos cuatro policías en el pasillo contando al que nos hablaba. Éste le entregó una hoja a Maggie que no me molesté en mirar. No podía comprender.  
—¿Puede decirme qué pasa?  
—Hay una denuncia por lavado de dinero y contrabando de droga. Tenemos que revisar el lugar.  
—Aquí no...  
—Adelante —dijo el policía a sus compañeros. Nos apartamos extrañadas. Lena salió al fin de su habitación y me miró directamente, inexpresiva, pero yo conocía el esfuerzo que hacía para que sus emociones no salieran a la luz. O eso quería creer. El hombre se acercó a ella en dos pasos. —¿Lena Luthor?  
—Sí, soy yo.  
—¿Esa es su habitación? —Lena asintió y dos policías entraron.  
—No he hecho nada de lo que dicen, no entiendo qué ocurre.  
—Lo sabremos pronto.  
—En mi cuarto no hay nada —añadió ahora molesta.

Contemplé con miedo como ponía la mano en su cintura en busca de las esposas y quise acercarme pero Maggie me sostuvo del brazo.

—Señor —un policía más joven salió al cabo de unos segundos con la maleta que había visto antes. La abrió y la sostuvo en el aire. Me sentí a punto de desmayar. Cuando Lena observó el contenido quedó de piedra, lo primero que hizo fue volver la vista a mí, negando con la cabeza.

No es que tuvieras que ser alguien muy especializado para saber que las bolsas pequeñas y bien organizadas una al lado de la otra eran drogas. Tragué saliva sin poder pensar con claridad. Había estado junto a esa maleta, la había visto frente a mis ojos pensando que había un estúpido vestido. Con dificultad observé a Lena mientras balbuceaba cosas que no entendí.

—Eso no es mío.  
—Tendrá que acompañarnos.  
—¡Mierda, que no es mío! —gritó empujando al policía. Otros dos levantaron las armas a la altura de su cabeza gritando cosas y se me contrajo el pecho. Intenté ir hacia ella, impedir que le hicieran algo, pero Maggie no me dejaba. No hice caso a lo que me dijo al oído, estaba muy asustada por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Lena. Estaba sin palabras y una nube oscura me impedía pensar bien.  
—Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra en un tribunal. Tiene el derecho de hablar con un abogado. Si no puede pagar uno se le asignará...

La voz del policía parecía lejana. No era posible que esto pasara, Lena no era así, Lena no tenía nada que ver con esto.

Cuando la esposaron y empezaron a llevarla hacia la puerta, una Lena rendida se detuvo a mi lado, se inclinó hasta mi oído y mi corazón latió más que nunca por el ruego de su voz.

—Por lo que más quieras, por favor, no vayas a verme.

No podía calmarme.

Lena había salido esposada como si fuera una criminal pero yo sabía que no era posible. No necesitaba evidencias, Lena era inocente, debía de ser alguna maniobra de su padre pero yo sabía que ella jamás sería parte de algo así.

Había pasado una hora desde que todo quedó en silencio y lo único que abundaba en la sala era yo con mis nervios y Maggie tratando de contenerme. Mis manos temblaban y la cabeza me comenzaba a doler. Me sentía impotente por no poder ayudarla porque sabía que nadie iba a creerle.

Más de una vez permanecí con la vista en la puerta con la tonta esperanza de que ella apareciera de la nada y me dijera que todo era un error, que todo estaba bien y que la habían dejado en paz. Pero era estúpido.

—Kara, tienes que calmarte.  
—No me digas que me calme —gruñí uniendo mis manos, mi pie repiqueteaba en el suelo en una secuencia nerviosa. —Ella no ha hecho nada, Maggie, yo lo sé.  
—Si tú lo crees entonces yo también, tienes todo mi apoyo. Pero esto no te hace bien, ¿entiendes? Lena va a salir pero tú tienes que pensar en ti. Estuviste casi tres días en cama y apenas te vas recuperando. No puedes ayudarla así —con fastidio me saqué las gafas y froté mis ojos. Los sentía cansados y por demás pesados.   
—Ni siquiera quiere que vaya a verla, imagino que su padre... Su padre tiene que ver con todo esto. Él es el culpable. ¿Cómo voy a ayudarla yo si no siquiera puedo ir a ver cómo está?  
—Lo resolveremos, buscaremos la manera.

Como si la idea hubiera caído de repente la miré fijamente y me levanté como un resorte del sofá. Busqué mi celular y sin pestañear marqué el número de Alex. Presioné la palma de la mano contra mi frente y respiré hondo.

—¿Kara, a quién llamas?

No respondí. Tan solo me limité a escuchar los pitidos con la poca paciencia que tenía aapunto de estallarme.

—¿Kara? Me sorprende que me llames tan...  
—Alex, tienes que ayudarme. Lena está en serios problemas, acaban de llevarla unos policías, le plantaron droga, no...  
—Kara, por dios santo, cálmate. ¿Puedes explicarme más lento? Tranquilízate y dime qué ocurrió.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado una hora antes. Le dije que sabía que Lena no era la culpable, le traté de explicar que ella jamás haría algo como esto, que no era como su padre. Cuando terminé Alex se quedó en silencio un minuto.

—No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, Kara, encontraron evidencia en su propia habitación y...  
—Alex, no puedes estar hablando en serio. Trabajas en el condenado FBI  
—¡Ni siquiera terminé mi entrenamiento! Me quedan meses aún, Kara, escucha...  
—Lena es inocente. Esos tipos... Esos trajeron la maleta.   
—Entiendo, pero Kara, no van a soltarla como si nada. Si alguien quería que Lena se viera involucrada se lo pensó bien, sabe que no será fácil que salga de la cárcel por más inocente que sea y eso es lo que busca.  
—Ya.  
—No puedo hacer mucho, de verdad lo haría si pudiera —la voz de Alex sonaba realmente preocupada del otro lado, yo asentí aunque no me viera. Maggie se acercó de pronto, me sacó el aparato de las manos y lo puso en altavoz.  
—Eh hola, soy Maggie, no sé si me recuerdas pero tengo una idea.  
—¿Una idea?  
—¿Crees que si tenemos las pruebas de que no era su maletín la dejen libre?  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Quiero decir... Hay cámaras en todos los pasillos de las habitaciones —Maggie me miró dudosa. —Es posible que haya algo en las grabaciones de seguridad que demuestren que ella no fue. Kara dijo que dos hombres salieron de nuestro cuarto cuando ella llegó, si probamos que traían la maleta quizás podamos ayudar a Lena.  
—No lo sé, lo más seguro es que hayan borrado cualquier evidencia en contra de ellos. No son tontos, saben lo que hacen —esta vez fue mi turno de hablar, sintiendo la única oportunidad de hacer algo escaparse de mis manos.  
—Alex, es nuestra única oportunidad. Tú solo... Tienes que darme una mano, cualquier cosa sirve, por favor.

Quedamos en completo silencio, expectantes, hasta que Alex suspiró. 

—Está bien, pero estaré en problemas si alguien se entera así que hay que hacer esto con cuidado. Lo que necesito que ustedes hagan es revisar las cámaras, ver si las grabaciones siguen ahí, si no están... Pues no puedo ayudar con eso.  
—Bien, tenemos a alguien que podría sernos útil. ¿Qué es lo que tú harás?  
—No puedo decirlo por teléfono. Kara, ¿recuerdas tu nombre en el radar azul?  
—Eh, claro.  
—En dos horas hablamos por ahí, espero que consigan algo. Tengo que irme.

Luego de que Alex cortara, Maggie se quedó con una expresión de plena confusión, me coloqué las gafas otra vez y pasé una mano por mi cabello.

—¿De qué radar azul hablaba?  
—Es... Una página que creamos hace tiempo por diversión, estábamos experimentando y creamos un sitio web donde podíamos hablar en secreto. Nadie puede rastrearlo y... Pues es lo bastante seguro como para que nadie se entere de nada —Maggie quedó con la boca abierta.  
—¿Tu hermana y tú crearon un sitio web?  
—Como dije, era divertido y esa fue una noche llena de bebidas energéticas. Ahora vámonos, creo que sabes igual que yo a quién tenemos que visitar.

Rata estaba masticando una porción de pizza cuando nos dejó entrar. Todo seguía igual de desordenado pero no habíamos venido para quejarnos de su decoración así que fuí directo al grano.

—Necesito un enorme favor, de nuevo.  
—¿Qué sucede? —bajó las piernas de la mesa y se quitó los audífonos.  
—¿Puedes entrar en las cámaras de vigilancia... Otra vez?  
—¿De nuevo? —Maggie se acercó.  
—Esto es importante, tenemos que saber quién entró a nuestra habitación y pronto, alguien está siendo culpada de un delito que no cometió —me sorprendí por la seguridad de Maggie. Como si en verdad creyera tanto como yo que Lena era inocente. Casi sonreí por tener a alguien como ella en estos momentos, pero me contuve, recordando que mientras más tiempo perdía peor era. Esto era prioridad.  
—Las cámaras de vigilancia de los corredores son muy diferentes, cuesta mucho meterse en ese tipo de sistemas, no sé si...  
—Winn, esto es en serio —le interrumpió Maggie y oculté mi sorpresa al oír su verdadero nombre. Rata me miró una vez antes de volver a mi amiga y dirigió la vista a una de las computadoras.

—Bien, estas cámaras tienen todo un circuito apartado de las demás. Por alguna razón no son tan fáciles de acceder y vaya que lo he intentado —con Maggie nos miramos mientras él escribía sin parar. Si no lográbamos nada aquí entonces hablar con Alex más tarde sería en vano. Rata le dió una gran mordida a un sándwich y pedacitos de pan cayeron cuando siguió hablando. —Tengo la sospecha de que si la junta directiva quisiera ver alguna de estas cintas no podrían. Es un endemoniado laberinto.  
—¿Cuánto crees que te lleve?  
—Podría estar aquí horas —replicó, perdido en las pantallas azules llenas de números. Yo no tenía tanto tiempo.  
—¿Qué tal en diez minutos? —aventuró Maggie y el tal Winn la miró incrédulo.  
—Se trata de una programación que no conozco, contraseñas imposibles de descifrar y una cantidad inhumana de barreras que parecen muros de concreto. ¿Diez minutos? Estás demente.  
—Pues tampoco es que sea el pentágono, ¿o no?

Rata puso los ojos en blanco y se separó del teclado un momento, contempló la secuencia que se repetía en una de las computadoras por varios minutos hasta que de repente sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y se inclinó de un salto.

—Eso es, lo tengo.  
—¿Qué tienes? —pregunté yendo de él a la computadora y otra vez a él sin entender. Solamente escribía patrones extraños sin parpadear.  
—La razón por la que sea tan difícil entrar es que alguien cambió la seguridad y no precisamente desde aquí.  
—¿Traduces?   
—Miren, ahí —señaló una fecha al costado de la pantalla. La fecha de hoy. —Hoy hace dos horas alguien no perteneciente a la universidad hizo todo un... Un nuevo sistema. Pero pasaron por alto el error de novato, olvidaron el IP. Nadie fuera de la escuela que no sean los directivos puede meterse, es ilegal.

Ignoré el hecho de que Rata se pasara horas dentro de los sistemas informáticos de la universidad y me dediqué solo a escuchar.

—Por lo tanto alguien estaba intentando eliminar o modificar algo, al menos hacer difícil que cualquiera entre a las cámaras y en verdad fue muy bueno. Estaba haciéndolo de la manera equivocada, si esto... —bajó la voz, hablando consigo mismo, rascó su frente y me asusté cuando aplaudió emocionado. —¡Lo tengo!  
—¿Pudiste? Mierda, Rata eres un genio —dijo Maggie poniéndose más cerca de la pantalla.  
—En los archivos de las cintas no hay absolutamente nada de esta tarde, quiero decir, eliminaron los registros.  
—No creo que eso sea prueba suficiente para ayudarla —susurré ya comenzando a sentirme derrotada. Maggie puso una mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo.  
—Lo que no sabe nuestro amigo es que no puedes borrar del todo un cinta reciente. Y... Ahí está. 

La cantidad de emociones que me invadieron cuando un video comenzó a reproducirse y vi a los tipos de negro entrar con la maleta me hizo querer saltar de alegría. Al rato en el pasillo me ví a mí misma llegar y a ellos salir, era raro y en extremo extraño saber que había sucedido hace poco más de una hora y yo había sido tan idiota de no ver el contenido de la maleta al menos para asegurarme.

—Dios, creo que te amo —añadió Maggie cuando Rata comenzó a copiar la grabación en un cd. Yo me sentía de la misma manera ahora que mi corazón estaba desbocado en mi pecho.  
—No sé qué sacarán de esto pero les deseo suerte y sobretodo tengan mucha precaución. Nadie se toma la molestia de creer todo un sistema imposible de romper por una simple grabación.  
—En serio eres mi salvador —dije esta vez. Este chico solo me seguía salvando. No dejé que lo que había pasado la última vez cuando supe dónde estaba Lena y fui a buscarla me afectara, solo me concentré en lo que ahora pasaba.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación rato para encerrarnos de inmediato en mi cuarto. Encendí la portátil con tanto nerviosismo que creí que iba a romperla. Estábamos las dos lado a lado en la cama, la computadora en mi regazo y una Maggie casi tan impaciente como yo, esperando que Alex apareciera pronto.

—Ahora que lo pienso mejor no sé qué tanto podamos hacer con esa cinta —dijo mi amiga mirando el cd frente a nosotras. Maggie no era la única que lo había pensado, yo también había comenzado a creer que no sería de tanta ayuda entregar una grabación de dos hombres solo trayendo un maletín.  
—Van a decir que ella los llamó —murmuré abatida. —Dirán que todo eso es de Lena, que esperaba esa maleta. Inventarán lo que sea.  
—No nos precipitemos, ¿quieres?  
—En serio quiero ir a verla, Maggie.

No respondió pero en la pantalla de la portátil un mensaje apareció con las letras AD2 como remitente.

AD2: dime por favor que estás ahí.  
KD2: rao, me estabas matando por la espera, ¿pudiste lograr algo?  
AD2: no sé supone que pueda hacerlo pero entré en la base de datos de la comisaría de Rhode Island y Lena en verdad está ahí, pero también ví las causas que tiene en su contra.  
KD2: ¿Y, qué encontraste? Ésta es la grabación que obtuvimos del pasillo. No sé en qué puedo servirnos pero no fue ella la que trajo esa maleta, podría ser un comienzo.

Le envié la cinta y nos miramos con Maggie un par de minutos, en sus ojos veía la misma duda que yo tenia ascender. Si no podía hacer nada con esa cinta estaba perdida, ¿cómo iba a sacarla de ahí? Le había dicho que estaría siempre para ella y a la primera cosa desastrosa que ocurría yo no estaba ahí. Me sentía mal por no poder decirle que todo estaría mejor.

AD2: está bien, pero hay algo que tienes que saber.  
KD2: comienzas a asustarme.  
AD2: la grabación ya no importa ahora, Kara.  
KD2: ¿cómo dices?  
AD2: no soy la indicada para decirte el porqué, es confidencial.  
KD2: no me vengas con esa idiotez, solo dímelo.  
AD2: van a condenarla en tres días, hay cosas muy jodidas en sus archivos, hay pruebas de todo tipo. Hay evidencia, Kara. Mucha.

Quedé con los dedos sobre el teclado sin ser capaz de reaccionar. El corazón me latía con fuerza y sentía mi estómago retorcerse como si alguien se estuviera encargando de estrujarlo. Estaba perpleja leyendo una y otra vez las palabras pero cada segundo que pasaba hacía todo más difícil de entender. Tragué saliva, reuní el valor suficiente, y escribí lo primero que pude pensar.

KD2: quiero saber, Alex.  
AD2: no solo se trata de droga o lavado de dinero, también hay cargos por contrabando de objetos valuados en millones de dólares. Tiene hojas repletas de denuncias anónimas que afirman y prueban que ella se encargó de todas esas cosas.  
KD2: no puede ser verdad.  
AD2: no es lo único pero no estoy segura de que deba ser yo la que te diga lo más importante de sus archivos.  
KD2: dime y termina con esto.

Sentía la mirada de Maggie quemar en mí, mis ojos ardían pero no quise admitir que eran lágrimas a punto de salir. No iba a llorar por esto, era una mujer fuerte y podía soportar cientos de cosas, iba a manejarlo. Iba a ayudar a Lena.

AD2: aquí dice que intentó suicidarse hace cinco meses, la tacharon de inestable y solo salió de la clínica de rehabilitación porque su padre así lo quiso. Puso una cantidad enorme de dinero para convencer a los médicos de que Lena estaría mejor en su casa y que allí recibiría un tratamiento más adecuado.  
AD2: pero lo peor es que fue acusada por el asesinato de su madre, hay personas que dieron testimonio de que Lena les pagó a muchos para plantar una bomba en el avión de Lilian Luthor.  
AD2: tiene marcas en su piel, Kara, cortes que ella se hizo. Dudo que crean en su palabra ahora.  
AD2: ¿Kara, sigues ahí?

—Kara, no te vayas.  
—Quiero un momento a solas. Necesito respirar aire fresco —me había alejado de la portátil tan rápido que casi cae al suelo. Maggie me miraba con miedo.  
—No estarás pensando en...  
—Dile a mi hermana que estoy bien.

No sé cómo hice para salir por la puerta sin romper nada en el camino pero fue todo un logro. Lo que me había dicho Alex sobre los archivos de Lena me rondaba en la cabeza como cien misiles a punto de explotar. 

Cuando estuve fuera de la universidad y observé la luna me sentí del todo agotada. No había tenido ni siquiera un día entero con ella, no había podido besarla una última vez, siquiera había algo con lo que tener esperanzas.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido. 

Todo había desaparecido mucho antes de empezar y no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

Pese a todo solo rogué que Lena, donde sea que estuviera, se encontrara bien.

Pero Lena no iba a estar bien. Cualquiera que conociera como chantajear a unos cuantos guardias y supiera la cantidad justa de veneno que poner en su cena estaba a punto de romper el corazón de Kara sin previo aviso.

* * *

—No me digas cómo tengo que sentirme.  
—Kara, sólo intento ayudarte, no te pongas así.

Becca había llegado esta mañana a pedido de mi hermana para ver si podía ayudarme, al menos un poco, a organizar mis emociones. Desde que Alex me contó sobre los archivos, mis pensamientos, lo que creía cierto y lo que sentía por Lena se había mezclado todo en una burbuja oscura en mi mente.

La noche anterior no había sido mejor. No lograba dormir del todo pero tampoco podía hacer mucho más que pensar en ella. Los ojos verdes aparecían momentáneamente en mi cabeza antes de que algo me despertara y recordara todo. Lena seguía en la cárcel y el tiempo se me acababa.

Pero lo peor fue cuando eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana y entre ideas estúpidas y un gran cansancio mental una odiosa desconfianza comenzó a crecer. Me odié por dudar pero no podía sacarme la sensación del pecho.  
¿Qué pasaba si en verdad todo era cierto? Si Lena estaba involucrada a voluntad las cosas serían distintas.

Pero no. Me aseguré a mí misma que Lena era inocente, me repetí que ella regresaría en cualquier momento y me diría que solo había sido una jugada de su padre para asustarla. Había imaginado mil escenarios pero ninguno como lo que me esperaba a la mañana siguiente.

Ahora, volviendo en sí y al presente, observé a Becca quien tenía una clara preocupación en el rostro. Por mi parte la llamada que nos habían hecho quince minutos antes me tenía totalmente perdida. Sentía las lágrimas en mis ojos pero no las podía dejar salir, aún así mis manos temblaban a mis costados y percibía mi estómago como algo duro y pesado. Mientras más pensaba en esa llamada, más difícil se ponía.

Lena había intentado suicidarse anoche en su celda.

Así sin más. No habían armas dijeron, no trató de ahorcarse pero aún así acabó en un hospital. Había querido preguntar pero solo llamaron aquí porque no tenían otro lugar donde contactar a su familia. Mientras mi imaginación volaba de un lado a otro Becca suspiró.

—¿No consideraste la posibilidad de que en verdad lo haya intentado?  
—No conoces a Lena.   
—¿Y me dices que tú sí luego de dos meses? —le di mi peor mirada sin creer lo que decía. Claro que nadie le creería con todas las causas que le inventaron, sin mencionar que de por sí hay incontables cicatrices en su cuerpo, sería obvio para cualquiera. Lena habría estado mal de la cabeza, dirían. Hizo todo porque está igual de loca que su hermano, dirían.

Lo que ellos no sabían era lo dulce e inteligente que Lena era. No iban jamás a enterarse de lo especial y cariñosa que es por dentro, más allá de las apariencias o su apellido, Lena no tenía ni una gota de maldad. No podía explicar cómo lo sabía pero si iba a ser la última persona en la tierra que creyera en ella entonces haría todo lo posible para demostrarles a todos la verdad.

—Mejor vete, Becca.  
—¿Ahora me echas? —el dolor en su voz apenas me importó. No quería hacer esto ahora.  
—¿Cómo esperas que actúe? Eres tú la que viene aquí a decirme que quizás no debería estar preocupándome por ella. ¿Todo porque es una Luthor? ¿Porque tú no crees que exista la posibilidad de que sea una trampa? No, perdona, debo ser yo la equivocada —dije con burla. —Lena es diferente y yo confío en ella. Si no te basta entonces te pido que te vayas.

Becca se quedó de piedra del otro lado de la sala. Ahora mismo no tenía intención de disculparme solo por decir la verdad, la situación me estaba sobrepasando y el solo hecho de seguir en la universidad sabiendo que Lena estaba seguro en peligro me hacía más daño del que quería admitir. Mi amiga de a poco fue asintiendo, una media sonrisa tonta que no estaba entendiendo apareció en su cara mientras la puerta se abría y Maggie entraba.

—Haz lo que quieras, Kara, no me quedaré aquí a ver cómo vas detrás del culo de una maniática. Estaba tratando de ser comprensiva, ¿sabes? Vine porque Alex está hasta el cuello en la base y no puede salir del entrenamiento, vine porque me lo pidió, pero que tú no te pongas a replantearte un poco más lo que ocurre frente a tus narices es de lo más estúpido. ¡Es Lena Luthor por el amor de dios! Tú deberías de saberlo, deberías estar avergonzada.

Su tono era de puro rechazo. Jamás la había escuchado dirigirse a mí con tanta furia pero al contrario de lo que mis emociones querían expresar, solo aparté la vista. Ví a Maggie acercarse a mí y estaba segura de que le diría algo a Becca pero se dirigió a mí.

—Sé dónde es, ¿estás segura de esto, rubia? —lo único que hice fue asentir. Le había pedido que investigara dónde quedaba el hospital en el que Lena estaba internada y no había dudado ni una vez en ir hasta el último piso en busca de Rata.  
—Sí.  
—Entonces nos vamos —esta vez, sí se giró a Becca, quién permanecía viéndonos incrédula. —Y tú vete de esta habitación, no puedes estar aquí.   
—Tú no...  
—Kara me tiene a mí, así que tú eres la que sobra. Anda, no necesitamos tu caro trasero rondando por estos lares.

Casi sonreí por lo último. Era obvio que Becca tenía dinero y aunque nunca había alardeado por eso, por esta vez, me permití estar del lado de Maggie. Si no iba a ayudarme entonces no la quería aquí.

No me quedaría a lamentarme o estar mal por una decepción cómo esta así que solo tomé la chaqueta que Lena había dejado en el sofá y me la coloqué mientras salíamos. La sentía así un poco más cerca, más unida a mí, su olor todavía seguía en la tela de cuero y aspiré un segundo el interior antes de ponerme a la par de Maggie en el pasillo.

—¿Estás bien, rubia?  
—¿Cómo encontró Rata el hospital? —Maggie se demoró un momento. Tal vez decidiendo si insistir con el tema o no, pero al cabo de un rato optó por dejarlo ir, yo lo agradecí.  
—Ni idea. No sé cómo hace para meterse en cualquier cosa, si te soy sincera hasta a mí me da miedo que pueda entrar a mi computadora y ver mi historial.

En tanto avanzábamos por el pasillo me pregunté cuántas personas habrían visto a Lena ser llevada por los policías. No quería imaginar lo que habría sentido con tantas miradas encima, de por sí todos desconfiaban de ella y esto solo afirmaba lo que ya creían; que era igual a su hermano. Aunque ella fuera inocente y se demostrara, a ellos no les importaría.

—¿Cómo crees que hicieron para que piensen que intentó... ? —la palabra no pudo salir de mis labios pero Maggie entendió. Ya habíamos llegado afuera y caminábamos al estacionamiento con pasos rápidos.  
—Teniendo en cuenta que no sabemos de qué manera la encontraron no puedo imaginarme nada. Tenía que ser bastante claro como para que parezca un suicido pero las opciones son pocas y de todos modos me parece difícil de creer que ella intentara hacerlo.  
—Aprecio que me ayudes, de verdad —ella sonrió, unas hoyuelos profundos se marcaron en sus mejillas.  
—Lena no parece mucho la clase de criminal que ellos quieren hacerla ver, y además, tu confías en ella así que yo igual. Ven, por aquí.

Cuando se paró al lado de un auto me quedé a unos metros con vacilación.

—No lo robé, ¿okay? Por cierto la moto que tomamos prestada la otra vez ya llegó a su dueño pero este auto es mío.   
—¿Tuyo? —sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y las hizo sonar en el aire.  
—Todo mío, algún día te explicaré de qué trabajo, pero mientras confía en mí y súbete.  
—A veces me preocupa que mi amiga sea una criminal de lo más especializada.

Maggie soltó una carcajada y una vez me senté a su lado ya estábamos en camino. Aunque me costaba hacerme a la idea, finalmente acepté que estar con Maggie era un peso menos si lo comparaba a las miradas dudosas y lastimeras de Becca. Maggie me entendía y si no, al menos lo intentaba, pero no me echaba nada en cara. Por eso agradecí en silencio tenerla a mi lado, por mucho que todo se hubiera convertido en un gigantesco lío, era afortunada por contar con ella.

—No me dejarán verla —dije cuando divisé el edificio a pocas calles.  
—A no ser que seas familiar.  
—Exacto, y no lo... ¿Por qué sonríes así? ¿Ahora que estás pensando? —sacó de la guantera una identificación rectangular y me la entregó.  
—Ahora eres Michelle Luthor. Arreglate un poco el pelo y ponte estos lentes de sol, y por favor, sácate esa chaqueta se supone que eres multimillonaria.  
—¿Y si me explicas?

Maggie se tomó el tiempo de aparcar frente al hospital y levantó las cejas.

—No creías que íbamos a llegar sin un plan, ¿no?  
—¿De dónde saliste? —dije mirando mi propia foto en la identificación sin creermelo. —¿Estás segura de que me creerán?  
—Bueno, eso no lo sé, pero en caso de que te la pidan tienes eso como pequeña ayudita.  
—No me quitaré la chaqueta.  
—Y luego me pregunto porqué son la una para la otra —suspiró y miró su teléfono. —Bien, tenemos treinta minutos antes de que acabe el horario de visitas. Harán refacciones o no sé qué, pero es algo, ahora solo roguemos que te dejen pasar.  
—Recuerdame comprarte un bonito regalo al salir.

El hospital me recordaba al de una serie de televisión que mi hermana veía seguido en casa. No sé cómo pero todos los médicos se morían en todas las temporadas dejando a Alex demasiado traumada para funcionar durante los próximos días. Maggie habló con un recepcionista quien nos dijo que vayamos con una tal doctora Beltrone en el cuarto piso.

Todo salió bien hasta que encontramos a la bendita mujer después de diez minutos de perdernos y aunque le di mi identificación, seguía sin dejarme verla.

—La paciente tiene cargos penales y enfrenta un juicio dentro de unos días, tengo prohibido permitirle visitas. Cuando se recupere volverá a la comisaría y...  
—¿Realmente no me dejará verla?  
—Señorita, Luthor —fue una extraña sensación la de ser llamada así pero no dejé que se notara en mi rostro. Puse en su lugar los enormes lentes de sol y mantuve mi papel de mujer adinerada. La doctora bajó la voz y algo en su mirada me dió a entender que estaba pasando por un mal momento. —Quisiera ayudarla pero no puedo romper las reglas.  
—Disculpe —fue Maggie la que dio un paso adelante. —¿Usted sabe quiénes somos? ¿Sabe quién es la señora Michelle? —al oír mi nuevo nombre levanté más la cabeza con exageración, más un aire poderoso y confiado cuando por dentro estaba queriendo correr hacia la salida. —¿Se da cuenta de la gravedad de esto?   
—Lo siento pero...  
—También lo vamos a sentir cuando vuelva a su casa esta noche y su perro no esté.

Hasta para mí fue una exageración y algo inadecuado pero aunque quería matar a Maggie, la doctora esta vez se lo pensó. El miedo y la sorpresa en sus ojos se disipó y pronto fingió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Por aquí señorita.

Nos llevó por unos pasillos hasta que llegamos a ver a un policía parado en una puerta. El corazón me empezó a latir deprisa y Maggie apretó mi brazo, me giré hacia ella un momento y susurré;

—¿Cómo sabías que tenía un perro?  
—No lo sabía, pero 'perro' puede significar muchas cosas, ¿no?

El policía en la puerta asintió un momento viéndome y se apartó, la doctora me aclaró que tenía unos minutos y que sólo yo podía pasar. Maggie me dió una palmada en el hombro y sin siquiera estar preparada entré en la habitación.

Hallé a Lena en una cama enorme y con dos cables saliendo de su pecho y otro del brazo, mi mirada claro fue a parar en el vendaje de sus muñecas y me costó creer lo que se estaba formando en mi mente.

Me acerqué porque no podía hacer otra cosa y me senté a su lado. Su piel estaba pálida como siempre pero sin el tono iluminado con el que la veía todo el tiempo, su rostro se mostraba cansado por demás y tenía los labios cerrados en una sola línea, para mi sorpresa se veían igual de suaves.

Vacilé antes de tomar su mano, con lentitud acaricié el dorso y mis dedos vagaron por los suyos.

—Sé que no hubieras querido que viniera pero no podía seguir sin verte —hice un gran esfuerzo para que mi voz se mantuviera fuerte. —Quería venir porque quería decirte que... Que creo en ti, ¿sabes? Nunca dejé de creer en ti. Sé que no has hecho ninguna de las cosas por las que te culpan y... Demonios.

Había luchado tanto para que las lágrimas no salieran que ahora estar a su lado y saber que todo era real me había quebrado. Comencé a llorar y me sentí una idiota por no contenerme, yo tenía que ser fuerte por ella y buscar como sacarla de esto pero ni siquiera podía soportar verla en ese estado.

—No llores.

Levanté tan rápido la mirada que mi cabeza dió un tirón. Tenía sus ojos bien abiertos en mi dirección y misteriosamente cristalizados. Levantó la mano que yo sostenía hasta la altura de mi mejilla y secó las lágrimas en mi cara. Hizo una mueca de dolor y bajó el brazo segundos después.

—Lena... No sé qué decir.  
—Pues yo te digo que estás loca para venir hasta aquí.  
—Fue toda una hazaña llegar hasta a ti pero valió la pena.  
—Esa es mi chaqueta.  
—Estoy considerando quedarmela de por vida —me pareció que quiso sonreír pero en cambio bajó la vista a nuestras manos, su pulgar rozó mi palma. Al cabo de unos segundos me miró nuevamente.  
—Me alegro de verte, Kara.  
—No suenas muy convencida.  
—Quería saber si estabas bien, lo único en lo que pensé fue en ti. Estaba segura de que te harían algo y... No me podía sacar esa idea de la cabeza. Pero ahora que te veo tengo miedo de que te encuentren aquí.  
—Olvidate de mi bienestar un momento, ¿vale? Estaré bien, lo que me preocupa eres tú.

Ninguna de las dos sabía qué decir, era todo demasiado complejo y delicado. No sé cuánto pasó y comencé a preocuparme por el poco tiempo con el que contaba hasta que habló.

—En verdad lamento no haberte dado más.  
—¿Qué?  
—Ni siquiera debimos besarnos, no debí decirte cómo me sentía.  
—¿Te estás arrepintiendo?  
—Joder, Kara, esto es mi culpa —fue cuando soltó mi mano que mi pecho se encogió.  
—No te atrevas a decir eso. Tu padre tiene la culpa de todo, no tú, Lena...  
—Mi padre no hizo esto.  
—No entiendo de qué hablas —repliqué sin poder entender.  
—Sé que no fue Lionel pero no puedo explicarte ahora.

Yo no respondí y ella tampoco dijo nada, al menos hasta que me quedé mirando los vendajes sin saber qué decir.

—Sé lo que piensas, Kara.  
—Lo dudo —murmuré sin emoción. Nada de esto tenía sentido.   
—Yo lo hice, tan solo esperaba que hubiera servido antes de que tuvieras que verme así. Ojalá hubiera servido. 

El remordimiento con el que hablaba me hizo ponerme de pie. No quería escuchar eso, no quería saber lo que ya había pensado cuando entré. Ella no podía haberlo hecho. Lena no podía haber pensado en suicidarse. La miré queriendo decir miles de cosas pero el poco interés que mostraba su mirada era suficiente para dejarme sin palabras.

—¿Por qué mierda lo harías?  
—No creo que lo entendieras.  
—¡Nunca entenderé si no me explicas!  
—No es el momento.  
—¿Y cuando será el momento, cuándo te condenen? ¿No pasó por tu cabeza siquiera cómo me sentiría si me dijeran que tú estás muerta? —eso la hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa pero negó con la cabeza.  
—No es el momento y no tengo fuerzas para decirte el motivo.  
—Vete a la mierda.

Claro que me salió de lo más profundo y no tenía intención de decirlo pero entre las lágrimas y la rabia contenida me las tomé con ella. Pero Lena solo me miró, esos ojos verdes que tanto extrañaba eran insoportables de mirar en este momento. Su voz fue solo un susurro y si no tuviera mis poderes quizá no la habría escuchado.

—Lo hice por ti, Kara. Tuve que hacerlo por ti. Mi vida no me interesa en lo más mínimo pero tuve que hacerlo por ti.


	11. Chapter 11

La cara de la doctora se asomó por la puerta, en un gesto silencioso me dió a entender que ya debía irme.

—Solo cinco minutos —dije con un nudo en la garganta. Volvimos a ser solo Lena y yo en la habitación, lo último que había dicho resonaba en mi mente dolorosamente. —Necesito que me digas la verdad o perderé la cabeza.  
—Kara.  
—En tus archivos dice que intentaste... Intentaste suicidarte hace cinco meses. ¿Es eso cierto?  
—Sí —no pareció molesta porque yo lo supiera pero tampoco se veía muy expresiva que digamos. Asentí.  
—Hay muchas otras cosas, Lena, hay causas en tu contra y evidencia... Demonios, aún y con toda la evidencia yo sigo estando de tu lado, así que solo dime qué quisiste decir con eso de que lo hiciste por mí.

Me contempló por lo que se sintió como horas, ese silencio me estaba haciendo perder los estribos. Lena dirigió los ojos al techo y comenzó a hablar como si contara una vieja historia.

—Existía una extraña y compleja toxina creada en los laboratorios de mi familia cuando Lex vivía con nosotros, por supuesto él mismo la hizo. Tenía el poder de hacer que cualquiera que la ingiera se vuelva casi loco de remate, aquel que la tuviera en su interior sentiría un profundo pánico inducido por el temor de perder a alguien... Importante. Alguien entró a mi celda ayer y me dió algo de comer, sabía que esa persona no debía estar allí pero aún así comí sin quejarme. Cuando la sustancia comenzó a afectarme pensé de inmediato en ti y sé que dije tu nombre, lo grité, él estaba todavía ahí cuando me dijo que si no me abría las muñecas iría a buscarte y te pegaría un tiro en la cabeza. Tenía mucho miedo, miedo por ti, el veneno multiplicaba mis emociones por mil y yo no dudé en tomar la navaja que me entregó y... Fue difícil. Le había dicho tu nombre, él supo que me importas, pero no estoy segura de porqué quiso que lo hiciera. No conozco el propósito. Pero no fue a pedido de mi padre. Lionel no está detrás de esto.  
—Si no es él, ¿quién? —todo lo que dijo solo me hacía sentir peor así que preferí decir lo único que se me ocurrió pese a lo mucho que me debilitaba su forma de mirarme.  
—Alguien que no está contento con los negocios de mi padre y cree que haciéndome daño lo lastimará a él. Hay cosas de mí vida que todavía no sabes, pero creo que ya es tarde.  
—Puedo pensar algo aún, puedo devolverte tu libertad, puedo intentar.  
—No quiero que intentes, Kara. Eres... Eres demasiado buena para mí y yo solo te traigo problemas, es enfermizo.

Caminé hasta estar a su lado y escuché a Maggie, fuera, levantando la voz mientras hablaba con la doctora. El tiempo se me terminaba.

—Ni siquiera empecé a decirte todo lo que quería. Tenía mucho miedo de espantarte.  
—Lo sé, lo siento —me acerqué lo suficiente para estar a escasos centímetros de su cara.  
—No es justo, Lena.  
—Lo lamento. Sé que no debí hacerte pasar por todo esto.  
—Deja de disculparte, idiota.   
—Tienes que irte.  
—Sí.  
—Estaré bien.   
—¿Lo prometes? —me sonrió al fin, esa sonrisa hermosa que ahora solo me desgarraba. Estiró su mano hasta mi mejilla, bajó hasta mis labios y acarició mi boca un segundo.  
—Regalame un beso más.

El pedido me tomó por sorpresa pero al fin y al cabo esa era de las pocas cosas que había estado queriendo desde que se había ido. Apenas necesité inclinarme para rozar sus labios y pese a que el beso se sintió húmedo por mis propias lágrimas, me dejé llevar por la sensación. Era un beso triste y necesitado pero repleto de poder. Ese beso me revitalizaba y me llenaba de ganas de seguir luchando por ella. Tenía que haber una manera de sacarla, de demostrar que era inocente.

Cuando nos alejamos por la falta de aire Lena se demoró unos segundos más en abrir los ojos.

—Quisiera poder recordar esto cada vez que me sienta sin esperanzas.  
—¿Si te digo una pequeña verdad tendrás algo de esperanzas a futuro?  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Si prometes que no te rendirás te confesaré algo —susurré viendo su boca la cual se curvó en una ligera sonrisa. Asintió y casi la vuelvo a besar. —Me estoy enamorando de ti, Lena, quiero que lo sepas. Si no vuelves pronto estaré de lo más devastada y me convertiré en una de esas mujeres que van de visita a la prisión todos los días y... ¿Realmente quieres eso para nuestros hijos? No, no lo quieres. Así que más te vale luchar, no solo por nosotras, sino que por ti.  
—¿Te estás enamorando de mí? —escucharlo de su boca lo hacía aún más real, me sentía una niña y aunque la situación en sí no fuera la mejor, sonreí.  
—No hay manera de sacarte de mi cabeza, no puedo encontrar otra explicación. O me has hecho algún tipo de brujería o... —me detuve y bajé la mirada a su muñeca, no quería imaginar lo que había hecho mientras yo estaba en pleno insomnio. El ruido de afuera me daba a entender que mi tiempo se había acabado. —Yo estaré bien, Lena, pero tienes que cuidarte y ser fuerte y...  
—Tiene que salir.  
—Maldita bruja, no... —Maggie y la doctora estaban en la puerta. Le hice una seña a mi amiga para que no dijera más y me dirigí a la mujer.  
—Ya salgo. —Viendo a Lena como si fuera nuestra última vez en siglos casi tuve ganas de tomarla en brazos y llevarla conmigo, donde sea, a cualquier lugar. Podía explicarle luego mi verdadera identidad, estoy segura de que ella lo entendería, ¿pero qué tan bueno sería vivir escapando? —Espero verte pronto.

Lena solo me observó inexpresiva. Por puro capricho me incliné hasta su boca para sentir sus labios una vez más. Casi fue como si solo existiera ella y nada importara, ningún problema ni personas haciendo de su vida un infierno. Me despedí con una sensación de amargura en la boca del estómago y preferí no mirar atrás al salir, pensar en dejarla sola era suficiente para atormentarme.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó entre tu trágico amor y tú?  
—Lena no es mi trágico... Olvídalo.  
—Es que saliste de esa habitación y no has dicho nada desde entonces, te diría que me preocupa pero, si te soy sincera, me mata más la curiosidad.   
—Tu honestidad me halaga.

Ibamos entrando a la tercer calle cuando Maggie había hablado. Yo no tenía las fuerzas ni el ánimo para contarle sobre lo ocurrido ahí dentro pero a la vez las ganas de sacar del pecho todo lo que Lena estaba causando en mí, me carcomían. La toxina de la que me había hablado no me era algo sobrenatural de entender, yo conocía las cosas extrañas y poco creíbles que podían llegar a existir. Yo misma era un alien al fin y al cabo.

Maggie alzó una ceja en mi dirección un segundo antes de volver la vista a la calle. Suspiré y me esforcé en explicarle, más o menos, lo ocurrido sin que la voz me fallara.

—¡¿Estaban viéndose en secreto?! —chilló pegándole al volante y causando que el ciclista frente nuestro se asustara debido al bocinazo.  
—¿De todo lo que te dije eso es lo único que llama tu atención? Y no. Ni siquiera llegamos a las veinticuatro horas, digamos que ya no podíamos ignorar el hecho de que nos sentíamos... Nos sentimos atraídas la una por la otra. Pero eso es todo, nada formal, solo... Lena y yo.  
—Era de esperarse —Maggie giró el volante, miró por el espejo retrovisor y rascó su barbilla pensativa. —Pero no es buen pronóstico que de por sí empiecen mal. Tenemos que pensar las cosas bien.  
—¿... Tenemos?  
—Claro, yo te ayudaré a mantener tu relación en tiempos difíciles. Porque claro, Lena saldrá de la cárcel, hablarán y serán una pareja de tontas dando sus primeros pasos. Habrán todo tipo de problemas, tú solo espera.  
—Puede que tengas algunos dotes detectives pero como vidente dejas mucho que desear, de hecho hasta aterras.  
—Ella es justo para ti, y tú eres esencial para Lena. Tienes toda esa... Cosa genial que ella necesita.  
—Lena no necesita a nadie, mucho menos a mí —Maggie asintió vagamente.  
—Puede ser, pero así como tú tampoco la necesitas para vivir, seguirías sintiéndote vacía y sola. Es una extraña manera de vivir. Saber que existe alguien allá afuera que no está ahora contigo y que aunque trates de convencerte de que no es gran cosa en realidad estás pudriéndote por dentro... —su voz se volvió dura. —Es complicado, no necesitar a alguien para ser feliz, y a la vez morirte porque vuelva. Como sea. Lo que trato de decir es que son justo lo que necesitan pero eso tendrá consecuencias.

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras pero no solo porque se relacionaba de alguna forma con Lena, sino que al contrario, su manera de decírmelo había sido muy personal. Si mi deducción no estaba lejos de la realidad, Maggie misma había pasado por su propia ruptura amorosa, tenía la ligera impresión de que aquella supuesta relación la habría llevado a ser lo que es hoy. Alguien a quien sólo le interesaban las relaciones efímeras y palabras que no pasaban más allá del 'hola' y '¿pasas la noche conmigo?'. En resúmen, Maggie solo se hacía con el sexo. Aún así no la culpaba. Sabía que trataba a todas las mujeres con las que estaba de una manera atenta pero firme, nada que dejara oportunidad a posibles romances. Había escuchado sin querer varias veces hablarle a sus compañeras sexuales en un tono cariñoso, lo único que esperaba era que encontrara algún día a alguien de verdad, no por el solo hecho de tener a alguien permanente y «sentar cabeza», sino que contar con una persona con la que pudiera ser ella misma, alguien que la amara y la respetara.

Sabía que era posible, Maggie era genial, atenta, graciosa, hermosa e inteligente. Pero imaginaba que ella aún no estaba lista para enamorarse. ¿Quién lo está de todos modos? 

—¿Sigues ahí, rubia?  
—¿Puedes dejarme en la cafetería? —pregunté aún perdida en mis pensamientos. Eran pasadas las nueve y otra vez llegaba tarde a mi trabajo. Maggie se limitó a asentir y aparcó en Morrigan's cinco minutos después.  
—Te acompaño, se me antoja una malteada.

Pero resulta que la cafetería estaba cerrada. No había ningún aviso y claro, ninguna señal de movimiento dentro. Me sentía bastante fuera de lugar y perdida, ¿dónde estaban todos? Me habría molestado el no enterarme pero ni siquiera le había dado mi número a Elizabeth o a alguna de las camareras. De pronto mi cerebro comenzó a unir ideas.

—Quizás se mudaron y olvidaron decirte —dijo Maggie una vez estuvimos dentro del auto. El motor hizo un estruendo y al cabo de diez segundos nos empezamos a mover.  
—Estoy teniendo ciertas dudas.  
—¿Con respecto a qué?  
—Bueno... No sabría cómo explicarte, pero mejor conduce.  
—¿Me dejarás de nuevo en la incertidumbre? Paso noches en vela sin saber cómo sigue todo el drama, Kara, ¡incontables noches!  
—Deberías ser actriz dramática, se te da perfecto —añadí viendo por la ventana. Toqué el celular de mi bolsillo solo para confirmar que estuviera ahí. Tenía que sacarme la duda ahora que se había instalado en mi mente. Si lo que estaba pensando era cierto mis sentimientos por Lena serían aún más confusos, por no decir explosivos.

Nuestra habitación seguía igual. Igual de vacía y fría ahora que ella no estaba aquí. Al menos así se sentía para mí. Maggie me avisó algo que no escuché precisamente porque estaba pronto metiéndome a mi cuarto. Saqué mi teléfono y lo primero que hice fue buscar a Excalibur. El mensaje que me había enviado un par de días antes, cuando estaba en el campo de atletismo y había olvidado, seguía ahí. Pero lo ignoré y escribí con rapidez. Me llenaba una sensación de nerviosismo e inquietud.

Kara: lamento escribir recién ahora, tuve la cabeza en todas partes pero me preguntaba si tú sabías porqué Morrigan's está cerrado. Fui hoy y está por completo desolado.

Mi intento de no sentirme desesperada por su respuesta fue en vano. Dos horas más tarde había visto el teléfono al menos unas cincuenta veces y en todas ellas no había sonado para nada. Quizás yo estaba pensando cosas que no eran, al contrario también, podría estar en lo cierto. La realidad era que el hecho de que la cafetería estuviera cerrada era la menor de mis preocupaciones. Ya no sabía si quería que contestara o no. Solo quería quitarme la duda.

¿Qué pasaba si Excalibur era Lena? 

* * *

Excalibur: Elizabeth está enferma o algo así, no pudo avisar pero ¿a quién no le gusta tener un par de días libres, eh?

La respuesta me había tomado por sorpresa. Me quedé viendo la pantalla sin saber cómo reaccionar. Eran las once de la noche y Excalibur había contestado. Me había pasado toda la tarde dándole vueltas al asunto, pensado en todas las veces que había hablado con Excalibur mientras que Lena no estaba por ninguna parte. Me sentía una tonta por no darme cuenta de eso. Lena nunca me había dado su número tampoco.

Pero mirando el mensaje, leyéndolo una y otra vez las dudas de a poco se disipaban. Lena seguiría un par de días más en el hospital y su celular, cosa que ya había confirmado, estaba en uno de los cajones de su habitación. No había manera de que pudiera haber respondido. Pese a que mi mente había divagado durante horas sobre la posibilidad de que Lena fuera Excalibur, de que comenzara a creer que hasta hablaban igual... De hecho, que Lena hubiera hablado con Elizabeth aquel día en que llegué tarde y que antes no hubiera querido entrar, pues era extraño.

Ahora no estaba muy segura de cómo me sentiría si hubieran sido la misma persona. En parte un alivio. Pero la realidad era otra y presioné las teclas, aún confundida.

Kara: oh, gracias, me alegro.  
Kara: quiero decir que me alegro por no tener que ir, no porque esté enferma.  
Excalibur: ¿de verdad, Kara? Cualquiera diría que estás incluso festejando.  
Kara: no estoy de ánimos ni tengo las ganas para ponerme a festejar.  
Excalibur: ¿qué te pasa?  
Kara: mucho drama y estrés, estoy segura de que repetiré varias materias a este paso. Tengo pilas de cosas que estudiar y simplemente no puedo concentrarme.

Me quedé viendo mi propio mensaje. Si Lena estuviera aquí, sabría cómo ayudarme. Me diría que los temas son una tontería y que sólo es cuestión de leer un poco más. Pero si en cada palabra en la que mis ojos caían, mi cabeza la reemplazaba por su cara entonces no iba a funcionar.

Excalibur: puedo tratar de ayudarte si quieres.  
Kara: dudo que de la nada reveles tu identidad y aparezcas en mi puerta.  
Excalibur: pues no, pero por aquí podemos hacer mucho, tú mejor que nadie sabes eso.  
Kara: oh, calla.  
Excalibur: pero no es momento de que te toques pensando en mí así que busca tus apuntes que tendremos una larga noche de complejos estudios.  
Kara: ni siquiera sabes lo que tengo que estudiar.  
Excalibur: por una vez en tu vida, Kara, deja de dudar de mí.

Por más que creí que no llegaría a mucho con la cantidad de cosas que tenía en la cabeza, pude hacerlo bien. Excalibur me enviaba links de páginas interesantes donde explicaban con ejemplos y distintos tipos de cosas que no fueron difíciles de entender. A eso de las cuatro de la mañana Excalibur me envió la última página.

Excalibur: ahí está lo último, creo que te podrás orientar. Yo debo irme, el deber llama.  
Excalibur: oh, y por cierto, no dejes que todos esos dramas de los que hablaste te hagan perder la razón. Recuerda que todo se soluciona al final, de buena o mala manera, pero da igual después de todo. Buenas noches.

Me quedé hasta que se hizo de día finalizando mis proyectos y no pude creer que estaba libre de tarea. Mi cabeza dolía un poco, necesitaba sol, pero aún así no estaba cansada. Me seguía preguntando cómo estaría Lena cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y Maggie apareció con una bandeja plateada.

—Creí que dormías.  
—Podría decir eso de ti, son apenas las seis y media.  
—Tenemos clases —dijo suspirando. Puso la bandeja entre nosotras y se sentó.  
—He dejado biología. —Maggie abrió los ojos y se quedó estática con la boca llena. —Demasiada carga horaria y... Pues quiero enfocarme solo en el periodismo. Pero no te preocupes, sigo obligada a tener biología general así que nos seguiremos viendo entre clases.  
—¿Esta decisión tuya tuvo algo que ver con tener más tiempo para estar con Lena? Y no me vengas con que no es posible solo porque está presa.   
—No... ¡No seas tonta! Pues no fue por eso, solo quiero más tiempo para mí.  
—Y tu tiempo libre la incluye así que no sé por qué lo niegas.  
—No tengo mucho tiempo junto a Lena últimamente —repliqué con amargura. La loca idea de ir a verla otra vez pasó por mi cabeza pero no tenía la certeza de que no hubiera alguien vigilándola. Pero pensaría en otra manera para ayudarla aunque el poco tiempo me estuviera pisando los talones. Maggie miró su tostada y le dio un enorme mordisco, cruzó los brazos sobre sus rodillas y miró un punto en la nada.  
—Esto no tiene nada que ver pero estoy pensando en tu hermana.

Mi mirada se volvió tan fría como el hielo pero al contrario, yo sentía el calor amenazando con escapar.

—Maggie Sawyer, más te vale cuidar tus palabras porque...  
—¡No lo decía de ese modo! —levantó la tostada en el aire como si así pudiera protegerse. —Solo pasó por mi cabeza y me dieron ganas de saber sobre ella, ¿no puedo ser curiosa?  
—¿Tú? ¿Quieres saber de mi hermana? —dije perspicaz.  
—Ya sé que tiene novia, la cual por cierto es una idiota. Pero lo poco que sé es que es muy joven y ya está en el FBI.

No sé a qué se debía tal cambio de tema pero quizá olvidar por un momento todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era bueno. Pensé un momento una vez tragué lo que masticaba.

—Alex siempre fue muy adulta para su edad. Era muy inteligente y astuta para tener quince años y saber más cosas que cualquiera en nuestra ciudad. Es bastante nerd, pero te puede romper el cuello con solo pestañear y eso es un poco macabro pero ni modo... Se inscribió el año pasado en el FBI y la aceptaron porque estaban sorprendidos del potencial que había demostrado en su primera prueba. Ahora está casi terminando su entrenamiento.

Maggie pestañeó, tal vez sorprendida. Bebí del café y el aroma me llevó al momento días atrás en la cama de Lena, donde todo parecía tan fácil y simple. Negué con la cabeza buscando esfumar los pensamientos. Maggie se relamió los labios.

—Al verla parece una tipa ruda —tuve la impresión de que aquello no había sido lo primero que había pensado al ver a Alex. Recordaba su cara de tonta al ver a mi hermana y para ser honesta, no quería traer ese instante a colación.  
—Lo es, aunque a medias. Alex tiene su personalidad. Imagínate que tardó dos años en confesarle sus sentimientos a su novia. Becca estudia gastronomía, no podrían ser más diferentes. Sé que parece una gran imbécil por como se comportó ayer pero es una buena persona. Creo que no quedamos en tan buenos términos pero no cambiaría mi mentalidad por nadie. Aún así, es perfecta para Alex, nadie la podría querer mejor.

Maggie asintió bebiendo del jugo pero me pareció ver una mueca antes de apartar la mirada. No podía en serio estar interesada en Alex. La había conocido por apenas un par de días. Si la historia fuera otra yo no tendría problema alguno en que se conocieran pero no. Alex era feliz con Becca. Más allá de eso no dejaría que Maggie le rompiera el corazón a mi propia hermana solo porque le despertaba el apetito sexual.

Hablamos de otras cosas, le dije que por unos días no tendría que ir a Morrigan's porque mi jefa estaba enferma. Fue algo incómodo evadir el porqué sabía yo eso cuando Maggie sabía que no hablaba con nadie de la cafetería. Pero su teléfono sonó y me dedicó una mirada de 'te estoy vigilando' antes de irse.

El resto de mi semana consistió en querer tirarme del techo más alto de la ciudad, hablar con Excalibur gran parte del tiempo y tratar de estudiar.

Sobre Lena no había sabido nada los primeros dos días pero luego se volvió peor. Cuando quise saber en el hospital si seguía ahí, me dijeron que ninguna Lena Luthor había sido aceptada allí. Fui con Maggie a la comisaría para tratar de saber algo y me dijeron que no podían decirme nada. Mi último recurso fue Alex, quién a regañadientes, volvió a meterse en uno de los equipos del FBI pero para mi suerte, o desgracia, tampoco encontró nada. Mejor dicho fue como si nada hubiera pasado. Al principio cuando me enteré que Lena no aparecía en los registros de la policía ni tenía expendientes con decenas de cargos en su contra me alivié. Eso me había hecho feliz durante toda una hora hasta que comencé a preocuparme.

Si no había nada, ¿entonces dónde estaba? Había creído que regresaría pronto pero habían pasado ya seis días de eso y aunque Alex y Maggie me decían que seguro estaba bien, yo pensaba en todo tipo de escenarios pesimistas.

Mi único consuelo durante este tiempo fue hablar con Excalibur. De alguna manera en una de esas noches le conté que estaba saliendo con alguien y para sorpresa mía se mostró alegre. No le dije quién era, ni lo ocurrido, pero tampoco preguntó. Me sentía cada vez más asustada pero saber que una desconocida al menos quería seguir hablándome servía un poco de consuelo.

Todos las conversaciones sin sentido nos habían dado un toque más de confianza, no con respecto a decirnos nuestros más íntimos secretos, pero al menos Excalibur ya no era una extraña para mí. Ahora que lo pensaba jamás me había dicho algo malo, intentado cualquier cosa para hacerme daño o lo que sea. La consideraba algo así como una amiga y me sentía un poco mal por dejarla de lado siempre que un problema se presentaba.

Excalibur: tienes que admitir que el tipo estaba loco.  
Kara: ¿quién no estaría loco en esas circunstancias? Dime tú si no perderías la cabeza por una causa así.  
Excalibur: ¡yo no me pondría a crear experimentos del demonio!

Estábamos discutiendo sobre una película rusa de algun científico raro y Excalibur no dejaba de quejarse por lo feo que el tipo era, aunque lo disfrazaba con la idea de que estaba loco. Eran como las siete de la tarde y yo estaba en mi cama, escuché la puerta de entrada pero Maggie llegaba siempre a esta hora así que no miré.

Excalibur: estaría necesitando cuidados las veinticuatro horas si se me deschavetara así la cabeza.  
Kara: estarías entonces en graves problemas.  
Excalibur: oh, claro que no, tú vendrías a cuidarme.  
Kara: ¿eso crees?  
Excalibur: por supuesto.  
Excalibur: hasta fingiría demencia para que tú me hicieras caso.  
Kara: eso no es justamente de lo que estábamos hablando, ¿o sí?  
Excalibur: yo sólo estaba demostrando mi punto.   
Kara: una manera confusa de hacerlo pero lo he captado. De todos modos sería interesante finalmente conocerte.  
Excalibur: eso dices tú ahora.  
Excalibur: pero ya que estamos «ahí», cabe destacar que de tener la oportunidad de conocerte personalmente, mi primer pensamiento sería recrear esa noche que compartimos, ¿recuerdas?  
Kara: como si se me hubiera olvidado. Pero no, ni en sueños.

Dejé el celular en la cama y fui hasta la cocina para buscar algo de beber. En verdad no había olvidado lo que había hecho antes de que siquiera admitiera mis sentimientos por Lena pero aunque conociera a Excalibur eso jamás volvería a ocurrir. Sería tonto, estúpido y de lo más idiota. Mi cabeza sólo estaba ocupada por una chica de ojos hermosamente verdes y dudaba que eso cambiara pronto.

Fui un momento al baño y cuándo abrí la puerta de mi habitación casi me da un ataque por el susto. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con tanta rapidez que temía que en algún momento se detuviera de golpe o explotara, mis piernas se sentían tan raras que no pude moverme de donde estaba.

Sobre la cama y con mi celular en la mano estaba Lena.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y yo sentía que en algún momento me vendría abajo, pero aún peor, el estómago me dio un vuelco cuando alzó la cabeza y me miró.

No sabía si mi nerviosismo se debía a que mi conversación con Excalibur dejaba mucho que desear y Lena estuviera con el teléfono, o que ella en serio estuviera de vuelta.

—¿Quién en su sano juicio se llama Excalibur? —preguntó al tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba. Yo permanecí inmóvil y me quedé observando los detalles de su rostro. Sus ojos, sus labios, su piel, sus cejas incluso. No había señal de que la hubieran golpeado al menos a simple vista. Cuando estuvimos cara a cara me sentí una idiota por no saber cómo hablar. —¿Me darás un abrazo o tendré que robártelo?

Como si fuera la confirmación que necesitaba salté sobre ella. La abracé tanto como pude no queriendo herirla y nos separamos un minuto después. Mis manos habían tomado las suyas y Lena me veía con cariño.

—Estás aquí.  
—Así es.  
—Cómo... No entiendo. Quise buscarte y...  
—Te explicaré después, ¿está bien? Ahora solo quiero estar contigo.  
—Te he extrañado tanto —susurré apoyando mi frente sobre la suya. Lena sonrió y sus labios se acercaron.  
—También te extrañé. Mucho. —No resistí y rompí la distancia que separaba mi boca de la suya. Esos labios suaves y electrizantes me habían estado atormentando en sueños. Grabé la forma y el sabor en mi memoria. Necesitaba tanto besarlos y sentirlos otra vez que tuve que alejarme para recobrar el aliento. Lena también respiraba con dificultad pero se las arregló para sonreír. —Voy a desaparecer más seguido si es que me vas a recibir con besos así.

Le dí un suave golpe en el hombro pero no pude evitar sonreír. Nos sentamos en mi cama y puse el celular en la mesa de luz. Se veía el nombre de Excalibur en la pantalla de bloqueo pero no el contenido. Dudaba que Lena hubiera visto los mensajes. No es que hubiera pasado nada pero toda la última conversación dejaba mucho que desear y no quería explicar algo que no valía la pena.

Lena depositó un beso en mi cuello, luego otro en mi mejilla. Quería respuestas, tenía que saber lo que había pasado pero a la vez no quería presionarla y de hecho tampoco estaba lista para arruinar el momento. Lena vaciló.

—Sobre lo que dijiste en el hospital...  
—Dije muchas cosas.  
—Lo de que te estabas enamorando de mí.  
—Ah... —murmuré cuando besó otra vez mi cuello. Volvió a su lugar y me miró. Tenía unos ojos tan preciosos y llenos de sentimiento. —Pues no mentía.  
—¿Qué he hecho bien para que tú te enamores de mí?

Me provocó una inmensa ternura que lo primero que me dijera con respecto a todo lo ocurrido fuera eso. Podría haberle dado cientos de respuestas pero quería dejar eso para otro día. Lo único que hice fue mirarla con todos los sentimientos que mi corazón me permitía aguantar y, tomando su cara en mis manos, la besé con la misma suavidad con la que me observaba.

—Te quiero, Lena —susurré sobre su boca.

Sentí una humedad salada chocar contra mis labios. Sequé el par de lágrimas que caían por su mejilla y la abracé. No estaba del todo segura quién necesitaba más ese abrazo. Si su alma rota o mi corazón que la había extrañado tanto.

La quería, en verdad la quería.

—No quiero arruinar el momento pero... Necesito saber qué pasó.

Busqué su mirada en el segundo en que la apartaba pero aún así no me soltó la mano. Nos habíamos acostado hace ya más de una hora y solo habíamos hablado de cosas sin sentido, además de claro, besarnos sin parar. Podría seguir así toda la noche pero no aguantaría otro día sin saber la verdad.

—No sé por dónde empezar —murmuró pasándose la mano libre por la nuca. —Hace una semana, cuando me llevaron, me pusieron tras las rejas sin más. No me dejaron pedir un abogado y fue cuando supe que estaba muy jodida. Nadie me dijo nada hasta que llegó un tipo que parecía muy importante y me puso al tanto de todos los cargos por los que estaba siendo culpada. Creo que el maletín lleno de droga había sido solo el anzuelo.  
—Dijiste que no había sido tu padre el que te había metido ahí, ¿cómo lo sabes? —Lena me soltó. Extrañé automáticamente su tacto.  
—Digamos que lo que menos quiere Lionel es perder parte de su negocio. Lo que yo... Aporto en su empresa es de vital importancia, quiera él admitirlo o no, sus clientes no estarían ni la mitad de interesados si yo no me metiera en sus pantalones. —Corté el contacto visual porque temía que pudiera ver en mis ojos todas las emociones que lo que había dicho me producía. Lena no tenía la culpa y Lena no podía hacer mucho pero aún así el tema me ponía los pelos de punta y supe que ella lo había notado. Puso un pulgar en mi mejilla hasta que la miré otra vez. —Lo siento.  
—Continúa.  
—Todos esos cargos que pusieron en mi contra en realidad son los de Lionel. Supe que todo lo que dijeron que yo había hecho se trataba de los negocios sucios de mi padre, pero no iba a decirlo.  
—Podrías haber confesado, podrías haber dicho que...  
—Sí, podría haberlo hecho —me interrumpió. —Pero no lo hice por la misma razón por la que sigo dejando que explote mi cuerpo. Solo que no estoy lista para contarte esa parte de mi vida. Como sea, el que plantó todas esas pruebas en mi contra se llama Ernald Greeshnak. Tiene dinero y poder pero no tanto como mi familia. Tuvo una relación bastante mala con Lionel y era cuestión de tiempo que atacara. Por supuesto que tendría los recursos para hacerme ver mal, plantar en mi propia habitación un maletín con droga e involucrarme en todos los negocios de mi padre.  
—¿Cómo... Cómo supiste que era él?  
—Greeshnak está loco de remate. Te diría que hasta pasa como mafioso. Su ego esta vez le jugó en contra, ¿sabes? El que llevó la comida envenenada a mi celda tenía un tatuaje en forma de leopardo en la muñeca. Esa es su marca y la de todos sus secuaces. Para ser un tipo inteligente deja mucho que desear. Aún así es de admirar que haya investigado tanto sobre Lionel como para armarse todo un historial con sus negocios ilegales.

Me quedé pensando en lo que había dicho. Todo este tiempo estuve segura de que el culpable era Lionel. Todo indicaba lo mismo. Fruncí el ceño mientras la confusión se abría paso y traté de buscar las palabras correctas.

—Si todos los cargos por los que te culparon son los de Lionel... Eso quiere decir que el accidente de tu madre en verdad fue obra suya, ¿no?  
—Me temo que sí. Era algo obvio de todos modos... Lex y yo lo sabíamos. Creo que si se enterara ahora mismo de todo lo que acaba de pasar... —Lena se detuvo, negando en silencio. —Todavía no sé porqué Lionel mataría a mi madre, no es que tuvieran una relación de ensueño pero nunca tuvo sentido para mí su muerte.

Los ojos de Lena se cristalizaron y yo coloqué mi mano en su hombro. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo más desagrado su padre me causaba. ¿Cómo podía haberla hecho sufrir de esa manera? ¿Cómo podía seguir lastimando a su propia hija? 

—Pagará por todo lo que hizo, Lena. —Su mirada de pronto se volvió oscura.  
—A veces tengo miedo por las cosas que pienso. Tengo... Tengo pensamientos que no puedo sacar de mi mente y cada uno involucra hacerlo sufrir muy despacio. Sueño con que sufra tanto como me hizo sufrir pero en esos sueños su dolor nunca es suficiente.  
—Lena —hice que me mirara y de a poco se suavizó. —No eres como tu familia, no le des el gusto a los demás de estar en lo cierto. Sé que no eres como tu padre, ni tampoco cómo tu hermano. Eres mucho mejor, ¿me oyes?

Asintió y una lastimera sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara.

—No creo ser jamás como Lex. No existe otro Superman al que pueda odiar por el simple hecho de existir. Vaya cliché sería. —Tragué saliva y traté de no mostrarme afectada. Si tan solo supiera que yo era justamente la prima y tenía los mismos poderes.  
—Solo quiero que recuerdes que no hay manera de que te vuelvas tan vil y malvada como ellos.  
—¿Cómo sabes?  
—Tus ojos.  
—¿Mis ojos? —frunció el entrecejo y esa tonta manera de verme me llevó a querer besarla.  
—Tus ojos son muy expresivos. Con solo verlos supe que no había maldad en ti, no me preguntes cómo, solo sé que bajo la máscara de hielo que te pones con los demás, en el interior, hay una hermosa chica esperando a ser feliz.  
—Soy feliz contigo. Aquí.  
—No del todo, no mientras él te tenga en su control —Lena hizo una mueca.  
—Mientras te tenga a mi lado creo que podré arreglarmelas.  
—¿Oh, sí? —sonrió mostrando todos los dientes y el estómago me hizo cosquillas. 

Seguimos hablando por otra hora y comenzó a explicarme sobre como hace tres días su padre apareció en la comisaría y se la llevó como si nada.

—De golpe todos los cargos ya no existían, Ernald podría ser muy mafioso y trabar mi libertad pero Lionel Luthor sí es de temer. En el fondo ya sabía que no duraría por siempre. Soy como un objeto para Lionel del que aún no quiere deshacerse y prácticamente fue como si me hubieran robado de su estantería de trofeos. No me iría a buscar al instante, claro, por eso se demoró en asegurarse de que mi expediente quedara limpio y... Creo que Ernald ahora descansa en el fondo de algún lago.  
—No sé si deba preguntar sobre ese intento de suicidio del que hablaban tus archivos meses atrás.  
—Para verte tan inofensiva y correcta, sabes mucho de mis archivos —alzó una ceja pero no la noté molesta en absoluto.  
—Mi hermana trabaja en el FBI y yo estaba muy desesperada, ¿okay?  
—Ya... Bueno, en ese caso, sí puedes preguntar. Imagino que quieres saber por qué quise hacerlo —asentí con la cabeza y Lena suspiró. —Ahora que lo pienso no sé en realidad el por qué, solo sé que estaba muy borracha y deprimida. Mi vida se había convertido en clientes de Lionel cada noche y yo no podía soportarlo más así que tomé mucho alcohol y... ugh, detesto el alcohol.  
—Recuerdo que una vez te encontré con demasiado olor a alcohol —rememoré en voz baja. No era una acusación, pero me sentía curiosa.  
—El tipo con el que me había acostado había tomado tanto que hasta se me pegó a mí.

Nos quedamos en silencio. No sabía qué hora era pero seguía sin tener mucho sueño. Tantas cosas que procesar y tanto en lo que pensar era demasiado para mí. Había estado muy en lo cierto cuando la conocí por primera vez; Lena era el más grande misterio.  
No sé qué otras cosas me dijo luego. Pero creo que solo fueron conversaciones para aliviar la tensión acumulada. Luego de un largo beso nos separamos y Lena apoyó la cara en la almohada, viéndome a los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿quién es Excalibur? —esperaba que Lena no supiera leer miradas porque de ser así hubiera sabido al instante todo.  
—¿Excalibur? Pues, eh... Es una amiga.  
—No pareces muy convencida —se inclinó, apoyando el codo en la cama.  
—La conozco solo por mensajes, digamos que no quiere decirme quién es. Pero la considero una buena amiga.  
—¿Y confías en ella? Digo, podría ser una loca o hasta un tipo fingiendo ser alguien más y tú le creerías —Lena estaba dando un buen punto pero había aprendido a creer en Excalibur.  
—Confío en ella. Además fue Excalibur quién me recomendó Morrigan's, si no me hubiera dicho que vaya, ahora estaría fuera de esta universidad y sin dinero para pagar nada.

Por muy extraño que fuera Lena sonrió. La había notado incluso celosa pero ahora solo sonreía. No pude identificar a qué se debía ni si estaba burlándose de mí pero de la nada, me tomó de la camiseta y me atrajó hacia ella en un beso corto pero delicioso.

—Ni siquiera hace falta que trabajes, ni tampoco es necesario que pagues la habitación, podrías dormir conmigo —murmuró a centímetros de mis labios. La voz se le había vuelto tan ronca como incitante y el calor pronto había subido a mis mejillas.  
—Ese es un mal consejo, Lena Luthor.  
—Lo sé.  
—¿Esperas mantenerme o qué? —sonreí, besándola yo esta vez.  
—Por mucho que la idea me atraiga tú nunca me dejarías. Eres muy, como se dice... Independiente.  
—¿Independiente?  
—Pues claro.  
—Eres una tonta.  
—Aún no le respondes a tu amiga la friki de las leyendas del Rey Arturo. Creo que la has dejado pendiente.  
—¿Cómo sabes tú sobre el Rey Arturo? —pregunté con media sonrisa.  
—Oh, por favor, ¿quién no sabe sobre la espada Excalibur y todas esas tonterías? Aunque si preguntas, he visto una serie una vez sobre eso, y Morgana podría tranquilamente asesinarme cuando quiera.  
—Morgana y tú tienen un extraño parecido —murmuré mientras me sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella. Lena puso las manos en mi cintura.  
—¿Me comparas con una poderosa bruja? Cool.  
—Malvada, no olvides malvada.  
—Jamás fue malvada, solo un poco incomprendida —bajé hasta sus labios y sentí nuevamente el suave tacto de su boca.  
—Poderosa bruja malvada o no, tú me has hechizado.

No me detuve a pensar otra vez en la posibilidad de que Lena fuera Excalibur. Sabía algo de las leyendas del Rey Arturo, ¿pero quién no? Excalibur y Lena eran dos personas totalmente diferentes y eso era todo.

Sabía que habían más cosas que discutir y más que conversar pero todo a su tiempo. No miré siquiera las vendas todavía en su muñeca. Lo único que me interesaba en este momento era el sonido de su risa por las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo y la sonrisa que me dedicó después de besarla.

Fue una noche inesperada pero que sin duda me devolvió esa felicidad que faltaba. La había extrañado tanto que no había notado hasta recién ahora cuanto la quería a mi lado. Después de tantos besos eventualmente Lena se durmió. Al tenerla rendida en mis brazos me prometí que la protegería de todo. Esta era mi segunda oportunidad y si no la aprovechaba lo iba a lamentar.

La mañana siguiente fue una extraña sucesión de hechos.

Lena y yo estábamos desayunando en la cocina cuando Maggie entró y se quedó viéndola como si fuera un fantasma. Me miró y señaló a Lena como si yo no me diera cuenta de su presencia o en verdad se tratase de un espíritu. Levanté las cejas y Maggie, todavía desconfiando, se sentó frente a nosotras.

—Hola, Maggie —dijo Lena en el tono más tranquilo.  
—Tú... ¿Alguien me explica?  
—No hay que explicar nada, lo que importa es que está aquí y...  
—No me molesta —replicó Lena, apretando mi rodilla bajo la mesa un instante antes de volverse a mi amiga. 

Le contó lo mismo que a mí la noche anterior. Era una escena extraña verlas a las dos en un mismo lugar hablando como si nada. En el fondo me gustó que Lena se abriera un poco más con alguien que no fuera yo. Aún así Lena obviamente se guardó todo el tema sobre lo que hacía para Lionel.

—Estúpido Ernald, bien merecido lo tenía. Pero bueno, el tarado de tu padre se tomó mucho tiempo en sacarte. Kara estaba casi trepando las paredes.  
—¡Maggie!  
—¿Qué? Es la pura verdad.  
—La razón por la que te conté lo que sucedió es porque sé cuánto has ayudado a Kara mientras no estuve. Odiaría saber que está pasando por un mal momento y no hay nadie a su lado.  
—Son unas malditas cursis —dijo Maggie poniendo los ojos en blanco. Puse la atención en mi jugo, sonrojada, pero ví a Lena sonreír sin más.

Para ella esas cosas eran tan simples, como si no le importara. Debería ponerlo en práctica. Estaba feliz por tener a Lena de vuelta y eso no me avergonzaba para nada así que, ¿por qué negarlo? 

Si iba a ser la más tonta del mundo por ella, lo sería.

—¿Entonces volverás a clases?  
—Si no lo hago no tengo mucho futuro en esta universidad, ¿cierto? Por mucho que mi apellido asuste a los directivos no dudarán en sacarme.  
—Sabes, te conozco hace más de dos meses y aún no me dices qué estudias.

Lena me sonrió. Estábamos detrás de la universidad bajo uno de los árboles, frente a frente. Luego de salir de una de mis clases acordamos vernos aquí. Nadie vendría por esta parte ni pensaría en buscarnos, ¿pero qué más daba? Lo que menos me importaba era que alguien supiera que estábamos juntas.

Las manos de Lena jugaban con el borde de mi camiseta, haciéndome cosquillas en el estómago sin querer cuando sus dedos rozaban mi piel, de vez en cuando yo me inclinaba para besarla fugazmente. Cada minuto con ella lo apreciaba con creces.

—Aburridas cosas sobre economía, administración de empresas y contabilidad —abrí los ojos sorprendida y Lena golpeó suavemente mi brazo. —Sé lo que estás pensando y sí, al parecer mi vida adulta no se va a diferenciar mucho de la mi familia.  
—Pero... ¿Acaso tú quieres? Digo, podrías estudiar cualquier otra cosa por más de que...  
—Esta es una de las pocas cosas que yo decidí, no ha sido Lionel. Cuesta entender quizás porqué quiero manejar mi propia empresa pero sé que cuando crezca les demostraré a todos que se puede ser una Luthor, tener dinero, y hacer las cosas para bien.  
—Nunca habría pensado que te interesaban esas cosas.  
—¿Números y papeles por doquier? Bueno, quizás me cueste tolerar la presión del qué dirán pero no es nada que no pueda sobrellevar. Además tendré a mi periodista favorita a mi lado para mantener mis pies sobre la tierra. —Bajé la vista sin ocultar mi sonrisa. No había pensado en el futuro de esa manera todavía pero ahora esa idea me atraía bastante.  
—¿Eso crees? ¿Dices que seguiré a tu lado después de todo?  
—Dime tú —murmuró con voz dulce. —¿Seguirás aquí cuando la tormenta pase?  
—No hay nada que pueda alejarme de ti. Si es que algo he aprendido los últimos días es que no puedo pasar un día sin pensar en nosotras o... Lo mucho que estar contigo me gusta.  
—¿Sabes una cosa? Sé que dije que preferiría que no tuvieras que lidiar con todo lo que estar conmigo conlleva, pero aún así... Justo ahora, si te fueras iría corriendo a buscarte.

Si no tuviera sus manos sosteniendome seguramente habría comenzado a flotar de la nada. La cantidad de sensaciones que Lena me causaba y las emociones que sentía por ella me desbordaban. No sé qué había hecho para merecerla ni porqué tenía la suerte de estar a su lado pero estaba infinitamente agradecida. Negué despacio con la cabeza, incapaz de formular una respuesta coherente.

—¿Sin importar qué? ¿Irías tras de mí sin importar qué? —Lena se lo pensó esta vez.  
—Sería bastante dolor el que me dejes, si soy honesta, debería ser señal suficiente si tú te fueras por cuenta propia. Pero al mismo tiempo siento esta... Conexión contigo, ¿sabes? Siento que me quieres en verdad y jamás me sentí así con nadie. No podría dejarte ir por muchas peleas que tengamos. Al menos no mientras me mires y me digas tantas cosas con solo una mirada.  
—Sabes que Maggie estaría riéndose en nuestras caras ahora mismo, ¿no? —Lena dejó escapar una carcajada suave pero asintió.  
—Mi corazón era una piedra. Ni en sueños le hubiera dicho todo esto a otra persona, así que no puedes culparme.  
—No importa, tus cursilerías me gustan. Y por cierto, jamás podría alejarme de ti.  
—¿Qué pasa si de alguna manera te vas de todos modos? —sus ojos se habían vuelto tan tristes que quise abrazarla en ese mismo instante, quedarme para siempre de esa forma con ella. Pero solo suspiré.  
—Sé que nos volveríamos a encontrar algún día.  
—Pues más te vale, Danvers.  
—Me pones de todos los colores, calla. ¿Qué tal si volvemos? Estoy muriendo de hambre y tengo entrenamiento en el campo en una hora.  
—¿Piensas en algo más que no sea la comida?  
—Pues sí, puede que en ti... En ti —la tomé del cuello de la chaqueta y la acerqué a mí. Cada palabra era seguida de un beso. —En tus labios. Tus ojos. Tu cuerpo también.  
—¿Piensas en mi cuerpo, Kara?  
—De maneras que no puedo mencionar ahora porque estaría muy avergonzada —murmuré con voz ronca. Sus labios tenían un algo electrizante. Como si cada vez que los besara, una descarga de adrenalina y calor se expandiera en mi interior.  
—Perderás la vergüenza muy pronto si me sigues provocando así.

Nos miramos sin parpadear por lo que parecieron horas hasta que Lena bajó la vista mordiéndose el labio. Pero finalmente se levantó, sacudió el pasto de sus vaqueros y me tendió una mano. Al acercarnos a la universidad nos separamos un poco pero manteníamos una justa cercanía. No estaba en mis planes preocuparme por los alumnos prejuiciosos que hablarían sin saber.

Mientras caminabamos por los llenos pasillos de los dormitorios me incliné un poco hasta su oído, el ruido era demasiado alto.

—Nunca me diste tu número de teléfono. ¿Estoy en posición de perdirtelo o es muy atrevido de mi parte?

No se volvió a verme pero aún así pude divisar una pequeña sonrisa asomar en sus labios.

—Eres la primer persona que me lo pide.  
—No es como si tu le dieras la oportunidad a muchos de hacerlo, ¿no? —entramos a nuestra habitación y Lena se dirigió a su cuarto, rápidamente volvió con su teléfono. Me lo entregó y se fue sin más a la cocina.   
—Tú solo pon tu número ahí —gritó frente al refrigerador.  
—¿Quién es ella?

Lena apareció pronto a mi lado, tuve la impresión de que de repente un poco incómoda pero no intentó quitarme el celular. Observé de nuevo la fotografía que tenía de fondo de pantalla. Se trataba de una niña, alrededor de los once o doce años, no mucho más. Tenía ojos claros pero de ningún tono en especial, podrían ser celestes o verdes, era difícil saber. Sonreía en grande a la cámara, una sonrisa llena de felicidad. Su cabello era lacio y rubio, casi blanquecino, sobre el llevaba un moño rojo con lunares blancos. No podía ver más allá de la foto pero me parecía que se trataba de una cama, el ángulo no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

—Es alguien —murmuró desviando la mirada.  
—Bien. No tienes que explicarme nada. Confío en ti.  
—Entiendes que no es por ti, ¿verdad? Me gustaría contarte sobre ella pero no estoy lista.  
—Ya, no pasa nada —le devolví el celular y me encaminé a la cocina. Quizá mi tono no había sido el más adecuado, tal vez había sonado brusca, porque Lena me siguió y me tomó del brazo.  
—Esto... Que tenemos no es justamente la mejor relación que puedo ofrecerte y me disculpo por eso. No quiero que parezca que vivo ocultándote cosas o...  
—Lena, me has dicho lo necesario. Te abriste más de lo que debías y está bien. No soy nadie para pedirte que me cuentes tus secretos —me solté de su agarré y abrí la heladera. La sensación de que no era lo suficientemente confiable como para que me dijera sobre la niña de su teléfono se había infiltrado en mí sin yo poder impedirlo. Ni siquiera debería de sentirme así, era tonto.  
—¿Qué demonios dices? —replicó frunciendo el ceño. —¿Nadie? ¿A qué te refieres con que no eres nadie?  
—Lena, no quiero discutir.  
—No estamos discutiendo. Solo quiero que me digas lo que quisiste decir —apretó los puños sobre la mesa que al parecer era lo único que nos separaba. Sentía un calor diferente. Una rabia que no estaba segura a qué se debía.  
—Solo soy tu... Dime, ¿me ves como a una amiga? —a Lena se le aumentó aún más la expresión de enfado.  
—¿Amiga?  
—Olvidalo. Es una estupidez. —Le di la espalda y me quedé observando las gotas del fregadero como si fueran de suma importancia. Era probablemente la peor táctica porque sentí a Lena segundos después acercarse despacio hasta quedar tras de mí.  
—No eres una estupidez para mí. Y sí, también eres mi amiga, pero mucho más que eso. Eres más que nadie para mí, Kara.

Sentí su cuerpo pegarse al mío y su mano derecha posicionarse en mi estómago, empujándome hacia ella y haciendo que me ajuste a su forma.

—Solo estaba pensando estupideces.  
—¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarte lo mucho que me importas? —murmuró cerca de mi oído. Su mano comenzó a hacer círculos en mi estómago y de alguna manera y por instinto mi trasero rozó de más su pelvis sacándonos un suspiro irregular a las dos.  
—Lo siento.  
—No. Yo lo siento por hacerte sentir de esa manera. ¿Sabes qué quiero?  
—¿Qué quieres? —sus manos me hicieron girar hasta quedar frente a ella. Miraba mi boca de manera salvaje, era tanto el deseo que provenía de sus ojos que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no besarla.  
—Quiero que seas mi novia.

Si no fuera porque sus manos estaban fijas en mi cintura seguramente me habría desmayado. Mis piernas se sentían débiles y mi cuerpo entero estaba a punto de estallar. Me di cuenta que tenía la boca abierta y, con seguridad, una expresión de lo más estúpida en el rostro. Lena levantó una ceja a la espera y la comisura de sus labios se elevaron.

—¿Es en serio?  
—¿Tú ves cámaras? Porque las bromas no son lo mío.  
—Pero... No pensé que...  
—¿Creías que éramos amigas con derecho o algo por el estilo o qué? —contestó sin pizca de enfado. Negó con la cabeza y continuó. —Te lo iba a pedir el día que me llevaron pero todo ocurrió muy pronto y los bastardos no me dejaron hacerlo. Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo aunque... No sea la decisión más inteligente de todas, no quiero presionarte ni nada, solo...  
—¿Te pusiste nerviosa, Lena?   
—Oh, déjame. Claro que no.   
—Claro que sí.  
—Pues te digo yo que...  
—Claro que quiero ser tu novia, tontita —sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sin más se abalanzó sobre mis labios, haciéndome chocar con la mesada detrás de mí. La rodeé con mis brazos, nivelando siempre mi fuerza para con ella aunque en el interior quisiera abrazarla sin pensar en cuanto la lastimaría.  
—Parece que te gustan los desastres emocionales.  
—No eres un desastre emocional —se me quedó viendo un largo instante, sin nada más que una sonrisa asomándole en el rostro, suspiró.  
—Kara, tienes los ojos más hermosos.   
—No es verdad.  
—Son tan azules y preciosos. Creo que jamás podré olvidarme de ellos.  
—Ahora solo dices cosas sin sentido —repliqué besándola un poco más. Lena permaneció con los labios casi pegados a los míos.  
—Eres mi novia, cielos, que bien se siente decirlo.  
—Sí, soy tu novia —repetí relamiendo mis labios. Mi lengua sin querer hizo contacto con sus labios entreabiertos. Podría haber sido mi imaginación pero me pareció escuchar un latido irregular en mis oídos al hacerlo.

Tuvimos que separarnos cuando la puerta del frente se abrió y Maggie apareció con dos bolsas de cartón.

—Pueden seguir con su sexo desenfrenado en otro lado que no sea la cocina, todos comemos aquí —dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.  
—Para ser alguien que estaba practicando sexo oral en pleno sofá, estás siendo muy hipócrita, pero aún así no estábamos haciendo nada.

Maggie puso los ojos en blanco y sacó una banana de una bolsa, señalándome con ella.

—No hay que mezclar situaciones. Oh, me olvidaba, pasó algo super extraño mientras venía.  
—¿De qué hablas? —le dio una mordida a la banana y del bolsillo del pantalón sacó una especie de carta mal doblada.  
—Me crucé a Mackenzie de camino y me dio esto. Dijo que era para ti —tomé la carta con desconfianza.  
—¿Hablas en serio?  
—¿Por qué Mackenzie le enviaría algo a Kara? —preguntó una confusa Lena. Maggie se encogió de hombros.  
—Pues no sé. No me atreví a abrirla. No vaya a ser que haya dentro una bomba fétida o qué sé yo.

La idea de Maggie no sonaba tan descabellada pero de todos modos la abrí. Dentro había un trozo cuadrado de papel verdoso. Unas cuántas palabras con una letra prolija que tuve que leer una y otra vez para estar segura de lo que decía. Por más que las repetía en mi mente simplemente no entendía.

"Te espero en la biblioteca mañana a las cuatro. Por favor ve. No se trata de ninguna broma."


	12. Chapter 12

—¡Claro que confío en ti! Es Mackenzie la que me da mala espina.

Estábamos las dos en mi cuarto discutiendo sobre si debía o no ir a la biblioteca. Yo había tomado ya la decisión pero era Lena la que no daba el brazo a torcer. Y la entendía.

De ser la situación al revés me sentiría igual, o peor, de alterada. Pero algo me impulsaba a querer saber de qué iba tanto misterio. Una parte de mí no dejaba de relacionarlo con Excalibur. Si se escondía Mackenzie detrás de aquellas tantas conversaciones tendría varios problemas.

¿Para qué otra cosa iba a querer verme? Humillarme había sido la primer opción de Maggie, luego Lena sugirió algo parecido pero ahora ya no tenía ganas de objetar. Mackenzie no era lo que se dice un ángel y Lena y Maggie tenían razones para desconfiar pero yo había nacido con ese don característico que me hacía siempre creer en los demás. Esperar lo bueno a toda costa.

Cuando me senté en la punta de la cama Lena se me quedó mirando exasperada con las manos en la cintura. No era el momento para decírselo pero hoy lucía dolorosamente atractiva. Su chaqueta habitual tenía el cierre hasta arriba, los pantalones de cuero y las botas acompañaban el atuendo desinteresado y rebelde que solía tener todo el tiempo. El cabello oscuro apenas ondulado le enmarcaba el pálido rostro de forma que incluso sus ojos, verdes y serenos, resaltaban su belleza.

Me sentía toda una adolescente por quedarme admirando su belleza. Me costaba hacerme a la idea de que ahora era mi novia. Por muy absurdo que sonara en mi cabeza ahora éramos más que amigas.

—Sé cuidarme sola, de verdad. Ahora ven aquí —con pasos perezosos Lena se dejó caer a mi lado. Me giré lo suficiente para poder ver mejor su perfil. Su mandíbula, tan recta como siempre, provocaba ganas de besarla.

—No intento ser una idiota o esa clase de novia controladora, yo... Sé lo que Mackenzie es y lo imbécil que puede comportarse. No puedo entender para qué te querría ver a ti. Nadie nos ha visto tan juntas como para adivinar lo que tenemos.  
—Dilo otra vez —Lena me miró sin entender. —Eso de que eres mi novia.  
—Kara... —su rostro pasó de un falso enfado a una sonrisa juguetona. —Soy tu novia.  
—Suena mucho mejor cuando tú lo dices.  
—Si intentas que olvide lo que en realidad ocurre con esa manera tuya de hacerme perder la cabeza déjame decirte que estás teniendo éxito.  
—Lena, escucha, nada va a pasar. Estaré de vuelta tan pronto sepa qué quiere.  
—No le debes nada a Mackenzie.  
—Lo sé. Pero mi curiosidad siempre me gana así que iré de todos modos.

Lena suspiró con pesadez y se puso de pie. Hice lo mismo y dejé que mis manos cayeran hasta su cintura. Me hubiera gustado decirle que nada me podría pasar jamás, nada era lo suficientemente malo para mí.

—Bien.  
—¿Si?  
Ella asintió.  
—Pero si no regresas en una hora considera a Mackenzie en peligro de extinción.  
—¿No estás exagerando un poco? —dije alzando una ceja.  
—Ya, lo siento —que se disculpara cuando no había hecho nada me causaba algo de ternura.

Puse mi mano en su barbilla para hacer que me mirara y la besé. Un beso lento y sin prisas. No hice más que sonreír sobre sus labios y el cosquilleo en mi estómago se acrecentó.

—Ya debo irme. No me extrañes demasiado.

Lena solo sonrió. Me despedí con un rápido beso y salí de la habitación antes de que el deseo de quedarme con ella se volviera más grande. Maggie me había preguntado el dia anterior si quería que me acompañara, también Lena, pero sentía que debía hacer esto sola. Tal vez por el posible descubrimiento de Excalibur... Quizá por otra cosa.

Pasaban cinco minutos de las cuatro cuando atravesé la puerta de la biblioteca. Tan silenciosa como siempre y, extrañamente, poco concurrida. No había más que dos o tres estudiantes aquí y allá en las estanterías y uno que otro echado sobre la mesa con algún libro.

Por las pocas indicaciones que había obtenido y lo grande que la biblioteca era me llevó su tiempo encontrarla. Pero ahí estaba. En una de las mesas junto a la desolada sección de arte Mackenzie repiqueteaba con las uñas perfectamente arregladas la madera. Parecía nerviosa pero quién sabe.

Aclaré mi garganta y se detuvo. Al levantar la mirada ví que no tenía tanto maquillaje como de costumbre, a decir verdad casi nada. La peliroja tenía el aspecto de alguien que no había dormido en días. Aquella coraza de superioridad en esos momentos estaba por el suelo.

—Viniste.  
—Y aún estoy dudando si fue lo correcto —repliqué sin ningún tono en específico.  
—¿Podrías sentarte?

Replanteando mis opciones podía quedarme donde estaba, a tres metros de ella junto a los libros de Dalí, o hacer uso de mi gentileza y sentarme frente a ella. Sin saber porqué, elegí la segunda opción. Mackenzie esperó paciente pero su mirada me ponía un tanto nerviosa.

—Dime de qué va todo esto.  
—Sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo —comenzó. Percibí que su cara se había puesto tan pálida que creí que se desmayaría en algún momento o algo por el estilo. —Y sé que fue todo mi culpa pero lo lamento.  
—¿Solo de eso se trata? ¿Disculparte?  
—Puede parecer una estupidez para ti pero es preciso que sepas que me arrepiento de cómo te traté.  
—¿A qué viene? ¿Citaste a todos los que humillaste también? —Mackenzie apartó la mirada.  
—No me queda mucho más tiempo en esta universidad, ¿bien? En su momento era divertido reírme de todos y... Okay, eso no suena muy bien. Intento pedir perdón. Me comporté como una gran imbécil desde que llegaste pero no puedo irme sin que sepas cuánto lo siento.  
—Sigo sin entender... ¿A dónde vas?  
—Lejos. A China. Mis padres creen que me irá mejor ahí.  
—¿Y estás de acuerdo tú con eso? —la peliroja me contempló como si lo que acababa de decirle fuera de lo más raro. No sabría descifrar si era porque sonaba estúpido o porque nadie jamás le había preguntado lo que quería. Una vez más, tuve lástima por ella. Sacudió la cabeza negando pero cambió de tema.  
—Descubrí la razón de porqué te detestaba tanto —añadió con pena. —Lena.  
—¿Perdona?  
—No tienes que fingir, sé lo que hay entre ustedes y el que no lo vea es un idiota. Pero en su momento... Cuando por primera vez se puso frente a ti y te defendió, pues... Comencé a sentir toda esta ira. No te molestaba por el solo hecho de existir, lo hacía por lo mucho que me fastidiaba que Lena te hiciera tanto caso como si fueras la octava maravilla del mundo.  
—¿Todo fue por Lena? —dije sin creermelo. Nadie nos había visto tanto tiempo juntas, era casi imposible.  
—Lena siempre formó parte de mi vida incluso después de que le hiciera todas esas cosas horribles.  
—Tú creaste los rumores. ¿No crees que deberías estar disculpándote con ella?   
—Tal vez. Pero no podría mirarla a los ojos. Lastimé a muchas personas, Kara, y aunque no lo parezca eso pesa mucho. Solo quería decirte que lo siento.   
—Está bien. ¿Estás segura que eso es todo?  
—No tengo más que decir —contestó levantándose de su silla. Me miró por un par de segundos sin mediar palabra y comenzó a irse. Fue cuando estuvo a punto de desaparecer tras una de las estanterías que se detuvo y, mirándome inexpresiva, murmuró —Con respecto a Excalibur... Ella te romperá el corazón.

Ante su mención mi corazón empezó a latir con una rapidez sobrenatural. La conmoción no me permitió ir tras ella y pedirle una explicación, al contrario me quedé viendo el lugar vacío por dónde se había ido. Mackenzie no era Excalibur, hasta lo que suponía, pero ¿acaso ella la conocía? Comenzaba a sentirme la única en esta universidad que jamás sabía lo que pasaba.

Volví a la habitación unos diez minutos después. No era fácil ordenar mis pensamientos ahora, no podía pensar con claridad ni mucho menos formar una sola frase coherente. Por lo que ver a Lena y a Maggie en la cocina no fue exactamente lo que esperaba. Necesitaba procesar lo ocurrido pero ni siquiera lo entendía aún.

—Hey —dijo mi novia acercándose. —Por dios, parece que viste un fantasma. ¿Que pasó?  
—La cabeza de zanahoria hizo algo, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde se esconde? Deja que ya mismo saco el machete y...  
—No, no. No hizo nada.

El toque electrizante de las caricias de Lena en la palma de mi mano de a poco me devolvía a la realidad. Las tres nos sentamos en la mesa y de alguna manera conseguí explicar lo que Mackenzie había dicho. Omitiendo claro lo último.

—¿Mackenzie pidiendo disculpas? —dijo una confundida Lena. —¿Hablamos de la misma?  
—Pues sí. También me pareció extraño. Pero creo que entiendo un poco que quisiera hacerlo antes de irse.  
—Siento pena por China —murmuró Maggie viendo sus uñas. —Pero me alegro de que al fin se largue.

Lena frunció el ceño.

—Sigue sin cuadrar. ¿No dijo nada más?   
—No, nada.

¿Aquello contaba como mentirle? No estaba segura pero solo omitía parte de la verdad. No es como si quisiera hablar sobre todo el tema de Excalibur. Mientras más rápido saliera de mi mente lo que la peliroja había dicho, mejor.

Pero habían pasado tres horas y mi mente seguía en el mismo caos. «Excalibur... Ella te romperá el corazón.» ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

Primero que todo, sabía que no se trataba de Lena. Ya había conseguido su número de teléfono y tenía mis razones para creer que no podía ser ella. En segundo lugar, y lo que más me había afectado, eso sobre qué Excalibur me rompiera el corazón. Tan exagerado y tonto como sonaba me avergonzaba hasta pensarlo. Estaba bien y era feliz con Lena, ¿como siquiera llegaría a sentir cosas por Excalibur? Mucho menos que me hiciera daño de alguna forma. Por último, era molesto en exceso no saber cómo Mackenzie conocía a Excalibur. Nuevamente volví a pensar que todos estaban un paso más adelantados que yo.

Golpearon la puerta de mi cuarto un par de veces e instantes más tarde la cara de mi novia asomó. Le hice un sitio a un lado de la cama y Lena se dejó caer pesadamente, cerrando los cansados ojos.

—No quiero volver a tocar otro libro en mi vida —murmuró en una voz ronca y suave. Me apoyé sobre un codo y la observé. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos ni siquiera manchaban lo hermosa que era.  
—Será mejor que descanses.

Abrió los ojos, apenas un poco, y se inclinó unos centímetros. Lo justo para rozar mis labios y volver a caer en la almohada.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí?  
—Claro que sí.  
—Me mirarás mientras duermo como esos psicópatas asesinos, ¿no es cierto?  
—Oh, no lo sé, ¿tú quieres que te mire? —sonrió sin abrir los ojos.  
—Con que te quedes aquí estaré bien.  
—El sábado tengo el día libre, ¿crees que podamos ver esas películas que tanto te gustan? —esta vez me miró. Se demoró unos segundos y susurró.  
—¿Star Wars?   
—Sí.  
—Muy bien. Que la fuerza me acompañe entonces.  
—Te aprovechas porque no sé lo que significa pero ya verás.

Lena sonrió nuevamente ya cayendo en un sueño profundo. Me gustaría creer que ese momento, tan íntimo y perfecto, duraría por siempre pero yo sabía sobre las vueltas del universo y aquello a lo que tantos denominaban destino y me asusté.

Estar con Lena se sentía bien. Más bien de lo que esperaba. Y eso mismo me aterraba. Todo lo que había amado una vez en Krypton había desaparecido sin más en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todo lo que creía que me acompañaría hasta el día de mi muerte se había extinguido. No podía hacer otra cosa más que aprovechar mis momentos con ella porque sabía lo estúpida que se pone la vida con lo que más deseas.

Suspiré. Me hice un bollo a su lado y traté de que todo desapareciera.

Pero no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo. Y tampoco puedes evitar lo inevitable. Así que por más de que yo quería con todas mis fuerzas tenerla a mi lado, el destino se volvería una vez más en mi contra. 

—¿En verdad es necesario que asistamos hoy?  
—Por supuesto, he estado faltando varias clases, en algún momento me echan a patadas.  
—Oh, claro que no —dijo Lena desde el otro lado de la habitación, mientras se colocaba las botas apoyada en la puerta cerrada. 

De su cuarto Lena había traído un par de prendas para cambiarse aquí ya que tendría un examen, así que en voz alta yo la ayudaba a repasar. Hasta el momento yo había seguido tan distraída ordenando mis cuadernos, barras de chocolate y lápices dentro de la mochila que no había mirado en su dirección. Pero cuando detuve mis quehaceres y reparé en que se estaba quitando la camiseta para quedar solo con el brasier, ahogué un suspiro.

—Crees que me harán explicar toda la teoría completa o... ¿Kara?

Había visto su cuerpo un par de veces, claro que no en su totalidad, pero recordaba haber curado sus heridas tiempo atrás. En ese momento mi objetivo había sido únicamente ayudarla. Pero ahora que mis ojos la miraban sin filtro alguno y mi boca se hacía agua la situación era algo diferente.

Las cicatrices de su abdomen ya no estaban tan a la vista, al contrario eran líneas menos marcadas, muy finas. Lo mismo con las de alrededor de su clavícula. Culpé al sujetador porque sus pechos estuvieran tan voluptuosos y llamativos. Sentí que la sensación de deseo que había explotado haciéndose paso por todo mi cuerpo crecía más al ver su mirada animada. Enarcó una ceja todavía con la camiseta en la mano, como si disfrutara de ver mi tan abrumada expresión. Tosí por el puro hecho de cambiar el ambiente que se había creado pero sabía que era tarde. Lena no se colocó la camiseta y en cambio se acercó, buscó a tientas en su mochila junto a la mía y de la nada se puso a leer, aún de pie, un párrafo sobre Claves de la Economía a nivel mundial, frunciendo el ceño y aparentando la mayor concentración.

—Es de lo más absurdo.  
—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté de la manera más normal. Fingiendo acomodar mis útiles otra vez.  
—Los índices y... —Lena hizo una mueca, negando para sí misma, cerrando el libro de golpe y viéndome directamente a la cara. —¿Me ayudas con los botones? Tiene demasiados y ya estoy llegando tarde.

Mi boca se abrió un momento sin comprender. Pero bajé la mirada a su pantalón desgarrado cuando ella lo señaló. Al ver los botones sin abrochar mi estómago dió un salto. Me estaba provocando de una manera peligrosa pero ella solo fingía inocencia y estar ocupada con los apuntes mentales que decía en silencio viendo un punto en la pared.

Lena se colocó la camiseta al momento en que me puse de rodillas a la altura de su cintura. No bajó la vista hasta que mis dedos hicieron contacto con el botón más cercano a su centro íntimo. No dejé de mirarla en ningún momento, su rostro se mostraba expectante y ansioso. Esta vez yo era la que tenía el poder en las manos. Literalmente.

—Y dime —seguí con total naturalidad—, ¿te tomará mucho ese examen?  
—Creo que...

Apretó los labios en una línea y cerró los ojos un par de segundos cuando seguí con el siguiente. Mi pulgar había rozado sin querer la tela de su tanga verde agua. No negaba que su reacción me había alterado mucho más de lo que dejaba entrever.

—¿Si?  
—Creo que estás... —con el tercer botón entre mis dedos, empujé de el hacia mí haciendo que Lena se moviera varios centímetros más cerca de mi rostro. Se pasó una mano por el cabello cuando terminé y me puse de pie sin más. Le sonreí y casi pude ver cómo trataba de ubicar sus pensamientos en su mente.  
—No eres la única que sabe jugar, Lena. Considera que estamos a mano.

Ella sonrió, todavía sin decir ninguna palabra. Pero solo bastó que yo me acercara a la puerta para ir a por algo de beber antes de irnos para que Lena me tomara del brazo y me detuviera. Me acercó a su cuerpo con tanta rapidez que casi pierdo la noción del lugar.

—Verte de rodillas entre mis piernas me dejó un tanto descolocada así que dudo mucho de que estemos a mano.  
—Te ha gustado verme así, ¿no es cierto? —dije a media sonrisa observando sus labios. Dejó de sujetar mi brazo y en cambio sus manos empezaron deliberadamente a acariciar mis manos.  
—Más de lo que puedes imaginar.  
—Tú misma empezaste —añadí rememorando su piel al descubierto.  
—Parecías disfrutar muy bien lo que veías.  
—Cállate.

A continuación fui yo quien tomó sus manos y la atraje hacia mí en un beso. En ese momento descubrí que mi cosa favorita en el universo era probar sus labios. Mi pecho subía y bajaba por la adrenalina que todo ese juego había provocado pero me alteró incluso más como Lena se soltaba de mi agarre y vagaba por mi cintura hasta apretar mi trasero. Arrimándome a sus caderas. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo glorioso para no morder su labio.

Aquel beso desenfrenado que parecía no apagar nuestro deseo se vió interrumpido de repente por unos golpes en la puerta. Lena se separó de mí a regañadientes pero solo un poco, rodeando mi cintura con su brazo. La puerta se abrió sin yo tener que hacerlo y mi amiga apareció al instante en frente nuestro.

—¿Estaban grabando una porno aquí dentro? —dijo con los ojos yendo de mi novia a mí y viceversa.

Miré los labios hinchados de Lena y casi sonreí. Debíamos de tener un aspecto de los mil demonios pero de todos modos ella seguía igual de hermosa, posiblemente más atractiva que antes. Cuando mi respiración se volvió más adecuada clavé mi mirada en Maggie.

—Toda peli triple equis que podríamos haber hecho la has estropeado, ¿pero qué pasa? —escuché a Lena reír con suavidad y Maggie puso los ojos en blanco.  
—La clase de literatura que tenemos ahora fue suspendida. Dicen que a la señora Jacqueline le chocaron el auto y no sé qué. Creo que se quebró una pierna y le quedaron los dedos del pie como astillitas. En fin —el modo despreocupado de Maggie al hablar y su expresión tan natural hacía que todo pareciera mucho menos trágico de lo que en verdad era. Lena levantó una ceja con expresión asqueada y Maggie se dirigió a ella —Pero tú sí que tienes clases.

Lena abrió la boca para replicar pero la cara de Maggie dió a entender que había recordado algo más.

—Por cierto, Kara, en la puerta está tu amiguito.  
—¿Quién?  
—¿Miguel? Pues yo qué sé, el que tiene cara de constipado todo el tiempo.  
—¿Mike? —sentí el brazo de Lena cerrarse aún más en mi cintura cuando lo mencioné. Aquello provocó cosquillas en la base de mi estómago y unas inquietantes ganas de besarla. —Su nombre no es Miguel y no luce como si estuviera constipado.  
—Ah, pero supiste al instante de quién hablaba —dijo entre risitas Maggie y guiñando. Lena suspiró.  
—Ya debo irme.  
—Suerte en tu examen —murmuré mientras ella me soltaba a un ritmo demasiado lento. Como si en verdad irse fuera de lo más tortuoso. Ella asintió pero su manera de no verme y evadir mi mirada me intranquilizó un poco. —Maggie, ¿podrías decirle a Mike que voy en un momento?

Maggie se fue sin más y Lena se colocó la chaqueta con rapidez, tomando su mochila después. Los movimientos apresurados con el que se subía el cierre de la chaqueta me hicieron poner una mano en su pecho para detenerla, haciendo que finalmente me mirara. 

—¿Por qué de pronto te comportas así?  
—¿Así como? —contestó con sequedad, frunciendo apenas el ceño. Yo bajé la mano.  
—Pues así.  
—Ya estoy cinco minutos tarde, Kara, no...  
—Para —le corté. —¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Mike?  
—Por dios —soltó, riendo sin una gota de diversión. Percibí que actuaba con algo de indiferencia. —No tengo tiempo para esto, me voy.  
—Lena.

Pero por primera vez no hizo caso a mi llamado y desapareció de mi vista, dejándome con una sensación estúpida en el interior. ¿En qué momento había ocurrido todo?

—¡Kara!

Maggie ya no estaba. Era Mike quién levantaba la mano en la sala de estar cuando salí de mi cuarto. Su sonrisa me hizo pensar al instante en algún actor que ahora no recordaba y que siempre sonreía de esa manera tan despreocupada. Todo lo pasado con Lena minutos antes me había quitado por completo el humor. Ya sabía cuál era la cosa que más odiaba en el mundo; sentirme distante con Lena. Ella no había querido decirme nada y se burló en mi cara al segundo en que yo sugerí que Mike tenía que ver en su repentino cambio de humor.

Si bien no era tan trágico como mi mente lo quería hacer parecer, ya quería volver a verla para solucionar la situación. Mientras tanto, me acerqué al chico alto en la sala y me crucé de brazos, impidiendo en silencio el contacto. No olvidaba nuestra última conversación y su forma de tratar a Lena como nada más que una chica bonita.

—Me sorprende verte aquí.  
—Me temo que nuestra última plática fue algo... Desastrosa. Metí la pata y venía a decir que lo siento.  
—Qué con todos pidiéndome perdón estos días...  
—¿Disculpa?  
—Nada, olvídalo.  
Mike se puso las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de los pantalones.  
—Lo que dije estuve mal. No quería faltarte el respeto a ti ni a tu amiga —por Rao, las ganas que tenía de corregirle esa última palabrilla. —Pero es que en serio estaba muy nervioso y no pensé en lo que decía.  
—¿Nervioso por qué?  
—Oh, Kara... Vamos —en su cara de formó una sonrisa extraña. No disfrutaba del camino que estaba tomando esto. —Debes de saberlo a estas alturas.  
—¿Saber qué cosa?  
—Que me gustas.  
—Okay —murmuré ladeando la cabeza. Quizás si lo miraba desde otro ángulo sus palabras tendrían más sentido.  
—Hablo en serio. Desde que te he visto que no dejo de pensar en ti, voy todos los días a Morrigan's solo para verte y...  
—Alto —él se calló de inmediato. —No puedo gustarte, no... Solo me viste unas cuantas semanas y ni siquiera me conoces.  
—No todavía pero si me dejaras...  
—Mike.  
—Si me dieras la oportunidad de una cita o solo salir a tomar un helado te demostraría que no soy tan idiota como parezco.

Casi podía escuchar la vocesita de Maggie hacer eco en el fondo de mi cabeza diciendo «¡no eres idiota, eres un estúpido!»

—No creo que sea posible —contesté incómoda. La esperanza abandonando su rostro me hizo sentir un poco mal.  
—¿Por qué no? ¡Tú no tienes que hacer nada! Solo déjame que...  
—Estoy con alguien, Mike.  
—Ah.

Bajé la mirada ante su expresión atontada. Bueno, pues de algún modo tenía que detenerlo, ¿qué mejor que la verdad?

—No buscaba hacerte sentir mal o algo por el estilo.  
—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —replicó sin el más mínimo entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba. —Pero supongo que debo retirarme ahora, me siento un verdadero imbécil.   
—Lo siento, Mike.  
—Yo lo siento. Adiós, Kara.

Mike se fue, dejando en la sala una fragancia masculina, de esas que eran en verdad fuertes. Suspiré bajando los brazos y observé la puerta por donde se había ido. Lo que Mike había confesado no me había sorprendido pero de todos modos me generaba una emoción amarga. Entre lo de Lena y esto, no sabía que era peor. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer sino? ¿Mentir? ¿Aceptar salir con él? No. Lo máximo que podría haberle dado era la oportunidad de ser amigos pero eso solo le mantendría las esperanzas en alto.

Treinta minutos más tarde comía una ensalada de frutas enlatada con el ánimo rozando el subsuelo. Por mero aburrimiento encendí mi celular recordando que la noche anterior lo había apagado. Tenía un mensaje de hace dieciocho minutos de Excalibur.

Excalibur: te extraño.

Me quedé viendo la pantalla sin saber que hacer. Por alguna razón me sentí como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Tal vez le había dado malas señales a Excalibur también sin saberlo.

Resolví buscar en cambio el nombre de Lena en mi lista de contactos y presioné las teclas rápidamente, todavía con el mal sentimiento que el día me estaba dando hasta ahora.

Kara: necesito que hablemos cuando vuelvas. Me he sentido una completa idiota desde que te fuiste y odio que las cosas estén raras entre nosotras.

Viendo mi bandeja de entrada era casi cómico. Excalibur y Lena.  
Tiempo después cuando mi celular seguía igual de desolado y sin respuesta de mi novia, el mensaje de Excalibur me seguía causando algo que no podía descifrar así que opté por responder.

Kara: ¿A qué te refieres?

Casi di un salto cuando no habían pasado ni dos minutos y su nombre apareció ante mis ojos.

Excalibur: solo eso. Extraño hablar contigo pero creo que no has tenido mucho tiempo para mí. ¿Crees que debería darme un puñetazo a mí misma o escupirle al espejo primero?

Sin saber por qué, sonreí. Con solo esa tontería me había hecho olvidar el mal rato con Mike y la extraña-rarísima situación con Lena.

Kara: ya, disculpa.  
Kara: si te digo que me has alegrado un poco el día, ¿lo arreglo de una forma?  
Excalibur: sería hacer trampa pero acepto mi derrota. Eres difícil de resistir.  
Kara: lo sé, me lo dicen todo el tiempo.  
Excalibur: ¿Y qué otras cosas te dicen, señorita irresistible?

Reí sin más. Ya no importaba si se sentía o no como un mal día. Excalibur siempre aparecía para hacerme sentir mejor de alguna u otra manera aunque yo no lo admitiera la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hablamos por lo que pareció mucho hasta que tuve que prepararme para ir al campo de atletismo. Aunque luego, incluso de camino, continuamos nuestra conversación. Iba tan concentrada en el celular esperando a por su respuesta que no ví que alguien venía delante. Fue muy tarde para detenerme y terminé dando de lleno y con todo mi cuerpo a nada más y nada menos que Lena.

—Por la mierda... —soltó un suspiro ahogado, alzando la vista hacia mí. —Demonios, creo que me rompiste el brazo.

Lena rodeaba su hombro derecho con una mano y la expresión más inexplicable de dolor. Mi corazón latía de tal manera que comenzaba a dolerme el pecho. Las lágrimas que la impotencia y haberle hecho eso me causaban amenazaban con escapar. Lena se metió en el baño justo frente a nosotras y la seguí, si bien en el pasillo no había nadie, imaginaba que ella no quería que nadie nos viera de casualidad.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto. No te ví venir, y...  
—¿No me viste? —repitió incrédula, apoyándose en la pared y respirando como si tuviera cientos de toneladas presionándole el pecho. —No me viste.

No sabía si me acusaba o sólo estaba demasiado adolorida. Seguro las dos cosas a la vez. Y no la culpaba. Sentí una lágrima caer por mi mejilla en ese instante. Mis poderes causaban que temiera hacerle daño a los que más amaba todo el tiempo. Siempre me había controlado y mantenido a raya y ahora por una estupidez la había lastimado. Me llevé una mano a la frente caliente sintiendo como ardía, tal vez por la rabia o el miedo, tal vez la vergüenza por no haber dejado el celular al menos un segundo antes.

—No llores, oye —su repentina suavidad me hizo lloriquear aún más. Genial. —Kara, ven aquí, ven.

Negué con la cabeza sin ser capaz de verla tampoco pero me obligué a hacerlo de todos modos. Su brazo al menos. Dejé que mis gafas resbalaran sobre mi nariz sin que fuera muy obvio y estudié su brazo. No había nada roto por suerte. Casi que grité del alivio pero no bastó para calmarme.

Lena se acercó y levantó el brazo sano. Su mano acarició mi barbilla hasta que la miré a los ojos.

—No llores, todavía no me mataste.  
—Lo lamento en serio, Lena, no sé en qué pensaba. Debería haberte visto.  
—Tienes mucha fuerza para lucir tan pequeña —susurró con una sonrisa. —Pero si me acompañas a la enfermería antes de que me desmaye voy a adorarte aún más.

Me sequé las lágrimas con la manga del suéter y asentí rápidamente. Si Lena quería ir por voluntad propia a la enfermería entonces le estaba doliendo demasiado.

—Pero antes —con el brazo libre me sujetó de la cintura y entre un beso algo salado y abatido dadas mis emociones me calmé un poco. —Ahora sí, chica dura.

Cumplía quince años terrestres la primera vez que herí a alguien de verdad. Me sentía tan emocionada, contenta y feliz de que tantos estuvieran presentes en mi fiesta de cumpleaños que al momento de despedirme de uno de los niños le rompí varias partes del cuerpo. Pasé más de tres meses tratando de dejar atrás el miedo que me causaba siquiera tocar a mi madre o jugar con mi hermana. No había forma de que dejara que me abrazaran y tampoco tenía ganas de hablar del tema. ¿Qué les diría? Estaba aterrada de ser lo que era. Le dijeron a los padres del niño que solo fue producto de las píldoras que tomaba para mi hiperactividad, que de alguna manera algo no estaba balanceado. Oh, claro, las píldoras siempre te darán una pequeña fuerza bruta.

Era una noche de verano y recuerdo que Alex estaba aún en la piscina. Hacía mucho calor, todo se te pegaba al cuerpo y tenías que hidratarte constantemente. Al menos a mi familia. A mí tal aumento en la temperatura nunca me causó nada.  
Yo la miraba desde mi cuarto en el piso superior, no con envidia o remordimiento, sino con mucha tristeza. Mi madre me tomó por sorpresa al entrar y sentarse a mi lado en la cama. Estuvimos así por lo que fueron unos cinco minutos hasta que ella suspiró, tomando mis manos.

—Desde que llegaste, Kara, supe que eras muy especial. No por el hecho de caer del cielo en una nave de compleja tecnología —sonrió—, tampoco por lo que supimos luego, cuando tu primo nos dijo quién eras y de dónde venías. ¿Pero sabes por qué eres especial?  
Yo negué.  
—El día que te encontramos te veías tan desorientada. Estabas perdida, claro, pero me sorprendió que en tus ojos se viera tanta determinación. Al abrirse esa cápsula estabas preparada, Kara. No conozco nada sobre lo que era tu vida en Krypton pero te aseguro que la manera tan desafiante con la que quisiste adaptarte a un nuevo lugar me sorprendió. Me dije en ese momento que si habías atravesado todo un universo, tantos planetas y estrellas para llegar hasta aquí entonces debías ser la niña más fuerte y capaz. Me di cuenta de que tu voluntad podría doblarse a veces pero nunca romperse. Yo sé que no eres una mala niña, eres dulce, especial y generosa. Jamás lastimarías a nadie. Perdonate a ti misma. Todo en esta vida se quiebra y se destroza de maneras imposibles y no puedes culparte por ello, Kara.

Después de esa conversación las cosas habían mejorado bastante. Permanecía el miedo latente pero ya no me preocupaba por tantas cosas. Lo que hice fue convertirme en alguien mejor. Busqué la forma de controlar mi fuerza, canalizar todo lo que ocurría en mi interior para algo bueno.

Lo logré. Realmente lo hice. Pero hay un límite y una línea muy fina donde tus peores temores salen a la superficie. En mi caso las pesadillas con herir a los que más quería siempre estuvieron ahí. Y por más de que la doctora me dijera que todo estaba bien, que nada se había roto y que con unas horas de reposo y los medicamentos adecuados el dolor se iría... yo seguía rehusándome a tocar a Lena.

—Kara, por favoooor —dijo mi novia por cuarta vez consecutiva, poniendo su mejor cara de perrito mojado—. Ven, acuéstate conmigo.

Debería darme un premio a mí misma por resistirme de esa manera a ella. El plan iba fenomenal. Yo en la silla reclinable junto a su cama leyendo un libro del que no podía sacar una sola idea razonable. El problema fue cuando dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo y la expresión más infantil se le plasmó en la cara. Cerré el libro rendida y me saqué parte de la ropa antes de acostarme a su lado.

Lena podía no llevar cabestrillo pero su brazo reposaba en la misma quieta posición, un ligero movimiento le haría revivir el dolor de nuevo así que procuré meterme bajo las sábanas con extremo cuidado. Ella sonrió.

—No me mires así.  
—Deja de sentirte culpable, ¿quieres? Fue un accidente. Venías a mil por hora —dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, lo que hizo que su sonrisa se convirtiera en una graciosa mueca que quise besar.  
—Lamento haber estado tan distraída.  
—Yo era la apresurada, solo olvídalo y déjame disfrutar de tu increíble presencia.

Su cabeza se acomodó en el hueco de mi cuello. Pensé que se dormiría por la tranquilidad que emanaba pero, al contrario, movió la cabeza unos centímetros y sus labios cálidos besaron con suavidad mi piel. El cosquilleo que se expandió por todo mi cuerpo se concentró en un lugar en el que no quería pensar justo ahora.

—Gracias por faltar a tu práctica —murmuró mirándome sin parpadear.  
—¿Qué clase de novia sería si me fuera?  
Aquello la hizo sonreír.  
—No sé si serán los medicamentos pero tengo sueño —sentenció, con un bostezo interrumpiendo la última palabra—. ¿No te irás mientras duerma?  
—Estaré aquí, Lena. Todo el tiempo que quieras.  
—Entonces quedate por siempre.

Habían sido palabras apenas susurradas pero tan significativas para mí como sentir su cercanía. Nadie podía quitarmela, nadie podría jamás romper esa conexión que teníamos. Lena tenía todo lo que yo había necesitado y nunca admití. Era alguien a quien querer, alguien a quien algún día amar.

Me pregunté si no lo estaría haciendo ya.

Cuando el teléfono en la mesa de noche comenzó a vibrar hice todo tipo de movimientos ninjas para no despertarla. Al llegar al aparato Lena solo giró la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto.

—¿Quién es? —gruñí. Quitándome un mechón de cabello de la frente.   
—¿Estabas durmiendo a las seis de la tarde?  
—¿Alex?  
—¿Por qué susurras? —la sospecha se le había instalado rápidamente.  
—Es que estaba durmiendo y...  
—¡Estás con Lena! ¿No es así? Dios, era hora.  
—No es lo que parece, uh... —froté mis ojos y contuve un bostezo—. Solo estábamos durmiendo. Ocurrió un accidente.  
Finalmente mi hermana se puso un poco más seria.  
—¿Qué pasó?  
—No puedo hablar de eso ahora.  
—Ya —las dos nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato hasta que por fin Alex suspiró—. Con respecto a Becca...  
—No quiero hablar sobre ella. ¿Por eso llamaste?  
—De verdad lo siente, Kara. Sabes mejor que nadie que Becca tiene buenas intenciones y lamenta cada cosa que te dijo.  
—¿Por qué no me lo dice ella entonces?  
—Le cuesta disculparse. Es algo terca a veces.  
—Tengo más cosas en las que pensar ahora mismo, ¿de acuerdo? Becca me dejó en claro lo que pensaba. Si me disculpas, volveré a dormir.

No esperé su respuesta ya que sabía que si Alex decía algo más, eventualmente cedería. Por mucho que quisiera a mi mejor amiga no la perdonaba por juzgar a Lena sin un fundamento cierto.

Me giré hacia la mujer a mi lado, sus ojos me observaban expectantes.

—Hey.  
—Esa amiga tuya, Becca, no le caigo muy bien ¿verdad?  
—No tienes que preocuparte por ella.  
—¿No la extrañas?  
—No, no la extraño —dije sin más. 

Era la pura verdad. No había pensado en Becca y no tenía ni el menor interés de volver a verla en algún momento pronto. No estaba lista todavía, desconocía si algún día lo estaría.

Mi mano descansaba sobre el cabezal y mis dedos jugaban con un par de mechones de su cabello. Lena había cerrado los ojos pero estaba bien despierta.

—Me gustaría disculparme por lo que pasó antes de irme.  
—Lo he olvidado ya, Lena.  
—No. No hagas eso. No actues como si no hubiera pasado nada y no nos hubiera arruinado buena parte del día. Al menos a mí. Me sentí como una idiota por irme de esa manera. No quiero que me entiendas ni jugar al papel de la víctima.  
—¿Puedo saber entonces por qué te volviste tan fría de repente? —Lena me miró con ojos cansados pero no había señal de enojo.  
—Quiero que conozcas las partes de mí que no sé cómo enseñarte, Kara, de verdad. Pero parece tan complicado. Puedes decirme lo estúpida que soy por esto pero cuando Maggie mencionó a Mike me alarmé. No quería que fueras con él, quería que se largue, que se aleje de ti. Es un comportamiento bastante mierda si me lo preguntas y en verdad no lo tolero ni suelo ser así. Sabía que no iba a perderte por una tontería como esa pero eres lo único que tengo, la persona a la que puedo regresar siempre que me pierda.

Me quedé muda con tal confesión. Sí había actuado de lo más extraño y sí se había ido dejándome con esas horribles emociones. No tenía palabras para responder a eso pero la entendía, de todos modos la entendía.   
Con el brazo sano sujetó mi mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—No quiero ser esa clase de novia. Desconfiada y asustadiza. Sé que eres mucho más de lo que yo merezco y no puedo entender cómo dejé que seas parte del desastre que soy. Cuando te dejé en la habitación me sentí bastante a como soy cuando estoy con mi padre. Esa frialdad es la única defensa que tengo contra él, mi único escudo para todo. Y cometí el error de levantarlo contra ti. Lo siento tanto, Kara.  
—No quiero que te disculpes conmigo, ¿bien? —nuestras manos seguían juntas. Inseparables—. No tienes la culpa de lo que Lionel causó en ti. Más aún, no eres culpable por nada de lo que sientas. Todos experimentamos emociones que no queremos de vez en cuando. 

Lena permaneció en silencio. Su pulgar acariciaba el dorso de mi mano. Pero estaba en calma. Al menos lo estuvo por los próximos cinco minutos cuando suspiró y me soltó. Algo parecido a la lamentación se plantó en su rostro. 

—Kara, tengo algo que decirte.  
—¿De qué se trata? —mi cuerpo entero había entrado en estado de alerta pero intenté que aquellas sensaciones no se marcaran de más en mi rostro.  
—Lionel.  
—¿Qué con él?  
—Me ha llamado ayer, quiere que vaya a verle. Creo que las dos sabemos lo que eso significa.

Había querido postergar ese momento desde el primer día en el que nos besamos. Claro que sabía que Lena iría a uno de los hoteles de su padre y convencería con sus encantos a uno de los negociadores para comprar el contrabando de Lionel. Esperaba tener más tiempo para hacerme a la idea pero no había forma. No me sacaba de la cabeza esa horrible sensación de que al instante en que se fuera de aquí estaría bajo el control de alguien más. Que fingiría y se humillaría por el placer de otro.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal? —murmuré sin poder verla a los ojos.  
—Claro.  
—¿Duele?  
—Depende el cliente —la última palabra no mejoró la situación—, algunos son más violentos que otros pero me he logrado acostumbrar un poco.  
—¿Cómo te acostumbras a eso, Lena?

Tuve que mirarla. Esta vez no se mostraba alterada. Era la expresión de alguien que conocía de antemano lo que le esperaba y sabía que era la única opción.

—Bueno, no sé si alguna vez me acostumbraré del todo. No sé si olvidaré cómo me tocan. Pero existe algo a lo que te aferras en situaciones en las que pierdes toda esperanza. Piensas en que pasará. De una u otra manera va a pasar algún día. Me vuelvo otra persona y trato de no pensar, pero cuando ya no puedo y tengo que concentrarme en cumplir mi rol me limito a creer que acabará. Quiero creer que todo acaba.  
—No sé qué decirte, Lena.  
—Yo solo sé que lo lamento. Tú no mereces esto.  
—No tenemos que hablar de eso... —al intentar apartar la mirada ella apoyó los dedos en mi mejilla obligándome a verla.  
—No lo mereces —sentenció con firmeza—, no tengo idea de cómo hacer esto sin herirte, Kara. No quiero traicionarte, eres tan importante... no puedo lastimarte.

Sus palabras en verdad me llegaban a lo más profundo. No toleraba verla a así, tan preocupada por lo que yo pudiera llegar a sentir. Claro que me afectaba saber lo que haría y por supuesto que me gustaría que fuera de otra manera. Pero esta era nuestra realidad. Yo tenía más que claro lo que iba a ocurrir si Lena le decía que no a Lionel. Estaría desaparecida por días y volvería más golpeada que antes.

A estas alturas no sabía cuál situación sería peor. Si dejarla ir hacia la desagradable humillación por la que tenía que pasar o retenerla conmigo, protegerla, y afrontar las terribles consecuencias.

Después de unos minutos dejé salir todo el aire que retenía como si de un tóxico veneno se tratase. Mi pecho se sentía pesado y los nervios se habían adelantado en mi voz.

—Tú has... Has lo que debas hacer pero asegúrate de regresar a mí.

Tratar de estudiar era una gran perdida de tiempo. Por más de que leyera y volviera a leer las mismas páginas nada se quedaba en mi cerebro y solo me cansaba más. El examen sería en tres días y aún así no podía.

Lena se había ido hace un par de horas y el no saber por lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos me alteraba. A la vez, quizás, era algo bueno desconocer lo que sucedía. Había querido seguirla, había deseado terminar con Lionel, pero simplemente yo no era así.

Por lo que la ví alejarse de mí, salir por esa puerta sin mirarme. Lo agradecí. Aunque lo habíamos hablado y llegamos a la conclusión de que era la única salida viable, según Lena, yo tampoco habría sabido cómo contenerla si la miraba una vez más a los ojos.

Por lo tanto el ánimo que había tenido al despertar desapareció junto con mi novia. Claro que quería que estuviera bien y a salvo pero yo sabía que esta no era la manera. Quizás no encontraba la solución aún, era probable que fuera muy peligroso pero no la dejaría ser usada de esa manera por mucho más.

Cuando Maggie carraspeó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina me alegré de tener a alguien que me hiciera pensar en otra cosa. Cerré los dos libros rendida y los alejé de mí.

—Creo que hoy no voy a estudiar.  
—Te ves un poco distraída —y tomó asiento a mi lado.  
—Es solo... Que no es mi día.  
—¿Dónde está Lena a todo esto? —traté de que mis sentimientos no fueran muy obvios.  
—Tiene asuntos de familia que atender.  
—¿Tú estás bien?

O yo era muy fácil de leer o Maggie sabía percibir cualquiera de mis emociones. Seguro las dos cosas. Pero no podía decirle la verdad así que tuve que hacerlo de otra manera.

—Digamos que hay algo que te molesta y de alguna forma es lo único en lo que puedes pensar. Algo que no puedes arreglar o cambiar porque así las cosas tienen que ser. ¿Cómo se supone que lo ignoras?

Maggie se reclinó en la silla, ladeó la cabeza y contempló la tapa de mi libro de comunicación, pensativa y con ojos cansinos. Hoy se había dejado el cabello suelto. A mí parecer le favorecía mucho más.

—¿Si no puedes cambiarlo por qué le das tanta importancia? Sé que parece imposible a veces. Esperar a que termine nunca es siempre la mejor de las opciones, ¿sabes? Te contamina por dentro y sea cuál sea la situación jode como mil demonios. Pero ¿qué otra cosa hacer? Trata de que no te afecte tanto, intenta hacerte a la idea de que llegará el momento de dejar todo atrás.  
—Pero mientras tanto es insoportable —murmuré más para mis adentros que para Maggie. Mi amiga asintió—. Da igual. Necesito despejar mi mente. Cambiemos de tema. ¿Me dirás de qué trabajas o tengo que esperar mucho tiempo más?

Ella rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás y negando.

—Pocos me creen cuando les cuento, piensan que solo estoy bromeando.  
—Ponme a prueba —Maggie se quedó sin hablar un instante. Viéndome, preguntándose algo en silencio. Al fin suspiró y una sonrisa vaga se le amplió en el rostro.  
—Soy consultora de la policía —ante mi expresión confusa su sonrisa se extendió aún más—, digamos que soy buena para resolver alguna que otra investigación. Era por puro pasatiempo antes pero se convirtió en algo interesante así que comenzaron a pagarme un dinerillo porque creían que sería todo un deshonor si no lo hacían. Ya sabes, policías.  
—¿Eso es por lo que siempre sales corriendo?  
—Lo sé, me veías como a una gangster del más alto nivel. Lamento la decepción, Kara. Estoy muy ligada a las leyes.  
—Estoy sin palabras —admití—. Creí que odiabas a los policías o cosas así.  
—De vez en cuando rompo las reglas, Kara, pero no significa que me guste ir robando motocicletas todas las tardes.

Recordé cuando Maggie y yo tuvimos que tomar prestada una del estacionamiento y sonreí. Por desgracia recordé la razón y al segundo quise estar lo más lejos del planeta tierra. 

—Tengo que prepararme para mi clase de atletismo —dije recordando de pronto mis responsabilidades—, e inventar una buena excusa del porqué me ausenté la otra vez.  
—¿Decir que por poco le quiebras el brazo a tu novia no es lo suficientemente genial?

Maggie rió y por más de que el tema no me resultara del todo gracioso, también lo hice. Me sentí un poco más liberada. Por suerte correr aliviaría parte de mi estrés. Pensé, para mis adentros, lo mucho que deseaba poder volar.

Verifiqué en mi celular que todavía estaba a tiempo pero de todas maneras apresuré el paso a través del pasillo de los dormitorios. Divisé a las antiguas amigas -más bien seguidoras- de Mackenzie. Lucían como dos pollitos sin su madre, bastante acertadas de hecho, hablando a un costado casi en silencio.

Tuve pena por ellas. Ahora que la peliroja no estaba solo eran ellas contra el mundo. Muchos estudiantes las miraban con gracia y les decían cosas por lo bajo. Tanto ellas habían molestado a los demás debido a Mackenzie y el karma les devolvía el favor.

Suspiré siguiendo mi camino y estuve fuera del edificio de los dormitorios minutos después. Fui la primera en llegar al campo donde la profesora Stone miraba una planilla. Alzó la mirada y los ojos miel me escrutaron de arriba a abajo.

—Entrenadora, quería disculparme por lo de la otra...  
—No me importan tus excusas, Danvers, ya ha pasado y no es necesario. Pero procura no volver a faltar, ¿hecho?

Asentí con la cabeza a la velocidad de un rayo. No podía decepcionarla. Su rostro se suavizó y permanecimos ahí de pie en un incómodo silencio hasta que ella, viendo sobre mis hombros a la universidad, habló.

—Siempre demoran en llegar —le echó un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca para luego unir las manos detrás de su espalda. Tenía una figura fuerte y sin duda alguna su porte era confiable—. ¿De dónde vienes tú?  
—Midvale, está en las afueras de Metrópolis, es una ciudad pequeña.

Ella asintió despacio procesando mis palabras. 

—Vienes desde muy lejos, chica. ¿Qué te hizo venir hasta el otro lado del país?  
—Solo quería cambiar de aires —dije lo más natural—, explorar nuevos lugares, emociones.  
—¿Y ha servido hasta ahora?

Repasé todo lo ocurrido en los últimos tres meses. Me perdí en las sensaciones que me habían abrumado, los sentimientos que había negado, y las confusiones tan grandes por las que una chica de ojos verdes me había hecho pasar. No lamentaba nada. Apreciaba la amistad tan difícil de construir y lo complicado de nuestra relación. Me di cuenta que mientras más mi mente lo debatía más me daba cuenta de lo importante que había sido para mi conocer a Lena. También a Maggie. Las dos eran especiales para mí.

Ante el silencio que mis pensamientos habían provocado la entrenadora Stone sonrió.

—Parece que sí. Están llegando. Puedes comenzar a estirar.

Empecé a elongar y sin saber muy bien porqué dirigí la vista a las gradas donde Lena había estado la primera vez que me presenté. Estaba vacío por supuesto. Lena no estaría aquí y lo mejor que podía hacer era no pensar en lo que justo ahora debía de estar haciendo. Sentí el pasto hundirse demás bajo mis zapatillas y procuré que nadie me hubiera visto. No me di cuenta de que estaba presionando tanto, no me había percatado de la fuerza que había ejercido.

La entrenadora nos colocó en grupos de tres. Me tocaron dos chicas amables, cada una centrada en lo suyo pero igual de simpáticas. Cada equipo corrió la pista unas dos veces pero nosotras logramos tres vueltas limpias. Eran bastante buenas para ser sincera y yo tampoco había dejado que mi velocidad interfiriera. Me dejaba ir al ritmo de ellas.

La entrenadora Stone nos hizo correr un poco más a todos antes de decirnos que la clase había acabado. A mi parecer aquello no había sido nada, unos cincuenta minutos de fácil calentamiento y trote simple. Pero luego ví que la gran mayoría estaban por completo sudados y muy cansados. Bajé los hombros y traté de respirar como ellos para parecer un poco más normal.

—Lo has hecho bien —dijo una de las chicas con las que me había tocado correr. La otra ya se había ido—. Me llamo Vera.  
—Soy Kara —respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
—Nos vemos el próximo martes.

Tenía una sonrisa peculiar pero bonita, los dientes perfectos. Era solo un poco más alta que yo y llevaba el cabello rubio algo platinado en una tirante coleta. Sus ojos eran marrones y grandes. Cuando se fue, girándose una vez más para sonreírme, imaginé la escena exacta dónde Maggie diría que Vera seguro estaba queriendo ligar.

Ya volviendo a mi cuarto una hora después, luego de ducharme, encendí el celular y una sensación incómoda me molestó en el pecho al ver el único mensaje que llenaba mi bandeja de entrada.

Excalibur: no quiero ser esa clase de persona que tiene que disculparse a cada rato porque sé que no he hecho nada pero estoy un poco preocupada. ¿Es que acaso hice algo mal, Kara? Me has ignorado deliberadamente los últimos días y no quiero presionarte, pero me importas de verdad, al menos me gusta la amistad que tenemos. Si deseas dejar de hablar lo entiendo. Solo dime algo.

Me debatí entre eliminar el mensaje y olvidar haberlo leído tal y como había hecho las veces anteriores. Desde el incidente con Lena no podía hablar con Excalibur. Me envió mensajes varias veces y así como llegaron los borré. Podía ser la culpa que no se iba, quizá. Pero ahora me sentía aún peor por como la estaba tratando.

Kara: no has hecho nada, todo es mi culpa pero no sé cómo explicarlo.

La respuesta ni siquiera demoró más de un minuto en llegar.

Excalibur: ¿dices que no puedes explicar por qué no quieres hablarme?  
Kara: no dije que no quiero hablarte.  
Excalibur: pero no respondiste ninguno de mis mensajes.  
Kara: esa es la parte complicada.  
Excalibur: ¿tiene algo que ver con mi identidad? Porque antes de que me ignoraras a lo grande tenía una idea importante que contarte con respecto a quién soy.  
Kara: nunca se trató de eso pero ahora estoy un poco intrigada ¿a qué te refieres?  
Excalibur: no sé si sea lo correcto ahora que sé que estás de novia y todo eso.

No quería ponerme a negarlo como si Lena fuera algo que tuviera que ocultar pero ¿cómo sabía ella que tenía novia? Otro mensaje llegó antes de que me confundiera más.

Excalibur: paso mucho tiempo libre en la universidad y soy observadora. No lo pienses mal, no estaba espiandote, pero estabas en medio de la pista de atletismo con Lena Luthor viéndote como helado al que lamer así que até sola los cabos. Me imagino porqué lo escondes así que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.  
Kara: mejor hablame sobre esa idea sobre quién eres en realidad.  
Excalibur: ¿has escuchado sobre el baile qué está planeando hacer la universidad?  
Kara: en cuatro semanas, ¿no? Para el receso creo.  
Excalibur: exacto, el tema de este año serán las máscaras. Y bueno, esta es la parte vergonzosa.  
Excalibur: me gustaría invitarte.  
Excalibur: como amigas, claro, me pareció una genial idea utilizar el pretexto de las máscaras para estar un poco oculta hasta decirte finalmente quién soy luego de un par de canciones.  
Kara: ¿hablas en serio? ¿sabré al fin quién eres?  
Excalibur: no digas que no es una grandiosa idea, ¿eh? quiero que sepas quién soy, Kara. Para lo que necesito que sea especial.  
Excalibur: no tienes que aceptar ahora, tomate tu tiempo para pensar.  
Excalibur: ¿sigues ahí?

Tuve que bajar el celular para dejar de leer. Si no me sentía más culpable que antes entonces estaba más indecisa que de costumbre. Claro que sería una interesante manera de conocerla pero jamás podría aceptar. ¿Cómo iría a un baile con otra chica que no fuera Lena? Era absurdo y me sentía mal por siquiera considerarlo.

Por mucho que quisiera no podía aceptar. Aún así tampoco quería arruinar tan pronto la posibilidad de saber quién era Excalibur. Por lo que la confusión se instaló incluso hasta después de apagar el teléfono para no ver los mensajes de Excalibur aún sin responder.

Vaya suerte la mía.


	13. Chapter 13

—¿Me ves que tengo la estatura para llegar hasta ahí arriba?  
—¡Pues yo no voy a poner la mano en ese lugar!  
—¿Qué están haciendo?

Lena y Maggie se giraron al mismo tiempo como si las hubiera atrapado robando. Mi novia se quitó un cabello de los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. A decir verdad las dos estaban algo agitadas.

—Maggie no quiere limpiar la alacena.  
—¡Pero no llego hasta ahí!  
—¿Ves estas cositas de cuatro patas? Son sillas, ¿las conoces? —dijo Lena señalando con incredulidad una. Reprimí la sonrisa que tan tonta escena me estaba provocando y Maggie bufó.  
—Tu novia la delicada no quiere ensuciarse las manos.  
—Pues no —saltó la ojiverde cruzándose de brazos. Era toda una niña, pensé—, me acabo de hacer las uñas.  
—Lena, eres lesbiana, ni uñas tienes. A ver, muéstrame las manos.

Mi amiga intentó sin éxito agarrar el brazo de Lena pero ésta retrocedía arisca y se libraba con facilidad de Maggie. Las dos decían incoherencias, muy graciosas de hecho, pero en algún momento iba a tener que intervenir.

En dos zancadas estuve junto a Lena. La separé de Maggie quién se quedó en su sitio soltando gruñidos y pasando una mano por su cintura la atraje a mi lado. La sentí incómoda durante un instante, tensa en mis brazos, hasta que al fin se relajó. Volvió su rostro hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo lo limpio luego, no desesperen —indiqué a Maggie quién revisaba su celular con una nueva expresión de querer salir lo más pronto de aquí—. ¿El deber llama?

Mi amiga no dijo nada pero su sonrisa afirmó lo que pensaba, nos saludó con la mirada y se perdió a los segundos por la puerta.

Había estado sola con Lena por la mañana apenas unos minutos. Cuando llegó y fue a verme antes de asistir a sus clases. Yo había ido a trabajar y por lo tanto ni siquiera nos habíamos visto por los pasillos. No había tenido tiempo para preguntarle cómo estaba y me sentía algo idiota por eso.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Lena tardó un momento en alzar la vista hasta mis ojos. No podía descifrar sus pensamientos, no sabía con exactitud lo que sentía y tenía mucho miedo de preguntar.  
—Estoy bien. Contigo.  
—¿Necesitas hablar o algo?

Ella negó y no hice más preguntas al respecto. Nos pusimos a comer en su cuarto y acabamos mirando una película mala de los noventa en su portátil. Mi cabeza descansaba en su hombro y juré que eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Quedarme con ella, oler su aroma cada que respiraba o disfrutar de los besos cortos que cada tanto me regalaba.

La chaqueta podía servir para esconder la mayoría de sus cicatrices, seguro, pero no las marcas rojas oscuras que rodeaban sus muñecas y se notaban si observabas sus brazos con un poco de atención. Mi cuerpo se tensó y no pude apartar la mirada. Lena lo notó y se llevó una mano al cabello con movimientos errantes.

—Kara.  
—¿Quién demonios te hizo eso?  
—¿Podríamos por favor ignorar... ?  
—¿Ignorar qué? ¿Estás de broma? Quítate la chaqueta.

Me quedó mirando mitad sorprendida mitad exaltada. Pero lo hizo sin objetar. Preferí no mirar las viejas cicatrices más tiempo del necesario para no incomodarla pero sus muñecas eran justo el problema principal. Eran marcas de al menos seis o siete centímetros de grosor y estaban muy rojas tomando ya un tono morado.

Tomé sus dos brazos en mis manos, contemplé su piel sabiendo que no podría olvidarme de lo que le habían hecho. No solo por esto, por todo.

—Lo siento, Lena.  
—¿Tú lo sientes? —susurró con la voz apagada.  
—No debí haberte dejado ir. Están enfermos, ellos...  
—No me duele, ya no —me cortó con ojos que imploraban que la entendiera—. No quiero pensar en ello, Kara, lo único que necesito es estar aquí junto a ti.

Lo que quería pedirle tal vez era lo más estúpido que podía decirle en aquel momento pero las palpitaciones de mi corazón aumentaban a tal velocidad que cegaban la razón.

—¿Podrías quitarte la camiseta? 

Lena no entendió al principio, tuve que bajar la mirada a la tela gris para que entendiera y aún así me observó confundida. Era algo que traspasaba ciertos límites. Sabía que por las noches, cuando dormía, olvidaba que yo era la que tenía los brazos a su alrededor y no alguien más. Sabía que no llegaba a tolerar del todo el contacto excesivo por eso yo le daba siempre su espacio. Pero necesitaba hacer esto.

Lena tragó saliva y solté sus brazos, se deshizo de la prenda y el cabello negro le cayó sobre la piel pálida. Como si leyera cada idea en mi mente volvió a recostarse pero en ningún momento dejó de verme. Por mi parte me coloqué a horcajadas sobre su cintura, con mucho cuidado de no apoyarme lo suficiente en ella y hacerle daño.

El malestar anterior volvió cuando miré su estómago, unas pequeñas y largas marcas, finas como si alguien hubiera dibujado con un lápiz, estaban esparcidas en varias partes. A la vez un rastro de moretones violáceos subían hasta su pecho y atravesaban por debajo del brasier el sector hasta su clavícula. No besos, entendí, golpes. Por la forma y la presión habían sido golpes.

Más golpes y arañazos cubrían parte de su cuerpo. Mis ojos ardían de rabia y mis manos en cualquier momento comenzarían a temblar por todo el desagrado que el que había hecho esto me provocaba.

Al contrario respiré hondo, controlé mis emociones como si estuviera guardando cada una de ellas en una caja al fondo de mi mente y alcé la mirada a los ojos verdes. Un breve vistazo para comprobar que no la estaba incomodándo. La suave manera de verme me dio a entender que estaba bien. Esto estaba bien.

Llevé la mano hasta el contorno de una vieja cicatriz en su lado derecho, con cuidado moví la palma a la izquierda justo hacia el centro donde uno de los moretones se perdió bajo mi mano. Aunque su rostro estaba en calma y su respiración relajada, notaba como su cuerpo estaba tenso.

Lo correcto habría sido retirarme, no seguir, pero Lena había conocido a muchas personas, todas incapaces de demostrarle un poco de todo lo que yo sentía. No podía dejarla ir de aquí sin que supiera lo importante que cada centímetro de ella era para mí aunque no hubiera podido tocarla nunca. Lena tenía que saber que yo no era como ellos. Tenía que saber que había alguien que apreciaría lo que ella era, con las heridas y todo.

Por lo que me incliné y retiré mi mano. Mis labios cayeron hasta su cuerpo rojizo y golpeado y besaron la piel al descubierto. Eran besos suaves, lo más delicados que fui capaz de darle. Me tomé mi tiempo con cada una de las líneas y sentí en mis narices el aroma de su piel y como se quedaba impregnado en mí. Le dediqué mi atención a los moretones, ligeros toques que la hacían de vez en cuando contener la respiración.

Pero esto no se trataba de algo sexual. Lo que yo intentaba era decirle sin palabras lo mucho que la quería. Yo no buscaba tener sexo con ella. No de manera casual y apresurada, violenta o desinteresada. Ella valía mucho más que eso y necesitaba que lo supiera. Estaba dándole todo lo que sentía en esos besos, en las caricias, incluso en el silencio.

Subiendo la línea de su pecho y besando el último rosado contraste en su clavícula llegué finalmente a su rostro. No pasó mucho hasta que sentí su mano en mi cabello atrayéndome sin cuidado en un beso necesitado. Todo en lo que había dudado se desvaneció con el sabor de sus labios y tomándome casi por sorpresa su húmeda lengua se hizo camino dentro de mi boca. Era una sensación nueva la que mi pecho sentía, como un calor quemando y expandiéndose dentro de mí. Me dejé llevar por las emociones y la punta de mi lengua pidió permiso antes de encontrarse con la suya. De un modo juguetón se rozaban y sentían, guardando el recuerdo. Noté su sonrisa ligera contra mi boca y necesité, realmente deseé, saborear más lo que me estaba siendo regalado.

Nos separamos cuando el aire comenzó a faltarnos. Nuestras respiraciones se entre cortaban y chocaban la una con la otra. Pero éramos felices. Lo veía en sus ojos con tanta claridad que cualquier otra cosa me parecería mentira. La gratitud en su mirada me calentaba el alma, la tensión del comienzo se había disipado hace ya rato y lo único que valía la pena ahora era su sonrisa.

—¿Qué eres?  
—¿Yo? Dios, ¿qué eres tú? —replicó Lena besándome. Se había sentado en la cama conmigo sobre sus caderas y me tenía rodeada en un abrazo con el que me deleité.

Supe que tenía esas dos palabras en la punta de la lengua. Las grandes palabras, las importantes. Lo que sentía desde hace ya tanto y no podía decir en voz alta. Pero no estaba segura de si era el momento correcto, esto era especial y sentía que decirlas o bien podía arruinarlo o mejorarlo mucho más. Preferí guardar aquellas palabras para otro día, sin duda habría más.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó inclinando su cuerpo un poco para cambiar de posición y logrando que sus pechos presionaran sobre los míos unos segundos.  
—En que me gustas.

No era con exactitud lo que quería decirle pero era igual de cierto. Lena apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y suspiró con suma paz.

—También me gustas — y besó el lugar donde su rostro descansaba, luego subió hasta mi cuello e hizo lo mismo. Pronto llegó a mis labios nuevamente y el beso más delicioso nubló mis sentidos—. Me gustas desde hace tanto. Tanto antes de que habláramos.  
—¿Hablas en serio?  
—No supe que estaba loca por ti hasta que comenzaste a cuidarme cada vez que volvía llena de heridas. Te diría porqué recibía más golpizas que de costumbre pero te lo tomarías a mal.  
—No me digas que dejabas que te pegaran para que yo te eche un poco de alcohol —Lena por poco rió pero negó.  
—Cuando supe que tenía sentimientos por ti lo primero que hice fue negarme a cualquiera de las peticiones de Lionel. Me gustaba la idea de que pudieras conocerme un poco menos sucia de lo que ya estaba, tal vez permitirme sentir algo contigo. Pero los golpes eran cada vez más siempre que decía que no y con eso tú comenzaste a querer ser mi amiga y... Fue mucho. No podía permitirme gustar de ti sabiendo que yo... Lo que hacía...  
—Está bien —le detuve poniendo mis manos en su rostro—. No hace falta, lo comprendo.  
—Por esto mismo que haces no soy capaz de alejarme de ti.  
—No hago nada, Lena.  
—No trates de negarlo —esta vez la que quiso apartar la vista fui yo pero no me lo permitió. Su dedo índice levantó mi barbilla y me sentí embrujada por aquellos ojos verdes—. Literalmente besaste todas mis heridas como... Como si no fueran nada. Nadie haría eso, no por mí.  
—Son algo, son parte de ti y... —estuve a punto. Estuve al borde de decirle que amaba hasta sus golpes y moretones y realmente necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad para detenerme—. Tú vales más de lo que puedes imaginar, Lena. Quería que supieras que aquí tienes a alguien que besará tus heridas siempre que lo necesites. No importa cuántos idiotas existan para tratar de arruinarte, eres... Tan jodidamente increíble.

Nos besamos varios minutos después de eso. Besos lentos, besos más apresurados, pero igual de buenos. Al separarnos un poco Lena miró a un costado del suelo.

—Antes de que te quedes a dormir conmigo, porque te quedarás conmigo y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, ayúdame a buscar mi camiseta o empezaré a congelarme en cualquier momento.  
—Ahora la busco —le dije sonriendo y a la vez odiando tener que alejarme de ella aunque fuera por un corto instante.

Lo último que recuerdo antes de quedarme dormida fueron sus labios sobre los míos, tan cálidos y suaves que el mundo podría haber ardido a nuestro alrededor y yo jamás me habría dado cuenta. 

* * *

—¡Danvers, a la cocina!

Era un día ocupado en Morrigan's y todos estaban un poco más alterados que de costumbre. Los clientes como nunca abundaban en la cafetería y la única con las energías todavía sin agotar era por supuesto yo. Los demás estaban más lentos que de costumbre, quizás por el calor, así que había decidido quedarme a ayudar un par de horas extras.

—El aire acondicionado está fallando —dijo Nicole dejándose caer un momento en la mesada a mi lado mientras yo lavaba los platos. De todos nosotros la peliroja era quien había llegado más temprano y por ende quién más cansancio cargaba.  
—Sigo pensando que deberías irte.  
—Aunque quisiera no podría. Las horas extra aportan una cantidad considerable y todavía estoy debiendo la renta del mes pasado.  
—Creí que no tenías problema con el dinero, pareces tan... Organizada —Nicole asintió con gesto cansado pero una sonrisa le cruzó el rostro.  
—Fue el cumpleaños de mi novia hace poco y tenía que prepararle algo especial.  
—Te ruego que no me digad los detalles sexuales. Mi amiga es toda una experta en contarme en grande sus experiencias —fruncí el ceño rememorando escenas aleatorias que Maggie solía creer que me servirían en mi relación con Lena. Nicole se incorporó pero permaneció allí.  
—Fue algo bonito, solo quería demostrarle lo mucho que la amo.

La manera de la peliroja de expresar tanto cariño en tan pocas palabras por poco me hizo sonreír. En parte por ella, claro, pero principalmente porque me recordó el momento que había tenido con Lena el día anterior. El estómago aún me hormigueaba y sentía la felicidad latente por lo que habíamos compartido. Me parecía que mis labios permanecían sagrados por el toque de algo tan preciado, algo tan hermoso y bello como Lena era. Me había costado no soñar con ella. La alegría fue mayor al despertar y tenerla todavía junto a mí.

—Si le dices a Elizabeth sobre un pequeño aumento quizás te lo conceda —sugerí volviendo a la realidad. Mi compañera de trabajo se lo pensó.  
—Es demasiado intimidante, yo paso de la experiencia terrorífica.  
—Oh, vamos, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

Apilaron más platos sucios a un lado y presioné la esponja sobre la particular mancha que no quería abandonar una olla.

—Siempre tuvo una presencia de temer y no quiero arriesgarme a la posible vergüenza eterna en la que voy a sumergirme si lo hago.

De pronto se me ocurrió preguntarle si tenía idea de quién era Excalibur. ¿Pero qué tan bueno podía ser? Aunque quise ignorar mis pensamientos, al no poder, busqué otra manera de saber y no sonar tan desesperada.

—¿Sabes si tiene hijos o algo así? Nunca habla de su vida personal —Nicole hizo una mueca como pensando.  
—Tiene un hijo de unos veinticinco años que está estudiando arquitectura en Roma. No he oído hablar de nadie más —ignoré la decepción amarga en mi boca y eché más detergente en la esponja—. Pero he oído de una chica a la que ha cuidado desde que su madre murió.

El sobresalto me hizo doblar un cuchillo hasta quedar de una forma extraña pero, por suerte, al estar mis manos bajo el montón de agua y espuma Nicole no se percató. Procuré tirarlo luego cuando no viera.

—¿Una chica?  
—Nunca la he visto pero sé que Roy, el de la caja, la conoce bien. Creo que Elizabeth también lo considera algo así como a un hijo. Lo ha sacado de líos enormes.

Justo ahora Roy era lo que menos me interesaba. Tenía el mal presentimiento de estar alejándome de la posibilidad de saber la verdad sobre Excalibur así que presioné.

—Creo que escuché a Elizabeth una vez discutir con él sobre ella. Algo sobre que ya tenía una madre o algo por el estilo.  
—Ah, sí, pero seguro se refería a su madrastra. Su madre biológica tuvo un fatal accidente —me quedé viendo el agua incapaz de procesar sus palabras. El corazón me llegó hasta la garganta cuando recordé que la madre de cierta persona en particular había tenido un destino así en un avión. Antes de sucumbir en la exasperación, Nicole prosiguió—. De auto, me parece. Por lo que Elizabeth, quién era muy amiga de su madre, se encargó de cuidarla. Sobre su padre no se nada pero imagino que es un imbécil.  
—Parece alguien bastante misteriosa.  
—Y muy trágica —dijo alzando las cejas—. Estoy segura de que su nombre comienza con D, o quizás...  
—¿Sabes si su apellido empieza con V? —la pregunta era de lo más estúpida pero me limité a la falsa naturalidad que aparentaba mi calma.  
—¡Oh, sí! Sí, sí, estoy segurísima de que he oído algo así...

Levanté el rostro hacia ella, quién muy perdida en sus propios pensamientos, estaba haciéndome perder mi propio control. ¿Por qué nadie jamás podía darme una sola respuesta concreta? Aún así casi le agradecí por la información pero me contuve. Me bastaba encontrar a todas las personas de la universidad cuyas siglas fueran D.V.

Cuando el último cliente se retiró y fue hora de terminar el turno, me quité con verdadera fatiga la ropa de la cafetería. Un par se quedarían para el aseo pero yo, por mi parte, había quedado exhausta de pronto. Podía no ser humana pero momentos como este en verdad añoraba más la comodidad de mi cama que una dosis de luz solar.

También consideré por un momento desaparecer un par de horas y volar en algún lugar desierto. Más que devolverme las energías que estar cerca del sol me darían, yo necesitaba sentirme liberada. Sabía que si lo hablaba con mi madre, mi padre o mi hermana no lo entenderían. Sé que lamentarían no poder ayudar y repetirían lo peligroso que volar era lejos de casa. Como si no supiera ya las consecuencias o amenazas.

Existían grupos que constantemente querían atrapar a mi primo en pleno vuelo, por muy tonto que sonara lo intentaban. Clark ya estaba bastante especializado en ese tipo de cosas y más que peligros eran juegos para él. Pero en mi caso, según mi familia, yo no tenía su conocimiento y jamás había hecho lo que él para tener esa experiencia. Como si no me sintiera lo suficientemente mal al tener poderes y no ser capaz de usarlos.

Suspiré hacia el soleado cielo, parecía burlarse de mí, tan claro y yo no podía aprovecharlo. Era deprimente.

Cuando me dejé caer en mi cama una hora después de ducharme y comer, pude al fin dormir. Desconozco el tiempo en que lo hice pero sé que sin duda ayudó.

Cuando sentí algo suave tocarme la mejilla y luego el cuello, el sueño me dejó y con demasiada lentitud abrí los ojos.

—Ahí estás —murmuró mi novia. Fue extraño pero para nada molesto verla sentada sobre mi cintura—. Me preguntaba cuando ibas a darte cuenta de que estaba sobre ti pero pareces que tienes el sueño pesado.  
—¿Cómo llegaste tú ahí? —repliqué con la voz aún soñolienta. Lena iba con una ropa deportiva que se le ajustaba tanto al cuerpo que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener la mirada solo en su rostro.  
—Ah, me pasaba por aquí y te extrañaba, así que bueno, estaba por ir a mi clase de educación física pero verte cambió mis planes.  
—No diré que me alegra porque no es lo correcto... —la fricción que causó en mis caderas cuando se movió un poco hacia adelante me hizo olvidar por un segundo lo que estaba pensando—. Pero me alegra.

Tuve la sensación de que había captado cada una de mis sensaciones. Se inclinó hasta mi cara y el beso más sensual que habíamos compartido hasta ahora llenó cada espacio en mí. Aunque sentía que yo era la que había perdido por completo la cordura con la sola caricia de su lengua, el gemido que salió de sus labios me derritió cada centímetro.

—Tenía tantas ganas de hacer esto —susurró apenas separando la boca para poder hablar, su respiración seguía chocando con la mía y dejé que mis manos tocaran con delicadeza su espalda hasta casi su cintura.  
—Nos hemos visto esta mañana.  
—No solo por hoy. Te deseaba tanto, Kara. Demonios —al verla a los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba luchando con ella misma. No supe si por algo que quería decir o al contrario, intentaba mantener en secreto. Sus manos a los costados de mi cuerpo se cerraron en un duro puño y me pregunté si lo que yo creía que le estaba pasando era lo acertado.  
—¿Lena?  
—No podía parar de pensar en ti. Cuando apareciste en el hotel de Lionel y me viste con esa mujer, yo... Quería tanto que fueras tú. Quería besarte a ti, quería tocarte a ti y —apretó los labios en una sola línea y sus ojos cayeron a mi boca—. No puedo decir lo que quiero hacerte porque eso sería muy malo, y...  
—Dímelo —la sorpresa le ablandó la agitada expresión y me miró a los ojos. El pecho le subía y bajaba a una velocidad acelerada y no pedí permiso cuando llevé mis dos manos bajo su clavícula y las extendí en su piel. Sentí su corazón latiendo con fuerza en mis manos—. Dime.

Le tomó solo un par de segundos calmar su respiración. Cuando tragó saliva y abrió la boca unos golpecitos en la puerta seguidos por el grito de Maggie desde el otro lado me hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

—¡La comida se va a enfriar!  
—Voy a matarla, juro que lo haré.  
—Recuerdo que justo a eso venía —señaló Lena quitándose de arriba mío—. No iba a ir a mi clase así que Maggie organizó toda una comida especial y... Bueno, olvidé un poco ese asunto en el momento en que te vi.

Se rascó la nuca abochornada y sonreí. La tomé por el cuello de la camiseta y acercándola a mí, volví a besarla, esta vez de una manera más relajada y sin prisas.

—¡Dejen de tocarse y vengan a comer! —reímos con la nueva queja de Maggie desde fuera pero preferimos al fin levantarnos. Lena me observó de una forma especial mientras me calzaba las zapatillas. Yo lo hice también. Como quién contempla a alguien con quien tienes cientos de cosas por hacer y decir. Alguien con quién sabes que te esperan cosas que ni imaginas.

Detuve el impulso de olvidar la comida, cerrar con llave y solo quedarme con ella en mi habitación. Pero como si Lena estuviera leyendo mi mente, me tomó de la mano y caminamos afuera.

Una vez el para nada sabroso invento culinario de Maggie se acabó y el dolor en nuestros estómagos nos dejó, accedí a salir con Lena a caminar por las afueras un rato. Me sorprendió de buena manera que fuera ella quién quisiera salir sin importar quién nos viera.

La noche estaba preciosa y la brisa nos rozaba los rostros. No hacía tanto calor como hoy pero igual Lena se había dejado la chaqueta de cuero en el dormitorio a propósito y no le había preocupado quién viera sus cicatrices. Quise tomar su mano por ese solo detalle, darle a entender que estaba orgullosa, pero como era usual en nosotras una sola mirada bastó para que Lena me diera su más grande sonrisa de gratitud.

Cuando cruzamos el campo delantero de la universidad ví una cara conocida acercarse a toda prisa a nosotras. Primero me asusté, no me preocupaba demasiado quién nos encontrara, pero tal vez Lena podía pensar diferente en ese aspecto. Su mano acarició despacio la parte baja de mi espalda dándome la calma que había perdido antes de dejarla caer.

Me había costado trabajo ubicarla pero descubrí quién era justo cuando se detenía frente a mí.

—Kara, que suerte que te encuentro —exclamó Vera y unas arruguitas se le formaron en los ojos cuando sonrió—. Te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad?  
—Por supuesto, corrimos juntas ayer en atletismo —era raro hablar con alguien que apenas conocía con una silenciosa Lena a mi lado así que me giré hacia mi novia—. Ella es Lena.  
—Luthor, su compañera de cuarto —finalizó por mí con educación. Vera asintió y le estrechó la mano, una extrañada Lena la aceptó y casi reí.  
—No quiero molestarlas mucho tiempo —se volvió, sacó un papelito blanco y me lo entregó—, solo quería decirte que la profesora Stone cambió los días de las clases. He estado todo el tiempo buscando a cada alumno para hacerles saber, eras mi última.

Vera sonrió con más gracia. Tuve la impresión de que por la manera de solo mirarme a mí y ni siquiera pescar a mi novia quién la quemaba con la mirada... algo más debía de querer decir. Cuando creí que había reunido el valor un chico gritó desde unos cuantos metros detrás de ella.

—¡Daf, tenemos que irnos! —la rubia suspiró y le hizo una seña al aire en su dirección.  
—Lo siento, mi mejor amigo nunca se pierde la maratón de Lost. Tengo que ir.  
—Espera, ¿tu nombre no era Vera?  
—Es mi apellido —replicó con total simpleza—, me llamo Dafne pero odio ese nombre así que todos me dicen Vera. El estúpido de mi amigo me llama así siempre que está enojado.  
—¿Entonces te llamas Dafne Vera? —dije con una incredulidad que sonó peor de lo que esperaba. Para ella quizás había sido una burla pero a mí me estaba revolviendo el cerebro una idea absurda. Necesitaba salir de ahí lo más pronto—. Lo siento, no quería que sonara...  
—No importa, entiendo. Pero solo dime Vera, ¿bien?

Asentí y Vera se retiró apresuradamente. Me la quedé mirando sin entender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Su figura ya era una mancha en la oscuridad cuando escuché a Lena comenzar a reírse a carcajadas detrás de mí.

—¿Dafne Vera? —repitió entre risas.  
—¿Por qué te ríes?  
—Si te dijera no me creerías.  
—No debes burlarte de los nombres de las personas, Lena —dije acercándome a ella. 

Nos pusimos a caminar de vuelta a las habitaciones y por más de que quería pensar en algo diferente su nombre se repetía una y otra vez.  
—Yo no me he burlado y si así fuera estaría en mi pleno derecho, ¿no viste como se te quedó viendo? —inquirió mi novia—. Ni recordó que yo estaba ahí.  
—Estás pasando mucho tiempo con Maggie y eso hace daño.  
—Sabes, voy a considerar alimentarte las veinticuatro horas. Te volveré una pelota obesa y gordita y así nadie te mirará.

Pese a mis pensamientos eso no falló en sacarme una sonrisa. El pasillo estaba oscuro y vacío así que no me demoré en detenerla y besarla. Quería recordarme a mí misma lo que era real, los sentimientos verdaderos y las cosas que mi corazón sí sentía.

—No necesitas volverme una cosa fea y gordita. Mis ojos solo están puestos en ti.

Lena me sonrió de oreja a oreja. Esa era la única sonrisa que contaba. La única que valía la pena y la que yo más quería.

No importaba si horas después iba a perseguirme aquel nombre. Un tonto y simple nombre que no podía tener nada que ver con Excalibur.

Dafne Vera.

D.V

No, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

* * *

_And you can_  
 _read_ _between_  
 _the lines_  
 _but_ _God_ _,_  
 _I_ _fell_.

_L_ _._

  
Capté el punto rojo, oculto sin demasiado esmero tras el televisor en la pared, pero me concentré en lo que debía hacer. Me dibujé una brillante sonrisa en la cara cuando me volví al tipo que se quitaba la camisa a mis espaldas.

Lionel siempre había observado. Las cámaras con las que me vigilaba nunca habían desaparecido aunque yo le había rogado que las quitara. Miraba para asegurarse de que yo no me echaría atrás, de que el cliente estaría lo suficientemente satisfecho y no dudaría en comprar las joyas a mitad de precio que le ofrecía. Me desagradaba pensar en que estaba siendo observada por más de uno, pero sobre todo por él. Sentía vergüenza, me causaba repugnancia.

Tener que pretender que disfrutaba de lo que hacía me hervía la sangre, me llenaba de odio las venas y la tensión en los músculos se quedaba por varios días.

—Déjame ayudarte —murmuré llevando las manos a su cinturón. Mi prisa no se relacionaba con el posible deseo contenido. No tenía que ver con el atractivo sexual que el encuentro se suponía que tenía y que el tipo pensaba que yo quería.

Necesitaba que terminara lo más pronto posible y ni siquiera había empezado.

—Me gusta lo caliente que eres —soltó en mi oído, su barba picaba en mis mejillas y su colonia fuerte se impregnada en mis narices—. Espera, no tengo prisas. ¿Tú sí?

Le sonreí otra vez y relanticé los movimientos. No sabía su nombre, tal vez lo había escuchado pero no lo recordaba, no importaba. Su boca alcanzó la mía y resistí el impulso de alejarme sabiendo que iba a terminar. Tenía que soportar.

Después de unos minutos nos separamos. Él rodeó la cama para llenar dos vasos de whisky. El bebió un poco pero yo me tragué el líquido con tanta rapidez que se quedó mirándome con una fascinación que me daba asco. Pero lo tenía que hacer. Iba a terminar.

—No puedo esperar más —dije quitándole la bebida, pero era cierto. Sus manos frías se acercaron a mi cintura pero lo detuve—. Las luces.  
—Oh, pero si apuesto a que tienes un cuerpo muy bello. No quiero perdermelo.  
—Te aseguro que la experiencia será el doble de placentera. Tengo sorpresas que debes sentir a oscuras.

Podía odiar lo que hacía, podía aborrecer lo que tenía que llevar a cabo. Pero nada se comparaba a lo que sentía cuando veían mi cuerpo. Cuándo encontraban por primera vez los moretones, o las viejas cicatrices o los cortes de mis brazos. No era capaz de tolerar ese tipo de miradas. La duda o la vacilación que los llenaba. Por eso Lionel no se preocupaba demasiado por la oscuridad. En todo caso no le beneficiaría que me rechazaran por los golpes que él mismo me había dado. El muy miserable podía ver de todos modos.

Una vez las luces se apagaron mi ropa acabó en el suelo en un tiempo récord. La cama era cómoda, el lugar era el indicado. Pero la cuestión era que yo no estaba de acuerdo y jamás lo estaría. Volví a odiarme un poco más al tenerlo encima de mí y por si fuera poco, cuando sus labios comenzaron a recorrer mi cuello con un fuego que yo no compartía, pensé en ella.

Tenía mi mente siempre enfocada. Seguía mi papel con tanta precisión que nadie pensaría dos veces que estaba fingiendo. Era tan sencillo mentir, era tan fácil suspirar en el momento correcto y gruñir cuando el sitio indicado era tocado. Cuando le daban atención a los puntos más sensibles y pensaban, de verdad estaban creían, que estaba pasando por el mejor momento de mi vida.

Pero había pensado en ella y me había roto. Quebrado. La oscuridad era mi única amiga, de esa manera él no vería como escapaban las lágrimas y como, en un falso intento de llevar una mano al cabello, me refregaba los ojos con fuerza.

¿Cómo podía hacer esto? ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a ella? Los besos mojados, la lengua que no hacía más que empeorarlo todo, las manos que intentaban a toda costa hacerme llegar a un estado en el que yo no podía siquiera pensar.

Siempre lo soportaba, siempre me entregaba a la ficticia media hora de sexo con toda la realidad que podía inventar. Nunca había sentido nada, jamás el toque de los hombres o mujeres me había hecho humo la conciencia. Ni siquiera hice el esfuerzo de disfrutarlo para que de alguna manera fuera más fácil. No.

Si esto era lo que me tocaba, si esto era lo que hacía conmigo misma, entonces me enfrentaría a las consecuencias. Por muy malas que fueran y por mucho que dolieran.

Otro suspiro ahogado para seguir con el juego, otro gemido acertado para que terminara más pronto.

«Lo siento», repitió mi mente a gritos. «Lo siento».

_Kara._

—¿Cómo lo haces? No sabía que corrías tan bien —dijo con las manos en la cintura una Maggie sorprendida.

Había corrido más de la cuenta en la clase de atletismo y mi amiga había llegado los últimos quince minutos para esperarme. Me había mirado desde las gradas con un asombro que me hizo reír en medio de la carrera.

Había querido correr desde la situación con Vera, para despejarme. Pero a la vez tenía la extraña -¿mala?- suerte de que fuera mi compañera de equipo. A Excalibur le había dicho que pensaría sobre ir con ella al baile de máscaras, no quería que sintiera que la ignoraba pero al menos le había dado una respuesta.

De igual manera tener que socializar con Vera me causaba dolor de cabeza. Con cada cosa que me decía yo comenzaba a entrar en plena paranoia, pensaba en DV y la similitud de sus siglas, me complicaba con la idea de que Excalibur fuera ella. Si lo era entonces, ¿por qué me hablaría ahora? Me había dicho que quería que nos conociéramos de una forma especial. Con Vera solo había sido casualidad.

—Tenía mucho tiempo para correr en Midvale —respondí acercándome a mi amiga.  
—Llévame a ese tal Midvale, quizás aprendo algo.  
—¡Eh, Kara!  
—Mierda —dije con un sobresalto al darme vuelta y encontrarme a Vera—. Lo siento, me asustaste.  
—Venga que no soy tan fea.

Vera guiñó un ojo y pude jurar que Maggie la estaba estudiando de centímetro a centímetro. Si no decía nada sería toda una hazaña.

—Quería felicitarte por como corriste hoy, tienes un don para esto —y una sonrisa le bailó en la boca—. Si algún día tienes tiempo me gustaría invitarte a mi habitación, podemos quizás... ¿Conocernos un poco mejor?  
—Eso me...  
—¿Sabes que tiene novia? —Vera abrió los ojos bien en grande con la interrupción de Maggie, como si apenas notara que estaba allí. Mi amiga tenía los brazos cruzados y la más grande expresión de 'te acercas un poco más y te deshueso'.  
—No sabía que... —comenzó con una voz diferente, más apagada, pero se pausó y me miró otra vez—. Disculpa si te di la impresión de que quiero algo más, Kara, no era mi intención incomodarte.  
—Mi amiga se comporta como una estúpida a veces.  
—Oye, todavía estoy aquí —refunfuñó a mi lado y puse los ojos en blanco.  
—No me diste ninguna impresión de ese tipo, ¿bien? —Vera me contempló detenidamente. Esos silencios tan raros que la llenaban de vez en cuando llamaban mi atención.  
—Ya, lo lamento. Ya me voy, descuida —dijo mirando a Maggie un instante—. Te veo la clase siguiente, Kara, entrena esos músculos.

Una vez estuvimos dentro de la universidad para buscar un libro de la biblioteca, le solté;

—No tenías que ser tan difícil con ella.  
—¿Difícil? Eso no fue ser difícil. Sólo estaba actuando como la amiga que soy. Estoy segura de que te estaba invitando a una orgía en su habitación. Defiendo tu relación con Lena de víboras como esa.  
—No era necesario, Maggie —pasamos los casilleros cuando el timbre de recreo sonó—. No todos quieren ser más que mis amigos.  
—Kara, hasta yo quería tenerte en mi cama cuando te conocí —la observé con una mezcla de desconfianza y miedo—. ¡Estoy bromeando! Por dios, casi te da un infarto. Tú no eres mi tipo. Me gustan las mujeres duras.  
—Yo soy dura —objeté, arrepintiéndome al momento—. Y tampoco eres mi tipo.  
—Lo que menos eres es dura, Kara, no sabes decir que no. No puedes pasar más de dos minutos en completa seriedad porque te agarra un ataque de risa por los dibujos animados del canal infantil.  
—¿A quién no le da risa un panda saltarín?  
—En serio no sé cómo eres mi amiga.

Encontramos el libro que Maggie necesitaba para una de sus clases diez minutos después. La biblioteca estaba un poco más llena de lo común. Yo preferí quedarme un rato más, después de que Maggie se fuera, para buscar algo que llamara mi atención. Me decidí por una novela histórica del siglo dieciocho.

Entre tanto tiempo ahí dentro había olvidado mi clase siguiente. La única clase general obligatoria de la universidad que compartía con Lena. Bendita clase. Sabía que Lena iría, se había comprometido a mejorar sus notas y habíamos acordado que nos veríamos allí.

No la había visto parte del día de ayer ya que me había encerrado en mi cuarto para estudiar sin descanso pero en verdad la extrañaba demasiado.

Así que apresuré el paso entre el tumulto de personas, esta vez teniendo cuidado de no chocar con nadie. Fue un solo segundo el que me giré que bastó para tropezar con alguien. Yo era una idiota, no había caso, esto me excedía.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa. ¿Estás bien?

La chica de pelo oscuro levantaba su cuaderno y se preparaba para hablar cuando se puso de pie y levantó la vista hacia mí. Tenía los ojos muy castaños y me contemplaban como si fuera un fantasma. Su boca estaba apenas entre abierta, se quitó un cabello que le había caído en los labios y en serio pensé, por su forma de mirarme, que estaba por desmayarse.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería?

No era más alta que yo, era posible que fuera un año menor, pero no tenía aspecto de niña. Su cabello era liso y su piel igual de blanca como el papel, sus labios grandes y desinteresadamente pintados. Mientras más la veía más madura parecía.

Abrió de nuevo la boca pero la cerró, escuché un latido rápido, y descubrí con sorpresa que era el suyo.

—En serio no es problema si te acompaño a la enfermería —dije de nuevo. La desconocida pareció reaccionar. Bajó la vista un instante y me volvió a ver, sonriendo apenas.  
—Me encuentro muy bien, gracias. Buena elección —y no había entendido hasta que señaló el libro en mis manos—. Pero no esperes mucho del final.

Con eso volvió a sonreír de manera amable y se retiró, caminando en la dirección por donde yo había venido. La miré unos segundos, no comprendiendo del todo lo que acababa de suceder. Se me había quedado viendo tan extrañamente que casi quise volver y preguntarle.

Pero me resigné a volver a mi propia existencia y mi existencia decía que estaba llegando muy tarde.

Corrí por el pasillo vacío hasta el otro lado de la universidad. Todos me miraron cuando entré a las apuradas y el profesor me dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

La única que no se percató de mi presencia fue Lena. En el fondo y junto a la mini biblioteca de mapas en el rincón, estaba mi novia. Me deslicé en el banco a su lado, un par de alumnos delante me miraron extrañados, preguntándose quizá cómo me podía sentar con ella.

Lena tenía una expresión perdida en el rostro, movía el lápiz en sus manos, garabateaba en su libro y miraba la página sin emoción aparente.

—Oye —murmuré después de unos segundos cuando ni siquiera se había volteado—. Lena.

Como si hubiera activado un interruptor, se volvió. No otra vez, no esa mirada fría y difícil de entender, no la dura Lena que se había ocultado en esa irrompible coraza de soledad.

—¿Qué pasó?

Nada, ninguna reacción, ninguna sonrisa. Exhaló muy pesadamente y alejó sus ojos de mí. Metió sin cuidado las cosas en su mochila y antes de poder detenerla se fue.

Pero esta vez no dejaría que se alejara. No permitiría que se volviera a cerrar y excluirme tan fácil de su vida.

Me levanté y fui detrás de ella, ni siquiera había sacado mis cosas. El profesor gritó mi nombre pero era lo de menos. Bajando mis gafas para ver a través del concreto la ví girar el pasillo hasta el baño de mujeres más cercano.

La hallé en uno de los cubículos, indudablemente vomitando. Esa sensación de que algo solo puede significar una cosa hizo cosquillas en mi cabeza. Tragué el nerviosismo y la idea de lo que podría significar escucharla así.

—Lena, ábreme.

Nada. La puerta siguió con el pestillo y un impulso me hizo querer abrirla de todos modos. Como sea. Pero sabía que era ella quién tenía que dejarme entrar.

—Lena, por favor —pedí en un susurro—. Por favor no me alejes.

Un minuto más tarde salió con el rostro tan pálido como la misma muerte. Se enjuagó la boca y la cara, su pecho subía y bajaba alterado cuando alzó la mirada al espejo y se encontró con mi propio miedo.

Sus ojos verdes estaban cansados, rojos y cristalizados cuando me acerqué sin poder esperar otro segundo más. Lena también lo hizo. Me abrazó tan fuerte que sentí la falta de alguien que necesita unir sus propios pedazos. Alguien herido. Me abrazó tanto que con solo eso supe lo mal que la estaba pasando.

—Estoy aquí —su rostro se escondió en mi cuello y respiré hondo—. Todo está bien. Aquí estoy.  
—Lo siento —dijo con voz quebrada—. Lo siento, Kara.

* * *

—¿Estás mejor? —le pregunté cerrando tras de mí la puerta de su habitación y yendo a sentarme a su lado en la cama. Decidí que por el momento mantener mis manos a los lados era lo ideal.  
—Solo me duele la cabeza —respondió de manera seca, pero pronto alzó la vista—. Sobre lo del baño, si pensaste que yo...  
—Lena, no es necesario.  
—No estoy embarazada si es que pasó por tu mente.

Aparté la mirada. No era ella el problema, eran todos los demás. Su padre, los estúpidos clientes, todos ellos. Mantuve la vista fija en mis puños. Sí, había tenido por un momento esa idea, esa terrorífica sensación de que podría llegar a serlo. No quería admitir que escucharlo de ella era un alivio.

—Lionel hace un riguroso trabajo en cuanto a asegurarse de que no se cometan ese tipo de errores. Me sentía mal por otra cosa.  
—¿Puedo saber por qué? —pedí, todavía contemplando mis manos, no quería enfrentarme a sus ojos verdes. Tan lastimados y yo no sabía cómo curarlos. Ella tan herida y yo sin saber cómo contenerla.  
—Tuve que irme anoche mientras estudiabas. Lamento no avisarte, pero no podía dejar que te preocuparas por mí, estabas estudiando y...  
—Mis estudios podían haber esperado un poco más —le interrumpí, sin querer dejando que la molestia me ganara la voz, lamentándome justo después. Lena suspiró.  
—Fue una enorme pesadilla.  
—¿Te han lastimado? —esta vez tuve que mirarla. No tenía golpes ni moretones visibles. Ella negó con la cabeza.  
—No físicamente. Me lastimaron cuando pensé en ti.  
—¿Qué?  
—Esperaba no tener que decir esto pero una parte de mí está obligada y quiere hacerlo, Kara —se pasó una mano por el cabello, bajó la mirada a mis propias manos como si así tal vez le fuera más fácil—. Fui, y las cosas estaban yendo desde el comienzo mal. No me sacaba del interior el mal sentimiento, el asco, la humillación. No fue como las demás veces. No fui capaz de olvidar mis emociones y pretender que todo estaba bien. No podía fingir, se sentía como... Como cientos de toneladas en mi pecho. Y pensaba en ti, y fue lo peor, porque no es lo que mereces. Y porque yo no soy la indicada y... Y lo sentía tanto, Kara. Lo lamento tanto.  
—No tienes que disculparte —coloqué una mano en su mejilla para poder verla a los ojos—. Pero no volverás con él.

Lena inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Yo había sonado muy terminante, muy fría, muy harta. De ninguna manera dejaría que se fuera otra vez. No por él.

—Kara... —se levantó de la cama con una exhalación—. Sabes que no puedo simplemente no volver.  
—No tienes que decirme tu secreto, no tienes que explicarme la razón ahora, podemos hacer las cosas sin que nadie se entere. Podemos...  
—No es posible —determinó.  
—Puedes librarte de él, no tienes que ser su esclava de por vida, Lena. No puedes ser su juguete siempre que necesite. Puedo ayudarte.  
—No, no puedes.  
—¡No si no me dejas!

Volvió a negar. Más cansada y alterada que antes. Quería darle a entender que tan solo necesitaba su aprobación para sacarla de tanta miseria. Pero Lena nunca aceptaría si ni siquiera podía revelar la razón de lo que hacía. Era todo tan complicado, tan difícil de entender. Y todo solo se volvía peor.

Esta vez asintió, para sus adentros, porque apenas me miró cuando se relamió los labios en un gesto frío.

—Deberíamos terminar con esto —y mi corazón se estrujó. Pese a que las piernas no respondían como siempre y mi cuerpo entero estaba en un puro estado de nerviosismo, me puse de pie. Me obligué a ir hasta ella.  
—Ahora estás hablando estupideces.  
—Esto fue un error, ¿no lo ves? ¿Por qué no puedes entender, Kara?  
—¿Entender qué?  
—Que te romperé el corazón.

Fue una punzada en el pecho. El recuerdo, después, de una mala combinación de palabras que alguien antes me había dicho. Una extraña sensación de que volvía a confundirme.

—Tú no eres la que decide sobre mi corazón —murmuré, los ojos ardiéndome muy rápido—. Tú no eres la que tiene el derecho de elegir lo que debo sentir. Tú no puedes cambiar lo que me pasa al mirarte. No puedes impedir que te extrañe.  
—Kara, solo para.  
—Sé que es difícil de creer, imaginar que estoy dispuesta a pasar por todo eso solo por ti. Pero lo estoy. No te dejaré sola, no me importa lo que hagas.  
—No lo mereces —susurró, viendo sus pies y fue suficiente. Di los últimos pasos para estar frente a ella, para tomar con cuidado su rostro en mis manos y mirarla a los ojos.  
—Puedo ayudarte a arreglar las cosas, si me dejas, puedo. Si no estás lista estoy bien con eso, seguiremos a tu tiempo. Te esperaré lo necesario aunque duela verte tan rota. No empezarás a curar hasta que todo termine, Lena, pero mientras tanto seguiré aquí.  
—Su nombre es Alison.

Mi expresión fue desde la confusión al asombro. No había llegado a unir todos los cabos cuando sacó su celular y me mostró la pantalla. La foto de la niña que había visto antes semanas atrás permanecía allí.

Lena masajeó su frente, guardó el celular y volvió a inhalar.

—Ella es mi razón y no puedo dejarla sola. Tiene once años, le han detectado un cáncer imposible de operar... —se frotó los ojos con tanta frustración que me sentí inútil—. ¿Recuerdas a Liz? Aquella amiga sobre la que te conté, la que murió.  
—La recuerdo.  
—Alison es su hermana. Sus padres desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo y Liz era lo único que tenía. Con solo quince años se encargaba de todo —rememoró amargamente—, falsificó toda la documentación para los análisis cuando Alison empezó a enfermar. Siempre pareció mayor pese a su edad, con cosas como esas supongo que maduras de golpe. Los servicios sociales parecían estar siempre a la vuelta de la esquina así que yo la ayudaba con el dinero. Pero para la primera operación los doctores necesitaban hablar con alguien más, querían ver a sus padres, a cualquiera. Así que tuve que hablar con Lionel. Se encargó de todo, por supuesto, a un hombre como él el dinero no le importaba si después se las cobraría mil veces peor. Después de la primera operación el tumor de Alison no daba señales por ninguna parte y por un pequeño tiempo pensamos que estaba libre. Fueron días muy felices pero acabaron tan rápido. El cáncer volvió y Lionel estaba tan enojado conmigo por algo que ya no puedo recuerdar que se desquitó con Liz. Cuando él la mató... Me sentí destruida. Me sentía vacía, me había arrancado una parte de mí y ahora Alison estaba sola. Fue como si la idea siempre hubiera estado ahí para él. Lo que siempre había imaginado. Me aseguró que si aceptaba el trato que me proponía Alison no iría a parar al orfanato. Pondría nuevos médicos a su cuidado, pagaría un mejor hospital privado, me permitiría cuidarla. ¿Y qué podía haber hecho yo? ¿Negarme? Ni siquiera podía ver a Alison a la cara y decirle que tenía la culpa de que su hermana estuviera muerta. Era solo una niña. Creo que sabes el trato que Lionel me propuso.

Asentí, no era capaz de hablar, sabía que nada de lo que dijera sería de gran consuelo así que solo aguardé a que continuara. Pero no le molestó.

—Fue muy complicado al principio. Tenía pesadillas constantes. Soñaba con Liz, soñaba con Alison, recordaba en sueños a los hombres que tenía que complacer. La primera vez que no quise hacerlo, cuando de verdad estaba enferma de mí misma, los golpes llegaron. De esa forma aprendí las consecuencias, Lionel no se metería con Alison, pero yo pagaba un precio alto. Aprendí a crear un papel, un personaje distinto, una persona dura. Tanto tiempo en ese rol y se volvió parte de mí. Pero estaba bien con eso. El sexo no importa mucho si tu mente se oscurece lo suficiente como para olvidar. Si dudaba horas antes, si pensaba en dejar ese trato e irme lejos, Alison siempre estaba allí. Mientras supiera que estaba a salvo yo seguiría luchando por ella. Y eso fue de lo que Lionel se aprovechó.  
—De verdad no sé qué decir.

Lena ablandó la expresión, su cansancio era evidente, pero sonrió de lado.

—Si no te lo conté antes no fue por ti ¿sabes? Yo no estaba lista. Se pone difícil abrir una herida, sacar todo para que alguien más lo vea. Recordar a Liz siempre dolió y siempre dolerá pero no quiero que pienses que te dejo fuera de mi vida.  
—Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso —y era la pura verdad. Lamentaba cada lágrima y dolor que Lionel le había causado.  
—¿Te gustaría conocerla? A Alison.  
—¿Hablas en serio?  
—Nunca hablé más en serio en mi vida. Vamos, es solo una niña, ¿qué podría hacerte?

Pero cuando tres horas más tarde entramos al cuarto de hospital y la niña me miró de pies a cabeza, me observó detenidamente y volvió a mirar a Lena con una extraña expresión, comencé a pensar que los infantes pueden ser a veces muy intimidantes.

La niña se veía igual que en la foto, a excepción del cabello rubio que ya no estaba, su cabeza sólo contaba con el pequeño moño de lunares y me sentí increíblemente mal. No solo por ella, sino también por Lena. Pese a la debilidad que debía de cargar su cuerpo, su voz se escuchó fuerte y como la de cualquier otra niña de su edad.

—¿Quién es ella?  
—Se llama Kara, quería presentartela —la sonrisa de Lena al mirarme fue pura. Alison regresó a mí, descubrí que sus ojos eran celestes y curiosos.  
—Pensé que las rubias no eran tu tipo.

Lena se atragantó con su propia risa pero se dignó a calmarse y llamarme para que vaya a su lado. Humillada por una niña de once años.

—Pues ella es mi tipo.  
—A Lena le gustan las morenas como mi hermana —dijo fácilmente—, pero tú no estás mal.

La tensión de Lena por el comentario duró solo un momento y apreté su mano para darle algo de aliento.

—¿Quieres un chocolate? —Alison me acercó una pequeña caja con flores azules, dentro solo quedaba uno y ante mi duda, la niña sacudió la cajita otra vez en mi rostro.  
—Está muy bueno, gracias.  
—¿Estás enamorada de Lena?

La pregunta llegó tan de la nada que el chocolate quedó a mitad de mi garganta. Un ataque de tos me salvó de contestar, pero no por mucho ya que la niña esperaba muy paciente.

—Creo que... —empecé, pero ella interrumpió.  
—¡¿No te lo ha dicho aún?! —exclamó en dirección a mi novia. Alison negó con la cabeza, ciertamente exasperada. Comenzaba a causarme ternura y comprendí porqué Lena la quería tanto—. Espera, ¿al menos se lo dijiste tú?  
—Alison, tienes un serio problema con mi vida amorosa.  
—Traes a la chica de la que me hablas hace meses y me dices que no... —Lena puso una mano en su boca, levantando una ceja, igualmente sonrojada. Alison se rindió y puso los ojos en blanco—. Está bien, no digo nada.  
—¿Así que te ha hablado de mí? —dije de manera que Lena se sonrojó todavía más y evadió mirarme.  
—Todo el tiempo.  
—¿Le cuentas a la niña de nuestra terrible relación? —repliqué en dirección a mi novia con un ligero tono sarcástico.  
—Okay, okay, ya cálmense. Tú tienes que dormir un rato —dijo mirando a Alison—, sabes que necesitas descansar.  
—Pero acabas de llegar.  
—Estaré aquí todo el tiempo.  
—¿Ella también? —inquirió poniendo los ojos en mí.  
—¿Quieres que se quede?

Alison lo pensó, no por mucho, pero al final asintió con una sonrisa. Algo de ese simple gesto me hizo sentir mejor.

—Entonces aquí seguiremos.

La niña se durmió un rato después, con la mano de Lena entre las suyas. La forma tan especial con la que mi novia miraba a la pequeña me calentaba el corazón.

Una hora más tarde volví con un par de cafés para las dos. Lena tenía su portátil en el regazo y escribía muy concentrada. Se la había traído para continuar algo que, según ella había dicho, le quitaba el estrés.

—Aún no me dices qué escribes —dije sentándome a su lado y dándole el café.  
—Hace tiempo comencé una historia —bebió y dejó el vaso desechable a un lado—. Sobre un ángel y un demonio. Me ayuda a olvidar algunas cosas.  
—¿En serio escribes? —y Lena asintió, una sonrisa le cruzó el rostro y alzó la mirada.  
—Está inspirada en nosotras.  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué nunca me has mostrado?  
—Oh, no lo sé, moriría de la vergüenza.  
—¿Me dices que has escrito una historia sobre un ángel y un demonio inspirada en nosotras y no quieres mostrarme? —entrecerré los ojos y Lena comenzó a negar.  
—Quizás no es tu estilo, ni siquiera la terminé y...  
—Me gustaría leer lo que sea que tú inventes. Además seguro que te ves condenadamente bien como un demonio.  
—¿Cómo sabes que me escribí a mí misma como un demonio? —murmuró en medio de una sonrisa.  
—Porque yo soy todo un ángel.

Lena rió, rió de verdad, con la felicidad de quién no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Amé el sonido tan melodioso y despreocupado.

—Pues lamento informarte que sufrirás demasiado en el final —escribió un momento en la portátil y asintió para ella misma—. Me vas a atravesar con una espada cuando nos enfrentemos en la guerra del bien y el mal.  
—¡Oh, vamos! En serio no pensarás en hacer eso.  
—Me gusta el drama.  
—Te prohíbo que te asesines a ti misma.  
—Para cuando sepas que me amas tendrás que matarme —Lena volvió a reír por mi expresión, se inclinó y me besó con delicadeza antes de seguir con lo suyo—. Será todo un éxito cuando esté a la venta, deberías sentirte halagada por saber el final antes que nadie.  
—Eres muy cruel.  
—Te gusto así, ángel.

Y el solo uso de ese tonto apodo más la fingida seriedad me hizo reír.

No resistí acercarme y llenarla de besos, no podía no hacerlo teniéndola allí, compartiendo un simple momento juntas. 

Todo estaba bien si Lena estaba cerca. Todo podía salir bien mientras pudiera sentirla conmigo. 

* * *

Las invitaciones para el baile dentro de dos semanas ya habían llegado. Estaba mirando la mía en la cocina, apoyada sobre la encimera y contemplando el papel azul como si fuera a expulsar algún tipo de veneno en cualquier momento.

Suspiré, la dejé sobre la mesa y me di vuelta para preparar mi café. Perdida cómo estaba en mis pensamientos no escuché los pasos detrás. Los brazos de Lena rodearon mi cintura y su boca se acercó a mi cuello, sin reserva alguna o vergüenza besó sin piedad la piel al descubierto.

—¿Por qué hoy estás oliendo tan bien? —murmuró. Su aliento hizo cosquillas y cerré un momento los ojos.  
—¿Acaso nunca he olido bien?  
—Siempre tienes un delicioso aroma —replicó, moviendo sus manos por mis caderas lentamente—. Pero hoy... Hueles irremediablemente bien.  
—Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Me giré sobre mis pies y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Tenía una sonrisa tan bella, tan preciosa y simple que me juré que haría todo lo posible para que al menos hoy nadie se la quitara del rostro.

—Eres hermosa, Lena.  
—¿Estamos compitiendo con halagos? —y sus labios se encontraron con los míos al segundo.  
—Yo ganaría de todos modos.  
—Besas tan bien.  
—Tus labios hacen todo el trabajo —señalé volviendo a acercarme, buscando algo de aire nos separamos del fogoso beso—. Por cierto tu lengua es fantástica.  
—No debes decirme esas cosas.  
—¿Por qué no? —pregunté con la más grande inocencia.

Alzó una ceja y su mirada cayó otra vez a mi boca. Una sonrisa de lado rompió la expresión tan ansiosa que instantes atrás había tenido.

—Es difícil tener que contenerme.  
—¿Te contienes, Lena? —mi tono juguetón la hizo mirarme con una mezcla entre el desafío y la expectativa—. ¿Tienes que contenerme al verme?  
—Ah, no te das una idea.

La tomé de las manos y la hice girar. Lena estaba ahora del lado de la encimera y yo frente a ella. Sus manos se acomodaron otra vez en mi cintura, masajeando de vez en cuando sectores en mi estómago y tirando del borde de mi pantalón. Todo con una tonta sonrisa incitante.

—¿Por qué?  
—En parte por lo que tal vez imaginas —dijo con voz neutra. Quizás en verdad podía ser lo que yo pensaba, tal vez aún no estaba lista, tal vez no podía dejarse tocar por alguien que le demostrara cariño sincero. No aún. Pero Lena sonrió de igual manera, afirmando mis teorías silenciosas—. En parte porque quiero que sea especial y no es el momento.  
—¿Especial de que manera? No me digas que te gustan las velas y camas con pétalos de rosa. Si es así no tengo ningún problema pero tendremos que llamar a Maggie para que nos ayude a limpiar todo eso.  
—Pues no, tonta, no hablaba de eso.

Puse las manos sobre la encimera, apoyándome un poco más sobre ella, enjaulandola de cierto modo. Disfruté de sus labios implorantes y sentí el deseo de su lengua húmeda al tocar la mía. Un suspiro escapó de mi boca por lo mucho que la situación me estaba sobrepasando en otros lugares.

—¿Ah... No?  
—Hablo de que... Tú... —decir palabra alguna se dificultaba cuando tenías los labios de tu novia sobre los tuyos. De solo pensar en lo mucho que a Lena le costaba expresar una sola frase coherente, no pude no sonreír en su boca. Mi corazón no fue el único al que escuché latir agitado en ese instante—. Olvidé lo que estaba diciendo.  
—Un momento especial —musité acercándome más a su cuerpo, parecíamos solo una, su figura encajaba a la perfección en la mía y en verdad comencé a necesitar más.  
—Claro, eso. No estás ayudando a que... —suspiró de manera irregular cuando mordí un sector bajo su mandíbula—. No estás dejando que recuerde por qué era tan necesario ese momento... especial.  
—Podemos hacer un momento especial siempre que estemos tú y yo. No importa el lugar, ni la hora, ni el momento.

Ella sabía que era cierto pero yo, muy en el fondo y bajo la excitación que estaba experimentando, también entendía que no se trataba de un momento al azar. Los besos de a poco se volvieron más suaves y menos necesitados, como si con esos simples toques pudiéramos hablar sin realmente hacerlo. 

—Nuestra primera vez no será un calor del momento.

Le sonreí porque sentía lo mismo. Resistí de todos modos la mala sensación que lo que había dicho causaba. Podía ser mi primera vez pero no la suya y eso fue lo que dejó mis emociones al descubierto. La molestia salió disparada. No era porque me enojara que no fuera yo la primera, no se trataba de nada de eso. Pero lo que comenzaba a atormentarme era pensar en lo mal que Lena lo había pasado. La primera vez en la que no tuvo otra opción, cuando las cosas solo podían ser de una manera y algún desconocido que no valía la pena tomó su inocencia.

Me separé un poco de ella, no era capaz de ver esos ojos tan claros, tenía miedo de tocarla, herirla con mis propias dudas. Negué para mí misma. Y por primera vez odié a un ser humano. De pronto quise herir a Lionel, acabar con su miserable existencia porque era lo que él merecía. Lena no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo. No había podido decidir sobre ella misma y nadie le había preguntado si quería esperar hasta conocer a alguien especial. 

A nadie le había importado.

—Hey, mírame —susurró su delicada voz. Únicamente al escucharla supe que mi sangre hervía y que mis ojos llenos de rabia contenida estaban a punto de dejar salir todo aquel calor. Tuve suerte de estar mirando el suelo y no matarla del susto porque me viera con los ojos como fuego. Respiré profundo, dejé llevarme por el toque de su mano en mi cintura buscando traerme de vuelta y exhalé, parpadeando un par de veces antes de levantar la vista—. No tienes que sentirte mal por mí.  
—Lo siento, es solo que...  
—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese día y ya lo he dejado atrás. No importa quién me haya tocado antes, intento que no me importe al menos. Pero es mi primera vez después de todo. Creo que más que algo meramente físico, va más allá, siempre creí que tenía que ir más allá. Eres la única que quiero que me toque de esa manera, Kara. Eres la única por la que siento todas esas cosas. Eres mi primera vez en todo. ¿Comprendes eso?  
—Me dejé llevar por mi mente —dije con una risa avergonzada.  
—Tú eres mi primera, que no se te olvide.  
—No creo hacerlo.  
—No sé qué he hecho para merecerte pero nunca te alejes de mí.  
—Tú, tú no te alejes de mí —le espeté robándole un último beso antes de separarme. Mi sonrisa solo podía compararse a la suya, tan grande como verdadera.

—¿También te han dado esto? —dijo tomando la invitación del baile entre sus dedos y sosteniendo el café que le había hecho con la otra mano. Solo asentí porque no sabía cómo manejar ese tema con ella—. De máscaras, que originalidad.  
—No es tan mala idea.  
—Me hubiera gustado ir contigo —me tomó tan desprevenida que hasta el simple proceso de tragar fue una tarea compleja. Al ver mi expresión Lena casi sonrió—. ¿No creerás que soy una amarga antisocial la mayoría del tiempo, no? Cuando supe del baile al instante quise invitarte pero tengo que viajar ese día.  
—¿... Viajar?  
—Claro, hay alguien a quien tengo que visitar. No es nada con respecto a Lionel, solo quiero solucionar un par de cosas y... No tienes que preocuparte.  
—Había pensado en comentarte sobre ir y estaba segura de que lo odiarías —respondí con las esperanzas por el suelo. Me había gustado pensar en Lena allí, con un vestido y una tonta máscara bailando conmigo, olvidando cualquier otra cosa y sin importar quién nos viera. Mi novia tomó mi mano y presionó en señal de afecto.  
—Tendremos muchos otros bailes, ¿si?  
—De verdad no puedes... ¿Posponer el viaje?

Hubo un brillo indistinto en sus ojos, un atisbo de algo extraño que no llegué a entender a tiempo. Me recordó por un ligero instante a la expresión de mi hermana cuando se estaba esforzando por no decirme que me estaban preparando una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa. Lena no era de ocultarme cosas, habíamos llegado a tener una relación transparente y en esa misma confusa sospecha la avergonzada terminé siendo yo. Lena todavía no sabía quién era, lo que podía hacer y de dónde venía. Era demasiado hipócrita permitirme apenas dudar.

Pero mi novia no se inmutó de mi estado y negó, bebiendo de su taza.

—Podrías ir con Maggie, se harían las dos buena compañía y estoy segura de que ella pasaría un increíble rato burlándose de los chicos de traje y... Buenos viendo el trasero de las chicas.  
—¿No te molestaría que yo vaya? Sola quiero decir —añadí aparentando normalidad. Por supuesto que no había olvidado lo que Excalibur había sugerido y con la noticia de que Lena no estaría no sabía cómo sentirme. Podría decirle, comentarle que tenía una amiga que me había invitado, pero estaba muy acobardada a esas alturas.

Como si hubiera leído cada cosa en mi mente, respondió; 

—No eres mi prisionera, mucho menos de mi propiedad, Kara. Lo que quieras hacer estará bien.

Acto seguido se inclinó, depositó un suave beso en mis labios y con la promesa de que por la tarde nos veríamos se fue a su siguiente clase.

El mensaje de Excalibur mientras salía de la biblioteca una hora más tarde me sorprendió. Habíamos hablado el último par de días de cosas comunes, sobre libros e incluso hasta comida. Me gustaba hablar con ella, no encontraba problema alguno en hacerlo, pero últimamente me sentía mal por no darle una respuesta a su invitación. Por no explicarle que quería aceptar pero seguía la parte de mí que lo sentía como una traición a Lena aunque no lo fuera.

Si le explicaba los términos en que había conocido a Excalibur todo sonaría mucho peor. Lena no tenía mucho de celosa, tampoco le daba motivos, pero desconocía que tanto le gustaría saber que ando conociendo extrañas con nombres de espadas mientras ella se va.

Excalibur: me he enterado de que has roto el récord de la universidad ayer en tu clase de atletismo. ¿Quince vueltas? ¿De veras?  
Kara: creo que estaba inspirada... ¿Pero cómo has sabido?

No era bueno que lo primero con que relacionaba eso mi mente fuera Vera. Tenía que sacarme eso de la cabeza, las tontas siglas y lo demás. ¿Qué importaba si Vera formaba parte del equipo? ¿Qué tenía que ver fuera D.V como se llamaba?

Excalibur: es que me trepé a un árbol para poder verte mejor, querida Kara.  
Excalibur: y yo odio los árboles, para que conste.  
Kara: te diría que es de lo más aventurero pero solo pruebas lo obsesionada que estás conmigo. Tienes que superarme, ¿sabes?  
Excalibur: oh, no, ¿qué diversión habría en hacerlo?  
Excalibur: pero bromeaba, no me trepé a nada.  
Excalibur: en realidad sólo lo ví en el periódico semanal.  
Kara: claro, eso, no fue gran cosa de todos modos.

Si pensaba en como había hecho trampa sin darme cuenta en la clase de atletismo y ganado un récord poco digno me sentiría mucho peor. Había corrido y había olvidado lo demás, todos me habían empezado a felicitar por algo que desconocía y ni siquiera era cierto. ¿Qué tanto puedes competir o ganar si tienes más ventaja que nadie?

Excalibur: para mi fue genial, hasta guardé tu recorte impreso del periódico y lo puse en mi super diario secreto.  
Kara: ya has perdido la cabeza.

Estaba pasando los casilleros del pasillo cuando levanté la vista del teléfono y la misma muchacha de la vez pasada, aquella que tan extrañamente me había observado cuando tropezamos de camino a mi clase, caminaba hacia el otro lado con el celular en mano. Como si notara mi intrusión también me miró, bajó el teléfono y si no se hubiera ido tan rápido por el corredor contrario habría jurado que me había sonreído.

Permanecí mirando la marea de alumnos que ocultaban a la chica hasta que un mensaje nuevo me recordó donde estaba y con quién hablaba. Verlo solo empeoró todo.

Excalibur: demasiado cerca, Kara.  
Kara: ¿has sido tú?  
Excalibur: tan cerca y muy pronto, ¿no crees?  
Kara: dime que no eras tú.  
Kara: ¿Excalibur?  
Kara: ¿Estás ahí?


	14. Chapter 14

Excalibur: hubieras visto tu cara.  
Excalibur: no tontita, no era yo, pero estaba pasando justo por delante de ti y fue muy gracioso ver cómo reaccionabas.  
Kara: por un segundo creí que eras tú.  
Excalibur: sabes lo que debes hacer para conocer mi identidad, no he pedido demasiado.  
Kara: estuve pensando en eso.  
Excalibur: ¿de veras?

El timbre que avisaba el final del recreo sonó y me apresuré a llegar a mi clase.

Kara: ¿no se trata de ningún engaño? ¿no me dejarás plantada cierto?  
Excalibur: ¿por quién me tomas? Soy una mujer de palabra, querida Kara, y quiero decirte quién soy. Creo que ya superé mi cobardía para hablarte.  
Kara: está bien.  
Excalibur: ¿Sí?  
Kara: solo para que quede claro es algo meramente amistoso, ¿bien?  
Excalibur: no me interpondría jamás en tu relación.  
Kara: en ese caso tengo muchas ganas de saber quién eres.  
Excalibur: ya me estás aterrando.  
Excalibur: ¿qué pensarás de mi? ¿qué tal si no te caigo bien?  
Kara: hemos hablado de muchas cosas los últimos dos meses como para que me caigas mal.  
Kara: además solo podrías haberme hablado en algún pasillo y todo sería más fácil. ¿Por qué quieres que sea tan especial?

Luego de enviar ese mensaje no pude no recordar lo que había hablado con Lena horas antes. La casualidad de que las dos quisieran que las cosas fueran tan importantes me confundió un momento pero me aseguré, una vez más, que solo eran inventos míos y que mi novia no podía ser Excalibur.

Excalibur: ¡pues porque nos veremos cara a cara por primera vez! ¿O me dices que no te atrae la idea de estar oculta bajo una máscara hasta la gran revelación?  
Kara: atraerme no sé si sea la palabra justa pero... No puedo negar que me ha despertado algo de interés tu identidad.  
Excalibur: ¿... Algo?  
Kara: ¡Bien, bien! Tengo mucho interés y en verdad quiero saber quién eres.  
Excalibur: ¿tu novia está de acuerdo con esto?

Miré el celular sin contar con una respuesta clara que ofrecerle. Estaba apenada por no ser capaz de decirle a Lena. Solo era un tonto baile y Excalibur era mi amiga. Mi novia había sugerido lo mismo solo que con Maggie. O algo así. Pero presioné las teclas rápidamente y entré a mi clase. El profesor aún no llegaba. 

Kara: no le he dicho aún y no sé cómo hacerlo. Si soy honesta me da miedo como pueda tomarlo.

Decirle una de mis grandes preocupaciones no contaba como la más brillante de las ideas pero confiaba en que Excalibur pudiera aclarar mi mente y quitarme la mala sensación.

El mensaje llegó tres minutos más tarde cuando el profesor de ciencias económicas estaba tomando asiento.

Excalibur: en lo que a mí respecta no haremos nada malo. Solo somos dos amigas que van a conocerse en un baile. Un poco de diversión no hace daño ¿verdad?

Excalibur tenía razón, claro, yo sola seguía llenándome de culpa sin justificar. Decidí que después del baile le contaría a Lena sobre lo que había pasado, luego las presentaría y para ese tiempo estaba segura de que no iba a molestarse.

Me encontré con mi amiga en nuestra habitación cuando el sol se estaba poniendo. Había ordenado una pizza y ya que en su cuarto apenas ella cabía fuimos al mío. En silencio comíamos mientras hacíamos nuestros deberes. Yo en el cabezal de la cama y Maggie en el otro extremo.

—¿Cómo que no irás? —dije cuando mi amiga había comentado que no asistiría al baile. Pese a que se suponía que iría con Excalibur, o al menos allí la encontraría, esperaba que Maggie rondara por ahí al menos como apoyo moral—. ¡Lena tampoco puede!  
—Creí que irías con tu novia. Lo siento, rubia, tengo demasiadas calificaciones que mejorar y muy poco tiempo.

Y sabía que así era. Había descuidado un poco sus estudios y sus notas no habían hecho más que bajar pero no había sabido hasta qué punto. Por otra parte la había visto los últimos tres días no haciendo otra cosa más que estudiar.

—Entiendo.  
—No es gran cosa, ¿sabes? Solo es un baile. Odio los bailes. Tener que elegir un vestido y... Oh, toda una pesadilla.  
—Tengo algo que decirte —comencé, con un arrebato de entera estupidez—. ¿Qué tan mal suena que vaya al baile con alguien que no es Lena?

Mi amiga levantó la vista de su cuaderno y alzó una ceja, tragando con exagerada dificultad. Si mi novia no se enojaba entonces con Maggie era suficiente.

—¿Alguien más?  
—Solo es una amiga y...  
—¿Irás con alguien que no es Lena? —repitió frunciendo el ceño. Saliendo de sus labios la situación parecía ser mucho peor.  
—Es alguien que conocí hace un par de meses y... Nunca la he visto, viene a este universidad pero jamás ha querido decirme quién era hasta ahora y... ¡No me veas así! Solo hablamos por mensajes, nada extraño ¿bien? Me invitó al baile y... al principio no estaba segura porque, ya sabes... ¿Cómo iría con alguien que no fuera mi novia? Pero después Lena me dijo que tiene que irse de la ciudad y Excalibur, sí ese es su apodo, no sé su maldito nombre... Excalibur dijo que iríamos como amigas y sería divertido y... ¡¿Por que me miras así?!

Mi respiración se había vuelto muy agitada debido a la cantidad de cosas que habían salido de mi boca tan rápido. Me había entrado un calor algo avergonzado por habérselo dicho a Maggie pero ella tenía su propia confusión. Estaba de piedra, aún sentada en el borde de la cama con una mirada perdida en mí. La miré expectante, no entendiendo lo que estaba pasando, temiendo que mi abrupta confesión la hubiera espantado demasiado abrí la boca pero ella puso una mano en el aire, ligeramente frunciendo el ceño y preparada para hablar. Pero las palabras aún así no salieron de sus labios y ladeó la cabeza. Comenzaba a preocuparme por su salud, quizá le había dado algo y yo no me había dado cuenta, pero musitó;

—Estás flotando.

Como si fuera un interruptor y activara mis demás funciones sentí mi cabeza golpear fuertemente el techo. Antes de lo que se tarda en parpadear volví al suelo y me quedé de pie aunque mis piernas fueran lo que menos sentía.

Maggie me observaba con una expresión difícil de poner en palabras. Parecía que iba desde el desconcierto hasta la sorpresa en segundos pero yo no sabía qué decirle. Nadie me había preparado para situaciones así. Había volado sin darme cuenta y eso era otro gran problema.

—Eres... ¿Qué eres? —no fue una acusación ni tampoco un intento de ofenderme. Maggie solo quería entender lo que había visto. Tuve que reunir todo el valor que era capaz de juntar para sentarme a su lado y aclararme la garganta, dudaba que mi voz sonara bien.  
—No sé cómo decir lo que voy a decir pero solo espero que sigas siendo mi amiga al final, no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotras —dejé caer los hombros e inhalé profundamente. Todo el nerviosismo asomaba en mi voz—. No soy humana, Maggie. La palabra más adecuada es alienígena y soy de un planeta que ha muerto hace mucho tiempo, Krypton. Cuando era niña mis padres me enviaron a la tierra dentro de una nave espacial. Pero algo salió mal y pasé mucho tiempo en algo llamado la Zona Fantasma. Allí el Sol me fortaleció, la radiación me dio muchos... Poderes. Mi misión era cuidar de Kal... Mi primo. Pero él ya había crecido y se había vuelto alguien importante por su cuenta. Sé que puede llegar a sonar como la más grande locura de todas pero Superman es mi primo. Él ya era el gran superhéroe que todos conocían cuando llegué, ya me pasaba en la edad terrestre —reí entre la melancolía y la nostalgia que pensar en mi planeta y todos los recuerdos que estaban aún latentes me causaban—. Tenía once años en ese momento y mi primo me llevó con una familia adoptiva. Son la mejor familia que podría haber pedido. Sé que podría haber acabado en un laboratorio si alguien más me hubiera encontrado. En ese momento había tenido tanto miedo... Supongo que tuve suerte.

Podía sentirme abrumada y un poco asustada por como reaccionaría, sí, pero sobretodo estaba aliviada. Hablar con alguien más sobre mi mayor secreto, lo que más me había hecho sentir como una completa extraña y me había causado tantos problemas era como respirar aire fresco. Me seguía preocupando haberme dejado llevar por las emociones y comenzar a flotar sin darme cuenta pero lo único que necesitaba ahora era que Maggie entendiera.

—¿Dices que si te disparo en la frente lo más probable es que rebote y me mate? —dijo finalmente dos minutos después, alzando una ceja y haciéndome reír. De alguna manera también atenuando mis nervios.  
—Algo así.   
—¿Superman de verdad es tu primo? ¿En serio puedes hacer todo lo que él?  
—No tengo tanta experiencia pero...  
—¡¿Puedes volar a cualquier parte y no te cansas?!  
—Okay, este es el momento en que no gritamos y mantenemos esto entre nosotras.

Mi amiga empezó a sonreír, sonreír en grande. Mi anterior miedo al rechazo había sido opacado rápidamente por su mirada soñadora y sus ojos brillantes. Comenzó a llenarme de preguntas, una tras otra. Más que asegurarse si hablaba en serio estaba más interesada en conocer todo lo podía hacer.

—¿Lanzas chorros de fuego por los ojos?  
—Se le dice visión de calor y...  
—Puedes ver a través de las paredes —interrumpió con la ilusión creciendo.  
—Mientras no haya plomo de por medio.  
—Y super fuerza.  
—Mucha fuerza —admití con una sonrisa que no pude ocultar por su nueva emoción.  
—Tienes super velocidad y super oído también. ¡Eres Super... !  
—Calma —le corté poniendo una mano sobre su boca, retirándola solo cuando estuve segura que no diría nada—. Es estrictamente necesario que nadie lo sepa. Es muy peligroso.  
—Oh, mierda —masculló bajando la voz—. Estás saliendo con una Luthor.  
—No creí que su apellido te hiciera pensar diferente de ella —Maggie negó rápidamente.  
—No es ella, Lena no es el problema, solo me parece demasiado irónico que tu novia sea justamente la hermana del peor enemigo de tu primo. Sí que tienes un don. Pero espera, ¿Lena en serio no sabe? —ante mi humillante silencio se pegó la frente con la palma, de pronto más alterada que yo minutos atrás—. ¿Cómo crees que se tomará que se lo hayas ocultado?  
—No quiero pensar en eso ahora, Lena todavía no puede saberlo.  
—Está bien, rubia, pero me acabas de traumar de por vida. Solo para que lo sepas.  
—¿Entonces seguirás siendo mi amiga?  
—Era tu amiga cuando eras una cabeza de cholito, ¿piensas que no lo seré ahora que eres una superhéroe en proceso?  
—No voy a ser ninguna superhéroe —le espeté bajando el tono—. No es necesario cuando ya hay demasiados allá afuera. Solo me concentraré en mi carrera.  
—¿Una periodista sentada en un aburrido escritorio toda tu vida?  
—Solo sé que lo que sea que hace mi primo... no es para mí. Apenas estoy manejando mis poderes y ni siquiera lo hago bien. Comencé a volar en el cuarto y no lo noté hasta que me dijiste.  
—Por algo tienes que comenzar, rubia. No te voy a presionar al respecto pero tampoco tienes que pensar demasiado en lo que pasó. Supongo que ser un alienígena no todo el tiempo es genial, ¿eh? —sonrió de lado y me dio unas palmadas en el hombro—. Tú lo resolverás, Kara.

Decirle que estaba agradecida no iba a alcanzar para expresarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Había esperado mucho para sacar todas esas verdades de mi interior y Maggie ni siquiera había dudado. Había pensado que saldría corriendo, que me evitaría a toda costa y jamás volvería a hablarme. Pero una vez más me sorprendió. Me incliné y la abracé con la mayor suavidad que mi fuerza podía tolerar.

—Seguiremos esta conversación luego, ¿okay? Tengo que correr a mi clase y no tengo tu hiper velocidad —murmuró sonriendo—. Procura no comenzar a levitar frente a tu novia.  
—Gracias por el consejo —grité cuando Maggie ya desaparecía por la puerta, no muy contenta con la sola idea de que me pudiera pasar lo mismo con Lena.

Sabía que entendería también, al menos eso esperaba. Confiaba en que mi novia comprendería mis razones y que no supondría un problema entre nosotras. Bien, era prima de Superman, bien, su hermano se había convertido en villano por él. Pero nosotras no éramos ellos y Lena era muy diferente.

Éramos una Super y una Luthor demasiado fuera de lo común y de algo tendría que servirnos.

* * *

**L.**

  
—Te ves decente esta noche —Lionel esbozó una sonrisa ruin antes de soltar mi barbilla y volver a sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

El vestido que apretaba en mis caderas me molestaba y dolía pero había cosas justo ahora que me hacían sentir mucho peor. Permanecí dura como una roca, sintiendo que el sofá donde me sentaba estaba a punto de tragarme. No sería tan mala idea.

Tenía frío. Alguien había abierto las ventanas pero yo era la única que a esta hora de la madrugada tenía mucho menos que ropa puesta. El vestido azul oscuro que tenía puesto no era de lo más adecuado en cuanto a abrigo, pero así eran las cosas.

Evite girarme cuando escuché pasos detrás, seguramente más guardias de Lionel. No tardé en ver a los mismos idiotas de siempre con esas expresiones desagradables, mirándome con vehemencia y riendo para sí mismos.

—No hay clientes esta noche, Lena —dijo mi padre con voz suave—. Pero mis hombres también necesitan una alegría de tanto en tanto. ¿No crees?

No oculté mi expresión de asco ni el odio que sentía hacia él. Si pudiera exprimir toda mi repugnancia y convertirlo en un dolor que Lionel pudiera sentir por supuesto que lo haría.

Él me observaba desde el otro lado. Expectante y sereno, como siempre, provocando que mi rabia se multiplicara con cada segundo que pasaba. Llegué muy rápido a la conclusión de que no dejaría tocarme por ellos. Apreté la mandíbula, me mantuve firme, pero me aferré a la idea de que nadie me tocaría un pelo hoy.

No podía permitirme volver por la mañana y ver a Kara tan radiante y feliz como si nada. No esta vez. El precio sería alto por negarme, otro día esto volvería a pasar, Lionel volvería a insistir solo para querer verme quebrar. Pero no hoy.

—No.  
—¿No? —repitió con una sonrisa y los hombres a su alrededor rieron.  
—No, padre.

Lionel supo al instante lo que estaba diciendo y su sonrisa se esfumó. Solo quedó el brillo rabioso en sus ojos que indicaba que tendría mi merecido por hacerle frente y oponerme. Tragué cuando me levantaron del brazo, con mucha fuerza y clavándome los dedos en la piel. Lionel hizo una seña y dos hombres se acercaron.

—Encarguense. Que sepa cuáles son las consecuencias —dijo mirándome fijamente, girando el anillo de su dedo con mucha lentitud—. Pueden jugar con ella todo lo que quieran cuando terminen de golpearla.

Ya estaban sacándome a rastras cuando comprendí que no solo eran golpes lo que obtendría. Me sentí enferma, sucia y cansada. Había intentado hacer algo bien sin importarme lo que pasaría y todo se había tornado para peor. Aunque quise pensar en algo más y concentrarme en otra cosa sabía de antemano que me sería imposible.

**Kara.**

  
—¿Lena? ¿Eres tú?

Del otro lado de la línea una respiración irregular era todo lo que podía oír. El número en pantalla marcaba como privado pero no podía ser nadie más. Mi pecho se contrajo al pensar en que quizá estaba herida, lejos en alguna parte que desconocía y sin nadie para ayudarla. Mi corazón latía con una fuerza desmedida y temía que si no controlaba lo que hacía el celular en mis manos estaría hecho añicos en segundos.

—¿Lena? Por favor dime dónde estás.  
—En una... No puedo recordar —murmuró con una voz irreconocible.  
—¿Estás herida? ¿Qué es lo que han hecho?

Solo hubo silencio pero Lena seguía todavía ahí. Su respiración se debilitaba de a momentos, se volvía más leve. Lo más probable era que se estuviera durmiendo o algo mucho peor.

—Lena, escúchame, necesito que me digas dónde estás.  
—Solo deja que escuche tu voz.  
—¿Qué? No, detente. Tienes que esforzarte para recordar. ¿Qué ves a tu alrededor?  
—Oscuro.  
—¿Ventanas?  
—No veo muy bien.

Salí de mi habitación para encontrarme con Maggie quién cerraba la puerta tras de ella. Al ver mi expresión entendió sin demasiadas explicaciones que algo ocurría y tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oreja un instante.

—¿Sabes si Rata puede rastrear un número privado?  
—¿Qué pasó? —dijo frunciendo el ceño, quitándose la chaqueta y acercándose.  
—Es importante.

Tal vez fue mi obvia desesperación o el miedo latente que me desbordaba pero mi amiga solamente asintió y fue en busca de algo a su habitación.

—¿Lena, sigues ahí?  
—Duele, Kara.  
—Lo sé, lo siento, no debí dejarte ir.  
—Hace frío —murmuró con voz rasposa—. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí. Tu cuerpo siempre es tan cálido.  
—Prometo que voy a encontrarte pero tienes que aguantar.

—Pásame el teléfono —pidió Maggie volviendo con su portátil y un largo cable. Le pasé el celular de mala gana.  
—¿Y Rata?  
—Se aprenden algunas cosas cuando estás rodeada de policías, no es que esté orgullosa pero me ha servido en un par de ocasiones. Solo tengo que... —conectó mi teléfono a la computadora y el impulso de tomarlo de vuelta y asegurarme de que Lena siguiera ahí reapareció pero me obligué a permanecer quieta.

Maggie escribía en silencio con una rapidez asombrosa, muchos números se mostraban en pantalla pero lo único que lograba la incertidumbre era hacerme poner más nerviosa.

—Mierda —murmuró mi amiga desconectando el celular sin dejar de ver un pequeño mapa en la portátil. Me apresuré a tomarlo y traté de no alterarme de más.  
—¿Lo tienes? —y Maggie asintió—. ¿Lena? Dime que sigues ahí. Voy a buscarte ¿de acuerdo? Solo aguanta un poco más por favor.

No hubo respuesta ni señal de que me pudiera escuchar pero no esperé. Observé la dirección al otro lado de la ciudad, en un hotel descuidado y sin pinta de ser un sitio muy agradable. Podía llegar, sí, pero jamás lo haría a tiempo si no volaba. Por alguna extraña razón Maggie dio con mi idea al instante.

—No hablas en serio.  
—No puedo perder más tiempo —dije mientras me guardaba el celular en el bolsillo trasero, todavía con la llamada en línea.  
—Kara, está a punto de amanecer. Si sale el sol y alguien te...  
—Nadie me verá. Quedan ocho minutos de oscuridad a mi favor. Llegaré en cuarenta segundos.

Ya estaba llegando a la puerta cuando su voz me detuvo.

—Llévame contigo.  
—Maggie.  
—No es por ningún capricho, Kara, de verdad. Pero tengo la sensación de que necesitarás de una mano.  
—Nunca he llevado a nadie y... —tragué la bola de ansiedad que acechaba en mi garganta y la miré fijamente a los ojos, intentando que comprendiera el peligro—. Hace mucho tiempo que no vuelo, Maggie. Si algo sale mal y...  
—Lo harás estupendamente, rubia, pero tenemos que irnos ahora.

Salir de la universidad a las cinco de la mañana no es de las tareas más complicadas una vez que tu mejor amiga sabe que tienes super poderes y puedes hacer alguna que otra cosilla con las cerraduras. Aún así tuvimos que tomar las escaleras para llegar al techo ya que la entrada principal está vigilada en su totalidad por cámaras. Lo que nos costó unos cuatro minutos (eso y con toda la velocidad que mi compañera de cuarto podía emplear en una situación de vida o muerte).

Cuando nos encontramos al fin fuera miré a Maggie con algo de miedo. Estaría espantada de por vida si algo salía mal. No volaba hace mucho, jamás había llevado a alguien y tenía que agregar que mis nervios eran con total seguridad una mala señal.

Con el tiempo pisándome los talones y la inseguridad de llevarla, comencé a sentirme avergonzada por no ser un poco más como Clark y saber cómo actuar en cualquier situación que se me presentara. Maggie notó mi indecisión, se acercó a mí rápidamente y tomó mis manos.

—Tienes que creer un poco más en ti, Kara. No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie pero hoy es importante que pongas tu alienígena culo en el aire y salves a tu novia.  
—Si que motivas, eh —respiré hondo y asentí—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?  
—Tres minutos.  
—Fantástico, sin presión.

Nos acercamos al borde del techo y la brisa matutina alentó mis sentidos. Podía ver el sol comenzando a asomar a lo lejos pero quería dejarme disfrutar esto. El aire frío me reconfortaba y la vista desde allí arriba era asombrosa.

Me encontraba tan inmersa en lo que la ciudad me ofrecía que no me di cuenta de que estaba volando. Por primera vez en meses no tenía que quedarme en el duro suelo, podía sentir todo a mi alrededor, podía separar los sonidos de la ciudad que comenzaba a despertar. Podía callarlos. Me pregunté si aquella nueva manera de controlar mis poderes tenía que ver con que otra vez estaba volando.

Cuando bajé hasta mi amiga otra vez y la tomé con facilidad por los brazos toda duda anterior se había disipado. Me concentré en el lugar en que Lena estaría y lo único que hice fue volar hasta el. Limité mi velocidad para no hacerle daño a Maggie pero podía sentir de todos modos la libertad que solo volar me daba. En otras circunstancias habría estado feliz pero no me sacaba de la cabeza lo mal que Lena seguramente estaría. Sola en cualquier lugar, probablemente herida. Aspiré el aire mientras volaba como si fuera alguna clase de tranquilizante, buscando pensar solo en mi destino.

—¿En serio no te dejan volar? —gritó Maggie mientras miraba hacia abajo. Casi sonreí. A esta chica toda locura le gustaba.  
—No lo tengo permitido a no ser que sean los campos de Midvale donde solo las vacas me pueden ver.  
—Pues que tontos.

Pequeños rayos de luz comenzaban a salir cuando llegamos. No me iba a detener a deducir lo que era así que solo rompí la puerta de entreda y corrí a lo que sea que había dentro.

Me obligué a parar al llegar a la mitad del lugar. Miré cada centímetro de la planta baja, solo cajas y montones de papeles rotos y destrozados en el suelo. Una escalera llevaba al segundo piso y me apresuré.

—Tiene que estar arriba —avisé mientras corría a una velocidad desmedida los escalones.

Era un solo pasillo, muy pequeño con una puerta en cada uno de los extremos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir por el silencio que había allí. Vi primero a través de la puerta a la izquierda. No había nada más que bolsas de basura.

Maggie me alcanzó cuando me giré a la otra puerta, no quise mirar el interior, tenía miedo de lo que podía hallar antes de tiempo. Así que solo caminé. La distancia parecía eterna pero por algún estúpido motivo no podía ir más rápido.

La puerta estaba entreabierta cuando al fin nos acercamos, crujió cuando Maggie se adelantó a abrir pero fui yo la primera en entrar.

Mis ojos cayeron al instante en ella. Pero ya no podía sentir mis piernas, no podía moverme al verla así.

Lena estaba con la espalda contra la pared, justo bajo una rota y vieja ventana. Mantenía la cabeza gacha y no estuve segura de si dormía o se trataba de otra cosa peor. Llevaba una camiseta gris que la cubría hasta por debajo de las rodillas, la cual en su totalidad estaba rota y cubierta de vivas manchas rojas. Habían trozos de vidrio cerca de sus pies descalzos. Noté que sus manos estaban en su mayoría llenas de pequeños cortes como si los mismos cristales del suelo hubieran tenido algo que ver.

Maggie corrió hasta ella, se arrodilló a su lado y revisó su pulso.

—Todavía está viva pero sus palpitaciones son muy débiles. Ven, ayúdame. Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital.

No me moví, ni siquiera respiré. Lena no tenía que pasar por esto, no merecía que Lionel, su propio padre, abusara de esta forma de ella. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y mi corazón quebrarse.

—No sé cuánto más tiempo tenga, ven aquí —volvió a decir Maggie suplicante—. ¡Kara!

—Kara —repitió esta vez mi novia.

Su voz era suave, ajena al dolor que sabía que sentía, fue cuando escuché su propio latido irregular que pude ir hasta ella. Me sequé las lágrimas y ella alzó la cabeza con los ojos aún cerrados.

—No tenías que venir.  
—Voy a cuidarte —susurré, esforzándome por ocultar mi propia tristeza—. Te pondrás bien y luego... Luego iremos a casa.  
—Tú eres mi casa, Kara.

El pecho se me cerró todavía más y Lena volvió a quedar inconsciente. Maggie no necesitó instrucciones para moverse y dejarme espacio para levantar a Lena en mis brazos. Pesaba tan poco y era tan frágil. Supe con una sensación de vacío que cualquier cosa me la podía quitar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Voy a cuidarte.

* * *

_Number_ _three_ _,_  
 _why_ _weren't_ _you,_  
 _who you_ _swore_  
 _that you_ _would_ _be_ _?_

  
Aunque no me habría importado llevarla al hospital volando Maggie me convenció de que no sería lo más inteligente ahora que el sol ya había salido.

Interceptar un taxi ya ocupado no contaba como lo más prudente pero a estas alturas nada me importaba más que la salud de Lena. Así que con las intranquilas amenazas de Maggie hacia el conductor el pobre hombre no tuvo más remedio que aceptar llevarnos, a una velocidad poco segura, hasta el hospital, mientras la señora atrincherada en el extremo opuesto del asiento nos observaba aterrada.

Lo que pasó luego es complicado de recordar. Lo único que sé fue que al dejar a Lena en manos de los doctores mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Escuchaba la voz de Maggie pero no podía terminar de unir las palabras. No percibía ningún sonido en concreto tan solo aquella pesada presión en los oídos que me tenía al borde de olvidar donde estaba.

Cuando abrí los ojos todos los sonidos de las máquinas me aturdieron. Me tardé varios segundos en acostumbrarme al ambiente y los constantes pitidos en habitaciones contiguas a la mía. Me encontré a mí misma en una camilla y estuve a punto de incorporarme cuando una mano se apoyó en mi pecho.

—Alto ahí, rubia. Ve más despacio.  
—Estoy bien, Maggie, en serio —y era cierto. El dolor de cabeza se había ido y podía sentir toda mi fuerza aunque la sensación de amargura siguiera en la boca de mi estómago.

Mi amiga me alcanzó agua con hielo y me senté en la cama, el vaso en mis manos se sentía tan frágil que con un solo movimiento de mis dedos se rompería.

—¿Cómo está Lena?  
—No me han dicho nada más que la tienen en observación. Quieren ver a un familiar.  
—A la mierda con un familiar.  
—Sí, fue justo lo que les dije —replicó y supe que decía la verdad.  
—¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?  
—Pues te desmayaste a mitad de la sala de espera y créeme que fue toda una odisea convencer a los médicos que estabas bien y solo te habías pasado de copas. ¿Qué? ¿Habrías tenido una mejor idea? Pues no, así que solo les pedí un lugar donde pudieras descansar un par de horas. No hubiera sido lindo verlos intentar clavarte agujas y que se rompieran una tras otra en tu brazo.  
—Gracias, Maggie.  
—¿A qué crees que se debe que te hayas desmayado?

Traté de pensar en todas las posibles razones por las que había sucedido pero eso solo me causaba dolor de cabeza. No quería preocuparme por cosas que quizás no tenían nada que ver con lo que me había pasado así que solo respiré profundo y comencé a levantarme.

—Tal vez porque utilicé mis poderes demasiado tiempo. No volaba hace meses, es lo más seguro que me haya afectado tanta adrenalina —Maggie asintió y lo próximo que quise fue encontrar a mi novia—. Vamos a ver a Lena.

No era la primera vez que estaba en un hospital buscándola pero recordarlo me hizo sentir peor. Tenía que ser parte de mi culpa haberla dejado irse, me había dicho a mí misma que no toleraría verla lastimada de nuevo y aquí estaba. El no estar segura de cómo seguía me ponía más nerviosa.

—Como ya le he dicho antes a su amiga solo puedo hablar con un familiar —dijo con voz monótona el médico, bastante aburrido inclusive. Di un paso adelante antes de que Maggie interviniera, notando mi creciente rabia.  
—No tiene familiares aquí y nadie vendrá a verla, solo nos tiene a nosotras —me pregunté qué tanta mentira había en esa excusa, no mucha en realidad—. No sea un idiota y diganos qué diablos ocurre.  
—Lo lamento pero...

Su voz condescendiente no mejoró mi humor. Me acerqué a él con tanta rapidez que Maggie no pudo hacer nada. Lo tomé por el cuello de la bata y ni siquiera noté que estaba apretando cuando comenzó a ponerse rojo, solo ahí aflojé el agarré.

—Me dirá ahora mismo qué demonios pasa con mi novia o le juro por todos los malditos doctores de este hospital que no verá la luz del día en mucho tiempo. Créame que mi paciencia se está agotando a un ritmo peligroso y usted va a ser el primero en joderse.  
—Ya, Kara —dijo Maggie tras de mí, tomándome del brazo. La dejé alejarme de él solo cuando el tipo asintió aterrado.

—Lo que... —se pasó una mano por el cuello enrojecido y miró la tabla que sostenía con la otra—. Lo que le ha pasado es grave, grave en verdad. La han golpeado de tal manera que me sorprende que solo tenga una costilla rota y... De verdad no puedo decirles más. Ella está bien, no corre peligro. En cuatro semanas y con los cuidados indicados estará del todo recuperada.  
—Hay más, ¿verdad? —murmuré entrecerrando los ojos, percibiendo su incomodidad como algo mucho más que malo.  
—No estoy autorizado a dar más información.  
—¡Solo dígalo, hombre! —exclamó Maggie pero esta vez me vi obligada a detenerla. Si se trataba de lo que yo pensaba...

Lo mejor, para Lena, sería mantener las cosas en secreto hasta que ella se sintiera segura de contarle a alguien más lo que pasaba con respecto a su padre.

Así que fingí mi mejor expresión de serenidad y me volví al médico.

—Déjeme verla.

Realmente se lo pensó, estuvo al borde de negarse, pero solo exhaló pesadamente y nos condujo por varios pasillos.

—Iré a buscarme un café, ¿necesitas algo? —dijo Maggie cuando estuvimos de cara a la puerta.  
—Estoy bien, gracias.

Mi amiga se retiró con una sonrisa a medias y me esforcé para contenerme a mí misma dentro de esa habitación. Todo estaba tan pulcro, tan blanco y sin vida que no me sorprendió que Lena se viera igual. Respiré hondo, me acerqué a la silla a su lado y me contuve de tomar su mano temiendo hacerle daño.

Estaba muy frágil, al menos lo parecía. Bajo sus ojos tenía grandes ojeras, tenía el labio partido e hinchado y en su mandíbula un moretón enorme manchaba su piel. En sus brazos algunos de los golpes comenzaban a aparentar un color verdoso, otros seguían con el mismo tono morado. Bajo la manta que la cubría no dudé que hubiera cosas peores.

—Perdoname, Lena —murmuré escondiendo la cara entre mis manos, no quería llorar frente a ella pero mis ojos ya se humedecían. Aunque no fuera yo la que estuviera en su lugar dolía como el demonio—. Debí saber que volvería a pasar. Debí estar ahí para ti, prometí que te cuidaría. Eres tan importante para mí, ¿por qué dejas que te hagan esto? ¿Por qué no me dejas sacarte de toda esa miseria?

Me sequé una lágrima pero escaparon dos más. Lena seguía imperturbable. Durmiendo, quizás soñando, lejos en algún lugar donde no podían lastimarla. O eso esperaba.

—Sabes, cuando salgas de aquí... Nos iremos lejos —susurré entre el llanto salado y una sonrisa quebrada. Me incliné un poco, tal vez así me escucharía—. Llevaremos a... A Alison, ella estará bien y... La cuidaremos. Iremos a Irlanda de fugitivas —aunque soñar con tan locas ideas apenas me reconfortaba, verla me hizo sentir mucho más vacía y la sonrisa se fue. Lena estaba herida y yo no había estado ahí. Nunca estaba ahí —. Te amo, Lena. He estado enamorada de ti desde hace tanto. Me ha costado tener que pasar por esto para decírtelo y aún así no puedes oírme pero te amo, a ti y a tu estúpida manera de hacerme feliz.

Por supuesto que Lena no respondió ni abrió los ojos. Suspiré y sentí la bola dura e inquietante de tristeza en mi estómago. Me sequé las lágrimas aunque sabía que debía de verme un desastre, besé con cuidado su mejilla y preferí no mirar atrás cuando salí necesitando tan pronto alejarme para pensar.

Maggie esperaba apoyada en la pared bebiendo de un vaso descartable. Mi aspecto debió de ser el más lamentable porque dejó el café a un lado y se apresuró a acercarse.

—Hey, rubia ¿qué ocurre?  
—Tu sabes lo que puedo hacer —musité con un nudo en la garganta—, sabes que pude haberla protegido. Pude haber impedido que la hirieran, Maggie, no sé cómo perdonarme no haber estado para ella.  
—Detente ahí, no es tu culpa ¿bien? No te odies a ti misma por algo que no estaba en tus manos.  
—Literalmente está en mis manos. Puedo acabarlos a todos si tan solo...  
—No —me cortó Maggie, viéndome sin parpadear—. No puedes. Si tomas venganza serás igual que ellos, Kara, y no, esto no tiene que ver con Superman ni con el hecho de que el siempre piense en lo correcto. Tú eres tú pero jamás volverás a sentirte tú si usas tus poderes para vengarte. Tienes que pensar con claridad, eres lo bastante inteligente para encontrar la manera de acabar a cualquiera que le haga daño a Lena pero no de esta forma. ¿Está bien, cabeza de chorlito?  
—Está bien —asentí, alejando los malos pensamientos. Sabía que Maggie tenía razón. Nunca me perdonaría a mí misma si usaba mis poderes de esa manera. Así que lo único que tenía en mente era buscar la forma de acabarlo sin cometer un error.

Algo de lo que estaba segura era que no me iría de aquí sin Lena. No me interesaba cuánto tardaría en despertar, si perdía algunas clases o el trabajo en Morrigan's. Nada de eso parecía ser razón para dejarla.

Pero sí tuve que enviar a Maggie de vuelta. No tenía pensado arrastrarla conmigo en esto y pese a que insistió en que no era problema quedarse, sabía que mi amiga tenía cosas importantes que atender también.

Los siguientes días fueron un total calvario. No solo porque Lena únicamente dormía pero sino por el molesto ruido. Dicen que un hospital es de los sitios más silenciosos pero supongo que no aplica para no-humanos. Las constantes máquinas que cada cinco minutos sonaban en todo el edificio las había podido ignorar al principio, pero al tercer día se volvió insoportable. Los pitidos intensos no se detenían y bufé por vigésima vez consecutiva. Tal vez la poca concentración para no escuchar esos sonidos se debía a que había estado bajo los rayos del sol muy poco tiempo ya que salí a tomar aire y buscar algo de energía unos cinco minutos antes de volver junto a mi novia.

Nadie había venido. Nadie relacionado con Lionel o alguna amiga lejana. Le hablaba de vez en cuando, por las noches, cuando su sueño se veía afectado por algo y comenzaba a sudar y agitarse en la cama. No podían darle más tranquilizantes así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Tomaba su mano, fría y tan diferente a las demás veces en que la sostenía, y le comentaba tonterías.

—El de la cafetería tiene unos emparedados increíbles pero olvidé todo mi dinero, ¿sabes cómo estoy sufriendo? Lo sé, sí, tú me comprarías todo un restaurante solo por tener un poco de hambre.

No se movía tanto como antes pero aún mantenía esa expresión tensa que una pesadilla seguramente le estaba provocando. Le sequé la frente y el cuello con un paño y luego volví a tomarla de la mano, la froté unos momentos y al menos se volvió más cálida, pero poco importó si no daba señales de notarme allí.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche en el cuarto día y Maggie me había traído comida, mucha comida, quince minutos antes. No había estado fuera más de diez minutos para que el sol me devolviera las fuerzas que ya estaba con Lena otra vez. Cada que me iba sentía esa terrible sensación de que la abandonaba o qué estaba en grave peligro por lo que no aparté los ojos de su habitación mientras estaba fuera. Le agradecí a la visión de rayos por ese favor.

Iba por mi tercer sándwich cuando una voz me hizo atragantarme del susto.

—¿Mucha hambre?

Lena me contemplaba con una sonrisa. Al contrario de su estado era como si nada le hubiera pasado, aunque los moretones amarillentos no dijeran lo mismo. Solté todo lo que tenía en el regazo y me acerqué a ella.

—Cielos, estás despierta. ¿Quieres que llame a un médico? ¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Estoy bien, Kara.  
—Puedo llamar a alguien si...  
—Solo déjame estar contigo un momento —interrumpió suavemente, la sonrisa ya no le llegaba a los ojos. Me senté a un lado de la cama y traté de recuperar el aliento.  
—Te extrañé tanto.  
—¿Estuviste aquí desde... ?  
—Desde hace cuatro días cuando te traje.  
—¿No te has ido? —dijo frunciendo el ceño, no era una expresión de enojo, más bien algo más como la confusión.  
—No quiero irme sin ti.  
—Pero la universidad, la cafetería...  
—¿Crees que son más importantes que tú?

Eso la sorprendió. Lena en verdad pensaba que cualquier otra cosa podía ser mucho más importante.

—Yo solo... Tienes responsabilidades, Kara, no quiero ser un obstáculo en tu vida y si esto se vuelve a repetir... —me alejé de la cama antes de dejarla terminar, exasperada.  
—¿Estás bromeando? Esto no volverá a repetirse. Nadie va a volver a lastimarte, no ahora, no jamás.  
—Kara, solo escúchame.  
—¿Apenas despiertas y tan solo te rindes a que vuelva a suceder? ¿Puedes preocuparte solo un poco por ti? Te lo digo ahora, Lena, ese imbécil no volverá a ponerte una mano encima. Tienes que parar, dejar de tratarte a ti misma así.

Fue probablemente el tono de mi voz, la sorpresiva rabia que de pronto me había inundado o la determinación tan sincera lo que causó ese quiebre en su mirada. Sus ojos verdes se apartaron de mí y sentí como si mi pecho se inflara de angustia.

—No puedo preocuparme por mí, nunca lo he hecho y tú no puedes decirme cómo hacer las cosas. Tú, tú no puedes, Kara, no es tu trabajo —esa voz tan fría y a la vez tan al borde del llanto me estaba rompiendo por dentro. Siguió mirando fijamente un punto en las sábanas, como si así pudiera ignorar mi presencia—. No puedes pretender que de un día para otro le confiese a todos lo que Lionel Luthor es, lo que me ha hecho hacer y lo que le he permitido. No tienes derecho a meterte en mis asuntos y no eres nadie para decirme que me detenga.  
—Lena —tan solo decir su nombre fue dolor suficiente. No entendía qué estaba pasando pero era claro que nada estaba bien—. ¿Puedes mirarme?

Y lo hizo. Pero si no fuera por el filo de sus palabras habría creído por su mirada que lamentaba esto tanto como yo. Esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba no me estaban regalando la calidez de siempre.

—No quiero que esto siga de esta manera. No puedo darte lo que quieres, no puedo ser la persona que arriesgaría todo para salir de este infierno, lo que menos necesito es que tú... —negó despacio, como asimilando de pronto algo. El corazón me latía con rapidez y en la garganta un nudo enorme no me dejaba respirar ni pensar—. No necesito que te quedes aquí a esperar algo de mí.  
—No hagas esto.  
—No quiero verte, Kara, no te quiero aquí. Terminamos. Lo nuestro terminó.

Me sentía muy lejos de aquí, fuera en algún otro lugar pero lejos de ella. De un momento a otro todo estaba mal. Había dicho las palabras equivocadas, Lena me había alejado, y todo estaba irremediablemente mal. Su rostro solo demostraba cansancio pero ninguna otra emoción. Donde mis ojos estaban cristalizados en los suyos no había nada. Bajé la mirada, intenté pensar en algo que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, pero ahí parada como me encontraba no había un solo pensamiento cuerdo que valiera la pena.

«Pero te amo tanto» pensé alzando los ojos y de alguna forma no pude ser capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Solo me quedé ahí, sintiéndome muy pequeña, más frágil.

—Lárgate.

La miré fijamente, no creyéndome lo que ocurría, percibiendo mi propia estupidez y lo fácil que había sido que todo se arruinara.

A pesar de todas las promesas que antes nos hicimos yo acabé abandonando esa habitación y Lena no me detuvo.

* * *

—Creí que te quedarías en el hospital hasta que... ¿Kara? Hey, ¿qué pasó? Te ves como si te hubieran clavado cien agujas en los ojos.  
—Aprecio tu honestidad —sorbí mi nariz y Maggie me guió hasta el sofá.  
—Oh, no, dime que Lena no se...  
—No, no —le interrumpí rápidamente—. Lena... Está bien, despertó y, uh... Bueno ella me... Terminamos.  
—¿¡Que hicieron qué!?  
—No grites.  
—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo que terminaron?  
—Lena así lo quiso.  
—¿¡Lena!? ¿Lena te dejó? —su incredulidad no me hizo sentir mejor—. Lena está con la cabeza en las estrellas cada vez que te ve, no hablas en serio.  
—Maggie, nunca he hablado más en serio.

Me contempló un instante sin saber que decir. No la culpaba, yo ni siquiera podía procesar una sola idea razonable. Jugué con la manga de mi camiseta como si fuera a detener tan sencillamente todo ese dolor.

—Lena está loca por ti, nunca te dejaría porque ella lo quisiera —señaló con el entrecejo fruncido—. Tiene que ser algo más, debe haber otra cosa.  
—No, fue bastante clara en cuanto a decirme que no me necesitaba en su vida.  
—¿Eso te dijo?  
—Creo que mejor voy a dormir —dije levantándome, no queriendo seguir con el tema y creyendo que tal vez serviría de algo escapar unas horas de la realidad.  
—Kara —llamó mi amiga cuando ya estaba en la puerta de mi habitación—, estoy aquí si quieres hablar pero no te cierres.

Solo le sonreí. Fue una sonrisa estúpida y sin emoción. Maggie estaba notoriamente preocupada y habría insistido en quedarse conmigo si no supiera cuanto necesitaba estar sola. Al sentarme en la cama lo primero que vi fue un libro en el suelo junto a la mesa de noche. Era de genética y de los días donde había tenido pensado estudiar biología, pero ahora solo había caído en algún momento y allí había quedado. Como todo lo demás, la verdad.

Lo tomé y lo abrí donde un papel marcaba una hoja cualquiera. Si tan solo hubiera ignorado el condenado libro no habría visto el dibujo que Lena me había regalado hace meses cuando nos conocimos. Cuando me regaló esa rosa con espinas, tan delicada y bella, sobre la ecuación y me dijo su nombre.

«Lena», tan solo pensar en su nombre dolía y aunque tuve todas las ganas de quemar ese pequeño recuerdo de papel no lo hice. Entre mis manos sostenía lo único que conservaba de ella y si es que no podía sentirme más idiota seguramente era lo único que me quedaría cuando las noches se volvieran más frías y solitarias. Me había acostumbrado a dormir con Lena, nada más allá de sus besos a mitad de la noche o las palabras susurradas en mi oído, pero me daba tanta paz tenerla cerca que solo al echarme en la cama entendí lo difícil que era saber que no volvería a pasar.

¿Si había dudado? Por supuesto. Desde que Lena comenzó a decir todas esas cosas supe que Lionel seguramente tenía que ver. Aún así no quitaba el hecho de que yo no había sido capaz de decirle que no me importaba esperarla, que mi intención no era presionarla, tan solo quería protegerla. No pretendía que creyera que le estaba poniendo un ultimátum o que si no se detenía la dejaría, nunca había sido nada de eso. Pero admitía que había sido un grave error decir las cosas como las dije.

Tenía la esperanza de que si intentaba hacerle entender de alguna manera me dejaría ayudarla. Pero había algo de razón en sus palabras. No puedes ayudar a alguien que no quiere tu ayuda. Lena aún no estaba lista y vaya a saber por cuáles tantas otras razones, pero la estúpida pelea había servido para acabar con todo.

Me había percatado de la rigidez en su mirada, tenía que haber sabido en ese instante lo que ocurriría.   
Dejé el dibujo otra vez en su lugar y aunque por casi media hora mis pensamientos no me dejaron conciliar el sueño el cansancio me ganó. 

Los siguientes dos días fueron un tormento. En mis clases era imposible concentrarme y en la cafetería había cometido varios torpes accidentes. Solo algunas tazas rotas y platos que no toleraban mi excedida fuerza. Me habían enviado a la cocina para lavar las vajillas pero hasta eso contaba como una complicada tarea. Casi hago añicos un vaso de cristal cuando Elizabeth apareció a mi lado. Me escudriñaba en silencio, observaba. Por unos cuantos minutos se quedó sólo mirándome, hasta que habló; 

—¿Qué te sucede, Kara?  
—Nada, ¿por qué preguntas?  
—Desde ayer has estado comportándote algo extraña. No es propio de ti que se te caigan las cosas —dijo ladeando la cabeza, su expresión me recordaba a la de mi madre, tan consternada como inquisitiva.  
—Puedes descontarlo de mi paga, lo siento.  
—No lo mencionaba por eso. Eres de las más dedicadas en tus tareas, aunque solo implique entregar un vaso de agua. Puedes decirme qué tienes y tal vez pueda ayudar.

Que Elizabeth se acercara de esa manera para ofrecerme alguien con quien hablar de por sí era raro pero sin duda me confirmaba que no era solo la jefa dura e inflexible que aparentaba siempre. Más allá de su coraza firme estaba al tanto de cuánto todos aquí la querían y ahora entendía porqué.  
Mantuve la vista en mi tarea y aclaré mi garganta.

—Nadie puede ayudar.  
—Entonces algo sí te está pasando.  
—No quiero hablar de eso.  
—Puedes tomarte unos días si quieres.  
—No, no —me apresuré a decir—. No quiero quedarme en mi habitación toda la mañana y... Estaré bien, no volveré a romper nada más.  
—Como tu quieras.

Y mirándola por primera vez noté su propio cansancio. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos decaídos, una mirada que no dejaba mucho que desear. Me pregunté por qué cosas estaría pasando ella pero cuando quise hablar Elizabeth ya se estaba yendo.

Volver a la universidad no mejoró demasiado mi humor, lo único que hice el resto de día fue pasar de fantasma en mis clases de la tarde y correr en la noche en la pista de atletismo.

Al otro día la rutina no cambió demasiado. No destrocé nada en Morrigan's y aunque mis ganas de estar allí no fueran las mejores me esforcé por aparentar que estaba bien.

Pero todo se vino abajo cuando volví. Había tomado un par de cosas de mi casillero y había corrido hasta mi clase siguiente. Al entrar el corazón me subió hasta la garganta y como si mis ojos ya estuvieran familiarizados con ella, repararon al instante en la chica de ojos verdes al fondo del aula. El asiento a su lado, donde yo siempre me sentaba, permanecía vacío.

Quité la mirada de ella tan rápidamente como me fue posible y contemplé un momento todo el salón. Solo había un lugar disponible a excepción del de Lena. Me sorprendí al encontrar a la chica que un par de veces había visto en los pasillos, esa con la que había intercambiado pocas palabras, la que me miraba de la manera más extraña y hasta había creído en su momento que era Excalibur.

Lena se encontraba dos asientos a la izquierda, del otro lado junto a la ventana. Podía haber jurado que me miraba aunque estuviera de espaldas a ella. Me aclaré la garganta y la muchacha alzó la vista sorprendida.

—¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?  
—No, obvio que no.  
—¿Cómo es que recién me doy cuenta que vienes a esta clase?  
—No es como si te pusieras a interactuar con todos —comentó con voz suave—, imagino que ni siquiera sabías que ese de allí también asiste aquí.  
—Bueno... No soy muy observadora.  
—Exacto.

La clase comenzó y mis nervios también se hicieron presentes. Podía sentir a Lena, sabía que si giraba la cabeza unos centímetros la vería. Y cuánto quería hacerlo. La extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba su voz y mirarla a los ojos. Todas esas cosas justo ahora eran imposibles. Tenía el miedo de que si tan solo la miraba un momento me pondría a llorar. Sí, así de dramática. Contenía las emociones a duras penas. No había querido llorar, no quería sentirme débil, pero me encontraba cada vez peor.

Las cosas habían acabado de un segundo a otro y no había tenido tiempo de nada. Me habían quedado cientos de palabras atoradas en la garganta, cosas que Lena ya no quería escuchar. Quizá sólo fue aquel tonto pensamiento, creer que a Lena no le importaría saber, que me hicieron bajar la cabeza de la pizarra y mirar un punto en la hoja.

—¿Estás bien? Oye, tú, —repitió mi compañera de banco—. Estás pálida.  
—Estoy bien, no es nada.  
—Parece que te ha poseído en fantasma, ven.  
—No, yo...  
—No seas terca, le pediré permiso a la profesora para acompañarte al baño.

Y por muy loco que todo fuera así lo hizo. Llamó desde su asiento a la mujer que escribía al frente y noté como todas las cabezas se giraban. Tal vez, muy probablemente, también Lena. Pero no me sentía tan bien como para confirmarlo.

La profesora nos dejó salir y me las ingenié para caminar por mi cuenta y no tropezar frente a todos ellos. Estas recaídas que con cada vez más frecuencia pasaban estaban preocupándome. Mi madre había asegurado que era una posibilidad que cosas así ocurrieran, era parte de mi crecimiento e implicaba algo de dolor que mis poderes se terminaran de desarrollar. Mi familia había insistido en que esperase otro año para venir a la universidad y supongo que al negarme estas eran las consecuencias.

Llegamos al baño y necesité sentarme. Las paredes daban vueltas y mi visión se nublaba cada tanto, escuchaba varios sonidos a la vez y al segundo siguiente de nuevo nada.

Fueron unos diez minutos los que pasé de ese modo. Respirando según me indicaba mi nueva compañera frente a mí y tratando calmar mi pulso que en algún momento se había acelerado.

Puso su mano en mi frente y la quitó al rato.

—No tienes fiebre pero podrías quedarte en tu habitación el resto del día.

Cuando al fin pude pararme fui directo al lavabo y me refresqué. El agua fría mejoró considerablemente mi estado y miré el reflejó de la aún desconocida muchacha.

—No me has dicho cómo te llamas.  
—Soy Lucy Lane —estiró la mano y la estreché, su sonrisa extrañamente me hizo sonreír por igual.  
—Kara Danvers.  
—Bonito nombre, nunca lo había escuchado antes.  
—Oh, tampoco he escuchado algo como Lucy jamás.  
—Eso imaginé. Mis padres sí que se la rifaron con mi nombre.

Reímos a la vez y por un pequeño instante fui capaz de olvidar lo que había pasado. Claro, duró mucho menos que nada, porque los pasos de unas botas llamaron mi atención. 

Ahí estaba Lena. Con la seriedad y mirada indescifrable que la caracterizaba. Todavía era un misterio que volviera tan pronto. Su costilla aún no sanaba y aunque los golpes ya casi no se veían, todavía necesitaba recuperarse y estar en reposo. Pero claro, siempre olvidaba su misteriosa manera de sobrellevar el dolor.

Cuando dio otro paso con total normalidad mis estúpidos nervios volvieron pero ahora acompañados por un enojo latente. No podía hacer esto. No podía hacerme sentir así. Sus ojos ni siquiera cayeron en Lucy cuando su voz rasposa dijo;

—Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas.  
—No tenemos nada que hablar.  
—Creo que mejor me voy —murmuró Lucy viéndome primero a mí y después a Lena con confusión. Aunque quise detenerla o tan solo irme con ella, no lo hice.

La puerta se cerró y quedamos solas. Era un silencio incómodo, verla era incómodo y temía que mis emociones salieran a flote si la seguía mirando así que rompí el contacto.

—¿Estás bien?  
—¿Querías preguntarme si estoy bien? —repliqué incrédula—. Pues estoy de maravilla, gracias por la preocupación, ahora si me disculpas...

Mis piernas obedecieron a caminar el par de metros hasta la puerta pero Lena me tomó ágilmente del brazo. Nada en sus ojos que me dijera nada, ninguna señal de arrepentimiento, tan solo esa maldita falta de emoción.

—Kara, solo quiero disculparme.

La cercanía se había vuelto tanta que mi corazón volvió a latir muy irregular. Me sentía furiosa por esto, por extrañarla, por siquiera querer verla. Estaba endemoniadamente furiosa y esperé que ella lo notara cuando dije;

—Tus disculpas ahora no valen nada.  
—Lo sé.  
—No, no sabes. No sabes lo mal que me he sentido desde ese día.  
—Lo lamento, no quería que las cosas terminaran así.  
—Pero sí que terminaran —musité y ella soltó mi brazo, quedándose en silencio y dándome la razón. Las tontas lágrimas que me había esforzado por detener ahora querían salir. Me acerqué apenas un poco más, permitiéndome sentir su esencia un instante, haciéndome a la idea de que lo que iba a hacer ahora era por mí—. No sé qué quieres de mí, pero es tu turno de dejarme en paz.  
—Kara —susurró, y finalmente una expresión de extrañeza abarcó su rostro.  
—Me hiciste sentir como si no fuera nada para ti, como si nada de lo que dijimos antes importara. Me alejaste y... No puedo permitir que me hagas sentir esto. No quiero seguir acostumbrándome a ti para saber que volverás a hacerme daño.  
—Lo que dije...  
—Dijiste lo que tenías que decir, Lena —y su mirada perdió la fiereza que ocultaba sus emociones. No podía seguir haciendo esto, no podía dejar que me volviera tan débil con tan solo mirarla. Su pena fue obvia pero no daría marcha atrás—. No me necesitas.  
—Kara, tan solo... —apartó la vista, como si luchara consigo misma para pensar.  
—¿Qué? Dime, dime qué es lo que tienes para decir.

Y aunque esperé Lena no dijo palabra alguna. Suspiré, tragué el mal sentimiento y me sentí idiota. La amaba y me dolía volver a pasar por esto, pero ella no me dejaba otra opción. Levantaba sus muros y no podía acercarme a ella.

—Lo siento, Kara.  
—Sí, yo también lo siento. Adiós.

* * *

_Who's gonna be_   
_the first to say_   
_goodbye?_

Era sábado por fin y pese a que había insistido en que no era necesario mi madre y mi hermana habían venido a verme.

Todo había comenzado cuando mencioné que me estaba desmayando más seguido de lo normal. No sé en qué pensaba ya que las vi a las dos en la puerta la mañana siguiente. Claramente, Becca no las acompañaba esta vez.

—¡Mamá! Te dije que no era necesario.  
—¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntó mientras entraba, luego de abrazarme. Negué con la cabeza mientras saludaba a Alex—. Porque tenemos que hablar seriamente de tus poderes.  
—Mamá, acabamos de llegar y estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿Podemos comer primero?

Eliza terminó aceptando a regañadientes y dejó su maletín junto al equipaje, yendo a la cocina de inmediato. Alex automáticamente me abordó.

—¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Te he dicho que estoy bien. Mamá ya está aquí y...  
—Me refiero con respecto a Lena —dijo en voz más baja.

Le había hablado a Alex mediante mensajes sobre lo ocurrido y no negaba que tenerla frente a mi era mucho mejor y en parte me reconfortaba.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora.  
—Kara...  
—¿Cómo se encuentra tu novia?  
—Umm, Becca... Becca está bien. Dice que lo siente por no poder venir.  
—Sí, eso imagino.  
—De verdad quiere disculparse por lo que pasó.  
—No cabe duda —repliqué con el mismo tono sarcástico, mostrando mi mejor sonrisa.

Cuando terminamos de comer y me pusieron al tanto de cómo siguen las cosas en Midvale fuimos a mi cuarto para un poco de privacidad. Supuse que entre los síntomas que había sentido y debía explicarle a mi madre, también era en parte necesario comentarles que Maggie estaba al tanto de mis poderes.

—Ella... ¿sabe? —murmuró Alex, cruzándose de brazos.  
—No tenía idea de que estaba volando ¿okay? Pero se lo tomó bastante bien y...  
—Sabes las consecuencias que podría traer eso, Kara.  
—Mamá, no es como si pudiera borrarle la memoria. Además Maggie es de confianza, no le dirá a nadie.  
—¿Estás segura?  
—Totalmente.

Se miraron un instante, mi madre suspiró y abrió su maletín.

—Tengo que hacer algunas pruebas a tu sangre.  
—Oh, no, dime que no de nuevo esas agujas.  
—Solo es una.

Alex se sentó a mi lado y comencé a incomodarme al ver los guantes. Eliza sacó una única aguja y un pequeño frasquito verde neón para mojar la punta.

—Detesto la kryptonita —musité echando la cabeza en el hombro de mi hermana.  
—Ninguna aguja nos servirá si no la usó.  
—Aún así la odio.

De todas las cosas en el universo lo que más aborrecía era la kryptonita. No solo me debilitaba y me hacía sentir enferma sino que también hacía que mis poderes literalmente se anularan. No sentía mi fuerza de siempre, ni la habilidad de escuchar o ver a kilómetros, básicamente me sentía en una burbuja dolorosa que no acababa.  
De solo ver ese minúsculo frasco quería alejarme.

Sentí el pinchazo y la kryptonita nublarme los sentidos. La aguja no me dolía pero la sustancia verde se metía en mi sistema con tanta facilidad que tuve que apretar los dientes.

—Solo un momento, cariño.

La voz de mi madre se escuchó muy a lo lejos. Notaba los brazos de mi hermana a mi alrededor mucho más fuertes a como los recordaba. Mi mente dejaba de a ratos mi cuerpo, comenzaba a tener sueño y frío. Pensaba en cosas en las que no quería pensar y rostros que no quería ver.

Me estremecí cuando mi madre sacó la aguja y al fin pude respirar. El aire regresó a mis pulmones y me permití recobrar la calma de a poco. Lo siguiente que vi fue la expresión de desconcierto de Maggie al entrar abruptamente en mi habitación.

—Oh.  
—Estoy bien.  
—Kara, es la décima vez en la semana que me dices que estás bien. Ahora mismo tu rostro no es la viva imagen de la felicidad así que... Mejor hablamos más tarde.  
—No, espera —mi madre y Alex, quienes se habían quedado en silencio cuando mi amiga entró, levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo—. ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Mi madre estaba de espaldas a la puerta así que no vio el gesto de 'no ahora', pero para Alex quien permanecía aún a mi lado no pasó desapercibido. Lo confirmé cuando me echó un rápido vistazo cuestionador. Mi amiga se fue rápidamente y mi madre habló minutos después;

—Aprovecha el sol y ve a caminar hasta que recuperes las energías, ¿de acuerdo? Alex, ve con ella.

«Oh, genial, el cuestionamiento llegaría más pronto».

Quince minutos más tarde cuando fui capaz de caminar por mí misma, salimos de la universidad hacia los campos deportivos. Por un rato pensé que solo habría silencio pero no tuve tanta suerte.

—Así que...  
—¿En serio tenemos que hacer esto ahora?  
—¿Por qué te cierras así, Kara?  
—Es solo que... No lo sé, Alex, pensar en ella lo vuelve todo más difícil.  
—Pues nada es fácil. Créeme que si lo sacas de tu interior te sentirás un poco mejor, si sigues con todo eso dentro te convertirás en una bomba de tiempo.

Nos sentamos en las gradas frente a las pistas de atletismo justo bajo el sol. Costó pensar en algo que valiera la pena decir ya que apenas podía tener una idea de lo que sentía. No estaba segura de lo que pasaba, todo había sido muy rápido.

—No sé cómo sentirme.  
—Es un comienzo —apremió con una media sonrisa.  
—Desde que Lena... Rao, ni siquiera sé si soy lo correcto para ella. Estuve pensando y quizás el problema sea yo, ¿sabes? No es como si fuera humana como tú y...  
—Oye, no comiences con eso. Sabes que eres tan normal como yo o Lena y dudo que ser de otro planeta influya en tus relaciones. Eres increíble, Kara. Cual sea la razón por la que las cosas acabaron, pues, debe ir por otro lado.  
—Cuando tuve una recaída en clase Lena me siguió. Hablamos. Intenté que supiera que estaba enfadada pero solo logré sentirme mal conmigo misma. Porque no sabía cómo decirle que la...  
—Que la amas —completó Alex por mí, algo sorprendida pero no del todo.  
—¿Suena muy tonto?  
—No. Pero es tonto que no se lo hayas dicho. Las cosas podrían ser diferentes.  
—Nunca me había sentido así, Alex. Cuando la confronté en el baño ni siquiera supo qué decirme. Ella fue quién quiso terminar con lo nuestro por razones tan... Estúpidas —musité, sintiéndome exhausta con mis propios sentimientos.  
—¿Te has detenido a pensar en que ella también debe estar sufriendo? ¿Cómo sabes que terminar fue lo que quería?  
—Dijo que no me necesita, Alex, dijo que no me quería allí.  
—Vamos, eres más inteligente que eso. Sabes que a veces hay que hacer cosas que no queremos por un bien mayor. O bueno, en este caso, decir esas palabras. Es probable que le haya dolido tanto como a ti.  
—¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?  
—La he visto muy pocas veces y en todas siempre estaba preocupándose por ti. Cuando estabas mal y se quedó contigo ¿recuerdas? No abandonó ese cuarto mientras te recuperabas. Lo que siente por ti es de verdad, Kara. ¿Piensas que sentimientos como esos se van tan rápido? No seas ingenua. Dime, ¿cómo estaban las cosas antes de que la encontraras y la llevaras al hospital?  
—Todo estaba bien —rememoré con melancolía.  
—No quiero ser quien decida por ti, Kara. Pero solo digo, estoy más que segura, que ella está sufriendo tanto como tú por esto. No te rindas tan fácilmente.

Diez minutos más tarde fuimos primero a la universidad para buscar unos libros y de paso mostrarle la biblioteca. Vaya que hubiera sido menos intenso sin tan solo nos hubiéramos quedado un rato más en las gradas. Pasando por la oficina de la rectora escuché una voz particular que me hizo detenerme en seco.

—¿Mi culpa? No fue mi maldita culpa.  
—Lena, fuiste tú quien lo golpeó.  
—¿Y eso qué? Él era el que estaba provocándome. Pero claro, lo olvidaba, les vale mierda todo lo demás.  
—Tú nos importas pero no es lo correcto que vayas golpeando a todos los que te falten el respeto. No es como hacemos las cosas. Podrías haber venido a hablar conmigo.  
—¿Y eso de qué modo exactamente habría solucionado las cosas? —contestó secamente Lena. Su rabia era evidente.

Escuché a la rectora suspirar y a mi hermana preguntar qué pasaba en voz bajaba.

—Sé que no estás en una posición favorable y constantemente recibes este tipo de tratos, pero...  
—No pueden sancionar a la mitad del colegio que me insulte por ser una Luthor.  
—No dije eso.  
—Lo pensó —hubo un silencio, quise alejarme de la pared y dejar de escuchar pero no podía.  
—Estas cosas no te afectaban desde hace meses, habías mejorado mucho. Estoy al tanto de que ya no hacías caso a las burlas. ¿Qué ocurrió, Lena? ¿Qué pasó para que esto volviera a suceder?

Pasaron varios segundos donde casi estuve a punto de ver a través de la pared cuando escuché el sonido de una silla correrse violentamente.

—Puede suspenderme o expulsarme, me da lo mismo.

La puerta de la dirección se abrió de par en par con una sacudida y Lena salió hecha una furia, con suerte, hacía el otro lado por lo que no se percató de que estaba justo allí y había oído todo.

Mi corazón latía deprisa. Quería ir tras ella, aunque no supiera qué hacer, tan solo quería seguirla. Pero recordé que Alex estaba tras de mí cuando dijo;

—Okay, yo no tengo súper oído así que ¿puedes explicarme qué demonios pasó?

De camino a la habitación le conté lo que había escuchado. Sabía que Lena había tenido problemas parecidos antes de conocerla y según lo que la rectora había dicho hace tiempo que no pasaban. ¿Qué la había llevado a no contenerse y actuar por impulso?

Entré para ver a Maggie sentada en el borde del sofá y suspirar exageradamente al verme.

—¡Al fin regresas!  
—¿Mi madre está aquí?  
—No, salió a comprar algo de comida extra —sus ojos fueron hacia mi hermana un momento antes de volver a mí—. Tengo que decirte algo.  
—También tengo algo que comentar.  
—Okay... Ustedes tengan su charla híper secreta, iré a dormir a tu cuarto, Kara.

No me habría molestado que Alex escuchara pero supongo que Maggie no terminaba de actuar del todo normal cada vez que veía a mi hermana por lo que cuando se fue se relajó considerablemente.

—Es sobre Lena. Ya sé que no quieres hablar de ella pero...  
—Sé que le pegó a alguien.  
—¿Qué? ¿Cómo... ?  
—Pasaba por la oficina de la rectora y escuché. Por como salió luego estaba muy enojada.  
—Pues la hubieras visto golpear a ese idiota —susurró esta vez—. Estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.  
—¿Tú estabas ahí cuando pasó?  
—Vi el tumulto de personas y la encontré pegándole a alguien frente a los casilleros. Iba a intervenir, sabes, pero un profesor la encontró primero. El tipo está hecho trizas, en serio, Lena debió haber tomado clases de boxeo. Sé que la provocó, le dijo cosas, por lo que oí ya venía alterada y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.  
—Hace meses no se dejaba llevar por lo que le decían —dije más para mí misma que para Maggie.  
—No quiero decir que es probable que tenga que ver contigo... Pero es probable.  
—Por supuesto que no se trata de mí.  
—¿Y eso lo sabes por qué... ? Kara, apenas terminan y vuelve a la universidad y lo primero que hace es desquitarse con el primero que encuentra. ¿Me dices que no es por ti?  
—Debe estar pasando por otros problemas.

Y aunque me hubiera gustado creerlo esa opción tampoco me alegraba demasiado. ¿Qué cosas le estarían ocurriendo? ¿Qué demonios había hecho Lionel?

Lena no apareció esa noche ni la siguiente. Ya era lunes otra vez cuando Alex y mi madre se habían ido y volvía a estar sola con Maggie. Me habían avisado que Morrigan's estaría cerrado por la mañana así que hoy no trabajaría. Fue todo un alivio tener tiempo para completar mis deberes atrasados. Pero como siempre mis alivios duran muy poco.

Caminando un rato para distenderme el universo no tuvo mejor idea que hacerme escuchar un único sonido en el pasillo de al lado. Caminé de prisa y la vi con esa expresión repleta de odio que jamás había visto en su rostro. Tenía sujeto al cuello a un alumno un poco más alto que ella. No había muchos en el pasillo, tan solo tres o cuatro rezagados que estaban entre asombrados y divertidos con el espectáculo que provocar a Lena resultaba ser.

Esta vez no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. No por él, no podía importarme menos, pero por ella. Le dió otro golpe en la cara justo cuando llegué a su lado y su rostro fue de la confusión a la vergüenza al verme. Pero no lo soltó.

—Déjalo —murmuré con mis propias emociones en la garganta—. No hagas esto, déjalo. No lo vale.  
—Vete.  
—Sabes que no voy a hacerlo —y aunque intentó con toda sus fuerzas ocultar la pena en su interior yo la vi con claridad. Por dentro Lena estaba rota—. Vámonos. Ven conmigo.  
—No puedo.  
—Sí que puedes, solo tienes que dejarlo. Eres mucho mejor que él. Que todos ellos. Déjalo y ven conmigo.  
—No puedo, Kara.  
—Claro que sí, tienes que intentar.

Soltó apenas el agarre, lo suficiente para que él saliera corriendo de entre sus manos. Los ojos de Lena estaban rojos pero se esforzaba por no llorar. Me acerqué a su oído solo para que ella escuchara.

—Sé que no estás bien y yo tampoco lo estoy así que vendrás conmigo ¿vale? —apoyé mis labios en su mejilla un momento antes de separarme pero tomé su mano al instante—. Vámonos.

Caminamos de la mano hasta nuestra habitación. Ni una sola vez me importó quien nos veía, ni una sola vez la solté pero Lena tampoco lo hizo. Mantuvo su agarre firme y aunque no me miró, yo estaba bien con eso.

* * *

Lena estaba sentada en la silla junto a su escritorio y yo frente a ella en la cama. Nos mirábamos como esperando que alguna de las dos rompiera el silencio pero dado como se había comportado minutos antes no estaba segura de que fuera ella quién lo hiciera.

—¿Qué pasa, Lena?  
—¿Con qué?  
—Con todo.

Hizo una mueca al cambiar de posición. Había creído que era por lo que había dicho pero recordé que tenía una costilla apenas curando y necesitaba descansar.

—Acuestate ¿quieres?  
—No quiero estar en la cama.  
—Estás jodidamente adolorida, ¿qué tal si dejas de pelear y me haces caso una vez?

Resopló y a duras penas se quitó las botas y el pantalón. No era algo que nos incomodara a ninguna de las dos, de hecho estuve a punto de ayudarla ¿pero qué tan buena idea era arrodillarme frente a sus piernas para quitarle la ropa? Sí, pésima, terrible idea.

Pero Lena al fin se pudo acostar y noté el alivio instantáneo.

—¿Me dirás ahora?  
—No sé qué esperas oír.  
—Quiero saber qué tienes.  
—Estoy bien, no te dejes engañar por las apariencias.  
—Ibas a partirle la cara a ese chico, Lena.  
—Lo tenía bastante merecido.  
—Ese no es el punto —dije apartando la mirada de sus ojos verdes. Tenía una expresión entre el enfado y el cansancio—. Tienes que pensar en las consecuencias.  
—A veces hay que hacer lo que crees que es correcto y al diablo con las consecuencias.  
—¿Qué te ha pasado?

Fue ella quién ahora miró hacia otro lado. Pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos y tragó saliva.

—Intento no sentir, Kara.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—No quiero... —se detuvo, apretando los labios y dejando caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo—, no quiero sentir. No quiero recordar esa noche. Tampoco quiero pensar en lo que te hice a ti.

Me acerqué hasta romper esa molesta distancia a su lado y me quedé allí, sintiendo mi propio corazón agrietarse por lo destruida que Lena estaba, por como la pesadez estaba instalada bajo sus ojos.

—Puedes decirme qué ocurrió, te escucharé, Lena. Estaré justo aquí todo el mes si quieres, pero háblame.

—Fue cuando tuve que ir a ver a Lionel —comenzó un par de minutos después, vacilante—, me negué a su pedido. Él quería... Quería que sus matones tuvieran una noche para divertirse y yo realmente no estaba de humor para tolerar esa humillación. Creí que solo serían golpes y no me importaba recibirlos pero ese no era el plan de Lionel.

Miraba sus manos absorta en sí misma, reproduciendo en su mente lo que había pasado como en una grabadora y entendí que lo que había temido allí en el hospital en verdad era cierto, cuando el médico se incomodó al intentar no decirlo.

—Fue tan humillante y desagradable —murmuró en una voz diferente y apenada—. No les importó que les pidiera que se detuvieran. Mi cuerpo dolía tanto por los golpes y aún no les importó en lo más mínimo. Solo querían jugar conmigo. Todavía siento esas manos ásperas y siento tanta repulsión. Siento tanto odio.

Sus palabras no tenían la intención de herirme pero aún así lo hacían. Dolía saber que pude haber estado ahí y detenerlos, salvarla de ese maltrato.

—Lo siento.  
—¿Tú? Tú no has hecho nada —exacto, no había hecho nada. Su mirada por primera vez se suavizó, buscó mi mano y la apretó ligeramente—. Yo tengo que disculparme por las cosas que te dije en el hospital. Quería que te fueras, Kara, me sentía avergonzada y te alejé de la única manera que sabía que serviría. Sé que ninguna excusa vale la pena, yo misma me siento una imbécil por como te traté y nada de esas cosas eran ciertas, pero de verdad lo siento.

Me tomé un momento para pensar. Su mirada seguía puesta en mí y la cantidad de emociones que me abordaban no ayudaban a que pudiera pensar con mejor claridad. Recordé ese momento en el hospital y lo mal que todo aquello que había dicho me había puesto. No podía ignorarlo tan fácilmente.

—Dijiste que no era nadie para meterme —murmuré repitiendo sus exactas palabras—. Nadie para ti.  
—Y no sabes cómo odio haberlo hecho. No fue verdad, Kara. Cielos, nada de eso lo fue.  
—Dijiste que tampoco me necesitabas.

Y aunque decirlo me hacía sentir como una niña no pude evitarlo. Lena había sonado tan sincera, todo había sonado tan real, no podía culparme por tener mis dudas.

—Tú sabes que no es cierto. Sabes cuánto... Sabes cuánto te necesito, Kara, me siento una idiota por decirlo pero te necesito. Hay tantas cosas que no puedo controlar empezando por lo que siento por ti. Todo sería más fácil si pudiera irme lejos y no volver a verte pero hasta pensarlo es absurdo. No quiero tener miedo de lo que Lionel pueda hacerte, lo que pueda pasar... Y de todos modos —hizo una pausa para recuperar el aire y volvió a verme— no puedo olvidar ese momento. Intenté dormir y ni siquiera he podido porque no estabas ahí. No sé cómo mirarte a los ojos o decir algo para que me perdones. ¿Cómo podrías querer algo como esto, Kara?

Me debatí entre todo lo que sentía por ella. Ya no estaba enojada, no era su culpa y había sido una mala idea irme de ese hospital pero el sentimiento amargo que me repetía que Lena seguiría pasando por cosas así mientras Lionel estuviera cerca no se iba. Quería abrazarla, decirle cuánto la quería y que podía ser capaz de protegerla pero seguía sin entender por qué demonios era tan difícil.

—Te he perdonado, Lena —dije despacio y con voz clara. Quería que escuchara y recordara bien lo que diría—. Te he perdonado por como me has hecho sentir al acabar con lo nuestro, por como fue tan fácil para ti. Lo demás sigue sin ser tu culpa, jamás lo ha sido y es Lionel quién tiene que pagar por todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir. Y a ti... Siempre voy a quererte a ti sin importar lo que hagas.  
—No creo merecer a alguien como tú —respondió con melancolía, bajando la vista hasta sus manos—. Me siento como una cobarde. Pensar en hablar con alguien más sobre lo que Lionel hace... Decirle a otra persona de todo lo que he sido parte me asusta y mucho. ¿Qué pasará después, Kara? ¿Qué haré si algo sale mal y Alison sufre por mi culpa?

Reparé en la angustia de su voz y como intentaba no tropezar con sus propias palabras. En un acto de osadía tomé su mano y la besé muy despacio, al volver mirar sus ojos claros no la solté.

—Tú eres muchas cosas pero no eres cobarde. Eres muy valiente, eres fuerte e inteligente. Tienes una voluntad envidiable y tienes un corazón de oro, Lena. Todo lo que has hecho por el bienestar de esa niña sin importar lo que te ocurra a ti es increíble —sonreí, pasando el pulgar por sus nudillos—. No sé que siga luego pero puedes apostar a que estaré junto a ti.  
—¿Seguirás conmigo aunque las cosas de compliquen?  
—Estoy aún aquí ¿verdad? Lena, quiero que seas feliz. No estaba intentando presionarte allá en el hospital, solo... solo quería ayudarte pero no era mi intención si pensaste que quería otra cosa de ti. Lo lamento.  
—No eres quien tiene que disculparse, sabes —al moverse unos centímetros tensó la mandíbula y se llevó automáticamente la mano a las costillas—. Yo te alejé. Te hice sentir mal, incluso te herí. Me siento un poco estúpida por eso. Soy una estúpida.

Su expresión mientras hablaba y buscaba una mejor manera de tolerar el dolor de cierto modo me causó ternura. Era como una niña molesta consigo misma, tratando de decir algo importante mientras luchaba con su costilla rota.

—No lo eres —dije sin poder ocultar una sonrisa y Lena frunció el ceño.  
—¿Por qué sonríes? Te estás burlando de mi dolor, ¿no es así?   
—¡Claro que no!  
—¡Pero te estás riendo!  
—No me estoy riendo de ti —señalé aparentando inocencia. Lena levantó una ceja y entre la cercanía que de pronto era peligrosa y el silencio, tuve el deseo de besarla.

Tal vez mirar directamente sus labios fue mala idea.

—Tengo la impresión de que quieres besarme.  
—¡No es así!  
—¿No quieres besarme? —su expresión juguetona mezclándose con fingida tristeza me hizo aletear el corazón. Recurrí a todo el aire que me quedaba y la miré directamente a los ojos.  
—Quiero besarte pero no sé qué tan buena idea sea hacerlo.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Sigues enojada conmigo, Kara? —Lena sabía que ya no lo estaba, sabía que no podía pasar un minuto sin pensar en su bienestar, mucho menos enfadarme realmente con ella. Pero le seguí el juego.  
—Muy enojada.  
—¿La razón?

Me incliné lo suficiente para estar a la misma altura de sus labios, solo unos centímetros me alejaban de sentir su boca otra vez, de perderme en sus besos y saltar de cabeza en tantos sentimientos. Percibí el latido de su corazón, acelerándose y volviéndose mi melodía favorita en cuestión de segundos.

—Tú. Me haces enojarme muy seguido.  
—Oh, no, cómo crees. Soy completamente inocente.

Esa sonrisa que iluminó su rostro provocó más sensaciones en mí de las que quería admitir. Su mirada pasó a mis labios y la vi tragar. Cuando quise hacerla esperar un poco más y comencé a separarme de ella, Lena estiró el brazo hasta el borde de mi camiseta y me atrajo nuevamente. Sentí sus labios medio segundo después.

Sonreí ante lo fácil que era volver a conectarnos. Como si nunca hubiéramos peleado, como si jamás nos hubiéramos apartado. Puse una mano en su cuello para profundizar el beso y Lena suspiró entre mis labios apenas nuestras lenguas se tocaron. Me sentía la persona más afortunada. No por el simple hecho de besarla, al menos no solo por eso, pero ser capaz de estar a su lado aún sabiendo lo difícil que resultaba para ella me llenaba el corazón. Lena poco sabía sobre lo que era ser amado y yo estaba más que dispuesta a demostrarle lo que significaba.

Cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar las dos soltamos un gruñido de molestia y, eventualmente, debimos separarnos.

—Ni siquiera está aquí y se las arregla para ser igual de inoportuna —murmuré casi sin aire viendo el nombre de Maggie en la pantalla. Lena solamente sonrió dejando caer su cabeza otra vez—. ¿Diga?  
—No me lo vas a creer.   
—Maggie, más te vale tener una buena excusa esta vez...  
—Estoy atrapada en un ascensor —me cortó agitada.  
—¿Cómo quedaste atascada en un ascensor? Okay... no eres claustrofóbica así que estoy segura de que aguantarás hasta que llegue ¿cierto?  
—Pues yo sí, pero no creo que tu hermana piense lo mismo.  
—¿Qué? ¿Alex, qué hace Alex ahí?

Me levanté de golpe buscando en mi mente una razón lo bastante creíble para que mi hermana y Maggie terminaran atrapadas en el mismo ascensor teniendo en cuenta que hasta lo que sabía Alex se había ido ya hace rato de la ciudad.

—Pues sí, rubia, es una larga historia. Tienes que venir a sacarnos —miré a Lena rápidamente quién notando mi nuevo estado alterado me miraba preocupada. Levanté el pulgar y le sonreí.  
—¿Cómo está Alex?  
—Uh... Algo asustada.  
—Trata de calmarla ¿vale? Envíame la dirección y en unos minutos estaré allí.  
—¿Unos minutos? Oye, te llamé porque eres la opción más rápida y...  
—Sabes a lo que me refiero —dije en un tono que Maggie pudiera comprender.  
—¡Ohhhh! Estás con tu damisela.  
—No es mi... Olvídalo, voy a colgar. Envíame el lugar y por favor no asustes a mi hermana más de la cuenta.  
—Tus deseos son órdenes.

Colgué y Lena hizo ademán de levantarse pero la detuve.

—Oh, no, tú te quedas aquí. Prométeme que vas a descansar un poco.  
—¿Alex está bien?  
—Sí, solo se quedó encerrada en un ascensor con Maggie. No me preguntes cómo, eso me gustaría saber.  
—¿Con Maggie? —repitió Lena algo divertida—. Pobre de tu hermana.  
—Lo sé, el problema es que no tolera los espacios pequeños así que iré a tratar de ayudar.  
—Maggie podría haber llamado a los bomberos o algo así —dijo con total naturalidad pero poniéndome nerviosa de todos modos.  
—Bueno, es que... ¿Tal vez yo pueda hablar con alguien de mantenimiento antes? Evitar todo ese alboroto.  
—Ah, claro.

Me acerqué a la cama y le di un corto beso, no queriéndome ir del todo.

—Descansa, ¿si? Quiero que estés mejor.  
—¿Kara? —espere a que continuara y para mi sorpresa se ruborizó—. ¿Quieres volver a ser mi novia?  
—Eres todo un encanto —reí, la tomé del rostro y la besé otra vez con más ganas—. Claro que quiero.

—Prometo que seré mejor.  
—Tonterías. Tú ya eres lo mejor que he conocido.

« _Pero ojalá yo hubiera sido mejor»_


	15. Chapter 15

  
_When you lose something_   
_you can't replace._   
_When you love someone,_   
_but it goes to waste._   
_Could it be worse?_

El ascensor se había atascado entre el cuarto y quinto piso de una empresa de comunicaciones. Mientras me deslizaba por la abertura del piso superior y volaba hasta el techo del ascensor no dejaba de preguntarme cómo demonios mi hermana y Maggie podrían haber acabado en el mismo lugar.

Había esperado encontrarme cualquier cosa al abrir la trampilla de auxilio. Me imaginaba a Alex gritándole a Maggie, había pensado que estarían lo más alejadas posibles, que a estas alturas ya se odiarían. Pero se trataba de todo lo contrario.

Me sorprendió no haberlo escuchado antes pero Alex se reía y a carcajadas. Maggie murmuraba cosas tan tontas que me detuve un montón solo para observar la escena.

—Y él en serio pensaba que yo estaba interesada ¿sabes? Me llevó flores un día al colegio y para su triste suerte me encontró besando a su hermana.

No sé si Alex estaba bajo el efecto de algún tipo de droga, si le habían hecho algo o estaba ya del todo perdida pero no paraba de reír. Estaban frente a frente, sentadas con las piernas cruzadas y en completa paz.

Me aclaré la garganta sonoramente y Maggie fue la primera en ver hacia arriba.

—¡Eh! Ha llegado mi alienígena favorita.  
—Alex, ¿estás bien?

Levantó el pulgar con una sonrisa de lado y poco a poco se pusieron de pie. Cuando me aseguré de que nadie estuviera en el piso de arriba ayudé a Alex a salir y luego a Maggie. La expresión de alivio se extendió por el rostro de mi hermana cuando respiró aire fresco.

—¿Viniste volando en pleno día?  
—Fui cuidadosa y de todos modos nadie mira hacia arriba. ¿Me pueden explicar qué es esto ahora?

Alex me miró un instante, después a Maggie y otra vez a mí. Caminábamos hacia las escaleras cuando soltó un suspiro cansino.

—Hay algo que tienes que saber, pero no hablaremos de eso aquí. Necesito ver el sol.  
—¿Al menos alguien puede decirme por qué están las dos juntas?  
—Este lugar es el mejor en la ciudad en cuanto a la comunicación tecnológica —empezó Maggie ahora que pasábamos la tercer planta de las escaleras—. Tiene hasta satélites especiales, comparten la señal con otras grandes empresas y ganan millones. También cuentan con una gran cantidad de radares de todo tipo, cámaras de seguridad por toda la ciudad, de todo. Son como una agencia secreta no tan secreta, un poco más abierta al público si lo ponemos en pocas palabras. Venía por un pedido de la policía en busca de unas grabaciones, sabes, a veces ni la justicia tiene todo lo que se necesita. Fue cuando encontré a tu hermana, nos pusimos a hablar y el ascensor se quedó varado.  
—Bonita historia —y Maggie se hundió de hombros. Hubo silencio los siguientes cinco minutos, mientras bajaba los últimos escalones detrás de Alex mi celular sonó un par de veces en mi bolsillo trasero y me quedé un momento atrás para ver.

Excalibur: ¿me recuerdas? ¿tu amiga secreta la de la espada de Arturo? En caso de que sea así solo quería saber cómo estabas.  
Excalibur: has desaparecido y no quiero ser molesta pero, bueno... Lo que quiero decir es que te extraño.

Tan solo esos dos mensajes sirvieron para que quisiera golpearme a mí misma. Con todo lo que había pasado con Lena mi celular era lo que menos había utilizado y olvidarme de Excalibur, el baile y su identidad me dejaba una sensación terrible.

—¿Vienes, Kara? —Alex esperaba con la mano en la puerta por lo que me prometí que respondería más tarde en la universidad. Asentí y, una vez fuera, pedimos un taxi para ir a comer al primer sitio que encontraramos ya que ninguna de nosotras iba a tolerar mucho más sin algo en el estómago.

En la mesa más alejada de los demás clientes terminaba un burrito cuando Alex comenzó;

—Como ya dijo Maggie antes el lugar al que fuimos cuenta con una gran cantidad de información. Tuve que ir a pedido de... —miró a mi amiga un momento pero no se detuvo—. ¿Recuerdas la organización secreta que se encarga de extraterrestres? Esa en la que papá trabaja.  
—¿El DEO?  
—Ahora trabajo ahí —dijo un tanto nerviosa y yo alcé una ceja.  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de tu entrenamiento en el FBI?  
—Lo completaré, será mi disfraz. Pero el DEO ahora es mi prioridad.  
—¿Atrapas alienígenas ahora?  
—No va sobre eso, Kara.

Maggie comía sus papas en silencio, arrinconada junto a la ventana esperando que no pusiéramos los ojos en ella. Nunca había confiado en ese lugar. No me gustaba el modo en que cazaban a otros extraterrestres ni tampoco la cantidad masiva de kryptonita que yo sé que guardaban en la bóveda.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí entonces?  
—El DEO necesitaba que viniera a por información —y al decir eso la noté mucho más tensa.  
—¿No tienen bastantes recursos ya? Creí que lo sabían todo.  
—Querían estar seguros de algo. Además era más fácil enviarme para luego hablar contigo.  
—Solo dime de qué va todo.

Alex bebió del vaso de agua, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo y miró por la ventana.

—Se encontró evidencia de que Krypton aún puede existir. No como lo conocías antes pero estamos seguros de que no se destruyó por completo.

Me costó un gran rato procesar lo que oía. Mi primer instinto fue querer salir de allí, escapar a otro lugar donde no tuviera que escuchar esas cosas. Había soñado muchas veces con un momento como este pero la realidad siempre es mucho más diferente.

—¿Cómo lo saben? —Maggie me observaba con cautela, Alex estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento brusco como si fuera una bomba a punto a de explotar.  
—Han estado investigando desde hace un año... los desechos que encontraron dan señales de que hay o pudo haber vida en los últimos tres años. Necesitábamos confirmación de los satélites que utiliza esa empresa. Para todos es un punto en el espacio y nadie le ha prestado atención, pero aunque esté muy lejos ellos creen que está ahí.  
—Krypton se destruyó hace años.  
—Sé que así lo crees, Kara, pero...  
—No. Escúchame ahora tú. Krypton ya no existe. Mi hogar ya no está ahí así que lo que sea que quieran investigar es una perdida de tiempo.

Me levanté antes de que pudiera responder. El corazón me latía inquieto, aterrado y triste. Krypton se había ido hace muchísimo, decirme que era probable que siguiera con vida el planeta donde había nacido no me hacía sentir mejor.

Se puso a llover apenas salí. Las nubes oscurecían todo y pareció un chiste de mal gusto el parecido que había con mi nuevo humor. Me subí la capucha de la sudadera y me volví un ovillo mientras caminaba por la calle. No me percaté de que estaba llorando hasta tres bloques después.

No me gustaba recordar que mi mundo con todo lo que conocía había muerto. Mi familia, mis amigos, todos ellos habían desaparecido. Por lo que pensar en una posibilidad de que estuviera aún allá arriba me descolocaba. Quería olvidar y que dejara de doler tanto. No era bueno recordar la manera que tenía mi madre de calmarme cuando algo iba mal, o la de mi padre al enseñarme algo nuevo.

Todo lo que era Krypton había sido destruido y era lo que intentaba creer desde que había llegado a la tierra. Tal vez como una forma de lidiar un poco mejor con todo. Para no hacerme falsas esperanzas creyendo que mis padres vendrían algún día. Para no tener que volver a sentir todo de nuevo, como ahora.

Aunque la lluvia se estuviera volviendo molesta y pareciera una locura para cualquiera que me encontrara, decidí desviarme de mi camino al llegar a las puertas de la universidad y fui directamente al campo de atletismo.

Llovía cada vez más fuerte pero el agua y los truenos no se comparaban con lo que tenía adentro. Al completar la segunda vuelta necesité más. Seguir corriendo fue lo único que me detuvo de volar e ir hacia cualquier otro lugar en el mundo. ¿Si tenía miedo? Sí, y bastante. ¿Si esperaba que todo esto no fuera cierto? Honestamente... También. No quería volver a abrir las heridas, ni pensar en el tal vez o en el 'y si'.

Todavía llovía cuando me obligué a ir a mi habitación. Estaba mojada de pies a cabeza, mi ropa chorreaba y mi cabello iba dejando un camino de agua por el pasillo. Mi espíritu estaba por el suelo y no existía interés por algo que no fuera echarme a dormir.

Abría la puerta cuando Lena salía de la cocina. Reparó en mi estado al instante, su expresión pasó a la preocupación en cuestión de segundos y se acercó tan pronto como pudo.

—Dios, ¿estuviste peleando con la lluvia? Estás empapada. Kara ¿estás bien? —sentí sus dedos cálidos en mis brazos. Aunque no podía reaccionar a nada más, asentí.  
—Estoy bien.  
—Tienes que quitarte toda esta ropa, vas a enfermarte.

Reí por las razones equivocadas, con ironía. Solo sirvió para que Lena frunciera el ceño y se quedara mirándome un momento, como observando y sabiendo que algo estaba mal. Pero Lena no dijo nada. Solo me tomó de la mano y me llevó a su cuarto. Todo estaba oscuro, las cortinas corridas, las luces de neón apagadas y ninguna luz entraba siquiera por debajo de la puerta.

—Te quitarás esto primero —murmuró a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Sus dedos se engancharon al cierre de mi sudadera y me la quitaron un momento después. Oí el ruido sordo al caer la prenda en el suelo y los dedos de Lena en el borde de mi camiseta, pero deteniéndose, esperando mi confirmación. Llevé las manos hasta las suyas y la ayudé a quitarmela. Se me pegaba al cuerpo y era molesta pero no importaba, ya estaba fuera. Ya no tenía más que el brasier arriba pero Lena, para mi sorpresa, se acercó otro poco y sin más lo desabrochó por detrás.  
—Tengo algo que decirte, Lena —musité con la voz mucho más quebrada de lo que esperaba. Me ayudó a quitarme el pesado pantalón y antes de lo previsto estaba totalmente desnuda frente a ella. En otro momento estaría avergonzada, sonrojada por tan íntimo momento pero no poder ver su cara ayudaba mucho.

Entre la oscuridad la sentí alejarse y volver al instante con una toalla. Comenzó con mi cabello y después pasó a mi cuello.

—Dime —secó luego mi estómago, con suavidad me dio la vuelta e hizo lo mismo con mi espalda. Lena no estaba haciendo nada pero me sentía más y más vulnerable. No por la simple acción de que tocara mi cuerpo con tanta serenidad y calma, pero por todas las emociones que querían salir. Y no lo quería. No quería romperme frente a ella. Había tenido una pequeña valentía al querer decirle la verdad pero ya no podía.

Lena no esperó mi respuesta y lo agradecí. El vacío en mi estómago amenazaba con extenderse, la nostalgia de recordar tantas cosas que ya no existían me acechaba y me volví a agotar. Volví a sentirme exhausta.

Había tomado una camiseta nueva en algún momento y me ayudó a ponermela pero no fue necesario para el pequeño pantalón de dormir.

—Solo quiero dormir contigo —susurré cerca de su rostro. Estábamos de pie y a oscuras en su habitación, de la manera más simple de todas, pero cuánto agradecía estar aquí.  
—Eso haremos entonces.

Apoyé mi frente en la suya un segundo. Ella estaba ahí. Lena estaba a mi lado y pese a todo me sentí a salvo. El corazón que me había estado latiendo con violencia desde que había llegado se había calmado, el miedo de recordar el momento en que todo mi mundo acabó se alejó y aunque no pudiera deshacerme de la sensación abrumadora de las noticias de Alex, por un momento necesité aferrarme a lo que tenía en frente.

Descubrí que estaba llorando de nuevo, en silencio. Lena buscó mis labios y el beso se volvió salado pero no se alejó. Era un beso lleno de ternura. Un beso que me daba vueltas la cabeza y me hacía querer llorar más. ¿Por qué lloraba aún? Quería que Lena supiera que estaba bien, que nada malo pasaba, no preocuparla. No asustarla.

Pese a todo ella seguía manteniendo la calma. Eso me hizo besarla un poco más, alargar unos segundos esa conexión íntima tan única que solamente Lena era capaz de darme.

Sin importar la tristeza ella estaba ahí, ella no preguntaba, no aún. Solo esperaba a que mejorara. Me daba mi espacio, me regalaba mi tiempo. Intenté averiguar en mi mente como alguien tan destrozada como ella podía ser tan amable, generosa y dulce. Después de todo lo que la habían hecho pasar ella seguía intentándolo, seguía luchando por ser mucho mejor. No encontré una respuesta y dudaba hacerlo jamás.

Tal vez me sentía miserable pero no sola. Tal vez estaba perdida y asustada pero tenía personas junto a mí. Tenía a mi hermana, tenía a Maggie y juré qué haría todo lo posible por quedarme siempre con Lena.

—Eres tan importante para mí —dije en voz muy baja una vez estuvimos bajo las sábanas en su cama. Estábamos muy juntas, no tenía puestas mis gafas así que ver su sonrisa entre tanta negrura fue fácil. Lena se acercó otro poco, despacio ya que su cuerpo seguía doliendo.  
—Duerme, Kara. Mañana será otro día.

Me besó como lo había hecho antes y esas dos palabras que tanto quería decir se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta.

Fue ese mismo día que supe que la amaba más de lo que imaginaba.

Pero debí haber sabido que al irme iba a destrozar cada pequeña gota de ese amor. Todavía me arrepiento por eso.

* * *

—Extrañaba dormir a tu lado —susurró Lena en mi cuello una vez las dos habíamos despertado. Sentía que la tensión en mi cuerpo se había ido, estaba más relajada y mucho mejor que ayer—. Tienes el cuerpo siempre tan caliente.  
—Podría tomar eso como un cumplido ¿sabes? —ella rio, se volvió hasta su sitio y frotó sus ojos perezosamente. Cuando reparó en mi expresión atontada sonreí. Era la mujer más bella que había visto en mi vida.  
—¿Por qué me ves así?  
—Porque eres preciosa.  
—No lo soy.  
—Sí que lo eres. Y me gustas.

Intentó ocultar la sonrisa pero falló miserablemente. Con un esfuerzo descomunal me levanté de la cama. Descubrí que bajo la camiseta no tenía nada puesto y me giré hacia mi novia con una mirada cuestionadora. Pareció entender al segundo lo que pensaba, pero para alterar mucho más mis hormonas se mordió el labio a la vez que sonreía. Bajando la vista un momento a la camiseta, que ahora notaba, era algo transparente.

—Eres una pervertida, ni me has dado ropa interior.  
—¿Para qué la quieres? —preguntó con ojos brillantes—. De todos modos solo tenía a mano eso.

Puse los ojos en blanco y Lena, un poco más seria, dijo luego;

—¿Te sientes bien, Kara?  
—Claro.  
—No estabas bien ayer —articuló buscando mi mirada—. Vi esa expresión en tu rostro, estabas mal. No tienes que explicarme nada ¿vale? Solo quiero saber si necesitas algo. Estoy aquí si quieres hablar.  
—Sé que sí —murmuré apoyándome en la cama, besándola antes de volver a pararme—. Estoy bien, de verdad, solo estaba un poco estresada.  
—De acuerdo.  
—¿Necesitas comer algo? ¿Desayunar?  
—Sabes que puedo hacerlo ¿no? —levantó una ceja y le sonreí—. No estoy incapacitada, solo tengo una costilla rota.  
—Pero esa costillita debe sanar.  
—¿Acabas de decirle... ? Olvídalo, eres una niña.  
—Ah, ya sabrás todo lo niña que puedo ser.  
—No te atrevas a provocarme, Kara Danvers.  
—¿Qué si lo hago?

Estaba en la puerta y ella en la cama, pero podríamos haber estado en habitaciones distintas y la tensión sexual seguiría rondando. Era fácil jugar de esa manera, tirar de la cuerda y tantear los límites que podíamos alcanzar. Veía como intentaba por dentro contenerse. Si Lena de verdad quería que nuestra primera vez fuera... 'especial' estaba esforzándose y bastante.

Finalmente esbozó la más inocente sonrisa y colocó las manos en su regazo, como quien espera con paciencia algo en particular pero sin dejarlo notar.

—Iré a ducharme, no desesperes mucho por mí —anuncié abriendo la puerta y saliendo antes de que me fuera imposible irme.

El agua terminó de limpiar cada rastro del estrés de ayer. Era cierto que no dejaba ir la idea de que algo de mi planeta había quedado pero ya no tenía las ganas ni el ánimo para dejarme llevar por la melancolía. Tendría que enfrentarme a la verdad, tarde o temprano, y si es que la había, pero por ahora tenía que calmarme.

Aquello último no fue para nada fácil por una simple y única razón. Estaba tan distraída que no presté atención al sonido de la puerta al abrirse, ni a la persona detrás de mí. Solo supe que Lena estaba allí cuando apoyó las manos en mi espalda. Me había asustado al principio, luego relajado y vuelto a asustar porque esta vez no había oscuridad que nos ocultara. ¿Estaría ella sin nada puesto? Okay, no sería la más inteligente de las ideas meterse bajo la ducha vestida.   
De todas formas mi cuerpo estaba ya en otro lugar, Lena solamente acariciaba mi espalda y ya era suficiente para hacerme faltar el aire.

Vale, Rao, para con esto que me desmayo.

—Creo que ya me estoy desesperando por ti —musitó, bajando las manos hasta mi cintura. Sentía el calor de su mirada y ni siquiera la estaba viendo a la cara. Tragué saliva, me dejé llevar por la adrenalina del momento y me volví. Estaba desnuda pero su cuerpo no fue lo que miré, no todavía. Esa sonrisa que sugería más cosas de las que eran apropiadas pensar bastó para embrujarme. Por el contrario, ella sí que observó.

Sus ojos verdes se volvieron oscuros e intensos y su sonrisa desapareció para dar lugar a una mirada de completa excitación.

—Eres tan perfecta —dijo sin apartar la vista, subió luego hasta mis pechos y me sentí más nerviosa. Pero regresó eventualmente a mí y dio un pasó más.

El agua caía sobre ella en su totalidad y esta vez miré. Era una obra de arte. Había imaginado su cuerpo antes, no mentiría, pero nada de lo que había pensado se le acercaba a lo que era. Tenía unos pechos bonitos, firmes y a la vista tan suaves que quise estirar las manos y tocar cada uno. Las cicatrices, viejas y nuevas, me seguían pareciendo preciosas. No por las razones detrás, no por los imbéciles que le habían hecho daño, pero porque eran parte de ella. Todo lo suyo era increíblemente hermoso.

Cuando pasé de sus caderas mi propia entrepierna se quejó en respuesta a lo que veía. No me había preparado para ver a Lena sin nada encima. Y aún así ella se mostraba tan despreocupada por mi descarada manera de contemplar su intimidad. Tuve ganas de estirar la mano y tocar el tatuaje de los planetas sobre su muslo, hace mucho no lo veía pero seguía igual de llamativo para mis ojos.

—Esto sí que es un giro en los hechos...

No terminaba de decir esas palabras que Lena me arrinconó contra los azulejos. El beso fue subiendo de nivel en cuanto a la intensidad. Su lengua pasó de la suavidad a la inquietud muy rápido, pero no me quejaba.

No había ropa de por medio, nada que quitar o nos estuviera molestando. El agua no ayudaba a aliviar la excitación que sentía sino que lo empeoraba todo. Descubrí que Lena era mucho más caliente de lo que dejaba entrever en nuestros besos anteriores, o todo lo demás, la verdad. Ahora que estábamos piel contra piel compartíamos la misma frustración que nos hacía separarnos al querer más siempre que nos besábamos.

Su boca se alejó de la mía solo para dejar un camino de besos en mi mandíbula y hasta mi cuello. Me escuché gemir, escuché su corazón acelerarse y besó otra vez mi piel. Tenía una mano acariciando mi pelvis, haciendo círculos indecisos que querían llegar a otro lugar, que querían ir más allá.

—Cielos, Kara —dijo casi en un gruñido—. Quiero hacerte el amor.

Eso no solo generó que mi corazón se hinchara y volteara, sino que también me hizo perder la noción de las cosas. Esa mujer tan dura que se pasaba contemplando a los demás en silencio, que miraba pero no decía y sufría pero no contaba. Lena quien siempre había preferido ocultar sus sentimientos creyendo que a nadie le interesaban... Ahí estaba. Confesando algo que yo también había sentido y no había estado segura cómo expresar.

Preferí mostrarle. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y la besé, rogando que notara lo que sentía, que percibiera cuanto la necesitaba y lo mucho que estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera por y con ella.

Abrió los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro frustrado. Se mordió el labio cuando sus ojos cayeron a mi cuerpo, negó pensativa y aunque el juego de querer seducirla y cumplir todas las fantasías que Lena me provocaba era tentador, sabía que esto era importante para ella.

—Saldrás de aquí y no haremos locuras. No te miraré mientras te vas así no estaré tentada a detenerte ¿hecho?  
—Eres una en un millón —dijo Lena riendo y robándome un beso rápido.

Me di la vuelta, escuché la puerta cerrarse y sentí que volvía a respirar. Todo el calor, la adrenalina y la emoción me sobrepasaban y aunque no podía calmar todas esas sensaciones, me sentía bien, y mucho.

Salí de la ducha cinco minutos más tarde. No podía parar de sonreír, no podía olvidar su figura, mucho menos los besos mojados que aún sentía como si me hicieran cosquillas en la piel.

Perdida en mis pensamientos no vi a Maggie al salir del baño.

—Eh, pensé que ya te habías ido al trabajo —eché un vistazo a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Lena y volví a mirar a mi amiga.  
—No, bueno, no aún. Quería refrescarme un poco.

Maggie levantó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos y asintió despacio.

—Ya, como digas. Por cierto, con respecto a lo de ayer...¿Estás bien? Te fuiste y no pudimos hablar y... Estaba algo preocupada.  
—Estoy de maravilla —dije sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. Me parecía que Maggie comenzaba a notar algo extraño en mi actitud, ¿pero qué más daba? Tal vez no olvidaba el tema de Krypton, tal vez seguía teniendo miedo por la verdad, pero ahora mismo estaba muy feliz y la razón era solo una chica de ojos verdes.

Mucho más tarde cuando finalmente salía de unas largas horas en la cafetería recordé a Excalibur. Busqué entre los mensajes de mi teléfono rápidamente, tecleé mientras caminaba y me sentí aliviada al sacarme algo de encima.

Kara: me gustaría ir al baile contigo, chica misteriosa. Así que mejor prepárate para revelarme tu identidad.

Estaba bien. No era algo malo, nada sucedería por conocerla en persona e ir con ella. Era mi amiga después de todo y solo eso sería.

La respuesta llegó dos calles más tarde.

Excalibur: ¿qué te ha hecho decir que sí?  
Kara: pues no terminaba de aceptar que no iría con mi novia y eso mismo me hacía sentir algo mal ¿sabes? Pero al final entendí que solo es un tonto baile donde podré conocer a alguien que siempre ha sido buena conmigo.  
Excalibur: no soy taaaan buena, Kara.  
Kara: me has conseguido empleo apenas conocernos, eres paciente y das buenos consejos.  
Excalibur: ya... Como tú digas. Me alegro de que hayas dicho que sí. Hubiera sido una muy mala inversión comprar un vestido tan caro si te negabas.  
Kara: oh, claro, el vestido... Creo que tengo que ir a una tienda lo antes posible.  
Excalibur: es el próximo sábado así que sin presión.

Ya iba pasando las puertas de entrada de la universidad cuando me pregunté dónde se encontraría. Estaba aquí, en algún lugar, pero por primera vez no estaba ansiosa por descubrir quién era. Se lo debí a que solo faltaban cinco días para conocer la verdad, podía ser paciente, esperar y dejar que el momento se diera. Por el momento todo estaba bien.

Excalibur: oh, no olvides la máscara. La máscara es lo más importante.  
Kara: ¿eres así de misteriosa siempre? Más te vale no escapar antes de que te la quites.  
Excalibur: ¿qué sentido tendría, eh? He dado mi palabra y sabrás quién soy.  
Kara: ¿al menos me dirás si te conozco?  
Excalibur: quizás sí, quizás nunca me has visto.  
Kara: ¿hemos hablado?  
Excalibur: deberás esperar para saber.  
Kara: eres odiosa, mmjm.  
Excalibur: solo un poco de paciencia ;)  
Excalibur: te prometo que será la mejor noche de tu vida.  
Kara: sí que tienes grandes expectativas.  
Excalibur: confío en mi seguridad, cariño.  
Excalibur: debo irme a clases (muy tristemente). Compra un bonito vestido, valdrá toda la pena.

Me metí entre el tumulto de gente que se apresuraba y corría hacia sus salones. Reparé en algunas chicas con celulares, distraídas en sus propias vidas, ajenas a lo que pasaba alrededor. En poco tiempo los pasillos quedaron vacíos y antes de pasar a la sección de los dormitorios alguien me tomó por la muñeca.

—Te extrañé —murmuró Lena con una sonrisa, acariciando mi antebrazo. Me acorralaba contra los casilleros, en pleno corredor... No estaba muy segura de si me preocupaba quien nos viera o si al contrario me encantaba esta nueva experiencia al estilo más rebelde.  
—¿Qué hace señorita Luthor? —respondí con ese mismo tono.

Incliné la cabeza, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por su boca. Por alguna razón que no conocía sus labios eran mucho más suaves. Se volvía algo adictivo y no creí que necesitara parar hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente. Lena respiró sobre mi boca como compartiendo mi propio aliento.

—¿Estás muy cansada?  
—¿Por qué preguntas? —dije volviendo a ver su boca, deseando otra vez probarla.  
—Solo quiero estar un momento contigo —fue solo un instante, un segundo fugaz donde su mirada se vio afectada antes de volver a su expresión relajada. No quería preguntarle e incomodarla pero no hacerlo me molestaría luego.  
—¿Estás bien, Lena?  
—Claro que sí. ¿No puedo tener tiempo con mi novia?  
—Por supuesto que puedes —le aseguré, apoyando mi cabeza en el casillero y apreciando lo bella que estaba hoy—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?  
—Contigo quiero hacer muchas cosas pero tendrás que esperar para eso. Iremos a mi habitación, ya luego veremos.

Rió tontamente separándose de mí pero tomando mi mano al instante, tirando de mí perezosamente. Aunque los pasillos estuvieran vacíos si hubiera sido al contrario ni siquiera me habría importado. Lena se había convertido en algo tan preciado para mí que lo demás era insignificante.

Le robaba besos por el camino y me ganaba una sonrisa al hacerlo. No había cosa más hermosa en el mundo que sentirla tan cerca de mí, tan conectada a ella y tan feliz. _Lena siempre me había hecho feliz._

* * *

**L.**

  
—No fue culpa de tu padre, Lena.

La monótona y refinada voz de Ámbar era lo único que se escuchaba en esa sala oscura. Un par de lámparas rojas iluminaban pobremente el lugar pero yo ni siquiera necesitaba luz para ver a la novia de Lionel mirarme con esa falsa expresión de disculpa.

No la odiaba ni sentía por ella el mismo resentimiento que con Lionel, al fin y al cabo sabía que era una víctima más aunque no se diera cuenta. Mi padre podía manipular y jugar con las personas a su antojo todo el tiempo que quisiera. Lo que sí me causaba era desagrado.

Sabía perfectamente cuál era mi situación y nunca había intentado hacer nada al respecto. No es como si lo quisiera, a estas alturas me daba igual, pero solo había servido para no querer estar cerca de esa mujer jamás. Solo le importaban las riquezas, las cosas caras y la buena vida. La única razón por la que Lionel la mantenía era porque tenía una cara bonita y buen cuerpo. Se cansaría como siempre lo hacía y la cambiaría por una versión más joven, más plástica y más ignorante.

—No necesito escucharte a ti —dije sin dejar de mirar la ventana que daba a toda la ciudad.  
—¿Por qué eres así de maleducada?  
—Si quieres mis palabras bonitas tendrás que pagar —repliqué con el mayor sarcasmo—. Lionel sabe de eso, ve y pregúntale, seguro te consigue un cuarto.  
—Cuida como me hablas, niña.  
—¿O qué? —y esta vez dirigí mi atención al sofá de terciopelo a metros de mí. Aunque la penumbra no dejaba mucho a la vista pude notar su incomodidad—. ¿Irás a decirle a Lionel? ¿Él me golpeará, me enviará al hospital?

Al cabo de un rato en silencio las puertas de la sala se abrieron y no me molesté en mirar. Ámbar se puso de pie de un salto con una sonrisa exagerada. Parecía estar siempre queriendo dar la mejor impresión como si Lionel en cualquier momento fuera a ponerse de rodillas y sacar el anillo más caro. Pero ni siquiera la miró, solo caminó unos pasos hacia mí y las luces se encendieron.

—Lena, te ves mucho mejor —casi me río en su cara.

Las probabilidades de que le escupiera en cualquier segundo eran muchas y si era honesta... Las consecuencias no me importaban. Había estado bien en la universidad, luego de que Kara volviera todo parecía más fácil, todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre nosotras y me sentía bien. Hasta que Lionel pidió verme.

Esa mañana había visto el correo y mi buen humor desapareció a una velocidad récord. Preferí no ver a Kara, preferí que no supiera de mi estado y así no decir algo que pudiera poner lo que habíamos logrado en peligro. Pero estaba furiosa. Y si yo estaba enojada las cosas se saldrían de control fácilmente.

—Los he despedido —dijo cuando no respondí, y al final me encontré con sus ojos. Eran del mismo color que los míos pero mucho más oscuros, más vacíos—. Se pasaron de la raya pero ya no son un problema.  
—¿Se supone que debo agradecerte?  
—Oh, no, Lena, claro que no. Solo quería que lo sepas.

Suspiré, me levanté y arreglé el dobladillo del vestido con sumo desinterés.

—¿Número de habitación?  
—142 —respondió despacio, mirándome de una manera extraña—. Me sorprende tu nuevo profesionalismo, Lena. No me haces perder el tiempo.  
—Como tú digas.

Me estaba comportando más arrogante que de costumbre pero nada tenía que ver con el papel que siempre interpretaba. Hoy nada me importaba en lo más mínimo. Podría haberle dicho que no lo haría, que podía volver a golpearme y no me habría interesado pero muy en el fondo, y pese al odio que me consumía, pensé en Kara y como se sentiría si me encontraba otra vez hecha trizas.

—Niña soberbia —escuché que murmuraba Ámbar pero Lionel rió. Ya estaba saliendo cuando lo escuché decir;  
—Lo ha heredado todo de mí.

Bastardo.

No necesité que me escoltaran a la habitación. Conocía ese hotel a la perfección, conocía cada puerta y corredor, cada recoveco y lugar. Caminé con tranquilidad solo para las estúpidas cámaras de los pasillos presumiendo una calma que no tenía.

Me había sentido tan bien el último tiempo. Habían vuelto a ser días buenos, me gustaba ir a clases, amaba quedarme con Kara. Pero él siempre lo arruinaba y sacaba lo peor de mí. Quería golpear todo a mí alrededor, quería destruir todo lo que pudiera, quería acabar conmigo misma con tantas ganas...

Escupí la goma de mascar en la maceta al lado de la puerta 142. Estaba cada vez más irritada, llena de una adrenalina odiosa y molesta. Pero sonreí al abrir. Tuve que esbozar mi mejor sonrisa a la mujer que me esperaba sobre la cama. Bajé la intensidad de las luces y me acerqué.

Esto era todo lo que conocía, todo lo que podía dar y ser. Me desvestí frente a la desconocida, automáticamente comenzó a tocarme y me senté sobre ella, de lleno en mi papel.

Siempre creía que con una mujer era más fácil pero seguía siendo lo mismo. Todos sentían la misma excitación, todos siempre compartían una desesperación igual por poseerme. Toda la rabia que se arremolinaba adentro mío se fue multiplicando y con ello mi control. Estaba exhausta, harta y avergonzada.

Besé su boca con una ira disfrazada de calentura. Quise encontrar su sabor, el de Kara, pero no estaba allí. Besé a la mujer con más ganas esforzándome por encontrar algo familiar. Por primera vez intenté desear lo que hacía, quizás así descargaría toda mi miseria, pero no podía. Aunque intenté no logré que ese encuentro falso sirviera. Necesitaba otra cosa. Necesitaba sentir algo de verdad.

Quería apagar todo ese odio, quería no sentirme furiosa por mi propia vida o mis decisiones. Quería que algo me importara y sentir que al menos una sola cosa valía la pena. Al menos una cosa. Pero no pude.

**Kara**.

—Creo que es bastante fácil si te lees estos apuntes.  
—Eres mi héroe, de verdad. No sé por qué el profesor se complica tanto la vida con esas explicaciones.

Le había pasado a Lucy los apuntes que ya recordaba de memoria y ahora salíamos del aula. Era agradable conversar con ella, teníamos varios gustos parecidos y estudiaba comunicación por lo que, recién notaba, compartíamos más de una clase.

Cinco minutos después la estaba esperando fuera del baño cuando el celular me vibró.

Excalibur: espero que ya tengas la elección del vestido.

Mi primer instinto fue querer ver si Lucy estaba usando el celular dentro ¿pero qué clase de rara sería si veo a través de las puertas? Especialmente, ¿la puerta de un baño? No, me dije a mí misma, no serás esa clase de alienígena cochino.

—... Entonces le dije que tendría que comprarme al menos tres cervezas. Lo peor de todo fue que lo hizo. Kara ¿estás ahí?  
—Eh, sí. Sí, aquí estoy.

Kara: tengo varias opciones a elegir, pequeña ansiosa.  
Excalibur: ¿quién ha dicho nada de estar ansiosa? Estoy esperando con una calma envidiable, deberías verme.  
Kara: verte es lo que he estado pidiéndote hace meses pero tú amas el misterio.  
Excalibur: paciencia tu debes tener, mi joven amiga.

Guardé el celular justo cuando Lucy abrió la puerta. Fue a por la mochila que había dejado en el suelo y me mostró el interior.

—Tres.  
—Oh, hablabas en serio...  
—¡Pues claro! ¿Te gusta la cerveza?  
—El alcohol nunca fue mi fuerte —en realidad nunca me había afectado pero era casi lo mismo. Lucy me sonreía de oreja a oreja una vez se puso la mochila al hombro.

Tuve la suerte de que fuera ya tarde y no tuviera más clases pendientes porque al parecer Lucy tenía algo en mente.

La biblioteca podía estar cerrada pero mi nueva escurridiza amiga se las ingenió bastante bien para abrir la puerta. Media hora después Lucy se había bebido las tres cervezas por si sola y hablaba tonterías de las más locas. Me pregunté cómo demonios había llegado a estar en esta situación.

—O sea, sí... He estado con chicas. ¿Quién no?  
—No estoy segura de si eso es lo que pregunté. Yo...  
—¡Tendrías que haber tomado tú también!  
—Estoy bajo medicación —mentí. Lucy volvió a reírse y me preocupé por si alguien nos encontraba. Lo único que me faltaba era terminar sancionada.

Estábamos sentadas junto al estante de historia alemana cuando Lucy comenzó a ponerse en pie. Muy difícilmente y con mi ayuda lo hizo pero mantenerse parada era otra cosa.

—Te llevaré a tu habitación ¿de acuerdo? ¿Dónde es?  
—Como a dos puertas de la tuya —dijo sonriendo. Se separó de mí y se dispuso a caminar. Me apresuré a tomar su mochila y seguirla, bastante confundida.  
—¿Cómo que a dos puertas?  
—Sip, estamos muy cerca. Es solo que nunca estoy... ¿Por ahí?

Finalmente Lucy pudo caminar por su cuenta aunque tambaleándose. Manejaba bastante bien eso de tomarse tanta cantidad de alcohol en treinta minutos, si pudiera afectarme creo que también lo intentaría, pero no era humana y esas cosas no ocurrían.

Llegando a lo que era la puerta de mi habitación Lucy se giró para verme y se quedó así, quieta y en silencio unos cuantos segundos. Pero se acercó mucho más, quedó su cara pocos centímetros de mí y quise alejarla pero temía hacerle daño. Mis nervios me jugaban una mala pasada muchas veces y no quería mezclar mi fuerza con su estado de ebriedad.

—Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.  
—Lucy, estás borracha.

Su mirada se perdió en mis labios y moví la cabeza a un costado. Mierda. Entre tantas personas y me tenía que pasar justo a mí. La verdad que subestimaba lo especial que podía ser de tanto en tanto. Cientos de alumnos y a Lucy se le alteraban las hormonas conmigo.

—Lucy, no...

En el pecho me explotó la bolita de ansiedad que cargaba cuando miré hacia mi derecha. Los nervios se multiplicaron, algo de miedo se acomodó en mi garganta y el corazón me latió irregular apenas puse los ojos en Lena. Estaba apoyada en la esquina del pasillo, de brazos cruzados y sin atisbo de emoción aparente. Frío. Aunque yo no pudiera sentirlo lo más cercano a esa mirada era mucho frío. Me miró de pies a cabeza, me estudió cada centímetro y volví en sí.

Cuando estuve apunto de alejar a Lucy ésta tomó su mochila de mis manos y se alejó sonriendo, como si nada. Supongo que no supo que Lena estaba detrás de ella pero agradecía con todas mis fuerzas que se fuera. Me esforcé porque las palabras salieran de mi boca pero sin éxito. Solo eran ideas sin sentido. Tenía vergüenza de mí misma y ni siquiera había pasado nada.

—Lena...

Fue como jalar el gatillo. Lena se acercó con tanta prisa que no parecía real. Me tomó de la mano y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Apenas fui capaz de cerrarla cuando tiró más de mí, con prisa y llevándome a su cuarto tan rápido que no supe cómo había llegado allí en primer lugar.

El pequeño aparato que iluminaba todo de neón estaba encendido en el escritorio por lo que una luz azul oscurecía todo.

—Lena, de verdad no pasó nada —al acercarme a ella supe que estaba más agitada de lo que había notado antes. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, tenía las manos en la cintura y la vista pegada al suelo—. Tienes que creerme, yo nunca...

Se abalanzó sobre mi antes de que pudiera terminar. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en mi cintura y me atrajeron contra su cuerpo rápidamente. Sus besos eran de todo menos tranquilos, la necesidad que emanaba de su ser era nueva y en menos tiempo de lo que creía estaba devolviéndole el beso con igual intensidad.

Me llevó hasta el escritorio y sorpresivamente me levantó sobre el. Mis piernas rodeaban su cintura y esta vez sus manos subían por mi estómago. Pero algo ocurría y yo me había dado cuenta tarde.

—Lena...

No paró. Hizo caso omiso a mi llamado y más que estar ignorándome comencé a creer que no podía escucharme. Su boca recorría mi cuello con ganas cuando volví a repetir su nombre más alto, con más seriedad y en voz clara.

Automáticamente se detuvo. Tenía las manos a mis costados sobre el escritorio, respiraba a duras penas y pronto, apenas un momento después... Comenzó a llorar.

—Necesito...  
—Está bien, Lena —murmuré abrazándola cuando no pudo continuar. Me rodeó con los brazos con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero estaba bien.  
—Lo siento.  
—¿Por qué?  
—No sé en qué estaba pensando.  
—No seas tonta —dije tomando su rostro en mis manos. Las lágrimas podían verse incluso en aquella luz—. No pasa nada. Estoy aquí.

* * *

Lena se alejó hasta su cama y se dejó caer sobre el borde. Por mi parte desconecté el aparato de las luces de neón y corrí las cortinas. La luz no era mucha y el sol ya estaba perdiéndose en el horizonte pero prefería mucho más ese ambiente naranja natural al ficticio azul de minutos antes. 

Volví a donde Lena, me arrodillé frente a ella y tomé sus manos. Lloraba en silencio y negaba con la cabeza como en una especie de trance.

—¿Lena? ¿Me puedes oír? —asintió vagamente pero al menos era un comienzo—. ¿Estás bien? Si es por lo de ahí fuera...  
—No —dijo rápidamente. Levantó la vista, me observó un momento y siguió con la voz igual de débil que su mirada—. Sé que no pasó nada pero aunque lo fuera yo sería la menos indicada para quejarme.  
—No digas eso.  
—Es la verdad, Kara. No te merezco a ti. Las cosas que hago, las personas a las que... —volvió a negar, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Solo sé que sería muy hipócrita de mi parte echarte algo como eso en cara.  
—Hemos hablado sobre ese tema. No es tu culpa.  
—¿De quién sino? Cada vez que me voy se vuelve más difícil no pensar en que estoy engañándote. No fue un buen día, estaba furiosa, estaba molesta. Y vuelvo y te veo a ti y... No fue una escena de celos. No fue eso en absoluto pero siento que... Dios.

Escondió el rostro entre sus manos y la sentí en verdad exasperada. Pero la hice volver a mirarme, junté mis manos con las suyas y las uní en su regazo. En esos ojos verdes y dañados podía haber mucho dolor pero incluso en ese momento podía apreciar la dulzura y amabilidad.

—Puedes decirme.  
—Había una clienta, las cosas pasaron... claramente no sentí nada —sabía que decía la verdad. Siempre me esforzaba para que no me molestara y funcionaba casi siempre pero no podía dejar de pensar en otras personas tocándola cuando yo ni siquiera podía—. Pero me sentía enfurecida y al llegar y encontrarte a ti todo se volvió peor porque olvidé los pensamientos racionales. Y olvidé quien era, el dolor que sentía, todo menos la ira. Fue un estúpido error comportarme así y lo siento. No sé qué es lo que me pasa y no mereces algo como esto pero lo siento.  
—¿Habrías seguido? Si no te detenía, quiero decir.  
—No lo sé, en algún momento me habría dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo las cosas mal —murmuró más calmada—. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?  
—Siempre me miras a los ojos antes de besarme.  
—¿Qué?  
—Cuando las cosas se ponen, uh.. subidas de tono, me miras un momento a los ojos.

Tal vez nunca habíamos llegado a algo más pero era verdad que Lena se aseguraba siempre de que yo quisiera tanto hacerlo como ella. Por eso esperaba un segundo mi aprobación, nunca con palabras pero una mirada bastaba.

—Perdón.  
—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor?  
—Debes pensar que soy una imbécil —dijo riendo pero sin diversión alguna—. No lo hemos hecho aún mientras que yo con otras personas... Dios, soy una imbécil.  
—No. Eres mi novia. No te atrevas a decir esas cosas de mi novia.

El tono severo de mi voz la hizo levantar una ceja para luego, y gracias a Rao, reír. Su risa era de las más hermosas, sino la única, de todas las que había escuchado jamás. Se acercó un poco, apoyó la frente sobre la mía y sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla. Sus labios se entreabieron apenas. Cuando habló su voz me pareció la más dulce.

—Tú no sabes cuanto te...  
—¡Karaaaaa! ¿¡Rubia, estás aquí!?  
—La voy a asesinar —susurré al escuchar a mi amiga fuera. La risa de Lena fue lo único que mantuvo mi calma y no hizo que quisiera salir a correr a Maggie hasta el otro lado del país.

Me besó un par de veces antes de ponernos de pie y respiré hondo, abriendo la puerta y encontrándome con Maggie quien salía de mi cuarto.

—Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que estabas ahí haciendo cochinadas.  
—No te preocupes por nuestras cochinadas, tú siempre las vas a interrumpir —y puse los ojos en blanco. Maggie me sacó la lengua y Lena apareció a mi lado.  
—Iré a comprar algo de comer ¿quieres algo?  
—Puedo ir yo si quieres —ofrecí, no muy segura de cómo se sentía pero Lena nada más sonrió y negó.  
—Necesito caminar un poco.  
—Yo quiero una manzana acaramelada.

Las dos miramos a Maggie al mismo tiempo. Se hundió de hombros con la más grande expresión de 'y yo qué he hecho'.

—¿De dónde voy a sacar una manzana acaramelada?  
—Tienes tus millonadas, Lena, no te hagas la tacaña. Ahora ve, debo hablar con mi amiga, shu.  
—No soy perro para que me...  
—Okay, ya cálmense —dije levantando la voz pero volviendo a Lena—. Por cierto quiero un burrito.

Me dio un beso rápido antes de salir y finalmente quedé sola con mi amiga.

—Dime que tienes algo importante que decir porque estaba en medio de algo ahí dentro. ¡Y no, no era sexo!  
—Ya, seguro, como tú digas. Quería mostrarte algo que te compré.  
—¿Tú... Comprándome algo?  
—No te hagas la sorprendida, sí, a ti. Ven. Está en tu cuarto.

Me asusté al principio, con Maggie nunca podría adivinar. Pero al entrar a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta me sorprendí de verdad. Sobre la cama descansaba un vestido negro azulado y mi primer instinto fue mirar a mi amiga quien, cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa de suficiencia, pasaba de mí al vestido y del vestido a mí.

—Okay...  
—Actúa un poco más emocionada, rubia. Te he comprado el vestido más sexy que jamás pudieras pedir.  
—¿Me perdí de algo?  
—Bien, bien. Hazte la tonta —se acercó al vestido y quitó la bolsa que lo cubría. Era bastante hermoso en verdad pero no sabía cómo algo como eso podía quedarme bien así que lo miré con cierta conmoción—. No he olvidado que asistirás al baile de máscaras y sé perfectamente que no será con Lena, pero... Ya que no podré acompañarte a esa tonta fiesta quería regalarte esto.  
—¿Hablas en serio?  
—Tuve que revisar tus cosas para asegurarme de que no tenías uno —dijo pensativa pero ni mostrando una pizca de vergüenza—. No es que me emocione que vayas con otra pero allá tú.  
—Nunca haría nada para arruinar lo que tengo con Lena, tú lo sabes.  
—Lo sé, rubia ¿pero y la tal Excalibur? ¿Cómo de tanto estás segura de que ella no hará nada?  
—Solo lo sé —repliqué mostrando seguridad pero comenzando a dudar.

Excalibur no intentaría nada, ¿verdad?

—Está bien, confío en ti. Ahora... —de un costado junto al vestido sacó un antifaz azul de bordes negros y por primera vez desde que había aceptado ir al baile entendí que esto era real y de verdad pasaría.  
—Oh, eso también...  
—Pues ni modo que entres a un baile de máscaras sin una, ¿no? Como sea, guardaré todo esto en el clóset y procura que Lena no se meta.  
—¿Por qué Lena se metería en... ? Olvídalo. Gracias, Maggie. Me sacaste todo un peso de encima.  
—Sé como te pones para elegir —sonrió y me dio unas palmadas en el hombro—. Ahora sal de aquí antes de que tu novia vuelva.

Una hora más tarde Lena estaba en la ducha y yo completaba mis tareas cuando escuché sonar mi celular.

Excalibur: solo faltan tres días ¿tienes todo listo?  
Kara: precisamente hoy he visto el vestido que usaré.  
Excalibur: deberías mostrarmelo.  
Kara: lo verás en su momento, extraña.  
Excalibur: ¿cómo se supone que voy a encontrarte? ¿olvidas que no veré tu cara?  
Kara: todo eso de encontrarnos de repente también me está poniendo nerviosa ahora que lo pienso.  
Excalibur: yo soy la que dejará su identidad al descubierto y pondrá tan bella amistad en peligro ¿y tú te pones nerviosa?  
Kara: eres de lo más exagerada.  
Kara: ¿además que podría salir mal? Solo iremos a un baile como dos amigas que nunca se conocieron. Suena genial.  
Excalibur: creo que tendrás que conocerme para estar segura de eso.  
Excalibur: pero volviendo a nuestra positividad habitual de verdad tengo ganas de verte. Será una fantástica noche.  
Excalibur: ahora debo partir, no me extrañes demasiado y come tus frutas, necesitarás todas las energías.

Más que un baile de máscaras Excalibur ponía todo como si fuéramos a ir corriendo hasta la Luna pero todo saldría bien, al fin iba a saber quien era y seguramente nos llevaríamos de maravilla.

Terminando el último ejercicio de lectura Lena salió del baño. Notaba apenas recién que el cabello mojado le quedaba demasiado bien, la hacía ver más atractiva, mucho más sensual si era posible. Tuve que alejar esos pensamientos porque al fin y al cabo solo estaba con una toalla pero captó mi mirada desde el sofá antes de que pudiera mirar hacia otro lado.

—No vayas a babear —dijo sonriendo y empeorando cada una de mis sensaciones. Logró que recordara lo que debajo de esa toalla había y ojalá mi mente nunca lo hubiera pensado porque inconscientemente cerré las piernas sintiendo cierto cosquilleo.

Lena no era ciega así que era más que obvio que notó tal movimiento. Hubiera sido más fácil que siguiera su camino y fuera a su habitación, que pusiera algo de ropa en su lugar y dejara a mis hormonas descansar un momento. Pero era Lena y le gustaba provocarme.

Se acercó y sin más se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Sujetaba la toalla por el borde superior sobre sus pechos, de alguna manera estos resaltaban sin siquiera ejercer presión y me vi estudiando la línea que iba hacia abajo entre medio de los dos.

—Esto es tan fácil —dijo de la nada, tomando la hoja frente a nosotras en la mesa. Tragué saliva y en serio, con todas mis fuerzas, traté de que mis ojos no me traicionaran. Pero las gotitas que caían de su cabello hasta sus pechos eran muy llamativas.

En aquel estado de estupidez podría haberme imaginado de todo menos lo que pasó luego. Lena dejó la hoja a un lado y tuve que mirar a un costado. Pero se incorporó y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba sentándose sobre mi regazo.

—Bien... —musité haciendo uso de todo el aire que podía respirar. Lena me sonrió y se inclinó.  
—Estabas muy interesada en la vista ¿y ahora no puedes mirarme a los ojos?  
—Estás haciendo las cosas muy difíciles de controlar.  
—Oh, no... ¿yo? Tú te pones a verme como si quisieras comerme apenas salgo de la ducha ¿y yo pongo las cosas difíciles?  
—Literalmente estás desnuda sobre mí así que tendríamos que volver a replan... —un instante que la miré a la cara y mis ojos se desviaron otra vez a la piel mojada entre sus pechos—. Mierda.  
—Eres pura perversión —murmuró observando mis labios, la voz se le había puesto mucho más ronca—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero?  
—Tú dime.  
—Tenerte en mi cama.  
—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas.  
—Hablo en serio.

No despegaba los ojos de mi boca y tan solo eso fue suficiente para marearme los sentidos. Fui yo quien la besó primero. Tenía los labios húmedos y me pregunté si todo su cuerpo estaría igual de mojado. Lena suspiró y llevó una mano a mi nuca, imposibilitando que hiciera cualquier otra cosa más que besarla.

—¿Sabes que quiero yo, Lena?  
—¿Mmm?  
—Tocarte —abrió sus ojos y me miró con tanta excitación que sentí que me derretía por dentro. De alguna manera era cierto.

Me pareció que la toalla se le aflojaba, que sus ganas de no parar aumentaban cuando me volvió a besar con más necesidad, tirando con suavidad mi labio inferior antes de levantarse. Mi cuerpo entero se quejó.

—Si no te calmas tendré que ir a ducharme de nuevo.

Resistí la tentación de tomarla de la mano y atraerla de nuevo. Pero castigué a mis propias hormonas y las obligué a quedarse en su lugar. 

Me obligué a solo mirarla regresar a su cuarto con esa sonrisa victoriosa y tener una muy mala sensación de frustración entre las piernas.

Pronto. Pronto, Kara. Solo un poco más.

* * *

_“Un día despertarás, te verás al espejo y me agradecerás por ser la persona que eres. Cada vez que des un paso hacia adelante, hacia algo más grande, me recordarás por el que te volvió una mujer fría y astuta. Vas a querer volver el tiempo atrás, vas a querer mi consejo. Mírame cuando te hablo, Lena. Mírame.”_

—¿Lena? Lena, despierta. Soy yo.

Lena apenas podía respirar cuando desperté y la sentí moverse. Estaba bañada en sudor, le había costado abrir los ojos y en su mirada el miedo estaba presente. Escuchar su corazón latir tan deprisa me hacía sentir impotente. Pero podía hacer algo, si es que rodearla en un abrazo podía servir de alguna ayuda, aún así lo hice. Al principio intentó empujarme, pero dudaba que supiera de lo que pasaba a su alrededor ya que ni siquiera me miraba. Lo único que hacía era temblar. Le costaba mucho trabajo respirar y no fue hasta que sus ojos miraron mis manos a sus costados que supo que estaba allí. Una vez puedo sentirme empezó a relajarse.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se calmó del todo. Su cabeza descansaba en el hueco de mi cuello y pensé que se había dormido debido a la tranquilidad de su respiración, pero habló;

—Tengo miedo.  
—¿De qué?  
—De lo que pueda llegar a ser.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Lionel apuesta todo a que seré igual o peor que Lex. Cuando todo comenzó él... Él solía decirme cosas así. Me aseguraba que le estaría en deuda por hacerme tan miserable. Que eso me haría una mujer fría, fuerte y sin distracciones que me alejaran de mi meta. Supongo que de alguna forma ha funcionado ¿no? —rió secamente. Aquel sonido desganado y tan irónico me dejó una sensación amarga en la boca—. Era alguien que sentía buenas emociones, tenía personas que me querían y él hizo que todo lo que amaba se volviera en mi contra. Era solo una niña cuando mi madre murió y él se aprovechó. No dejo de pensar que hubiera sido mucho más feliz si me iba con Lex. Aunque, claro, seguramente estaría mucho más pronto tras las rejas.  
—No digas eso. Tal vez tú... Tal vez podrías haberlo ayudado, podrían haber hecho los dos algo mucho mejor —no era la mejor manera de decir lo que quería decir. En realidad parecía como si estuviera echándole la culpa por no irse con su hermano, pero esperaba que no lo tomara de esa manera—. Pero no es el fin. Has tenido que soportar tantas cosas, Lena, eso no te debilita ni te vuelve alguien peor. Te fortalece. Serás una mujer exitosa porque eres inteligente, dedicada y apasionada con cada cosa que haces.  
—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Y esta vez se separó de mí para mirarme, aunque nuestras manos seguían unidas. Estaba amaneciendo y la luz comenzaba a iluminar toda su cara. Había señal de que había vuelto a llorar, el cansancio era evidente pero aún así seguía siendo hermosa. Quité un mechón rebelde de sus ojos, respiré hondo y grabé en mi memoria ese momento.

—Porque creo en ti. Más que en cualquier otra cosa.

No eran grandes palabras pero con Lena no era necesario. Ella sabía que decía la verdad, así de fácil podía ser nuestra relación. No teníamos que mentir porque no era necesario, no hacía falta preguntar dos veces. Ella sabía, y también yo, que todo entre nosotras era real. Por eso asintió y apretó más fuerte mi mano.

—Tengo que ir al hospital —dijo luego de un tiempo—. Por Alison.  
—¿De visita o algo más?  
—Las dos cosas —añadió mucho más desanimada que antes—. Tengo que reunirme con los médicos ya que hay noticias y... Le llevaré sus chocolates favoritos.  
—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Lena volvió a poner sus ojos en mí. Era tan vacía y desolada su expresión, tan rota y perdida. Pero no era todo. En el fondo guardaba la calidez de días mejores, la que bastó para regalarme una sonrisa a medias sincera y recordarme que a pesar de todo ella seguía allí.

—No es necesario, es un largo viaje y tienes responsabilidades que atender.  
—Sabes que no me molesta.  
—Lo sé pero la culpa me mataría.

Sus labios rozaron los míos unos segundos hasta que tuvo lejarse. Era una tontería lo que pensaba pero verla así, tan temprano en la mañana, besándome antes de salir de la cama y vestirse. Todo parecía tan fácil y a la vez tan complicado. Deseé desde lo más profundo tener la oportunidad de que en un futuro esto no acabara.

—Hasta en dos horas no trabajas así que tal vez puedas dormir un poco más —dijo mirando su celular y guardándolo en el bolsillo.  
—¿Aquí en tu cama? —pregunté tontamente. Lena puso los ojos en blanco, se acercó y me besó despacio. Podrían haber sido segundos o minutos, no tenía idea, pero sus labios siempre eran algo nuevo para mí.  
—Sí, aquí. Básicamente ya es tu cama. Me voy pero te escribo más tarde ¿bien?  
—Cuídate y envíale mis saludos a Alison.

Lena sonrió una última vez antes de salir de la habitación. El cuarto se sintió al instante vacío pero prefería quedarme aquí. En la almohada su esencia aún estaba y las sábanas tenían su perfume particular por lo que volver a dormirme no fue muy difícil.

No estaba siendo un día muy atareado en Morrigan's. Los clientes habituales venían y se iban como siempre pero tal vez se debía todo a mi humor. No era que me pusiera feliz ver a Lena tan mal pero que me contara sus más duras preocupaciones era un gran paso y sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría por denunciar a Lionel. El proceso sería difícil pero yo estaría ahí con ella, permanecería a su lado en todas los problemas que se nos presentaran. Me dejé saborear esa pequeña alegría.

Ojala hubiera durado más.

Estaba hablando con una camarera sobre lo que necesitaba el almacén cuando Mike entró. Mi -tan, tan agradable- compañera se sonrojó al verlo y se alejó rápidamente cuando se acercó.

—Kara —llamó él suavemente, como probando el ambiente. Pese a todo sonreí con la mejor amabilidad. Se había alejado tan pronto como le dije que no quería nada con él, literalmente se había desvanecido dándome a entender que sus intenciones no eran justamente mantener al menos la amistad.  
—Hola, Mike.  
—Te estado intentando localizar...  
—Sabes exactamente dónde vivo —dije riendo. Toda esta situación era delirante.  
—Lo siento por como me comporté.  
—Pasó como un mes —le indiqué, volviendo a mis notas.  
—Es que eres la primera a la que le confesaba mis sentimientos y...  
—Y no estás acostumbrado a que te rechacen, ¿no? —Mike se quedó mudo. Bajó la mirada al suelo y suspiré—. ¿Querías decir algo más? Tengo trabajo.  
—Solo quiero disculparme, Kara. Fui un tonto y te subestimé. ¿Podrías al menos darme la oportunidad de volver a ser amigos?  
—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? No me conoces tanto —se vio en verdad afectado por mi pregunta y le tomó varios segundos contestar.  
—No lo sé, desde la primera vez que hablamos he sentido que eres tan diferente como yo.

Noté la mirada de Elizabeth en el otro extremo del mostrador, cuestionadora y seria.

—Lo pensaré, Mike. Ahora si me disculpas debo trabajar.

Apenas decir eso, y para mi enorme sorpresa, Maggie entró a la cafetería. A veces olvidaba lo pequeña que lucía, la verdad que si no la conociera diría que no pasaba de los quince años. Pero esta vez me encontré con una Maggie con bolsas bajo los ojos y sueño en la mirada. Llegó hasta nuestro lado al instante. Primero me miró a mí, luego pareció notar la presencia de Mike.

—Hola rubia... Hola enclenque.  
—Creo que mejor me voy... ¿Nos vemos luego? —dijo un Mike repentinamente incómodo.

Asentí solo porque no quería alargar más la conversación y al fin se retiró. Le alcancé a Maggie un café minutos después y ya que era la hora de mi descanso pude sentarme al final con mi amiga, quien tenía la palma de la mano pegada a la frente.

—¿Cuánto te emborrachaste anoche?  
—Pues... Todavía tengo mis pantalones ¿no? Así que no tanto.  
—Esos no son tus pantalones —dije mirando los jeans desteñidos que, sabía a la perfección, Maggie nunca usaría. Miró desconcertada sus piernas y se rascó la cabeza.  
—Bien, bien. Era mí día libre y quería celebrarlo. No me culpes por ello.  
—Bebe ese café, ayudará.  
—Odio el café —murmuró cerrando momentáneamente los ojos.  
—Pues debiste de venir por algo así que será mejor que te lo tomes.

Maggie me contó sobre la caliente y sensual chica a la que había estado viendo las últimas semanas. Lo mucho que le gustaba y demás. Cuando me mostró una foto no pude evitar reír. Era idéntica a Alex. Pero preferí ignorar la coincidencia aunque no olvidara como de tonta quedaba siempre que mi hermana estaba presente.

—¿Crees que será algo serio? Con esa chica, digo.  
—Uh... No —esta vez vi cierto desaliento en su expresión—. Las relaciones no son lo mío.  
—¿Por qué dices eso? Por lo que me comentaste no parece tan mala ¿verdad?  
—Ella es genial pero no puedo estar con nadie. Lo arruinaría, me equivocaría y estoy mucho mejor sola.  
—¿Te han roto el corazón alguna vez?

Maggie me miró al fin. Estaba perpleja, tal vez por mi súbita pregunta y la verdad que podría contener o quién sabe, algo más. Tomó de la taza. Seguramente el café ya estaría helado. Pensé que cambiaría de tema, que se burlaría y con sarcasmo pasaría a otra cosa. Pero no lo hizo.

—Sí. Hace dos años. Ella era perfecta. Al estar con ella todo se sentía tan nuevo y fresco. Cada momento que pasábamos juntas era... Bueno, fantástico. Me hacía muy feliz, en verdad. No creo que nadie me entienda nunca como lo hizo ella, no de esa manera. Pero un día acabó. Como todo —hizo silencio un rato, volvió a beber el café hasta que no quedó nada.  
—¿Por qué acabó?

Maggie me sonrió.

—No puedes pedirle a una persona que te ame toda la vida. Por mucho que sientas que es imposible que acabe, por mucho que creas que ni el tiempo, ni las personas, ni la distancia cambiarán lo que sienten... No hay manera de detenerlo. Sé que ella me amaba con cada fibra de su ser pero al final simplemente no fue suficiente. Yo no fui lo suficiente para hacer que se quede. Sigo pensando que fue mi culpa ¿sabes? Debí haber cometido un error, debí haber dicho algo mal, o tal vez nada en absoluto.

Por varios minutos no supe que decir. Maggie miraba la taza vacía, y yo tristemente había quedado con sus palabras en mi cabeza. Sabía que no se trataba de lo mismo pero eso no impedía que pensara en Lena. ¿Podía ser posible algo así entre nosotras? ¿Sería tan devastador para cambiarnos totalmente como le había sucedido a Maggie?

—Las cosas pasan y tú no has tenido la culpa. Si pasó debe haber sido por algo ¿no?  
—Lo sé, Kara. Pero no quita que siga doliendo un poco. Como sea, tengo que partir —se puso de pie rápidamente y sonrió tan en grande que casi olvidé que hasta hace diez minutos la resaca no la dejaba pensar—. ¿Nos vemos en la habitación, rubia?  
—Claro.

No es que mi humor hubiera sido arruinado pero tenía la impresión de que la conversación con Maggie no quería abandonarme y, por ende, regresara parte de mi preocupación para con Lena. La quería, Rao no, la amaba demasiado como para pensar que uno o dos años más tarde lo nuestro ya no fuera algo viable. ¿Cómo podría separarme de ella? ¿Cómo iba yo a hacer tal cosa? No, era absurdo. Era tonto.

Al salir de Morrigan's lo primero que hice fue buscarla entre mis contactos. Sentía algo de adrenalina. Como si necesitara que ella supiera que no quería irme de su lado ahora ni nunca.

Kara: solo quería decirte que ya te estoy extrañando. También deseo que sepas que lo que siento por ti no es una aventura universitaria ni mucho menos. Esto es real, y tú significas todo para mí. Eres fantástica, eres asombrosa y no veo la hora de volverte a ver.


	16. Chapter 16

—¿De verdad es necesario que te vayas?  
—Volveré el lunes, Kara. No es tanto tiempo.

Lena terminaba de guardar algo en su maleta cuando volví a su habitación para ver cómo seguía. Claro que había hecho ya planes con Excalibur y al fin y al cabo nos veríamos, pero eso no quitaba que siguiera teniendo las mismas ganas de ir con Lena al baile. Bien, tal vez que mi novia cambiara de parecer y tuviera que plantar a mi amiga misteriosa no sería lo más honorable. Por lo que me limité a suspirar y bufar como niña malcriada mientras la veía ponerse la chaqueta y guardar el pasaporte en su bolsillo trasero.

—¡Son unos largos tres días!  
—Sé que podrás sobrevivir sin mí, dulzura —dijo sonriendo. Pronto dejó sus cosas y tiró de mi mano para unirnos en un beso lento. Su lengua por cierto estaba bastante juguetona esa mañana.  
—¿Me avisarás cuando llegues?  
—Claro.  
—Estarás bien, ¿verdad?  
—Te aseguro que solo es un viaje común y corriente. Ni te darás cuenta de que me he ido. Además, mañana es el baile y puedes ir y distraerte.  
—Pero no estarás ahí —repliqué desanimada. Lena se limitó a sonreír, poco a poco me soltó y volvió a recoger su maleta.  
—Tendrás una buena noche, Kara. Disfrútala.

Solo la acompañé hasta la puerta. Según ella sería más sencillo despedirnos así. Después de unos cuantos segundos de besos muy necesarios tuvimos que separarnos. No nos dijimos adiós ni evocamos a ninguna de esas nostálgicas partidas de películas. Para cuando lo noté estaba sola otra vez y Lena ya se había ido.

No tenía que ir a la cafetería hoy, tampoco tuve muchas clases. Lo que sí cambió un tanto el color de mi día fue la clase de atletismo. Al parecer Vera había sido la primera en llegar. No era que me incomodara su presencia pero resulta que no podía terminar de separar del todo la idea de Excalibur siendo ella. Me había dicho a mí misma antes que no era una opción, que Vera teniendo como siglas DV no implicaba que fuera mi desconocida amiga. Pero no era tan sencillo olvidarlo. ¿Qué tal si así era? Mañana lo sabría, mañana se revelaría todo, pero y si...

—Eh, Kara —se detuvo, me saludó en la mejilla y comenzamos a correr juntas.  
—¿Todos están llegando tarde o es que vinimos muy temprano?  
—Tal vez las dos cosas. Aunque es raro que la profesora tampoco este aquí. Creo que la mayoría está haciendo los últimos arreglos para mañana.  
—¿Te refieres al baile?  
—Claro —dijo con suma naturalidad—, conozco a muchos de mis compañeros que recién a esta hora están yendo a por los vestidos o trajes.  
—¿Tú irás?  
—Pues sí... —su extraña vacilación logró ponerme de cierta manera un poco nerviosa, pero unos metros después continuó. Escuché con atención su corazón latir al hablar y pese a estar corriendo, no sonó para nada irregular—. Iré con mi mejor amigo. Somos dos bichos raros.  
—¿Tú un bicho raro?

Era complicado creer que nadie la invitara o tuviera opciones más allá de su amigo. Vera era hermosa, inteligente y para agregar, atlética. La rubia solamente rió.

—O sea, me han invitado un par de chicos pero ¿de qué hablaríamos? Tengo la sensación de que actuaría como una idiota y solo me pondría nerviosa. Créeme, ir con mi amigo es la mejor opción. ¿Tú con quién irás?  
—Uh... —el sonido de un silbato a nuestras espaldas nos hizo parar en seco. La profesora Stone nos saludaba desde el otro lado de la pista de atletismo y agitaba el brazo para que nos acercaramos.

Algunos estudiantes comenzaban a llegar una vez estuvimos frente a la profesora. Esperamos pacientes a que todos se reunieran y al fin, después de unos minutos, la mujer se aclaró la garganta y nos puso en grupos. No sé si era yo la que se sentía extraña o todo parecía muy confuso. Mientras corría comencé a divagar y pensar en que mañana sería al fin el día en que conocería a Excalibur.

Admití para mí misma que estaba más emocionada de lo que esperaba. Hablábamos desde hace ya meses y había despertado una gran curiosidad en mí. No solo por el tonto nombre que había empleado... Excalibur, pero porque también había estado en momentos algo difíciles sin esperar nada a cambio. ¿Quién en estos días hace cosas así? Había dudado bastante al principio pero se había ganado mi confianza y estaba lista para saber su verdadera identidad.

Pero mientras más pensaba también llegué a recordar otras cosas. En especial la teoría sobre que Lena pudiera ser Excalibur. La había descartado en algún momento, no tenía duda alguna, pensarlo siquiera era tonto y la probabilidad de que mi novia tuviera las ganas de ser alguien más con la cantidad de problemas en su vida era descabellada.

Así que a pesar de intercambiar algunas palabras con Vera, la clase solo consistió en correr y perderme en mis pensamientos. Pero me servía de igual manera. Tal vez no podía ser capaz de volar pero necesitaba moverme.

Dos horas habían transcurrido desde la clase de atletismo y yo estaba estudiando. Bueno, como si en verdad pudiera hacerlo. Estaba ansiosa por lo que el día de mañana ofrecía y no me sacaba de la cabeza todo lo que iba a suceder. Me rendí con el libro entre mis manos y en cambio tomé mi celular.

Kara: dime que es normal sentirme un poco nerviosa.  
Excalibur: desconozco la frecuencia con que la gente conoce a otras personas en bailes de máscaras pero imagino que sí.  
Excalibur: siento que se están peleando arañas gigantes en mi estómago ¿sabes? Odio las arañas.  
Kara: ¿dónde nos veremos? No quiero pasar la vergüenza del siglo tratando de comunicarme con la persona equivocada.  
Excalibur: pues, yo seré quién te busque.  
Kara: ¿cómo vas a encontrarme con una máscara y un vestido que jamás me he puesto?  
Excalibur: subestimas mis poderes de observación. Créeme, yo te buscaré.  
Kara: eso me pone aún más nerviosa, que genial es tu ayuda.  
Excalibur: oye, las dos estamos ansiosas por la fiesta pero luego del impacto inicial todo fluirá y nos divertiremos.  
Kara: ¿y cómo sabes eso, graciosilla?  
Excalibur: solo lo sé.  
Excalibur: a no ser que tú salgas corriendo apenas me quite la máscara, eso sí que nos supondría en problema. Tengo que pensar en un plan B.  
Kara: ¡Oye, no escaparé!  
Excalibur: eso lo dices tú ahora. Tendremos que esperar a que veas mi rostro para juzgar la situación.  
Kara: ¿qué de malo hay con tu rostro?  
Excalibur: oh, nada, cariño. Mi cara es preciosa.  
Excalibur: pero tal vez te pienses dos veces los últimos meses una vez que sepas quién soy.  
Kara: deberías escribir una novela dramática, se te da de maravilla exagerar.  
Excalibur: búrlate tú, ya te las verás conmigo mañana por la noche. Ahora debo irme, el deber me llama.  
Kara: ¿eres el hombre araña o qué?  
Excalibur: no, pero los últimos preparativos para nuestra bella fiesta no se terminarán por sí solos.  
Excalibur: ahora, si me disculpas... Buenas tardes, Kara.

Había algo en la manera en la que me hablaba. Era difícil de explicar, algo extraño. Solo eran mensajes sin voz ni rostro, ni nada con quién asimilar pero aún así se sentía familiar. Pensé nuevamente en que quizás se trataba de alguien que conociera. ¿Vera? ¿Lucy? No... No, claro que no.

Era un nuevo día y la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana me despertó. Con eso recordé que era el gran día y el nerviosismo volvió pero recargado. Lo primero que hice fue revisar mi celular. Sonreí al ver los cuatro mensajes en mi bandeja de entrada.

Lena: espero que no te hayas dormido muy tarde pensando en mí.  
Lena: porque es justo lo que yo he hecho y son las cuatro de la mañana y te extraño.  
Lena: oh dios, estoy diciendo puras cursilerías. Regresaré a la cama.  
Lena: por cierto, buenos días, amor.

Kara: ¿Dejas alguna vez de ser tan tierna? Vas a hacerme perder la cordura.  
Kara: buenos días a ti también, espero que hayas podido descansar y yo también te extraño.

Dejé el celular a un lado y con la más grande sonrisa fui a ducharme. Todo estaba en su lugar. Incluso el agua tenía la temperatura perfecta haciendo que mi mente entrara en cierto estado de calma. Era algo que necesitaba. Todo saldría bien y sería una buena noche.

Pero me hubiera gustado repetirme aquello cuando después de un día entero de pura expectación la hora finalmente llegara. Literalmente. Solo faltaban cuarenta minutos y el corazón parecía latirme en la garganta.

—¡Te digo yo que te ves bien!  
—¡Deja de gritar!  
—¡Tú estás gritando!

Maggie tenía una mano en la cara y la otra en la cintura. No sé si se estaba lamentando por ofrecerme ayuda o la estaba sacando de quicio. Seguramente las dos cosas.

—No lo sé, es que el vestido...  
—El vestido te queda a la perfección, Kara, no seas estúpida. Ojalá tuviera ese culo. ¡Mataría por un culo así!  
—Mi culo no es lo importante aquí, siento que me veo como una imbécil.  
—Es porque nunca has usado un vestido antes. Pero créeme que te ves preciosa, a esa tal Excalibur le va a fascinar. Palabra de lesbiana.  
—Que le fascine no es justamente la idea, Maggie...  
—Ya, ya —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y corriendo un cabello de mi frente. Me había hecho un peinado sencillo, para variar era bueno cambiar aunque se sintiera raro no tenerlo suelto. Muy en el fondo sabía que no me veía mal—. Tú tienes que actuar normal y verás lo fácil que será.  
—Tú siempre solucionando mis problemas tan fácilmente.  
—Señorita sarcástica, el baile comienza en media hora así que tu mejor opción es ser positiva.  
—Lo sé, es solo que... ¿Y si algo sale mal?  
—Eres un alienígena, puedes con todo, rubia. Como último recurso puedes hacerte invisible.  
—No sé qué tanta ciencia ficción hayas leído pero yo no puedo hacer eso.

Diez minutos más tarde caminaba entre el tumulto de personas que se dirigían al gimnasio donde, claramente, el baile sería. Durante esos cinco minutos lo único que quería hacer era darme la vuelta y volver a mi habitación. Esto era una mala idea, una terrible idea. Seguro entraría en pánico, ¿qué tal si comenzaba a levitar de la nada? Pero para mi suerte Maggie había ofrecido acompañarme al menos hasta la puerta por lo que no había vuelta atrás. De las dos, mi amiga estaba más determinada que yo.

—Respira hondo, Kara. Estás pálida como el papel.  
—¿Y si no viene?

En ese momento el celular que guardaba en un pequeño bolsillo del vestido vibró como si fuera un mal chiste. Ya sabía quién era antes de siquiera abrir el mensaje.

Excalibur: estoy adentro y los nervios me están comiendo así que solo espero que no hayas cambiado de parecer.  
Kara: estaré por allí en un rato, no tienes que darme más ansiedad de la que ya tengo.

Guardé el aparato y fue todo un logro que no se rompiera en mis manos. Me di cuenta de que me temblaban, de que mi cuerpo entero estaba en un estado de agitación muy difícil de controlar.

—Tienes que entrar.  
—Oh, Rao.  
—Te meterás ahí y pasarás un buen rato. Todo saldrá bien. Ahora relájate y mete tu alienígena trasero ahí.

Al estar a escasos metros de la puerta solo necesitó empujarme un poco para que al fin estuviera dentro del gimnasio. Me giré para ver a Maggie levantar el pulgar y sonreír antes de desaparecer y quedar sola. El corazón me latía tan fuerte y la emoción era tanta que casi olvido de ponerme la máscara. Una vez lo hice casi me sentí un poco más aliviada.

El gimnasio era en verdad enorme y aún así estaba repleto de gente. Las luces me recordaban al cuarto de Lena. Eran oscuras y cambiaban constantemente del azul al rojo y del rojo al verde. No era sencillo distinguir un rostro en particular más allá de las máscaras. Supongo que todo había sido hecho a propósito, algo así como "mientras más misterio, mejor". Había varias bolas de esas de discoteca colgadas en el techo, muchos reflectores en movimiento en los extremos del gimnasio y demasiadas, demasiadas personas.

Me costó abandonar el lugar en el que estaba y adentrarme entre tantos estudiantes. Cada paso que daba me hacía cuestionarme lo que hacía allí. Habían tantas cosas que podían salir mal.

La música cambió a una más fuerte y pegadiza. Vi una barra un lado más allá y a muchos pidiendo tragos. Vaya universidad tan especial, dándole alcohol a sus propios alumnos. Todos vestían muy bien. La mayoría de los hombres llevaban trajes negros o blancos, muy arreglados y con sus respectivas máscaras. Las mujeres, por otro lado, usaban vestidos tan preciosos que comencé a sentirme tonta. Lucían demasiado bien.

Seguí caminando y pensaba en sacar el celular y enviarle un mensaje a Excalibur cuando sentí que alguien me llamaba por detrás.

—¿Kara?

Si no fuera porque era muy difícil tropezar con tanta gente a mi alrededor presionando y moviéndose, seguro ya me hubiera caído. Me tomó desprevenida aquella voz, apenas ahora notaba que la ansiedad se había ido y regresaba ahora con más intensidad. Cada centímetro de mi piel se erizó cuando me volví y encontré a una Lucy sonriente.

—Hey... —me escuché decir. Aturdida.  
—No pensé que vendrías. Por cierto, esa máscara te queda genial. Casi pensé que no eras tú.  
—Oh, yo...

Las palabras se perdían en mi cabeza. Los pensamientos se mezclaban y no podía ser capaz de formar una sola oración coherente. ¿Lucy? ¿Había sido siempre Lucy?

—Oh, espera, dios, soy una estúpida. Sé que este no es el lugar indicado pero lamento mucho lo que pasó el otro día. Tomé demasiado y actué como una idiota. Espero que podamos hablar después sobre eso, de verdad lo siento. Ahora debo volver con mi cita, no quiero que enloquezca y persiga a otras chicas.

Lucy me sonrió y señaló a un chico que esperaba sentado en la barra. Ya comenzaba a alejarse cuando abrí la boca para hablar pero algo me detuvo. Una mano tomaba mi muñeca con suavidad, tiraba despacio, apenas una caricia para decirme que estaba allí.

Sabía, ahora sí estaba segura, de que Excalibur estaba justo detrás de mí.

* * *

Lo único que debía hacer era darme la vuelta y la vería. Bueno, al menos en general, su cara probablemente estaba enmascarada. Pero el toque de sus dedos en mi brazo me generaba más nervios, la ansiedad se acumulaba en cada rincón vacío de mi ser y ya sentía que comenzaba a pensar estupideces. Mi celular vibró y algo me dijo que era ella.

Excalibur: ¿Bailas conmigo?  
Kara: ¿Recuerdas lo que dijimos sobre escapar y eso? No sería tan mala idea salir corriendo ahora mismo.  
Excalibur: no voy a dejarte ir, Kara.

No acababa de dejar mi celular en su sitio que Excalibur ya tiraba de mí y me hacía girar en mi sitio para quedar justo frente a ella. Mi corazón latía a una velocidad temeraria y por un segundo estuve a punto de perder la noción de las cosas.

Lo primero que mis ojos vieron fue el vestido. La luz había tomado un color azul noche por lo que no podía distinguir ningún detalle más que las perfectas curvas de su cintura. Pero eventualmente subí más y por supuesto la maldita máscara cubría toda su cara. Tenía mi misma estatura, el cabello recogido tras la máscara me impedía estar segura de que tipo de estilo tendría, tampoco podía distinguir su color. Odiosas luces.

La máscara no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Podía ver qué era blanca con detalles dorados. Tuve el ligero impulso de estirar la mano y quitarsela, o usar mi visión de rayos equis para ver de una vez por todas, pero me contuve y esperé.

La música cambió y se volvió más suave. Apenas me daba cuenta de que estaba comportándome como una idiota cuando Excalibur tomó una de mis manos y puso la otra en mi cintura con firmeza. Se acercó más, su cabeza estaba a centímetros de la mía cuando comenzamos a movernos despacio al ritmo de la canción. Descubrí que era muy fácil adaptarme a ella, a un tacto diferente y desconocido. Pero a la vez no terminaba de entender porqué algo en ella me resonaba en la mente, algo en su forma de tocarme, algo en la manera de moverse.

Un corazón latía de manera irregular pero no estaba segura de cuál de los se trataba. A estas alturas debería saber, tendría que darme cuenta. Sabía de antemano que no era Vera. Su cabello no era rubio como el suyo. Era negro, noté cuando la luz se volvió roja.

Respiré hondo, sentí un perfume tan suave como delicioso y a la vez, al mismo tiempo, su propio aliento en mi cuello. Creí que hablaría al fin, que iba a decir algo pero la música siguió y solo bailamos.

—Podrías al menos decirme algo —dije en su oído.

Excalibur ladeó la cabeza como respuesta. No sé si de manera positiva o no pero igual me hizo reír.

—Okay, sigues siendo la misma niña malcriada que se esconde de mí. Muy valiente.

No nos veíamos a la cara -bueno, máscaras- pero los nervios no estaban tan presentes como antes y me sentía bastante más cómoda ahora. Casi olvidaba que estábamos bailando en medio de tanta gente. Su mano derecha se movió de mi cintura hasta la parte baja de mi espalda logrando acercarme más. Alejó su rostro y me miró fijamente, juraría por la misma Maggie Sawyer que en el cambio de la luz había visto unos ojos verdes.

Tragué con dificultad cuando mi mente empezó a trabajar de más. Me pareció que había sonreído por las pequeñas arrugas que se formaron alrededor de sus ojos pero era difícil saber.

—Podrías solo decirme quién eres y tendríamos una conversación de lo más interesante ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Excalibur asintió pero no hizo ademán de quitarse la máscara o tal vez hablar. La canción terminó, una más rápida pero igual de sentimental regresó y me pareció escuchar una risa. Más especialmente la suya.

—No debes burlarte de las elecciones musicales, sabes. Por muy melancólicas que sean.

Bailamos el resto de la canción con el mismo ritmo, sin prisas. No estaba mal pero necesitaba saber y no podría controlar las ansias mucho más cuando la verdad estaba justo frente a mí. Cuando la siguiente melodía nos envolvió de a poco... tuve que acudir a mi valentía.

—Necesito saber quién eres y necesito saberlo ahora.

Volvió a asentir pero de algún modo era distinto. Miró hacia un lado, vaya a saber en qué pensaba. Pero regresó a mí y asintió de nuevo. Me soltó, me miró expectante y supuse que prefería que yo lo hiciera.

Era la hora.

Sentí las manos temblarme otra vez cuando fui hasta su cabello y lo solté. Pero era... Era demasiado familiar ahora que podía verlo mejor. Mis dedos se enredaron en el un instante, sintiendo la textura y dejándome con una confusión cada vez mayor. Mi corazón volvió a desbocarse pero no era el único. El suyo también corría la misma carrera y de una manera que yo estaba segura ya conocía.

—Oh, no... —murmuré apoyando el dedo índice en la barbilla de la máscara y frunciendo el ceño ante lo que estaba pensando.

La cabeza me comenzó a dar vueltas cuando comencé a quitarla. Fue el proceso más lento y aún así no duró más que un segundo. La máscara ya no estaba de por medio, la incertidumbre ya no tenía lugar aquí.

—Oh... mierda.

Mi pecho estaba a punto de reventar. Más que reventar, estallar en cientos de pedacitos y volar por los aires. Sentí que daba un paso atrás de manera involuntaria pero su mano agarró la mía otra vez, impidiendo que me alejara. Tenía una mirada expectante, podía ver ahora sus ojos claramente verdes.

—Algo me dice que estás un poco impresionada y no justamente en el buen sentido.

Lena sonrió.

Si no hubiera sido porque estaba en estado de negación las piernas me habrían fallado a causa de esa sonrisa. Su mano seguía sujetando la mía y en parte lo agradecí. En cualquier momento me desmayaría por tantas emociones.

—Lena.  
—Esa soy yo.  
—... Excalibur —murmuré, con tanta torpeza que era vergonzoso hasta para mí. La canción cambió y Lena primero me quitó el antifaz, me acercó en una especie de abrazo y me embarqué en algo así como un baile extraño entre mi conmoción y el aturdimiento. Sentí otra vez su aliento en mi piel al hablar.  
—Me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta antes.  
—No entiendo —dije a pesar de la confusión en mi mente que no me dejaba decir nada más—. Cuando pensé que podías ser tú...  
—Yo estaba en el hospital ¿verdad? Sí, pues salí dos días antes. Lionel me sacó antes de tiempo y no me permitía volver a la universidad. Sobre el celular... No creas que es muy complicado tener dos iguales, eh. Aunque sí es difícil esconderlos.  
—Fuiste tú siempre —susurré. Lena asintió y todo parecía encajar en su lugar aún y aunque fuera tan confuso como disparatado.  
—Muchas veces estuviste a punto de darte cuenta pero soy muy inteligente, cariño, y quería que te enteraras de otra manera.  
—Algo especial —dije recordando sus palabras.   
—Eso mismo.  
—Estoy un poco confundida.  
—¿Qué te parece si salimos un rato a tomar aire y charlamos sin todo este ruido?

Su voz sonaba tan dulce y en calma, para nada a como estaba yo por dentro. Asombrada y sin saber qué decir. No me había esperado ni en un millón de años esto. Asentí con la cabeza y fui yo quien se abrió paso por todos los demás hasta que al fin salimos al campo fuera del gimnasio. La noche era perfecta y la tranquilidad del exterior mucho mejor para ordenar mis ideas... Si es que podía.

Lena estaba apoyada junto a uno de los pilares a un par de metros de mí, casi como si estuviera dándome mi espacio para procesar los últimos cinco minutos.

—¿Cómo es que... ? ¿Cómo has... ? —estaba desconcertada. Mientras más la miraba más pensaba en lo tonta que había sido para no darme cuenta de todas las señales. Pero también, mientras más la miraba y con la luz del foco a escasos metros, no dejaba de admirar lo ajustado que el vestido le quedaba.  
—Solo tenías que enviarle un mensaje a Excalibur frente a mí y seguramente me habría delatado uno de los celulares —señaló con una sonrisa.  
—Bien, sabelotodo. No estaba pensando con todas las luces —respondí rascando mi cuello, sintiéndome muy desorientada—. Oh, tú me conseguiste el trabajo. Elizabeth...  
—Elizabeth es una mujer muy especial, era casi como una hermana para mi madre. De hecho ella le compró esa cafetería cuando aún vivía. Pero he estado tan avergonzada de lo que me he convertido, y ella no lo sabe. No puedo verla a la cara porque en segundos es capaz de saber lo que pienso. Por lo que a ese lugar yo solo...  
—Lo evitas. Por eso no querías ir conmigo la primera vez que te invité —rememoré, recordando lo claro que siempre había sido. Aquello me trajo cierto tema a la mente—. ¿Qué demonios significa DV?

Mi total confusión parecía divertirle. Se apoyó más en el pilar, estaba cruzada de brazos y sonreía de lado como si me hubiera jugado la broma del siglo. Y en parte era verdad.

—Solo tenías que mirar una película de Star Wars.  
—¿Qué?  
—Darth Vader.  
—¿Disculpa? —dije aún más extrañada.  
—Cuando era pequeña Elizabeth me dejaba ver todas las películas de Star Wars que quisiera hasta la hora que yo quisiera cuando dormía en su casa para no tener que soportar las peleas de mi familia —tiró del collar de su cuello, lo levantó sobre su pecho y me enseñó el mismo duendecito raro y verde con bastón que meses atrás había visto—. Yoda. Star Wars. Darth Vader. Una simple búsqueda en internet y habrías sabido.  
—¿Hablas en serio? —espeté sintiendo que me quedaba sin ideas. Lena sonrió con suficiencia.  
—Ah, ¿cómo se llama tu amiga? Dafne... ¿Dafne Vera?  
—No me recuerdes eso —ella rió.  
—Fue una graciosa coincidencia que se llame así. ¿En serio pensaste que ella podía ser Excalibur?  
—Por eso te reíste cuando me dijo su nombre.  
—Debes admitir que fue un poco divertido.

El desorden en mi cabeza era difícil de arreglar. Tantas veces había hablado con Excalibur pensando que estaba del otro lado de la universidad, que era una persona totalme diferente y en realidad solo estaba en el cuarto de al lado. Lo que me hizo pensar automáticamente en cierto tema. Algo que había pasado antes de que Lena fuera mi novia o siquiera admitiéramos lo que sentíamos.

La miré con tanta vergüenza que Lena no necesitó que lo dijera.

—Kara, Kara...  
—No te atrevas a mencionarlo.  
—No deberías ruborizarte por eso —me guiñó un ojo y tuve que apartar la mirada. Sentía mi estómago como un panal de abejas y no justo de las buenas. Lena prosiguió exagerando la expresión de reflexión—. Recuerdo bien esa noche. Estaba tan estresada y tú... Bueno, tú estabas haciendo todo tan difícil de controlar y no resistí.  
—No tienes que decir...  
—¿Cómo hiciste para que tuviera un orgasmo con solo unos mensajes?

Su boba sonrisa y el falso asombro que fingía para molestarme me avergonzó más. De todas las cosas de las que habíamos hablado cuando no sabía su identidad tenía que sacar a colación esa noche. Habíamos tenido una conversación bastante acalorada, las cosas se habían salido de control y ahora no podía mirarla a la cara. Había tenido un orgasmo de lo más intenso con mi futura novia y no lo había sabido. Era de fábula.

Lena decidió acercarse al fin a mi lado. Se veía condenadamente bien para ser alguien que me había ocultado algo como eso durante meses y de todas maneras... Ni siquiera sentía una pizca de enojo. Solo estaba vagando entre la confusión y la incertidumbre.

—Pero... La otra vez con... Con Lucy. Me enviaste algo justo cuando yo la vi y ella... Podría jurar que era Excalibur.  
—Estaba muy cerca de ti ese día, solo que tú estabas tan distraída y paranoica que reparaste en la primer persona que te miró.  
—No es...  
—No tengo celos de ella, Kara, no te preocupes.

Todo sonaba más increíble y se volvía más real... o irreal, mientras la escuchaba.

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?  
—Me colé en la oficina de la rectora.  
—Debes estar bromeando...  
—Nunca he mentido con absolutamente nada. Te había visto varias veces y tuve este tonto impulso de querer saber de ti y te juzgué mal al creer que por ser una Luthor no ibas a querer hablar conmigo. Así que hice de cuenta que era alguien más, siendo Excalibur podía hablar contigo y al principio todo era normal pero luego comenzamos a hablar en serio, frente a frente y...  
—Podrías haberme dicho que eras tú. Incluso cuando comenzamos a ser novias.  
—Lo sé, pero había algo de divertido y aventurero en mantener esa clase de relación secreta contigo. Porque pese a todo podía seguir siendo tu amiga si algo salía mal o si metía la pata. De todos modos tuvimos nuestros distanciamientos pero... Nunca del todo. Siempre he intentado estar ahí aunque fuera yo a veces la razón por la que estuvieras tan mal.  
—No puedo creer que siempre hayas sido tú.  
—Aunque debes saber que no pensaba ocultarlo por siempre —dijo con una voz más suave, un tono que sin duda me hacía querer suspirar. Nos habíamos acercado tanto que todo lo demás alrededor se había anulado automáticamente—. Cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia lo primero que quise fue encontrar la manera correcta de hacer esto. No quería que creyeras que era un juego o estaba divirtiéndome a costa tuya. Al enterarme sobre el baile pareció una señal. Te diría sobre Excalibur, rogaría que no te enfadaras y... Dios, eso suena mejor en mi mente.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—¿Recuerdas que te dije que sería la mejor noche de tu vida? ¿Recuerdas que quería que fuera especial?  
—No hablarás de...  
—Puedes enojarte conmigo por no decirtelo antes, puedes volver a la habitación si es lo que en verdad deseas y yo lo entenderé —dijo con tanto sentimiento en la voz que mi cuerpo entero fue alterado en segundos—. Pero si hay una pequeña posibilidad de que quieras quedarte conmigo esta noche te aseguro que haré que cada segundo valga la pena.

Me tomé un momento para pensar con claridad, para obligar a mi cerebro a que dejara de pensar y sobre todo, para ver a la mujer frente a mis ojos. Era ella todo lo que siempre había querido, todo lo que había deseado y más. Excalibur siempre había tenido ese misterio que solo alguien como Lena podría generar y era tonto notarlo recién ahora. Excalibur había estado para mí todo este tiempo, más que una extraña sorpresa, era un regalo que después de todo fuera Lena. Después de todo, era ella.

La miré a los ojos. Tan verdes y a la vez tan claros. Como Excalibur o Lena ella siempre había estado ahí. Y aunque la confusión y la sorpresa siguieran presentes, a pesar de todo, me sentía mucho más aliviada, demasiado más tranquila al saber que la fuente de todas mis confusiones había sido solo ella. No debía temer por conocer a alguien nuevo ni esperar algo que no existía. Solo era Lena y a pesar de todo me alegraba enormemente de que así fuera.

—No estoy enojada contigo.  
—¿No? —y su sorpresa fue obvia—. ¿Ni un poquito?

Su expresión fue tan tonta que mi estómago hizo cosquillas. Tuve ganas de besarla pero aún no, no todavía. Era Excalibur. Sería Excalibur a quién besaría por primera vez, pensé con cierta irónica diversión.

—Ni un poquito. Solo estoy... Conmocionada. No siempre es tu novia quién te envía mensajes secretos todos los días, o...  
—O con quién te tocas muy tarde en la madrugada —completó con una sonrisa lasciva. Golpeé su hombro muy suavemente y Lena se balanceó un momento. De un segundo a otro descubrí que todo esto me estaba haciendo más feliz de lo que imaginaba posible—. La cuestión es que lo siento por demorar tanto. Quería que fuera esta noche para que jamás olvides lo que nos espera. Algo de verdad especial. Importante.  
—¿Y qué nos espera?  
—¿Aceptas antes que te regale la mejor noche de tu vida?  
—¿Cómo podría decir que no?

Lena volvió a sonreír y no aguanté más. Después de todo un día regresé a esos labios que tanto anhelaba, volví a la mujer que me hacía perder la cabeza de más de una manera y mis emociones salieron todas disparadas.

Que Lena fuera Excalibur era la mejor noticia que podía haber recibido.

* * *

Caminamos otro poco más lejos del gimnasio hacia un pequeño jardín cerrado. La música aún se escuchaba con claridad. La luna y las estrellas parecían como dibujadas en el cielo, sacadas de una pintura o fotografía de alguna noche perfecta. No había nadie más que nosotras y la luz de un reflector a varios metros me dejaba ver su cara muy bien. Era demasiado hermosa para ser real.

Habíamos empezado a movernos con lentitud solo para acompañar la canción. Lena tenía ya las dos manos en mi cintura, por mi parte me sentía algo más relajada así que rodeaba su cuello con los dos brazos. Estábamos muy cerca, tan cerca que era fácil sentir su respiración sobre la mía.

—No he tenido la oportunidad de decirte lo hermosa que te ves hoy —fue tan simple y repentino su halago que al principio no supe cómo reaccionar.  
—Maggie me regaló el vestido.  
—En realidad... —comenzó, alargando la palabra, y al instante me imaginé lo que diría. Mi expresión la hizo sonreír—. Yo le di el dinero para que lo compre porque sabía que tú nunca te decidirías a por uno a tiempo.  
—No me digas que ella siempre lo supo.  
—Lo supo cuando le hablaste de Excalibur por primera vez —rememoró—, Digamos que fue directo a mi puerta y dijo 'no me jodas, eres tú'.  
—De alguna manera siento que esas fueron sus exactas palabras.  
—Necesité extorsionarla un poco para que no abriera la boca y actuara como si no tuviera ni idea.  
—¿Dinero? ¿Alcohol ilimitado por un año? —dije al azar, levantando una ceja. Lena rió y sentí que presionaba más mi cintura, siempre con cierta suavidad.  
—Solo cuarenta y seis dólares.  
—¿Qué?  
—Pensé que bromeaba pero fue muy seria en cuanto a eso. Cuarenta y seis dólares por su silencio.  
—Bueno, fue muy convincente.

Y recordé entonces las veces en las que le había comentado a Maggie sobre Excalibur y mi amiga, haciendo de cuenta que no estaba enterada de nada, se hacía la tonta.

Una hora más tarde estábamos saliendo otra vez del gimnasio. Habíamos vuelto para beber un poco y bailar hasta el cansancio pero luego de varias canciones con su cuerpo pegado al mío y un alcohol sumamente extraño que me hacía marear de a ratos, yo estaba con la mente en las nubes. Reímos y hablamos de todo sin hacer caso a los demás. Nos habíamos colocado las máscaras, se sentía más divertido, podíamos ser libres.

Pero apenas nos encontramos fuera de tanto ruido dejamos las máscaras a un lado. Como si entre tanta adrenalina y alboroto pensaramos lo mismo, chocamos a la vez en un beso agitado. Su sonrisa se dibujó sobre mis labios y olvidé cualquier otra cosa. Mi espalda chocó contra el casillero mientras el beso se profundizaba y las manos de Lena acariciaban mi cintura sobre el vestido.

—He estado queriendo besarte hace exactamente cincuenta y cuatro minutos —dijo con la voz demás excitada. Al unir nuevamente su boca con la mía suspiró—. Sabes a alcohol.  
—También tú.  
—¿Te molesta?  
—No —susurré débilmente al sentir sus dos manos deslizarse hasta mi trasero—. Me gusta.

Lena gruñó pesadamente antes de alejarse. Me observó por un largo instante a un metro de distancia, y vaya a saber en qué pensaba, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Eso podrá esperar —sentenció. Pese a que ser paciente era lo que mi entrepierna menos deseaba, no me molestó. Pero sí fue una sorpresa lo siguiente—. Ahora, hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte.  
—¿Hablas en serio?  
—Si quieres, claro. Si prefieres que nos quedemos en la fiesta no tengo ningún...  
—¡Por supuesto que quiero, tonta! ¿A dónde iremos?  
—A mi casa. —Mi expresión seguramente había dejado entrever todo lo que pasó por mi mente en aquel momento ya que Lena se apresuró a añadir— Lionel no vive ahí. Solo yo y Elizabeth sabemos de su existencia. Mi madre dejó algunas cosas a mi nombre antes de morir, cosas que Lionel no podría obtener si se enteraba. No paso ahí demasiado pero me gusta la calma que me da saber que nadie más puede alcanzarme allí. Es mi lugar secreto, mi hogar, si se puede decir, y quiero que vengas conmigo.  
—¿Estás segura de que quieres que yo vaya?  
—¿Quién sino tú? —replicó sonriendo y estiró la mano para sujetar la mía—. Ven, hemos bailado suficiente por hoy.

Me sentía muy feliz, sí, pero la palabra era muy pequeña para definir todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en mí. El estómago me hacía cosquillas, mi pecho permanecía inquieto de la emoción que me generaba saber todo lo que seguiría. Estaba contenta con cada segundo que pasaba a su lado y sabía que solo era el principio.

Cinco minutos después Lena arrancaba el auto y salía del estacionamiento de la universidad. No me había resultado muy extraño que supiera conducir, o tuviera un vehículo del más caro, pero de todas maneras hasta esos tontos detalle me sorprendían viniendo de ella. O bueno, solo lo de conducir.

—Saqué la licencia hace dos años y no he manejado demasiado pero cuando lo hago me gusta hacerlo de noche.  
—¿No es peligroso? Digo, con toda la gente ahí afuera tan tarde. Borracha, cosas así. En especial en esta ciudad —no apartó la vista del frente pero asintió. Incluso con la poca iluminación con la que contábamos dentro del auto, se veía mucho más que hermosa.  
—Tal vez, pero nunca me importó mucho.

Su mano se posó entonces deliberadamente en mi rodilla, justo bajo el vestido. Solo esperé que no hubiera notado mi alteración por aquel simple toque pero no tuve tanta suerte. Su expresión victoriosa me lo confirmó. Hice uso de toda la calma que podía emplear y hablé;

—Entonces, ¿realmente te colaste en la oficina de la rectora para tener mi número?  
—Ciertamente —murmuró con la vista muy fija en la calle. Su mano fue presionando mi rodilla hasta que de un momento a otro subió hasta la mitad de mi muslo y se quedó allí.  
—De... ¿de verdad me estabas espiando en el parque la primera vez? —no tuvo que mirarme para saber que estaba perdiendo la conciencia solo con sentir su mano allí, mi voz me había traicionado.  
—No te espiaba. Solo estaba escribiendo, dibujando, y te vi y aproveché que tenía tu número. Como no estaba muy segura de hacerlo, tomé ese momento como una señal. Aunque, pues... El resultado fue catastrófico ese día.

Rió y solo fui capaz de sonreír. Todo sonido quedaría atascado en mi garganta por lo que dudaba que cualquier cosa que dijera tuviera ya sentido alguno.

—¿Estás bien, Kara?  
—Claro.  
—No pareces muy convencida.  
—Pues intenta tú tener la mano de tu novia en la entrepierna y no ponerte caliente.  
—¿Estás caliente? —dijo entre risas pero fallando en ocultar un alto interés. Lena podía estar muy concentrada en conducir pero aún de perfil veía el brillo lascivo en sus ojos. Decidí jugar con eso.  
—Podrías comprobarlo tú misma.

La vi sonreír y apretar mi muslo antes de retirar la mano. Extrañé al segundo la sensación de sus dedos cosquilleando en mi piel. Era una provocadora muy desalmada.

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato pero no era incómodo en absoluto. No habían muchos autos, descubrí. Al ver la hora en el reloj digital me sorprendí de que pasara de la medianoche. ¿Tanto habíamos estado en la fiesta?

Lena doblaba una esquina cuando sonreí. Por el rabillo del ojo me había visto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó extrañada.  
—Solo me resulta un poco gracioso cómo estamos vestidas. O sea, bueno, no es justo eso, te ves increíble, pero... Cielos, sí que te ves increíble —dije asombrándome una vez más de su cuerpo y olvidando todo lo anterior. Aunque por mucho que me gustara como le quedaba el vestido, no veía la hora de quitárselo.  
—Tú te ves increíble, Kara.

No recuerdo con exactitud cuanto duró el viaje pero sí sé que estuve aliviada cuando finalmente llegamos. La casa no era de lo más extravagante, no iba más allá de un segundo piso, ni tenía cámaras de seguridad en todas direcciones. Era simple, pero bonita, y eso me hizo sentir bien.

Lena llegó hasta a mí. No tardó en tomarme de la mano y guiarme dentro. Una vez vi el interior quedé ciertamente asombrada. Todo se iluminó apenas puse un pie en la sala de estar. Era todo tan espacioso, con el azul como color dominante en todo el lugar. Los muebles parecían tener cierta edad pero seguían intactos. Habían un par de puertas a cada lado de donde yo estaba y una escalera que iba al piso superior justo frente a mí.

Lena se dirigió a una de las puertas, a mi izquierda, y entendí que era la cocina. Pero pronto estuve atontada con los cuadros del living, paisajes bellísimos de París de una calidad envidiable. Algunas esculturas descansaban sobre pequeños pedestales cerca de los sillones. Fui un poco más allá, donde la otra puerta estaba entreabierta y la luz se encendió sin más.

Era un lugar un poco más pequeño que mi habitación en la universidad pero debía de ser lo más hermoso que vería nunca. Lo primero en lo que reparé fue en la hamaca atada de punta a punta justo en el medio. No me terminaba de imaginar a Lena descansando ahí cuando observé las paredes y vi dos estanterías desde el piso hasta el techo repletas de libros. Algunos pósters con naves especiales y el muy famoso "Maestro Yoda" estaban pegados en las paredes. También habían dibujos, hechos directamente sobre ellas con colores muy vivos. Al adentrarme más y acercarme divisé los más pequeños. Algunos iban de robots hasta criaturas con aspecto alienígena, otros más grandes enseñaban a un hombre vestido entero de negro con un casco extraño del mismo color. Más a la derecha había una rosa, podía jurar que era idéntica a la que me había hecho Lena la primera vez que me dijo su nombre.

Al final, y me sorprendí de notarlo tan tarde, después de muchos diseños encontré una palabra. Un nombre en realidad. El mío. Sentí mi estómago de lo más extraño al ver las letras dibujadas con delicadeza sobre aquella pared. Un azul y rojo hacían una especie de sombreado al pie de mi nombre. Era tan hermoso que no pude evitar pasar el dedo sobre el.

—Veo que hallaste mi escondite. Y... Los dibujos.  
—Este lugar es increíble, ojalá tuviera algo así en mi casa —admití. Lena se acercó y me pasó una copa de vino—. ¿Tú dibujaste todo esto?  
—Todos y cada uno.

Sus ojos fueron hasta donde yo había tocado momentos antes. Miró atenta mi nombre con tanta concentración que me pareció de lo más hermoso.

—Dibujé tu nombre la primera vez que te besé. Al venir aquí fue lo único que tenía en mente. Me sentía tan feliz que quise plasmarlo en el único lugar en el que puedo estar sola, dónde puedo estar bien. Quería que estuvieras cerca de mí aunque te encontraras a kilómetros.  
—Has perdido por completo la cabeza ¿sabes eso? —señalé, bebiendo algo de vino. Lena estudiaba cada uno de mis movimientos con extrema atención.  
—Ha sido por ti.  
—¿Qué he hecho exactamente? ¿Ser una pesada insistente que quería ser tu amiga a toda costa?

Fue ella quién dio un sorbo a la copa esta vez. Mientras miraba la pared de dibujos con expresión soñadora, sonrió. No me molestaba su silencio, en absoluto, pero si llamaba mi atención la paz que se estaba permitiendo a sí misma en ese momento. Para mí, podríamos haber sido solo nosotras dos en el mundo y nada habría cambiado.

—Hiciste más que querer ser mi amiga. Fue muy difícil para mí dejarte entrar, supongo que lo sabes, no tenía intención de que fueras parte del desastre que es mi vida pero aún así, en el fondo, quería tanto que te quedaras. Que vieras algo en mí que te hiciera luchar por conocerme aún y sabiendo lo complicada que soy. Era algo egoísta, lo sé. Pero eras algo nuevo, algo diferente y fresco. Lo eres todavía —sus ojos me miraban fijamente, con mucho sentimiento suspiró—. Hiciste mucho más que querer ser mi amiga. Hiciste que volviera a sentir, de alguna manera lograste que tuviera ganas de vivir, Kara. Eres lo más importante para mí. Siempre serás mi prioridad. Y aunque lo que voy a decir es un peso innecesario para ti, debo hacerlo... Estaría destruida si te fueras. Volvería a perderme y, créeme, mucho peor que antes.

Con tal confesión mis palabras solo serían un montón de tonterías comparadas a las suyas. Bien, no exactamente, pero aún así no fui capaz de decir nada de todo lo que pensaba. No aún.

—También eres lo más importante para mí, tontita. Y por cierto tus dibujos me encantan. Tienes un don.  
—Podría hacer un mural de ti —dijo con seriedad. Como si estudiara un proyecto importante me observó de pies a cabeza mientras movía la copa de lado a lado en el aire. Levanté una ceja ante su mirada y Lena bebió del vino sonriendo descaradamente—. Desnuda.  
—Eres una pervertida.  
—Y eso que no me conoces del todo alterada hormonalmente —replicó dejando la copa vacía en una pequeña mesita a su lado. Esa tonta expresión me hizo reír y dejé también yo el vino a un costado.

Más pronto de lo normal tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y nos fundíamos en un beso lento. El sabor a buen vino se mezclaba con el alcohol que habíamos tomado en la universidad pero más embriagador era su aroma natural. Lena olía tan bien, su piel sabía exquisitamente y ni siquiera la había probado.  
Después de unos minutos fue necesario separarnos por la escasez de aire. Pero estaba bien, solo éramos ella y yo, no existían prisas.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó una vez salimos de esa habitación.  
—Estoy bien, gracias, no es necesario.

Me tomé la libertad de apreciarla de verdad. De, por primera vez, mirar a mi novia sin más. Solo verla. Desconocía el motivo por el que había tenido tanta suerte pero era la persona más hermosa, por dentro y fuera, que había conocido. No solo tenía un cuerpo de ensueño, unos ojos atrapantes y un cabello increíble. Era por lejos... Mucho más. Su mente era preciosa, su manera de hablar me asombraba cada día, su humor no dejaba de hacerme sentir como una adolescente por cada tontería. Su generosidad me cautivaba y ese misterio de siempre, el que nunca se había ido y la seguía a todas partes, me atraía cada vez más.

Al Lena girarse para verme se quedó quieta en el lugar. Su rostro expresaba cierta confusión.

—¿Por qué me miras así?  
—¿Así como? —pregunté atontada por su voz. Me había perdido en mis pensamientos y me le había quedado viendo un poco de más.  
—Pues como me estabas mirando hasta quince segundos.

No evité ni oculté mi sonrisa. Mi pecho estaba a punto de explotar de felicidad, mis ganas de comenzar a reír como idiota por lo bien que me sentía no faltaban y me pregunté si así se sentía estar loca por alguien. Lena no terminaba de entender mi repentina emoción cuando exhalé, dejé ir todo lo que estaba reteniendo, y ni siquiera necesité mucho para decir lo siguiente;

—Te miro así porque estoy profunda y perdidamente enamorada de ti.

Lena se me quedó viendo como si fuera alguna clase de espíritu o fantasma. Su cara pasó por una serie de expresiones de lo más divertidas. Me imaginaba como en su mente procesaba lo que acababa de decir, como intentaba asegurarse de que en verdad había salido de mi boca. No me importaba si había consecuencias, al fin y al cabo era todo lo que sentía y ya no quería guardarlo más.

—¿Enamorada... De mí? —repitió incrédula.  
—¿Tú ves a alguien más por aquí? —cuestioné alzando una ceja—. Sí. De ti, boba.

Era de veras gracioso verla tan sumida en la confusión. Dudaba que fuera porque no me creyera, al contrario, debía de saber que era cierto. Pero comenzó a sonreír de pronto, negando al verme nuevamente con una nueva mirada cargada de adrenalina.

Se aproximó muy rápido. Tanto que mi espalda dio de lleno contra la pared detrás y la sentí crujir cerca de los omóplatos. Pero no importaba. Lo único que tenía mi atención eran los labios de Lena, tan expertos que por una fracción de segundo me sentí celosa de todos los que habían sido capaces de probar tal manjar. Su lengua rozando apenas mis labios me hizo olvidar de todo y gemí con gran gusto cuando la sentí acariciar mi propia lengua con la punta.

—Ya no puedo más —solté sobre su boca y ella asintió.  
—Tampoco puedo más. Quiero tocarte, necesito tocarte.

Apoyó un instante su frente sobre la mía y aunque nuestras respiraciones fueran entrecortadas y pesadas y el aire nos faltara, no dejábamos de sonreír. Me tomó de la mano y no necesitó preguntar nada. Fuimos directo hacia las escaleras y llegamos al piso de arriba a una velocidad sorprendente.

No tuve tiempo de mirar demasiado lo que era su cuarto. Había solo una lámpara encendida cuando Lena cerró la puerta y se volvió. Nunca había visto a nadie mirarme de esa manera tan especial. Era particular el calor en sus ojos, las ganas y el cariño.

Fue extraño el momento en el que me quitó las gafas. Me sentí vulnerable, casi descubierta, pero era Lena y con ella no hacía falta pretender nada. Ella sonrió muy en grande.

—Nunca había visto ojos tan preciosos como los tuyos —musitó apartando un mechón de cabello de mi cara—. Son tan claros, tan puros. Nunca podré olvidarme de tus ojos, Kara.  
—Los tuyos me ganan con creces.

Lena se echó a reír antes de poner una mano en mi cuello y besarme con más ganas. Muchas más ganas.

Para cuando quise darme cuenta sus labios me estaban hechizando de nuevo.

* * *

—El vestido —susurré. Aunque el beso no se cortó y al contrario se intensificó más cuando sus manos recorrieron mi espalda en busca del cierre. Escapó un jadeo poco humano de mí cuando sus manos acariciaron la parte baja de mi espalda. Con rapidez el vestido cayó y una Lena agitada se detuvo para observar mi cuerpo desnudo. El brillo en sus ojos solo crecía mientras más bajaba su mirada. Mis mejillas ardían, noté, pero no me importó.   
—Tienes un cuerpo tan perfecto, Kara.  
—Tu vestido —dije con firmeza, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Lena asintió y se dio la vuelta.

Bajé la cremallera y su piel pálida me recibió. Ya había dejado caer el vestido al suelo cuando me acerqué al punto medio de su espalda y besé la piel al descubierto. Era tan delicada. Su cuerpo se tensó por aquel íntimo contacto pero no se alejó. Que estuviera poniendo a un lado cada oscuro recuerdo que le generaba el contacto físico, solo por mí, valía demasiado.

Lena se volvió y pude apreciarla en su totalidad. Aunque la había visto en la ducha esto no se comparaba en nada. De algún modo se veía más bella que antes y yo ya no sabía cómo controlarme. Aunque las tantas cicatrices estuvieran presentes por todas partes a mí no me molestaban en absoluto.

Había olvidado ya mi propia desnudez al estirar la mano y dibujar con el dedo su cicatriz más larga. La del estómago, la más misteriosa, una línea en verdad gruesa que mediría como máximo diez centímetros. ¿Quién podría haberse atrevido a dañarla de esa manera?

Retiré los dedos rápidamente. Me había pasado en grande al tocarla así, yo estaba al tanto de cuanto lo odiaba y no sabía cómo solucionarlo ahora que ya estábamos en pleno juego. Había bajado mi mirada al suelo, de repente nuestros vestidos en el piso de madera eran de lo más interesantes.

—Hey —murmuró y la sentí acercarse. La calidez de sus manos tocando mis brazos con serenidad me hizo mirarla. Tenía una expresión tan relajada que tuve cierta envidia de su don para calmarse y mantener la compostura—. Estoy bien. Quiero hacer esto, Kara.  
—No quiero hacerte daño —dije a media voz y al segundo me sentí tonta. No esperaba que sonara tan infantil pero rogaba que supiera a lo que me refería. Y por suerte lo hizo.  
—No lo harás. Esto no es un negocio ni nada parecido. Quiero hacerlo porque te amo y porque me muero por hacerte el amor esta noche —no sé qué tanto más podría mantenerme en pie luego de escucharla decir eso, pero continuó—. Contigo es diferente. Dios, Kara, contigo todo es diferente.

Exhalé y expulsé todo el aire dentro. Casi me sentí más relajada si no fuera porque estábamos las dos desnudas a mitad de la habitación. Sonreí a pesar de la ligera vergüenza que su mirada atenta en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo generaba.

—Está bien, Excalibur —la expresión más atontada y risueña se dibujó en su rostro apenas llamarla por ese nombre y el cosquilleo emocionado de antes regresó multiplicado. No podía creer lo mucho que me gustaba.

Volvimos a perdernos en un nuevo beso. Sus manos volvieron a tocar distintas partes de mi cuerpo. Primero mi cintura, después se entretuvo en mi estómago y casi pensé que se estaba decidiendo si subir o bajar pero sus dedos avanzaron hasta mis pechos y sin demasiado esfuerzo mis pezones ya estaban duros bajo sus palmas. Dejó de besarme solo para mirarme y aquella tonta y nerviosa vulnerabilidad volvió. La adoración que llenaba su mirada me desestabilizó por completo y estuve casi deseando besarla para desviar su atención cuando inclinó la cabeza y su boca busco mi pecho derecho.

Mientras su lengua iba de arriba hacia abajo y en todas direcciones sobre mi pezón, su otra mano regalaba movimientos expertos en la piel sensible de mi pecho izquierdo. Las piernas me temblaron cuando sus dientes tiraron muy delicadamente de mi pezón e involuntariamente di un paso atrás, chocando con la cama.

Era difícil tener un pensamiento racional en ese momento. Su cabello estaba a centímetros de mi nariz, me estaba embriagando en su olor y Lena solo empeoraba mi estado. Me dejé caer en la cama y ella quedó sobre mí. Sus labios esta vez regresaron a los míos con una nueva intensidad que yo, por supuesto, compartía.

Con movimientos torpes y apresurados y risas entre besos nos colocamos en el centro de la cama. Era grande y espaciosa, me pregunté si no se sentiría demasiado sola durmiendo aquí. Claro que yo no tendría problema en ayudarla con eso si así ella lo quería alguna vez.

Fue entonces cuando algo pasó por mi mente, una tontería. Pese a que la seguí besando para pretender olvidarlo y rogar que no se hubiera notado, Lena se separó al instante. ¿Tan obvia había sido? Tenía una mano a un lado de mi cabeza para apoyarse y con la otra retiraba un cabello de mi frente. Me observó un par de segundos, muy fijamente a los ojos, con notable preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa?  
—No pasa nada —dije sonriendo, buscando calmarla, intentando atrapar sus labios y con éxito, solo antes de que se volviera a alejar. Hubo un momento de duda en sus ojos antes de hablar.  
—Puedes decirme lo que pasa. Si he hecho algo mal o...  
—Oh, no, no por favor... —le corté rápidamente, no gustándome el camino que esto estaba llevando y tomando su rostro entre mis manos. La verdad era que estaba avergonzada por lo que me preocupaba pero prefería decirlo antes que creyera que algo estaba saliendo mal—. No es nada de eso, tú eres increíble. Es solo que yo... No es que haya estado exactamente con una mujer antes. O más bien... Nadie antes de ti, lo sabes, solo no quiero arruinarlo.

Su expresión al instante se relajó y por lo tanto yo también. Respiró hondo y con tranquilidad me besó. Al estar sobre mí nuestros cuerpos se rozaban constantemente con cada minúsculo movimiento. Su pierna sobre mi centro tal vez fuera una casualidad pero me estaba haciendo marear de la excitación que me provocaba.

—Lo sé, no lo he olvidado. Podemos ir más despacio si quieres, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti —murmuró con tono cariñoso, un tono que me derritió de mil maneras—. Te aseguro que no hay manera de que lo arruines.  
—No necesito ir más despacio, ya esperé lo suficiente y créeme, un poco más y no viviré para contarlo porque explotaré en forma de deseo sexual contenido y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad?

Su risa agitó mi corazón y las ganas volátiles de que volviera a tocarme regresaron. Buscó mi boca y compartimos un deseo descomunal con tal solo un beso. Supe entonces que en verdad sería una noche que no podría olvidar jamás. Decidí deshacerme de mis ataduras.

Mis manos se hicieron paso hasta sus pechos, tan suaves al tacto como en mi mente. Eran grandes y los tenía muy hinchados. Al pellizcar uno de sus pezones Lena jadeó involuntariamente en mi boca. Sus labios habían formado una O perfecta a escasos centímetros de los míos mientras estimulaba los pezones que ya estaban como piedra.

Regresó a mi boca y su lengua me atacó. Era tan perfecta la forma en la que encajaba con la mía, era tanta la adrenalina que casi olvidaba que tenía que controlarme a mí misma para no lastimarla. Por eso me costó más de lo que tenía pensado cuando se acercó a mí cuello y mordió sin piedad. No podía dolerme pero era lo más placentero que jamás había experimentado. Volvió a mordisquear un poco más abajo, con más suavidad. Casi estuve a punto de rogarle que lo hiciera más fuerte cuando sentí su lengua lamer mi cuello a una velocidad torturadora. Ya no fui capaz de contener un gemido.

—Sí, así —musitó cerca de mi oído. Bajando, lamiendo, mordiendo nuevamente algún sector cerca de mi mandíbula. Una de sus manos finalmente entró en acción. Bajó hasta mi entrepierna con tanta lentitud que mi cuerpo estaba desesperándose. Estando desnudas, Lena no tenía nada en el camino que le impidiera tocar mi parte más sensible. Cuando sus dedos resbalaron sobre mi humedad contuve el aliento. Mi novia automáticamente me miró, como quien contempla algo muy preciado, como quien descubre una maravilla, sorprendida. La excitación le brillaba en los ojos—. Estás muy mojada.

Responderle no era una opción viable. De por sí no podía creerme que estuviera sucediendo, menos aún sería capaz de hablar sin jadear cada dos palabras. Lena solo mantenía su mano allí, no la movía de aquel lugar. No es que tener dos de sus dedos casi sobre mi clítoris fuera malo, al contrario, yo solo necesitaba que me tocara y acabara con el sufrimiento pero no. Lena parecía haber notado por lo que estaba pasando y ahora disfrutaba.

Intenté mover mis caderas contra sus dedos. Con necesidad. Sirvió para que un leve roce de su dedo índice diera contra mi clítoris un momento pero Lena me inmovilizó. Tenía mucha fuerza, justo ahora, incluso más que la mía. Se lo debí al poco control de mis facultades en ese momento.

—¿Qué quieres, Kara?  
—Ya sabes lo que quiero.  
—No si no me dices —dijo, con una voz tan ronca que no pude pensar. Sus ojos verdes me estudiaban bien de cerca, sus labios hinchados me atraían de nuevo. Pero lo que más me estaba descontrolando era el suave toque de sus dedos cerca de mi humedad. Estaba allí, justo ahí, solo necesitaba más.  
—Tócame. Por favor.  
—¿Dónde quieres que te toque? —replicó inocentemente. Para ese momento yo ya estaba perdida en su sensualidad y ni siquiera me había tocado del todo. No podía pensar. No era capaz de decir más. Como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos Lena acabó apoyando la mano finalmente sobre mi clítoris. Sus dedos se encargaron con rapidez de enviar esa electricidad particular por todo mi cuerpo—. ¿Aquí? ¿Te gusta así?  
—Sí... Así —gemí al sentir como me comenzaba a acariciar por dentro y ya no pude detenerme. Cada contacto de sus expertos dedos me enloquecía más y más. De reojo la pude ver contener la respiración y cerrar los ojos en ese orden mientras me tocaba.

Fue entonces cuando deslizó los dedos más abajo. Sé que notó la humedad caliente que chorreaba de mi orificio por como abrió los ojos de repente y me dedicó la más dulce y a la vez ardiente mirada. Se quedó así unos segundos, con la palma cerca de mi clítoris y expectante. Supuse que necesitaba de mi confirmación. Solo fui capaz de besarla con todas mis ganas para hacerle saber y no necesitó más.

Al saborear su lengua sus dedos se abrieron paso por mi entrada. El gemido inhumano que salió de mi garganta fue absorbido por el beso y Lena gruñó en respuesta, igual de excitada. Dejó de besarme en cierto momento, algo me decía que Lena quería escuchar todos y cada uno de mis gemidos sin interrupciones. Aún así y sin alterar el movimiento de sus dedos mordía suavemente mi mandíbula y depositaba pequeños besos en el mismo lugar.

Todo era tan caliente, tan nuevo, tan abrumadoramente necesario que mis gemidos se volvieron algo imposible de detener. Lena jadeaba por igual, su respiración era muy irregular. Intenté cerrar las piernas cuando comencé a sentirme débil por el orgasmo que en cualquier momento llegaría pero Lena no me lo permitió.

Los movimientos que habían sido lentos al principio, tal vez creyendo que me lastimaría, ahora eran rápidos y precisos. Yo gemía y me sacudía debajo de ella, todo el cuerpo me pedía más y mi centro palpitaba cuando Lena mordió mi labio inferior.

Antes de que pudiera rogarle que acabara con mi tortura, se detuvo en seco y retiró la mano.

—No... —me quejé. Apenas reconocía mi voz entre tanta excitación. Lena sonrió, acercó la mano que había tenido dentro de mí y sin más se lamió el dedo índice. Gemí inconscientemente cuando lo volvió a hacer con el siguiente, tragué saliva y la miré sin pestañear. Que descaro.  
—Dulce como el champán —ronroneó despacio, sonriendo con picardía y acercando sus labios a los míos como si estuviera recibiendo el mayor regalo de todos. Sentí entonces mi propio sabor. El calor de sus palabras y la indecencia que Lena me dejaba experimentar eran tan fuertes que volví a enloquecer. Seguía necesitando de sus dedos dentro de mí, seguía queriendo que me hiciera todo lo que había estado soñando. Lo que dijo luego me calentó más de la cuenta—. Ahora te voy a hacer el amor con la lengua.

Me sentí extasiada cuando segundos después se dispuso a cumplir su palabra. El corazón me latió con violencia al verla allí abajo, volviendo la cabeza a mis muslos y separando mis piernas con cuidado como si de porcelana se tratase. Mi centro esperó y de solo saber que Lena estaba a pocos centímetros de volverme loca, me mojé mucho más.

Rodeó mis piernas con los brazos para que no me moviera, bajó la boca y sin dejar de mirarme ni una vez me dio una lamida que me hizo ver las estrellas. Su lengua era experta, claro, ¿pero qué importaba ahora? Era mía, toda para mí y vaya, lo bien que se sentía.

Lena trazaba círculos lentos sobre mi clítoris, mis caderas se inquietaban pero ella era más fuerte, me mantenía en mi lugar. Podía sentirme a mí misma chorrear para luego verla pasar la lengua por todo mi sexo en busca de mis jugos, no perdiéndose de nada. Lamió mis pliegues externos y después, sin aviso, me penetró con la lengua. La sentía muy adentro, jugaba conmigo con tanta determinación que en cualquier momento llegaría al orgasmo.

Mi respiración se volvió difícil de controlar y llevé una mano a su cabello para mantenerla allí cuando volvió a mi clítoris. La sensación era increíble. Casi gruñí de fastidio al escuchar un celular sonar muy cerca. Lena ralentizó sus lametones y me sonrió, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza hacia la mesilla.

—Puede ser importante —dijo Lena con fingida seriedad, besando muy apenas mi muslo y haciendo un camino de besos otra vez hasta mi centro.

El celular seguiría sonando y si no contestaba tendría que tirarlo por la ventana. Con un esfuerzo enorme, y no muy segura de que fuera buena idea, tomé el aparato y atendí. Al escuchar su voz estuve a punto de derretir el teléfono con la mirada.

—¿Lena? —dijo Maggie desde el otro lado.  
—No estamos... —tal vez pensar que Lena esperaría a que terminara la llamada era estúpido. Apenas había hablado y su lengua volvió a hacer milagros dentro mío—. Disponibles.  
—¡Eh, rubia! Llamaba justo para saber si estaban juntas. No estaba al tanto de si las cosas habían salido bien y solo quería saber... ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Alejé el celular de mi cara cuando Lena comenzó a chupar mi clítoris. Lo besaba y lamía con tantas ganas que seguramente me desmayaría.

—Pues... Lena está comiendo —murmuré, dejando escapar un jadeo que seguramente a Maggie no se le había pasado por alto. Al decir aquello mi novia enarcó una ceja y sonrió de pura complicidad—. Oye, tengo que... Tengo que irme.

No dejé que respondiera ni permití que escuchara más. Al colgar, Lena no esperó, y esta vez se hizo un verdadero festín. Chupaba, absorbía y lamía cada parte de mí. En su barbilla brillaba mi humedad. Mis caderas comenzaron a sacudirse y Lena no se detuvo.

Estaba empapada, estaba chorreando. Lena aumentó la rapidez con la que su boca me chupaba el clítoris y para cuándo quise saberlo el mejor orgasmo de mi vida me azotó entera. Acabé exhausta. Me costaba respirar pero Lena ya no castigaba mi centro. En cambio estaba posicionándose a mi lado, dándome el tiempo que necesitaba para recobrar el aliento y... Bueno, todo lo demás. Había sido fantástico.

El pecho me subía y bajaba de manera irregular, en mi centro aún sentía los restos del orgasmo, el palpitar que me recordaba que segundos antes había sido devorada por completo por la hermosa mujer a mi derecha. Con cierto asombro y algo sonrojada, miré a Lena.

—¿Ha estado bien? —por un momento creí que bromeaba. ¿Que si había estado bien? Había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Pero su tono relajado y atento, además de la expectación en su mirada me hicieron calmarme mucho más.  
—Has estado increíble.  
—¿De verdad? —me daba un poco de ternura que me lo preguntara, la notaba incluso sorprendida.  
—No sé cómo explicarlo pero me encantó. Eres... De otro mundo.

Lena volvió a sonreír. Besó mi hombro, luego mi clavícula y finalmente mi boca. Para ese entonces yo ya sabía lo que seguiría. Mis energías habían vuelto recargadas con solo pensar en lo que quería hacer.

—Ahora te toca a ti.

La besé yo esta vez. Me perdí en sus labios antes de cambiar de posición y quedar yo sobre ella. Lena comprendió a lo que me refería y antes de que dijera nada, volví a hablar;

—Es mi turno.


	17. Chapter 17

—¿Qué?

La mirada de Lena se oscureció un momento antes de pasar a una extraña confusión y finalmente sonrojarse. De no ser por su expresión casi asustadiza me habría causado gracia y ternura verla reaccionar así. Al hablar me esforcé por separar el nerviosismo de mis propias palabras.

—Es mi turno para hacer que no olvides esta noche —supe bien que en el fondo intentaba no mostrarse tan distante de repente. Tenía la gran impresión de que tenía que significar otra cosa y pese a que no quería incomodarla más, al estar las dos desnudas y yo sobre ella... Bueno, teníamos que hablarlo en algún momento—. ¿Qué sucede?  
—Es solo que...  
—¿No quieres?

Mi voz sonó más herida de lo que hubiera deseado pero rápidamente se apresuró a negar.

—No es eso, yo... Dios.  
—Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Lena —murmuré, pasando el pulgar por su mejilla. Respiró hondo entonces, volvió a encontrarse con mi mirada y asintió.  
—Es solo que nunca antes... —tragó saliva, escuché el latido de su corazón acelerarse. ¿Qué la podía alterar de tal manera?—. Nunca nadie quiso hacerme sentir esa clase de placer.  
—Oh —dije apenas, de golpe sintiéndome estúpidamente abrumada. ¿Y si no lo hacía lo suficientemente bien? ¿Y si... ?  
—Siempre se trató del deseo de los demás y siempre soy yo quien... —sacudió la cabeza, apartando el pensamiento—. Lo que quiero decir es que nunca estuve con nadie de esa forma. Nadie se interesó antes en que "pasara una buena noche" y la verdad lo agradecía pero ahora...  
—No quiero obligarte a nada, Lena.  
—No seas, idiota —dijo casi riendo, la confusión anterior ya desapareciendo—. Quiero todo contigo, solamente me sorprendió.  
—¿Que quisiera hacerte sentir lo que tú a mí?  
—Tal vez.

Nos miramos unos segundos, yo solo podía hallar amor en su mirada y rogaba que Lena también viera en mis ojos todo lo que sentía por ella. Mi mano acariciaba su cabello cuando la besé, sentí su sonrisa en mi boca, haciendo que sonriera de igual manera.

—Te amo, Kara. Te amo tanto —susurró en medio del beso, con un sentimiento cargado en la voz que si no volé ahí mismo hasta el mismo sol fue porque tenía sus manos sujetando mi rostro. La emoción del momento me hizo cometer el tonto error de no decirlo devuelta.

Lena enterró los dedos en mi cabello. Sus besos me encantaban, me hacían delirar y querer mucho más. Eventualmente me alejé de sus labios y pese a que Lena gruñó al instante, cuando me acerqué a su cuello toda queja fue olvidada. Al principio tuve que recordar controlar mi fuerza, la manera en que tocaba su cintura con mis dedos tenía que ser de lo más delicada, no podía permitirme hacerle daño. Pero cuando volví a morder con suavidad su cuello y ella gimió en respuesta, entendí que no necesitaba pensar demasiado todo dos veces. Nunca podría lastimarla.

Comencé entonces a acariciar sus pechos, no pasó mucho hasta tener uno de sus pezones endurecidos en mi boca. Me permití mirarla. Era la mujer más hermosa y perfecta, inteligente e increíble que había conocido y estaba justo debajo de mí. Para mí.

Momentos después cuando soltaba su otro pezón Lena ya estaba considerablemente agitada. Me separé un poco para admirar su cuerpo. Sus pezones estaban tan duros, la piel alrededor de sus senos tan hinchada... Observé luego las cicatrices y viejas heridas. Eran muy extrañas y aún así demasiado bellas.

—Tomame una foto, te durará más —bromeó Lena, sonriendo.  
—No me lo digas dos veces —le advertí, tocando esta vez la piel donde no habían cicatrices, buscando no incomodarla en el proceso—. No querrás que le esté prestando más atención a mi celular.  
—Pero si tú puedes verme desnuda cuando quieras.

Me mordí el labio de tan solo pensarlo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo esta mujer conmigo? ¿Cómo lograba alterar mis emociones y sentidos tan fácilmente?

—Eres todo un peligro —murmuré inclinándome sobre ella y acariciando su pecho con mis labios, bajando y dejando un camino de besos hasta su ombligo—. Creo que estoy loca por ti.

Mi mano había encontrado su lugar alrededor de sus muslos. Lo presioné con la mayor suavidad que fui capaz para después subir de a poco hasta su entrepierna, aunque claro, me detuve justo antes de tocar su intimidad. Me estremecí internamente al imaginar cómo sería hacerlo, sentirla.

Lena apretó la mandíbula cuando mordí unos centímetros por debajo de su ombligo. La piel blanca tomó color al instante y volví a sonreír cuando, inquieta, movió las caderas en busca de mi mano.

—¿Es lo que quieres?  
—Dios, Kara. Sí.

Las dudas y preocupaciones me abandonaron por completo una vez estuve a la misma altura que su humedad. Y vaya que sí estaba húmeda. Me sorprendí al encontrarme con los pliegues carnosos muy empapados. Nunca antes había visto algo así pero de todas maneras mi propia entrepierna comenzó a quejarse. Estaba calentandome otra vez con solo mirarla.

—Lena, eres tan... —me acomodé mejor y separé más sus piernas. Escuché su corazón latir mucho más rápido cuando con el dedo índice toqué sus labios resbaladizos. Estaba extasiada con su aroma y la forma en la que se movía de a momentos para sentir un poco más mi dedo recorrerla por dentro.  
—Kara —rogó, tan despacio que casi no la escuché. Alcé la mirada y me percaté del sudor en su cuello y pecho, vi como le costaba trabajo respirar y solo para disfrutar un poco más de tal espectáculo busqué su clítoris con la punta de mi dedo. Ese pequeño botón latente e hinchado llamaba a que lo hiciera mío, pero esperé.  
—¿Sí?  
—Más.  
—¿Más qué?  
—Quiero más, necesito más. Por favor.

Tenía la voz tan ronca como excitada. Supongo que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal, imaginé. Mi propio corazón se volvió loco al bajar la barbilla y perderme en su centro mojado. Lamí y chupé su clítoris con tanta devoción que se volvió inhumana la manera en la que empleaba mi lengua. Lena podría haberse dado cuenta pero no me importó en absoluto. Lo único que me interesaba era devolverle el placer que yo había sentido y vaya que lo haría bien.

Lena comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás en respuesta. Su mano había vuelto a mi cabello y yo estaba encantada. Su sabor era delicioso y mi lengua no hacía más que adorar todos los jugos que Lena me regalaba. Mis labios exploraron cada centímetro y dos de mis dedos entraron con facilidad en su interior, me excitó como sus paredes se cerraban alrededor al entrar y salir y gruñí en respuesta sobre su clítoris mientras aceleraba los movimientos.

—Oh... Mierda, sí. Así... Así.

Los gemidos de Lena crecían y se volvían más fuertes cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Se sacudía bajo mi agarreby su centro latía desbocado en mi boca. Mis dedos se movieron más rápido y presté especial atención a su rostro cuando chupé el duro clítoris, una y otra vez, sin dejar de mirarla.

Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando alcanzó el orgasmo entre sacudidas, gemidos y mi nombre. Jugué unos segundos más y pasé la lengua por todo su intimidad chorreante, bebí hasta el último de sus jugos antes de dejarla por fin descansar.

Volví con una sonrisa enorme a su lado y besé su afilada mandíbula un par de veces antes de recostarme. A Lena todavía le costaba trabajo respirar por lo que pasaron unos cuántos minutos antes de que el silencio se fuera.

—Kara...  
—¿Estás bien? —me preocupó por un momento que me hubiera pasado con mi fuerza, que no la hubiera controlado del todo. Cuando Lena encontró mis ojos frunció el entrecejo.  
—¿Que si estoy bien? Pues claro que no. ¿Cómo me voy a reponer de semejante orgasmo? ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Tú... Oh, Dios, siento que pasó un huracán por mi entrepierna.

Lena volvió a gruñir mientras cerraba los ojos. Su último comentario me había hecho sonrojar y miré al techo con la esperanza de que no viera mi tonta expresión. Tampoco me arriesgué a decir nada que pusiera en evidencia la ligera vergüenza que me acechaba por lo que había acabado de hacer.

—No sé cómo lo hiciste pero fue... Fue mejor de lo que imaginé.  
—¿Así que lo estuviste imaginando mucho? —dije aún con la mirada fija en el techo, aún así sonriendo.  
—Pues sí, desde que era Excalibur y tuvimos esa noche tan especial por mensajes.  
—Sí que no lo olvidarás... —me volví y Lena reprimió una sonrisa.  
—No fue fácil mirarte inocentemente a la cara después de saber de lo que eras capaz. Fue todo un desafío.  
—Solo para que conste, no hago ese... Tipo de cosas con cualquier extraña que me hable.  
—¿Debería sentirme halagada? —susurró besando mi hombro al descubierto. Ese solo tacto me hizo acercarme y besarla por el puro placer de hacerlo.

Me devolvió el beso con las mismas ganas y suspiré. Estaba con la cabeza en las nubes por ella.

—No tenemos que volver ahora ¿verdad?  
—Podemos quedarnos todo lo que tú quieras —dijo acariciando mi cabello. En su miraba se reflejaba una ternura que era imposible de definir. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el suave toque—. Eres hermosa.  
—Ni que lo digas, eh.  
—Hablo en serio. Lo eres. Eres hermosa, increíblemente bella.  
—Harás que me sonroje.  
—¿Kara?  
—¿Mmm?  
—Nada malo ocurrirá ¿verdad?

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos... ¿casi cristalizados? Me acerqué más a ella, en algo así como un abrazo.

—¿De qué hablas?  
—Todo lo que amo se va, no me sorprendería si sucediera, pero aún así dolería.  
—Eres tan importante para mí, Lena, no hay razón que valga lo suficiente para alejarme de ti. Jamás la habrá.  
—Lo siento.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Solo vamos a dormir. Hace días no duermo contigo.

Escondió su rostro en mi cuello y minutos después su respiración se calmó considerablemente. Mientras acariciaba su brazo me pregunté si algún día existiría la posibilidad de que pasara, separarme de ella... No. Era tan tonto como sonaba y no quería imaginarlo.

Al despertar la mañana siguiente me encontré con Lena sentada en una banqueta junto a la ventana mientras sostenía un cuaderno enorme. No tardé en darme cuenta de que tenía un lápiz y en efecto me estaba dibujando.

—¡Ah, pero si tenías una expresión de lo más pacífica! —dijo cuando me removí confundida.  
—¿Estás dibujandome?  
—Vi la oportunidad y la tomé —dijo con una sonrisa que me derritió por completo—. Perdona, debí haberte pedido permiso.  
—Está bien, solo... No creí ser material para dibujar.

Bostecé y Lena dejó el cuaderno a un lado. Se acercó y me besó fugazmente antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

Estuve al borde de decirle «a ti» pero me contuve. Este nuevo deseo sexual que me llenaba con tan solo verla no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

—Lo que tú desees está bien.

Lena solamente vestía una camiseta negra y una tanga del mismo color. No pude evitar mirar su trasero cuando se dio la vuelta y no tardaron en aparecer mis ganas de tocarlo.

Finalmente decidí que lo mejor sería darme una ducha y alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente antes de que comenzara a babear por ella. Aunque, bueno, no podía culparme si lo hacía.

Todos esos buenos intentos de calmar el calor que verla dos segundos en ropa interior me causó se los llevó el agua. De manera literal.

No había pasado ni tres minutos bajo la regadera que sentí unas manos rodear mi abdomen. Automáticamente puse las dos palmas en los azulejos frente a mí en busca de apoyo.

—Vi como me mirabas —dijo Lena con voz ronca.  
—En mi defensa... —bajó tan pronto hasta mi entrepierna que no hice más que gemir de sorpresa y excitación, todo a la vez.  
—Estás muy caliente.

Ya estaba por demás mojada y no necesariamente por el agua de la ducha. Al mover hacia atrás mi trasero supe que no llevaba nada de ropa, sin muchos miramientos comencé a moverme sobre sus caderas a la vez que ella me tocaba.

—Voy a venirme muy rápido si... —gemí cuando metió otro dedo y Lena mordió mi cuello. Eché la cabeza a un lado, dejándola descansar en su hombro.  
—No te muevas así contra mí —musitó totalmente excitada. A pesar de mi poca cordura hice oídos sordos y me moví con más decisión, me encantaba la fricción que estaba provocando entre su cuerpo y el mío.

Lena jadeó y yo hice lo mismo cuando sus dedos resbalaron más adentro de mí, mucho más rápido.

—¿Te gusta así?

Un gemido ahogado por el placer fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta. No tardé demasiado luego de aquello en correrme. Mi centro palpitaba sobre su mano y se tomó varios segundos en finalmente retirarla de allí. Me giró con delicadeza y me apoyó en los azulejos fríos.

A pesar de como me había consumido aquel orgasmo me sentí llena de energía cuando me besó. El agua se filtraba en nuestros labios y su lengua me hacía latir el corazón de una manera demás irregular.

La deseaba, la adoraba y no podía imaginarme un futuro en el que ella, junto a todas sus perversiones y tonterías y amor, no estuviera.

* * *

—¿Qué haces?

Lena levantó la vista, algo sorprendida, y esbozó una sonrisa. Tenía el cabello húmedo y vestía solo una camiseta gris que le llegaba casi a las rodillas.

—Intento escribir pero no está dando resultado.  
—¿Esa historia de ángeles y demonios de la que me hablaste? —ella asintió con la cabeza y me senté a su lado en la cama—. ¿Por qué no puedes?  
—Creo que... No he podido escribir últimamente, o bien lo que escribo me parece una completa basura así que es en teoría lo mismo —murmuró viendo la pantalla, con un tono un tanto melancólico—. Olvidé el motivo por el que me gusta escribir. No puedo recordar la razón por la que lo hago.  
—Puede que solo sea algo pasajero.  
—Solía escribir porque tenía el corazón roto —sentenció después de un momento y con la mirada perdida en las pocas palabras frente a ella—. Escribía porque estaba sola, triste y cansada.  
—Lena...  
—Olvídalo —dijo cortándome demasiado rápido. Apretó la mandíbula y dejó la portátil en otro lado, muy lejos. Iba a objetar, no me gustaba cuando se cerraba de esa manera con cosas que eran importantes, porque sabía que escribir era algo bastante terapéutico para ella, pero habló tan pronto que quedé en blanco—. ¿Quieres ver una película? He comprado unos DVDs que me llamaron mucho la atención, también podemos cocinar más tarde ¿qué dices?

Sonreí a medias, no muy contenta con su manera de evadir el tema, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Después de una película de comedia romántica en la que Lena estuvo más animada que de costumbre nos dirigimos a la cocina para preparar algo. Siempre fui pésima cocinando así que solo veía a Lena mezclar algún que otro ingrediente y ponerlo junto a los demás en el fuego.

Sentada sobre la mesa frente a una Lena muy concentrada en la carne que cortaba me imaginé un futuro en el que las cosas fueran así. Dónde nuestras únicas preocupaciones resultaran la próxima película que veríamos o la bebida que elegiríamos para la cena. Me sentía feliz a su lado, teniendo una tonta, cliché y pequeña aventura alejadas de los demás. Suspiré y Lena se giró a verme, se secó las manos y en segundos estuvo frente a mí. Esos ojos verdes se clavaban en mi interior con tanta intensidad que no podría jamás haber una fuerza que me separase de ellos.

—¿Pasa algo?  
—¿Por qué lo dices?  
—Me mirabas de una manera... Extraña.  
—Solo estaba pensando en ti —dije pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello—, y en lo mucho que deseo que estés siempre a mi lado.

Lena me besó sin más. Podría jurar que con solo sentir sus labios lo entendía todo. Sus sentimientos, lo que pensaba, lo que deseaba. Con solo besarla mis dudas se desvanecían, como si al hacerlo no tuviera que pensar en lo que seguiría luego.

Sentirla tan cerca de mí me hizo sentir por primera vez, y extrañamente, pequeña. Lena era fantástica. Era una mujer inteligente, que sobrepasaba la simple definición de belleza. Tenía una mente que valía la pena explorar, un corazón tan grande como valiente y una voluntad inquebrantable. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué podía ser yo comparada con todo lo que Lena era?

—¿Qué estás pensando ahora? —dijo acariciando mi espalda. Su tacto me hacía sentir bien.  
—Solo en ti —y era la verdad de todas formas.

Me miró un momento con algo que era difícil de poner en palabras y asintió, besándome fugazmente antes de volver a la comida.

Una hora después estábamos viendo Star Wars.

—Ahora me siento bastante estúpida.  
—Te dije que solo bastaba una búsqueda en internet.  
—Maldito Darth Vader —le espeté al televisor y Lena rió, besando mi cuello casi de forma natural. Y digo casi porque sentí el cosquilleo recorrer mi cuerpo un segundo después, cuando no se alejó y sus dientes rasparon mi piel—. Lena.  
—¿Mmm?  
—No voy a poder... Concentrarme en la película si... Oh.  
—Siempre podemos verla otro día —ronroneó bajando hasta mi clavícula. Sus labios eran muy persuasivos, vaya que sí.

Una vez su boca se encontró con la mía olvidé la película y no me importó nada más. Creo que al menos tuve tres orgasmos seguidos esa noche. Supongo que Lena estaba algo inspirada, no es que me queje.

Era martes por la mañana cuando llegamos a la universidad. Lena estaba ciertamente somnolienta al entrar a la habitación, se había levantado temprano y aunque el viaje no era muy largo la notaba en verdad cansada.

—¿Por qué no vas a dormir? —ofrecí acercándome mientras se sacaba la chaqueta.  
—¿Me veo tan mal?  
—Claro que no, te ves preciosa. Pero después de los últimos días que tuvimos quizás necesites... Descansar y reponer tus energías.  
—¿Crees que el sexo antes de dormir y apenas despertar no haya sido tan buena idea? —preguntó muy seriamente, cruzándose de brazos. Reprimí una sonrisa al recordar cada momento. Sí que había sido intenso, sobretodo por las ganas insaciables de tocarla que crecían en mí cuando decidía pasearse desnuda en la habitación. Preferí no pensar mucho en eso ahora.  
—No olvides las madrugadas.  
—Oh, sí. Admito que fueron las mejores.

Me pareció que al mirar mis labios todo el cansancio era reemplazado por ese calor que no podíamos apagar durante el fin de semana, pero algo la hizo apartar la mirada y era Maggie que salía del baño.

—Así que han llegado —dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa, mirando primero a Lena y luego a mí—. ¿Cómo les fue?  
—Todo estuvo de maravilla —respondió mi novia, acariciando mi brazo con el pulgar.

Yo solo me había quedado observando a mi amiga muy en silencio, expectante, de alguna forma logré ponerla nerviosa porque apartó rápidamente la mirada.

—Tú ve a dormir —dije viendo a Lena quien con no muchas energías para negarse solo dio media vuelta y desapareció en su cuarto.  
—Finalmente.  
—Um, Kara...

Entrecerré los ojos y Maggie retrocedió un paso.

—¡Ella fue muy persuasiva para que no te lo dijera!  
—Oh, no le eches la culpa a mi novia ahora. ¡Tú siempre lo supiste!  
—No es que fuera exactamente muy difícil de deducir que...  
—¡Cállate!  
—Ahora cuéntame, ¿ya lo han... ?  
—¡Maggie Sawyer!

Mi amiga esquivó con destreza el almohadón que le tiré a la cabeza y procedió a esconderse en mi habitación. Aún desde la sala podía escucharla reírse y puse los ojos en blanco, siguiéndola luego.

Después de contarle cómo había ido todo en el baile, mi confusión inicial y como nos habíamos divertido luego en su casa, a Maggie le brillaban los ojos. Estaba hasta más emocionada que yo y eso era decir mucho.

—Que romántico —dijo guiñándome un ojo—. ¿Han tenido mucho sexo? O sea, pasaron tres días enteros muy solitas, no las culpo si así fue sabes.  
—Eres la peor —me quejé, pero la sonrisa me ganó muy rápido al pensar en todo lo que habíamos hecho.  
—Solo dime que no le has roto nada con tu super lengua o algo así. No todo el tiempo una alienígena te...  
—¡Baja la voz!  
—¿¡Aún no le has dicho quién eres!? —murmuró exaltada.  
—No encontré el momento correcto. No... No quería arruinar todo lo que estaba pasando entre nosotras así que...  
—Así que sigues siendo una alienígena atontada.

Maggie exhaló y se dejó caer sobre su espalda en la cama. Yo hice lo mismo.

—No sé cómo lo tomará.  
—Tampoco lo sé yo —musitó viendo el techo—, pero créeme cuando te digo que si no haces algo ahora luego será mucho peor. Aunque pienses que la proteges o que en la ignorancia Lena vive mejor, son solo tonterías. Alimentas una bomba que con el paso del tiempo solo crece y cuando te des cuenta te explotará en las manos.  
—Me voy tres días y te pones toda filosófica.  
—Tú sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad.  
—Sí —admití muy a mi pesar—. Ya pensaré en como decírselo. Ahora cuéntame tú qué has estado haciendo en mi ausencia.

Cuatro meses después.

—Pero, Kara.  
—Nada de peros, es el examen más importante del mes y no puedes faltar poniendo como excusa que estabas en la cama con tu novia.  
—No sería la primera vez.  
—Y te suspendieron por tres días.

Después de mucho esfuerzo pude librarme de los brazos de mi novia, y sus besos, y levantarme de la cama pese a que era la última cosa que quería. Lena gruñó sobre la almohada y se sentó. Con el cabello desordenado y su espíritu más madrugador (pronto mal humor y pocas palabras) aún me parecía la mujer más hermosa.

Le alcancé el brasier que estaba en el suelo con cierto remordimiento. Malditos exámenes y maldito mi trabajo en la cafetería que me impedían tener una pequeña felicidad mañanera, según le llamaba Maggie.

Mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama para calzarme las zapatillas, Lena besó la base de mi nuca al mismo tiempo que mi celular sonaba.

—¿Hola? —contesté cerrando los ojos un momento. Resultaba que era lunes y había pasado con Lena el fin de semana dentro de la universidad por lo que apenas había visto la luz del sol, pero no me molestaba en absoluto, solo me sentía algo menos enérgica—. ¿Alex? Son solo las seis treinta de la mañana, no creo que... ¿Qué? Habla más despacio, no... Alex. Sí, me ha dicho que... —miré a Lena un momento, tratando de pensar, mi novia estaba entre la curiosidad y la preocupación— eso haría. Sí, de acuerdo, te veré allí.

—Kara, ¿qué pasó? —dijo Lena situándose a mi lado. Solo pude entender sus palabras cuando tomó mi mano y la observé.  
—Solo algo con la novia de mi hermana y... Me encontraré con ella más tarde.  
—¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?  
—Todo está bien —mentí, forzando una sonrisa a través de todos los sentimientos que estaban revolviéndose en mi estómago—. Ve a preparar tu desayuno antes de que se te haga tarde, terminaré de arreglarme.  
—¿Segura que no necesitas nada? —preguntó esta vez, no muy convencida.

La besé en los labios suavemente para tranquilizarla. Pero comenzaba a sentir todo el peso del mundo en mis hombros y ni siquiera esa simple cercanía que tantas veces me curaba servía ahora.

—Ve, estaré ahí en un minuto.

Seis horas más tarde era mi descanso en Morrigan's y Alex me estaba esperando en la mesa más alejada. Cuando me deslicé en el asiento frente a ella no supe cómo sentirme. Su expresión denotaba mucha preocupación. Mi hermana siempre había sabido cómo ocultar sus emociones pero esta vez ni siquiera lo intentaba.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo?  
—Una semana.  
—¿No han encontrado nada? ¿No ha habido ningún contacto? Él siempre tiene un plan b, él... —doblé la servilleta de papel con fuerza para después hacerla un bollo y dejarla a un lado—. No lo entiendo.  
—Era una posibilidad, Kara. Puede pasar.  
—¿Cómo es que Superman se pierde en el espacio? —le espeté bajando la voz. Negué con la cabeza, ya percibía un leve dolor en la sien—. Algo tiene que estar mal.  
—Todo está mal. Metrópolis es un verdadero caos, Kara, es un desastre. Lo peor que nos puede pasar a todos es que los medios comiencen a entrometerse. El gobierno no puede seguir ocultando las pequeñas noticias independientes que circulan en internet.  
—Mi primo desapareció —murmuré viendo mis manos sobre la mesa, las palabras se sentían desagradables en mi boca—. Todo por... Algo que ni siquiera sabe si existe.

Dos semanas atrás Kal, Clark para todo el mundo, se había comunicado conmigo para contarme lo que haría. Viajaría por el espacio para encontrar Krypton, o lo que todos pensaban que esos restos eran. Los científicos no habían hecho muchos avances en los últimos meses para confirmar que se trataba de mi planeta. Fui yo quien le hizo prometer que encontraría la manera de seguir en contacto incluso a miles de kilómetros, por si algo salía mal. Y bueno, todo estuvo bien al principio. Todos los días se registraban ondas y códigos que había acordado con los científicos que estarían pendientes de él, además de otras cuántas medidas para verificar su estado general. Hasta que en algún momento todo eso se detuvo y los científicos dejaron de recibir la información.

—No debí dejarlo ir.  
—Clark es más terco que tú, hubiera sido imposible.  
—Un mundo sin Superman, ¿puedes imaginar eso? —dije sin emoción alguna, aún sin ver a mi hermana a los ojos. Ella suspiró.  
—Hay rumores de que Lex Luthor incluso en la prisión lo sabe. ¿Cómo es posible?

Negué sin saber qué decir, estúpidamente abrumada por la sola mención de aquel apellido, no por él pero por Lena. ¿Cómo seguiría con tan grande secreto encima sin decirle nada?

—¿Han pensado en cómo encontrarlo?  
—No realmente. Sus últimas transmisiones fueron bastante confusas por lo que es difícil saber con certeza dónde desapareció. No quieren gastar recursos si no están cien por ciento seguros.  
—Increíble —suspiré, echando una vistazo a la barra y luego al reloj en la pared—. Él vive para salvarlos y así es como le pagan. Muy de humanos.  
—Kara —dijo con firmeza, por primera vez la miré a la cara—. Sé que es la última familia verdadera que te queda y prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para tener más noticias o encontrar una forma de...  
—No sigas —le corté, ya muy cansada con lo que pasaba por mi mente para escuchar su positividad—. Gracias por venir hasta aquí, Alex, pero tengo que seguir trabajando.  
—No te cierres conmigo, por favor.

Me levanté muy rápido, casi pude sentir la mesa crujir bajos mis manos. Sonreí sin ganas, todo se sentía muy pequeño ahora.

—Te llamaré esta noche.  
—¿Esta noche? —repitió frunciendo el ceño.  
—Tengo que pensar en algunas cosas antes, pero te llamaré. Ahora debo irme.

Horas después y bajo el agua caliente de la ducha me encontraba llorando. Sentía mis ojos ardiendo, tenía los puños cerrados sobre los azulejos y una fuertes ganas de que todo fuera diferente. Lo había estado pensando apenas Alex me había dicho que Clark había desaparecido, desde que mencionó lo mal que Metrópolis estaba a solo una semana de su desaparición. Pensé en las probabilidades de que mi primo volviera antes de un desastre mayor, intenté no pensar en cómo afectaría al mundo entero su desaparición permanente. Pensé entonces en el bien mayor. Pensé en todos los demás antes que en mí. Y lo decidí.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —le pregunté a mi novia cuando la encontré en la cocina preparando la mesa con Maggie. La besé y esta vez me sentí extraña. Como una desconocida mentirosa.  
—Aprobé. Fue pan comido.  
—Ni siquiera necesitas estudiar, a veces te envidio —se quejó mi amiga, sacando una botella de la heladera y sentándose. Lena rió y mi corazón se estrujó dolorosamente. Hace tiempo su padre no la molestaba, semanas en realidad, y aunque era raro no saber de él y sus negocios, estaba contenta porque pudiera tener algo de paz. Solo que ahora sentía que el problema era yo. Se sentó también y me obligué a beber de mi copa de vino. No sé desde cuándo tomábamos eso, pero no importó.

—Estás muy callada hoy —señaló Maggie al servirse el segundo plato. Lena levantó la mirada, viéndome con atención, casi podría jurar que por su expresión conocía ya todos mis secretos. Me apresuré a hablar.  
—Solo hubo mucho trabajo en Morrigan's. Alguien causó un desastre en el almacén y Elizabeth se cabreó un poco.  
—Hasta lo que sé Elizabeth siempre se encarga de que todo esté perfecto ahí, nadie entra sin antes tomar la mayor de las precauciones —dijo Lena, no necesariamente mirándome. Solo lo hizo cuando agarró la copa y fue como si sus ojos me perforasen. De pronto rió—. Pero claro, puedo imaginarla.  
—Creo que iré a la cama temprano.

Mi repentino anuncio las tomó por sorpresa a las dos, a mí inclusive. No me sentía para nada bien y el ambiente en esa cocina me estaba sofocando. Seguramente así se siente cuando las mentiras y secretos te ahogan.

Vi cierto brillo en los ojos de Lena, algo confuso, pero fue Maggie quién habló mientras me levantaba.

—¿Estás bien, rubia?  
—Solo necesito dormir.

Una vez dentro de mi habitación no pasó demasiado hasta que escuché a Lena tocar y consecuentemente entrar. Yo estaba sentada en mitad de la cama, ella se quedó contra la puerta y con las manos detrás de la espalda.

—¿Qué te pasa?  
—Nada, solo estoy cansada —si en parte era cierto entonces no podía ser una mentira del todo ¿verdad? Lena asintió, pero no se acercó.  
—¿Hice algo mal hoy? ¿Ayer?  
—¿Qué? No sé de qué...  
—Te envié algunos mensajes hoy y no respondiste. No estoy siendo ese tipo de persona controladora, créeme, solo quería saber de ti. Pero ahora actúas extraño y no puedo no pensar que...  
—No, no, por favor no pienses que algo está mal contigo o lo que tenemos. No es nada sobre eso. Solo no es un buen día y... Lo siento, no revisé mi teléfono.

Tragó saliva y bajó la vista a sus pies.

—Lena, ven —pedí, aunque prefirió no mirarme a la cara, lo hizo. Se sentó frente a mí y me acerqué más—. Lo siento. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Tú eres asombrosa.

Dejó caer su rostro en mi hombro y aproveché para acariciar su cabello. Era suave, olía a frutas esa noche. La rodeé con mi otro brazo y nos quedamos así, en una silenciosa cercanía. ¿Cómo le diría? ¿Cómo la miraría a los ojos y rompería su corazón? ¿Cómo podría ser tan cruel?

Por un momento me pareció que ella lo sabía, que lo podía percibir en mí por la manera en la que se aferró más a mi cuerpo. No quise arruinar esa paz, esa fácil conexión que nos unía por un poco más, por un escaso rato más.

Unos minutos después Lena se metió bajo las sábanas y le prometí que volvería luego de ir al baño. Solo asintió, tal vez era yo y mi propia tristeza pero sus ojos no reflejaban la misma alegría de siempre, no la de esta mañana, no la de al verme al entrar en la cocina una hora antes.

Cuando cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y me senté en el sofá del living frente al televisor, marqué el primer número en mi lista de contactos. Esperé, y esperé incluso cuando Alex contestó. Esperé y no podía lograr sacar esas palabras de mi interior. Alex habló, preguntó qué pasaba, trató de sacarme de mi silencio y esperé. Me sequé esa tonta lágrima que resbalaba en mi mejilla y esperé no equivocarme con lo iba a decir. Con lo que haría.

—Voy a buscarlo, Alex. Tengo que ir a buscar a Clark.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente renuncié en Morrigan's. Le agradecí de corazón a Elizabeth por la oportunidad, no acepté la paga del último mes y me despedí con gran melancolía de las chicas que se habían vuelto algo así como mis amigas con el tiempo. Pero no alargué demasiado las cosas, no podía permitirme quebrarme aquí, no soportaría luego lo que vendría.

De vuelta en la universidad tuve la suerte de que Lena estuviera en una de sus clases. Maggie esperaba en mi habitación con mi hermana para intentar convencerme de la locura que haría. Por segunda vez esa mañana, tuve que escucharlas.

—Dime que te has sacado esa tonta idea de la cabeza —dijo una Maggie tan seria como alterada que por poco pensé que se trataba de otra persona.  
—No estoy de ánimos para hacer esto. Solo déjenme sola.  
—Estás siendo egoísta —murmuró Alex, podía escuchar su corazón latir con prisa desde aquí—. ¿Cómo esperas que esté de acuerdo con tal estupidez? ¿No fue suficiente señal su desaparición? ¿No crees que no haya nada que encontrar? ¡Kara, ni siquiera has desarrollado del todo tus poderes!  
—Tu fe en mí sí que es ciega.

Alex negó lentamente, su mirada solo podía hacerme pensar en la enorme decepción en la que me convertiría al irme. No tenía corazón para pensar en las consecuencias de ir en busca de Clark. Por supuesto que dudaba, claro que había pensado en que quizá jamás podría hallarlo, pero no era lo que ocupaba mi mente ahora.

Fue Maggie quién dio unos pasos más adelante hacia mí. Mucho más relajada que antes, diría que hasta rendida. Al verla de verdad, a los ojos, me encontré pensando en lo mucho que la extrañaría.

—Sé que no puedo convencerte, no hay forma de sacarte una idea de la cabeza y claro que eso siempre fue parte de las cosas que adoro de ti. Esperaba que pudieras haber cambiado de parecer, que te preocuparas por lo que podría llegar a sucederte si algo sale mal. Pero a pesar de todo sé que eres capaz de ir hasta el mismo maldito Neptuno si así lo deseas. Con poderes desarrollados o no, eres invencible, eres especial y decirte que pierdas tu tiempo aquí, en esta tonta universidad, teniendo todo un universo que explorar en una misión suicida... —se detuvo de pronto, soltando todo el aire que había estado reteniendo y alzó las cejas—. Solo puedo decirte que si es tu decisión definitiva estaré más que dispuesta a apoyarte.

Sonreí por primera vez desde que todo había empezado. No hice caso de la incredulidad en el rostro de Alex, abracé a mi amiga y me aguanté las lágrimas. Ignoré lo pesado que se sentía mi pecho. No tenía otra opción más que ir a buscar a mi primo, nadie más lo haría, a nadie más le interesaría arriesgarse.

Él era lo único que me quedaba de Krypton, sí, pero no era lo único por lo que lo hacía. Había una ciudad que lo necesitaba, un mundo entero que no tenía otro salvador, y yo contaba con lo necesario para ir en su búsqueda. Era mi deber y sabía que aunque todas las estadísticas me dijeran que nunca más podría volver... Aún así lo haría. Porque jamás viviría conmigo misma si no lo intentaba, no sin recordar siempre que pude haber hecho algo.

—Gracias, Maggie.

Mi amiga me contempló un momento. Su sonrisa a medias estaba acompañada por una mirada de pura resignación. Tal vez porque ahora sabía que nada me haría replantear la situación.  
Me dio unas palmadas en el hombro y salió de mi habitación.

—No pensé que harías esto —dijo Alex de brazos cruzados, mirando el suelo. Una sonrisa amarga se le dibujó en   
la cara—. Ni siquiera has llegado a los veinte.  
—¿Te preocupa que no llegue a los veinte, tonta? —me acerqué y me senté en la cama a metros de ella. Todo se sentía vacío dentro de mí, cada vez peor—. Es lo que tengo que hacer, lo sabes, Alex.  
—No tienes que ser tú, quizás...  
—No. No voy a seguir esperando.  
—Nunca has ido al espacio, nunca volaste tanto, no sabes lo que pueda pasar allí.  
—No puedes protegerme por siempre. No puedo prometerte que volveré. Si soy un poco honesta... Ahora mismo estoy aterrada hasta los huesos —reí, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como mis ojos se cristalizaban—. Pero intentaré volver entera ¿de acuerdo? No sé cuándo y no sé cómo, pero intentaré volver, Alex.

Mi hermana lloraba cuando un momento después nos abrazamos, pero no me permití quebrarme, no delante de ella. Habían cientos de cosas por delante que debía afrontar, no había espacio para sentimentalismos aunque mi entera existencia estuviera pidiendo a gritos que me detuviera.

Me comunicaría con ella luego, hablaría con mi madre también, toda una tormenta se avecinaba a mi alrededor y ni siquiera había hecho lo más importante.

Lo que más me costó aquel día fue ver a Lena entrar por la puerta con una sonrisa tan grande que estuve casi a punto de replantearme todo. Sentada en el sofá, paciente, pensaba en cómo haría para decirle que todo debía que acabar. Maggie se había ido, supuse que sería lo mejor para afrontar lo que vendría.

—¿Me extrañaste? —sonrió mi novia, quitándose la chaqueta. Me encontré raramente observando sus muñecas más tiempo del necesario, en sus brazos ya no se veían las cicatrices—. Mañana iré a visitar a Alison al hospital, ahora que estoy libre de exámenes podemos ir las dos ¿qué dices?

Su voz estaba tan alegre, tan llena de esperanza, tan cálida. Al fin la vi a los ojos, el claro verde brillaba con luz propia. Amaba verla así de feliz más que a nada y me alegraba saber que ya no era la persona fría y solitaria con la que me había encontrado al conocerla.

Seguía sin decir nada cuando se acercó y me besó como solo ella sabía. Grabé la sensación en mi memoria, guardé en una pequeña caja de cristal lo que sus labios me causaban cuando tocaban los míos, y la escondí en algún lugar de mi memoria. Le devolví el beso al mismo tiempo en el que se alejaba.

—¿Y, qué dices? ¿Vendrás? —gritó desde la cocina. Necesité todas mis fuerzas para levantarme de ese sofá.   
Ya no me entraba más dolor en el corazón.  
—No creo que pueda ir contigo.  
—¿Y eso por qué? Alison te adora y tú a ella —dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero sonriendo de igual manera. Yo no podía pensar en cómo diría lo siguiente sin herirla.  
—Ya no iré contigo, Lena.

Ladeó la cabeza, era evidente que ya no entendía. La sonrisa le titubeó en los labios.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —bajé la mirada, junté las manos sobre el respaldo de la silla y me alegré porque la mesa estuviera en medio de nosotras. Mi corazón ardía, mi estómago se revolvía y, para peor, me sentía cada vez más avergonzada—. ¿Kara?  
—Ya no podemos estar juntas.

Si no fuera solo una expresión habría jurado que escuché el momento justo donde su corazón se quebró. La madera crujió bajo mis dedos, a través de mi estúpida cobardía la miré. ¿Cómo le hacía esto a la mujer que me amaba de la manera más incondicional?

—No entiendo, Kara.  
—No puedo estar contigo.  
—¿No puedes o no quieres?  
—No quiero.

Decirlo en voz alta cuando ni siquiera era la verdad me lastimaba.

Sus ojos se perdieron en otra parte, miraban el vacío, probablemente tratando de entender. Pero ni siquiera yo entendía qué estaba haciendo.

—¿Puedes decirme por qué? —dijo con el mismo tono de voz. Por más que intenté encontrar una razón que valiera la pena ofrecerle, no podía. Cobarde, cuánta cobardía.  
—¿No puedes aceptarlo y ya? No quiero esto, Lena. Ya no quiero... Lo siento, intento no hacerte daño, pero no puedo seguir.  
—Intentas no hacerme daño —repitió sin emoción. La sentía cada vez más vacía, más y más lejos de mí. Pero sus ojos... Sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto. Por favor no llores, no llores.  
—Sabes más que cualquiera que todo termina.  
—¿Estás bromeando, Kara? ¿Es alguna clase de broma pesada? Porque si es así solo dime y no...  
—No —la interrumpí. El nudo en mi garganta se volvía más grande con cada segundo que pasaba—. Estoy hablando en serio.  
—¿De qué va todo esto entonces? Estábamos bien.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello, cansada por el peso de mis propios secretos. No podía decirle la verdad, no quería dejarla con la realidad de lo que había sido nuestra relación y solo escapar. Así era más sencillo. Así solo sería una relación que no había funcionado. Lena eventualmente me olvidaría, era la persona más fuerte de todas, sería capaz de sanar.

No la escuché acercarse a tiempo. No pude dar un paso atrás cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. No podía pensar en lo que debía hacer si me miraba de esa manera, si me observaba con tanta pena.

—Lena, ya basta.  
—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ocurrió para que hagas esto?  
—Nada.  
—No sabes mentir.  
—No estoy mintiendo.  
—¿Entonces mentías días atrás? —me separé en busca de aire hacia la sala de estar, pero todo estaba repleto de ella. Estaba por todas partes. Lena me siguió—. ¿Mentías cuando me besabas? ¿Fingías dieciséis horas antes cuando estabas debajo de mí? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

Solo fui capaz de devolverle la mirada. ¿Qué decir contra eso? Mi silencio solo empeoró el ambiente a nuestro alrededor. Lena dejó caer los brazos a los costados y vi la primer lágrima caer, mientras negaba, mientras se lamentaba.

—Te amo, Kara, tú lo sabes —dijo tan rota que lo único que deseé fue protegerla de todo mal, protegerla incluso de mis secretos, de mí—. Solo dime qué he hecho mal porque no lo comprendo.  
—Por favor no llores —mi voz finalmente me traicionó, en mi pecho sentí como mi corazón se partía en pedazos y lo único que quise fue abrazarla.  
—Sé que puedo llegar a ser difícil a veces pero... Dios, ¡somos tú y yo! —exclamó con una risa triste, agotada.  
—Tú eres... Tú estás bien. No has hecho nada. Solo te pido que dejes esto ir, Lena, lo estuve pensando y quiero concentrarme en otras cosas. Ahora que el año está por terminar todo será diferente ¿entiendes?  
—No, no lo entiendo —musitó débilmente—. Porque hace no más de una semana me decías que querías todo un futuro conmigo. No sé qué ha cambiado en ti tan rápido para que me alejes de esta manera, pero no eres así.

Ella podía comprenderme tan bien. Podía ver en mí como nadie y quererme como pocos. Tenía que dejar atrás a la mujer que más amaba y supe, al verla tan pequeña a dos metros de mí, que no estaba lista ni lo estaría jamás para abandonarla. Pero era mi deber.

—Lo nuestro se terminó —dije al fin después de varios minutos en silencio, donde mi corazón débil y decaído era lo único que me recordaba que seguía viva. Lena asintió. No como si estuviera de acuerdo ni como si pudiera entender. Solo era una acción involuntaria, algo mecánico como señal de respuesta.  
—Me doy cuenta ahora.  
—¿De qué? —Lena negó, quise correr y secarle las lágrimas de los ojos, rogarle que me perdonara. Sonrió entonces. Nunca había visto a alguien sonreír de esa manera tan destrozada.  
—Sabes, no es que me sorprenda demasiado. No te culpo.  
—No digas esas cosas, Lena, no se trata de ti.  
—Por supuesto que se trata de mí —dijo entre dientes, no me pareció que su repentino resentimiento fuera dirigido a mí—. Es a mí a quién estás dejando sin más.  
—No es tan fácil como crees —era la primer verdad que decía.  
—Olvídalo. No seré ese tipo de persona que en medio de una ruptura dice la clase de estupideces para intentar salvar la relación. No usaré la culpa contra ti, no seré tan idiota.  
—Lo siento.

La notaba tan triste, tan furiosa al mismo tiempo. No podía creer que sería la última vez que la vería. Me aseguré de guardar cada detalle de su ser en cada parte de mi alma.

—Lo siento yo por quererte así, fue un error —mi expresión herida había sido más que obvia al oír eso. ¿Un error?—. No sé dónde ha ido la persona que hace solo un par de días me miraba como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Pero lo siento, lo siento si no pude ver a tiempo que todo estaba siendo producto de mi imaginación. Kara, lo lamento mucho por arrastrarte a mi vida.  
—Tú no eres quién debe lamentarlo. Eres pefecta.  
—Pero no lo suficiente como para hacer que te quedes.  
—Lena, tú sabes que te...

No me dejó terminar. Los metros que nos separaban desaparecieron cuando se lanzó sobre mí y buscó mi boca. La besé también, con mucho anhelo. Con ese beso todo lo que había dicho antes carecía de sentido, pero qué importaba. Si era la última vez que podría sentirla entonces me daba igual. Me sentí una gran tonta por llorar, por ser quien era y por no saber cómo cuidarla.

—Lo siento, Lena.  
—Está bien. No te preocupes, Kara, estaré bien —murmuró con su frente sobre la mía y sus manos en mi cuello—. Entiendo. Tienes que buscar nuevos horizontes y todo eso. Es algo normal. Es parte de crecer. Está bien.

No me pareció así. No creí del todo que sus palabras fueran ciertas. Sonaba más como si tratara de convencerse a si misma. Reparé en cómo se aferraba a mí, noté sus manos vagar por mi espalda con cierto temblor. Aquello empeoró mis sentimientos.

—No quería lastimarte —dije suavemente, sequé una de sus lágrimas y el agujero en mi pecho se agrandó. La besé yo esta vez. Fue el beso más salado de todos. Advertí que su respiración irregular iba más y más en aumento.  
—Puedo vivir contigo como amiga.

Lo dijo de verdad, como si así lo creyera y así lo esperase. No, no podía quitarle eso también. No podía decirle justo ahora que no volveríamos a vernos nunca. Primero porque no toleraría su decepción y arrebatarle esa esperanza tan pronto era más que cruel y segundo, porque me dolía demasiado pensar en que no existiría nada más entre nosotras.

—Está bien —se alejó entonces de mí, solo un poco pero lo justo para no tocarnos.  
—¿Te molestaría dormir conmigo esta última noche antes de volver a tu cuarto?

Lo dijo con algo de angustia en la voz, como si de algún modo creyera que iba a negarme. Supe allí mismo que si le confesaba la verdad, si le decía quién era y mi plan, solo le bastaría con pedir que no me vaya para que me olvide de todo. Para echar mi misión suicida por la borda y decirle lo mucho que la amaba y lo sentía.

—Claro, no hay problema.

Lo peor de quedarme con ella esa última vez era que Lena no sabía que jamás volvería a mi habitación. Ni al día siguiente, ni nunca.

* * *

**Lena.**

  
Ninguna de las dos podía dormir.

Estábamos recostadas en mi cama, permanecíamos despiertas y era muy tenue la luz de la lámpara que nos iluminaba. Estábamos cerca pero sin tocarnos. Si me acercaba un poco más podría descansar mi cabeza sobre su hombro, si me movía unos centímetros a la derecha la podría rodear con mi brazo y enterrar mi rostro en su cuello como tantas veces antes de dormir. Ella me daría unos cuantos besos, tomaría mi mano y se dormiría también.

Pero no. No tenía permitido tocarla. Si lo hacía todas las emociones que había estado conteniendo desde que decidió terminar lo nuestro volverían. No. A quién quiero engañar. Las emociones no se iban.

La amargura no desaparecía y mi corazón estaba cada vez más intranquilo con el pasar de los minutos. No sabía cómo interpretar su expresión en aquel momento. Por primera vez Kara se mostraba inalcanzable. ¿Así se habrá sentido durante tanto cuando nos conocimos? Intentando acercarse a alguien que estaba a kilómetros de distancia, aún así esforzándose porque le parecía lo bastante interesante como para saber más de mí. De eso ya sentía que habían transcurrido siglos.

Respiré hondo, más que respirar solo necesitaba inhalar su aroma. Kara no se interesaba en los perfumes ni cosas así. Esa noche su esencia olía a la naturaleza misma, o bueno, tal vez yo estaba loca del todo.

No tenía más palabras que decir porque su determinación al acabar con nuestra relación había sido muy clara. Por supuesto que quería pedirle otra oportunidad, claro que necesitaba que me dijera la verdad de lo que pasaba, o al menos algo que tuviera más sentido. Algo con lo que sobrevivir.

Sé que algo debía de estar pasando en su vida, probablemente tenía que ver con la llamada que había recibido la mañana anterior. Siendo honesta conmigo misma no me dolía tanto que me mintiera sobre el verdadero motivo que la había llevado a dejarme, pero me hería en lo más profundo saber que no confiaba en mí lo suficiente. No para decirme lo que la tenía tan angustiada.

Mientras más la miraba más pensaba y después de un rato otra cosa se instaló en mi mente. Era más que posible que todo lo que había dicho solo fuera la verdad. Quizás Kara necesitaba una libertad que conmigo no tenía, puede que quisiera probar cosas diferentes, construirse una vida que no albergaba espacio para un amor de la universidad. Para alguien como yo que era tan complicada y estaba tan dañada. ¿Cómo culparla? Vaya, pensar eso justo al lado suyo no fue buena idea.

—Lena, ¿estás... ?  
—No es nada.

Sequé rápidamente las estúpidas lágrimas que habían escapado e ignoré totalmente su mirada... ¿Casi preocupada? No podía llorar, me habían enseñado a no hacerlo, joder, no podía sentirme tan vulnerable por ella. Lo siguiente me tomó desprevenida.

Kara tiró de mi mano y con facilidad me acercó a ella, rodeando mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y acariciando mi cabello con tanta calma que mi pecho se deshizo en la pena. No. Por favor, no me hagas esto.

—No era mi intención herirte.  
—Son estos estúpidos sentimientos que me traicionan —dije con dificultad. Me odié por no controlar el temblor en mi voz, incluso por sentirme mejor al percibir sus dedos en mi cabello. Me regalaba movimientos serenos, me hacía cerrar los ojos y querer dormir. Pero no. No había sido suficiente y eso no me dejaba en paz.  
—Solo tienes que saber que esto no ha sido culpa tuya.

¿De quién entonces? Estaba más que segura de que si hubiera hecho las cosas de otra forma ni siquiera estaríamos en esta situación. Kara solo debía de decir aquello para hacerme sentir mejor, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Por más de que pudiera o no hacer que el dolor se detuviera.

—Las cosas realmente terminan —dije un poco más para mí misma que para ella, dejándome llevar por su cuerpo cálido y abrazándola contra mí. Ya no me importaba si me tomaba por una imbécil a quien le estaba costando mucho dejar ir, si era mi última noche disfrutando de su cercanía entonces la aprovecharía—. El amor puede acabar.  
—Lena...  
—No hace falta que digas nada —y eso pensaba. No quería escuchar algo que solo me pondría peor, no más disculpas ni falsas esperanzas. Pese a todo una pequeña parte de mi ser se entristeció por no obtener nada de ella, porque se quedase callada y aceptara con tanta facilidad mi pedido—. Podemos terminar un día las películas de Star Wars que nunca acabamos. Definitivamente tienes que verlas. Quizá le diga a Maggie si quiere verlas también.

Era tonto mi intento de aferrarme un poco más a la sensación de tenerla cerca. Trataría con todas mis fuerzas de ocultar el amor que sentía por ella al verla, haría todo a mi alcance para no querer buscar sus labios de manera natural al saludarla. Sería solo mi amiga. Podía hacerlo. Cualquier cosa que me garantizara que podría verla, tal vez con el tiempo sanaría.

—Sí —murmuró. No podía ver su rostro pero vaya que deseaba alzar la vista y perder la noción del tiempo en sus ojos azules. Sabía en cambio que si lo hacía mi atención caería indudablemente en sus labios, estarían entreabiertos y esperando a que los besara. Dios, cuánto deseaba besarla—. Las veremos pronto.  
—¿Tú estás bien, Kara?

Que pregunta más tonta. Aunque mi cabeza me decía que su manera de rodear mi cuerpo fuera únicamente para hacerme sentir bien y que ella estaba perfectamente al acabar lo que teníamos... Mi corazón gritaba por más. Pedía hasta el cansancio que me dijera de la nada que no quería dejarme ir y que no quería una amistad. Incluso tuve ganas de besar su piel, perderme en su ser, tenerla por un instante solo para mí. Ser así de egoísta con el mundo y amarla. Amarla.

La conclusión me golpeó de pronto. Kara nunca me había dicho que me amaba.

Me deshice de su agarre y me alejé lentamente de ella, sentándome en mi lado de la cama. Quería mucho llorar, maldito sea el momento en que quise que se quedara por última vez conmigo, quería que se fuera. Y quería que se quede.

La escuché acercarse y quise volver a estar en sus brazos. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan estúpidamente débil? Estaba enfadada, con el corazón roto y aterrada. Apreté los dientes para no dejar salir todas las cosas de las que me arrepentiría luego, cosas que no sentía pero eran producto de mi odio interno. Durante años me había odiado por no ser capaz de sentir amor. Ahora me odiaba por hacerlo y nada en el mundo me sacaría del estado en el que de repente y sin previo aviso había entrado.

Estaba a punto de estallar de rabia.

¿Cómo demonios me hacía esto? ¿Cómo cambiaba todo tan de prisa? Habíamos... Dios, la última vez que habíamos hecho el amor había sido de otro mundo. Se había sentido tan real, tan increíble. ¿Acaso había fingido? ¿Ya estaba pensando en ese momento en cómo me dejaría un día después? El corazón se me aceleró. No dejaba de pensar en cada minuto junto a ella, cada instante a su lado los últimos días que podrían haber sido solo una mentira. Oh, no, por favor no una mentira.

—Lena.

No la había escuchado realmente. No había entendido lo que había dicho hasta que tocó mi brazo con tanta suavidad que me vi incapaz de pensar. Me separé otra vez de ella con un movimiento brusco. No quería hacer eso, no quería alejarme, pero mi naturaleza era diferente y ahora mismo solo sentía peligro... Peligro de que me siguiera hiriendo.   
La cabeza ya me comenzaba a doler.

—No me toques.  
—Lena, no voy a hacerte daño —reí muy alto, que ironía. Claro que habría de haber sentido sus propias palabras como puras idioteces, qué más importaba, ya lo había hecho—. Dime qué puedo hacer por ti. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

La miré finalmente a los ojos. Deseé que Kara pudiera ver la exacta mezcla de emociones que inundaba mi mente, tal vez así sería más fácil no tener que buscar las palabras adecuadas para intentar salvar lo inevitable.

—¿Acaso tú quieres irte? —respondí con una angustia en la voz que no esperaba. Tampoco respondió esta vez, se limitó a bajar la mirada—. Bien, vete entonces, no era mi intención retenerte.  
—No quiero irme, Lena.

Ya no entendía qué era lo que ocurría. No sabía con seguridad si lo que me decía era para amortiguar mi creciente tristeza o porque en verdad así lo sentía. Esta noche parecía ser la primera vez de muchas cosas. Entender que Kara, quién se había vuelto parte de mí, cambiaba súbitamente y se volvía una persona irreconocible era por lejos lo peor de todo. Kara jamás me habría dejado de esta manera, no sin una explicación real, no sin luchar antes.

No. Quizás no iba sobre eso. Quizás era verdad que no me quería. Nunca me lo había dicho pero siempre había estado segura de que sus miradas, su manera de tocarme y toda su amabilidad eran prueba suficiente. Había sido suficiente para mí, no necesitaba que dijera las palabras. Pero ahora sí y me sentía fatal por querer oír que me amaba.

—Mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas —musité frotando mi sien.  
—¿Quieres un analgésico? Puedo ir a buscarte algún medicamento —su predisposición de siempre casi me hizo sonreír. En algún lugar ella seguía allí, quién sabe si real o no. Yo negué con la cabeza.

La miré por un momento. No llevaba sus gafas puestas. Así podía apreciar más sus ojos, podía quedarme viendo qué tan azul se volvían de a momentos, claro... En otro tiempo.  
Su cabello rubio estaba desordenado, me costó demasiado no estirar los dedos hasta los pocos mechones rebeldes sobre su frente.

—¿Vas a ser feliz, Lena? —dijo de repente. Me hice más pequeña en mi lugar. ¿Por qué me lo preguntaba? ¿Por qué creía que yo tenía intención de pensar en eso justo ahora?   
—Esa es una pregunta para la cual no tengo respuesta ahora.

No me gustaba admitir que el último año solo había sido feliz porque la había conocido a ella. La felicidad nunca había sido algo esencial en mi vida, nunca había querido buscarla y mucho menos me había parecido algo que merecía. Solo se había chocado conmigo la suerte y había aprovechado cada momento. Si quería o no entender lo que significaba la felicidad después de Kara... Todavía no lo sabía.

—Pero espero que tú si seas feliz.  
—No era mi intención que llegáramos a esto —replicó, dejando caer la mirada a sus manos nerviosas.

A pesar de mis dudas, al mirarla otra vez, no podía no imaginar que bajo toda esa fachada estaba la misma Kara de siempre. La que me quería aunque no me lo dijera y en cambio prefería enseñarme, la que adoraba sacar tema de conversación aunque fuera de lo más absurdo. ¿Dónde podría haber ido esa Kara que cuando me distraía me besaba fugazmente y comenzaba a reír, como si tuviera solo cinco años? ¿Qué había sucedido para decidir enfrentar todo sola?

—Solo voy a preguntar una vez y olvidaré el tema por completo —comencé, dejando la rabia de lado—. ¿Es en verdad esto lo que deseas? ¿No se trata de nada más, algo que no puedas decirme? Porque puedes confiar en mí, Kara, suena tonto incluso tener que decirlo pero...

El corazón me enloqueció en el pecho cuando Kara se acercó con rapidez y estrelló sus labios contra los míos. Sus manos estaban en mis mejillas, su boca estaba siendo de todo menos precavida. No era justo. Pero no podía hacer más que besarla de vuelta, enredar mis dedos en su cabello y fascinarme un poco más por como su cuerpo podía ajustarse tan bien al mío.

Todo dolía, pero descubrí entonces, y al fin estuve segura, de que no era solo yo quien la estaba pasando mal. Kara me besaba con urgencia. Advertí como su respiración se agitaba más y más, como gruñía con desesperación si tocaba su cintura y la acercaba más a mí. La adrenalina me recorría el cuerpo pero mucho más la angustia.

Apoyé las dos manos sobre su pecho y despacio la alejé. Mientras las dos recobrabamos el aliento su expresión desolada me hizo un hueco en el pecho.

—No —era más que obvio que necesitaba tocarla, sentirla una vez más, pero no de esta manera. No sabiendo que no volvería a ser lo mismo—. No puedes hacer esto.  
—Lo lamento —respondió, con los ánimos tan apagados que casi no parecía estar allí.  
—No puedes hacer esto cuando me dices que quieres dejarme.

Abrió la boca pero la cerró al instante. ¿Qué era lo que quería decir? ¿Acaso algo que pudiera salvarlos de lo que se avecinaba? ¿Una verdad que yo pudiera aceptar? Esta vez no lo pasé por alto.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil que me digas lo que pasa?  
—Te he dicho todo.  
—Y por alguna razón no puedo terminar de creerte —Kara se hundió más en la cama. Incluso cuando me rompía el corazón era lo más bonito que había conocido.  
—Solo quiero... Quiero probar cosas diferentes —murmuró cabizbaja. Si esa era su verdad entonces al menos podría intentar que le llegara a la cara—. Quiero estar sola por un tiempo. Y creo que a ti también te servirá no tenerme sobre ti a cada momento.

Reprimí las ganas de burlarme de su ingenuidad. ¿Servirme? ¿Era una broma?

—¿Me puedes decir hace cuánto que lo estabas pensando?  
—Un par de semanas —dijo evitando mi mirada.

No sabía ya cómo tomar aquello. ¿Había estado pensando en dejarme durante tanto, fingiendo que todo estaba bien? Cómo de complicado para mi propia infelicidad podía ser que fuera tan buena actriz... Por más de que me enfadé una vez más con ella y conmigo misma, todavía notaba la presión de sus labios en mi boca. ¿A qué se había debido eso?

Finalmente suspiré. Esto era lo que Kara quería y sus deseos siempre habían sido lo más importante. Si necesitaba terminar conmigo, se lo iba a conceder, lo mucho que me dolía y asustaba dejarla ir era otra historia.

—De acuerdo —dije alzando la voz, mirándola a los ojos y enfrentándome a todos esos sentimientos que creía ver en su mirada pero que tal vez solo eran imaginaciones mías. Cambié de posición en la cama, estaba cansada de estar aquí—. Si esta es la última vez que podré decirte todas las cosas que siento sin hacer que suene extraño entonces... Entonces lo haré. Kara, te amo —era diferente a todas las veces anteriores en que lo había dicho, esta vez se lo decía con todo lo que tenía—. Te amo por como me salvaste cuando menos lo esperaba, por como siempre quisiste ser parte de mi vida y ayudarme a través de tanta miseria aunque te dijera que te alejaras. Te amo por lo generosa que eres, por la luz que me has transmitido en lo peor de mis días. Me hiciste feliz de maneras que no puedo explicar y me has demostrado que puedo ser más, mucho más. Que puedo amar, que me pueden querer. Soy tan afortunada por haberte conocido. Has sido un ángel, Kara, mi ángel guardián, siempre.

Para cuando terminé las dos éramos un mar de lágrimas. Me sentía una idiota por volver a dejarme al descubierto pero nuevamente era ella quién me preocupaba más. Verla llorar me hacía querer arrancarme el corazón con las propias manos.

Me acerqué e ignoré las dudas en el fondo de mi mente, la rodeé con los brazos y Kara me abrazó de vuelta con fuerza. Acaricié su cabello, dejé que llorará todo lo que quisiera, me esforcé por detener mis propias lágrimas. No importaba el motivo verdadero, yo estaría bien mientras ella fuera feliz. Estaría bien solo siendo su amiga.

—Eres lo más importante para mí, Lena.  
—También lo eres tú —repliqué. Ninguna de las dos nos dejábamos ir todavía. Sabía bien que sería la última vez si lo hacía.  
—Voy a extrañarte. Muchísimo.  
—Me verás siempre que quieras, Kara, tu cuarto está frente al mío —noté que su pecho se hinchaba y luego exhalaba con dificultad.  
—Lo sé, pero aún así.  
—Gracias.  
—¿Por qué? —ignoré su pregunta. El nudo en mi garganta parecía extenderse por todas partes.  
—También voy a extrañarte, Kara.  
  


Ya no podía hacer nada más.

* * *

Besé su cabello, me demoré unos segundos para quedarme con la sensación y su aroma un rato más y finalmente me separé de ella de una vez por todas. No sequé sus lágrimas ni volví a tocarla, no sería capaz de soltarla si lo hacía. No me alegraba de ninguna forma saber que así terminaba algo tan importante para mí, pero así también era la vida.

Y así todo sería mejor. Ya no me encontraría golpeada hasta la muerte en algún edificio abandonado ni me curaría las heridas. No tendría que ser testigo de cómo Lionel jugaba conmigo a su antojo. ¿No era esto lo que yo había querido? ¿Que estuviera libre de mí y pudiera tener una vida normal? Por mucho que quisiera convencerme, no me hacía sentir mejor.

—Ya no hace falta que te quedes, Kara. Estaré bien.

Decirlo fue más que duro pero no podía detenerla más. Su mirada volvió a encontrarse con la mía. Oscura y triste, cansada. Ella vaciló.

—¿Podría... Podría quedarme? No quiero dormir sola.

Frente a ese pedido me quedé sin palabras. ¿Quería quedarse esta noche después de todo? Solamente asentí con ls cabeza, volví a acostarme en mi lado y me lamenté por no poder hacer algo que la mantuviera a conmigo. En ningún momento dejé de preguntarme cuál había sido mi error.

—Hasta mañana, Kara —dije minutos después cuando su respiración se había vuelto más serena. Su rostro estaba casi apoyado sobre mi hombro. Suspiré, demasiado triste, pero estaba bien, viviría de ahora en más con su amistad. Era suficiente para mí.

Pensé que ya se había dormido cuando murmuró suavemente:

—Adiós, Lena.

Al día siguiente Kara ya no estaba.

Ni en mi habitación, ni en la suya ni en ningún otro lado. Su cuarto, de hecho, estaba vacío. Vacío por completo. Al llamar a Elizabeth me enteré de que había renunciado a su empleo. Desde ese momento, poco a poco todo se vino a abajo.

La llamé a su celular pero solo me marcaba fuera de servicio. Cerca de las dos de la tarde Maggie llegó y no necesitó mucho para saber lo que me ocurría. Se acercó corriendo y se arrodilló a mi lado. Al parecer me veía terrible. Entre las lágrimas y los nervios a flor de piel era un desastre. Seguía manteniendo mi celular apretado entre las dos manos, seguro en algún momento sonaría.

—Se fue.  
—Tienes el cuerpo muy caliente —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Te llevaré a tu habitación, tienes que descansar un poco.  
—No quiero ir allí.

La miré de tal forma que no objetó más. Pero a los segundos volví a derrumbarme. La cabeza me dolía demasiado.

—¿Dónde ha ido?  
—No lo sé, Lena.  
—¿¡En dónde mierda está!?  
—Te aseguro que si lo supiera...  
—Tampoco me lo dirías —la interrumpí, frotándome los ojos. Los sentía muy cansados—. Había creído que... Fui tan tonta como para realmente pensar que quedarse era una de sus opciones. Ni siquiera se despidió de mí.  
—No puedo hablar por Kara pero sí puedo pedirte que no seas tan dura con ella.  
—¿Dura? Me dejó de la noche a la mañana, literalmente, sin algo con lo que sanar. Sin más. Así de fácil fue para ella dejarme y ¿yo soy la dura?

Maggie ya no supo que decir y el tiempo se me escapó de las manos.

Había pasado una semana entera. Sin noticias de Kara yo seguía poniéndome peor. Si trataba de recuperar la compostura los recuerdos volvían, las dolorosas emociones regresaban y las ganas de haberle pedido que se quede se multiplicaban. ¿A dónde había ido? ¿Por qué sin mí?

Una semana más y Lionel llamó. Yo estaba vacía, drenada y sin otro sentimiento más que la rabia y la patética tristeza. Podía haberme negado, recibir una cierta dosis de golpes que me durmieran el tiempo suficiente para no recordar cuánto la quería estando despierta. Cuánto la extrañaba de día y lo mucho que la necesitaba por las noches. Pero preferí el dolor emocional. Era lo que merecía.

Pero ya no podía soportar que me tocaran, no podía jugar bien mi papel ni fingir una sonrisa sin pensar en ella. Y de todos modos lo hice. Me aguanté las lágrimas, la estúpida sensación de estar traicionándola. Me desquité lo más que pude a través del sexo y, sin darme cuenta, fue la última vez. Así y sin más.

Un mes y medio más tarde Alison murió. Maggie se había ofrecido para acompañarme al hospital pero había reducido mucho el contacto con ella. Al verla lo único que pensaba era en Kara, en su ausencia y en mi vacío desde que no estaba. Así que me negué.

Llegué al hospital diez minutos después de que los médicos la declararan muerta. No tenía un solo pensamiento racional. No tenía ganas de escuchar a los doctores, no podía llorar, no aún, pero todo ardía de tal manera que sentía mi corazón demasiado lejos de mí.

Me senté a su lado, sus manos estaban tibias y ya perdían calidez pero me aferré a su cuerpo inerte como si fuera lo único que me mantuviera con vida.

—Lo lamento, Alison, sé que debí haber estado aquí. No tenías que morir sola —era la primera vez que decía más de tres palabras en un mes por lo que mi voz me sonó demasiado ajena—. No quiero darte excusas, no mereces nada de eso. Pero todavía no sé cómo sentirme con respecto a esto ¿entiendes? Sé que estabas sufriendo mucho y era todo por mi culpa. Ahora estás en un lugar mejor, ¿se supone que debería sentirme mejor? No, pues no me siento mejor.

Los ojos me ardían y me los froté con manos temblorosas. Ahora Alison también se había ido.

 _Vuelve_ , dijo mi mente abatida. No supe con exactitud a quien se dirigía mi subconsciente.

—Kara se fue también, no puedo recordar el porqué, mi cabeza no ha dejado de doler desde entonces... ni el corazón —añadí con una sonrisa vacía. Alison se veía cada vez más pequeña en la cama y aún así llena de paz. ¿Se sentiría así morir?—. ¿Qué me quedará ahora que no estás, Alison? ¿Cuál es el sentido de todo esto? Creo que van a echarme de la universidad pronto, no he estado asistiendo hace mucho pero no es que me importe demasiado.

Me quedé en silencio. Aquella niña había sido la única razón por la que seguía molestándome en vivir. El único motivo por el que seguía tolerando a Lionel. Me puse de pie un momento más tarde y salí de la habitación sin despedirme. Alison ya no estaba aquí.

Tomé las escaleras de auxilio para ahorrarme a la gente en el elevador. Corrí con prisa hacia arriba, el aire me faltaba y me dolía todo el esfuerzo pero no me detuve hasta que llegué al techo. Aire fresco y una vista perfecta. Todo a mi alrededor estaba en perfecto orden menos yo. Me quité la chaqueta y la dejé en el suelo, me acerqué al borde e incliné la cabeza.

La distancia que había desde la calle hasta aquí no me hizo apartar la mirada, al contrario me causó una sensación reconfortante. ¿Por qué todo tenía que haber salido tan mal conmigo? ¿Por qué así?

Únicamente desvié la vista cuando un sonido extraño llamó mi atención desde arriba. Una paloma blanca parecía mirar el mismo lugar que yo desde una pequeña antena. Era muy bella, no se movía, no sé si se percataba de mi existencia debajo de ella, lo único que hacía era mirar hacia abajo.

Se lanzó de pronto hacía adelante, en menos de lo que tardaba en pestañear ya tomaba vuelo, no hacia abajo pero adelante. La miré hasta que se perdió con la luz del sol mientras atardecía.

Kara se había ido, Alison ya no estaba. ¿Qué me quedaba? Era lo único que me repetía. Qué quedaba para mí.

Nada, no había nada más. No merecía la pena. Miré otra vez el lejano suelo allá abajo y una mueca cruzó mi cara. Di un paso atrás.

No había nada más para mí pero eso nunca me había impedido seguir intentándolo.

Ojalá mi madre todavía estuviera aquí.

Dejé al fin que mi mente tuviera un poco de paz. Después de tantas luchas sin fin dentro de mi cabeza, de tantas estúpidas voces ajenas, luego de que cada uno de esos malos recuerdos se detuvieran y me dejaran por primera vez respirar... me lancé a lo desconocido.

Ese mismo día le conté a Elizabeth todo lo que Lionel me había hecho hacer. Entre muchas lágrimas y cosas difíciles de decir en voz alta pude hacerlo. Mis emociones iban desde la vergüenza y el dolor, hasta el alivio y, quizás, incluso la esperanza.

Elizabeth me abrazó muy fuerte, me prometió que se aseguraría de que Lionel no saliera de la cárcel jamás. Y le creí. Por primera vez en muchas noches dormí mejor. Sí, soñé con una dulce chica de ojos azules que no decía nada pero que me sonreía con tanto calor que las pesadillas no tuvieron lugar esa noche.

Había dejado la universidad hace días pero no me molesté en ir a buscar mis cosas. Nada tenía valor para mí allí. Esa misma mañana había visto a muchos abogados, todos muy bien pagados con esa pequeña fortuna que mi madre me había dejado. Tener que explicarles a cada uno de ellos todo de nuevo no fue fácil, temía derrumbarme de la nada, de a momentos dudaba que me creyeran.

Días más tardes me sorprendió ver a Maggie en la cafetería. Solo había acompañado a Elizabeth porque necesitaba dejar todo bajo control mientras se tomaba unas vacaciones. Mientras me ayudaba a mí, mejor dicho. Aunque nunca había venido aquí demasiado, podía sentir a Kara en todas partes.

Maggie se me acercó, solo se quedó frente a mí, seguro dudando si saludarme formalmente o no.

—No he sabido nada de ella —dijo después de un minuto.  
—Bien.

No, no era eso lo que sentía, no era lo que quería decir. Nada estaba bien sin ella.

—Te he estado buscando.  
—¿A mí?  
—Sí. Básicamente desapareciste de la faz de la tierra y no tenía manera de contactarte.  
—¿Para qué me buscabas? —no tenía intención de alargar más la conversación. Estaba cansada y quería volver a dormir. De eso se habían tratado mis ánimos últimamente. Hablar con la gente con quién debía hablar y echarme a dormir de nuevo.

Maggie sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y me la extendió.

—¿Qué es?  
—Tuyo.

En el interior había un collar, simple, no demasiado extravagante. De el colgaba un dije ovalado con unos extraños y pequeños símbolos en el medio que no entendí en el momento. Maggie sonrió de lado.

—En el suyo está grabada la espada Excalibur.  
—No entiendo de qué estás hablando, ¿qué significan estos dibujos?

Maggie miró una vez más el collar que sostenía entre los dedos y suspiró.

—Por mi silencio solo te pedí cuarenta y seis dólares —recordé al instante cuando Maggie había descubierto que yo era Excalibur, cuando solo quiso esa exacta cantidad de dinero para no decirle a Kara—. Mandé a hacer dos collares diferentes tiempo después. Le di a Kara el de Excalibur y esperaba encontrarte antes pero tu desaparición me tomó por sorpresa.  
—¿Kara... ?  
—Se lo di antes de que se fuera —volví a mirar los confusos dibujos. Tenía la impresión de que los había visto en algún lado.  
—¿Por qué dármelo ahora? ¿Por qué siquiera querías cuarenta y seis dólares para hacer esto?  
—Porque soy demasiado pobre para hacerlo yo misma y... —dejó caer los hombros respiró hondo—. Ustedes me recordaban lo tonto pero real que puede llegar a ser el amor si lo quieres con la suficiente fuerza. No estoy aquí para defender a Kara o algo parecido así que estás en todo tu derecho de contradecirme, pero no todo siempre es como uno cree. Solo piensa eso. No todo es lo que parece, Lena.  
—Sigo sin...  
—Te lo doy ahora porque sé que ella tiene el otro. Aunque lo dudes o no me creas, esa rubia cabeza hueca te quiere más de lo que pudo demostrar en su momento. Solo quédate con el collar y ni se te ocurra tirarlo.  
—¿Qué significan? —repetí señalando los dibujos.  
—Lo sabrás en su momento, Lena.  
—¿Cómo voy a... ?  
—Mientras tanto solo procura sanar.

Fue lo último que supe de Maggie en mucho tiempo.

Aunque mi primer instinto fue deshacerme de el, simplemente no pude. Pero me lo puse, se unió al tonto collar de Yoda en mi cuello. Podría haber jurado que casi me sentí más cerca de ella.

Años después supe que los símbolos en el collar eran en realidad un idioma. Kryptoniano. El lenguaje extraterrestre del ya muerto planeta Krypton. Una vez sabido eso no costó mucho traducirlo.  
En el decía; _si miras a las estrellas me encuentras y si escucho tu corazón no me doy por vencida._  
  
  


Kara Danvers se había ido en una misión más que suicida en busca del gran salvador. Había llevado consigo un dije con una singular espada dorada. Era ordinaria demás y no muy interesante pero contenía un minúsculo objeto en la pequeñísima empuñadura del grabado. Se conectaba a través de la distancia con el dije de Lena, este a si mismo contenía un pequeño micrófono. No muy sofisticado y con mucho alcance, apenas unos centímetros. Pero lo necesario.

Lena siempre lo tenía cerca del corazón y de esa manera sus latidos siempre le llegaban a Kara.  
Kara sabía que si el latido se detenía tan solo por medio segundo no dudaría en darse la vuelta y regresar.

En todo el tiempo que pasaron separadas ni por un segundo Kara dejó de querer a Lena y ni por un instante Lena dejó de pensar en Kara.

* * *

_**Final de la primera parte.** _


	18. Chapter 18

_<https://youtu.be/AU5-_ZhMnpg> _

La noticia de una nave alienígena estrellándose en algún punto de Europa se había extendido por todo el mundo. Sucedió tan rápido y de repente que ni las más destacadas y secretas organizaciones gubernamentales fueron capaces de ver en los radares como un objeto no identificado se acercaba a la tierra a una velocidad casi imposible.

De eso hace tres años.

Seis habían pasado desde que me fui. Seis años desde que dejé todo atrás y la oscuridad del universo era lo único que me acompañaba. Era mucho tiempo.

Encontré a Kal. Y encontré Krypton. Todo había sido cierto, el planeta estaba muerto y destruido, por supuesto, pero seguía allí. Sin personas ni nada más que escombros la sensación abrumadora que me llenó al encontrar mi antiguo hogar fue insoportable.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado viajando. En las pocas comunicaciones con Alex para asegurarle de que estaba bien le pedía que no me dijera ni la fecha ni nada relacionado con la tierra. Absolutamente nada.

Kal estaba muy herido pero al fin y al cabo estaba vivo y me alegré por primera vez desde que comencé el viaje de que todo hubiera valido la pena. Al menos en parte. Volver era otro tema.

Apenas había podido llegar yo sola y sabía que volver sería una tarea mucho más difícil; Kal estaba inconsciente. Perdí la cuenta de los días allí y también la comunicación con la tierra. Toda comunicación. Estaba demasiado lejos, era un milagro que los aparatos hubieran funcionado durante tanto.

Pero mientras con preocupación recorría Kandor, la capital de Krypton para encontrar una manera de volver, no dejaba de sentirme cada vez peor. No solo tenía que soportar ver cuerpos sin vida y edificios destruidos, sino que mientras más investigaba, más recuerdos de tiempos mejores me nublaban la mente. La desesperanza se mezcló con la angustia y me comencé a preocupar de verdad. ¿Cómo volveríamos?

Pero otro problema se presentó. Habían pasado días o tal vez transcurrido semanas desde mi llegada, no podía estar segura, pero sí sabía que mi organismo no podía resistirlo más. Me había cansado a un extremo en el que tan solo respirar costaba mucho. Un solo paso me hacía doler terriblemente las piernas y ni hablar de mover los restos de escombros para tratar de hallar algo. Había agotado todas mis energías de reserva buscando como volver, había explorado durante días enteros en busca de algo que nos salvara.

No hace falta decir que perdí todos mis poderes. En la tierra el sol amarillo no solo se encargaba de reabastecer mis energías pero también de dotarme de una serie de... Cualidades. Ahora que sobre Krypton el sol rojo brillaba mi fuerza ya no estaba, mi velocidad se había ido, tampoco contaba con la visión de calor ni la de rayos equis. Ni hablar de volar.

Asi que así existía. Pasando mucho tiempo bajo un sol que no recordaba que fuera tan caliente, en un planeta devastado y desierto, cargando a mi primo moribundo con las pocas energías que tenía a través de kilómetros. Sin agua ni alimento.

Si me hubieran preguntado en aquellos días en los que caminaba por pura fuerza de voluntad en ese desolado planeta porqué lo hacía, no habría sabido responder. Bueno, miento, yo sabía aunque no quisiera pensarlo.

Aunque no quería recordar y sentirme más vulnerable. Aunque no quisiera que ciertos momentos me inundaran la mente y me hicieran más daño... Yo era consciente de que solo me esforzaba para buscar una manera de volver por ella. El único motivo por el que le pedía a mis pies que siguieran y a mis piernas que resistieran.

Extrañaba tanto a Lena que cuando me dejaba caer para descansar era la única razón por la que me volvía a levantar. No quería hacerlo. Ya no tenía esperanza alguna de encontrar siquiera una sola nave que además de tener que funcionar, nos permitiera volver a casa. Casa. Lena había sido mi hogar y, luego en Krypton, la única que me daba las fuerzas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

El collar que Maggie me había dado ya no servía. Había dejado de funcionar justo cuando llegué a Krypton y aunque lo hubiera deseado con todas mis ganas, ya no podía regresar. Estaba cansada de ver tantos destrozos, exhausta por mover a un inconsciente Kal en un inventado y deplorable transporte. De milagro había encontrado algo de agua pero preferí que mi primo, aún sin enterarse de nada, bebiera la mayoría. Vaya a saber Rao hace cuánto estaba él aquí.

No me olvido aún de la sequedad en mi boca ni la sensación de arena atascada en mi garganta cuando después de un día particularmente malo me dejé caer exhausta entre unos trozos de madera. No podía pensar con claridad, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había comido y tampoco podía seguir llevando a Kal.

Todo el cuerpo me dolía.

Mis piernas tenían una gran cantidad de heridas no muy graves por todas las veces que había caído, aún así me preocupaban. Mis brazos, ya muy débiles, estaban llenos de moretones. Ya no me había molestado en quitar los trocitos de vidrio y cristal de mis manos, ni las astillas en mis dedos. Me cansaba más y más. Ya dudaba de que el aire pudiera llegar a mis pulmones y estaba más que segura de que no podría volver a abrir los ojos una vez que los cerrara.   
Eso era todo, me decía. Había viajado hasta un planeta destruido en busca de mi primo para terminar muriendo los dos allí. Era casi cómico. Nos habían enviado a la tierra para sobrevivir y volvíamos a Krypton a morir. Me había esforzado tanto y por nada... Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por aquel silencio, en espera de la paz que necesitaba.

Un latido pausado y poco audible me despertó de golpe. Fue tanta la adrenalina causada por ese pequeño sonido que me incorporé de golpe, entre asustada y atenta. Me llevé la mano al cuello y miré el collar confundida.

Acerqué el dije a mi oído y escuché durante varios minutos sin mover un solo músculo. Pero nada, seguía igual de estropeado que antes. Estaba segura de que había escuchado su corazón, lo podía haber jurado, un leve palpitar irregular y silencio.

Volví a sentir temor. ¿Y si Lena... ? No, no, me repetí. Tuve que haber sido yo. Tuvo que haber sido mi propio corazón. Ella está bien.

Esas cosas pensaba mientras, sin siquiera entender cómo, me ponía otra vez de pie. El cristal se clavó aun más en mis manos mientras apoyaba las palmas en el suelo. Toda la piel de mi cuerpo parecía quemar, debí haber estado mucho tiempo al sol.

Kal a unos metros más lejos de mí, aún inconsciente, pero vivo, se ponía cada vez más débil. Supuse que su resistencia a todas esas condiciones tenía que ver con la propia resistencia que había conseguido en la tierra. Él había experimentado más, había entrenado más sus poderes y la manera en que su cuerpo consumía la energía. Y yo... Pues yo aún estaba consciente. ¡Ja, toma esa, Clark!

No sé con qué ánimos ni con que energías pero después de hacer uso de la poca conciencia y fuerza que tenía me esforcé un poco más y bajé unos desniveles en la tierra que me llevaron a encontrar algo de lo más extraño. Mágicamente era una nave.

Si tan solo hubiera podido hacer más que quedarme viendo el objeto alargado pero sin daño alguno, apenas magullado en algunas partes... Bueno, probablemente hubiera saltado y gritado durante una media hora. Era parecido a la que yo había usado al llegar a la tierra, en realidad casi idéntica. Traté de encontrar el símbolo de mi hogar pero sin éxito. Me hubiera gustado imaginar que esa nave era el último regalo de mis padres. Una última manera de salvarme.

Antes de hacer otra cosa fui en busca de Kal. Lo único que me faltaba era que desapareciera de mi vista justo cuando había encontrado una salida. Me costó mucho arrastrarlo hasta la nave, pero ni por un momento pensé en dejarlo a mitad de camino. Si iba a morirme entonces lo haría, pero no perdería mi última oportunidad.  
La nave no era lo que se dice muy espaciosa pero con suerte y quitando algunas cosas innecesarias entrabamos los dos.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo cuando pude subirlo dentro y aún así la poca luz me hacía doler los ojos. Necesitaba cerrarlos. No dejaba de tambalearme, el calor ya me hacía delirar y cada pocos segundos el vértigo regresaba multiplicado. Necesitaba detenerme y dejar de luchar, quería descansar. Pero no aún, dijo una voz en lo profundo de mi mente. No si estaba tan cerca de lograrlo.

De milagro encontré un pequeño objeto de aluminio con algo de agua en el fondo. La acerqué a Clark, mojé sus labios, abrí su boca para que bebiera más y me digné a aprovechar las últimas gotas. El líquido bajó por mi garganta y la sensación de mareo se detuvo lo necesario para dejarme subir a la nave.

Ya no recordaba este tipo de controles, ni lo que significaban o cómo siquiera encender el sistema. Respiré hondo, mi cabeza dolió y traté de escarbar en mi memoria. Los pensamientos seguían mezclándose, las ganas de rendirme se anteponían a mis intentos de luchar. ¿Por qué no me rendía y ya? ¿Qué sentido tenía tratar? ¿A dónde iba a llevarme esto siquiera? No, no, no.

Sé que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Sé que estaba olvidando dónde estaba, quién era o lo que había hecho hasta ahora. Mi cuerpo ya no se sentía mi cuerpo y mis fuerzas ya no existían. Miraba el pequeño tablero frente a mí sin moverme, luchando contra las ganas de dormir, de dejarme ir. Sé que muchas cosas habrían sido más fáciles si en esos siguientes veinte segundos hubiera cerrado los ojos. Si hubiera dejado caer mis brazos e inhalara por última vez. Habría sido más sencillo. Pero aún tenía una familia. Y tenía una razón. Y esperaba, rogaba, tener la suerte de que esa razón siguiera allí.

Mis dedos presionaron de memoria una serie de comandos y todo se iluminó. Escuché algo encenderse en alguna parte, algo circular apareció en la pantalla pero todo estaba demasiado borroso frente a mí. Tiré de una palanca y con eso dejé caer la cabeza a un lado, sintiendo como nos elevabámos mientras me dejaba ir. Eso era todo. Lo había encontrado, lo había conseguido, y lo había intentado hasta el final. Si eso era lo último que hacía por la tierra entonces estaba bien.

Habían pasado tres años desde que me había ido. Tres años enteros en el espacio y ni siquiera lo había notado. Cuando regresé necesité más de siete meses para recuperarme, de los cuales cinco estuve inconsciente. Nos habíamos estrellado en un campo de Londres pero era la tierra después de todo.

Mi hermana me contó que nos llevaron a Kal y a mí a la fortaleza de la soledad poco después de encontrarnos. Aquel lugar helado y alejado de toda civilización en el Ártico. Pese a que era el único lugar que podía sanarnos yo no estaba mejorando demasiado. Mi proceso era lento y Alex me confesó que más de una vez creyó que jamás volvería a despertar. Y de todos modos lo hice. Más allá de lo que todos pensaron, a pesar de las estadísticas y lo mal que mi organismo estaba, había despertado.

Por lo tanto estuve completamente lejos del mundo durante cuatro años. Tres años en el espacio, un año recuperándome, acostumbrandome otra vez a mis poderes. Comenzando otra vez en la tierra.

Por mucho tiempo no pude hablar con nadie. Tenía pequeñas conversaciones con Alex, solo asentía o negaba frente a mis padres y me negaba a ver a mi primo. Me alegraba de verdad que estuviera bien, era por él que había hecho todo al fin y al cabo, pero no quería verlo aún. No quería ver a nadie, con excepción, claro, de Lena. Era lo único que había cruzado mi mente apenas despertar pero tenía mucho miedo de preguntar por ella.

La primera vez que volví a ver Maggie me sentí verdaderamente feliz. Contenta porque me recordara todavía, más que agradecida porque me buscara. Ella no era tonta, todos sabían de la nave que se había estrellado en Londres y Maggie sabía atar cabos fácilmente. Sí, me sentí feliz, me sentí más que bien. Pero volver a verla también significó enterarme de cosas que me hicieron querer volver al espacio y ahorrarme el dolor.

Nos habíamos encontrado en un café cualquiera y entre conversación y conversación era más que obvio que el tema saldría a colación.

—¿Has hablado con Lena últimamente? —pregunté intentando ocultar mi interés, esforzándome por sonar natural. Maggie hizo una mueca y automáticamente bajó la mirada al sobrecito de azúcar que tenía entre los dedos. Podía haberme ido por mucho tiempo pero todavía me daba cuenta cuando se ponía incómoda.  
—¿Has visto alguna revista, las noticias o algo así?  
—No me digas que...   
—¡No, no, eso no! —se apuró a decir antes de que mi corazón terminara de salir de mi pecho al imaginar lo peor. Me permití volver a respirar. Maggie se hizo más pequeña en el asiento, bajando la voz—. Supongo que no has visto nada.  
—¿Está bien?  
—Lena... Sí, está bien, Kara.  
—Me estás asustando.

Maggie apartó el café por la mitad y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y me miró a los ojos. Por como en su mirada corría la lástima sabía de antemano que no me gustaría lo que iba a oír.

—Lena siguió adelante. Le hizo el juicio del siglo a Lionel Luthor y obtuvo absolutamente toda su fortuna. Más de la mitad de las cosas de su padre que estaban valoradas en millones las regaló a la caridad y a cientos de hospitales y aún así dicen que es la mujer más rica del país —estuve a punto de sonreír. Todo eso era justo lo que Lena haría. Me hizo feliz saber que se había librado de su padre, ese ser humano despreciable que solo le había causado sufrimiento. Pero no pude permitirme disfrutar de esa alegría porque antes Maggie suspiró y volvió a hablar—. Siguió adelante de verdad, está con alguien y su vida parece realmente buena. ¿Kara, estás bien?  
—Sí, bien —mentí, ni siquiera pretendí fingir una sonrisa. La noticia me había afectado más rápido de lo que pensé posible.  
—Te fuiste por mucho tiempo.  
—No la estoy culpando.  
—En el fondo lo haces —añadió Maggie hundiéndose de hombros. Para ese momento ya estaba pasando por toda clase de emociones y ninguna era buena.  
—¿Qué tal si dejamos esto para otro día?  
—Pero acabamos de...  
—No es por ti, Maggie, solo necesito aclarar un poco más mi mente. Después de todo fueron cuatro años.

Mientras me levantaba Maggie volvió a hablar.

—No sería correcto si la culpas por querer sanar, Kara. Tú tomaste una decisión y esa decisión la destruyó. Y sabes que es la verdad. Dios, estaban en la universidad, eran jóvenes —hizo una pausa y la noté de verdad apenada por ser quien me dijera eso—. Te toca a ti sanar, pero no con ella. No en esta vida.

Solo pude asentir. ¿Qué otra cosa era capaz de hacer ahora que Lena había seguido adelante?

* * *

Enterarme de que Lena había seguido adelante me causó toda una serie de emociones que me fueron imposibles controlar. Luego de encontrarme con Maggie pensé que estaría más feliz, más contenta por tener algo de normalidad de vuelta y experimentar algo diferente de las miradas incómodas de mi familia. No los culpaba por no saber cómo ayudarme, en realidad ya habían hecho demasiado por mí, pero sin saber bien porqué aún no me acostumbraba a estar rodeada de personas por tanto tiempo.

Pero luego de ver a Maggie solo quería irme lo más lejos posible, a cualquier otro sitio al menos por un rato. Todavía no contaba con un lugar dónde quedarme más que la base de operaciones donde mi hermana trabajaba como agente especial y constantemente me hacía pruebas. Esa vez quise olvidar todo aquello. Pero no conté que para cuando llegara a la Fortaleza de la Soledad lo único en lo que pensaría sería en Lena.

Durante esos cuatro años sin saber nada sobre ella tener una noticia así tan de pronto me causaba una extraña sensación. ¿Era angustia o enfado? ¿Tristeza o un desconsuelo que iba creciendo? Por un instante imaginé que seguramente todo. No me enorgullecía sentirme un poco decepcionada, al contrario, me sentía una estúpida por siquiera tener una pizca de rabia encima. ¿Qué había imaginado? ¿Qué ella seguiría esperando por mí? Oh, era tan tonto.

Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Me llevé las dos manos a la cara y la cabeza me empezó a doler con la misma rapidez. Había salvado a mi primo, era todo lo que había querido y mi deber, por supuesto. Pero me había arriesgado a dejar atrás lo más preciado que poseía y estas eran las consecuencias. No era su culpa. Tenía que ser feliz, era todo lo que siempre había deseado para Lena. ¿Por qué entonces tenía que sentirme tan mal?

Unos días más tarde me armé de valor y me hice con toda la información en internet que encontré sobre ella. Fue grande la angustia que se instaló en mi pecho al solo ver su rostro. La foto era de un evento de hace seis meses, pero Rao, no podía creer lo bien que se veía. No podía procesar cuanto había cambiado.

Su mandíbula se mostraba más recta de lo que recordaba, sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo vivo y su cabello le llegaba más allá de la mitad de la espalda, totalmente liso, oscuro y brillante. Se podía apreciar la confianza en su mirada, la actitud en su manera de pararse e incluso la sonrisa en su boca se notaba totalmente real.

No más ropas desgastadas ni chaquetas de cuero, nada de botas o jeans. Vestía como la mujer adinerada que era. Por lo menos en varias de las fotos relacionadas que miré. Tan elegante que podría haber pasado por una modelo muy cara, en todo caso una mujer muy poderosa. Y lo era, en realidad.

Le eché un vistazo a una cantidad gigantesca de artículos. Se había hecho muy popular, al parecer. Después de ser la causa por la que su padre fuera condenado a cadena perpetua por toda una serie de crímenes de los que ella tenía evidencia, la prensa y cientos de otros medios la pusieron en lo más alto. Me alivió en parte no ver nada relacionado con lo que Lionel le había hecho, o lo que Lena misma había tenido que hacer. Sí me causó una tristeza inexplicable ver una entrevista a un periódico donde hablaba sobre Alison. La niña por la que había hecho todo sin pensarlo dos veces había muerto poco después de que yo dejara la tierra.

Fue lo último que leí ese día. No tenía otra cosa en mente más que el dolor que Lena seguramente había sentido durante ese tiempo. Y yo había sido una cobarde.

Había sido tan cobarde y había tenido tanto miedo que no pude despedirme. Tampoco decirle la verdad. Había escapado esa última mañana y odiaba haberlo hecho así. La había dejado y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que tenía que haber soportado.

Siempre supe que Lena era una mujer fuerte que no necesitaba de nadie para cumplir lo que deseaba, todo lo que había leído sobre ella me lo demostraba. Las organizaciones benéficas que había fundado, los hospitales por todas partes del país, incluso los centros de ayuda para jóvenes con problemas en el hogar... Lena había hecho todo eso. Y no podía enorgullecerme más por haber amado a una mujer tan especial y generosa pero yo no había estado ahí para ella en sus peores momentos y saberlo me destruyó.

Me lastimó saber que yo había hecho lo correcto pero de la manera equivocada. ¿Me habría perdonado por ocultarle quien en verdad era? ¿Me habría esperado, me habría detenido? No había visto ninguna foto de ella con alguien más. Solo uno o dos guardias la acompañaban de vez en cuando, pero nada. Otra vez me odié por sentir esa tranquilidad tan egoísta.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que me había ido y Lena había hecho su vida. Era exitosa, sorprendentemente más rica que antes, y la mujer más buscada por todos. Quién era detrás de las cámaras era algo que escapaba de mi conocimiento, pero ya no me apasionaba la idea de verla pronto.

Había pensado en buscarla antes, era lo primero que había deseado. Pero al ver la realidad, al encontrarme con una persona tan feliz, tan diferente... No pude permitirme arruinar lo que fuera que su vida era ahora. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Hola, ¿me recuerdas? Soy la que te dejó una mañana sin siquiera decir adiós. ¡Como pasa el tiempo, eh!

No, era una estupidez. No podía seguir siendo tan egoísta, no podía regresar a ella. Yo había tomado una decisión tiempo atrás y debía enfrentarme a todas las consecuencias; una de ellas era dejarla ir. Maggie tenía razón después de todo. Tenía que sanar pero sin Lena. Por mucho que me dolió, fue lo único que pude hacer.

Ya había pasado demasiado así que dejé que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo.

Pasaron dos años desde que me había encontrado con Maggie. Dos años de que me había enterado de todo lo que Lena había hecho. Y ahora la que había cambiado era yo.

Sabía que si me quedaba sin hacer nada todos los malos pensamientos en algún momento me iban a consumir, me iban a destruir. Era obvio que no podía volver a la universidad pero ya no deseaba seguir mi carrera. Después de viajar por el espacio lo que menos deseas es quedarte sentado a leer cosas sin sentido sabiendo que hay mucho más por descubrir.

Por lo que hice un cambio radical en mi vida y finalmente acepté mis poderes. Lo que menos había deseado años atrás se convirtió en mi vida. Me convertí en alguien más. Me volví Supergirl.

Sí, sí, se lo tonto que puede sonar y las obvias comparaciones con Kal no tardaron en llegar apenas todos comenzaron a saber de la existencia de la chica de la capa roja. Muchos al comienzo creyeron que se trataba de algún tipo de provocación hacia el kryptoniano, alguna burla, pero no tardaron mucho en descubrir que éramos primos y en muy poco tiempo nos convertimos en los dos alienígenas más aclamados.

No eran alabanzas lo que había esperado ni estatuas en mi nombre, no pensé en ningún momento que con la aceptación de mis cualidades tan especiales muchas personas iban a gritar mi nombre. Pero no me regodeaba en nada de eso, si bien era extraño que me pidieran autógrafos dos segundos después de salvarlos... Pues no era mi intención aprovechar esa clase de gloria.

Había deseado aprender a controlar mejor mis poderes y mi primo no dudó en darme una mano. O mejor dicho toda su fuerza bruta, al parecer no éramos muy diferentes y yo no era tan débil en comparación a él como había creído siempre. Me enseñó a aprovechar mejor mi fuerza, a calcular mi aterrizaje para no destrozar todo a mi paso y también hacer un mejor uso de mi visión de calor.

Alex por su parte me enseñó a luchar. Había completado su entrenamiento en el FBI pero me contó que había sido reclutada como agente especial en una organización secreta encargada de vigilar, e incluso cazar, extraterrestres, aparte de otras cosas.

Digamos que al principio no estuve muy interesada en todo eso del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tenía súper fuerza y era indestructible, ¿quién intentaría hacer algo contra mí? Pero entendí entonces al enfrentarme a todo tipo de alienígenas desviados y malvados que aún y con todos mis poderes necesitaba ser capaz de valerme por mí misma si en algún momento mis poderes me faltaban, o peor, si me encontraba con un enemigo difícil de vencer.

Viajé por todo el mundo los últimos dos años, era lo mejor que podía hacer al fin y al cabo. Me topé con más guerras de las que puedo recordar, con todo tipo de desastres, con muerte y caos. Liberé a jóvenes inocentes de casas donde las retenían cautivas, estaban a kilómetros de sus países de origen. A pesar de la tristeza que todas esas cosas me causaban, una parte de mí comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor por el camino que había decidido tomar.

Todas las personas que había salvado tenían una segunda oportunidad, tenían otra vez sus vidas y no había mejor sentimiento que saber que podían volver a ser felices a pesar de todo el daño causado.

Por eso mi felicidad resultó venir de las situaciones más sencillas y comencé a sanar a partir de las pequeñas cosas que antes no me habían parecido tan increíbles. No importaba si solo había salvado a una persona en un día, era más de lo que antes había hecho.

Siendo Supergirl mi objetivo consistía únicamente en el bienestar de todo aquel al que pudiera ayudar. Kal me había enseñado bien a separar los sonidos, podía distinguir diferentes ruidos a kilómetros, incluso ignorar todo lo que no hacía falta escuchar. Pero a veces mi cabeza me jugaba malas pasadas y percibía un palpitar peculiar a la distancia, en momentos así solo me repetía que era mi imaginación después de escuchar durante tanto tiempo en el espacio solo su corazón. El de Lena.

Y Lena... Después de volver todavía no la veía personalmente y no esperaba realmente hacerlo. Bien, puede que luego de decidir que no me atrevería a irrumpir en su vida más de una vez quise buscarla y tan solo verla desde lejos por un par de minutos. Mirarla más allá de una foto, saber al fin que era una persona real y de carne y hueso. Solo observar en la distancia la mujer en la que se había convertido.

Pero nunca me lo permitía. En muchas de las conversaciones con mi hermana Lena había sido el tema principal. Alex no estaba del todo segura de cómo me sentía en realidad con respecto a todo. No podía estar tan mal si me había recuperado y querido convertirme en una superhéroe de repente ¿verdad? Sí, eso era lo que le aseguraba a Alex. Lo que me decía a mí misma para no derrumbarme un día cualquiera y lamentar todas mis acciones, estaba bien.

Pero ahora todo era diferente. Ahora vivía en National City, la ciudad que mi hermana creyó más conveniente dos meses atrás para reivindicarme en la sociedad. Uno pensaría que después de seis años de estar lejos de personas, como decirlo... normales, sería difícil volver a reintegrarme. Y por Rao, difícil es una palabra muy pequeña. Fue todo un infierno volver.

Por dos meses solo me quedé en el apartamento que alquilaba mi hermana sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Todo me parecía muy aburrido, ver las noticias no era de mi interés así que prefería salir a ayudar con algún que otro crímen, incluso bajar un gato de un árbol era más divertido que estar encerrada.

National City podría no haberme gustado al principio, tanto ruido y tanta gente me era algo extraño. Pero le comencé a tomar cariño. A pesar de la cantidad de males que abundaban en las calles me podía sentir en paz por tener algo de la calma que había extrañado en esos dos años de ver tantas cosas terribles. Necesitaba descansar de todos esos recuerdos y qué mejor que una ciudad como esta.

Por supuesto que mi cara no tardó en llegar a los periódicos, revistas y toda clase de medios de comunicación que se alegraban de tener a la gran Supergirl que había dado la vuelta al mundo, en su ciudad. Por ese mismo motivo era más que necesario encontrar algo que me volviera invisible, o al menos para ocultar mi verdadera identidad.

Decidí yo misma que iba a ser reportera. No me importaba no haber terminado la carrera, eso ya era cosa del pasado y para mí valía más lo que podía ofrecer. Me gustaba escribir, me gustaba hacerle saber a la gente lo que en verdad pasaba en el mundo y no descansé hasta encontrar la forma.

Pero eventualmente tuve que solicitar la ayuda de Alex una vez más. No era muy fácil encontrar un lugar que no tuviera el rostro de Supergirl en las portadas todos los días. Okay, mi disfraz seguía consistiendo en unas tontas gafas y en un bobo peinado, pero aunque hasta ahora me había servido no estaba muy segura de cómo resultaría mi vida en un lugar donde mi alter ego estuviera en cada revista o periódico en el que escribiera.

La opción más viable, y sorpresivamente extraña, fue CatCo. Y digo extraña porque nunca desde mi llegada a la ciudad la revista había mencionado o hecho alusión a mi nombre. Ni un solo artículo hablando de ninguna de las cosas que había hecho. No sabía si estaba un poco molesta o aliviada que para ellos Supergirl ni siquiera existiera.

CatCo era una empresa reconocida mundialmente y muy importante a nivel internacional, contando con miles y miles de personas al pendiente de sus noticias. Por eso me pareció más que raro no encontrarme a mí misma en ninguna de las portadas, puede que mi ego se viera un poco dañado pero al cabo de un tiempo ya no me importó.

Por lo tanto estaba a pocos días de comenzar mi nuevo empleo. Me habían aceptado sin muchas preguntas ya que necesitaban a un columnista cuanto antes. No me hice mucho esperar ni pregunté demasiado, la verdad.

Después de seis años regresaba sin preparación alguna para ese tipo de responsabilidad, pero podía adaptarme. Podía hacerlo funcionar. Era Supergirl después de todo, ¿no?

Cuanta ingenuidad.

Me pregunto si las cosas hubieran cambiado si me hubieran dicho quién dirigía y era dueña de CatCo.

* * *

No sé qué causan los lunes en la gente común pero para mí era un día como cualquier otro. Estaba muy esperanzada por lo que vendría. Era una nueva oportunidad para intentar ser normal, para tener nuevas experiencias que me hicieran sentir un poco más humana, menos forastera.

El reloj digital de mi muñeca acababa de cambiar y los números ya marcaban las ocho en punto cuando el elevador se abrió en la planta que me habían indicado. CatCo desde fuera era como cualquier otra empresa multimillonaria. Todo un edificio imponente que destacaba entre los demás, y bla, bla, es fácil hacerse una idea.

Pero el interior era mucho mejor. Todo era tan moderno y... Nuevo. A cada lado que miraba una pantalla en un noticiario cualquiera me devolvía el reflejo. Habían muchos escritorios aquí y allá y muchas personas yendo de un lado a otro.

Nadie me prestó mucha atención a medida que caminaba entre ellos. Al parecer estaba muy perdidos en sus propios mundos para ver a la chica con las gafas actuando como imbécil en el medio de la oficina.

Pero mi salvadora no tardó mucho en aparecer. Alguien carraspeó a mis espaldas sacándome de mi entera confusión y me subí los lentes de pura costumbre mientras me giraba. La mujer era alta, de cabello y ojos castaños. Sus pantalones ajustados hacían juego con su chaqueta negra y formal y debajo llevaba una camiseta blanca. Se veía como cualquier ejecutiva pero tenía un peculiar estilo... juvenil. Su rostro expresaba confianza pero también una amabilidad que me hizo sentir al instante mucho menos nerviosa. Su sonrisa al estrecharme la mano me resultó sincera.

—¿Kara Danvers, verdad?  
—Esa misma —repliqué devolviéndole la sonrisa. Me dirigió antes de que pudiera decir más a la última y más grande oficina al fondo. La pared de detrás del escritorio tenía más pantallas y televisores de los que podía contar. Sí que a esta gente le gustaba estar bien informado.

La mujer tomó asiento y me ofreció al segundo sentarme también. Su facilidad para dar órdenes sin exactamente darlas me causaba cierta gracia pero guardé silencio hasta que ella comenzó.

—Me llamo Samantha Arias pero todos aquí me dicen Sam así que ahorremos las formalidades —bajó levemente la cabeza como esperando una confirmación y yo asentí. La mujer volvió a sonreír y bajó la vista a una serie de hojas en el escritorio—. ¿Midvale? Dicen que es bonito ahí.  
—Es muy lindo, sí, las vacas y animales de corral sobre todo.  
—Me imagino que sí —dijo Sam entre risas. Pasó otra página y regresó a mí—. ¿Eres muy nueva en la ciudad?  
—Llegué hace varios meses. Quería cambiar de aires y probar cosas diferentes.  
—Toda una aventura, veo.  
—Eso dicen.  
—Es esta entonces tu primera vez como reportera si tu currículum no se equivoca.  
—Es la primera vez pero sé que puedo sorprenderla.

Se reclinó en la silla y me observó por un momento.

—Muy bien, Kara, no necesito hacerte más preguntas. Haré que alguien te muestre tu escritorio y para el final del día quiero tres artículos diferentes sobre las posibles causas de las explosiones de ayer. ¿De acuerdo?  
—Por supuesto, jefa —dije mientras me levantaba. Sam me sonrió de una manera extraña mientras inclinaba su cabeza en señal de saludo y salí de aquel lugar tan raro para mí.

Como me había indicado antes, alguien me esperaba fuera. Era una mujer rubia un poco más pequeña que yo, no recordé su nombre ese día pero sé que fue más que amable conmigo, aunque en realidad todos allí lo parecían. Nadie me dedicaba miradas raras o susurraban detrás de mí. Vaya sorpresa. Una más que bienvenida sorpresa.

Escribir esos artículos no era lo que se dice difícil y supe apenas Sam los pidió que eran una prueba. Una prueba de no sólo mis posibles dotes como reportera pero también como manejaba la presión. No había mucha información sobre las explosiones que habían dado lugar ayer en ciertas fábricas de la ciudad, eso complicaba un poco las cosas pero nada que no pudiera solucionar con un par de llamadas a las personas correctas.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde terminaba mi último artículo con más estrés del que había esperado. No solo tenía dudas sobre el contenido pero también estaba cansada por el cambio en mi rutina. Apenas ayer estaba mirando el cielo desde mi techo en completa armonía y hoy me debatía entre qué palabra describía mejor a los empleados encargados del mantenimiento. Sin duda un bello cambio radical, a que sí.

Mi jefa pidió verme justo cuando terminaba de corregir el último artículo. Me sorprendió la exactitud pero bueno, aproveché a llevar todas mis cositas y esperar que fuera de su agrado mi manera de escribir.

Esta vez permanecí parada, quizás así me mostraba con más integridad si había arruinado todo... Tal vez me veía más profesional y tendría un poco de pena por la recién llegada. Su reacción no fue nada de lo que tenía en mente.

—Oh, cuanto deseaba leer algo diferente.  
—¿Cómo?

Sam se frotó los ojos y se dejó caer en su silla.

—Leo hace tiempo todo tipo de noticias y hace mucho que no veía algo como esto. Sé libre de elegir cuál de los artículos quieres publicar, tienes mi aprobación.  
—No entiendo... Pensé que solo eran...  
—Sí, te estaba probando pero me has convencido del todo —se inclinó sobre la mesa y apoyo los codos sin dejar de mirarme con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Hasta estaba más emocionada que yo—. Me gusta tu manera de escribir y poner tu punto de vista sin perder la objetividad. Le das alma a la noticia, vida propia y eso es lo que necesitamos.  
—Solo escribí sobre unas explosiones comunes.  
—De tres maneras diferentes y sin repetir palabras. Tienes un don con esto y me encargaré de aprovecharlo al máximo, si me lo permites, claro. Tienes una actitud que se nota en lo que escribes.  
—No sé qué decir.

Sam rió nuevamente, más distendida que antes, si es que era posible. Aquella mujer lucía cómo la dueña de la ciudad entera y aun así su presencia era tan joven y sencilla... Me pregunté cómo había llegado hasta aquí.

—Sé que te presioné pero tenía que saber hasta donde podías llegar. Ni una sola vez te quejaste al oír mi pedido y aceptaste sin más. Mejor aún hiciste un muy buen trabajo.  
—Es por lo que estoy aquí después de todo —añadí, comenzando a sonrojarme. No estaba acostumbrada a que algo tan simple como escribir unas tontas páginas fuera motivo de semejante agradecimiento.  
—Cuando te contraté pensé que tendría que prepararte... No sabes el alivio que me causa ver que no es necesario.

Sam exhaló fuertemente. No me creía aún que tuviera tanta suerte de que a la mismísima jefa le gustara tan rápido lo que yo hacía. Casi que saltaba sobre ella y la abrazaba de puro agradecimiento. Pero no, eso sería muy extraño y perturbador.

—De verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerle.  
—No seas tan formal conmigo, Kara —esbozó una gran sonrisa y se levantó. Miró por una de las grandes ventanas y momentáneamente la percibí muy lejos de aquí, pero al instante se acercó y me guiñó un ojo—. Todos somos amigos aquí, no lo dudes.  
—Será todo un placer... Sam.  
—Esa es la actitud de la que hablaba. Ahora lo único que harás es dejarle a la secretaria tu artículo y mañana estará publicado.  
—¿De verdad? ¿Un artículo mío... Tan pronto?  
—Claro, somos rápidos y te harás a la idea con el tiempo de que no encuentro placer en esperar.  
—Oh... Bueno, en serio estoy agradecida.  
—Ahora vete a casa y descansa.  
—Puedo quedarme más si me necesitas o...  
—Después de todo lo que has hecho mereces un descanso —dijo regresando a su sitio y perdiéndose en sus cosas—. Además ya te he explotado lo suficiente. Insisto.  
—Muchas gracias.

Sam sonrió sin mirarme y lo tomé como una señal para retirarme. Sin embargo mientras llegaba a la puerta la escuché llamarme.

—Por cierto, no soy tu jefa.

Me acerqué otro poco, temiendo haber escuchado mal. Mi torpeza pareció causarle gracia porque se rió de nuevo.

—¿Qué... ?  
—No soy tu jefa, CatCo no es mía —mi confusión fue más que evidente por lo que no pude decir nada—. O sea, sí estoy temporalmente a cargo y mi tarea consiste en buscar nuevos empleados, como habrás notado, pero le estoy haciendo un favor a la jefa, la de verdad. Está en un viaje y no regresa hasta la semana entrante.  
—¿Entonces tú... ?  
—Solo soy una desdichada jefa de publicidad, marketing y alguna que otra tontería —replicó moviendo la mano en el aire como quitándole importancia. Algo me decía que era más que solo eso pero preferí no indagar. Sam se pasó una mano por el cabello y por primera vez me pareció más humana que... Bueno, diosa romana.  
—Okay, ahora sí que no sé qué decir.  
—No hace falta. La conocerás la próxima semana aunque en realidad viene aquí poco y nada.  
—Así que es la jefa...  
—Pero no una muy presente —completó por mí con una sonrisa.

Para ese tiempo yo ya estaba más que contenta de haber tenido tanta suerte con Sam. No solo era increíblemente transparente pero también una persona sencilla y para nada superficial. Más de uno se aprovecharía del puesto en el que ella estaba por más temporal que fuese pero la mujer que tenía en frente era de todo menos interesada. Si es que mi deducción era la correcta.

Seis días más tarde CatCo ya no me parecía tan aterrador como cuando empecé. Había llegado a desarrollar una relación algo así como amistosa con varios de los empleados y Sam había sido la mejor no-jefa. Me sorprendió enormemente ver un artículo de mi autoría tan rápido publicado pero ella había hablado en serio pese a mi gran desconcierto.

Le estaba tomando el ritmo a la empresa. Era muy fácil llegar, ponerme a trabajar y olvidar un instante mi realidad. No niego que más de una vez tuve que escabullirme para solucionar algún que otro problema en la ciudad como Supergirl, pero nadie notaba mi ausencia mientras regresara lo más pronto.

Pero el sexto día fue diferente. Al llegar a mi escritorio Sam esperaba pacientemente en mi asiento mientras escribía en su teléfono, no necesitó levantar la vista para saber que yo estaba allí.

—Hoy no estaré aquí —comenzó, mirando aún el celular—, y tú tampoco.  
—Creí que era de especial importancia que trabajara en los...  
—Sí, sí, pero esos proyectos deben esperar —me interrumpió—. Tu jefa ha vuelto a la ciudad y hará una conferencia de prensa a la que es necesario que yo asista, así que supongo que es lo ideal llevarte a que la conozcas.  
—¿Hoy?  
—Responderá algunas preguntas sobre la investigación que estuvo llevando a cabo en Metrópolis. Quiero dejarte descansar por hoy, te he dado mucho trabajo en estos días.  
—De acuerdo —respondí con cierta duda. Si Sam notó mi vacilación no me lo hizo saber—, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

Al final me miró y apartó su celular. Se puso de pie, acomodó el cuello de su traje y sonrió.

—Ahora mismo.

No estaba lo que se dice acostumbrada a viajar en autos así de extravagantes o ser tratada como si fuera una igual. Pero Sam le quitaba importancia a todo eso. No estaba segura de por qué recibía esta clase de tratos tan pronto o si quizás solo acostumbraba a llevarse así de bien con sus empleados, o lo que sea que nosotros fuéramos para ella mientras hacía de jefa temporal. Pareció leer mi mente porque apartó los ojos de la ventana y me miró.

—No tienes porqué sentirte incómoda o algo por el estilo, Kara. Todavía puedo dejarte volver a CatCo si no quieres venir o algo por el estilo, no es mi intención que te sientas obligada a nada.  
—Oh, no, no es eso. Estoy muy agradecida, en serio. Es solo que... Bueno, es extraño para mí todo este tipo de cosas.  
—¿Que te demuestren cierta amabilidad? —su tono me hizo alejar la mirada. Hace muchos años que no recordaba lo que significaba hacer algo tan mundano como socializar de esa manera—. Estás aquí porque desde el primer día me demostraste algo diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a ver en CatCo. Eres como aire nuevo y justo lo que la compañía necesita y quiero conocerte mejor. Ya creo que estoy sonando como una completa demente, lo siento.

Esta vez sonreí. Se había dejado llevar y había sonado como una humana que comete errores y no del todo la perfección y confianza hecha persona.

—Me alegra que me hayas contratado, necesitaba este empleo —admití, mucho más relajada. El auto ya no parecía querer tragarme—. Prometo que daré lo mejor de mí.  
—Oh, no, tú ya lo haces, Kara.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y articuló un lo siento mientras una sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro al atender.

—Hola, cariño —¿acaso estaba con alguien? No es que creyera que era un robot pero había tenido la impresión de que no le interesaban mucho las relaciones. Sam rió—. Sí, no pierdas la cabeza, estoy en camino. Pues entonces no te vayas por dos semanas y tendremos tiempo de sobra, Le... ¡Claro que no! Dios, me he aburrido como hongo aquí. Tú resultas ser mi única diversión —Sam me echó un vistazo sin dejar de sonreír mientras escuchaba y miró el reloj en su muñeca—. Sí, en siete minutos. Mientras tanto intenta ser la jefa dulce y generosa que sabemos que eres hasta que esté allí, ¿trato? Adiós, sí, esta noche está bien. Adiós.

Reprimí una ligera sonrisa al verla tan de pronto feliz. Sam siempre estaba por lo general muy alegre y enérgica pero esa sola llamada la había puesto más contenta de lo habitual.

—Asumo que estás saliendo con mi verdadera jefa —dije alzando una ceja. Sam respiró hondo, como si intentara recuperar el aliento que aquella mujer le había quitado.  
—Nuestra jefa y sí —contestó con una media sonrisa—. Nos conocemos desde hace años.  
—Se nota que te hace feliz.  
—Ella es todo un sueño hecho realidad —murmuró guiñándome un ojo. Y no lo dudé. Si podía ponerla de esa manera tan rápido tenía que ser alguien muy especial.

No hablamos mucho más de aquella mujer y Sam acabó respondiendo otra llamada, esta vez de negocios, hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino un par de minutos después.

El interior del edificio estaba lleno de gente agitada. La gran mayoría con identificaciones en el cuello de distintos periódicos y medios. Habían cámaras dispuestas a los lados en dirección al frente dónde una mesa alargada esperaba con cuatro sillas vacías y sus respectivos micrófonos.

Tanto ruido y movimiento me hizo perder cierta noción de donde estaba parada y solo volví a la realidad cuando Sam tiró de mi brazo.

—¿Quieres conocerla antes de la conferencia? Me dijeron que está preparándose.  
—Eh, creo que prefiero encontrar un baño antes.  
—¿Te sientes bien? Estás algo pálida.  
—No es nada —me apresuré a decir—, solo voy a refrescarme. Puedo conocerla luego. Ve tú mientras tanto.  
—¿Segura? —preguntó buscando mi mirada y sonreí para calmarla. Sam sí que era atenta.  
—Ve antes de que nuestra jefa se moleste por tu ausencia.

Ella solo me sonrió, no del todo segura. Pero me señaló un corredor donde al final estaba el baño y me dio unas palmadas en el hombro antes de irse con prisa. Si la conociera un poco más creería que su apuro estaba más relacionado con la idea de volver a ver a su novia que otra cosa.

Por suerte en el baño no había nadie y aproveché mis cinco minutos en silencio para poner en práctica lo que Kal me había enseñado si necesitaba concentrarme en momentos así. Muchas personas en un solo lugar significaba un estrés que luego no toleraría así que respiré hondo, alejé cada sonido innecesario y me eché algo de agua en la cara.

La mayoría de las luces se habían apagado cuando salí y el ruido se había vuelto solo un murmullo pero no justamente por mi sola concentración. La conferencia ya había empezado.

Escuché entonces la voz de Sam en los altavoces y entendí al instante que ella debía de ser también parte de la conferencia. Mientras buscaba un lugar entre la multitud que me permitiera ver con claridad, Sam dijo algo dando comienzo a las preguntas y todos levantaron el brazo al instante.

Al parecer alguien ya tenía un micrófono porque todos habían dejado de gritar y moverse inquietos. La mujer preguntó algo con respecto a una empresa en Metrópolis y su relación con el proyecto en cuestión del que yo ni siquiera sabía nada.

Cuando llegué al otro extremo, encontré un asiento libre de cuerpos obstruyendo mi visión y miré a las personas en el escenario fue cuando el aire escapó de mis pulmones por completo. Todo pensamiento en mi cabeza desapareció y mi mente sé ennegreció.

No podía ser posible.

Lena acercó el micrófono hacia ella y respondió con suma calma. No tengo idea de lo que dijo en todos esos tres minutos en los que habló, creo que en ese momento perdí la capacidad de procesar lo que veía y oía. Lena estaba ahí. Lena era...

El corazón me latía tan fuerte que pensé que en cualquier segundo se saldría de mi pecho. Mi cuerpo estaba rígido e inmóvil observando a la mujer que tantas cosas había causado en mí a pocos metros de distancia. Tan cerca.  
Me di cuenta tarde que alguien más había preguntado algo distinto. Estaba perdida en cómo sonreía. Y Sam sonreía a su lado.

—... Creo que vendrán cosas muy buenas para esta ciudad en los meses entrantes si este proyecto sale bien. Es una oportunidad para todo aquel que quiera lanzarse a lo que desconoce. Por mucho que asuste es todo un desafío y por supuesto que mi entera confianza está en mi equipo para que salga todo según lo previsto.

Su tono era claro y determinante, casi como si esperase que alguien dudara de sus palabras y la desafiara a replicar. Siguió respondiendo cosas diferentes con la misma confianza y la exacta sonrisa con la que había empezado, contestando con otra pregunta y dejando en evidencia a más de un torpe reportero que no sabía de qué otra forma hacerla decir algo mal. Pero Lena parecía tener todas las respuestas, lo había pensado todo antes.

Y se veía tan distinta. Las fotos eran una cosa, pero verla en persona era... Era toda una experiencia. Su cabello negro estaba suelto y liso, no llevaba vestido pero usaba un traje también negro que evidentemente hacía maravillas con su figura y eso que no la había visto aún de pie. Sus labios estaban pintados y llevaba algo de maquillaje, y sus ojos... Bueno, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos de los que me había enamorado seis años atrás.

No miré más allá de ella, a excepción de Sam, quién la miraba hablar con una sonrisa tan verdadera que el nudo en mi garganta regresó y se extendió a mi estómago. De vez en cuando Lena le devolvía la mirada y hacía alguna broma que yo no llegaba a entender debido a mi conmoción.

Y mis nervios no dejaban de crecer, ¿en dónde me había metido?

Pensé entonces que debía encontrar la manera de salir de ahí sin llamar la atención. La poca iluminación ayudaría, supuse, pero apartar los ojos de una Lena tan nueva y feliz me costaba tanto... Ojalá hubiera sido más valiente y escapado cuando tuve la oportunidad. Ojalá me hubiera levantado y tomado la salida más cercana. Pero era muy tarde.

Lena estaba esperando a que Sam eligiera a otro periodista cuando miró en otra dirección, específicamente hacia mí, y sin más nuestros ojos se encontraron. El estómago se me revolvió otra vez a medida que veía como la sonrisa desaparecía de su cara por completo a la vez que el brillo en su mirada se desvanecía.

No apartó la vista, no hizo más que verme. La vi con claridad apretar la mandíbula, reconocí la tensión en su cuerpo. Esa frialdad... Esa frialdad yo la había enfrentado hace mucho tiempo.

Aunque se sintieron como horas solo habían pasado unos segundos hasta que rompió el contacto y se giró. Le dijo a Sam algo al oído, quién sin ocultar su confusión, se quedó momentáneamente sin hablar mientras Lena se levantaba y alejaba sin responder a nada más.

—No más preguntas. Esto será todo por hoy, gracias por venir —resolvió Sam con una forzada sonrisa.

Todos los reporteros se quejaron pero yo me había quedado viendo el lugar por donde Lena se había ido. Absorta en mi mente caótica, perdida en el recuerdo de los ojos verdes que hasta hace un minuto atrás me volvían a ver después de años.

Las luces empezaban a encenderse cuando decidí al fin salir de ahí.

No podía estar pasándome esto a mí, era más que delirante y una broma enferma del destino si es que tal cosa existía. Lena no podía ser mi jefa, Lena... Lena estaba con Sam.

Lena tenía a alguien más. Y yo estaba otra vez, sin haberlo esperado o siquiera previsto, de nuevo en su vida.

Estaba en problemas.

* * *

**Sam.**

—No más preguntas. Esto será todo por hoy, gracias por venir.

Todos los reporteros comenzaron a protestar apenas terminé de decir esas palabras pero a decir verdad fue lo que menos me importó. El sorpresivo fin de la conferencia y el repentino cambio de humor de Lena me había tomado desprevenida. No habían pasado ni diez minutos que ella ya se había ido. No era su conducta habitual y me inquietó al instante.

Por eso no me demoré en seguirla.

—Lena... Lena, espera.

Se encerró en un cuarto cualquiera al oírme y entré detrás de ella. Nunca la había visto tan descolocada. Tan agitada. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo peligroso y decidí acercarme despacio para no empeorar la situación.

—¿Lena?

No respondió, tampoco me miró pero dio un paso atrás. Tenía las manos en la cintura y los ojos fijos en el suelo. Comencé a temer por ella.

—Cariño —intenté otra vez y al fin, gracias a dios, me miró. Muchos años habían pasado desde que había visto esa expresión tan perdida... Una expresión de total conmoción que no sabía a qué se debía. Todo había estado bien cinco minutos antes. Algo en la conferencia la había alterado—. ¿Qué pasó? Me estás asustando.  
—¿Podemos irnos de aquí?  
—Claro, sí, pero...  
—Por favor.

Lena jamás decía esas palabras, no lo necesitaba, no era propio de ella verse en la posición de pedir algo por lo que me inquieté de verdad.  
Me acerqué y la tomé de la mano, medio dudando de cómo reaccionaría al contacto, pero por suerte no se alejó. Al contrario se acercó más a mí y acaricié el dorso de su mano para calmarla mientras salíamos de ahí.

Los de seguridad habían hecho un buen trabajo en despistar a los periodistas en la entrada mientras nosotras tomábamos el ascensor hacia el helicóptero que esperaba arriba.

Kara no contestó mi llamada así que le envié un mensaje disculpándome porque tuviera que volver sola ya que había surgido una emergencia. Y en realidad así era. Lena no tenía este tipo de recaídas ni se dejaba ver por un momento vulnerable, ni siquiera conmigo. Siempre era la mujer segura de sí misma, la millonaria poderosa, la que tenía el control de la situación.

Cuando apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, sin dejar ir aún mi mano, entendí que debía de estar en verdad mal. No sabía porqué, desconocía el motivo, pero algo malo ocurría si se derrumbaba de esa manera frente a mí.

Llegamos al helipuerto de su casa, o mansión si era más justa, pocos minutos después. La dejé adelantarse mientras hacía un par de llamadas a CatCo y los lugares a los que se supone que Lena iría en el día. También avisé de mi ausencia y dejé claro que no sabía cuándo volvería. Por último apagué el teléfono y olvidé todo lo que no tenía que ver con Lena.

La encontré un rato más tarde en la cocina. Eran solo las once de la mañana. Ya había abierto una botella de vino, roto una copa y se había quitado la ropa y puesto una de mis sudaderas de la universidad.

Me encargué de los cristales rotos y suspiré aliviada al ver que no había sangre ni se había lastimado.

—Mira, Lena, no sé qué pasó ahí dentro pero me estás preocupando y mucho. No voy a obligarte a que me digas nada, y no hace falta que hablemos si no quieres pero no me alegra verte así. Allá en la conferencia parece que viste un fantasma y desde que...  
—Nunca te dije su nombre —me interrumpió, con la vista en el líquido bordó, sin siquiera parpadear.  
—¿... Su nombre?

Sonrió entonces pero no había nada de diversión en ese gesto. Pasó el dedo por el borde de la copa, alzó una ceja como si hablara consigo misma en su cabeza y bebió. Comenzó a formarse una idea en mi mente que no me gustó para nada. Lena puso sus ojos verdes en mí y mi instinto me lo confirmó antes de que hablara.

—Kara Danvers.

Me quedé boquiabierta sin entender lo que estaba pasando. No... a pesar de todo lo hacía, comprendía muy bien. Y había sido una completa estúpida.

—Es ella —me las arreglé para decir, demasiado confundida para siquiera pensar en otra cosa.

Conocí a Lena hace cuatro años. Mi madre es abogada y en ese tiempo Lena tenía cuestiones legales relacionadas con su fortuna que atender. Yo hacía de secretaria para ayudarla por lo que siempre estaba con mi madre. La contrató por un tiempo, una reunión llevó a otra, nos vimos más de una vez casualmente y sin saber cómo nos hicimos muy amigas.

Cuando la conocí por primera vez Lena era alguien totalmente diferente. Hablaba muy poco, no le interesaba absolutamente nada más que resolver el problema del dinero para volver a desaparecer. Nunca la había visto sonreír, ni decir nada sobre su vida que no fuese estrictamente necesario.

Sí, al ser secretaria de mi madre supe todo por lo que había pasado y el odio que Lionel Luthor me provocaba solo se igualaba con el de otra persona. Su ex.

Jamás le había guardado rencor a nadie en mi vida. Pero cuando después de meses Lena y yo nos hicimos amigas, cuando al fin confió en mí... Supe la verdadera razón de porqué estaba tan apagada aún y cuando había encerrado a su padre. El motivo de tanto desinterés en todo lo que la rodeaba, en lo que hacía, era debido a su ex.

Me había hablado de lo mucho que había querido a cierta persona estando en la universidad, de cuan feliz había sido durante ese tiempo y como sin una explicación verdadera había terminado con ella un día, para irse al siguiente y desaparecer. Nunca me había dado su nombre pero aún así no podía tolerar la idea de que por tanto tiempo Lena había estado tan mal por ella. ¿Quién podría ser así de idiota como para abandonarla de esa manera?

Ahora ya sabía la respuesta. Para mi propio arrepentimiento la había contratado yo misma y la había tratado mucho más que bien. Vaya error.

—No podía quedarme en ese lugar —dijo minutos después—, no con ella ahí.  
—Tengo algo que decirte, Lena —puso más vino en su copa, con movimientos cansinos y dejé caer los hombros. Esto era mi culpa—. Yo... Yo la contraté como columnista.

Alejó la bebida de sus labios y su expresión se volvió tan oscura que temí en serio por lo que haría.

—No sabía que era ella, no pensé que... Créeme que no la hubiera contratado, mucho menos llevado ahí si no...  
—¿Tú la llevaste a la conferencia? —murmuró frunciendo el ceño.  
—No lo sabía, Lena. Lo lamento.

Siempre estuve al tanto de lo que esa mujer había significado en su vida. Siempre había temido que en cualquier momento regresaría y me quitaría todo. Pero Lena no había estado al tanto de mis celos hacia Kara. Nunca se enteró de lo mucho que deseaba haber sido esa persona, porque yo me habría quedado con ella sin dudarlo, por nada del mundo me hubiera ido. Ahora que esa desconocida era una persona real... Bueno, todo era cien veces peor.

—No es tu culpa —dijo finalmente, apartando esa mirada desolada de mí.  
—Voy a despedirla mañana mismo, ni siquiera tienes que volver a verla.  
—La gente firma contratos por una razón —replicó volviendo a su copa—. Aunque quisiera sabes que no puedo echar a mis empleados hasta cierta cantidad de tiempo.  
—El contrato me importa una mierda. No quiero que ella esté cerca de...

Me detuve de pronto y Lena me observó detenidamente, esperando en silencio a que continúe, retándome a hacerlo. Más allá de cómo Kara había cambiado para mal su humor, persistía en ella la misma actitud desafiante.

—Olvídalo —murmuré levantándome. Lena me agarró rápidamente del brazo y se puso también de pie.  
—¿Estás celosa?  
—No.  
—Lo estás —dijo con mucha más convicción—. ¿Por qué demonios estás celosa de ella? Tú más que nadie sabes cuánto... Oh, qué idiotez.

Me soltó y dejó escapar un suspiro pesado. Pero no di un paso atrás. Esta vez no fue mi intención quedarme con las dudas encima. No me importaba lo complicada que era mi relación con Lena, no me importaba lo que pensara luego pero me iba a lamentar si no preguntaba.

—¿Todavía sientes algo por ella?

Fue como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada. Lena tenía una manera muy peculiar de ser cuando se enfadaba, estaba estresada o de algún humor volátil. Aunque su manera tan dura de mirarme por un momento me hizo querer haber mantenido la boca cerrada, no me arrepentí.

—No digas estupideces.  
—Te pusiste así solo porque la miraste cinco segundos, no planeas siquiera alejarla de CatCo y ahorrarte tener que verla y... ¿Siquiera sabes cuándo fue que dejaste de amarla?

Me sonrió con tanta ironía que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no delatar mis propias emociones. Eso era lo que hacía. Tenía mis sentimientos en sus manos, sabía cómo manejarme. Por supuesto que nunca se había aprovechado de eso pero siempre dolía un poco saber que no iba a ser nunca así de suficiente. No como Kara al menos. Me había pasado de la raya pero me dio lo mismo.

—Kara no es otra cosa más que mi pasado —musitó con fiereza. Se acercó a mi rostro y sin pestañear siguió—. Pero a ti no te interesa nada de eso, ¿o sí?

Ese poder que salía de su mirada, esa intensidad que destilaban sus ojos con cada palabra que decía... Al parecer Kara Danvers era una fibra de lo más sensible para ella.

—Si eres inteligente, y sé bien que sí, no volverás a mencionarla —dijo alejándose de mí y encaminándose a las escaleras—. Me voy.  
—Pero acabas de llegar.  
—Voy a visitar a una amiga.  
—Lena...  
—No somos exclusivas ¿verdad, Sam? —replicó con un tono que me hirió más de lo que ella jamás sabría.

Al no responder y quedarme callada Lena desapareció de mi vista.

**Kara.**

Maggie se me quedó viendo perpleja una vez terminé de explicarle todo. A pesar de los años ella había seguido a mi lado sin dudarlo ni una vez ni comportarse diferente a lo que era antes. Bueno, casi, por supuesto que había madurado y para bien. Pero seguía siendo mi mejor amiga después de todo.

—¿Estás de broma?  
—Sabes que no bromearía con algo así.  
—Entonces me estás diciendo que de verdad no estabas enterada de que Lena Luthor es dueña de CatCo.  
—¿Cómo iba a saber ese pequeñísimo detalle? —exclamé levantándome del sofá y yendo a por otra bebida—. Llegué hace dos meses y no he estado para nada interesada en la farándula. Me siento una imbécil.  
—Lo eres, rubia —puse los ojos en blanco y Maggie se hundió de hombros—. Pero sí tengo que felicitarte por haberla cagado monumentalmente. ¿Cómo te metes en la boca del lobo? Oh dios, y Samantha Arias.

La risa de mi amiga se escuchó probablemente en todo el edificio.

—No te atrevas —le advertí volviendo al sofá y frotándome los ojos. Me sentía agotada.  
—Hace veintidós horas me hablabas de la suerte que habías tenido y lo mucho que te gustaba trabajar con ella. Lo inteligente, amable, cortés y bla, bla, bla que la no-jefa resultaba ser. Si me hubieras dado detalles de donde trabajabas y con quién, te habrías ahorrado todo esto pero ahora estás jodida.  
—En un futuro, por favor, seamos más comunicativas ¿quieres?  
—¿Qué harás? O sea, no puedes renunciar.  
—¿Y qué voy a hacer ahí? No solo tengo que hacer de cuenta que todo está bien frente a la perfecta novia de mi ex, sino que... Rao, es su propia empresa, Maggie.  
—Pero necesitas el trabajo y no fue Lena quien te contrató. Además me dijiste que ni siquiera va tan seguido allí. No tienes porqué verla y solo tendrías que sobrevivir a la candente Samantha Arias unos cinco días a la semana.  
—Sí que eres alentadora, Maggie.  
—No te preocupes, no es tan sexy como tú. Ahora —se inclinó un poco hacia delante y se puso más seria—, ¿cómo te sientes tú?

Mi pecho todavía sentía la misma angustia que horas atrás al verla. No podía sacarme su mirada de la cabeza, no podía parar de pensar en ella. Hace mucho tiempo que ignoraba todo lo que tuviera que ver con mis sentimientos y las emociones reales. Pero ahora que Lena aparecía tan fácilmente en mi vida no sabía cuál era el próximo paso y Maggie lo supo con solo mirarme. Cambié de tema totalmente.

—¿Crees que sepa que soy Supergirl?  
—¿Qué?  
—Sabes porqué lo digo —murmuré sin ánimo alguno—, ahora que sé que es la dueña todo tiene más sentido ¿no? Si Lena sabe mi verdadera identidad pues...  
—¿Piensas que por eso no han escrito ningún artículo sobre Supergirl?  
—Es lo más obvio.  
—En el caso de que lo sepa... entonces debería entender mejor por qué te fuiste ¿no crees?  
—Lo entienda o no, no quita que se haya ido a mitad de una conferencia de prensa solo porque me vio.  
—Tienes una vida de lo más complicada, sabes.

No pude dormir en toda la noche. Estaba harta de pensar en lo mismo, en su forma de mirarme, en su manera de sonreírle a Sam. Lena estaba con ella y se notaba feliz, lo más prudente sería alejarme, irme de la ciudad y no castigarme más. No causar más problemas.

¿Por qué entonces era tan difícil hacerlo? ¿Por qué seguía recordando como se había ido tan rápido apenas verme en el público?

Una muy pequeña parte de mí, una parte egoísta y tonta, se preguntó si Lena aún guardaría sentimientos por mí.


	19. Chapter 19

_And_ _I don't_   
_mean_ _to_ _be_ _selfish_ _but_   
_my heart breaks_ _every_   
_time_ _that I_ _see_ _you_ _smile_ _._   
  


—Tengo que admitir que es de admirar que vayas a pesar de lo que ocurrió. Trabajar en la empresa de tu ex...  
—Es mi empleo después de todo —repuse acomodando el cuello de mi camisa—. Y si todo sale bien no me cruzaré con Lena si no es estrictamente necesario.  
—¿Cómo crees que reaccione cuando lo haga? De por sí verte hizo que se fuera de una conferencia en vivo.

Me senté frente a la portátil para calzarme los zapatos y Alex se llevó una cuchara de cereal a la boca desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

—No hay muchas opciones. Puede despedirme, o no mirarme en absoluto, o...  
—Cantarte las cuarenta en tres idiomas distintos.  
—También —dije bebiendo el último sorbo de café—, pero todavía no sé con lo que voy a encontrarme una vez llegue. Sam... Me envió un mensaje ayer disculpándose por tener que dejarme volver sola. No sé cómo la miraré a la cara. ¿... Y si ya sabe de mi pasado con Lena?  
—Tú y tus triángulos amorosos —repuso poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Aunque la actitud de Lena no fue de las más... Ligeras ayer, sabemos que son mujeres adultas y ya no están en la universidad. No sé qué tan agradable sea para ella verte después de que la dejaste como si nada, pero... Si te guarda rencor o algo así, no tendría porqué aplicar en su nueva novia ¿no? Tú trata de seguir actuando normal y no te comas la cabeza pensando en que se acuesta con tu ex.  
—Alex —le advertí y ella sonrió burlona.

La pregunta de si había superado a Lena siempre rondaba entre nosotras pero nunca la podía responder. ¿Cómo podía saberlo si hace años no la veía? Por momentos estaba más que segura de que todo era ya parte del pasado. Y en verdad así lo pensaba pero no tardaba en volver a dudar. ¿Qué tan segura estaba de mis propios sentimientos? Cambié de tema antes de que mi hermana dijera algo más.

—Saldré a sobrevolar la ciudad por la noche, siento que necesitaré distraerme después de este día.  
—¿Segura que no quieres venir a cenar?  
—Lo dejaremos para otro día. Ahora tengo que irme.

Alex sonrió, no realmente haciéndolo y finalicé la videollamada. Sabía que hace semanas quería verme en persona, pero no encontraba los ánimos necesarios para hablar de verdad con ella. Me había alejado mucho de mi familia, me había aislado y no sabía cómo regresar.

Una vez llegué a CatCo tuve que hacer uso de mi alter ego para sentirme más preparada. Como Supergirl siempre podía poner en práctica la confianza que siendo Kara tenía que ocultar de alguna forma. Para que pudiera pasar desapercibida empleaba una ligera torpeza que Supergirl nunca se permitía. Dónde la superhéroe tenía todo bajo control, Kara se dejaba cometer errores. Tampoco es que fuera una completa ignorante y me hiciera ver como una estúpida, pero había logrado crear un balance entre mis personalidades.

En ese momento caminé con firmeza hacia mi escritorio, sin vacilación ni torpeza. Y aunque yo sabía que nadie me prestaba atención, en mi mente creía que todos me estaban viendo muy fijamente.

Fue todo un alivio ver que al menos mis cosas seguían aquí. Sabía que no podían despedirme como si nada pero era una posibilidad que había pensado. Mientras me sentaba eché un vistazo al fondo, a la oficina de cristales transparentes pensando que no habría nadie. Y me equivoqué. Sam no apartaba los ojos de su computadora y escribía. Tenía una expresión bastante más seria de lo normal, más bien de lo que había podido apreciar la última semana.

Respiré hondo y me dispuse a trabajar. Durante una hora nada fuera de lo común ocurrió. Mi no-jefa no había salido de la oficina, tampoco me había llamado y solo se había levantado una o dos veces de su silla para hacerse un café. Sí, lo sé, mi conducta era algo acosadora. Pero no es tan fácil como puede parecer ignorar que la mujer a diez metros de ti se encarga de calentarle la cama a tu ex.

Bueno, poniéndolo en esas palabras sigue sonando terrible. Lena había sido libre de conseguir su propia felicidad en el momento mismo en el que me fui. Ya había quedado en el pasado. Sacudí mi cabeza y me concentré en mi artículo por los siguientes veinte minutos hasta que un correo llamó mi atención. Tuve que leerlo unas dos veces más hasta que las palabras se grabaron en mi mente.

_Es un gran placer para la junta directiva invitarlos a la cena anual de la empresa a llevarse a cabo esta noche a las nueve PM en el último piso. Como la mayoría sabe, en esta etapa del año nos gusta acercarnos más a nuestro personal, establecer vínculos más fuertes ya que al fin y al cabo nuestro propósito en la empresa es el mismo. Están más que bienvenidos a asistir._

_Junta ejecutiva, CatCo Media._

Sam ya no estaba en su oficina. No sé en qué momento había salido pero esperaba que no hubiera notado mi cara al leer el correo. Me acerqué al escritorio frente al mío, a la mujer que se encargaba de la sección de deportes, y bajé la voz:

—Oye, sobre esa supuesta cena...  
—Ah, te llegó el correo —dijo medio preguntando. Me sonrió y me sentí más confundida—. Todos los años, por estas fechas, la jefa anuncia una cena con todos los empleados.  
—¿De verdad? O sea que la junta...  
—Junta ejecutiva... —murmuró con una sonrisa pícara—. No hay junta ejecutiva, es solo una manera bonita que tiene la jefa para ahorrarse la atención. Aunque ya todos sabemos que siempre es ella la que organiza las cenas.  
—¿Entonces ella... Irá?  
—¡Por supuesto! Nadie es diferente a nadie. Por lo que vamos todos. Los nuevos también —agregó entrecerrando los ojos.  
—Oh, no, yo... Ni siquiera hemos hablado personalmente o...  
—Vamos, no eres la única recién llegada y créeme que te divertirás. Además si ella no quisiera que vayas ni siquiera te habría enviado el correo —lo decía con tanta facilidad que hasta casi me lo creo.  
—Gracias —finalicé, volviendo a mi lugar.

Tenía suficiente pensando en lo que significaba trabajar aquí como para ponerme a torturarme con la idea de que me había invitado a una cena. Sé que seguramente había sido por obligación o algo por el estilo, pero no podía no pensar en que si era capaz de tolerar mi presencia allí entonces no me odiaba tanto como imaginaba. O seguramente estaba equivocada en todo.

Podía ser una prueba. Tal vez quería saber cuáles eran mis límites. Tal vez... O tal vez a Lena ni siquiera le importaba. Bien, habíamos tenido un pasado importante, pero después de todo fueron seis años donde hubo tiempo para madurar, cambiar y superar. No creía haberme ganado su perdón pero tampoco descartaba que solo hubiera preferido olvidarme y con eso todo lo que lo nuestro significó.

Después de enviar mi artículo a revisar finalmente descansé y mis tontos pensamientos volvieron. Otra vez me encontré tratando de convencerme de que no tenía que ir a esa cena, no era necesario y solo traería problemas, pero... Siempre el pero.

No tenía sentido negar que quería ir. Quería estar allí y no me importaba si era una manera de desafiar su generosidad al dejarme seguir trabajando aquí. Aunque aún no supiera el motivo por el que me sentía tan rebelde y no hacía caso a razones... Decidí que la cordura de todas formas ya la había perdido al quedarme aquí. Iría y conocería mejor a los demás empleados y por nada del mundo tendría que haber algún tipo de comunicación directa entre nosotras.

Ya no había tanta gente cuando una hora antes tuve que salir de allí de urgencia. El DEO, la base secreta de operaciones especializada en atrapar extraterrestres, y donde mi hermana y yo trabajamos, me había enviado una posible pista de un alienígena importante y peligroso.

Lo encontré hurgando en la basura de un callejón detrás de un restaurante. Hace tiempo no veía una criatura como esa. Era enorme, su rostro estaba desfigurado por completo y su piel era viscosa pero tan dura como la mía. Con cada golpe que le atinaba yo recibía el doble del daño. Siendo sincera era bastante fuerte pero no muy inteligente. Se tropezaba con sus propios pies al querer atraparme con sus gruesas manos y al esquivarlo comenzaba a rabiar. Así que jugué con su paciencia.

En algún momento había comenzado a gustarme de verdad mi trabajo. No solo porque atrapaba a crueles criminales sino que también era libre de usar mis poderes. Ya no me sentía mal por tener tales habilidades y pensar que eran inútiles. Ahora apreciaba poder volar cuando quisiera, ponerme la capa, dejar las gafas a un lado y no tener que ser la Kara Danvers reprimida que estaba forzada a esconderse. Siendo Supergirl podía ser libre. Más de una vez estuve a punto de olvidarme de la humanizada y rutinaria vida para solo ser la heroína que sí tenía algo para dar. Pero nunca era capaz. Algo siempre me detenía, una voz en mi cabeza me decía que existía una razón por la que tenía que luchar, que esperase un poco más. Que algo vendría para mi vida aburrida y simple.

Pero ahora mismo era Supergirl y el control de la situación era enteramente mío.  
Sonreí cuando después de cinco minutos volvió a tropezar y cayó de cara al suelo al tratar de agarrarme en el aire y fallar. No necesité más que un puñetazo en el pecho para dejarlo soñando con ovejas. El DEO se encargaría del resto.

El encuentro con ese monstruo me había dejado algo de adrenalina extra que no dudé en aprovechar para la cena después en la noche. Pese a lo que implicaba estar vaya a saber durante cuánto tiempo cerca de mi primer amor... Todo fue bastante fácil en lo que elegir el vestido y dirigirme a CatCo respecta.

Pero mis nervios florecieron apenas me metí con otro par de personas en el ascensor. ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí? Algo bueno seguro que no. No, no... Oh, último piso. Ahora todos se apresuraban para salir y no tuve otra opción más que hacerlo también.

En el medio de la sala habían dos mesas muy alargadas dispuestas paralelamente con sus respectivos platos, copas y cubiertos. Algunos habían tomado asiento y charlaban entre sí, bebiendo de algo más que seguramente habían tomado de la barra a pocos metros de mí. No había demasiada luz, todavía, y lo agradecí. Lena no me vería tan fácil ¿verdad?

Ya que todos parecíamos esperar a la anfitriona y algunos aún faltaban llegar me tomé la libertad de servirme de algún líquido transparente. Me senté en una silla alejada del centro, de esas dispersadas a los lados de la pared y esperé. Bebí y esperé y bebí más y todos hicieron un poco de silencio cuando diez minutos más tarde alguien salía del elevador.

Debido a mi posición solo pude ver su espalda al descubierto y su andar seguro hasta el otro lado del lugar, hacia un hombre, aparentemente el chef, que esperaba paciente desde hace un rato.

Desde aquí, en la cobarde oscuridad, me encontré estudiando como se ajustaba el vestido negro a su cuerpo. Los años no solo habían cambiado su personalidad, pero vaya, sus curvas merecían todo un premio aparte.

Parpadeé avergonzada repetidas veces cuando Sam apareció en mi campo de visión y se unió a Lena. Vestía de la misma manera formal de siempre, pero la noté más relajada que durante el día. Aún así algo en su sonrisa me resultó no del todo verdadera.  
Pero ahí estaban y yo había sido tan tonta como para venir.

Estaba demasiado sobria para esto.

El chef desapareció por la puerta detrás de él y Lena se giró hacia los invitados. No mires hacia aquí, no te voltees.

—¿Se vistieron todos tan bien por mí? —dijo levantando una ceja y todos rieron. Ahí estaba la mujer relajada que los medios no veían. Pero no la persona a la que había conocido antes—. La comida está en camino, les pido que tomen asiento.

Todos ya empezaban a hacerle caso. Lena fue la primera que se sentó, le siguió luego Sam quién no esperó a abrir una de las botellas de vino, servirse y beber. Me hizo sentir extraña observar como Lena tomaba de la misma copa y echaba un vistazo a los demás.

No me había movido de donde estaba y más aún ya pensaba en retirarme antes de me viera cuando la misma mujer de la mañana a la que le había preguntado por la cena me tocó el hombro. Me sobresalté al instante.

—Oh, Ra... Me asustaste —dije en lo que sonó como un susurro. Ella acababa de llegar.  
—¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Vamos a buscar un lugar antes de que traigan los platos.  
—Yo... Creo que tal vez me vaya, no me siento del todo...  
—Tonterías, arriba. Por cierto, soy Ariel.  
—...Kara.

No sé si era a causa de mi conmoción pero no pude hacer otra cosa cuando me hizo levantarme y me arrastró a una de las mesas. La mesa de Lena. Descubrí que el corazón me latía muy rápido al tomar asiento a solo tres personas de mi ex.

Despegué los ojos de mi copa vacía cuando la comida llegó y al fin encontré otra cosa con la que entretenerme. No sé si comía por nerviosismo, para ignorar su voz a un par de metros o porque de verdad tenía hambre pero no podía permitirme alzar la vista en su dirección.

—Dime, Kara ¿en dónde estuviste trabajando antes? —dijo una despreocupada Ariel a mi derecha. Me obligué a tragar antes de responder.  
—Es mi primera vez en un medio tan importante. Fue todo un golpe de suerte que me tuvieran en cuenta —ah, sí, suerte sobretodo. Ariel sonrió asintiendo.  
—Sam, la vicepresidenta, es todo un ángel en cuanto a conceder empleo. Trae solo a los mejores. Es genial.  
—¿Vicepresidenta?  
—¿No sabías?  
—Eh...  
—Ay, pobrecita, ya te afectó el trago —dijo dándome unas palmadas en la espalda con gesto comprensivo—. Toma un poco más de vino.

Por mi propia vergüenza le hice caso. Me daba igual si tardaba toda una semana en hacerme efecto, necesitaba una manera de olvidar la presencia de Lena por un momento. Sin embargo, Ariel no me lo hizo fácil.

Estaba apurando el vino cuando la castaña levantó el brazo y gritó en cierta dirección. Exacto... Esa dirección.

—¡Eh, jefazas! ¡Gracias por contratarla!

El líquido se volvió mi enemigo y me atraganté apenas escucharla. Tenía que estar bromeando. No solo me ahogaba en frente de todos sino que también había sido el centro de atención de Lena y Sam al menos por un momento. Oh... Rao, la humillación.

Maggie se llevaría de lo más bien con ella.

Hice caso omiso de la vergüenza y esta vez mastiqué con más calma. Solo me faltaba atorarme con la comida. Pero minutos después, al escuchar a alguien frente a mí hablar sobre algo relacionado con la economía, no pude resistirlo más. Le di un sorbo al vino y la miré.

Se veía tan bien, era tan endemoniadamente perfecta. Hablaba muy cerca del oído de Sam y ésta le sonreía de a momentos. De tanto en tanto volvía la atención a mi plato pero regresaba a ellas. Se veían felices juntas. Se veían tan bien que por un momento recordé que podía haber sido yo y no Sam.

Y me entristecí. Pero ya no me importó. Era mi propio castigo tener que verla con alguien más. Era lo que yo había elegido y tendría que haberlo imaginado. Era mi castigo si su felicidad me hacía decepcionarme de mis propias elecciones. Ya no me interesó fingir una sonrisa a los que hablaban a mi alrededor para pretender que los escuchaba.

No me importó en lo más mínimo que mis ojos se hubieran cristalizado justo cuando Lena posaba sus ojos en mí. En su propia expresión no había nada, nada de lo que antes conocía tan bien, ninguna señal de lo que había existido. Solo una fría neutralidad. Mi propio corazón se agrietó, noté que el estómago se me revolvía y aparté la mirada.

La había perdido y todo era mi culpa.

* * *

**Lena.**

Había pasado media hora desde que di comienzo a la cena y ya quería irme. Había esperado y estado tan segura de que ella no vendría. Aún así ahí estaba y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Tampoco entendí la razón.

Había dado claras instrucciones de que se debía invitar a todos en CatCo y había querido jugar con ese poder. Hasta hace unas pocas horas deseaba saber si sería tan capaz de aparecer y dar la cara. Y me había sorprendido.

Había querido verla aquí, que tuviera las agallas de estar cerca de mí y supiera que no podía importarme menos su presencia. Quería que le doliera en lo más profundo verme con Sam, anhelaba que notara que la mujer a mi lado era todo y más que perfecta. Y sin embargo...

Sin embargo desde que me había mirado y vi las lágrimas en sus ojos todo eso se esfumó y me invadió un sentimiento difícil de describir. ¿Acaso pena? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿... Culpa? Oh, no. Claro que no.

Mientras volvía la vista a Sam, me aseguré de sonreír.

—Podemos ir a Venecia —continué, regresando al tema que segundos antes había olvidado. Sam tragó lo que estaba masticando y pareció pensativa.  
—No te gusta Venecia.  
—Pero a ti sí.  
—¿Estás intentando complacerme, Luthor?  
—Me he estado comportando mal —repliqué sin dejar de verla, solo a ella, aunque mi mente quisiera que mi atención reparara en algo más. En alguien. Esta vez Sam no cayó en mis encantos. Suspiró y miró su plato medio vacío.  
—No tienes que fingir conmigo, Lena. No hace falta que hagas algo que no deseas o trates de convencerte a ti misma de lo que sientes.  
—¿De qué estás hablando?  
—No dejas de mirarla —aunque Sam tenía la vista fija en su comida percibí cierta amargura en el tono ácido de su voz. Ante eso no supe qué decir—. No se trata de nosotras, no esta vez, pero estás metiéndote en algo de lo que vas a arrepentirte.  
—Y tú estás siendo idiota —fue cuando dejó caer el tenedor ruidosamente y me miró a los ojos que sentí su enfado.  
—Cuando te conocí estabas destruida por una mujer que no supo valorarte. Estabas mal, Lena, lo sabes. Fuiste tú quien me dijo que si la volvía a ver... Sé que fue mi error traerla, pero tú dejaste que se quede y tú la has invitado y... Sé que no me incumbe pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que todavía sientes más de lo que crees por ella.

Su voz se rompió al final y lo único que hizo fue levantarse abruptamente y dejar la cena. La discusión había sido en voz baja y nadie había prestado atención pero ahora más de uno la miraba irse. Como si me gustara joderme a mí misma miré a Kara. Estaba cabizbaja y contemplaba un punto en el vacío, vaya a saber pensando en qué. ¿Por qué estaba aquí si sabía lo que encontraría?

Me daba igual. Lo único que me importaba ahora era Sam. Así que la seguí.

Estaba en la terraza encendiendo un cigarrillo. No era una de sus costumbres y ella sabía que lo odiaba y de vez en cuando lo hacía para relajarse. Pero bueno, yo no tenía derecho a quejarme porque mis métodos eran peores.

—Hey.  
—Lo siento por haberme ido así.  
—Tienes que dejar de disculparte conmigo —la reprendí en un tono más suave de lo común en mí—. No has hecho nada malo.

Me acerqué hasta ella y la melancolía en su rostro me hizo sentirme una idiota.

—No eres mi novia —murmuró mirando la ciudad—. No soy más que sexo ocasional y alguien que te escucha si lo necesitas. Y eso tendría que quedarme claro de una vez por todas.  
—No digas eso.  
—¿De qué otra manera ponerlo? Es la verdad y lo que menos quiero es arruinar lo que tenemos pero no voy a quedarme callada esta vez. No voy a decirte lo que quieres oír, Lena. Si dejas que ella entre en tu vida...  
—¿Por qué haría eso?  
—Sabrás tu porqué.

Una gran parte de mí estaba enfadada porque creyera que quería a Kara de vuelta. Pero no era justo enojarme con ella. No tenía la culpa de que mis sentimientos hubieran estallado y dispersado en todas direcciones al volver a verla después de tantos años. Sam no sabía... Sam no entendía lo mucho que aún me dolía.

Y no podía saber.

—Lo siento —y eso llamó automáticamente su atención—. Lo lamento, Sam, de verdad. Hace dos días estaba ansiando regresar y lo que menos pensé es que volvería a ver a mi ex, y para peor, trabajando en mi propia empresa. No... No intento excusarme por cómo he actuado las últimas veinticuatro horas. Pero fueron seis años sin saber de ella —mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse pero no podía detenerme. La cabeza ya me comenzaba a doler por tener que decir todo aquello—. Por favor no me culpes por querer entender cómo mierda regresó a mi vida. Sam... por mucho tiempo creí que estaba muerta. La veo y lo único que siento es un fantasma de todos esos recuerdos, malos recuerdos, pésimos días. Cosas... —me pasé la mano por el cabello, no queriendo recordar dé más—. Lamento cómo he sido, lamento distraerme. Solo dime qué puedo hacer para remediarlo.  
—Puedes decirme la verdad.   
—Kara ya no significa nada para mí —murmuré—. No es más que mi pasado y ya tuve suficiente. Kara ya no me importa.

Algo en mí se burló de mis propias palabras. Mi cabeza estaba más que segura, todo estaba claro, pero mi corazón... Necesitaba que todas esas nuevas emociones se fueran. Y pronto.

—Vamos a casa —añadí cuando su expresión se suavizó.  
—Pero la cena...  
—Tú eres lo único que me interesa. Además, extraño tocarte —susurré en su oído. Sam me sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco, tomándome de la mano luego.

El sexo se había vuelto más que sencillo. Lo disfrutaba. Podía estar con cuánta mujer conociera y no me sentiría mal por ello, no me alejaba al primer contacto y no era necesario fingir. Todo mi pasado oscuro y doloroso lo había dejado atrás.

Por eso me gustaba estar con Sam. No era mi novia, sabía que eso la podría hacer mucho más feliz, pero no estaba preparada para una relación así.  
La primera vez juntas fue una gran descarga de emociones, recuerdo. Hace tiempo no estaba con nadie y por supuesto que me costó relajarme al sentir manos diferentes. Manos cariñosas.

Pero también me encontraba destrozada y no hay peor combinación que un corazón roto y un alma quebrada. Al pasar los días, al convertirse en años los meses, la tristeza se volvió tan dura que comencé a guardarle a Kara un rencor que jamás creí que sentiría. Empecé a desear no haberla conocido nunca y fue cuando perdí el camino por completo.

Creí siempre que depender de alguien era lo más patético y humillante a lo que una persona podía llegar y aún así ahí estaba yo. Sin poder pegar un ojo cada noche, extrañandola, volviendo a aborrecer el amor que le había tenido... queriendo verla otra vez. Todo el mismo círculo tóxico y vicioso. Y los vicios... Me destruí por completo.

Dejó de importarme salir de mi casa. Entre la cantidad de dinero que de pronto había recibido me había vuelto una joven millonaria y tenía más de lo que necesitaba. De lo que merecía. ¿De qué me serviría? Mi corazón ya se había quedado sin nada.

Por eso en la soledad de mi habitación me quedaba a autodestruirme un poco más cada día. La cantidad de droga que consumí durante aquel tiempo tendría que haberme matado, el alcohol... Todo el dinero que había caído en mis manos me repugnaba. Así que lo gastaba en los lujos más estúpidos, en las propiedades más caras, en tantas idioteces innecesarias. No lo quería, no quería nada.

Para cuando conocí a Sam era un desastre andante. Fue más amable conmigo de lo que merecía. La manera en que cuidaba de mis recaídas y su esfuerzo para rehabilitarme sin hacer un gran escándalo eran cosas de las cuales iba a agradecerle siempre. Aunque no lo había dicho jamás por miedo a mi reacción yo sabía bien que me amaba. No sé cómo ni porqué pero me quería incondicionalmente. Sam siempre estaba allí para mí y por eso entendía bien su desagrado actual.

No era justo esperar a que se quedara callada al ver que el detonante de todos mis desastres regresaba a mi vida. Kara se había ido y yo me había perdido. Sam era quien había tenido que verme en lo peor de mí, siendo un caos, destruyéndome y odiando lo que era. Sam se había encargado de hacerme volver a sentir, logró que viera más allá, que entendiera que tenía una vida que podía aprovechar para bien.

Y aún así yo no le daba lo suficiente. No era capaz de permitir que mi corazón volviera a sentir esa clase de cosas. No tenía alma para decepcionarla porque yo sabía que no la podía amar de esa forma. Nunca iba a poder verla con esa misma intensidad que me devolvía su mirada. Notaba el amor con el que me besaba al terminar de complacerme y levantarse de la cama porque sabía que no toleraba dormir con nadie. Por supuesto que me dolía y más de una vez había querido ponerle fin.

Pero insistió. Quiso convencerme de que nuestra relación no tenía que ir más allá, que estaba bien por ella, que no necesitaba más. Solo sería sexo ocasional, sin compromisos, sin ataduras. Sin amor. Y casi le creí pero ¿cómo ser tan ciega? No podía ignorar su manera de mirarme ni su forma de hablarme... ser todo lo que le importaba.

Muchas veces había decidido que ya no sucedería nada entre nosotras. Por su bien era lo mejor. Pero Sam era una experta en hacerme volver a sus brazos y yo estaba loca por su cuerpo. Por lo tanto me cansé de resistir a mis impulsos y me dije a mí misma que si esto era lo que ella quería entonces no tenía porqué arruinarse de ningún modo nuestra amistad y llegamos a un acuerdo.

Podíamos compartir la cama tantas veces como quisiéramos hasta que alguien llegara a su vida y Sam me pidiera terminar. La mayor parte del tiempo ella sabía esconder sus celos, hacía de cuenta que no le importaba con quién me acostaba pero otras tantas no se molestaba en ocultar el desagrado de saber que no podía impedirme ser libre de perderme en las piernas de otra.

Cuarenta minutos después de irnos, cuando Sam alcanzaba el segundo orgasmo, me permití admirar su belleza. Era hermosa en exceso, más bonita que muchas de las tantas mujeres que había conocido. El sudor había causado que el cabello se le pegara a la frente, su intimidad aún latía alrededor de mi mano cuando la retiré y a su respiración le costaba trabajo regresar a la normalidad.

Besé su pecho, su barbilla y finalmente sus labios antes de sentarme en la cama.

—¿Te vas?  
—Voy a terminar unos papeles y luego iré a comprar algo de comida. No he probado bocado en la cena —dije poniéndome una camiseta.  
—Me iré antes de que regreses.  
—No es necesario —repuse levantándome—. Quédate a dormir aquí, tengo más habitaciones.

Por lo general era común verla irse después de tener sexo, que tomase sus cosas, me diera un corto beso y se fuera sin decir nada más. Pero no quería que se sintiera más desplazada por mí. Por lo menos no hoy.

Pero no me gustó mentirle. Había empezado a llover cuando salí de mi casa y corrí al auto antes de mojarme más. Envié un rápido mensaje y encendí el motor.

Quince minutos después esperaba bajo la lluvia en un pequeño parque. El nerviosismo ya superaba el frío que estaba causándome el agua helada. Sé que habría sido una mejor idea esperar en la comodidad del auto pero no me alegraba hablar con ella en un espacio tan cerrado. A la mierda la lluvia.

Cuando un taxi se detuvo a unos cuantos metros me hice de valor y me levanté del banco. Vi salir a Kara con un paraguas y noté cierta intranquilidad en su expresión mientras se acercaba a paso rápido.

—Lena, estás mojada —no, por favor no actúes como si te importara...—. Vamos a un lugar seco, vas a resfriarte si...  
—No.  
—¿Aceptas el paraguas al menos?

Contuve el fastidio que me generaba su intento por parecer interesada en mí. Vamos, Kara, eres mejor que esto. Negué con la cabeza, mientras trataba de pensar en las palabras correctas que quería decir.

—Pues estás empapada —musitó, y su siguiente acción me tomó desprevenida. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante hasta que el paraguas nos cubrió a las dos, quedando entonces mucho más cerca.

Ya estaba muy cansada para oponerme.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

No necesité explicarme de más. Ella sabía a qué me refería. Era todo lo que había querido entender desde que decidió ir a la cena. Qué demonios hacía todavía aquí. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche pude ver sus ojos azules con total claridad y cientos de recuerdos me nublaron la mente.

—No es el mejor lugar para hablar de esto —respondió muy suavemente. Su voz era tan dulce que hasta podría haberme engañado.  
—Dime —volví a pedir, a tan escasos centímetros de su cara que podía oler su aroma si así lo quería. Mi corazón, ese al que tantas veces había ignorado en los últimos años, me comenzó a doler de nuevo—. Dime qué estás haciendo aquí porque ya no puedo tolerar mirarte y no entender.

Por la conmoción en su mirada supe que no sabía qué decirme. Sus ojos, de golpe entristecidos, encontraron el suelo mientras abría la boca.

—Lena, lo siento.

Y eso podría haber significado tantas cosas para mí antes... Pero ya no más.  
Me acerqué más a su cara, hasta que tuvo que alzar la vista y enfrentarse a mí. Hablé de tal manera que pudiera escuchar con claridad mis palabras.

—No me importa si te duele verme con ella y no podría importarme menos si decides quedarte. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Kara, pero espero que ni por un segundo hayas pensado que te perdoné —hice una pausa y un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos. Mi enojo crecía y se multiplicaba junto a mi pena—. Eras el amor de mi vida y lo arruinaste, ahora vive con ello.

* * *

_Eras el amor de mi vida y lo_ _arruinaste_ _._

Las palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en mi mente, sin poder pensar en lo que quería decirle y haciéndome sentir como una gran estúpida. Lo había arruinado todo.

Para cuando volví a la realidad Lena ya me estaba dando la espalda y se marchaba en dirección contraria. Tiré el paraguas al suelo y me digné a hacer lo que tendría que haber hecho hace tiempo. Seguirla.

—Lena, espera —tal y como creí, no se detuvo. La angustia me estaba sofocando pero no tenía planeado dejarla ir sin que antes me escuchara—. No era mi intención dejarte.

Se giró muy despacio y me miró a los ojos. En su expresión había más de lo que podía explicar. Dio unos pasos hacia mí y se detuvo, la lluvia le daba ese toque hermosamente lúgubre qué tan solo ella podía lucir.

—¿No era tu intención? —repitió con voz cortada—. ¿No era tu intención abandonarme? ¿Dejarme sola? ¿Sabes por todo lo que pasé desde que te fuiste?  
—No.  
—Pasé por un infierno.  
—Y no sabes cuánto lo lamento, Lena, por favor escúchame —Lena negó y el corazón me volvió a doler de solo pensar en el sufrimiento que le había causado.  
—Ya no quiero saber. Tú tomaste una decisión, Kara, y para bien o para mal fue solo tu elección. Sabías, dios... Sabías lo que me iba a costar. Tú sabías cuanto te amaba.  
—¡Yo también te amaba!

El cielo se iluminó y un trueno nos hizo quedar en silencio. Mi pecho ya subía y bajaba con rapidez y si no estuviera lloviendo habría pensado que Lena estaba llorando. Su mirada nada más expresaba un sentimiento helado. Esto era lo que merecía por largarme.

—No —comenzó en voz baja, mirando el suelo un instante, reflexiva, antes de volver a mis ojos—. No, Kara, tú no me amabas. Tendría que haberlo sabido cuando al estar juntas ni siquiera me lo decías, pero no me importaba porque sentía que lo que me demostrabas era más que suficiente y... ¿Por qué iba a querer más de ti cuando todo era perfecto? Tendría que haberlo sabido. Tú no me querías, de hacerlo te habrías quedado.  
—No lo entiendes, Lena, era... Era tan complicado.  
—¿Decirme la verdad? —replicó abrazándose a sí misma y proyectando una imagen en mi mente demasiado dolorosa—. Sé que yo no era la mejor versión de mí pero te lo di todo. Te ofrecí un amor transparente y real y ahora por ti... Por ti ya no puedo querer a nadie más.  
—Eso no es cierto, tú...  
—Me alegra decirte a la cara que Sam hace maravillas en mi cama —dijo sin emoción—. Pero no puedo darle lo que necesita porque tú me arruinaste.  
—Por favor no digas eso.  
—Estaba tan enamorada de ti —su amargura me hizo sentir avergonzada de mí misma— solo tenías que haberme dicho la verdad. Fuiste...  
—Cobarde, lo sé. No hay un día que pase en el que no me arrepienta de cómo hice las cosas. Y créeme, de verdad, intenta confiar en lo que te digo... Nunca, jamás quise abandonarte. Nunca quise dejarte sola y mucho menos para lidiar con todo por tu cuenta. Yo... Yo tenía una responsabilidad, Lena.

Asintió, no porque estuviera de acuerdo, solo era un gesto vacío.

—No me importa.  
—Lena —ella volvió a negar y empezó a llover más fuerte.  
—No me importan tus excusas ahora, tuviste la oportunidad de arreglarlo y no lo hiciste. Ni siquiera te importó. Por tanto tiempo te esperé —sonrió con nostalgia, era una sonrisa llena de infelicidad. Una tortura para mis emociones—, por tanto... Te lo habría perdonado todo si regresabas a tiempo.  
—Lena, tenía que irme...  
—No lo digas —por su manera de apresurarse a hablar por un momento creí que sabía la verdad, que sabía que era Supergirl y no necesitaba que yo lo dijera. Por un segundo...—. Las noches enteras donde me preguntaba porqué te habías ido acabaron. Eres mi pasado y no saldrás de ahí. Ni ahora ni nunca.  
—No era mi intención irrumpir así en tu vida. Si hubiera sabido que CatCo era tuya...  
—Ah, lo sé, ni habrías pisado la ciudad —dijo con una falsa sonrisa. No era eso lo que había querido decir pero tampoco estaba segura de si se equivocaba—. Pero ya no importa. Tengo todo lo que siempre deseé. Una reputación propia, personas que me quieren a su lado y el poder de hacer lo que quiera al alcance de mi mano.  
—¿Y eso te hace feliz?

Su mirada me dió la respuesta antes de que volviera a la máscara de frialdad y me mintiera en la cara. La había visto vacilar, chocarse con sus propios pensamientos y en el mismo segundo fingir. Podía haberse convertido en alguien más pero había pasado mucho tiempo guardando en mi memoria sus detalles más pequeños. Y ahora me mentía.

—Más que feliz.  
—Entonces me alegro por ti —Lena frunció el ceño, tomando mi respuesta como sarcasmo. Cierta burla le cruzó el rostro.  
—¿Acaso tú no lo eres?

Estuve a punto de sonreír. Muy en el fondo, a pesar del tiempo y el dolor, bajo la coraza ficticia de desagrado con la que me contemplaba, estaba la Lena que había conocido seis años atrás queriendo saber si era feliz. Suspiré y sentí mi pecho más pesado de solo pensar que si hubiera hecho las cosas de otro modo ahora estaríamos las dos en otra situación.

—Después de todo por lo que pasé aprendí a valorar otras cosas antes que la felicidad. Estar viva, por ejemplo. Tener la suerte de que el universo o lo que sea que escribe mi destino me permita respirar un día más.

Se limitó a mantener la fina línea de sus labios y no decir nada. Y es que tampoco lo esperaba. Ni siquiera sabía que hacíamos las dos aún aquí, pero por primera vez en años sentí que este era en verdad nuestro final. Algo a lo que teníamos que darle un punto definitivo para seguir adelante aunque las dos ya lo hubiéramos hecho antes.

Levanté el paraguas del suelo sintiendo su mirada quemarme con cada movimiento, no me lo puse sobre la cabeza y tan solo lo cerré. La lluvia ya era lo de menos.

—Lo único que tengo para decirte es que lo siento. Lo siento por dejarte, lo siento por irme. Comprendo solo ahora que se cometen estúpidos errores cuando tienes un buen corazón, cuando pones a los demás por delante de ti, eso... Te destruye. Tú lo sabes — entonces le sonreí. Le sonreí de verdad después de seis años, con tristeza. Enfrentándome a lo que había logrado con mis acciones, pero incluso contenta porque ella hubiera superado tantas cosas. Sonreí porque estaba orgullosa de ella. Lena no expresaba ninguna emoción por lo que le decía pero si algo me había quedado de mi viaje en el espacio era el latido de su corazón grabado en la memoria. Su exacto palpitar, el que no podría nunca confundir con otro, estaba de hecho alterado—. Tuve que haberlo dicho. Tenía que haberte dicho lo mucho que te amaba, Lena. No sabes cuánto te amaba, cielos, estaba loca por ti, tan... Tan loca por ti. Eras un sueño. Bueno, supongo que lo sigues siendo. El sueño de alguien más.

Lena asintió. Ya no pretendía mostrarse fría ni disgustada. Solo me observaba. Cuando otro trueno quebró el silencio las dos apartamos la vista.

—Lo mejor será que me vaya.  
—Conduce con cuidado —dije desde mi sitio, todavía sin moverme. Lena me miró una última vez mientras abría la puerta del auto. Una mirada que encerraba más cosas de la que entendía, al menos en ese momento.

Pero se volvió y me sorprendió verla acercarse a paso seguro y rápido. Cuando quedó frente a mí sacó del bolsillo un colgante y me lo extendió. El solo contacto de su piel sobre la mía, pese a lo efímero que había sido, me hizo acelerar el corazón. Lo miré pequeño en la palma de mi mano, era un dije y me costó recordarlo al principio.

—Ahora sí puedo darle a lo nuestro un final —murmuró.

Me quedé sin palabras mientras se alejaba y observé el collar de nuevo. Era el que le había regalado Maggie hace seis años cuando me fui, la copia del mío. Aunque donde yo tenía una espada en el de ella estaban grabados símbolos kryptonianos, el idioma de mi planeta.

Tenerlo de vuelta solo me trajo más dolor. Esa era su manera de decirme adiós de una vez por todas y no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar.

Una vez su auto dobló en una esquina, no me preocupé por quién pudiera estar viendo, tomé vuelo y me perdí en la tormentosa noche.

No sé cómo ni porqué pero terminé en el edificio más alto de la ciudad, sentada en el borde del techo mientras la lluvia no cesaba ni parecía querer. Miraba el collar entre mis dedos, los pequeños símbolos me incitaban a lanzarlo lejos, odiaba tener una prueba tan real de mis equivocaciones. Odiaba haber escapado así y también, sorpresivamente, comencé a odiar lo que ahora era. Si no hubiera sido la última hija de un planeta extinto, si tan solo fuera una simple y normal humana podría haberme quedado con Lena.

Y aún así no solo la había perdido a ella. Me había perdido a mí misma con tanta soledad en un vacío universo, me había olvidado del motivo por el que siempre me despertaba tan optimista. Me había terminado de alejar de mi camino después de convertirme en Supergirl y conocer tantos desastres en el mundo. Y solo ahora, después de ver cómo Lena me decía adiós por última vez, entendía. Estaba por completo vacía. ¿Cuál se suponía que era mi objetivo aquí? En esta ciudad, en el mundo, en cualquier parte. ¿Qué estaba esperando?

Me sequé las lágrimas que no había notado antes y casi pude sentir el frío de la lluvia. Seguro era mi imaginación. Mirando la ciudad desde arriba envidié las vidas tan normales que todos llevaban. Quería ser así, lo que hubiera dado por ser así...

Pero pasaron tres días y me decidí a concentrarme en mi rutinaria vida de columnista en CatCo a la vez que me convertía en Supergirl de tanto en tanto. Si me mantenía lo suficientemente ocupada no era necesario pensar de más, ni tener sentimientos de culpa o arrepentirme, todo parecía muy sencillo si lo ponía así. Confirmé que Sam ya sabía sobre mi pasado con Lena porque nuestra relación tan cordial ya era historia antigua. No me miraba y tampoco yo a ella. Me enviaba mi trabajo del día por correo y alguien se lo entregaba por la tarde, básicamente como hacían todos los demás empleados. Ya nada de esa amistosa relación del principio. De todas maneras estaba más que agradecida de no tener que fingir entre nosotras. ¿La ex y la actual? Mala combinación.

Esa mañana no tuve en cuenta otras cosas cuando pasaba frente a una librería y me quedé viendo el cristal de pura curiosidad. Al poner mis ojos en la sección de la izquierda el corazón me dio un vuelco.

Se trataba de un libro con una ilustración de dos mujeres representadas como un ángel y un demonio, enfrentadas la una a la otra en armas, aunque un cordón dorado y blanco las unía. Pero aquello fue lo de menos. Mi conmoción la había causado ver el nombre de Lena al pie del libro.

Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo dos veces. En menos de cinco minutos ya lo había comprado y caminar con el dentro de mi bolso significó toda una tortura. Para peor solo eran las ocho de la mañana así que no podría leerlo aún. Primero tenía que sobrevivir a CatCo.

¿Acaso Lena en serio había escrito un libro? ¿Sería aquel que tanto tiempo había dedicado cuando estábamos en la universidad? ¿Sería el mismo donde nosotras... ? Pensar en eso me puso más nerviosa.

Cuando llegué unos diez minutos tarde me llevé la gran sorpresa de que no era Sam quién estaba en la gran oficina, sino Lena.

Bien, ella era la dueña de todo y bla, bla. Pero verla aquí era más que raro y para ser sincera no sabía cómo iba a alejar mis pensamientos del libro en mi bolso si ella estaba tan cerca. No es como si pudiera sacarlo aquí. Quería leerlo, al menos una sola página para asegurarme que no tenía nada que ver con la historia que Lena había escrito seis años atrás inspirada en nosotras. No, ella no haría tal cosa después de que yo la dejara.

Salté como idiota en mi propia silla cuando alguien tocó mi hombro repetidas veces. Una mujer joven, de ojos color miel y cabello oscuro me sonrió. Tenía una hermosa manera de sonreír, noté.

—Lo siento, ¿te asusté? —susurró con acento inglés.  
—Podría decirse que sí —respondí estrechando la mano que me ofrecía.  
—Soy Sage, Sage Thomas.  
—Que nombre tan peculiar. Me llamo Kara Danvers.  
—Mis padres estaban más que drogados al elegir un nombre —sonrió otra vez y como recordando a lo que venía sacudió la cabeza—. Lo siento, otra vez ¿sabes cómo usar la impresora verdad? Es mi segundo día.

Le devolví la sonrisa amablemente y me puse de pie mientras le explicaba lo básico, acto seguido la acompañé hasta el lugar y sentí que volvía a respirar después de siglos al darme cuenta de que no había vuelto a girarme para ver a Lena.

* * *

—No sabes cuánto te agradezco —dijo Sage dejándose caer en la pared y cerrando los ojos—. Me siento una buena para nada por no saber utilizar algo tan simple.  
—Yo tampoco sabía hasta hace unas... Setenta y dos horas.

Mientras esperábamos sus copias me sentí algo fuera de lugar, quedándome todavía allí... Sin decir nada. Pero a ella no parecía molestarle, de hecho fue la que rompió el silencio.

—No me acostumbro a despertar tan temprano.  
—¿Tienes noches muy alocadas?  
—Podría decirse que sí —admitió con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se notaban cansados pero no le restaban en nada a su belleza—. Tengo otro empleo por la noche. Pero ser reportera es todo lo que siempre quise, así que me esfuerzo. ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?  
—Semana y media y sobreviviendo.

Sage soltó una carcajada y se alejó de la pared asintiendo. Mientras retiraba sus hojas me encontré contemplando su vestimenta. Y es que estaba muy formal, demasiado para alguien que aparentaba ser bastante joven.

—Tengo la impresión de que así será también mi rutina hasta que halle mi ritmo. Pero una vez más, gracias por ayudarme.  
—Todos merecen una mano con esta impresora malvada.

Sage ya se había puesto a mi lado y ojeaba sus cosas cuando alguien más entró y fue directo a la impresora. Oh, yo debía de tener una suerte universal.

Lena ni siquiera se giró ni miró en nuestra dirección mientras hacía lo suyo. Y así de fácil el nerviosismo se intensificó en mi estómago con solo estar a tres metros de ella. Me esforcé por apartar la mirada de su espalda y cuello al descubierto ya que llevaba el pelo sujeto en un rodete.

La voz de Sage me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿A qué sección te dedicas?  
—Soy columnista general.  
—¿Y te gusta? —preguntó, al parecer totalmente interesada según su expresión. Tragué saliva y asentí.  
—Me gusta escribir sobre distintos temas.   
—Por lo que estás informada en la mayoría de las cosas.  
—Eh, podría decirse, sí... —mi titubeo resultó de lo más chistoso porque Sage me sonrió. Lena no se movía de su sitio frente a la máquina y yo solo intentaba entender qué demonios seguía haciendo tan cerca de ella. Pero si me iba... Si me iba ahora pensaría que...  
—¿Kara, me das tu número?

Me quedé boquiabierta y con la mente en blanco. El corazón me latía desenfrenado mientras intentaba ubicar palabras con una gota de coherencia. Y Sage seguía encontrando todo tan divertido. Su sonrisa fue en lo que me concentré para no hacer caso a la manera en la que Lena abandonó la sala.

—Uh... —la castaña alzó una ceja sin perder la gracia en su expresión y me obligué a regresar a la realidad. Lena me había dejado todo en claro. Siendo exacta, me había dejado a mí atrás y no podía seguir pensando en ella o en lo que podría haber sido de nosotras. Tenía a una hermosa mujer frente a mí pidiendo mi número y si me negaba sería una completa estúpida.

Me despedí de Sage en el corredor que separaba nuestros escritorios. En realidad no estábamos tan lejos pero sí había cierta distancia. Mientras me dignaba a seguir con mi artículo del día sobre las contaminaciones en la bahía un mensaje iluminó la pantalla de mi celular.

X: Sage Thomas a tu servicio. Gracias por ser tan amable y gentil.

Me giré en dirección a su escritorio y ella levantó el pulgar. Incliné la cabeza sin ocultar mi sonrisa y seguí con lo mío.

Tal vez era por mi repentino buen humor o vaya a saber qué otro motivo pero terminé mi artículo más pronto de lo estimado. La secretaria que se encargaba de hacerle llegar a la jefa todo hoy estaba ausente por lo que me lamenté en silencio tener que ir yo misma. Pero lo peor de todo no era entregarle mi artículo directamente a Lena. Lo peor era entregarle mi artículo a Lena en frente de Sam. La vicepresidenta había llegado hace diez minutos y hablaban sobre nuevos diseños en la portada. No es que haya escuchado, para nada.

Con toda mi seguridad, y eso ya es mucho que desear, me puse de pie y caminé los tantos metros insufribles hasta la infernal oficina. Toqué dos veces la puerta transparente y Lena fue la primera en mirarme. Sus ojos no expresaban nada pero hizo un gesto vago para que entrara.

Lena se sentó en su lugar y se dispuso a seguir leyendo sus papeles. A pesar de que Sam estaba irremediablemente fría de repente, tomó mi artículo en silencio y esperé a que lo terminara de leer.

—¿Ya lo acabaste? —dijo Sam releyendo algunas partes. Me limité a asentir con la cabeza y Lena levantó la vista un momento. No necesariamente hacia mi dirección—. Hay cosas que no me convencen.

Y yo tan segura que había estado. Me contuve de poner los ojos en blanco y esperé mientras se lo tendía a la ojiverde. Una vez el pensamiento apareció ya nadie podría quitarme de la cabeza que Sam lo hacía por el puro placer de fastidiarme frente a Lena.

Lena lo leyó en silencio. Creo que era de hecho la primera vez que leía algo mío. Todos mis artículos habían sido revisados por Sam desde que llegué y eso llevó, extrañamente, a que recordara el libro en mi cartera.

—Está bien, envíalo a edición. Quizás entre en la sección vespertina.

Sam evitó mirarme y se retiró más rápido de lo que un humano no-molesto era capaz. Caí en cuenta tarde de que seguía de pie frente a ella cuando Lena volvió a reparar en mí con rostro expectante y gélido.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que dije antes de desaparecer yo también.

El resto del día procuré no mirar hacia la oficina. Por lo que se sintió como siglos tampoco traté de buscar el libro y sacarme de una vez la duda. Aún así me sorprendía que Lena siquiera pensara en publicar un libro de su propia autoría. No había llegado nunca a leer en nuestro tiempo juntas nada de lo que había escrito pero ahora estaba ansiosa por hacerlo.

Y eso no cambiaba nada. ¿A quién no le interesaría leer lo que tu ex escribió, posiblemente, hace seis años estando contigo? Era meramente y pura curiosidad. Nada pasaría por querer saber.

Cuando me fui de CatCo y pude al fin respirar aire fresco me sentí revitalizada. No solo porque podía ser Supergirl por un momento y volar a mi antojo, despejarme y ser yo misma, sino que también era más fácil olvidar mi situación actual. Que Lena era mi jefa y mi difícil pasado y tenía que verla todos los días.

Cuando escuché a un par de kilómetros el inconfundible sonido de disparos puse todo pensamiento a un costado y llegué al lugar en segundos.

—¡Supergirl! —saludé al oficial con un gesto de la cabeza y miré hacia el banco. De lo más originales estos ladrones de hoy en día.  
—Lo mejor será que retrocedan.

Los policías detrás de mí asintieron y con suma tranquilidad me acerqué a los cuatro hombres con los rostros ocultos escondidos detrás de unas camionetas. No me sorprendió que dos de ellos tuvieran a una mujer y un hombre mayor de rehenes.

—Esto es muy simple —comencé, caminando despacio de un lado a otro—. Ustedes los dejan ir, yo los llevo a la justicia y ninguna nariz será rota este día.

Nadie simpatizó con mi amigable sonrisa y exhalé sonoramente, poniendo mis manos en mi cintura.

—¡Vuela lejos o lo mato! —gritó uno, apuntando temblorosamente al anciano quien apretó los ojos con fuerza.  
—Si sabes que puedo desarmarte antes de que muevas un solo músculo ¿no?

Se miraron entre ellos y el último a la derecha fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para apuntar la pequeña arma en mi dirección y disparar.

Solamente me di cuenta de que me había dado cuando la bala cayó destrozada al suelo. Al parecer rebotó en mi pecho.

—Te voy a conceder la buena puntería —admití asintiendo—. Pero ya me he aburrido de estar aquí y se está haciendo de noche.

Suspiré por última vez y fui más que veloz cuando me lancé hacia el que sujetaba al anciano y luego a la mujer. Con un movimiento de manos les quité las armas y los otros dos quedaron demasiado asustados como para reaccionar. De hecho me pareció que uno se había desmayado.

—Pero si aún no hice nada —exclamé, decepcionada por lo rápido que había terminado todo.

Los policías se acercaron a los rehenes y otros tantos esposaron a los ladrones. Antes de que se llevaran al último quise saber la razón.

—Esperen. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —alguien le descubrió el rostro y el ladrón me miró receloso—. ¿Por qué quisieron robar el banco?  
—Es una pregunta tonta hasta para ti.  
—Dime para qué querían el dinero —reformulé. Eso pareció incentivarlo y no le importó que un policía lo estuviera sujetando.  
—Necesitamos el dinero para destronar a la perra Luthor.

Eso me descolocó automáticamente. Sabía que había escuchado bien, con total claridad. Se lo llevaron antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más para preguntar. ¿A qué se refería con destronar... Y a Lena? Era sabido que mi ex tenía una buena reputación pero aún así su apellido la dejaba en la mira de un injustificado odio. Pero esto ya estaba en otro nivel.

Alguien, varios en realidad, habían necesitado mucho dinero para llevar a cabo un plan que involucraba hacerle daño a Lena. No necesitaba leer entre líneas lo que destronar significaba para saber que no era nada bueno. Y ahora estaba irremediablemente preocupada por ella.

Cuando tres horas más tarde me encontraba en mi sofá, perdida en toda una serie de pensamientos infelices, mi celular sonó.

—Hey, hola.  
—¿Kara? Ah, gracias a dios, estuve a punto de colgar.  
—¿Y colgar por qué razón?  
—Eh... Pues no estaba segura de si era lo correcto llamarte tan pronto.  
—Trabajamos juntas, supongo que tienes el derecho ganado de antemano —su risa se escuchó desde el otro lado y el simple sonido me logró sacar una sonrisa.  
—¿Entonces si te invito a tomar un par de tragos es extender su generosidad?

Lo pensé en verdad. Por un par de segundos no estuve segura de si estaba lista para experimentar cosas nuevas. Después de tanto tiempo en el espacio, luego recuperándome y ahora tratando de encajar, sonaba todo muy apresurado para mi ritmo. Pero ya estaba muy cansada. Cansada de la misma aburrida rutina en la que había caído los últimos dos meses, cansada de pensar en el pasado. Haría uso de mi valentía que para algo la tenía y me lanzaría a lo que el futuro ofreciera.

—De acuerdo, dime dónde.

Era ya tarde en la noche cuando volé hacia donde Sage me había indicado. Había visto varias veces el bar, lo conocía de cuando me dirigía hacia CatCo pero nunca había entrado.

Cuando después de unos indecisos treinta segundos me decidí a cruzar la puerta, el ruido se intensificó y me agradecí a mí misma por haber aprendido a controlar mi super oído. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Sage apareció frente a mí, vistiendo toda juvenil con una chaqueta y vaqueros ajustados. Me tomó de la mano, guiándome hasta la barra para luego dar la vuelta hasta donde el bartender se supone que estaría y sacar una botella.

Confundida tomé asiento.

—¿Es eso... Legal? —me acercó un vaso pequeño y lo llenó hasta la mitad. Descubrí que estaba incluso más enérgica que en la mañana.  
—Trabajo aquí. No te sorprendas —agregó sirviéndose también.  
—¿Y puedes ser así de amable siempre con tus invitados?  
—No tengo cara de ser la dueña ¿verdad?  
—¿Eres la dueña? —Sage me guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

Vaya, sí que me rodean ciertos tipos de mujeres...

—Mi hermano me lo regaló.  
—Sí que es considerado tu hermano —repuse sin ocultar mi sorpresa. Sage en cambio hizo una mueca y su sonrisa vaciló un segundo.  
—Lo era.  
—¿... Era? Oh, lo siento, no sabía que...  
—Descuida —resolvió con simpleza—, murió en un accidente con mis padres hace tres años. Pero aunque sea algo con lo que uno se jodería de por vida... Supe sobrellevarlo.  
—Admiro tu fuerza, entonces. Debe haber sido difícil.  
—Mejor hablemos de ti —sus ojos brillaron de nuevo entusiasmados y alejaron mis sentimientos de culpa—. Cuéntame algo.  
—Ojalá mi vida fuera tan interesante como para tener algo que contar.  
—Tú no me engañas —dijo llevándose el vaso a los labios—. Además, tengo la sensación de que podríamos ser buenas amigas.  
—¿En serio lo crees?

Sage afirmó con la cabeza y bajé la vista a mi bebida, por primera vez y, después de mucho, raramente feliz. ¿De poder conversar con alguien nuevo? ¿De que se tratara de alguien tan bonita como ella? ¿De poder apartar a Lena de mi mente por un momento? Tal vez.


	20. Chapter 20

Entre un curioso aumento en la cantidad de trabajo -que sospechaba tenía que ver con Sam-, mi doble vida como Supergirl y varias noches en el bar de Sage, había pasado otra semana. Todo había transcurrido igual, seguía siendo lo mismo de siempre en cuanto a ver a mi ex, y su actual, trabajar en la oficina. Pero también había conocido a Sage y me sentía en verdad aliviada.

A pesar de lo que mis nervios iniciales suponían, todavía no leía el libro de Lena. Y es que CatCo había desarmado por completo la forma en que absorbía energía. Me pasaba una gran parte del día allí y luego la poca luz restante no era de mucha ayuda si la agotaba salvando personas o deteniendo crímenes cinco minutos después.

Muchas de las últimas noches había quedado con Sage en el bar para tomar uno que otro trago y hablar de cualquier cosa. Cuando regresaba a casa estaba exhausta y como resultado de mi mejora en el ánimo por parte de mi nueva amiga, no exactamente deseaba sumirme en una historia escrita por mi primer amor que tal vez, aunque improbablemente, estaba relacionada conmigo.

Pero esta vez estaba con ganas de relajarme en mi casa y aprovechar un poco mi soledad para investigar algunas cosas para mi artículo del día siguiente. No tardé mucho en desviar la vista al sitio en el que había dejado el libro. Seguía en el mismo lugar en la mesa junto al sillón, intacto y esperando. Pero ya no pude ignorar su existencia. Lo tomé y me deslicé en el sofá del frente con la esperanza de que mis nervios no me consumieran.

Con solo un capítulo leído me avergoncé de admitir que la manera tan delicada de Lena para escribir me gustó más de lo necesario. Y sí, no era difícil notar que las protagonistas éramos en verdad nosotras con diferentes nombres. El corazón se me aceleraba con cada párrafo de nada más pensar en que lo había escrito todo basado en nosotras.

Y es que habían cosas más que obvias. Y como había creído que pasaría, la confusión me alcanzó a mitad del libro siendo las cuatro de la mañana.

La historia iba sobre un demonio, indudablemente Lena y un ángel. No era muy complejo de notar que me había descrito a mí. Cada detalle, desde el color del cabello a los ojos y hasta la más simple e insignificante cosa, era yo.

Mientras más leía más me perdía en cada página, más necesitaba y más me lamentaba por lo que descubría. Y es que por mucho tiempo se habían odiado. Leer de propias palabras de Lena un sentimiento que se me hacía tan real a lo que ella podría haber sentido cuando me fui... No pude tolerar imaginar que Lena me podría haber odiado tanto como el demonio que la representaba.

Ver que el libro había sido publicado hace solo tres años me hizo sentir peor. Moría de ganas por saber los sentimientos reales de Lena, lo que había ocurrido al irme, la verdad. Pero que estúpida era. No merecía el beneficio de esperar nada de ella cuando yo había sido tan cobarde.

Pese a que no tenía sueño me sentía algo cansada cuando escuché el despertador sonar lejos en mi habitación. Evidentemente ya era de día y yo me había pasado leyendo toda la noche. Me faltaban tan solo tres capítulos para el final y no tenía idea de lo que haría para sobrevivir a tanta incertidumbre. No iba a negar que había amado devorar cada página del libro y necesitaba por todos los medios acabarlo, pero también tenía que irme a CatCo en treinta minutos y estaba hecha un desastre.

Mi espalda sonó mientras me levantaba del sofá y marqué el capítulo en cuestión antes de dejarlo en mi bolso. Encontraría algún momento para terminarlo.

Agradecí tener una super velocidad que me permitió bañarme más rápido de lo previsto, secarme el pelo, vestirme y prepararme en no menos de cinco minutos y eso ya era mucho hasta para mis poderes. Debí mi lentitud a la poca luz solar que había absorbido el día anterior.

Volé asegurándome de que nadie estuviera observando hasta el techo y me quedé allí unos buenos veinte minutos. Podría haberme traído el libro y ojear un par de páginas pero no aún. Ahora pensaba. En la historia, en Lena y su perfecta manera de escribir y plasmar tan fácilmente unos sentimientos tan complicados. Pensé en lo extraña que me sentía por querer saber el final porque hasta donde llegué, el personaje de Lena estaba a punto de morir a causa mía. Bueno, del ángel más especialmente.

Fue entonces que recordé cuando ella misma me había confesado hace seis años que esa historia acababa con ella muerta, muerta porque yo la mataba. Y en cierto modo me comencé a preocupar por dos personajes ficticios de un libro. Fantástico.

Llegué a las puertas de CatCo sorpresivamente tarde. Mientras abotonaba mi camisa después de haber volado, de una manera muy precavida, casi corrí hasta el elevador. Si hubiera llegado un minuto después o no me hubiera entretenido tanto en el techo no tendría que haber acabo justo con ella en el mismo ascensor.

Y es que al entrar con tanta prisa no la había visto. Sé que quiso salir por la manera en que se tensó y dio un paso adelante, pero las puertas se cerraron muy pronto y para peor, estábamos solas. De cierto modo el libro comenzó a pesarme en el bolso y aunque hice todo para ignorar lo que había leído, no fue tan fácil.

Lena sostenía el celular en las manos cuando este comenzó a sonar. Lo miró un instante, esperó dos segundos y pulsando un botón lo guardó en su bolsillo trasero. Vaya, la jefa no estaba de humor para llamadas. El ascensor, para colmo, iba condenadamente lento. ¿Quién le había dicho que era buena idea tener tantos pisos?

Estar un paso detrás de ella me hacía sentir un poco más valiente. Al menos no tenía que verla a la cara o... Oh, cielos, el ascensor sí que se estaba tomando su tiempo. Malo, ascensor, malo. No es así como debes actúar cuando llevas a dos personas con un pasado complicado.

Fue cuando volví a pensar en el libro y una sensación de adrenalina estúpida y torpe me invadió. No sé qué pasó por mi cabeza en ese momento o en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando me apresuré a detener el elevador. Descubrí que había estado conteniendo el aire.

—Dime que no vas a morirte.

Lena me miró incrédula, ciertamente confundida. Pero a pesar de mi interna vergüenza y lo rápido que latía mi corazón, ya valía todo lo mismo así que me apresuré a buscar en mi bolso y cuando al fin levanté el maldito libro su expresión fue de lo más interesante.

Ya sabía lo fácil que le resultaba esconder sus emociones, lo fría que llegaba a ser para que nadie pudiera leer su mente, pero ahora... Oh, su mirada valía oro. En otra ocasión me habría reído por como abrió los ojos al clavarlos en el libro.

—Por favor dime que en serio no te mataste —al escucharme fue como si notara por primera vez mi presencia. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y abrió la boca. Pero volvió a cerrarla y frunció el ceño.  
—¿De dónde sacaste eso?  
—Creo que algunos le llaman... librerías —repliqué mirando de nuevo la portada. Bien, mala broma. Me pareció que su intención fue dar un paso hacia el panel para poner en marcha otra vez el ascensor pero eso implicaba acercarse a mí y no creo que la idea le atrajera mucho.  
—No deberías tener eso.  
—Lo escribiste —regresó la cabeza al frente y su perfil helado fue todo lo que recibí como respuesta—. Publicaste la historia. Escribiste...  
—Es ficción, Kara, que nunca te atrape mucho lo que lees en un libro.  
—Escribiste sobre mí.

Lena apretó la mandíbula y mi tonto corazón volvió a acelerarse. ¿Es que nunca iba a poder sentirme normal cerca de ella?

—Escribí sobre dos personas que se amaban tanto que ni el tiempo ni las circunstancias pudieron separarlas —comenzó, aún sin verme—. Escribí sobre un demonio, no tan demonio, que había tenido la mala suerte de ser elegida para un destino que no era el suyo y un ángel que de ángel... —suspiró y finalmente se giró hacia mí—. Escribí sobre ti porque era la única manera de tenerte cerca. Y eso ayudó en muchas cosas hasta que no estuve más enamorada de ti y no necesité darle un gran final feliz. Quiénes eran esos personajes, quienes éramos tú y yo hace seis años, ya no existen. Solo tenlo en cuenta cuando lo termines.

Por un gran instante no supe qué decir. Tenía todas las ganas de volver a disculparme, incluso decirle quién era y lo que tuve que hacer, lo que había hecho luego al volver, contarle todo. ¿Pero con qué fin en realidad? ¿Para qué hacerlo cuando ella estaba tan feliz sin mí? Solo arruinaría la vida tan perfecta que se había hecho con los años con confesiones de un pasado olvidado.

Levanté el brazo hasta el panel, acerqué el dedo hasta el botón superior pero no lo presioné.

—A pesar de todo, me gusta. Gracias por publicarlo —creí que preguntaría porqué le agradecía pero mantuvo la neutralidad.  
—Es un estúpido libro de un estúpido amor. No significa nada.

Y ojalá no significara nada para mí pero ya no importaba nada de lo que sintiera. Dejé que el ascensor volviera a moverse y regresé a mi sitio detrás de ella a esperar por nuestra planta. Cuando salió esperé un par de segundos para hacerlo también y aún así me encontré con la atónita expresión de Sam, de pie mientras alguien le hablaba a unos metros, mirando a Lena y después a mí. Solo me faltaba eso.

La castaña siguió a Lena a la oficina en el momento en que yo llegaba de una buena vez a mi escritorio.

—Sam, no aquí —no estaba orgullosa de usar mi tan especial audición para cosas como espiar conversaciones ajenas pero la manera en la que estaban discutiendo llamó mi atención.  
—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?  
—No me dijo nada.  
—Te conozco.  
—Samantha —dijo Lena de forma más autoritaria.  
—Bien, me iré —el enfado de Sam era nuevo para mí, pero dejaba bastante en claro lo poco que me toleraba si se ponía así solo por vernos salir del mismo elevador—. Pero si la dejas seguir rondando por aquí te va a volver a joder la vida.

Lena solamente ojeaba sus papeles, aparentando un obvio aburrimiento, quizá por haber escuchado esas cosas antes. Pero no me cabía duda que habían tenido demasiadas charlas sobre mí, de que mi ex le había dicho cosas suficientes para que Sam aborreciera pensar en que yo me quedaría durante mucho más. Seguí mirando la pantalla de mi computadora pero no pude evitar oír.

—No te contraté porque eres mi mejor amiga. Lo hice porque me diste motivos para creer que eres una excelente empresaria y que puedes separar lo personal del trabajo. Firmaste un contrato en mi nombre donde se estipula que ella debe permanecer aquí doce meses completos antes de ser viable un posible despido. Dicho eso creo que sabes bien que a ti sí puedo despedirte.

La voz monótona y formal de Lena era hiriente hasta el infinito y me sentí mal el segundo en el que disfruté que le dijera aquello. ¿Pero por qué iba a sentirme mal por Sam? Había sido la persona más amable conmigo al llegar y solo le había bastado saber que en realidad era la ex de Lena para que le saltaran chispas de los ojos cada vez que ponía la vista en mí. La verdad era que Sam no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido entre Lena y yo, no sabía absolutamente nada más allá de lo que le pudiera haber dicho Lena.

Lo siguiente que sé es que Sage volvió a asustarme y hacerme saltar por segunda vez al hablar cerca de mi oído.

—Hey.  
—En serio tienes que practicar otra manera de presentarte porque me vas a causar un infarto uno de estos días.  
—Es lindo cuando te asustas —replicó sentándose en el borde de mi escritorio y mirando mi artículo de no más de seis palabras—. ¿El tema de hoy?  
—La importancia de la bahía en National City.  
—Wow, sí que será inspirador —había dejado de escuchar lo que no debía y solo le prestaba atención a Sage cuando un portazo seguido de Sam yéndose furiosa llamó la atención de varios, incluyendonos—. Parece que hay problemas.  
—Habrá sido algo laboral —el hecho de que fuera yo quien quisiera hacerlo parecer así me hizo sentir como idiota. Aún así Sage asintió vagamente.  
—Pero dime, ¿tienes esta noche libre?  
—Y yo que comenzaba a creer que ya te habías aburrido de mí —ella me sonrió, negando y sonrojándose al mismo tiempo lo cual encontré más que bonito. No iba a negar que con solo verla me relajaba en sobre manera—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?  
—Es un secreto.  
—No soy fanática de las sorpresas ¿sabes?  
—Así que no te gusta no saber si puedes controlar o no la situación.  
—Si lo pones así... —la sonrisa de Sage era preciosa, más que eso, era muy atractiva. Cuando volví a sus ojos me percaté de la mirada juguetona con la que observaba mis labios.

Sage sonrió más aún, como sabiendo de antemano que ese juego al que quería atraerme no me estaba disgustando para nada.

—Mejor te dejo pensarlo y te envío un mensaje más tarde ¿de acuerdo?

El modo tan atontado en el que había caído solo me permitió asentir y verla luego irse. Era una nueva sensación la que percibía en la boca del estómago. Algo extraño y diferente a todas las dudas que me habían agotado los últimos días. Y sabía que no había nada de malo en permitirme volver a sentir.

Claro que no tuve en cuenta que la mirada penetrante de Lena desde el otro lado mientras hablaba por teléfono me haría desaparecer la alegría en cuestión de segundos. No solo no me quitaba los ojos de encima sino que aún y desde aquí sentía cierto mal humor. Un irreconocible disgusto que solo había visto hace seis años la vez en la que Mike me había llevado a la habitación estando yo en un horrible y deplorable estado. Sabía que podía haber sido por la discusión con Sam, pero quizá... 

Oh, no, que absurdo. Lena no estaba celosa.

* * *

**Lena.**

  
—¿Estás bien, Lena?

Esa preocupación que nunca podía ocultar, a pesar de cómo yo la tratase, cuando me veía solo un momento alterada era algo que muchas veces adoraba pero no esta vez. Esta vez necesitaba otro tipo de emoción, necesitaba olvidar y el alcohol no estaba sirviendo.

Me alejé de la botella de lo que sea que estuviera tomando y le sonreí. Lo fácil que era fingir frente a ella me dolió.

—Siento lo de hoy —murmuró apartando los ojos de mí hacia la bebida, algo nerviosa. Que se estuviera disculpando otra vez, por algo que no era su culpa, no mejoró la situación.  
—Ven, quiero ir a la cama.

Sam no se opuso, jamás lo hacía. Para cuando llegamos a mi habitación yo me sentía tan borracha que casi olvido a qué veníamos. El mensaje que le había enviado diez minutos antes había sido bastante explícito.

Recuperé varias de mis facultades, la atrajé hacia mí y la besé al fin. No sé si solo era yo y todo lo que había tomado o es que Sam también había estado bebiendo. Su lengua estaba amigable en exceso y casi podría haberme perdido en su forma de tocarme sobre la ropa pero algo no dejaba de molestar en el fondo de mi mente.

—Sam —susurré entre sus labios, se separó un par de centímetros, siempre atenta a todas mis reacciones por miedo a cometer un error—. Acuéstate, voy a desnudarte.

Respiré profundo mientras se recostaba en el medio de mi cama. Me saqué el suéter, luché contra la sensación de mareo que no quería parecer dejarme y me acerqué a ella. Fui más que gentil al quitarle la camiseta, con demasiada calma y su ayuda la acabé dejando en ropa interior un minuto después y tuve que detenerme a mirarla para cuando terminé del todo. Su piel era tan suave, tan delicada al tacto. Podía estar borracha pero seguía tan tontamente embrujada por su cuerpo. Y aún así... Aún así no podía permitirme sentir lo que iba a pasar.

Me incliné hasta su rostro y Sam atrapó mis labios. Me sentía terrible besándola, tocándola incluso, no era así como siempre ocurría, nunca se sentía como esto. El nudo en mi garganta se volvió insoportable cuando la besé con las mismas ganas que ella me entregaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué mierda me sentía así?

Me alejé un segundo de su boca y Sam aprovechó para rodar y dejarme fácilmente debajo de ella. Bien, así podía ser más fácil. No fue complicado asimilar su sonrisa, hacerle creer que estaba todo tan bien... Oh, Sam. Hace tanto había pasado desde que no me sentía así que si no hacía algo para que dejara a un lado los desagradables recuerdos la noche acabaría mal.

Sentí una de sus manos tocar el interior de mis muslos y apreté los dientes. Sigue hasta que tengas que terminar y no tendrás que detenerte, por favor, por favor no te detengas. Por lo que más quieras...

—¿Te gusta?

Y su voz sonó tan diferente a lo habitual. Odié tanto las luces en aquel instante, tener que pretender algo que no estaba sintiendo... Dije algo parecido a un sí ahogado que probablemente ella confundió con un gemido.

 _Vamos, Lena, lo has hecho antes._  
 _¡Y tantas veces! Eres toda una experta_.

La voz en mi cabeza sonó idéntica a la de Lionel. Fría, hiriente, tan cínica y vacía como real. Era casi como si él estuviera aquí. No, me corrijo. De alguna manera siempre estaría aquí.

Fue todo lo que necesité para forzarme a dejar atrás lo mal que me sentía y acabar de una buena vez lo que yo había querido empezar. Al diablo si estaba irremediablemente dañada esa noche, Sam no tenía porqué saberlo si la hacía disfrutar lo suficiente.

Había sentido un odio inhumano hacia mí misma en el pasado y sin saber porqué, me daba la sensación de que volvía a ocurrir.

Cuando terminé Sam quedó agotada en mi cama, cayó dormida a los pocos minutos y yo me decidí a ducharme. No iba a aclarar así mis ideas ni alejar lo mal que me sentía pero me calmaba un poco el agua tibia y además reducía mi embriaguez.

A partir de eso lo que pasó después escapa de mi entendimiento. Me vestí y a pesar de que ya eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada llamé a uno de mis pilotos. La culpa me duró muy poco, les pagaba muy bien para que estuvieran disponibles a mi antojo siempre que quisiera.

Así fue que esperé a que el hombre llegara quince minutos después y me dirigí con él al helicóptero. Las reglas podían venir a joderme en otro momento. Quería despejar mi mente, necesitaba hacerlo. Aunque eso implicara volar a esta hora.

La verdad era que el miedo a volar jamás se había ido pero al menos podía controlarlo, como a todo lo demás. Solo esperé que esa noche mis miedos no terminaran jugándome en contra.

No me hacía gracia en nada dejar a Sam creyendo que yo había estado bien en todo momento. No solía mentirle, mucho menos fingir, pero algo había estado rebotando en mi cabeza desde que abrí la botella de alcohol. Recuerdos. Momentos de mi adolescencia donde Lionel era tan cruel y tan desalmado que lo único que podía hacer era aceptar cualquiera de sus deseos con tal de no desatar su furia.

Al pasar tantos años desde la última vez y no recaer en esos pensamientos, había creído que lo había superado. Que gran equivocación.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado sobrevolando la ciudad pero no me importaba para nada. Le había dicho al piloto que fuera a cualquier lugar hasta que le dijera para regresar y por supuesto él no preguntó más.

Durante mucho tiempo solo contemplé los edificios, las casas aquí y allá, personas saliendo y entrando animadas en sitios que asumí eran clubes nocturnos. No logré evitar pensar que mi vida podría haber estado tan cerca de ser así de sencilla. Lograr ser libre de un pasado que solo me hacía sentir deshonesta conmigo era todo lo que por mucho tiempo deseé. Me hacía sentir como una farsante recordar la manera en que debía fingir para alguien más, comportarme tan amable con seres tan desagradables. Toda esa culpa regresó multiplicada.

Entre mis pensamientos comencé a sentir frío. Pero no pasaron ni diez segundos de frotarme los brazos para darme algo de calor que un ruido fuerte y seco llamó mi atención. El piloto dijo algo alzando la voz, de pronto alterado, pero no podía escuchar. No lograba entender. Estaba muerta de miedo viendo el humo que comenzaba salir en el fondo, a solo dos metros de mí.

Cuando el piloto se puso a gritarle al radio y las alarmas comenzaron a aturdirme, lo único en lo que pude pensar era que este era el final.

**Kara.**

—¿Segura que no te aburriste? —dijo Sage por tercera vez cuando salíamos del cine. Eran las dos treinta de la madrugada y habíamos visto una película de comedia. Personalmente no tenía ni idea de que pasaban películas hasta tan tarde pero Sage comenzaba a enseñarme muchas cosas nuevas y la verdad es que no me molestaba.  
—¿Estás dudando de mi palabra?

El tono de mi voz la hizo reír y sonreí cuando se apoyó en mi hombro mientras caminábamos hasta su auto. Fue en ese mismo instante en el que percibí algo muy a lo lejos, captando mi atención por un pequeño segundo antes de que Sage me sorprendiera tomándome de la mano.

—Gracias, Kara.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Por aceptar salir conmigo hoy. Estaba... Algo solitaria ¿sabes? Ayudaste a que olvidara muchas cosas —sus ojos tenían un brillo tan especial esa noche, sentía que no podía apartar la mirada de ella ni aunque lo intentara.  
—¿Me crees si te digo que también lograste eso conmigo?

Soltó mi mano y se dejó caer en la puerta de su auto, sin dejar de mirarme. Era más que preciosa, de eso no cabía duda. Un impulso divino me llevó a acercarme un poco más, quedando mi cuerpo casi sobre el suyo. No estaba mal si volvía a sentir, era esto todo lo que necesitaba, era...

Un latido me hizo girar la cabeza en otra dirección. Un latido desbocado y acelerado que podría haber reconocido en cualquier parte. No me hizo falta agudizar el oído para saber que Lena estaba en problemas.

—¿Kara, estás bien? —llamó Sage, poniendo una mano en mi mejilla para que la mirara.  
—Recordé que debo ir a buscar a mi hermana al aeropuerto temprano.  
—Oh, de acuerdo —su decepción fue difícil de ocultar, pero la hizo desaparecer en el momento—. Sube, te llevo a tu casa.  
—¿Te molesta si vuelvo caminando? Prefiero un poco de aire libre después de la noche de hoy —le sonreí lo más despreocupada que pude a pesar de que el corazón de Lena a varios kilómetros me estaba poniendo más y más nerviosa.

Me pareció que Sage iba a decir algo, que casi notaba mis ganas de alejarme de ella lo más rápido posible, por poco creí que se opondría a la idea de dejarme volver sola hasta que asintió volviendo a sonreír.

—No iba a comerte de todas maneras —susurró abriendo la puerta—. No todavía. Pero nos vemos luego ¿si? Cuídate, Kara.

No había ni cerrado la puerta que yo estaba alejándome en dirección contraria al callejón más cercano. Me impulsé con tanta prisa hacia el cielo oscuro que me pareció sentir que el suelo bajo mis pies de algún modo se agrietaba. Volé aún más rápido hasta donde el sonido particular de sus latidos me guiaba y quedé atónita frente a la imagen que se presentaba a escasos metros por delante.

La mitad del helicóptero estaba en llamas y, milagrosamente, todavía en el aire aunque dando vueltas peligrosas en círculos. Me di cuenta de que su corazón había disminuido considerablemente los latidos y era apenas perceptible. Oh, Rao, qué estaba esperando.

A pesar de todas las posibles cosas que podía hacer, no tenía tiempo para pensar. En cualquier momento explotaría o se estrellaría contra el suelo o alguno de los edificios contiguos.

Volé hasta el helicóptero y con mi aliento helado -sí, también tengo eso- apagué la mitad en llamas. Cuando fui capaz de mirar el interior me encontré con el cuerpo inmóvil de Lena a un lado cerca del piloto, también inconsciente. No podía alcanzarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo con tanto movimiento por lo que opté por volver a salir y tomar el helicóptero por debajo, estabilizarlo y llevarlo al suelo. La poca energía solar que había absorbido los últimos días me pasó factura y sentí en los huesos cierta molestia al cargar con el peso. Cuando mis pies tocaron el asfalto todo mi cuerpo lo agradeció.

Tomé a Lena y al piloto en cada brazo y los llevé lo más lejos que pude. Aunque había congelado el fuego no me fiaba de lo que pudiera ocurrir si llegaba a estallar.

Una vez los revisé supe que el piloto, aunque algo mareado, había recuperado la conciencia pero Lena... Lena ni siquiera respiraba. Por muy veloz que fuese no llegaría al hospital a tiempo.

—Lena —musité poniéndola en una mejor posición e inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. A pesar del temor que me corría por dentro lo único que podía pensar era en salvarla.

Tapé su nariz, me acerqué a sus labios y soplé hasta que su pecho se levantó. Repetí eso tantas veces que tenía que recordarme a mí misma controlar mi propio aliento si no quería congelar todo su cuerpo en el intento, pero temblar y no tener la mente aclarada debido al miedo lo empeoraba todo.

—Lena, por favor —volví a repetir la respiración boca a boca una y otra vez. Sin descanso ni intención de detenerme. Había inhalado demasiado humo, quién sabe cuánto había pasado desde que se había desmayado—. No. No me dejarás, hoy, Lena. Demonios, respira.

Mis labios tocaron los suyos nuevamente al soplar en su boca y no pude ser capaz de ignorar todos los recuerdos. Seguían siendo los mismos que había amado seis años atrás y de alguna manera saberlo logró hacerme sentir mucho peor. Lena tenía una nueva vida, una excelente vida que no podía acabar aquí. Por lo que volví a hacerlo. De nuevo, y de nuevo y otra vez más vi su pecho llenarse de aire hasta que vaya a saber por cuál milagro Lena abrió los ojos de golpe.

El alivio que me causó escuchar su corazón me dejó tan estúpida que me tomó unos buenos segundos darme cuenta de que tenía mis labios casi sobre los de ella. Me separé aturdida, con una vergüenza que pronto me haría sonrojar.

Lena tosió y la miré en silencio mientras se hacía a la idea de lo que había pasado. Por su confusión era evidente que no entendía nada.

—Tuviste un accidente en el helicóptero —señalé los restos quemados a dos calles a lo lejos pero Lena no se molestó en girarse. O mirarme, en todo caso. Solo reparó en el piloto a unos metros. Estando vestida como Supergirl podía sentirme más protegida, menos nerviosa, pero no estaba función cerca de Lena.

Su forma de relamerse los labios con expresión confusa me hizo querer salir corriendo. No podía saber que era yo, no había manera de que supiera quién era solo por la sensación que habían dejado mis labios.

—¿Me salvaste?  
—Habías dejado de respirar.  
—O sea que me salvaste a las tres de la mañana —repuso intentando ponerme de pie, cosa que detuve al instante.  
—No lo hagas, tienes que esperar a la ambulancia. Puedes haber inhalado otros gases tóxicos o...  
—No iré al hospital.  
—Lena, estabas muerta hace dos minutos.

Levantó la mirada de nuevo hasta mí. Esos ojos verdes habían logrado que perdiera la razón hace seis años. Hace mucho. Y aún así ella lograba hacer que perdiera la cordura en segundos por solo verla al borde de la muerte. Todo lo que ella era podría haber desaparecido por completo esta noche y pensarlo me hizo querer gritar de impotencia.

—Iré a mi casa.  
—No puedo dejarte volver así.

Esta vez no la detuve cuando se levantó pero sí estudié cada movimiento. Tan cerca de mí, tan lejos al mismo tiempo... Rao, no podía hacer desaparecer la sensación de sus labios en mi boca.

—Estoy bien, gracias por salvarme. Ahora déjame en paz.  
—Lena, no estás en condiciones de nada —un mal paso la había hecho casi caer y lo único que pude hacer fue tomarla en mis brazos. Cerró los ojos, probablemente mareada y su voz, rendida y ya cansada, me despertó todos los sentidos.  
—Bien, llévame tú a mi casa.

* * *

**Kara.**

Uno creería que llevar a tu ex, la mujer que tantas emociones había causado en tu vida, en brazos a las tres de la mañana sería lo peor que podría ocurrir. Que los nervios se multiplicarían y por error se te escaparía de los brazos y verías su trágica muerte desde las alturas. Bueno, no justamente. Pero para mi gran sorpresa no fue para nada así.

Llevar a Lena en mis brazos, sentir su rostro en mi cuello y su respiración pausada era algo tan nuevo como relajante. Había sido testigo de cómo su vida se me escapaba de las manos, como casi no llegaba a tiempo. Pero también había podido salvarla y todas las emociones que me abordaron al volver a escuchar su corazón eran difíciles de explicar. Aún así tampoco quería pensar más en lo que significaban. Lo único que sabía era que Lena estaba a salvado y con vida. Y sin importar qué me iba a asegurar de que siguiera así.

Cuando ya podíamos divisar su casa Lena me pidió que la dejara en uno de los balcones.

—¿No prefieres ir a un hospital? Lena, insisto. Necesitas atención médica.

Lena se apoyó en la barandilla y miró hacia abajo. No sé porqué tuve la impresión de que no quería entrar a la casa.

—Estoy bien —siguió sin verme. La mirada vacía en un punto del jardín me hizo sentir impotente por no ser la persona indicada para confortarla en un momento así. Y por eso mismo no podía quedarme por mucho más. Era Supergirl después de todo, no tenía una excusa para seguir aquí cuando ni siquiera nos habíamos visto antes de esta manera. Pero Lena volvió a hablar cuando mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo—. ¿Puedes... Podrías quedarte un momento?

Su voz suave fue todo lo que necesité para aceptar y acercarme a la barandilla, siempre guardando una distancia prudente de ella. Hice caso omiso del latido apresurado que su pedido me había causado. Su perfil, la mandíbula recta y los ojos perdidos me hicieron recordar momentos más felices.

—Mi madre murió en un accidente aéreo —me lo había contado hace tiempo y no lo había olvidado, por supuesto. Que se abriera conmigo, con Supergirl mejor dicho, con algo tan serio que había marcado su vida y cambiado todo por completo... Era más de lo que esperaba—. Mientras veía el humo salir de esos paneles juro que pensé que era el final. Todas las pesadillas relacionados con el accidente de mi madre regresaron al mismo tiempo y no podía pensar en nada más. Lo peor fue que mientras perdía el conocimiento ya... Ya aceptaba que iba a morir.  
—Estabas aturdida.  
—Quería morir y debiste dejarme.

Lo dijo de una manera tan simple, fue tan fácil para ella que no pude más que enojarme. Debía de ser la primera vez desde que la conocía que me sentía furiosa con ella.

—¿Y por qué haría eso? ¿Por qué no me dices por qué estabas en un helicóptero a las dos de la mañana?

Una sonrisa repleta de ironía le apareció en el rostro cuando me miró. No me debía ninguna explicación y las dos lo sabíamos. Era Supergirl y era absurdo siquiera que estuviéramos hablando pero no podía no querer saber. Necesitaba una razón.

—Me gustaría más saber cómo me salvaste en plena madrugada. ¿No tienen otros lugares donde estar los superhéroes a esta hora? —algo me dijo que tenía que callarme y no seguirle el hilo a esa conversación. Nada bueno vendría con responderle y decir algo de lo que me arrepentiría.  
—Estaba sobrevolando y escuché algo.  
—No debiste salvarme.  
—Tienes una vida, Lena.  
—Y supongo que tú eres quién decide sobre quién vive o no. Cierto tipo de dios, como todo un ángel guardián.

Su mirada no se apartó de mí por un largo rato. Esa dureza en la voz... El cansancio en sus ojos. De verdad había querido morir y yo aún no entendía.

—¿Puedes decirme la razón?  
—Si tan solo tuviera una —musitó suspirando, toda la irritación que había cargado hace un momento ya se desvanecía y era reemplazada por la melancolía—. Lo siento, fue una pésima noche.  
—No te disculpes conmigo.  
—¿Alguna vez has tenido que hacer algo que en serio no querías?

No me hizo falta mucho para saber a lo que se refería. Muy a mi pesar esta vez entendí exactamente cómo se sentía.

—Hace varios años.  
—¿Pudiste superarlo? —después de tanto tiempo su atención estaba solamente en mí. Sus ojos verdes miraban solo los míos, tristes, exhaustos. Lena había cambiado en infinidad de aspectos pero ese vacío que hace seis años había encontrado más de una vez al mirarla seguía en alguna parte. Iba a ser honesta con mi respuesta aunque no pudiera decirle a la cara que tenía que ver con ella.  
—No. No lo creo.

No respondió por un par de minutos. Pero hasta ese corto silencio se sentía más que familiar. Su expresión desesperanzada me alcanzó de nuevo.

—Hoy hice algo malo. Hice algo... Terrible. No me encontraba bien, estaba tan confundida por tantas razones que pensé que el sexo podría solucionar mis problemas como siempre —rió con amargura y la sensación al oír esas palabras también se impregnó en mi ser. No seas estúpida, Kara, solo escúchala—. Y fui tan idiota. Tan idiota por dejar que los recuerdos se sintieran reales otra vez. Volví a quedar atrapada en lo que había vivido años atrás y ni siquiera sé todavía por qué. Cielos, no sé qué hago diciéndote todo esto.  
—No es culpa tuya haber vivido lo que viviste. Si algo aprendí de lo que tuve que hacer es que nunca podré olvidar como... —me detuve en ese instante. Su mirada me hacía sentir como si pudiera ser capaz de contarle cada detalle de cada cosa que me había asustado estando en aquel destruido Krypton. Pero no era lo correcto—. Lo que intento decir es que tal vez, quizás, más de una noche recuerdes todo con tanta claridad que te volverá a doler como la primera vez. Y vas a volver a tener miedo, y vas a desear morir para no tener que soportar tanto dolor. Lo sé, Lena, sé lo difícil que se vuelve ignorar que estás rota de por vida. Pero sé que eres una mujer fuerte, lo he visto. Te has construido todo un imperio a pesar del dolor y eso tiene que valer de algo. Sé que lo vas a superar.

Asintió despacio, se pasó una mano por el cabello y su sonrisa débil me hizo latir el corazón de más. De nuevo. No era así como debía sentirme por un simple gesto. Sus ojos volvieron a ser los soñadores de siempre cuando dijo;

—Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace mucho. Siempre haciéndome ver el lado positivo de las cosas a pesar del pésimo pronóstico. Era muy buena con eso.  
—¿Qué le pasó? —murmuré, casi ansiosa por su respuesta.  
—Murió. Para mí, al menos. Esa persona ya no existe.

La mirada que me dedicó solo me dejó ser capaz de mantener mi expresión neutra. No debía reaccionar. No podía dejarla ver que bajo la máscara forzada de Supergirl, solo estaba yo tratando de no pensar en que seguramente se estaba refiriendo a mí y que para Lena Luthor yo estaba muerta.

—Gracias por haberme traído —dijo al cabo de un minuto. Se alejó de la barandilla y tan solo esperé, viéndola caminar hasta la puerta, quedando con una extraña sensación de angustia.  
—Lena —se detuvo justo en la puerta, giró apenas la cabeza como esperando a que continuara. No tendría oportunidad de volver a hacerlo si no le preguntaba ahora—. Nunca publicaste un artículo sobre mí. En CatCo, quiero decir. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

Lena me sonrió con esa extraña manera suya de confundirme y suspiró pesadamente. Me dio la impresión de que esperaba escuchar otra cosa.

—Buenas noches, Supergirl.

**Lena.**

Hace casi un año que no visitaba a Lex en la cárcel. No era mi lugar favorito al que ir, mucho menos disfrutaba de ver a la persona que había querido y admirado tanto transformado en un ser vil y casi igual o peor de maligno que Lionel. Pero hace meses recibía más cartas suyas que de costumbre pidiendo que fuera a verlo y ya no tenía ganas de ignorarlas. Sería rápido y me iría pronto, nada tendría que arruinar mi día.

Solo que al llegar allí y verlo esposado a una mesa, con dos guardias a sus espaldas y una expresión sombría... Pues no me resultó tan fácil ignorar la sacudida de mis emociones.

—Pensé que nunca te ibas a aparecer —sentenció con suavidad mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.  
—Pues aquí estoy. Di lo que tengas que decir.  
—¿Acaso tienes que estar en algún otro lugar? En fin, he leído en el periódico que hay una kryptoniana en National City —sus ojos brillaron a la vez que una sonrisa tonta le bailó en los labios. Solo lo miré, solo esperé—. Que divertido debe de ser para ti tener que lidiar con una capa roja.  
—Lamento decepcionarte, hermano, pero no comparto tu sed de venganza.

Ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro sin dejar de sonreír. Muchas cosas lo habían arruinado, en parte Superman y yo lo sabía, pero más todavía su propia mente. Siempre creí que era demasiado inteligente como para mantener la cordura.

Se frotó las muñecas con las esposas y negó.

—Ah, Lena, no quería verte por ese motivo. Esto es algo serio.  
—Pues habla entonces.  
—Se trata de mamá —las alarmas en mi mente se activaron con la sola mención de ella. Pero mantuve la calma en mi semblante. Si era uno de sus trucos no lo dejaría entrar en mi mente tan fácil—. ¿Te has hecho algún tipo de estudios médicos, Lena? En los últimos años.  
—¿De qué estás hablando?  
—Solo respóndeme —la sonrisa había dejado su rostro pero aunque no confiaba en él, no veía cuál era el problema si era honesta. Por lo cual me limité a negar. Lex inhaló muy hondo—. Sabemos cómo y porqué murió, pero tú nunca estuviste al tanto de cómo era su vida en ese último tiempo.  
—No entiendo de qué hablas.  
—Tenía cáncer pulmonar, lo heredó de su padre. Verás, hace tiempo me hice todos los estudios necesarios y estoy limpio pero...  
—No sigas.

Procuré mantener la calma y no dejarle ver cómo eso me había afectado de golpe. Odiaba los hospitales, apenas podía tolerar ver a un médico sin recordar a Alison o... No iba a tolerar esta conversación. Lex se mantuvo sereno.

—Solo te digo que quizás, si lo tienes, estás a tiempo de hacer algo.  
—¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?  
—Desde que eras pequeña.  
—Y decides decírmelo ahora, ¿por cuál motivo? —Lex rascó la palma de su mano, diría que hasta casi aburrido.  
—Nunca pensé que podrías haberlo heredado ya que nunca te enfermaste ni una vez y eras fuerte como una piedra. Pero ahora que sé que estás destinada a cosas grandes, cosas que todavía no crees que puedas hacer —hizo una pausa, mirándome a los ojos como queriendo que entendiera a lo que se refería con esas cosas, y continuó—, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Tienes que encontrar a un médico. Tienes una vida larga, Lena.  
—Solo es uno de tus juegos.  
—Soy consciente de que eres dueña de todo lo que quedó de Lionel. Sé que guardó en alguna de sus tantas cajas fuertes los análisis de mamá. Existen las pruebas, Lena, tú solo tienes que buscarlas. ¿Qué podría yo ganar desde aquí mintiendo?  
—Me voy, Lex.

Me levanté de prisa, ya no quería escucharlo hablar. Todo era demasiado abrumador y sabía que de quedarme mucho más leería mi mente en segundos.

—Eres mi hermana y siempre voy a querer lo mejor para ti —dijo despacio. Sus ojos expresaban una sinceridad honesta pero yo, más que nadie, sabía lo bien que Lex Luthor actuaba. Ya no le respondí y me fui.

No me di cuenta de lo mucho que había estado necesitando aire fresco hasta que salí de la prisión. Era un hermoso día, todo seguía igual que siempre, menos yo.

Había tenido un mal presentimiento al venir. Con Lex no se podía esperar nada bueno pero tampoco era posible sacarme de la cabeza lo que me había dicho. Si era verdad que mi madre había sufrido de cáncer, si es que tan sólo existía la posibilidad de que yo lo tuviese...

Al entrar a mi auto decidí que al menos no me quedaría con la duda. Enviaría a alguien a buscar los archivos que había escondido Lionel, la posible evidencia de lo que Lex aseguraba. Pero solo eso.

Al otro día, estando ya una hora y media en CatCo, todo me pesaba cien veces más. La cabeza no dejaba de dolerme y estaba agotada. Habían pasado varios días desde el accidente en el helicóptero y todavía me preguntaba a mí misma como había hecho para ocultarselo a Sam. Pero es que ella no necesitaba saberlo, no había necesidad de preocuparla más sin motivo.

Leía el mismo artículo una y otra vez, sin poder concentrarme en ninguna de las palabras, cuando aburrida levanté los ojos. Fue como si algún sexto sentido me quisiera jugar una mala pasada y poner los ojos en nadie más que en ella.

No era de extrañar que Kara mantuviera esa luz tan natural, una luz que ni ella sabía que tenía. Ni siquiera notaba que más de uno se le quedaba viendo atontado al pasar, que varios no podían alejar la vista. Y esta vez la tonta era yo. Nunca había podido comprender qué era lo que me hacía mirarla, tal vez trataba de entender qué demonios había en ella que era tan especial, o lo que la había llevado hace seis años a hacerme a un lado y convertirme en algo que ella ya no necesitaba y... Que estúpida me sentía.

Es que era una completa imbécil por quedarme a ver la manera en que alguien más la hacía reír.

No sé porqué las contemplaba. No tengo idea el motivo por el cuál su forma de sonreírle a Sage me causaba un vacío tan abrumador. Había superado a Kara hace tiempo y ya no sentía nada de lo que antes me llenaba, estaba segura de ello, pero algo... Algo me provocó un sentimiento de pura angustia al verla tan feliz.

Solo fui capaz de mirar hacia otro lado cuando mi secretaria entró con un maletín. Volví rápidamente a mi neutralidad habitual y le agradecí. No tardó en irse y yo me perdí en mis pensamientos. Le había encargado a varias personas la difícil tarea de hallar, cuanto antes, lo que el maletín contenía y al final aquí estaba. A decir verdad no pensé que obtendría resultados tan pronto, ni siquiera creí que existía algo de todas formas, y aún así...

En mis manos estaba la respuesta a muchas de las incógnitas que me habían surgido las últimas veinticuatro horas. Y la verdad es que aunque estaba aterrada hasta el infinito necesitaba saber la verdad lo más pronto posible. Necesitaba sacarme el peso del pecho, fuese cual fuese lo que pasaría. Ignoré el palpitar veloz de mi corazón y abrí el maletín.

No me hacían falta títulos de medicina para entender que los papeles en mis manos eran sin duda estudios que mi madre se había hecho hace años. Muchos análisis, sellos y firmas de varios hospitales, muchas palabras difíciles y resultados que indicaban el cáncer de pulmón que Lex había mencionado en mi visita.

Ya no quise leer. Según lo que veía mi madre habría vivido unos cinco o seis meses más de no haber ocurrido el accidente. Y probablemente en total agonía.

Me sorprendí al notar que mis ojos ardían, seguramente ya estaban cristalizados. Emociones, vaya, que terribles e innecesarias llegaban a ser cuando se lo proponían.

Mientras colocaba el maletín en el suelo, respiré hondo. Respiré todo lo necesario hasta alejar el malestar en mi estómago y aunque no lo logré del todo, repetí una y otra vez las mismas palabras en mi cabeza.

Por nada del mundo averiguaría si yo también estaba enferma.

* * *

**Kara.**

—Tienes dos artículos que terminar —le murmuré al teléfono-, más otro que entregar en dos horas y pierdes el tiempo conmigo.  
—¿Te estás preocupando por mi empleo, Danvers?

Casi podía advertir la sonrisa de Sage al otro lado de la línea pero reprimí las ganas de girarme para verla.

—Me preocupas tú. Te esfuerzas mucho para mantener el bar y venir a trabajar aquí.  
—No me importa esforzarme un poco más por lo que me gusta —sabía que ya no se refería al empleo. La escuché suspirar exageradamente y siguió—. Me muero por invitarte a salir pero solo por esta vez dejaré de ser la pesada chica de la oficina que constantemente te molesta para que aceptes una cita.  
—Nunca me has molestado y lo sabes. Me divierto bastante contigo.  
—Pero...  
—Pero te llevarás una sorpresa al final del día así que mantente alerta —finalicé reprimiendo una sonrisa—. Ahora colgaré y volveremos a trabajar como las profesionales que somos.

Finalicé la llamada antes de que dijera nada más y con una tonta sensación continué con mi artículo, aunque dejar de pensar en ella fue difícil. No había pasado nada entre nosotras. Solo salíamos de tanto en tanto y los últimos días no dejábamos de hablar por teléfono o mediante mensajes, pero estaba en verdad interesada en ella. Me hacía olvidar de todo lo demás cuando estábamos cerca y era un milagro que no se hubiera aburrido ya de mí.

Había algo entre nosotras que no podía explicar del todo. Sus tontas indirectas más de una vez me habían hecho querer besarla he de admitir, apostaría cualquier cosa que ese era su objetivo de todas maneras. Pero nuestra relación amistosa también comenzó a escalar en silencio. No podía ignorar cómo miraba mis labios si hacía de cuenta que no prestaba atención, o la boba forma de sonreírme y acercarse tanto a mí. Era algo que calentaba mi corazón, de a poco claro, pero me gustaba. Me gustaba tener su atención, ser interesante para alguien, poder sentirme más libre. Poder olvidar. Sage cumplía todas mis expectativas.

Treinta minutos después estaba casi terminando mi investigación cuando llegó mi receso para el almuerzo. Y es que esta vez sí que estaba muriendo de hambre. Por lo general sobrevivía un poco hasta la tarde pero puede que tuviera algo que ver el hecho de no comer durante un día entero. Ayer, domingo, había tenido un día lleno de acción como Supergirl. Acción a lo grande.

Volé hacia más de cincuenta ciudades durante todo el día. Viendo lo que podía hacer para ayudar, haciendo un poco más de lo que no podía durante la semana. Fue todo bastante intenso y debido a eso olvidé por completo, y extrañamente, mi hambre.

Muchos nos dirigimos a la sala de descanso. Cuando llegué no reparé en nadie más y me dirigí a la máquina expendedora. Un error bastante estúpido. Si hubiera levantado la vista hacia la izquierda habría visto a mi ex bebiendo una lata de soda con Sam a su lado.

Cuando tuve el sándwich en la mano de repente no sentí más ganas de comer, al menos no cerca de ellas. Estaba dándome la vuelta para salir cuando Ariel -¡la oportuna Ariel!- salió de la nada y me tomó del brazo. Me llevó sin siquiera darme tiempo a protestar a una de las mesas desocupadas y sin saber cómo demonios había acabado ahí me senté con ella. La sala podía ser muy grande pero la presencia de Lena era más que poderosa.

—¿Cómo te va en tu tercer semana? —dijo Ariel sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.  
—Uh... Bastante bien, creo que ahora es mucho más fácil.

Mi oído comenzó a escuchar cosas que no debía y para cuando quise detenerme la voz de Lena me lo impidió.

—Es dinero que no necesito.  
—No es el dinero lo que importa. Solo me da curiosidad saber porqué quieres hacer esto. No pensé que...  
—¿Me interesaba encontrar la cura del cáncer? —oír eso me puso en tal estado de sorpresa que esperé que no estuvieran mirando en mi dirección. Mordí mi sándwich haciendo de cuenta que escuchaba a Ariel y Sam habló.  
—Sé que has invertido en muchos hospitales, no me sorprende, ¿pero qué te ha motivado?

La verdad es que Sam sonaba realmente interesada en el gesto tan abnegado de Lena, me habría alegrado tanta atención a algo así de importante si la castaña no me odiara hasta los huesos.

—Toda investigación requiere de fondos que muchos científicos y médicos no pueden permitirse. Hay niños con toda una vida que puede serles arrebatada. Se lo debo a Alison, le debo intentarlo aunque tenga que apostar toda mi fortuna en ello.  
—Estoy orgullosa de ti, Lena.

Pude tomar control de mi tonta audición y dejé de escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Sí, también yo estaba orgullosa de que hiciera algo como eso, pero a diferencia de Sam yo tendría que mantenerlo para mí misma. Cuando Ariel siguió hablando de otra cosa que yo ni siquiera escuchaba me esforcé por sonreír.

Cuatro horas y media más tarde atravesaba la puerta de mi departamento con un cansancio abrumador. Todo eso se fue tan pronto como vi a mi hermana sentada en el sofá.

—¿... Qué haces aquí?  
—Hola, Kara, yo también te extrañé. Sí, igual me alegro de verte —dijo levantando las cejas y poniéndose de pie. A pesar de todo la abracé.  
—Lo siento, no esperaba verte aquí.  
—Estaba preocupada por ti. No has atendido mis llamadas y me informaron del DEO que ayer estuviste dándole la vuelta al mundo durante diecinueve horas seguidas —ante su expresión de reproche me hundí de hombros.  
—Veintidós, en realidad.

Mi hermana puso los ojos en blanco, se alejó de mí en dirección a la nevera y tomó un par de cervezas que no recordaba haber comprado. Al volver me entregó las dos y con un movimiento natural las destapé con los dedos.

—Sé que fueron dos años enteros como Supergirl, que es complicado despegarse del todo de eso, pero tienes que aceptar que ahora también eres Kara Danvers.  
—Lo hago, Alex. Tengo un empleo, tengo...  
—Una doble vida.  
—¿Esperas que deje de ser Supergirl entonces? —Alex negó rápidamente y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá.  
—No es eso, Kara. Todos necesitan a Supergirl, todos en esta ciudad están felices de tener a su propia heroína salvando el día. Pero no quiero que esa sea tu única manera de sentirte tú misma.  
—No sé de qué hablas.  
—Te conozco, eres mi hermana —replicó sonriendo a medias—. Y sé que esto te molestará pero nunca habrías puesto a un lado a tu familia a no ser que algo malo te esté ocurriendo.  
—Yo... Alex, estoy perfectamente bien. No sé de dónde has sacado eso pero...  
—Desde que te fuiste al espacio que no sé qué es lo que pasa contigo. Seis años pasaron desde la última vez que me hablaste sobre lo que sientes, lo que te molesta o la más simple tontería. Y odio decirlo, Kara, pero extraño a mi hermana.

La voz quebrada de Alex me hizo un nudo en la garganta y ya no supe qué decir. Me había alejado mucho de mi familia y todo era mi culpa. Tres años en el espacio me habían destrozado y no era tan sencillo admitirlo en voz alta cuando apenas podía tolerar la idea. Se suponía que era fuerte, que ya no me afectaba haber desaparecido del mundo durante tanto. Tristemente no era así.

—Lo siento —murmuré por fin. Aunque no era ni de cerca todo lo que quería decirle, no sabía cómo empezar—. Ya no sé cómo es ser Kara Danvers, ni siquiera sé si existe en realidad. Me fui cuando era una adolescente y seis años después tengo que adaptarme a una vida adulta. No sé cómo hacerlo, siento que voy a arruinarlo en cualquier momento.  
—Lo primero que deberías hacer es ir a visitar a mamá. Las únicas noticias que tiene de ti son tus hazañas como Supergirl y créeme que a veces se lleva sustos de muerte aunque le diga una y otra vez que eres indestructible —Alex me sonrió y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. No deseaba volver a ser la persona que seis años atrás cometió el grave error de escapar y ser cobarde. Quería ser diferente, mejor y valiente.

Supongo que podía hacer espacio en mi agenda para la próxima e incesante búsqueda de la verdadera Kara Danvers.

 **Lena**.

—¿Cuántos faltan? —pregunté por segunda vez a Sam quién despachaba a otro empleado. Ya estaba aburrida.  
—Dos más —indicó haciendo una seña a la siguiente. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no poner los ojos en blanco al verla—. Buenas tardes, Sage.

Mi amante siempre igual de amable con la gente equivocada.

—Buenas tardes —repuso mientras le entregaba a Sam una carpeta. La notaba algo nerviosa a pesar de la sonrisa en su cara. Me causó cierta gracia.

Fue cuando Sam hizo una mueca que sentí como la mujer frente a nosotras se alteraba incluso más. ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de reírme de pronto? Miré sobre su hombro en ese momento, hacia el escritorio de Kara. Y la rubia también observaba, casi quise regodearme por como Sage estaba al borde de comerse las uñas por la incertidumbre con la que Sam leía sus artículos. Hasta que me pasó la carpeta en una página en particular y mi diversión se esfumó.

Leí esa página y la siguiente y la otra. Ignoré totalmente los artículos anteriores, mi atención la tenían los recortes de información pegados en ciertas partes de las hojas. Pequeñas descripciones de lugares, de cierto idioma alienígena, de un planeta que ya no existía inclusive. Teorías y más teorías. Toda una investigación de lo más interesante... Sobre Supergirl.

—¿Qué es esto? —murmuré tirando la carpeta frente a ella. La cara de Sage fue digna de un premio a la actuación. ¿De dónde había salido esta mujer?  
—Oh, no, no... Lo siento, esto no tenía que estar aquí.

No esperó a que ninguna de nosotras se lo indicara. Tomó la carpeta con fuerza en sus manos y se limitó a mirar sus pies. Ya nada de esto me resultaba entretenido.

—¿Qué es eso? —repetí, esta vez con voz más clara. Estaba comenzando a fastidiarme.  
—Es una... Investigación. Es un proyecto personal.  
—¿Investigas a Supergirl? —el tono burlón de Sam la hizo sonrojar y yo apreté los labios. Ante su reacción Sam se suavizó—. ¿Hablas en serio?  
—No sé cómo acabó impreso ahí, en serio lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir.  
—Claro que no pasará otra vez —dije sin despegar la vista de ella. Sage levantó la mirada de a poco—. No sé si lo has notado pero en esta empresa no escribimos sobre Supergirl ni ningún otro tonto superhéroe así que ahorrame la molestia de tener que volver a repetirlo. Sácate la estúpida idea de la cabeza de que podrás descubrir su verdadera identidad. ¿A quién vas a venderle algo así? ¿Quién te va a tomar en serio a ti antes que a una heroína? Tu miserable investigación no te llevará a ningún lado ¿entiendes? Espero que tengas tanto espíritu para tu trabajo como el que muestras ahí. De lo contrario puedes irte o yo misma voy a despedirte si no me das motivos para creer que te importa este empleo. ¿Te quedó claro?

Sage lloraba cuando terminé pero asintió. Hasta Sam se me había quedado viendo pasmada desde su sitio. No me importaba lo que pensara ella, Sage o cualquiera que se atreviera a cuestionarme. Eran mis empleados y les pagaba por escribir lo que yo les ordenaba. No podía permitirme tener personas que le ponían más empeño a absurdas estupideces que mi empresa no seguía.

Cuando Sam la dejó retirarse la castaña desapareció en menos de un segundo. La seguí con la mirada y no me sorprendí cuando Kara se puso de pie tan pronto como la vio. Pero antes que nada miró hacia mi oficina. Sus ojos azules me encontraron al instante y relucían particularmente, ¿acaso estás enfadada, Kara? Me dieron ganas de sonreírle en grande. A pesar de lo mucho que me molestaba la investigación de Sage, no podía negar que me animaba un poco verla pasar por un mal rato. Ella se lo había buscado.

Por un fugaz momento pensé que vendría a defenderla o vaya a saber qué. Por un instante sentí la rabia en sus ojos. Era extraño. Pero solo se dió media vuelta y siguió a Sage. Sam me hizo volver a la realidad.

—¿Qué fue eso?  
—¿Qué fue que? —contesté con calma, volviendo a mis papeles.  
—Todo lo que acabas de decirle. No es lo que se dice propio de ti tratar así a nadie y menos a tus empleados. Dijo que fue un error. Podrias ser más comprensiva.  
—¿Tú también, Sam?

Se quedó en silencio un rato, sentada en el borde de mi escritorio. Lo que menos necesitaba era consejos de bondad. Exhalé y me levanté, ya había sido mucho por hoy.

—Hazte cargo por lo que queda del día, voy a buscar un paquete.  
—¿Un paquete? —ya había llegado a la puerta cuando le dediqué una mirada que no se merecía. Enfrié mis volátiles emociones por un instante, lo que menos deseaba era desquitarme con ella. Me acerqué, apoyé la mano en su mejilla y la besé delicadamente.  
—Es algo para ayudar con todo lo que he tenido que lidiar los últimos días. Tú tranquila. Te escribo luego.  
—Cuídate, Lena.

Le guiñé un ojo y salí de ahí antes de que pudiera leer a través de mí y supiera la estupidez que estaba a punto de hacer.

Al fin entendí que es cierto que los malos hábitos nunca se van del todo. Solo deseé que Sam pudiera perdonarme si se enteraba.


	21. Chapter 21

—Sage. Sage, por favor, espera.

Era la primera vez que la veía tan afectada. Llorando, evitándome... Era extraño y algo en la oficina de Lena lo había desencadenado. No me había atrevido a escuchar, estaba intentando dejar de lado ese tonto poder para cuando fuese necesario. Pero resulta que ahora me estaba arrepintiendo un poco. ¿Acaso Lena la había despedido? ¿Qué le había hecho para dejarla así?

Sage entró al cuarto de impresión y se dejó caer en un banco, manteniendo en todo momento una carpeta que había llevado a la oficina de la jefa pegada al pecho. Atenta a su posible reacción me acerqué lentamente y me arrodillé frente a ella.

—¿Quieres contarme qué pasó?

Su mirada enrojecida y cristalizada vaciló un segundo en el suelo hasta que me miró a los ojos.

—Solo fue una equivocación en la impresión. No revisé bien y... Fui muy torpe.  
—¿Estás bien? —Sage asintió. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron un poco, forzando una débil sonrisa. Acaricié su mejilla y limpié las lágrimas—. Solo fue un error, todos cometemos errores. Pero no implica que te traten así.  
—Kara, no te preocupes. Estoy bien ¿de acuerdo? Solo me afectaron un poco las palabras de Lena, debí saberlo antes de darle los artículos equivocados.

Iba a preguntar una tontería, algo que fugazmente apareció en mi mente, pero no quería hacerla sentir peor. En cambio me puse de pie y le extendí la mano.

Una vez se puso de pie evité interesarme por el contenido de la carpeta. Algo allí había hecho que Lena dijera cosas no muy amables, cosas que la hicieron sentir tan mal que apenas podía mirarme. Aún así, me pareció una estupidez. No tenía derecho a tratarla de ese modo.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?  
—Solo porque estás aquí —su tono era tímido y las ganas de besarla me nublaron la mente. Pero no aún. No cuando estaba tan frágil y mal. Fue así que la abracé con toda la fuerza que podía permitirme y sus propios brazos me apretaron más contra su cuerpo. Odiaba verla así y más me enfurecía que la razón fuera mi ex—. Deberías volver a tu escritorio, Kara.  
—No voy a dejarte sola.

Me sonrió, esta vez en grande y real, se secó las mejillas húmedas y despacio podía percibir como se recuperaba a sí misma.

—No quiero que te echen la bronca a ti también —murmuró medio riendo, pero no llegó a hacerme gracia y supongo que lo notó porque apoyó una mano en mi barbilla y miró directo a mis ojos—. Estoy bien ¿si? Por favor solo ve, no me lo perdonaría si tienes problemas por mi culpa.

Suspiré pesadamente y a regañadientes asentí, no muy contenta con la idea de dejarla sola pero tal vez era lo mejor.

—Me escribes si necesitas algo, ¿si? ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar después de salir de aquí?  
—¿Acaso me estás invitando a una cita? —dijo levantando una ceja. Sentí que cierto calor me subía a las mejillas y me apresuré a caminar hasta la puerta.  
—Solo si la aceptas tal vez lo sea.

Me quedé con la sonrisa de Sage en la cabeza después de salir del cuarto y una sensación cálida en el pecho. Lena no podía tratarla así por un tonto error. La adrenalina me subió de pronto porque quise ir hasta la oficina y confrontarla. Pero ella ya no estaba y en cambio era Sam la que ocupaba su lugar.

Decidí que lo mejor sería quedarme a terminar mi trabajo, quizás hasta podría salir antes y planear algo para Sage. Pero cuando fue la hora de salir mi mente quedó en blanco. ¿Qué podía ser de su agrado? Ya habíamos salido demasiado al cine las últimas semanas, cenado comida rápida en su auto frente a la bahía y hecho otras cuántas tonterías como bailar en su bar o verla emborracharse en plena madrugada de fin de semana. Todo dentro de lo... Amistoso.

Nada entre nosotras había pasado pero ya no me cabía ninguna duda, me gustaba. Me gustaba estar con ella, pensar en las posibilidades y lo que podría significar si dejaba avanzar un poco más mis sentimientos. Se me ocurrió entonces una estúpida idea.

Kara: ¿Sigues en la oficina?

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

Sage: Estoy a cinco minutos de llegar a casa, gracias a dios. ¿Tú dónde estás?  
Kara: Por suerte llegué a mi bello hogar hace un rato. Me preguntaba si querías venir luego, vendrán personas que quiero que conozcas.  
Sage: Esto se va poniendo serio, me gusta, me gusta.  
Kara: Eres una idiota.  
Sage: No preguntaré de quienes se trata pero tú dime a qué hora es y allí estaré.  
Kara: ¿A las nueve está bien para ti?  
Sage: Por supuesto, dulzura. No mueras mucho por mi ausencia hasta entonces.

Cuatro horas y media después faltaban treinta minutos para que Sage llegara y la verdad era que hace tiempo no estaba tan nerviosa. ¿Acaso había sido una idea muy apresurada? ¿Se espantaría por cenar en mi casa?

—Kara, ¿en dónde metiste las botellas de vino? —preguntó Alex desde la cocina.  
—Oh, el vino —inhalé hondo recordando que había olvidado comprar el estúpido alcohol. ¿Y si mejor tomábamos una soda? No me sería nada diferente.  
—Está bien, yo voy.  
—No, no —le corté a mi hermana antes de que fuera a por su chaqueta. Soy yo la de la super velocidad y bla, bla—. ¿Puedes cuidar que Maggie no se coma nada antes de que Sage llegue?  
—Te escuché, rubia.

Maggie se hundió más en el sofá, más impaciente que de costumbre y con una expresión un poco fastidiada. No sé si por la falta de comida, alcohol o ambas cosas.

—Volveré en un momento.  
—¿Y si llega antes? —repuso Alex, sacando una fuente del horno. Puse los ojos en blanco y me hice con algo de dinero.  
—En ese caso la entretienen un rato, pero no será necesario.  
—Alcohol, rubia, alcohol —gruñó mi amiga sin despegar la vista del televisor.

Volé fuera de mi apartamento antes de escuchar más quejas y me elevé en el cielo. Aunque era un poco imprudente de mi parte no volar como Supergirl, la noche ayudaba a ocultarme de alguna manera. Fui lo suficientemente rápida para atravesar el cielo unas cuantas calles hasta la tienda más cercana, aterrizar por el callejón y dar la vuelta hasta el frente. Pan comido y solo había pasado medio minuto.

Mientras intentaba ubicar el sector de los vinos mis nervios se mezclaron un poco con la emoción. Quería hacer las cosas bien con ella porque sabía que valía la pena. Me hacía feliz pasar tiempo juntas y me alegraba más de lo que podía expresar saber que tal vez Sage era la indicada.

Al doblar por uno de los pasillos al fin encontré los gloriosos vinos. Perdida como estaba en mis asuntos no me di cuenta de la presencia de cierta mujer a unos tres metros de mí.

Lena estaba vestida bastante más informal que en la oficina y llevaba lentes de sol. Para cualquier otro habría sido difícil reconocerla, cualquiera menos yo. Primero creí que lo mejor sería tomar lo mío, darme la vuelta y desaparecer antes de que se diera cuenta de que la estaba observando. Pero luego observé las dos botellas que sujetaba en un brazo y como agarraba otra más con la mano libre. Mi tonta naturaleza no me dejó ignorar eso y estuve a su lado en cuestión de segundos. No sé de dónde salieron esas agallas pero le quité de la mano la última botella de vodka que había elegido y la devolví a su lugar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dije controlando mi propio tono. Lena giró la cabeza muy despacio y no estuve segura de que me hubiera reconocido hasta que exhaló muy pesadamente.  
—De nuevo tú.

Me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a mí, de a momentos tropezando. No me fue difícil darme cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Lena, ¿estás borracha? —levantó una mano en el aire y vagamente la sacudió. No sé si restándole importancia al asunto o diciéndome adiós. De golpe exasperada la seguí y me puse frente a ella para detenerla, le quité las dos botellas y las puse en un sitio cualquiera—. Ya tomaste demasiado.

Me ignoró por completo e hizo ademán de volver a alcanzarlas pero no la dejé. Lo que significó tener que tomarla por el abdomen y volver a sentir su cuerpo muy pegado al mío. Dejó de luchar en aquel momento y casi creí que se caería por el poco esfuerzo que le ponía a seguir de pie pero la atraje más a mí. Su piel olía a alcohol puro. Miré mi reloj y solo faltaban quince minutos para que Sage estuviera en casa, imaginé que era suficiente para llevar a Lena hasta la suya y volver así de rápido.

—Bien, te llevaré a casa.  
—Puedo volver sola —musitó poniendo las manos en mi pecho y separándose de mí. La dejé caminar sola desde una corta distancia y un momento después acabé con ella en el estacionamiento. Cuando rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó la llave del auto tuve que controlar mi enojo.  
—¿Conduciste hasta aquí?

Lena levantó la cabeza como si ya hubiera olvidado que yo seguía ahí. Fingió una expresión de lo más inocente cuando respondió;

—¿... No?  
—Dame las llaves —dio un paso atrás, rehusándose, y acabó chocando contra su propio auto—. Lena Luthor, dame las llaves.  
—Eres. Un. Verdadero. Fastidio.

Me las entregó y el contacto frío de sus dedos en mi palma me afectó sin razón.  
Cinco minutos después y tras haber luchado para que se pusiera el cinturón estaba manejando en dirección a su casa. Al quitarse los lentes noté al instante que estaban rojos.

—¿Qué estabas pensando? —dije ya sin aguantar. Lena apoyó la frente en la ventana y me sentí más impotente—. No puedes conducir así. Todavía no sé cómo llegaste ilesa a la tienda. Si hubieras chocado...  
—Seguro te habrías preocupado tanto —murmuró. Su voz ya no sonaba como la suya.  
—Lena, hablo en serio. No puedes permitirte este tipo de cosas. Tienes que ser más responsable.  
—Está bien, mamá.

No me miró en todo el camino de regreso y yo no dije más. No sé qué hacía aún con ella, bien podía haber llamado a alguien, a Sam tal vez. Faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve y yo estaba con Lena. Sería un buen motivo para darme una bofetada a mí misma.

Cuando detuve el auto en frente de su casa me volví hacia ella.

—Ya estamos aquí, ¿hay alguien dentro? —no hubo respuesta alguna, Lena estaba profundamente dormida—. No inventes ¿en serio? Bien, vas a deberme una muy grande después de esto, te lo aseguro.

Sacarla del auto no fue difícil. Difícil fue tener que meter la mano en cada uno de sus bolsillos para encontrar la llave de su casa y cuando lo hice por poco la dejo caer al suelo. A Lena, no a la llave.

—Creo que estoy teniendo un déjà vu —señalé, abriendo de una vez por todas. Volví a cargarla en brazos y su falta de conciencia no me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Cerré con el pie y varias luces se encendieron a nuestro alrededor—. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grande?

La respiración irregular de Lena rebotaba en mi cuello mientras caminaba en dirección recta. Tendría que encontrar alguna habitación en algún momento, el problema era que en una casa así era difícil distinguir qué era qué.

—Oficialmente estoy llegando tarde a una cita, eso sí que no...

Me detuve al entrar a una sala en especial y lo único que pude mirar fue el sofá en el medio. Había un maletín al costado, creo que era el mismo que le habían llevado hace unos días a CatCo y que tanto la había alterado. Su corazón había latido demás al ver lo que contenía. Pero el sofá...

No estaba familiarizada con esas cosas. Pero unas dos o tres veces Alex me había explicado lo que eran y para qué servían. Por supuesto nunca me había detenido a pensar si en mí harían efecto. Pero mientras más veía las pequeñas bolsitas blancas, varias pastillas y demás tipos de drogas el pecho se me cerraba dolorosamente.

Lo único que pude lograr en ese momento fue sujetarla más en mis brazos y buscar de una vez su habitación. No sé si era la suya cuando pude después de varios minutos encontrar un cuarto y acostarla en la cama.

Lena se removió y frotó sus ojos. Yo, por mi parte, necesité sentarme.

—Voy a ponerte una orden de restricción —dijo frunciendo el ceño al abrir los ojos y encontrarme a su lado.  
—Sí, tal vez funcionaría —respondí regresando la vista al suelo. No lograba entender porqué me habían dado unas tontas ganas de llorar. Pero sí sabía que lo que Lena había estado haciendo me angustiaba en extremo.  
—¿Qué haces aquí?  
—No lo sé.

Se relamió los labios e imaginé que le costaba encontrar las palabras después de haber estado tomando tanto y... Bueno, aquello otro.

—No le digas a Sam.  
—¿Decirle qué?  
—Nada de... esto.  
—No es como que tengamos la mejor relación de todos modos.  
—No le menciones lo que viste —replicó cerrando los ojos.  
—Lena...  
—Nadie tiene que saber, ahora ven aquí, necesito calor —me la quedé viendo perpleja y Lena volvió a mirarme cuando no hice ningún atisbo para moverme. ¿Había escuchado mal o... ?—. Sé que tu cuerpo es caliente, acuéstate conmigo.  
—No es lo correcto, Lena. Tengo que irme.  
—No te vayas.

Podría ser producto del alcohol, o algún resto valiente de alguna droga que la hacía actuar así. Pero de todos modos no sabía cómo tomar aquello. La Lena de siempre apenas podía mirarme sin hacerme notar su disgusto y ahora quería que me quedara. No era mi lugar, no podía dejar a Sage plantada, y aún así... Lena estaba vulnerable y no tenía alma para dejarla sola otra vez.

—Me quedaré hasta que te duermas —dije cuando estuve a su lado en la cama, me quité las gafas sin vacilar y Lena me miró fijamente.  
—Nunca he olvidado tus ojos.

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar los suyos y caer en un sueño profundo. Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan vacía y llena al mismo tiempo. Y todo era por ella.

* * *

Lena se había dormido hace una hora y media y yo seguía preguntándome internamente qué era lo que me retenía allí. Ni siquiera había traído mi celular y eso empeoraba todo. No sabía lo que había pasado en mi casa pero era un hecho que Sage seguramente me estaría odiando. Pensar en que la había dejado plantada a causa de mi ex era cien veces peor.

Lena estaba hecha una bola a mi lado. Sus manos tocaban ligeramente mi costado derecho, su rostro estaba relajado al fin y su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad. Podía irme y era lo único que debía hacer pero no aún, me dije, no quería dejarla sola todavía.

Así que esperé. Por muy idiota que me sentía por dejar a Sage sola y a Maggie y Alex sin noticias, ya era muy tarde. Encendí el enorme televisor y lo dejé en silencio. Me entretuve con un programa sobre ciencia hasta que acabó cerca de las tres de la mañana. Ni siquiera había notado el paso de las horas, no había pensado en nada más ni tenido otra cosa en cuenta más que el latido tranquilo del corazón de Lena. Y era una estúpida por eso.

Recuperé la sensatez, apagué el televisor y me levanté de la cama. Sabía que no podía irme solo así, dejarla sin nadie que la vigilara no era la mejor de las ideas. ¿Pero a quién iba a llamar a esta hora?

Opté por la opción más obvia, Sam. Por unos buenos diez minutos estuve buscando por todas partes el celular de Lena. Justo cuando pensaba en rendirme y buscar otra manera lo hallé bajo una pila de hojas con cálculos y números. Regresé a la habitación y Lena, por suerte, seguía durmiendo de la misma manera. Inalterable a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Escribí un 'Ven' tonto y seco. No era yo quien sabía cómo se escribían entre ellas así que no iba a exagerar, solo esperé que la no-jefa estuviera mágicamente despierta y viniera al rescate. Ya iba a salir por la ventana cuando algo me detuvo.

Lena me había pedido que no dijera nada, algo ebria y medio drogada, pero era un pedido al fin. Sabía que Sam no se tomaría nada bien ver el salón repleto con drogas de todo tipo. Pero tal vez era algo bueno, tal vez ella sabría cómo ayudarla y evitaría que volviera a suceder.

Y aún así me vi regresando hasta la sala. Junté en una bolsa todo el desastre de pastillas, la cocaína y el resto de cosas que no quería detenerme a identificar. Limpié la mesa y el sofá lo mejor que pude, supuse que para el ojo común aquí no había pasado nada.

Casi volé hasta el cuarto de Lena. Vaya, hace muchos años que no pensaba en la posibilidad de volver a pisar siquiera el mismo suelo que ella. Y era una rara sensación. Regresé a la ventana que daba al balcón y la miré una última vez. Deseé que estuviera bien, todo este tiempo había pensado que lo tenía todo y era completamente feliz, que no tendría este tipos de problemas. Y así la encontraba. Con un aspecto terrible y de todos modos siendo más que hermosa. Ese siempre había uno de sus mejores dones.

Volé lejos de su casa con la bolsa en una mano y la tiré en un incinerador a tres ciudades de National City. Un problema menos que esperaba no se convirtiera en algo de lo que me arrepentiría.

Cuando llegué de una vez por todas a mi departamento Maggie estaba, todavía, en el sofá mirando la televisión. Levantó una botella de lo que pareció cerveza en mi dirección en señal de saludo y caminé con desgano hacia ella.

—¿Qué haces despierta? Faltan como veinte minutos para las cuatro de la mañana.  
—Supuse que te gustaría hablar —indicó, llevándose la botella a los labios—. ¿Y bien?  
—¿Qué pasó con Sage? Rao, me siento pésimo.

Me alcanzó una botella de una pequeña hielera a su lado y sin otra cosa que hacer la acepté y la abrí.

—Tu noviecita nunca apareció.  
—No es mi... Espera, ¿cómo dices? —Maggie asintió a mitad de un bostezo.  
—Sage no vino, habrá tenido un inconveniente o algo por el estilo. Créeme que la maldije unos treinta y cuatro minutos porque estaba muriendo de hambre y ella ni que llegara.  
—No lo entiendo...  
—Es obvio que no estaba contigo pero lo que me interesa saber es dónde estabas tú.

Dada la expresión que utilizaba para intentar averiguar todos mis secretos aparté la vista. A Maggie le resultaba muy fácil adivinar lo que me pasaba sin tener que decir nada.

—Es complicado y es tarde —le advertí—. ¿Alex se fue temprano?  
—Tu hermana está durmiendo en tu cuarto. Tienes que saber que odio desaprovechar la oportunidad de acostarme con ella y dejar nuestros dulces restos de pasión en tu cama solo para escucharte.  
—Oh, cállate, todavía tengo pesadillas de cuando las encontré en el baño.

Sí, ese detalle tan minúsculo... Maggie y Alex salían desde hace un año y medio. No sé cómo ocurrió, no tengo idea cómo lo acepté tan a la ligera pero aquí estábamos.

—¿Vas a hablar o no?  
—¿Sobre qué?  
—Tú sabrás, Kara.  
—Pues no, no lo sé —murmuré. No se me daba bien mentir y menos con Maggie. Mi mejor amiga tenía un perfecto y certero radar para encontrar la más pequeña grieta de duda en mí.  
—Está bien.

Su repentino cambio de ánimo me sorprendió. Era parte habitual de su personalidad ignorar de lo que hablaba hace medio segundo pero en este caso supongo que me favoreció. Me sonrió con todos los dientes y sin yo verlo venir, me abrazó. De hecho se quedó más tiempo del necesario.

—Hueles a tequila, ron y... Más tequila —sentenció con la voz muy seria, sin soltarme. Unos cinco segundos después se alejó y me escudriñó con la mirada de pies a cabeza hasta regresar a mis ojos—. Cocaína de la buena y...  
—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —se acercó a mi rostro, olió mi cabello y mi ropa. Ya me estaba asustado su conducta cuando todo su ser volvió a la normalidad y se separó del todo.  
—Marihuana.  
—Ahora sí que perdiste la cabeza.  
—¿En dónde estabas, Kara?  
—No soy ninguna admiradora de tus interrogatorios tontos.

Maggie se rascó la barbilla y me estudió detenidamente, pensaba para sí misma y yo estaba casi a punto de decirle la verdad para que solo dejara de verme así.

—No muchos se pueden permitir drogas de esa calidad en National City, obviamente tú no te drogaste porque eres Kara Danvers y el chiste se cuenta solo.  
—¡Oye!  
—También hueles a alcohol importado. Lo que significa que te bañaste en una piscina con carísima y elevada graduación alcohólica o... Estabas realmente cerca de alguien que sí se dio la fiesta de su vida con toda una serie de...  
—Maggie, ya basta —interrumpí. Mi amiga solamente me sonrió y volvió a beber de su cerveza sin dejar de tener en los ojos ese brillo particular cuando estaba por descubrir algo.  
—Estabas muy emocionada por presentarnos a Sage, realmente entusiasmada, era lo único que tenías en mente hasta que te fuiste y no regresaste. Si tengo en cuenta todo lo anterior solo me queda pensar que con quién estuviste es indudablemente mucho más importante que cualquier cena o cita con Sage. Multimillonaria, drogas y alcohol de la mejor calidad y la marca irremediable de melancolía que solamente Lena Luthor te puede dejar en la cara. Estuviste con ella.

Me había quedado sin palabras apenas había mencionado el alcohol. Pero esta vez no tenía los ánimos para preguntar cómo lo hacía, solamente dejé caer las barreras y suspiré. Bebí gran parte de la cerveza aunque no lograse ahogar ninguna de mis penas.

Le conté lo que había pasado desde que encontré a Lena en la tienda, incluso la vergonzosa parte de quedarme en su cama mientras dormía. Maggie se limitó a escucharme y cuando terminé, no se mostró demasiado sorprendida.

—Ustedes nunca aprenderán —suspiró negando con la cabeza.  
—No es lo que piensas. Además, tú harías lo mismo si ves a tu ex borracha. Sería una estupidez dejarla conducir en ese estado.  
—Intenta explicarle eso a Sage, ah espera, tampoco llegó —le di un suave golpe en el hombro y Maggie se rió todavía más. Era todo un alivio no cargar con la culpa de dejarla plantada por nada menos que mi ex, pero me preocupaba. Me estiré hasta alcanzar mi celular en la mesilla y rápidamente verifiqué mis mensajes. Nada de nada. Siendo ya las cuatro de la mañana no ví correcto escribirle recién ahora.

—¿Crees que fue un error quedarme con Lena?

Maggie bajó más la voz en tono confidente pese a que solo éramos nosotras dos en la sala.

—Estoy segura de que le ahorraste más de un problema esta noche, claro que no podías dejarla volver sola, ni permitirle andar por ahí así. Pero a lo que voy es que tú decidiste quedarte, no sé si por error, pero en algún momento llegaste a la conclusión de que era mucho mejor la compañía de una inconsciente Lena a estar con Sage a pesar de que tú misma la invitaste.

Nos quedamos calladas un rato y Maggie cambió de canal sin darle realmente mucho atención a lo que veía. Poniéndolo de esa manera claro que mi amiga tenía un punto. Había elegido quedarme con una persona que me toleraba poco y nada y, literalmente, prefería pensar que estaba muerta. Era muy patético de mi parte y ya comenzaba a lamentarme.

—Soy una estúpida.  
—Es lo que te vengo diciendo desde... ¡Ya, ya! No me veas así —se defendió, levantando las manos en el aire. Se frotó los ojos y suspiró—. Rubia, rubia... ¿Qué haré contigo?  
—Solo me queda esperar que Lena no recuerde nada.  
—No está bien que seas tú la única que cargue con lo que pasó.  
—Pero nada realmente pasó...  
—Exacto.  
—Mejor ya ve a dormir -dije quitándole la cerveza y apagando el televisor—. Tienes suerte de que mañana sea domingo, anda.

Maggie apoyó la mano en mi hombro con gesto comprensivo y se levantó del sofá. Un minuto después me había vuelto a quedar sola con mis pensamientos, replanteando cada una de mis equivocaciones y los errores que evidentemente me seguían a todas partes sin yo poder evitarlos. Tenía un imán para hacer todo de la manera incorrecta y ya estaba cansada de seguir lo que mi instinto dictaba. Tenía que obligarme a pensar con la cabeza.

Por el resto de la noche no hice más que escribir cosas sin sentido en mi portátil. Eran casi las seis, no me había molestado en dormir y el aburrimiento me hizo reparar en el libro de Lena que no había terminado aún. Desde la conversación en el elevador que no quería acabarlo. Me preocupaba su final, más todavía lo que podría referenciar a nuestra relación y mi posible y explosiva manera de tomarlo.

Y lo ignoré, no tenía ganas de pensar más en Lena ni en lo que quería decir en un libro. En cambio tomé mi celular y me pregunté si sería muy imprudente escribirle a Sage a estas horas. Lo mejor será no despertarla, pensé para mí misma, al fin y al cabo era su único día para descansar.

Por las siguientes cuatro horas lo mejor que pude hacer fue salir a la ciudad como Supergirl. No había demasiado trabajo, casi nada, uno que otro crimen simple o alguna persecución. Por lo que no sirvió en mucho para distraerme pero sí para pasar el tiempo.

Cuando regresé mi hermana estaba sentada en la cocina con el aspecto de haber despertado hace poco.

—Buen día —no me molesté en quitarme el traje, solo me quedé vestida como mi alter ego y me senté frente a ella. Alex me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.  
—Solo tú puedes trabajar un domingo.  
—Es muy terapéutico. —Le aseguré revisando mi teléfono rápidamente, seguía sin tener novedades de Sage. Resolví que le enviaría un mensaje en un rato.  
—Supongo que Maggie te comentó que Sage no vino anoche.  
—Me lo ha dicho. Um, de causalidad... ¿Hablaron de algo más? —sus ojos somnolientos parpadearon con curiosidad.  
—No, ¿por qué?   
—Solo preguntaba.  
—¿En dónde estabas tú a todo esto? —ahí aparecía la Alex que no perdía oportunidad para intentar averiguar lo que ocultaba, incluso aunque no hubiera nada que ocultar.  
—No tendré esta conversación ahora, Alex.  
—Pero...  
—Es muy temprano y apenas te mantienes con los ojos abiertos. ¿En dónde está tu novia?  
—Le dije que tenía ganas de chocolates —dijo bostezando—, y se fue hace cinco minutos.

El resto del domingo consistió en enviarle a Sage una cantidad de mensajes que hasta cierto punto me resultaron molestos en exceso. No quería ser pesada pero era extraño que no me respondiera, todo era peor sabiendo que ayer no había aparecido.

Cuando quise ir a su casa, Maggie, que seguía aún con mi hermana en mi departamento me detuvo.

—¿No crees que le surgió algún problema y por eso no quiere verte?  
—Me lo diría —repuse casi a la defensiva. Mi amiga levantó una ceja—. Confío en ella, Maggie, algo debe haberle ocurrido.  
—¿Por qué no esperas hasta mañana? Si no está en la oficina...  
—Habré perdido el tiempo.  
—Por esta vez quizás es mejor que no sigas tus impulsos ¿me oyes? Hablo en serio, Kara, no quiero verte confundida por dos mujeres en un solo fin de semana. Sage debe de estar bien, ahora tú ve a darte una ducha, le diré a Alex que me ayude a cocinar.

Me extrañaba que las dos se quedaran todavía y sospechaba en parte que tenía algo que ver con no dejarme sola. Pero por primera vez le hice caso y asentí desanimada.

No tengo idea cómo sobreviví la incertidumbre hasta el día siguiente.

Quería ver a Sage, pero una muy pequeña parte también necesitaba ver a Lena para asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Con el estado de embriaguez y vaya a saber qué drogas en su sistema podría haberle sucedido cualquier cosa después de haberme ido. Tal vez recuperar la conciencia y quién sabe... Algo peor.

Lo primero que advertí cuando entré fue que el escritorio de Sage estaba vacío. No en el sentido de pleno abandonado, muchas de sus cosas seguían ahí, pero ella no. Sage no había llegado y se lo debí a que los lunes por lo general le tocaba llegar una hora más tarde.

Para peor mis nervios no demoraron en aparecer al ver a Lena cruzar la oficina sin mirar ni saludar a nadie hasta que llegó a la suya. Era usual verla bastante animada para con los demás empleados, pero hoy simplemente estaba apagada. Tenía el rostro cansado y unas ojeras que el maquillaje ocultaba muy poco. Aparté la vista antes de que se diera cuenta de mi intromisión y trabajé por un largo rato sin muchos ánimos.

Hasta que todo se fue al demonio y cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde dos policías aparecieron a mitad de la oficina. Lena ya los había visto y caminaba con prisa hacia ellos, los demás empleados, incluyéndome, solo éramos capaces de mirar.

—¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? —dijo mecánicamente. Uno de ellos leyó una planilla con rapidez y la volvió a mirar.  
—¿Usted es Lena Luthor?  
—Pues sí, ¿qué pasa? —era obvio su repentino cambio. Sabía que estaba alterada por el latido irregular que se resistía a dejar mis oídos. Apreté los puños a los costados solo para no levantarme. Cuando uno sacó unas esposas Lena dio un paso atrás.  
—Tenemos orden de arrestarla. Usted es la principal sospechosa en el intento de homicidio de Sage Thomas efectuado el pasado sábado alrededor de las diez de la noche. Por favor colabore y no se resista.

Lena tragó saliva y se quedó sin habla mientras la esposaban. Por otra parte, yo estaba conmocionada. No era posible, Lena... ¿Qué rayos le había ocurrido a Sage? Los últimos días yo había tenido razón, le había pasado algo y había sido una imbécil por no investigar.

Entre el desastre de pensamientos en mi cabeza Lena puso sus ojos en mí cuando se la llevaban. Por primera vez en seis años me miraron suplicantes.

* * *

Era cerca del mediodía cuando Alex me tendió un diminuto frasco de color azul claro y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Apuré el líquido denso y sequé mis labios con movimientos torpes. Eliza le entregaba a mi hermana y a Maggie una gran cantidad de brebajes y medicinas cada mes. Al no poder mi madre ayudarme desde tan lejos, ellas siempre tenían lo necesario si algo malo ocurría conmigo.

Aunque yo pensé siempre que era innecesario y una perdida de tiempo y dinero, por una vez me alegré de contar con esa ayuda. El líquido que había tomado tenía una sencilla y simple función: calmarme. El sabor agridulce en mi boca casi podía sentirlo por todas partes, avanzando en mi organismo y de alguna manera también haciendo efecto instantáneo. Ya no temblaba, ni sudaba frío ni sentía que estaba hirviendo de calor. Todas esas estúpidas sensaciones me dejaron en paz y mi cabeza dio un respiro. Ser Supergirl era una cosa, pero tener que ser Kara Danvers y tolerar muchas veces el descontrol de mis poderes debido al más pequeño desencadenante... Era otra historia.

Viendo el cristal vacío entre mis manos me sentí de la misma forma. Sin nada dentro, capaz de quebrarme con la más ligera presión.   
Alex dejó caer su mano en mi brazo con una delicadeza impropia de ella y la escuché a hablar.

—Maggie no tardará en volver —esperó unos instantes y al no oír respuesta alguna, prosiguió—. Imagino como debes sentirte, pero no te ayudará, ni a Sage. Sabemos que está bien ¿de acuerdo? Los policías dijeron que...  
—Fue un intento de homicidio —completé por ella, por segunda vez desde que le había explicado lo que había ocurrido en la oficina después de regresar a mi casa sin importarme ni una pizca el trabajo. Mi voz sonó tan amarga que algo más se rompió en ese momento.  
—Puedo preguntarle a mamá si hay algo más que pueda darte.  
—No necesito más drogas.

Alex iba a decir algo cuando me puse de pie y la puerta de entrada se abrió de par en par. Maggie llevaba puesta la chaqueta de policía, lo cual quería decir que acababa de regresar de la comisaría a pedido de mi hermana. No mío. Yo apenas había podido explicar la escena con los oficiales y Lena en CatCo, luego había acabado en un estado de completo vacío sin saber cómo volver a la realidad.   
La llegada de mi amiga despertó todos mis sentidos.

—Rubia, quizás debas sentarte.

El corazón me comenzaba a latir nervioso cuando cinco minutos después Alex ponía unas tres cervezas sobre la mesa del comedor y al fin, después de tanta espera y el suspenso, Maggie empezó.

—Al principio tuve que presionar a unos cuantos policías, ya sabes, no es mi caso y no puedo entrometerme. Pero cedieron al fin y al cabo y me encontré con el expediente de Sage —mi amiga miró a Alex, algo más nerviosa ahora y ésta asintió despacio para que siguiera. Maggie respiró muy hondo y regresó a mí—. Tuvo un accidente automovilístico a unas seis calles de aquí, a las nueve treinta y seis según la cámara de un edificio a pocos metros que captó todo. Uh... La cámara reconoció un auto, también su matrícula. Un auto que iba a toda velocidad, en una calle desierta, y embistió con todo en el lateral derecho del automóvil.

Mi estómago se revolvió y la cabeza comenzó a dolerme de tanto pensar.

—El auto era de Lena, Kara —sé lo mucho que le costó sacar esas palabras de adentro y mantenerme la mirada. No sabía que estaba apretando los puños debajo de la mesa hasta que Alex apretó mi hombro y preguntó.  
—¿Es algo seguro? —Maggie solo asintió, su mirada estaba llena de lástima. ¿Hacia mí, Sage, Lena tal vez?—. ¿Pero cómo... ? No lo comprendo, no es que conozca demasiado a Lena, pero...  
—Está grabado. No hay una imagen clara de quién iba conduciendo, todavía, pero fue su auto y... Pues me sorprende que haya podido sobrevivir a semejante choque. ¿Kara, estás bien?

Mis ojos estaban clavados en un punto de la mesa cuando comencé a negar.

—¿Qué pasa? —y negué otra vez, mis ojos ardían pero no iba a llorar. Las miré a las dos.  
—No fue ella. No fue Lena.  
—¿Qué? —murmuró mi hermana, más confundida que otra cosa. Maggie bajó la vista, ya de por sí entendiendo lo que quería explicar pero que Alex aun no sabía.  
—Yo... Cuando salí a comprar las bebidas me encontré a Lena en la tienda. Estaba borracha y drogada, no pude dejarla sola. No habría dejado a nadie de esa forma —musité, evitando los ojos extrañados de Alex—. Ni siquiera eran las nueve cuando la llevé a su casa, en su auto y...  
—Oh, no —exclamó mi hermana llevándose una mano a la cara, captándolo todo.  
—Me quedé con ella hasta las tres o cuatro de la mañana. Yo estaba con ella, decidí quedarme con ella cuando debí haber estado aquí. Estuve con Lena cuando Sage...  
—Para, Kara —dijo Maggie inclinándose y tomando mi mano con fuerza. Sus ojos marrones me miraron con determinación—. Detente. No quiero verte mal por esto, no quiero que sufras por algo que no fue tu culpa.  
—Sabes que lo fue —repuse frunciendo el ceño. Mi hermana permanecía en silencio—. Si hubiera estado aquí habría escuchado el accidente incluso antes de que ocurriera. ¡Tenía que estar aquí!

Maggie suspiró y me soltó lentamente, volviendo a dejarse caer en su silla. Asintió, reflexiva, hasta que dijo;

—Si hubieras estado aquí entonces sería Lena en el lugar de Sage.  
—No puedes saber eso.  
—Tal vez podrías haber salvado a Sage a tiempo —dijo sencillamente—, tal vez escuchabas cierto acelerado irregular y en segundos lo habrías detenido. Pero sabes que a Lena le faltaba solo una botella más de alcohol para estrellarse en el primer edificio, ni hablar de todo lo que fumó e inhaló ¿verdad?   
—Maggie —le advirtió Alex. Por mi parte tuve que alejarme de la mesa, de golpe estaba sofocándome.

Respiraba con mucha dificultad, como si alguien estuviera colocando ladrillos con el peso del mundo en mi pecho, uno sobre otro y otro hasta que el poco aire que me quedaba se extinguía. Al tratar de inhalar por la nariz no hacía más que ahogarme y si buscaba algo de dónde sostenerme todo se ponía negro. Era como verme a mí misma desde algún otro lugar, ver a mi cuerpo luchar por encontrar de nuevo el balance sin la posibilidad de tranquilizarse. Era como estar atrapada.

Escuché voces detrás de mí. Tonos alarmados y sonidos fuertes. Percibí un latido familiar, luego la risa inconfundible de Sage y el mundo desapareció.

—Creo que está despertando.  
—¿Kara?

La voz de mi hermana la acompañó la sensación de algo medianamente frío en mi frente. Cuando al fin abrí los ojos, lo primero que intenté fue sentarme, sin éxito ya que Alex me regresaba al sofá.

—Estoy bien —me quejé.  
—¿Cuánta luz solar has absorbido los últimos tres días?  
—Odio que me pregunten eso —susurré. Sentí que mi cabeza todavía daba vueltas.  
—Estabas teniendo un ataque de ansiedad —explicó con calma Alex—, después algo distinto desencadenó que te desmayaras. Kara, necesitas energía solar y lo sabes. No puedes pasar mucho tiempo sin ella sin que tu cuerpo comience literalmente a fallar. Esto... El accidente, Sage, Lena... No te hubiera hecho perder la conciencia si no...  
—Oh, ya detente —pedí frotando mi sien—. No quiero este sermón ahora.

El silencio se instaló entre nosotras a la vez que me sentaba. Estaba mejor, eso era todo lo que tenía que importar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?  
—Casi una hora, preferí no avisarle a mamá, no quiero preocuparla.  
—Gracias.  
—Kara —era Maggie esta vez, me miraba implorante—, siento haber dicho lo que dije... De la forma en que lo dije. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.  
—No te preocupes. Mejor dime si sabes más sobre la situación de Sage. Creo que nuestra conversación anterior se fue un poco por las ramas.  
—Está en el hospital general. Según el archivo está fuera de peligro, solo se quebró el brazo pero aún está en observación, por si acaso.  
—¿Qué harás? —preguntó entonces Alex. Yo me hundí de hombros incapaz de pensar en el siguiente paso sin sentir que era una estúpida.  
—Lo correcto. Voy a ver a Sage pero antes tengo que sacar a Lena de la cárcel.

Ninguna de ellas dijo nada pero podía notar que al menos Alex tenía sus dudas. Maggie sabía la verdad pero mi hermana tenía sus reservas para con todo el mundo y era más de necesitar evidencia que creer a ciegas.

Para el momento en qué le pedí a mi amiga que me averiguara dónde estaba Lena presa ya eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde. Había sido un día exhaustivo y no era fácil pensar en lo que le diría una vez que la viera. Pero era lo que tenía que hacer. No podía quedarme callada y ver como todos creían que ella era la culpable, como tantos aseguraban que era algo obvio al ser una Luthor, que era de esperar que algo estuviera mal con ella. Yo sabía que era inocente y haría todo lo posible por ayudarla.

Al llegar a la comisaría acompañada de Maggie, le pedí al oficial de turno unos minutos con Lena antes de darle la información que le prometía. A regañadientes aceptó y lo seguí por un pasillo iluminado por una única y débil luz en el techo.

Tragué con dificultad cuando el policía se detuvo en una celda y la abrió para dejarme entrar. La oscuridad de ese pequeño lugar me engulló y me costó divisar dónde Lena estaba. Al usar las gafas mis poderes visuales quedaban inutilizados.  
El hombre volvió a cerrar y se alejó hasta la puerta por la que habíamos entrado, dándome algo de privacidad que no creí que tendría.

Al principio creí que Lena dormía. Sentada como estaba en la cama, inmóvil y con la espalda recta pegada contra la pared daba esa impresión. Pero al acercarme un poco más y sentarme en una silla que arrastré frente a ella noté que me estaba mirando. La oscuridad no bastó para hacerme desaparecer y evadir esa expresión.

—Eres la última persona que esperaba ver.  
—¿Cómo te sientes? —las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de pensarlas y ella hizo una mueca. Pero me preocupaba. Era la segunda vez que terminaba en la cárcel por algo que no había hecho. La primera antes en la universidad.  
—¿Te importa? ¿Acaso no deberías estar con tu novia en este momento?  
—No es mi novia, y sí, por supuesto que me importa.

Lena rompió el contacto y miró sus manos.

—¿Qué quieres, Kara?  
—Sacarte de aquí. —Que dijera eso era lo que menos se esperaba. Sus ojos claros me encontraron de nuevo y parpadeó confundida. —Sé que no has sido tú, por eso vine.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
—Eh... Pues digamos que sé de buena fuente que tú no causaste el accidente.  
—De buena fuente —repitió, como si le costara trabajo entender. Inhalé y acomodé mis gafas en un gesto nervioso ante la forma en la que me veía.  
—Salí de mi casa antes de las nueve y te encontré en la misma tienda a la que fui. Estabas borracha... Drogada, y pretendías comprar más alcohol y volver en tu auto. Por supuesto que no iba a permitirte volver así por lo que yo misma te llevé y, um... Yo estaba contigo, Lena. Yo me quedé contigo a la hora del accidente.

Lena se inclinó un poco, su cara quedó un poco más iluminada y más cerca de la mía. Pero su estado de pura confusión no hizo más que multiplicarse. Abrió la boca y aunque no pudo decir nada al principio, yo entendía bien que estaba costándole procesar todo.

—¿Estabas conmigo?  
—Me quedé hasta las tres de la mañana por si despertabas. Le escribí a Sam antes de irme —me sentía una idiota. Sonaba como si tuviera seis años y le estuviera confesando a mi madre alguna maldad—. Lo que quiero decir es que vine para sacarte de aquí. No has sido tú, Lena, pero sé que alguien está tratando de arruinarte.

Lentamente se dejó caer de nuevo, conmocionada.

—Sabes que no es necesario que hagas esto —susurró.  
—¿Lo harías tú si fuera yo quien estuviera en tu lugar? —ante su silencio mi estómago se revolvió desagradablemente; Lena apenas podía tolerar tenerme cerca. No sé por cuál razón recordar que ella me odiaba me hizo querer llorar, querer gritar, golpear lo primero que encontrase. A medida que en el pecho se me formaba un pesado nudo me levanté de la silla y la dejé en su sitio. El policía ya se acercaba cuando me volví hacia ella—. Voy a ayudarte porque eres inocente y nadie tiene que pasar por algo así.

Cuando la puerta ya se abría y yo ya pensaba en alejarme lo más pronto posible, Lena me sorprendió.

—Lo haría —dijo con claridad—. Si fueras tú en mi lugar, claro que lo haría.


	22. Chapter 22

**Lena.**

No había dormido nada en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Nada desde que llegué... Mucho menos desde que Kara apareció y desarmó todas mis barreras. No era lo que esperaba y aun así, para mi propio desagrado, era ella lo único en lo que había pensado desde que me arrestaron.

Porque mi mente no dejaba de recordar su manera de mirarme cuando los policías mencionaron a Sage y la estúpida tentativa de homicidio. Hasta cierto punto lo único que había querido era explicarle que no había sido yo y que necesitaba que me creyera. Luego, al tener tiempo de sobra para darle vueltas al asunto me avergoncé de mí misma. No tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie más que a la ley y con suerte saldría de este lugar infernal pronto.

Por supuesto que no había tenido en cuenta que sería Kara la primer persona en venir. Mucho menos pensé que sería la defensora número uno de mi inocencia. Había sido determinante en eso de querer sacarme de la cárcel pero yo me había quedado sin habla cuando mencionó que había estado conmigo.

Recordaba muy vagamente el sábado pasado, en realidad nada. Más que haber conducido hacia la tienda y después despertar mágicamente con Sam durmiendo a mi lado. Y Sam... Mi mayor temor fue que hubiera visto la sala repleta de drogas. Al correr escaleras abajo, con un terrible dolor en el cuerpo y una creciente resaca, me sorprendió ver el sofá vacío. No había nada del desastre que la noche anterior había causado y eso me asustaba. Por el resto del día intenté notar algún atisbo de decepción en su mirada o algo parecido. Pero supe que no sabía nada con solo prestar atención a la manera en que me intentaba hacer sentir mejor. Sam tenía maneras muy particulares de preocuparse por mí, dudo que las hubiera empleado si tuviera en mente que había vuelto a recaer en las drogas.

Por lo que verla entrar en mi celda con una expresión apagada y sin mirarme me alertó. Tenía la ropa de trabajo y unas bolsas oscuras en los ojos. Al contrario de Kara, no se sentó y yo tampoco me moví.

—Pensé que hoy ya no vendrías. ¿Qué hora es?  
—Pasadas las ocho, hay tormenta fuera —su porte nervioso no me dejó más remedio que preguntar. Odiaba que no fueran al grano y perder tiempo.  
—¿A qué vienes, Sam?  
—A ayudarte, ¿no es obvio? He llamado a un socio de mi madre, ella está en Europa por lo que lo lamenta de verdad pero dice que el tipo es un buen abogado.  
—¿Qué te pasa a ti?  
—¿De qué estás hablando? —parecía un gato asustado. Permanecía lo más lejos posible de mí, cruzada de brazos como asegurándose cierta protección. La conocía demasiado para saber cuándo ocultaba algo.  
—Crees que lo hice —murmuré con la absurda idea apareciendo de pronto en mi mente—. Crees que he sido yo quién atropelló a Sage.  
—Yo no he dicho eso, Lena.  
—Te conozco.  
—Confío en ti y lo sabes.  
—Y aún así estás dudando de mí —sentencié. Mi boca se llenó de algo denso y amargo al buscar sus ojos; había duda. Tan pronto como me afectó, me deshice de mis emociones y volví a mi máscara inexpresiva—. Bueno, dime, ¿qué quieres? Porque supongo que tienes algo que decir. Dilo y vete.

Sam caminó de un lado a otro en su sitio con las manos en la cintura, estaba algo más alterada que hasta hace un momento. Si esperaba que me disculpara por comportarme así cuando ella era quien dudaba... Podía sentarse a esperar.  
Al detenerse me miró fijamente.

—Me dijeron que alguien más te visitó hace unas horas. ¿Qué quería tu ex aquí? —su desinterés en ocultar sus celos me hizo reír de verdad. Me reí en su cara por esa razón y más.  
—¿Bromeas, verdad? Tiene que ser una broma —Sam no dijo nada y yo, incrédula, recuperé la seriedad de mi rostro y solo la miré con latente disgusto—. Estoy desde ayer en esta maldita celda por un crímen que no cometí y a ti te molesta que mi ex haya venido a verme. No solo dudas de mi inocencia pero también te jode más mi relación con ella por muy inexistente que sea a que yo esté pasando por un mal momento.  
—Lena, no... No digas eso, por favor —Sam tenía los ojos cristalizados y por primera vez comenzó a acercarse pero negué.  
—Aléjate de mí —cuando las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a caer, supe que ya no había vuelta atrás para lo que teníamos. Suavicé mi tono pero mi frialdad se sintió en toda la celda—. Estoy harta de esto, Sam, estoy cansada de que esperes algo que no ocurrirá porque las dos sabemos que esto nunca va a funcionar. Yo no soy para ti, no soy lo que necesitas y jamás podré darte lo que quieres. Crees que esto es lo correcto, que estar conmigo de alguna manera te proporciona alguna felicidad pero eso no es cierto. Sé que me amas demasiado como para pensar en tu propio bienestar y por eso lo haré yo. Estoy más que dispuesta a aceptar mantener nuestra amistad, si lo quieres, a pesar de tu falta de confianza en mí. Imagino que ser una Luthor trae sus consecuencias, pero bueno, lo siento Sam. Te mereces mucho más, te mereces un amor real y que puedas sentir. Y amor no es lo que yo necesito. Ahora si puedes dejarme sola te lo agradecería.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar. La tristeza en su rostro me hizo sentir mal, como la malvada de la historia, como un ser desagradable y lo peor que podía existir. Y tal vez así era. Tal vez la gente que me odiaba estaba en lo cierto y mi apellido traía consigo la mala suerte de ser siempre la villana. Quizás aceptar que estaba dañada y era igual de mala que mi familia podría liberarme de mis emociones. Quizás...

**Kara.**

  
—¿Cómo que no puedo verla?  
—¡Eso! ¿Cómo que no puede? —el grito de Maggie se escuchó en todo el pasillo y varias enfermeras la miraron disgustadas—. ¡Llevamos esperando una hora!  
—Y lo lamento, señoritas, pero no pueden pasar personas que no sean de su familia.  
—Esa ya es una excusa estúpida que ponen en las películas para que al protagonista le sude el culo intentando buscar la manera de entrar.  
—Maggie —le advertí. Frente a mi expresión puso los ojos en blanco y se echó cruzada de brazos contra la pared mientras yo volvía al médico—. Es importante para mí verla, no serán más de dos minutos.  
—La cuestión es que fue ella quién pidió visitas solo de familiares directos.  
—¿Cómo?  
—Lo lamento, no puedo hacer más por ustedes. Pero si les hace sentir mejor ella está bien, solo necesita unos cuantos días más para recuperarse del trauma.

Con un movimiento de cabeza el hombre se alejó y yo me quedé quieta sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Por qué Sage no querría verme? No es como si estuviera de algún modo molesta conmigo... ¿O sí?  
Suspiré y me volví hacia una Maggie aburrida. No podía dejar que una tonta duda me consumiera, esperaría a verla si así ella lo quería.

—¿Ya nos vamos? ¿Tan fácil te rindes?  
—Sage no quiere verme, lo has oído. De todos modos tengo una cita con un abogado en quince minutos. Tengo que darle mi versión de los hechos sobre el asunto se Lena.  
—¿Qué no lo has hecho ya, en la comisaría? ¿Cómo piensas exactamente ayudarla?  
—Diciendo la verdad —mi amiga levantó las cejas y ante su incómodo silencio añadí—. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Evitaré comentar que estaba drogada y con más alcohol en sangre que...

Mi celular empezó a sonar y respondí al instante. Era el abogado de Lena. Cuando terminé de escuchar a un apresurado y nervioso hombre darme nuevas instrucciones, colgué.

—Era el abogado —informé sobresaltada, ya cogiendo el ascensor más cercano a nosotras. Cuando Maggie entró presioné el botón que iba al techo—. Se adelantó nuestra sesión, es ahora.  
—¿Por qué tan pronto? ¿Por qué estás así de repente?  
—Porque Lena va a confesar un crímen que no cometió.

Una vez en el tejado no tardé en despojarme de mi vestimenta como Kara y dejar al descubierto mi traje. Maggie frunció el ceño y no necesitó decir lo que pensaba en voz alta.

—Tengo que llegar lo más rápido que pueda, descuida, nadie me notará.  
—¿Estás segura de todo esto, rubia? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?  
—Creo que es algo que tengo que hacer sola pero ni bien pueda te daré noticias.

Fue todo lo que dije antes de impulsarme hacia el cielo despejado y volar.   
Bajé en el callejón de un edificio en construcción a una calle de distancia de la comisaría en cuestión de segundos. En lo que dura un latido ya estaba colocándome las gafas y lo demás que aparentaba mi aburrida presencia humana. Recogiéndome el pelo en una coleta me apuré hacia el sitio en cuestión.

El abogado de Lena, con el que no me había costado comunicarme después de visitarla, estaba fumando un cigarrillo en la puerta. Al verme lo tiró al suelo y lo pisoteó. No sé cuál de nosotros dos estaba más nervioso.

—Ha llegado sorprendentemente rápido.  
—Casi no había tráfico —todas las bocinas, autos y motocicletas en movimiento de nuestra calle parecieron burlarse de mí, pero el hombre no se inmutó—. ¿Cómo es eso de que va a confesar? Lena es inocente, yo sé que no ha sido ella.  
—Si confiesa me temo que ni tú ni yo podremos hacer nada. No conozco a Lena Luthor demasiado y aunque no trabajamos nunca directamente, mi socia, quién me envió, le tiene mucha estima. Es una mujer de palabra y totalmente confiable, si me dice que es inocente por supuesto que le creeré. Por eso no quiero decepcionarla.

Me desalentó un poco que sus motivos estuvieran más inclinados a no defraudar a su socia que el deseo de ayudar de verdad a Lena. Pero era lo que tenía y era algo.

—Dígame cuál es el siguiente paso.  
—En media hora vendrá el oficial que se encarga de su caso, si habla con él...  
—¿Usted no puede hacer nada? Le he dicho a los policías la verdad, ellos tomaron mi declaración, Lena no...  
—Es una buena coartada pero no tienes pruebas. Lena sí, a pesar de no haber sido ella... Su auto y su matrícula se ven en las grabaciones. No sé quién le jugó algo así pero lo hicieron bien.

Recordé entonces al ladrón que había encarcelado semanas atrás. Me expresó muy claramente cuales eran sus intenciones. Destruir a Lena. Toda esta nueva situación solo dirigía mis pensamientos a eso. ¿Pero por qué Sage? ¿Por qué hacerle daño a ella?  
Sabiendo que no tenía tiempo para intentar ubicar al ladrón y cuestionarlo, me volví a la comisaría y comencé a subir los escalones.

—No tengo más remedio que intentar convencerla por mi cuenta.  
—Es una persona muy cabeza dura, no creo que...  
—Sé como es. Y por eso voy a ayudarla.

El abogado me siguió dentro. Era un hombre bastante joven para verse como lo hacía, adinerado e importante. Tenía barba de ya varios dias, ropas obviamente caras y un porte seguro y fuerte. Cualquiera podría creer que era un modelo de primer nivel.

Me sorprendió que me dejaran pasar sin objetar. Tal vez porque ya recordaban mi insistencia del día anterior y no querían volver a tener que soportar lo mismo, quizás por otra cosa... Pero no me quejé. Volví a caminar el mismo pasillo donde las celdas seguían todas vacías a excepción de la suya, la de Lena. Al volver a pisar ese lugar y quedar sola nuevamente con ella el corazón me subió hasta la garganta.

La ojiverde se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama, con las manos unidas sobre las piernas y aparentemente esperando. No apartó la mirada del suelo.

—Parece que escuchaste las noticias —musitó al aire, no muy alto pero aún así pude escucharla. Había una extraña melancolía en sus palabras.  
—Lena...  
—¿Por qué viniste?  
—Sabes la razón, sabes que no puedes hacer esto.  
—¿Qué te importa a ti? —replicó, viéndome al fin. El cansancio era evidente y preocupante. Nunca la había visto tan desanimada—. ¿Por qué insistes en lo que no te incumbe?  
—Eres inocente —el pecho se me aceleró cuando frunció el entrecejo. De algún modo esa forma de observarme, como si quisiera gritarme por decir estupideces, me hacía sentir torpe e imbécil.  
—Nada de lo que digas vas a cambiar esto. En veinte minutos confesaré y finalmente cumpliré el mismo destino que mi familia.  
—Lena, por favor.

Pero de pronto explotó y se puso de pie tan rápido que no pude moverme. Se había acercado demasiado.

—¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? Fui yo, Kara, yo lo he hecho. Estaba fumada, estaba... Estúpidamente borracha.  
—Tú estabas conmigo —murmuré con firmeza y sus muros parecieron temblar. Bajó los ojos y por un segundo pensé que estaba viendo a través de mí. Al símbolo en mi pecho y todo lo que yo era en secreto. Sus labios temblaron y volvió a mirarme con una pena indescriptible. Al hablar, su voz apenas se asemejaba a un murmullo.  
—Pero eso solo lo sabes tú.  
—No hagas esto, la cárcel no es donde debes estar.  
—¿Y quién eres tú para decidirlo? A ti no te...  
—Me importa, Lena. Deja de decir eso porque tú me importas y no puedo soportar verte en prisión como si fueras una criminal —decirlo en voz alta fue como recibir una descarga eléctrica. Sus ojos estaban tan verdes que ni siquiera la poca luz los podía ocultar. Incluso así, descuidada y exhausta, seguía siendo hermosa. Me avergoncé por siquiera pensarlo en una situación así.  
—Kara...  
—Por favor, dejame ayudarte.  
—Tú no puedes salvarme —dijo negando, tenía una sonrisa trémula en los labios, rendida—. No puedes hacerlo, no quiero que lo hagas.

Verla fue lo único que pude permitirme durante varios minutos. Se acercó a la pequeña ventana que daba al callejón oscuro y suspiró. No había nada en ella que me recordaba a la Lena Luthor segura y confiada de siempre.

—¿Por qué haces esto?  
—¿Por qué no?  
—Porque no fue tu culpa.  
—¿Serías capaz acaso de decirle que estuviste conmigo? —dijo suavemente—. A Sage, ¿le dirías?  
—Se enterará tarde o temprano una vez te saque de aquí.  
—Eres persistente —repuso regresando a mí—. Kara... Estoy cansada. Esto tiene que ser una señal ¿sabes? La prisión es donde debo estar, dónde todos quieren que esté.  
—No lo que yo quiero.

Lena se mostró sorprendida, señal de que todas sus barreras ya no necesitaban ser levantadas. Sonrió tristemente y caminó hasta quedar frente a mí. Viéndome como lo hacía, podía tranquilamente derrumbarme ahí mismo.

—Respóndeme una cosa, honestamente, y puedes hacer lo que quieras —dijo al fin. Mi expresión seguramente era de lo más atónita porque se vio obligada a añadir—, podrás sacarme de aquí.  
—Dispara entonces.

Su proximidad no hizo más que ponerme ansiosa. Cuando habló, todo pensamiento en mi mente desapareció.

—Dime cuándo dejaste de amarme.

* * *

* * *

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso? —fue lo primero que salió de mi boca. No había otra cosa en mi cabeza lo suficientemente coherente.  
—No estás respondiendo y el tiempo corre.

Lena se mantenía calmada, su expresión inalterable a pesar del agotamiento y su mirada penetrante más allá de las ojeras. Realmente quería saber, y si no le daba una respuesta mi única oportunidad de salvarla se iría por el retrete.  
Pero el problema es que no lo sabía. Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cuándo había dejado de quererla porque si lo hacía acabaría cuestionando si en verdad lo había hecho. Nunca estuve del todo segura si lo que sentía por Lena en la universidad había desaparecido y este no parecía el mejor momento para averiguarlo. ¿Pero entonces qué le diría? ¿Qué no lo sabía? ¿Mentirle? ¿O mentirle para mal?

Bien podría decirle un falso tiempo en el pasado y enfrentarme a su reacción, o tal vez, lo más alocado, decir que nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Las dos opciones pesaban lo mismo en mi balanza imaginaria. Porque la realidad era que no podía saberlo, no tenía manera de descubrir hasta qué punto lo que sentía por Lena llegaba. ¿Si haría todo por ella? Claro, incluso ahora. Pero no era la cuestión, ya no era lo indicado.

Recobrando el aliento y volviendo a mirar sus ojos expectantes asentí para mí misma.

—Hace tres años.

Lena se me quedó viendo como si una respuesta real fuera lo que menos se esperase. Escuché claramente su corazón acelerarse y supuse que se avergonzó del escándalo de sus latidos porque se alejó hasta la cama de metal. Tres años, claro, como si en todo ese tiempo yo no hubiera necesitado tenerla a mi lado.  
Pero era lo único que podía decirle. Lena ya me había superado, no necesitaba que le contara sobre mis dudas o las confusiones de mis sentimientos actuales. No le hacía falta cargar con el hecho de que existía una posible y minúscula posibilidad de que mi corazón siguiera intacto con respecto a ella.

Recuperé la compostura y me esforcé para que las palabras se escucharan con claridad.

—¿Podría saber cuándo lo has hecho tú?  
—Tienes lo que quieres, Kara, ya puedes seguir con tu tonto esmero de intentar sacarme de aquí.  
—Solo respóndeme —sonó más a una súplica que un simple pedido. La ojiverde se puso de pie otra vez y me observó por un largo rato, su cabello negro suelto le daba una apariencia mucho más informal que lo que solía ver en la oficina. Más rebelde... Como en la universidad.  
—Tal vez tú misma sepas la respuesta si lo piensas —se aproximó hasta que solo quedaron unos cuantos centímetros entre nosotras y estuvo a mí misma altura—, tal vez, si lo imaginas por un momento, puedas descubrirlo por ti misma. No es difícil hacerte a la idea.  
—Nunca me fue muy fácil descubrir lo obvio, sabes.  
—Lo sé, Excalibur te fue todo un reto.

Vi como Lena reprimía una media sonrisa y yo contuve la mía. Por un instante me sentí como antes, libre y en paz, por un fugaz segundo creí que quizás no era demasiado tarde. Pero ella se separó de mí y tan pronto como la sensación llegó, se fue.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Kara. Te recompensaré afuera por tu ayuda.  
—Eso no es necesario —repuse ofendida.  
—¿Entonces cómo debo de tomarlo? ¿Favor de ex?  
—Lo hago como una antigua... Amiga que quiere darte una mano.

Lena alzó las cejas, incrédula y negó con una sonrisa sin gracia. Yo también sabía que sonaba tan estúpido como tonto.

—Bien, querida amiga, solo ve. Aprovecharé mi tiempo para dormir en este placentero agujero de ratas hasta que vengas a rescatarme.  
—¿Lena? —ya estaba dejándose caer en la cama cuando me miró.  
—¿Si?  
—Hay una manera en la que puedes recompensarme.  
—¿De verdad? —dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.  
—Podrías... ¿Puedes aceptar una cita conmigo? —por la forma en que mis palabras apresuradas lo dijeron todo mal, rápidamente me corregí—. No, no, no una cita, lo siento. Una... Algo así como un encuentro en algún sitio para que podamos hablar. ¿Aceptarías?  
—Hablar —repitió suavemente. Comenzó a asentir con la cabeza y noté como mi pecho se desinflaba. Lena, después de seis años me observó como si estuviera frente a una vieja amistad—. Acepto, Kara.

Tomé eso como mi señal para salir y en cuestión de minutos estuve en la oficina de la comisaría.

—Lo logré —comuniqué sobresaltada. El abogado se echó hacia atrás con evidente sorpresa—. No hará ninguna tontería.  
—Oh, gracias a Dios. Esto es bueno... Muy, muy bueno.

Buscó el teléfono con manos nerviosas y se disculpó antes de alejarse.  
Una hora después había vuelto a dar mi declaración y me sentía más relajada. Había dicho todo tal y como había ocurrido, a excepción por supuesto de lo que tenía que ocultar. Le recordé al abogado que el auto de Lena no tenía ninguna magulladura y que podían revisar las cámaras de seguridad de su casa para que vieran cuando habíamos llegado.  
Temí un poco por lo que podría ocurrir si me veían salir como Supergirl en alguna grabación. Pero estaba un noventa por ciento segura de que no había sido el caso. Siempre era muy cuidadosa.

Entre tanta espera y una que otra conversación telefónica con el abogado de Lena, habían pasado tres días. No podía ignorar mi trabajo, por obvias razones, así que me esforcé en regresar a CatCo y seguir con mis responsabilidades diarias. Al contrario de lo que esperaba Sam no vino a quejarse ni echarme en cara haberme ausentado, en realidad ni siquiera salía de su oficina. No bebió café como era común por la mañana ni pidió la presencia de ningún empleado como era usual.

Pero mientras terminaba un informe atrasado escuché el claro sonido de un celular, el de la no-jefa. No escuché la conversación ni me entrometí en lo que no debía, pero el cambio en su humor fue llamativo y más que obvio. Sam salió de la oficina con prisa directamente hacia el elevador, no pude no observar la planta a la que se dirigía. No iba hacia abajo, sino que arriba.

Se me ocurrió entonces una idea estúpida al verla de mejores ánimos. Si Sam había podido ser amable conmigo al principio, a pesar de lo que nuestra relación actual era, no veía porqué no podíamos al menos llevarnos bien. Claro que no significaba que quería que fuera mi mejor amiga o mucho menos, solo quería en verdad solucionar lo que sea que nos había ocurrido. Quería hacer las cosas bien, intentar tener una buena relación de trabajo si es que tal cosa existía, mi naturaleza lo pedía.

Con un tonto impulso y la adrenalina corriendo en mis venas me puse de pie y tomé las escaleras. Solo corrí por si alguien me descubría volando y a pesar de que todas las alarmas en mi mente exigían que me regresara y abandonara esa ilógica y humillante idea, no lo hice.

Al llegar al piso en cuestión ni siquiera mi respiración se había alterado. No habían muchos empleados por ese sector, noté que era la imprenta o algo así por el desgastado cartel en una de las paredes. No era para nada como las demás oficinas en CatCo, algo del aburrido y olvidado lugar me hizo sentir rara.

Sentí que caminaba en círculos al adentrarme en un pasillo y pasar al siguiente hasta que escuché ruidos a un par de metros. Di unos cuantos pasos dudosos y la puerta de dónde provenían los extraños sonidos estaba entreabierta. En ese momento preferí haberme quedado en la seguridad de mi escritorio.

El cuarto estaba muy bien iluminado pero podría haber visto la escena con total claridad de no haber sido así. Se trataba de Sam. Sam y una mujer que nunca ví antes en CatCo muy cerca como para ser solo una conversación muy amistosa.

La no-jefa la tenía sobre una mesa repleta de papeles y la besaba. La besaba con fuerza y recorría todo su cuerpo con sus manos mientras la desconocida apoyaba los dedos sobre el botón de su pantalón. Lo único obvio del asunto... Pues esa mujer no era Lena.

Comencé a retroceder con cautela pero cometí el tonto error de chocar con el marco de la puerta. La mirada de Sam se movió velozmente hacia mi dirección y juro que ví toda clase de emociones cruzarle el rostro antes de tomar yo la iniciativa y desaparecer tan rápido como me lo permití.

Sam me había visto y estaba más que segura de que me seguía. Tomar el ascensor, de hecho, fue una pésima decisión. Al abrirse las puertas en uno de los pisos la ví aparecer al instante frente a mí, aparentemente agotada y sin poder respirar se metió en el elevador conmigo y antes de poder siquiera alejarme volví a quedar encerrada. Con ella.

—Kara... —susurró con el pecho subiendo y bajando—. No...  
—No tienes que darle explicaciones a una simple empleada.  
—Solo quiero asegurarme de que lo que ocurrió nadie más lo sepa.  
—¿Te refieres a Lena? —murmuré entrecerrando los ojos y Sam apretó los labios—. ¿Por qué no quieres decirle que te ves con otra? No es que me interese, pero no parece algo muy honesto de tu parte.  
—¿Tú dándome clases de moral? Oh, mi dios, eso sí que es una ironía. Tú... —y se detuvo para verme de pies a cabeza—, tú no sabes nada de mi vida. Lo mejor que puedes hacer, si eres inteligente, es callarte la puta boca.  
—¿O qué?

Podía sentir su odio con ese solo silencio, su desagrado y todo ese disgusto que nunca pensé que recibiría la primera vez que la conocí. Y yo que había creído que podía solucionar algo. Sentí de pronto como el calor sobrenatural quería salir de mis ojos y me sentí automáticamente mal. La rabia muchas veces me ganaba pero esto no podía ser ni era lo mismo, esto...

El ascensor volvió a detenerse y la cara de Sam se volvió del color del papel al ver las puertas abiertas. Al hacerlo yo también, entendí su pasmada reacción. Se trataba de Lena y nos veía como si fuéramos de otro planeta.

Primero se le quedó mirando a Sam, confundida, después reparó en mí. Alzó las cejas y yo quise decir algo, sin saber muy bien qué, pero Sam fue más rápida.

—Has vuelto.  
—Sí, fue un gran malentendido —dijo sin ningún tono en específico. Lena se pasó el bolso al otro brazo mientras la no-jefa salía, el ascensor ya se estaba cerrando cuando la ojiverde detuvo las puertas con una mano—. Ah, Kara, sobre esa cita pendiente. ¿Nos vamos?  
—¿... Ahora?  
—Claro, te estaba buscando.

Me quedé boquiabierta sin saber cómo responder, menos aún como actuar, pero Lena ya estaba entrando y una Sam estupefacta nos miraba sin dar crédito a lo que la mujer a mi lado había dicho.

—¿Lena?  
—Luego te envío un correo para que me mantengas al tanto de cómo ha ido todo por aquí, Sam, muchas gracias —el tono cordial y profesional que siempre utilizaba para los ajenos a la empresa me incomodó incluso a mí. Pero por suerte, o no tanto, volví a quedarme a solas con la causa de mis últimos nervios.

Por varios segundos el silencio pareció engullirme y Lena, que ni siquiera se mostraba imperturbable por como había tratado a Sam o por siquiera estar conmigo, estaba de lo más tranquila.

—Así que... ¿Esto es en serio? —me miró un segundo como si estuviera diciendo la cosa más estúpida del mundo.  
—Sí. Es lo que pediste a cambio de ayudarme ¿no?  
—Bueno, sí, pero... No creí que sería tan pronto o... No lo sé, esto es una sorpresa. ¿Y el trabajo? —sonrió con ironía y frunció el ceño divertida.  
—Soy la dueña, imagino que puedo secuestrar a los empleados que yo quiera en el momento en que desee.  
—No lo había puesto así —murmuré nerviosa.

La verdad es que no me emocionaba estar a solas con ella justo ahora. Después de lo que había visto con Sam y aquella mujer... No tenía que meterme en lo que no tenía que ver conmigo pero, ¿cómo iba a ocultarle algo así? No había notado que el ascensor ya se había detenido hasta que ví que Lena estaba esperándome fuera.

—¿Vienes o tengo que llevarte de la mano, ángel?

Su forma de decirlo fue puro sarcasmo pero me hizo sentir mejor su tonto humor. Algo en Lena era diferente esta vez, no me esquivaba ni me veía como si fuera lo más tedioso que debía soportar.

Por una vez tenía que dejar de ser una idiota y aprovechar mis oportunidades.

* * *

—No sabía que podías conducir —dijo Lena al cabo de un minuto ya dentro de su auto—, me refiero a esa noche. Dijiste que me llevaste tú misma.

Su repentino intento por sacar conversación me dejó en blanco por un largo instante hasta que sus ojos verdes me buscaron expectantes.

—Cierto... Mi hermana prácticamente me obligó, pero no suelo hacerlo, no me gusta el caos de manejar.  
—Hace años no veo a Alex —replicó con la vista al frente—. ¿Cómo va todo con ella? ¿Sigue de novia?  
—Uh, en realidad... ¿Sí recuerdas a Maggie, cierto?

Lena frunció el ceño y vi una pequeña sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?  
—Creo que hasta tienen un perro, van muy en serio.  
—Quién lo diría con Maggie. Nunca pensé que sería de las que pueden sentar cabeza.

No respondí y solo me quedé contemplando su perfil. Era una mujer hermosa en verdad. Y no es que antes no lo fuera, en nuestro tiempo en la universidad era dolorosamente bella pero ahora... Su mandíbula era más afilada, sus ojos más verdes, incluso su cuerpo en general aparentaba ser más fuerte. Me encontré a mí misma viendo los músculos de sus brazos y me pregunté si hacía ejercicio.

Lena me estaba mirando cuando regresé a su rostro y tuve que simular una expresión de lo más calmada cuando se desabrochó el cinturón y sacó la llave del contacto. Me había atrapado mirando de más pero para mi suerte no dijo nada al respecto. 

Salió del auto y no esperé a recibir instrucciones para hacerlo yo también. Una vez fuera me miró un segundo antes de atravesar la puerta de lo que parecía una cafetería. Me recordaba un poco a Morrigan's, el lugar donde había trabajado por un tiempo en la universidad, pero todas similitudes terminaron al entrar.

Era completamente diferente a mi antiguo empleo. Todas las mesas eran blancas con sillas azules y se dividían en compartimientos, dándole alguna que otra privacidad a los clientes, supuse. De las paredes colgaban pinturas de puertos y habían varias macetas con flores en ciertos sectores. Todo era bastante inmenso en comparación a cualquier otra cafetería que hubiera visitado nunca.

—¿Ya terminaste de mirar?

La voz de Lena detrás de mí a pocos centímetros me asustó y tuve que tener cuidado al girarme ya que de por sí notaba lo cerca que estaba. Al ponerme frente a ella, ni siquiera parpadeó.

—No conocía este lugar, es muy hermoso.  
—Lo inauguré hace un año.  
—¿... Tú?  
—Claro, es mío.

Lena cruzó por mi lado, le hizo una seña a alguien en el mostrador y se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana. Esa seguridad despreocupada en todo lo que hacía, esa soltura confiada... Era una Lena que apenas comenzaba a conocer y que a pesar de parecerme fría al principio ahora llamaba mi atención. En segundos estuve sentada frente a ella y una camarera se nos acercó muy sonriente.

—Solo será un café para mí, Megan, con mucha azúcar por favor —pidió sin apartar los ojos del celular que había sacado hace un momento. La camarera, una mujer de unos pocos veinte años, me miró entonces a mí.  
—Un café con leche estaría bien, gracias.  
—Trae también unas galletas, las de chocolate —añadió la ojiverde con una seriedad envidiable. Megan se retiró con una sonrisa y Lena siguió escribiendo en su celular un par de segundos más hasta que por fin lo guardó.  
—No sabía que te gustaban las galletas de chocolate.  
—No son para mí —señaló inexpresiva y apartó la mirada hacia al mostrador algo... ¿Nerviosa?—. Debes de tener hambre. Si mal no recuerdo tenías una obsesión poco sana con esas cosas.  
—¿Lo recuerdas? —murmuré sintiendo que la garganta se me secaba. Lena eventualmente regresó a mí.  
—Claro. Pero eso no importa. ¿De qué querías hablar?

En ese momento todo lo que había pensado que podría decirle al tener su atención se desvaneció y no fueron más que cosas insensatas. Porque ahora cargaba con lo que había visto a Sam haciendo y no podía mirarla sin sentir que le estaba ocultando algo. O bueno... Algo más además de lo obvio.

En un primer momento había querido contarle toda la verdad. Todo lo que había sucedido, quién era y la razón por la que me fui. Al principio había querido creer que estaba lista para hablar sobre lo mucho que me había costado dejarla, sobre lo que me dolió regresar a mi ya extinto hogar y lo que tuve que soportar allá en Krypton. No había sido fácil y no siempre podía dormir en paz sin tener esas pesadillas que me recordaban todo. Absolutamente todo desde lo que le había hecho a Lena, mi tiempo en Krypton e incluso las terribles escenas que había presenciado una vez como Supergirl al viajar por todo el mundo.

Pero al mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos verdes tan claros que me esperaban pacientes como si fuera dueña de todo el tiempo del mundo, supe que no estaba lista. No podía confesarle como si nada la historia detrás del porqué ahora ella me guardaba desprecio y por la misma razón mi buen humor e incluso los nervios que estar con ella me causaban, se fueron. Todo desapareció y me sentí tan vacía como en Krypton, confundida y sin saber a dónde ir.

Megan apareció con los cafés, un platillo repleto de galletas y como si nada volvió a irse.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Lena revolviendo su taza humeante.  
—No sé si estoy lista para hacerlo.  
—¿Hacer qué? —repuso tranquilamente antes de beber un sorbo. Lena estaba demasiado relajada y yo no podía más con la amargura para conmigo.  
—Decirte la verdad, Lena.  
—¿Cuál verdad?  
—Del porqué me fui. No ha pasado un día desde que no me arrepienta de cómo hice las cosas, de cómo te dejé sola con todo aquello, de cómo tuve tanto miedo...  
—¿Miedo? —repitió frunciendo el entrecejo. No alterada ni molesta, más parecía querer entender. Lena realmente me estaba escuchando y no quería arruinarlo.  
—De que me pidieras que me quede.  
—¿Sabes que no es muy fácil seguirte el hilo si no me explicas nada? —al no obtener respuesta de mi parte Lena se secó los labios con una servilleta y suspiró—. ¿Lo hubieras hecho? Si te lo hubiera pedido, ¿te quedabas?

Lo pensé como tantas veces lo había hecho los últimos años. Le había dado tantas vueltas que odiaba pensar en el tal vez, pero siempre llegaba a la misma respuesta. Era lo único de lo que estaba segura.

—Sí, me habría quedado —dije con firmeza y me aferré a la única certeza en mi vida—. Lo habría hecho sin dudarlo.  
—Sabes, Kara... —empezó, por el tono de su voz supe que no sería nada bueno lo que diría así que me apresuré a hablar.  
—No busco que me perdones, lo que hice estuvo mal y fue enteramente mi culpa. Lo siento ¿de acuerdo? Lo repetiré mil veces de ser necesario. Pero no quiero seguir así contigo, Lena... eres importante para mí. Quise negarlo al volverte a ver en esa conferencia, al saber que eras mi jefa y después al darme cuenta de que no querías saber nada conmigo. No espero que todos mis errores se olviden como si nada, hubiera sido más fácil volver a irme antes de causarte tantos problemas pero...  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —me cortó de pronto. Nuestros cafés seguramente ya estaban helados. Tragué saliva y me sentí más pequeña.  
—Una oportunidad.

Lena se quedó inmóvil, realmente quieta en su lugar, me daba la impresión de que había olvidado como respirar. Su cara no reflejaba otra otra cosa más que asombro y tenía los labios entreabiertos, como si algo comenzara a formarse en su mente pero le costara decirlo. Ya el arrepentimiento se instalaba en mi sistema cuando después de un rato habló.

—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Dame una oportunidad para reparar el daño, Lena. Para demostrarte que podemos ser... Las amigas que éramos antes —tragué el nudo en mi garganta con esa tonta definición. Poco y nada habíamos sido amigas en el pasado sino mucho más—. Una oportunidad para explicarte mis razones, para que tal vez sí puedas perdonarme y... Sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado y ni siquiera entiendo porqué aceptaste hablar conmigo pero solo pido eso. Necesito, y en serio me gustaría, que me des algo de tiempo para buscar la manera de hacerlo. Porque quiero decirte la verdad, Lena. Más que a nada en el mundo.   
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque quiero asegurarme de algo.  
—Y asumo que también necesitas tiempo para decirme de qué va ese algo.

Asentí y Lena exhaló pesadamente.

—No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí —admitió echándose para atrás. Miró las galletas y mi café todavía intactos con remordimiento, después el suyo y entonces se dispuso a levantarse—. Vamos.  
—¿A dónde?  
—Te llevo, vamos.

Antes de lo que era humanamente posible Lena ya había salido de la cafetería y yo apenas estaba poniéndome de pie. ¿Tanto le había molestado lo que había dicho? Me sentí al instante una imbécil. Claro que era mucho pedir, era una idiotez esperar una oportunidad que no merecía. Ni siquiera sé porqué se me ocurrió en un primer momento. ¿Ser su amiga? ¿Tener una buena relación tal y como antes de que todo se fuera al diablo? Oh, vamos, Kara, ya fueron seis años.

Todo eso pasó por mi mente en el camino devuelta al auto. Todo en mi mente gritaba lo estúpida que era. Cómo diría Maggie; alienígena tenía que haber nacido.

Lena no se había ido, aunque no la hubiera culpado si así fuese, al contrario esperaba con el motor en marcha. Apenas había cerrado la puerta que puso el auto en movimiento y salimos de esa calle en segundos.

—Hay algo más que debería decirte.  
—Ya dijiste mucho por hoy, Kara —dijo apretando tanto el volante que sus nudillos estaban ya blancos.  
—No se trata de mí —me lamenté por Sam, por la persona que me había caído bien en un principio, pero no quería seguir ocultándole cosas a Lena—. Es sobre Sam.  
—¿Qué pasa con ella?   
—Verás, cuando nos viste en el ascensor... Estábamos discutiendo.  
—Sí, tuve esa impresión —replicó sin mirarme.  
—La encontré en la planta de impresión, en uno de los cuartos y... Lo siento, Lena, no quiero meterme en esto pero no puedo ocultartelo a ti. Estaba besándose con alguien.

Pude ver el cambio en su expresión. La sonrisa forzada y como su corazón cambiaba ligeramente su ritmo. Apretó la mandíbula y la línea dura y fuerte se marcó aún más. De pronto se rió muy alto.

—¿Tú la encontraste? Eso sí que es ironía —su voz estaba llena de un humor afilado—. Gracias, será muy divertido.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Ya llegamos —dijo señalando con la mirada mi departamento. Había estado tan despistada que no reconocí mi propia calle.  
—¿Me trajiste a mi casa?  
—No necesitas volver a CatCo, consideralo un favor y aprovecha el día libre.

De repente se inclinó sobre mí y su cuerpo se apoyó del todo en mi costado mientras abría mi puerta. El corazón se me aceleró de tal forma que necesité varios segundos de más para recuperar el aliento o siquiera rogar que no pudiera escuchar como mis latidos estaban desbocados cuando su rostro estuvo cerca del mío. Regresó a su sitio como si nada y miró al frente, volvía a aparecer el mismo sereno e intacto semblante de siempre.

Salí pero me quedé con la mano en la puerta.

—¿Por qué me has tratado tan bien?  
—No he hecho nada fuera de lo común —sabiendo que aquello no me llevaría a ninguna parte ignoré el tema.  
—Lo siento por lo de Sam, Lena.  
—¿Y tú por qué te disculpas? —preguntó levantando una ceja.  
—Es... Pues no lo sé, no debe ser lindo enterarse de algo así ¿no?  
—Me enfrenté a cosas peores que mujeres con las que me acuesto acostándose con otras, Kara. Ten un buen día.

Aquello me hizo cerrar finalmente la puerta del auto y alejarme un par de pasos. Lena me observó fugazmente una vez más a través de la ventanilla y acto seguido aceleró por la calle desierta.

Era una confusa sensación la que eso último me había provocado. Claro que había pensado que había tenido a más de una mujer en su cama después de mí, no era idiota. Pero el hecho de escucharlo de su propia boca, volviéndolo todo así de real... Fue extraño.

Esperé y deseé que ese tipo de cosas no me afectaran a futuro si Lena aceptaba darme una oportunidad... Pero sé que desearlo no siempre es suficiente.

* * *

—Kara, ¿te sientes bien?  
—¿Qué? Sí, sí, estoy bien —dije buscando otra posición en el mullido sofá, entorpeciéndome con mis propias palabras. Sage me observó preocupada—. ¿No tendría que ser yo quien debería preguntarte eso?  
—Ah... —bromeó la castaña, echándose hacia atrás—, ya me he recuperado, soy una chica dura. Es solo que te noto algo... Distraída.  
—Lo siento, soy una idiota. Has venido hasta aquí y yo me comporto como... Cómo una tonta y...  
—Calla ya —interrumpió—. Eres linda cuando te pones nerviosa pero no hay necesidad. Puedes contarme qué sucede, si quieres.  
—Hace dos días saliste del hospital.  
—Y ya estoy como nueva.

Levantó los brazos en el aire y los movió velozmente para enfatizar su punto. Yo puse los ojos en blanco pero sonreí. Sage deslizó las piernas debajo de la manta que nos cubría hasta que quedaron sobre las mías y las dejó allí. Era algo bobo pero me hizo aletear el corazón. Desde el otro lado del sofá se estiró un poco y me alcanzó el resto de su comida.

—No puedo comer más, explotaré. Aún no me acostumbro a la comida normal, ya sabes, en el hospital me tenían como bebé.  
—Es porque lo eres, Sage —dejé mi plato vacío en la mesa y tomé su pasta sin terminar.  
—¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás qué ocurre?  
—Es que... No lo sé en realidad. Solo... —negué con la cabeza, alejando toda confusión, tratando de reformular mis pensamientos—. Mi mente es un desastre ¿sabes? He estado pensando en muchas cosas, y en... En ti. También pensé mucho en ti.

Sage ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa bobalicona, cosa que me avergonzó instantáneamente. Pero su silencio fue de agradecer ya que me permitió continuar.

—Tengo algo que decirte sobre el tiempo en el que te quedaste en el hospital.  
—Si es sobre lo de no querer verte, Kara...  
—No, no, ya me lo has explicado, no se trata de eso.  
—No era por ti, ¿está bien? Solo no quería que me vieras en ese estado.  
—Lo sé —murmuré. Ella asintió en señal para que siguiera y respiré profundo—. Tiene que ver un poco con Lena. Lena Luthor.  
—Oh.  
—Sí... Uh, Ra... Cielos, esto es difícil. Verás...

Por los siguientes diez minutos le conté a Sage todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos. Con lujo de detalles le expliqué mi encuentro en la tienda con Lena, el verla totalmente ebria y lo demás, llevarla a su casa y quedarme. Ayudarla entonces en la comisaría y tratar de sacarla de la cárcel. Me escuchó sin interrupciones, logrando ponerme más nerviosa de lo que creí posible. Cuando terminé me invadió una sensación de temor.

—No voy a culparte por hacer lo correcto, Kara. Tú sabías que ella no había hecho nada. Con respecto a llevarla a su casa, bueno... Eso está bien ¿no? —su tono dejó entrever algo distinto... ¿celos? Ocultó cualquier emoción extra con una sonrisa—. Tal vez me habría cabreado ir a tu propia casa y no encontrarte, aunque no pasó pero lo entendería. Hiciste lo que creíste correcto y eso es algo que me gusta de ti.  
—¿Entonces no te molesta... ?  
—Para nada, bonita —repuso, y vi honestidad en sus ojos—. Imagino que yo haría lo mismo si me encontrara a alguna de mis ex en ese tipo de peligro inminente.

Menos mal que había terminado de tragar. De no haber sido así estaría atorándome con la pasta. Por mi bien la puse a un costado.

—Perdona ¿qué?  
—Tienes un pasado con la jefa, ¿no es así? —No se me ocurría qué decirle. Sage ya lo sabía y negarlo sería mentirle en la cara. Pero no podía hablar, no podía pensar en nada bueno contra eso—. No es la gran cosa, Kara, no te comeré porque hayas preferido no decírmelo. Pero lo entiendo.  
—Eres... Demasiado comprensiva —musité apenada—. Y definitivamente te llevarías de maravilla con mi mejor amiga. Tienen un instinto especial para descubrir cosas.  
—Solo fue muy obvio. La manera en que a veces te mira... Conozco esa clase de miradas. Únicamente la poseen los amores pasados. Bah, pero no es nada ¿sabes? Solo quiero que te sientas cómoda conmigo, quiero que seas capaz de confiar en mí algún día. Y quiero que estés segura de que no hay nada que me haga pensar distinto a lo que siento. Ni tu pasado, ni tu ex, siquiera el hecho de que es una multimillonaria empresaria —añadió frunciendo el ceño reflexiva, su expresión fue de lo más graciosa—. A lo que voy es que, según lo que me contaste, ese accidente pudo haber sido un ataque al azar contra mí para hacerla ver mal a tu ex pero me hizo abrir los ojos. Tener una experiencia de vida o muerte te hace pensar en lo corta e insignificante que es tu vida.  
—Me estás asustando un poco —dije en broma.

Sage corrió las piernas de encima mío y se incorporó hasta sentarse a mi lado. Tenía unos cuantos vendajes en los brazos, nada grave. Su cercanía me hizo cosquillas en el estómago.

—He estado pensando en lo que quiero para mí.  
—¿Y qué sería eso? —pude oír a su corazón comenzar a palpitar deprisa. Una melodía nueva, sin duda nada comparada a la de...  
—A ti. Quiero esto. Sé que he sido muy lenta con respecto a confesar lo que me pasa, pero no estaba segura. No quería arruinar nuestra amistad, al fin y al cabo eres lo mejor que me pasó hasta ahora en todo el año, sin exagerar. Conocerte, pasar tiempo contigo... Después de ese accidente solo quiero hacer lo que mi corazón dicta. Y ahora mismo solo me dice que deje de ser una estúpida y confiese lo mucho que me gustas.

En algún momento nos habíamos acercado peligrosamente pero no importó. Me gustaba el perfume de su chaqueta, incluso la sensación de su piel muy cerca de la mía era nueva pero bienvenida. Ya no era solo su corazón el que latía descontrolado.

—Definitivamente... Eres una tonta.  
—Sí que sabes cómo sobrellevar una confesión —rió apoyando su mano sobre mis piernas, así acercándose un poco más—. ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?  
—Tú también me gustas —eran palabras totalmente inesperadas para mí misma pero acertadas. Su sonrisa me lo confirmaba al acelerar el huracán emocionado en mi pecho—. Me gustas.

Sage se inclinó otros cuántos centímetros y deliberadamente mis dedos se engancharon al cuello de su camiseta, para tirar de ella hacia mí.

—¡Rubia! Compré un nuevo vibr... Ah, mierda.

A escasos milímetros de que nuestros labios se tocaran las dos quedamos quietas como una misma roca. Mientras mi rostro seguramente pasaba por las mil y una sensaciones relacionadas con el enojo, Sage me sonrió con picardía para después separarse y ponerse de pie.  
Maggie estaba a unos metros, cerca de la puerta, con una bolsita de cartón que decía sex shop en blanca cursiva y una botella de vino tinto en la otra. Levantó la bebida en nuestra dirección a modo de saludo y Sage fue la primera en hablar.

—Tú debes de ser Maggie.  
—La misma —contestó con una voz impropia de ella—. Debo suponer entonces que eres Sage. Kara me ha hablado tanto de ti...  
—¿Sí te has enterado que hay que tocar la puerta antes de entrar? —le espeté alejando la manta de mí y parándome también.  
—¡Siempre que vengo estás sola como cactus en el desierto!  
—Y aún así te las arreglas para llegar en los momentos más precisos —repliqué irritada. Maggie alzó los brazos disculpándose.  
—Creeme que después de seis años todavía no sé cómo lo hago.

Sage nos sonrió y mi leve malhumor desapareció como si nada.

—Ya debo irme, tengo que solucionar algunas cosas del bar y después ponerme al día con el trabajo pendiente de CatCo.  
—¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo agilizarte algunos artículos si quieres, no me resultaría ningún problema.  
—Y eso sería aprovecharme de ti —dijo alzando una ceja. Acto seguido posó la mano en mi antebrazo y besó mi mejilla—. Hablamos al rato. Fue un placer conocerte, Maggie.

Sage me sonrió una última vez y en cuestión de segundos solo éramos mi amiga y yo.

—Lo mismo digo... —murmuró Maggie suspicaz contemplando la puerta por donde se había ido. Al volverse tuvo que enfrentarse a mi mirada—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así? Ella me gusta, parece buena onda.  
—Buena onda —repetí en voz baja—. Que elocuencia.  
—Tienes que entender que es sumamente extraño encontrarte a ti, alienígena Danvers, a punto de consumar con alguien.  
—¡No era eso!  
—¿Besitos inocentes?  
—Acababa de confesarme sus sentimientos. Estabamos teniendo nuestro momento ¿bien? De verdad tienes un don para las interrupciones —suspiré, me dirigí a la cocina y Maggie me siguió, dejando el vino y la bolsa en la mesa del comedor.  
—Lo siento, no tenía idea. Pero parece interesante, debe de serlo si llama tu atención, es solo que... Hace mucho no me encontraba con algo como esto. Quiero decir...  
—Sé lo que quieres decir —dije sacando un par de sodas—. Mi única relación real fue con Lena. La última vez que me sentí remotamente así fue hace mucho tiempo, es mi primer relación después de todo lo que pasó.

Maggie me miró comprensiva. Ella más que nadie entendía lo que había sido mi relación con Lena y tenía la gran suerte de que siguiera conmigo para apoyarme en todo este caos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Con respecto a Sage.  
—Bueno, me gusta. Me gusta bastante y... Creo que merezco darme una oportunidad para ser feliz ¿sabes? Regresé a la tierra hace tres años y solo he vivido para ser Supergirl. Después de Lena nunca supe lo que sentir este tipo de cosas significa, es...  
—Es algo nuevo —completó por mí con una pequeña sonrisa. Bebió de su soda y se secó los labios con la manga—. Por supuesto que lo mereces, Kara. Sage parece ser lo correcto para ti, quiero decir... ¿Quién más va a soportar tu cabeza hueca?  
—Cállate —murmuré con una sonrisa tonta ganándome. Respiré hondo y miré sobre su hombro a las cosas que había traído—. Así que te diste una vuelta por tu tienda favorita.  
—Claro. Sabes que Alex tiene una mente muy abierta, no duda nunca en intentar cosas...  
—¡No necesito saber eso sobre mi hermana!

Maggie se burló de mí con ganas y al cabo de un rato terminamos destapando el vino y viendo películas hasta entrada la noche.

CatCo no siempre estaba tan en calma. Quizás era solo yo, pero hace tiempo que no me sentía tan en paz en el trabajo. Probablemente tenía que ver con Sage regresando y compartiendo oficina conmigo. Tenerla cerca era algo que no sabía que me gustaba hasta que me volví por quinta vez en la mañana en mi asiento para verla solo por el placer de hacerlo. Al notar mi intrusión ella solo sonreía, o me guiñaba un ojo, también me enviaba cortos mensajes de texto con tonterías para hacerme reír.

Resulta que la noche anterior nos habíamos besado. Y pese a que mis únicos recuerdos con respecto a ese tipo de actividad incluían a mi ex, me había asustado pensar en qué tal vez lo hacía mal. Pero Sage se encargó de quitarme las dudas rápidamente y la nueva aventura de besarla se convirtió en mi nuevo pasatiempo favorito hasta el momento. Era distinto, sus labios eran tiernos al tacto, era divertido y cálido.

Pero el momento de felicidad lleno de emociones alegres acabó cuando al mediodía Sage se acercó en su descanso para nada más ni nada menos que besarme. Y no solo besarme en el modo más inocente de la palabra. Sage apoyó las manos en mis rodillas y se inclinó para atrapar mis labios en un beso que me dejó sin aire o pensamiento cuerdo alguno.

Pero la cuestión es, más allá del perfecto y exquisito beso, que había estado tan concentrada antes en mi trabajo que no noté a Lena a dos escritorios del mío. Frente a mí. Sage no tardó en irse luego de ese beso, como si nada, y yo quedé con la respiración pesada y una sensación de extraño agobio al ver la cara de mi ex.

No es que Lena estuviera mirándome, estaba segura de que no se había perdido el espectáculo dado que todos los empleados estaban echándome miraditas extrañas. La única que no lo hacía era la ojiverde que le hablaba sobre vaya saber qué a la columnista de moda. Lena hablaba con firmeza pero algo en su rostro... Ese semblante duro que solo me había encontrado pocas veces en la universidad...

Podía notar como su mandíbula se apretaba al escuchar a la mujer frente a ella, quieta y fija en su sitio Lena la observaba solo a ella como si así pudiera desaparecer todo lo demás. ¿También a mí, quizás?

De repente le sonrió a la columnista de la forma más amable que poseía y comenzó a separarse del escritorio. No sin antes claro, porque ese era su más preciado don, poner sus ojos verdes en mí y hacerme querer explotar en pedacitos.

Su mirada fue seria al mirarme, penetrante y de algún modo molesta. Conocía uno que otro gesto en ella que a pesar de los años no habían cambiado pero estar al tanto de su reacción no me hizo sentir mejor en nada.

Sin más se dio la vuelta y regresó a su oficina. Por mi propio bien me prometí que no la vería ni alzaría la mirada en su dirección.

¿A qué se debía ahora todo eso?


	23. Chapter 23

—¿Te besó frente a Lena? —murmuró Alex desconcertada una vez le conté la situación del día anterior en CatCo. Asentí y ella frunció aún más el ceño—. ¿Crees que te miró de esa manera por eso o algo así?  
—Uh... No sé, la noté bastante tensa a pesar de la tranquilidad con la que hablaba y luego al mirarme estaba incluso más... Es confuso, no lo entiendo.  
—Kara, sí que eres torpe —dijo suspirando al cabo de un rato.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?

Alex me observó con esa única expresión de que me estaba perdiendo de la cosa más obvia del mundo. Solía mirarme así cuando un chico quería invitarme a salir en la secundaria y yo no lo entendía hasta que me explicaba.

—¡Está celosa!  
—¿... Lena? —musité extrañada. Alex se llevó una mano a la frente con un gesto hastiado.  
—No entiendo cómo eres tan inteligente con algunas cosas y luego te estupidizas. A ver... —comenzó de nuevo, esforzándose por buscar calma en sus palabras— no puede ser más obvio, Kara. Lena está celosa de Sage, no hay otro motivo para que reaccione así, no es tan difícil de comprender. Está celosa.  
—No se trata de eso —dije dubitativa. Ni siquiera yo me creía lo que salía de mi boca a esas alturas—. Ella me dejó en claro que no podría importarle menos lo que hacía. No le intereso en lo más mínimo. Además es Lena Luthor. Es una multimillonaria empresaria con cosas más importantes que hacer que ponerse celosa por una ex de hace seis años.  
—Kara, eres una idiota —masculló reprimiendo una risa y la noté más relajada—. Tú eras una alienígena cuando te enamoraste de ella. Literalmente lo más absurdo que uno podría imaginarse. Un alien. Hay cosas más extrañas en el mundo que una multimillonaria empresaria celosa de su ex. Mira... Tuvieron algo importante, algo difícil de borrar fácilmente. Es normal que se haya puesto celosa al verte con alguien más en su propia empresa y en frente de ella. Recuerda que fuiste feliz con ella, la besaste a ella de esa manera, lo mismo habrá pensado Lena al verte en esa situación. Fue la primera vez en años en que te vio a ti con otra. Si terminara con Maggie y la viera con alguien más probablemente me pasaría algo parecido.  
—¿Y con Becca?  
—¿Qué? —dijo a la vez que el brillo de le iba de los ojos—. ¿Qué pasa con ella?  
—Terminaron hace seis años, poco después de que yo me fuera, más o menos al mismo tiempo que lo mío con Lena acabó. ¿Estarías tú celosa por Becca?  
—Eso es diferente.  
—Es lo mismo.  
—No, no lo es —suspiró dejándose caer un poco en el sofá—. Lena no te engañó con otra en tu propia cama.  
—Lo siento —dije con una mueca.

Me enteré mucho después de regresar a la tierra lo mucho que Becca había hecho sufrir a mi hermana. En su tiempo había sido mi mejor amiga, claro, pero el desagrado que me causó saber en lo que se había convertido era tan grande que ni siquiera toleraba la idea de volver a verla.

El DEO la contactó al tiempo de que ella y Alex terminaron. Al saber sobre mi identidad secreta algunos temían que abriría la boca y le diría a todo el mundo quién era. Pero tras una seria conversación Becca aseguró que no hablaría, como favor a Alex, ni siquiera a mí.

Pero al fin y al cabo mi hermana había tenido tiempo de sobra para conocer a otras personas y luego de un par de novias y aventuras Maggie terminó siendo la indicada. El cómo y porqué mi amiga había hecho un cambio radical en su estilo de vida siempre escapaba de mi conocimiento.

—No pasa nada —afirmó Alex sacándome de mi ensimismamiento—. Ya tengo que irme. Hay algunos problemas en el DEO y necesitan más agentes.  
—¿Necesitan ayuda? Puedo ir a darles una mano.  
—Supergirl puede descansar de la base por un momento, algo me dice que tiene otras cosas en las que pensar —respondió con tono misterioso a la vez que se levantaba.

La vi saludarme con la mano y salir por la puerta. Ya una hora después cuando acababa de salir de la ducha escuché el sonido de mi portátil anunciando un correo. El contenido me dejó atónita.

La dirección parecía uno de esos correos desechables que se consiguen por internet. No tenía idea quién era, no había ningún asunto o nombre de remitente más que un "01000100 01010110" como contacto pero el mensaje llamó mi atención al instante.

01000100 01010110: Sage no es lo que parece. No es para ti.  
Kara Danvers: ¿Quién demonios eres?

Por el siguiente par de horas no obtuve respuesta y me lamenté en verdad haber respondido. Ni siquiera debía prestarle atención a cosas como aquellas, pero se trataba de Sage. Nadie tenía razones para hablar de ella sin saber absolutamente nada. Nadie, al menos que... Otro correo apareció en mi bandeja de entrada cerca de las once de la noche cuando terminaba una investigación. Nuevamente ignoré los tontos números binarios y leí el mensaje ya cansada.

01000100 01010110: Hablo en serio, no te conviene estar cerca de ella.  
Kara Danvers: Debes de tener un serio problema para entrometerte en lo que no debes.  
01000100 01010110: Solamente estoy advirtiéndote.  
Kara Danvers: ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te importaría advertirme sobre mi vida personal?  
01000100 01010110: No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo. Solo saldrás lastimada.

Me quedé viendo la pantalla con la mente totalmente en blanco. Mi círculo era bastante pequeño en lo que amistades o familia respectaba. Más allá de Maggie, Alex y mis padres nadie más estaba enterado de lo que pasaba conmigo y Sage. Ninguno estaba molesto o mucho menos.

Solo una persona me quedaba por descartar. Alguien más que sabía muy bien sobre mi nueva relación y que al parecer no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Caí en la cuenta de quién se trataba tan rápido que apenas me di tiempo para pensar en la respuesta que ya estaba tecleando.

Kara Danvers: Eres tú.

En todo el tiempo en el que terminé mi trabajo no recibí contestación alguna. El supuesto extraño, valga la redundancia, no había respondido y era ya tarde en la madrugada cuando decidí irme a dormir. Podía esperar. Iría a CatCo mañana y quedarme callada ante su estúpida manera de querer controlar mi vida amorosa no estaba en mis planes.

Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano para ayudar en la ciudad con algunos cuántos problemas. Incendios, robos, lo de siempre. Ningún correo nuevo esperaba en mi bandeja pero mi alter ego me propinó la adrenalina extra que necesitaba para más tarde y de hecho sirvió. Al llegar a CatCo me sentí mucho más preparada. Más valiente y determinada. No iba a permitirle hacerme esto, no tenía derecho a decirme lo que debía hacer.  
Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en mi piso y se abrió para dar lugar a la oficina respiré muy hondo.

Lena estaba en su oficina, mirando su computadora y escribiendo de a momentos en una hoja a su lado, muy concentrada como para notar que yo estaba caminando echa una furia hacia ella. Al pasar por al lado de su secretaria y abrir la puerta con toda la poca fuerza que pude para no quebrarla, Lena al fin me miró. Solo cerré y bajé las cortinas. Necesitaría privacidad.

Lena dejó los papeles a un lado y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Puedo saber qué se te ofrece?  
—¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
—¿Qué tal si te explicas?

Contuve una risa irónica y me obligué a mantenerme en mi sitio frente al escritorio. Sentía mi cuerpo totalmente alterado, extraño.

—Los correos, Lena. Has sido tú. Decir que Sage no es para mí ¿te suena?

La sonrisa sarcástica se desvaneció para luego ponerse de pie y caminar con paso lento hacia mí. Ya no era la Lena tranquila y en calma. Ahora veía a una mujer amenazante, como una leona a punto de saltar. Cuando estuvo a un metro de mí se cruzó se brazos y se apoyó en el borde del escritorio.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo? —cuestionó con voz gélida.  
—A nadie más le importa lo que haga con mi vida amorosa.  
—Y supones que a mí sí —repuso. Los ojos le brillaban peligrosamente y su expresión me transmitía irritación. Tragué saliva pero me armé de valor.  
—Son tus tontos celos. Nadie más me enviaría esos correos, vi tu cara cuando... Cuando ella me besó. ¿Por qué estás celosa?

Eso la hizo parpadear con sorpresa. Celos. La había llamado celosa en su cara. Pero Lena tenía una gran facilidad para ocultar sus emociones y esta no fue la excepción. Su rostro se volvió una máscara divertida y llena de dureza. Se alejó del escritorio y en segundos estuvimos cara a cara, solo unos cuantos centímetros nos separaban. Podía oler su perfume, uno distinto, suave y refinado. Cuando abrió la boca y su aliento golpeó mis labios las piernas atentaron con fallarme.

—Si estuviera celosa de Sage ni siquiera estaríamos hablando —replicó con tono relajado. Miró descaradamente mis labios y sonrió aún más antes de inclinarse hasta mi oído. Su voz ronca me desestabilizó del todo—. Estaría follándote sobre ese escritorio. Te tocaría de tal manera que toda la empresa, incluida tu novia, acabarían soñando con mi nombre. Pero ese no es el caso, ¿verdad? ¿O tú crees que sí?

Cuando volvió a mirarme a los ojos, los suyos eran de un verde puro, ardiente. Entre la confusión y lo mucho que me había afectado lo que había dicho, me costaba reconocer cuál de los dos corazones alterados que escuchaba era el mío.

—Yo...  
—¿Quieres saber cómo es? —murmuró acercándose otro paso, tanto que si movía mi rostro un milímetro estaría rozando sus labios—. Puedo enseñarte. Puedo hacer de cuenta que estoy celosa de ella, porque ella es libre de tocarte —al decir eso su mano subió hasta mi cintura y se quedó ahí. En mi mente parecía que todo estaba explotando en cadena entre las ganas de salir corriendo y... —¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que te muestre lo que es estar celosa y follarte hasta que grites? Puedes pedírmelo, Kara, nadie tiene que saberlo. Puedo jugar ese papel por ti.

El corazón me latía dolorosamente cuando Lena se inclinó y trató de besarme. Con un movimiento poco humano me alejé de ella y los nervios inundaron mi estómago. Su voz me había dejado en un profundo trance, todavía sentía la huella de sus dedos en mi cintura como si estuvieran dibujando un hechizo y no podía sentirme más que conmocionada. Lo último que había dicho... Eso había despertado algo en mi cabeza. Algo lejano y molesto.

Lena tenía las manos apoyadas sobre el escritorio y me observaba indiferente. Ninguna señal en su rostro de lo que había dicho hasta hace un momento. Impasible e imperturbable, como siempre. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, eso no podía ocultarlo. Pero me había hecho perder el control tan fácilmente que me sentía mucho más que estúpida. Había jugado conmigo.

No sabía qué decir, no es como si pudiera de todos modos. Y ella aún así solo miraba. Me veía desde allí, a tan pocos metros, con una serenidad extraña. La fría serenidad de quién no necesita nada de ti y de todas formas espera. Su entereza me incomodó.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero nada salió. Negué lentamente, decepcionada conmigo misma por lo que había dejado suceder y que ni siquiera había sido tanto. "Puedo jugar ese papel por ti" había dicho. Sabía bien a lo que se refería. Lena por mucho tiempo había tenido que convertirse en otra persona para satisfacer las necesidades de alguien más. Antes, en la universidad, cuando el sexo consistía en jugar un papel. Cuando las personas solo eran clientes.

Rompí el contacto visual como si me costara toda la vida y con una torpeza vergonzosa me di la vuelta para irme. Una vez fuera fue como recuperar todo el aire que había perdido. En mi camino devuelta al escritorio muchos me miraron confundidos, seguramente por como había irrumpido en la oficina de la jefa.

Cinco minutos después, sentada en mi sitio con el pecho lleno de emociones pesadas intentaba concentrarme en el trabajo. Las cortinas seguían corridas cuando Sage apareció a mi lado.

—Hola, bonita —murmuró. Me besó entonces en los labios y tuve que fingir una sonrisa para no preocuparla. Pero mi estado no pasó desapercibido ya que frunció el ceño—. Estás roja y dudo que sea por mí —tocó mi frente rápidamente y me puse todavía más nerviosa—, también estás caliente. ¿Tienes fiebre?  
—Eh... No, no, claro que no. Solo debe ser el calor. El aire acondicionado se rompió ayer.   
—Ah, sí —recordó con gesto preocupado—. Bueno, solo quería saludarte, acabo de llegar. ¿Crees que puedas venirte al bar hoy por la noche?  
—¿Hoy? Sí... Sí, eso estaría genial.  
—¿En serio te encuentras bien? —dijo de nuevo, con voz dudosa.

Me levanté unos escasos centímetros de mi asiento y la besé con calma. Su sonrisa opacó la inquietud.

—Mejor que nunca.  
—Entonces nos vemos a las nueve. Ten un buen día.

Y con eso se retiró. La oficina de Lena seguía con las cortinas corridas y por muy extraño que era, casi inclino mis gafas para ver el interior.

¿Qué podía estar pasando por su cabeza ahora después de toda aquella escena que se había montado? ¿Siquiera le pesaría en la conciencia lo que me había hecho sentir? No, no, Rao. Solo me había puesto nerviosa, nerviosa por su cercanía, ansiosa por... No. No era nada como eso.

Crucé las piernas firmemente para aplacar el cosquilleo insoportable y me digné a seguir con mis cosas.

* * *

_Where did I_ _go_ _wrong_ _?_   
_I lost a friend_ _somewhere_   
_along_ _in_ _the_ _bitterness_ _._   
  
  


**Lena** **.**   
  
  


Me terminé de abrochar el último botón del pantalón cuando Sam entró a mi oficina. Miró desconcertada las cortinas que quince minutos antes mi ex había cerrado y se dispuso a correr cada una. Cuando la luz volvió a entrar y las ventanas transparentes dieron lugar al otro sector de empleados, fugazmente divisé a Kara escribiendo seriamente en su computador. Volví a Sam cuando ésta se sentó frente a mí y actué de lo más normal.

—¿Por qué estaba todo cerrado?

Respiré un par de veces más, lo suficiente como para que mi voz recuperara su tono normal.

—Estaba haciendo una videoconferencia, no quería distracciones.  
—Ah, ya... —asimiló vacilando. Después sacó de su bolsillo trasero un sobre de cartón doblado y lo depositó sobre la mesa—. Venía para entregarte el pasaje que me pediste.  
—Eso sí ha sido rápido. Gracias.  
—¿Me dirás ahora para qué quieres ir a Europa? Estamos a mitad de unas negociaciones importantes. Además... Lena, odias volar.  
—Losabrás manejar a la perfección —dije alzando la voz, concentrando mi atención de nuevo en la portátil y eliminando basura. Estaba recibiendo más correos amenazantes que de costumbre pero me había acostumbrado a ignorarlos. No me quedaba otra opción. Si me ponía a llorar por cada amenaza de muerte seguramente ya lo estaría—. Sam, no debes preocuparte. Tienes a tu nueva novia por aquí, pídele ayuda si la necesitas.  
—Lena...

Pero se calló. Cuando le había comentado tan a la ligera que estaba al tanto de su aventura secreta con una empleada de impresión su cara fue de película. Me había molestado al principio, cuando Kara me lo dijo, me había enfurecido porque odiaba que me ocultaran las cosas. Pero al fin y al cabo yo le había dicho que todo ese juego tonto entre nosotras debía acabar, por su bien y por su propia felicidad, era lo correcto. Ahora sólo era mi mejor amiga y la única que se había quedado conmigo durante años en mis peores días. Era Sam después de todo.

Miré al ventanal a mi derecha, a la ciudad y al cielo azul claro. Volar... Si tan solo pudiese evitarlo estaría encantada. Pero tenía una cita con unos médicos privados en Londres. Después de salir de la cárcel, de esa nueva oportunidad para vivir pues... Algo me dijo que al menos tenía que sacarme ese peso de encima. Aunque me mintiera a mí misma no podía dormir sabiendo que tal vez existía la posibilidad de que el cáncer de mi madre lo hubiera heredado también yo.

No confiaba en nadie de National City, nisiquiera en el país, para mantener el secreto. Así que tras pagar una desorbitante cantidad de dinero a unos expertos en la medicina, mi cita sería en tres días. Sam por supuesto no sabía nada. No era necesario.

—Encargale a alguien que me prepare el equipaje para una semana.  
—¿Estarás bien? Durante tanto tiempo sola, quiero decir. Puedo acompañarte si me necesitas —le sonreí de verdad. Ella nunca dejaría de preocuparse por mí, más o menos era su forma de quererme. Profunda e inquebrantable.  
—Es algo que debo hacer por mi cuenta. CatCo no puede quedarse sola. Ahora ve, imagino que tienes cosas que hacer también tú.

Su expresión delataba todos sus pensamientos. Era fácil leerla. Intranquilidad... Angustia. Pero no podía hacer más por ella. Cuando Sam se fue fui incapaz de seguir con mi trabajo. Ni el viaje a Londres ni lo que había pasado con Kara momentos antes me dejó pensar.  
  


**Kara.**

  
—Claro que debería repetirse —dije al teléfono mientras metía en la máquina expendedora varias monedas y hablaba con Sage, quién del otro lado, me contaba lo mucho que le había gustado salir.  
—¿Has pensado en mi oferta?  
—Tal vez —murmuré presionando los botones, algo raro se formó dentro de mi pecho—. Nunca me he quedado a dormir en la casa de nadie, no exactamente.  
—No exactamente —repitió con voz tonta—. Bien, es solo que me gustaría, odio tener que verte ir. No me malinterpretes, no intento apresurar nada, mis intenciones no son esas.  
—¿Supones entonces que serías completamente educada si yo durmiera bajo tu mismo techo?  
—Al menos que me pidas lo contrario, claro.

Quedamos en silencio y tomé el paquete de frituras de la máquina para después encaminarme al ascensor.

—¿Cuando podría ir?  
—Yo diría que cuando tú quieras, pero no sería de mucha ayuda. Veamos... —escuché su pensativo silencio mientras el elevador me llevaba hacia mi piso y Sage volvió a hablar, más animada si es que era posible—. Mañana es cuando estaré más disponible.  
—Será un placer aceptar esa disponibilidad entonces. Pero mientras disfruta de tu día libre, Sage, ya estoy llegando a la oficina.  
—Ese lugar infernal... Eso haré, bonita. Hablamos después.  
—Hablamos después.

Las puertas se abrieron y guardé mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi cartera para encontrarme con un extraño ambiente. Las pantallas ubicadas en varios sectores de la oficina estaban puestas en la misma noticia. Todos los empleados estaban de pie mirando la misma escena. Sin quererlo miré a la última oficina, la de Lena, todavía vacía. Había pasado una semana desde que se habia ido y no tenía manera de saber a dónde. No es que me importara dónde se encontraba pero...

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté a uno que miraba con el ceño fruncido un televisor.  
—Ha habido un accidente aéreo —y señaló entonces otra pantalla con el dedo. Se mostraba lo que parecían ser restos de un avión y mucho humo. Humo y fuego y demasiado desastre. La mujer del noticiero comenzó a hablar, explicando el lugar, momento de la catástrofe y la estimada cantidad de víctimas.

“... Fuentes aseguran que el vuelo 319 emitió una señal de auxilio cerca de las cinco de la mañana antes de desaparecer del radar. British Airways aún no ha dado reportes oficiales... ”

Mi atención fue captada por un movimiento detrás de mí. Al voltearme la ví a Sam, al parecer recién llegaba, pero su cara me asustó al instante. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y una expresión inexplicable mientras miraba la pantalla.

—Vuelo 319 —murmuró sin pestañear. Escuché su corazón latir con locura y al instante posó sus ojos aterrados en mí. No necesitaba entender mucho más.

Sam se volvió sobre sí y se encaminó a a las escaleras. Con una sensación insoportable en el pecho la seguí.

—Sam —grité mientras bajaba los escalones de dos en dos. Ella seguía corriendo pese a que sabía que me escuchaba. Pero no me importó correr más rápido e interrumpirle el paso en lo que fueron dos segundos.  
—Muévete.  
—No hasta que me digas qué ocurre —intentó pasarme pero se lo volví a impedir. Su rostro estaba conmocionado y todo su cuerpo temblaba—. Sam...  
—Es su vuelo. Lena volvería esta mañana en ese vuelo —susurró casi ahogada. Ya comenzaba a llorar.  
—¿De qué hablas? Tiene que ser un error, no...  
—Me habló anoche para que dejara todo listo. Ella estaría aquí. En este momento debería estar aquí.   
—Lena odia volar —murmuré, más para mí misma que para ella. Dejé caer mi peso contra la pared, el corazón me estaba a punto de estallar.  
—Insistió en que tenía un estúpido asunto en Londres —se sentó en el escalón, lucía incapaz de hacer otra cosa—. No puedo... No puedo ser yo quien lo haga.

Me la quedé mirando atónita. Si se estaba refiriendo a lo que yo creía...

—Necesito que lo averigües tú, Kara, no puedo hacerlo. Si Lena está...  
—No lo digas —dije rápidamente—. No te atrevas a decir algo como eso. Yo me encargaré, ¿sí? Haré lo posible para saber... haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para encontrarla.

Sam asintió vagamente, su cara era de pura tristeza y el maquillaje ya se le corría alrededor de los húmedos ojos.

Para entonces yo ya me disponía a correr escaleras abajo. No podía ir hacia el techo y correr el riesgo de que cualquiera sospechara, pero tenía otro plan.  
Aceleré el paso y llegué a una escalera que daba al callejón. Cuando mi traje de Supergirl estuvo al fin al descubierto dejé mis pertenencias en el bolso, saqué mi celular y me impulsé hacia el cielo.  
Maggie contestó al segundo pitido.

—¿En dónde estás, qué es ese ruido?  
—Escúchame con atención —dije con la mente nublada—. Tienes que encontrar algo sobre las víctimas y posibles heridos del vuelo 319 de esta mañana.  
—¿... Kara?  
—Necesito que investigues si Lena está entre los... Necesito que la busques.  
—No hablas en serio. ¿Lena estaba en ese vuelo? ¿Kara, en dónde demonios estás?  
—Estoy de camino al lugar del accidente. Voy a buscarla pero necesito saber que puedo contar contigo por si te enteras de algo, Maggie...  
—¿Rubia, estás bien? —mi voz seguía entrecortándose pero asentí, a pesar de que no pudiera verme—. No tienes que hacer esto sola.  
—Llegaré en cuestión de minutos, le dije a Sam que la buscaría.  
—No estás haciendo esto por Sam.  
—Lo sé —volé aún más rápido y la lágrima que escapó de mi mejilla se perdió en el viento—. Voy a colgar. Solo avísame si sabes algo, lo que sea.

Colgué antes de que contestara y apreté el objeto entre mis dedos tanto que pensé que lo había hecho añicos.  
La sola idea de pensar en que Lena podía estar muerta y yo no la había salvado... No, no podía estarlo. Era demasiado irreal.

Llegué a Londres al minuto siguiente. No sé si era una bendición o lo contrario poder ser tan veloz, pero justo en ese momento me hacía querer vomitar. Los nervios seguían acumulándose y yo no sabía cómo empezar. Sobrevolé algunas partes para orientarme, la realidad era que la ciudad entera era un caos de ambulancias y equipos de rescate. Así que hice lo más obvio y seguí la fila de emergencia hasta que vi a lo lejos el humo que se elevaba hasta el cielo. Tan oscuro como el carbón. 

Lo que menos me importó fue aterrizar en pleno desastre. Todos me miraron escandalizados, como si mi presencia fuera lo último que esperasen. No era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a algo así, a un desastre como ese y el dolor de los heridos atrapados. En mi mente lo único que quería era encontrar a Lena, pero el instinto me detenía, me hacía mirar dos veces al equipo de rescatistas tratando de levantar un motor despedazado de encima de un hombre.

Mi corazón sintió el dolor que acercarme a ellos causó, pero no podía ignorarlos así que me acerqué. Rápidamente todos me hicieron lugar y con facilidad levanté el motor, escuché el grito que se convirtió en llanto de quién estaba debajo, un grito desgarrador.

Un segundo después divisé una mujer de cabello oscuro a unos cinco metros y el pecho se me estrujó al ver la cantidad de sangre, la pierna destrozada y la ropa hecha jirones. Estaba muerta, noté al ir hacia ella, pero no era Lena.

A pesar de que miré hacía todos lados, nadie encajaba con su apariencia. Caminé y seguí caminando entre bolsas oscuras, charcos de sangre y pedazos de avión.  
Tragué saliva cuando mis pies chocaron con una maleta abierta y antes de ver siquiera el contenido una paramédica puso una mano en mi hombro.

—El hombre al que acaba de salvar era la última víctima atrapada. Los demás heridos han sido enviados a diferentes hospitales —su voz sonaba muy amable, me daba la impresión de que algo en mi expresión estaba demasiado roto.  
—¿Cuántos... Cuántas personas... ?  
—Murieron en el acto alrededor de cincuenta y seis. Me han dicho que muchos heridos graves ni siquiera han podido llegar al hospital. Estimo que no han sobrevivido más de quince o veinte personas, y si es que pasan la noche. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Evité mirarla a la cara ya que la cantidad de sentimientos que me abordaban eran imposibles. Mis ojos los sentía arder y llenarse de lágrimas. La voz apenas me funcionaba.

—Me gustaría saber cuáles hospitales están atendiendo a los heridos —la paramédica me miró con compasión.  
—¿No sería mejor si te doy la lista de muertos? —por muy tentada que estuve a aceptar esa fácil tortura, me negué, aquella sería mi última opción de no encontrar a Lena. La mujer suspiró—. De acuerdo, Supergirl, espérame unos minutos.

Cinco minutos más tarde estaba volando hacia el primer hospital de la lista que me había dado la paramédica. No era muy larga, solo cuatro, bastante alejados de cada uno pero era lo de menos. Llegué al primero y supuse que no me serviría de mucho entrar como Supergirl en un lugar atestado de personas buscando a sus familiares. Así que, como quien hace magia, me volví Kara Danvers en segundos detrás de un lugar oculto en el estacionamiento.

Pero no sirvió en absoluto. La recepcionista me entregó un listado de personas admitidas en la que Lena no figuraba para nada. Después de releerla unas tres veces más se la devolví y corrí fuera de ahí. De nuevo el traje y otra vez volar como Supergirl hasta el siguiente destino. El mismo proceso, esconder mi traje y buscarla. Nada.

El estómago me dolía por la angustia y cada vez me sentía más abatida. Toda la ansiedad que estaba generándome el no encontrarla se centraba en mi estómago y subía hasta mi pecho. Molestaba, se transformaba en dolor y me hacía querer llorar y hacer añicos todo a mi paso. Tal vez habría sido menos tormentoso leer la lista de muertos. Tal vez...

Hice un esfuerzo para volar al siguiente hospital. El que estaba más lejos de la ciudad y menos utilizado. Solo me quedaba este y el próximo y si no la hallaba entonces...  
Volví a abrochar mi camisa sobre el escudo y entré con paso lento. Tenía una mala sensación abriéndose camino por mi garganta, agria y deprimente.

El enfermero en recepción caminó hasta mi cuando me vio entrar vacilante. Al abrir la boca alguien lo llamó y se disculpó, prometiendo que volvería en un momento. No habían tantas personas aquí, unos cuantos esperaban sentados pero igual de desanimados que yo. No quería seguir esperando, no podía aguantar más la incertidumbre.

Sin miramientos crucé la puerta que daba al desastre mismo. Por ahí todo era distinto. Allí los médicos iban de un lado a otro y corrían a por más equipo. Mi corazón no dejó de latir con miedo en ningún momento, peor aún fue saber que no podía percibir el palpitar del suyo por ninguna parte.

—Señorita, no puede estar aquí —gritó alguien desde alguna lugar, sin duda a mí. Pero yo seguí adentrándome en esa sala mortal, intentando escuchar, como si pudiera atrapar ese latido tan único. Si tan solo pudiera escucharlo... —¡Señorita!

Una mujer de piel morena me tomó del brazo y mis emociones se dispararon. El vacío se volvió intenso en mi pecho y se convirtió en furia. Me ví a mi misma tomándola por la bata blanca y empujándola contra la pared.

—Dígame... Que tiene a una paciente aquí que busco.  
—Por fav... —miró hacia todos lados pero nadie nos prestaba atención. El caos ya era demasiado grande.   
—Una mujer de unos veintitantos, color negro, aproximadamente mi misma altura y ojos verdes.

Cuando entendió que no podría escapar de mi agarre volvió a mirarme a los ojos. Los suyos estaban llenos de miedo, seguramente la estaba dejando sin aire, quizás mi fuerza era demasiado. No lo sabía. No tenía control de algo tan tonto como eso ahora. Pero aún así suavicé el toque de mis dedos alrededor de su cuello, sin soltarla, y ella respiró de pronto.

Aterrada comenzó a asentir y cuando la solté se frotó la enrojecida piel.

—Alguien con esas características se admitió hace una hora. Tiene tatuajes sobre su pierna derecha. Parecen ser planetas.


	24. Chapter 24

—¿Está segura?

Si bien yo sabía que Lena tenía un tatuaje así, el miedo me hacía dudar. La mujer tragó saliva de nuevo y me sentí bastante mal por la manera en que la había tratado.

—No puedo llevarla a que la vea ahora, señorita, debe entender. Pero le prometo que me haré cargo de que un médico hable con usted ni bien termine en urgencias —iba a reprochar pero no me serviría de nada. Ya bastante la había asustado.  
—¿Puede al menos decirme si está bien?  
—Está viva.

Su manera de decirlo fue tan vacía que si me hubiera dicho que estaba muerta no sería ninguna diferencia. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en uno de mis bolsillos y la mujer me pidió que esperara fuera antes de retirarse. Al atender era Maggie.

—Rubia, me tenías asustada. No contestabas.  
—Ah, lo siento —murmuré dejando urgencias. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas suyas ahora que miraba la pantalla—. La encontré. Está en un hospital fuera de Londres.  
—¿En serio? Oh, gracias a dios —suspiró aliviada, su interés casi haciéndome sonreír—. ¿Cómo está, te dijeron algo?

Escuché sonidos en el fondo, me pareció que era la voz de mi hermana.

—No pueden decirme nada todavía. Solo... Solo sé que está viva y... Rao, Maggie, esto es difícil —me dejé caer sobre mi hombro en una pared alejada de los demás familiares que esperaban. Quitándome las gafas para secarme los ojos el nudo en mi garganta se hizo más grande—. No pude salvarla. Es Lena. Es Lena y no pude hacer nada. ¿De qué me sirven los poderes si no puedo salvarla?  
—Kara, tranquilízate ¿puedes hacer eso? —pocas veces me llamaba por mi nombre, únicamente en momentos en los que apenas podía conmigo misma—. Ahora mismo tienes que ver el lado positivo. Sé que siempre te fastidio por hacerlo, por ver las cosas buenas, pero ahora necesito que lo hagas. Está viva ¿de acuerdo? Aferrate a eso, sabes que si sigue aquí es por una razón.  
—Maggie...  
—Y tú estás ahí. No debería decir esto pero es tu segunda oportunidad para no ser una cabeza hueca así que tienes que decidir.  
—Está bien.

Ya no lloraba pero la tristeza aún se sentía en mi pecho. Maggie respiró hondo y volvió a hablar después de un largo silencio.

—¿Quieres hablar con Alex?  
—No, no ahora. Solo dile que estoy bien —aunque las dos sabíamos que eso no era cierto, no podía pensar en nada más. Pensaba en colgar cuando recordé algo—. ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?  
—Lo que sea.  
—Tienes que decirle a Sam que encontré a Lena. Pero no ahora, pasaron veinte minutos desde que la dejé en CatCo, sería muy sospechoso. Tal vez en una hora pero hazte pasar por mí, tú pensarás en algo.  
—Lo tengo bajo control, rubia. Tú hazte cargo de mantener la cordura y avísame si hay noticias ¿quieres?  
—Gracias, Maggie. Te debo una grande.  
—Una gran botella de vino.  
—Anotado.  
—Cuídate, rubia.

Una hora más tarde luchaba con las ganas de usar mis rayos equis para revisar todo el hospital en su búsqueda. Necesitaba verla como necesitaba respirar. Desde que Sam me dijo sobre el vuelo no encontraba forma de sentirme bien. Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de emociones tóxicas, como si el humo del accidente se hubiera metido en mi interior y no me dejara recobrar el aliento. Estaba nerviosa, al borde de que mis sentimientos explotaran.

Frotaba mis ojos por quinta vez, cansada en demasía, cuando la misma mujer de horas antes salió de la sala de urgencias. Venía acompañada de alguien más, una doctora, según decía su identificación en la bata blanca. Tenía el cabello rojizo y rizado, no pasaría de los cuarenta pero se mantenía en forma. Indudablemente venían hacia mí.

—Ella es... La mujer de la que le hablé.

La médica me estrechó la mano con una sonrisa cordial y miró la tabla en sus manos.

—¿Podría acompañarme?  
—¿Me dejará verla?  
—Está en el quirófano desde hace unas horas, si es que nos referimos a la misma persona. Nos sería de mucha ayuda si nos diera los datos de la paciente.  
—¿... Quirófano? —murmuré. Noté una sacudida en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho. Miré a las dos mujeres y la doctora fue la única que me sostuvo la mirada. ¿Cómo hacía para mantener la calma?  
—Le diré todo lo que pueda, pero también debe ayudarme a mí —pidió con suavidad y no me quedó más que asentir. Después se dirigió a la otra mujer—. ¿Puedes ir a buscar las notas que escribí cuando la paciente llegó? Están en mi oficina. Gracias, Alison.

El nombre me hizo sentir aún peor pero deseché todo pensamiento cuando la doctora me señaló un pasillo contrario a la sala de urgencias.

—Bien —comenzó sacando un bolígrafo. Su acento inglés era claro y llamativo, siempre me habían cautivado de algún modo. Ahora sólo quería que acabara—. ¿Cómo se llama?  
—Lena Luthor —la mujer asintió lentamente.  
—¿Edad?  
—Veinticinco —dije pegando la vista al frente. Hablar de ella se sentía extraño, me ponía nerviosa.  
—¿Puedes describirla de nuevo? Su estatura, cabello, ese tipo de cosas.  
—Mide... Cerca de un metro setenta, tal vez menos. Su cabello es negro como ese bolígrafo y tiene ojos verdes, muy claros. Tiene un tatuaje con varios planetas y estrellas sobre su pierna derecha, cerca de la cadera. También tiene un... Un lunar. Justo aquí.

Señalé el sitio en mi cuello, exactamente en el medio. Ella se detuvo, dejó de escribir y me observó compasiva. Noté que estábamos en un corredor bastante silencioso, supuse que podrían ser los cuartos de pacientes en recuperación.

—¿Cómo te llamas?  
—Kara —al decirlo, yo misma me sentí pequeña. Tan minúscula como un insecto a punto de ser pisoteado.  
—Okay, Kara —dijo juntando sus manos sobre la tablilla—. Lena estaba inconsciente cuando llegó aquí. Tuvo un trauma cerebral. Tenía un metal de seis centímetros incrustado en el cráneo y el pulso casi perdido. El neurocirujano está trabajando hace cinco horas con ella y quizás le tome más. No voy a darte falsas esperanzas si es lo que esperas. Pero puedo decirte que podría haber muerto en el acto, podría haber perdido las piernas o hacerse trizas el cuerpo entero. Las posibilidades son infinitas. Pero hasta el momento solo podemos trabajar en la lesión cerebral. Los resultados de los estudios que le hicimos antes de llevarla al quirófano estarán en unas horas. ¿Puedes esperar un poco más?

No fui capaz de decir nada, ni siquiera me moví de mi lugar. Estaba hablando de Lena. A Lena le había pasado todo eso y yo no había estado ahí. Sentí pronto las ganas de vomitar, quizás gritar o golpear algo también.

—¿Puede responderme algo honestamente? —ella asintió—. Esa operación... ¿Puede matarla verdad?  
—Es un riesgo, sí. Pero le aseguro que tiene al mejor cirujano cuidando de ella.  
—¿Y si sobrevive? ¿Qué pasa si sobrevive?

La mujer exhaló y se quedó pensativa durante un instante.

—Las primeras veinticuatro horas son claves. Puede sufrir una recaída, es normal en cualquier postcirugía —se detuvo. Algo me decía que no quería decirme lo siguiente. El corazón se me estrujó otra vez.  
—¿Despertará, no es así? ¿Si sobrevive despertará?  
—No sería extraño que su cuerpo entre en un coma. Pero si despierta... —negó lentamente, casi apenada—. Probablemente sentirá mucho dolor dadas las circunstancias y las heridas que vimos a simple vista. Quizás tenga costillas rotas. La cabeza le dolerá mucho y se sentirá muy confundida, mareada y demás. También es posible que su personalidad se vea afectada, así como sus emociones.  
—¿Su personalidad? —repetí incrédula.  
—Recuerda que sufrió un trauma cerebral. El metal le atravesó la cabeza, literalmente todo lo que ella es. Es común que pase en víctimas con lesiones de ese tipo. Puede ir desde la perdida de la memoria a un cambio totalmente radical en su persona. Todo lo que le gusta, sus ideales, lo que hace día a día podría cambiar por completo.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello. Todo era demasiado abrumador y ya ni siquiera tenía sentido. Me estresaba no estar al tanto de lo que pasaría porque sabía que de igual modo no podría hacer nada. Ya no tenía forma de ayudarla. Apenas podía mantenerme de pie sin pensar en que todo estaba terriblemente mal.

—¿Puede mantenerme al tanto? —pedí sin voz. La doctora me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, dándome unas palmadas en el hombro.  
—Te avisaré cuando salga del quirófano.

Bajé la mirada y ella se fue por donde habíamos venido. Despacio me dejé caer al suelo, muy exhausta como para hacer otra cosa. Eran demasiadas emociones, demasiado en lo que pensar y mucho que tolerar. Las posibilidades eran tantas y ni siquiera buenas. Lena podría morir tanto en ese quirófano como afuera, podría... No era capaz ni de suponerlo. Imaginar un mundo donde ella dejaba de ser Lena Luthor me asustaba. Tenía miedo, entendí, al ver como mis manos volvían a temblar. Tanto me había negado a mí misma lo que sentía, incluso después de años, que tenía que ocurrir algo así para despertarme. No me importaba si ella había cambiado, no me importaba lo que había pasado en el último tiempo. Si lo que sentía no era amor, entonces...

¿Por qué todo tenía que pasarle a ella?

—Tiene una contusión pulmonar, lo que hará que le cueste respirar y le duela demasiado. Eso si despierta —me recordó lo más cortésmente que pudo la doctora. Habían pasado unas tres horas desde nuestra conversación y yo estaba al borde de perder los estribos. Había sido demasiado tiempo—. Tiene varias cortaduras en el rostro. Una herida algo profunda en la pierna izquierda que por suerte no pasó a más. En definitiva lo único en lo que hay que preocuparnos es en su cabeza. Estaremos vigilandola por si despierta —respiró hondo, abriendo otra puerta hacia otro pasillo y se detuvo—. Bien, ¿quieres verla?

Mi garganta se secó y no logré formular ninguna respuesta. Claro que quería pero mi corazón tenía que calmarse primero.

—Hey, ánimo. Sobrevivió a la cirugía que fue lo más difícil. Según el neurocirujano no habrá complicaciones y eso es bastante bueno. Ve, está detrás de esa puerta.

Me señaló la habitación a unos metros de mí y sin saber cómo me encontré caminando hacia ella. Estuve dentro del cuarto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El alivio que sentí fue inexplicable. Por fin la había encontrado.

Lena estaba conectada a unas máquinas, tenía algo en el rostro que le permitía respirar y la mitad de la cabeza vendada. Su piel estaba pálida. No como era usual, brillante y viva, sino que demasiado blanca. Casi... Decidí acercarme a ella y sentarme con cuidado en la silla a su lado. Que tonta, como si fuera a despertarla.

Sus ojos incluso cerrados parecían extenuados con esos moretones oscuros. Ví los cortes en sus mejillas y en el cuello. Al mirar sus brazos un impulso me hizo tocarla y me encontré tomando con suavidad su mano derecha. Tan frágil entre las mías... Nunca la había sentido tan débil, como si pudiera lastimarla si me pasaba de fuerza. Sin soltarla me quité las gafas y froté mis ojos. El pitido lento y regular de las máquinas me mantenía consciente de donde estaba pero también me aturdía.

—Oh, Lena, yo...

Simplemente rompí en llanto. Todo lo que había intentado reprimir desde que me enteré, la incansable espera, el terror de no volver a verla... Todo se concentraba en ese momento. Dolía verla así. Dolía como si los años no hubieran pasado y era malo. Era terriblemente malo sentir que todo mi cuerpo iba a detonar por la impotencia y saber que lo único que me detenía era el contacto de su mano helada.

—Prométeme que vivirás y te prometo que lo arreglaré todo.

* * *

—¿Y qué es lo que dijo?

Me hallaba en el techo del hospital, hablando con Maggie por teléfono y recargando mis energías. No había absorbido demasiada luz solar y comenzaba a sentirme más y más cansada con el paso de las horas. Había tenido solo unos pocos minutos en la habitación de Lena antes de que me pidieran salir. No había sido suficiente.

Pero la doctora me prometió que podría volver una vez el horario de visitas comenzara y que quizá podría hacerme el favor de dejar que me quede. Sentía que estar lejos de ella la ponía en algún peligro inminente del que yo no podría salvarla, de que sería demasiado lenta si la dejaba sola y algo le ocurría. Tenía ese constante miedo acechando mis pensamientos y era insoportable.

—Que la mantuvieras al tanto —respondió mi amiga. Me estaba explicando cómo había salido todo con Sam pero siendo honesta era lo que menos me importaba en aquel momento—. No sospechó nada.  
—Gracias, Maggie.  
—No quería traer esto a colación —dijo con voz suave—, pero hay un tema que debes resolver, Kara.  
—¿Y ese cuál es?  
—Sage.  
—Ah.

No había pensado en ella durante todo el día. Y eso que estaba ya el sol perdiéndose en el horizonte. No tenía ganas de hablar de Sage, ni de pensar en una gran excusa que valiera la pena porque no era lo que se merecía. Lo que Sage necesitaba era la verdad de mis sentimientos y no podía hacerlo desde aquí.

—Dile que surgió un viaje de emergencia —era verdad de todas formas—, hablaré con ella cuando regrese a National City. ¿Tú y Alex están bien?  
—Estamos preocupadas por ti.  
—Voy a colgar —suspiré—. Bajaré para ver cómo sigue Lena. Creo que iban a intentar quitarle el tubo para respirar.  
—¿Tan pronto?  
—Sí, no me han querido decir porqué. Gracias por llamar, Maggie.

La mitad de las fuerzas que había adquirido gracias a la luz solar se redujeron a la mitad cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el piso en el que Lena estaba. Caminé con desgano hasta su habitación y me senté frente a la puerta. Al menos me permitían quedarme allí, a pesar de ser terapia intensiva, supuse que tenía que ver con la doctora que me había mantenido al tanto durante el día y cuando llegué. Corday, se apellidaba. Había estado tan alterada por la mañana que ni siquiera me había interesado saber su nombre.

Y claro que seguía igual, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que Lena contaba con una oportunidad. Por más mínima e improbable que fuera, seguía aquí.  
Una enfermera salió de su cuarto y me miró apenada, seguramente me veía patética estando todavía por aquí después de diez horas. A mí no me importaba. Pero se acercó a mí y del bolsillo saco una barra de cereal, la dejó frente a mis pies ya que estaba sentada en el suelo y se fue en silencio.

Una hora más tarde el sol ya no se veía en la ventana del otro extremo del pasillo. Me había quedado mirando como anochecía para no usar mi visión de la manera incorrecta y verla por un instante. No me había gustado encontrarla así, tan destruida y frágil que podría desaparecer como si nada. Y en parte así era. Estaba tan cerca de mí pero tan lejos.

Mi reloj marcaba las nueve en punto cuando la doctora Corday apareció a mi lado. ¿Nunca descansaba? De igual modo ni siquiera tenía ojeras y se mantenía con la misma expresión gentil.

—Tengo que hacer un chequeo general, ¿quieres entrar? —con dificultad asentí y me levanté del piso forzosamente. La enfermera de esta mañana, Allison, le seguía. Me miró un fugaz segundo antes de poner los ojos en la espalda de la doctora. No había sido mi intención asustarla así.

Ya una vez dentro lo mejor que pude hacer fue apoyarme contra la ventana y mirar desde allí como la enfermera administraba la medicación y la doctora revisaba el vendaje de su cabeza, para después tocar sus manos y los dedos.

—Puedes acercarte, no le perturbarás el sueño —dijo sin mirarme—. Es bueno que sienta una presencia familiar, algo cálido a lo que aferrarse.

Sé que no lo dijo de una mala manera. Pero ese término solo me hizo pensar en una Lena al borde de irse por completo. Atada a la vida por un hilo que cada vez se hacía más fino. Pero me aproximé a la silla en la que me había sentado horas antes y me dejé caer ahí.

Tenía un poco más de color en las mejillas y a pesar de que los cortes por todas partes deberían quitarle la belleza, simplemente no pasaba. Seguía siendo igual de hermosa. Ya le habían quitado el tubo de la boca y sus labios estaban resecos y agrietados, además de los moretones violáceos.

—Kara, ¿sabes de algún familiar con el que podamos hablar?  
—No... No. Lena no tiene padres —susurré mirándola extrañada ante su repentino cambio. Se había puesto bastante nerviosa y evitaba a toda costa mirarme—. ¿Qué pasa?  
—Es algo de rutina. El procedimiento indica la presencia de un familiar directo que tome una decisión en caso de ser necesario.  
—¿... Qué decisión?  
—Kara.  
—Su hermano es un maníaco villano encerrado en una prisión de alta seguridad hace más de una década, por favor no me haga hablar de su padre —dije con toda la calma que pude reunir—. Soy la única a su lado en este momento. Así que por favor dígame qué es lo que me está ocultando.

La doctora dejó caer los hombros y su expresión fue de gran lástima. Suspiró y se dirigió a la otra mujer.

—Puedes retirarte, Allison. Ve a fijarte como sigue el paciente de la 202. Estaré ahí en un momento.

La enfermera no dijo nada y desapareció más rápido de lo que parecía humanamente normal. Mis más grandes terrores volvían otra vez a aparecer y volverse pesados en la base de mi estómago.

—Debe ser alguien importante para ti ¿verdad? Sí, es lo que parece —murmuró, afectada para mi sorpresa—. Kara, esto... No es ético. Pero ahora mismo solo te tiene a ti y eso debe de servir de algo.  
—¿Qué pasa?

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y mantuvo la mirada en Lena, como si mirase a una hija o alguien muy cercano, con cariño.

—Al llegar aquí no podíamos verlo, por supuesto. Necesitamos de unos cuantos estudios y exámenes para dar con el y aún así casi lo pasamos por alto —comentó amargamente. Hizo una pausa y me miró a los ojos, sabía que nada de lo que dijera iba a ser bueno—. Tiene cáncer pulmonar en etapa temprana. Esto significa que hay posibilidades de extraer el tumor de forma quirúrgica o con otros tratamientos, pero es posible curarla. Cabe destacar que el tiempo no es un aliado con estas enfermedades. Si despierta y no decide operarse, el tumor va a crecer y crecer y expandirse por todo su cuerpo.

Me la quedé mirando como si estuviera hablándome en otro idioma. ¿Cáncer? Debía de ser una broma de mal gusto Lena no... Rao, Lena había pasado por suficiente y ni siquiera había vivido del todo. Esto era el colmo.  
Abrí la boca para hablar pero nada salió. No lo entendía, no lograba que mi cabeza uniera los cabos. ¿Cómo podía ella tener cáncer? Al mirarla solo logré que el miedo se volviera terror del verdadero.

No solo era posible que quedara en coma quien sabe por cuánto, pero si despertaba, si por algún milagro del universo volvía a abrir los ojos lo que le esperaba era mucho peor. No solo tenía que enfrentarse a una posible perdida de sus facultades pero también, tan irónicamente, al cáncer.

Cubrí mi rostro con las manos y el latido de su corazón fue lo único que me mantuvo cuerda.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo puede recuperarse después de todo eso?  
—Solo queda esperar —replicó compasiva—. Sé cómo se siente, Kara, pero tienes que ser fuerte por ella durante este proceso.  
—Ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí —escupí fastidiada, no con ella ni Lena, pero con toda la situación entera. Conmigo misma. Me levanté de la silla y no fui capaz de ver su cuerpo inmóvil en la cama.  
—Sí que lo sabe. Eres como... Su fuerza vital. Sé lo tonto que suena, pero he visto más casos así de lo que podrías imaginar y todos pueden sentirlo. Sabe que estás aquí —la doctora se levantó también y fue hasta la puerta—. Prueba hablarle, quizás les sirva a las dos.

Y sin más volví a quedarme sola con ella. Tragué saliva y mi garganta ardió como si hubiera estado tragando tierra. Caminé de un lado a otro por un buen rato, insegura de mis propias emociones.

—Esto es una locura —empecé con la respiración alterada—. Tú no puedes hacer esto, no puedes. Yo sé... Sé que estás en tu derecho, Lena, de dejar todo esto. De dejarme a mí. Lo sé, nunca podría culparte. Pero... Maldito Krypton, sé que te dejé. Te abandoné en el peor momento pero no mereces irte de esta forma. Eres... Eres tan especial. Eres como un sol amarillo, mi propio sol personal siempre dándome fuerzas sin yo siquiera darme cuenta.

Me quité las gafas y las dejé en mi bolsillo trasero, con mis manos temblando me froté fuertemente los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Mi pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo peligroso cuando la volví a ver.

—¿Por qué siento que voy a morir si no regresas? ¿Por qué siento esta dura sensación de tristeza en el pecho de solo pensar en que estás sufriendo? ¿Sería más fácil para ti? Si te vas tal vez sería más fácil, claro. Solo... Dejas de existir y ya, es... Debe de ser demasiada paz —mi voz se fue apagando de a poco hasta ser solo un susurro. Los ojos me dolían—. Una paz que no sentirías porque estarías muerta. Y no puedo pensar en nada peor, no hay nada que me haga tener más miedo de mí misma que tú muriendo. Soy tan idiota. Porque debí haberme quedado pero... tú no me habrías perdonado eso tampoco —me deslicé en la silla otra vez, todo mi ser era una mezcla de malos sentimientos—. ¿Crees que de haberme quedado habríamos evitado esto? Creo que sí. Habría venido contigo, te habría salvado sin pensarlo, estarías... Oh, todo es mi culpa. Pero por favor, por favor vuelve. Tienes que vivir, tienes que ser feliz de una vez por todas, Lena, necesito que regreses. Porque no sé qué será del mundo sin tu brillante y terca existencia. No sé qué será de mí si no puedo decirte que eres el am...

Lo noté siquiera antes de pensarlo. El cambio en su respiración y como su pecho había dejado de elevarse hasta quedarse quieto por completo. Su corazón se escuchaba muy apenas pero había dejado de respirar.

Corrí hasta la puerta y casi la arranco de su lugar al abrirla. En pocos segundos después de mi llamada de auxilio el cuarto se llenó de personas con batas, entre ellos la doctora Corday que tenía el oído sobre la boca de Lena.

—No está respirando. Iniciando compresiones, coloquen el tubo endotraqueal —gritó sin quitar la mirada del monitor para después colocar las manos en su pecho. Alguien intentó moverme, arrastrarme hacia afuera pero sin éxito. Yo estaba absorta a pocos metros y dura como una piedra, aturdida por los gritos, las personas y el latido cada vez más débil de su corazón.

La doctora negó rápidamente como para sí misma y uno de ellos habló.

—Tres minutos, doctora.  
—Lo sé —dijo entre dientes, sin aliento. Alguien siguió las compresiones por ella y fugazmente me miró. El latido ausente me devolvió a la realidad.  
—Su corazón —musité, dando un paso al frente pero con las fuerzas tan débiles que un enfermero me hizo retroceder. La doctora lo vio entonces en el monitor.  
—Ha entrado en paro, traigan el desfibrilador. ¡Ahora, ahora!

—Lena... —dije sin aire. Mi propio pecho dolió como si me estuvieran disparando balas mismas de kryptonita. No podía respirar, no podía pensar en nada más que en su vida desapareciendo frente a mis ojos.

Alguien gritó algo más y todos se alejaron de la camilla, menos la doctora, quien apoyó el desfibrilador en el pecho de Lena ahora al descubierto y le dio una descarga. Nada. Seguí sin poder escucharlo.

—Ya pasaron cinco minutos. Es posible una muerte cerebral —la doctora Corday fulminó al hombre a su lado con la mirada, manteniendo el desfibrilador en alto y respirando difícilmente miró a Lena.  
—Lena, por favor no me dejes —susurré viendo su rostro apagado. La doctora me observó nuevamente y asintió determinada.  
—Por todos los cielos. Carguen a doscientos.

Esperó, alguien dió la orden, todos se alejaron y Lena recibió otra descarga. Su cuerpo entero se sacudió y todo se quedó en silencio. Únicamente se podía oír el pitido que indicaba que no había ritmo cardíaco, era doloroso, terminal y definitivo.

La doctora Corday levantó el brazo y con gesto derrotado miró su reloj en el mismo momento en que el corazón de Lena volvía a latir.

* * *

Lena había estado al borde de la muerte.

No, me corrijo, había muerto. Técnicamente y según la doctora Corday había estado muerta durante tres minutos y no sabía cómo manejar esa información.

—¿Sigues aquí? —dijo la doctora al verme en el mismo sitio en el que había quedado ayer después de la recaída de Lena.

La verdad era que me había negado rotundamente a abandonar esa habitación. No me importaba si intentaban sacarme a rastras diez personas a la vez -aunque por supuesto no podrían-, nadie me iba a alejar de su lado y supongo que después de tanto intentar el esfuerzo fue en vano. Las enfermeras no volvieron a decirme nada y aunque algunos doctores se quejaron, al final sabían que no había manera de separarme de ella. Estaba demasiado asustada pensando en que seguro volvería a pasar.

Me separé de la ventana en la que estaba apoyada y pasé una mano por mi cabello.

—Estás agotada —me reprochó acercándose a la cama y mirando el monitor—. Son las cuatro de la mañana, Kara, tienes que descansar.

—Estoy bien.

—Hay camas disponibles, no me resultaría ningún problema si necesitas unas horas de sueño, puedo arreglar eso —siguió sin mirarme directamente y sacó una aguja del bolsillo de su bata.

—¿Usted alguna vez descansa? Quiero decir, va a su casa en algún momento ¿cierto?

Ante la pregunta me observó un instante pero sonrió.

—Soy feliz estando aquí, me gusta ayudar lo más que pueda durante todo el tiempo que pueda. Además nadie me espera en casa —al decir lo último su sonrisa flaqueó y por alguna razón me sentí mal por ella. Para no incomodarla cambié de tema.

—Gracias por salvarla anoche. Por intentarlo una vez más.

Con un gesto de la mano hizo como si no fuera nada.

—Es joven y fuerte, no exactamente sana justo ahora —murmuró mirando el rostro durmiente de Lena—, pero tiene la fortaleza suficiente para superar esto. Sé que sí.

—¿Cree que despertará?

—Debería hacerlo pronto dada su condición —reflexionó guardando algunas cosas en sus bolsillos—, esperemos que el universo así lo quiera. Debo visitar a otros pacientes ¿segura que no necesitas dormir?

—Estoy perfectamente, gracias.

La doctora me sonrió de lado, vencida, y con un gesto de la cabeza se despidió antes de salir por la puerta.

El estómago se me revolvió pero no de hambre. Podía sentir toda la angustia, me hacía querer vomitar pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. Era una terrible sensación y ya no sabía cómo controlarla.

Entendí que necesitaba energías al comenzar a sentir frío pero no quería dejar a Lena y de todas maneras el sol todavía no salía.

—Me diste un susto de muerte —hablé mirando el suelo mientras me frotaba los brazos. Sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta levanté la cabeza. Tenía otra vez el respirador y le habían cambiado las vendas de la cabeza. Seguía viéndose tan... Tan frágil—. ¿Vas a despertar, Lena? ¿Vas a regresar?

El sonido que hacía el monitor indicando su ritmo cardíaco fue todo lo que recibí a cambio. Pero eso estaba bien. Era eso o nada.

Cuando ya habían pasado un par de horas desde la salida del sol, por mi propio bien y la insistencia de la doctora Corday, acepté ir a comer algo. Me aseguró que de todas formas tenían que realizarle más estudios a Lena, que la vigilarían y que de igual modo ningún problema se presentaría en mi ausencia.

No me terminaba de agradar irme y no verla. Pero cuando dejaba ya la sala de espera para dirigirme a la salida y sentir algo de la luz matutina casi tropiezo con mis propios pies. Atravesé las puertas del hospital y me quedé de piedra al ver a pocos metros, saliendo de un taxi, a una persona en particular. 

—Me estoy congelando hasta el culo —masculló para sí misma mientras intentaba tirar de la valija.

—¿Maggie?

Al oír su nombre mi amiga levantó la mirada como un rayo y, con varios mechones rebeldes cubriéndole la cara, me sonrió.

—¡Eh, si es mi alienígena favorita!

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —murmuré sin moverme. Estaba demasiado adormilada como para dar siquiera un solo paso más. Seguía haciendo frío.

—Bueno, verás que yo no tengo —se detuvo, miró hacia un lado y otro y bajó la voz— poderes. Así que estuve todo el día de ayer buscando vuelos y aquí estoy. ¿Ahora podemos ir adentro? Si me quedo un minuto más aquí perderé los dedos y a tu hermana no le gustará para nada.

Mi amiga se apresuró a entrar y yo me quedé mirando fatigada el cielo azul y el brillante sol, que a pesar del frío, de a poco hacía que me sintiera un poco más despierta. Desanimada decidí entrar también, podría recuperar las energías después.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? —pregunté dándole un mordisco obligado a mi sándwich de queso.

Pese a que no le había comentado antes que no había comido absolutamente nada, algo me decía que ella estaba al tanto de que alimentarme no era ninguna prioridad para mí. Aunque algo tan simple como masticar me resultaba complicado mi estómago se sintió un poco menos ansioso.  
Maggie se limpió la boca con una servilleta de papel y me señaló mientras tragaba.

—Estabas sola. No quería que pasaras por esto por tu cuenta.  
—Pero el trabajo y Alex...  
—No seas idiota, rubia —replicó metiendo el tenedor en su comida. Al pinchar un pedazo de pollo volvió a señalarme esta vez con el tenedor. El trocito de carne se sacudió en mis narices—. Si fuera la situación al revés tú hubieras hecho lo mismo. Espera... No, bueno, es tu hermana así que igual...  
—Lena no es mi... Nuestra relación no es nada como la tuya —me apresuré a decir viendo de antemano a lo que se dirigía.  
—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿Qué relación se supone que es?  
—Sigue siendo importante para mí ¿de acuerdo? Es Lena después de todo, pasamos por mucho juntas.  
—¿Todo esto no te hizo pensar dos veces en todo? —preguntó inclinándose sobre la mesa.

Y claro que había sido así. Claro que no dejaba de pensar en mis sentimientos por ella, en lo que implicaba haber perdido la noción de las cosas cuando por tres minutos enteros había dejado de existir. Fue recibir una probada de lo que sería saber que Lena de un momento a otro podría desaparecer, había pasado, había estado ahí para verlo y no me gustaba para nada la sensación que había dejado en mí. Algo vacío y deprimente.

Quizás no estaba segura de nada, todavía, pero tenía la certeza de que no llegaría a ningún lado mintiendo sobre mis sentimientos. Ni a mí misma ni a nadie. Primero tenía que descubrirlos. Por lo que preferí no responder a eso y cambiar de tema.

—¿Tienes noticias de casa?  
—No precisamente —dijo volviendo a su comida—. Pero sí he recibido información sobre el accidente.  
—¿De verdad?  
—Pues... Siguen investigando pero creen que había una bomba a bordo —al decir eso último me miró con atención, quizá esperando alguna explosiva reacción. Pero yo me la quedé mirando, en blanco y sin palabras—. Lo que no quiere decir que haya sido por ella ¿sabes?  
—Maggie, no... No hay manera de que no haya sido por Lena. Sé que están intentando hacerle daño, que... Que hay malas personas queriendo destruirla sin ninguna razón.  
—¿Cómo sabes... ?  
—Te explicaré eso en otro momento —dije rápidamente ante la confusión que asomaba en su cara y me puse de pie—. Volveré a su cuarto.  
—Voy contigo y me pones al día.

A pesar de no estar muy segura de cómo se iba a tomar la doctora Corday que trajera a alguien más a un lugar al que tenía prohibido siquiera entrar, preferí no darle demasiada importancia. No era para tanto.

Al girar otro pasillo ya de memoria Maggie frunció el ceño. Le había explicado el horrible momento de anoche y su expresión lo decía todo.

—¿Un paro cardiorrespiratorio? —dijo confundida—. Vaya que tienes una ex...

De golpe hizo silencio. Y es que yo también me había quedado mirando como entraban y salían personas de la habitación de Lena con prisa. No tenía forma de acercarme, no me sentía capaz de moverme, estaba asustada otra vez.

Sentí la mano de Maggie apretar mi antebrazo y su voz llamándome pero mis sentidos se veían afectados. Una enfermera salió del cuarto y consecuentemente la doctora Corday. Como si supiera que estaba ahí giró la cabeza en mi dirección. Fue lo que me obligó a buscar con el oído su corazón y... Ahí estaba. Seguía allí, el palpitar no se había ido. Lena seguía viva.

—¿Rubia, estás bien?  
—Sí... Sí —murmuré frotando mis ojos. La doctora estuvo frente a nosotras al segundo siguiente. Le estrechó la mano a Maggie, se presentaron y regresó a verme con una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Está bien, Kara, de hecho está mucho más que bien. Acaba de despertar.

Abrí la boca pero no fui capaz de decir nada. Maggie dijo algo muy alegremente y la doctora continuó sonriendo.

—¿Habla en serio? —miró hacia atrás, donde los doctores seguían entrando.  
—No puedo dejarte verla ahora, estamos haciendo los procedimientos indicados. Pero ni bien pueda permitirtelo te llamaré ¿vale?  
—¿Cómo está? —dijo Maggie al cabo de un momento, cuando mi silencio indicó que mi mente seguía sin funcionar del todo. La doctora hizo una mueca y por primera vez la emoción se fue.  
—Es bueno que haya despertado, muy bueno en verdad, pero está... Ha tenido una operación muy riesgosa —respondió con suavidad, con gesto preocupado—, su cabeza debe dolerle mucho, y además de las otras heridas... Me sorprende que no haya perdido el conocimiento aún teniendo en cuenta que la está pasando muy mal.

De solo saber que estaba sufriendo me hacía querer ir hasta su cuarto e intentarlo todo.

—Pero no se preocupen. Gran parte de lo peor ya pasó. Cuando terminemos de reunir toda la información necesaria le daremos algo para dormir y luego te dejaré verla —añadió mirándome compasiva, antes de dejarnos otra vez en aquel frío pasillo.

—Creo que quiero vomitar —murmuré apoyándome contra la pared. El olor a fármacos lo estaba sintiendo cada vez más y más intenso en cada sitio al que iba.  
—Bien, necesitamos ir al techo. Ni se te ocurra oponerte.  
—Pero hace demasiado...  
—Estarás mucho mejor cuando tengas algo de luz solar en ese cerebro tuyo. Ahora muévete, vamos —me apuró Maggie, llevándome al ascensor.

Una hora después no podía creer lo mucho que había necesitado del sol amarillo. Era como si hubiera dormido por tres días enteros. No era difícil respirar, la mala sensación en mi estómago se había ido y mis poderes estaban un poco más en orden.

Al regresar abajo fuimos a por comida y el hambre se me hizo presente al entrar a la cafetería. Saber que Lena había despertado me alegró enormemente. Sin embargo, que estuviera sintiendo tanto dolor me hacía retroceder y obligarme a bajar mi nivel de emoción. Todavía faltaba mucho y muchas cosas que superar.

La enfermera que ví la primera vez y tan mal traté, Allison, me pidió que la siguiera según un llamado de la doctora Corday. Le dije a Maggie que estaría bien, que tenía que ir sola y aproveché el corto recorrido para hacer lo que debí desde un principio.

—¿Allison? —el nombre se sintió erróneo en mi boca—. Quería disculparme por como te traté. Eso estuvo terriblemente mal y no era mi intención hacerte daño.  
—Estabas pasando por un mal momento, sucede seguido por aquí.  
—No es excusa para mi comportamiento.  
—Lo sé —dijo con simpleza, sonriendo y al minuto siguiente ya estábamos fuera de la habitación de Lena—. La doctora me dijo que puedes entrar.

Se fue por donde habíamos venido y me volví a la puerta. ¿Estaría durmiendo ahora? ¿Estaría consciente? ¿Siquiera sabría quién yo era? Por primera vez no me demoré y con la mayor seguridad que pude obtener entré a la habitación.

La doctora Corday estaba sentada en el borde de la cama y sostenía una planilla en sus manos, al escucharme me miró y sonrió. Y Lena... A Lena ya le habían quitado el tubo y en la cabeza por supuesto seguía teniendo las vendas, sus ojos... Estaban abiertos. Estaba despierta.

Su mirada reparó muy lentamente en mí y se me quedó observando inexpresiva. Me parecía que la doctora también estaba interesada en como reaccionaría.

—Hey —dije sentándome en la silla a su lado. En todo momento me había seguido con los ojos. Cuánto había extrañado esos ojos verdes. Miré a la doctora y ella me alentó en silencio—. Me diste un gran susto.

Enseguida apartó la mirada de mí y cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. Al principio creí que yo estaba haciendo algo mal pero la doctora pronto se apresuró a hablar.

—El dolor. Le está costando.  
—¿No puede darle algo?  
—Ya le administré morfina, por el momento no puedo darle otra dosis. Por eso te llamé a ti, tal vez podrías distraerla —al decir eso volví a ver a Lena. Respiraba despacio, como si costara, y tenía la vista en el techo vacilando de un lado a otro.  
—¿Lena? —no me miró, estaba algo ida a decir verdad.  
—Es normal que esté así —añadió la doctora—. Despertó hace poco. Estará confundida, hacer algo tan simple como hablar le costará mucho, su memoria como te dije antes puede estar afectada también.  
—¿Cómo se supone que pueda ayudarla entonces?

Se puso de pie y suspiró.

—Háblale, eso ayudará. Volveré en un rato —nos miró a las dos antes de retirarse y me quedé sola con una perdida Lena.

De alguna manera sentí que incluso en ese estado hablarle me causaba un nerviosismo tonto.  
Encendí el televisor y bajé el volumen para no molestarla, pero al contrario el nuevo entretenimiento le llamó la atención porque ladeó la cabeza hasta la pantalla.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir irregularmente cuando cambié de canal y me topé con una película de Star Wars. Miré de reojo a Lena, quién tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro. Tuve de pronto la necesidad de protegerla de todo.

—¿Lena? —llamé después de un rato cuando ella seguía viendo la pantalla. Aunque no me miró algo me decía que igual me escuchaba—. ¿No me has olvidado, verdad?

Aunque no era su culpa, el prolongado silencio me generó algo extraño, una profunda sensación de miedo.  
Al terminar la película puse otro canal. Me sentí bastante confundida al verme a mí misma como Supergirl en las noticias, parecía que mi ausencia en National City comenzaba a notarse. Estaba tan absorta en las tontas suposiciones que tardé en darme cuenta que Lena estaba moviendo los labios al ver el televisor.

—¿Quieres hablar? —tenía la vista fija en las imágenes que se reproducían. Grabaciones en las que había rescatado a personas o detenido criminales.

Pero Lena movía los labios intentando decir algo. Gruñó por el dolor pero algo salió de su boca, como un suspiro ahogado, apenas audible pero que no pasé desapercibido.

—Superg...


	25. Chapter 25

—¿Lena, qué... ?

Tenía otra vez la mirada perdida en el techo pero sus labios seguían moviéndose, tratando de formular alguna cosa que escapaba de mi conocimiento. Pero la había escuchado.

Había nombrado a Supergirl y mi corazón estaba latiendo de manera insoportable.

¿Cabía la posibilidad de que la recordara a ella pero no a mí? No tenía sentido. Sabía a la perfección que Lena prefería pasar de mi alter ego, nunca en CatCo publicó nada con respecto a mí y si tenía en cuenta que solo nos habíamos visto una vez, al salvarla... Que dijera aquel nombre era lo más extraño que podía ocurrir.

La doctora Corday apareció al cabo de unos minutos. Mi reacción debía de ser bastante obvia ya que se detuvo en seco y me contempló medianamente alertada.

—¿Qué pasó?  
—Acaba de hablar —se acercó a paso rápido y la miró. Lena mantenía la boca en una fina línea. Dudaba que volviera a decir más.  
—¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Sabes quién eres?

Lena frunció el entrecejo y la observó también. El estado tan confuso en el que se encontraba me asustaba. ¿Y si nunca volvía a ser la misma?

Para mi sorpresa la ojiverde negó con la cabeza muy despacio. La doctora Corday reparó en mi expresión pero no dijo nada. Lo siguiente que ocurrió hizo que el corazón me rebotara en el pecho.

Lena movió unos centímetros el brazo y mi mano, que había estado desde un principio sobre la cama, quedó bajo la suya. No me pareció que era su intención tocarme, dudé que recordara que yo seguía allí, pero la sensación tan cálida que noté en todo el cuerpo al volver a percibir el contacto de su piel fue abrumadora.

Sus dedos se movieron ligeramente, acariciando con suavidad el dorso de mi mano y el pecho me estalló en miles de emociones. No estaba segura de si quería llorar, gritar de alegría o tal vez volar hasta la luna. A pesar de que Lena tenía los ojos puestos en un punto en el televisor, las cosquillas lentas sobre mi piel no cesaron.

La doctora Corday nos miró con una sonrisita y levantó el pulgar en mi dirección antes de inyectarle algo a Lena y retirarse en silencio.

Con el miedo de que si intentaba algo la iba a asustar o se alejaría, mantuve mi mano quieta y disfruté por un momento el recorrido lento de sus dedos por mi piel.

Los cortes en su cara se habían curado en su mayoría y los moretones ya no estaban tan presentes. Me permití sonreír; estaba viva. Sabía que recordaría quien era ella y quién era yo en algún momento, pero me pregunté si algo de ayuda serviría para aclarar su memoria. Traté con lo más liviano.

—Sabes, allá en National City todos están muy preocupados por ti—ninguna reacción, nada más que su mano sobre la mía haciendo formas irregulares—. Tienes... Varias empresas importantes. Ah, sí, también muchos millones y millones de dólares.

Mi risa nerviosa la hizo detener las caricias en mi piel, pero no se alejó.

—Has hecho muchas cosas buenas. Eres generosa, inteligente, desinteresada, muy herm...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y no sé qué me pareció peor. La interrupción de Maggie o que Lena quitara su mano de la mía. Pero no fue todo. Me llamó la atención como la ojiverde la miraba, como sus ojos brillaron de manera extraña y también, de forma repentina, el monitor se alteraba. Sí, había escuchado su corazón cambiar de ritmo.

—Yo siempre supe que estabas loca por mí —dijo con una sonrisa Maggie después de cerrar la puerta y ver también la máquina conectada a Lena. Se acercó y luego se sentó en la silla frente a mí. Lena la seguía mirando—. ¿Me recuerdas?

Y como si fuera una pésima broma de mal gusto ella asintió vagamente. Maggie volvió a sonreír, pero levantó la vista fugazmente como preguntándome silenciosamente algo. Me limité a negar.

—Pareces una momia —comentó viéndole con interés la cabeza—. ¿No quedaste pelada o sí?

Lena sonrió. Cualquiera habría dicho que solo era un reflejo o un movimiento vacío, pero había sonreído. A pesar de lo bueno que eso era no me sentí exactamente contenta y Maggie lo notó. Me puse de pie y preferí mirar por la ventana, sintiéndome como una idiota por dejar que algo tan tonto me afectara.

—¿Duele? —murmuró mi amiga con voz suave. Por el reflejo del vidrio ví a Lena asentir muy despacio—. ¿Necesitas algo?

Tampoco respondió pero lo que hizo me hizo olvidar que respiraba.

Su cabeza se ladeó a un costado pero no fue a mí a quien miró. Sus ojos cayeron hasta el sitio en que mi mano había estado, donde sus dedos tocaron mi piel. Se quedó así un momento. Era imposible saber lo que estaba pensando, lo que pasaba por su mente y lo que imaginaba. ¿Estaría yo todavía en algún lugar de sus pensamientos? Ya no pude quedarme a averiguarlo.

Decidí salir de la habitación para recuperar el aire que me faltaba. Lena tenía posibilidades de recuperarse si era capaz de recordar a Maggie, su memoria no podía estar tan mal de ser así. Lo que me hacía apretar los puños para no golpear la pared era que no supiera quién era yo. Que ni siquiera me mirara, que solo fuera una persona más cerca de ella, una desconocida.

Maggie salió unos minutos más tarde.

—Kara, cálmate —pidió al notar mi respiración alterada.  
—¿Cómo es que a ti te recuerda? ¿Cómo te recuerda a ti y a mí no?  
—Sabes lo que dijo la doctora. Está confundida, acaba de despertar y tú necesitas ser paciente. Sus recuerdos volverán de a poco.  
—¿Y si no? ¿Y si recupera la memoria y no sabe quién soy?  
—Rubia, te serviría un pongo de positividad justo ahora. Vale, ¿quieres entrar?

A pesar de que quería lo contrario, me negué.

—Estoy segura de que prefiere verte a ti. Yo volveré después.  
—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó cuando ya me había alejado varios metros en dirección a la salida.  
—A despejar mi mente.

Por las siguientes horas estuve recorriendo Londres a pie. En un principio se me ocurrió que podía volar un poco, hacerlo siempre ayudaba para que olvidara el estrés. Pero me desanimó totalmente pensar en que National City seguía sin saber nada de mí. Si volaba en otro continente diferente por supuesto que muchos me verían y las noticias correrían rápido.

Sin nada que me hiciera sentir al menos un poco mejor solo pude caminar. Caminé y la brisa fría de algún modo me reconfortó. No sé en qué ciudad estaba precisamente, no era muy grande, pero todo era tan diferente a National City. Tan distinto a mi hogar caliente y ruidoso. Comencé a sentirme extraña alrededor de esas personas, de las casas, incluso los comercios. Todo lucía tan... tranquilo. Sentí envidia de esa calidez pueblerina. Del clima fresco y de las personas de gestos amables que me sonrían al pasar.

Mi celular me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

—¿Maggie?  
—Ah, rubia, tienes que regresar.  
—¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está Lena, sucedió algo malo?  
—No me grites, cabeza hueca —chilló mi amiga, antes de hacer una pausa y seguir—. Bien, como decirlo... Está llorando.  
—¿Cómo dices?  
—Sí, se largó a llorar hace cinco minutos. La doctora Corday me dijo que tendría cambios de humor. Que podía ir de la ira a la tristeza o... Incluso echarse a reír de un momento a otro.  
—Pero Lena...  
—Dijo tu nombre, rubia —soltó sin más, y yo perdí el habla—. Desde que comenzó a llorar que está diciendo tu nombre. Tienes que regresar.  
—Voy en camino.

Corrí hasta un pequeño callejón y en segundos estuve volando vestida de Supergirl hasta el hospital. Daba igual quién me viera, daba lo mismo quién se enteraba. Lena venía primero.

Estuve de vuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me estaba colocando torpemente las gafas cuando encontré a Maggie fuera del cuarto de Lena. Al verme suspiró aliviada.

—Eso ha sido rápido. Vale, ahora entra.  
—¿Todavía... ?  
—Sí, sí, todavía lloriquea por tu ausencia, Romeo. Apúrate.

Medio empujándome me metió al cuarto y me vi tropezando dentro. Ciertamente Lena lloraba. Despacio y no muy sonoramente, pero lo hacía.

No me miró hasta que me acerqué pero esta vez me senté a su lado en la cama. Sus ojos verdes cristalizados se posaron en los míos. Con latente tristeza, sonreí.

—¿Qué ocurre? —sabiendo que no respondería hice algo osado y tomé su mano entre las mías. No se alejó—. Siempre has tenido manos suaves. Me gustaba... Bueno, mejor ignora eso.  
—Tus ojos.

Fue un susurro débil que me tomó desprevenida. Su voz era mucho más suave que de costumbre, su tono más frágil. Me incliné unos centímetros más hacia ella a pesar de que el corazón me latía tan fuerte que creí que lo escucharía. Sonreí, sin entender bien porqué, cuando acercó su mano hasta mi rostro y acarició mi mejilla. Cerró los ojos un momento, quizás era el dolor, quizás otra cosa...

Me quedé observando sus labios sin poder separar la vista de ellos. ¿En qué momento me había acercado así?

Mi mente repetía que no. Que esto no estaba bien, que Lena seguía mal y sería un terrible error aprovecharme de su estado. Pero... Pero ella también estaba mirando los míos. Con una expresión indescriptible. Confusión fue lo primero que pasó por mi mente.

—Vas a matarme si hago esto —musité con su mano bajando hasta mi mandíbula. Lena tocaba mi piel de tal forma que ya estaba perdiendo la razón. Me observó con paciencia, sin dejar de mirarme como si fuera la primera vez que me descubría.  
—Kara.  
—¿Sabes quién soy?  
—Estás cansada —fue tan simple que la sensibilidad acumulada todo ese tiempo en el hospital me pasó factura y quise llorar.

Fui dejando caer mi cabeza hasta que quedó sobre la cama y, escondiendo mi rostro entre los brazos, las lágrimas solo salieron. Salieron y no dejaron de salir y me sentí como una tonta. Se suponía que yo tenía que ser la fuerte, yo debía intentar consolarla. Pero al sentir su mano en mi cabello regalándome caricias lentas lloré todavía más.

—Tenía mucho miedo de perderte —susurré. Los ojos me ardían más y más—. Quiero... Quiero ser la persona que tú mereces, quiero hacerte feliz y tal vez... Tal vez así ya nunca más estarías en peligro. ¿Pero por qué sería yo tan egoísta? ¿Por qué solo no puedo dejarte ir? Ya me superaste, ya...

Me separé de la cama otra vez, sintiéndome patética. Todavía lloraba cuando Lena tomó mi mano después de cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Su dolor todavía no desaparecería.

—Termina... —noté que contenía la respiración un segundo y volvía a respirar—. Termina el libro.  
—¿... Lo recuerdas? —pregunté con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión—. ¿Hablas del libro que escribiste, verdad?

Asintió con lentitud y soltó mi mano.

—Pero no... No quiero leer como mueres.

Fue muy tonto mi manera de decirlo, infantil de hecho y dadas las últimas circunstancias un poco fuera de lugar. Pero Lena no hizo más que sonreírme. Esa sonrisa cálida a pesar de los moretones y los cortes me hizo cosquillas en el corazón. ¿Qué tanto de la Lena actual sería la de antes? ¿Qué tanto estaría consciente de nuestro pasado?

—Duerme conmigo —dijo al cabo de un minuto.

Aunque no esperé que lo hiciera se corrió hacia un lado de la cama, dejándome obviamente el otro sitio a mí. Odié el dolor que eso le había causado pero no tenía sentido oponerme a su pedido ahora.

Hice todo lo posible para ocultar mis nervios y con todo el cuidado del mundo me deslicé a su lado. Tuve especial cautela con su cabeza y me aseguré de no tocarla en ningún momento.

Lena cerró otra vez los ojos pero no de dolor. Giró apenas su cuerpo para estar frente a mí y buscó mi mano con la suya, cómo tantas noches había hecho cuando dormíamos juntas en la universidad.

No sé si podía escucharme o si ya se había dormido, pero fue lo que menos me importó cuando murmuré;

—¿Qué haré si vuelvo a enamorarme de ti?

* * *

**Lena.**   
  


—Es este lugar, es esta maldita casa. Desde que murió mamá se volvió un infierno vivir contigo —escupí llena de rabia.

Lionel me dedicó una mirada transtornada desde el otro lado de la sala. Yo permanecía de pie junto a la chimenea y él, inmóvil, frente a una estantería de libros llenos de polvo, sostenía con fuerza un vaso de alcohol.

—¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme el respeto bajo mi propio techo?  
—¿Cómo puedes tú ser tan hijo de puta?

Me sentía llena de cólera. Lionel había vendido las posesiones más preciadas de mi madre. Al pedirle que me dejara conservar un pequeño collar, el que ella siempre llevaba, él se rió en mi cara y a martillazos lo destrozó. Solo pude quedarme con sus libros pero ni siquiera aquello me consoló. Fue cuando mi odio comenzó.

A pesar de que esperé la reacción contraria, Lionel se mostró repentinamente tranquilo.

—¿Qué haces todavía aquí si tanto me desprecias? ¿Por qué no te largaste con tu hermano? Ya tienes catorce años y te mantienes medianamente bien —al decirlo me miró de hito en hito con especial disgusto—. O puedes tirarte de un barranco y la fortuna estancada en el banco que te dejó tu madre quedará a mi nombre. Me harías un delicioso favor.

No iba a llorar en frente de él. No le dejaría ver lo mal que me sentía por dentro y lo mucho que me dolía sentirme cada vez más insignificante.

Al apartar la vista de él, todo se oscureció. Al segundo siguiente abrí los ojos.

Entre el cansancio que sentía y el dolor en todo el cuerpo, me encontré con Sam sentada en la cama.

—Hola, bella durmiente —murmuró dejando asomar una sonrisa. Al instante sentí que algo iba mal, a pesar de que miré a mi alrededor no entendí de qué se trataba—. ¿Quieres un poco de agua? Dormiste casi todo el día.

Asentí muy apenas con la cabeza y Sam me alcanzó el vaso con la pajita hasta los labios. El líquido me alivió algo de la extraña sensación en el estómago.

—¿Cuánto llevo aquí? —pregunté lentamente. Seguía siendo difícil decir las palabras adecuadas, como si las hubieran eliminado de mi mente y dejado todo en blanco. Pero de todas maneras más complicado se volvía recordar los últimos días.

Lo molesta que me ponía el desorden de recuerdos en mi mente me estresaba.  
Sam volvió a sonreír a medias, quizá no esperó que hablara.

—Mañana serán tres semanas.  
—¿Cuándo llegaste tú?  
—Hace seis horas. Me hubiera gustado venir antes pero CatCo y lo demás... —se detuvo y bajó la vista. Sabía cuando estaba incómoda, cuando mentía y cuando se ponía nerviosa. Sin embargo saber de su larga ausencia no me hizo sentir para nada mal. No me hizo sentir nada.  
—No importa.

El silencio siguiente fue interrumpido por la entrada de una mujer pelirroja. Si mi memoria no fallaba era la doctora que me había estado viendo últimamente. Algunas cosas solo escapaban y se perdían en mi cabeza.

—Veo que has despertado —dijo mirándome sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Lena? ¿Qué tal tu cabeza?  
—Duele menos.

Y así era. La cabeza ya no la sentía como si me estuvieran aplastando mil clavos sobre el cráneo.

—¿La herida en tu pierna? —preguntó retirando las sábanas. Todavía no quería mirarme en un espejo, no estaba preparada, así que no sabía cómo lucía o cómo se veían las cicatrices.  
—Solo si la muevo demasiado.  
—En un tiempo empezaremos con el tratamiento para que recuperes la movilidad.

Dejó las sábanas en su lugar y escribió algunas cosas en su hoja. Por un fugaz instante creí ver qué le daba a Sam una mirada diferente.

—¿Cuándo podré irme?  
—Aún estás delicada para viajar —comentó con tono cauteloso. Y yo descubrí porqué. Solo recién recordaba que estaba en otro continente, que había venido en avión hasta Londres. Para evitar más de las miradas preocupadas que las dos me dedicaron lo único que hice fue asentir.  
—Sam, ¿podrías traerme algo de comer?

La castaña se mostró sorprendida de que le estuviera pidiendo algo directamente. Pero accedió, aunque antes miró a la doctora y ésta le dio el visto bueno. Un minuto después ya se había ido.

Durante un momento intenté guardar mis dudas, traté de no decir nada, callarme y dejar todo como se suponía que estaba. Normal ¿cierto? Pero mientras ella seguía chequeando otras cosas y anotando en su planilla la curiosidad me superaba. Al leer el nombre de la bata tragué saliva.

—¿Doctora Corday puedo preguntarle algo? —no necesitó mirarme para responder.  
—Por supuesto.  
—¿Alguien más estuvo aquí? —esta vez sí alzó la mirada y su silencio me sirvió para ubicar las palabras que estaba necesitando decir—. Sé que había otra persona, pero...  
—¿No recuerdas las últimas semanas?  
—No mucho, solo... Sé que dolía bastante y estaba muy confundida. Sigo confundida. Pero sé que no estuve sola.  
—No estuviste sola porque Kara se quedó aquí desde que sufriste un paro cardiorrespiratorio.

Al oír su nombre todo pensamiento en mi mente se esfumó. Abrí la boca pero no podía decir lo que deseaba. Más confusión, más sentir que me estaba perdiendo de muchas cosas. Al notar que no podía expresar lo que quería, la doctora siguió.

—Llegó aquí cuando tuviste el accidente. Se quedó en el pasillo de afuera después de que saliste del quirófano y cuando tuviste la recaída ya no dejó esta habitación. Se sintió muy asustada, no preciso mentirte, todos aquí lo vimos.  
—¿Kara? ¿Kara estuvo aquí?  
—Había que obligarla a que comiera y aún así dudo mucho que haya dormido algo en las últimas semanas —su ligera sonrisa no hizo más que agrandar el vacío en mi estómago—. Tienes a alguien muy valioso.  
—¿Dónde... ?

Mi cerebro no se dignó a querer cooperar y me rendí molesta ante mi falta de habla. Para mi suerte la doctora me regaló una sonrisa cálida pero distinta a las demás.

—Estaba aquí está mañana, pero creo que volverá a Estados Unidos.  
—¿Volver?  
—No es asunto mío, pero en el corredor hace unas horas ella y... Sam tuvieron una leve pelea.  
—Y por leve quiere decir...  
—Que no fue nada bonito de presenciar. Pero mejor olvídalo, no necesitas ningún tipo de negatividad. El siguiente paso es que te recuperes lo mejor que puedas —al percatarse de que yo seguía perdida en lo que había dicho, volvió a hablar—. Aunque puedo intentar localizarla. A Kara, me refiero.

Abrí la boca pero no fue la falta de palabras ni mi estado tan confuso lo que me detuvo. Esta vez no supe qué responder. De por sí era insólito imaginar que ella se había quedado durante tanto, conmigo y por mí, pero tampoco es que escapase de las posibilidades...

Cuando estuve a punto de contestar la puerta se abrió otra vez. Sam entró con una bandeja repleta de cosas. Desde tres tipos distintos de jugo y dos botellas diferentes de agua con y sin gas a pequeños platitos de plástico con frutas, ensaladas y carne. No me costó mucho sentarme en la cama pero el apetito ya me había vuelto a desaparecer. Entre el sueño sobre Lionel y la noticia de Kara... Opté por alcanzar solo un kiwi y mi brazo se quejó. No podía recordar cuando había movido mi cuerpo por última vez.

La doctora acabo yéndose y la presencia de Sam fue todo lo que quedó.

**Kara.**

—Te digo que podríamos haber vuelto volando y no perder tiempo en este condenado avión —se quejó Maggie por quinta vez consecutiva.

Estábamos volviendo a National City y ya llevábamos unas seis horas de vuelo. No me gustaba para nada estar encerrada en este tipo de transporte, siempre había elegido volar por mi cuenta y sentirme libre, por lo que nunca era necesario. Pero ahora que Maggie regresaba conmigo no era exactamente lo que se dice pasar desapercibidas si la llevaba colgando por los aires.

—Alex nos mataría —dije distraída, mirando por la ventana.

Desde que Sam había aparecido de la nada en el hospital todo se había ido por el retrete. Con ello mi paciencia, mi autocontrol y el filtro de mis palabras.

_—¡No te necesita a ti aquí! —grité alterada para lamentarme al segundo siguiente y sentirme incluso más enojada._

_Sam me miró con el entrecejo fruncido y su rabia también se hizo presente. Me reclamaba el porqué seguía aquí, porqué no le había dicho antes por lo que Lena había tenido que pasar, porqué me preocupaba tanto._

_La castaña se adelantó otro paso y Maggie, detrás de ella hizo lo mismo, mirándonos cautelosa. Me observaba y negaba en silencio, atenta por cómo podría yo reaccionar y los problemas que eso traería si cruzaba mis límites._

_—Desaparece de aquí —espetó Sam,_ _señalándome_ _con el dedo—. Ya la heriste suficiente durante mucho tiempo. Vete de aquí._   
_—¿Querías que la dejara sola? ¿Eh, es eso? ¿Dónde estabas tú las últimas tres semanas cuando deliraba por el dolor? ¿Dónde estabas metida cuando su corazón dejó de latir? Te dije dónde estaba, lo supiste siempre pero no quisiste venir._

_Sam apretó los dientes y Maggie dijo mi nombre, buscando llamar mi atención, tratando de sacarme de allí. La mujer frente a mí se acercó más y_ _precisé_ _toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no empujarla hasta el otro extremo del pasillo cuando dijo;_

_—No eres nadie para meterte en lo que no te incumbe. Apenas un pedazo de mierda que la lastimó tanto que no supo qué demonios hacer con su vida cuando te fuiste. ¿Sabes quién tuvo que juntar sus pedazos? Yo lo hice. Yo fui paciente y esperé a que Lena volviera a recuperar las ganas de levantarme de la cama para convencerla de que fuera a terapia. Tú no hiciste más que destrozarla. No has hecho más que volverla una..._   
_—Oh, no, no, ya basta. Basta._

_Era Maggie quién se_ _interponía_ _entre nosotras y ponía una mano con fuerza sobre mi pecho que tranquilamente podía haberle roto una mano por la presión que yo ejercía hacia adelante. Al darme cuenta de la presencia de mi amiga_ _retrocedí_ _._   
_Sin saber cómo me ví dejándome llevar por el arrastre de mi amiga hacía la salida, con mi cuerpo temblando en su totalidad por la ira._

_—Sí, corre. Escapa como siempre —gritó Sam ya unos metros detrás. El fuego se intensificó en mis ojos y tuve que cerrarlos con fuerza para no girarme y cometer un grave error._

Cuando salimos del hospital poco recordé lo que pasó después.

Maggie tocó mi hombro repetidas veces y volví a la realidad. Una mujer joven nos miraba expectante con un carrito de bebidas. Me acomodé en mi asiento.

—¿Qué es lo que más alcohol tiene?

Mi amiga, quién tenía una botella de agua cerca de los labios, la bajó y me miró extrañada. La azafata me entregó un vaso de cristal con algo de nombre extraño antes de irse. Maggie se revolvió en su lugar mirando el líquido, fallando en ocultar su interés.

De un solo trago me bebí todo. A pesar de lo poco que afectaban a mi organismo las bebidas alcohólicas, no comprendí porqué segundos después comencé a perder el equilibrio. Y eso que estaba sentada.

Maggie olió el vaso y lo alejó de su cara al instante, lo más lejos que pudo.

—Mierda, eso emborracha hasta a las bestias —mi mirada cayó perdida en ella y se apresuró a añadir—. No es que tú seas una, rubia, solo digo que es bastante fuerte. Malditos ingleses hasta su alcohol es perfecto.  
—Sabes... Me está dando sueño.  
—Pensé que esa etapa tuya en la que te logras embriagar para dormirte cuarenta segundos más tarde había quedado en el pasado.  
—Gracias a Rao...

Sentí que dejaba mi cabeza caer en un lugar suave y que alguien pegaba un grito antes de perderme en un sueño sobre un ángel que lloraba y un demonio que moría.

Dos meses más tarde Lena volvería a CatCo.

* * *

Dos meses y tres semanas y media después habían dicho en CatCo que Lena volvería al trabajo. Que había vuelto hace poco de Londres, ya recuperada, y que no quería perder más tiempo lejos.

Era algo como lo que Lena haría admití para mí misma cuando escuché a su secretaria hablar sobre el tema con otro par de empleados. Pero de igual forma me hacía dudar. Si estaba aquí tan pronto entonces se suponía que todo había salido bien pero no dejaban de inquietarme otras cosas. Como por ejemplo y lo más obvio; su cáncer.

Al beber el tercer café en la última hora procuré no apartir la vista de la computadora al escuchar el nombre de mi alter ego en uno de los televisores. Mencionaban el gran rescate de unos cuantos días atrás, cuando decidí que era tiempo de finalmente regresar como heroína.

Si volvía como Supergirl poco tiempo después de regresar de Londres como Kara... Bueno, no es que todos mis compañeros de trabajo fueran estúpidos. Así que esperé. Esperé un mes entero, y otro poco más hasta que las atrocidades que escuchaba y veía no las podía soportar más.

La secretaria de Lena, una joven rubia bajita, a varios metros frente a mí y junto a la oficina mayor, se puso de pie de un salto y habló con tanta prisa que temí que estuviera pasando por una crisis de nervios o algo así.

—Oigan, ¡oigan todos! El día al fin llegó y la jefa está por llegar. Les pido que pongan al margen sus emociones, ya sé que todos hemos estado esperándola con muchas ganas —al decir eso se detuvo y con una gran sonrisa nos miró a todos. La mayoría ya se estaba poniendo de pie y echaba miradas furtivas al ascensor—. Recuerden que para ella fueron muy difíciles estos últimos meses.

Todos asintieron y los que faltaban acabaron poniéndose de pie cuando la secretaria miró al ascensor igual de impaciente que los demás. Ignorando el latido inquieto de mi pecho, también me levanté de mi silla.

Cuando el elevador se abrió al fin la primer cara que ví fue la de Sam, que dio un pasó al frente y se colocó a un costado. Lena apareció un segundo más tarde y la oficina se convirtió en un bullicio de aplausos. Aplaudí junto a ellos y no pude no sonreír. La había visto morir y ahora estaba de pie a metros de mí.

No vestía como antes. Más bien era una ropa bastante más ligera y cómoda a la vista. Pantalones de jean, formales en cierto modo pero comunes, y una camiseta a cuadros que probablemente le hubiera visto llevar a mi hermana o incluso usar yo misma antes que a la mismísima Lena Luthor.

Su rostro no contaba con ningún rastro de que allí hubieran habido cicatrices. Aunque sí, noté después, solo una. Bajo la mandíbula, unos centímetros hacia el cuello, era pequeña y no muy visible pero nada más que eso. No cojeaba, ni había nada distinto a su caminar de siempre. Cuando se acercó hasta el centro de la oficina, a poca distancia de mí, pude ver la cicatriz en su cabeza; del lado derecho de su cráneo y del tamaño de mi dedo meñique.

Los aplausos acabaron y ella les obsequió una sonrisa. Por el momento no miraba en mi dirección.

—Gracias, muchas gracias. No saben cuánto me alegra volver a verlos —dijo efusivamente, los ojos le brillaban y esta vez resistí las ganas de sonreír cuando comenzó a girarse para mirar a los demás—. Se siente como una eternidad ¿verdad? Oh, Max, ¿te dejaste la barba —ante la repentina pregunta de la jefa, el reportero se sonrojó pero asintió con una media sonrisa—. Te queda estupenda, podrías pasar por modelo.

Le guiñó un ojo y bromeó con otros tantos empleados, con casi la mayoría en realidad. Hasta que su cabeza se giró hacia donde yo seguía de pie y su sonrisa pura me calentó el pecho. Por lo que fueron un par de segundos le sostuve la mirada. Ya no iba a negar lo que pensaba: la había extrañado horrores.

A pesar de que su sonrisa no flaqueó ni su expresión cambió en ningún momento, acabó por apartar los ojos y caminó hasta su secretaria. Sam la siguió, algo tensa según su porte, aunque pasó de largo y entró a la oficina.

—Me han dicho que mantuviste todo en orden —comentó Lena a la mujer que ya estaba roja como un tomate. La ojiverde la medio abrazó y se volvió a los demás—. Después de lo que pasó, después de lo que viví... Es difícil regresar y tomar de nuevo las riendas. Pero también es bueno saber que se me concede esta nueva oportunidad de seguir complicandoles la vida —todos se rieron y Lena mostró una media sonrisa—. Solo les pediré que tengan paciencia y sigan trabajando igual de duro. Les agradezco de corazón el esfuerzo que le han puesto a la empresa para que no se viniera abajo en mi ausencia. Bien, no voy a entretenerlos más. Pueden seguir con el trabajo.

Y eso fue todo antes de entrar a su oficina y sentarse en el lugar de siempre. Su lugar. Sam le alcanzó un café y aparté la mirada antes de que Lena de causalidad alzara la vista y me encontrara acechándola.

Por las siguientes nueve horas no pude concentrarme en mi investigación. Desde que había regresado era tan difícil como imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella. Cómo seguía allá en Londres, si había surgido algún problema, si... En fin, demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta que me consumían diariamente.

Pero ahora que Lena volvía y la tenía a pocos metros no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo volver a la normalidad. Estaba bien, la veía perfectamente y sin embargo algo estaba fuera de sitio. No sabía aún de qué trataba, no podía entender qué me molestaba al punto de no lograr escribir un solo párrafo sin eliminarlo al volverlo a leer.

Así que entre hora y hora iba hasta la máquina expendedora y buscaba algo que comer para entretener mi aburrimiento o algo que beber cuando me sentía exageradamente deshidratada. Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde me crucé con Sage, ya se estaba yendo.

—¡Sage! Sage, espera —llamé acercándome a paso rápido antes de que entrara al ascensor.  
—No ahora, Kara.

Fue toda la respuesta que obtuve.

Después de volver de Londres nuestra relación, o lo que sea que teníamos, dejó de existir. Tuve que ser sincera con ella, tuve que decirle que había estado con Lena, que no podía permitirme dejarla sola en un momento así. Aunque nuestra pelea no incluyó reclamos sobre mi ex o insultos muy elaborados, después de ese día Sage no volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

Acepté que me pidiera un tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos pero yo no terminaba de sentir que hubiéramos terminado bien. Quería saber cómo estaba, ya que después de cortar pidió que la reasignaran a otra oficina y todo contacto entre nosotras se esfumó.

Suspiré rendida y fui a por otra botella de agua. Seguro que Sage necesitaba más tiempo.

Cuando pensé que al fin estaba logrando algo con mi artículo la secretaria de Lena, que ya estaba preparándose para marcharse, se acercó hasta mi escritorio.

—Lena dice que vayas a verla antes de irte.  
—¿A su oficina? —murmuré sorprendida. Ella solo asintió y se despidió de mí como si nada.

Al cabo de un rato empecé a trabajar a contrareloj. ¿Por qué iba a querer verme? Lo primero que pensé fue que de tanto que dejé mi escritorio, ella se había percatado y quizás necesitaba ver qué demonios había hecho en todo el día. Ya que la respuesta era un gigantesco nada con letras brillante, escribir fue todo lo que hice durante los próximos cuarenta y ocho minutos.

Sin saber cómo, había logrado acabar el condenado trabajo y los dedos me dolían al levantarme de mi lugar. Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de dos cosas; primero, todos mis compañeros se habían ido y ni siquiera lo había notado, y segundo... Lena también era la única que quedaba aparte de mí. Sabía que la jefa muchas veces estaba por aquí hasta tarde, pero esta vez ni siquiera Sam la había esperado. Miré por la ventana y descubrí que el sol se había ocultado hace rato.

Perfecto, me dije en silencio, nada de que preocuparse. Tú actúa normal.

Toqué un par de veces la puerta transparente y Lena hizo un gesto con la mano sin levantar la cabeza para que entrara. Al hacerlo me permití por un momento mirar con más atención como vestía. ¿Sería esto algo de todos los días ahora? ¿Su personalidad había cambiado también como su manera de vestir? Dejé mi artículo impreso delante de ella y al fin reaccionó. Miró la hoja pero no se molestó en tomarla. Sus ojos verdes me observaron con interés.

—¿Qué es esto?  
—El... Artículo de hoy.

Se rascó la frente con el entrecejo fruncido y leyó rápidamente el papel.

—Oh —musitó dejándolo a un lado, levantándose luego—. Pues no era para lo que te llamé.  
—Creí que...  
—Fui consciente de tus innumerables pausas durante el día pero no te pedí que vinieras para reprocharte o leer tu artículo.  
—Okay —respondí dudando. Lena dio la vuelta el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos, sentándose sobre el borde de una esquina y clavando sus ojos en mí. Escuché un trueno muy a lo lejos.  
—Estuviste en Londres.

Lo dijo con tanta facilidad que solo pude mirarla, atontada por el hecho de que todo este asunto se tratase de eso.

—Bueno, sí, un poco...  
—Tres semanas —corrigió, levantando una ceja. Asentí, avergonzada por si recordaba algunas de las cosas que habían ocurrido mientras se recuperaba. Entre ellas varias noches en las que acepté dormir a su lado porque tenía demasiado frío.  
—No iba a dejarte sola.  
—¿Por qué? —más que molesta o sarcástica se mostraba de verdad interesada en la razón. ¿Por qué había ido con tanta urgencia? Bueno... —. ¿Por qué te alteraste tanto cuando tuve un paro cardiorrespiratorio?  
—Creo que tengo que intercambiar unas palabras con la doctora Corday —repuse en broma, tapando mi vergüenza con una risa nerviosa. No esperaba que Lena supiera sobre aquello, ni siquiera toleraba recordar ese momento donde su corazón ya no latía.  
—¿Y bien?

Por una vez en demasiado tiempo tuve que ser sincera conmigo misma, eso implicaba serlo también con ella.

—Sabes, Lena, cuando estaba buscándote, cuando fui de hospital en hospital para intentar encontrarte, tenía esta... Esta desagradable sensación de que si no te hallaba entonces significaba que estabas muerta. Y mientras más tiempo pasaba más me asustaba la idea que ya no estuvieras. Entonces cuando te encontré no pude volver a alejarme de esa habitación. Cuando entraste en paro pues se sintió... Se sintió como si todo lo que conociera estuviera muriendo. Y es que lo hiciste, Lena, y yo estaba a punto de volverme loca.

Un trueno hizo que me detuviera y Lena me miró con una expresión indescifrable. Un segundo más y comenzó a llover.

—Estabas muerta. No tenía otra cosa en mente más que sentir que te alejabas, estabas muerta, Lena. Claro que iba a estar asustada, más que eso, estaba aterrada. Tenía miedo de que después de tanto infierno por el que pasaste todo acabara allí. Por supuesto que iba a quedarme en esa habitación. Nada ni nadie me iba a alejar de ese lugar.  
—Estabas preocupada por mí —fue una casi pregunta y media afirmación.

Su rostro era una mezcla de emociones y la confusión resaltaba. Asentí de todos modos. Las patéticas lágrimas ya estaban escapando de mis ojos.

—No sabes lo que era verte tan frágil todo el tiempo, atada a la vida por un respirador y... Despertaste después, milagrosamente lo hiciste y con tanto dolor —me sequé las mejillas aunque fue en vano, yo seguía llorando, incapaz de detenerme al recordarlo todo—. Estabas sufriendo tanto.  
—No fue un sueño entonces —dijo suavemente y levanté la mirada, había apoyado las manos en el escritorio—. Recuerdo que te pedí que durmieras conmigo.  
—Tienes una habilidad innata para recordar las cosas más selectivas —repliqué sonriendo apenada, secando mis ojos de nuevo con torpeza. Lena también sonrió.  
—Gracias, Kara, no tenías porqué hacerlo y aún así te quedaste.  
—Sí tenía porqué —contesté mucho más aliviada que al entrar. No recordaba cuando me había sentido tan relajada frente a ella. Quizá tenía que ver con su manera tan tranquila de mirarme, reflexiva incluso—. Me importas y mucho, solo quiero verte bien ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Asintió despacio, sin dejar de verme. La burbuja en la que las dos estábamos encerradas, lejos de lo demás, se rompió cuando comenzó a llover mucho más fuerte y Lena movió la cabeza hacia la ventana.

—Solía odiar la lluvia —señaló perdida en el cielo oscurecido—. Ahora no hace más que tranquilizarme.  
—¿Tranquilizarte?  
—Es una tontería, tal vez te la cuente en otro momento —dijo moviendo la mano en el aire restándole importancia. De un momento a otro se alejó del escritorio y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, tomando del perchero una chaqueta—. Vamos, te llevo.  
—Oh, no, no quiero molestar. Puedo...  
—¿Volver caminando? —completó por mí, alzando una ceja con evidente diversión—. Kara, la tormenta está empeorando. Es más probable que te arrastre el viento al otro lado del país a que llegues a tu casa.  
—De acuerdo, jefa...

Lena no dijo más y minutos después estábamos corriendo bajo la lluvia hasta su auto. Era un giro bastante raro de los hechos. Hace unos cuantos meses la que quedaba bajo la lluvia mientras ella se iba era yo y ahora... Bueno, ahora estaba muy determinada en llevarme. No podía evitar pensar que quizás esta era una oportunidad de arreglar mejor las cosas, lo que dijo luego de arrancar el motor me lo confirmó.

—Sobre lo que dijiste hace tiempo, eso de solucionar las cosas entre nosotras —miró por el retrovisor y luego al frente—, quizás no es tan mala idea después de todo.  
—¿Hablas en serio?  
—Seguro. Sabes... Después de tener una experiencia de vida o muerte uno se replantea las cosas que hace en vida.  
—¿Entonces me dejarás intentar solucionar lo que arruiné?  
—Dentro de lo posible —repuso todavía sin mirarme—. Te daré la oportunidad de recuperar nuestra amistad si tanto lo deseas. No quiero más asuntos sin resolver o cosas por el estilo. Solo quiero calma.

Algo en su mirada cambió, era obvio que el brillo se había ido de sus ojos, que su tono fallaba en ocultar cierta melancolía.

—Gracias, Lena. No te defraudaré.

* * *

—¿En serio recordé a Maggie antes que a ti? —preguntó Lena extrañada. Le estaba contando lo más que podía, dentro de lo menos vergonzoso, sobre lo que había pasado en Londres.  
—Fue un tanto desesperante.

Era una mentira por donde se lo viera. Lo que menos había sido era desesperarme. Más que eso me había afectado a tal punto que tuve que salir de la habitación por una escena de celos debido a mi mejor amiga. No le diría cuánto me había entristecido que me ignorase como lo había hecho en un principio.

—Tengo que regalarle alguna botella de alcohol. Porque aún toma alcohol ¿cierto?  
—Es su segundo nombre.  
—Eh, sabes, no quiero ser aguafiestas —dijo un momento después mirando el panel del auto con aprensión—. Pero nos estamos quedando sin gasolina.  
—¿Cómo dices?  
—Se me olvidó esta mañana llenar el tanque —seguía manejando pero tenía una expresión pensativa—. Tienes tres opciones. O me arriesgo a llevarte a tu casa al otro lado de la ciudad y quedarnos varadas a mitad de camino, permanecemos en el auto hasta que deje de llover o vamos a mi casa que está a pocas calles de por aquí.  
—A tu casa —susurré extasiada. ¿Me estaba diciendo de ir... A su casa? Ella asintió como si nada—. Bueno, supongo que es la mejor opción.  
—Íbamos a ir aunque te negaras.

Lena tenía razón. El tanque estaba casi vacío cuando aparcó dentro de la cochera. Ella salió primero y aguantando mi nerviosismo hice lo mismo, siguiéndola por la puerta que conectaba con el interior de la casa. Recordaba a medias algunas partes de cuando había estado aquí para traerla alcoholizada y borracha hasta su cuarto. Pero ahora no tenía que estar preocupándome por si alguien me encontraba, estaba con ella.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —dijo en la cocina. Era amplia en exceso, tenía hermosos utensilios y la madera en todas partes que mirase lo mejoraba en sobremanera. Me recordaba a una cabaña, en cierto modo. Lena me miró expectante—. Tengo sodas, licor, vodka, whiskey, ron, tequila, más sodas, agua... ¿Tal vez un martini?

Lena tenía que haber visto mi expresión por como se apartó de la sección de los alcoholes fuertes y se alejó hasta la alacena.

—Chocolate caliente será.  
—No es necesario que te...  
—Si vamos a ser amigas tengo que poner mi granito de arena —me cortó sin ningún tono en específico. Encendió una máquina y no se giró a mirarme, solo mantenía la cabeza baja sobre una botella de leche—. Porque es preciso que lo seamos.  
—¿Lena?  
—¿Tomas con azúcar verdad?

Agradecí que estuviera de espaldas. No quise que fuera consciente de como empezaba a dudar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. De tan repentina...

La máquina se detuvo y Lena sirvió dos tazas antes de volverse. La sonrisa en su cara no podía ser del todo real. La conocía.  
Me senté en una banca de madera y Lena hizo lo mismo del otro lado.

—Está delicioso, gracias.  
—Cuéntame más —pidió revolviendo la taza—. Cuéntame qué más pasó, no puedo terminar de recordar.  
—¿Qué quieres que te diga?  
—Lo que sea.  
—Vale, uh... Te gustaba despertar después de la medianoche para mirar televisión.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.  
—Porque en uno de los canales daban maratones de Star Wars. Te empezabas a reír cada vez que mostraban a Darth Vader.  
—¿Qué? —replicó aún más confundida. Sin embargo no se me escapó notar que estaba mucho más animada.  
—Y me mirabas y te reías en mi cara. En mi opinión creo que te daban mucha morfina o tu subconsciente estaba de bromista —bebí un sorbo y ante su mirada todavía curiosa me sentí más valiente así que seguí—. Me decías que tenía que terminar el libro. Ya sabes, ese libro... Me sorprende que tu estado no me haya revelado el final.

Lena también tomó de la taza y bajó la mirada como pensando, quizá tratando de recordar.

—¿No lo terminaste? —solo negué. Unos segundos después Lena se ponía de pie y se dirigía a uno de los tantos pasillos. ¿Cómo no se perdía por ahí?

Me digné a seguirla y al final del corredor una puerta me hizo encontrarla en una habitación llena de libros. A pesar de la sorpresa de ver tantos volúmenes e historias diferentes, me obligué a acercarme a ella.  
Miraba un libro en particular, el mismo que yo había comprado, sobre los ángeles y demonios y... nosotras. Ver algo que en su momento ella había escrito debido a mí, ahora en sus manos y conmigo a su lado, fue algo que no supe cómo tomar.

—Prohibido tocarte —musitó dejándose caer en uno de los sillones, pasando el dedo por la dura portada sobre el dorado de las alas del ángel—. ¿Sabes por qué lo escribí?

Volví a negar con la cabeza y aunque Lena no me miró sonrió lentamente, con nostalgia. Me senté entonces en el banquillo a poca distancia de ella.

—De todas las cosas que me quedaron cuando te fuiste este libro fue lo único que me mantuvo viva. Solo escribí, y escribí aún y cuando estaba mal, cuando eran las cuatro de la mañana y te extrañaba tanto que si no me sacaba los demonios de la cabeza iba a perder la razón. Me costó mucho escribirlo, si te soy honesta no esperaba que lo encontraras nunca, pero creo que una parte de mí siempre esperó que lo hicieras. Por mucho que me intentaba repetir a mí misma que te odiaba con cada pedacito de mi cuerpo quería que lo encontraras.

Mantuve la boca cerrada, incapaz de pensar claramente después de tal confesión. Al no oír nada de mi parte me observó al fin. Sin desagrado, descontento o irritación. Solo una mirada de alguien a quien conocía hace años y no podía olvidar.

—Podríamos leer el final, si quieres.  
—¿Te refieres a ahora? ¿... Aquí? —Lena miró a su alrededor, estudiando dramáticamente la calidad del ambiente.  
—Parece muy apropiado.  
—No creo que sea buena idea.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque voy a llorar si mueres —dije con toda la normalidad que logré emplear. Fallando estrepitosamente con una sola mirada vacilante pero juguetona de Lena—. ¿Es que quieres tener que soportar mis dramáticas escenas de tres horas si veo que mi demonio favorito murió por mi culpa?  
—No es técnicamente tu culpa si...  
—Calla, no digas más.  
—Bien, bien... Solo digo que todo llega a su fin de una manera u otra.

Se volvió a poner de pie y dejó el libro en su lugar. Otro trueno más fuerte y Lena volvió a decir, mirándome a los ojos, con la voz vacía;

—Todos tienen que morir en algún momento, Kara, y nadie puede impedirlo.

¿Cómo no iba a relacionar aquello con su situación? Si ella estaba pensando en dejar que la enfermedad la consumiera cuando tenía la opción de vivir... Gran Rao, era demasiado.

Cuando comenzó a alejarse y estar ya por el pasillo me apresuré a ir detrás de ella.

—Lena, espera —como supuse, no se detuvo.

Pasó de largo la cocina, cada vez más deprisa y sin necesidad de mirar por donde iba el camino que Lena seguía me decía de por sí a donde se dirigía. La última vez había recordado de memoria ese sitio en particular.

Cuando Lena se encerró de un portazo en su habitación me resistí a abrir la puerta a la fuerza. No, no iba a seguir haciendo las cosas al contrario de cómo debía. Además, sería una completa estupidez arruinar lo que sea que habíamos logrado en las última hora y media.

—Lena, ¿me abres? —silencio. Bajé un poco las gafas y me permití ver el interior con la visión de rayos, solo por si acaso algo malo ocurría. Lena estaba sentada en la cama, mirando el suelo. Al acomodar mis gafas toqué la puerta otra vez—. ¿Podemos hablar?  
—¿De qué quieres hablar?  
—Sabes a lo que me refiero.  
—Puedes quedarte hasta que deje de llover —dijo sin emoción—, hay muchas habitaciones libres.  
—Quiero quedarme contigo.  
—Por favor, Kara.

Me bastó escuchar que empezaba a llorar para que ya nada me importara. Abrí la puerta que por suerte estaba sin llave y la ví. En el borde de la cama luciendo tan pequeña y desprotegida que mi corazón volvió a hacerse pequeño por la visión tan desolada.

Me arrodillé frente a ella y en mi pecho todo se hizo pedazos al tomar sus manos heladas en las mías. Lena no me alejó pero tampoco se inmutó.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Lena?  
—Tú sabes qué pasa.  
—Sí pero me gustaría saber qué te pasa a ti. Porqué me tratas tan bien, porqué estás tan tranquila... Diferente. Esto me asusta.  
—Te asusta —repitió sin ganas, algo sarcástica. La oscuridad de su cuarto nos estaba engullendo. Era como si sostenerla fuera lo que me hacía ver todo con claridad y si la dejaba ir me perdería por siempre.  
—Dime que a ti también te aterra, Lena, no puedes...  
—Detente —pidió en un susurro.  
—Estás a tiempo de...  
—No ahora, por favor, no hagas que hable de esto ahora.  
—¿De verdad quieres que haga como si nada?

Puso sus ojos verdes cristalizados en mí y leí toda su tristeza. ¿Qué era por lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía que no quería que la ayude? Sus dedos se removieron bajo mis manos pero no se alejó.

—Tú no sabes cuánto me duele mirarte —susurró, y en el corazón sentí una fuerte punzada que lo paralizó todo—. Cómo duele verte sabiendo que te fuiste, aún y con todas las cosas que estaban pasando, te fuiste.  
—Lena, no... No sabes lo mucho que lo siento. Me arrepiento siempre por como destruí lo que teníamos. Pero...  
—Lo sé, pero una disculpa no hace que deje de doler.  
—Por favor —pedí yo esta vez. Sus manos estaban bastante más cálidas y fue toda un acto de voluntad no llevarlas a mis labios—. Por favor déjame repararlo. No voy a irme otra vez, no voy a hacer nada que pueda lastimarte, tú... Tú eres todo lo que siempre estuvo bien en mi vida, Lena, no me iré de nuevo.  
—Eso tú no lo sabes.

De un tirón se soltó de mi agarre y se levantó. Al fin veía en su expresión algo de la Lena de antes del accidente, la dura y fría persona que se convertía para conmigo. Pero la máscara que utilizaba para ocultarse de mí ya no funcionó.

Cuando estaba ya a un par de metros de mí, dirigiéndose a la puerta, corrí hasta ella y la detuve. Hace seis años ese agarre de su muñeca probablemente le habría roto el brazo, pero había aprendido a controlar mi fuerza, a calcular cada movimiento. Lena miró mi mano alrededor de su piel y luego a mí.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?  
—No vamos a hablarlo ahora, Kara, entiéndelo.  
—¿Cuándo entonces? ¿Cuánto esperaremos para que entres en razón y dejes de comportarte como si ya todo estuviera escrito?  
—Maktub —musitó sin apartar los ojos de los míos, ojos tan soñadores que por un momento olvidaban que estaban ocultando sus emociones—. Lo está, Kara.

Volvió a tirar de su brazo y estuve a punto de soltarla. No lo hice.

—Lena, no quiero convertirme en la persona que sé que seré si te vas.

Sé que por poco se burló a carcajadas dada la reacción reflejada en su rostro.

—¿Estás diciendo que es mi responsabilidad impedir que dejes de ser tú? ¿Qué de alguna manera es mi obligación permanecer aquí, muriéndome por dentro, para que tú no tengas que sufrir?

Quizá ella ya no lloraba y solo hubiera una agotadora tristeza en su mirada pero mis ojos ya estaban sintiendo la pena. Pena porque tuviera razón y yo fuera demasiado egoísta para pedirle que sufra. La solté y un rayo iluminó la habitación por un momento mientras lloraba. Retrocedí un paso y me alejé otro sin ser capaz de verla. Sintiéndome patética.

—Kara.  
—Lo siento —me oí decir en voz baja.  
—No llores.  
—Lo lamento, tienes razón, no es tu obligación.  
—Kara.  
—¿Vas a dejarte morir no es así? —ante el silencio la observé y su expresión lo reflejaba todo. Lástima, cansancio, dolor—. Vas a dejarte morir.

La ví tragar saliva antes de acercarse deprisa y abrazarme. Hace tantos años que no sentía algo como eso que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Era algo que calentaba mi corazón para volver a tirarlo el suelo y pisotearlo. Dolía terriblemente. Tener la suavidad de sus brazos alrededor de mí era una sensación agridulce. Y ahora sabía que en cualquier momento desaparecería por siempre.

—Tú no tienes porqué llorar —susurró cerca de mi oído, acariciando mi cabello con movimientos tan dulces que solo podía sentirme peor—. Vas a ser la mujer testaruda que conocí hace años que recupere nuestra bonita amistad. ¿Acaso eso no te alegra, eh? Aunque tienes ventaja, ya te he hecho chocolate caliente y te mostré mi biblioteca personal en un día tormentoso —tenía la voz más delicada. Hablaba con tanta paz que si me dejaba ir por el tono con el que murmuraba podría tranquilamente dormirme—. Deja que el tiempo solucione las cosas y veremos qué pasa.  
—¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más así?

Juro que pude sentir la sonrisa formarse en su rostro.

—Por supuesto.


	26. Chapter 26

Fui yo quien se separó de Lena al cabo de unos minutos. Me había dejado llevar por el latido de su corazón, por su respiración suave y las manos tranquilas que buscaban hacerme sentir mejor.

Pues había funcionado. Y estaba algo avergonzada. No era yo quien había pasado por un infierno los últimos meses.

—Perdóname, usualmente no soy así —dije mirando como sus brazos acababan por alejarse de mí para cruzarse sobre su pecho.  
—Descuida.

Evitando el escrutinio de su expresión miré hacia la ventana. La lluvia parecía jugarme una mala broma.

—Lo mejor será que pida un taxi —regresé a sus ojos verdes, cohibida por lo claros y profundos que eran. Ninguna reacción de ningún tipo, nada, solo me miraba.  
—¿Alguien te espera?  
—No. Pero es tarde y no quiero causarte más molestias. Además siento que estoy abusando de tu... Granito de arena.

Lena levantó una ceja y medio sonrió.

—Mi aporte para con nuestra futura nueva amistad —comenzó dramatizando— implica ser un poco más... Benevolente. Y por lo que se ve el cielo está que se cae y tu familia no me perdonaría si te parte un rayo.  
—Si que cuidas todos los detalles.  
—¿Quieres comer algo?

A pesar de que su actitud tan relajada me hiciera dudar una y otra vez, no la abordaría por el momento con la enfermedad que la iba a consumir o... Bueno, todo lo demás. Era extraño que actuara así cuando la última vez que nos vimos, antes del accidente, fue en su oficina para dejarme muy en claro que yo no era muy diferente a los clientes que ella había soportado seis años atrás.

Asentí porque la verdad era que no quería estar sola. Mucho menos dejarla dado lo que había pasado recién. Porque todavía no sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor.

Cuando regresamos a la cocina el reloj digital en el horno marcaba más de las ocho.

Lena retiró las tazas de chocolate ya heladas y las dejó en la pileta.

—¿Puedo saber por qué la lluvia te tranquiliza? —pregunté incapaz de contenerme. Lena estaba nuevamente dándome la espalda sacando un par de cosas de la heladera. Desde aquí podía ver la línea de la cicatriz en lo alto de su cabeza.  
—No me parece buena idea —dijo sencillamente—. Solo es una tontería, de todas formas no quieres saber.  
—Sí quiero. Pasó mucho desde la última vez que descubrí algo nuevo sobre ti.

Lena exhaló con pesadez y se volvió para mirarme, apoyando las palmas en la mesada detrás.

—Comencé a odiar los días de tormenta cuando te fuiste y la primera vez que llovió no estabas para dormir conmigo —mantuvo la vista fija en mí, inquebrantable y desolada, recordando quizás todas esas veces en las que yo no había estado a su lado—. Entonces después, estando en ese hospital... Llovió bastante seguido ¿no?  
—Por casi una semana, sí.  
—Y tú dormías conmigo.  
—Recuerdas muchos detalles para mi propio bien —dije avergonzada. Lena no cambió la expresión neutra.  
—Dormías conmigo porque el dolor era demasiado y la tormenta fuera me estresaba. Después de que dejaste Londres hubieron unas cuantas noches más donde la lluvia no cesaba pero yo ya estaba mejor. El dolor en mi cabeza había disminuido, pronto podría comenzar a caminar y mi cuerpo ya no se sentía como si me hubieran caminado encima cien elefantes.

Se separó de la mesada y frotó sus ojos, mirando después por la ventana de la cocina como el agua seguía cubriéndolo todo afuera.

—No entiendo porqué durante ese tiempo no volvió a molestarme. Por qué, después de años, no sentí que me iba a atacar el insomnio hasta que la tormenta se fuera. Después de que dormiste conmigo, esa primera noche, solo escuchaba la lluvia hasta dormirme y... Funcionaba. Vaya, suena muy estúpido, pero de algún modo tú ayudaste.  
—Eso es algo muy... Bonito.

Lena asintió vagamente con un deje de ironía en los ojos y se volvió a girar. Por mi parte no sabía de qué manera tomarlo. Le tranquilizaba... ¿Debido a mí?

Una hora más tarde, entre conversaciones aleatorias en su mayoría sobre el trabajo y demás, acabamos comiendo en silencio. Había preparado carne al horno y estaba tan bien condimentada que no pude resistir a aceptar otro poco.   
No recordaba a Lena siendo carnívora. Cómo si leyera mi mente, bebió de la copa de vino y dijo;

—Después de que me dieran el alta lo primero que hice fue devorarme un filete en el primer restaurante que encontré. Sigo sin saber porqué. La doctora Corday me dijo que muchos rasgos de mi personalidad podrían haber cambiado o desaparecido por siempre, como también mis gustos... muchas cosas.  
—¿Algo más que sea necesario saber?  
—Ya no tolero el yogur —replicó como si fuera un hecho muy importante. Reprimí una risa.  
—Noté que ya no llevas tus sofisticados vestidos al trabajo.  
—Siempre los odié —se excusó cortando un trocito de carne—, tan apretados y... No te dejan respirar.  
—A mí no me digas, nunca usé uno —repuse bebiendo un poco de agua. Por las dudas había pasado del vino. Los ojos de Lena brillaron.  
—¿Quieres probarte alguno? Tengo cientos y todos irán a parar a la caridad en una semana. Somos casi de la misma medida.

Bajé el tenedor y la miré un momento. A decir por su expresión estaba hablando en serio.

—No lo sé, creo que... Me sentiría patética usando uno.  
—Sería divertido sacarte de tus aburridas camisas por un momento.  
—Estás siendo algo injusta —dije aparentando enfado—, tú también estás usando una camisa.  
—Touché.

Su vaga sonrisa, expectante y relajada, hizo que terminara aceptando. En el fondo de mi mente una pregunta me inquietó: ¿algún día dejaría de sentir que si me lo pedía, lo haría todo por ella?

Cuando terminamos de comer fuimos a una habitación contigua a donde dormía.

—¿Tienes otro cuarto para la ropa?  
—Estoy haciendo cambio de vestimenta, tenía que sacarlo todo —contestó encendiendo las luces. El cuarto era idéntico al de al lado pero claro, menos vivo—. Bueno, en esas cajas está todo, te reto a que agarres lo primero que encuentres y te lo pongas.  
—¿Estás al corriente de que hace seis años no uso un vestido?  
—¿Quieres decir que la última persona que te vio usando uno fue Excalibur? —exclamó con tono de reproche. Le sonreí. A pesar de todo, aquella noche había sido la mejor de mi vida.  
—Bien, me probaré algunos, pero no te burles de mí.

Lena alzó las manos mostrando las palmas y con un millón de bichitos saltando en mi estómago, tomé lo primero que encontré de la caja más cercana. Antes de verlo mejor preferí meterme en el cuarto de baño.

Ella tenía razón. Encajaba a la perfección con mi figura y no me molestaba para nada. Me quedé un largo rato mirándome al espejo de cuerpo entero, pasando las manos para alisar una que otra parte y sintiendo bien la tela suave que ella misma había usado. Me parecía recordar haber visto el mismo vestido en una foto de alguna cena a beneficio. Tan negro como hermoso me alcanzaba las rodillas y dejaba todo mi pecho al descubierto, aunque resaltaba penosamente mi busto. Por más que intenté empujar hacia abajo algo de piel, fue imposible, todo regresaba a su lugar.

Me levanté lo más que pude el escote y salí del baño. Lena esperaba apoyada en el escritorio al otro extremo de la habitación. Me miró unos cuantos segundos, aunque podrían haber sido horas por como su mirada se demoraba en cada sitio, observando con una atención que tiempo atrás ni había soñado que me daría.

—¿Y bien?  
—Tienes un correcto bronceado para ese vestido —comentó sencillamente. ¿... Correcto?—. ¿Te lo quieres quedar?  
—¿Y dónde voy a usar esto yo?  
—Nunca sabes cuándo se presentará la ocasión. Ahora anda, prueba otro.

Puse los ojos en blanco y fui a por el siguiente, de un tono verde agua. Al girarme de vuelta al baño, por el reflejo de un cuadro en la pared, me pareció que Lena bajaba varios centímetros la mirada.

Seguro había algo muy interesante en el suelo... Debía de ser eso.

—Apuesto a que te has cocinado dentro de esto —refunfuñé ya por el cuarto vestido. De todos, era el que más odiaba. Se ajustaba en todas partes haciéndome difícil caminar, se levantaba unos centímetros con cada paso y tenía que estar bajándolo para que no descubriera todo mi trasero. Lena estaba riéndose a carcajadas.  
—En realidad nunca lo usé, ni siquiera sabía que lo tenía.  
—¿Bromeas? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste? Me siento como pollo en el horno.  
—No te queda mal —dijo entre risitas—. Quizás si no hubieras comido la ensalada no estarías forcejeando.  
—Muy graciosa, Lena.

Cuando me llevé las manos a la espalda para intentar bajar un poco el cierre y así poder respirar, el muy maldito se volvió en mi contra. Solo me faltaba quedar encerrada en ese pedazo de tela de por vida. De ser Maggie quién estuviera ahí, ya estaría grabando mi forcejeo inhumano para mostrarle a todos mis conocidos mi desgracia.  
Rendida, dejé caer los brazos.

—¿Podrías... ? —no fui capaz de terminar la oración. Estaba muy avergonzada por tener que acudir a su ayuda y... Por Rao, en segundos Lena ya estaba detrás de mí. Le pedí a todo el universo que de ser posible no pudiera escuchar mi corazón latir con tanta prisa. Cuando sentí sus dedos tirar del cierre y rozar mi piel me oí a mí misma tragar saliva con fuerza.  
—Está... —una pausa. Sostuvo la parte superior del vestido y volvió a tirar, con algo más de fuerza. Al final escuché que el endemoniado cierre cedía y al fin respiré—. Estaba atascado.

Pero su voz había cambiado. Eran palabras ahogadas por vaya a saber cuál motivo. Cuando Lena no se movió de dónde estaba opté por girarme y fui testigo de su mirada perdida.

—¿Qué pasa? —traté con suavidad. Lentamente me miró.  
—Tienes una cicatriz.

Había olvidado aquello por completo. A mitad de la espalda contaba con una cicatriz tan enorme como desagradable y odiaba recordar que seguía ahí.

Me la había hecho en Krypton cuando había ido en busca de Kal. En uno de mis forzosos intentos de encontrar una nave que nos devolviera a la tierra había tenido unos cuantos inconvenientes. De tantas veces que había caído por la falta de fuerzas tuve la mala suerte de hacerlo sobre un montón de cristales afilados. Los recordaba aún. De un color violáceo muy claro. La mayoría eran pequeños y no me habrían hecho mucho daño pero uno se había incrustado justo a la mitad de mi espalda y, a falta del sol amarillo y mis poderes, había sido imposible curarme durante la estadía en el destruido planeta.

Todavía podía sentir cuanto me había dolido tener que sacar el cristal y rogar poder seguir moviéndome. Recordaba la sangre cayendo hasta mi cintura y dejando un rastro cada vez más oscuro en el suelo. Como si la falta de agua y comida no fueran suficientes, también me desangraba. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era todo un milagro que estuviera viva después de aquel infierno.

Bajé la vista y preferí encaminarme al baño para sacarme el vestido. Ahora que pensaba en Krypton no podía olvidar el desastre que había encontrado. Y me dolía. No podía olvidar que debí haber muerto allí, que morir en el mismo suelo que mis padres habría sido lo más honorable. Ahora sólo era una cobarde.

—Kara —llamó la ojiverde. Pero me había afectado, me había alterado las emociones y no quería que me viera así—. ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

No era tan indestructible como todos suponían. Era mucho menos. Solo una alienígena que había caído a la tierra con los dotes necesarios para creer que hacía del mundo un lugar mejor, como Kal.

No. Era débil. Nada como mi primo, era débil y escapaba en vez de enfrentarme a las cosas. Era una cobarde y una parte de mí, una parte que crecía más y más, deseó no haber encontrado la nave en Krypton jamás.

Porque los había lastimado a todos. Había herido a Lena en su momento, había perdido su confianza. Lastimé a mi familia durante años con mi indiferencia luego de volver de Krypton, cuando ya no sabía cómo sentir. Había hecho sufrir a Sage al hacerla creer que no me importaba y prefería hacerla a un lado.

Una sola mención de aquella cicatriz y todo se había venido abajo. Como si nada.

Había sentido la desolación en aquel lugar. Como mi mente de a poco empezaba a perderse, como había estado al borde de la locura si pasaba otro día entre tanta muerte. ¿Acaso era normal sentirme así después de tanto? ¿Acaso tenía sentido permitir derrumbarme una vez más porque la destrucción de mi hogar me había jodido la cabeza?

Cobarde y patética. Mis padres me habrían odiado por lo que me había convertido.

* * *

**Lena.**

Diez minutos después Kara seguía encerrada en el baño. No logré escuchar nada en concreto más que la tela deslizándose fuera de su cuerpo. Seguramente ya se había quitado el vestido.

—Kara, sal por favor. Habla conmigo.  
—¿Sobre qué? —su voz era solo un murmullo. También entendí que estaba junto a la puerta.  
—Lo que sea. No tienes que decirme nada sobre la cicatriz, no voy a obligarte.

Kara hizo silencio.

No podía sacarme de la cabeza la línea vertical, profunda y alargada que debía de alcanzar unos once o doce centímetros a mitad de su espalda. Tenía un tono muy blanco que destacaba en su piel y me había aterrado. Nunca pensé que ella, de todas las personas, podría llegar a tener una cicatriz así. La imagen no desapareció de mi mente cuando la escuché decir;

—Fue hace muchos años.

Tratando de no decir algo que pudiera hacerle perder las ganas de contarme, evité preguntar la razón.

—Es bastante grande.

Yo me había sentado en la cama en cierto momento y dado que mantenía la vista en el suelo, no había notado que había abierto la puerta del baño y me miraba desde el marco.   
A pesar de que no había ninguna señal de que lloraba, sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Mi tonto corazón se aceleró de manera extraña.

—Todavía recuerdo cuanto dolía —dijo al fin después de un par de minutos. En su voz se reflejaba nostalgia—. Sé que podría haber dejado el cristal allí y solo morir. Muchas veces me sigo diciendo a mí misma que es lo que debí hacer.  
—No hablas en serio.

Kara, después de tantos años de conocerla, por primera vez me dejó ver la oscuridad en su mirada. Lo que se hallaba en sus ojos azules me inquietó.

—Sigo teniendo estos sueños donde mis padres... —se detuvo, apretando los labios, aún sin mirarme—. No sé cómo decirlo, Lena, quiero explicarte la razón. Quiero decirte porqué me fui y en serio necesito sacarlo de mi pecho pero es tan doloroso.  
—Lo sé —musité mirándola a la vez que ella levantaba la vista, algo en su expresión cambió. Sorpresa, ¿quizás? Para tranquilizar el nerviosismo que crecía en sus ojos, añadí—. Sé que es difícil hablar sobre lo que nos ha lastimado tanto.  
—Pero no es justo para ti, lo que hice...  
—Tampoco es justo si no estás preparada para hablar de ello.

Kara se me quedó mirando y yo me levanté. No sé si el accidente había alterado el corazón de piedra que forcé luego de su partida o qué, pero la dureza triste con la que me veía me afectó. ¿Por qué cosas había pasado ella?

Al cabo de un rato también se puso de pie.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué no me dices cuál es la razón por la que me tratas como si nada hubiera pasado? Porque hasta hace tres meses...  
—Hasta hace tres meses no estaba dentro de un avión a punto de estrellarse sin saber qué demonios pasaría —mi intención no fue gritarle, no había querido sobrepasarme así y odiaba que mis emociones se alteraran tan pronto cuando antes las podía mantener bajo control. Respiré hondo, ignoré la amarga sensación que me dejaba en el pecho ver su cara abatida y suavicé mi voz—. Lo que sabía era que me quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, lugares donde ir, dios... Miles de cosas. Es lo que ocurre cuando estás frente a la muerte, Kara, el cerebro te juega una mala pasada y comienzas a imaginar tantas idioteces. Tantas cosas que pudiste haber hecho de otra forma, cosas que debiste aceptar en vez de dejar que el miedo te consuma y esconderte.

La tormenta se intensificó en aquel momento. Comenzó a llover más fuerte y los truenos se escucharon mucho más alto.

—Yo sabía que tenía muchas cosas más por hacer. Pero muchas más por terminar —su vista fue cayendo al suelo cuando dije lo último. Lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir mal pero la decisión la había tomado hace mucho tiempo—. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Kara. Tú sabes lo que me ocurre.  
—La doctora Corday me explicó que aún...  
—No es lo que quiero.  
—Todavía puedes salvarte —murmuró con una diversión irónica que sentí en el pecho como una daga—. Todavía está en la primer etapa, no sería una operación complicada. Si lo haces antes de que se extienda a más...  
—Kara, ya basta.

Mi tono helado la detuvo por completo. Nunca iba a entenderme. Nunca me iba a comprender.

No quería hablar sobre el estúpido cáncer con ella ahora. No tan pronto, no cuando tenía la sensación de que si me intentaba convencer, de algún modo terminaría cediendo y me haría olvidarlo todo.

—Te trato como se trata a una persona —dije después de un rato en silencio. No sé quién de nosotras dos estaba más desanimada—. No tenía ningún derecho a tratarte como... Mierda cuando regresaste. No es la persona que quiero ser, no quiero que me consuma la sangre vengativa de mi familia. Quiero ser yo misma y para eso necesito hacer las cosas bien. No voy a mentirte, Kara, no puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente por como te fuiste pero así como yo necesito tiempo para hablar del porqué no quiero intentarlo... Supongo que mereces la oportunidad y el mismo tiempo para explicarme tus razones.  
—Justamente es el tiempo lo que está en nuestra contra.

No era exactamente una queja. Solo una afirmación cansina que yo no negaba.

—Hace años te prometí que siempre encontraría tiempo para ti —eso llamó automáticamente su atención. Sus ojos azules volvieron a brillar como recordaba allá en la universidad—. Y aunque todo se haya ido al demonio y me esté cuestionando si esto es lo correcto, yo no rompo mis promesas.

Kara sonrió débilmente.

—Lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir —murmuré después de unos minutos. El silencio ya no era para nada incómodo—. Ven, te enseñaré tu cuarto.  
—Oh, no, Lena...  
—No planeas dormir con todas estas cajas alrededor ¿verdad? Vamos, no seas cabeza hueca. No me molesta.

Kara suspiró pero me siguió de todos modos. Algo me decía que la tensión entre nosotras se comenzaba a aliviar.

**Kara.**

Según mi reloj en la mesa de noche eran más de las once de la mañana cuando desperté. Estaba confundida y tan adormilada que no podía terminar de recordar qué rayos hacía en ese lugar que claramente no era mi casa.

Me fui sentando de a poco y por el espejo frente a mí descubrí que solo estaba vestida con una camiseta de nada más y nada menos que Darth Vader. Qué divertida, Lena, muy graciosa.  
Entendí al fin que no se había tratado de un absurdo sueño y que de verdad me había quedado en la casa de Lena.

Después de la embarazosa escena en la que dejé de hacerme la fuerte, Lena me había ofrecido una habitación para quedarme. Me había dado algo de ropa para que probara lo que mejor me sentara y se fue sin más.

Ahora sólo estaba con la camiseta que, para mi no tan buena suerte, olía demasiado a ella. Me quedé un momento de esa forma. Sintiendo la escencia de su ropa y tragando el nudo en mi garganta. ¿Con cuánto tiempo contaba para ayudarla? Porque lo haría. No había forma en que la dejara cometer esa locura.

Al salir de la ducha el olor a comida que provenía del pasillo me hizo gruñir el estómago. Me puse la misma camiseta y opté por un pantalón corto al ver que mi ropa de ayer no estaba por ninguna parte. ¿Habría estado Lena aquí?

Me coloqué el reloj, me puse las gafas que me había dejado la noche anterior sobre la mesa y me guié por el aroma y lo que recordaba del camino hasta la cocina.

Unas risas llamaron mi atención antes de llegar. Eran sin duda femeninas y distinguía la de Lena, tan clara y pura. ¿Acaso la no-jefa estaba aquí? Un impulso me hizo seguir caminando hasta que encontré a la ojiverde apoyada sobre la encimera con alguien que claramente no era Sam. Su sonrisa vaciló cuando me notó y la desconocida se giró en la dirección que Lena miraba.

—Alexis, ella es Kara —informó desde la agradecida distancia que nos separaba. No estaba muy interesada en estrechar manos, seguramente me desmayaría antes por la vergüenza de ser tal centro de atención—. Kara... Alexis, una amiga.

Igualaba en belleza a Sam, tampoco es que fuera ciega, era igual de alta y vestía igual de sofisticada. Pero hasta ahí las similitudes. La rubia -porque tenía el cabello de un tono más brillante y hermoso que el mío- tenía los ojos más verdes y grandes que hubiera visto jamás. Un cuerpo muy tonificado según el top deportivo que dejaba ver sus abdominales marcadas y brazos musculosos. Era extremadamente bonita y pues yo... Yo estaba ahí interrumpiendo la situación.

—Buenos días —dijo con un acento que desconocía. Su sonrisa, por supuesto, no tenía ninguna imperfección—. Yo ya me iba.  
—Buen día.

Pero la tal Alexis ya se volvía hacia Lena y la besaba fugazmente en los labios antes de retirarse. Fue algo rápido. Un gesto que casi pasaba desapercibido de no haber estado yo mirándolas con tanta intensidad. Lena bajó la vista a la comida que estaba preparando y yo fui a sentarme.

No había razón para que las cosas se pusieran raras. Todo había terminado entre nosotras hace seis años. No había razón para...

—¿Es alguna modelo europea o algo así? Es bastante linda para ser una persona común y corriente —el comentario sonó más desdeñoso que natural y me arrepentí al momento por abrir la boca. Le dediqué toda mi atención al plato de arroz con pollo que dejaba frente a mí.  
—Es una entrenadora personal.  
—¿En serio?

Lena asintió y dejó una botella de lo que parecía ser jugo de naranja en medio de la mesa antes de sentarse.

—Tuvimos sexo unas cuantas veces —añadió con una tranquilidad asombrosa. ¿Era yo o ya me estaba atorando con el pollo? Tragué difícilmente esperando que no me estuviera prestando atención—. Hace rato no nos veíamos, imaginé que sería bueno charlar una vez más, saber qué tal va todo con ella. Quiere que sea su dama de honor el año que viene.  
—¿Dama de honor? —Lena se encogió de hombros.  
—Me alegro de que siente cabeza.

Por unos minutos ninguna dijo nada pero tuve la impresión de que pensábamos lo mismo. Otro año más... ¿Tendría Lena esa suerte?

—Está muy... Muy rico —dije suspirando. Yo amaba la comida y Lena cocinaba tan bien... Si seguía así me iba a mal acostumbrar.  
—Quizás te enseñe algún día. Por cierto, tu ropa está en ese cuarto al fondo —señaló una puerta y solo entonces recordé que seguía usando su camiseta—. Pensé que te gustaría usar algo menos... Mojado. Espero que no te moleste.

Solamente la miré. Esa generosidad para conmigo, una amabilidad que no merecía... Me alegraba y me emocionaba. Era evidente que de verdad lo estaba intentando y no pude más que sonreír.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —la alerta en su voz casi me hace reír, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que en tan solo un día había hecho más por mí que cualquiera en muchos años?  
—Solo pensaba en esta camiseta tuya —y miré el dibujo de Darth Vader sobre mi pecho. Lena regresó a su plato con una expresión entretenida—. Nunca me lo dejaras pasar ¿no es así?  
—Tienes que admitir que es gracioso recordarte que no pudiste adivinar que era yo.  
—Solo a ti te divierte, querida Lena. A mí me avergüenza.

Terminamos de comer dentro de una conversación de lo más agradable. Pasó mucho desde que habiamos tenido un momento así entre nosotras. Tranquilas, sin peleas ni miradas duras en un ambiente tenso. Solo paz. Una paz que podría alejarse tan rápido como había llegado si no hacía las cosas bien.

Un rato más tarde ya habíamos terminado la comida y limpiado todo. Era sábado, por suerte no trabajaba, pero nunca había estado tan relajada como cuando me despedí de ella después de asegurarle que prefería caminar antes de regresar en auto.

De caminar nada. Cuando estuve lo más prudentemente lejos de su casa me di un impulso y volé hacia el cielo, sintiendo en mi interior que quizás sí podía ser libre. Que quizás tenía un propósito real y yo sólo estaba muy ciega para entender aún.

Volé más y más y los rayos del sol me dieron una cálida bienvenida. Estaba llena de adrenalina, llena de emociones fuertes que hacían que mi corazón se acelerara inquieto. Podía arreglarlo todo, podía recuperarme a mí misma. Ayudarla.

Entonces estuve cien por ciento segura. La iba a convencer y haría todo por salvarla. Nada me iba a detener.

* * *

**Kara.**

  
—¿Entonces? —dijo Maggie cuando me había terminado mi segunda porción de pizza. Había vuelto con un hambre voraz pero con una energía que me desbordaba—. ¿Ya me dirás qué demonios hiciste?  
—¿Qué quieres decir?

Le sonreí, sin entender porqué. Por qué sentía que la adrenalina todavía corría en mis venas, por qué necesitaba seguir moviéndome. A pesar de la confusión de las últimas horas, las conversaciones con Lena y demás... sonreí con más picardía. Me gustaba alterar a Maggie. Las caras que hacía cuando no podía descubrir qué ocurría me divertían.

—Ayer te desapareciste.  
—Claro que no —Maggie entrecerró los ojos, sentándose en el sofá de en frente.  
—¿En dónde estuviste?  
—Estás siendo ridícula.  
—Era viernes —espetó con una expresión de que ya estaba poniéndose en modo Sherlock Holmes—. Y jamás, jamás, jamás te ausentas en nuestra noche de videojuegos.  
—¡Maggie!  
—Perdí tres coches porque tú no apareciste online y tuve que recurrir a Alex —su tono era de exagerado enfado y casi me reí en su cara.

Era cierto que cada viernes nos poníamos a jugar videojuegos en línea y ninguna de las dos faltaba a la épica sesión, pero... Bueno, debí haber pensando en una excusa antes. Cuando sentí que mi fachada comenzaba a deshacerse de a poco respiré hondo.

—Tienes que prometerme que no vas a comenzar a imaginar cosas que no son —le advertí dejando la pizza a un lado. Maggie asintió vagamente y aunque no estuve segura de todos modos hablé—. Estuve con Lena anoche.  
—Oh, por dios, ¿te acostaste con ella?  
—Te dije que n...  
—¿Lo hicieron en su mega jacuzzi? ¿Te bailó sensualmente al compás de la lluvia y los truenos?

Me la quedé mirando incapaz de saber si estaba hablando en serio o bromeaba. Cuando el brillo que conocía desde hace tiempo apareció en sus ojos casi le lanzo el almohadón más cercano.

—Tienes una mente muy perturbada y en serio empiezo a temer por Alex. Pero no, no hicimos nada de esas cosas —Maggie se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer sobre su espalda, mirándome como si me hubiera convertido en la peor de sus decepciones.  
—¿Cómo es que... ? Pero...  
—No sé en qué planeta vives tú pero en el mío es perfectamente normal si lo único que sucede entre Lena y yo es...  
—¿Es qué?

Exhalé pesadamente y decidí contarle todo lo que había pasado desde la oficina hasta la absurda, pero nada incómoda, estadía en su casa. Le dije sobre la intención de Lena de darme una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas entre nosotras, de que en serio parecía querer intentarlo. Por supuesto omití todo lo relacionado con su enfermedad y mi propia escena donde perdí el control y me largué a llorar.

Maggie se dejó caer más en el sofá y se llevó los dedos a los labios hasta que, después de unos minutos, abrió la boca:

—¿Entonces nada de sexo? —mi expresión la hizo levantar las manos en defensa—. Bien, vale, es... Es que todo parece tan pronto y extraño.  
—Lo sé.  
—¿Por qué de repente quiere dejarte volver a su vida? Las dos sabemos cuánto la heriste —hizo una mueca a modo de disculpa y suspiró. Ya no tenía una mirada burlona, señal de que el tema era serio hasta para ella—. Lo que quiero decir es que la dejaste como no se supone que dejas a la persona que quieres. Le hiciste más daño yéndote sin explicaciones que por haber terminado con ella y eso es mil veces peor. ¿Así que por qué? Sé que pasaron seis años, las dos deberían haberlo superado y sin embargo...

Bajé la mirada a mis manos. No era mi derecho hablar sobre lo que Lena estaba pasando, cuando ella lo quisiera así sería y por lo tanto yo tendría que ser paciente. Pero tampoco me gustaba lo que mi amiga pudiera llegar a imaginar.

De una u otra manera decirle que Lena quería dejarse morir, y por eso quería solucionar las cosas, no era una opción viable. En ese momento y sin quererlo mis ánimos fueron recayendo de a poco.

—No importa. Es una oportunidad que no desaprovecharé.  
—¿Y estás segura que lo único que quieres recuperar es su amistad?  
—Maggie.  
—¿Qué? —se excusó ella—. Nadie regresa a su ex de hace seis años para solucionar las cosas y tener una bonita amistad a no ser que...  
—¡Maggie!

Mi amiga puso los ojos en blanco y yo negué para mí misma. Si seguía escuchándola comenzaría a preguntarme a mí misma cosas que había intentado mantener bajo control. Cosas de las que no estaba segura.

—Tienes que ser honesta contigo misma, rubia. No sé qué bicho le picó de repente a Lena para que de la noche a la mañana te dejara dormir en su casa y tuvieran una cena de lo más romántica, pero... Si vas a hacerlo entonces ten cuidado.  
—¿Cuidado? Yo no...  
—Te quedaste durante semanas en ese hospital de Londres —me interrumpió con una expresión de lo más compasiva—. Tenías miedo de perderla, Kara, estabas más que aterrada de que no volviera a abrir los ojos. De que no fuera ella una vez volviera. No sé qué sientes por Lena o lo que siente ella por ti pero por tu propio bien ten cuidado. Toma las cosas con calma porque si te enamoras otra vez y eres tú quién sale lastimada las cosas no serán bonitas.

Maggie se levantó y fue hasta la nevera una vez más.

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras. Lo que había dicho tenía sentido pero sabía, independientemente de cómo acabaran las cosas con Lena, que iba a sufrir de igual manera.

No podía dejar que mi corazón volviera a sentir ese tipo de cosas. Ya no recordaba aquel tipo de sentimiento cálido que me llenaba de felicidad, no era más que una cicatriz que me cruzaba todo el cuerpo cada vez que recordaba mis errores pasados.

Pensé entonces en lo que sí podía hacer. Por empezar decirle a Lena toda la verdad, explicarle mis patéticas razones y quizás ganarme su perdón por haberle ocultado algo tan grande como mi verdadera identidad. Un sentimiento incómodo se removió en mi estómago cuando recordé el poco interés que Lena tenía en Supergirl. ¿Odiaría a la heroína de capa roja por algún motivo que yo desconocía? ¿Existiría algún rencor hacia ella? No. No, Lena no era así. Lena era una persona gentil, amable hasta los huesos y bondadosa en todo sentido. No se rebajaría en ningún modo a odiarme, a Supergirl, cuando ni siquiera nos conocíamos. Lena no era Lex.

—¿Maggie? —bajó la caja de leche de la que estaba bebiendo y me miró—. ¿Tienes algo nuevo sobre la investigación del avión?

Pude ver por el cambio en su semblante la respuesta que ya me temía.

—Nadie tiene pruebas suficientes y nadie quiere seguir gastando dinero en un caso que no parece tener respuesta ni culpable —dejó caer los codos sobre la encimera y en sus ojos vi una disculpa silenciosa—. En unos días van a cerrar el caso por completo y dirán que solo fue un accidente aéreo.  
—Pero no lo fue. No fue solo un accidente. Mucho menos me trago que fue una coincidencia que Lena estuviera en ese avión.  
—No podemos hacer nada.

Quedamos en silencio por un gran rato y simplemente no pude aceptarlo. Había dejado muchas cosas pasar en mi adolescencia, muchas cosas injustas que pude haber detenido si hubiera confiado en mí misma. Si hubiera seguido mi instinto y no los deseos de los demás. Ahora había crecido, tenía el control sobre mis poderes y sabía cuál era el siguiente paso.

Que Rao ayudara al pobre diablo que la había lastimado.  
  


**Lena.**   
  


Si alguien me hubiera dicho cuatro meses atrás que mi ex volvería y yo la dejaría entrar como si nada me habría reído toda la noche entera y la mañana de paso. Pero ahora, mientras me alejaba más de la ciudad y la carretera hacía que mis pensamientos volaran de un lado a otro, no me parecía para nada absurdo.

Kara había querido una oportunidad y yo se la había otorgado. Mi tiempo estaba contado aunque eso ella no lo supiera. Había preferido evitarle el disgusto de saber que si en otros tres meses el cáncer se expandía, cosa que la doctora Corday estaba segura que pasaría, cualquier tratamiento sería mucho más difícil de llevar a cabo.

Pero no le diría y entonces dejaría que las cosas tomaran su curso. Kara no tenía que saberlo. Antes del accidente habría intentado por todos los medios alejarme de ella, ignorar su presencia y pretender que su regreso no era más que una mera casualidad de la vida.

Pero después de que se quedara conmigo en Londres, de verla tan preocupada por mí, quizás intentar dejarla creer que existía alguna esperanza le serviría un tiempo. La esperanza de recuperar nuestra amistad y salvar algo de lo que se destruyó años atrás. Si tan solo la dejaba vivir una pequeña felicidad antes de irme entonces estaría bien con eso.

¿Pero por qué? Era todo a lo que mi cerebro volvía. Siempre calculaba cada cosa, cada movimiento y acción en mi vida. Siempre tenía la respuesta a mis problemas pero no a este. ¿Por qué me sentía tan empeñada en arreglar nuestra relación? ¿Por qué ya no sentía la pena que me había hecho apartar la vista tantas veces al mirarla? Por qué... A pesar de lo que me había hecho, ¿me preocupaba si sufría por mi decisión?

Negué lentamente con la cabeza. Siempre había imaginado que si Kara regresaba habría sabido cómo alejarla en cuestión de segundos, de la manera más cruel posible, de la forma más odiosa. Porque se suponía que yo era la mujer más inalcanzable de National City, así que... ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Suspiré. Cuando abandoné la carretera y me adentré en un camino de tierra que daba a una pequeña ciudad despejé mi mente de cualquier idea innecesaria. Por lo que fueron cinco minutos vacié mi mente y busqué la paz necesaria mientras manejaba, mientras llegaba a destino.

Eran exactamente seis años de la muerte de Alison y acababa de aparcar en el cementerio.

Cuando salí del auto metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo, parecía que estuviera helando y eso que ni siquiera había llegado el invierno del todo.  
Pasé por incontables tumbas, algunas olvidadas o decoradas con una sola flor artificial que alguien hace años habría dejado para jamás volver. Otras tenían las lápidas destrozadas o los nombres imposibles de leer. De hecho, la mitad del cementerio ni siquiera estaba en buen estado.

Pero no había querido moverla de lugar. Lo había pensado muchas veces. La habría trasladado al cementerio de National City si no fuera porque aquí es donde había querido quedarse. Alison había amado esta ciudad, por muy precaria que era le gustaba que le dijera que cuando se pusiera mejor vendríamos y le compraría todos los dulces y juguetes que quisiera. Porque aquí siempre la había traído su hermana en vida, a un olvidado pueblo, y aquí siempre había sido feliz. Por eso siempre volvía a National City. Estaba lo más cerca de ella, así sentía que jamás la dejaba.

Caminé durante varios minutos hasta cruzar la esquina en la que ella se encontraba. Perdida en tantos recuerdos no me había dado cuenta antes de quién estaba sentada frente a su lápida. Casi tropecé con mis propios pies al ver a Kara allí.

Parecía hablar.

Me paré en seco y me quedé a unos cuantos metros, junto a un árbol. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

—¿... Es lo que debería hacer? No sé qué debería hacer —no lograba captar de lo que estaba hablando, apenas y podía escuchar sin que el frío me congelara todos los sentidos. Pero Kara hablaba con una voz tan triste y quebrada—. Tomó su decisión y si... Morir es lo que desea entonces debería aceptarlo pero cielos, aún puede vivir. Aún puede hacer tantas cosas, tanto... Tanto sufrimiento no pudo haber sido en vano ¿sabes? Lena es la mujer más fuerte que conozco. Vivió cientos de pesadillas y sigue aquí, tuvo un accidente que casi la mata y una operación tan riesgosa que pudo haberle quitado todo lo que es, pero sigue aquí. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Muchas veces pienso en la universidad —se detuvo y levantó la cabeza unos centímetros de la lápida, pero no se giró, solo miró al frente—, siento que el infierno por el que pasó fue demasiado duro. Su padre, luego yo, tú... Es demasiado. ¿Por qué la dejé sola, Alison? ¿Por qué no pude ignorar al mundo y quedarme con la mujer que amaba? Muchos de mis arrepentimientos comienzan aquel día, cuando me fui. Cuando tuve miedo de dañarla con la verdad y al contrario la lastimé mil veces más. Creo, Alison, que mi mayor error fue no decirle que era la mujer que quería hasta el fin de mis días. Debí decirle esa última noche que era el amor de mi vida y que nada jamás lo cambiaría.

Aquella gran confesión me dejó latiendo el corazón con tanta prisa que temí que me explotara en cualquier segundo. Lo primero que había querido era girarme y salir de ahí, no podía enfrentarme a eso ahora pero... Pero Kara ya se había dado vuelta en mi dirección y me observaba con esos ojos tan azules... Tan azules como cristalizados.

Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y se puso de pie con el mismo nerviosismo. Ya no tuve escapatoria.

—Lena...

Pero Kara no tenía palabras y yo mucho menos. Estábamos las dos de pie como si nos estuvieran acusando del mayor de los crímenes, con la ansiedad a flor de piel, las emociones... Todo lo que había dicho se repetía en mi mente. Y dolía.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —para mi mala suerte sonó más hostil de lo que pretendí. Kara se refregó las mejillas, sin establecer contacto visual conmigo y yo procuré tranquilizar mi propia adrenalina—. ¿Hablabas con ella?  
—Lo siento si te molesta, no pensé que vendrías, al menos no justo ahora —de a poco fue alzando la vista y su mirada fue como un golpe en el pecho—. Me tomé el tiempo de investigar un poco donde estaba y... Creí que se merecía algo de compañía hoy.  
—No me molesta.  
—¿Hace cuánto que estabas ahí?  
—Lo suficiente —murmuré, todavía sin poder sacarme la angustia del pecho. Otra lágrima más se le escapó—. Kara...  
—Tengo que irme.

Ya estaba pasando por mi lado cuando volví a llamarla y no tuvo más opción que detenerse. El cementerio desolado y frío no mejoraba lo que yo sentía.

—Todo lo que dijiste... ¿Hablabas en serio?  
—Lena, tal vez deberíamos dejar esta conversación para un mejor momento.  
—Respóndeme.

La había visto por última vez hace tres días, cuando durmió en mi casa. No había ido ayer a la oficina y muy poco había tenido tiempo para pensar en más que en el trabajo, pero ahí estaba ella, descontrolando de la misma forma todo lo que creía tener solucionado. Sacudiendo cada fibra emocional que creía haber perdido con los años.

—Sabes que sí.

Por una vez hice caso omiso de lo que ordenaba mi cabeza y escuché a mi corazón. El inquieto y tonto órgano que se empeñaba en destruir mi mundo lleno de reglas. Y por primera vez en seis años, quise respuestas.

—¿Entonces por qué me dejaste?

Kara me sonrió con una tristeza que sentí en lo más hondo de mi interior. Asintió entonces, dio un paso más hacia mí y cuando creí que la incertidumbre iba a acabar con todo, cuando abrió la boca para hablar...

Sucedió tan rápido que no pude llegar a tiempo. Su cabeza ya chocaba contra el suelo de piedra y el sonido de su cuerpo desplomándose frente a mí me aterró.

Me arrodillé a su lado sintiendo que el corazón se me subía a la garganta al ver algo de sangre brotar de su cabeza. Y la llamé, grité su nombre buscando su celular en los bolsillos, maldiciéndome por no llevar el mío.

Y seguí llamándola y seguí rogándole al dios en el que había dejado de creer hace años que la hiciera despertar.

Pero Kara no respondía, Kara estaba inconsciente.


	27. Chapter 27

Girl, can I tell   
you a terrible thing?  
It seems that I'm sick   
and I've only got weeks.  
Please, don't be sad now,   
I really believe. You were   
the greatest thing that   
ever happened to me.

Al abrir los ojos la cabeza me dolía como si el mismo Superman me hubiera golpeado repetidas veces. Pero hasta lo que recordaba sabía que Kal no había tenido nada que ver. Qué rayos, apenas podía recordar lo ocurrido. El cementerio, Lena... Oh, Lena.

El dolor punzante se intensificó cuando quise levantarme y una mano en mi pecho me hizo volver a la cama.

—Cálmate.

Sonaba como Alex pero no podía abrir los ojos del todo para ver a mi alrededor y buscarla. ¿Por qué había tanta luz? Me llevé una mano temblorosa a la cabeza y encontré un objeto blando de forma circular pegado a mi sien. Noté entonces, por lo poco que sentía mi cuerpo y mis poderes, que estaba extrañamente débil.

—Alex...  
—Voy a administrarte un sedante para que puedas descansar un poco más.  
—No, no, espera —tenía la boca seca y el latido en mi cabeza se volvió más doloroso cuando probé abrir otra vez los ojos. Aunque la luz era suave me quemaba la vista, pero pude divisar algunas pantallas y equipos del DEO, luego a mi hermana de pie junto a mí. Su expresión no era nada reconfortante—. Lena, estaba conmigo, ella...  
—No te preocupes por ella ahora. Tienes que dormir. Lena está bien.  
—¿Qué pasa? —permaneció impasible y evitó verme al sacar una aguja y tomar mi brazo. ¿Por qué había podido siquiera... ?

Pero algo ya me arrastraba hacia un nuevo sueño y no fui capaz de luchar para mantenerme despierta.

—Sí, yo lo haré.  
—¿Estás seguro?

¿Escuchaba mal o esos eran... ?

—Tú ve a ver cómo sigue Alex, me encargaré de explicarle todo. Será mejor si lo sabe de mí.

Parpadeé unas cuantas veces y por primera vez pude abrir los ojos sin sentir que un dolor sobrenatural se apoderaba de todo mi ser. No tenía idea del tiempo que había permanecido en el DEO, no sabía qué pasaba, qué me estaba ocurriendo o porqué Kal estaba acercándose a mí con ese semblante tan sombrío. Al menos pude sentarme en la camilla y ver mejor el sitio.

Me encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la enfermería privadas del DEO. Las cortinas estaban todas corridas, las luces eran menos brillantes y de algún modo hasta hacía más frío.

—¿La que se acaba de ir era Maggie? —mi primo asintió y se deslizó en la silla a mi lado—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? No puedo recordar qué... Me siento cansada.  
—Es entendible. Hace cuatro días que caíste inconsciente. Tuve que llevarte a la Fortaleza de la Soledad, de lo contrario no estarías ahora aquí.  
—¿Qué? —él inhaló y apartó la vista de mí por un momento—. ¿Kal, qué está pasando?  
—No sé cómo decir esto.  
—¿Decir qué?

Levantó la mirada y sentí que veía dentro de mis propios ojos. Siempre habíamos sido de expresar las emociones a través de algo tan simple como una mirada y ésta vez no fue la excepción. Lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo era muy malo.

—¿Lena está bien?  
—Lo está. Pero esto se trata de ti, Kara.  
—¿Qué pasa conmigo?  
—Cuando fuiste a buscarme a Krypton te hiciste una herida bastante grave en la espalda ¿verdad?  
—Pero se curó cuando regresamos, sané en la Fortaleza. Solo tengo una cicatriz.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasaste con esa herida hasta encontrar la nave?  
—No sé, no... —fruncí el entrecejo sin poder entender de qué estaba hablando o qué tenía que ver la cicatriz en todo esto. Pero me esforcé y traté de recordar algo de la pesadilla que había vivido en ese lugar—. Quizás un día o dos.

Kal se dejó caer más en la silla, evidentemente consternado.

—Ninguna tecnología del DEO podría haberte ayudado si no te llevaba a la Fortaleza, así que lo hice. Te llevé y busqué el modo de hacerte volver porque... Kara, estabas entrando en paro. Ni el sol ni ninguna de esas drogas hechas especialmente para ti en caso de emergencia servían.  
—No comprendo.  
—¿Recuerdas los cristales, esos que poseen todo el conocimiento de incontables galaxias? —asentí lentamente, parecía ser que el dolor en mi cabeza quería regresar—. Los usé, ví muchas cosas e investigué. Uní muchos cabos sueltos, resolví todas mis dudas. Es probable que Krypton haya adquirido varios cientos de virus después de su destrucción. Cuando todo sucedió, el día que nos lanzaron al espacio, el laboratorio de la capital estalló y se liberaron cosas... Cosas que nunca debieron crearse. Experimentos con químicos muy peligrosos que los humanos ni siquiera llegan a soñar. Todo eso se extendió por Krypton y convirtió la atmósfera en algo mucho más que tóxico. Los años sirvieron para que la intensidad de esas sustancias no fueran tan letales, pero siempre permanecieron ahí. Bien, no creo que el hecho de respirar fuese un problema. El problema... Fue que cuando tu sangre estuvo al descubierto todo el veneno activo en el aire entró a tu sistema.

Le mantuve la mirada por unos cuantos minutos pero Kal no mostraba señales de querer seguir. El dolor de cabeza ya había vuelto debido a tanta información y yo ya no quería escuchar, pero ni siquiera había llegado a explicar qué había causado mi recaída. ¿De qué clase de virus y sustancias tóxicas hablaba? Habían pasado tres años desde que había regresado y nunca nada había ocurrido. Tenía que ser un error.

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué va todo, Kal? ¿Qué clase de veneno tengo dentro? Porque jamás me pasó algo así desde mi regreso, no tiene sentido, tiene que ser algo más.  
—Este tipo de cosas puede tomar tiempo en aparecer. Y sabes que los cristales de la Fortaleza no mienten. Albergan mucha información, contienen muchas cosas que me ayudaron a llegar a la conclusión de que...  
—¿Qué? —pero su expresión había cambiado. Era más triste, más vacía.  
—Tienes un virus en la sangre imposible de curar. Comenzará a destruir todo por dentro, comenzará por quitarte tus poderes, a debilitarte. Te hará sufrir perdidas de memoria y desmayos que serán más y más frecuentes. Es un toxina que no puede curarse en la Fortaleza, intenté buscar una solución, no...  
—¿Voy a morir?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Lo había escuchado todo, había prestado atención a cada palabra. Todo resonaba en mi mente con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento estallaría. Pero necesitaba oírlo, aunque algo me decía que ya sabía de antemano la respuesta. A Kal, por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, se le cristalizaron los ojos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?  
—Un mes o dos.

Un mes. O dos. Me llevé la mano a la frente, de algún modo me estaba hirviendo. ¿Cómo es que todo esto estaba pasando? ¿A quién le podía parecer una magnífica idea que todo en mi vida gritase la palabra muerte?

—Kal.  
—Lo siento, es mi culpa —dijo rápidamente, con el rostro tan duro como melancólico—. No tenías que ir a buscarme. Sé todo lo que te costó, sé qué debí haberme quedado donde estaba y no ir a por un planeta literalmente envenenado. Tendría que ser yo en vez de tú.   
—Cállate, no seas tonto.  
—Kara...  
—Me alegro de haber ido a buscarte, siempre metiéndote en líos y yo yendo a salvarte —dije con diversión en la voz. Pero en mi interior no había nada de eso. Estaba completamente vacía. Mantuve los ojos en el techo grisáceo, tan confundida como asustada—. Esto sí que cambia las cosas.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?

Estaba abrumada con la situación, con saber que sería yo quien... No, no, no. No cabía en mi mente la idea de que iba a morir. Yo, yo iba a morir. Preferí ignorar la pregunta.

—¿Cuándo perderé mis poderes?  
—Será algo gradual.  
—¿Entonces así es como voy a morir? ¿Por una sustancia tóxica? Es absurdo, es... ¿Cómo es posible? Kal...  
—Trabajaremos con el DEO para buscar una solución, quiero que lo sepas, Kara. No voy a rendirme con esto.  
—Dijiste que era imposible.  
—Y tú y yo somos la prueba de lo imposible y lo que significa así que... Voy a salvarte yo a ti esta vez.  
—¿Puedo ir a la Fortaleza pronto? Quiero ver por mí misma lo que encontraste.  
—Claro.

Solo dos días más tarde estaba de pie frente al holograma azulado que hablaba sobre las sustancias que Krypton había creado en secreto. Y era cierto, iban a utilizarlas mediante las armas para la guerra. Pero... Pero todo había estallado y ahora, de una manera irónica, algo de aquella mezcla venenosa estaba dentro de mí. Me costaba creer lo que leía. Me costaba hacerme a la idea de que perdería todo lo que me hacía ser yo misma, y claro, mi vida de paso.

Me era tan difícil entender la realidad que ni siquiera había llorado. No podía sentir nada. No sentía tristeza, ni el miedo inicial, ni otra cosa más que confusión. ¿Por qué después de tres años comenzaba a afectarme? ¿Por qué ahora que... ?

Mi mente volvió a Lena. Era perverso lo que se había escrito para mí. Volver a encontrarla, saber que se dejaría morir y después... Enterarme de que yo correría el mismo destino. Solo que mucho antes. No lograba sentir nada, no podía y no quería.

¿Cuánto me quedaría para poder ser capaz de salvarla sin perderme a mí misma? ¿Cuánto hasta que el tiempo se me acabase?

Si de algo estaba segura era que buscaría al culpable del accidente de avión, tenía que hacer ese pequeño esfuerzo aunque me costara mi último aliento. Por ella y por todo lo que había sufrido.

En ese mismo momento comenzó a crearse en mi pecho un sentimiento insoportable. Ni Kal ni el DEO iban a poder hacer nada; no lograrían encontrar una cura lo suficientemente rápido. Se trataba de algo creado hace cientos de años en un planeta a millones de kilómetros, algo hecho para destruir, un virus tóxico y tan peligroso que yo misma me sentía letal para cualquiera que estuviera cerca.

Lo peor de todo era que iba a morir y no sabía cómo tomarlo.

Regresando a CatCo un día después me abordaron unos cuantos compañeros de trabajo. Mantendría el empleo un poco más, quería sentirme normal todo lo que pudiera soportar en vez de quedarme en casa o rodeada de personas que me miraran con lástima. Con Alex o Maggie todavía no había querido hablar. Ni siquiera había visto Lena, hasta ahora...

Cuando acabé de saludar a los que se me acercaron la ví. Estaba en su oficina y hasta hace un momento había estado mirando su computadora. Juro que pude sentir como su respiración cambió de ritmo al poner los ojos en mí. Saludé a alguien más y no quise esperar. Me dirigí a su oficina, nerviosa por volver a verla después de la última vez.

Cuando entré y sin llamar, Lena se levantó de su silla.

—Hey —dije forzando una sonrisa. Se suponía que todo estaba bien, se suponía...  
—¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes que estar descansando.  
—Lena, ya estoy mucho mejor —la ojiverde frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que no se iba a tragar nada de eso—. Fue algo... Vale, fue horrible lo que te hice pasar pero estoy bien. Quería agradecerte por ayudarme.

Su expresión se suavizó pero no dejó de lado la preocupación.

—¿Qué te pasó?  
—Ah, nada, solo estuve saltando algunas comidas y olvidándome beber agua regularmente. Soy un poco despistada cuando estoy ocupada —dije lo más naturalmente que pude. Lena no reaccionó, me miraba como si a través de mis ojos pudiera leer la verdad. Como si en serio supiera que le estaba diciendo puras mentiras.  
—Tu cabeza sangraba.  
—Fue un golpe fuerte pero no pasó a mayores por suerte.

Recordar que esa había sido la primera señal de como mi cuerpo comenzaba a fallar me hizo sentir peor de lo que imaginé posible. Le debí el poco control de mis emociones a que ahora estaba frente a Lena y no era tan fácil como pensaba aparentar estar bien. Apreté los puños en un intento de no dejar salir lo que sentía.

—No tenías que volver tan pronto, puedes quedarte en tu casa a descansar, Kara.

¿Cómo decirle que si estaba aquí era solo porque necesitaba verla? ¿Cómo le explicaba que si me quedaba sola empezaría a llorar y como confesarle que si la seguía mirando igual lo haría?

—Estoy como nueva —sonreí y Lena dio la vuelta al escritorio hasta quedar frente a mí. Bien, más cercanía.  
—Me asustaste un poco, sabes. Un cementerio no es lugar para que te desmayes.  
—¿Estabas preocupada por mí? —dije en tono confidente. Lena puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió de todos modos.  
—No te creas tan especial, Danvers.  
—Si usted lo dice, jefa...

Solo nos miramos por varios segundos. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos, siempre lo habían sido, ese verde tan claro y... Todo de ella era sumamente bello. Casi suspiré por lo cruel que se había convertido todo en nuestras vidas. Casi reí con amargura por lo triste de nuestros destinos. Pero aún así, pensé... A Lena le quedaba tiempo. Lena podía seguir.

—Gracias por haber estado ahí.  
—Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.  
—Tal vez debería dejarte volver al trabajo —dije levantando la voz, sentía que mi garganta se cerraba y no quería quebrarme justo allí. Me volvía tan malditamente sensible cerca de ella que era patético.

Al regresar hasta la puerta me detuve. Lena estaba ya sentándose en su silla cuando hablé;

—¿Podríamos ir a tomar algo cuando estés libre?  
—¿Algo cómo qué?  
—No sé, umm... ¿Unos tragos en algún sitio? O si es muy pretencioso solo me conformo con un café de la máquina —y señalé su cafetera junto a la ventana. La risa de Lena fue todo lo que necesité para alegrarme y derrumbarme al mismo tiempo.  
—Está bien, te pasaré a buscar hoy por la noche si quieres.  
—¿De verdad?  
—Claro.

Algo en ella, algo en la forma en la que hablaba y me veía, me hacía creer que en ese momento estaba igual de rota que yo. No solo por la desanimada voz que trataba de hacer pasar por alegre, pero sino que también por la mirada carente de emoción.

La última vez que me miró de esa manera fue hace seis años. Cuando todo entre nosotras había terminado. Cuando nos besamos por última vez.

* * *

Eran pasadas las nueve y Lena estaba esperándome fuera de mi departamento en el coche. Me había enviado un mensaje minutos antes avisándome que estaba llegando y los nervios ya me estaban subiendo de nivel. Cual fuese el impulso que me había llevado a invitarla a tomar algo... la verdad es que lo agradecía. Después de los últimos acontecimientos, lo que me ocurría a mí y el cáncer de Lena, no quería detenerme a pensar todo dos veces. Quería vivir cuánto pudiera, buscar la manera de hacer las cosas bien.

Al deslizarme en el asiento del auto junto a ella, la ojiverde me dedicó una mirada rápida y luego observó por el retrovisor.

—Parece ser una bonita noche —dijo después de un momento, sin verme. Al menos así podía apreciar lo bien que se veía sin sentirme atrapada.

Bien podía ser solo un vaquero negro y una camiseta corta a rayas, con el cabello suelto y lacio hasta más allá de la media espalda y un suave labial rojo, pero... Pero a mí me parecía mucho más. Me parecía que su piel era más suave, que la ropa casual la hacía ver más joven de lo que ya era, que sus labios se veían mucho mejor de lo que recordaba.

Aparté la mirada rápidamente. No, no podía mirarla así, no podía pensar en ella más allá de lo imposible. La realidad era esa, nos habíamos convertido en un imposible. Tragué saliva para intentar quitarme el nudo en la garganta y miré por la ventana.

Un sentimiento amargo volvió a inundar mi pecho cuando pasamos por un sitio en especial. El bar de Sage. Estaba abierto, por supuesto, y la gente entraba y salía. El miedo que me había inundado por un fugaz segundo al creer que allí iríamos pasó a ser solo una profunda nostalgia al seguir de largo. Muchas noches había pasado en aquel lugar, sintiéndome normal por primera vez en años, sintiendo que todo estaba bien porque al fin sentía algo de felicidad.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? —dijo Lena y la miré sin entender al principio. Ante mi silencio añadió—. Sage, quiero decir. Sé todo lo necesario sobre mis empleados, no te muestres tan espantada. Siempre supe que trabajaba aquí.   
—Ah... Claro. Pues lo que sea que teníamos acabó.

Lena frunció el ceño sin despegar la vista del frente.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?  
—Digamos que después de volver de Londres no tuvimos una bonita plática.  
—Tengo la sensación de que de algún modo parece ser mi culpa.  
—Oh, no, no digas eso —me apresuré a decir. No. Lena no era la causante del alejamiento de Sage, todo lo había causado yo—. Cuando regresé a National City sabía que teníamos que hablar. La había dejado sin explicación alguna para estar contigo y... No es que se lo haya tomado muy bien sabiendo que eres mi ex.

Las últimas palabras hicieron cosquillas en mi boca. Mi ex. Lena había significado todo para mí. Habíamos tenido algo tan especial, había amado cada rincón de su ser, cada pequeña cosa de ella me había enamorado. Mi ex. Seis años atrás no me lo habría creído. Me pareció ver un brillo ligero cruzar sus ojos, aunque solo recibía la sombra de su perfil.

—No quiere echarle sal a la herida —murmuró deteniéndose en el semáforo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por un instante—, pero si confiase en ti se supone que no debería tener miedo a lo que un tercero pueda causar. Si estabas con Sage entonces era por algo. Si no vio lo que tenía en frente y se dejó cegar por ideas equivocadas entonces la culpa es suya.

Ideas equivocadas. Si Lena tan solo supiera de todo lo que había cambiado en mi vida al volver a encontrarnos... Al haberla perdido por tres minutos. Si solo supiera que mis propias ideas ya habían cambiado.

Aceleró y quedamos en silencio. Fue cuando estábamos llegando, según el lugar que Lena señaló con el dedo, que mi celular empezó a sonar.   
La ojiverde me alentó a atender mientras estacionaba.

—¿Diga?  
—¿En dónde estás?  
—Ya tendría que haber imaginado que eras tú —suspiré escuchando la voz de Maggie del otro lado—. No puedo hablar ahora.

Lena sacó la llave y acto seguido salió del auto, al hacerlo también yo y cerrar la puerta mi amiga exclamó:

—¿¡Dónde has ido!? ¿Por qué estás en un auto?  
—Maggie, no es el momento para...  
—Alex y yo queremos hablar de lo que pasó, Kara, nos has estado ignorado desde hace días.  
—No hay nada de qué hablar.  
—Por el amor de dios, vas a...  
—No quiero seguir con el tema, Maggie —le interrumpí antes de que siguiera y mi mal humor comenzara. Lena me miraba a un par de metros, con la espalda pegada a la pared de un local de DVDs—. Podemos vernos mañana ¿de acuerdo? ¿Te parece bien?  
—Está bien.

Por el tono seco y apagado de mi amiga supe que tampoco estaba siendo nada fácil para ella aceptar la realidad. Menos aún para Alex. Pero no sabía qué decirles, no sabía qué esperanza darles cuando el pronóstico indicaba que mi vida iba a terminar más pronto de lo esperado. Fue Maggie quién colgó.

Tuve que esforzarme para mostrar toda la entereza que podía y acercarme a Lena sin que mis emociones desbordaran. Me concentré en su mirada, en lo hermosos que eran sus ojos a pesar de la poca luz. Lena siempre había sido algo a lo que podía aferrarme cuando estaba a punto de caer y esta no era la excepción.

—¿Está todo bien?  
—Sí, solo era Maggie siendo controladora —Lena se despegó de la pared y con un asentimiento silencioso empezamos a caminar hasta la puerta de un local con luces de neón violáceas en las ventanas y un cartel en lo alto que decía: Velaris—. ¿Hacen reuniones satánicas aquí o algo por el estilo?

Lena sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza. Sacó una tarjeta plateada del bolsillo trasero y pasándola por un cuadrito en la pared empujó la puerta después de que una lucesita verde neón apareciera en una esquina del tablero.

—¿Qué clase de... ? Oh, vaya.

Cuando estuve dentro entendí porqué todo era tan secreto y sofisticado. Por dentro la luz que iluminaba todo era de un tono morado más suave. Era como... Un bar, o quizá una cafetería muy lujosa. Estaba medianamente lleno pero nadie nos miró ni una vez o reparó en nosotras. Por los altavoces sonaba una música que tranquilamente me habría atontado si le prestaba la suficiente atención y olía un aroma delicado que me recordaba extrañamente a la clase de perfumes que Lena usaba.   
Descubrí que en las mesas cerca de la ventana algunos cuántos comían y que más a mí izquierda, en la larga barra de mármol, otros tantos hablaban en susurros mientras bebían con gran alegría.

Mientras seguía caminando y siguiendo a Lena vaya a saber Rao dónde, me permití apreciar la belleza del lugar. La música, la ambientación tan cálida y todo en general me hacía sentir más que cómoda. Saber que ella estaba aquí conmigo lo mejoró todo.

Las luces cambiaron del violeta a un tenue carmesí y la ojiverde se detuvo para señalarme un sofá oscuro detrás de una mesa de vidrio mediana . Nos habíamos alejado mucho del sector principal, no habían demasiadas personas cerca y los pocos camareros y ayudantes que pasaban nos regalaban sonrisas amables.

—Tengo la sensación de que te ha gustado.  
—Eso se queda muy corto —murmuré mirando el techo que parecía haberse construido con el único propósito de aparentar una noche estrellada. Me encontraba asombrada—. Es muy hermoso.  
—Compré el lugar hace un tiempo y lo remodelé desde cero —la mirada que Lena recibió de mi parte la hizo reír.  
—No te burles a veces olvido que eres multimillonaria ¿vale?  
—Yo también lo olvido de vez en cuando, no te preocupes —dijo con un tono sarcástico—. ¿Qué quieres de beber? ¿O se te apetece comer algo?  
—¿Qué clase de bar exótico es este?

Ante mi comentario Lena sonrió, aunque apartó la mirada de mí y tomó uno de los menúes.

—¿Ves la cortina de más allá? Ahí sí suceden las cosas exóticas.  
—Oh no... No hablas en serio —repliqué mirando boquiabierta la cortina azul en cuestión, al otro extremo.  
—Hay una gran variedad de clientes que traen a sus amantes para tener un momento en privado. Pero nada más que eso, solo parejas que quieren venir a pasar un buen rato lejos de sus familias —dijo de repente algo más tensa y no necesité indagar en el asunto para saber a qué se debía.

Lena probablemente había creído que yo imaginaba aquel sector como un lugar lleno de mujeres disponibles para el uso exclusivo de la clientela. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Lena sabía por experiencia propia lo que era ser tratada como un objeto, sabía lo que se sentía seguir las órdenes de alguien más por el simple deseo de poder sobrevivir a otro día. Ni en un millón de años pensaría que ella le haría eso a alguien más.

—Tienes que probar esto —añadió antes de que pudiera decir nada y apretó un botón en el sofá que no había visto antes. En menos de un minuto una mujer vestida de traje estuvo frente a nosotras—. Los seis primeros, Addie. Y doble.  
—¿Dijiste seis?  
—Son deliciosos te lo aseguro.  
—Te he visto borracha antes y no es exactamente bueno para ti —murmuré cuando la camarera ya se había retirado. Sus ojos verdes brillaron bajo la luz roja cuando me miró.   
—La vez que me viste así de ebria me había tomado toda mi reserva y vomitado la mitad, además estaba mega drogada, esto no es nada.   
—Aún así...  
—¿No querías salir a por unos tragos?  
—Claro que sí.

Tal vez había pasado una hora. O treinta minutos o, quién sabe, solo diez. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de copas pequeñas y tubos transparentes que nos habíamos bebido. El hecho de que ya me sentía mareada me hizo sentir por un par de minutos terriblemente. Otra señal de que mi tan inmune sistema estaba empezando a cambiar.

Pero claro eso quedó en el olvido cuando Lena volvió a reírse por cuarta vez, después de verme probar otro trago.

—Este es divertido —me oí decir. Aunque si solo lo hubiera pensado no habría sido ninguna diferencia. No existía ningún filtro entre mi consciencia y lo que decía.  
—Pues no sé, te lo tomaste todo —me acusó la ojiverde golpeándome suavemente con el hombro. El balance me hizo perder el equilibrio y casi caí con ella sobre mí en el sofá. Suerte que tenía algo de fuerza restante aún, ¡tómala Kal, tú y tus falsas esperanzas!

Hablábamos de tantas tonterías a la vez y nos reíamos de tal forma que ya comenzaba a sentir calor. Lena me abanicó teatralmente con la mano y se bebió otro tubito de color celeste.

—¿Tienen que tener este efecto? —pregunté mirando uno de los vasos vacíos en la mesa ya repleta. Al inclinarme casi me voy de boca contra el vidrio y tuve suerte de que Lena me detuviera.  
—Eh, eh, te vas a partir la cara.

Había colocado una mano en mi pecho y otra en mi hombro para no dejarme caer. No, Lena, quita la mano de ahí vas a sentir como me late el... Ah, pero si el tuyo también está acelerado. ¡Eureka!

—¿Qué has encontrado? —la escuché decir tropezando con sus palabras. Había acercado su cara a la mía como si esperase oír un gran secreto. Por mi parte me quité las gafas para ver mejor y entrecerré los ojos.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Dijiste eureka.  
—¿Eso dije? —repliqué confundida. Miré hacia todos lados, ya no habían personas cerca nuestro.

Estábamos demasiado solas, demasiado lejos del mundo para que cualquier cosa importara entendí. Aún y con mi alto estado de embriaguez comencé a sentir el camino que esto quería tomar.

—Eso dijiste —murmuró más despacio. Su voz era tan melodiosa...  
—Lena, creo que te emborrachaste.  
—Wow, con esos dotes de investigación no me sorprende que hayas descubierto tan pronto a Excalibur.

Se volvió a reír y yo fruncí el ceño. Su risa dulce no ayudaba a que fingiera mi enojo.

—Eres malvada.  
—Lo sé, ángel, lo sé —susurró bajando la mirada. Acaso estaba mirando...   
—Lena.  
—¿Mmm?

Se balanceó otra vez de lado a lado, empujándome de nuevo con suavidad. Fue entonces que su sonrisa despertó algo que creí ya apagado. Y, aunque mi mundo y el suyo peleaban por ver cuál acababa más pronto, no me importó en lo más mínimo el futuro.

Quizás lo pensamos al mismo tiempo o era una conexión sobrenatural, pero Lena ya se inclinaba al mismo tiempo que yo y... Gran Rao y todas las galaxias existentes, sus labios estaban besando los míos.

* * *

Los labios de Lena sabían deliciosamente.

Tenía que ver con la cantidad de tragos, en su mayoría dulces, que nos habíamos bebido. Ahora nuestros labios intercambiaban los diferentes sabores haciéndome perder la cabeza muy malditamente rápido.

Habían pasado solo unos pocos segundos cuando Lena se separó en busca de aire pero no se alejó. Sus labios todavía los podía sentir sobre los míos, pese a que solo se habían rozado ligeramente. El corazón me latía muy rápido y la cabeza me daba vueltas debido al alcohol.

Lena entonces colocó su mano en mi rodilla aunque no me parecía que sus intenciones significaran algo más, solo buscaba apoyo entre la embriaguez y el momento que acababamos de tener. Viéndolo así yo también necesitaba tomarme un momento para respirar.

—¿Lena? —susurré alargando la última letra. Ella apartó la vista del suelo y me observó fijamente, era evidente su confusión. Luego se dejó caer y puso la cabeza en mi hombro, soltando algo parecido a un gruñido—. ¿Tienes sueño?  
—No.  
—¿Hambre?  
—No —repitió y su voz sonó más ronca.  
—Dime, mi querida Excalibur, qué deseas.

La torpeza con la que hablé y las palabras en sí le causaron gracia ya que rio otra vez sobre mi brazo antes de alzar la mirada y encontrarme a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Nos quedamos de esa manera. Borrachas, soltando risitas tontas y quedando después en completo silencio, tan solo mirándonos. Su boca estaba muy cerca y su respiración ya se convertía en la mía. Fue Lena quien se adelantó y me besó de nuevo.

Pero aquel beso fue mucho más interesante.

Lena puso una mano en mi cuello y me atrajo más hacia sus labios. Por Rao, lo bien que besaba aún estando ebria y... Oh, estaba tirando de mi labio. Sentí la sonrisa vil que se formó en su cara por el atrevido acto y no pude más que sonreírle yo también.

Para ese momento mi lengua ya estaba acariciando la suya, volviéndola a encontrar luego de tantos años, conociendo ese nuevo profesionalismo con el que jugaba. Al sentir el calor crecer y crecer dentro de mí me avergoncé por un instante. Solo nos estábamos besando y ya luchaba por alejar el cosquilleo en mi entrepierna.

De alguna manera me atreví a tirar de su cintura y colocarla sobre mí, pero ella no se negó ni protestó. Lena seguía buscando mi boca, jadeaba de tanto en tanto y los suspiros acalorados chocaban contra mis labios de tal forma que ya no quería ni podía negar que estaba mucho más que excitada.

Sus manos volvieron a tocar mi cuello y el movimiento de sus caderas al inclinarse unos centímetros me hizo gemir en el beso logrando que Lena también lo hiciera. Maldición, lo que había extrañado ese sonido. Lo que había extrañado besarla.

—Len... Lena.  
—Mm.  
—¿Has visto mis gafas? —la confusión le duró muy poco porque me estaba sonriendo de nuevo.  
—Te las quitaste —respondió con un tono tan caliente que algo más allá de mi cintura pasó de río a océano.  
—Tienes razón.

—Kara —dijo ella entonces, alejándose de mi rostro tanto que volví a necesitar al instante sus labios embriagantes sobre los míos.  
—¿Si?  
—¿Recuerdas lo que... Lo que dije en la oficina hace meses?

Solo asentí porque las palabras estaban estancadas en mi garganta. Un suave movimiento de sus piernas y necesité cerrar las mías para calmarme. Se acercó a mi oído, tomó aire y estuve segura de que mi cuerpo entero tembló al oírla hablar.

—No mentía cuando dije que quería follarte sobre mi escritorio.  
—Lena, estás...  
—Caliente —dijo antes de que pudiera terminar.

Me quedé boquiabierta y no tuve tiempo para pensar cuado deslizó sus labios por mi cuello y dejó besos mojados en toda mi piel. La sensación era tan placentera como peligrosa y mi único consuelo fue oír su corazón latir igual de rápido que el mío.

Deliberadamente una de mis manos se enterró en su cabello. Apoyé mi cabeza en el sofá y cerré los ojos mientras Lena mordía con esmero mis puntos más sensibles. Mi otra mano se atrevió a caer hasta su trasero para apretarlo y Lena gruñó bajo mi mandíbula. Me besó a la vez que yo sin esfuerzo movía de adelante hacia atrás su cuerpo sobre mí.

—Eres un dulce ángel —susurró después de besar mi boca otra vez, con más insistencia. Al sentir mis dos manos en sus caderas, acariciando la piel al descubierto, me miró a los ojos con una ternura que no pude describir—. Mi ángel.  
—Llévame a tu lugar exótico.  
—¿De verdad? —dijo aún más despacio, dejándome probar otro par de segundos aquella lengua experta.  
—Por favor.

Sé que el camino por donde Lena me llevaba estaba vacío, al menos no perdía todo el sentido de la ubicación, pero más allá de eso no pensaba en otra cosa más que en su mano tirando de mí. ¿Cómo podía ella caminar sin tropezar? Desde que me había levantado del sofá había estado al borde de terminar en el suelo.

No podía recordar por qué estaba ahí o siquiera las últimas horas pasadas sin ella, pero cuando pasamos la cortina y me empujó riendo hacia uno de los cuartos del pasillo olvidé absolutamente todo.

Lena se siguió riendo cuando busqué sus labios, se rio más al tirarme a la cama y ponerse sobre mí de una manera tan sensual que mi cuerpo comenzó a derretirse de solo pensar en su piel bajo la ropa. Pero sus movimientos fueron más lentos al poner los brazos a los lados de mi cabeza y bajar hasta mi boca.

Rozó mi labio inferior con extrema dulzura antes de besarme despacio causando en mí una felicidad que hace años no sentía. Logrando que tantas cosas explotaran en mi pecho y tantas sensaciones se liberaran. Le devolví el beso, con la misma lentitud inicial, sin prisas y solo haciéndolo más caliente.

Porque con Lena siempre había sido un juego de emociones. Porque cuando hacíamos el amor primero me besaba de un modo delicado, como si yo fuera lo más frágil y mi boca algo que atesorar. Porque en la universidad buscaba mi punto justo donde yo comenzaba a gemir inconscientemente debido a la necesidad que me generaba esa suavidad suya, debido al roce de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

De esa manera me besaba ahora. Y yo naturalmente empecé a jadear en sus labios. Tal y como lo recordabamos. Por eso tal vez me sonrió. Quizás pensábamos lo mismo, quizás a pesar del alcohol y lo lejos que había ido nuestra conciencia, nos merecíamos por un momento ser libres del pasado.

Entonces reímos las dos al mismo tiempo. Lena se dejó caer a mi lado y pude jurar que su sonrisa en esa habitación de luces oscuras seguía siendo la más hermosa.

—Somos tontas —murmuró pasándose una mano por el cabello desordenado.  
—Y todavía sabes a ese rico alcohol exótico.  
—Y tan, tan exótico —dramatizó, besándome rápidamente en la boca.

Yo no dejaba de sonreír. Su mirada vaciló de mis ojos a mis labios antes de regresar a su sitio sin quitarme la vista. Aunque el mareo ya no estaba tan presente comencé a sentirme con sueño y, según el pequeño bostezo de la ojiverde, ella también.

—Pero besarte es divertido —me quejé, cerrando un instante mis ojos.  
—Excalibur dice... —replicó con la voz muy baja, libre de seriedad— dice... Que después te besa.  
—¡Pues dile a Excalibur que... !

De un beso me hizo callar y con su risa en mi boca ya no pude objetar.

Lo último que supe de esa noche fue que Lena se acurrucó a mi izquierda y su cabeza se enterró en mi cuello antes de caer dormidas al mismo tiempo.

Pero despertar al otro día fue una completa y total pesadilla.

Por empezar por la cantidad de luz que llenaba el cuarto. ¿De dónde había salido esa ventana? Dónde... Oh.

Lenta y dolorosamente fui recordando cada suceso de la noche anterior, cada momento en el sofá allá fuera y cada... Me llevé los dedos a los labios. Seguramente estaba siendo paranoica o quizás de verdad podía sentir todavía la presión de la boca de Lena. Rao, qué rayos había hecho.

Comencé a asustarme mientras más recordaba. Para peor pensar en lo que habíamos hecho solo lograba que mis mejillas se calentaran, que mi corazón palpitara nervioso y quisiera gritarme a mí misma por haber cruzado la línea.

Y Lena no estaba. Dónde demonios... Tropecé con el pie de la cama al levantarme para acercarme a la puerta y de milagro no me caí. Me rasqué la frente, confundida por los últimos acontecimientos, no queriendo mirar detrás de mí a la cama desecha donde nos habíamos estado besado y riendo como adolescentes pocas horas atrás.

Un reloj digital en la pared a mi derecha marcaba más de las seis. ¿Cómo se supone que deba aparecer en CatCo sabiendo que ella está ahí? O no, quizás prefería no ir hoy. Tenía suerte de que mi mente diera vueltas aun, porque si me detenía a pensar en lo fácil que había vuelto a caer por Lena la confusión se volvería un dolor enorme de cabeza.

Algo empezó a vibrar en el cuarto mientras decidía si salir ya o esperar unos minutos por si las dudas, al voltearme divisé mi teléfono bajo una de las almohadas y a regañadientes lo alcancé. Hasta la condenada cama tenía su aroma. O no. No, Lena había estado pegada a mí durante tanto que tranquilamente podía ser yo quien oliera a ella.

—¿Rubia?  
—Ahora sí estoy jodida del todo —lamenté al oír a Maggie, debí haber visto quién llamaba antes. Ella, de todas las personas, sabía cómo darse cuenta de las cosas en segundos y yo no estaba en condiciones de forzar una mentira. Estaba completamente perdida—. ¿Qué quieres?  
—¿Que qué quiero? Si tú me has estado llamando, rubia hueca.  
—¿Que hice qué cosa?  
—¿En dónde estás metida?  
—Maggie, voy a colgar.  
—No te atrevas —dijo con un tono peligroso. Me alejé de la cama, con cierto resentimiento de las sábanas blancas y suaves. Tan suaves como sus... —Me llamaste dos veces en la madrugada. Primero te reíste como imbécil y no entendí nada de lo que salió de tu boca.  
—No grites —murmuré cerrando los ojos. Necesitaba ordenar mi cabeza y afrontar el día que me esperaba pero no lograba descubrir cómo haría tal cosa.  
—Luego me llamaste a las cuatro de la mañana como si hubieras aspirado alguna sustancia de la buena y diciendo cosas de lo más absurdas. ¿Quieres decirme dónde estás?  
—Eh...  
—Kara, bien sabes que puedo rastrearte.  
—Te veré en mi departamento en quince minutos, Maggie. Te contaré lo que... Te explicaré cuando te vea.

Colgué antes de hablar de más, al menos por ahora. Necesitaba un minuto para desenmarañar el desastre que era mi mente en ese momento. Necesitaba creer que las consecuencias no serían tan catastróficas después de anoche, que Lena haría de cuenta que nada había pasado y no estuviera tan desequilibrada como yo ahora.

Entonces tuve ganas de darme la cara contra el primer meteorito que encontrara. Habían pasado muchas cosas, Lena y yo... Lena... Su nombre se repetía y volvía. Los recuerdos seguían apareciendo, sus palabras seguían regresando.

Respiré hondo, traté de alisar mi camiseta y acomodar mi cabello y me fui al fin de la atormentadora habitación. El ambiente seguía siendo el mismo, como si el lugar en sí fuera una permanente noche, la música seguía sonando suave y las luces ahora eran de un azul muy oscuro. Bueno... Al menos nadie me vería directamente. Pero al pasar por el sofá donde Lena y yo estuvimos todo se multiplicó en mi cabeza. No fui capaz de ignorar el recuerdo de su lengua, los besos en mi cuello o como yo misma la había tocado. Tampoco supe cómo sentirme al ver que no estábamos tan lejos de los demás como había creído ayer. No es como si a alguien le importara lo que la jefa hiciera en su propio bar...

Di un paso para alejarme de allí pero me detuve. Algo había llamado mi atención en la mesa de vidrio y ahora estaba asustada. ¿Cuándo me había quitado las gafas? Poniéndomelas torpemente salí lo más deprisa que pude de allí.

Había estado toda la noche de esa manera, había hecho cosas que me podrían haber parecido absurdas, había vuelto a perderme en Lena Luthor. Existía de paso el terrible hecho de que tenía que regresar a mi problemática vida de días contados donde incluso ella se iría.

_Bien, Kara, primero te enfrentas a la furia de tu mejor amiga y luego ves qué haces con tu ex. Lo tienes todo bajo control._


	28. Chapter 28

Después de una torpe salida del bar, donde evité hacer contacto visual con cualquiera, el aire fresco del amanecer me terminó de despertar. Pese a que el sol no terminaba de salir me alegré de tener unos minutos extras para volar hasta mi departamento algo menos descubierta; ayer no había llevado mi traje bajo la ropa y no estoy segura de porqué.

Entré por la ventana a la vez que Maggie cerraba la puerta de entrada. La mirada que me regaló fue de todo menos bonita. Mi respiración, por primera vez acelerada debido al nerviosismo, hizo que ella entrecerrara los ojos suspicaz.

—Voy a preparar café mientras te... Arreglas para el trabajo. Algo me dice que necesitas mucha, mucha cafeína.

Suspiré aliviada... O no tanto dadas las cosas que ocurrirían apenas le contara lo sucedido. Vale, un paso a la vez.

Tomé una ducha helada y casi podía sentir como el agua se llevaba cada rastro de la noche anterior. Cada beso, cada mordida, cada toque de su lengua. Pero si tan solo fuera así de fácil sacarla de mi cabeza... Los dedos de Lena los sentía todavía en mi cuello, llevándome hacia sus labios.

Imagino que no hace falta aclarar que no fue exactamente un baño reparador.

Entre la ducha y cambiarme solo pasaron seis o siete minutos, el olor a tostadas llegó hasta mi cuarto mientras me volvía a colocar las gafas. Otro problema; había sido tan estúpida como para quitarmelas en frente de Lena.

Exhalé con fuerza y me deslicé en la banqueta de la cocina frente a la taza humeante que Maggie acababa de dejar.

—Desembucha —dijo sentándose frente a mí. Varias veces ese don para darse cuenta de todo no me favorecía en nada. Pero no me quedó otra opción, no tenía ganas de ocultar algo que me había tenido sin poder pensar claramente desde que había despertado.  
—Anoche... —mientras yo buscaba las palabras justas mi amiga fue bajando la mirada de a poco. Hasta mi cuello. Tendría que haberlo sabido antes...

Si Maggie no me escupió la tostada en la cara fue porque ya estaba tragando. Su cara me habría hecho reír de ser otras las circunstancias.  
Lentamente dejó la taza en la encimera y parpadeó repetidas veces antes de hablar;

—¿Con quién estuviste? —Abrió la boca tanto que mis mejillas comenzaron a calentarse—. Oh, por dios, te acostaste con tu ex.  
—¡No!  
—¿Entonces con quién?  
—No... No. Sí estaba con Lena, pero...  
—¿Cómo te hizo esa cosa en el cuello y no tuvieron sexo?  
—El tiempo se me agota y debo ir a trabajar, si me dejaras hablar sería fantástico.

Ella bufó y yo al logré contarle todo con lujo de detalles. Bueno, no... No me fui por las ramas con los besos o... Otra vez estaba pensando en sus besos. Maldita sea.

—Dices que te emborrachaste, se metieron la lengua hasta la garganta, fueron a un cuarto con las hormonas todas disparatadas ¿y no hicieron nada?  
—Justo ahora no sé si estás contenta por eso o...  
—Rubia, eres de no creer.

Bebí de mi café en un intento de ignorar su mirada aunque solo sirvió para agregar otro mal sabor a mi boca.

—Te lo conté porque no sé qué hacer. No sé cómo dejé que eso pasará o porqué... Mi cabeza es un desastre y siento que va a empeorar cuando vaya a la oficina.  
—Y no es de menos —replicó con el ceño fruncido—. No todos los días te devoras a tu ex en su propio bar de lujo.  
—Lo peor de todo es que recuerdo cada estupidez que dije y cada cosa que hicimos. ¿El alcohol no debería haberme hecho olvidarlo todo?  
—Pues parece que no en esta ocasión. Lo mejor que puedes hacer, Kara, es afrontar esto.  
—¿Cómo esperas que lo haga? ¿Acaso debo ir hasta su oficina, armar una escena y reclamarle por algo que hicimos las dos? ¿Por haberme dejado llevar y no medir las consecuencias? Por Rao, es mi ex y lo arruiné estratosfericamente.  
—Tal vez no es tan... ¿Malo cómo piensas? Las cosas que imaginamos siempre parecen mil veces peor de lo que en realidad son. Rubia, tal vez no haya sido tan malo, quizás ella ni se acuerda que...  
—¿Mi lengua estuvo en su boca? —completé con la misma ironía que había usado ella antes—. ¿Entonces qué otra cosa podría recordar si despertó en la misma cama que yo? No me hagas repetirte que cuando abrí los ojos Lena ya no estaba.

Maggie hizo silencio y yo me levanté de la banqueta, echándole un vistazo a mi reloj fui a por mi bolso.

—¿Te vas tan temprano?  
—Necesito caminar, me ayudará a pensar.  
—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —al mirarla a los ojos me di cuenta que no era solo para hacerme compañía en mi tan desesperada situación sino que, y recordé para mi suerte, Maggie tendría un sufrimiento aparte cuando yo muriera.

Morir. No, no me hacía a la idea aún pero parecía absurdamente ilógico. Yo desapareciendo... Tonto.

—Seguro.

Las primeras dos calles las caminamos en silencio. Yo no sabía qué decirle y Maggie mucho menos. Era la primera vez que nos veíamos desde que había perdido el conocimiento y la gran noticia estallara. Sabía que por más de que intentara tranquilizarla o calmarla con palabras bonitas sobre la otra vida o tonterías como esas ella no las aceptaría.

—Estoy buscando a alguien que atrapé meses atrás —dije luego de unos minutos—. Un ladrón de un banco que prácticamente me confesó que estaba robando para... Hacerle daño a Lena. Sabía que no tenía que dejarlo ir. Estoy segura de que tiene algo que ver con lo del avión o como mínimo tiene información al respecto.  
—¿De verdad? Vaya idiota entonces. No termino de entender cómo funcionan esa clase de cerebros podridos. Nunca he oído de alguien tan exageradamente filántropo como Lena Luthor en National City. Quiero decir, mientras tú estabas en Krypton, ella no dejaba de ganar fortunas con inversiones, negocios internacionales y cosas por el estilo. Sé por registros que ví con mis propios ojos todas las donaciones que hizo o fundaciones sin fines de lucro que creó por el simple hecho de que quería una maldita ciudad mejor.

Escuchando todo eso me llené de orgullo. No me parecía una locura, más bien todo lo contrario. Con todo lo que había sufrido jamás había permitido que nada se llevara ese lado bondadoso y gentil. Había velado siempre por el más débil y ahora la que necesitaba ser salvada era ella, y sin embargo...

—Voy a ayudarte con esa búsqueda y encontraremos al culpable —la miré apenas las palabras salieron de su boca. Pero su determinación era de hierro, lo veía en su rostro. Maggie apreciaba a su manera a Lena y por ese solo motivo tuve ganas de detenerme en medio de la calle y abrazarla, pero sabiendo que si lo hacía se me escaparían unas cuantas lágrimas, me limité a asentir con una sonrisa.

Llegando hasta las puertas de CatCo Maggie dijo que le gustaría subir para ver cómo era mi oficina, como no le veía nada de malo acepté sin problema. Ya en el ascensor Maggie me miró incrédula.

—¿En serio te los quitaste en frente de ella?  
—En mi defensa no estaba muy al tanto de lo que estaba haciendo ¿vale?  
—Sabes entonces que ahora mismo podrías estar yendo a la hoguera en vez de al trabajo —murmuró inclinándose. Ante la obvia preocupación que debió de ver en mi cara respiró hondo—. Está bien, no nos pongamos extremistas. Recuerda que Lena es humana y aunque el alcohol les afectó a las dos, quizá a ella más ¿no? No tendrá ni puta idea si estabas desnuda o sin un ojo, estaban ebrias.

Preferí no decirle que Lena seguramente me había visto sin las gafas al despertarse, sobria y seguro confundida de verme en la misma cama que ella.

Hicimos silencio cuando el elevador se abrió y fui la primera en dar un paso fuera. Sin quererlo mis ojos fueron hasta la oficina de Lena y sorpresivamente ella no se encontraba ahí. Me incliné entonces hacia una de las columnistas.

—¿La jefa todavía no ha venido?  
—Aún no, aunque es tarde, quizás no aparezca hoy.

Le agradecí y volví a donde Maggie, quién sacaba unas frituras de la máquina expendedora.

—Todavía no llegó.  
—Creo que tienes otro problema a las seis en punto —musitó sin mirarme, de pronto muy interesada en la bolsita en su mano.

Cuando me di la vuelta Sage estaba allí. Pareciendo que su destino era la máquina me hice un paso al costado y ella, al notar a mi amiga, la saludó enérgicamente con una sonrisita.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó con cortesía Maggie. Sage colocó un billete en la ranura y aunque intenté hacerle señas a mi amiga para que nos fuéramos de allí, me ignoró olímpicamente.  
—Bien, mejor que nunca. Dejaré este trabajo pronto por suerte.  
—¿En serio? —mientras Sage presionaba unos botones Maggie me miró fugazmente, igual de confundida que yo—. Supongo que es algo bueno.  
—Le envié un correo a muchas revistas y medios en busca de algo más acorde a mis intereses. Tengo una noticia que cambiará a esta ciudad por completo y solo busco la mejor oferta.  
—¿Y... aquí no es posible?  
—CatCo es un medio muy poderoso pero lamentablemente no trabajan con el material que yo tengo.

Maggie se quedó callada y Sage le sonrió de nuevo. Su sonrisa ya no me pareció tan encantadora como antes, tan bella como en las noches donde solo le importaba seguir atendiendo su bar. Ahora se sonreía con un deleite propio de quién tiene el plan más fenomenal de la historia, una sonrisa ligada al futuro éxito. Y eso me inquietó.

Sin decir otra palabra se fue por el lado contrario al que había venido con su lata de soda. Maggie levantó una ceja y soltó un largo suspiro.

—¿Desde cuándo es más amigable conmigo? Tengo la sensación de que solo me habló para que tú escucharas. ¿A qué crees que se refiera con esa noticia?  
—No lo sé, pero si le hará feliz irse de aquí y crecer en otro empleo entonces está bien.  
—Tú siempre tan... Tú —Maggie puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a ir hasta el ascensor—. Envíame todos los detalles que puedas sobre el día de aquel robo ¿quieres? Haré lo posible para encontrarlo y te aviso.  
—Te lo agradezco.

Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que Maggie se había ido y yo trataba de escribir mi próximo artículo. Pero no tenía inspiración, ni ganas de investigar, ni ánimos para escribir algo con sentido. Tenía la cabeza en otro lado, en otra parte muy lejos de la oficina. Seguía echándole vistazos a la de Lena, igual de vacía hasta que...

Como si mi mente alterada de algún modo la hubiera llamado el ascensor se abrió detrás a mis espaldas y no necesité girarme para confirmar que el corazón que escuchaba a escasos metros era el suyo.

La ví al pasar a mi lado, sin saludar a nadie ni a su secretaria como era habitual. Caminaba con la misma firmeza de siempre pero algo en su porte era tan duro que temí por lo que ocurriría si decidía ir detrás de ella para hablar.

Había estado tan confundida con mis propias emociones que no vi al hombre que la seguía hasta que él también entró a la oficina. Alto, de piel morena... Y con una sonrisa enorme dirigida a Lena.

Lo había visto antes mencionado en reportajes importantes. Un fotógrafo renombrado con una habilidad para todo tipo de cosas, según decían, incluso dueño de una pequeña compañía en Metrópolis que crecía cada vez más.

Sí, ya varios empleados habían susurrado su nombre con asombro al verlo. Atontados por la pareja tan llamativa que hacían los dos.

Pero yo, por otro lado, me preguntaba una y otra vez qué rayos hacía James Olsen en CatCo y sonriéndole de ese modo a Lena.

* * *

Decidida a no meterme en su privacidad sin permiso opté por no dejar que mis oídos escucharan de más y seguí con mi trabajo.

Como veinte minutos después lo ví salir con aquella misma sonrisa brillante y despedirse de todos en el camino. ¿Qué asuntos podría tener él aquí? Sin quererlo reparé en Lena, quien seguía mostrándose igual de seria, sin despegar la mirada de la computadora. Pensé entonces que un correo no haría ningún daño y no podría cabrearla mucho ¿no?

Kara Danvers: Oye, no estoy muy segura de cómo hacer o decir esto, pero ¿crees que podamos hablar?

No habían pasado ni diez segundos de que lo había enviado que Lena levantó los ojos hasta mi dirección. Ese simple gesto no solo generó que los recuerdos se removieran otra vez sino que mi propio corazón de inquietó al recibir esa pequeña atención. No es que me viera de alguna forma especial, pero su mirada... Era tan intensa que me pregunté si había pasado algo ayer que escapase de mi conocimiento.

Pero al segundo siguiente volvía a su computadora y si mal no veía estaba escribiendo.

Lena Luthor: ¿Con cuál fin? No me parece que haya nada de lo que hablar.  
Kara Danvers: ¿Harás de cuenta que la noche de ayer no existió?  
Lena Luthor: No es lo que dije.  
Kara Danvers: ¿Entonces podríamos hablar luego?  
Lena Luthor: Bien. Ven a mi oficina a la hora de tu almuerzo.

Estuve cerca de suspirar de alivio antes de recordar que estábamos a pocos metros de distancia y podía verme. Respiré una, dos, tres veces y me concentré en mi artículo. Al menos ya podía escribir sin que mi cabeza recurriera con tanta frecuencia a lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Pero lo que pasó un par de horas más tarde me hizo querer correr a esconderme bajo la primer piedra que hallara.

Resulta que Lena había salido de su oficina para hablar con su secretaria y otro empleado, uno de los periodistas de la sección de tecnologías, quien estaba para gran broma del destino en el escritorio a mi derecha. Luego, unos cinco minutos después de que la jefa hubiera salido de su oficina, ví a Sage pasar por mi lado. Según lo que escuché al aire necesitaba un favor.

En resumen estaban las dos a menos de dos metros de mí. Ariel, mi agradable compañera que era la copia de Maggie para avergonzarme en casos de emergencia no tuvo mejor idea que acercarse a mí para preguntarme si quería algo de la máquina expendedora. Sus ojos se abrieron de la misma manera que mi amiga esta mañana al ver la marca morada en mi cuello, aunque le divertía mucho más según la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

—¿Quién te chupó así el cuello? —exclamó entre risas, golpeando mi brazo juguetonamente.

Vale, hora de saltar por la ventana.

Lo había dicho tan alto que no era posible que Lena o Sage no hubieran escuchado pero no quería mirar a ninguna de las dos. Estaba, como se dice... Jodida. Y ya de por sí las mejillas me quemaban bastante como para decir algo que hiciera a varios de los allí presentes apartar la vista de nuestra dirección. Hasta el silencio se había expandido por toda la oficina.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ariel todavía más alto, pero hacia los demás, ella parecía la única que no entendía porqué nos miraban con tanto interés. Finalmente, gracias a Rao, siguieron todos con lo suyo. Sin quererlo ví a Sage mirándome con un semblante... ¿Triste? Dejó de verme al instante en que la descubrí.  
—Tengo que presentarte a mi mejor amiga —le susurré a Ariel en un suspiro—. Se llevarían tan pero tan bien.  
—Es que tú te escandalizas por todo, Kara. ¿Ya me dirás con quién te acostaste?

Evité mirar a mi derecha. Lena seguía ahí, seguía tan cerca y... ¿Se acordaría ella de todo lo que había pasado anoche? No estaba muy segura si quería que la respuesta fuera un no.

—No me acosté con nadie.

Técnicamente estaba mintiendo ya que habíamos dormido en la misma cama, pero...

—Entonces tu cuello apareció amorotonado porque sí, ya veo —replicó suspicaz—. Bueno, iré a almorzar, tú fíjate por donde caminas no vaya a ser que tropieces y te hagas más de esos del otro lado del cuello, eh.

Puse los ojos en blanco y miré mi reloj, faltaban diez minutos para mi descanso y Lena estaba regresando a su oficina. ¿Habría escuchado toda la conversación? Probablemente. No necesitaba poderes como los míos, estaba a un par de pasos.

Mientras esperaba me maldecí en silencio. Había estado pensando en tantas otras cosas que no pensé en tratar de ocultar la marca en mi cuello. Pero mientras más le daba vueltas al asunto de que todos creyeran que tenía una vida sexual de lo más activa me di cuenta que no me molestaba demasiado.

Faltando seis minutos para mi descanso ya no pude esperar. La mayoría ya se había ido a comer, los restantes esperaban o preferían pasar de largo, pero ya no tenía ganas de soportar todas esas dudas que me carcomían.

Me puse de pie, ignoré el llamado de la secretaria y entré en su oficina como una exhalación. No le presté atención a la forma en la que Lena me miró, como preguntándome porqué la salvaje intromisión. Cerré las cortinas, teniendo un fugaz recuerdo de lo que meses atrás pasó al hacer lo mismo en ese lugar. Por último le puse cerrojo a la puerta y me volví hacia ella, quién levantaba una ceja pero no se movía de detrás de su escritorio.

—¿Era tan necesario? —dijo señalando vagamente las cortinas cerradas.  
—Vamos a hablar y quiero que lo hagamos como personas adultas.  
—Kara, cualquiera que te escuche creerá que hemos estado siendo niñas todo este tiempo.  
—¿No ha sido así?  
—Siéntate, por favor.

Apreté los labios para no soltar todo lo que quería decirle a las apuradas y tomé asiento. No podía soportar su tranquilidad, esa serenidad que yo no tenía desde que abrí los ojos en esa cama me hacía sentir como si la única que tuviera problemas con esto fuera yo.

Lena jugaba con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos, pensativa, hasta que abrió la boca otra vez:

—Te pido disculpas por haberte dejado allí sola —lo dijo con tanta calma que seguramente me iba a derretir por el tono de su voz. No esperaba tal consideración después de cómo la había visto llegar—. Pero necesitaba pensar en lo que había hecho.  
—No fuiste solo tú.

Sus ojos recorrieron sin vergüenza mi cuello, fijos en eso que ella misma me había hecho. Si cerraba los ojos un momento podría sentir sus labios jugando con ganas en ese lugar.  
Mala idea pensar en eso con ella frente a mí.

—También te debo una disculpa por llevarte ahí en primer lugar. No creí que íbamos a embriagarnos de esa manera.  
—¿Lo recuerdas todo? Lo que... Hicimos quiero decir

Lena me mantuvo la mirada unos segundos mientras se reclinaba en la silla. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Lo siento por sobrepasarme así. Por lo general sé lo que hago, tengo todo bajo control, todo está claro cuando... Cuando me acuesto con personas, o estoy borracha o drogada. Siempre sé mis límites.  
—Hablas como si hubiera sido solo tu culpa.  
—Yo te hice beber todo ese alcohol —repuso frunciendo el ceño y soltando el bolígrafo.  
—Soy bastante mayor para decidir si quiero o no beber un par de tragos, ¿no crees?  
—Pero no solo fueron un par de tragos —suspiró levantándose.

Caminó hasta la ventana y miró hacia abajo, a la calle. Hoy ya no vestía informal pero tampoco había vuelto a su vestimenta de meses atrás. El cabello atado en una coleta le quedaba tan bien, y su perfil... Parpadeé dándome cuenta de que la estaba mirando de otra forma, una forma en la que no se me permitía.

—No tenemos que volver a hablar de ello, Lena, solo fue algo de momento que podemos dejar atrás.

Decirlo así me cayó como una piedra. Quería preguntarle si se trataba de un error para ella, si no había dejado de pensar en todo como yo, si al besarme como lo hizo algo más en su interior había despertado.

Cuando se giró no pude entender su expresión.

—¿Sabes qué hice una semana después de que te fueras? Allá en la universidad —negué, confundida por el cambio en la conversación—. Me acosté con la mujer más hermosa y cara de la ciudad, tan experta como perfecta en lo que hacía. ¿Sabes por qué tuve sexo con ella?

Hice silencio, dejé de mirarla. Lo que decía me estaba afectado de una manera que ella no podría comprender. La sentí acercarse, quedar a solo un metro de mí, pero su corazón estaba tan en calma. Escuchaba ese palpitar tranquilo, igual de sereno que la frialdad en su voz.

—Porque necesitaba borrar tus malditas manos de mi cuerpo —finalmente tuve que observarla. No me sorprendía precisamente pero me causaba una nostalgia deprimente. Lena asintió despacio, los ojos le brillaban con una intensidad atemorizante—. Odiaba soñar con las cosas que hacíamos y luego despertar y recordar que te habías ido como una cobarde. Así que traté, y traté, y joder, me esforcé por pensar que estaba libre de ti. Y con los años, mientras conocía más personas y tenía experiencias nuevas, cuando ya te había arrancado de mi vida me prometí una sola cosa: que jamás, por cualquier casualidad que me hiciera volver a verte, iba a permitir que algo así volviera a pasar.

Se alejó, dejándome con mis emociones al borde de derramarse. Todo había tomado un rumbo que no esperaba. Al menos ya parecía la de siempre. Pero Lena no había terminado. Se estaba sentando cuando continuó:

—Ahora resulta que después de unos estúpidos tragos rompo la única regla importante en mi vida.  
—Fueron solo unos besos —dije sin ánimos. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir allí.  
—Pues claro —replicó fríamente y yo empecé a levantarme. ¿Dónde habían ido mis fuerzas?—. Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo. No significaron nada, Kara, habría sido de la misma manera con cualquier otra...

Se detuvo de golpe y cuando su sonrisa sarcástica se desvaneció, las dos entendimos. En su intento de dejarme en claro algo tan simple había cruzado la línea y casi dejaba escapar otra cosa. Me la quedé mirando, incrédula por lo bajo que había caído en tan pocos minutos, triste por entender al fin la forma en la que me veía.

—Con cualquier otra prostituta —completé por ella. Dada su expresión era exactamente lo que había pensado. Lena no daba crédito de la situación. No sé si por como se había sobrepasado sin darse cuenta o por otra cosa. Pero yo estaba al borde de las lágrimas o, peor aún, de comenzar a gritarle en la cara. Ya era muy tarde, mis ojos estaban más que húmedos y Lena no sabía qué decir. Incluso su asombro era obvio—. ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti? ¿Tan malditamente bajo has caído?

Abrió la boca pero nada salió, solo me miraba, con esa confusión tan clara como nunca antes. Apreté los puños, sentía mi pecho doler y mi cuerpo a punto de ponerse a temblar. Era la primera vez que Lena me decepcionaba.

—¿Eso es lo que siempre fui después de irme? —mi voz sonó tan estúpidamente rota que tuve vergüenza de mí misma—. ¿Igual a todos los demás? ¿Igual a todas las prostitutas con las que te acostaste? Lena, sabes... Cielos, lo siento, venir aquí fue un error. Pensé que podía arreglar lo que arruiné y ser honestas, creí que me quedaba toda una vida para solucionarlo.

Sé que Lena no lo comprendió en el momento ni supo a que me refería y así era mejor, por supuesto. Pero su silencio confuso solo sirvió para que la primera lágrima cayera. Reí avergonzada; idiota, había hecho todo al revés.

—Intentamos como si pudiéramos recuperar algo pero no sirve, no funciona. Voy a irme de CatCo —eso sí hizo que se apresurara a hablar pero la detuve con la mano para que guardara silencio—. Tengo cosas que hacer aún y este lugar solo... Nunca necesité realmente quedarme ¿sabes? Estaba aquí por ti. Y ojalá me creas cuando te digo que de verdad quería arreglarlo todo, quería ser esa persona en la que podías volver a confiar y...

Me sequé las lágrimas, forzando esa tonta sonrisa en mi rostro para no sentirme peor por lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba cansada del mundo, de seguir aquí, de sobrevivir otro día más sin ninguna emoción. De las mentiras y los secretos.

Al mirarla a los ojos no supe descubrir que pasaba detrás del verde tan claro y eso siempre me había gustado. Pero ya no. Ahora solo odiaba ser la única que sintiera las cosas, la única que expresara sus sentimientos sin recibir nada a cambio. Asentí y me froté las mejillas, viéndola a la cara.

—Espero que decidas tomar la decisión correcta ahora que estás a tiempo, ojalá decidas vivir, Lena. Ojalá que cuando lo hagas encuentres a la indicada y vivas la mejor historia de amor, que seas al fin feliz y puedas dejar atrás tu pasado, incluyéndome. Te deseo de todo corazón que vivas con esa pasión que se que tienes olvidada en el fondo. —Di un paso atrás y Lena amagó con levantarse, ya estaba por hablar cuando añadí— Voy a morir en un mes. Tal vez dos. Pero voy a ser todo lo feliz que pueda hasta entonces. Es lo que merezco, es lo que me debo a mí misma. Lena, ojalá tú también puedas.

Ví que se dejaba caer otra vez en la silla, incapaz de entender, incapaz de reaccionar. Sí, algo así había sentido yo. Un vacío donde solo la confusión vivía. Lo que había intentado con Lena no había funcionado, lo comprendía ahora, para ella solo había sido un pasado difícil de desprender. Quizás, ¿algo con lo que jugar mientras tanto? Para ella solo era alguien más en su lista.

No significaría nada al irme.

Me di la vuelta y entonces me fui lo más lejos que pude de ella, de National City, y de cualquier sentimiento que pudiera sumarse al sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo.

* * *

**Lena.**

Solo cuarenta segundos.

Me había quedado mirando las agujas del reloj a un lado de la computadora. Inmóvil, vacía. Cuarenta segundos desde que se había ido y ya estaba corriendo en su búsqueda.

Al abrir la puerta me choqué de lleno con alguien. No necesité encontrarme con su sonrisa para saber de quién se trataba. Rápidamente me separé de él y miré hacia el escritorio de Kara. Vacío.

—James, no puedo ahora.

No tenía tiempo para preguntarme qué hacía él otra vez aquí, lo único que quería era encontrarla. Vamos, ni siquiera había pasado un minuto, no podía irse de esa manera.

Una pequeña parte en el fondo de mi mente despertó mis inquietudes con solo una idea: Kara no iba a regresar. Y eso, a su vez, me hizo pensar en recuerdos de años pasados que había guardado para siempre.

Se había ido una vez, joder, no podía hacerlo de nuevo. Mucho menos de esta manera.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió en la planta baja y casi corrí hasta el exterior, no me sorprendí al no verla por ninguna parte. Bien, no puede ir muy lejos. Lo más probable es que prefiera quedarse en su casa. Eso es, ahí estará.

De camino al estacionamiento intenté tranquilizarme. Pero de nada servía. ¿Qué cosa iba a calmarme después de lo que había ocurrido? ¿De lo que yo había hecho?

La mano me temblaba cuando coloqué la llave en el contacto y el motor rugió al segundo. Un momento después estaba conduciendo a una velocidad que superaba lo legal.

Kara no podía morir. Kara, de todas las personas en el mundo, no podía hacer tal cosa. No lograba tragarme la noticia, simplemente no podía entender cómo es que algo así era posible. Que se fuera sin otra cosa más que dejar esa bomba me hacía rabiar. Pero no por ella, entendí entonces.

Estaba enfadada por lo que le había dicho.

Tratarla de esa manera cuando lo único que había hecho en mi vida desde su regreso era cambiarlo todo.

Había despertado en la cama de ese bar con una sensación asfixiante al verla a mi lado. Dormía tan plácidamente, se veía tan hermosa que había olvidado por completo todo nuestro pasado. Hasta que cada cosa regresó una a una y con ello la única regla que me había prometido nunca quebrar.

En la universidad, cuando se fue, el dolor fue tan duro que necesité de mucho tiempo para recuperarme de ese tonto corazón roto. Para sentir que tenía algún control de lo que hacía me dije que si la volvía a ver nada de eso pasaría otra vez.

Sé que los besos no son ni la mitad de las cosas que en la universidad hacíamos cada noche pero a pesar de todo... Así de fácil había caído. Demonios, nunca permitía que el alcohol me afectara de tal modo para perder la consciencia de las cosas, pero había sido una idiota.  
Primero porque en el fondo sabía que estuve al tanto de muchos momentos de la noche anterior, antes de perderme del todo. Y segundo porque había dejado que mi sangre se volviera en mi contra. Esa maldad en mis genes, el deseo de vengarme porque sí, lo había dejado pasar y con la persona equivocada.

De un frenazo estacioné en el departamento de Kara. Mi respiración estaba muy agitada; nunca había dejado que mis emociones tomaran el control de todo y ahora... Ahora allí estaba. Completamente aterrada porque en un mes, o dos, ella... No podía ni pensarlo.

Al tocar por segunda vez el timbre no me sorprendió ver a Maggie abrir la puerta.

—¿Gané la lotería o el cielo se está cayendo? —preguntó para después hacerse a un costado. Entré y miré hacia todas partes pero ella no estaba aquí. Tal vez yo me había adelantado, o... —Lena, ¿qué pasa?

Ya se daba cuenta de mi estado, ya notaba ese ligero temblor en mi cuerpo y la desesperación que yo no iba a ocultar. No ahora.

—Se fue. Kara se ha ido.

Maggie se quedó de piedra. Teniendo en cuenta que probablemente ya sabía todo, me di cuenta que era lo peor que podía escuchar, entonces agregué:

—Lo sé todo, Maggie. Me dijo que iba a morir y se fue. Renunció a CatCo, yo le hice daño, cometí un error y solo se fue. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿De qué va todo?

Apoyó los brazos en el borde del sofá mirando un punto fijo. Estaba tan pálida que tranquilamente pudo haberse desmayado ahí mismo. Muy despacio fue poniendo los ojos en mí.

—Ustedes son dos imbéciles —dijo al fin. Suspiró con pesadez y se dejó caer en el sofá. Me sorprendí ya que eso era lo que menos esperaba oír—. Ven, siéntate.  
—No puedo. Tengo que encontrarla, Maggie, tengo que hablar con ella.  
—Cállate y siéntate, cabeza dura.

A regañadientes lo hice, echándole una mirada recelosa a la puerta y sintiendo que perdía tiempo valioso.

—¿Sigues sin querer tratarte ese cáncer?  
—¿Kara te... ?  
—No, ella no me dijo nada. Esa rubia hueca tiene la moral tan por los cielos que jamás se pondría a chismosear los problemas de los demás. Escuché a la doctora Corday explicárselo a Kara cuando estabas inconsciente. Así que, ¿ya cambiaste de opinión? ¿Vas a salvar tu culo?

No había tenido tiempo para procesar que lo sabía que ya estaba preguntándome aquello.

—No —solo pude decir. Sabía que seguía firme en cuanto a mi decisión. Pero últimamente y con lo de Kara...  
—¿Estás al tanto de que lo suyo no tiene cura? ¿Te dijo que eso empezará a destruirla hasta que ya no sea ella?

Aparté la vista. No. Kara no podía solo desaparecer como si nada. No podía no existir una cura, sea lo que fuese, no podía morir solo así. Negué, por segunda vez sin palabras.

—Va a morir y no quiere hablar con su familia. Apenas pasamos un rato juntas hoy porque a ustedes dos se les ocurrió liarse en un bar y tenía que desahogarse. Lo único que quería hacer al saber de tu accidente era estar junto a ti y cuando al fin te encontró ya no se fue. No hasta que llegó Sam, al menos, ¿sabes por qué? Porque la rubia hueca cree que todos son mucho mejores que ella, porque pensó que si tenías a Sam entonces ya no hacía falta que se quede, porque piensa que es mucho menos de lo que realmente vale. ¿Sabes lo feliz que estaba cuando regresaste y te vio tan bien? ¿Cuando aceptaste darle una oportunidad para arreglar lo que rompió? Demonios, Lena ¿te das al menos una pequeña idea de lo mucho que le importas?

Me quedé sin habla y, después de mucho tiempo en el que pensé haber perdido la capacidad, sentí como mis ojos empezaban a arder y llenarse de lágrimas. Negué y volví a negar con la cabeza, llevándome las manos a la cara. Que estúpida era, que gran imbécil.

—¿Puedes responderme algo? —murmuró con una nueva suavidad y no esperó respuesta para seguir—. ¿Ha sido un juego para ti todo este tiempo? Kara, quiero decir ¿es un juego para ti?  
—¿Qué?  
—Sé cuánto daño te hizo, Lena, y no quiero ni preguntar qué le has hecho tú hoy porque no quiero golpearte... Pero ella también pasó por cosas que ni siquiera imaginas. No conozco a nadie más fuerte que ella y si tan solo le permitieras dejarla entrar otra vez lo sabrías, así que dime, ¿es un juego para ti?  
—Nunca lo fue.  
—¿Entonces qué estás haciendo?  
—Ya me lastimó una vez. Me prometí no dejar que nadie, nunca, tuviera ese poder sobre mí. Construí un muro de hierro a mi alrededor y me encerré dentro. Joder, no esperaba que ella volviera y ahora... Todo está patas para arriba y...  
—Perderla te asusta —dijo con extrañeza, como si tal cosa fuera el descubrimiento del siglo para ella. Ya no lo negaría.

Me levanté del sofá y Maggie también.

—Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que decirle que no hablaba en serio, que estaba asustada por haber dejado que lo de anoche ocurriera.  
—Volverá, Lena. Y esa será tú última oportunidad.  
—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —Maggie estaba completamente seria, ninguna señal de duda en su rostro.  
—Porque tú sigues aquí.

Cuando se alejó unos pasos, hacia la cocina, traté de ignorar el nudo en mi estómago y dije;

—Kara no puede morir.  
—Sí, todos pensamos lo mismo —replicó con una sonrisa amarga—. Conozco a esa idiota hace más de seis años. Siempre preocupándose por cualquier tonto, siempre buscando lo mejor de las personas y esa irritante manera suya de verle el lado positivo a las cosas... Tiene un corazón de oro. Nadie cree que alguien como Kara pueda morir y aún así es la realidad.  
—Voy a salvarla.

Eso la hizo volver a mirarme, cerrar el refrigerador y bajar la botella de cerveza.

—Sé que puedo, Maggie, si me ayudas puedo hacerlo. Encontraré la manera, gastaré toda mi fortuna si es necesario, pero voy a salvarla.  
—¿Crees que puedas en tan poco tiempo? —dijo con una expresión llena de asombro.  
—No, no solo lo creo. Sé que lo que haré y cuando lo haga me someteré a la maldita operación.

Había estado asustada de haberla vuelto a tocar y sentir el cosquilleo que solo ella me había causado hace años y nadie más podía repetir. Darle a entender que era igual a cualquier otra mujer con la que me acosté no podía estar más lejos de la realidad. Jamás, ni en la otra vida, habría alguien como Kara. Que estúpida había sido por pensar que podía protegerme a mí misma hiriéndola a ella.

Era la última vez que dejaba que los fantasmas de Lionel siguieran rondando dentro de mí. La última vez que usaba esa salida fácil de herir y ocultarme en una coraza helada para que no me lastimen.

Kara era la mujer de mi vida. Me gustase o no admitirlo. Lo era. Era la única que había sabido cómo cambiar mi manera de ver las cosas, de sentir y de vivir. Y le debía esto. Le debía una salida y ni todas las personas del mundo, ni todos los obstáculos o días contados me detendrían en mi objetivo.

Me había lastimado en su momento y yo había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Ya no más.

Lo siguiente que hice fue ir a un hospital.

**Kara.**

Me encontraba en la punta de una montaña. Tan alta e inalcanzable como fría. Otra señal más de que todo iba a terminar era que ya podía sentir las temperaturas un poco más que antes.

Me había ido hace tres o cuatro días y pensaba que estaba bien, que eso era lo mejor. Pero estando en el otro lado del país algo llamó mi atención. Un latido.

Al principio hice todo lo posible por ignorarlo. Concentrarme en la nieve, en el blanco que lo cubría todo, en cualquier otra cosa. Pero el latido siguió, se intensificó el ritmo y miré en la dirección de la que provenía a pesar de estar a cientos de kilómetros de National City.

Mis manos apretaron la nieve debajo de mí, como si eso fuera a servir para aferrarme y no ir. Como si escuchar el corazón de Lena palpitar con tanta prisa no me asustara.

Lo siguiente que sé es que estaba volando a mi máxima velocidad de regreso a la ciudad. No había pasado ni un minuto que ya atravesaba la bahía de National City, guiandome por ese sonido que tanto había amado. Tal vez era mala idea, me dije, tal vez la situación era otra y Lena no estaba corriendo peligro alguno pero...

Cuando estuve en el área en cuestión solo me tomó un segundo encontrarla. A ella... y a Sage. Al ser de noche y ya tarde nadie pasaba por allí, bueno, nadie pasaría por un callejón en realidad. Pero ahí estaban las dos y en la peor situación que podía imaginarme.

Bajo la luz de un foco Lena estaba apuntándole a Sage con un arma. Podía escuchar su respiración desde aquí, muy acelerada. Pronto se sumo el corazón descontrolado de Sage a la inquietante melodía y ya no pude tolerarlo más. Dejé a un lado la confusión que todo me causaba y caí como un rayo, quedando frente a Lena y con Sage a mis espaldas.

La sorpresa de la ojiverde fue tal que si no soltó el arma fue porque la debía de estar sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —me oí murmurar.  
—Sal del medio —gruñó entre dientes.

Conocía bastante a Lena para darme cuenta de que estaba al borde del límite.

—Supergirl...  
—Oh, tienes la audacia de hablarle y hacerte la pobrecita —dijo Lena riendo. El arma siguió apuntando a mi pecho cuando di un paso hacia ella y me miró a los ojos—. Muévete.

Miré a Sage sobre mi hombro; en sus ojos podía sentir todo tipo de emociones, estaba aterrada. Negaba ligeramente con la cabeza, evitaba mirarme, solo tenía la vista pegada al arma.

—Vete de aquí —le ordené y al final me observó, igual de asustada.

Cuando Sage hizo ademán de dar un paso hacia la derecha, a la salida del callejón que daba a la calle, Lena movió el arma también.

—Lena.  
—No puedes dejarla ir —dijo apretando la mandíbula. Su mano estaba temblando.  
—Vete —le repetí a Sage.

Cuando ésta echó a correr Lena ya no se movió, no apartó la mirada de mí, al contrario dejó caer el arma y comenzó a llorar.

Me acerqué a ella, no estaba segura de si era lo correcto abrazarla. Pero Rao, tanto lo quería.

—¿Ibas a hacerlo? —pregunté suavemente, con toda la calma que ser Supergirl implica—. Si no hubiera llegado, ¿le habrías disparado?

Lena tragó saliva pero no me miró a la cara. Sabía cuánto odiaba que alguien más fuera consciente de sus momentos de debilidad.

—No. No lo habría hecho.  
—¿Me dirás entonces qué sucedió?  
—Me amenazó con relevar mi pasado, que estoy muriendo y... Cosas sobre ti.

No tenía que pensar demasiado en lo que decía. De por sí comenzaba a hervir porque Sage fuera capaz de hacerle eso a Lena, quién le había dado trabajo cuando lo necesitaba y con lo último... ¿Qué podía saber Sage sobre mí que fuera tan importante? ¿Lo sabría Lena?

—Lo resolveré en otro momento, tú necesitas un buen trago —vale, no fue lo más brillante que se me pudo ocurrir, ya de por sí esa mirada suya me estaba poniendo nerviosa así que añadí— y descansar. Necesitas descansar.

Y así, sin darme cuenta, había regresado a ella para no volver a irme.


	29. Chapter 29

Lena me dejó llevarla hasta su casa en brazos y, suponiendo que no se opondría a un par de minutos más de mi presencia, la seguí a través de la casa. No quería dejarla sola después de cómo la había encontrado a pesar de que caminar detrás suyo vestida como Supergirl me hacía sentir de lo más extraña.

Al llegar Lena a la cocina lo primero que hizo fue sacar una botella de agua y beberse casi la mitad de un solo trago. Cuando se giró y me vio todavía allí se mostró ligeramente sorprendida... O tal vez era solo yo.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?  
—Estoy bien, gracias.

Bebió otro poco y cuando su vista volvió a ponerse en mí fue diferente. Tan distinta que no supe descifrarla.

—Gracias por aparecer. No pensé llegar tan lejos, ni siquiera recordaba que tenía esa arma —murmuró mirando recelosa el revólver en la mesa entre nosotras—. Pero me enfadé y dejé que eso me ganara y no me dejara pensar. Las amenazas son para cobardes.  
—¿Ella te amenazó?  
—Indirectamente, sí. Necesita algo de dinero para hacer lo que desea, lo sé. Pero creyó que soltando esa basura contra mí yo iba a pensar que se guardaría los trapos sucios, que extorsionarme serviría. No sé por qué te estoy contando esto, olvídalo.  
—No me molesta. Al contrario me servirá para cuando la encuentre.

La seriedad en mi voz nunca se había notado tanto, ese tono filoso que únicamente empleaba para con los criminales. No necesitaba escuchar a Sage, no quería ni siquiera verla ahora mismo. Nunca me habían traicionado así. De a poco y lentamente comenzaba a hacerme una idea de lo que ella había querido todo esto tiempo y si estaba en lo cierto habrían muchos problemas, para Sage especialmente.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunté acercándome un paso más. La distancia era abismal entre nosotras. Lena asintió con una sonrisa forzada.  
—¿Cómo supiste que estábamos ahí?

La pregunta me tomó desprevenida y me costó toda mi valentía de superhéroe mantenerle la mirada. Me había dicho a mí misma que no seguiría mintiéndole, mientras tanto tenía que decir la verdad.

—Escuché latir tu corazón —esperé que el calor en mis mejillas no fuera tan obvio cuando alzó una ceja con una obvia confusión—. Latía rápidamente.  
—¿Y escuchaste de todos los sonidos justo a mi corazón? Estoy bastante segura de que en toda la ciudad, y mira que es grande, muchos corazones laten de esa manera y más a esta hora.

Lena no sonaba como si me juzgara, o como si le buscara la vuelta al asunto sabiendo que habría algo detrás, solo parecía divertirse con la situación. Y aunque eso debió tranquilizarme solo me puso más nerviosa.

—Pero bueno, me siento afortunada de que la mismísima Supergirl viniera a mi rescate... Por el solo latir de mi corazón.

Había cierta burla en su voz pero ya era tarde para intentar saber la razón, Lena ya rodeaba la encimera en mi dirección. O bueno, al menos la puerta en la que yo estaba parada que dirigía a su cuarto. Me hice a un lado y Lena se detuvo frente a mí.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Supergirl.  
—Te buscaré para informarte sobre lo que sepa con respecto a Sage.

Entonces Lena me sonrió de golpe. Mantuvo esa extraña e irónica sonrisa dibujada en los labios sin apartar sus ojos, como estudiando cada detalle de los míos. Un segundo después negó lentamente con la cabeza, bajó la cabeza y suspiró. Su sonrisa entonces desapareció.

—Creo que sabes dónde queda la salida. Nuevamente, gracias por tu ayuda.   
—Buenas noches, Lena.

Era la mañana del día siguiente y yo estaba recostada en mi sofá, mirando el televisor sin el más mínimo interés en las noticias que, según cuatro de cinco medios informativos, sentían la falta de Supergirl. No tenía ganas de ir a resolver ningún crímen, de salvar gatos de los árboles o apagar incendios. Estaba totalmente vacía de emociones heróicas o lo que sea que siempre me había llenado y servido para salvar la ciudad.

Más allá de eso, y para gran ironía, no me había quitado el traje de Supergirl.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. En Lena y nuestros problemas, en lo que Sage había estado haciendo a mis espaldas y esperaba no fuese lo que creía... En el poco tiempo que me quedaba. No sabía cómo iba a lograr hacer todo lo que tenía pensado si ni siquiera estaba segura de cuando iba a perderme a mí misma.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar en algún lugar por debajo de los almohadones a mi alrededor. Suspiré sin ganas, molesta por tener que moverme y dejar esa falsa tranquilidad.

—Diga.  
—Habla Eve, la secretaria de L...  
—No hay nadie, llame otro día —me alejé el celular de la oreja dispuesta a colgar y su gritito apresurado me detuvo.  
—¡Espere, espere! Ya sé que ha renunciado pero por cuestiones legales tiene que venir a firmar unos papeles.  
—¿Es realmente necesario? ¿No pueden enviarme un correo?  
—Tiene que estar presente.  
—De casualidad... ¿Lena está ahí?  
—No, la señorita Luthor aún no ha llegado.  
—Bien, estaré ahí en unos minutos.

Me revolví en el sofá y maldije en silencio por tener que pasar por todo eso tan pronto. No quería volver ahí cuando todavía no podía sacarme las duras palabras de Lena de la cabeza, la forma en la que me miraba y mucho menos toda la endemoniada situación anterior en su bar.

Bueno, vale, ella no estaba ahí todavía. Podía ir rápidamente volando y salir de allí en cuestión de minutos. Si tenía suerte.

Claro... Suerte. La suerte estaba en todas partes menos de mi lado ese día. Volé hasta CatCo en lo que fueron veinte o menos de quince segundos. Salí del estacionamiento mientras me terminaba de arreglar como Kara y fijaba mis gafas en su lugar. Tal vez después de hoy ya no sería necesario seguir ocultándome, tal vez podría ser finalmente feliz con lo que me quedaba y a mí manera.

A paso rápido me metí al elevador vacío y puedo jurar que nunca lo sentí tan lento. Tendría que haber tomado las escaleras.

Mi antigua oficina estaba entre las plantas más altas y el edificio de por sí era grande. Cuarto, quinto... Sexto y el ascensor se detuvo. Al estar mirando el techo como si así fuera a darle fuerzas para apresurarse o moverlo con la mente no me interesé en quien entró, solo supe que había alguien más a mi lado y que presionaba otro botón.

Séptimo, octavo...

—Algo me dice que tienes mucha prisa.  
—Por la mier... Lena.

La miré como si fuera un fantasma. Con mi propio corazón latiendo tan alocado por verla justo allí donde menos esperaba encontrarla. Tanto me había apurado que había coincidido justo con ella. O eso pensaba.

—Buen día —dijo como si nada, con una formalidad exasperante—. Te sorprenderá saber que soy de utilizar mis propios ascensores, en mi propia empresa.

No contesté y solo miré el número rojo sobre nosotras. Estábamos a solo una planta, en total silencio y yo lista, cuando estaba acercándome a las puertas y Lena tocó otro de los botones. Ni la puerta se abrió ni el ascensor me dejó en mi piso.

Bien, no iba a moverme de mi lugar. No le daría el gusto de ver como su actitud me afectaba. Ella llegaría a su destino y yo volvería a bajar. Cuando las puertas se abrieron Lena dio un paso al frente, ¿hacia el... tejado? Seguía sin ser asunto mío.

Al levantar mi brazo hasta el tablero Lena me sorprendió deteniendo las puertas antes de cerrarse.

—¿Vas a venir o no?  
—¿Qué?  
—Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.  
—¿En el tejado?

Lena detuvo otra vez las puertas y poniendo los ojos en blanco me tomó del brazo para sacarme del ascensor. Tan aturdida como estaba por semejante circunstancia la dejé hacerlo.

—Lena, tengo que irme. Debo firmar unos...  
—¿Papeles por tu renuncia? Sí, le dije a Eve que te llamara y dijera algo así para que vinieras. Se merece un aumento.  
—¿Tú... ? ¿Para qué me quieres aquí?  
—¿Puedes confiar en mí y solo... Olvidar los últimos días por un momento?

Lena me soltó y respiró hondo. Su expresión era sincera y solo eso bastó para que algo en mi interior recobrara la esperanza de mis últimas semanas con vida, de que tuviera cierto interés en lo que la ojiverde quería enseñarme.

—De acuerdo.

Me llevó a través del tejado que era más inmenso de lo que parecía, con plantas aquí y allá muy bien cuidadas, dándome a entender que Lena seguro venía aquí más seguido de lo que podía haber imaginado.

Finalmente después de un minuto divisé una mesa con dos sillas junto a uno de los bordes del edificio.

—¿Qué es esto?  
—¿Desayunaste hoy?  
—Lena.  
—Te prometo que valdrá la pena —hablaba con gran firmeza, igual de segura que la primera vez que la había vuelto a ver en esa conferencia de prensa hace meses.

Lena esperó a que yo tomara asiento para hacer lo mismo, tal vez pensaba que escaparía o saltaría del edificio. Al mirar las cosas sobre la mesa cubierta por un mantel blanco no pude evitar fruncir el ceño.

—¿Chocolate caliente y galletas?  
—Es una situación especial. Requiere medidas drásticas y nada más tentador que galletas con chispas y tu bebida favorita.  
—No entiendo porqué haces esto —murmuré viendo hacia mi izquierda. El aire cálido pero no molesto, la vista... Tenía que admitir que el sitio era perfecto.  
—Porque me equivoqué, Kara.  
—Te dije lo que tenía que decir y tú solo...  
—Lo sé, me quedé callada. Pero este es el momento en el que al fin quiero abrirme contigo y sé que estás en todo tu derecho de regresar y firmar los verdaderos papeles de renuncia que te esperan abajo... Pero por favor déjame hacer esto.

La miré. Esos ojos verdes suplicantes como jamás los había visto causaban un efecto tan fuerte en mí que me costaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa más que en aceptar. Lena tomó mi silencio como una respuesta positiva y antes que nada bebió de su taza.

—Los hicieron hace solo un momento —comentó bajando el chocolate. Miró hacia el suelo, levantó un par de hojas que no había visto al llegar y me las tendió. Insegura las tomé—. Es algo... Creo que es un comienzo.

No lo había comprendido la primera vez al leer. Sin fin de nombres confusos en la primer cara de la hoja, y en la segunda. Hasta que empecé a atar cabos y las palabras ya no me parecían extrañas y las cosas que se explicaban no eran algo de otro mundo. Atónita fui alzando la vista en dirección a Lena quién me devolvió una sonrisa tímida.

—Voy a hacerme la operación en unas pocas semanas, según esos estudios el cáncer no se ha extendido a más órganos. Es algo bueno, sabes.  
—Lena.  
—Quiero que sepas que lo que dije días atrás no era cierto. Que las cosas que pasaron esa noche no son ningún arrepentimiento y que nunca nadie se podrá comparar a ti. Quiero decirte que lo siento, que soy una idiota que dejó a sus fantasmas pasados ganar y cometer un error —su voz comenzaba a quebrarse pero no me parecía que fuera la única. Mi garganta se cerraba y si hablaba me encontraría igual que ella. Así que cerré los puños bajo la mesa esperando no sentir aquello que tanto necesitaba mantener tranquilas; mis emociones—. Tú eres la persona más maravillosa que jamás he conocido y no puedo tolerar la idea de que te vuelvas a ir de mi vida. Porque eres... Joder, Kara, eres tú. Nunca volveré a encontrar a nadie como tú. Aunque pueda llegar a dolerme cien veces más que la primera vez si vuelves a desaparecer... Tienes que saber que eres única para mí. Que siempre fuiste la luz en toda esta oscuridad y que si eventualmente el destino cree necesario quitarte de mi lado no voy a quedarme aquí para soportarlo.

Hizo silencio y entre mi respiración y la suya no supe cual estaba más agitada. Ese corazón suyo... Esa melodía tan perfecta para mis oídos, en cualquiera de sus ritmos, incluso el que palpitaba ahora acelerado, me llenaba de vida.

—Tienes que saber una cosa antes —dije mirando mi taza de chocolate intacta. Sentía el nerviosismo correr en mis venas, sentía la presión de mis propias palabras en mi garganta, en la boca.  
—Muy bien.

Sabía que Lena sentía la misma adrenalina ansiosa así que olvidé todo. Olvidé lo que significaba confesar algo así, lo que traería consigo decirlo en voz alta y como todo cambiaría. También mi propio dolor.

—Hay una posibilidad que me asusta y no me ha dejado dormir desde hace ya tiempo —de a poco fui mirándola a la cara y entonces entendí que si no lo hacía ahora no lo diría nunca—. Existe la posibilidad de que me haya vuelto a enamorar de ti

* * *

La expresión de Lena fue de tal sorpresa que si no me eché a reír por lo gracioso que era ponerla de ese modo fue porque estaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

Vi que abría la boca pero la volvía a cerrar, que fruncía el ceño y se echaba ligeramente hacia atrás en su silla. ¿Estaba alucinando o sus mejillas pálidas estaban tomando un leve color rosado?

Inhaló profundamente y miró hacia abajo, al bolso del que había sacado los papeles. Se agachó y antes de que lo pudiera adivinar estaba abriendo una botella de alcohol.

—¿Por qué tenías vod... ?

Levantó un dedo en el aire para que guardara silencio y lo mantuvo allí mientras se llevaba la botella a la boca y bebía. Así durante un par de segundos hasta que con un gran bufido la apartó de sus labios y, evitando a toda costa mi mirada, la dejó en el suelo.

Se mostraba pensativa de más, la había visto así muchas veces en el pasado, cuando resolvía sus ejercicios en la universidad. La comparación era absurda pero bastante acertada por como seguía frunciendo el ceño mirando las galletas a la mitad de la mesa.

Así que comenzó a resultarme divertido su forma de sobrellevar lo que le acababa de decir. Era infantil su semblante conmocionado, como si esa confesión fuera lo que menos se hubiera esperado.  
Apoyó entonces los codos en la mesa y ya no pude soportar la espera.

—¿Lena, te sientes bien?

Me miró de repente, asombrada de verme allí. ¿Se había olvidado de mi presencia o qué? Esta vez sí estuve segura de que se estaba sonrojando y reprimí una sonrisa.

—¿Comprendes lo que acabas de soltarme?  
—Muy claramente. Pero creo que a ti te está costando un poco... Hacerte a la idea.  
—Me acabas de decir que puede que estés enamorada de mí —replicó en un susurro a pesar de que estabamos solas, enfatizando las últimas palabras.  
—Vale, si te hace sentir menos confundida lo estoy. Estoy enamorada de ti, cielos, cómo no voy a estarlo.

Bebí de mi taza de chocolate a pesar de que estuviera ya tibia y fuera lo que menos quería hacer. Cualquier cosa a mirarla a los ojos. Ni siquiera me daba cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se lo había confesado así y... Era un descubrimiento hasta para mí. Pero todo comenzaba a tener sentido ahora.

—¡Kara!  
—¿Lena?  
—Kara —repitió con un tono dramático, haciéndome sonreír, logrando que ella frunciera el entrecejo—. No te burles de mí.  
—¿O qué, me vas a rociar vodka? ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que se te subió un poco rápido el trago?  
—No todos los días tu ex te dice algo así.  
—No tienes que exagerar, Lena —dije esta vez con más seriedad—, solo quería que lo supieras aunque ahora que lo pienso no sé si haya sido la decisión correcta porque no es mi intención volver las cosas raras ¿entiendes?

Lena me sostuvo la mirada, tan fijamente como el día anterior al estar en su casa como Supergirl. Entonces me pregunté a mí misma si este sería el momento justo para decirle la verdad, para confesarle quién era y porqué me había ido. Y había estado segura, Rao, sí que iba a empezar a soltar todas las estupideces que mi mente quería sacar pero Lena me tomó desprevenida al levantarse de la silla.

—Esto lo cambia todo —murmuró con las manos en la cintura y los ojos clavados en el cielo, en los demás edificios. Decidí pararme también—. ¿Hace cuánto que... ?  
—Entré en razón hace cinco minutos. Pero creo que lo sé desde... Desde el bar.  
—El bar —repitió inexpresiva.  
—No dejo de pensar en esa noche.

Finalmente me observó y mis nervios se mezclaron con cierta emoción. Una emoción cálida que hacía cosquillas en mi estómago. No tenía manera de descifrar esa forma en la que me veía, no quería ni siquiera imaginarlo porque todo en mi mente era puro pesimismo.

—Creo que yo no estaba tan inconsciente como me forcé a creer —musitó con un tono distinto... ¿avergonzado?—. Pero besarte...  
—¿Si?

Ladeó la cabeza y por un instante sentí que volvíamos seis años en el tiempo y que nuestras vidas todavía podían salvarse. Que lo nuestro seguía siendo igual, que las cosas jamás podrían ponerse mal si estábamos juntas. Ese sentimiento nostálgico inundó mi pecho y terminó de estallar cuando la escuché decir;

—Besarte se sentía bien. Besarte se sintió como volver a recuperar todo lo que había perdido y no sé cómo sentirme con respecto a eso. Porque una parte de mí sigue recordando que la última vez que lo hiciste... —sacudió la cabeza y fui capaz de ver la pena en su rostro, de lo que significaba decirnos todo eso ahora—. No quiero volver a sentir lo que sentí cuando te fuiste porque se que esta vez no volverás. No sé qué sentir cuando te veo, Kara, y ahora tú me dices eso y... Todo está otra vez patas para arriba.

Por supuesto que entendía lo que quería decir, a medias al menos. Yo iba a terminar muriendo después de todo, en muy pocas semanas lo que sea que estábamos haciendo solo serviría para doler más. Una sola cosa me hizo sentir mejor: Lena iba a tratarse el cáncer. Por muy fuera de lugar que estuviera hacerlo sonreí para mí misma y la ojiverde dejó notar su confusión.

—¿Sabes que jamás te haría daño? Sé que lo hice, lo sé, pero quiero creer que maduré lo suficiente en los últimos años como para darme cuenta de mis errores. Y sé que decirte que estar enamorada de ti es una de esas equivocaciones que solo sirven para complicarlo todo pero necesitaba que lo supieras, Lena, porque en poco más de un mes no estaré para compensarte por todo ese daño. Lo dije porque tienes que entender que ni siquiera después de tanto pude sacarte de mi cabeza, que con una sola noche contigo todo lo que sentía por ti despertó otra vez y... Justo ahora tengo la sensación de que comencé a perder la cabeza desde que te volví a ver. Necesito que entiendas que aunque voy a morir lo que me ocurre al mirarte es real. Necesito que sepas que lo último que hice en mi vida fue quererte con cada parte de mí, no me importa recibir nada a cambio, tú mereces que te amen con cada centímetro de su ser y eso lo que haré. Pero no voy a dañarte, no volveré las cosas extrañas entre nosotras así luego cuando me vaya puedas ahorrarte ese peso. No volveré a lastimarte, Lena.

Tenía los ojos cristalizados. Pocas veces la había visto así ya que eran escasos los momentos en los que la había encontrado con los muros bajos, frágil. Mi corazón para ese entonces ya latía dolorosamente. Por supuesto que la necesitaba, por supuesto que quería estar a su lado hasta el último día y me odiaba por darme cuenta tan tarde. Quería volver a sentirme protegida en sus brazos, dormir una vez más o varias con ella, recuperar esa confianza entre nosotras que yo había arruinado a lo largo de los años. Pero no.

No podía ser así de egoísta y dejarme llevar por mis emociones. No podía ponerme a tontear con ella como si estuviéramos en la universidad y jugar a que todo estaba bien mientras el tiempo se terminaba. Eso significaría acabar de destrozarla y lo había prometido, de ningún modo la lastimaría.

Pero la idea me pegó de pronto. Cielos, ni siquiera estaba al tanto de lo que ella sentía más allá de la confusión de esos besos en el bar. Creer que pudiera sentirse igual que yo era delirante y ese era mi error.

En el silencio que compartíamos el agujero en mi corazón comenzó a abrirse más y más. Fue peor cuando escuché su voz.

—¿De verdad piensas que no me va a doler de todas maneras? ¿Ya sea que te quedes conmigo, me lo demuestres o no? ¿Piensas que es así de sencillo? Pues te equivocas, Kara. No puedes hacer que las personas sufran menos solo porque no les demuestres que los quieres.  
—Lena...  
—¿Por qué no te permites ser feliz y olvidas lo demás? —Sé que mi expresión de asombro cambió algo en ella y que al mismo tiempo entendía lo que implicaba decir eso. Noté como sus propias palabras la aturdían tanto como a mí. Respiró hondo y el cosquilleo en mi estómago se multiplicó—. Déjame hacerte feliz.

Lo siguiente me desconcertó. Más que nada por mi propia inestabilidad. En algún momento empecé a llorar y ni siquiera lo había notado hasta que Lena sin decir nada me abrazó. Nada era más tranquilizador que estar en sus brazos, nada jamás lo sería.

—Una vez hace seis años te dije que si te ibas siempre iría detrás de ti —murmuró cerca de mi oído, acariciando mi cabello—, que si decidías alejarte sería tan tonta que te buscaría. Y lo hice, ¿sabes? Traté por todos los medios pero no te pude hallar porque estabas muy lejos de mí. Cuando hace días te fuiste de mi oficina también fui detrás de ti pero tienes esa... Esa tonta capacidad tuya de desaparecer como un rayo —su ligera risa solo logró hacerme llorar todavía más. Pero Lena me abrazó mucho más fuerte y lo agradecí. Estaba tan cerca de derrumbarme... Solo ella sabía cómo mantenerme en pie. Al hablar su voz fue tan suave y dulce que sentí el dolor en mi pecho demasiado real—. Pero esta vez no dejaré que te me escapes. Quiero que hagamos esto bien, sin secretos o discusiones. No vas a volver a alejarte de mí, Kara.

No dejó de acariciar mi cabello o frotar levemente mi espalda. La ternura de sus manos eran algo nuevo a lo que acostumbrarme pero a la vez tan conocido. Podía recordar esa misma forma en la que me tocaba como si no hubieran pasado seis años, como si fuera algo habitual que jamás hubiera desaparecido. Como si nosotras nunca nos hubiéramos separado. La estreché un poco más contra mi cuerpo antes de al fin retroceder.

Me froté los ojos y desvié la mirada a la vista a nuestra izquierda sintiéndome apenada. De nuevo.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —susurré con la respiración entrecortada.  
—¿Honestamente? No tengo ni la menor idea. Pero ya no tengo ganas de calcular cada cosa en mi vida o detener mis impulsos.  
—¿Entonces... Cuál es el siguiente paso?  
—Que tú te sientas mejor. Una vez logremos esa dichosa tarea pasarás tiempo con tu familia.  
—¿Qué?  
—Tuve una pequeña charla con Maggie —informó levantando una ceja, parecía regañarme—. Sé que es difícil para ti pero también lo es para ellos. Así que iremos a cenar hoy. Todos.  
—¿Que iremos a qué?

Lena se rio mientras tomaba una galleta de la mesa. Mordió una parte y me ofreció lo demás, dudando la acepté.

—Cenaremos en uno de mis restaurantes con tu madre, Alex y Maggie. Ya hice la reservación esta mañana.

Lena me miraba con esa expresión de pura diversión mientras yo trataba de unir los cabos. La situación de por sí ya me estaba sobrepasando y ahora esto... ¿De dónde había salido Lena Luthor?

—¿Cómo sabías que iba a resultar... Esto? —dije señalando con la cabeza la mesa—. Bien podría haberse ido todo por la borda.  
—Por eso traje una perfecta botella de vodka en caso de emergencia. Si no venías, no aceptabas hablar conmigo o por cualquier causa del destino no me perdonabas entonces tenía algo con lo que entretener mis penas. En todo caso solo tenía que cancelar la reservación.  
—Creo que nuestro pequeño desayuno tomó un camino bastante distinto a lo que las dos esperábamos —repuse sonrojándome ante su sonrisa.

Sentí calor en el pecho, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba por el solo hecho de que repente tenía ganas de besarla. Tal vez no conocía al cien por ciento sus sentimientos por mí pero estaba segura de que si seguía pensando en lo que no debía iba a seguir sintiéndome mal. Ya no más.

—Pues sí —dijo Lena mirando hacia la calle debajo, luego de vuelta a mí—, no esperaba que mis encantos funcionaran tan bien y te devolvieran a mis brazos.   
—¿Así que estabas utilizando tus encantos para que volviera a caer por ti?  
—En un cuarenta por cierto, claro. Ahora comenzaré a elevar mis dotes seductores al cien así que prepárate.

Lo tonto de su voz, la sonrisa juguetona y todo lo que ella significaba me causaba una felicidad que no podía poner en palabras. Me asustaba, me aterraba todo ese nuevo juego en el que había vuelto a caer pero que no me molestaba para nada. Tal vez sentir algo más al vacío habitual en el que me había perdido al saber que moriría no era tan malo.

Quizás, solo quizás teníamos la oportunidad de solucionar el daño que nos habíamos hecho una última vez. Podía reparar mi corazón y el suyo y con suerte Lena podría perdonarme por todo el dolor que le causé en el pasado. Pero primero tendría que decir la verdad.

—Ven, ángel —dijo de manera teatral, extendiendo su mano hacia mí. Formándose en mis labios una sonrisa que hace mucho no me permitía, la tomé. Era todo lo que había necesitado y solo ahora lo entendía.  
—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté cuando ya me llevaba hacia el ascensor.  
—A terminar de leer mi libro. Algo me dice que nunca lo acabaste.  
—Oh, no, Lena... No sé si leer cómo mueres sea lo más apropiado después de todo lo que pasó y el accidente y...

No me soltó cuando entramos al elevador y presionó con la otra mano uno de los botones del tablero.

—Es una exquisita manera de acabar un libro, Kara —dijo enarcando una ceja—. Tú te quejas porque solo crees en finales felices. Tienes que ampliar tu perspectiva.

Rogué en silencio que nosotras pudiéramos darnos el lujo de tener algo así. Un final feliz.

* * *

Lena me había soltado la mano para, según sus propias palabras, enviar un correo a su secretaria para pedirle que Sam la reemplazara el resto del día. Luego silencio.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dije cuando estábamos a cuatro pisos de llegar a la primer planta. Lena asintió—. ¿Por qué estaba James Olsen la otra vez aquí?

Se mostró algo confundida, imaginé que era lo que menos pensaba que preguntaría después de tantas emociones solo cinco minutos antes.

—Tengo que pensar en el bienestar de mi compañía por si algo me ocurre —comentó mirando al frente metálico que le devolvía un serio reflejo. Hace cuatro días no había cambiado de parecer, no tenía pensando operarme y James era el tercero con el que me reuní ese día para conocer sus aptitudes. Alguien tiene que ocuparse de CatCo si el cáncer empeora antes de tiempo o la cirugía no sirve.  
—Servirá, Lena, tú misma te encargarás de la empresa.  
—¿Y si no es así? La única persona en la que confío para cuidar de este lugar es Sam y ya me dejó muy en claro que no lo hará.  
—¿Le has contado todo? ¿Por qué no iba a querer hacerlo?  
—Le expliqué que tengo un cáncer en etapa temprana hace diecinueve horas, le aclaré que me sometería a la operación. Y también le pedí que en el caso de que todo salga mal fuera ella la que tomara las riendas —el elevador se abrió y comenzamos a caminar hacia las puertas que daban al exterior—. No quiere estar aquí si yo... Lo que intento decir es que no puedo decidir por el futuro de algo tan importante para mí. No todavía.

Ya fuera bajo el sol caliente divisé a un par de metros el auto de Lena. En cuestión de segundos estuvimos dentro.

—Serás tú quien siga tomando las riendas, Lena, no hay nada mejor para CatCo que tú. En unos años esto será incluso mejor a lo que ya es.

Sé que ningún pensamiento bueno pasó por su mente por como su mirada se oscureció al escucharme decir eso. Pero, como ya tan bien sabía hacer, no tardó demasiado en alejar esa expresión desierta de los ojos.

Entre conversaciones sin sentido y unas que otras risas llegamos a su casa. Cuando salimos noté que una mujer estaba fuera del garaje. Lena fue la más sorprendida y eso era decir mucho.

No veía a Elizabeth hace más de seis años, más precisamente cuando había renunciado a mi empleo en la cafetería. Pero ahora allí estaba. Su cabello ya tenía canas y las arrugas se notaban un poco más pero sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo azul fuerte que la primera vez. Tardé en darme cuenta que estaba ya frente a nosotras.

—No sabía que vendrías —murmuró Lena, mirando el lugar por donde había venido Elizabeth.  
—¿No me ves hace meses y así me recibes?

Su tono ya era más jovial de lo que recordaba. Ese papel de jefa dura no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.   
Lena fue la que se acercó y la mujer la estrechó en sus brazos. Jamás había visto a la ojiverde tener un contacto así con alguien, tan personal. Su sonrisa al separarse me tranquilizó.

—Me alegra que no hayas cambiado la cerradura —dijo Elizabeth levantando un manojo de llaves. Finalmente puso los ojos en mí y no tuve manera de entender esa mirada. Ya entendía a quién le había tomado la manía Lena—. Vaya, si eres tú.

Miró fugazmente a Lena y luego de nuevo a mí, como atando cabos en silencio. No sabría decir si muy en el fondo quería golpearme, porque estaba segura de que sabía lo ocurrido en el pasado, o alguna otra cosa peor.

—¿Cómo va todo, Kara?  
—Va muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal usted?  
—Ya no soy tu jefa, puedes tutearme —dijo levantando una ceja—. Pero todo está perfectamente ahora que sé que esta cabeza dura se va a operar.

Lena sonrió tímidamente mientras Elizabeth le palmeaba el hombro. ¿Cuando le habría dicho la ojiverde sobre el asunto? Me pregunté para mis adentros si le habría costado demasiado.

—Vengan, les haré algo de comer —añadió un segundo después—. Tú, Kara, pareces un fideo. Necesitas comida, niña.

No sé si me sentí peor por el hecho de que era verdad que estaba más delgada y fuera tan fácil ver a simple vista lo que el virus me hacía o... La mirada de Lena sobre mí llena de tristeza. No teníamos la culpa de que yo me estuviera muriendo, o que mi organismo cambiara y fuera a empeorar con el paso de los días.

Apartó la vista cuando Elizabeth la fue arrastrando hacia el interior y se deshizo en segundos del semblante afectado.

Sabía que la mujer cocinaba bien pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de probar algo suyo en la cafetería. Cuando nos dispusimos a almorzar casi solté un suspiro de satisfacción. Ni siquiera había terminado de escuchar el nombre del plato que ya estaba preparándome para comer; el aroma era delicioso. La carne especiada, acompañada de papas horneadas y demás cosas que ni siquiera recuerdo me hicieron gruñir el estómago ansioso.

Pero cuando Elizabeth puso una copa de vino frente a mí me quedé mirando el líquido oscuro. En el DEO me habían dicho que nada de alcohol; con la cuestión de que me estaban dando todo tipo de extrañas medicinas y cosas por el estilo, como a un experimento, para ver si de algo servía pues... No hacía más que recordarme la situación en la que me encontraba. Y Lena se dio cuenta.

Frente a mí en la mesa me observó por lo que fueron unos largos segundos. Luego a la copa. Podría jurar que entendió a la perfección lo que estaba sintiendo y porqué. Cuando la otra mujer se sentó en la punta a nuestra izquierda forcé una sonrisa.

—Esto está delicioso.  
—Díganme, ¿están saliendo? —dijo de la forma más natural mientras cortaba un trocito de papa.

Escuché a Lena toser y evitar a toda costa la mirada de Elizabeth cuando ésta clavó sus ojos en ella.

¿Acaso lo estábamos? Solo había pasado poco más de una hora desde nuestra conversación en CatCo y esas intensas confesiones y, aunque no era necesario, no había habido ninguna formalidad para establecer lo que éramos.

—Solo somos amigas —respondí para rescatar a la ojiverde, llamando su atención y la de Elizabeth. Por supuesto que había querido decir cualquier otra cosa pero no quería incomodarla. Amigas... Nada más absurdo y lejano a lo que sentía por ella.

Lena masticó en silencio y aunque no me creí ni por un segundo que Elizabeth se lo había tragado, asintió.

Los siguientes diez minutos estuvimos hablando sobre la cafetería, nos enseñó fotos de la remodelación e incluso comentó sobre el nuevo personal. Lena también le habló de CatCo y lo que quería hacer a futuro con la empresa. Le explicó con más detalle lo sucedido en Londres y sus dos meses de intensa recuperación. Por mi parte estuve más que contenta por el solo hecho de que Lena se mostraba cómoda y serena. Hasta pensé que nada más podría afectarme ese día y, como a propósito, mi esperanza de derrumbó.

—Me alegro de que Lena haya tenido a alguien en ese momento —dijo en mi dirección. Yo solo le sonreí en respuesta—. Más aún que tenga a alguien que conoce de sus berrinches y sabe mantenerlos a raya. Un poco.  
—Dudo que se pueda mantener a raya a Lena.

Elizabeth rio y bebió de su copa. La ojiverde me miró de una forma especial, con tanta tranquilidad y paz en los ojos que no me sonrojé de milagro. O tal vez ya estaba roja. Pensarlo solo hizo que mis mejillas se calentaran.

—Aún así es bueno que estés aquí. En unas semanas más después de la operación necesitará a alguien como tú.

En unas semanas.

Miré fijamente mi plato, por el solo hecho de que no podía ver a ninguna de las dos. Pero la comida comenzaba a molestarme en el estómago. No podía definir con precisión a qué se debían las náuseas; si al inoportuno tema o porque ya era normal y solo otro signo de mis pocos días. Probablemente las dos opciones eran correctas.

Sé que Elizabeth seguía hablando pero ya no podía escucharla, no podía concentrarme en nada, ni siquiera en el latido del corazón de Lena. Como si cada cosa a mi alrededor hubiera desaparecido en un parpadeo. Pero me sentía allí, tanto como una piedra enterrada en la arena podría sentirse.

Busqué incansablemente la melodía que tantas veces me había tranquilizado en el espacio, cuando el dije que llevaba me conectaba a su corazón. Busqué incluso en mis recuerdos pero mi memoria se asemejaba a una nube densa y oscura. Todas mis fuerzas las utilicé para salir de la burbuja tensa en la que me había encerrado a mí misma y, con una dificultad desagradable, lo hallé.

El palpitar regular me devolvió a la realidad en segundos y no quise mirar a nadie cuando pude balbucear;

—Disculpen, ya regreso.

Encontré el baño que había usado la última vez, en la habitación en la que dormí al quedarme. Pegada justo al cuarto de Lena.

No recuerdo mucho de ese momento, pero sé que vacié mi estómago en el retrete y con eso un dolor inquietante se instaló en todo mi cuerpo.   
Sentía calor en las manos, en cada parte de mi piel como si estuvieran haciendo cuarenta grados y yo fuera una simple humana. El agua no sirvió para refrescarme. Era como si al echarmela en el cuello y la cara se evaporase al instante, dejándome con más calor y una sensación pegajosa.

Alguien tocó la puerta del baño cinco un par de minutos después.

—¿Kara, estás bien?

La garganta me dolía y más aún pensar en qué responder, pero no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—Estoy bien, solo tengo algo de calor.

Técnicamente debía ser mentira. Sabía que estábamos cerca del invierno y los días últimamente solo eran más fríos que cálidos, la gente ya llevaba más ropa pesada y el aire era menos caluroso. Pero así me sentía y no quería ni siquiera ver en el espejo como el fuego intermitente que iba y venía luchaba por escapar de mis ojos.

Los cerré con fuerza y me senté en la tapa del retrete, llevándome las manos a la cara en un intento de soportar lo tenso que mi cuerpo entero se sentía. En ese momento Lena abrió la puerta y me concentré en su corazón. Siempre era bueno escucharlo, siempre me alegraba y hacía pensar en que todavía seguía respirando en este mundo que no la merecía.

No cambié mi posición pero noté que se arrodillaba frente a mí y ponía las manos en mis rodillas.

—¿Qué ocurre? Kara, mírame, solo soy yo —susurró tan dulcemente que mi pecho se fue deshaciendo muy lento de toda esa dura presión. Así de sencillo era para Lena sacarme del infierno en el que me ahogaba.

Bajé los brazos y la miré despacio, no estaba segura de cómo mis ojos le devolvían la mirada; si en llamas o solo el azul detrás de las gafas. Por como la sonrisa tranquilizadora bailó en sus labios supuse que la segunda opción.

—¿Arruiné el almuerzo?  
—No seas boba —replicó acariciando mi mejilla con sus dedos ligeramente fríos, me calmaban—. Elizabeth seguramente considera que estamos teniendo una momentánea escapada para besarnos en secreto y vaya a saber qué otras cosas.

Pasó un mechón suelto de mi cabello por detrás de mi oreja. Su atención me hacía sentir hormigas en el estómago y de las buenas. Las náuseas por suerte ya se habían retirado y aunque el calor había dejado gran parte de mi piel, me sentía incómoda al tacto.

—¿Estás mejor?  
—No hacía falta que te molestaras en venir —dije mirando sus preciosos ojos. No podía ni imaginar el día en que ya no pudiera verlos. O la última vez que lo hiciera. Vale... Ni siquiera lo sabría de todas maneras—. Pero sí, estoy mucho mejor. Solo algo mareada.

Y era cierto. El calor insoportable había desaparecido y aunque sentía que mis energías de siempre habían regresado mi cabeza daba vueltas por momentos.

—¿Cuando fue la última vez que descansaste?  
—Uh... Anoche, creo.  
—¿Crees? —inquirió levantando una ceja. La verdad era que no lo recordaba. Los últimos días luego de la pelea en la oficina de Lena me había ido tan lejos y vivido bajo la sola presencia del sol que no lo había necesitado. Ni siquiera había pensado en comer ni una sola vez, como si mis necesidades básicas ya no existieran y la luz solar fuera mi único alimento.  
—Dormí anoche unas horas.

Lena asintió sin ninguna pizca de enfado. Se puso de pie, tomó mi mano y yo hice lo mismo. Por la manera en la que me sujetaba tuve la impresión de que cuidaba que no me fuera a caer.

—Dormirás en mi habitación —dijo abriendo la puerta y caminando los pocos metros que separaban el cuarto donde había dormido yo antes y el suyo.

No tuve interés en oponerme. Al contrario su cuarto me hizo sentir bien solo al entrar. Era como tenerla más cerca aunque estuviera a mi lado. Al recostarme Lena corrió las cortinas y esta vez me alegré por la falta de luz. Su almohada olía igual a su cabello, vaya, de por sí la cama era un paraíso y más con su esencia en cada parte.

Finalmente Lena se acercó.

—Te hará bien dormir, tienes que estar descansada para esta noche.  
—Dile a Elizabeth de mi parte que lo siento por ausentarme. Y que la comida estaba muy buena.

La ojiverde me sonrió. Nunca había amado algo tanto como la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en el rostro y que hacía que sus ojos brillaran. Ese brillo lo había extrañado tanto... No podía creer que tenía la oportunidad de volver a verlo.

—Eres hermosa... Eres increíble —murmuró mirando mis labios, después levantando la vista. La cercana intimidad que solo con ella se sentía bien permanecía intacta. Igual que hace años—. De una manera cósmica. Como una estrella inalcanzable.

Su voz había ido sonando más y más baja. La suavidad de sus palabras lograba que mi corazón se sintiera lleno de felicidad. Suspiré, rendida ante lo mucho que la quería y cuánto me hacía falta.

—Eres una nerd del espacio.

Fue Lena quien me quitó las gafas.

Las hizo a un lado y, aunque mi estómago doliera del nerviosismo por ese solo acto, algo que podría volverse algo mucho peor... Solo me miró. Me miró como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora. Quizás la poca luz no la dejaba ver más allá, quizás...

—Vendré después. Tú solo preocúpate en dormir.

Luego se inclinó y dejándome por un momento inhalar su fragancia extrañamente invernal, una mezcla de un cómodo frío helado y recuerdos cálidos, me besó en la mejilla.

La ví alejarse, la observé irse queriendo llamarla y pedirle que se quedara. Que me abrazara y dejáramos que todo lo demás tomara su rumbo. Sabía que así podría tener una muerte feliz y que hasta sería capaz de dormir en sus brazos por siempre y no sentirme en peligro a pesar del futuro.

La cicatriz en mi espalda dolió de repente, como si fuera una mala broma y mi cuerpo quisiera atormentarme un poco más. Apreté los dientes hasta que la sensación pasó y supe que allí era donde comenzaban los problemas. Entendí que Supergirl pronto moriría junto con los poderes que ya empezaban a descontrolarse.

Poco después mi destino sería el mismo.

* * *

**Lena.**

Después de dejar a Kara en mi cuarto había vuelto a la cocina para encontrar a Elizabeth juntando los platos y, después de ayudarla a limpiar en silencio, abrí su botella de vino favorita.

Varios sorbos permanecimos calladas, yo mirando mis pies sin saber exactamente qué decir y ella, más que probable, estudiando cada centímetro de mi rostro.

—Ya dilo —espeté rompiendo el silencio, levantando la mirada a sus ojos azules. Dos tonos más oscuros que los de Kara.  
—¿Qué esperas que te diga?  
—Lo que estás pensando.  
—No tengo nada que decirte, Lena —replicó con una voz que dejaba mucho que desear. Había aprendido muchas maneras de ocultar lo que pensaba y mis emociones gracias a ella. Por lo mismo sabía que me estaba mintiendo.  
—Estás siendo amable y cordial con Kara como si no supieras que...

Me tragué mis palabras. No quería volver a recordar, ni a nadie, que lo que Kara me había causado al irse era un daño que iba más allá de un simple dolor. Y me había costado tanto sanar... Elizabeth lo sabía y por eso me confundía su actitud.

—¿Cómo si no supiera que te dejó atrás y desapareció? Lo sé. Aún recuerdo todo lo que fueron los meses siguientes. Las citas con los abogados donde llegabas drogada hasta la médula, apestando a alcohol... Así de poco te importaba tu vida —murmuró con una frialdad impropia de ella. Le mantuve la mirada como hacía con cada uno que, incluso sin saberlo, tenía el poder de herirme—. Sé que te ibas durante noches para llenar ese vacío, sé lo mal que la pasabas en la madrugada buscando de algún modo olvidarte de esa mujer. Por supuesto que la primer cosa que quise hacer al verla fue enviarla al mismo Saturno de una patada. Pero eres adulta, Lena, y tú tomas tus propias decisiones. Así que si de alguna manera piensas que tenerla en tu vida te hace sentir mejor y feliz, seré la primera en alegrarme por ello.

La dureza en su cara se había ido y solo reinaba la calma cuando me senté en la banqueta detrás mío. Me sentía exhausta.

—Ahora respóndeme una cosa —comenzó, dejando su copa a un lado—. ¿Estás proyectando?  
—¿Qué?  
—¿No serás tú quien está actuando amable y cordial por algún otro motivo? —enarcó una ceja y yo tragué saliva—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con ella, Lena?  
—No quiero hablar de ese tema.  
—Sé muy bien que no tolerabas ni siquiera oír su nombre años atrás. Me gustaría saber por qué fue tan fácil para ti olvidarte de eso. ¿La quieres?  
—Elizabeth.

Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. La mezcla de sentimientos que estaba intentando negar se fundía en mi cabeza y resurgía. Quería hacerla feliz porque no toleraba el hecho de verla morir y que, de no ser posible salvarla, se fuera de una manera miserable. Pero desde su confesión todo se había hecho aún más confuso y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que implicaba saber que estaba enamorada de mí. Porque... Ya ni siquiera recordaba el día en que había dejado de quererla y eso me asustaba.

—¿Lena?  
—Somos amigas, eso es todo. Y sí, estoy feliz de volver a tenerla en mi vida si tanto te interesa.  
—Tengo unas cosas que hacer aquí antes de volver a Rhode Island —murmuró luego de un rato, sin emoción en la voz, algo me hacía pensar que estaba decepcionada—. ¿Puedo volver a verte antes de irme?  
—Claro.

Diez minutos más tarde Elizabeth se había ido en un taxi y yo estaba en la sala, sentada en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea apagada, con una copa de vino intacta. Marqué el número de Sam y al segundo tono atendió.

—¿Sam?  
—¿Estás bien? —su preocupación me seguía pareciendo adorable.  
—Sí, solo quería hablar. Siento que desde la conversación de ayer...  
—Lena, aguarda, yo... no debí reaccionar así ¿sabes? Sé que no es fácil una noticia como esa después de todo lo que viviste, parece...  
—Como si la vida me odiara —su silencio me hizo imaginar que sonreía, a pesar de que no la veía.  
—Es por lo que no querías hacerte la operación ¿no es así?

Me tomé un momento para pensar. ¿Valía la pena decirle que tenía razón? ¿Valía de algo que supiera lo harta que estaba incluso ahora que había aceptado la cirugía? Suspiré.

—Estoy cansada, Sam. Pensé que después de Lionel todo estaría bien pero... El destino se empeña en destruir todo a mi alrededor, ¿cómo se supone que puedo vivir de este modo? Oh, y las pesadillas ni siquiera se han ido —añadí más bajo, mirando fugazmente el pasillo que dirigía a mi habitación a pesar de que sabía que Kara seguía dormida.

Tenía sueños recurrentes en los que los clientes de mi padre se aprovechan de maneras desagradables de una indefensa versión mía años atrás. Y, además de despertar con el corazón agitado y una sensación nauseabunda, ya no lograba volver a dormir, tratando de averiguar si los sueños en realidad habían ocurrido en el pasado.

Escuché a Sam exhalar al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Podemos pensar en que en unos otros cuántos meses cuando estés recuperada todo estará bien?

Asentí para mí misma pero sin creerme tal cosa. Nada estaría bien si no encontraba una manera de curar a Kara a tiempo. Hasta el momento con Maggie y los recursos que las dos teníamos, no habíamos logrado avanzar en nada.

—Sí, todo estará bien en unos meses —repuse con amargura—. Gracias, Sam, te llamo después.

Aunque todo entre nosotras seguía siendo extraño Sam era mi mejor amiga, a pesar de las peleas y los distanciamientos, era importante para mí tanto como antes. Notando el estrés agobiante en mi cuerpo fui hasta mi habitación.

**Kara.**   
  


Al despertar me di cuenta de dos cosas.

Primero que ya era de noche por la oscuridad total en la habitación, y segundo, Lena estaba durmiendo junto a mí, acurrucada y tan pequeña que mi pecho se llenó de calor por solo verla. Me giré en la cama y estuve frente a ella.

Ciertamente estaba menos cansada, menos agobiada y mucho mejor que antes. Incluso me sentía un poco más como siempre. Más normal.

Me atreví a acariciar su mejilla. Su piel seguía siendo suave, tan suave que tenía miedo de dañarla si la tocaba demasiado. Frunció ligeramente el ceño pero volvió a relajarse al instante. El hecho de que todavía pudiera verla en la oscuridad me hizo sentir bien, menos aterrada por el pronto abandono de mis poderes.

Bajando la mirada cierto calor subió a mis mejillas. Solo tenía una camiseta y un bóxer negro, lo que significaba que podía ver claramente su tatuaje. El de su pierna, poco más debajo de su cadera. Estaba oculto casi en su totalidad por la tela de su ropa interior pero causaba en mí un interés sobrenatural.

Inquieta por lo que Lena pensaría si me encontraba mirando a la nada en la oscuridad encendí la luz en la mesa de noche. Ignoré la alarma principal de ponerme las gafas y me acerqué hasta sus piernas, me senté a un costado y me sentí una niña tonta. Allí admirando una esquina del tatuaje como si fuera a descubrirme en cualquier momento. Como a una intrusa.

Podía ver algunas estrellas plateadas, la tinta azul esparcida con exquisito profesionalismo en su piel, incluso la mitad de un planeta, como un pequeño espacio. Solo observé por no sé cuántos minutos, inmóvil y con el corazón aturdido. Había visto ese tatuaje por última vez hace seis años, en un momento tan íntimo y tan perfecto... Y la había amado tanto en ese entonces.

—¿Quieres ver más?

Su voz me asustó. En el peor sentido de la palabra. Había quedado hechizada por lo que tenía en frente, pese a ser solo una pequeña parte, no me había tomado la molestia de fijarme si estaba ella despierta. En ese mismo momento me sentí una idiota bajo su atención, bajo sus ojos verdes y pacientes y sin rastro de enojo.

No respondí y Lena se sentó también. Encendió la luz de su lado y comencé a extrañar demás mis gafas.

Pero la ojiverde no dijo nada al mirarme y levantar el costado del bóxer hasta su cadera. Entonces volví a contemplar su tatuaje, esta vez en todo su esplendor.

Azul y colorido debido a la cantidad de planetas alrededor de un pequeño sol amarillo. Dejé que mis ojos recorrieran las diferentes formas, las líneas perfectas y hasta los más pequeños detalles. Nunca algo me había parecido tan hermoso. No estuve segura si por el estilo tan único o solo porque fuera ella quién lo tenía.

Al azar la vista Lena seguía viéndome.

—No recordaba lo bello que era —musité nerviosa. Estaba por completo al descubierto. En todos los sentidos. Escuchar su respiración tan cerca no me servía a mantener la calma. Tampoco sus ojos, siempre igual de profundos.  
—Tampoco yo.  
—¿Puedo... Puedo tocar?

Solo asintió y me acerqué un poco más.

Esperé que el temblor leve en mi mano no se notara tanto como a mí me parecía. Entonces mi dedo índice tocó el sol del centro. Y Lena, tal vez por reflejo, tensó la pierna antes de volver a relajarse. Luego acaricié Venus y sentí un cosquilleo intenso en el estómago. Había pasado por ese mismo lugar hace años. Allá en el espacio y... También por su piel.

Las estrellas incluso eran dignas de atención. Minúsculas comparadas con los planetas y aún así... El latido rápido de su corazón me hizo mirarla. Respiraba irregularmente.

—Tengo algo que decirte, Lena —susurré buscando las palabras.  
—También yo. ¿Recuerdas la vez en la que fuiste a mi oficina diciendo que yo estaba celosa? ¿Algo sobre unos correos anónimos sobre Sage?

Eso alejó mi peligrosa confesión en segundos. Lena no esperó a que respondiera.

—¿Nunca quisiste saber qué significan los números binarios en el remitente? Imagino que no, pues... Solo era DV. Los números significaban DV —soltó tan rápido que apenas comprendí antes de que volviera a hablar—. Cuando supe que Sage estaba metida en cosas pesadas no me alegró demasiado que estuviera tan cerca de ti y, demonios, ahora que lo pienso sueno como una maldita loca. Pero ese no es el punto.  
—¿No lo es?  
—Cuando te dije esas cosas... Lo de follarte —dijo más despacio, sin apartar la mirada de mí—, pues no sé qué tanta mentira hubo en eso.  
—Lena.  
—¿Estoy loca por haber pensado en ti de esa manera? Por haber... —apretó los labios y miró su pierna. No me percaté de que mi mano seguía sobre su tatuaje, rodeando parte de su muslo y tan cerca... —. Tuve que solucionarlo. Joder, sé que dije cosas que no debí, pero quedé un poco demasiado caliente.  
—¿Qué quieres decir con que lo solucionaste?

Lena se relamió los labios y su respiración se fue calmando lentamente, antes de decir en un tono suave:

—Quiero decir que apenas te fuiste no podía dejar de imaginarte sobre mi escritorio, a eso yo le llamo un grave problema, Kara —añadió levantando las cejas—. Por eso creo que ser honesta y decirte que me toqué indebidamente por ti es algo importante.

El calor en mi cara no se asemejaba para nada al que crecía en mi entrepierna. Y eso que Lena estaba hablando con una sencillez asombrosa. Tenía que haber imaginado esa vez que su corazón latiendo tan desbocado no podía ser solo por el enojo de la situación. La ojiverde me sonrió a medias.

—Estaba enfada contigo por haberme acusado de estar celosa, de ser yo la de los correos, bueno... Sí, hubo cierta verdad en todo eso pero —miró nuevamente mi mano en el tatuaje y no me importó para nada saber la verdad de ese día, de los mails o lo que sea de Sage—, estaba tan molesta contigo porque ella podía hacer algo como besarte. Y tocarte. Estaba llena de ira. Dicen que no hay mejores orgasmos que los que infunde el enojo.  
—Nunca pasó nada más con ella. Nada más allá de los besos.  
—¿En serio?  
—No creo sentirme cómoda con... Nadie más de ese modo. No me avergüenza tampoco decir que no estuve con nadie después de ti.  
—No me molestaría si fuera al contrario, tú eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca —repuso con una mueca—. Yo no he sido un ángel.  
—Lo sé —sonreí sin quererlo, sintiendo la inquietud de su pierna bajo mi mano—. Eres un adorable demonio.

Su risa me alegró más de lo que ya estaba. Una risa tan real que podía despertar cualquier sentimiento en mí, cualquier emoción de felicidad Lena las sacaba al descubierto. Y yo no paraba de sorprenderme por estar allí, después de todo, otra vez a su lado.

Cuando entre más risas y un juego tonto me acerqué a su rostro un celular sonó. Lena cerró los ojos con una expresión irritada antes de estirarse hasta la mesa y coger el teléfono. Yo retiré la mano de su pierna y rápidamente me coloqué las gafas.

—Maggie —suspiró Lena, algo me decía que se estaba aguantando de poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué mi mejor amiga... ? —. Oh... Sí, sigue conmigo, nosotras... No, no lo había olvidado. Faltan cuarenta minutos, Maggie, y sé dónde queda mi propio restaurante. ¿Cómo... ? No... Estamos en una cama pero no por... Ya, vale, cállate. Nos veremos en un rato.

Una exasperada Lena cortó la llamada.

—Maggie quería saber si todavía iríamos a la cena —informó pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Es algo intensa cuando se lo propone.  
—¿Por qué te llamó a ti?  
—Tengo su número en caso de emergencias. Además le avisé por la tarde que estabas en mi casa para no preocuparla. ¿Quieres ducharte primero? Tenemos que asistir a una cena familiar.

Me guiñó un ojo levantándose y tuve que hacer lo mismo.

—Sobre eso... No traje nada para ponerme y no quiero molestarte con...  
—Confirmamos hace tiempo que casi todos mis vestidos te quedan más que bien —dijo acomodándose el bóxer, volviendo a cubrir el tatuaje—. Y aún no los regalo así que puedes elegir el que quieras.

No sé cómo resultaría verla usar a ella alguno de los vestidos que había visto en su guardarropa. De hecho lo había imaginado y el resultado era un calor doloroso en mi entrepierna, palpitante y molesto. Ni más ni menos. De solo pensar que así sería la noche que nos esperaba... Sálvame, Rao.

—Te daré lo oportunidad de elegirme algo —indiqué de camino al baño—, tienes buen ojo para los vestidos y... Lo que sea.

Su sonrisa me dio a entender que se iba a divertir de lo lindo al elegir. Le devolví la misma expresión y, aunque quería hacer más de una cosa con ella en ese mismo cuarto, decidí meterme a la ducha.


	30. Chapter 30

_Podría vivir con tu fantasma_   
_si dices que eso es todo_   
_lo que_ _obtendré_ _._

Lena se estaba bañando mientras yo en su habitación me ponía el vestido que me había elegido.

Mirándome en el espejo me sentía como una imbécil. El vestido negro no dejaba ver demasiada piel, la cicatriz en mi espalda la cubría por completo de hecho, pero mis curvas estaban vergonzosamente marcadas. Y, aunque sabía que mi pecho no estaba en realidad tan voluptuoso, no servía para que dejara de creer que todo mi cuerpo era una completa exageración.

Al sentarme para colocarme los zapatos a juego, después de secar mi cabello y atarlo, Lena salió del baño. Solo estaba cubierta con una toalla pero las demás partes al descubierto me hicieron tragar saliva. Su piel se notaba ligeramente húmeda, su cabello mojado goteaba hasta su cuello y caía hasta perderse en el borde de la toalla. Con una repentina y extraña sed la miré a la cara. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas.

—No podía cambiarme ahí dentro —murmuró señalando el baño.  
—Ah... Sí, cierto, iré a terminar en el cuarto de al lado.  
—No es necesario —dijo antes de que pudiera levantarme y mi silencio la hizo continuar—. Haz lo que debas hacer, yo solo me cambiaré aquí.  
—¿Segura?  
—No es para tanto.

Asentí y aparté la vista. Tenía suerte de estar llevando las gafas, de lo contrario dudaba del control de mi propia visión si tenía en cuenta como mis hormonas estaban disparadas en ese momento.

Así que intenté seguir con lo mío.

Pero al escuchar la toalla caer al suelo mi respiración se volvió irregular, mi corazón se aceleró al imaginar lo que estaba detrás de mí, a escasos metros. Años habían pasado desde que la había visto desnuda y pese a que el tiempo tendría que eliminarlo todo... No dejaba de recordar pequeños instantes donde mis manos habían estado acariciando su piel.

Al colocarme el segundo zapato Lena me llamó.

—¿Te importaría ayudarme?  
—Seguro.

Me sorprendió la determinación con la que me dirigí hasta ella sin vacilar ni una vez, sin ningún temblor en las manos o debilidad en las piernas. Lena se había elegido un vestido azul oscuro, parecido al mío en casi todos los detalles menos en los botones de la espalda que yo estaba uniendo.

La ojiverde permanecía inmóvil mientras mis dedos rozaban su espalda. Su piel estaba repleta de lunares en todas partes, llamándome a tocarlos, a mirarlos por un rato más si lo deseaba.  
Me demoré especialmente en el último botón. Me quedé quieta observando el metal dorado entre mis dedos, escuchando su corazón latir a prisa como si eso fuera lo único que necesitaba para vivir. Y era una melodía tan extraordinaria...

Sin pensarlo dos veces me incliné y posé mis labios en su nuca. Uno, dos... tres segundos donde solo sentí paz. Ningún miedo o preocupación cabía en ese instante, solo la sensación de su cuerpo cerca de mí, de ella a mi lado y... Me alejé avergonzada. Desconocía cuales eran nuestros límites, o si iba demasiado rápido para ser el primer día de nuestra segunda oportunidad como... Como lo que sea que fuéramos.

Lena se dio la vuelta y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Puedo saber en qué piensas? —preguntó con una suavidad que partía mi pecho.  
—En que es egoísta arrastrarte a mi vida justo en este momento, en el final. Cuando ni siquiera te he dicho todo... Lena, necesito hablarte sobre lo que causó que me fuera, mi verdad, mis estúpidos motivos. Quiero decírtelo.  
—Lo sé —dijo amargamente—, y también quiero que lo hagas. Pero no ahora y no esta noche. Hoy todo saldrá perfecto. Quiero que olvides todo lo demás, que dejes de hacerte daño por el pasado. Por hoy quiero que seamos solo dos personas que irán a comer a un restaurante.  
—Por hoy.

Me sonrió a medias y siguió arreglándose. No podía ignorar lo que ella debía de estar sintiendo, lo que debía de implicar intentar hacerme feliz sabiendo el destino que me esperaba. Mi mente se preguntó si, de ser posible, Lena habría elegido evitar conocerme en un principio.

Una media hora más tarde el auto de Lena aparcó justo frente a un restaurante. O era mi torpeza para con cualquier cosa que viniera de la ojiverde o simplemente sus propiedades mejoraban mientras más las conocía. Si pensaba que Velaris, el bar en el que nos habíamos besado, era increíble... El sitio en el que estábamos ya entrando era diez veces mejor.

Todo era de un color dorado precioso, de aspecto caro por donde se lo viera y grandes mesas en todas partes. Habían columnas del lado izquierdo y se elevaban hacia arriba formando hermosos arcos. Todo el lugar estaba repleto y yo solo me seguía repitiendo por qué no estaba al tanto de que existía algo así en la ciudad.

Mientras seguía a Lena a través de los clientes y camareros empecé a escuchar una suave música. Más nos acercabamos al otro lado y mejor se escuchaba el violín, luego el piano y por último una melodiosa voz. Al doblar una esquina ví finalmente al pequeño grupo, relajados por completo, creando una paz absoluta de sonidos.

Y después a mi familia. Instintivamente me detuve y Lena, que hasta el momento había sostenido mi mano, se paró en seco.

—¿Qué pasa?  
—Estoy un poco nerviosa.  
—Es tu familia —dijo alzando una ceja, una sonrisa ya se le dibujaba en el rostro—. Estarás bien. La nerviosa debería ser yo.  
—¿Y no lo estás?  
—Ahora mismo quiero que me trague la tierra —murmuró inclinándose un poco—. ¿Pero qué podría salir mal, no? Vamos, estarás bien.

Le sonreí también. Tenía razón, era mi familia después de todo, debería salir bien.

Al acercarnn, Alex fue la primera en vernos. Su mirada cayó en mí, indescifrable, antes de levantarse y saludar a Lena muy amable. Luego Maggie hizo lo mismo, mucho más alegre sin soltar en ningún momento su copa de vino. Mientras yo saludaba a mi hermana no pude evitar ver la interacción de mi madre con la ojiverde.

Lena había estirado la mano y mi madre la había rechazado para abrazarla, todo con una enorme sonrisa que indudablemente la había sonrojado.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Alex y volví a verla. Hace días que no hablábamos y era en su totalidad por mi culpa.  
—Me siento muy bien.  
—¿Y con ella? —inquirió echándole un vistazo a Lena, quien seguía hablando aún de pie con mi madre. Sonreí sin darme cuenta.  
—Todo lo bien que podemos estar, supongo.

—Rubia —llamó Maggie, tirando después de mi brazo y bajando la voz—, tengo información sobre ya sabes qué.  
—¿... El ladrón?  
—No, no... Lo otro. Sobre Sage.  
—¿La encontraste?  
—Pues no, pero...  
—Lo dejaremos para mañana ¿vale? Hoy no.

Cuando ya nos habíamos vuelto todas a sentar, mi madre, que estaba a mi lado, se inclinó hasta mi oído.

—Tu padre no ha podido venir.  
—No pasa nada, mamá.  
—Sabes que te extraña.

Asentí con la cabeza, no realmente afectada. Mi padre jamás había estado lo que se dice presente desde que se había encerrado junto a sus experimentos y proyectos. Dudaba que recordara mi existencia siquiera. Lena, a mi derecha en la mesa circular, me miró con un deje de preocupación. Le sonreí para tranquilizarla y una camarera apareció un minuto después.

Lena estaba comentando sobre las investigaciones que estaba llevando a cabo para proyectos nuevos y mi madre se veía verdaderamente interesada por lo que la conversación iba bastante fluida. Maggie las escuchaba y de tanto en tanto aportaba algunos comentarios mientras Alex solo escuchaba.

Mi mejor amiga, junto a mi hermana y frente a mí, se inclinó para decirle algo. Y sin realmente quererlo escuché.

—¿Qué ocurre?  
—Nada, Maggie —contestó Alex levantando su copa y, como notando la intrusión, mirándome. Era difícil sentirme despreocupada cuando mi hermana actuaba como si quisiera estar en cualquier otro sitio.

La comida llegó y todas tuvimos algo con lo que entretenernos.

—No sabía que te interesaba el campo de la medicina —indicó mi madre mirando a Lena luego de que ésta le contara sobre una nueva tecnología capaz de curar enfermedades menores en la mitad del tiempo.  
—Pues sí, estudié algunas cosas hace años. Siempre fui fiel a la idea de que si tienes la oportunidad y los recursos para hacer algo, por muy pequeño que sea, entonces debes lanzarte a ello.  
—¿Sin importar el dinero que pierdes en el proceso? —preguntó esta vez Maggie.

Lena suspiró con una sonrisa leve.

—Especialmente por el dinero que pueda perder. Sé que para muchos significa tenerlo todo, un par de millones y tu vida estará hecha, bueno... En mi caso siempre fue una carga. Algo que jamás necesité. Pero uno con el tiempo entiende que si mueres todo lo que has ganado a lo largo de tu vida no servirá de nada si no has hecho una sola cosa por el mundo. Una sola cosa buena.

Por eso las causas benéficas, los hospitales, las donaciones... Todas estábamos igual de asombradas por sus palabras.

—Hace tan solo cuatro años desperdiciaba mi fortuna —dijo con toda normalidad. Maggie me miró de reojo—. En ese entonces no supe el valor que poseía, no el dinero, pero sí lo que podía significar usarlo para bien. Comencé a entender que si no compraba esa isla en una esquina del mundo por el puro gusto de alimentar mi ego entonces podía pagar el tratamiento de veinte niños enfermos. Entendí que podía hacer mis propios hospitales, lugares donde no tenían que gastar sus ahorros de toda la vida para hacer una sola visita al médico. Hay cosas mejores que sentarse en la silla de una empresa, esperar a que lluevan millones y acumularlos. Solo espero poder ayudar a tantos como pueda mientras siga viva. El dinero no es lo importante.

Mi madre estaba con lágrimas en los ojos y no era para menos, Maggie se había quedado con una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con algo de admiración y Alex, que hasta hace un rato me había parecido que odiaba estar aquí, sonreía. Y Lena seguía comiendo como si nada. Solo cuando notó el silencio en la mesa levantó la vista, luego me miró.

—¿Qué? —su cara avergonzada y confundida era de lo más adorable. Me sentía tan feliz, tan contenta por haber perdido la cabeza por alguien como ella. Tan amable, desinteresada y generosa. Era lo más cercano a un ángel que había conocido jamás.

Me acerqué hasta su oído y murmuré:

—Voy a amarte hasta mi último día en esta tierra. Hasta el último segundo. No vayas a olvidarte nunca de eso.

Antes de alejarme del todo la besé en la mejilla y me separé sin dejar de sonreír. El ambiente era agradable, era lo que siempre había querido hace años, una familia completa. Y Lena era eso para mí, una parte tan cercana a mi corazón que jamás la había podido arrancar de mí. Todo lo que siempre había amado incondicionalmente.

Tardó en hacer que la expresión en su rostro se fuera. Que la pequeña tristeza en su mirada se desvaneciera y me devolviera la sonrisa.

No quería pensar en lo que imaginaba mi familia con respecto al regreso de Lena en mi vida pero sabía que ya no era necesario temer. Ya no hacía ninguna falta preocuparme por como reaccionaría mi madre, o Alex, al ver a mi ex. Las dos estaban más que animadas, al igual que Maggie, todo estaba en el sitio correcto.

Cuando la camarera se llevó los platos y avisó que el postre llegaría en diez minutos, Lena me pidió bailar.

—¿Qué? Pero, yo no...  
—Nadie nos prestará atención —susurró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los ojos le brillaban y la notaba de por sí ansiosa—. Quiero bailar contigo.

¿Cómo iba a negarme? Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y todas en la mesa nos miraron extrañadas. Pero antes de decir nada salimos disparadas en dirección a la pequeña pista frente al grupo que tocaba música. Lena le hizo una seña a la mujer que cantaba y esta asintió. El violinista y el del piano sonrieron en respuesta.

—Y dime, ¿llevas a tus conquistas a bailar música romántica cómo esta? —dije una vez la mujer comenzó a cantar.  
—Solo cuando tengo que quitarme una máscara en algún baile universitario para confesar mi identidad.

Fruncí el entrecejo divertida y Lena asintió muy seriamente. Su mano derecha se posicionó mejor en mi cadera.

—Solo he bailado contigo en toda mi vida.  
—Oh, por favor —reí nerviosa y la ojiverde se pegó más a mi cuerpo.  
—Eres la única que siempre ha significado algo. Me temo que solo tú tienes sentido en mi revuelta vida.

Por un par de minutos solamente bailamos. Me perdí en su aroma, en la esencia de su cabello, en su cuerpo caliente. Me sentía tan bien y a la vez tan rendida.

—Creo que morir en tus brazos sería una buena manera de irme.

Su mirada se perdió en un punto del suelo. No era mi intención hacerla sentir mal pero esperaba que mi último deseo en la tierra fuera aquel. Morir escuchando su corazón, en sus brazos y en paz.

—Y cuando me vaya te tomarás unas merecidas vacaciones. Tal vez ir de regreso a Rhode Island, quedarte con Elizabeth un tiempo —ya tenía su rostro sobre mi hombro por lo que no podía verla a los ojos, pero lo sentía. Sentía el dolor y el mismo sufrimiento por el que yo estaba pasando—. O irte con ella a algún lugar lejos de aquí ¿por qué no? También podrías invitar a Sam. Es bueno tener amigos cerca.  
—Kara, por favor.  
—Quiero que seas lo más feliz que puedas.  
—¿Cómo lo haré si no estás aquí?  
—Eres la persona más fuerte que conocí nunca. Si alguien puede sobrevivir a cualquier cosa... Esa eres tú. Luchas hasta el final, con uñas y dientes para conseguir lo que quieres. No necesitas de mí ni de nadie para ser feliz. Te aseguro que estaré siempre que me necesites. Cuando mires a las estrellas siempre me encontrarás.

La abracé contra mí cuando empezó a llorar y me aguanté mis lágrimas. Era yo la del planeta lejano, la extraterrestre, la más fuerte. Tenía que soportar cualquier emoción, cualquier sentimiento. Pero se trataba de Lena.

Lena era lo único que podía lastimarme, la única capaz de abrir o cerrar mis heridas para siempre. Y nuestros roles se habían invertido. Hace solo dos semanas la del peligro inminente era ella. Y tan fácilmente yo... Me había convertido en la que moriría primero.

—Cambié de opinión —susurré cerca de su oído—. Te amaré hasta que ya no quede nada de mí.

Mi pecho se agrietó, mi propio latido se volvió doloroso y sentí, muy lentamente, como mi corazón y el suyo se rompían al mismo tiempo.

* * *

—No estás haciendo más fácil esto, Kara.  
—Lo siento.

Lena presionó más su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, acercándome otro poco, tanto como fuera físicamente posible. Quizás de esa manera lo que quisiera arrastrarme para hacerme desaparecer tendría algo de compasión.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —levantó un brazo y supuse que estaba secándose los ojos—. Las dos estamos muriendo. No podría ser más disparatado.  
—¿Cuándo vas a operarte?  
—Te lo he dicho, en unas semanas.  
—Lena, no tienes unas semanas.  
—¿Y tú sí? —espetó sin emoción—. No lo haré todavía.  
—¿No te has sometido a la cirugía por mí?

Lena exhaló y sus manos abandonaron mi cuerpo, dio un paso atrás y sin decirme nada comenzó a caminar hasta una puerta detrás del grupo que seguía tocando. Le eché un vistazo a la mesa donde mi familia seguía y todas estaban mirándome extrañadas. Tomé una bocanada de aire y corrí detrás de Lena.

La puerta por la que había entrado daba a unas escaleras que a su vez dirigían a un piso superior. Al apurar el paso me encontré en segundos en el tejado y, sentada justo en el borde del techo, la ojiverde miraba el suelo.

—No puedo entrar a un quirófano cuando no sé si estarás allí cuando salga —susurró sin mirarme—. No puedo operarme porque eso implicaría ser yo la débil. Estaría en una cama durante... Tanto. No tengo tiempo para eso, Kara.  
—Cada día que pasa es una posibilidad menos y lo sabes. Yo estaré ahí, Lena, estaré esperándote fuera. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.  
—Quiero ser fuerte para cuando me necesites —dijo volviendo la vista a mí, sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo—. Quiero aguantar todo lo que pueda. No me pidas que piense en mí cuando eres tú la que va a morir.

Me senté junto a ella y sonreí con tristeza.

—Estás loca como una cabra —murmuré. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron muy apenas y golpeó mi hombro con suavidad—. Y aunque no esté para nada de acuerdo, si quieres posponer un poco más la cirugía está bien. Algo me dice que no podré convencerte de todas formas.  
—Me conoces tan bien.  
—¿Crees que ya hayan servido el postre?  
—¿Alguna vez piensas en algo más que no sea comer? —sus cejas se levantaron y la diversión en su mirada alejó cualquier resto de pena—. Está bien, vamos a por tu postre.

Pasó cerca de una semana desde la cena con Lena y mi familia cuando decidí dejar CatCo y presentar mi renuncia oficialmente. Por mucho que amaba el empleo los últimos días se había vuelto imposible concentrar mis ideas o siquiera tener ganas de investigar o demás. Y no tenía nada que ver con mi capacidad para trabajar.

Algunas cosas escapaban de mi mente, de a momentos olvida lo que estaba haciendo o simplemente me aburría del artículo que escribía. Comenzaba a dolerme demasiado la cabeza cuando no lograba controlar mi audición y los sonidos lejanos y de por sí era molesto cuando sentía que mis ojos se calentaban por cualquier cosa.

Lena por supuesto aceptó la renuncia.

Después de la cena me llevó hasta mi departamento y a partir de allí nuestras citas fueron bastante agradables. Al día siguiente almorzamos en un lugar de comida rápida que Lena aseguró no era de ella, sorpresivamente, y más tarde fuimos a hacer algunas compras.

Entre los últimos días me había quedado a dormir solo dos veces. Una porque era muy tarde y la otra porque me había dado una horrible fiebre justo en su casa. Tenía la sensación de que si me sobrepasaba cometería un error así que en ningún momento había esperado que me pidiera quedarme o hacerlo yo.

Además no dejaba de recordar las noches en la universidad. Sabiendo que le había costado superar el tiempo en el que dormíamos juntas me inquietaba lo que podría pasar si me acostumbraba a dormir a su lado. Me lo había dicho ella misma; había pasado noches donde no pegaba un ojo solo porque no estaba yo ahí. Así que mantenía todo de la manera más natural que podía.

Mientras me elevaba hacia el claro cielo y me esforzaba por mantener todos mis poderes bajo control, seguía pensando en ella. No podía sacarme a Lena de la cabeza, no podía dejar de querer besarla cada vez que la veía. O abrazarla, o tan solo tomar su mano. Y es que no habíamos hecho nada más allá de estar juntas durante horas mirando películas, cocinando o jugando ajedrez aunque yo fuera pésima. Y eso estaba bien. Pero sentía la tensión entre nosotras cada vez que se acercaba demasiado a mí en el sofá, cuando su mano se apoyaba inconscientemente en mi rodilla al reírse por alguna de mis ocurrencias. Incluso las miradas silenciosas.

Respiré profundo y subí más alto hasta estar sobre las nubes. Lo hacía cada mañana y cada noche. No sabía cuándo iba a ser el momento en que ya no pudiera volar, donde el poder que más valoraba desapareciera. Se me hacía algo descabellado saber que de un día para otro no tendría más esa libertad, lo que me hacía sentir mejor cuando estaba cansada. Pero muchas cosas se irían pronto.

Cada mañana temprano Maggie me esperaba fuera de mi departamento para llevarme a la fuerza al DEO. En la base secreta nadie me miraba con lástima o mucho menos pero me sentía de lo más inútil y totalmente fuera de lugar. Inservible. Ya no me daban misiones de alta importancia, o bueno, de hecho ya tampoco me llamaban.

Seis días después de la cena me encontraba en una sala gigantesca a prueba de bombas del DEO, con Alex y mi mejor amiga observando a varios metros.

Habían enormes bloques de concreto frente a mí, de diferente peso y tamaño pero imposibles de mover o romper para cualquier ser humano. Había destrozado el primero fácilmente y por poco escuché el suspiro de alivio de mi hermana al verme golpear el segundo con la misma sencillez. Todo se trataba de ver qué tanto mis cualidades aún servían.

Pero a pesar de que el tercero, de una textura extraña al tacto, se hizo pedazos de la misma manera, tuve que apretar los dientes para no dejar que un quejido doloroso escapara de mi boca.

El impacto me generó un dolor inexplicable en el puño y se extendió como un temblor ardiente hasta todo mi brazo. De los dedos hasta el codo no lograba sentir nada más que un cosquilleo y subiendo hasta mi hombro solo un tenue temblor.

Sacudí el brazo y le eché un vistazo rápido a mis nudillos antes de volverme. Al menos no había sangre. Ninguna de ellas se había percatado del pequeño incidente a decir por la sonrisa que compartían, y yo no sería quién les dijera que me había dolido. Dolor. El dolor físico sin duda era extraño.

—Bueno, parece que mis poderes aún se quedarán un poco más —comuniqué con naturalidad, sacudiendo el polvo de mis manos—. ¿Ya puedo irme?  
—Podrías probar tu visión calorífica antes de...  
—¡Ah, ya lo he hecho al despertar!

Vale, no era la mejor excusa que se me podía ocurrir, pero mi visión de calor era lo que menos deseaba probar. Y menos en ese momento. El día anterior mientras perseguía una furgoneta robada lo había empleado para derretir las ruedas. No solo había dolido como si mis ojos estuvieran siendo asados sobre el mismo sol pero además se me había hecho difícil detenerme.

Alex asintió y forzó una sonrisa antes de retirarse hasta los controles en la pared para desactivar la puerta asegurada. Otro detalle, mis pruebas necesitaban ser en un sitio seguro y completamente inmune a mis poderes en caso de que algo saliera mal. Eso significaba encerrarme por si las dudas.

—¿Qué tienes de nuevo sobre Sage? —le pregunté a Maggie después de beber media botella de agua. Cinco días antes me había comentado que Sage había desaparecido por completo, nadie podía encontrarla por ninguna parte y no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto.  
—Algunos de mis informantes dicen haberla visto en un comercio de la zona de la bahía dos días seguidos. Le pedí a un par de policías de confianza que investigaran el lugar pero nadie sabe nada. Alex envió ayer a unos cuantos agentes para que cubrieran un radio de cuatrocientos metros.

Tenía el presentimiento de que todo era una perdida de tiempo. Por regla el DEO se encargaba de que mi identidad no corriera peligro pero esta vez se trataba de Sage. Había esperado que no fuera lo que creía pero después de saber que había escapado para esconderse... No me quedaba más que decepcionarme al aceptar al fin que lo que quería era usar mi identidad como resorte para tener el éxito que tanto había deseado. ¿Lo había sabido desde el primer día? ¿Todo se había tratado de una muy buena estrategia? ¿O había descubierto con el tiempo sobre quién era y aprovechado la oportunidad?

—Solo llámame si tienes noticias nuevas ¿bien?  
—¿A dónde irás ahora?  
—Lena quiere verme —dije caminando hasta la puerta ya abierta. Alex se había ido. Mi amiga entonces sonrió con malicia.  
—¿No te vio ayer por la noche?  
—Ella no... No es sobre eso, es... ¡No tengo que darte explicaciones!

Maggie se rio y pasó por mi lado hasta la salida.

—Claro, repite eso hasta que te lo creas.

Lena me había enviado un mensaje diez minutos antes diciendo que la puerta estaba abierta así que simplemente entré al tiempo en el que me colocaba las gafas.

Estaba ya en la sala tratando de encontrarla cuando unas manos desde atrás me taparon la visión.

—¿Quién soy?  
—¿Me das alguna pista?

La escuché reír y acercar su rostro un poco más. Me sorprendí enormemente al sentir sus labios en mi cuello, el cosquilleo se extendió hacia otros sitios en un tiempo récord y ni siquiera noté que estaba conteniendo la respiración cuando Lena quitó sus manos y me hizo girar en mis pies para mirarla.

No había una sonrisa tan hechizante como la suya.

—Bueno, ciertamente eras una de las opciones —repuse con gran seriedad.  
—¿Qué otras opciones tienes, Kara?

La forma en la que enarcó una ceja y se acercó ligeramente a mi rostro logró romper mi máscara de exagerada solemnidad. Pronto yo también estaba sonriéndole.

—Solo existes tú.  
—Ven, quiero enseñarte algo —comunicó buscando mi mano y tirando de mi hasta las escaleras que yo nunca había subido.  
—Estás de lo más enérgica para ser un lunes —bromeé. Ella siguió saltando los escalones—. ¿Qué quieres mostrarme?

No respondió y en cambio se detuvo al llegar al piso de arriba. En ningún momento me soltó mientras caminaba hasta la puerta más alejada del pasillo y la abría.

Descubrí en ese momento que Lena jamás dejaría de sorprenderme.

Era un cuarto un poco más pequeño que su habitación y más o menos vacío a excepción de los diferentes pinceles, colores de todo tipo y pinturas esparcidos por el suelo. Entonces levanté la vista y vi las paredes.

Al ser tan grandes a simple vista costaba descubrir cada dibujo. Pero una vez me acerqué a la pared más cercana hasta la ilustración más grande, asombrada por el color intenso, comencé a ver cada pequeño detalle con atención.

Al principio la sorpresa era tal que se me hizo difícil darme cuenta de que se trataba de un ángel con enormes alas, una mujer de cabello rubio tan brillante como el sol, vestida de un blanco celestial portando una espada del tamaño de su brazo. Tenía un lazo rojo atado a la muñeca que se estiraba y alargaba por toda la pared, atravesaba otros dibujos y seguía hasta el muro que quedaba justo en frente, uniéndose a la muñeca de otro ser.

El demonio que representaba a Lena estaba dentro de un círculo rojo fuego de donde las llamas brotaban hacia afuera. Vestía puramente de negro, con un cinturón gris y el cabello igual de oscuro. Su expresión era de extrema tristeza y miraba fijamente la espada que el ángel del otro lado del cuarto sostenía. Aunque llevaba una daga enorme parecía que usarla era la menor de sus intenciones por como daba la sensación de que estaba por dejarla caer. Descubrí pequeñas criaturas de sonrisas malignas cerca del demonio, bestias terribles del infierno.

No podía ni siquiera mirar los demás dibujos.

Al voltear hacia Lena ésta me contemplaba tímidamente.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer todo... Eso? ¿Cuándo?  
—Algo de inspiración. Hace dos años.  
—¡Es increíble! —exclamé regresando al ángel que me representaba. Quedé boquiabierta al hallar en la mirada azul lágrimas que luchaban por salir—. ¿Cómo rayos es posible hacer algo como esto? Eres... Cielos, eres muy buena en esto.  
—Solo es un pasatiempo.  
—No seas modesta —le espeté sin contener mi admiración—. Y eso que aún no me comienzo a sonrojar porque nos dibujaste. Pero tú solo espera.

Se acercó hasta quedar junto a mí, con semblante soñador. Mi corazón no podía latir más contento por lo mucho que amaba todo aquello. Por lo mucho que la amaba.

El brillo en sus ojos y esa luz en su mirada me hizo verla solo a ella.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, ruborizándome por su atención. El hormigueo se multiplicaba más y más en mi estómago.  
—En el fondo siempre estuve esperando a que volvieras. Aunque lo negaba y me juraba que te había superado de una vez. Aguardaba en silencio a que regresaras y por eso... Creo que te habría esperado por siempre.

Cerré la boca cuando intenté decir algo y nada salió. No había nada que pudiera compararse a lo que sentía mi corazón al oír esas palabras. Lo que sentía todo mi cuerpo al tenerla así de cerca, como si fuera de vital importancia tocarla. Era energía viva lo que flotaba a nuestro alrededor.

Así que lancé mis miedos por la borda y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba besándola contra el dibujo del ángel.

Nunca nada se había sentido mejor, jamás había existido otra cosa tan acertada como sus labios sobre los míos. Así que perdí el control sobre todo cuando Lena lamió mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso y su lengua entró en mi boca.

Con un jadeo exasperado la levanté hasta que quedó sobre mi cintura y la empujé con la mayor suavidad que pude otra vez contra la pared.

Su lengua lamió la mía con tanta intensidad que un gruñido sonoro subió por mi garganta y acabó convirtiéndose en un gemido suyo.

Eran los labios más suaves, más dulces y expertos. Eran los besos que más adoraba y tanto necesitaba.   
Y aunque era un suicidio adelantado decirlo, ya no me importó:

—Te amo —murmuré con la respiración agitada, con ella todavía pegada a la pared encima de mí y mis brazos sujetándola con fuerza—. Estoy locamente enamorada de ti.

No existió nunca una sonrisa tan perfecta como la que me dedicó en ese momento. Sus manos se perdieron en mi cabello y me regaló un beso más antes de mirarme a los ojos.

—También te amo —la voz ronca, aún llena de ternura, me hizo querer volar de felicidad—. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

* * *

_And all my life I promise to keep runnin' home to you._   
  
  


Nos encontrábamos viendo una serie de ciencia ficción en el televisor de la sala, compartiendo un bote de helado y robándonos besos cada tres minutos cuando nos mirábamos sin decir nada. Su sonrisa hacía que me inclinara y buscara sus labios una y otra vez, que degustara el sabor a frutos rojos de su lengua.

—Estás haciendo que le pierda el hilo al capítulo —ronroneó cerca de mi boca antes de darme otro beso.  
—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.  
—¿Es muy descabellado?  
—Es descabellado que tú... Bueno, que me sigas queriendo es increíble.  
—Tenía miedo de aceptarlo —dijo dejando descansar la cabeza en mi hombro—. Después de tantos años sigues siendo tú quien causa tantas cosas extrañas en mí.  
—Pues yo tenía miedo de que me echaras a patadas por la ventana solo por haberte besado.

Levantó la vista y frunció el entrecejo. Mi brazo rodeaba su cuerpo y al menos por el momento no quería dejarla ir. No es como si Lena diera señales de querer hacerlo de todos modos.

—Kara, quería besarte desde el día en que me pediste una oportunidad para solucionar las cosas.  
—¿Qué?  
—Soy buena para ocultar lo que siento —replicó alzando las cejas—, y por supuesto besar a mi ex no era de las ideas más acertadas cuando te miraba y quería golpearte cada cinco minutos. No podía creer que estuvieras trabajando en mi propia empresa ¿sabes? Al principio pensé que era una mala broma y que lo hacías a propósito, que querías verme enloquecer y... Vale, lo lograste.

Un par de besos más y Lena suspiró de satisfacción entre mis labios.

—De verdad no sabía que era tu empresa. Aunque es un poco tonto de mi parte si tenemos en cuenta que media National City es de tu propiedad.  
—No solía frecuentar tanto CatCo —murmuró suavemente—. Tenía otros proyectos más interesantes. Por eso Sam se encargaba de la empresa la mayor parte del tiempo por no decir siempre.  
—Pero si has estado todos los días...  
—Desde que volviste —completó dejando caer de nuevo la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello—. Tenía estas... Enormes ganas de ir a trabajar de pronto y al mismo tiempo me juraba a mí misma que tu presencia era intolerable, que ignorarte era lo mejor.  
—Creo que nunca podremos separarnos del todo.

Mientras el cómodo silencio llenó la sala me inundaron los recuerdos de aquellos primeros días. Con Lena a cada momento en la oficina, sin mirarme ni una vez. Era extraño como todo había cambiado entre nosotras debido al tiempo y aún así estábamos de nuevo juntas.

Fue ese momento en el que estuve segura de que le diría toda la verdad. Le explicaría cada cosa por la que había pasado en Krypton, quién era, lo que había causado mi partida. Ya no más secretos por mucho que la comodidad fuera más llamativa. Se lo diría esa noche.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde y para mi sorpresa Lena se había dormido. Así sin más.

Apagué el televisor y con mucho cuidado la levanté en brazos. Seguía sintiendo un pequeño dolor en los nudillos y mi brazo derecho no terminaba de sentirse igual de fuerte que siempre. Pero en vez de dejar que las preocupaciones invadieran mi nueva felicidad, alejé cada mal presentimiento y llevé a Lena hasta su habitación. Cuando la recosté en la cama parpadeó somnolienta.

—¿Te vas ya?  
—No quiero que te canses tan rápido de mí —bromeé en voz baja. Lena gruñó en respuesta—. Tengo cosas que hacer en mi departamento pero podemos vernos esta noche si quieres. Podemos pedir pizza y... Mucha pizza.

Asintió, cerró los ojos y sonrió cuando la besé en los labios a modo de despedida antes de incorporarme y salir de su cuarto.

Si hubiera estado al tanto en ese momento de que esa noche ya no regresaría, me habría quedado a su lado sin pensarlo dos veces.

Me habría gustado saber que esas horas de inmensa felicidad eran las únicas que obtendría. Hubiera querido estar al corriente para besarla un poco más antes de que la tormenta cayera sobre mí y lo arrastrara todo.

Entonces todo comenzó a derrumbarse.

Cinco horas más tarde estaba en mi habitación empacando cosas que no necesitaba cuando mi celular empezó a sonar.

—¿Maggie?  
—Tengo noticias de Sage —dijo rápidamente. Su respiración estaba agitada—. Pero antes prométeme que vas a mantener la calma.  
—¿Qué ocurre?  
—Kara.  
—¿¡Qué pasa!?  
—Los del DEO encontraron su habitación de hotel. Kara, es... Es un desastre de copias y copias de diferentes historias escritas por ella misma. Sobre Supergirl, sobre tu identidad y... Sobre Lena también.  
—¿Cómo que sobre Lena?

Comencé a desaprovechar el botón de mi camisa con manos temblorosas. En instantes el símbolo en mi pecho quedó al descubierto.

—Sobre su pasado con su padre. Sobre las cosas que tuvo que hacer... Incluso sobre la relación que mantenía contigo en la universidad. Kara, no sé cómo demonios se enteró de todas esas cosas pero sabe quién eres y lo va a publicar. Entre los papeles había una cita para una entrevista con una productora de televisión y es mañana. Es un noticiero importante. No sé qué la hizo irse de aquí y dejarlo todo pero dudo de que no haya llevado consigo una copia con toda esa mierda. ¿Estás ahí?  
—¿Qué puedes hacer para encontrarla?  
—Alex dijo que los del DEO pueden facilitar una orden de captura y están en ello, básicamente en la base están en medio de una crisis y lo legal importa poco. La prioridad es proteger tu identidad.  
—Nadie puede saber sobre el pasado de Lena —susurré acercándome a la ventana.

O mis sentidos estaban totalmente alterados o mirar hacia la calle debajo realmente me había causado vértigo.

—La vamos a encontrar pero por favor no...  
—Iré a sobrevolar la ciudad, tal vez sirva de algo.  
—Kara, vi las grabaciones.  
—¿Qué?  
—Las de esta mañana en el DEO. Cuando golpeaste el bloque de concreto y...  
—Estoy bien, Maggie —le espeté antes de que terminara. Ni siquiera sabía que una cámara había grabado ese momento. Mi mejor amiga inhaló con fuerza antes de responder.  
—No servirá que salgas así, por favor, solo quédate en casa. Sabes lo que significa que hayas sentido siquiera una gota de dolor, sabes que es la primera señal grave de que tus poderes...  
—Ya sé lo que le pasará a mis estúpidos poderes y por eso no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Iré a buscarla.  
—¡Kara!

Colgué y no miré hacia abajo al salir por la ventana y volar hacia el cielo.

Necesitaba organizar mis pensamientos.

Necesitaba dejar de sentir la furia que me inundaba al haber confiado en ella y que me lo pagara de esa manera me hacía querer golpear cada edificio por el que pasaba. Me había traicionado pero lo que más me enojaba era que metiera a Lena en todo esto. Que fuera así con alguien que no se lo merecía, que quisiera que aquellos duros secretos salieran a la luz por el solo hecho de tener fama. No existía espacio en mi mente para pensar en el cómo lo había logrado, estaba demasiado enojada. Odio. Nunca había sentido algo como el odio y por primera vez en toda mi vida lo aproveché.

Una cosa era que me usara a mí. Otra muy diferente era que buscara lastimar a la mujer que amaba.

Diez minutos después lo sentí a lo lejos a unos cuantos kilómetros, como si la rabia multiplicara hasta los cielos mi audición. Escuché su corazón comenzar a latir acelerado. Escuché el corazón de Lena alterase a una velocidad aterradora. Solo que esta vez el miedo en mi sangre no existía.

En un parpadeo divisé CatCo. En otro medio segundo crucé el balcón como un rayo y me detuve en la mitad de la oficina. Junto a Lena. Sage estaba a unos metros, apuntándole con un arma y por completo atontada por mi presencia.

—Están todos buscándote, Sage —dije entre dientes. Un leve calor hizo cosquillas detrás de mis ojos pero me contuve—. No voy a dejarte escapar esta vez.  
—¿Por qué tenías que aparecer? —exclamó sin bajar el arma.  
—¿No te has cansado de que tus planes siempre fracasen? —le espetó Lena a mi lado —la miré fugazmente, intentando buscar algo de verdad en todo lo que estaba pasando. Ella pareció comprender y continuó—. Estaba en uno de mis hoteles. Fue fácil ubicarla una vez me avisaron.

Di un paso hacia adelante y Sage puso el dedo en el gatillo.

—No te atrevas a moverte o le vuelo los sesos.  
—Dada la manera en la que me investigaste tan intensamente tendrías que saber a estas alturas que es físicamente imposible que seas más rápida que yo —gruñí con el enojo volviéndose calor en todo mi cuerpo. Nunca me había sentido tan fuera de control—. ¿Qué esperabas hacer? ¿Volverte famosa por un par de secretos?  
—Son los secretos de las dos personas más importantes en National City. Me haría más rica que cualquier otro.  
—¿Qué te he hecho a ti?

La voz de Lena había sonado tan suave, tan llena de sentimiento que sentí que mi odio se volvía vulnerable. Su corazón ya no estaba agitado y eso me tranquilizó. Ella sabía que no estaba en peligro. Sage soltó una carcajada y rió como maniática.

—No estoy aquí porque hayas descubierto mi escondite ¿sabes? Lena, algunas cosas son necesarias. Y es necesario en este momento que mueras.  
—¿Por qué? —pregunté yo esta vez y Sage posó sus ojos brillantes en mí. No había más de la persona que creía haber conocido.  
—¿Sabes cómo murió mi familia? En un accidente de auto. ¿Sabes la manera exacta en la que sucedió? ¿Te atreves a adivinar? Fue hace tres años y fueron los restos de una nave alienígena. El maldito alienígena que se estrelló en la tierra hizo que lo perdiera todo y la maldita alienígena eres tú.

No tenía intención de detenerme a pensar más allá de sus palabras. No solo porque mi cabeza empezaba a doler pero sino que el descubrimiento me había dejado atónita. Sage asintió con una sonrisa macabra.

—Fuiste tú, Supergirl.

Comenzaba a entender lo que todo esto significaba. Sage había venido a matarla para lastimarme a mí. Había venido a vengarse antes de sacar todos nuestros secretos a la luz.

—No fue su culpa —escuché decir a Lena a centímetros de mí.

Sage movió el arma unos pocos centímetros hacia abajo.

—¿Por qué no quieres morirte de una vez? Te haré un favor con esa enfermedad, deberías agradecerme.  
—Sage, bájala —pedí dando otro paso más. Por alguna razón el estrés de la situación había hecho volver el dolor en mi puño. Las náuseas también se presentaron. La mujer frente a nosotras sacudió la cabeza—. Sabes que no tienes oportunidad, solo ríndete.

Mi odio se había dispersado. Y es que no podía sentir ya varias de las cosas que hasta hace un momento me llenaban. La adrenalina se había ido para ser reemplazada por una sensación de debilidad creciente. Solo esperé que no fuera lo que pensaba.

—Tú nunca vas a entender lo que es perderlo todo.  
—Lo he perdido todo ya —murmuré sin apartar la vista de ella—. Sé lo que se siente, ¿bien? Sé lo que es despertar con un vacío en el pecho porque extrañas demasiado a tu familia. Sé lo que es perder a tus padres.  
—No... No es cierto.  
—He tenido que elegir lo que era mejor para el mundo antes de pensar en mi propia felicidad, una y otra y otra vez. Sé cómo se siente estar sola, rota y cansada.

El corazón de Lena volvió a alterarse detrás de mí pero no la miré. Necesitaba mantenerme fuerte solo un poco más. Sage tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—Puedo asegurarte que tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz aún, te ayudaré a dejar todo esto atrás si me dejas. No tienes porqué cometer un error, Sage, te arrepentirás toda tu vida.  
—No puedo hacer eso —murmuró con la voz entrecortada.  
—Sí que puedes. Todo se puede. ¿Es lo que habrían querido tus padres? ¿Que te convirtieras en una asesina?

Fueron las palabras equivocadas y lo supe al instante. Otra lágrima cayó por su mejilla en el momento en el que apretó el gatillo. La bala salió disparada en dirección a Lena, rápida y letal. Pero yo lo era todavía más.

Me había colocado frente a Lena antes de que el disparo la alcanzara. Detuve el impacto con el pecho y vi como los ojos de Sage se abrían como platos mientras el arma escapaba de su mano y caía. Estuve a punto de acercarme a ella para llevarla de una vez por todas a la comisaría más cercana cuando algo me detuvo en seco.

No había escuchado la bala tocar el suelo.

Lentamente fui bajando la vista, con una extraña sensación contemplé el pequeño objeto a mitad de mi pecho, justo dentro del símbolo de la Casa de El, y bañado en sangre.

Era como verme a mí misma desde otro sitio y a kilómetros de allí.

Llevé mis dedos hasta ese punto, toqué la sangre caliente que hacía un camino hasta mi abdomen y comenzaba a caer al suelo en enormes gotas. No estaba segura de si sentía el dolor, no comprendía siquiera el concepto, pero la bala estaba en mi pecho y de a poco fue entendiendo.

Levanté la cabeza en dirección a Sage quién retrocedía hacia la salida, llorando y negando con la cabeza. Mis piernas ya no aguantaron todo el peso y caí de rodillas pesadamente.

Unos brazos me tomaron por detrás antes de llegar a estrellarme contra el suelo y recordé que Lena estaba detrás. Allí el dolor comenzó.

—¡Kara!

El grito fue tan desgarrador que me la quedé mirando. No había pensamientos en mi cabeza, no tenía idea de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor más allá de la bala en mi pecho y el hecho de que Lena...

Cuando acomodó mi cabeza entre sus piernas y presionó mi pecho lleno de sangre con sus manos ví las lágrimas. Noté el temor en sus ojos y en su corazón latiendo fuerte ahogado por la desesperación. Asintió frenéticamente.

—Siempre lo supe —murmuró. La confusión en mi cara debía de ser inmensa—. Siempre lo supe, Kara, lo entiendo. Pero por favor no me dejes. Lo entiendo. Pero no puedes irte ahora maldita sea.  
—Len...  
—Lo entiendo ¿me oyes?

Sentía que ya no podía respirar por el agujero en el pecho además del olor intenso a sangre que lo inundaba todo. No podía sentir la mayor parte del cuerpo, no lograba hacer que el mareo se fuera para intentar pensar en tan solo algo que valiera la pena.

—Lo siento —logré decir y un nudo se formó en mi garganta no precisamente por el dolor. Me esforcé un poco más—. Perdóname.

Los ojos de Lena fueron todo lo que miré. Sin importar todo lo que dolía verla de ese modo, tan abatida y llorando, solo me dejé perder en sus ojos verdes.  
Miró mi pecho y solo pude imaginar el horror que debía de ser ver sus manos llenas de mi sangre. O peor, la sangre a nuestro alrededor.

—Cállate —sus labios temblaron y más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos—. Cállate, demonios, cállate. No puedes morirte. No puedes hacer esto cuando hace solo unas horas te decía que te amaba. No voy a hacer esto sin ti.  
—Lo harás.  
—¡No puedes volver a dejarme!

Tragué saliva y esa sola acción sirvió para enviar una descarga de dolor por todo mi cuerpo. Solo respirar me estaba matando lentamente.

Descubrí en ese pequeño instante la amarga sensación de las garras de la muerte tirando de mí.

—Quería... decirte. Quería...  
—Kara, detente. Lo comprendo, Kara...  
—Quería decirte... Tenía que ir.

Alcé mi brazo hasta su rostro y mis dedos rozaron su húmeda mejilla. Sin saber cómo me encontré sonriendo. Esto era lo que había querido, tan solo morir en sus brazos. Otra lágrima mojó mi mano y aunque ya no lograba escuchar su corazón me alegré porque estuviera ahí. Tal vez su mera presencia había hecho que el dolor agobiante se volviera menos intenso.

—Lo supe al verte por primera vez en las noticias —dijo cerrando los ojos. Busqué concentrar mi poca fuerza en las caricias de mis dedos en su piel. Tan suave piel—. Te dije que no iba a olvidarme jamás de tus ojos. Te dije que por nada del mundo olvidaría...

Se detuvo y puso la vista en mí. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer más que sonreírle? Era el final, eso era todo. Mi vida terminaba así y podía morir más que contenta por haberla salvado una última vez.

Lena entonces acercó su rostro y sus labios tocaron los míos. Sentí lo salado en su boca debido a las lágrimas, pude sentir su sufrimiento y no quise otra cosa más que fuera feliz. Que fuera feliz de una vez por todas.

—Mira a las estrellas —susurré sin aire. Lena había quitado las manos de mi pecho y me sostenía en cambio por los brazos. Ya no sentía nada más, no era posible sentir mi cuerpo. Era como si mi conciencia fuera lo único que me ataba a la vida. A Lena. Tragué saliva y ella murmuró algo que no escuché hasta que lo repitió.  
—No me dejes sola. No me dejes aquí, no puedo hacerlo otra vez.

Mis ojos estaban cristalizados y no me dejaban verla con claridad. Me parecía que mi mente estaba ya delirando cuando alcancé a oír una voz distinta a unos metros pero no podía ser. Mi mejor amiga no podía estar ahí.

Cerré los ojos y pensé en su sonrisa, en lo bien que me hacía el recuerdo de su corazón y los ojos claros que siempre me habían hecho feliz. Pensé en el tono de su voz, en el calor de su cuerpo cuando estaba junto al mío, también en los besos. Pensé en cada detalle y eso me dio la energía necesaria para decir:

—¿El demonio morirá? —casi pude sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí. Lena no demoró en contestar, con un dolor tan profundo en la voz que quise abrir los ojos pero sin éxito.  
—Sí.  
—¿Yo te he matado?  
—Sí —susurró, aún más bajo.  
—No llores.

Me sentía de repente muy cansada, muy exhausta como para seguir esforzándome en respirar. No sabía si Lena me había soltado o es que ya no percibía su cuerpo cerca de mí. Ya no podía aferrarme a nada pero en vez de asustarme lo acepté.

Lo acepté y finalmente todo desapareció.

* * *

_I lay_ _awake_ _and the fallen_   
_hero_ _haunts_ _my_ _thoughts_ _._   
_How_ _could you_ _leave_   
_me this way?_   
  


No es nada difícil encontrar un café en París. Me había mojado un poco al salir de mi departamento, solo un par de calles hasta hallar el café con un toldo que pudiera resguardarme de la lluvia.

Me senté en la mesa más alejada de los otros dos extraños que conversaban en francés y un camarero llegó en segundos para pedir mi orden. Solo pedí un chocolate caliente, con un ya perfecto acento.

La calle estaba bastante desierta y es que nadie se pondría a hacer turismo o pasear en un día tan feo como este. Llovía a raudales y de tanto en tanto el agua me salpicaba aunque estaba bastante cubierta por el toldo.

Saqué de una mochila un libro y la portátil. Le eché un vistazo a los señores que no se habían inmutado de mi presencia, o simplemente no les importaba. ¿Les gustaba acaso tomar cafés en días de tormenta? El camarero regresó con una taza bastante grande de chocolate.

—Merci.

Ya eran cinco años de su muerte.

Kara había muerto de camino a la Fortaleza de la Soledad. El mismo Superman la había llevado y tratado por todos los medios de revivirla una vez llegaron, pero sin éxito. A pesar de su velocidad, a pesar de ser él quién siempre salvaba el día, no había logrado ayudar a la única que había hecho todo por salvarlo a él. Ya no le guardaba rencor pero no toleraba escuchar nada sobre el famoso superhéroe.

Maggie fue la que me explicó todo lo que Kara había hecho al irse a Krypton. Sus motivos, lo que había sufrido en su planeta, el dolor al regresar y... Todo.

Maggie de todas las personas que la conocían era quien lo sobrellevó de la mejor manera, si es que puede emplearse el término en esa situación. Fue la única persona que se tragó las lágrimas y organizó el funeral, quién me obligó a someterme a la cirugía y quién se quedó conmigo mientras me recuperaba, a pesar de que el silencio era lo único que existía entre nosotras. Maggie, con una determinación de acero, se hizo cargo del dolor de su familia y el mío a la vez.

Lo habría visto imposible de creer antes de que todo sucediera pero me había sentido tan vacía e incapaz de todo que no pude negarme a ninguna cosa. Era como un cuerpo hueco y sin vida desde el instante en el que abría los ojos y los cerraba. Y en todo momento pensaba en ella.

Pensaba en el momento en el que se puso delante de mí y recibió el disparo. Pensaba en la sangre en el suelo una vez se la habían llevado y en como el olor inundaba toda la oficina. Recordaba la sustancia en mis manos. Podía sentir aún la espesura tibia bañar mis dedos con tanta claridad que me aterraba.

Muchas cosas de aquel día todavía me perseguían.

Sus ojos antes de cerrarse y hasta la lentitud en sus respiraciones... Por mucho tiempo no dejaba de odiarme a mí misma porque después de todo había sido mi culpa. Mi culpa por hacerla aparecer allí, por no encontrar su cura a tiempo, por no haberme encargado de Sage cuando había tenido la oportunidad. De todas las maneras en la que lo pensaba era mi culpa y eso me carcomía durante noches enteras.

Pero entonces recordaba que Kara se habría puesto delante de mí de todas maneras. Con poderes o sin ellos, lo habría hecho una y otra vez. Por mí y por cualquier otra persona. Así era ella. Así de puro era su corazón y así de noble era su alma.

Y solo por ese motivo yo seguía viva. Porque claro que el primer pensamiento que cruzó mi mente fue el seguir su mismo destino, sentía que era incapaz de respirar otro día sin necesitar de su presencia. Pero también estaba al tanto de que si me dejaba morir lo que había hecho por mí sería en vano. Y no podía hacerle eso a Kara.

Nunca encontraron a Sage pero tampoco intentó exponer mis secretos o la identidad de Kara. Era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que si daba una sola señal de vida más de uno, incluyéndome, iría detrás de ella y la destruiría. No tenía ningún inconveniente en deshacerme de una escoria como ella, estaba enfurecida porque pudiera seguir libre después de haberme arrebatado todo.

Comenzó a llover mucho más fuerte y bebí del chocolate, abriendo el libro que hace once años había comenzado a escribir. Kara nunca lo había terminado, nunca había tenido la posibilidad de leer su final. Nunca se enteró de lo que al ángel y el demonio habían hecho.

Desde que me había mudado a Francia un año después de su partida, me sentaba en un café, pedía el mismo chocolate y releía los mismos capítulos que a ella le habían faltado terminar. Justo en el aniversario de su muerte. Siempre con una sensación tan insoportable como dolorosa al recordarla. Y no es que estuviera obsesionada con la idea de sufrir por ella incluso después de tanto tiempo pero es que simplemente no podía hacer lo que me había pedido.

No me sentía feliz desde que me había dejado y no pretendía serlo tampoco.

Mi vida después de Kara se había vuelto tan básica y sin sentido que me cuestionaba cada noche porqué tenía que haber muerto ella y no yo.   
Supongo que mudarse a París, una ciudad llena de vida y amor por donde vieras, no fue la mejor de las ideas. Cada mañana salía a correr y me encontraba con decenas de parejas que se sonreían y abrazaban en todas partes. Al principio odiaba ser testigo del amor que yo también podría haber obtenido, un amor que podría haber salvado. Pero con el paso de los días solo dejé de prestarle atención al mundo y me encerré en mí misma. Nadie tenía la culpa de que mi miserable destino estuviera marcado por la perdida.

Haciendo una pausa del libro y mirando el río Sena a lo lejos me pregunté si lo podría haber hecho. Me pregunté si habría encontrado la cura para el virus que la había matado, si de no ser por Sage, o la maldita hora y el día incorrecto, lo habría logrado y estaría en ese momento conmigo.

Alejé una lágrima y el dolor se extendió por mi pecho. Claro que estaría aquí. El destino siempre se había encargado de volver a unirnos, a pesar de los años que pudiera tomarnos volver a encontrarnos. Maktub, le había dicho una vez, «está escrito». Siempre estuvo escrito conocerla, enamorarme de ella y perderla para repetir el proceso una vez más. No fue hasta que la perdí definitivamente que la esperanza que guardaba dentro de mí se extinguió por completo.

Once años atrás, en la universidad, Kara me había dicho que era su sol amarillo. No su kryptonita, algo que la podía debilitar hasta querer vomitar, como un veneno puro. No. Su sol amarillo. Lo que la llenaba de energía y le daba todas sus fuerzas, lo que la hacía invencible.

Me hubiera gustado decirle que mi sol amarillo también lo era ella. Porque sin duda lo único que encendía mi alma era verla sonreír. Me llenaba de alegría que estuviera conmigo, que me besara en el momento más absurdo y encontrarla mirándome cuando yo estaba distraída. Sin otra explicación más que una conexión inquebrantable Kara era mi sol amarillo. Ella había logrado llenar de luz la oscuridad que llevaba dentro no una, ni dos o tres veces. Pero todos los días.

Kara había hecho hasta lo imposible para que no me sintiera sola en la universidad y, sin esperarlo, nos habíamos enamorado. Era la energía que había necesitado para mantenerme viva cuando debía pasar por el infierno de Lionel. Kara, con su paciencia y constante apoyo, iluminaba cada rincón en mi interior.

Pese a lo poco que había durado nuestra nueva felicidad al querer intentarlo esos seis años después, lo había vuelto a lograr. Kara había hecho que sintiera las mismas cosas que al principio, que quisiera vivir y ser alguien mejor. Era el sol amarillo en mis días oscuros y nunca se lo dije.

Los hombres en la otra mesa se habían ido en algún momento y ahora llovía con menos intensidad. El chocolate caliente estaba a punto de acabarse cuando el camarero me ofreció otro y yo acepté.

Encendiendo la portátil y dejando el libro a un lado continué con esa historia que había comenzado hace unos meses. Era mi manera de mantener a Kara conmigo. Escribir sobre ella hacía que me doliera el doble porque a pesar de que cinco años es mucho tiempo para sanar, mi corazón no pensaba igual. Pero de todos modos lo hacía. Escribía cortas historias sobre ella, o largos cuentos sobre nosotras, absurdas novelas que jamás publicaría donde en un mundo alterno ella seguía viva.

Lo único que me hacía compañía en mi hogar en París era un gato siamés de solo dos años al que le había puesto Max. Cuando el insomnio no me dejaba conciliar el sueño Max clavaba sus ojos celestes en mí desde un extremo de la sala, como si me estuviera reprochando, hasta que el enojo se le pasaba y saltaba a mi regazo en el sofá. Al principio, cuando lo llevé a casa, estaba segura de que me odiaba. Evitaba a toda costa establecer algún tipo de relación conmigo y solo se acercaba a mí, muy a la defensiva, si le ofrecía alimento.

Por unas semanas su desinterés hacia mí se mantuvo. Hasta que una noche olvidé cerrar la puerta de mi habitación y después de encontrarme llorando en mi cama Max decidió que darme una oportunidad no debía de ser tan malo.

Comenzó a ir detrás de mí todo el tiempo y, entre conversaciones en las que maullaba para responderme, nos fuimos llevando mucho mejor.

Costaba mirarlo a los ojos en los días en que el recuerdo de Kara se hacía muy presente. Era imposible no pensar en ella cuando Max me observaba en silencio y el azul intenso me estudiaba, algo en su mirada era tan extraño que tenía que distraerme para no empezar a divagar.

No me molesté en trabajar o seguir ninguna de mis antiguas actividades. Viviría una larga vida sin tener que mover un dedo con todo el dinero que poseía... Como si deseara esos años vacíos. No me importó retomar contacto con nadie más en National City. Ni con Sam, que de vez en cuando me dejaba mensajes preguntando cómo estaba, o Elizabeth, que llamaba casi todos los días y de la misma manera yo la ignoraba. A veces llegaba a casa de correr o de comprar algo de comida y me encontraba en el contestador mensajes de Maggie. Escuchar su voz en especial me traía todos los años pasados a la mente como si se trataran de la semana anterior.

Era tan fácil como respirar despertar y creer que ella seguía conmigo. Que estaba en National City y que pronto me tendría que levantar para ir a la oficina, y ella estaría ahí, por supuesto. Hasta que el olor a pan caliente de la panadería de al lado me traía a la realidad y odiaba un poco el ambiente tan vivo de París.

Kara había muerto y yo con ella.

No existía otra realidad, no tenía explicación para lo que mi corazón sentía después de tanto tiempo, pero estaba muerta por dentro. El disparo también me había afectado, de algún modo, y yo había desaparecido cuando Kara cerró los ojos.

Me volví a secar las lágrimas y releí lo que había escrito en el portátil hasta ahora.  
Era un pequeño capítulo. Una carta dirigida a Kara aún por terminar en la que todo lo que quería haberle dicho me parecía poco, porque cuando se trataba de ella nada jamás sería suficiente.  
En la carta decía;

_A veces, o más bien todo el tiempo, una necesidad insana de volver a verte me nubla los sentidos._

_Sé que te habría gustado que fuera feliz, que encontrara en esta nueva oportunidad una razón para vivir como merezco. Porque después de un infierno en mi juventud y luego toda esa tragedia en mi adultez... ¿Quién no desea que algo bueno se presente de una vez? Pues no yo. No ahora y me temo que nunca jamás. Porque no tiene sentido._

_Porque no estás aquí y ya no vas a volver._

_No vendrás, después de años, a decirme que quieres una nueva oportunidad. No tendré el privilegio de volver a enamorarme de ti y enfadarme porque eres así de increíble y fantástica para volver a hacerme perder la razón por ti._

_No ocurría porque ni tú estás viva y ni yo dejé de quererte. ¿Lo he hecho alguna vez en los últimos once años? ¿Estaré irremediablemente loca por seguir pensando en esa mujer de ojos azules que con unas_ _testarudas_ _ganas de conocerme se robó mi corazón roto?_

_¿Qué puedo hacer más que amarte? Porque no puedo dejar que mi mente te olvide, me lo prometí hace años, siempre te recordaría y así nunca te irás. Pero es tan difícil, Kara, es tan doloroso vivir sin ti que ya no sé a donde escapar para resistir tanta pena. Y si tan solo pudiera volver a..._

El texto terminaba allí y, a pesar de que acerqué los dedos hasta el teclado para continuar, me detuve. Había dejado de llover cuando un sonido captó mi atención. Uno... Dos... Y de nuevo. Como el sonido de una máquina de hospital.

Fue como si el aire hubiera regresado a mis pulmones cuando abrí los ojos y sobresaltada miré hacia todas partes. Entonces todo volvió a mí. Fui recordando que seguía en la Fortaleza de la Soledad, que tenía una cama allí porque no pensaba alejarme de ese lugar por nada del mundo. Recordé la última semana y tropezando debido a lo atontada que todavía seguía por el sueño, me levanté y caminé los dos metros que me separaban de su cama.

No pude contener mis lágrimas cuando la ví. Seguía en coma pero estaba viva. Joder, estaba viva y nunca me había sentido más asustada y aliviada al mismo tiempo.

Me dejé caer en la silla a su lado y tomé su mano entre las mías. Seguí llorando mientras la calidez de su piel me recordaba que todavía no había perdido nada y que Kara, cabeza dura y fuerte como el maldito universo, seguía aferrándose a la vida.


	31. Chapter 31

Pasándome una mano por el cabello bajé la cabeza un instante.

El sueño se había sentido demasiado real. Muy detallado y vívido como para que el corazón todavía me palpitara deprisa en el pecho.

En las dos horas y media que logré dormir, según el reloj en mi muñeca, el sueño me había dado una probada de lo que sería perderla. Lo que sería tener todo aquel sufrimiento en el cuerpo y ser incapaz de alejarlo. Estar igual de muerta.

Solté su mano y apoyé mi rostro en mis palmas. Las lágrimas no querían acabar y la sensación de que era una enorme posibilidad perderla rondaba en mi mente y se mezclaba con otras emociones. ¿Qué pasaba si realmente se iba, si se cansaba de luchar? ¿Qué ocurre con todas las cosas que aún me quedan por decirle? Los restos del sueño no querían abandonarme el pensamiento. No dejaba de recordar esa soledad tan depresiva y el hecho de que vivía solo para mantener su recuerdo presente.

No quería sentirme así otra vez. Había ocurrido antes en la universidad, el dolor había crecido en mí con tanta fuerza que me había cerrado por completo a todo lo que la vida podía darme. Pero claro, siempre sería mil veces mejor que me dejara a verla morir.

Me sequé los ojos y escuché pasos acercarse a la gigantesca sala principal de la Fortaleza. Observé a Kara conectada a dos máquinas. Una indicaba sus signos vitales y la otra, más grande y extraña, la conectaba a su primo en la cama a su derecha.

La medida más viable y por el momento exitosa para mantenerla con vida fue una transfusión de sangre. Superman por supuesto al ser su primo, o más que nada el último de su especie, era el único compatible. Así que las cosas se hicieron rápidamente. Kal había dejado que todo un equipo del DEO entrara a la Fortaleza para salvar a su prima y no se quejó cuando yo le dejé en claro que no me iría hasta que Kara despertara. Ahora los dos estaban en un estado de coma indefinido hasta que surgieran noticias buenas o al menos esperanzadoras.

Maggie arrastró una silla hasta que estuvo a mi lado y no dudé de que ya se había percatado de mi estado tan deplorable.

—Tuve una pesadilla —murmuré sin verla a los ojos. Debía de encontrarme hecha un desastre si tenía en cuenta que estaba ahí desde hace una semana—. Y ella estaba muerta. Yo me había mudado a París, y pasaron cinco años y... Estaba muerta por dentro. Fue el sueño más real que jamás tuve.  
—Eso no pasará.  
—¿Cómo estás tan segura? Ni siquiera los médicos del DEO sabían si esto podía funcionar —dije echándole una mirada a los dos seres más importantes del mundo, vulnerables—. No puedo dejar de pensar en toda esa sangre. No dejo de recordar como Kara moría y todo fue por mi culpa. Todo por no hacer lo correcto cuando pude.  
—¿Y con lo correcto te refieres a matar a Sage? Lena, sabes que eso no...  
—Preferiría estar en la cárcel que ver a Kara de esta manera.  
—Y aún así ella seguiría sentenciada por el mismo destino —replicó con la voz serena—. Lo que estamos intentando aquí es salvarla del disparo. Cielos, tiene suerte de que algo de los poderes que aún tenía le permitieran sobrevivir un poco más. Y aún así... Tiene una sentencia de muerte si no encontramos la cura del virus. Lena tienes que salir de aquí y ayudarme.

Volví a mirar a la mujer en la cama. Tenía una expresión pacífica, tranquila y en calma. Como si solo hubiera decidido tomar una rápida siesta. No quería dejarla sola. Sentía que si lo hacía al regresar ya no estaría aquí, que volvería a desaparecer y con ella toda mi vida.  
Como si leyera mis pensamientos, Maggie se inclinó en su silla y dijo:

—¿Cómo se sentirá cuando despierte y sepa que ya no tienes vuelta atrás? ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá al saber que en vez de una larga vida solo te quedan meses? La misma culpa que tienes tú la sentirá ella. Si de un milagro de la ciencia logramos curar ese virus y tú no estás viva... —inhaló y exhaló, mirando a Kara en la cama con expresión ausente—. ¿Qué será del mundo si tú te mueres?  
—Es el ser más fuerte que conozco, lo sabría sobrellevar y con el tiempo lo superaría.  
—No lo entiendes aún, ¿verdad? Cuando Kara regresó de Krypton la primer conversación que tuvimos después de años sin vernos fue sobre ti. Debiste ver su cara cuando le dije que estabas con alguien más. Y sí, sé que meterme en tu vida personal y creerme los rumores no es lo mejor que podía hacer, pero en ese momento se trataba del corazón de mi mejor amiga. Estaba al tanto de que eras feliz de la manera en la que estabas, con tu nuevo imperio y tu creciente fama, no sabía cómo podrías tomarte su regreso. Si hasta ese momento la odiabas o... No lo sé. Imaginé que le haría bien sanar después de lo que tuvo que pasar. Curarse a sí misma como habías hecho tú.

Maggie hizo una pausa y recordé aquellos rumores. Rumores bastantes ciertos ya que por un tiempo había salido con Sam, el mismo tiempo en el que una nave alienígena se había estrellado en la tierra. Pero luego mi relación con mi mejor amiga solo se limitó al sexo, era lo más sencillo. Así que no me molesté porque Maggie le dijera esas cosas a Kara, pese a que al contrario me habría gustado volver a verla mucho tiempo atrás. Tal vez todo sería diferente ahora.

—Se convirtió en Supergirl porque necesitaba sanar de Krypton y de ti. Necesitaba distraer su mente de lo que había visto en su planeta y luego enfrentarse a lo que encontró aquí. Fueron tres años en el espacio para nosotros, pero para Kara nunca fue así. Lo sintió demasiado rápido, apenas le pareció como un mes viajar por el universo. Imagínate irte muy lejos y dejar todo lo que amas para regresar tres años después y ver que todo cambió. Que el mundo que conoces y las personas que hasta hace solo un tiempo querías no podrían estar más lejos de ti. Para Kara no fueron los mismos años que para ti, sé que sufrieron de igual modo, pero no sintieron el mismo tiempo. Mientras ella creía que eran dos horas para ti era una semana. Piensa por un momento lo que pasó por su cabeza al escuchar que habías seguido adelante. Dios, todavía recuerdo cuando estábamos cenando y casualmente tu rostro apareció en las noticias —dejó escapar una risa apesadumbrada antes de seguir—. Tenías que haber visto como le brillaron los ojos como si fuera solo el día anterior que estaban juntas en la universidad. No le habló a nadie más de ti, ni siquiera a mí, fue enterrando sus sentimientos más y más profundo porque tal vez creía que hablar de lo mucho que todavía te amaba no tendría sentido. Porque años habían pasado y tú seguías volviéndote más inalcanzable, y sentirse así por ti debía de ser absurdo.

El corazón me palpitaba agitado mientras escuchaba todas esas cosas, mientras me imaginaba que tal vez Kara me había seguido amando con la misma intensidad de siempre porque el tiempo nunca se había ido para ella. Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla y rápidamente la sequé con la manga del suéter.

—Y quizás te preguntes en lo que pasó después —prosiguió mirando por un instante a Superman—. Pues ya que no podía hacer otra cosa Kara le pidió a su primo que la ayudara a convertirse en lo que él. Porque tenía lo que se necesitaba. Los mismos poderes, el mismo deseo de justicia y esa nobleza de acero. Para mí jamás fue así ¿sabes? Kara siempre fue mejor. Cuando estuvo lista vino a mi puerta una noche y me dijo «me iré a recorrer el mundo y salvaré a tantos como pueda», con esa determinación tan especial. Y solo se fue. Se convirtió en alguien tan... Tan increíble. Sé lo mucho que le costó ser la única fuerte en situaciones horribles, lo difícil que era salvar a personas ya familiarizadas con la muerte. Vivió guerras, atrocidades que nadie llega a imaginar. Hasta hace unos meses solía llamarme a mitad de la noche porque tenía esas pesadillas donde gente inocente era asesinada en masa y ella no llegaba a tiempo. Le aseguraba que solo era un sueño, que estaba bien, que nada malo estaba pasando. Pero las dos estábamos muy al tanto de que eran recuerdos y que de todos modos eso seguía sucediendo en la vida real. Kara no es solo una heroína. Es una sobreviviente de su planeta y de su propia vida. Y está cansada. Está muy cansada de sobrevivir sin recibir nada más. De luchar por cada persona en peligro y perder todo lo que ama. ¿Crees que le importará algo de este mundo desagradable y mezquino si tú te vas? ¿Que tiene ganas de seguir como si nada si pierde a la mujer que ama? Conozco a mi mejor amiga, conozco lo que la hace sonreír o llorar y todo lo que la hace feliz. Solo tú eres la única certeza que tiene en su vida. La única persona a la que puede regresar al final del día y llamarle hogar.

Nada de lo que Maggie había dicho parecía extraño o insensato. Me provocaba un sentimiento cálido en el pecho escuchar de alguien más cosas como esas. Cosas que indicaban que más que alienígena, se había vuelto humana. Esperaba con todo mi corazón poder ver de nuevo esos ojos azules y guardar otra vez la alegría que me transmitía verla sonreír. Quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba y cuánto admiraba lo que había logrado, que siempre sería el ángel guardián de los menos afortunados. Incluyéndome.

—Sé que has cargado con un infierno desde que naciste, Lena, pero también ella. Creo que eso es lo que las ha hecho juntarse una vez para no separarse nunca más. Creo que de algo debe valer tanto dolor.

Sin saber cómo, le sonreí. Tomé la mano cálida de Kara otra vez y la llevé a mis labios.

—Voy a salvarte —le susurré. No podía haber espacio para aquellos malos sentimientos. Pensar en un futuro incierto no servía más que para sufrir. Escuché que Maggie se levantaba y en segundos solo fuimos Kara y yo—. Porque tú lo hiciste por mí. Una vez, y otra, y otra. ¿Sabías que nuestro primer beso me lo diste después de salvarme de ese helicóptero en llamas? Bueno... Primer beso después de seis años, pero tú me entiendes. Sentí tus labios cuando el aire regresó a mí. Por un pequeño instante de confusión sentí esa familiaridad otra vez y casi muero del susto al verte de nuevo. Y más aún, tú... salvándome. La impresión no se me fue durante toda la noche, ¿sabes? Porque una cosa fue verte en las noticias por primera vez y quedar al borde de un colapso, otra es verte cara a cara. Y vamos, ¿cómo pensaste que ibas a pasar desapercibida con unas gafas? Tienes los ojos más hermosos, increíbles y azules que jamás conocí. Tienes una mirada que llama a querer sentirse alegre y ya, sin otra explicación. He visto tus ojos cientos de veces en la universidad, me sorprende que no lo tuvieras en cuenta.

Respiré muy hondo. Parecía que todas mis emociones se me habían subido hasta la garganta y si no las largaba en lágrimas entonces serían palabras. Besé suavemente el dorso de su mano y acaricié su palma con los dedos.

—Fue cuando te ví por primera vez que recordé el dije que Maggie me había dado por ti, el que durante tanto llevé encima... Sabía todo sobre Superman, obra de Lex, supongo. Sabía que en algún momento de mi adolescencia había visto esos símbolos del collar y cuando te ví como Supergirl... No seré modesta, soy la mujer más inteligente de la ciudad. No necesité de mucho tiempo para recordar que era lenguaje kryptoniano y... En ese momento te extrañé tanto. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que un día regresaras, que aparecieras de un momento a otro y tan solo me buscaras. A veces creo que ese rencor que te hice creer que te guardaba cuando volviste tenía que ver con que esperaba a que me dijeras la verdad. Que tan solo vinieras a mi oficina de la nada y me dijeras «soy Supergirl y te quiero de vuelta conmigo». Y yo seguramente me habría hecho la difícil durante un tiempo y después de todo te habría confesado que lo sabía y que te amaba tan jodidamente igual...

Era difícil controlar el llanto en ese momento. Aunque ya no eran lágrimas de tristeza. Solo era una rara combinación de felicidad y esperanza. Un sentimiento de alegría al saber que haría todo a mi alcance para salvarla.

—La realidad es que sí fui difícil. Y lo siento si te he lastimado. Debo admitir que lo jugaste muy bien —indiqué levantando las cejas—, ¿esos celos que me causaste? Solo ahora me digno a admitir que generaste bastante rabia en mí. Pero es que generas tanto... tanto en mí. Tanto que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Y lo siento, lo lamento por no dejarte entrar en mi vida cuando volviste. Por dejar que el miedo a sentir todo otra vez me impidiera ser realmente feliz. Kara, solo he podido sentirme plena una vez y fue gracias a ti. No te diré que vivas solo porque te necesito. Vive por ti. Porque quiero que seas feliz y entiendas al fin lo que significa sentirse vivo. Que conozcas todos los días cuando despiertes lo que sentirse amada significa. Tú lo hiciste por mí, cuando ya estaba completamente arruinada y no veía esperanza. Ahora seré yo quien te salve. Y cuando lo logre lo primero que harás cuando despiertes será casarte conmigo. Tendremos pequeños luthors y supers flotando en nuestra casa y adoptaremos una fea mascota que poco me soporte a mí pero te adore ciegamente. Mi único pedido es que vivas. Vive un poco más y déjame salvarte. Vive y te prometo que no despertarás un día sin saber que te amo con todo mi corazón.

* * *

Miraba los químicos frente a mí una y otra vez. Eran cinco, ordenados por nombre, y los estaba estudiando hace ya más de una hora. Pero eran más de las dos de la mañana cuando Maggie se acercó a mí y me entregó un café. Era el cuarto en lo que iba de la noche y lo único que mantenía mi cerebro despierto. Me deslicé en la silla y mi cuerpo entero se estremeció. Maggie me observó consternada.

—Hace dos días que no duermes.  
—No puedo conciliar el sueño.  
—¿Algún avance?  
—Su sangre rechazó la mayoría de las composiciones —susurré bebiendo de la taza caliente. Percibí cierto gusto a whisky y mi cabeza lo aceptó de buena manera. Los ojos de Maggie brillaron y repuso rápidamente con entusiasmo:  
—¿La mayoría? ¿Entonces hay algo, verdad?  
—Los otros compuestos aniquilaron sus células. No puedo identificar en su totalidad de qué se compone el virus y por lo tanto no puedo contrarrestar ninguno de sus efectos. Es como intentar curar... —cerré la boca. Cáncer. Otra de las palabras malditas—. Trabajamos a ciegas.

Maggie volteó a ver a la decena de científicos trabajando en las diferentes muestras que habían tomado de Kara. Los mejores que pude encontrar, contando a un par del DEO, demasiado bien pagados para que se concentraran solo en buscar algo a lo que aferrarnos.

Eliza, la madre de Kara, venía cada ciertas horas a ver cómo iba todo. No podía soportar la esperanza que se desvanecía en sus ojos cuando tenía que decirle que aún no teníamos resultados. Era de lo más triste sentir que todas las opciones se me escapaban de las manos y que el tiempo se agotaba, no solo para Kara, pero también para mí.

Cuando me enteré de que Jeremiah no salía de su laboratorio y por eso no se hacía presente lo primero que pensé fue que estaba buscando una solución por su cuenta. Y por poco muevo cielo y tierra para pedirle que viniera a trabajar con nosotros. Pero Eliza, desanimada y con la voz tan rota como dura, me explicó que lo que el padre de Kara hacía no involucraba ni de lejos a su hija. En resumen no le interesaba si vivía o moría. Solo eran experimentos tontos, cosas para entretener sus días como si el mundo no existiera. Probablemente había perdido la cabeza hace rato, pero no me lamenté demasiado. Poco me importaba un hombre que no tenía nada de interés por su familia.

—Insisto en que tienes que dormir al menos un par de horas —la voz de Maggie me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y apuré el resto del café antes de levantarme.  
—¿Cómo está Kara? ¿Aún no rechaza la sangre de su primo?  
—Por el momento no han habido cambios —replicó sin ánimos—, pero tendremos que desconectarla de Kal en algún momento. Lois está...  
—Tú dile a Lois Lane que su adorado héroe no acabará drenado. En sesenta y cuatro horas apagarán la máquina, él se irá caminando y solo queda que la herida de bala aguante lo suficiente sin la sangre de su primo.   
—Lena.  
—¿¡Qué!?

Tuve que dejar el tubo de ensayo en su sitio para no romperlo. No era mi intención gritarle, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en el momento, pero estaba tan exhausta y cansada de no tener ningún resultado, de no ser más inteligente para saber cómo curarla. Tal vez debí estudiar más, concentrarme más, investigar más.  
La mitad de los científicos nos echaron miradas antes de seguir con lo suyo y yo suspiré. Guardé las últimas muestras y me deshice de los guantes descartables.

—Sé cómo te sientes, créeme que lo sé. Pero tienes que pensar en ti por una vez. No puedes trabajar de esta manera y estoy segura de que en el fondo lo sabes. ¿No crees que es hora de que descanses ese maldito cerebro nerd tuyo? Te prometo que con la mente despejada podrás pensar mejor.

Nos habíamos alejado hasta la salida y el frío de la madrugada que entraba por una ventana cercana me despertó un poco. Me sentía tan débil para cualquier cosa. Débil para pensar, débil para quejarme, débil para negarme a nada. Dejé mi cabeza caer junto al marco de la puerta y la expresión de Maggie me recordó a la de Kara seis años atrás, cuando tenía que curar mis golpes y heridas, como sintiendo el mismo dolor.

—No puedo dormir. Todo lo que pienso tiene que ver con ella y tengo demasiado miedo de cerrar los ojos y volver a soñar eso o... Despertar y que me digan que Kara ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Maggie exhaló y se metió la mano al bolsillo. Entre sus dedos tenía un collar bastante parecido al que me había dado hace tiempo, o más aún, idéntico al mío. Solo que en vez de los símbolos kryptonianos en el centro del dije estaba grabada una espada. Lo dejó caer en mi mano y pronto descubrí que en la pequeña inscripción se leía Excalibur.

—Ese es el de Kara y ahora mismo ella tiene puesto el tuyo. ¿Recuerdas que se lo devolviste? —no me hizo sentir para nada bien volver a pensar en ese día lluvioso en el que se lo regresé. Pero observé cada detalle del dije, acaricié la espada como si así pudiera sentirla cerca, de algún modo me alivió—. Me tomé la libertad de arreglarlo, de volver a colocar el micrófono, esta vez en el suyo. Escúchalo.

Maggie me alentó un par de veces a llevármelo al oído y un poco desconcertada lo hice. Era un latido tenue el que provenía del collar, suave pero firme. Su corazón. Se me podría haber escapado una lágrima sino estuviera tan cansada hasta para llorar.

—Maggie...  
—Si despiertas de una pesadilla escúchalo y sabrás que no fue real. Te prometo que escucharás su corazón en todo momento. Kara está viva, Lena, tienes esa certeza aún. Y por tu propio bien y el de esta investigación necesitamos que te concentres.

Sin saber cómo agradecerle me lancé sobre ella y la abracé. No me gustaba acercarme a la gente, no apreciaba de ninguna manera el contacto físico de nadie más que el de Kara. Pero sentía la gran necesidad de darle las gracias de alguna forma, de que supiera que igual que en mi sueño me estaba manteniendo algo cuerda.  
Maggie me dio unas palmadas en la espalda y finalmente la solté. La castaña soltó un suspiro exagerado.

—Ustedes dos no serían nada sin mí.  
—No te puedo contradecir —repliqué, dejando escapar una sonrisa a medias. La primera desde que había despertado del sueño y ví a Kara aún viva—. Tú también tómate unas horas, ¿vale?

Maggie se despidió con un gesto casi alegre y yo fui al ascensor. Presioné la planta en la que había instalado las habitaciones para todo el personal del laboratorio y en un par de minutos ya estaba dejándome caer en la cama. Me colgué el collar, acerqué el dije a mi oído y me imaginé que en vez de estar en la otra punta de la ciudad, estaba a mi lado. Que tenía su corazón latiendo junto a mí, tan fuerte, valiente y puro como el primer día.

Por varios minutos me mantuve despierta.

El palpitar me hacía pensar en todo tipo de cosas. En las diferentes posibilidades que podrían haber surgido si hubiéramos hecho las cosas de otro modo. Casi reí para mí misma al recordar pequeños instantes en la universidad. Como aquel momento en el que abrió la pesada puerta de los generadores con una facilidad tan asombrosa que me había dejado atontada. Recordaba ese día aún. Como se había acomodado con torpeza las gafas e ignorado mi mirada.

Recordaba cada uno de sus intentos por acercarse a mí, por ver más allá del apellido de mi familia, por mirar a través de todo ese dolor. Y quise llorar. Porque nadie jamás había hecho nada como eso y tan solo seis años después, cuando estaba tan cerca de perderla, admitía que me había salvado mucho antes de convertirse en héroe.

La manera tan delicada con la que curaba mis heridas, la expresión tan preocupada que yo solía creer que era solo de confusión. ¿Cómo podría creer que se había ido porque lo deseaba? ¿Cómo creerlo cuando me sonreía tan felizmente? Las lágrimas salieron por sí solas al llegar a la conclusión de que Kara siempre había elegido la felicidad de los demás.

Había elegido ir en busca de su primo porque el mundo no estaba listo para existir sin Superman. Y al volver, al saber que yo había seguido adelante, prefirió no regresar a mi vida, pensando que de hacerlo arruinaría mi cómoda existencia.

Tal vez yo no había tenido una infancia y adolescencia agradables, quizás los restos de los traumas que Lionel causó aún permanecieron por mucho más tiempo en mi adultez. Pero había sobrevivido y mi trabajo me dio la felicidad suficiente para superar gran parte de mi pasado. ¿Pero cuando había sido ella feliz? ¿Cuándo fue feliz al volver? ¿Cuándo lo fue cuando al volver a encontrarla hice todo por alejarla?

Sequé las torpes lágrimas y su corazón resonó como si pudiera sentir toda mi aflicción. La extrañaba y me sentía una imbécil por hacerle todo tan complicado.

Pasaron otros dos días dónde hice caso a los pedidos de Eliza y descansé y comí un poco más. Sin duda ayudó a que mi mente se relajara y funcionara algo más normal. Aunque el estrés y la presión del poco tiempo me quisieran tirar abajo constantemente, no tenía intención de detenerme.

Uno de los científicos había logrado algo. No mucho pero un comienzo.

La composición neutralizaba el virus durante un corto período de tiempo antes de destruir las células. Puse a trabajar a la mitad de ellos en otras variables de la reacción y los demás siguieron buscando otras posibles opciones.

Mientras tanto yo leía y releía la información que había traído de la Fortaleza de la Soledad sobre el virus. Había leído las extrañas palabras demasiadas veces para saber todo de memoria y aún me daba la impresión de que algo se me escapaba. Había descifrado los códigos kryptonianos y muchas reacciones químicas relacionados de algún modo con el virus, pero ninguna cura.

Viajaba en el aire y se transmitía únicamente por el contacto con la sangre. Aunque en su etapa inicial solo se había tratado de restos de experimentos inofensivos. Mezclados con la radiación generada por la destrucción del planeta el resultado fue catastrófico.  
No me sirvió pensar en una Kara herida y sola. Había visto la cicatriz en su espalda, profunda y larga. ¿Con qué fuerza logró encontrar la nave a tiempo para regresar?

Unas horas más tarde había dejado las copias de información y metido de lleno en las reacciones. Sabía que tenía que estar cerca, que podía sentir la respuesta a todas las preguntas en la punta de la lengua. Pero por otro lado también sentía que lo que faltaba era algo que en la tierra no existía. Se trataba de un virus alienígena después de todo. ¿Cómo curas algo que ni siquiera es de tu planeta? Krypton había avanzado miles de años en cuanto a la ciencia. Pasarían siglos antes de que nosotros pudiéramos acercarnos a solo una minúscula parte de todo esa inteligencia.

Y aún así yo seguía tratando.

Cuando Alex apareció en el laboratorio pensé lo peor. Automáticamente me llevé los dedos al dije y como entendiendo mi miedo, se apresuró a decir:

—Está bien. Sin cambios, la herida está algo mejor pero sigue igual.

Solté el collar y volví a los compuestos de diferentes tonos. Los últimos días solo Maggie y Eliza se pasaban regularmente pero Alex era un caso aparte. No sabía definir qué tipo de relación era la nuestra. Sabía que no pensaba lo peor de mí pero tampoco estaba muy segura de si realmente le agradaba o solo me toleraba porque quería salvar a su hermana.

—Maggie está con ella —agregó, acercándose a la mesa llena de tubos de ensayo—. Pero sabes que en unas horas tendrán que desconectarla de Kal.  
—Lo sé.  
—Si lo dejamos mucho más...  
—El riesgo podría ser alto.

Me era cómico en exceso todo el tema sobre Kal.

Estaba al tanto de que Alex solo hablaba por los que decían querer a Superman de vuelta, lo notaba en la pena en su voz. Lo que me enfadaba era el poco aprecio hacia Kara. La falta de empatía de los que querían a Kal despierto y a salvo de todo peligro.

Fueron los primeros en mirar para otro lado cuando seis años atrás su prima, apenas controlando sus poderes, fue sola en su búsqueda y milagrosamente lo trajo de vuelta. Lo devolvió a la tierra dejando a un lado su propia vida. Lo salvó para que años después no le importara a nadie en absoluto si vivía o moría.

Veinticuatro horas después habían desconectado a Kal y solo podíamos esperar a que Kara pudiera sobrevivir sin la sangre.

Otras quince horas y no podía creer lo que había logrado.

Sabía que el tiempo era muy valioso por lo que cuando Kal ya no estuvo como soporte, no volví a dormir ni tomarme descansos. Más que exhausta estaba con una energía fuera de lo normal. Repitiendo las composiciones y agregando sustancias. Cambiando todo tipo de químicos en un tiempo récord.

Cuando un compuesto neutralizó gran parte del virus de la muestra, fue como ver al fin la luz del día. No destruía las células y la sangre no rechazaba la sustancia. Era todo un milagro y no podía creer que tenía una potencial cura en las manos. Por supuesto que no me demoré en partir hacia la Fortaleza. Tal vez no era una respuesta definitiva pero era algo que podía ayudarle de momento.

Casi atropellando a todos los agentes del DEO que, muy inteligentemente, me dejaron pasar, llegué corriendo a la cama donde Kara descansaba. Eliza, Maggie y Alex miraron primero el portafolio que llevaba, luego mi rostro.

Lo que pasó luego fue un intercambio de frases cortas y apresuradas. Sabía que la muestra tardaría un poco más en extenderse por todo su cuerpo para darnos una respuesta positiva, que toda mi alma esperaba, así que mientras Eliza administraba una de las dosis que previamente yo había preparado acepté que Maggie me guiara fuera.

Y la conversación no fue agradable.

—¡No puedes pedirme eso ahora!  
—Dos semanas has estado esperando. Trabajaste día y noche por esto y te aseguro que hay profesionales más que aptos para encargarse de lo demás. Tú debes ir a un maldito hospital. Ahora.  
—Estoy a punto de descubrir si funcionó. Maggie, en diez horas tal vez despierte y si no estoy con ella...  
—Kara va a matarme si no te arrastro a hacerte esos estudios —murmuró entre dientes—. Por favor, solo son unos cuántos análisis y si todo sigue igual entonces puedes volver y quedarte otro día más aquí. Pero... Solo ve. No lo hagas por mí. Hazlo por ella.

La contemplé por lo que se sintió como largos minutos. Maggie percibió rápidamente que estaba considerándolo y agregó:

—La doctora Corday está en la ciudad.  
—¿Qué? ¿Cómo... ?  
—Puede que alguien la haya contactado y...  
—¿¡Estás loca!?  
—Era mi último recurso si no aceptabas ir al hospital —repuso levantando las cejas—. Pero ya que estamos de acuerdo no perdamos más tiempo. ¿Vamos?

Su sonrisa me hacía enfadar y alegrarme a la vez. Con Kara estando muy cerca de regresar y la cura a la vuelta de la esquina, solo me quedaba pedirle a lo que sea que se encargaba de mi vida que me permitiera un par de días más. Me haría la operación sin ninguna queja si veía sus ojos de nuevo.

Y de hecho los vi. Los ojos azules me miraron exactamente dieciocho horas después.

Había despertado hace poco, yo había regresado de esperar por mis resultados y escuchar a la doctora Corday. Interminables conversaciones que más que charlas se me hacían reproches.

Cuando miré al resumen de mis análisis lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en ella. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, si tenía más o menos tiempo, no me importaba. Recibí la noticia una hora después de que se despertara y las lágrimas nublaron mi vista de regreso a la Fortaleza.

Y entendí que Maggie ya se lo había dicho, que de algún modo Kara le había obligado a confesar, supe por el vacío en su mirada y la forma en la que me observó que estaba decepcionada.

Y tal vez Kara me odió mientras me acercaba a su cama y todos los demás se iban. Probablemente me aborreció cuando me senté a su lado y evité los ojos que tanto extrañaba. Podía notar tan claramente su tristeza. Pero no era su culpa. Yo habría dado mi vida mil veces por verla despierta.

Porque el cáncer se había propagado unos cuantos centímetros, lo necesario para que la operación no fuera imposible pero mucho más complicada. Muy complicada. Un solo error del cirujano y yo dejaba de existir.

—Tu vida vale mucho más —susurré con la vista pegada en la sábana blanca—. De haberlo sabido lo habría hecho de todos modos.  
—Vete.

Fue como una puñalada en el estómago. Eventualmente me encontré con su mirada y el dulce azul era solo un trozo de hielo. Pero aún así las lágrimas...

—Vete de aquí y hazte la cirugía. No quiero que regreses hasta que estés curada. No puedo verte.  
—Kara, por favor.

Casi podía sentir su rabia dispararse en todas direcciones. La tristeza mezclada con la furia.

—No puedo verte sabiendo que estás muriendo por mi culpa.  
—No es... —la primer lágrima rodó por su mejilla, creando un agujero en mi pecho, doloroso y perdido.

Cuando se inclinó lo necesario para rozar mis labios unos segundos, lo único que deseé fue quedarme con ella.  
Su voz al alejarse fue solo un murmullo:

—Por favor vuelve a mí.

* * *

**Lena.**

La doctora Corday estaba sentada en el consultorio que el hospital le había proporcionado, con el solo objetivo de de reunirse conmigo, otra vez.  
Cuando entré y tomé asiento la mujer inspiró muy hondo e hizo los papeles con mi historial a un lado. Seguramente me sometería a la misma conversación de días atrás cuando nos enteramos de que el cáncer había avanzado. Y a decir verdad no estaba de humor para eso.

—Por favor solo dígame qué sigue ahora y acabemos con esto.  
—Sabes que debo decirte...  
—¿Que es un procedimiento riesgoso y podría preferir asegurarme unos meses de vida en vez de unas horas? —dije copiando su mismo tono duro y profesional—. Haga su trabajo. Le aseguro que he pagado mucho por las molestias ocasionadas.  
—Lena, no estoy aquí por el dinero.  
—¿Entonces por qué?

Su mirada vaciló entre mí y el escritorio entre nosotras, hasta que dijo;

—Te he visto regresar de un trauma severo que debió matarte. Fui testigo de tu lenta recuperación en Londres, de lo difícil que fue para ti pasar por todo aquello. Vine porque tu amiga Maggie me puso al tanto de tu desinterés por curarte y ahora que es tarde...  
—¿Ahora que es tarde qué? —no intentaba ser tosca con ella, pero después de todo lo que había pasado estaba cansada de que todos me juzgaran en silencio por no haber hecho nada cuando debí.

Cuando Kara despertó y lo único que pidió fue que me sometiera a la cirugía no lo pensé dos veces. Claro que había estado devastada, de lo más vacía por su triste frialdad y decepción al saber que el cáncer había avanzado. Pero también entendía que de todas formas era mi culpa y lo menos que podía hacer era operarme. De no haber sido tan imbécil habría estado sana mucho tiempo atrás, ¿pero alguien habría salvado a Kara? Era la pregunta que deambulaba por mi mente a cada momento y la única cosa que me hacía sentir un poco mejor con respecto a toda la mierda de las últimas semanas.

La exhalación corta de la doctora me recordó dónde estaba y no me vi venir todo lo que dijo luego.

—Tenía una hija, ahora tendría tu misma edad. Murió en un accidente aéreo hace cuatro años —al oír aquello abrí la boca para decir algo, lo que fuese, pero ella me detuvo con un gesto de la mano y una leve sonrisa—. No es necesario. Se llamaba Mackenzie, ¿sabes? Vivía en Rhode Island, fue a la universidad allí, sé que no era el mejor de los ejemplos y no se comportaba como era debido. Pero mucho antes de eso cuando tuve que comenzar a trabajar a tiempo completo mi ex marido decidió que sería buena idea ir a juicio y quitarme la custodia. Mackenzie era solo una niña y para ese entonces poco entendía de las razones por las que su padre me alejó lo más que pudo de ella y yo... Bueno, es un error del que siempre estaré arrepentida... Yo volví a Londres y me establecí en el primer hospital que me admitió. Cada fin de semana viajé a Rhode Island para visitarla y Mark siempre encontraba excusas para impedir que la viera. Hasta que un día pude hacerlo y ella... Pues ya tenía una nueva madre y un hermoso hogar. Y ya no quería estar conmigo.

La doctora Corday bajó la cabeza al escritorio y varios rizos rebotaron sobre su frente. Tragué saliva, demasiado aturdida por las coincidencias que se me estaban presentando en la mente. Pero ella siguió;

—Sabía que Mackenzie estaba creciendo y se estaba convirtiendo en alguien diferente a la dulce niña que yo crié. Su padre tenía mucho dinero, su madrastra le otorgaba las libertades equivocadas que llevaron a que fuera un triste ser humano. Yo ya me había establecido en Londres y pasados muchos años cuando recibí su llamada por primera vez. Recuerdo que se había escondido en el sótano para que nadie la escuchara, que hablaba muy bajo y ya era de madrugada. Lo primero que me dijo fue «mamá, creo que quiero estudiar medicina». Fue toda una sorpresa que luego de tanto tiempo se le ocurriera intentar localizarme para decirme eso. Algo tan extraño como eso —me miró a los ojos y noté que los suyos estaban cristalizados, pero la sonrisa no se borraba, seguia intacta—. No sé qué pasó por su cabeza aquella vez, porqué quiso decírselo a alguien que tranquilamente podría considerar una extraña, pero eso llevó a muchas cosas nuevas. Hablábamos algunas noches, yo intentaba darle ánimos para que le dijera a su padre que ya no quería seguir en esa universidad, alejarla de sus malas costumbres. Y pareció funcionar en parte hasta que me llamó en plena tarde diciendo que Mark la enviaría a China por negocios familiares.

El nudo en mi estómago subió hasta mi garganta al escuchar lo último. Ya no me cabía ninguna duda, era cierto; la hija de la doctora Corday era la misma Mackenzie que yo había conocido y no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto. Algo amargo se instaló en mi boca al tratar de mantener una expresión inalterable, pero la doctora no estaba prestando atención a mis reacciones, como si se encontrara en un trance tan solo continuó;

—Podría decirse que con esa libertad pudo visitarme por primera vez sin los ojos de su padre siempre sobre ella. Y por muchísimo tiempo fuimos felices. Por mucho tiempo me pregunté qué había cambiado en su mentalidad de niña malcriada que me odiaba para darme otra oportunidad, para ser alguien mejor. Y créeme que fue alguien mejor. Con el tiempo logró desprenderse de todo lo que tenía que ver con su padre y se volvió tan sincera y desinteresada. Tan... Idéntica a la niña que yo había cuidado. Murió mientras regresaba de África, estaba haciendo cosas muy importantes allí, cosas de las que aún me siento orgullosa. El avión se estrelló a pocas horas del despegue y dicen que su muerte fue instantánea —se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y su sonrisa se torció un poco—. Sé que no te pareces en nada a ella, físicamente digo, pero cuando te vi por primera vez sentí... Podría jurar que sentí a mi hija en esa habitación. Y me sentí aliviada, me sentí libre de tanto dolor y me prometí que haría todo a mi alcance para salvarte a ti. Para salvar a alguien que seguía aquí.

Cuando bajé la mirada y me sequé un par de odiosas lágrimas pude sentir sus ojos posarse en mí. No tenía sentido decirle que la había conocido. Al fin y al cabo la Mackenzie que yo tenía en la memoria aún no se convertiría en la buena persona que ella describía. Pero de todos modos un sentimiento de vacío me golpeaba el pecho, como si le estuviera ocultando algo importante, vital.

—No es propio de mí hablar de estas cosas, mucho menos intentaba hacerte sentir mal, Lena. Discúlpame, me dejé llevar un poco por la situación.  
—No, no es nada de eso. Es solo que me ha afectado más de lo que pensé posible —murmuré.

Cuando observé a la mujer frente a mí ya no sentí a la figura profesional que me reprochaba por mis malas decisiones. Al ver la calma en sus ojos solo pude pensar en mi madre y en como todo sería diferente si estuviera viva. Si Lionel nunca hubiera puesto las bombas en aquel avión, si no la hubiera asesinado jamás me habría convertido en el desastre que marcó toda mi vida. Pero recordé entonces que estaría muerta, el cáncer la habría matado de todas maneras. Y tan solo sirvió para que las lágrimas cayeran con más intensidad, para extrañar a alguien que hace tiempo me había dejado, para pensar en cada pequeño instante en el que me sentí miserable.

—Oh, Lena...  
—Lo siento, necesito salir —dije levantándome a toda prisa. Mi voz apenas se escuchaba y las lágrimas ya me querían doler en el centro del pecho—. Voy a hacerme la cirugía. Haga lo que sea necesario para que sea hoy mismo y avíseme cuando todo esté preparado.  
—¿A dónde irás?  
—Tengo que escribir un carta.

**Kara.**

A Maggie siempre se le daba bien ocultar cosas importantes. Como mis últimas dos fiestas de cumpleaños o, volviendo el tiempo más atrás, el hecho de que Lena era Excalibur. Pero cuando desperté y me fueron visitando de a poco y mi mejor amiga fue la última, no me demoré mucho en notar que algo iba mal. No por el hecho de que Lena no estuviera allí presente, hasta el momento no me había preocupado, pero para cuando se lo pregunté a Maggie su expresión me horrorizó.

No precisé insistir tanto. Sus palabras salieron por sí solas y toda la alegre paz que estaba manejando por saber que Lena había encontrado mi potencial cura se desvaneció al escuchar que el cáncer había logrado expandirse.

Un poco más tarde Lena había llegado y todo lo que podía ver era una sentencia de muerte. Como si mi vida hubiera sido cambiada por la suya en un pacto terrible. Más allá de las bolsas bajo los ojos, del verde agotado mezclado con felicidad con el cual me veía, más allá de cada pequeña cosa que había necesitado ver apenas despertar... Solo me sentía asustada. Me temía que desapareciera, de nuevo, que acabara por irse en cualquier momento y todo por mi culpa. De por sí ya parecía un fantasma.

Pero ya era de noche y toda mi familia estaba conmigo.

Mi madre me explicó lo que Lena había logrado junto a los científicos, que era algo extraordinario, que casi no había descansado por encontrar una forma de sanarme. Y claro que me emocionaba pero también hacía que doliera. Así que la mención de su nombre era un sabor agridulce.

Maggie, sentada a los pies de la cama, me comentaba tonterías de frikis que, según ella, me había perdido en mi tiempo en coma. Solo el ánimo en su voz lograba hacerme reír de tanto en tanto, pero ni siquiera sus tonterías alejaban de mi cabeza el hecho de que en alguna parte Lena se debatiría entre la vida y la muerte. Una pelea que ya estaba luchando hace tiempo.

Alex, sentada junto a mi madre, tenía los ojos en la portátil. Le había ordenado a algunos agentes del DEO que hicieran guardia en el hospital y cerca de la habitación donde Lena, de ser exitosa la operación, estaría recuperándose.  
No habían atrapado a Sage, nadie la encontraba, y aunque podría ya estar muy lejos de National City siempre existiría el riesgo de que estuviera cerca. Así que mi hermana mantenía el contacto con los agentes cada cierto tiempo por si habían novedades. Que yo no se lo hubiera pedido y decidiera hacerlo todo por su cuenta me hacía sentir un poco feliz.

Solo había visto a Kal unos minutos.

Claro que se alegraba de verme bien pero había regresado lo que había sentido al volver de Krypton, la sensación de que no podía soportar ver a mi primo sin pensar en el planeta destruido, en lo perdido con Lena, en el dolor... No lo culpaba y jamás lo haría. Pero mirarlo dolía.

Una vez me administraron otra de las dosis que Lena había traído casi pude jurar que me sentía igual que siempre. Aunque claro estaba lejos de la realidad. Sabía que mis poderes seguían en algún sitio esperando a ser reactivados pero en ese mismo instante solo eran algo débil.

Odiaba sentir que no podía volar hasta donde Lena y estar a su lado. Que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para ponerme de pie sin perder el conocimiento. De por sí el pecho me dolía cuando respiraba ya que la herida de bala muy lentamente terminaba su recuperación. Quería estar a su lado y quedarme con ella, por lo que no poder me enfurecía. Me hacía querer gritar no saber si volvería a verla. Ni siquiera habíamos tenido una despedida.

Por mucho que intenté encontrar su latido en la lejanía, no lo logré.

El reloj digital de Alex marcaba las ocho en punto cuando un agente del DEO se acercó. Se dirigió solo a mí y me entregó un sobre. Con un asentimiento de cabeza se retiró por el mismo lugar y mi madre, Alex y Maggie miraron preocupadas el papel entre mis manos.

—Me avisaron hace un rato que la cirugía no será hasta dentro de media hora —comunicó dubitativa mi hermana.

Pero encontrar en el sobre algún informe de su muerte no había sido mi preocupación. Sabía que a Lena le gustaba hacer todo especial, que siempre buscaba una manera increíble de hacer las cosas. Y por eso supe sin pensarlo de más que la carta que me había escrito podía contener la despedida que ya no deseaba.

—A Lena le gusta escribir —dije mirando el sobre sin nombre ni marcas—. No esperaría menos de ella. Tonta, Lena, como me hayas escrito una carta de...  
—Hey —era mi madre quien me tomaba de la mano y la sujetaba con fuerza, logrando que la viera a través de mi mirada acuosa—. Puedes hacer esto, Kara, puedes leer esa carta. Lo único que debes recordar es que Lena regresará.  
—¿Qué haré si no vuelve?  
—Sí que volverá —dijo esta vez Maggie. Una sonrisa acompañó el brillo en sus ojos—. Y tú sabes porqué.

Volví a mirar el sobre e inhalé despacio. Mi madre me besó en la frente y Alex me dio una palmada suave en la pierna antes de irse las dos seguidas por Maggie.

El corazón me latió nervioso mientras abrí el sobre y, por un pequeño momento en el que todo fue incierto, le pedí y rogué al destino que le diera a Lena la oportunidad de vivir.


	32. Chapter 32

Una vez abrí el sobre la carta se deslizó entre mis dedos.

Reconocí al instante su caligrafía, la tinta negra formaba pequeñas palabras que intenté no leer antes de tiempo y que de todas maneras me ponían ansiosa. Así que respiré hondo. Respiré una vez, y de nuevo, hasta que el temblor de mis manos que hacía vibrar el papel no fue tan violento y comencé a leer.

_La primer carta que escribí fue hace siete años y estaba dirigida a mi madre, había comenzado otro año en la universidad y me encontraba tan sola como triste. Había sido un día bastante malo entre los asuntos con mi padre y los constantes rumores en los pasillos, así que me senté bajo las gradas del campo de atletismo y le escribí a mi madre._

_Pero ese día también entendí dos cosas. La primera, que escribir era una buena manera de separar el infierno que era mi realidad, de esconderme en un pequeño mundo donde nadie podría tocarme y que de hecho servía. La segunda, y la más increíble aunque no lo sabía, fue que al verte por primera vez regresó toda la esperanza que había perdido._

_Y sí, te conocí ese mismo día._

_Estabas con Maggie en la bienvenida de la universidad. Recuerdo aún que la rectora estaba dando su discurso y mantengo todavía en mi memoria tu expresión cuando todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Sin darme cuenta estaba sonriendo porque una completa extraña parecía ser sensible a unos acalorados aplausos._   
_Entonces recordé que eras la misma persona con quien había tropezado en la puerta de nuestra habitación, cuando te vi por un pequeño segundo intentando disculparte mientras_ _juntabas_ _tus cosas. Tendría que haber imaginado que serías todo un descubrimiento por el solo hecho de que me estabas pidiendo perdón a mí, una Luthor._

_Luego se me ocurrió la cosa más descabellada de todas. Me metí a la oficina de la rectora y busqué tu número. Sé que habría estado mejor solo ir hacia ti y hablarte pero fui una tonta que tenía miedo de que_ _pensaras_ _igual que los demás. Pero estabas tan distraída con respecto a todo que... Pues era extraño. Porque siempre fuiste diferente. Todo era distinto contigo y no sabía cómo tomarlo._

_Me asustaba estar cerca de ti y sentir que las cosas podían estar bien por un momento. Me aterraba no saber cómo alejarte porque al mismo tiempo solo quería que te quedaras. Y mi vida estaba tan llena de problemas, tan... Oscura, que esos rayos de luz que me_ _regalabas_ _eran de lo más extraños. Nunca me sentí tan bien como la primera vez que curaste mis heridas, te notaba asustada pero aún así seguías limpiando la sangre y colocando las vendas. Porque sí._

_Sin juzgarme, o tenerme miedo o querer alejarte. Solo estabas ahí muy paciente y terca queriendo cuidar de mí. Tan dulce, amable y... Me enamoré tanto de ti. Me enamoré tan profundamente de ti que podría haberlo hecho todo con tal de tenerte por siempre._

_Tal vez tardé mucho tiempo en confesar lo que sentía pero es que, ¿cómo iba a saber yo lo que pasaría? ¿Qué tal si te_ _marchabas_ _? Porque tal vez yo leía todo demasiado mal y tú me_ _considerabas_ _solo una amiga. Una amiga que te miraba demasiado tiempo con más interés del normal para ser solo eso._

_Pero todo eso pasó. Todo se fue tan rápido que ni siquiera lo podía comprender._

_Me pregunto muy seguido cómo habrían sido las cosas si me hubieras dicho que te ibas. ¿Te preguntaste alguna vez si te habría esperado? ¿Si habría sido paciente? Lejos de molestarme o enfadarme por cosas que ya quedaron en el pasado y han dejado de doler, siendo honesta, sé ahora la respuesta. Claro que te habría esperado. Habría esperado cada día con una sonrisa a que volvieras, habría estado impaciente por verte regresar mientras me recuperaba de mis propios problemas._

_Seis años atrás, incluso hasta después de que te fueras, amarte era la única cosa que me mantenía cuerda. Porque podría haber seguido el camino de Lex, podría haberme perdido en la maldad de mi familia y ser mucho peor que ellos. ¿Soy una mala persona por haberlo considerado? Lo pensé una vez. Dejarme llevar por el lado fácil y vil era lo más cómodo pero no, nunca he sido así. No podría_ _defraudarme_ _a mí misma y caer tan bajo._

_No toleraba pensar que te podría decepcionar. Tú siempre fuiste la única que creyó ciegamente en mí, la única que me amó incondicionalmente._

_Mientras escribo esto la doctora Corday está haciendo los últimos preparativos. Acaba de decirme que estará presente en el quirófano y que no permitirá que los cirujanos se rindan fácilmente si algo sale mal. Pero para este momento ya no siento miedo._   
_Ya no me aterra morir, no sé qué hay de bueno en aceptar la muerte, pero sé que viví lo necesario, viví el tiempo ideal._

_Porque salí del lugar oscuro en el que me encontraba para hallar algo que nunca creí que obtendría. Me alejé de los días en que todo me hacía querer romperme los puños con la pared, gritar, llorar, odiarme. Y sé, a pesar de las incontables noches donde te odié por_ _necesitarte_ _, que la única razón por la que buscaba la luz en ese túnel era por ti._

_A pesar de caer una y otra vez y levantarme sola, tú existías como una pequeña luz en el fondo de mi alma, me_ _insistías_ _en silencio aunque no pudiera escucharte y si sentía que me rendía, las huellas que dejaste se encendían en mi piel y me hacían volver a intentarlo._

_Tú siempre estuviste ahí como un recuerdo que nunca pude arrancar. Porque podía jurar que te había dejado de amar para sentir al día siguiente que lo mucho que te extrañaba me estaba matando. Porque tanto te extrañé y tanto te estuve esperando que habían semanas enteras donde lo único que había en mi mente era tu rostro._

_Y mucho tiempo pasó viviendo de ese modo. Muchos detectives privados, aunque me avergüence admitir, fueron pagados para intentar buscar algo, lo que sea de ti. Pero nadie te encontraba y ninguno de ellos parecía creer que existías. Eras como un fantasma._

_El día que apareciste por primera vez en las noticias fue el más alocado de mi vida. Porque todas las piezas se unieron solas al verte. ¿Cómo ibas a pensar siquiera que no iba a reconocer los ojos que tanto amaba? Esa primera vez vi tu sonrisa en la televisión y se sintió como si algo volviera a tirar de mí, hacia ti._

_Le_ _sonreías_ _a la cámara de un niño que, sorprendido y emocionado, te estaba grabando y tú solo... Solo eras tú. Eras la misma Kara que yo había amado y no entendía porqué mi corazón se sentía tan extraño cuando estaba segura de que te había superado._

_Las próximas semanas las noticias fueron un caos. Muchos te relacionaban con Superman y otros tantos intentaban descubrir quién eras. En CatCo todos me preguntaban quién sería el que escribía el artículo de tu gran aparición, o cuando empezaríamos a investigar tu verdadera identidad ya que ese era el tema más hablado en National City._

_A pesar de tener sentimientos encontrados con tu regreso preferí que toda la ciudad creyera que mi silencio para con Supergirl significaba alguna estúpida enemistad. No tenía intención alguna de ser otro medio amarillista más que buscaba dinero_ _usándote_ _a ti._

_Así que pasaron años. Unos largos años donde alguna que otra noche creía ver en el cielo un destello rojo, y me preguntaba sin parar si por casualidad eras tú. Si intentabas acercarte, si querías hablarme o si tan solo pasabas a verme. Saber que estábamos demasiado cerca me hacía cuestionarme si llegaría el día donde te vería por casualidad en la calle._

_Y estabas tan cerca que llegó el día en el que te vi en la conferencia de prensa y todo se vino abajo. Sé que tú tampoco podías creerlo, siempre fue fácil leer tus emociones, pero verte a tan pocos metros fue como desenterrar los recuerdos en los que no quería volver a pensar._

_Verte después en CatCo hizo que todo el control que creía poseer se fuera por la borda. Sin darme cuenta comencé a ir todos los días a la empresa y, por más de que quisiera_ _ignorarte_ _, olvidar que tú estabas cerca no era algo fácil. Hasta que me hablaste y mis miedos se multiplicaron y con el paso de los días se fue volviendo más complicado tratar de alejarte._

_Porque a la vez necesitaba que me explicaras, al mismo tiempo quería enojarme porque me ocultaras la verdad y sobre todo eso estaba jodidamente confundida por lo que sentía al mirarte._

_Y lo siento mucho, Kara, por haberte dicho tantas cosas horribles, por haber hecho todo tan difícil. Tenía miedo de lo que implicaba volver a amarte y estar en tus manos, miedo de perderte una vez más._

_Pero eres la droga contra la que jamás quise luchar. ¿Cómo arrancar todo lo que eres de mí, si estás en todas partes? ¿Cómo dejar de sentir que eres lo que siempre me ha faltado?_

_Esta carta puede parecer el delirio de una loca que ya se ha rendido y se despide, pero no. Es el delirio de una loca enamorada que, aunque acepta la posibilidad de morir, espera con toda su alma volver a despertar para ir en busca del amor de su vida._

_Eres mi único amor, en esta vida, en las pasadas y en las que siguen. Aunque deba ser un tonto demonio enamorándose de un ángel una y otra vez, aunque tenga que convertirme en una torpe princesa y tú quien me rescate de la tristeza._

_Por favor, no quiero que te conviertas en una persona solitaria, en alguien deprimido y sin amor. Si algo me sucede no quiero pensar en que todo lo que vivimos solo servirá para hacerte daño. Quiero que lo superes, que seas la misma Kara increíble y alegre que tanto amo._

_Quiero que dejes a tu familia acercarse porque sé que la cura funcionará y vivirás. Deja que tu madre te trate como la niña que en el fondo aún eres. Deja que Alex se burle de ti cuando comiences a recuperarte y lo hagas a paso de tortuga._   
_Deja que Maggie te recuerde que donde quiera que yo esté, estaré bien, deja que te diga todas las cursilerías que necesites para llenar tu corazón._

_Y por último. Si no despierto, si no regreso, solo sé paciente. Estaré esperándote donde sea que nos toque conocernos luego._

_Te amo y lo haré siempre, regrese o no._

_Te veo pronto._

Dejé caer la carta en mi regazo, y exhalé mirando un punto en el vacío. Había estado conteniendo el aire mientras leía y la sensación tan dura en mi estómago no hacía más que agrandarse. Luego las lágrimas.

No podía contener el llanto, no podía hacer más que llorar porque el modo en que las cosas se habían dado no era lo que merecíamos. Nada era justo y eso dolía como un infierno.

Sentir que en ese mismo momento la persona a quién más amaba estaba entre la vida y la muerte, de nuevo, solo se asimilaba a lo que sentí cuando Sage me disparó. El dolor en mi corazón era tal que habría sido mejor seguir en coma que tolerar ese sentimiento.

Al alzar la vista me sorprendí de ver a Maggie allí, con gesto angustiado. Sin decir nada se quitó la chaqueta y las botas y se metió en la cama junto a mí. Entre mi llanto y su silencio estuvimos así un largo rato, mis ojos incluso ya ardían, mi cuerpo estaba de nuevo temblando. No quería pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo en alguna parte de National City, de lo que podía suceder por un minúsculo error.

—Estará bien, ella siempre está bien y lo sabes.  
—No quiero que se vaya —dijo mi voz entrecortada, y mi amiga me estrechó entre sus brazos.  
—Lena es una testaruda como tú, es difícil que lo haga así como así. Siempre pelea con todo lo que tiene.  
—¿No ha peleado ya lo suficiente?

Maggie guardó silencio por un momento hasta que respondió;

—Ha peleado demasiado —concordó,  
asintiendo, ya luego suspirando—. Pero la diferencia es que ahora tiene algo a lo que regresar. Así como tú regresaste a ella, Lena volverá a ti.  
—Tengo miedo.  
—¿La chica de acero con miedo? ¿Dónde está tu positividad, rubia? —sonrió frotando mi brazo animada y aunque las lágrimas seguían apareciendo, ya no eran tan consistentes—. Tú, más que nadie, tienes que creer que regresará. Confía en ella, confía en lo que ustedes dos tienen. Es lo más real que he visto jamás.

Respiré hondo y el pecho se me llenó de un aire pesado y ansioso.

Lena tenía que despertar, tenía que curarse y volver y yo seguiría aquí para cuando lo hiciera.

Solo tenía que esperar.

* * *

—¿Dónde está Kara?

Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de mi boca cuando me quitaron el respirador y era finalmente conciente de dónde estaba. Según la doctora Corday, a pesar de que no habían pasado por complicaciones era todo un caso entre cien que hubiera sobrevivido los primeros dos días cuando el pronóstico no era nada bueno.

Pero ahí estaba. Media confundida por la cantidad multiplicada de agentes del DEO fuera de mi habitación que hacían guardia. Y mucho más preocupada por no saber nada de Kara. Ni siquiera estaba al tanto del tiempo pasado inconsciente pero la duda ya se había instalado junto con el miedo.

—No te fuerces mucho —pidió Alex, quién se encontraba en un sofá cercano, al tiempo en el que la doctora Corday entraba con una sonrisa brillante—. Kara está bien. Se recupera aunque lentamente. La cura parece estar sirviendo.  
—¿Pero?

Había visto la vacilación en su rostro y no pude evitar dudar. ¿Y cómo culparme? Ya no podía pensar en Kara o cualquier cosa en mi vida sin sentir que estábamos en peligro.  
Alex cruzó una mirada con la doctora y ésta asintió antes de acercarse al monitor junto a mí.

—Hay algo mal con sus poderes. Es muy temprano para especular pero... las probabilidades de que regresen son escasas en este momento.  
—¿Cómo es eso posible?  
—Empezamos con pruebas pequeñas, insignificantes. Su invulnerabilidad no está presente, tampoco la super visión —Alex se detuvo, su expresión decaída ya era demasiado abrumadora—. He tenido que decirle que es a causa de la cura. Que los químicos tienen un proceso lento que hace que sus poderes... Dios, ¿cómo le diré a mi hermana que quizás ya no vuelva a ser quién era? ¿Cómo explicarle que Supergirl tal vez está... ?  
—No lo digas. Es muy pronto para pensar en eso. Tú misma lo dijiste, es demasiado temprano para especular y no hay razón para alarmar a Kara, ¿de acuerdo?   
—¿Entonces solo no le diré nada? No quiero guardarle secretos. No a ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio. La doctora Corday permanecía de pie a un lado del monitor pero no buscaba hacerse la distraída, nos contemplaba con palpable preocupación.

—Es mi culpa —dije luego de unos minutos. Descubrí en ese momento que si respiraba hondo el pecho me dolía terriblemente—. Debí estudiar la sustancia mejor. Hacer las cosas de otra modo, asegurarme de que ningún efecto secundario...  
—Lena, para ya. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que has logrado? No creo que seas consciente de que creaste una cura para alguien que no es de este planeta. Un antídoto que muchos decían no sería posible hasta dentro de un par de miles de años. Tú la salvaste. ¿Qué importa lo demás? —Alex no estaba especialmente enojada. Entendía a la perfección de donde venía su exaltación.  
—Ella ama quién es. Ama ser Supergirl. Y se lo he quitado.  
—Seguiré con las pruebas, ¿te parece bien? Seguiré buscando y cuando tenga novedades, buenas o malas, vendré corriendo. Pero piensa un poco en ti, Lena, en recuperarte. Tienes prohibido culparte por salvar a mi hermana.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando se inclinó y me besó en la frente, saliendo de la habitación tan pronto que incluso la doctora se quedó asombrada.

—¿Cómo te sientes sin el respirador?   
—Duele un poco. Pero al menos puedo hablar y no sentirme una completa inútil en la cama —dije mirando a través de la ventana a los agentes del DEO fuera del cuarto.  
—No lo eres. Es solo que toma tiempo. Necesitas recuperar todas tus energías, sabes que no fue una cirugía fácil.  
—¿Estuve a punto de morir o algo así? Porque no me sorprendería en absoluto. Sería como el atentado número cincuenta y dos contra mi vida.

La doctora sonrió muy apenas pero negó con la cabeza.

—Nada de eso. No corriste peligros directos pero... En un par de ocasiones algunos cirujanos consideraron cerrarte y no continuar. Supongo que para ellos habría sido más fácil no tener que pasar por cuatro horas y dejar el tumor donde estaba. Estarían ahora diciéndote que lo intentaron pero que nada más se podía hacer.  
—¿Y qué pasó?  
—Tomé el control de la cirugía —murmuró con suficiencia—. Sé lo mucho que te ha costado someterte a la operación, en sí lo que te costó venir hasta aquí. Como mínimo tenía que dar lo mejor de mí.  
—Realmente no sé cómo agradecerle.  
—Puedes empezar cuidando de ti misma. Nada de estrés innecesario.  
—Eso es un poco complicado de prometer —admití, exhalando despacio—. Haré lo que pueda.  
—Eso es mejor que nada.

La mujer me sonrió y creí que ya se iría cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Pero acabó por tomar algo de la pequeña mesa a los pies de la cama. Un sobre. Entonces regresó a mi lado.

—Esta carta llegó la mañana siguiente a la cirugía —me tendió el papel y fue difícil cogerla sin que el corazón me empezara a latir desenfrenado—. Solo puedo decirte, Lena, que lo que ustedes dos han creado es una de las cosas más hermosas de las que he podido ser testigo. Confía en que todo saldrá bien, eventualmente.  
—Gracias. De verdad.

La doctora Corday se había ido un minuto después. Y yo estaba allí tan nerviosa como si Kara se encontrara a mi lado. Pero sabía que de algún extraño modo era así y que la mujer a la que amaba con desesperación siempre estaría junto a mí, la viera o no. Pudiera tocarla o no.

Tragué con dificultad y retiré el papel del sobre.

_Sé que no ganaré el premio a la originalidad después de la carta que tú me has escrito. Mucho menos llegará esta a compararse a la tuya... Tú tienes un manejo mucho mejor de las palabras. Pero es la mejor manera en la que puedo decirte lo que siento. Parece que no habláramos desde hace siglos luego de todo lo que pasó y ahora que puedo hacerlo, quiero escribirte._

_Por empezar, si me concedieran un deseo, si un fantástico genio se apareciera frente a mí y me asegurara que puede cumplir cualquier cosa, no lo pensaría dos veces antes de pedir volver a verte. Volver a mirarte a los ojos nuevamente, tocarte, que me abraces y descubrir otra vez que mi hogar solo eres tú._

_Necesito volver a verte porque nuestro tiempo nunca fue suficiente. Porque fui cobarde y me asusté, y fui torpe y salí corriendo antes de enfrentarme a dos corazones rotos en vez de solo el mío. Escapé creyendo que el universo sería lo bastante grande, oscuro y silencioso como para obligarme a creer que mis problemas eran minúsculos a comparación de todo lo demás. Pero me alejé de ti, sin decir nada, desconociendo que era el error más grande de, al menos, mi mundo._

_Por todo eso entiendo que pedirte que no te vayas es un tanto egoísta e hipócrita. Lo sé, puedes culparme. Al fin y al cabo todo lo que pasó fue debido a mí. Pero no me pidas que aprenda a existir en una vida en la que tú ya no estés presente._

_Quizás soy capaz de levantar el peso más inimaginable, ver y oír a grandes distancias, volar tan rápido que en un parpadeo estaría a kilómetros. Pero nunca seré capaz de dejarte ir. No puedo entender cómo es tan fácil ser inmune a las balas -la mayor parte del tiempo-, y no a ti. Nunca aprendí a defenderme de los sentimientos que_ _generabas_ _en mí. Como si lo deseara, de todos modos._

_Estoy tan enamorada de ti que pensar en la posibilidad de no verte regresar me asusta más allá de lo que puedo soportar. No me deja en paz la idea de perderte para siempre, taladra mi cabeza a cada momento y solo sirve para que me_ _inunden_ _las ganas de llorar._

_Porque sé que por mucho que intente nada será como antes. No puedo volver atrás. Nadie ha dejado caer en este universo una máquina del tiempo... que yo sepa. Pero ¿sabes? Dudo que quisiera regresar. Una parte de mí desearía con todas sus fuerzas aceptar un viaje al pasado para cambiar todos mis errores. Pero sé, sé muy en el fondo, que todo lo que nos ocurrió ha pasado por algo._

_Maktub me dijiste hace tiempo. Literalmente significa está escrito. Y me gusta creer que realmente es así. Me gusta pensar que lo que sea que nos espera ya fue preparado para nosotras._

_Y lo lamento pero ya no tendré en consideración la posibilidad de no despertar junto a ti en unos años. No tendré en cuenta nada más que no sea verte bien. Aquí, conmigo._

_Escribo esto y es bastante tarde en la madrugada. Es uno de esos pocos y raros momentos donde la droga que me dan me deja estar un momento despierta. Y con todo lo acontecido, con estar al borde de la muerte y literalmente tener que vivir en la Fortaleza de la Soledad, con todo solo sigo pensando en ti._

_Haremos las cosas bien, buscaré la forma de_ _recompensarte_ _por todo lo que te hice pasar y que sé que no fue poco. Te lo debo porque mereces vivir al fin. Vivir feliz. Sabes con seguridad que así será porque conoces mi corazón y todo lo que hay en él. Son las ventajas de que sea solo tuyo._

_Planeo decirte el resto cuando te vea. Al menos trataré de estar consciente en ese entonces (me acaban de administrar la medicina nocturna y en diez minutos estaré flotando sobre las nubes)._

_Ojalá leas esto, Lena. Ojalá tengamos una nueva oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo. Es todo lo que necesito._

_Te amo y te espero. Kara._

Necesité leer todo una vez más para que el alma me volviera al cuerpo.

No era usual en mí llorar. Había aprendido a reprimir mis emociones con el paso de los años y nunca fallaba en volverme una piedra si era necesario. Pero con Kara... Con Kara todo cambiaba. Con ella no podía hacerme la fuerte porque en realidad ni siquiera lo necesitaba. Ya no deseaba serlo. Así que podía llorar.

Y por tantas, tantas razones.

Sentía las emociones que no me permití sentir durante seis años. Las que no quería tolerar cuando Kara regresó a mi vida, esas que no quería recordar cuando de repente ella estaba en todas partes y le aseguraba a mi corazón que nada de lo que me pasaba al verla era real.

Lloraba más y más al pensar en el sentimiento abrumador al ver las noticias y reconocer su cara, verla por primera vez en el traje azul y rojo que confirmó todas mis sospechas. Incluso la tristeza de los días siguientes al entender que ni siquiera ahora que volvía a aparecer regresaría a mi vida.

Pero a pesar de todo lloraba porque el enojo que forcé para sobrellevar el dolor en mi corazón no se comparaba a nada del amor que sentía por ella. Había intentado tantas veces dejarla de querer que por un tiempo así lo creía. Era fiel creyente de que la ausencia era la mejor herramienta para superar cualquier cosa... Hasta que la ausencia dejó de serlo. Hasta que mis sentimientos por Kara reaparecieron multiplicados.

Por una vez en mi vida dejé a mi corazón llorar por todo lo que retenía. Por cada emoción olvidada y por las nuevas.

Lloré lo necesario hasta que mi cuerpo se deshizo de cada terrible recuerdo, de las manos ajenas y las palabras hirientes, hasta que al fin, y sintiendo un gran alivio, todo lo que pensaba hace años que me acabaría por destruir se desvaneció por su cuenta.

Solo quedó en mi corazón la claridad que deseé durante mucho tiempo. Solo Kara, un futuro alentador y una fuerza renovada que me permitiría enfrentarme a lo que fuese.

El pasado quizás me había quitado muchas cosas pero yo nunca me había detenido a verlo todo en una perspectiva distinta.

Kara estaba viva y yo había sobrevivido a una cirugía imposible.

¿Qué sería capaz de detenerme ahora que sabía lo tenía que hacer?

* * *

Estar en la Fortaleza era abrumador.

Sabía que Alex no buscaba quitarme las esperanzas, que sus intenciones eran buenas. Pero al verla intentar por todos los medios hallar algún rastro de mis poderes sobrehumanos, pues... Se volvió deprimente. No solo porque trataba de reconfortarme o decía que eran solo pruebas, pero en su cara yo lo notaba todo. En ningún momento le dije que lo sabía, que ya veía por donde iba la cosa al ser conciente de que ni mi gran audición o la visión microscópica, poderes que no necesitaban de tanta energía, no estaban allí. No los sentía.

Hice como si creyera la mayoría de sus suposiciones para no tener que tolerar escucharla decir que no había vuelta atrás. Pero poco duró. Me cansé de pretender ser positiva porque serlo indicaba una mentira de la que nunca había aceptado ser parte. Odiaba mentir. Ya no podía seguir fingiendo cuando la realidad era clara. Entonces, mientras me inyectaba la dosis diaria, la confronté.

—No tienes que seguir haciendo esto —su mirada vaciló en tanto alejaba la jeringa de mi piel debilitada y frunció el ceño.  
—Eres mi hermana, claro que voy a seguir haciendo esto.  
—No es a lo que me refiero —ya sentía la pesada sustancia hacerse paso por mi sangre cuando Alex se quitó los guantes de látex—. Fingir que todo estará bien.  
—Kara...  
—Sé que el último tiempo no fui el mejor ejemplo en cuanto a ser la persona más transparente del mundo, pero eres mi hermana, la única persona de la cual esperaré siempre honestidad sin importar cuanto duela. Sé que no fue fácil para ti, sigue sin serlo, pero no necesitas mentirme.  
—No te he mentido.  
—Ocultar la verdad no es mucho mejor —señalé, y sus ojos dejaron entrever todo lo que mi situación le costaba—. Sé que Supergirl ya no volverá.

Levantó la vista y su pena era palpable.

Yo no tenía intención de llorar, ni de buscar esperanzas donde no las habían, de eso había pasado tiempo y no tenía los ánimos para volver a ser positiva. No cuando mi vida había cambiado tan drásticamente de la noche a la mañana. Estaba en verdad cansada. Demasiado.

—No digas eso.  
—Intentaste hallar algo de qué tirar, te doy eso, pero no hay nada más que puedas hacer —los castaños ojos de Alex me miraron de manera extraña. Era muy probable que me estuviera mirando como si fuera una nueva persona, como la potencial humana en la que muy pronto acabaría por convertirme. Sin embargo tampoco me permití llorar—. Estoy bien ¿de acuerdo? Eso es todo lo que importa.  
—No intentes hacer de cuenta que esto no te afecta, Kara, te conozco. Desde que volviste de Krypton tu vida solo giró en torno a Supergirl. No puedes decirme que estás bien... No puede ser así de fácil.  
—Tengo sueño, Alex. A ti también te haría bien descansar.

Eso fue todo lo de ese día. Mi hermana no buscó levantarme el ánimo con falsas esperanzas y sorpresivamente me sentí un poco mejor al no tener que pretender que me alegraba pensar en la posibilidad de recuperar mis poderes.

Regresé a mi casa cuatro semanas después del intenso tratamiento en la Fortaleza de la Soledad, con la expresa indicación de no intentar nada estúpido. Lo que significó en otras palabras que no debería intentar buscar mis poderes, al menos el volar o la visión calorífica. De todos modos sabía que era incapaz.

Mientras abría las ventanas y dejaba que la luz entrara a mi departamento, me inundó el pecho una rara sensación. Los rayos de sol ya no me hacían sentir nada, más aún incluso me molestaban un poco. Tuve que parpadear varias veces para salir del trance de aquel descubrimiento; no solo el sol me era completamente inútil sino que también me sentía fuera de lugar. No sabía que hacía ahí, o lo que se suponía que debía hacer ahora que podía seguir con una vida normal, una que tantas veces había deseado.

Precisamente una hora más tarde y después de ducharme el timbre sonó. Me quedé en la sala, un poco inquieta porque no tenía manera de ver a través de la puerta, o escuchar más allá de mi audición ordinaria. Era algo a lo que no terminaba de acostumbrarme por mucho que quisiera ignorarlo.

—Rubia, ¿estás ahí? —el latido salvaje en mi pecho se alivió al escuchar la voz de Maggie y me apresuré a abrir—. Eh, si es mi cabeza hueca favorita.

Me abrazó con fuerza y tuve ganas de sonreír. Por primera vez sentía lo que era un abrazo de mi mejor amiga en todo su esplendor, sin poderes alienígenas de por medio. Lo que me llevó a pensar en otras posibilidades... Con alguien más.

—No sabía que vendrías.  
—Tu hermana me comentó que hoy saldrías de la Fortaleza. No sé cómo lo veas tú pero a mí huele a celebración.  
—Maggie...  
—Ya sé, ya sé. No quieres nada como eso, no pensaba traer globos y guirnaldas. En el sentido más figurado de la palabra, soy toda la celebración que obtendrás. Aunque algo me dice que esperabas a otra persona.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, medio avergonzada por lo fácil que era para ella ver a través de mí. ¿Pero a quién quería engañar? No veía a Lena hace un mes, el único contacto que habíamos tenido eran aquellas cartas que me resultaban ya deprimentes. Necesitaba abrazarla, hablar con ella, tan solo estar a su lado. Y aún así todavía no había sido posible.

—Pasó mucho tiempo —murmuré sin mirarla—. ¿Sabe que dejé la Fortaleza?  
—Acordamos con Alex que te preguntaríamos a ti antes de decirle. Con todo lo que pasó tal vez las emociones fuertes, tales como el amor de tu vida apareciendo de repente en tu puerta... —su tono sugerente y las palabras me hicieron sonreír. Me hicieron recordar que estaba viva gracias a ella, por ella— no sean lo más adecuado tan pronto. Al menos no justo ahora. Pero tú decides.  
—Quiero verla, Maggie, necesito verla.  
—¿Pero?

Aparté nuevamente la vista de sus ojos cafés. No sabía cómo explicar algo de todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza ahora que la muerte no estaba rondando encima de mí.

Maggie no dijo nada, se levantó y en menos de un minuto volvió con un par de bebidas. Las observé vacilante pero terminé por coger la botella que me tendía, ya abierta.

—Solo es soda, sé que no puedes tomar nada de alcohol. He estado pasándome por aquí y manteniendo este lugar decente... Por si regresabas.  
—Gracias —me escuché decir. Incluso mi propia voz me sonaba ajena y extraña. Unos minutos más en silencio y no pude contener mi curiosidad—. ¿Qué sabes de la investigación? Antes de todo esto estábamos intentando encontrar al tipo que...  
—Kara, espera.  
—¿No quieres decírmelo? ¿Es eso? Entiendo que no quisieran continuar con el tema del avión, que fuera demasiado... demasiado costoso seguir con eso. Pero no puede ser tan difícil encontrar a un ladrón. Él mismo me dijo que lo que hacía era por el simple hecho de destruir a Lena. No puede seguir...  
—¿Puedes parar un segundo? Escúchame —se acomodó mejor en el sofá y pasándose una mano por el desordenado cabello, siguió—. Lena fue quien me pidió que dejara las cosas así.  
—¿Por qué?

Bebió un trago de la soda y sus ojos fueron a parar al televisor apagado. La pantalla negra reflejaba más de mi estado de lo que podía expresar con palabras.

—Mientras te estabas recuperando fui a visitarla. Le comentaba cómo estabas, tus progresos y eso. También hablamos de otras cosas y creo que eso es algo que tendrás que solucionar con ella. Pero me dejó bastante en claro que no quiere que sigamos con esa investigación.

Quería saber más pero Maggie no daría el brazo a torcer y yo lo respetaba. Dejé mi botella casi sin tocar sobre la mesa frente a mí e intenté calmarme.

—¿Qué hay de Sage? —el nombre que no había mencionado en todo un mes salió de mis labios con una rabia intranquila. Después de tanto tiempo seguía sin comprender cómo había confiado en alguien que era todo lo contrario a lo que demostraba. Que hubiera intentado matar a Lena dejaba las cosas más que peligrosas entre nosotras.  
—Es una investigación en la que incluso el DEO está involucrado. Se tomaron muy a pecho eso de... —por su expresión y la manera en que se quedó en silencio, entendí lo que pasaba.  
—Puedes decirlo, Maggie. Ya todos los sabemos, Sage mató a Supergirl.

Mi amiga hizo una mueca y su mirada se llenó de preocupación. Volvió a hablar aunque evitó tocar el tema directamente.

—Por más que usaron todas sus herramientas... No pueden saber dónde está. Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Te aseguro que nadie se detendrá hasta saber su paradero, Kara, eso es una promesa.  
—Le había disparado a Lena —murmuré mirando el suelo. Hice una pausa y levanté la vista hacia mi amiga. Era la primera vez que hablaba del tema y no estaba segura de cómo me hacía sentir—. Le apuntó con el arma y jaló el gatillo. Solo así, como si nada. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo? ¿O si no estaba ahí?  
—La salvaste, Kara. Es todo lo que debería importarte, pensar en eso no te llevará a ningún lado.  
—Fui lo último que hice como Supergirl —dije cayendo en cuenta. Las imágenes de ese día se repetían de un modo extraño en mi mente. Como recuerdos muy, muy lejanos y memorias que no me pertenecían.  
—¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?  
—Me hace sentir que valió la pena. Por Lena lo ha valido.

Sabía que por el tono deprimente en mi voz podría parecer lo contrario, y quizás Maggie incluso así lo imaginaba. Pero esa era una de mis pocas certezas en toda esa incertidumbre. Por Lena yo lo daría todo, sin importar que tan alto era el precio.

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta la cocina. No tenía apetito ni mucho menos pero los médicos del DEO me habían especificado una dieta específica con la cual tratar mi nuevo organismo. Ya no tenía poderes, ni la energía o vitalidad de antes. Ahora pasaba por una humana común y corriente y tenía que cuidarme como cualquier otro. Al menos durante un tiempo.

—Gracias por llenar la heladera —dije sacando un par de cosas. Sonaba tan tonto que preferí no mirarla cuando se acercó.  
—¿Estarás bien, Kara?  
—Estoy bien —le aseguré, pero mi voz fallaba.  
—No. Sabes que no lo estás. Pero no te cierres, no nos alejes.  
—Me alegra que hayas venido, Maggie —repliqué separando los alimentos envasados de las verduras. Con suerte ella entendería que en ese momento necesitaba de mi soledad.  
—Lena preguntará por ti —añadió en un tono distinto, como una extraña advertencia. La observé y Maggie siguió—. Todos estos días ha querido saber cómo estabas, mentirle...  
—No precisas mentir. Iré a verla mañana.

Su sorpresa fue bastante clara pero yo mantenía mis emociones muy a raya. Todavía tenía que pensar en cómo haría para volver a mirar esos ojos que tanto extrañaba, para escuchar su voz... No era así de fácil como parecía.

—¿En serio lo harás?  
—No hemos tenido ningún contacto en cuatro semanas —murmuré. Sentí que mi corazón dolía levemente frente a esa afirmación—. Las dos acordamos esperar a estar mejor para vernos. Y estamos mejor.  
—Lena apenas salió la semana pasada del hospital. Y tú... ¿Estás segura, Kara?

Recordaba aún el momento en que me enteré de que Lena estaba bien, de que había sobrevivido. Recordaba esa dolorosa felicidad y la sensación de agobio dejando mi cuerpo de a poco. No quería perder más tiempo y a la vez estaba mucho más que nerviosa por volverla a ver.

—Solo quiero recuperar algo de normalidad, Maggie. Por muy absurdo que eso sea, necesito algo de mi normalidad de vuelta.  
—Por supuesto —repuso, dedicándome una mirada por primera vez tranquila—. Lo que sea que necesites me llamas ¿vale?  
—Está bien.

Me sonrió de lado y yo le devolví el gesto antes de verla irse.

Entre las pertenencias que habían quedado allí estaba mi celular, muerto por la falta de batería. Mientras esperaba a que se encendiera algo llamó mi atención en uno de los sofás.

El libro parecía que había quedado allí desde el día en que me fui, justo en el mismo lugar. Lo tomé en mis manos y acaricié la portada, toqué las letras con el nombre de Lena. Mi corazón se había acelerado con solo encontrar la historia que había escrito sobre nosotras hace tanto tiempo. No quería imaginar lo que pasaría al estar frente a ella.

Terminé dejando el libro en su lugar. No quería darle un final en ese momento, no con tantas cosas en mi cabeza. Acabarlo implicaba soltar del todo ese pasado que tanto dolía y, pese a que era todo lo que necesitaba, no estaba lista.

El teléfono se encendió y decenas de correos y mensajes llenaron la pantalla. Pero lo único que hice fue buscar su contacto, ir hasta su nombre y observar el número. Vacilé un momento antes de editar un nuevo mensaje.

Y volví a dudar mientras lo que quería decir se desvanecía en mi mente. No podía solo enviarle un mensaje diciéndole que quería verla.

Solo descarté el borrador y me fui a la cama. Lo que fuera que pasaba en mi vida en ese momento seguro podía esperar unas horas más.

Con suerte tendría las cosas más claras al despertar. Con suerte estaría lista para volver a verla.


	33. Chapter 33

_Hey, soy yo, Kara. Sé que es muy tarde, lo siento si te despierto, pero quería decirte que salí de la Fortaleza hace ya varias horas. Y necesitaba pensar, aclarar mi mente, por lo que me he demorado en contactarte. Desperté cerca de las diez y no he podido dormir desde entonces. Me preguntaba si podríamos vernos mañana, o cuando tú quieras... Si es que eso está bien contigo. Espero tu respuesta, Lena._

Repetí el mensaje de voz por tercera vez sin creerme que la estaba oyendo. El corazón ya se me había acelerado de solo ver su nombre en la pantalla y no hacía falta destacar que me había puesto más que nerviosa al escucharla.

Kara había regresado y yo no podía procesarlo.

Las últimas semanas le había pedido a Maggie y Alex actualizaciones en cuanto a su estado, sobretodo lo que pudieran decirme. Con Kara habíamos acordado mucho antes que volveríamos a vernos cuando las dos estuviéramos mejor, aunque siendo sincera ya no recordaba la estúpida tazón. De todas maneras me habían informado de su progreso y de lo complicado que estaba siendo, al menos para todos ellos, entender que sus poderes no volverían. En cuanto a Kara no sabía para nada qué era lo que sentía, ni lo que había pasado en su cabeza las últimas cuatro semanas.

Por lo que oír aquel mensaje me dejó devuelta en la primer casilla. Mis ganas de verla habían llegado apenas despertar de mi cirugía y la sensación de que necesitaba estar cerca suyo superaba todo lo demás.

Mis nervios no disminuyeron al levantarme de la cama y escucharla una vez más. Tenía que admitir que sonaba diferente; su voz se quebraba en ciertas partes y varias veces había vacilado como buscando no equivocarse en ninguna palabra, tal vez tan nerviosa como yo en ese momento.

Miré el reloj digital y faltaban veinte para la una de la mañana. ¿Seguiría despierta? ¿Tan sumida en el insomnio cómo yo ahora?  
Mis pies sintieron el frío suelo mientras bajaba las escaleras, pensando qué tan buena idea sería llamarla en ese momento. O si era siquiera lo indicado.

Un par de minutos después y luego de beber una gran cantidad de agua helada encendí otra vez el celular. Escribí varias líneas, convencida de que no sonaba distante o demasiado excesivo para ser tan tarde en la noche... Para ser tantas semanas pasadas sin vernos.

_En quince minutos habrá un helicóptero en la dirección que te adjunto debajo para traerte donde estoy. Si quieres venir ahora, si estás despierta aún, estaré esperándote. No estoy en National City pero el viaje no es demasiado largo. Está bien si no deseas venir o prefieres hacerlo mañana. De cualquier modo nos veremos pronto._

Me seguía pareciendo muy serio incluso después de que lo envié. Pero no estaba segura de qué otra cosa podría decirle, o transmitirle, mediante un mensaje de texto. Así que y mientras subía nuevamente las escaleras me aseguré de que mi piloto personal estuviera esperando en la dirección indicada.

Tomé una ducha rápida y mis energías se vieron renovadas a pesar de ser plena madrugada. Me vestí con un jersey enorme, un vaquero olvidado entre las cosas que había traído y solo medias. Solo pasaban cinco minutos de la una cuando encendí todas las luces y ordené sobre lo ya ordenado.

Me senté en el sofá de la sala, no escuchado ningún ruido más que el de mi propia respiración. Tenía la sensación de que estaba haciendo todo por nada. Kara podía haberse dormido. Se despertaría mañana, vería el mensaje y serviría únicamente para hacerle pasar un mal rato. Tal vez debería haber pensado mejor en el asunto y no lanzarme de lleno a una idea que mi corazón desesperado había sugerido solo porque la extrañaba demasiado.

Mi celular vibró sobre el brazo izquierdo del sofá y vacilante lo cogí. Se trataba de un mensaje del piloto; Kara acababa de aparecer y llegaría en menos de media hora.

Después de deambular ansiosa un buen rato me encontré en la biblioteca. Había permanecido intacta durante seis años enteros pero me había encargado de venir algunas veces desde National City, solo por preservar el lugar y mantener en buen estado los libros que tiempo atrás tanto había amado.

Nunca había tenido el coraje suficiente para subir arriba y entrar a ese cuarto donde Kara y yo habíamos tenido nuestra primera vez. Al menos hasta hace una semana atrás donde salí del hospital libre del cáncer; se sintió como lo más indicado instalarme temporalmente en el único lugar que parecía estar acorde a mis emociones. Emociones que no terminaba de comprender.

Observé esos dibujos que había hecho entre las estanterías siendo una adolescente. Acaricié la tinta descolorida de aquella rosa que en su momento había replicado, recordando la que le había regalado a Kara una vez, muchísimo tiempo atrás.

Fue cuando estaba contemplando su nombre sombreado con azul y rojo que el timbre sonó.

Me quedé de piedra en mi lugar, mirando fijamente la pared y creyendo que tal vez era mi mente la que se había imaginado el sonido. Pero no podía ser tan claro. Obligué a mis pies a moverse un segundo más tarde, casi corrí hasta la puerta y mi pecho se llenó de todo tipo de emociones al abrir.

—Kara.

Su nombre salió de mis labios como si no lo hubiera dicho en años y quizás, en cierta forma, así era. Llevaba un enorme abrigo beige que la cubría por completo y sus manos por delante sostenían un bolso oscuro. Pero lo que más me conmocionó fue verla a la cara. Sus ojos de un azul oceánico me veían de manera extraña más allá del semblante sin expresión. No entendía en absoluto que pasaba o lo que estaría rondando en su mente, pero se me hizo un nudo en la garganta ver el destello de algo tan triste y roto en su mirada. Algo que yo sin duda había causado.

Esa melancolía fue lo que detuvo mi impulso de querer abrazarla.

—Ven, entra —agregué al ser consciente de mi estado tonto y separándome de la puerta. Ella no respondió pero caminó dentro, sus ojos concentrándose en el suelo al pasar por mi lado.

Tragué saliva y cerré, siguiéndola hasta la sala. Los muebles seguían siendo los mismos, incluso el color de las paredes y el lugar exacto de las cosas permanecían sin perturbar.

Kara estaba de pie junto al sillón y aunque me daba la espalda tenía la impresión de que por su manera de mirarlo, tampoco había olvidado los momentos de paz que habíamos tenido allí.

—Muchas veces me pregunté qué había sido de este lugar —murmuró dirigiendo la vista a los cuadros, luego se giró en mi dirección. No podía recordar la última vez que me había sentido tan nerviosa por su presencia.  
—Quise poner la casa a la venta muchas veces. Supongo que nunca pude deshacerme del todo de algunos recuerdos.  
—Me alegra de que no lo hicieras —contestó dejando el bolso a un lado. El tono de su voz se me hacía cada vez más triste.  
—No te desperté, ¿o sí?  
—No, estaba... estaba pensando.  
—Piensas muy tarde en la madrugada —señalé con toda la naturalidad y humor que pude—. ¿Te apetece algo caliente para tomar?  
—Eso me gustaría.

Asentí y desaparecí en la cocina. Me tomé unos segundos para calmarme, para no explotar por todas las emociones que sentía al verla otra vez. Quería llorar porque estaba viva cuando todo sugería un final distinto. Necesitaba hacerlo porque retener mis sentimientos costaba terriblemente.

Dolía mirarla y sentir que estaba devastada, perdida, cuando semanas había brillado más fuerte que el sol.

El agua estaba calentándose cuando Kara apareció en el marco de la puerta. Se había quitado el abrigo y llevaba un suéter con rayas negras y rojas. Noté entonces que estaba más delgada, podría decirse que hasta algo pálida.

Estudió la cocina con la mirada y luego despacio se acercó. Tenerla tan cerca agitó penosamente mi corazón. No quería seguir ocultando lo que me pasaba, nunca me había gustado hacerlo, así que dije:

—Te extrañé. Como no tienes idea.

Kara parpadeó y noté otra emoción nueva cruzar la desolada expresión; sorpresa. No podía creer que le sorprendiera algo tan obvio.

—¿Por qué siento que pasó una eternidad?  
—El tiempo es extraño cuando estás en coma. Desafortunadamente las dos hemos tenido que entenderlo por las malas —repuse preparando dos tazas de chocolate.

Recordaba mis días en Londres luego del accidente, no todos por supuesto, pero sabía que varias veces se me había hecho difícil entender qué demonios pasaba. Me había costado hacerme a la idea de que había estado inconsciente, lejos de la realidad. Es extraño saber que el mundo sigue girando y tú solo te quedas inmóvil.

—Aunque... ha sido una eternidad desde todo lo demás también —añadí sirviendo las bebidas. Kara cogió la suya luego, asintiendo.  
—¿La universidad?  
—Y muchas cosas más —nos miramos un instante, claramente no sabíamos qué decir o cómo actuar y era estúpido. Era tan tonto no poder atravesar el desastre de dudas y problemas y volvernos a encontrar. Era preocupante.

Bebió y mientras se quedaba viendo el líquido, yo tomé coraje.

—Puede que esté un poco mal de la cabeza por hacerte venir a esta hora pero de verdad...  
—Yo necesitaba verte. No importa si me lo pedías ahora o las cuatro de la mañana —me interrumpió. Su azul intenso se cristalizó y me vi otra vez queriendo llorar—. No sé qué puedo darte, no sé si hay algo que pueda ofrecerte ahora, pero necesitaba volver a verte.

Inhalé hondo y ella rompió otra vez el contact visual. Sus dedos golpeaban nerviosamente el borde de la taza y pensé, de nuevo, que todo por lo que estaba pasando era mi culpa. Esa pena, el brillo lejos de sus ojos, el cansancio... Yo no había sido lo suficientemente inteligente o centrada al momento de encontrar la cura. Era mi error y no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

Bebí un sorbo del chocolate y me remonté un tiempo atrás, muchos años lejos de aquel momento en esta misma casa, haciendo lo mismo. Amándonos.

—Más allá de las cartas, Kara, creo... creo que nos debemos una conversación. Esta es la primera vez...  
—¿Que las dos estamos lúcidas después de todo lo que pasó? —terminó por mí, con la voz tan serena que rompía en lo deprimente—. ¿Ahora que eres capaz de odiarme por lo que hice, sin tener que preocuparte por si muero?  
—No vuelvas a decir eso. Nunca. No te odio, Kara, no puedo hacerlo.  
—Sabes lo que soy, lo que era al menos —corrigió con remordimiento, era una emoción extraña que nunca había oído venir de ella—. Tienes todo el derecho a detestarme. Por tanto tiempo, lo que hice...  
—¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de que te odie?

Kara dejó la taza y yo por igual. No podía evitar sentirme un poco frustrada por lo que sugería, molesta si es que era posible. Quizás me había costado aceptar tanto en su momento, pero de eso ya había pasado un tiempo y ya no tenía dudas sobre lo que quería. Y lo que quería era recuperarla a ella.

—Siempre supiste quién era —murmuró volviendo sus ojos hacia mí. Yo asentí—. Sé lo que escribiste en la carta pero... ¿Por qué no simplemente decírmelo?  
—Quería que tú lo hicieras. Después de todo era tu secreto, lo que eres y solo tu decisión. No voy a negar que me enfadé una y otra vez cuando no entendía porqué preferías ocultarme algo tan importante, llegué a creer que no valía la pena confiar en mí, que quizás... —suspiré, deteniéndome a pensar en esos días, incluso luego de su regreso, en los que me fastidiaba estar cerca suyo y solo obtener mentiras. Caminé fuera de la cocina y me dejé caer en el sofá de la sala, Kara por supuesto hizo lo mismo medio instante después—. Pero por alguna razón un día pensé en lo mucho que debió costar dejarlo todo e irte seis años atrás. Pensé en lo que debiste de sentir, en lo que significó dejarlo todo y... Hay mucho que no comprendo, Kara, pero estoy aquí para escucharte. Y lamento, de verdad siento mucho, no haberlo dicho antes por culpa de todo el desastre que era mi propia vida, pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Estoy dispuesta a oír tu historia si tú me la quieres contar.

No sé por qué motivo sentí que algo del peso sobre nosotras se hacía más liviano. Por qué mi corazón de repente tenía un par de heridas abiertas menos, o por qué, al observarla, me parecía volver a encontrar cierta esperanza en su mirada. Algo de vida.

—Gracias, Lena.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Por seguir aquí —replicó suavemente. Allí, a varios centímetros de mí en el sofá, la sentía demasiado pequeña, demasiado frágil. Kara exhaló y le echó un vistazo a un cuadro de París frente a nosotras. Una pequeña cafetería pintada al óleo. Me pregunté si algún día sería capaz de contarle mi sueño y no ponerme a llorar de solo recordarlo, ese tan real donde ella no estaba conmigo. Pero su voz me hizo olvidar todos mis pensamientos—. Lo haré. Te lo contaré todo.  
—¿Estás segura?  
—No lo sé. Justo ahora no estoy segura de muchas cosas. Pero podemos averiguarlo.

* * *

Sé que Lena lo estaba intentando de verdad. Que se mantenía en calma por las dos, que no buscaba bajo ningún modo presionarme.

Pero lo que sentía yo en esos momentos era extraño.

No tuve la fuerza suficiente para abrazarla cuando la puerta se abrió y la vi después de ese terrible mes. No pude obligar a mi cuerpo a inclinarme para al menos besar su mejilla. Y el hecho de que yo no había logrado ninguna de esas dos cosas le había afectado, podía notarlo.

Y me hacía sentir aún peor.

La situación entonces era la siguiente; estábamos sentadas en el sillón de la sala, con todo mi pasado sin candado y listo para ser escarbado. Creía estar preparada para poner las manos dentro de toda la enmarañada lista de recuerdos traumáticos, de dolor y pena de los últimos años. Y al mismo tiempo me asustaba. Podía no estar del todo segura de cómo resultaría abrir mi corazón por completo pero al mirarla otra vez, al conectarme con esos ojos pacientes, el peso de algún modo era menos insoportable.

Solo era Lena. Siempre sería solo ella.

Así que respiré muy hondo. Calmé mis manos nerviosas, que hasta hace un segundo no dejaban de temblar, y empecé a hablar.

—Nací en Argo, Krypton, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes. Uh... Mi madre se llamaba Alura y mi padre Zor El. No tuve hermanos, pero sí tíos, Astra y Jor El, y mi primo... —me detuve, bajando lentamente la vista al suelo. Las cosas con Kal estaban bien pero pensar en él me hizo recordar el motivo del porqué Lena y yo estábamos en esa situación... el porqué de todo aunque no quisiera culparlo. Volví a verla y la ojiverde permaneció muy paciente. Suspiré un poco nerviosa—. También sabes eso. Vale, tenía trece años cuando Krypton se destruyó y mis padres me enviaron en esa nave. Algunas veces sueño con ese día, sueño con la manera en que mi mundo moría y se destruía junto a todo lo que conocía. Mis amigos... Tenía amigos excepcionales. Conocía gente increíble. Me pregunto de vez en cuando si un día dejará de doler el haber sido testigo de como todo explotaba en cadena y ellos dejaban de existir. Solo así.

Fue Lena la que se acercó y apoyó la mano sobre la mía otra vez temblorosa. No tenía lágrimas para llorar pero el nudo en mi garganta era tal que necesité de un largo minuto para recuperarme. No supe describir el sentimiento en mi pecho al entender que ella no se iría y escucharía hasta el final.

—Era parte del cuerpo científico de Krypton —sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa pero contuvo su interés y yo sonreí a medias, nostálgica—. De verdad. Me gustaba pensar que podía llegar a ser tan buena como mis padres. Ser científica aún sigue siendo un sueño inalcanzable y distorsionado.  
—En la universidad... habías elegido biología además de periodismo —que recordara ese detalle me calentó el destruido corazón, pero ella siguió, más que emocionada por lo que acababa de descubrir—, debías de ser tan buena en ello. El avance científico en un planeta superdesarrollado, el conocimiento que debes de... —su pecho se llenó de aire y me miró con una extrañeza graciosa, como si me volviera a ver con mejor claridad—. No solo eres inteligente, eres una completa genio. ¿Puedo... preguntar por qué no seguiste con las ciencias?  
—No exageres. Suelo tener un poco más de información que el resto, eso es todo, además... Todo aquello se fue desvaneciendo en mi memoria con el paso del tiempo. Eventualmente terminé por dejar atrás esa vida y esos sueños. Al convertirme en Supergirl solo olvidé lo demás.

No es que el ambiente se hubiera vuelto tenso, más pesado o algo por el estilo. Pero la mención de mi alter ego en esas instancias era camino nuevo a recorrer. Implicaba hablarlo en voz alta, confesar más de un error y admitir más penas que alegrías. Esas que venían atadas a lo que solía ser. A lo que ya no vivía en mí.

La emoción de Lena aminoró pero a un ritmo lento, como no queriendo hacerme sentir mal por romper la pequeña paz nostálgica que se había construido. Finalmente seguí.

—Estuve atrapada en un lugar llamado La Zona fantasma durante años. Dormida en un profundo sueño... y extrañamente viva, sin envejecer —fruncí el ceño pensativa. Hasta ese día no terminaba de saber cómo había sobrevivido en el espacio tanto tiempo sin ningún daño—. De alguna manera también me fui volviendo más fuerte, la radiación del sol hizo cosas en mi cuerpo.  
—Tus poderes —murmuró y asentí con la cabeza.  
—Logré salir de ese oscuro lugar y... mi primo me encontró cuando me estrellé en la tierra. Me llevó con los Danvers, conseguí una nueva familia y algo que no pensé que volvería a tener nunca más. Un hogar. No fue fácil, ¿sabes? Entender que mi primo era un gran superhéroe y que yo tenía sus mismos poderes me costó. Y costó aún más saber cómo usarlos. Pero volar siempre se sintió... como libertad. No tenía que estar atada a la tierra, por mucho que en mis primeros años aquí no lo tuviera permitido. Me decían que solo me pondría en peligro a mí misma, que nadie necesitaba saber que existía alguien más como Superman.

Otra pausa... Una inhalación profunda hasta poder hablar.

—La escuela fue una pesadilla. Siempre tenía que tener tanto cuidado. Cuidado de no herir a nadie, de no sobresalir ni parecer muy extraña. Pero aún así... Seguía siendo el bicho raro y aún más en la secundaria. Me costó mucho tiempo entender el mundo en el que vivía y cuando lo hice era tarde. Era muy diferente como para socializar, y digamos que almorzar con tu hermana y sus amigos de vez en cuando en la cafetería no es sinónimo de popularidad —seguía sin la necesidad de llorar, incluso cuando reí para sacarme el dolor nostálgico del pecho. Casi escupí las siguientes palabras—. Popularidad. Sí que hay prioridades estúpidas cuando eres joven. Sabes, cuando empecé la universidad tenía grandes expectativas. Era un comienzo diferente y yo era una mujer independiente.  
—Creo recordar aún cuando tropezamos en la entrada de la habitación. Te veías un tanto agitada —agregó con una sonrisa que solo podía transmitirme pena por algo tan tan lejano en el pasado.  
—Así que comenzó allí.  
—Comenzó por Excalibur pero podemos suponer que sí —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces la mención de ese nombre tan mezclado en mis recuerdos me otorgó otra dosis de valentía.  
—Durante mucho tiempo acepté la culpa de lo que... lo que te ocurría. Me odiaba un poco en silencio por no ser capaz de hacer todo a un lado por la mujer que amaba. Y sé que ya no cambia nada pero lamento no protegerte de Lionel como dije que haría cuando te hallé tan mal. Tenía lo necesario para llevarte lejos conmigo, detenerlo, no sé... Podríamos haber encontrado un modo de ayudar a Alison.

Su mirada se perdió en el suelo y temí haber dicho algo mal. Haber nombrado a la pequeña tal vez no era la mejor decisión de todas en un momento así.   
Pero su mano no se quitó de la mía y la escuché decir, muy despacio:

—Cuando supe quién eras en realidad fue devastador. Tenías todo ese poder en ti mientras yo estaba atrapada. No puedo negar que me enojé tanto que parte del odio que intentaba tenerte se basaba en eso, por muy frágil que fuese. Pensé tantas veces en las posibilidades, ¿sabes? Dejarlo todo, acabar con él y de todos modos... Me di cuenta de que era tonto sentir rabia por eso. Porque la decisión sobre tus poderes es... era tuya. De nadie más. Sé que no debió de ser fácil, sé que me amabas, Kara y por eso dolió tanto que te fueras. Pero no fue tu culpa, ni podría haberte obligado nunca a hacer nada si sentías que no estabas lista.  
—Debí intentarlo al menos, ¿no crees? ¿Salvarte?

Su sonrisa desanimada me quebró todavía más.

—No. Comienzo a creer que estaríamos en situaciones totalmente diferentes de ser así.  
—¿No sería eso bueno?

Apenas su mano soltó la mía sentí regresar el vacío en todas las partes heridas de mi cuerpo.

—Sé que las cosas pasan por algo. Sé que estamos aquí por alguna razón, Kara, a pesar de tanto... dolor. Teníamos que estar aquí. No sé cómo las cosas habrían seguido si hubiéramos permanecido juntas, si Superman no hubiera ido a Krypton —murmuró sin ningún tono en particular—. ¿Estarías tú aún aquí?  
—Siento que habríamos hecho cientos de planes si las cosas se hubieran dado a nuestro favor. Tal vez estaríamos a kilómetros de aquí. Yo te habría explicado quién era y... Habría seguido irremediablemente enamorada de ti.

En mi mente se había oído cien veces mejor. En mi mente no parecía como una sentencia de muerte a lo que teníamos. Y lo noté en su expresión aunque no me estuviera viendo, percibí mi error en el cansancio de esos ojos que tanto había necesitado ver de nuevo.

—De nada nos sirve pensar en el tal vez.  
—¿Sabes que escuché tu corazón durante mucho tiempo? En el espacio —sonó tan desesperado y tonto. ¿Pero qué más daba? No tenía nada más que perder—. Maggie hizo un buen trabajo en hacer que funcionara tan bien pese a la distancia.  
—Cuarenta y seis dólares. Solo eso a cambio de su silencio en cuanto a Excalibur. Me dio el collar y cuando me pidió que no lo tire fue... Bueno, raro.  
—Pero lo usaste a pesar de todo. Te escuché en esa oscuridad.  
—Era lo único que me había quedado de ti. Supongo que cuando el amor de tu vida desaparece buscas algo que te mantenga lo suficientemente viva. Por mucho que odiaba lo que estaba pasando seguía extrañándote.  
—Tienes que saber que nunca dejé de pensar en ti, Lena. Nunca te olvidé, puedes estar segura de que jamás dejaste mi cabeza.

Su mandíbula se tensó y apartó la vista. Era una idiota por hacerla llorar y me sentía más torpe aún por no saber cómo contenerla. Cuando dejó caer la cabeza en las palmas de sus manos y su rostro quedó oculto por el cabello, por poco me permito atraerla en un abrazo.

No... No.

—Me dejaste sola.  
—Lo sé.  
—Sabías que ibas a destruirme —dijo con una amargura casi olvidada y el estómago se me contrajo—. Te lo dije. Te dije que no sabría cómo hacerlo sin ti.  
—Lena, lo... lo siento. Pero... pudiste seguir adelante, ¿no es así? Lograste ser la mujer más exitosa del país. Y fue por tu propio mérito.  
—Tuve que destruirme primero, Kara. La persona que era en la universidad moría todas las noches por sobredosis y cada día, con cada píldora nueva, algo en mí se iba perdiendo. De a poco me convertí en algo... vergonzoso. Pero no por ti. Tú solo fuiste la gota que rebasó el vaso. Tantas cosas en mi vida y tantos problemas sin resolver. Tanto desagrado por recordar.  
—No tenías la culpa, Lena. Todo lo que te hicieron fue inhumano. Nadie debería jamás tener que pasar por eso.   
—No tienes por qué intentar consolarme por algo que ya no importa. Joder, ni siquiera entiendo por qué lloro —repuso entre risas que sentí cargadas de sarcasmo—. Ya dejé todo eso atrás, juro que nunca más permití que me volviera a lastimar. Dejé también nuestros problemas, Kara. Y ahora mismo no sé con qué me quedé.  
—Con tu libertad, ¿quizá? Ser libre del pasado es algo que me gustaría mucho.

Miró el cuadro de París en la pared. No era rabia o rencor en sus ojos enrojecidos, pero sí un brillo leve y triste. Por el tiempo, las heridas cicatrizadas y tal vez por mi culpa.

Exhaló mientras se secaba las mejillas, sin quitar la vista de la imagen pintada.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora, Kara? Siento... que esta oportunidad podría desaparecer en cualquier momento. Y ni siquiera sé cómo expresar lo que me ocurre.  
—¿Oportunidad?

Si Lena guardaba esperanzas para lo que existía entre nosotras, sin importar lo que yo era ahora... Mi propia respiración dolió cuando clavó aquel verde profundo en mí. Herida.

Se levantó como un rayo del sofá, negando con la cabeza. Y entendí entonces que mi manera de decir esa palabra se había oído como un desacuerdo.

—¿Por qué no me dices lo que pasa?  
—Lena...  
—Te noto tan... cansada y lejos. Podría jurar que hasta decepcionada.  
—¿Por qué estaría decepcionada?

Apretó la mandíbula y lentamente me puse de pie. Estar a su altura fue como hacerle frente a un león.

—Dímelo. Dime que me odias por hacer lo que te hice. Dime que debí esforzarme el triple, que debí asegurarme de que la cura fuese perfecta.  
—Lena, por favor.  
—Sé que es mi culpa lo que te pasó —musitó con suavidad letal, con la mirada penetrante y la inquietud en todo el cuerpo—. Pero no me digas que dejaste de amarme por esto porque no lo puedo ni quiero soportar.

Fue como recibir un puñetazo en el estómago. Esa preocupación, las emociones que no se permitía mostrar... Me quedé sin habla frente a sus palabras. En ningún momento me había puesto a pensar en esa posibilidad, en esa absurda y tonta suposición que tan lejos estaría siempre. No podía creer que lo planteara de verdad.

—Primero, ¿cómo puedes decir que fue tu culpa? Gracias a ti estoy aquí, Rao, todo siempre fue gracias a ti —dije con energías renovadas—. Y segundo...  
—No quiero escucharlo, Kara. No me importa la respuesta. No ahora.  
—¿Piensas que creeré que no te importa lo que siento? ¿Piensas que después de todos estos años... ?  
—No quiero saber la verdad ahora.

Miraba el suelo con tanto abatimiento. Realmente pensaba que no la quería. Y por eso ya no pude dejar que mi propia angustia me impidiera sentirla cerca.  
Caminé esos dos pasos hacia ella, esa corta distancia que parecieron kilómetros, y la estreché entre mis brazos.

Ya no era fuerte, ni podía volar o resistir el impacto de las balas, pero podía abrazarla y no temer nunca más herirla. Podía sentir sus brazos temblorosos, vacilantes, rodear mi cuerpo todavía débil y amar cada segundo de ese momento.

Estaba rota por dentro pero no dejaría jamás que eso la lastimara a ella. Nunca más.

—¿Lena?  
—¿Sí? —murmuró con el rostro sobre mi hombro.  
—Te sigo amando con cada parte de mí. Nada va a cambiar eso.

Una leve tensión en su cuerpo, rápida y acompañada de una respiración irregular antes de volver a relajarse y abrazarme más fuerte.

—¿Te quedarías esta noche? —mi corazón recordó las palabras similares que había escuchado hace más de seis años, la noche anterior a mi partida hacia Krypton.  
—Por supuesto.

Mientras me perdía en su aroma, la esencia de todo lo que amaba y había extrañado, me prometí a mí misma nunca otra vez volver a alejarme de ella.

—También te amo, Kara.

* * *

Estudiaba las páginas de un libro de mitología griega cuando Lena volvió con dos tazas de café.

Me había tomado la libertad de entrar al cuarto en el que guardaba sus libros, ese en el que también había plasmado sus más hermosos dibujos. Pero no quería mirar al ángel y el demonio ilustrados a la perfección en las paredes, así que solo cogí el libro más cercano y me senté en una banqueta baja.

Debían de ser más de las tres de la mañana en el momento en el que se sentó en un sillón a un metro de mí. Una mesa pequeña entre nosotras nos separaba.

—A mi madre le gustaba mucho la mitología —dijo con una sonrisa. Miraba el libro en mis manos con un cariño triste—. Eso solía decirme Lex y lo comprobé al obtener su biblioteca personal. Ella tenía un... gusto extraño en literatura.  
—¿Le escribiste otra vez? Después de la universidad.  
—¿A ella? No. Sentía que nunca me conformaría con el resultado. Esa carta de la que te hablé fue lo único que le hice —murmuró. Cuando sus ojos se movieron al demonio en la pared a nuestra derecha yo bajé la vista—. De todas formas hace mucho tiempo no escribo.  
—¿Por qué?  
—¿Por qué hacerlo? —bebió de su taza y cerré el libro con suavidad, lo que menos quería era arruinar otra cosa en su vida—. Conlleva esfuerzo, tiempo, imaginación y... No tiene sentido. No ahora.  
—Es un talento que no puedes abandonar, solo tenlo en cuenta.  
—¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente?

Me tomó desprevenida y sin respuesta.

Era un patético desastre desde el momento en el que supe que no volvería a recuperar mis poderes... ni lo que era antes. Todo estaba perdido y no sabía qué partes de mí seguían en su lugar. O siquiera qué había aún. Aunque de algo estaba segura: mi amor por ella seguía intacto.

—Es una pregunta difícil con respuestas aún más complicadas —musité viendo el lomo de un libro justo a mi lado. Historia europea—. Pero no lo sé. La realidad es que no sé cómo me siento.  
—Debe ser difícil vivir de pronto...  
—¿Como una persona normal? —una sonrisa sin gracia se me dibujó en los labios—. Sí, tal vez. Pero trato de adaptarme a la velocidad humana. Algunos cambios siguen sin ser fáciles de soportar.  
—Lo siento. De nuevo.  
—Deja de decir eso. Estoy viva gracias a ti.  
—¿Te sientes viva? —tomó mi tonto silencio de la forma equivocada—. Eso me temía.  
—Lena, no... Por favor. No tienes la culpa de esto, ¿por qué no quieres entenderlo?  
—Porque por mucho que lo digas seguiré cargando con el peso de no haber hecho lo suficiente. ¿Sabes cómo es? ¿Sentir que tuviste la más grande oportunidad frente a ti pero cometer un error?  
—Sabes que sé cómo es, Lena. No hice más que equivocarme desde que llegué a este planeta.

Se levantó para ir a ver el ángel en una de las paredes. Las líneas que creaban el hermoso dibujo me seguían pareciendo perfectas.

—No sé si alguna vez te dije cómo me sentía realmente en la universidad. Con respecto a Lionel, con lo que debía hacer —el nombre de aquel monstruo se revolvió en mi mente y me dejó una sensación desagradable en el estómago. Como un peso muerto—. Te conté muchas cosas, pero no solía decirte lo mal que... todo estaba cuando pedían mi presencia.  
—¿Quieres hacerlo?

Sus dedos tocaron con delicadeza el cinturón de cuero del ángel. Tenía una mirada perdida... indescifrable. El ángel y Lena. Fuese cual fuese el pensamiento que rondaba en su cabeza, no debía de ser nada agradable.

—Algunos clientes eran muy gentiles y por la misma razón los odiaba. Porque tenía que fingir el doble con ellos, pretender... que me encantaba compartir cuarto con desconocidos. Que adoraba la conversación y el juego previo. Con los demás, con los menos amables, se volvía fácil. Me encargaba de cumplir mi papel con el alma desalmada que me tocaba. Pero todos ellos, la gran mayoría... eran terribles. Ofrecían más dinero por servicios especiales y Lionel estaba encantado. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que yo quería, si lo quería o lo que me harían. Hubieron muchos así ¿sabes? Personas terribles. Si te digo la verdad, no sé cómo sigo viva. Cada noche me iba a dormir y sentía tanta repulsión, tanto odio —sus ojos abandonaron el dibujo y se posaron en mí, suavizándose al instante—. Muchas de esas noches, cuando ya te conocía, tú eras todo lo que tenía. Te habías ganado un lugar en mi corazón y yo... no podía decirte el tipo de cosas a las que debía someterme a veces, incluso al estar ya juntas. Era vergonzoso, y lamentable y me preocupaba que no fueras a verme del mismo modo. Así que me guardaba todas mis emociones y pretendía ignorar lo que había hecho hasta que solo lo dejaba a un lado. Hasta la próxima vez que ocurriera. Siento mucho eso. El haberme cerrado contigo.  
—Estabas mal, Lena, no tienes que disculparte por lo que te hicieron pasar. Yo soy quién tiene que lamentarlo. Tenía esos... poderes y me quedé de brazos cruzados mientras te hacían daño.

Su sonrisa débil hizo que mis ojos se cristalizaran y automáticamente miré hacia otro lado.

—¿Y qué habrías hecho si me ayudabas? ¿Arruinarte a ti misma?  
—Eso nunca...  
—Ya no serías quien eres de haberte deshecho de Lionel. No habría sido nada bueno, Kara.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que la desaparición de una sola persona, vil y asquerosa, me habría cambiado?  
—Porque le tienes fe a cierto tipo de justicia —replicó con simpleza haciéndome verla—, confías en que todos tendrán su merecido en su momento y que el castigo será el justo. Tú no eres una asesina ni mucho menos.

Tal vez tenía razón. Pero yo no lo sabría del todo nunca.

—¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir después de lo que te ocurrió? —pensó durante un breve momento hasta que pareció encontrar las palabras. La tristeza que cargaba en su mirada fue devastadora.  
—La persona que era no sobrevivió. Así es como sigo aquí. Tuve que dejar atrás todo ese daño para poder convertirme en alguien más y sé que no fue lo mismo, pero sanar no es imposible, Kara, solo difícil.

Me sequé los ojos pero asentí, sintiéndome patética.

—¿Qué pasará ahora?  
—¿Qué quieres tú que pase?  
—No había pensado en eso—dije con una risa amarga—. ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

Dio la impresión de que se estaba tomando su tiempo para considerar mi pregunta. O quizás tenía tantas dudas como yo, cosa que dudé apenas pensarlo. De las dos era la que mejor sabía cómo manejar cualquier cosa.

La ojiverde, la única capaz de hacerme sentir tantas cosas pese a los años, tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Quiero que me dejes estar contigo. Entiendo que es difícil lo que te está pasando, de verdad, pero no tienes que hacerlo sola. Ya no. Estoy aquí para ti, Kara.  
—¿Hablas en serio?  
—Tú y yo sabemos que estar rota y en soledad no es una buena combinación. A mí me destruyó. No quiero imaginar lo que te haría a ti —su sonrisa fue toda una descarga de calor en mi pecho. Una que hizo que mi corazón saltara—. Lo que sea que necesites en este momento, lo que sea que busques... Estoy aquí.  
—¿Qué podría darte yo a cambio, Lena? Siento que todo lo que era se fue con... con ella.

La empresaria sabía bien lo que yo quería decir. Imaginé que por eso no le tomó demasiado responder.

—Supergirl o no, sé que en el fondo sigue existiendo la misma Kara de corazón puro que amo. Solo que le está costando un poco de trabajo despertar, eso es todo. No te rindas con quién eres. No lo digo por mí, o lo que nosotras podamos ser, pero por ti. Después de hacer tanto por el mundo tienes que salvarte a ti esta vez.

Cuando terminó tuve aún más ganas de llorar, incluso de pedirle que me abrazara por un instante. Solo quería dejar de sentir ese vacío en el pecho. Esa sensación de que nada volvería a estar bien nunca más y que sin importar cuanto tratara no sabría cómo remediar mi propio ser. Ella tenía razón con respecto a todo y sin embargo no sabía de qué manera comenzar a seguir su consejo.

Después de lo que se sintió como medio minuto Lena volvió a hablar.

—No pienses mucho en este momento acerca de nada. Solo servirá para que te duela la cabeza —era tan transparente su modo de verme... Poseía tanta paciencia en esos ojos—. Ahora te hará bien descansar.  
—No tengo sueño.  
—Necesitarás estar bien despierta mañana.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Es una sorpresa. Vamos, sígueme.  
—Tienes una obsesión con las sorpresas.

La escuché reírse ya fuera en la otra sala y exhalé, yendo tras ella. Subimos las escaleras que recordaba muy bien y no mucho después estuvimos en su cuarto; ¿cómo iba yo a olvidar esa habitación? Había sido un momento tan especial hace años... Nuestra primera vez aún la sentía en cada parte del cuarto como si hubiera quedado grabada. Y claro, todas las veces que le siguieron.

Habíamos regresado los fines de semana siguientes a esa noche, por unos cuantos meses más antes de que todo se derrumbara. Quise disculparme de nuevo por el daño que le había causado, recordarle que el dolor de ese estúpido abandono me había perseguido por muchos años. Pero ella interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Puedes descansar aquí.  
—¿Tú dónde dormirás? —abrió la boca pero la cerró al segundo. Mi expresión la puso un poco nerviosa—. ¿En dónde piensas dormir?  
—¿Sabes que no es tan malo el sofá?  
—No seas tonta. Es tu habitación. Yo me quedo con el sofá.  
—Kara, son las cuatro de la mañana y definitivamente no vas a dormir ahí abajo.  
—Ni tú —repliqué con firmeza—. No es la primera vez que dormimos en la misma cama.  
—¿Entonces no te molesta?

Yo ya estaba sentada en un extremo cuando escuché aquello. No pude evitar mirarla con vacilación.

—¿Molestarme? —me dio la espalda para dejar un reloj en el escritorio, junto a un par de libros. Se quitó luego el jersey, uno que le quedaba de lo más adorable porque era inmenso y su cuerpo pequeño. Cuando contestó seguía sin verme.  
—No quería apresurarme y ponerte incómoda.  
—Tú nunca me podrías incómoda.  
—Sé que puede costar mucho volver a sentirte... normal con cierto tipo de cosas —cuando se giró y se sentó en su lado de la cama me vio fijamente a los ojos—. Tú dime si me paso de la raya en algún momento. O si algo te molesta.  
—Sé muy pocas cosas ahora mismo. Pero te aseguro que una de ellas es querer dormir contigo. No sola y sabiendo que estás abajo en un sofá. Contigo.

Tragó visiblemente y asintió con la cabeza. Me saqué con rapidez la ropa, quedándome solo con una camiseta y ropa interior, dejando a un lado la vergüenza; después de todos esos años no tenía sentido hacerme la abochornada cuando Lena conocía bien mi cuerpo.

La ojiverde permanecía en su lugar, sentada con un celular que no había visto un momento atrás cuando yo me metí bajo las sábanas. Ni siquiera había apoyado la cabeza en la almohada que igual sentía el aroma tan inconfundible de Lena.

—¿Así que ya has vuelto a trabajar incansablemente?  
—Desde el accidente de avión no me obsesiono con el trabajo —musitó enfrascada en lo suyo—. Lo hablé con la doctora Corday. Me repitió que era normal y un efecto del trauma que sufrió mi cerebro.  
—¿Hay algo más que haya cambiado en ti?  
—No... Sí. Más o menos. Solo cosas no muy importantes.  
—Cambió tu modo de vestir —eso la hizo verme y medio sonreír.  
—¿Ya extrañas mis vestidos?  
—No precisamente. Me gusta tu estilo de ahora. Te sienta lo informal.

Lena se limitó a pasarme su celular y lo cogí, confundida al segundo en el que comencé a leer. El texto no era muy revelador; solo hablaba de la investigación a una banda de ladrones. La ojiverde habló mientras iba por la mitad.

—Es un correo de Maggie de esta misma madrugada. Tiene adjuntado un archivo de Sage, una filmación de meses atrás —no pude evitar apretar los dientes al escuchar ese nombre. Y pensar que le había ofrecido tanto.  
—¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?  
—Mira el video.

Desconfié de lo que podía contener. Hace semanas que evitaba por todos los medios no pensar en Sage y lo que había ocurrido por su culpa... Todo el tiempo que me había quitado. Reproducir el video me revolvió los nervios dormidos pero presté atención.

Era de día y por lo que parecía Sage estaba sentada en el banco de una plaza. La cámara debía de estar escondida en algún agente encubierto porque se veía considerablemente cerca de la mujer, justo en el banco de en frente. El video transcurrió y dio lugar a la aparición de un hombre con capucha y ropa enteramente oscura. Se sentó junto a Sage, esta le entregó una bolsa marrón y conversaron los veinte segundos del video restante.

Ya había reconocido a aquel tipo mucho antes de que Lena me lo aclarara.

—Ese hombre es uno de los ladrones que atrapaste hace meses.  
—El que me dijo que quería destruirte —rememoré lentamente. Aún recordaba el odio en sus palabras y la promesa en sus ojos de acabar un día con la empresaria—. Dijo que el dinero que juntaba era para acabar contigo. Y después... durante semanas intenté encontrarlo sin éxito. Nadie sabía decirme en cuál cárcel estaba.   
—Resulta que su novia pagó una gran cantidad para que lo soltaran. Y por el silencio de muchos también.  
—¿Su novia?

Bajó la mirada al celular en mis manos y no dijo nada. Solo esperó mientras volvía al párrafo donde me había quedado y terminaba de procesar, en un intento pobre, la nueva información.

—Sage lo sacó —murmuré desconcertada—. Tiene que ser una broma.  
—Es la verdad. Probablemente sean los culpables del accidente de avión, es lo que Maggie cree al menos.  
—Pensé que Maggie ya no podía investigar más el caso. Lo cerraron.  
—Lo cerraron, pero no pasó lo mismo con el instinto de tu mejor amiga. Me contó anoche que tal vez tenga evidencia sustancial de lo que pasó, que necesita presionar algunas cuantas personas más para lograrlo. Y yo creo que está muy cerca. Por favor no te molestes con ella por no decirte antes.  
—¿Qué harán ahora? Imagino que ni él ni Sage dieron señales de vida.  
—Parece que se esfumaron. Pero confío en que cometerán un error y cuando lo hagan se arrepentirán a lo grande. Todo el mundo estará sobre ellos, te lo prometo.

Asentí. Ni siquiera estaba enojada. Ya no cabían en mí más emociones de ese tipo ni quería yo sentirlas.

—No puedo creer que tanto tiempo me estuvo mintiendo de esa manera.  
—Hay personas que son capaces de todo —se removió en su lado pero no hizo ademán de acostarse. Me vino a la mente un tema que había olvidado mencionar.  
—El día en que me disparó en L-Corp, antes de ir allí yo había encontrado algunas cosas. Información que ella acumuló sobre nosotras —Lena frunció un poco el entrecejo y respiré una vez—. Mucha información que pretendía dar a conocer al día siguiente en una entrevista.  
—Te refieres a tu identidad y mi pasado, ¿no es así?  
—Era información muy detallada, Lena —afirmé. Me seguía sorprendiendo del conocimiento que había adquirido, y seguía teniendo, Sage en sus manos.

La ojiverde bajó la mirada. No tuve ningún ánimo de pensar en lo que sería de Lena si todo eso salía a la luz.

—Imagino que al público le haría mucha gracia enterarse de que Supergirl y Lena Luthor solían ser más que amigas en la universidad —dijo acomodando su almohada detrás—. Y más todavía si supieran que yo te enviaba contenido para nada sano.

La diversión que cargaban sus palabras se sintió como una luz de aliento llenando mis rincones más oscuros, suave y cálida. Como si el tiempo ya no existiera entre nosotras. Sonreí con honestidad.

—Nada de Lena Luthor. Excalibur fue la que envió aquello. Tristemente no he vuelto a saber de ella en mucho tiempo.  
—¿Excalibur? Pero si la tienes en frente —declaró y al mismo tiempo sacó de debajo de su camiseta un collar. Yo casi dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa. Me estaba enseñando el collar que yo había usado durante mi viaje en el espacio y, según su rostro, muy orgullosa por eso. La espada en el medio brillaba triunfal, como si se alegrara de volver a verme.  
—Te lo pusiste.  
—Maggie me lo dio cuando estabas en coma y yo no quería irme a dormir. Tú tenías el otro —hizo una pausa cuando le enseñé el que tenía bajo mi propia camiseta. El dije con las palabras en kriptoniano—... el mío, ella los arregló para que te pudiera seguir escuchando. Lo tienes puesto.  
—Tú también lo estás usando.  
—Era el único modo de tenerte cerca. De saber que estabas... aún aquí.

Miré un instante más el suyo, subí, casi me detuve en sus labios y terminé por quedarme en sus ojos. La amaba con tanta fuerza... A ella y todo lo que implicaba estar a su lado. Ni la muerte de Supergirl me arrebataría eso.

—Fue una noche larga y demasiado por esta madrugada. Lo mejor será dormir —sentencié sin romper el contacto. Pero sin apuros ni emociones tensas. Me dio la sensación de que la ojiverde se quitaba un peso más de encima, uno inservible y olvidado del pasado.

Se metió en la cama y su cuerpo casi tocando el mío fue toda una nueva experiencia. Ahora no hacía falta pensar en que podía comenzar a flotar porque sí, o que un mal movimiento mientras dormía le haría daño. Pese a mi propio dolor, ya no era necesario pensar en las probabilidades de lastimarla.

Todo eso me hizo sentir mejor cuando dejé las dudas a un costado y rodeé su estómago con el brazo. Lena vaciló, o quizá fue su sorpresa la que duró un par de segundos, pero me rodeó por completo. Me hizo sentir su calor y la agradable presión con la que me sujetaba. Me hizo olvidar, por el tiempo que fue necesario, que todo estaba mal.

En esa habitación y en esa cama en particular yo me sentía otra vez segura. Segura, y completamente incapaz de volver a separarme de esos brazos de nuevo.

—Un día a la vez —musitó acariciando mi cabello. Yo respiré profundo.  
—Un día a la vez.

* * *

Entré en la cocina vistiendo un pantalón azul pastel y una camisa que Lena había dejado para mí al irse a preparar el desayuno.

Había despertado solo un momento antes que ella, recordando de a poco los sucesos de la noche anterior y algo sonrojada por nuestra cercanía. La ojiverde parpadeó apenas me sintió alejarme y terminó por abrir del todo los ojos cuando volví a mi lado de la cama.

No conversamos mucho y solo disfrutamos de la pequeña paz hasta que me informó que haría algo de comer antes de irnos.  
Yo aproveché para tomar una ducha rápida, ignorando a medias dónde me encontraba y la cantidad de veces que Lena había estado conmigo bajo esa regadera años atrás.

—Tienes chocolate caliente listo, pero si deseas otra cosa en la cafetera hay...  
—Me sigue gustando el chocolate —la tranquilicé. Su leve sonrisa escapó de mi visión cuando se giró hacia la mesada de la cocina. Al volverse puso una taza frente a mí.  
—Es un alivio.  
—¿Me dirás a dónde vamos? Ya he tenido suficientes sorpresas para esta vida y la que sigue.  
—Me temía que ya no te divirtiera tanto el misterio —dijo entretenida y se apresuró a hablar cuando quise objetar—. Pero si quieres saber iremos a una fábrica.  
—¿Una fábrica?  
—Es mía. Les di a todos el día libre para nuestro recorrido.  
—¿Eso quiere decir que me enseñarás tus inventos más secretos? ¿Tecnología de última generación?  
—Bueno... No exactamente. Si te llevara a una fábrica de esas morirías del aburrimiento. Ya verás cuando vayamos.

Me permití sonreír un poco. Lena generaba esas cosas en mí; emociones que extrañaba sentir y que ansiaba se quedaran conmigo durante más tiempo.

—Dormí bien, por cierto —comenté nerviosa.

¿Era normal que ahora mis sensaciones fueran así? Como si se hubieran multiplicado de la noche a la mañana y no tuviera el control de nada. Sujeté con cuidado la taza para calmar mis manos inquietas y al segundo me sentí tonta. No la iba a romper por mucho que apretara.

Lena hizo caso omiso de mi patética situación.

—Es bueno saber eso. Fue una buena noche para mí también... Gracias.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Por aceptar venir a mitad de la noche a verme.  
—Lo necesitaba.  
—¿Quedarte despierta hasta muy tarde? —bajé la mirada al chocolate caliente recordando la noche anterior. Tenía aún en mente la emoción desbordante que sentí al leer el mensaje de Lena.  
—Verte otra vez.

Su sonrisa hizo estallar volcanes en mi pecho.

—Hace mucho tiempo pensé que esto no sería jamás posible. Tenerte aquí, en este lugar de nuevo... parece un sueño —observé la cocina un momento, se veía igual que hace años. Cargada de recuerdos.  
—Tiene que significar algo, ¿verdad, Lena? ¿Todo esto, nosotras... el esfuerzo?  
—Quiero creer que sí —la mirada que me regaló estaba llena de esperanza—. La vida no puede ser tan cruel durante tanto tiempo.

Por unos minutos no dijimos nada. Pero el silencio no era inadecuado ni molesto. Sus ojos me hablaban lo suficiente, la expresión de ternura inmensa en ese verde profundo me hacía querer sonreír y atraerla en un abrazo.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar Lena me avisó que iría a por sus cosas y partiríamos en diez minutos. Y en efecto, así fue. Al salir de la casa un chófer nos esperaba en la entrada.

—Por alguna razón ya no me gusta tanto conducir —dijo mirando el auto mientras nos acercamos—. Además mis piernas se sienten raras.  
—¿Tus piernas?  
—No sé si recuerdes que luego del accidente tuve una recuperación de dos meses. En ese tiempo mis piernas estaban un poco mal y aunque me recuperé bastante bien, hasta hoy existen días en los que las noto más pesadas o tensas de lo normal. La verdad que no quiero atropellar a nadie.  
—Solo falta que te duelan cuando caiga una lluviecita.  
—Eso solo a partir de los cuarenta, por favor.

Nos reímos en tanto entrabamos al auto. El hombre que conducía no necesitó instrucciones porque le bastó con encender el motor y doblar en la esquina después de que Lena lo saludara, a pesar de la ventana oscura que nos separaba de la parte de en frente.

Nuestro viaje fue muy cómodo. La ojiverde me comentó algunas cosas de la cirugía a la que se había sometido, así como los cuidados que la doctora Corday había sugerido que tuviera. Yo solo escuchaba, muy agradecida de que no me tocara explicar mi experiencia en la Fortaleza de la Soledad. Y no es que Lena buscara tener toda la atención, más bien parecía que entendía lo que era no poder hablar de ciertos temas.

La conversación tomó un rumbo distinto y sin saber cómo, terminamos hablando de su estadía en el hospital de Londres, meses atrás.

—Te ví tener un paro cardiorrespiratorio, estabas... muy cerca de irte —rememoré viendo por la ventana—. La doctora Corday te trajo de regreso.  
—Me comentó que desde ese momento no te fuiste de mi lado.  
—No quería irme. Tenía miedo de no volverte a encontrar viva si lo hacía.  
—A veces pienso en el dolor que las drogas no podían suavizar —murmuró con una mueca de desagrado, como si solo decirlo trajera todo de vuelta—. Estabas tú ahí. Tengo imágenes intermitentes de nuestras noches sin descanso por mi culpa. Siento no dejarte dormir.

A pesar de su sonrisa yo sabía que iba en serio.

—Estabas sufriendo, Lena. Mi descanso, uno que ciertamente no necesitaba, era lo de menos —su mano agarró la mía sin vacilar y me di cuenta de que sus ojos estaban de pronto más claros—. Habría dado todo porque fuera yo en tu lugar. No merecías ese dolor. Ni ningún otro.  
—Estabas tú, eso era lo importante. Te tenía a ti, Kara.  
—Siento irme —dije sincera—. Sam...

Cerré la boca al tiempo que dije su nombre. Hace tiempo no pensaba en su amiga y no es que tuviera motivos, pero me sorprendía olvidarla tan fácil después de tantos problemas con ella. Más aún, tener en mente nuestra discusión en el hospital no fue de ayuda.  
Pero Lena suspiró antes de que necesitara pensar en algo y estuve aliviada de no haber seguido.

—Sam es un misterio últimamente —dijo la ojiverde sin soltarme—, me fue a visitar a la clínica dos días antes de que me dieran el alta y no he vuelto a verla. Hablamos por teléfono y me aseguró que estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo y que vendría a verme pronto. Pero siento que algo está fuera de lugar.  
—No parece algo propio de ella.  
—No sé. No importa nada de eso hoy. Ya llegamos.

Salimos del auto hacia la entrada de un descomunal edificio plateado. En la puerta esperaba un hombre, posiblemente de seguridad, que nos saludó cortésmente y entregó una llave a Lena.

—Buen día, Raj.

Ya dentro de la fábrica la ojiverde nos dirigió a un elevador del mismo tono gris brillante que lo demás a nuestro alrededor. Salimos a otro piso, con el silencio de los últimos minutos volviendo más larga la espera mientras caminamos por un pasillo de ventanas altas que dejaban ver los camiones de carga del exterior.  
Nos detuvimos en una puerta y Lena introdujo la llave en la cerradura, esta sonó un momento, luego otra vez hasta que tiró hacia adelante.

Al entrar y encenderse todos los reflectores quedé mucho más asombrada de lo que pensé posible.

En el desmedido espacio frente a mí estaban ubicadas decenas de máquinas de todo tipo, inmóviles y tan grandes como una persona. Era difícil de poner en palabras la monstruosidad de metal, pero no fue lo que más llamó mi atención.

Mis ojos habían caído rápidamente en las cajas más cercanas, listas para cerrar y enviar a destino.

—¿Chocolates? —musité viendo el envoltorio rojo con franjas negras en los extremos.  
—En la universidad me surgió esta loca idea de querer una fábrica de dulces. Pero lo veía como algo muy tonto e improbable. Te lo conté mediante Excalibur un día —agregó mirando el interior de la caja y sacando tres variedades distintas de chocolates—. ¿Quieres probar el de nueces, chocolate blanco, o almendras?  
—Oh, no es necesario que hagas eso. Está tan bien... organizado todo.  
—Kara, todo esto es mío. Por lo tanto puedo ofrecerte hasta la maquinaria. ¿O crees que te traje solo a mirar?

Levantó una ceja y respiré profundo, tomando el chocolate de almendras de su mano derecha y rompiendo el envoltorio. Me miró con expectativa, muy atenta a mi reacción entre los segundos en que partí un trozo de la barra y degusté con ganas.

—No quiero llevarme todo el crédito pero participé en la fórmula —dijo cuando mordí otro poco. El chocolate era delicioso pero la almendra lo mejoraba aún más.  
—Vale, me encanta, podría comerlo todo el día —confesé unos segundos después.

Estaba pasándola bomba hasta que Lena me lo quitó de las manos, lo dobló un poco y lo metió en una mochila que no le había visto sacar, junto a otros tres chocolates iguales. Se la colgó a la espalda y me miró otra vez.

—No te puedes llenar tan pronto, apenas empieza nuestro recorrido.

Me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí hasta la zona siguiente. Ella misma me alentó a coger cualquiera de los chocolates con maní de la gran mesa de clasificación. Mordí, sentí un gusto suave a frutilla y cerré los ojos.

—Este es aún mejor —declaré contenta.  
—Lleva los que quieras.  
—Presiento que quieres que explote o que como mínimo corra chocolate en mis venas en vez de sangre —su risa me hizo sonreír nuevamente, como si no importara nada más en la vida más que ese sonido tranquilizador. Y el chocolate.

Se apoyó en la mesa y contempló un rato. Muy pensativa. Tomó algunos chocolates de distintos sabores y los guardó en la mochila.

—Supongamos que los llevarás para Maggie.  
—Ningún ser se interpone entre mis dulces y yo, y lo sabes.

Sin darme cuenta había sujetado su mano para caminar más allá en el laberinto de máquinas. Probé bombones que me hicieron cosquillas la garganta y los dejé automáticamente a un lado. Con la tarde advertencia, y la burla, de que contenían alcohol.

Después de dejar la sala de los chocolates y beber media botella de agua el ascensor nos llevó a otro piso superior.

—¿Gomitas en forma de espada? —dije estudiando el dulce y mordiendo la mitad. Sabía a manzana y masticarla me hacía sentir de un extraño buen humor. Comí algunas otras y me encargué de guardar yo misma dos paquetes en la mochila—. Esta noche tendremos una increíble pijamada. No sentiremos el estómago en días.  
—¿Pijamada?  
—Veremos películas toda la madrugada. No tienes que trabajar, ¿verdad?

Lena solamente negó, viéndome con una sonrisa rara hasta que desvió la mirada a otro lugar.  
Nuestra caminata se convirtió en pura elección de dulces, como si estuviéramos en una gigantesca tienda, tanto que la mochila que Lena cargaba empezaba a verse más grande y pesada. Sin embargo la estaba pasando muy bien y era de lo más divertido.

Las frituras a metros nuestro me hicieron acercarme.

—¿Haces estas cosas también?  
—Imaginé que sería divertido. Prueba las papas de crema y cebolla, son mis favoritas.

Hice como pidió, dejando ir su mano para abrir el paquete azul. El aroma me llegó al instante y no demasiado tarde probé una y luego otra, y algunas cuantas más que compartí con ella, muy feliz, sentadas en una máquina de carga.

—No abrí hace mucho este lugar. Pero me agrada venir. El olor es reconfortante.  
—¿Alguna otra fábrica secreta de la que necesite saber?  
—Solo esta —aseguró con una sonrisa cálida.

En la quietud de ese lugar y de la paz del momento recordé, como si ya no pudiera mi cerebro ignorarlo, que solo era una humana. Recordé, debido a esa expresión suya tan agradable, que no podría salvarla de ningún peligro inminente nunca más, por mucho que lo deseara. Ese miedo nuevo e incómodo me subió a la cara sin poder evitarlo. Mi estado de ánimo quedó por el suelo. ¿Con tantos intentos de asesinato hacia ella quien me negaba que uno más estaría esperando a la vuelta de la esquina?

—¿Quieres volver? Hay muchas cosas más para ver, pero siento que un dulce más en tu cuerpo y realmente te desmayas —Lena no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Me dolía considerablemente el cuerpo, pero no me parecía que fuese por lo que ella creía. Solo asentí, entrando al elevador dos minutos después—. Aún no instalo un ascensor de cristal al estilo Willy Wonka. Pero lo tengo en seria consideración.  
—La pasé muy bien, Lena... Viendo todo esto. Hiciste un buen trabajo.  
—Solo es una fábrica —dijo moviendo la mano para restarle importancia.  
—Es mucho más. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Tenlo por seguro.

Desde aquello ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar. Ni en el ascensor, ni tampoco en el viaje de vuelta. La emoción por conocer algo tan asombroso seguía latente pero no del mismo modo. No como hubiera sido meses atrás; habría estado volando por toda la ciudad con semejante cantidad de dulces en mi organismo.  
Me sentí todavía peor porque Lena se mostraba más reservada, no necesariamente lejos de mí de forma embarazosa, solo... no tan de humor como en la fábrica.

Quise decir algo en el auto. Quizás una disculpa por algo de lo que no estaba segura, cualquier cosa. Pero no ví la oportunidad y cuando me di cuenta estábamos entrando en su casa.  
Lena dejó la mochila en un sillón, yo me quité el pesado saco y me tomé un momento para respirar. La cabeza me daba vueltas y dolía un poco, pero era lo de menos comparado con los dolores en mis piernas.

—¿Te sientes bien?  
—Sí, solo es un mareo.

La ojiverde se fue y volvió muy rápido, haciendo que me sentara en el sofá más cercano.

—Bebe un poco. Es agua —solo cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que tenía los labios resecos. También fue como si el líquido calmara algunas partes ardientes de mí. Me froté los ojos al pensar en eso, olvidando que ningún calor saldría de ellos—. Lo siento. Hice que tu cuerpo se exigiera más de lo necesario.  
—Estoy bien. Solo dame un momento.  
—Kara, sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero ya no tienes la resistencia de antes. Tienes que descansar y recuperar tu energía... a la antigua, me temo.

Bajé la vista al vaso de agua, perdiendo un poco la esperanza en cuanto a todo. ¿Se suponía que tenía que acostumbrarme a eso? ¿O mejoraría alguna vez?

Cuando la cabeza me dejó de dar vueltas me puse de pie. Lena se ofreció a ayudarme y yo no me sentí con ganas de negarle nada, así que me apoyé en su brazo al subir las escaleras, soltándolo al meterme en la cama. La suya, que estaba impregnada de su olor.

Algo que volví a notar para mi rápido desánimo fue que al quedarme quieta y en silencio no fui capaz de escuchar los sonidos de allá fuera. No era nada nuevo y sin embargo lo olvidaba continuamente, lo que provocaba que me esforzara en alcanzar una sirena muy a lo lejos o como mínimo la conversación en la tienda más cercana.

Me hice más pequeña bajo las sábanas, contemplando a la ojiverde sentada en la silla frente a mí, junto a la ventana, que también me miraba.

—Perdón por arruinar nuestra salida.  
—No lo hiciste —se apresuró a decir—. Me gustó mucho enseñarte la fábrica.  
—También me gustó. Me sentí... mejor. Como si fuera otra vez normal.  
—¿Cuándo Kara Danvers fue normal un solo día en su vida? —inquirió acercándose.

Sus ojos tan familiares eran algo que ni con el tiempo dejaban de embrujar mis sentidos. Tan misteriosos pero a la vez conocidos. Recordaba a la perfección la claridad de aquel verde, de memoria, y como a mí misma.

—Hoy me di cuenta de algo.  
—¿De qué?  
—Verás, sé que disfrutas mucho comer ¿no es así? Pensé que sería una bonita idea darte un momento para relajarte... rodeada de cosas que podrías disfrutar. Y fue así, te veías tan feliz —le brilló la mirada y su sonrisa dio de lleno en mi pecho, traspasando mi piel y clavándose en mi corazón—. No tienes que pensar mucho en esto, ni preocuparte por nada o responder, ¿está bien? Sigo enamorada de ti, Kara, igual que la primera vez. Tenía que decírtelo por si acaso. Por lo que sea que decidas. Te amo del mismo modo que antes.

Se inclinó, posó sus labios en mi frente durante varios segundos y pude volver a respirar. Como si solo con su contacto me sintiera verdaderamente viva. Aunque el dolor más allá de lo físico quería abarcar todo espacio en mí, el momento solo me generó una felicidad que nada sería capaz de quitarme.

Lena me seguía queriendo a pesar de lo que había encontrado al volverme a ver. Y eso era suficiente para querer sanar.

—¿Puedo quedarme un momento? —dijo volviendo a dónde estaba sentada, medio nerviosa.

El corazón me seguía latiendo. Latiendo con fuerza por ella.

—Eso me gustaría mucho.


	34. Chapter 34

—¿Kara? Sí... está aquí. Duerme. De acuerdo, lo haré. Está bien, lo sé. Adiós.

Me giré hacia Lena cuando colgó. Seguía en la silla, con aspecto de no haber dormido nada y la noche ya había caído allá fuera. Me relamí los labios y hablé pese a la sequedad dolorosa en mi garganta.

—¿Quién era? —me miró rápidamente, sorprendida.  
—Alex. Está preocupada por ti. No le dijiste que vendrías a verme.  
—Lo pasé por alto supongo.  
—Kara... Tu familia está seriamente preocupada —dejó el celular en la mesa de noche y pasó una mano por su cabello—. No como cuando estabas en coma y Superman estaba conectado a ti para mantenerte viva, cuando fuiste capaz de sobrevivir sin él, o cuando tú organismo aceptó la cura. Están... muy preocupadas por tu situación actual.

Me senté de a poco y sentí su mirada fija en mí en todo momento. ¿Qué podía hacer o decir para reconfortar a mi familia cuando ni tenía palabras para mí misma?

—No quiero hablar con ellos en este estado.  
—¿En cuál estado les hablarás? —en uno en donde no me sienta por completo muerta, pensó la parte oscura de mi mente. Negué con la cabeza, disgustada por permitirme esas cosas frente a ella—. Dicen que es como cuando volviste de Krypton.  
—Krypton pasó hace mucho, y no es nada como esto. No es... Rao, si soy honesta no sé qué es peor. Lena, por favor solo olvídalo.  
—No los alejes —murmuró viendo por la ventana hacia la calle—. Tu familia es importante.

Asentí porque tenía razón, no porque sintiera las ganas de cambiar las cosas muy pronto. Exhalé.

Era molesto despertar de esa manera; no oír el latido de su corazón apenas abrir los ojos cuando ella estaba a un metro, era... era algo odioso. Y seguía doliendo porque no quería olvidar lentamente como era la melodía que me había mantenido viva durante tanto tiempo en el espacio, y luego otra vez en la tierra. Extrañaba escucharla pero anhelaba todo lo demás también. A cada momento pensaba que mis poderes regresarían de pronto y que tenía esa increíble habilidad de volar si me lanzaba del tejado.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó luego de un minuto.  
—Sí. ¿Tú descansaste? —media sonrisa avergonzada fue toda su respuesta—. Lena, no hace tanto que te has sometido a cirugía. Necesitas reposo también.  
—Estoy bien, no tengo sueño.

Sus ojos cansados no decían lo mismo y el rostro exhausto mucho menos. Cuando quise decirle que era importante que durmiera se levantó. Parecía como si me leyera cada pensamiento.

—Voy a cocinar algo para que cenemos, tienes hambre ¿no? —la realidad era que no, incluso la idea me revolvió el estómago, pero volví a asentir. Estaba segura de que ella no había comido nada todo ese tiempo allí sentada.  
—Iré a asearme mientras tanto.  
—¿Te sientes bien?  
—Siento molestia en las piernas, pero estoy perfectamente —respondí. No estaba alejado de la realidad, pero consideré que sería lo mejor no comentar mi estado de ánimo en ese momento. Lena contempló mis piernas unos segundos pero se retiró de todas maneras. Esa mirada que se cuestionó más de una cosa me generó curiosidad pero no quería agobiarla con preguntas apenas despertar. Entonces lo dejé pasar.

Un momento más tarde al salir del baño me dije a mí misma que me sentía bien y que todo estaba bajo control. Me aseguré que el dolor en los músculos pasaría pronto, junto a las náuseas que permanecieron incluso después de vomitar minutos atrás. No era gran cosa. Por nada tenía que darle más lugar a lo sentía, por muy real que fuera.

Así que respiré las veces que lo necesité, llenando mis pulmones de aire nuevo para poder verla a ella y actuar como alguien normal.

Lena estaba en la cocina con un delantal gracioso haciendo muecas a un libro grande sobre la mesa. Tenía el cabello atado en una cola desprolija y sus brazos descubiertos al tener las mangas de la camiseta levantadas hasta el codo. Sonreí a medida que mi corazón débil se calentaba.

—¿Tus dones culinarios no quieren colaborar esta noche? —la ojiverde me miró sorprendida un segundo, antes de rascarse la frente con una mano llena de harina.  
—No lo ponen muy fácil con tantas indicaciones inútiles.  
—A ver, déjame ayudar —me coloqué junto a ella y noté su sonrisa formarse ni bien puse los ojos en el texto—. ¿Tienes un libro de cocina en francés? ¿Desde cuándo sabes francés?  
—Sé lo básico por el momento. Hay sueños que en verdad inspiran a uno a hacer ciertas cosas. Como decidir aprender francés a último momento. Pero bueno, siempre es grato tener libros de cocina en otro idioma. Animan el intelecto.  
—Eres un caso peculiar, Lena Luthor —murmuré volviendo a la página—. Yo digo que nos guiemos por las imágenes.  
—Se suponía que tú no harías nada y yo sobreviviría a esta odisea que es cocinar algo nuevo para poder quedarme con todo el crédito.  
—Tendrás que compartir tu hazaña porque no veo como harás todo esto sola —su rostro animado cedió lugar un poco a la seriedad.  
—¿No quieres quedarte un rato más en la cama? No me molesta si descansas otro poco.  
—Estoy bien, quiero estar contigo.

Y con eso me volví al libro. No iba a permitir que esos ojos preocupados descubrieran todos los pensamientos que se apoderaban de mi cabeza. Malos pensamientos... En su totalidad completos de dolor. En ese momento aprovecharía lo que tenía.

Pasamos un buen rato descifrando el texto, riendo por las palabras que a Lena se le dificultaba pronunciar y ensuciando más de lo que podíamos hacer bien. Tan bien mi mente se despejaba de lo demás que ni siquiera atención le había prestado a lo que estábamos cocinando. Tan solo al modo en que ella reía y fruncía el ceño frente a la confusión.

Una vez el condenado plato estuvo listo para entrar al horno Lena sugirió que lo mejor sería esperar en el sofá. Accedí y me instalé para encender el televisor mientras ella traía algo de beber. La sensación de malestar se había aquietado considerablemente y yo no podía sentirme mejor al respecto. Así que sonreí cuando la ví traer dos copas y sentarse muy cerca de mí.

—Nada más es soda —comunicó arqueando una ceja y yo la tomé en mis manos.  
—Gracias.  
—¿Qué vamos a mirar?  
—Ratatouille —frunció el entrecejo en dirección a la pantalla donde la película estaba por empezar. Luego volteó a mí—. Por favor dime qué has visto Ratatouille.  
—Bueno... no. Creo que la recordaría —la miré un rato para ver si se trataba de una broma pero no cambió en absoluto la expresión—. ¿Qué?  
—¡Es un clásico! No puede existir ser humano que no la haya visto.  
—Dice quien no conocía Star Wars —sentenció entrecerrando los ojos.  
—Oh, por favor. ¿Cómo es que nunca la viste? Esto me preocupa seriamente.

Se le dibujó una sonrisa pequeña en los labios y su mirada se perdió en el televisor.

—No tenía muy permitido ver películas así cuando era niña. Eran demasiado esperanzadoras, y cursis, y... tontas según Lionel. En definitiva solo tenía mis libros y mi tiempo libre era para seguir estudiando. Cuando crecí solo dejé de querer conocer todo lo que me había perdido. Después de la universidad, de todo lo que pasó... Ocupé mi mente con otras cosas, con trabajo para no tener que recordar mi pasado. Supongo que nunca conocí eso que llaman tener una... verdadera infancia. Al menos no una normal.

Lena bebió de su copa con la atención volcada en la película. Sentía una dureza en el pecho tan llena de tristeza como su voz. No había pensado antes en lo que su vida de pequeña había sido. Pero era en verdad doloroso hasta para mí misma de imaginar. ¿Cuándo había podido ser feliz en todo aquel tiempo?

—Ojalá existiera un modo de cambiar eso —se giró a verme como si le hubiera dicho que tenía arañas gigantes en la cabeza.  
—No cambiaría nada.  
—¿Ni por toda la paz y normalidad posible?  
—Hasta hace unos meses creí que nunca dejaría de sentir todo ese rencor por lo que me habían hecho. Estaba segura de que seguirían pasando los años y nada me haría olvidar tanto dolor. Siempre estaba allí, ¿sabes? Lo que hice. Y aunque nunca dejé que me afectara hasta el punto de destruirme, jamás me abandonaba el sentimiento de vergüenza hacia mi misma. La humillación era tan grande y... Hubieron muchos malos días. Pero tú volviste—tragó saliva, y contemplé parte del caos doloroso de aquel pasado reflejado en sus ojos—, y las cosas cayeron en su lugar lentamente. Mi mente solo la ocupabas tú incluso cuando pretendía ignorarte. Dejé... dejé de sentirme miserable ni bien te vi en esa conferencia. Empecé a cuestionarme porqué el corazón me latía tan rápido cuando me mirabas y... Sin saberlo volví a encontrar la paz que me faltaba.

Dejó en la mesa su refresco para acercarse un tanto más a mí. Me recorrió un marcado escalofrío por todo el cuerpo en ese instante, luego el pecho se me llenó de un calor tan ardiente como el sol, pero Lena no se inmutó de mi alteración tan obvia. O sí, y quizás la dejó pasar. 

—Tú eres toda la paz que necesito, todo lo que quiero está contigo. No importa si las cosas están difíciles ahora mismo, yo sé... Cielos, estoy segura de que podemos enfrentarlo. Porque te amo y haré todo a mi alcance para asegurarme de que no vuelvas a sufrir nunca más. Esa es mi paz. Que tú estés bien. No es mi intención abrumarte con nada de...

La sala quedó en silencio al bajar la cabeza e ir a por su boca. Esas palabras a medio decir chocaron en mis labios y su jadeo sorprendido me hizo temblar. Profundicé el beso. Traté de explicarle de ese modo lo mucho que la necesitaba y supe que ella lo comprendió por la forma en que sus manos subieron a mi cara, además del tacto de su lengua pidiendo espacio y volviendo a sentir. Recordando lo que habíamos dejado dormido.

Me notaba inquieta de pies a cabeza. Quería más de ese beso, y de sus manos, y de lo cálido que su cuerpo se sentía pegado al mío. Era increíble haber olvidado la exquisitez de sus labios suaves, de lo incitantes que lograban ser y lo que provocaba su boca al estar en contacto con la mía.

Una inhalación profunda por parte de las dos nos separó. Lena se quedó estática frente a mí y yo no logré alejar la mirada de sus labios por mucho que quise. Definitivamente ella podía deshacerse de todos mis dolores con una facilidad alarmante, una de la que no quería preocuparme en ningún futuro cercano.

—Creo que extrañaba eso —dijo en un susurro. Tuvo el descaro de lamerse el labio inferior frente a mí justo antes de inhalar.  
—Sigue siendo tan... como antes.  
—¿Qué me has hecho que hasta besarte me vuelve loca?  
—Yo no... —me detuve por el modo en que me miraba, con tanta intensidad que costaba no abalanzarse sobre ella y seguir con lo que comenzamos.

Pero respiré profundo al sentir un calor ardiente como el fuego tras los ojos. No era el que en otro tiempo habría sabido utilizar, al contrario me dio la impresión de que no iba más allá de un destello del pasado, el cosquilleo de algo que ya no podía hacer a punto de abandonarme del todo... Producto por mi nerviosismo del momento. Parpadeé buscando alejar la sensación que ya me hacía doler la cabeza y estuve segura de que me sonrojé al darme cuenta de que Lena me seguía mirando.

—¿Kara?  
—Lo siento.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? —mi cuerpo se comportaba de lo más confuso. Demasiado reacio a dejarme estar bien por más de diez minutos sin darme alguna molestia dolorosa. Las náuseas regresaron solo porque sí, me impidieron pensar y respirar. Entonces Lena tomó mi mano. Su piel estaba exageradamente cálida al tacto—. Kara, escúchame. Aquí estoy, ¿puedes oírme? Me tienes aquí. Trata de respirar despacio. Así... Bien. Estás bien. Es normal.  
—¿Normal... ?  
—Lo lamento —la escuché decir aunque su rostro no podía verlo del todo—. Esperaba esta posibilidad. Lo que queda de tus poderes simplemente no quiere irse. Y tu cuerpo es demasiado humano ahora mismo como para poder manejar tanto a la vez. Es como... si aún existiera más energía de la que puedes soportar. De verdad lo siento. Necesitaba más tiempo para encontrar el modo correcto pero no lo tenía.

Escucharla hablar ayudó a recuperar el control de mis sentidos y, a pesar de que tenía tanto frío que en cualquier momento estaría temblando, me las arreglé para ignorar eso y ubicar al fin entre la nube borrosa de mi visión, sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento. Respiré una vez.

—Me salvaste la vida. No sé qué sería de mí si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, si no fueras tan asombrosamente inteligente. No estaríamos hablando, de eso tengo una gran certeza. Lena, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo, ¿puedes aceptarlo? Trabajaste contra el reloj, Rao, con vida alienígena que nadie ha investigado nunca. Te enfrentaste a demasiadas cosas desconocidas a pesar de lo que podía pasar. Hiciste eso por mí sin importar qué. Te estaré agradecida toda mi vida.  
—Haría todo por ti sin pensarlo dos veces, Kara. Todo a mi alcance con tal de que estés a salvo. Lo sabes —dijo en voz baja.

Era un momento tan íntimo y delicado que olvidé por completo mis dolores de hace un minuto. Aseguré el agarre de mis dedos con los suyos y me acerqué un poco más, respirando su mismo aire. Sus ojos denotaban cientos de emociones muy claras.

—Lamento todo lo que hice tanto como lo que no. Lamento no estar cuando me necesitabas. Por no volver antes. Pero es que te juro con cada parte de mí que no volveré a irme nunca otra vez.  
—¿Cómo sabes eso?  
—Porque no hay otro lugar donde quiera estar más que a tu lado. Lena... Cásate conmigo —solté sin darle vueltas al pensamiento. Y ella abrió más los ojos—. No tiene que ser ahora, o en una semana o un mes. Cuando tú quieras, pero por favor cásate conmigo.   
—Kara...

Cerró la boca y sentí su agarre más débil en mi mano en tanto desviaba la mirada hacia otra parte. Sus nervios se volvieron notorios y se pasaron muy rápido a mí.

—Vaya, siempre pensé que te lo pediría yo, me tomaste con la guardia baja —dijo acariciando el dorso de mi mano. Acabó por mirarme segundos después. —Estás muy loca, ¿sabes eso?  
—¿Por querer que seas mi esposa?  
—Suena tan bonito de tu boca —replicó a media sonrisa. Entonces me incliné hasta sus labios en necesidad, los sentí contra los míos un largo instante y la escasez de aire me hizo alejar al rato—. Acepto. Joder que sí.  
—¿Aunque a veces se vuelva difícil?  
—Especialmente en esos momentos. ¿Cuando algo fue fácil para nosotras?  
—Realmente te casarás conmigo —susurré sobre sus labios empezando a tragar la idea. Lena asintió—. Después de todo este tiempo.  
—No te prometo un desenlace de película porque no creo que lo nuestro alguna vez tenga un final. Pero sé que estaremos juntas por mucho mucho tiempo. Quiero que seamos felices al fin.  
—En efecto eres por lejos mejor con las palabras que yo —se rió animada y volteó a ver el televisor. Había olvidado por completo la película.  
—Creo que tendremos que volverla a poner —comentó sin soltarme, entonces su preocupación de antes volvió a aparecer para cuando me observó otra vez—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás mejor?  
—Estoy bien. Solo fue un momento de... debilidad por decirlo de una manera.  
—No pasa nada si necesitas descansar, ¿de acuerdo? Tú solo hazme saber si vuelve a ocurrir.

Besó mi mejilla y se levantó, exhalando pesadamente al tener que soltarme. El amor que sentía hacia ella desbordaba todos mis sentidos. Me hacía querer gritar, llorar y reír, todo al mismo tiempo. Lo que me tenía sorprendida era la ausencia repentina de mis dolores.

—Iré a comprobar que nuestra cena siga su buen curso.  
—No te tardes —repliqué sonriendo y Lena vaciló al irse alejando, me pareció que su intención era volver a besarme por cómo me miró los labios.

Algo cálido y reconfortante me latía en el pecho, como una luz cada vez más brillante que buscaba más lugar. Me abracé al sentimiento como si no existiera nada más.

Doce horas después de una noche imposible de olvidar con Kara, las puertas de la prisión se abrieron frente a mí.

Había pensado en ella todo el camino hasta allí, incapaz de olvidar lo que había pasado. Nos casaríamos. El día era incierto pero Kara sería mi esposa y la sola palabra provocaba estallidos en mi interior.

La cena había sido perfecta. Habíamos conversado sobre las cosas más tontas —como la película animada que miramos— por el solo motivo de que a las dos nos hacía falta despejarnos. Costaba separarme de su lado cuando se reía tan tranquila, como si nada la molestara. Pero yo trataba de no olvidar que necesitaba su espacio, que lo sucedido tal vez no la había destruido pero sí la había quebrado. Lo sabía porque yo había estado en su mismo lugar, en otras circunstancias sí, pero era la misma desolación. El mismo deseo de aferrarse a algo para no hundirse.

Pensar en su modo tan tranquilo de dormir luego de la cena me dio la valentía para entrar a la prisión y enfrentarme a lo que venía. Ajusté mi abrigo y entré.

Menos de diez minutos después un guardia me escoltaba hasta la celda, abría la gruesa puerta corrediza y me daba las instrucciones necesarias por si algún percance surgía.

Lo único que hice fue asentir antes de entrar al frío cuarto.

—Lena... Lo veo y no lo creo.

La inquietud se me subió a la garganta al escuchar esa voz que hace años no me atormentaba. El pánico, para mi desagradable tortura, le acompañó.

Me tomó un buen momento recuperar el aire, de volver en sí y decirme a mí misma que todo estaba bien. Que era él quien estaba encerrado y no yo. Su aspecto ya no reflejaba a aquel notable empresario que tiempo atrás había hecho a tantos bajar la cabeza ante su presencia. No tenía el espeso cabello de antes, ni los ojos brillantes cargados de ideas perturbadoras. Sus manos eran mucho más delgadas, y sus dedos habían dejado la tranquilidad hace tiempo por como los movía sin parar sobre la mesa de acero.

El rostro de Lionel Luthor era una débil máscara de malicia cuando tomé asiento frente a él.

Tomé aquello como mi propio punto fuerte. Él era el que estaba aprisionado y sin salida. Yo tenía el control ahora. Me lo repetí durante medio minuto antes de hablar.

—Se ve que te tratan bien por aquí —me las arreglé para decir. Sus labios resecos se despegaron grotescamente. Su voz era muy distinta a mis días oscuros; más profunda y rasposa.  
—Qué te puedo decir, ser un Luthor tiene sus ventajas.  
—Me imagino.  
—¿Por qué no me dices a qué viniste, cariño? ¿Extrañabas a tu padre?

El tiempo había transcurrido y él cambiado físicamente, pero en el fondo permanecía intacto el ser despreciable que nunca dejaría de ser. Eso estaría anclado a él de por vida siempre. Tanto como lo que me había hecho a mí.

No cruzó en mi cara ninguna expresión. Tan solo miré a mi alrededor. A las paredes gruesas que nos rodeaban. Era la sala más privada de la prisión como había especificado.

—¿Por qué mataste a mi madre?—le pregunté. Un rayo de sorpresa le brilló en la cara demacrada y, aunque no lo ocultó, de todos modos ya había regresado a la sonrisa amarillenta.  
—Así que ahora vas directo al grano, eso me gusta. ¿Pero entiendes que ya no hay modo de agregar más años a una cadena perpetua?  
—Sé perfectamente en qué consiste tu vida en esta prisión, Lionel, y no es ni de cerca agradable. Mucho menos, cómo decirlo... lo indicado moralmente. Por lo tanto no me importa para nada como puedes alcanzar un peor nivel de existencia. Vine por respuestas.

Si le afectó no se notó. Pero era cierto, no había tomado un avión para querer un juicio inútil que no necesitaba a esa altura de mi vida. No ahora cuando quería verdades y no seguir peleando por un pasado doloroso y, en su momento, humillante.

—Sabes, Lena, no pensé que te volvería a ver después de aquella audiencia. ¿Recuerdas el día... cuando encerraste a tu propio padre en una prisión? ¿No te avergüenza en lo más mínimo haber caído tan bajo? —no quité los ojos de él, no pretendía que creyera que me sentía amenazada por un monstruo como él. Un monstruo al que ya no le temía.  
—A ti no te avergonzaba repartirme entre tus socios, ¿por qué sería yo diferente? Luego de todo lo que me hiciste pasar te merecías esto.  
—¡Podrías haberte negado! ¡Respetarte a ti misma! Yo te estaba ayudando —exclamó entre risas. Era el único que le encontraba el sentido del humor a tantos años de sufrimiento. No podía estar seriamente creyendo que había hecho lo correcto.  
—Era un infierno aceptar tus ideas repulsivas. Y era un infierno negarme cuando al hacerlo me mandabas a golpear y cuánta cosa se te viniera a la mente. Solo porque podías.  
—Estabas grandecita, cariño, irte siempre fue una opción al alcance de tu mano. Era y siempre seré un hombre de palabra, solo tenías que decírmelo.  
—No tenía ni dieciséis años cuando me metiste en tus negocios, Lionel —repuse fríamente, pese a que las palabras me comenzaban a arder en la garganta—. Era apenas una niña y te aprovechaste de mi vulnerabilidad. Te alimentaste de lo débil que estaba para tus propios propósitos. Eso no es ser un hombre. Eso es ser un monstruo cruel.

Con todo y lo que sentía seguí calmada. Me esforcé en no seguir el mismo camino intranquilo y volátil de mis emociones.

—Sabías porqué lo hacía, sabías la razón por la que pasé por todo eso. Y tú te aprovechaste.  
—Tu patético corazón —murmuró sonriendo abiertamente, desechando todo lo anterior—. Siempre pensando que le debías algo a todos, que era tu deber.  
—Sé que tú la mataste —respondí con dureza. Los recuerdos estaban sobrepasando con creces mis intentos de tranquilizarme—. A la hermana de Alison.  
—La hermana de la mocosa a la que tuve que mantener porque tú estabas enamorada, que romántica. ¿Y de que te valió todo? Qué sentido tuvo si la mocosa murió de todas maneras —por nada quise pensar en eso dos veces, no frente a él.  
—La mataste porque yo la quería pero también mataste a mi madre. ¿Por qué?

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, al menos todo lo que podía con las manos esposadas a la mesa. Seguía moviendo sus dedos como si buscara algo frente a él que no existía o que en otros tiempos habría estado ahí para él. Al devolverme la mirada respiró despacio.

—Tu madre sabía ocultar las cosas muy muy bien, casi tanto como tú. Tenía sin fin de secretos que no veía forma de descubrir. Siendo la mujer importante que era no habían muchas herramientas a mi alcance que no me delataran luego de... sacarle la verdad. Por mucho tiempo fue así. Ella evitando revelarme sus asuntos y yo metiéndome en sus conversaciones tan secretas. Hasta que descubrí un hilo de dónde tirar —dijo con una mirada siniestra—. Y el hilo acabó en Elizabeth.

Lionel se regodeó en mi confusión muy satisfecho. Pero no iba a desesperarme, me repetí a mí misma. No podía darle eso.

—¿Elizabeth?  
—No me digas que nunca notaste nada fuera de lo común en esa amistad tan especial.  
—No entiendo de qué estás hablando.

El hombre al que un día había odiado con cada fibra de mi ser se rió tan fuerte que la carcajada resonó en las paredes. 

—De tal palo tal astilla, dicen. Lillian en serio creía que yo no me iba a enterar un día de sus aventuras con esa desgraciada, de que no lo sabría—la sonrisa trémula que le tensaba la cara no hizo que mis pensamientos, esos que iban demasiado rápido, se detuvieran. No daba crédito de lo que escuchaba—. ¿Por qué te asombra? ¿Por qué pensabas que visitabas tanto a la tía Liz? La desagradecida de tu madre planeaba divorciarse, ¿puedes imaginarlo? Le di todo lo que tenía, la hice alguien, y aún así quería escapar con esa desviada.  
—Mi madre ya era alguien antes de ti. Tenía su propia empresa, su dinero, el que tú le robaste cuando la asesinaste. ¿Tanto te costaba ser un hombre una sola vez y dejarla ir?  
—Su única vida estaba junto a mí, cariño —dijo dejando caer los hombros. A mí los ojos ya me dolían.  
—Contigo era miserable. Solo era sufrimiento, Lionel, ¿cómo no pudiste verlo?  
—Y de repente tú sabes tanto... No eras más que una mocosa.  
—Vivías peleando con ella, no la dejabas una noche en paz. Lo recuerdo muy bien. ¿Por qué piensas que crecí tan deprisa?   
—¡Salía a engañarme con esa imbécil! Me humillaba en la cara.  
—Y la mataste por eso —murmuré. Mientras más tiempo pasaba en esa sala menos energía tenía para hablar con él. Lionel apretó los puños.  
—Un accidente aéreo la mató.  
—Eres despreciable.

La sonrisa engreída pero sin vida no me provocó nada. No había ninguna cosa en el mundo que Lionel Luthor pudiera tomar. No tendría mi rabia otra vez... No obtendría nada más de mí.

Me levanté de la silla y me acerqué a la salida. Él no dijo palabra a mis espaldas mientras presioné el botón para llamar al guardia. Seguía en mi cabeza el asunto de Elizabeth y mi madre cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió y su voz inundó la habitación una última vez. Todo mi cuerpo se deslizó en pura tensión.

—Envíale mis saludos a tu querida Sam. Pídele que la próxima vez traiga un mazo de cartas. Oh y más cigarrillos.

* * *

  
—Me encanta la lluvia. Da tanta paz... Te hace sentir viva.  
—Sí, bueno, te vas a sentir de lo más muerta cuando te de un resfriado. Ahora vuelve adentro y sécate.

Solté aire y di un paso dentro hacia la escalera, dejando la lluviosa terraza. Tomé la toalla que Maggie sostenía frente a mi rostro luego de quitarme la camiseta mojada. La timidez no era cosa nuestra desde hace ya muchos años. Mi amiga —que había aparecido de la nada hace varias horas— me observó con reproche en todo el camino hacia el interior de la casa. Con los brazos cruzados y toda su pequeñez detrás de mí daba para temer un poco.

—Tienes que dejar de preocuparte tanto —dije de pie en una esquina de la cocina para no mojar todo el suelo. Sé que Maggie era muy consciente de la cicatriz en mi pecho, donde el emblema de la Casa de El había estado en su tiempo. Si hacía el esfuerzo me vendría a la memoria el momento exacto en que la bala impactaba en mi piel. Con fuerza letal, como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido a partir de ese contacto.

Ella se fue de la cocina y yo pasé a secarme el cabello, estrujando ligeramente una y otra vez.  
Miraba el desagradable sector de tinte rosado reflejado en un pequeño espejo cuando Maggie regresó con ropa limpia.

—¿Cómo lo llevas, rubia?  
—Estoy bien —me limité a contestar. Acepté la ropa y me puse la camiseta negra rápidamente. Empezaba a sentir frío. Maggie se acercó a la alacena para sacar algunas cosas en tanto yo terminaba el proceso de cambiarme. Cogí un suéter de la silla, el de Lena, y no dude en ponérmelo. No fue difícil considerando que en mi estadía en coma, y por la pérdida súbita de mis poderes, había bajado unos cuantos kilos. De todas formas agradecí el aroma a ella que subió hasta mi nariz.

Lena se había marchado antes de que el sol saliera. Me despertó con suavidad en ese entonces y yo supe que se trataba de un asunto importante por la disculpa que me dio, y consecuente aviso de que tenía que marcharse por el día. Me contaría todo al regresar, aseguró, así que no deseé presionarla para saber más. El beso en mi mejilla previo a su partida hizo que las nauseas que iban y venían se calmaran un poco.

Quince minutos iban de las siete de la tarde al sentarme en la banqueta de la mesada y acercar sin mucho apetito el chocolate que Maggie había preparado. Muy a pesar de los reclamos de mi amiga había necesitado la lluvia fresca para que el dolor de cabeza que venía torturándome durante horas desapareciera. No sabía cómo manejar las quejas que mi cuerpo en todo momento me transmitía, pero lo estaba sobrellevando de la mejor manera que podía; dejándolo estar.

—En serio tienes que preocuparte un poco menos —Maggie me miró con una mezcla de seriedad y sarcasmo.  
—Disculpa si me importa lo que te ocurre. Y lamento estar aterrada al imaginar que vuelves a una cama a pasar semanas inconsciente.  
—Lo siento.  
—Sí, dile eso a tu madre que sigue esperando a que le hables —tomé de la bebida caliente, mirando durante un largo rato la taza al bajarla. Sentí la mirada de mi amiga sobre mí ablandarse—. Hey, tranquila. Siento ser tan dura, a veces olvido que...  
—¿Soy una cosa vulnerable y torpe sin mis poderes?  
—No es lo que iba a decir.  
—Pues es la verdad, supongo —Maggie suspiró con mi comentario.  
—Lo que quería decir es que también es un poco extraño para mí todo esto. Es como si en cualquier momento esperara verte levantar el sofá con una sola mano y... Lo siento, sé que no debería decirte estas cosas, pero... Diablos, solo dime si hay algo que pueda hacer. De verdad.  
—Está bien, no tienes que disculparte.

No había razón para enojarme con ella por sentir emociones válidas. Para todo el mundo debía ser confuso no verme volar todos los días por la ciudad como antes. Y las noticias seguramente eran... Para mi propio ánimo decidí continuar ignorando el televisor apagado en la sala.

—¿Dónde está metida tu novia por cierto? —sonreí por primera vez en el día al oír el modo en que se refirió a Lena. Me levanté para lavar la taza, frotándome los ojos cuando ardieron ligeramente. Por suerte no duró mucho el dolor y Maggie no captó mi movimiento al estar a mis espaldas.  
—No lo sé, no me ha dicho. Creí que tú tendrías una idea ya que apareciste por aquí de un momento a otro.  
—Puede que Lena me pidiera que te haga compañía pero eso fue todo, a mí tampoco me explicó nada.  
—No hacía falta que vinieras hasta aquí solo para hacerme compañía.  
—¡Oye, igual tenía pensado hacerlo!  
—¿Por qué se supone que tienes una copia de la llave? —pregunté girándome.  
—Lena quiso dar el primer paso conmigo antes —contestó observando sus uñas. Sonreí, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No te pongas celosa. En realidad solo lo hizo y ya. Por si Alex y yo necesitábamos despejarnos mientras tú seguías en coma. Fue un buen gesto pero nunca vinimos. A nadie le era fácil dejarte allí sola. En especial a Lena.  
—Sé que te preocupaste por ella, gracias por eso.  
—¿Quién más lo haría? La cabeza hueca no tenía ningún interés en cuidarse a sí misma con tanto trabajo. ¿Las cosas entre ustedes están bien?  
—Están bien, más de lo que...

Mis palabras se vieron afectadas por el sonido de la puerta de entrada al abrirse y cerrarse. Me sobresalté para mis adentros al creer que solo yo había captado el ruido pero Maggie ya estaba mirando detrás de mí, donde Lena apareció segundos más tarde.

—Hola —habló luego de un momento de extraño silencio, viéndome pero no a los ojos, y después a mi amiga quien no pareció encontrar nada en el comportamiento de Lena por como respondió.  
—Justo hablábamos de ti, cabeza hueca.  
—¿De mí? —murmuró quitándose el largo saco. La volví a mirar con más atención pero no despegó los ojos de Maggie. La detective asintió con debida gracia.  
—Sí, sobre lo tonta que...  
—Maggie, ¿podrías preparar algo de comer para Lena? —me vi diciendo y ella entrecerró los ojos—. Volveremos en un momento.  
—Si querías un rato a solas para quitarte las locas ganas con tu amada solo tenías que decirme.

No dije nada más y Maggie sonrió. Lo único que hice fue tomar a Lena de la mano, llevarla a la habitación más cercana y cerrar detrás de mí. Se trataba de hecho del lugar donde Lena tenía sus libros y había hecho sus dibujos hace tiempo. No miré directamente al ángel a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué ha pasado?  
—No creo que esta sea una conversación adecuada para este momento.  
—Lena.  
—Estoy bien, ¿vale? No tienes que...  
—No me mientas a mí —dije con voz cortada y ella tragó con dureza. Podía ver las sensaciones infinitas que pasaban por sus ojos en aquel segundo. Negó débilmente, bajando la mirada a la sección inferior de una de las dos estanterías.  
—Fui a ver a Lionel.  
—Oh —el nombre generó fuego puro en alguna parte sedada de mí. Fuego que no se liberó pero que causó que me quedara sin respuesta. Lena se veía algo arrepentida.  
—Quería saber por qué mató a mi madre. Y entonces me llevé mas sorpresas de las que habría deseado.  
—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —dije buscando sus ojos, con suavidad.

Me sentía de lo más torpe por la agresividad innecesaria que había brotado de mí. Se mordió el labio y dirigió la vista a la parte superior del estante, hacia un libro de historia del Reino Unido.

—¿Quieres saber lo malo o lo peor? —cuestionó desanimada. El estado en el que la veía parecía ir empeorando. No aguardó a que respondiera—. Pues la cosa es que mi madre tenía una relación en secreto con Elizabeth y él se enteró y la asesinó. Ah, también me comentó que Sam ha estado visitándolo. Pedí el registro para corroborar y es verdad. Dieciséis veces en los últimos siete meses.  
—Oh, Lena...  
—Realmente deberíamos dejar esto para otro momento —murmuró hablando con la voz más clara. Noté el esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura y di otro paso más cerca. La tomé de la mano y Lena me miró a los ojos con intensa pero temblorosa calma.  
—Van a pagar por lo que te hicieron, ¿lo sabes?  
—No estoy sorprendida por lo de Lionel, viniendo de él podía esperarme cualquier cosa. ¿Pero Sam? Vivimos cientos de cosas juntas, fue el soporte que necesitaba cuando no podía salir de las drogas. Sam... Es mi mejor amiga, no puede ser posible que me haya traicionado. Ya no sé qué está pasando —añadió. Controlé mi respiración por sobre todo, no deseaba hacerla sentir peor con mis propias suposiciones.  
—Tampoco sé qué pasa. Lo que me cuentas es... complicado, sí, pero sabremos solucionarlo.  
—Es como si nunca fuera a tener un final. Nunca acabará, ¿no lo ves, Kara? Siguen ocurriendo cosas, como si el mundo estuviera en mi contra y el gran respiro no llega.  
—Si es así no dudaré en ponerme contra el mundo, nunca lo hice. Así que confía en mí, haremos esto juntas por muy difícil que se vea el panorama. Lo haremos con calma y terminaremos con todo de una jodida vez.

Lena dejó caer la cabeza a un lado cuando terminé. Diría que alivio pasó por sus facciones entre lo que su mano dejó de temblar. Inhalé lento, siguiendo su mismo modo de respiración como si fuéramos una. Entonces de pronto me sonrió misteriosamente.

—¿Acabas de maldecir?  
—No te acostumbres —advertí devolviéndole la sonrisa. Aproveché el momento para acariciar su mejilla, maravillada por lo suave de su piel y lo mucho que me relajaba tenerla a mi lado—. Todo estará bien. Pronto.  
—En teoría yo debería estar haciendo ese papel —se reprochó frunciendo el ceño, y aún más cuando me volvió a mirar—. No te rías.  
—Las dos tenemos cosas de las que ocuparnos, Lena, cosas que parecen imposibles. Pero somos capaces de enfrentarlas y esta vez quiero hacerlo contigo. Ya no más soportar el peso de todo solas. Nos tenemos la una a la otra.  
—Finalmente —se limitó a decir.  
—Finalmente.

Me besó dulcemente durante un rato. Los labios que amaba tanto eran una dosis de paz necesaria, una promesa de que todo iba a salir bien tarde o temprano. Al menos así decidí tomarlo yo. Con cada segundo el contacto se dispuso a reparar las grietas de mi corazón, las de mi alma. Probablemente iba a requerir más curar esas heridas más grandes pero no me quejé de la perfección del momento.

Lena fue la que se alejó muy repentinamente, con la vista perdida en mis labios.

—¿Te encuentras bien?  
—Es solo... Es que quizás es un muy mal momento, pero no te cansas de generar cosas de lo más intensas en mí —susurró subiendo los ojos claros a los míos. Me quedé un poco sin habla y mis mejillas se calentaron ante la veloz variedad de pensamientos imprudentes—. Ni tú ni yo estamos perfectamente bien pero no puedo evitar algunas cosas contigo. Nunca pude.  
—¿Qué cosas, Lena?

Abrió la boca y la cerró con la misma rapidez. Mi curiosidad se acrecentó, el calor me recorrió la piel donde ella aún me tocaba y me ví atraída por su modo tan inquieto de reprimir lo que pensaba.

—Cuéntame.  
—Deberíamos volver allá —contestó alzando una ceja.

La electricidad alrededor de nosotras simplemente no disminuyó. Ni siquiera cuando acepté a regañadientes y salimos de allí todavía tomadas de la mano. Encontramos a Maggie sentada en la cocina con un plato frente a ella, acabando un sándwich tostado.

—¿No podías pasar dos minutos sin comer? —pregunté llamando su atención. Mi amiga tragó con dificultad.  
—Estaban tardando una eternidad y yo tenía hambre —tardó solo diez segundos en levantarse e ir a por el plato de Lena, a quien solté y silenciosamente aceptó la comida—. ¿Ya se quitaron la tensión sexual o qué?

Le dediqué una mirada de pocos amigos. Si bien Lena tenía razón y no era el mejor de los momentos, no podía evitar sentirme cada vez más inquieta ante las posibilidades y situaciones a descubrir. Me avergonzaba pensar en ella a tales extremos cuando la tenía a menos de un metro. Ella, por cierto, estaba sonriéndole al plato. Negué irónicamente.

Después de media hora conversando, Maggie optó por partir. Nos despedimos y antes le aseguré que llamaría a mi madre pronto y hablaría también con Alex para organizar una cena familiar cuanto antes. Una de verdad ahora que Lena estaba al fin a mi lado.

Cuando cerré la puerta y regresé ella estaba sentada a mitad de la escalera, con un vaso apenas por la mitad de un líquido transparente y un libro —ese tan especial para nosotras— en el espacio a su lado.

Me acerqué para hacerle compañía y tomé el volumen en mis manos, por donde estaba abierto. Estaba segura de que ya había leído ese capítulo; precisamente se trataba del anteúltimo.  
Toqué las letras, apreciando el esfuerzo y dolor tras las palabras que hace tiempo ella había plasmado.

—Tenerlo conmigo me ayuda a tomar decisiones —musitó como respuesta a mi intriga—. Ha vivido tanto.  
—¿Qué estás planeando?  
—En un principio llamar a Elizabeth y partir de ahí. No sé qué pasará.  
—Dime si puedo ayudar con algo, ¿está bien?

Supe que estaba de acuerdo aunque no lo dijo en voz alta. Su mirada daba a entender que su cabeza estaba en otra parte muy lejana. En recuerdos que tan solo hacían heridas.

—Cuando todo acabe iremos a París —dijo al cabo de un rato. Su voz se escuchaba como en un trance, demasiado serena. Yo la escuché pacientemente—. Nunca me sentí lista para ir en todos estos años. Y ahora veo por qué. No estaba preparada, no mientras seguía tan rota.  
—Es una bonita ciudad —repliqué rememorando lo hermoso de las calles y cada una de sus estructuras desde el cielo. Lena me observó y entendió al momento. Sonrió de lado con un aire nostálgico—. Pero dejé de ir cuando se volvió demasiado deprimente estar ahí y ver tanta... gente enamorada. Cambié mis visitas turísticas a Tokyo.  
—No es un lugar donde estar en soledad —concordó.

Dos minutos en silencio y Lena volvió a hablar, su espíritu se notaba renovado.

—Iremos juntas. Cuando acabe todo, iremos. Tengo que enseñarte un sueño.  
—¿Un sueño? —pregunté curiosa. Lena me sonrió como solo podía hacerlo ella. Asintió.  
—Mientras tanto nos hará bien descansar. A las dos.

Se levantó y ofreció su mano para ayudarme. Acepté, dejó el vaso y el libro allí sin más y fuimos a la habitación. Las luces estaban agradablemente tenues.

—Lena, ¿crees que podamos adoptar un gato?

La pregunta me había surgido en la mente de la nada y del mismo modo la dije en voz alta. Nos estábamos cambiando en aquel momento, así que su reacción no me pasó desapercibida. Se había quedado quieta del otro lado de la cama, de espaldas a mí. Ya sentía que había dicho algo mal cuando se volteó en cámara lenta.

—¿Un gato?  
—¿No te gustan los gatos?  
—No es eso —dijo sin ocultar su extraña expresión. Sacudió la cabeza, y estuve a punto de preguntarle en qué pensaba cuando volvió a mirarme—. Tendremos todos los animales que quieras.  
—Eres la mejor.  
—Lo sé, cariño. Pero tú lo eres más.

* * *

—Si esto fuera una novela iríamos por el capítulo trescientos cuarenta —comentó Maggie sin dejar de moverse en su lugar—. En serio no puedo creer que me arrastres en tus ilegalidades. Regresé a mi tarea en el gran estudio, haciendo el menor ruido posible para abrir los incontables cajones del escritorio. Estábamos en casa de Sam, y decir que era lo más extremo que había hecho en un tiempo no estaba lejos de la realidad.

La cantidad de papeles y libretas en ese sitio podían formar una montaña considerable. No tenía el tiempo de leer a fondo cada cosa pero hacía el mejor esfuerzo para encontrar algo importante con el poco tiempo que tenía a disposición.

Maggie se notaba más nerviosa de lo que la había visto jamás, lo que era un misterio que no pude ignorar.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté recuperando la respiración. En la prisa por investigar pasé por alto que mi cuerpo ya no tenía la resistencia que solía dejarme soportar cualquier cosa. Todo me cansaba hasta los extremos ahora.  
—Es solo que... es todo tan ilegal —no le había dicho porqué estábamos allí en primer lugar, al menos no el motivo por el que Lena había llegado tan desanimada dos días atrás. Pero ni bien le había pedido a Maggie su apoyo para acompañarme no se negó, aún cuando le avisé que podían haber situaciones desagradables de por medio.  
—Tienes un interés poco sano en lo que a romper leyes respecta, aunque seas policía —indiqué. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Vale, vale, en realidad Sam es la que no me da buena espina en todo este esquema.  
—¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí en primer lugar?  
—Me refiero a lo que puede hacer si nos encuentra —agregó viendo por la ventana a su izquierda. Estábamos en el piso superior de la casa de Sam y dicho sea de paso ella estaría aquí en menos de treinta minutos—. Siempre hubo algo raro en ella. Aún no sé qué es.  
—Sam ha estado visitando a Lionel los últimos meses —tuve que voltear la vista de regreso a ella por la falta de respuesta. Su rostro no expresaba nada bueno y de hecho había dejado de moverse junto a la puerta. Frunció más el ceño.  
—Esperaba que fuera narcotraficante. Quizá vendiera órganos en el mercado negro.  
—Sí, bueno, me temo que no tenemos tanta suerte.  
—Esa maldita idiota —gruñó mirando el autoretrato de Sam colgado a un metro de ella. Con una energía de envidiar se acercó, lo arrancó de un tirón y lo siguiente es que salió volando por la ventana. Me guardé mi sonrisa.  
—¿Era necesario?  
—Apresúrate, no quiero tener que ver su cara. Acabo de desayunar —se quejó cruzándose de brazos. No había pasado ni un minuto que volvió a hablar con una mayor molestia en la voz—. Lena le ha dado todo. Cuando tú no estabas, ya sabes, hizo tanto por ella. No puedo imaginar una razón que justifique que haya ido a ver a Lionel.

Concentré mi atención en el libro pesado sobre el escritorio que acababa de sacar de un cajón. Tenía notas y recordatorios de entrevistas a empleados de CatCo y demás cosas sin importancia, pero mi mente igual estaba en otro lugar. Era inevitable pensar en los años lejos de Lena. Pensar en ello despertaba cierto dolor nostálgico en mi pecho, pero nada podía hacer por arreglar el pasado.

—Creo que no encontraremos nada aquí —dije vencida. Había revisado demasiados números y contratos inútiles que no tenían nada de especial.  
—¿Qué es lo que buscas exactamente?  
—Alguna conexión con Sam y lo que pasó últimamente. Tiene que existir algo, estoy segura.  
—¿Te refieres al accidente de Lena?—la voz de Maggie se había suavizado y no la culpaba, el tema había sido en extremo delicado—. No estoy saltando en su defensa, ¿pero estás segura de que Sam llegaría a eso? Es de Lena de quién hablamos. Es tan difícil imaginar que Sam buscara hacerle cualquier tipo de daño.  
—Hace veinticuatro horas yo creía lo mismo y sin embargo se las ingenió para romperle el corazón —respondí con tanto desagrado que fue bueno ya no tener mis poderes por la cantidad de cosas que pasaron por mi cabeza. Dejé de apretar los puños cuando Maggie se acercó.  
—Está bien. Lo que sea que haya hecho lo sabremos. Escucha, hay alguien que podría sernos de mejor ayuda en vez de revolver todo sin razón —no tuve que preguntarle. Maggie ya sacaba su celular y marcaba, aclarándose la garganta.  
—¿Hola? Sí, buenos días, eh... Sí, no ¡no! Aguarde, preciso que me pase a su jefe. ¿Cómo que... ? —mi amiga miró el techo con desesperación, pasaron dos segundos y de repente cambió su tono—. Taylor, no me vengas con idioteces. Sí, soy yo, ya pásame a Winn de una vez —la conversación duró alrededor de un minuto, lo suficiente para intercambiar un par de frases que no entendí. Maggie colocó las manos en sus caderas y me miró decidida.  
—Ahora sí haremos algo ilegal.

Pese a que National City se encontraba en una hora del día donde el tráfico estaba en su punto máximo, Maggie se las arreglaba para atravesar los demás vehículos sin ningún problema. Y claro que los demás no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra un coche de la policía con las sirenas a todo volumen. Y bueno, yo no tenía ninguna queja personal.

—¿Me dices desde cuando manejas un auto de policía?  
—Desde ahora. No me agradan, ¿sabes? Son tan... policiales.  
—Sí, justo de eso trabajas —mi cuerpo se fue hacia la izquierda inevitablemente y temí hacer añicos el vidrio o llevarme la puerta conmigo. Pero nada pasó, de hecho mi hombro se sintió algo incomodo, cercano a un dolor que ignoré—. No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que no es tuyo.  
—Porque no lo es. Pero descuida, lo tomé prestado. Estará devuelta en... en algún momento —no vi mucha convicción en su cara pero aunque abrí la boca no llegué a replicar, mi teléfono empezaba a sonar en alguna parte y al encontrarlo sonreí como tonta.  
—¿Lena?  
—Hola, cariño, solo llamaba para saber cómo... ¿Por qué se escucha una sirena?  
—Ah sí, estoy con Maggie en una patrulla. Dando un paseo —no me agradaba eso de ocultar la verdad, pero planeaba decirle ni bien tuviera algo importante con lo que seguir. Elevar las esperanzas a esa altura de nuestras vidas no tenía nada de bueno —Lena hizo silencio por unos segundos y no sé si sintió mi mentira o solo hizo como si nada, pero habló.  
—Ah, qué bien, es una buena idea —y desde el otro lado se la escuchó sincera—. Como iba diciendo, solo llamaba para saber si estabas bien. Y también por qué quería preguntarte una cosa.  
—Eh... Sí, estoy bien, sí. ¿Qué querías saber?  
—Es un tanto extraño pero me encontraba en una reunión y pensé en la universidad, y en lo que hacíamos.  
—Lo que hacíamos... —repetí. Maggie me echó un vistazo efímero y la voz de Lena se mezcló con un frenazo y rápida aceleración del coche de policía.  
—Cuando teníamos sexo.  
—¿Estabas pensando en esas cosas durante tu reunión? —dije sin poder evitar reír. Otra curva casi hizo que dejara caer el celular.  
—Era una reunión muy aburrida, ¿de acuerdo? Me preguntaba cómo hacías para no... cómo decirlo, romperme en seis partes. Tuvimos varias noches intensas si mal no recuerdo y considerando lo que podías hacer me sorprende seguir intacta.

No dije nada por un momento. En parte me tomaba desprevenida el tema tan directo, pero empecé a sentirme aliviada; que Lena no hiciera el asunto de mis poderes algo trágico y terrible era de agradecer. Podía aceptar esa complicada normalidad de a poco.

Sonreí un poco, pensando en el tan extraño tema que a mi novia se le ocurría pensar a mitad del día.

—Vale, pues... tenía mucho pero mucho auto control —no precisé voltear hacia Maggie para saber que se estaba riendo—. En ese entonces no sabía cómo manejar del todo mis poderes, pero tenía que ser... muy suave contigo.  
—¿Le llamabas a eso ser suave, cariño?—su risa cálida me hizo pasar por alto el calor en mis mejillas. En realidad empezaba a extrañar más de lo normal esa cercanía con ella, pero no se lo podía plantear así como así dadas nuestras últimas circunstancias—. Pasé mucho tiempo después de enterarme de quien eras intentando entenderlo, créeme. ¿Cómo es que solo lo controlabas?  
—Cada segundo para mí era... bastante intenso si me lo preguntas. Cada segundo debía recordar relajar mi cuerpo, y mi mente en general, cuando te... Lena, ¿no prefieres hablar de esto cuando nos veamos? Es que...  
—No te interrumpas por mí, rubia, no es que sea nada que no sepa. Yo con Alex...  
—No, cállate, no pienso escuchar nada de eso —le reproché y volví instantáneamente al teléfono—. Lo siento, Maggie tiene un interés imposible cuando de sexo se trata. ¿Podemos hablarlo luego?  
—Por supuesto. Envíale mis saludos —añadió en tono risueño—. Te dejaré para que sigas con tu paseo.

Mi paseo... Que mentira tan desagradable.

Lena colgó, Maggie me miró de reojo y al momento habló.

—¿Estás bien?  
—Sí, solo quiero terminar con esto. Es... es agotador.  
—Que bueno porque ya estamos aquí. Ven, nos espera.

Tenía a Lena muy presente en la cabeza como para preguntar con quién íbamos a tratar ahora. Pero el edificio gigante medio similar a los de mi novia era una señal clara de que debía ser alguien importante. Limité mis movimientos a seguir a Maggie a través del vestíbulo y directo al ascensor. Subimos, y subimos, y transcurrió un tiempo en silencio antes de que ella hablara justo cuando las puertas se abrieron a otra sala más elegante.

—No sé cómo funcione tu memoria últimamente pero quizás lo recuerdes. Nos ayudó hace un tiempo.  
—¿Quién?  
—Ahora mismo no me creerías si te dijera —contestó echándole un vistazo a su celular y respirando hondo. Caminó hacia la secretaria detrás del mostrador y se aclaró la garganta—. Buenos días, Taylor.  
—Señorita Sawyer, sí que fue veloz.  
—Ya me conoces. Nadie más ágil que yo.

Fruncí el ceño frente a las miradas extrañas entre las dos mujeres. La secretaria tenía una expresión indescriptible pero Maggie le veía como si estuviera a punto de recriminar algo. Y así por casi medio minuto hasta que vi necesario sacarlas del trance.

—Eh...  
—Ah, sí, nuestro asunto. ¿Sigue ahí dentro?  
—No se va jamás.  
—Me presentaré sola —señaló Maggie haciéndome una seña y pasando por en frente de Taylor.

Me disculpé en silencio pero ella no estaba prestando demasiada atención a otra cosa que no fuera el trasero de Maggie, en realidad.

—¿Quién es ella? —murmuré dentro del pasillo angosto que acaba en una puerta a varios metros.  
—Una muy muy lejana ex.  
—¿De la universidad?  
—Sí... Nunca se tomó bien que me comprometiera en serio con tu hermana cuando eso era todo lo que ella quería.  
—Un día tendrás que contarme sobre todas tus relaciones fallidas. Parece un drama interesante.  
—Uh, no tanto como el tuyo, Kara. Supera cualquier desastre amoroso mío. Solo que tú... al fin encontraste el camino correcto.

Asentí a pesar de que Maggie estaba delante y no me podía ver. Si tan solo supiera las veces que había deseado saber dónde estaba el principio del camino. Vaya viaje.

La puerta se abrió antes de que mi amiga alcanzara la manija de la puerta. Quién estaba parado allí me recordaba demasiado a alguien de hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía alcanzar del todo el recuerdo de quién podía ser.

Su rostro sería el de un joven de veintitantos de no ser por la barba de varios días. Pero no era demasiado mayor. Solo tenía el aspecto de no haber tenido mucho contacto con el mundo exterior, o socializar lo suficiente, por la camiseta arrugada bajo el traje negro sin abotonar. O los tenis blancos que hacían una combinación confusa con los pantalones oscuros. Su cabello por otra parte, castaño y despeinado, resonaba más fuerte en mi cabeza.

Él me miró pero por muy poco tiempo. La mirada molesta solo se la ofrecía a Maggie.

—¿Tenía que ser hoy?  
—Esto es muy importante, Winn. ¿Qué querías? ¿Que llamara por Skype? Muévete —la brusquedad no fue a lo que hice caso. Sino al nombre—. ¿Te acuerdas de Kara, no?  
—Maggie, de lo que sea que estés tramando ahora no puedo ser parte. La última vez...  
—La última vez no pasó nada. Solo un sustito del antivirus.  
—¿Ya sabes mucho de computadoras? —dijo tosco Winn, de brazos cruzados aún en la puerta. Su oficina era grande en exceso, pero el espacio para caminar era pequeño entre las tantas pantallas en cada centímetro del sitio.  
—Es el último favor. Lo prometo por mi vibrador favorito.  
—Escuchen, ¿alguien planea explicarme qué sucede? —Maggie inhaló como recordando que yo estaba justo a su lado. Entonces cambió la expresión a una menos exasperada y sonrió forzosamente.  
—Él es Winn Schott, dedicado experto en anti piratería y otras cosas.  
—No le llamaría otras cosas a...  
—Ya, Winn, entendió —dijo Maggie abriendo un refrigerador tan similar al resto de las pantallas que ni lo había visto. Sacó una barra de chocolate y regresó a mi lado—. Le decíamos Rata en la universidad. Hizo algo por nosotras hace un gran tiempo.  
—Oh, no inventes... ¿Tú? Sí eres tú—vagamente empecé a notar los rasgos claros del muchacho que hace años había entrado en las cámaras de seguridad de la universidad tan fácil. Ese que se escondía en una sala tan apartada como idéntica a esta—. Hace tanto... Te diría que has cambiado pero...  
—Que el traje no te engañe sigue siendo el mismo roedor metiche de antes, ¿eh, Winn?

Winn se repuso contra la pared, con cara de muy pocos amigos.

—¿Qué quieres, Maggie?  
—Ya te lo he dicho, necesito un pequeño, muy minúsculo favorcito. Luego te prometo que puedes estacionar mal todo lo que quieras por los próximos seis meses.  
—Yo no estaciono mal. Ni siquiera tengo auto —dijo con una seriedad que no rememoraba nada al que había conocido hace mucho. Empecé a sentir que esa visita no nos serviría de nada y que la esperanza reunida se disipaba.  
—Winn, en serio esta vez es importante. Solo...  
—¿Acaso la mismísima Supergirl no tiene sus propias maneras de hacer las cosas? —le interrumpió él, con la intensa mirada clavada en mí. Me sonrojé, bastante sorprendida por lo directo que era ese hombre tan centrado y serio—. No te sorprendas tanto. Sigo teniendo acceso a tantas cámaras... A tantas cosas. Supergirl solo necesitaba de algo de atención extra para descubrir su identidad. Créeme que muchos acudieron a mí con ese objetivo a lo largo de los años. Solo deseaban una pequeña muestra de quién eras realmente pero con tanta desesperación.  
—¿Tú... ? ¿Sabías sobre mí y nunca pensaste en decir nada?  
—Ajá. No es de mi incumbencia, tampoco siento que valdría la pena confesarle al mundo que una poderosa heroína existe detrás de unas gafas y el título de reportera. Sé muchas cosas acerca de ti, Kara, pero no estoy en mi derecho de vender tus secretos. No cuando puedo ver quién eres. Haces buenas cosas por esta ciudad. Tal vez más de las que merece.  
—Quizás, pero ya no aplica a nada. Supergirl ya no existe.

Winn se puso la mano en los bolsillos y caminó con lentitud hacia una de sus computadoras. Miró quién sabe qué, aunque no sentía que viera nada en particular, y exhaló.

—La ausencia de Supergirl comienza a ser algo caótica estos últimos días.  
—Winn —le advirtió Maggie en tono severo pero yo negué con la cabeza, dejándolo estar.  
—¿Qué? ¿Me dices que no has estado al pendiente de las noticias?  
—Confieso que no es una de mis más grandes prioridades —sonó tan diferente a mí que alguna parte dormida en mi interior se inquietó de molestia—. No es que pueda hacer algo al respecto.  
—Para National City solamente desapareciste. Algunos piensan que te cansaste y escapaste lejos. Otros que moriste.  
—No están muy lejos de la realidad —Maggie me miró apenada. Tal vez en ese simple instante a ella en verdad le afectaba más que a mí.  
—¿Qué crees tú que pasó con Supergirl?  
—Ya lo he dicho. No existe.  
—Pero tú sigues aquí. ¿Cómo es posible?  
—Alguien con demasiada fuerza de voluntad me devolvió a la vida. Pero yo soy solo Kara —murmuré. Fue casi como contarle una broma.  
—¿Y pasó por alto el pequeño detalle de quién eres? ¿No intentó...?  
—Winn, es suficiente —le cortó Maggie malhumorada—. Kara, creo que mejor nos vamos.  
—Solo soy curioso, ¿vale? Sigue sin ser de mi incumbencia. Pero no te alteres, eh... Ya dime qué puedo hacer para ayudar.  
—¿Ahora sí estás dispuesto a ayudar?  
—Digamos que estoy algo aburrido. Deberían aprovechar. Así que lo repito, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?  
—Necesito el acceso a todas las cuentas personales de alguien.

Hablé tan deprisa que los dos se me quedaron viendo estupefactos. Maggie continuó con la boca abierta y sospeché que ella había pensado en algo menos invasivo. Pero es que yo no estaba tan paciente para esas cosas.

—Acceso —dijo Winn incrédulo. Maggie lentamente fue recuperando la compostura dada la repentina calma en sus ojos.  
—No digas como si fuera lo más difícil del mundo para ti.  
—En caso de que no lo sepas ya no tengo veinte años —frunció el entrecejo, aparentemente insultado—. Tengo una empresa que cuidar. Hacer lo que sugieres va contra todo lo que he intentado separar de mí, en contra de lo que hago para vivir. ¿Anti pirateo, les suena?  
—No te estoy pidiendo los números de su cuenta bancaria o... Rao, todo su maldito dinero. Solo necesito información.  
—¿Qué tipo de información?  
—Toda la que pueda conseguir —indiqué manteniendo la calma.

Winn le echó un vistazo a mi amiga. Probablemente buscaba algún indicio de que era una broma pesada o algo parecido, pero no. Necesitaba conseguir algo y tratar de ayudar a Lena de algún modo. Tal vez así algún día podría demostrarle lo agradecida que estaba por lo mucho que había hecho por mí.

Después de quince minutos en silencio dentro de ese lugar repleto de máquinas, Winn se levantó de la silla en la que había pasado concentrado escribiendo. Momentos atrás no había preguntado otra cosa más que el nombre de quién necesitaba yo tanta información y él lo había procesado bastante rápido. No preguntó más nada, ni nos miró sentarnos en los pequeños sillones a un costado de la oficina, con una pantalla zumbando en la pared detrás nuestro.

—Tienes todo lo que puede conseguirse por internet, pero solo tienes permitido leerlo aquí.  
—¿En serio has... ?  
—Lena Luthor invirtió una gran cantidad en este lugar, en mis comienzos. Supongo que podía devolverle el favor —dijo resuelto. No quise preguntar cómo sabía que se trataba de ella, de todas formas seguro ya había leído su nombre en alguna parte de aquellos archivos.  
—Gracias, Winn.  
—Que el pasado no te afecte demasiado, Kara. No lo digo solo por lo que puedas encontrar.

No cruzó emoción alguna en sus ojos almendrados, solo asintió y con una mirada hacia Maggie y la puerta dio a entender que estarían afuera durante un rato.  
—¿Estarás bien, Kara? —preguntó mi amiga preocupada. Si hasta la notaba más nerviosa que yo.  
—¿Qué puede salir mal? Ya estoy aquí. Estaré bien.  
—Cualquier cosa...  
—Te gritaré si surgen imágenes de cadáveres —bromeé. En ese intento de cortar con tanta tensión Maggie me sonrió de un modo tan nostálgico que creí que me abrazaría.  
—Gracias por seguir aquí. Por seguir siendo una cabeza hueca.

Exhaló y no permitió ninguna respuesta. Ya se había ido con Winn comentando algo sobre el buen festín que probarían a continuación, y ahora yo estaba sola en ese enjambre de computadoras, donde solo una contenía lo que podía servir de muchas respuestas a Lena.

Así que entonces me di en la búsqueda.


	35. Chapter 35

Lo único sencillo en ese proceso fue sentarme en la silla porque después solo me limité a ver la pantalla y las varias pestañas abiertas incapaz de moverme. Sabía que eso estaba mal de muchas formas, que no era el modo de hacer las cosas. O al menos eso habría pensado Supergirl de todavía existir. Esa confusión conmigo misma me dio el impulso para reaccionar y acercarme a la computadora. Mi mano tembló sobre el mouse al expandir una página y entonces decidí leer.

Winn había hecho un trabajo espectacular. La cantidad de datos solo en esa página era imposible de creer. ¿Y solo había abandonado eso como así? Le di el crédito de crearse todo un trabajo digno lejos de lo que hacía en la universidad pudiendo tener todo tan fácil solo con un ordenador.

La pestaña en cuestión tenía números y nombres —sin demasiado interés informativo— y tres enlaces que al abrirlos dirigían a algunas cuantas páginas sin título. La primera decía lo siguiente en letra blanca simple sobre fondo negro:

“Samantha Arias, trece de febrero de 1990.

Calle 62 Ringwood Drive, Birmingham, Inglaterra. Imagen satelital adjunta.

Escuela de Derecho, Universidad Yale.

Mercadotecnia, Universidad New Haven.   
Destacada en béisbol y ciencias económicas.

Idiomas (noruego, alemán, francés, italiano e inglés).

Hija de Patricia Arias (62) y Terrence Arias (fallecido).

Sin hermanos. Sin hijos.

Patrimonio neto de 21 millones de dólares.”

Contemplé la cifra boquiabierta. Seguramente era normal para gente como ella, pero después de lo contado por Lena no me fiaba del todo sobre la procedencia de tanto dinero. Ciertamente no estaba con ganas de descubrir ese detalle en ese momento así que continué con la siguiente página.

Habían una serie de correos electrónicos, de los que solo un par tenían el nombre de Sam. Dudosa de todos por igual abrí el enlace junto al primero.

Por los siguientes quince minutos revisé la mayoría de las cuentas con la esperanza de que algo resonara. Pero entre la mediana cantidad de contenido relacionado con el trabajo en CatCo y demás archivos al respecto no había mucho que leer. Solo textos aburridos, contrataciones en su mayoría y así era lo mismo en todos los correos. Disgustada por el tiempo perdido cansando mi vista seleccioné el último de todos, aquel que no tenía ningún indicio de que podía poseer Sam.

Una fuerte sensación nauseabunda me subió hasta la garganta transcurridos no más de treinta segundos.

Los correos databan de los últimos meses y llevaban en mayúscula el apellido Luthor. Ojalá hubiera sido por las razones correctas, ojalá hubiera sido para Lena. Pero el primero tenía de asunto las palabras "A imprimir" y abajo todo comenzaba con Sr. Lionel Luthor.

_Se ha salvado del cáncer. Operación difícil, casi no lo cuenta._   
_Tiene que quedarse en el hospital por un tiempo._   
_Supergirl permanece en la Fortaleza recuperándose despacio. No he podido recibir mucha más información que esta gran noticia: ya no tiene ni una sola gota de su poder._   
_Sage está en una casa segura. La he ido a ver la noche anterior para llevarle provisiones. Tiene miedo de salir y que la encuentren. Nadie tiene ninguna sospecha._

Con los dientes apretados pasé al segundo correo.

_No sé cómo lo hizo pero encontró una cura. Ha estado trabajando todos los días por una estúpida manera de salvar a la_ _kryptoniana_ _y lo logró._   
_No pude tener acceso a la sustancia. Solo ella y un par de científicos anónimos la manejan. Para este momento es probable que Kara ya la haya recibido._   
_Lena sigue sin pisar el hospital. Según archivos de su doctora no le queda demasiado tiempo._

Sam sabía mi identidad. Eso era todo lo que repetía mi cabeza. No era el misterio más grande de todos si se investigaba bien. Pero estaba sorprendida. No me parecía que Lena se lo hubiera contado alguna vez, me lo habría dicho, así que me costaba asimilar que no solo Sam pero Lionel Luthor y, vaya, hasta Sage supieran quién era. Mejor dicho lo que solía ser. Esa información en tantas manos equivocadas podía serme un pesado problema si actuaban contra mí.

Casi todos los demás correos eran iguales al resto. Con información de lo que Lena había estado haciendo, menciones claras sobre mi relación con ella, y detalles de mi vida como Supergirl y Kara por igual.  
Estaba enfurecida.

Cómo Sam había pasado tanto tiempo espiando nuestras vidas en secreto yo no tenía ni idea. Cómo yo no me había dado cuenta era todavía más extraño. Tenía curiosidad acerca de hace cuanto sabía sobre Supergirl. En los correos me mencionaba por primera vez hace varios meses pero no sonaba sorprendida para nada. Podía estar enterada desde que me contrató la primera vez, aunque en ese tiempo su trato hacia mí no era en absoluto lo tosco de ahora. Quise asimilar que debió descubrirlo luego.

La idea de salir a buscarla se instaló en mí muy persistente. Estaba molesta y no poder descargar todo ese enojo me enfurecía el doble. Por medio segundo mis ojos ardieron y temí derretir la pantalla y toda la oficina. Hasta que recordé que Lena había asegurado que eso era normal, el sentir rastros de mis poderes como si siguieran ahí. En lugar de seguir enojada me consumió un profundo sentimiento de angustia. Casi como el que sentí al regresar a la tierra y conocer la realidad.

Tal vez por eso no me levanté y escapé de ese lugar. Pero algo insistió a que me quedara solo un momento más, el adecuado para pasar a los primeros correos recibidos y hacerme con otra sensación peor al leer.

Esos sí eran de Lena. Podría haber ignorado aquello sin problema, y sin embargo la fecha atrapó mi interés. Era del año en que me había ido.

_No tengo ganas de hacer esto, Sam. Sé que tu madre es muy buena, será asombrosa en el juicio pero no sé, no creo poder soportarlo. No sé si es lo que quiero en este momento, ¿entiendes? Todas esas personas mirándome, juzgando mis decisiones, ¿siquiera van a creerme? No quiero ni pensar en las preguntas. Cielos, las preguntas. No quiero explicar todo aquello otra vez. No me creerán. Es Lionel Luthor contra un pobre trozo de justicia. Hará todo por aparentar inocencia. Comprará a todos. No sé si valga la pena, Sam._

_Tu madre me sugirió adelantar la visita a la psicóloga. Así que tomé valor y fui, y ella me envió con un psiquiatra. Y él me dio medicamentos tan fuertes que la primera noche dormí hasta la hora del almuerzo. Elizabeth está preocupada. Me mira como si temiera no volver a verme, pero no la culpo. Después de lo de Alison todo es más complicado. Y ya sé que te lo preguntas, Sam, también pienso en ella. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Sé que debo asumir que no va a regresar pero duele de un modo imposible de tolerar. Y es tan difícil pretender que no me importa, porque no es cierto. Ya pasó un tiempo y estoy hundida en la primer casilla rogando porque pase algo que me haga cambiar de opinión. De corazón._

Con un nudo brutal en el pecho continué al siguiente correo.

_Hoy fue la primer audiencia y él por supuesto estuvo presente. Con su traje a medida, como si fuera una cuestión de negocios muy sencilla, estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la sala con sus dos abogados. No puede ser tan cínico. Pero bueno, claro que lo veo posible, es Lionel Luthor después de todo. No habló y yo tampoco me vi en la desagradable necesidad de tener que subir al estrado y repetir mi historia. Tu madre me dijo que eso será en la siguiente audiencia. Pero no sé cuánto más pueda soportar la sensación de que sus ojos están clavados constantemente en mí._   
_Un par de personas que no conozco se acercaron a mí para felicitarme por ser tan valiente. No se quienes eran pero parecían sinceros. Aunque podían haber sido periodistas muy bien encubiertos si lo pienso mejor. Ya sabes, la gente puede pretender ser lo que no es bastante mejor de lo que se espera._

_Gracias por venir ayer. Sé que es complicado encontrar un horario libre en tu universidad para venir hasta aquí. Pero me sentí normal después de mucho tiempo. Fue agradable, aunque no lo demostré tanto como hubiera querido. Es extraño tener a alguien dispuesto a escuchar y no temer lo peor. Me alegra no temer lo peor de ti, Sam. Prometo visitarte yo la próxima vez, sin excepciones._

_Recibí tus correos pero no tenía las ganas suficientes para contestar. Elizabeth me reprochó sobre el no querer verte la semana anterior, espero que puedas entender que en verdad no tenía ganas de salir de la cama. Ni siquiera después de haber ganado el juicio._   
_Todos los que ayudaron con el caso, tu madre, los psicólogos, cada uno siente al necesidad de festejar pero no yo. Admito que ya no siento la ansiedad sobre las posibilidades, ahora todo está como debería y sin embargo no puedo experimentar ninguna emoción. Me siento enferma en esta piel. Pasé mucho tiempo viviendo lo peor de todo y en este momento no sé qué es lo que sigue, no entiendo cómo debo continuar. Y para ser honesta no sé si quiera._   
_Por favor no vengas. Estaré bien. No te dejes llevar por todo lo que Elizabeth te diga, tiende a exagerar un poco cuando está preocupada y a veces la supera. Gracias por el apoyo, Sam._

Un solo correo de una diferente dirección era el último en la bandeja de entrada. Sabía que no podía ser nada bueno y realmente no me equivoqué.

_Tu madre me ha estado diciendo que estás muy preocupada por Lena. Empezaré esto diciendo que por favor no vengas hasta aquí. Sé lo mucho que te estás esforzando allá y solo hace poco has aterrizado en Londres._   
_Lena tuvo una recaída hace tres días. Tomo toda la responsabilidad por no verlo con antelación pero ha estado consumiendo varias sustancias desde hace semanas, no quiero atreverme a decir meses. Sé que sabes que Lena puede ser muy inteligente cuando se propone algo y esta vez no fue la excepción. De algún terrible modo pasé por alto que ocultaba las drogas en su armario. Reconozco que no lo revisé ni una vez, por miedo a molestarla tal vez. Pasaba tanto tiempo encerrada allí que era un milagro cuando salía y la veía tan llena de vida como antes. Transcurría de buen humor el tiempo necesario para que yo no dudara que estaba recuperándose de todo por lo que había pasado. Fue un grave error. Y fue un milagro encontrarla a tiempo. Mi niña estaba tan mal, Sam, nunca podría haber imaginado que la vería en ese estado. Fue doloroso y todavía más cuando despertó. Temblaba y lloraba y por todos los medios quería irse. Se arrancó el suero como si nada y se volvió más desgarrador que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto antes._   
_Quizás sepas que Lena no es una persona propensa a gustarle el contacto con los demás. Pero nunca me negó ningún abrazo, al contrario la mayor parte del tiempo me los devolvía, un tanto avergonzada por su propia muestra de afecto. Lo que pasó cuando intenté acercarme fue por completo lo contrario. Gritó cuando la toqué, me gané un par de rasguños y a pesar de todo tuve el corazón para comprender que no era más que una niña asustada. Me recordó precisamente al día en que su madre murió, cuando Lionel la dejó en mi puerta porque en sus exactas palabras no la quería aguantar, cuando lloraba con gran desespero y no había forma en la tierra de calmarla._   
_La única solución fue ser paciente. Dejarla llorar, gritar, romper lo que quisiera. Hasta que lentamente fue cayendo en el silencio y no era posible sacar jamás una palabra de su boca. También fue importante esperar, recordarle que todo estaría bien pronto, y hacer todo aquello que estuviera a mi alcance._   
_Esto es igual. Sé que Lena estará bien. La conozco como si fuera mi propia hija y sobrevivirá porque es lo mejor que sabe hacer. Estaré en el hospital hasta que le den el alta, será complicado, y lo que siga después todavía más pero ya no está sola._   
_Te mantendré al tanto pero no tienes qué temer. Saldrá de esto._

Me llevé las manos al rostro en el momento en que las lágrimas más abundaron. No podía entender cómo pero dolía de una forma escalofriante. Como si cientos de fantasmas del pasado hubieran salido de esa pantalla y ahora treparan por mi espalda para susurrar en mi oído que nunca debí alejarme. Era la sensación más fría y penosa que había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Ese eco cruel del pasado, de recuerdos que parecían una tortura, estaba clavado en mí como un trozo de hielo afilado. Justo en medio de mi pecho.

No había más en esa computadora que necesitara, tampoco más que deseara saber. Con manos temblorosas saqué mi celular y tomé varias fotos de los correos de Sam a Lionel y me levanté como un rayo. Me limpié los ojos en un miserable intento de verme decente y salí de la oficina.

Maggie estaba con Winn al otro lado del pasillo. Ella con un sándwich grande y él con lo que parecía un café. No le di importancia a su mirada tan singular, si sabía o no que había ignorado su pedido de no sacar información de allí ya no me interesaba. En vez de tomar el elevador seguí por las escaleras a mi izquierda ignorando el llamado de Maggie. Bajé corriendo tanto como mi cuerpo me lo permitía, quedándome sin aire muy seguido. Me hacía falta eso; el profundo efecto de agotamiento en cada rincón de mí, pidiendo parar a toda costa, nublando mi vista y golpeando con fuerza un latido en mis oídos.

Llegué abajo cuando pensé que estaría cerca de perder la conciencia. Mi aliento lo notaba extrañamente fresco mientas llenaba de oxígeno mis pulmones. Pero por sobre todo mi cuerpo, pese a tan enorme ejercicio, estaba más ligero, casi como cuando solía...

—Kara, oye... Kara, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Era Maggie que tropezaba a mi lado con las manos en los costados y respiraba a duras penas. Miré hacia la calle igual de normal que antes, esperando que algo extraño sucediera en mi vida tan de golpe ordinaria, pero la gente siguió caminando y los autos continuaron su recorrido sin problema. No sé qué era lo que yo tanto deseaba que pasara, pero cualquier situación habría ayudado a distraer mi cabeza de todo esos correos que se sucedían en mi mente repetidamente.

Negué con la cabeza a medida que recuperaba todo el aire por completo. No le diría a Maggie sobre lo que sabía más allá de los correos de Sam hacia Lionel, pero tampoco sería en ese momento. Antes tenía que hablar con Lena y enseñarle lo que había descubierto, pero nadie me aseguraba que no me pusiera a llorar frente a ella apenas verla.

—¿Puedes llevarme a casa de Lena?

Maggie aceptó el pedido en silencio y pasó por mi lado hacia la patrulla en la calle de en frente. Yo la seguí, no llegando a sentir nada más que crepitante culpa.

Cuando Lena llegó a casa estaba oscureciendo. Me había avisado por mensaje que demoraría un tanto más de lo esperado y acepté la extensión de soledad como una oportunidad para pensar. Y aún así seguía tan confundida como hace horas atrás.

Lena me encontró en el sofá, me sonrió abiertamente y besó mi mejilla.

—Olvidaba lo intenso que puede ponerse un solo día —empezó. Soltó el bolso y se quitó el sencillo saco. Su estilo ya no parecía tanto al de la empresaria que había vuelto a encontrar hace meses, luego del accidente de avión su modo de vestir había cambiado drásticamente y se podía apreciar al mirarla. Esas cosas caras, que usaba muy poco, ya no le interesaban—. ¿Eso no es alcohol, verdad?  
—No lo es.  
—Que mal, porque necesito un poco.

Exhaló, estiró el cuello y se alejó algunos metros hacia el mueble con las bebidas. Se sirvió algo oscuro y regresó a mí con la misma velocidad, solo que al volver no se sentó a mi lado, se quedó de pie mirándome curiosa. Estudiando.

—¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?  
—Podría haber resultado mejor —dediqué una penosa mirada al vaso en su mano. A mí también me habría venido bien un par de tragos para lo que tenía que decir—. Lena, hay algo que debo contarte. Sobre donde estuve hoy.  
—Tu paseo.  
—Sí, sobre eso...  
—Sé cuando me ocultas algo, Kara. Pero no estoy molesta al respecto.  
—¿Sabías que mentía? —Lena bebió un poco y ladeó la cabeza.  
—Imaginé que si lo hacías era porque debía existir una razón y opté por creer eso. Preferí dejarlo pasar y no presionarte.  
—No era mi intención ocultar nada, ¿de acuerdo? Quería... Gran Rao, no sé como vaya a escucharse esto pero busqué en tus notas la dirección de Sam y fui a su casa. No te preocupes, ella no estaba, nos fuimos antes de que volviera cuando revisar sus cosas no sirvió de nada.  
—¿Hiciste qué? —al contrario de sonar enojada demostró sorpresa—. Kara, eso podría haber sido peligroso en tantos niveles. Si ella te hubiera visto... Después de lo que dijo Lionel y su ausencia constante ya no sé quién es. Me preocupa lo que puede hacer.  
—Por esa razón quise ir. Quería encontrar algo para ayudarte a entender, quería intentar quitarte las dudas en cuanto a Sam y... No sabe que fui, todo está en su lugar y en serio no debes preocuparte, Lena. No por mí.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?

Froté mis ojos exhausta. Era más complicado de lo que había esperado.

—Maggie sugirió ir a otra parte. Estábamos en la patrulla cuando llamaste. No quería contarte en ese momento lo que pasaba, quería tener algo valioso y no esperanzas inútiles.  
—¿A dónde sugirió Maggie que fueran?  
—A ver a Winn Schott.  
—El programador —murmuró entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Por qué?  
—Cuento con que sabías que iba a nuestra universidad. Bueno, Maggie lo conocía bien y a mí me ayudó una vez en ese tiempo.  
—Sí, es un buen hacker después de todo —respondió despacio. Parecía agarrar el hilo de lo que quería explicar. Yo asentí.  
—Le pedí toda la información que pudiera obtener de Sam.

Lena tomó un sorbo rápido, demoró unos segundos y tragó. Sí que podía volverse bastante inexpresiva cuando se lo proponía.

—¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?  
—En realidad mucho. En donde nació, sus padres, todos sus estudios, donde ha trabajado... También sus correos electrónicos.  
—Vale.  
—Tiene algunas cuentas diferentes. Revisé cada una —expliqué sonrojándome—, en su mayoría son normales. Contrataciones, entrevistas, contactos con inversores. Pero había una cuenta que destacaba. No tenía su nombre, solo algo aleatorio pero... Sam sí ha tenido contacto con Lionel. Hay correos que es seguro imprimió y le llevó a él en sus visitas. Son dirigidos a él pero nunca los enviaba a nadie. Seguridad tal vez. Aunque pésima.  
—Correos.

Lena se había puesto muy seria. La mujer a pocos pasos había elevado todas sus barreras y me preocupaba lo que pudiera ocasionar lo siguiente.

—Winn no permitió que sacara ninguna información de su oficina pero tomé fotografías de los correos —le tendí mi celular y ella dejó el vaso a un lado, mirando algo que no era precisamente la pantalla—. Lo siento, Lena.

Entonces comenzó a leer. Pasados los minutos ni siquiera se la veía enojada, no había nada. Ya no tenía el entrecejo fruncido ni su porte me recordaba al de la empresaria letal y segura de sí misma. Quería hablarle, aunque no sabía qué decir, o abrazarla pero no era lo correcto en un momento tan crucial para ella.  
Su mandíbula se tensó en cierto momento, parpadeó lento y al cabo de un minuto tragó cuando me devolvió el teléfono.

Me miró a los ojos con amargura.

—Esperaba que fuera mentira.  
—Aun es posible que sea un error, ¿no? —yo no lo creí y Lena claro que tampoco.  
—Todos estos meses me ha estado mintiendo en la cara. Es que no puedo dejar de sentirme una estúpida por no ver ninguna de las señales. A veces las había, una mirada extraña, o una contestación distinta a lo normal, brusca, pero todo lo demás era como siempre. No entiendo cómo pudo hacerme esto. ¿Tramar con él... Con Sage además? No hicieron más que herirme y ahora complota con ellos.  
—Tampoco sé porqué haría algo como eso. Se conocen hace... tanto.

Lena me observó detenidamente.

—Conozco ese correo. Sam lo usaba hace años —dijo, como esperando una reacción que yo no sabía cómo evitar—. Has leído los otros correos, ¿verdad? Los que yo le envié.  
—Lena, lo siento tanto, no quería entrometerme de ese modo pero vi tu nombre y tuve curiosidad y...  
—El pasado no importa ahora, no te disculpes —replicó sentándose junto a mí pero sin tocarme. Su ánimo solo iba en decadencia.  
—No eran muchos, solo correos antes del juicio y...  
—No esperaba que te enteraras así de mis peores días. Te conté antes sobre esto pero no quería hacerlo tan grande y hacerlo importante. Solo es el pasado, Kara, no tiene relevancia.  
—En parte debe tenerla porque me siento fatal —contesté sincera. Volteó el rostro y respiró hondo al mirarme, pero yo hablé antes—. No me alcanzarán los días para lamentar lo que hice. Saber que estuviste tanto tiempo sintiéndote así y que yo estaba lejos es terrible. Nadie debería vivir lo que tú viviste.  
—Fue algo que yo me busqué después de todo. Las drogas, quiero decir. Fue el punto más bajo al que llegué pero era lo único que podía hacer para que mi cabeza no siguiera atormentando cada minuto de mi vida. Con recuerdos de Lionel, de sus clientes, de Alison... Y sí, de ti también. Pero no eres la culpable, Kara.  
—Debí estar para ti —musité notando las lágrimas buscar lugar—. Quería tanto estar contigo. Quería volver tantas veces.

Lena miró pensativa los retratos en la pared del frente.

—Me arrepiento de muchas cosas con respecto a todo eso pero no sé si cambiaría algo. Te lo dije antes, no estaríamos aquí de no ser por todo lo que pasamos. Mira, cuando tú te fuiste y al tiempo conocí a Sam quería creer por todos los medios que era una señal. Que ella... tal vez podría ser una suerte de reemplazo. Que era la correcta. No estuvo bien y lo sabía. Pero Sam era una buena compañía, y me escuchaba, y podía confiar en ella. Si lo deseaba con las ganas suficientes a veces podía imaginar que existiría algo entre nosotras, que así iba a olvidarte más pronto y dejar nuestra historia atrás. Sin embargo mientras más intentaba peor era. Sam quizás veía eso como algo que no era aunque nunca lo demostró. Ella sabía que yo estaba demasiado rota por dentro como para sentir plenamente como era debido. Pero no sé si sabía que no tenía ningún interés en querer a nadie así nunca de nuevo. A pesar de todo se quedó siempre. Por eso duele saber que su amor ya dejó de ser incondicional hace tiempo. Estuve mal y me rompí y caí muchas veces pero Sam estaba ahí. ¿Por qué dejaría de querer eso? No es... ¿Kara?  
—Dame un minuto.  
—Kara.

Lena intentó tocarme, o abrazarme, no lo supe. Pero me alejé. Me levanté del sofá y no logré calmar la maldita sensación agobiante que inundaba todos los huecos heridos en mí. No podía estar llorando y no quería que ella lo supiera pero era muy tarde.

—¿Qué pasa? Por favor dime, déjame ayudarte.  
—No tienes que hacer nada. Solamente es... Es solo que estoy como demasiado hipersensible estos últimos días, ¿entiendes? Y no sé cómo rayos se controlan este tipo de cosas. Quiero decir, antes podía volar y lo que parecía un minuto era una eternidad bien gastada para mí. Lo podía solucionar muy fácilmente y... No, no. Esto no se trata de mí. Lo lamento. Solo son las estúpidas emociones, las siento en todas partes. Dame un minuto.

Al estar de espaldas a ella no tenía que verla y desear llorar el triple. Sin embargo la escuché ponerse de pie y rodear mi cintura con sus brazos, apoyando su peso cálidamente y su mejilla en mi hombro.

—Tú eres lo más importante del universo. Lo más importante de mi vida y odio verte así. ¿Crees que podría ser capaz de dejarlo estar? —suspiró, reacomodó su rostro y aguardó un momento. Mi llanto se había vuelto peor—. Sam pudo haber estado allí cuando necesité de alguien, pudo haber significado mucho su ayuda. Pero nada nunca se comparó con lo que tú habías hecho por mí. Lo olvidé en ese entonces, ¿sabes? Lo mucho que me ayudaste a salir de ese agujero oscuro en la universidad. Y tal vez debí aferrarme a eso solo un poco, lo necesario para entender que irte no era lo que querías, y que tenía que existir una razón que explicara todo. Tú hiciste más por mí que cualquier otra persona en la vida. Hiciste que sintiera amor real, y lo que significa amar sin ataduras de un modo puro y admirable. Estaba en las simples cosas lo mucho que me amabas y yo me negué a recordar eso. Tú no tienes que disculparte por ser tú y haber pensado que las necesidades de los demás van antes que las tuyas. Estamos aquí ahora, y no me daré por vencida hasta que sepas que eres la única en todos los sentidos que merece cada gota de amor que hay en el mundo. Yo ya pude sanar, podré con esto y podré con Sam. Tú también vas a poder con lo que sea. Y si el camino se torna difícil haré que lluevan diamantes, o caiga nieve en el desierto para solucionarlo ¿me oyes?

Lena hizo silencio y no dejó de abrazarme. Terminé de llorar, un poco avergonzada por semejante momento de debilidad. Pero no del todo. Había prometido que dejaría de ocultar lo que sentía pero el momento no era el correcto, no quería hacer todo sobre mí todo el maldito tiempo.

Y muy a pesar de eso estaba en paz. Mi pecho había vuelto a estar ligero y mi cuerpo no estaba tenso. Quería permanecer así todo el tiempo del mundo y Lena no daba a entender lo contrario. Pero extrañaba sus ojos aunque los míos parecieran dos manchas rojas pegadas a mi cara.

Despacio me giré y Lena no me dejó ir. Sus brazos me siguieron sosteniendo y una mano suya se acercó a mi rostro para secar con cariño la humedad antes de regresar a la posición de antes.

—Eres la mujer más increíble y especial que he conocido —dije con una voz frágil y tonta por haber llorado.   
—Pues no te quedas atrás. No estás mal.  
—¿Es posible enamorarme más de ti?  
—Dado mi brillante plan todo va según lo acordado, así que sí. Es posible.  
—¿Tienes un plan para volverme más adicta a ti? —esa risa calmada hizo que pudiera sonreír al fin.  
—Tengo planes para todos los días de nuestras vidas. Tú solo tienes que aceptar llevarlos a cabo conmigo.  
—¿Y cuáles son esos planes?  
—No te diré sobre los demás. Pero hoy cenaremos a lo grande y dormiremos aún mejor. Espero que mi compañía te sea suficiente encanto.

Esta vez sí que no pude evitar reír y, antes de buscar sus labios y encontrar mi paz, dije:

—Tú ya eres todo lo que necesito. Nada más que tú, Lena.

* * *

_Siento que es hora de decir adiós._

_Acabar con esta larga tortura y con esta espera tan dolorosa._

_Sigo atorada en los sentimientos, en los recuerdos que son tan crueles y vivos que a veces, cinco de siete días, no puedo irme a la cama por miedo a soñar contigo. Como si el solo hecho de pensarte a todas horas no fuera suficiente martirio._

_Cuando te enamoras nunca crees que se convertirá en un infierno. Todo es tan perfecto que ignoras la posible catástrofe. Pero he estado en varios ya, en largos e interminables infiernos. Algunos llegaron a ser dulces escenarios, podía sobrellevarlos. Pero esto es imposible de manejar. Estoy estancada._

_Cada vez que respiro me pregunto en qué parte del mundo estarás._   
_El collar aún lo tengo, pero es la simple visión del colgante lo que me hace dejarlo otra vez entre prendas viejas por la amargura solitaria que se me instala en todas partes._

_Tú no entiendes el dolor por el que estoy pasando, pero deberías. Deberías poder sentir todo lo que no me deja dormir, todo eso que pienso y que es tan, pero tan terrible. Alison ya no está y en parte me alegro. Elizabeth dice que está mal que hable así. Pero quiero decir, tantos años en sufrimiento tenían que parar en algún momento, ¿no crees tú?_

_No tengo el coraje para contarle esto a ella, o a los psicólogos, pero incluso ahora que el juicio resultó a mi favor me siento peor. ¿Cuál es mi propósito en todo esto? ¿Qué sigue? Me hubiera encantado tenerte aquí para que me lo dijeras, que todo resultaría bien y... Bah, ahí voy de nuevo poniéndote en un jodido pedestal. Sabes, prefiero creer que te odio cuando mi cabeza te extraña como mil demonios. Cuando me tiemblan las manos, y tengo escalofríos a mitad del mediodía porque se me pasó por la mente que_ _existías_ _. O, todavía peor, que ya no._

_Me aterra no saber. Me avergüenza querer odiarte y que tal vez ya no estés. Pero sí que estás, siento que sí._

_En fin, dejé de escribir esto hace dos semanas pero aquí volví. Resulta que tengo un grave caso de estrés postraumático, quién lo hubiera dicho ¿no? Pues bueno, lejos de unas variadas cuestiones mentales más, desarrolladas durante estos años, me siento bien. Estaba en medicación constante, pero había dejado de estar del todo segura de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor así que, entre tú y yo, dejé varias píldoras y las_ _sustituí_ _por otras. Encontré a una agradable mujer que vende cosas muy interesantes. Caras, pero muy buenas. Si hasta estoy escribiendo esto, ¿no te parece genial? No faltará para que Elizabeth sospeche, no estoy siendo muy precavida, pero la verdad es que dejó de importarme. Hay una parte de mí, quién pensé que era, que está muy pero muy lejos de aquí. Que se está ahogando en vaya a saber cuánta mierda y no pienso hacer nada al respecto._

_Las cosas están mejor así, digo, sé que mencioné algunas situaciones nada alentadoras pero estoy aprendiendo a acostumbrarme al vacío de tenerlo todo y no comprender nada._

_No es tan agobiante cuando dejas de sentir la mayoría de cosas que una persona promedio siente. Al menos no duele como dolía. El que no estés, digo. Una que otra noche pensar en ti me provoca tantas ganas de llorar que debo recurrir a mis poco saludables métodos de auto ayuda. Reírme mientras escribo esto no dicta nada sano, ya sé, pero todo es tan gracioso ahora._ _Encarcelé_ _a mi padre, dejé la universidad, Alison murió, los psicólogos me persiguen como cuervos, y encima del hecho de que mi novia me abandonó como una cobarde también consumo sustancias tóxicas._

_Te adjunto un par de fotos actuales, por si se te da por regresar y olvidaste mi cara. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Sería_ _chistosísimo_ _! Aquí estoy con Claude pasando el rato._

_Es la amiga de la que te hablé antes. Maneja bien su negocio. A Elizabeth no le agradan para nada sus visitas, se la pasa_ _cuestionándome_ _porqué una mujer tan mayor como Claude viene semanalmente. Claro que no le puedo comentar en qué cosas gasto el dinero estos días, así que siempre es la misma excusa de que es una amiga de por ahí. No puede culparme por no saber mentir, pero no hará nada. Elizabeth cree que estoy mejorando y le daré al menos eso._

_Tal vez me cambie el color de cabello, o me haga un tatuaje enorme en el cuello, ¿quizás? Estoy con ganas de algo distinto. Algo que cambie toda esta nada._

_Es momento de dejar esto de una vez._

_En mi ignorancia no acepté que estabas terminando conmigo, ni siquiera cuando me dejaste, ni tampoco cuando no volviste. Tengo que acabar con esta situación de mirar fotos tuyas, esas que te saqué mientras no mirabas, las acabo de eliminar de hecho. Admito que ya estoy muy arrepentida pero no quiero verte más. No quiero volver a verte jamás._

_De ser necesario me lo repetiré hasta creerlo._

_Me salvaste en su momento y por eso te agradezco. Pero eso es todo. Adiós, Kara._

—No sabía que te gustaba ser masoquista.

El tono poco audible que Lena empleó me hizo correr un frío helado por la espalda.

Estaba detrás de mí, de brazos cruzados apoyada en la puerta, el cambio de las fotos en el correo con la mujer de pie allí era abismal.   
Lena se acercó, leyó algunas líneas y miró mi avergonzado rostro.

—No sabía que te había llegado después de todo.  
—Fue una de las primeras cosas que hice al volver. Tratar de saber algo sobre ti. Llegué a este correo después de los rumores sobre tus tantas relaciones amorosas fallidas y... Ah, tu enorme banca rota —Lena sonrió, apenas un poco.  
—El estado en el que estaba en ese momento... —negó con la cabeza—. No era yo misma. No era nadie en realidad. Un simple cuerpo vacío sin nada en su interior. Nada en lo absoluto, ¿entiendes? Eso no era yo. En esa sonrisa no había felicidad. Lo que hacía estaba tan mal, lo que le hice pasar a Elizabeth fue horrible. Pero no dejes que palabras viejas te afecten ahora por favor.  
—Leí tantas veces esto. Me hice a la idea de que yo no tenía el derecho de regresar a tu vida así como así, y era verdad. No era mi derecho. Y sin embargo también fue un error. Mi pasado se nutre de errores —dije casi en gracia.

Lena se arrodilló junto a la silla, tomando una de mis manos.

—Hacemos tantas cosas estúpidas en la vida, Kara. Somos producto de nuestras decisiones, quienes somos hoy se lo debemos a lo que fuimos hace siete años. De tu responsabilidad al tener que irte y de mi necesidad de buscar ayuda. Teníamos cosas que solucionar, y aunque hubiera amado que sucediera contigo sé que el haberlo hecho sin ti me dio el valor que nunca había tenido por mí misma. Esa valentía de hacer algo real por la persona destruida que era.  
—Duele verte así —indiqué tragando saliva, en dirección a las fotos. La sentía muy lejos allí.  
—Si sirve de consuelo por un buen tiempo pensé que las drogas ayudaban en verdad. Ahí me sentía bien. Los efectos eran tan placenteros pero una gran farsa. No sabía quién era la mitad del tiempo, y solo me levantaba para consumir un poco más.  
—¿Cómo sobreviviste?  
—Sam. Sus visitas casi diarias impedían que hiciera lo mío. Ya sabes, su madre era mi abogada y nos hicimos amigas y... eso —murmuró perdiendo un poco la voz—. En fin, por supuesto que no podía drogarme frente a ella así que a veces, cuando algunos días su compañía me hacía olvidar mi situación solo... lo dejaba estar. Me iba a dormir olvidando que no había consumido nada. Confieso que sirvió para no volverme una completa adicta, pero como ya sabes eso en cierto momento acabó. Sam tuvo que regresar a su universidad y pues, tan solo dejé de contestar sus llamadas, ya no respondí sus mensajes y así solo bastó pensar en ello para volverlo a hacer otra vez.

Tanta amargura al mismo tiempo, tanta complejidad y recuerdos de malos días ya eran demasiado para mi torpe corazón que insistía en llenarse de remordimiento.

—¿Pudiste ubicarla? —pregunté en un pobre intento de calma. Lena había estado intentando encontrarla y sin ningún éxito. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, o peor, que ya supiera que conocíamos de su relación con Lionel.  
—No. No ha vuelto a la empresa en un par de días, nadie recuerda haberla visto. ¿Tienes algo sobre Sage?  
—Sigue tan desaparecida como de costumbre —el modo en que su mirada se intensificó no podía indicar muchas cosas buenas. Volví a hablar, medio en broma le dije—, sin rencor ¿recuerdas?  
—Puedo sobrellevar la traición de mi mejor amiga. Lo que no puedo es dejar pasar que casi te maten. Sage va a pagar. Sea mañana, en un mes o en diez años. Pero lo hará. Lo que te hizo no tiene perdón y personalmente me encargaré de que lo sepa.

No reconocí al instante que también había guardado para mí ese pensamiento. No hasta que habían transcurrido varias horas desde que Lena se había despedido para salir de emergencia a CatCo. Y yo me había puesto en marcha.

Si ya no tenía las habilidades de Supergirl, entonces debía recurrir a lo que mejor me salía; ser una reportera. Aunque para eso tuviera que investigar durante todo el día. Era esencial encontrar a Sam antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor de lo que ya estaban.

Puse en marcha un plan poco elaborado y más desesperado que inteligente, pero un plan al fin. Me preparé poco para salir, tomé un taxi y así entré en la comisaría con la excusa de visitar a Maggie. Por supuesto ella no estaba, tenía el día libre con Alex y de ese hecho yo estaba enterada. Sabía que entre los agentes había un recién llegado, muy novato para saber las reglas al pie de la letra, y fue quien justo me atendió.

—¿Hola? Buenas tardes —comencé—, mi nombre es...  
—Kara Danvers —completó antes que yo pudiera decir nada más, deteniendo su escritura en el teclado y levantando con un dedo sus grandes gafas.  
—Eh... Sí, sí, precisamente. ¿Te conozco?  
—No, ¡Ja ja! Conocerme. No, para nada. Pero sé quién eres, ¡la reportera! La que escribe artículos para CatCo. No hay nada como una buena dosis de realidad para recordar por qué se hace lo que se hace. Te admiro desde tus columnas sobre cocina.  
—¿Lees mis artículos? —indagué confundida.  
—Pues claro, soy fiel lector —apenas decir la última palabra su rostro pasó a uno apesadumbrado—. Ahora que lo pienso ya no he encontrado tus notas. ¿Te fuiste de esa revista?  
—Eh... No, yo... He estado un poco enferma estos días.  
—Ah, que pena.

Un momento de silencio. Él me quedó viendo como a un personaje de feria y yo aguardé a que se le diera por reaccionar. Medio minuto más tarde.

—¡Cierto! Lo lamento, ando muy despistado y conocerte es como otro nivel. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —qué diría si supiera sobre Supergirl...  
—Estoy en... Bueno, venía ver a mi amiga, Maggie. Trabaja aquí.  
—¿Eres amiga de Maggie Sawyer? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Casi sentí que me estaba por atrapar cuando siguió—. Esa mujer no se lleva bien con nadie.   
—Cuesta ablandarla, es todo. Me dijo que esperara en su oficina, en... en tanto regresaba y eso. Almorzaremos juntas.  
—Oh, no sé si tengo permitido dejarte pasar, podría meterme en problemas —murmuró mirando por la cabeza como buscando a alguien. Negué frenéticamente.  
—No, claro que no, vengo aquí todos los días y Carl ya me conoce. Le preparo unos pasteles para morirse.  
—¿Quién es Carl? Solo conozco a una...  
—¡Carla! Dije Carla —interumpí riendo a lo tonta—. Es fácil de confundir, lo sé. ¿Y bien? ¿Puedo esperar allí?  
—Quizás debería llamar a mi jefe antes, por si acaso...  
—¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
—Me llamo Felix —respondió suavemente levantando sus gafas. Yo le sonreí, poniéndome en un lamentable y forzado papel.  
—Bien, Felix, te diré la verdad. Mi hermana va a casarse y para eso necesita de mi ayuda para colocar cierto objeto entre las pertenencias de mi amiga. Serán cinco minutos, no me verán entrar y no me verán salir. ¿Crees que sea posible?  
—¿Un casamiento? ¿Maggie Sawyer se casará?

Su expresión sorprendida y la total confianza en mí funcionó para sentirme como una total mentirosa. Lo era después de todo, pero odiaba admitirlo. Mentir por un beneficio propio me disgustaba tanto que cerca estaba de acabar con esa farsa y volver a casa. Pero asentí.

—Vaya... ¿Y yo seré parte de esto?  
—Solo si quieres serlo —dije con su misma emoción—. Maggie será tan feliz...  
—Dios... Van a matarme si alguien se entera —murmuró para nosotros, pasando una mano por su cuello—, pero supongo que puedes pasar solo unos minutos.  
—¿En serio? Oh, gracias. ¡Gracias! Eres genial. No me tardo.

Haciendo uso de la poca atención de la gente alrededor acepté su consejo de pasar deprisa hacia el baño, doblando en dirección a un pasillo cercano a último momento. Desde la recepción levantó apenas la mano. Cinco minutos.

Recordaba la oficina de Maggie. Había ido algunas veces y conocía los corredores y sus oficinas, y la puerta de mi mejor amiga estaba a unos pocos metros de donde yo estaba. No me fue gran trabajo apresurarme sin hacer contacto con nadie, aunque pocos caminaron por mi lado y ninguno me miró directamente.

Inhalando me escabullí dentro del oscuro lugar. Las cortinas estaban corridas y precisé de la linterna del celular para no pisar ninguna de las cajas en el suelo. En su mayoría estaba segura de que eran sobre la investigación de Sage. Sabía que Maggie estaba trabajando duro para hallar algo, cualquier cosa que fuese lo suficientemente relevante sobre ella para poder encontrarla, pero era tan difícil como creer que Supergirl regresaría un día.

La comparación no fue la mejor de todas, admití amargamente. Pero no había tiempo para disgustos.

Encendí la computadora e inicié sesión. Desde que tenía uso de razón Maggie utilizaba la misma contraseña para casi todas sus cuentas y el adivinarla años atrás no fue gran sorpresa para variar. Digamos que poner como clave el cumpleaños de tu novia no es la idea más inteligente para una detective. Pero allá ella, y que suerte para mí.

Entre tantos archivos policiales y asuntos en los que yo no debería estar indagando encontré lo que necesitaba. Una delgada línea conectaba al DEO con la policía, y resultaba ser Maggie. O bueno, uno de sus casos. Grandes cargamentos de sustancias ilegales estaban en un depósito del gobierno, arrebatados hace algunos meses por la policía y el DEO de un grupo de alienígenas. Hasta ahí llegó el asunto entre las dos entidades, aquello quedó en el anonimato, pero desafortunadamente los criminales no habían quedado tras las rejas.

Supergirl había ayudado en ese caso, pero no había contado con que los alienígenas tenían extraños poderes para lograr literalmente desvanecerse del radar. Eran imposibles de encontrar, y a su vez ansiaban una sola cosa; el cargamento que habían perdido.

Evidentemente iba a ser yo quien se los devolviera.

Y más que seguro Maggie iba a cabrearse. Junto con una especial cantidad de policías.

Pero me hice con los datos que precisaba y tres minutos después la oficina estaba igual que antes. Con cientos de pensamientos al mismo tiempo, caminé por el pasillo hacia la recepción, donde Felix hacía de cuenta que no me miraba. Al estar frente a él le agradecí y me di la vuelta para desaparecer tan rápido como pudiera, pero siendo detenida por la voz del muchacho.

—Oye.  
—¿Sí? —contesté de un modo que evidenciaba mis nervios.  
—¿Crees que podamos salir uno de estos días?

Me lo quedé mirando seriamente confundida.

—Eh... ¿Qué?  
—Salir, ya sabes, no tiene que ser una cita. O sea, si quieres sí pero no... No es necesario ponerle un nombre. Tal vez un café o...  
—Oh, no, por favor. Tengo novia.  
—¿Tú también... ?  
—Sí, causa tantas risas en las cenas familiares... —su cara entre la vergüenza y la sorpresa estaba bastante roja—. En fin, debo irme. Podrás guardar este secreto, ¿verdad? Te lo agradecería si lo mantienes entre nosotros.  
—¿Qué tienes novia? —su pregunta me dejó con cara de estúpida.  
—Um... no, sobre lo de Maggie.  
—¡Oooh! Claro, sí, disculpa. Entre nosotros.

Hizo como si por su boca se deslizara un cierre y acepté sonriente el silencioso pacto. Esa vez al salir nadie me detuvo y después de unas incómodas llamadas, el primer taxi que pude hallar me llevó directo al bar alienígena que frecuentaba de vez en cuando antes, al creerme alguien un tanto más normal.

Que paradójico era sentir que ahora no era nada en absoluto.

El lugar estaba como siempre a rebosar de tantos seres extraterrestres uno pudiera esperar. A las risas, con bebidas en mano, sonriendo... Siendo ellos mismos. Una envidia cruda y fría sentí en el cuerpo, al momento que divisaba a los alienígenas con los que debía hablar, uno de ellos me vio también y al segundo los demás, como en cadena. Como si estuvieran conectados para ser más precisa.

Me acerqué y me coloqué a una distancia prudente del líder. Eran cinco en total, y él destacaba porque sus brazos eran los que más espinas negras tenían. Aquella especie tan interesante contaba con una serie de individuos nacidos cada cual con un poder diferente. Y a quien yo precisaba resultaba ser la hermana de ese tipo tan molesto que hace meses se nos había escapado.

—Pero si es Supergirl quien nos honra con su visita —dijo con su particular voz chillona. No se me escapaba que supiera sobre mi identidad, eran alienígenas muy inteligentes, lo que me sorprendía era el poco interés en usar esa información durante todo este tiempo.  
—Me temo que no en este momento.  
—Fue extraño que llamaras... Más que el hecho de que pudieras hacerlo. Una hija de Krypton queriendo hacer un trato con nosotros. No suena correcto —vi el brillo en los ojos del tipo a su lado, hambriento y paciente, pero no me acobardé. No podía darles tal lujo.  
—Pruébame. Verás que no hay trucos.

Entrecerró los ojos cetrinos, miró a su compañero y este me contempló por medio segundo.

—No está mintiendo.  
—¿Qué casualmente podemos darte por ese estúpido cargamento?  
—No puede ser tan estúpido si me estás preguntando —él gruñó mostrando los dientes—. Es algo sencillo, no va a costarte nada más que un momento.  
—¿Crees que somos tan estúpidos para ir a un lugar lleno de policías?  
—Solo hay tres guardias vigilando. A excepción de los viernes que solo hay dos. Imagino que pueden contra tres simples humanos.  
—Tiene que haber algo mal aquí —murmuró alguien a un costado, el único inquieto de todos ellos y el más joven—. ¿Acaso todos ignoran que es Supergirl?  
—En caso de que la noticia no les llegara ya no lo soy hace un tiempo. Les estoy ofreciendo algo importante, estoy rompiendo la confianza de personas que realmente quiero por esto.  
—¿Qué puede ser tan importante para ti, Kara Zor El, que estás dispuesta a destruir lo que más valoras?  
—No sabes lo que más valoro —dije apretando los puños. Probablemente había dejado que las emociones me ganaran en ese momento tan tenso, o tal vez uno de ellos estaba haciendo de las suyas con mi cabeza, revisando en mis pensamientos.

Observé directamente al responsable del poder y la sensación se detuvo.

El líder le reprochó con la mirada y luego se inclinó hacia mí con desgana.

—Dime lo que quieres —saqué de mi bolso un suéter y se lo entregué casi a la fuerza.  
—Encontrar a alguien. Te aseguro que el cargamento estará ahí.

Miró a uno de los suyos, él asintió, y al cabo de un minuto le dio la prenda a su hermana. Ella solo precisó tocarla, pasar sus pálidas manos por la tela unas cuantas veces hasta que sus ojos se volvieron negros. Le pasaron un trozo de papel y una pluma y escribió a ciegas con furia. Finalmente fue como si recobrara la compostura y respirase de una vez, tomando color en la piel.

El que seguía con intenciones hambrientas me entregó la hoja bruscamente y ver la dirección fue sentir claridad después de mucho tiempo. Yo hice lo mismo con mi información, el horario de los policías y el sitio del cargamento. Estaba mal... tan mal. Pero no tenía intenciones de arrepentirme.

Recordaba aún el dolor en los ojos de Lena al leer esos correos, me dolía como si yo misma hubiera causado su pena. Tener tanto miedo de que pasara por más sufrimiento era tormentoso, de las cosas más difíciles de procesar últimamente. Por mucho que ella me dijera que estaría bien yo no podía dejarlo así.

—Al final resulta que todos los alienígenas son igual de despreciables —dijo el líder, animado, cuando le hicieron saber que el cargamento estaba donde yo decía—, no importa cuánto traje se intente poner encima.

Con risas a mis espaldas y un vacío en el pecho me fui tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron.

Ya no era fuerte, ni veloz, ni capaz de volar. Ya no sabía quién era ni mi propósito en ese planeta. Pero me quedaba el amor que sentía por Lena, y esa furia por lo que ella había tenido que pasar para ser traicionada otra vez... Ya no más.

Asegurando la dirección otra vez, sin ningún plan en concreto, deseé que si ahora en verdad era el final Lena pudiera algún día perdonarme.

* * *

_**Toda historia** _   
_**necesita de sus héroes.** _   
_**De sus villanos.** _   
_**Y de un monstruo.** _

  
El último día de mi vida siempre lo imaginé de modos distintos.

Primero en mi dolorosa estadía en Krypton. Esos días los recordaba, en particular, por el calor agonizante que llenaba cada espacio de mi cuerpo. Un calor tan infernal que la idea de dejar de respirar era lo único que cruzaba mi mente cada hora transcurrida allí.

Luego al casi perder a Lena, cuando el avión explotó.

Mi vuelo desesperado en su búsqueda había durado tan poco que no lo había sentido en ese instante. El dolor agonizante que me quería arrancar el aliento, creciendo mientras más difícil era hallarla, se convertía en un nudo triste y ansioso en mi pecho.

E inmediatamente después al encontrarla, al ver y escuchar como su corazón dejaba de latir lentamente.

Eran cosas que había podido superar pero que sufrí con un último aliento. Porque en cada fibra de mi cuerpo el sentimiento de que si Lena se iba yo inevitablemente también, estaba allí latente.

Eran esas cosas que pasaban por mi mente, en lo que contemplaba el edificio, las que me hacían dudar sobre lo que estaba a punto de suceder. ¿Pero qué exactamente pasaría? ¿Con qué me encontraría si allí estaba Sam?

Le eche un vistazo al móvil y una foto de Lena en la pantalla me sonrió feliz. Se la había sacado ella misma días atrás, mientras preparaba un postre escocés que ella aseguraba iba a adorar —cosa que fue cierta—, sus ojos estaban más verdes y puros que lo habitual en esa toma. El impulso de llamarla irrumpió en mí con dureza, y lo desaparecí apagando el celular sin pensarlo una vez más.

Escucharla me habría hecho regresar en menos de un segundo.

Dudando, comprendiendo el error al que le iba a hacer frente, pasé de la entrada principal en completo silencio y me escabullí por el estrecho callejón.

Mi respiración iba y regresaba a mi rostro en lo que me esforzaba por deslizarme hasta el espacio más abierto un metro más a la izquierda. Un paso más y llegaría al ancho hueco. Evité gastar aire y reírme; que muerte tan audaz sería esa, morir atrapada entre dos edificios sería el cúspide de la ironía. En cambio mantuve la calma, como si pudiera quebrar el ladrillo que raspaba la palma de mis manos en cualquier segundo.

Pocos menos de un minuto más tarde mi cuerpo dejó la tensión y me liberé.

Me froté las manos, me quité el polvo que había terminado en mi cara y respiré hondo. Había una ventana a escasos centímetros de mí, hacia la izquierda, y estaba abierta.

Por lo que fueron casi cinco minutos estuve en completo silencio, escuchando, conteniendo la respiración cuando mi cerebro creía oír pasos cerca. No me convencía mi escondite, o estar inmóvil sin saber cuál sería el siguiente paso. Pero de una cosa estaba segura; cuánto más me demoraba peores eran las posibilidades con respecto a los planes inciertos de Sam.

Un impulso idiota me alentó a escabullirme dentro del apartamento.

El esfuerzo no había significado la gran cosa y sin embargo el aliento me faltaba. En lo que recuperaba aire miré rápidamente el sitio. No era tan de mala muerte como dio a entender su exterior. Bueno, al menos la cocina no se caía a pedazos. Me apuré en detectar tantos escondites como pudiera emplear en caso de emergencia, pero nada era lo precisamente discreto. Había muchos espacios abiertos y cualquiera me podría ver de poner un pie dentro.

Escuché sobre los latidos de mi corazón y miré más detalladamente la cocina. Era común y corriente, pero no tanto como para dar a entender que se habitaba seguido. Ni restos de comida, ni manchas de suciedad, ni siquiera la más mínima indicación de que podía vivir alguien allí.

A pesar de esto, descubrí para mi pesar, que descansaba sobre la mesa del centro lo que parecían un vaso y una botella de agua casi vacía. Me enteré que el vaso contenía hielo al mismo tiempo que ruidos se oyeron a una distancia no tan lejana.

Me asustó más mi inquietud que las posibles situaciones que podrían darse. Era nueva la sensación agonizante de no poder hacer lo que quería. De no lograr que mis ojos vieran a través de absolutamente nada, o que mis oídos me alertaran de los peligros antes de tiempo. Pensar en lo inútil que me había vuelto me angustiaba a un nivel doloroso.

Tan solo por quitarme esa amargura de la cabeza me moví con toda la rapidez que mis silenciosos pies permitían. El suelo crujía en ciertas partes al cruzar la puerta hacia la lavandería, una decisión apresurada ya que no sabía quién podía estar en dónde. Pero acerté. Detrás del cubierto de una enorme lavadora vieja me sentí otra vez estúpida.

¿Cuál era mi propósito ahí si iba a seguir escondiéndome? Tenía sentimientos encontrados. No quería arriesgarme, pero a otra parte de mí le era desagradable tanta cobardía.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. No pondré un pie en esa empresa. No... Tú escúchame a mí. Estoy segura de que está al tanto de todo. El imbécil de Lionel se lo dejó en bandeja, no quiso hacerme caso. Sí... sí, lo ha ido a ver. Te dije que no podíamos confiar en él hasta el final. Está loco de remate. No tenía nada más que perder y le ha dicho a Lena que lo visitaba —una breve pausa. El corazón me saltaba en la garganta y el frío me recorría el cuerpo. Sam se escuchaba fastidiada—. Mira, no importa. Nadie sabe de este sitio, podemos seguir con el plan y acabar con Lena. No descansaré hasta verla destruida y lo sabes, Sage. Perfecto, adiós.

El odio se intensificó en mi sangre, una emoción desconocida que no tenía nada bueno que aportar más que un impulso innecesario de hacer algo tonto.

El silencio se expandió y con cada segundo la preocupación crecía. En mi cabeza se desarrolló el instante en que, momentos antes, cometí el error de cerrar la ventana por la que había entrado.

Y ya era muy tarde para cambiar las cosas.

—Sal de ahí.

Mi estómago se revolvió. Ni siquiera había tardado un minuto.

Samantha Arias esperaba de pie en la puerta, con nada en la mirada, lo que causaba más inquietud aún. Levantó un arma perezosamente en mi dirección, moviendo el cañón hacia arriba.

—Para hoy por favor.

El momento de salir de mi humillante escondite fue todo lo vergonzoso y tonto que podía esperarse. Pero lo sentía como una costumbre para ese momento. Vacilando me acerqué.

Sam me contempló de arriba a abajo, bajó el arma y exhaló. Nada en ella parecía sorprendido. Incluso se atrevió a darme la espalda en dirección a la cocina, diciendo:

—Pero mira quién es. Si la mismísima  
Kara ha venido a enriquecer mi hogar con su valiente llegada.  
—No pareces muy asombrada.  
—Me imaginé que podía darse una situación como esta en cierto momento, solo que no creí que vendrías tú misma y ser aún más estúpida de lo que te creía.  
—No sabes si vine sola.

Sonrió con diversión y me indicó una silla de la cocina y contra mi voluntad tuve que acceder a sentarme. Era tortuosa la falta de fuerzas en mi cuerpo. Sin contar que de por sí estaba exhausta con tanto repentino estrés... Todo se sumaba al desgastante sentimiento de cobardía. Sin los poderes que siempre me habían sacado de cientos de situaciones ahora no parecía nada más que un cuerpo débil y exhausto.

—Mira a dónde te trajo el amor —dijo Sam—. Un día estás volando sobre todo Europa y al siguiente te pones frente a una bala y lo pierdes todo. Te diría que es romántico pero no me resulta otra cosa más que estúpido. Debiste quedarte justo donde estabas.  
—Y permitir que Sage matara a Lena, claro. Estarías muy feliz ahora mismo —lo ideal era no alterarla cuando ella era la que sostenía un arma, pero no pude contener mis palabras—. ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo, Sam? Lena confiaba en ti ciegamente, y tú le pagas con este desprecio.  
—No sabes nada sobre caer bajo, Danvers. No entiendes nada, ¿no es así? Nunca entiendes nada.  
—Entonces hazme entender. Explícame cómo pudiste traicionarla con la ayuda del hombre que le causó tanto daño cuando no era más que una niña.

Ella me sonrió y la repulsión me quemó por dentro. Pensar que tiempo atrás había creído que era una persona agradable me enfadó el doble.

—Las cosas estaban en perfecto orden sin ti. Lena tenía sus días, sus tan... especiales momentos donde no hacía caso a nadie. Pero yo siempre era paciente. Estaba día y noche pendiente de que estuviera todo como debía estar, solo para que ella pudiera olvidarse de su pasado. Y funcionaba, la mayor parte del tiempo, funcionaba. Existía la gran posibilidad de que pudiera olvidarse de todo, y de ti, entonces... Un día fue como si lo hubiera hecho. Nos fuimos a la cama una noche, y muchas otras después de esa. Todo era fantástico —una risa densa y cínica hizo eco en la cocina—. Pero quisiste regresar. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Nada de esto habría ocurrido de no ser por ti. Pero volviste. Y recuerdo bien ese día. Lena estaba totalmente loca al verte. Puedo jurar que miré sus ojos y fue claro como el agua que estaba desesperada por entender qué sucedía. En ese mismo segundo supe, aunque ella lo fuera a negar, que no te había superado en lo absoluto.  
—Decidiste seguir a su lado aguardando por las sobras. A mí me parece algo patético que considerar, y humillante a conciencia.

El disgusto volvió desagradables sus facciones, le añadió diez años más a su rostro. Sus nudillos se tornaron pálidos alrededor del arma.

—No todos se enamoran y tienen la suerte de ser felices con la persona indicada —advirtió en un tono que se acercaba a lo espeluznante.  
—Dudo muchísimo que a otros con tu suerte se les de por atentar contra una vida por ese motivo, Samantha. Pero estás lejos de saber lo que significa estar enamorada. Créeme.  
—Yo era una personal normal antes de que volvieras. No habría hecho nada de esto si hubieras muerto en Krypton. Lena había asumido que lo estabas —dijo lentamente, absorta. Su mirada se volvió una reflexión lejana, fija en cualquier punto del aire entre nosotras—. Y yo creo que Lena estaba feliz de pensarlo. De no tener que verte otra vez. En cinco años más se habría casado conmigo.

La imaginación fue espantosa. Lena y... ella, una completa psicópata. No, habría sido terrible.

Tanto dolor y a causa de aquella mujer despechada, sin corazón ni principios.

—Estás loca de remate —Sam salió de su ensoñación, volviendo sus ojos ardientes de enojo.  
—Me arrebataste lo que más deseaba. Todo ese poder Lena lo habría compartido conmigo. La tendría a ella y nada en el futuro, jamás, sería imposible.  
—Eso te importa entonces. Al final de cuentas... el poder. ¿Su dinero también? ¿Tan mediocre eres?  
—Me dices que tú ignoras los millones que posee y que no te causan ningún interés —mi risa ahogada fue suficiente respuesta. Es que no podía siquiera manejar todo lo enfermizo de lo que me contaba. Cómo es que podía ser una posibilidad—. Quizás ahora lo comiences a entender. Ahora que solo tienes el poder de levantarte de la cama. Vas a empezar a desear cosas que nunca habías imaginado. Bueno, no en realidad... No. Si después de todo hiciste justo lo que no tenías que hacer. Venir hasta aquí.  
—No sería lo más sabio que me hagas algo, Sam. Lo sabrán. Lena sabrá. Y cuando sepa que has hecho algo tan mínimo como tocarme un cabello...  
—¿Qué? ¿Vendrá tras de mí? No le tengo miedo a Lena. La conozco y le estoy haciendo un favor. Tengo un plan. Si mantengo mi paciencia ella va a entender un día que estaba enamorada de una alienígena inútil, sin nada más que ofrecer más que un cuerpo débil y el espíritu roto.

Exhalé frustrada. No me imaginaba que una persona a simple vista cuerda, al final fuera una demente con todas las letras. Una de tantas dudas salió de mis labios.

—Dime algo, ya que todo se ve tan perdido para mí. ¿Tuviste algo que ver con su accidente de avión?

A Sam le cambió la cara. Se notaba que luchaba por mantener el arma quieta y no vaciar el cargador en mi cabeza. Sacó de su bolsillo unas esposas y las tiró en mi regazo.

—Póntelas. Detrás de la espalda —lo medité un instante pero lo hice con calma, sin quitar la vista de su cara. Era interesante cómo su sola presencia generaba náuseas vivas en mi estómago. Cuando ella revisó que todo estuviera en orden (incluso hurgar en mi ropa y tirar mi celular en la mesa) volvió a su sitio—. No estaba en mis planes ese accidente. No fue mi idea.  
—Lo sabías. Supiste que iban a intentar matarla. ¿Cómo pudiste mirarla a la cara después?  
—No fue mi idea —repitió entre dientes. Por ese asunto en particular se mostraba realmente enojada—. Sage tenía sus propios planes, los cuales no conocí hasta que me enteré por medios externos. Sage había colaborado por su cuenta con Lionel. Creyó que estaría de acuerdo. Pero nunca fue mi deseo asesinar a Lena. Sigue sin serlo.  
—¿Por qué hacerle daño a Lena?  
—Si le echas un vistazo a nuestros planes verías algo verdaderamente confuso. Ella quiere terminar con Lena y yo quiero terminar contigo. Y Lionel... pues Lionel es muy vengativo. Él quiere acabar con todos.

Soltó unas cuantas risas, pero el humor no se extendía a su rostro. Lejos de querer pensar en la razón por la que Sam me contaba esas cosas, y llena de un agobio imposible solo me interesé en lo que podía pasarle a Lena.

—¿Qué tiene Sage contra ella?  
—La he persuadido para que abandone temporalmente sus deseos asesinos. Por lo demás creo que esa muchacha tiene potencial para salirse con la suya, tengo la impresión de que seguirá mis sabios consejos aunque desconozco a cuál grado. Pero ya veré cómo me la quito de encima cuando te resuelva a ti.  
—Esto no se trata de un juego, Sam. Estás hablando de vidas. Entiendo que puedas estar molesta por mi regreso pero no es culpa de Lena. Por favor, solo... déjame avisarle sobre el peligro que corre.  
—¿Recuerdas a su familia? Tu regreso a la tierra provocó un fatal accidente. Pero seguro que te habló antes de su perdida. Seguro notaste su dolor.  
—Ese accidente... Oh, no, no hablas en serio.  
—Quiere asesinar a Lena para hacerte sufrir. Un poco extremo, quizá. Pero la entiendo. Es asombroso como una persona puede cargar con tanto resentimiento y sin embargo hacer de cuenta que nada está mal. Imagina el dolor de esa pobre muchacha, lo que tu estúpido regreso causó —su voz se volvió casi maternal, como si le hablara a una niña indefensa y perdida. Por otro lado también se veía más psicópata—. Lo arruinaste todo, Kara. Solo tenías que morir lejos de aquí. Pero veo... que después de todo, el trabajo sucio es mío. No dejaré que mate a Lena, como ya te he dicho, la necesito viva. Pero tú sí que estás acabada.

***

El café seguía helado a un costado del portátil apagado, y el apartamento sumido en un silencio sepulcral casi a oscuras. Estaba anocheciendo y no tenía las fuerzas para encender las luces.

Horas habían pasado desde que había sabido algo de Kara y para entonces desconocía si quería golpearla o gritar que regresara. Evitaba pensar en lo absoluto a decir verdad. Tan solo calma dura, y molesta... y desagradable.

El sonido de la puerta me alertó y emocionó durante muy poco tiempo. En la poca luz divisé dos figuras; la de Maggie y Elizabeth. Todo se iluminó después de que accionaron los interruptores, y por sus expresiones decaídas no existía noticia alguna sobre el paradero de mi novia.

—Su celular sigue apagado. Y ninguna cámara la ha captado, no de las que verificamos.  
—Pues verifiquen todas las malditas cámaras de la ciudad si es necesario.  
—Lena, por favor —imploró Elizabeth dando pasos hacia mí—, necesitas mantener la calma. No podemos hacernos ideas apresuradas. Solo han pasado...  
—Cuatro horas desde que la vi. Tres desde que un incompetente le dejó acceder en archivos de la comisaría. Explícame, Maggie, cómo dejan que cualquier persona entre en tu oficina. En una oficina de la policía.  
—El tipo es nuevo y conocía a Kara de sus artículos. No puedes culparlo por cometer un acto de ignorancia frente a alguien que admira.  
—Oh sí, claro que puedo. Si Kara no regresa pronto sana y salva será el primero al que le caerá toda la culpa —me levanté del escritorio, fatigada y tensa. Me acerqué al bar, me llené medio vaso de lo más fuerte que tenía y soporté el disgusto en mi garganta.

Elizabeth fue quién intentó poner los trapos húmedos nuevamente.

—Están haciendo todo lo posible. Tú sabes que es así.  
—No, no todo. Deberían esforzarse más. Se trata de Kara, ¿entiendes? No puede desaparecer otra vez, Elizabeth. Tiene que estar en alguna parte. ¿Cómo es que no saben lo que fue a buscar a la comisaría? —Maggie lucía consternada cuando me giré a mirarla.  
—Kara sabe cómo ocultar sus propias huellas. Yo misma se lo enseñé.  
—No me dejaría otra vez —murmuré lentamente—, no se atrevería a volver a irse así.  
—Y lo sabemos —contestó con firmeza Elizabeth. Aquella mujer me había visto llorar por Kara durante largas noches y ahí estaba, con esperanza en sus ojos—. Por eso volverá. Solo necesitamos ayudarla a regresar.  
—¿Cómo haremos eso?

Una línea dura de sus labios me dio a entender que tenía tan poca idea como yo. Las tres nos quedamos en total silencio un buen rato. Fue Maggie quién se excusó porque debía regresar al trabajo y entonces las cosas se sintieron de golpe más frágiles. Como solían serlo hace años, al no entender mi entorno ni lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Crees que siga viva? —salió de mis labios sin previo aviso, sin considerar las sílabas ni entender las palabras. Mi estado —sereno por fuera— iba empeorando. Volví a beber.  
—Por todos los cielos, no digas esas cosas.  
—Siempre me ha perseguido la infelicidad. Está pegada a mí como un virus. No es constante, pero me acecha como una sombra desde que tengo uso de razón. Si me pongo a analizar mi pasado...  
—No necesitas ponerte a recordar esas cosas —reprochó abruptamente y yo la observé con cautela.  
—¿No crees que algo está mal en mi vida para que siempre me ocurran desgracias? En verdad no tengo ningún interés de volver a despertar por las mañanas sintiendo que estoy flotando en un apocalipsis. Todo continua empeorando.

Cerré la boca. Perdía saliva quejándome sobre aquello en lo que no tenía ningún control. La mirada de lástima que cargaba Elizabeth la había visto muchas veces antes.

—Sé que todo se ve mal pero necesitas mantenerte positiva con respecto a esto, Lena. Eres brillante y fuerte. Tal y como tu madre. No te dejes vencer por esos pensamientos, ella nunca lo hizo —aunque su mención tocó una fibra sensible en mí, decidí enfocarme en algo más.  
—¿Ibas a decirme algún día que ustedes dos estaban juntas?

A Elizabeth la pregunta no le tomó lo que se dice de sorpresa. Con tantos dramas y revelaciones quizá y hasta se esperaba algo así pronto. Lo que sí noté fue nerviosismo en su estado más puro.

—Tu madre y yo... pasamos por muchos baches en nuestra relación. Nunca fue sencillo dejar que alguien comprendiera lo que teníamos, dejarlos entrever. Y tampoco podíamos. Si Lionel se enteraba todo llegaría a su fin demasiado rápido.  
—¿Fue eso lo que pasó? —quise saber. La amargura continuaba inamovible en mi garganta. Miré inquieta la puerta, quizás y Kara de pronto aparecería.  
—En realidad sí. Un error de ambas, un descuido, y entonces él puso una bomba en su avión. Me dejó vivir para que sufra todos los días de mi vida. Yo agradecí seguir aquí. Aún estabas tú. No podía hacerle eso a Lillian, permitir que su hija quedara completamente sola. Lena, si yo hubiera sabido que él te estaba... —se hizo al silencio. Un vergonzoso silencio. Pasaron por mi cabeza cientos de momentos humillantes, crueldades inimaginables por parte del hombre que se decía era mi padre. Elizabeth recuperó el camino al que iba—. Siempre quise protegerte como a mi propia hija, y lamento haber fallado en eso. No tengo una excusa para ocultar mi relación con tu madre pero si de algo sirve, nunca he amado a otra persona como amé a Lillian. Y te aseguro que ella estaría más que orgullosa de todo lo que has logrado hasta el día de hoy. Tanto como yo.

Reflexioné algunos minutos, pensando en la mujer que era un recuerdo ya borroso en mi memoria. Todo sería demasiado distinto de seguir ella aún con vida.

Costaba tanto respirar. Mis ojos dolían y mi garganta se sentía áspera. Eran muchas emociones.

Pero luego mi teléfono sonó.

Sam escupió varias palabrotas una vez su puño abandonó mi cara por tercera vez. Aún así, no solo sacudió la mano para quitarse la molestia, sino que al mismo tiempo se rió con gran humor. El anillo en su dedo me había hecho un raspón al primer golpe, pero ahora que se había cansado momentáneamente tenía como obsequio un corte bajo el ojo que sentía sangrar. No estaba muy segura ya sobre el dolor. Era extraño, algo nuevo y fuera de lo que recordaba. Pero supuse que si mi cara ardía con tanto ímpetu y no podía sentir los labios debía significar eso.

Dolor era un término que no había querido conocer tan pronto después de perder mis poderes. Pero era evidente que esos últimos días los tenía más de la cuenta.  
¿Ser golpeada por Sam? Mejor que aquel calor interfal en mis ojos que marcaba los restos ya extintos de mi visión calorífica.

Así que aún podía ser peor.

—Que curioso, todavía tienes la piel algo resistente —dijo arqueando una ceja y dando un paso hacia la mesa detrás suyo—. Cambiará con el tiempo.  
—Pensaba que tu plan involucraba asesinarme muy pronto. No entiendo muy bien tus ganas de hacer esto, Sam, ya eres una adulta.  
—Lena sí entenderá lo que significa vivir tus siguientes días como un fantasma. Será penoso ver cómo la mujer más poderosa del país se derrumba porque perdió a su noviecita de la universidad. Imagina las portadas de las revistas. Las cadenas de televisión siguiendo cada uno de sus miserables pasos. Voy a acabar contigo y Lena sufrirá cada minuto recordando que al final no te puedo salvar. Y entonces estaré ahí nuevamente. Me entenderá.  
—Confías mucho en tu teoría, ¿verdad?  
—No es una teoría. Es la realidad —espetó con suficiencia fría.

No dije nada al respecto. Me limité a lamer la protuberancia en mi labio inferior sufriendo el instantáneo ardor molesto.

Comenzaba a tener sed.

—Me gustaría hablar con Sage —dije tragando. Parpadeando para aclarar mi visión, levanté la cabeza y encontré a Sam apoyada en la pared de en frente a unos tantos metros. Me miraba seriamente. Ni yo sabía por qué lo deseaba.  
—Su temperamento imposible es lo que menos deseamos ahora mismo. No le conviene a mis intereses. La mantendremos lejos un tiempo. Además, ¿qué podría ser tan importante para hablar con ella? Pensaría que es la persona que menos deseas escuchar por estos días. Y más, si hasta yo soy mejor compañía.  
—Ah, no, lo dudo mucho —murmuré en voz baja. Intenté ver por la ventana que había usado para entrar, pese a que el muro paralelo de ladrillo del estrecho callejón no dejaba mucho a la vista—. Pero entre ustedes dos elijo la soledad en cualquier oportunidad —una pausa—. ¿Confías en que esto te hará feliz, Sam?  
—No gastes tu tiempo en darle más vueltas a mis decisiones, cariño. Tú estando fuera del tablero tendrá consecuencias, pero... sé el modo justo para que Lena supere esta fatal perdida. Lo haré exactamente como la última vez.  
—¿Cómo es que supones que funcionará?

Se sonrió con mi confusión. Con mi modo tan patético de estar allí esposada y débil. Oh sí, también tenía náuseas y la cabeza me dolía. No podía faltar mucho para perder la conciencia.

Sam sacó de algún sitio un rollo de cinta y levantó las cejas sugerente. Sonrió, cortó un largo trozo y pese a mis arrebatos y quejas logró cubrir mi boca.

Pronto estaba marcando en su celular e irónicamente apoyó el índice en sus labios. Mi corazón se agitó y por ende la silla chirrió cuando me sacudí para hacer ruido. A Sam mucho no le importó pero tuvo que alejarse al hablar.

—Lena. Dios mío, al fin puedo encontrarte. Necesito que me escuches un minuto. Lo sé... lo siento, detente, solo unos segundos. ¡Es acerca de Kara! Sage me secuestró —negué frenéticamente, convencida de que Lena no podía caer en ninguna trampa de Sam, pero con algunas dudas estallando en mí. Me esforcé por hacer algún sonido, por caer al suelo, pero estaba ya muy exhausta y mareada—. Sé que no me crees ahora pero puedo ayudarte a encontrar a Kara, lo juro. No... Lena, escúchame. Lo siento, voy a estar arrepentida toda mi vida por eso, pero hablo con la verdad en este momento.

Sam se mostraba puramente afligida, como si Lena estuviera frente suyo. Vil mentirosa. No cabía posibilidad para que Lena se tragara eso, no podía hacerlo. Era más inteligente que ella.

—Te explicaré todo. Pero ahora mismo debes preocuparte por Sage. Intentará asesinarte esta noche.

Ni los pequeños movimientos bruscos, ni las fuertes quejas detenidas por la cinta hicieron algo para llamar la atención. Sam se deshizo de su expresión tan dolida, de su temple lamentado y arrepentido. Volvió a ser la serpiente satisfecha que recuperaba su sonrisa ante mi patética situación.

Arrancó la cinta de mi boca y levantó las cejas.

—No le hagas esto. Si la amas... Si de verdad quieres a Lena por favor no le hagas esto.  
—Que frágil resultaste ser, Danvers. Tan débil de pronto, tan insignificante. ¿Qué piensas que puedes hacer con una mujer como Lena? Es una Luthor. Está en su sangre ser una mujer exitosa. Tú sabes solo rendirte, ¿recuerdas? Es lo que mejor te sale.  
—Deja de decir eso.  
—La abandonaste en su peor momento. Volaste lejos como una cobarde, escapaste. ¿Y para qué? Mira cómo te encuentras. No eres más que polvo de lo que solías ser. Un fracaso de héroe —rodeó mi silla en lo que sus palabras se asentaban en lo más oscuro de mis pensamientos—. Podrías morir de la herida más tonta que jamás hubieras pensado que te afectaría. Incluso más golpes y tu cerebro dejaría de funcionar con normalidad. Siente la vergüenza, Kara, de ser un verdadero fracaso y no poder remediarlo.  
—¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?

La bofetada lastimó mi boca y por mi barbilla algo de sangre se deslizó. Mis párpados pesados comenzaron a caer, la fatiga era demasiada y no recordaba haber tomado esa mañana las píldoras que Lena había indicado para mis cambios repentinos de energía. Mientras volcaba mi conciencia en un sueño atroz y sin consuelo, pensé en que todo tendría que estar bien de alguna manera... Pronto. Para bien o para mal.


	36. Chapter 36

Alex buscaba frenéticamente entre las pertenencias del departamento vacío Kara.

Lo que mantenía a su novia tan alterada era el miedo de no volver a ver a Kara y, por algún motivo, buscar un indicio imposible entre las cosas de la rubia era su manera de lidiar con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Por unos minutos más Maggie se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta, hasta que Alex se llevó una mano a la frente y necesitó recostarse en el sofá. La detective le alcanzó un vaso con agua y aguardó unos segundos.

—Necesitas tomarte esto con calma.  
—Debí saber que haría algo así. No sabe quedarse quieta y nunca ha tenido que pedir ayuda antes.  
—Alex...  
—¿No pensó en las consecuencias? ¿Por qué tiene que actuar tan impulsiva todo el tiempo? Ya no es Supergirl. No comprende lo difícil que es el mundo para los mortales.  
—Alex, solo respira un minuto. No sabemos lo que está ocurriendo, no necesitamos agregar más preocupaciones.  
—Estamos hablando de Kara. Es mi hermana —murmuró con la voz rota—. Quizá ella aún tenga dificultades para reconocer que sus poderes no volverán, que no es la heroína que solía ser, pero sigue siendo mi hermana. Y yo debía protegerla. Era mi...  
—Ha crecido. No quieres verlo, pero no es una niña. Esto de la perdida de poderes es... un gran cambio para todos. Diez veces más para ella. Pero es Kara, sabe cómo sobrevivir. Tienes que confiar en que saldrá de esto viva.

Alex meditó las palabras de su novia con bastante pesar. No tenía la facilidad positiva de Kara, o la habilidad calmada de Maggie cuando sucedía algo potencialmente peligroso para alguien cercano. Ella tenía su intelecto y sus puños para hacerse paso de ser necesario, no había previsto tener que pasar por algo así en ningún momento próximo.

Asintió con el pasar de los segundos. Momentos después la puerta de entrada se abrió violentamente dando paso a una Lena agitada. Sus ojos ansiosos se fijaron en Maggie y luego en Alex.

—Sam. Sam la tiene.

* * *

—Repítelo. Desde el comienzo.  
—Ya lo ha hecho dos veces, Alex, ha quedado cla...  
—Lo he dicho. Habían sonidos extraños, no pude identificar nada, pero después de tantos años créeme que reconozco algo así. Sam ya no es precisamente el modelo más auténtico de persona, nunca lo fue. No confiaría nunca en alguien que crea lazos con Lionel.

Mi boca se secó con su mención. Aquel hombre calculador y terrible, lleno de sinismo y crueldad, conseguía arruinar mi vida incluso desde la cárcel. Sam no podía esperar que creyera que era una mujer diferente y arrepentida después de todo el sufrimiento que me había causado al hacer una alianza con él. Al ir a la cárcel a visitarlo y contarle mi vida.

Maggie se dirigió a mí.

—¿Parecemos estar ignorando lo de Sage, o es mi imaginación? No confiamos en Sam pero si habló en serio sobre que tu vida peligra deberíamos tomar medidas —me sorprendí, ni siquiera había pensado más de dos veces en esa cuestión de camino hasta allí. Maggie puso los ojos en blanco—. Tienes que al menos considerarlo.  
—Kara es lo importante en este momento. Es ella a la que secuestraron.  
—¿Y cómo planeas que la mire a la cara si algo te sucede? No seas tonta. Sabemos las tres que nada tendría ningún sentido para ella si tú no estás a salvo. Tienen conductas muy raras ustedes dos, todo el tiempo pensando en el bienestar de la otra sin cuidarse sus propias espaldas.  
—Maggie tiene razón —afirmó Alex. Yo me sentía objeto de reproche frente a ellas—. Tenemos que ponerte a salvo.  
—Chicas, en serio, les aseguro que todo...

El florero a dos metros estalló en el aire y lanzó por los aires cristal y flores en partes iguales. Las dos gritaron un «al suelo» muy sincronizado y me empujaron contra la alfombra en un instante. No sabía cómo actuaban tan alerta cuando yo ni siquiera comprendía la magnitud de lo que pasaba.

—¡Mierda!

Otro sonido mordaz hizo su curso veloz sobre mi cabeza y dejó un agujero prominente en el sillón. Luego otro más arriba. Y otro.

—Kara ama ese sillón —murmuré entre el terror y la confusión. Me asusté al percibir a Alex muy inmóvil a mi derecha y me arrastré para tocarla—. ¿Alex?  
—No tenemos diez minutos. Ni siquiera sé si tenemos cinco. No, no vamos a quedarnos. Solo tengo conocimiento de un tirador pero ignoro que hayan más o... —me miró a los ojos y noté el celular—. Debemos salir.

Colgó bruscamente y entonces su mirada fue buscando, estudiando las opciones. Luego sus ojos cambiaron, medio alarmada empezó a buscar por Maggie. La vimos después de unos segundos, asomándose por la puerta nos hizo señas para que sin levantarnos saliéramos.

—No hay señales de más gente en este piso. Pero no sé cómo está la situación más allá de aquí —Alex asintió en reconocimiento. Sacó su arma y me observó con una preocupación que intentó ocultar pobremente—. Tomaremos la escalera.

Intercambió una mirada con Maggie y esta última inhaló.

—Será mejor que guíes tú el camino, tienes más experiencia en estas cosas —si Maggie tenía miedo de que no llegáramos con vida abajo no lo dejó ver. Las dos estaban siendo más valiente que yo, eso seguro— . Yo me quedo con Lena.

Alex no se lo discutió y se adentró en el pasillo sin hacer ruido. Maggie cuidó la retaguardia. Y yo... bueno, yo intenté no pensar demasiado en que tenía la peor suerte del universo y que en la siguiente esquina vería mi indudable fin.

A toda marcha nos echamos a andar. Pasamos del ascensor, cuyo destino marcaba el número de nuestro piso y atravesamos la puerta de las escaleras sin mucho cuestionamiento. Bajamos unos metros hasta que Alex puso la mano en alto y nos quedamos de pie en el rincón más oscuro, escuchando no sabía yo qué. Nos miró un segundo y entendimos que ordenaba que nos quedaremos allí. Maggie se inquietó mientras su novia desaparecía, sujetando mi brazo con demasiada intención. Iba a decir algo para tranquilizarla pero el forcejeo proveniente de abajo me hizo quedarme muy quieta.

Se oyó un gruñido y algo seco caer al suelo. Al rato una Alex agitada nos abordó deprisa. Sostenía un aparato en la mano izquierda.

—Comunicador. Si no reporta en menos de tres minutos vendrán más. Necesitamos correr.

No hubo tiempo para más conversación. Saltamos los escalones de dos en dos esquivando el cuerpo inconsciente del extraño. No tenía ya aire al cual recurrir al llegar al tercer piso, y no me gustó para nada la falta de ventilación en esos tramos tan infinitos.

—Necesito... un momento —pedí echándome sobre la pared—, respirar.

Yo no manejaba tanto ejercicio como ellas, necesitaba al menos un segundo para recuperar el aliento. Pero cada respiración costaba más que la atención. Hacía demasiado que no me alarmaba por tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. 

—Debo llamar a Sam —hablé tomando otra bocanada de aire—. Kara sigue en peligro, lo que sea que planea Samantha... No puedo... permitir que le suceda algo a Kara.  
—Tenemos que lograr salir de aquí antes. Pensaremos en eso después.

Me quedé viendo a Alex incrédula. No captaba cómo mantenía tanta calma con respecto al hecho de que su hermana estaba en peligro. Pero ella se estaba poniendo en marcha otra vez. Maggie, al contrario, golpeó suavemente mi hombro y lo que murmuró aturdió una gran parte de mi corazón. Algo olvidado hace tiempo en mí.

—Solo ten un poco de valentía, Excalibur. Y pasará.

Cambió de mano el arma, dándome su mejor sonrisa de seguridad.

Fue un antes y después en ese día. El antes donde estaba asustada hasta las entrañas y el después, dónde también, pero con el conocimiento de que era la maldita Lena Luthor y no me iba abajo tan fácilmente.

* * *

—A despertar, que no estás de vacaciones.

Un olor persistente me sacó de mi adormecimiento. No estaba en la cocina, ni siquiera en el departamento, sino en el asiento trasero de un auto. Me dolían las muñecas y la parte baja de la espalda, cortesía de las cuerdas y la presión. El hedor de ese vehículo que se denotaba por su poco uso y descuido me molestaba en la nariz, era penetrante y químico.

Cuando visualicé mejor mi cercanía, la que no era tanta, vi a dos sujetos sentados a cada lado de mí. La oscuridad no permitía mucho reconocimiento de las caras pero las siluetas eran enormes en comparación a mi reciente nuevo cuerpo delgado. Mis extremidades flojas sufrieron la tensión cuando uno de ellos se movió y presionó mi costado para enseñar un revolver. Sam esbozó una sonrisa complacida por el espejo retrovisor.

—Tus dos desmayos seguidos pedían a gritos un poco de aire, ¿verdad que sí? Resultó a tu favor que ya tuviéramos programado un paseo —se escuchó el clic de un botón y la ventana a mi derecha bajó escasos centímetros. Me vino bien el viento fresco en la frente sudada—. Uno de tus grandes defectos siempre fue ver villanos dónde no los hay. Podemos aceptarlo de Lionel, digo, es un sujeto malvado y sin corazón. No tendríamos ninguna conversación agitada para decidir aquello. Por otra parte, Kara, yo solamente busco mi final feliz. Soy capaz de amar, ¿sabes? No quieres reconocerlo pero puedo amarla.  
—Amas la idea de sus millones, la comodidad —dije sintiendo las quejas de mi labio amoratado. El tipo a mi izquierda me sonrió con sus amarillos dientes—. Cuando te conocí eras una mujer con un nombre honesto, tenías tus importantes títulos. No necesitas a Lena para escalar más alto. Estás a tiempo de...

Sam sonrió al retrovisor y un bache hizo que golpeara mi cabeza con el techo.

—¿De qué, Kara? ¿Piensas que desperté ayer y decidí todo esto? Llevo esperando la oportunidad adecuada hace meses. No quisiste morirte cuando Sage explotó y se volvió loca al dispararte. No hubo posibilidad de infiltrarme dónde te tenían vigilada para curarte. Pero entiendo ahora que todo tiene su momento y su correspondiente motivo; no moriste, no pude deshacerme de ti antes, y ayer te metiste en mi casa por tu propia cuenta. Admite que tienes un grave problema, cariño, no valoras tu vida. Es un desperdicio —inhaló, satisfecha—. No es lo que Lena merece.  
—No sabes qué merece. Y si fuera el caso, tú... tú seguirías sin serlo.  
—Bueno, llegamos. Bájenla.

El suelo que mis pies tocaron era árido. Había viento, y pequeñas motas de polvo se alojaron en mis ojos con dolor. Miré atenta el espacio desértico en el que habíamos acabado. La ciudad se veía a lo lejos, desdibujada, y lo único próximo era un edificio en ruinas de tres pisos con las maderas rotas y astilladas, huecos negros en vez de ventanas y una pared de cemento que desde hace tiempo había tapado la puerta.

Trastabillé contra el matón a mi izquierda y él me empujó hacia el frente, forzando a que me enderezara y volviera a tragar polvo. Sam se dirigía al edificio y cruzaba la valla metálica destrozada. Caminó varios metros hacia el extremo derecho y se perdió en la esquina. La encontramos junto a un hueco de metro y medio, oculto por una tabla.

—Después de ti, Kara, princesa.

No tuve más remedio que hacer lo que pidió.

Fui yo la primera que debió subir las escaleras medio podridas, muy tentada a lanzarme por la ventana en el rellano pero muy consciente de que no llegaría muy lejos. Sam presionaba mi espalda baja con la punta del arma, guiando el camino. Hasta el momento no había visualizado mucho del primer piso; nada más objetos viejos descuidados y cosas inservibles amontonados.

El segundo piso contaba con más iluminación que la solar que atravesaba las ventanas; pequeños focos de poca fuerza colgaban carentes del techo sobre un escritorio y una silla alta. Más allá de ese haz de luz, la estancia podía ser casi idéntica a la de abajo.

Me quemaban los ojos cuando fui obligada a sentarme. No era el mejor momento para mis síntomas secundarios sobre la perdida de mis poderes. Un bolso resonó en el escritorio, levantando el polvo que me alcanzó al momento y me provocó un ataque de tos.

—Manejas mucha amabilidad este último tiempo, Samantha —dije luego de un rato de ahogo y agotamiento. Me ignoró e hizo una seña y el matón menos tosco acercó una botella a mis labios. Después de beber pasó un paño húmedo alrededor de mi rostro. Lo miré sin una pizca de gracia y él se marchó—. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que harás conmigo? Comienzo a aburrirme del misterio.  
—Eras Supergirl. Mereces una salida triunfal.  
—¿Qué?  
—En el trayecto he estado pensando. Pensando en Lena sobretodo, en lo aburrido que sería soportar su depresión y todo el esfuerzo que conllevaría hacer que te olvide. Creía que ella era mi sueño, pero tenías razón, sus millones lo son. El dinero lo compra todo.  
—¿Qué estás planeando? —me alerté demasiado, me chocó la convicción malvada en sus ojos y lo maniática que su mirada se tornó al sonreír.  
—¡Estoy en su testamento, querida! ¡Seré millonaria!

Entonces, como si fuera la revelación más importante del universo y nada más tuviera sentido, se echó a reír con ganas mientras yo me aterraba con cada segundo por sus carcajadas estruendosas.  
Paró de hecho, un segundo sin aire, tan solo para agregar a mi confusión;

—Sage... Sage se está encargando de eso. Dios mío, que fantástica historia de amor.

* * *

—¡Sigan corriendo! Ah, grandioso. ¡Equitativa tu metralleta, infeliz!

Llegado ya a las afueras del departamento sin un rasguño, lo único que quedaba era seguir corriendo sin mirar atrás. Pero Alex se había quedado atrapada detrás de una camioneta y le llovían los disparos desde el techo y el extremo frontal de la calle. Con Maggie no deseábamos por nada largarnos sin ella.

—¿Por qué siguen aquí? Corran, no paren —gritó hacia nuestro escondite que consistía en un callejón estrecho y lleno de barro. Maggie estaba particularmente más alterada.  
—Yo te cubriré y tú tomarás la oportunidad. A la cuenta de...  
—Maggie, cariño, cállate. Es una distancia de cuatro metros —la mujer a mi lado se tensó, lo había previsto también—. Por favor, váyanse.  
—Alex, no puedo dejarte aquí —murmuró Maggie con una voz que no sonaba suya. Un disparó marcó la pared cerca de nuestras cabezas.  
—¡Vete ya! Tienes que salvar a mi hermana, por favor. Debes encontrarla. Puedes hacerlo.

Más disparos llovieron contra el auto, no tardarían en avanzar los extraños armados a nuestro sector.

—Estaré bien, las alcanzaré —masculló Alex cambiando el cargador de su arma. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y asintió frenéticamente en nuestra dirección. El estado absorto de Maggie fue desapareciendo, pese a la inquietud extrema de su rostro. Tragó y su pecho tembló cuando tomó aire.

Sabiendo yo que no se podría mover por su propia cuenta la fui arrastrando hacia atrás, por el callejón que se volvió un pasillo incómodo de atravesar. Los disparos se escucharon con claridad un rato muy largo en el que no estuve segura hacia donde me movía. Entonces Maggie volvió un poco en sí y sujetó con fuerza el arma. Visualizó la salida a la que habíamos llegado después de un par de desviaciones, miró todas las posibles opciones y entonces con un golpe de la culata rompió el vidrio del auto más próximo.

—Hay que salir de esta zona ya mismo.  
—Seguro, vaquera, no dudo de tus decisiones —repliqué levantando un momento las manos en defensa. Nos encerramos dentro mientras ella forcejeaba con los cables del tablero, creí entonces en mi deber de darle un poco de esperanzas—. Sabes que saldrá de esta, ¿no?  
—Con todo respeto, Lena, no todas las lesbianas tenemos tanta suerte como ustedes.

No me molesté, pero me hizo pensar de nuevo en que Kara podría estar con un pie en otra vida. O de por sí ya haberla perdido para siempre. Cuando el auto encendió me esforcé por mantener la calma. Habíamos dejado a Alex atrás, no sabía si volveríamos a verla, pero las dos entendíamos que no había regreso a esa balacera.

—Ha sido un camino muy largo —murmuré en la penumbra, en lo que Maggie aceleraba.  
—¿No te me pondrás sentimental justo ahora, verdad?  
—Solo quiero a Kara de regreso. Y tú volverás a tener a tu novia junto a ti como siempre —había algo en esa declaración, una sospecha de que ese día podría significar la perdida de una de ellas dos. Pero no fue buena idea considerar las probabibilidades—. ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?  
—En primer lugar intentar que no nos sigan, entonces...

Una sacudida me envió hacia la derecha causando que mi cabeza rebotara con fuerza contra la ventanilla. Maggie estaba concentrada en el volante y en evitar que chocásemos con algún edificio en lo que enderezaba el automóvil. Me froté con cuidado la cabeza y me asusté al percibir la humedad caliente que se hacía su propio camino sobre mi frente en un hilo fino.

—Mejor ponte el cinturón —dijo Maggie con aspereza.

Tardé cierto tiempo en ubicar la tira y unirla en el lado lateral. Me volví a limpiar la sangre y forcé mis ojos a través de la calle detrás nuestro en dónde nos habían chocado. No habían autos a la vista.

—¿Sabes, Maggie? Definitivamente no quiero morir hoy —murmuré consternada. El ataque próximo sería inminente, ella también lo sabía y por eso verificó el retrovisor por cuarta vez antes de acelerar.  
—Sí, muchos animales por adoptar aún —aseguró metiéndose de lleno en un callejón que con suerte nos permitía pasar. Llegamos al otro lado, volvió a pisar el acelerador—. Mis vacaciones las quiero con todo incluído, sin quejas.  
—Todos nos iremos un tiempo de este lugar maldito, te lo aseguro.  
—¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza?  
—¿Eh... ? Ah, sí, sí... Bien, solo unas leves pulsaciones.  
—¿Lena? Oh no, no te desmayes justo ahora. ¡Lena!

* * *

No faltaba mucho para el anochecer. Todo sería más difícil cuando el sol se escondiera y la oscuridad se hiciera paso. Un poco quizá tenía que ver que durante años el sol amarillo significara todo eso que me daba mis poderes. Todas mis fuerzas, lo que Supergirl podía hacer día tras día, cada parte de lo que había sido era producto de esa luz que en menos de una hora se perdería también en el horizonte. La idea me generó náuseas por mucho que yo supiera que el sol ya no hacía nada por mí.

—¿Qué te tiene tan melancólica?

Se trataba de Sam. Se había marchado diez o quince minutos atrás y las carcajadas de sus matones en el piso de abajo eran la compañía indeseada que me tocó. Cualquier intento por soltarme de las cuerdas o buscar la forma de escapar era inútil. Me faltaban fuerzas, me sentía inútil y desgraciada.

—No estoy de humor para verte justo a ti —espeté sin ganas.  
—Claro, señora, discúlpeme —exageró con una odiosa sonrisa—. Quizás tenía deseos de saber cómo sigue su amada.  
—¿Qué hiciste con Lena?  
—Yo nada en lo absoluto, pero Sage me ha estado manteniendo al tanto. Lena y tu amiga, esa... esa estúpida policía son como brillantes cucarachas. Escapando por los pelos. Pero no faltará mucho para que las alcance. Sage está muy determinada, ya sabes como son las ex novias despechadas. Es cuestión de minutos para que me vuelva exquisitamente rica.

No poseía suficientes fuerzas para burlarme de lo estúpida que sonaba, o de cómo su plan no resultaría. Lena era mucho más que inteligente. Y si estaba con Maggie tenían aún más posibilidades de escapar de lo que sea que corrían peligro. De igual manera me sentí empequeñecer, la acidez se estancó en mi garganta: Alex habría estado con ellas sin importar qué.

Al ver Samantha que yo no me disponía a discutir, entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Ni siquiera una pizca de felicidad para mí? Habríamos resultado muy buenas amigas tú y yo. Luchando contra el crimen —exclamó demasiado emocionada, los ojos le brillaron con placer. Descubrí que no solo estaba disfrutando cada segundo con todo su ser, pero también que Sam no tenía retorno. No había regreso de algo así—. ¡Anímate, Kara! ¡Todos estaremos muy contentos pronto!  
—Eres patética.

Sam dejó de moverse con tanto dramatismo pero su sonrisa no flaqueó. Mis ojos se cerraban cada cierto tiempo por sí solos, los brazos no los sentía gracias a las cuerdas y mi cabeza dolía con tanta furia que comenzaba a desear quedarme dormida.

—Repítelo —susurró bajando a la altura de mi cabeza. Mantuve mi pobre visión en ella.  
—Eres patética y me das lástima. Nadie va a quererte jamás, nadie va a mirarte con verdadero amor —el odio reprimido desde hace tantos años, lo que nunca tuve intenciones de sentir ni experimentar, se escapaba de mis labios con dulzura y claridad. Dejé salir todo ese antiguo rencor—. No eres nadie y no lo serás jamás. No más que una pobre y desesperada mujer sin corazón. Ni todo el dinero del mundo cambiará lo podrida que está tu alma. Tú ya estás condenada.

Sam deseó golpearme al instante, lo noté. Como su cuerpo tenso se esforzaba por mantenerse quieto y sus puños aún más a los costados. Su rostro enrojecido se alejó del mío, con furia, con puro desequilibrio. A decir verdad hubiera optado por los golpes. La gloriosa siesta oscura que me evitaría tener que estar alerta, dolorida, o sufrir del asco de oír su voz.

No me hacía sentir más feliz el haber dicho aquellas cosas a su cara, en realidad no sentía nada en lo absoluto.

Pero Sam terminó por reaccionar. No tenía esa sonrisa vanidosa de hace momentos, su expresión no transmitía nada mientras del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta sacaba una pequeña caja rectangular. La abrió, dejó caer la tapa y tomó en su mano un aparato negro. Lo sostuvo con afecto, girando en mi dirección el lado opuesto. Había un botón cuadrado bajo la minúscula pantalla apagada.

—La última hija del famoso Krypton —dijo sin sonreír, el matiz de repulsión fue muy claro—. Cerca de morir tal como debió hacerlo en un principio, aunque dudo que tus padres hayan volado en mil pedazos con la misma expresión lamentable y penosa que tienes ahora. ¿Dónde quedó tu valor, Kara Zor El? ¿A dónde fueron tus esperanzas? 

No quise oír. Me dolieron los ojos, como agujas picando una y otra vez sin fin. Agaché la cabeza y mi instinto fue querer frotar el ardor, alejar el imposible calor inhumano de mi visión. Pero tenía las manos atadas y era una tortura sentir que el interior de mi cabeza se estaba fundiendo lentamente. Empecé a quejarme cada vez más alto.

—¿Qué es ahora, Kara? —escuché en alguna parte decir a Sam. Mi estado repentino de agonía le devolvió el buen ánimo—. ¿Sientes dolor? Mejor así. Sufre tanto como me hiciste sufrir a mí.

El calor detrás de mis ojos tuvo un pequeño estallido invisible antes de extenderse hacia mi cuello y bajar con creciente dolor por mi columna. El sol que con calma se disponía a ocultarse iluminó con elocuencia mi rostro, quizá el universo se burlaba también de la pobre situación irremediable en la que estaba.

El miedo se hizo una cosa densa en mis entrañas, se convirtió en algo tan insoportable de tolerar que estuve a punto de vomitar si no fuera porque era turno de mis brazos para sentirse más débiles de lo que ya eran. El temblor alcanzó mis dedos, se hundió en mis huesos, como si estos fueran una pasta gelatinosa. No comprendía el dolor, no lo entendí ni cuando Sam se mostró harta de mi estado y golpeó mi rostro con su puño.

Sirvió para que la corriente de tortura se concentrara en mi cara de nuevo. Cerca de volver a desmayarme como estaba, de no sentir el resto de mi cuerpo, me dejé llevar por la cálida sensación de los suaves rayos del sol. Con los ojos cerrados y una preocupación que no se iría, tuve un instante de paz al escuchar la voz dulce y serena de Lena, como una vibración tan lejos de mí que el corazón se me quebró.

—¿Te has quedado dormida ya? —una pausa para verificar desde más cerca. Un beso dulce en mi frente—. Buenas noches, Kara.

Sin esfuerzo perdí la conciencia.

* * *

—¡Lena! ¡Hey, despierta!  
—¿Que... ?  
—Tienes que volver, vamos. Abre los ojos.

Todo temblaba, como si fueran a tragarme las paredes en cualquier instante y no supiera por dónde escapar. Abrir los ojos era una gran idea, fantástica, así que al hacerlo descubrí que seguíamos dentro del auto y nos seguían dos camionetas. Me llené de terribles panoramas, y en todos nos iba mal.

—Me duele la cabeza.  
—Fue un golpe poderoso, compañera —medio gritó. Otra sacudida casi me despide hacia delante—. Nos conformaremos con pensar que no fue grave. Ahora necesito tu ayuda para...

De suerte estaba bien sujetada con el cinturón, o habría recibido otro impacto. Nos habían golpeado desde atrás nuevamente, con más furia. El auto robado estaba resistiendo pero no tenía la seguridad de que fuéramos a tener la misma suerte en la siguiente embestida. Era mi turno de pensar una solución.

—Tomaremos la... la calle principal —indicó Maggie seguido de una palabrota hacia el retrovisor.  
—No, no. Dobla en la siguiente, tenemos que volver.  
—¿Qué dijiste? No, estás loca. ¡No podemos regresar! Nos están acosando desde atrás, ¿recuerdas? No contaremos con otra oportunidad si nos...  
—Hazme caso, ¿quieres? Tenemos que llegar a CatCo cuanto antes. Dobla... ¡Ahora!

La duda fue cuestión de un segundo. El auto se sacudió bruscamente pero se internó con rapidez en la calle en contra mano. Maggie volvió a mascullar otra serie de delicadas alabanzas al taxi que casi estrellamos de frente. Uno de nuestros perseguidores no corrió con la misma fortuna. Evitando el taxi la camioneta más cercana acabó atascada bajo la lluvia de una boca de incendios.  
Maggie lanzó un golpe seco, alegre, al volante a la par que su optimismo se recargaba despacio en su semblante. Contuve mis expectativas a raya, controlé la ligera emoción de recibir una leve victoria porque al fin y al cabo aún teníamos una camioneta detrás.

El otro coche había recuperado su velocidad luego de perder segundos importantes evitando la colisión de su compañero. Se acercaba peligrosamente pero sin duda a Maggie le había revitalizado tener igual de condiciones. Siguió esquivando los autos de frente, como en un juego de video, a la perfección. No tardaríamos en ver CatCo en tan solo algunas calles más adelante, era cosa de unos latidos, solo unas respiraciones largas más y...

Mi celular me tomó desprevenida en alguno de los bolsillos de la ropa.

—Sam —murmuré al contestar. La tensión se atascó en mi estómago, mantuvo mi cuerpo temblando de nervios—. Déjala ir.  
—Ah, que decepción, creí que realmente confiarías en mí.  
—No confiaría nunca en alguien que me vendió a Lionel sin pensarlo dos veces. Me mentiste, fuiste a la prisión a contarle todo de mí, cada maldita cosa —noté que la camioneta ya no nos seguía detrás. Maggie frunció el ceño con preocupación—. No podías en serio creer que no me daría cuenta de que tú la tienes secuestrada. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, Sam. Es entre tú y yo. Por favor.  
—Me abandonaste. ¿Recuerdas? Solo bastó con que ella volviera para que perdieras la cordura. Para que me dejaras de lado. ¿Has olvidado ya lo qué te hizo? ¿Cómo te mintió y se largó? ¡Debió morirse en ese estúpido planeta! ¡Debió hacerlo cuando Sage le disparó! Créeme, Lena, no tendrá una tercera oportunidad cuando estalle por los aires.

La llamada se cortó abruptamente, casi mientras llegábamos a CatCo. Maggie tuvo que rodear el auto y sacarme a rastras para que volviera a la realidad y recordara mi objetivo. Sacudí la cabeza, la sentía pesada producto del golpe. Entramos. Volví en sí, le expliqué rápidamente la conversación a Maggie mientras tomábamos el ascensor. Las dos veíamos el número en rojo con ansiedad.

—Si no la matas tú, lo haré yo —susurró fríamente. 

Esa oscuridad no la había visto jamás, desprecio intenso que brotaba de su expresión. Yo no haría nada contra esas emociones, por todo lo que sabíamos Alex podía estar muerta. Kara podía estarlo también.

Las puertas se abrieron un piso debajo de mi oficina. Maggie levantó el arma en alto, verificó los alrededores y casi corrimos hacia donde indicaba.

—Dime de una vez qué buscamos, ¿quieres? —preguntó. Toda esa planta estaba demasiado en silencio, era extraño. Atravesamos un pasillo y le indiqué el siguiente.  
—Todos en CatCo utilizan el mismo teléfono celular. Lo diseñé yo hace años, tiene todas las herramientas de vital importancia de la empresa y cada uno se adapta a su usuario. Sam pasó por alto ese detalle al llamar, su número está grabado y coincide con mis dispositivos —Maggie se detuvo, yo hablaba de memoria, demasiado acelerada. Temí que me diera un abrazo ahí mismo.  
—Eres brillante, Lena.  
—Estoy segura de que dejó en su oficina el procesador gemelo de su celular. Todos recibieron uno hace poco, en unas semanas necesitaría un recambio luego de tantos años, el proceso era fácil y manual. Si llego a él podría rastrear la ubicación de Sam en un instante.  
—Joder, apenas acabemos con esto te juro que...

El estruendo de balas provenientes del final del pasillo la hizo callar. Saltamos a cubierto por los pelos, aunque con horror descubrí un pestañear después que a Maggie le habían alcanzado. Se me subió el corazón a la garganta y por instinto quise acercarme, sin embargo nos separaba el corredor por donde se acercaba el sujeto que nos quería muertas. Maggie gruñó entre dientes.

—No es nada más que un rasguño, estoy bien, estoy bien —dijo con voz entrecortada por la agitación. Sonrió a medias, alzando un pulgar. No sé si con el fin de calmarme a mí o a ella. Miré menos de un segundo por el pasillo y el disparo que pasó volando frente a mí fue una indicación suficiente de la situación. Inhalé, pensando en mis opciones. Maggie se me adelantó—. Bueno, no podrá con las dos al mismo tiempo. A la cuenta de...  
—¿Qué? No digas tonterías, cállate —le corté. La preocupación se mezclaba con miedo y ansiedad y toda la maldita lista de sensaciones siniestras que experimentaba. Me palpitó el golpe en la cabeza.  
—No podemos retroceder, nos habrá matado a las dos antes de que lleguemos a la siguiente sala. Tú eres demasiado valiosa ahora mismo como para echar todo a perder y yo puedo distraerlo.  
—¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Nadie hará nada! —otra bala se disparó en el corredor, caminaba excesivamente lento, como un desalmado matón que juega con su presa. Pero igual estaba a pocos metros.  
—Lena. Por favor. No quiero fallarle dos veces a mi mejor amiga —brotaba necesidad de ese tono, lamentaciones y resignación sobretodo. Todo indicaba que Alex podía haber muerto segundos después de irnos y entendía el modo en que Maggie no se podía deshacer de aquella emoción. No facilitaba en absoluto el siguiente paso. Ella verificó su pistola, se removió con dolor hasta quedar en pie y puso todas sus pocas fuerzas en sujetar bien el arma. Asintió—. Hazlo bien por mí, Lena, y no mires atrás. Dile que es la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca.

Contó hasta tres justo cuando el brazo del robusto hombre asomó del pasillo. Maggie saltó con todo su peso sobre él y aproveché su distracción. Corrí tal como dijo, ignorando el forcejeo y los disparos que resonaban cruelmente en mis oídos. La puerta estaba allí, a pocos segundos. No tardé en saltar dentro y cerrar de un golpe, tenía lágrimas a punto de salir, el corazón hecho trizas de la preocupación y la angustia. Pero no podía quedarme de piedra toda la vida.

Di manotazos temblorosos a la pared hasta ubicar el interruptor. Cuando la oficina se iluminó, no fue sorpresa lo que me invadió primero. Fue real e intranquilo odio. Era de esperar que Sage estuviera ahí. Un último disparo se escuchó al segundo siguiente, provenía de afuera y le sacó una sonrisa a la mujer en frente de mí.

—Al fin tengo el honor de verte otra vez, Lena —saludó con gracia, como si nunca nada hubiera pasado desde su llegada—. Te diría que me asombran las malas decisiones de tu novia pero sabemos cómo es en realidad. No sabe hacer nada bien.  
—¿Por qué, Sage? ¿Por qué causar tanto dolor?  
—Ella lo causó primero —masculló, su cara desfigurada por el resentimiento—. Los restos de su nave, su llegada... Mató a mi familia. Destruyó todo lo que amaba.  
—No fue su culpa. ¿Cómo podría serlo?  
—A Sam y a mí nos une la misma cosa. La noción de que su regreso arruinó nuestras vidas. No podrías entenderlo, Lena, estás totalmente cegada. Enamorada de una mentirosa cobarde —di un paso hacia ella, estaba parada detrás del escritorio se Sam. Sacó a la luz un arma que pese a detenerme no me asustó.  
—Evita hablar de ella de ese modo, Sage.  
—¿Calienta tu sangre de odio, acaso? —inquirió sonriente—. No comprendo tu obsesión Lena, no cuando cada beso que tenía que darle me provocaba ganas de vomitar. Cuando tenía que hablarle en un tono tan suave y humillante. Todo por ganar su confianza. Dar a conocer su identidad sería mi mayor logro en la vida, matarte y saber su dolor significaría la cereza del postre. Fue un obstáculo que Sam tuviera planes diferentes —añadió rascando su sien con la punta del arma—. Sus deseos de poseerte son tan enfermizos, ¿cómo no los percibiste con antelación? Jugó muy bien contigo. No encontrábamos la manera de que nuestros planes no chocaran: ella quería matar a Kara para ser la venda que cubriera tu dolor, yo deseaba matarte a ti para que la desagradable heroína sufriera cada día de su vida como yo lo hago por su culpa.  
—Vaya planes estúpidos, no me sorprende que les haya ido mal.  
—Oh no, Lena, sí cometiste un error al venir aquí. Sam replanteó recientemente sus decisiones, fue un grave error poner su nombre en tu testamento. También me advirtió de que podrías rastrearla, imagina mi placer de venir a esperarte. Tan predecible como cualquier Luthor.

Empezó a mover el arma hacia arriba en lo que se acercaba y quedaba plenamente frente a mí. Sage estaba llena de odio, de emociones a punto de explotar. No era una mujer a quien sería prudente importunar.

—Hay algo que debes entender de mí, Sage.  
—¿Sí? ¿Y qué sería?  
—Que estoy muy cabreada y tú eres la última persona que debería estar a solas conmigo.

Empezó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que no duró. Me avalancé hacia Sage de un modo tan desprevenido que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Su pistola disparó hacia el techo, terminó en el suelo detrás de nosotras y aproveché su restante conmoción para propinarle un golpe seco con la palma de la mano, justo bajo su nariz. Sage quedó aturdida al instante, llevándose las manos a la cara y tropezando con el escritorio hasta caer contra la pared detrás. No dudé en coger su arma, apuntarle en la espera de que intentara algo, pero había dejado caer la cabeza y no se movía. Respiré.

Rodeé el escritorio por el otro lado, Sage siguió inconsciente mientras yo abría los cajones y encontraba el dispositivo de un dedo de longitud. Lo conecté al computador suspendido, este volvió a la vida y reveló en su pantalla un recuadro rojo. A pesar del miedo de salir afuera y encontrar lo peor, de todas las posibilidades que implicaban llegar tarde y no salvar a Kara, encontré los comandos necesarios. Los escribí a las prisas pero con seguridad de lo que hacía. El proceso me tomó tres minutos, otros tres en darme resultados.

El código que se mostró separado por letras verdes en el recuadro me envió a una página web. Un mapa. Con un símbolo circular sobre lo que tenía toda pinta de ser algún desierto. Uno en las afueras de National City. Sam podía saber que yo estaba al tanto, haber hecho de las suyas y enviar el móvil lejos de la verdadera posición de Kara. ¿Pero qué otra cosa tenía?

Guardé la ubicación en mi teléfono y, dando un último vistazo receloso a Sage, me enfrenté a lo que había al otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

Un líquido, agua descubrí, mojó mi cara para traerme a la realidad.

Sam apartó el cabello de mi frente, yo temblaba por el repentino frío, mi piel se había erizado y no encontraba cómo entrar en calor en esa sala tan vacía y de ventanas abiertas. ¿Por qué helaba tanto? No había estado inconsciente durante demasiado, el sol todavía no se ponía pero no tenía ya la suerte de recibir sus rayos cálidos. Me deprimí aún más, no podía recordar cosas de vital importancia que sabía que necesitaba no olvidar.

—Sage no se reportó como debía hace diez minutos, ni sus matones —me comunicó sin darle importancia, mirando la hora. Su teléfono parecía estar junto a una de las cajas más allá del centro de la habitación, roto. Volvía a tener el artefacto con el llamativo botón. Podía ser una trampa, algo para asustarme, pero por otro lado... —. He asumido que sus planes de quitar a Lena del camino fracasaron. A estas alturas no me preocupa a gran escala, tendré que encargarme yo misma si en verdad deseo ese dinero, ¿no es así? Eso implica apresurar nuestros planes, mi entrañable Kara.

Un momento de alegría interna por saber que Lena había tenido una oportunidad contra Sage, que estaba a salvo. Pero la realización de lo que pasaba y lo que estaba en riesgo me golpeó de repente. No podía dejarla ir y permitir que llegara a ella. Miré directamente al sol amarillo, inspiré con pesar, deseando que hubiera más tiempo. Con mis poderes, con Lena. Con todo lo demás.

—Te ves más estúpida de lo habitual. ¿Lo sientes mejor ahora, verdad? ¿El final? Sí, es terrorífico. Algo oscuro y ruin de lo que no puedes escapar —volvió a mover mi cabello, corrió un mechón de mi visión y sonrió con esa amabilidad absurda que, hace lo que sonaba como una eternidad, empleó al conocerme. Me provocó náuseas—. Todo estará bien, Kara. Hay cosas tan difíciles en el mundo ocurriendo... no podrías hacer nada por evitarlo por mucho que te fueras de aquí con vida. ¿Entiendes? Eres un despojo, no más que restos inservibles. ¿A quién podrías salvar tú?

La miré a los ojos aunque los míos se sintieran tan débiles, aunque no tuviera ninguna fuerza más en el cuerpo y sus palabras dolieran con verdad. Ella no podría saber jamás lo que el amor real significaba. Lo que implicaba querer sin esperar nada más a cambio. Yo lo había tenido a pesar del dolor y estaría eternamente agradecida.

Sonreí, un momento vago en el tiempo cruzó por mi mente. Hace más de seis años en un baile Lena se había quitado una máscara, habíamos bailado, habíamos reído. El recuerdo me azotó con felicidad, como un viejo amigo perdido ofreciendo un último abrazo. ¿Qué tenía yo para ofrecer ahora? Sam pensaría que nada, no más que deshechos y humillación. Olvidaba que lo verdaderamente importante residiría por siempre dentro de mí y nadie, mucho menos ella, me lo quitaría jamás.

—¿Qué te divierte tanto, morirte?  
—No, Sam. Estoy feliz. Tuve la oportunidad de enamorarme y que me amen con la misma intensidad —ella pudo haberme golpeado, pero el desconcierto por mi nuevo arrebato extraño la detuvo. El sol procedía a ponerse, su calor me bañó, besó mi piel amablemente alejando el frío. Bien, no sería un final helado—. Fue un muy buen viaje. Es una pena que no lo hayas disfrutado.

Me lancé hacia adelante con el impulso de todas mis emociones. Sacudí el dolor, la alegría, cada una de mis penas y mis culpas. Me aproveché de los recuerdos, los que me sacaban lágrimas y los que hicieron alguna vez explotar mi corazón de felicidad. Estaba aún atada a la silla mientras me avalancé sobre el cuerpo de Sam, empujé con todo de mí y cuando caímos el dispositivo rodó hasta la ventana. Yo forcejeaba sobre ella, en una pose confusa, mientras la madera pegada a mí comenzaba a romperse por los bruscos roces. Me estaba ganando tantos golpes yo misma que no tardaría en perder esa fuerza en los movimientos acelerados. La mujer debajo de mí, bajo los grandes pedazos de madera que intentaba alejar de entre nosotras, reaccionó y gritó en dirección a los hombres que llegaban por las escaleras a ver qué era el alboroto.

—Yo me encargo de esto, vayan a CatCo, busquen a Lena. ¡Vayan a matarla!

Me paralicé, me subió el terror otra vez hacia la boca. Negué frenéticamente, volví a temblar y dirigí los ojos con pánico hasta el aparato a pocos metros. Sam debió comprender, lo vio en mi cara y en la consecuente determinación de deshacerme del peso de la silla rota que me tiraba hacia abajo. Conseguí quitarme los restos en segundos, solo para sentir las manos fuertes de Sam apretar con furia mis brazos.

—No, no, tú no irás a ninguna parte.

Aturdida por el peligro que Lena corría, embriagada de pánico creciente, ni siquiera escuché por completo. Mi vista solo miraba aquel objeto tan cercano, si solo... Me sacudí como una maniática de su agarré, creo que mi antebrazo hizo contacto con alguna parte de tu cara y fui libre un breve instante.

Fue todo lo que bastó.

Me arrastré tan rápido como fui capaz, Sam ya no pudo atraparme y el tiempo se detuvo tan pronto como supe que había pulsado el botón con la yema de los dedos.

* * *

El pasillo vacío fue el camino más largo que había tenido que recorrer en mucho tiempo. Sentí que me demoraba años en llegar al otro lado, alzando con fuerza el arma que le había quitado a Sage, me llevé un susto de muerte al ver el cuerpo de Maggie en la esquina del corredor. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y a duras penas supo cómo sonreírme a través de los golpes y la herida en el hombro.

—Perdona que no haya podido auxiliarte, puede que mi conciencia se hiciera polvo cuando lo maté —dijo con amargura, indicando el cuerpo inerte del tipo a pocos metros—. Pero llamé a los refuerzos antes de desmayarme, no creo que tarden demasiado... —con el brazo sano señaló en dirección a la puerta al fondo, frunció al ceño al vislumbrar la figura inconsciente de Sage. Su cara se ensombreció.  
—Está viva. Y sé dónde está Kara —informé ansiosa, tenía que correr pronto—. Tengo que ir, Maggie.  
—Sí, sí. Ayúdame a ponerme en pie.  
—No. Yo debo ir —me arrodillé segundos vitales, pero era importante—. Debes asegurarte que ella siga aquí cuando la policía venga. No tengo a nadie más en quién confiar, Maggie.  
—Pero Kara... No puedes hacerlo tú sola.  
—Sage tiene que pagar y lo hará —con rapidez envié la dirección del lugar que marcaba el teléfono de Sam al móvil de Maggie—. Envía policías ahí. Estaré bien, todo estará bien.

Asintió confundida, probablemente más por el dolor que por lo que decía pero lo hizo. Me puse en pie, apreté en mi mano las llaves que había encontrado en el escritorio de la oficina y comencé a correr. Escuché un grito de ánimo por parte de Maggie, mientras doblaba el corredor.

—¡Eres brillante, Lena, nunca lo dudes!

La marca en el mapa no estaba tan lejos en auto. Si no quitaba el pie del acelerador llegaría en menos de diez minutos. Con algo de habilidad para nada desarrollada, en nueve. Pero igualmente eran muy largos e infinitos minutos que no pasarían mucho más rápido. Atravesé la calle principal con tanta brusquedad que el carro bien podría haber salido disparado hacia cualquiera de los edificios. Respiré, tomé varias bocanadas de aire mientras mantenía mi mente concentrada y en su sitio. Llegaría. Tenía que hacerlo.

Empezaron a escucharse sirenas provenientes de CatCo, algunas más cercanas. Maggie habría enviado refuerzos de inmediato, yo igual no pretendía aminorar mi velocidad. Cada segundo era tan valioso que el corazón me daba vuelcos y latía con inquietud en todo semáforo que cruzaba. Debía alcanzarla, salvarla del modo en que ella lo había logrado. Como había salvado a todos.

Doblé la siguiente esquina, una calle menos concurrida. No podía acelerar más, en sí era un trabajo concentrarme del todo cuando podía embestirme cualquier vehículo al andar a tal velocidad. Logré ver a tiempo una camioneta de frente, que daba marcha atrás, antes que frenar decidí lanzarme a una maniobra que casi no me dejó contarla. El costado del auto rozó con violencia la camioneta al esquivarla, escuché a medias un insulto pero aceleré, con más insistencia. Más determinada.

Salí de la ciudad finalmente.

Estaba asustada, no, lo siguiente a eso. Por completo aterrorizada de que el tiempo jugara en mi contra. Lentamente empecé a culparme de no pensar antes una solución, no recordar que podía rastrearla, apreté con violencia el volante en vez de golpearlo como deseaba. Deshacerme de esa rabia triste, alterada. No sabía qué haría si...

Divisé una casa en la lejanía. Como una mancha puesta a propósito en medio del terreno desértico. Estaba conteniendo el aire, odiando lo despacio que el vehículo avanzaba por el camino rocoso, sufriendo debido al calor concentrado en mi rostro y por el sudor de mis manos.

Apresada por el condenado pánico como estaba no fui consciente de que una patrulla estaba avanzando por la derecha a toda velocidad. Quizás ellos podían llegar antes, tal vez con suerte era una oportunidad mejor para Kara. Pero no hacía la sensación menos difícil.

Otra patrulla apareció detrás, a la izquierda. Por el retrovisor creí ver señas de que me detuviera, que me hiciera al lado quizás, pero como atraída por el cada vez más cercano edificio volví la vista a esa construcción medio desecha: salían dos personas del lado derecho, hombres de complexión gruesa que no llegaron a subirse al auto estacionado a tiempo.

El sonido lo oí en cadena.

Primero como algo chocando contra otro objeto, quizá cayendo. En un parpadeo ocurrió lo peor. El edificio estalló en una explosión tan enorme y ruidosa que la vibración alcanzó mi auto. Me cerraron el paso las patrullas a los lados, me impidieron seguir y actuaron con rapidez cuando me bajé sin sentir el cuerpo en dirección a las llamas. Se trataba de una nube inmensa, de cargadas flamas naranjas y humo buscando el cielo.

Fue probable que gritase, o no. En el momento no supe lo que hacía, lo que ocurría conmigo. Mi atención estaba únicamente en el fuego, incluso en la seguridad de mi distancia llovía un poco de arena y polvo. Los brazos que me sujetaban eran muy fuertes, me presionaban el estómago e intentaban arrastrarme hacia atrás. Peleaba con todas mis fuerzas, con furia, por ir. Por... ¿por qué?

Un grito ahogado surgió de mi garganta, sin alma ni voz, me dolió con tanta intensidad que nunca creí sentir algo parecido. El aire me faltaba, las respiraciones eran difíciles de manejar.  
Cuando otras patrullas se adelantaron cuidadosas a las llamas me desprendí débilmente de las manos que cedieron.

Tambaleando, con piernas inservibles, me ayudé del coche de policía adelante para avanzar. Tragué algo desagradable y terroso, además de mis lágrimas, mientras las emociones tenían pequeños estallidos en mi pecho y rasgaban mi corazón.

Cuando el humo dejó entrever la construcción se me cerró la garganta.

No había más nada.

Escombros. Apenas restos de madera quemándose y piedra dispersa en la base. Ya no existía nada que sostuviera el edificio. Nada en pie.  
Me detuve con solo un par de metros recorridos. El calor llegaba hasta ahí, y yo no sentí más el corazón de tanto que se quebró al visualizar con más atención el fuego, ni siquiera el auto a un costado había sobrevivido entero al impacto ardiente.

Sentí que caería en ese instante, que al derrumbarme no volvería a erguirme nunca más y estaba bien. De no ser por la predisposición de un extraño de tomarme por el brazo y hablarme lo habría hecho. Aunque tuvo que repetirlo para que escuchara.

—Este sector es muy peligroso. Debes regresar —algo contesté. Tan cansada y fuera de mí misma que no tuvo sentido. La persona, una mujer, volvió a tirar suavemente—. Insisto...

Me solté y eché a correr. Vomitaría en cualquier momento, plagada de una sustancia débil, una emoción tan agria y antigua que no podía consentir volver. Había sentido eso antes, la total perdición que habituó mis días pasados. No podía ser tan fácil, no era justo que me ocurriera otra vez. Negué frenéticamente mientras corría. Me negaba a dejarme atrapar por la misma pena.

Me gritaban desde atrás con vehemencia. Pasó lo mismo al frente cuando me vieron correr hacia ellos, hacia el fuego abrasador que no apaciguaba. Ansiaba respirar y el costado me quemaba cuando creí ver algo, una figura en medio de las flamas, algo moverse a la vez que el fuego se doblaba en sí y lanzaba chispas.

Corrí con más determinación. Como si me valiera la vida esa carrera. Estaba tan cerca, a tan pocos... Un oficial me atrapó a metros del auto calcinado, ellos no habían visto, no miraron en lo profundo de las llamas pero cuando fueron conscientes los gritos se alzaron. El hombre me soltó para girarse al camino por donde habíamos venido, muy a lo lejos un camión rojo parecía acercarse. Pero tan lento.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevería, quizás los bomberos llegarían condenadamente tarde y entonces... No, no. Yo. Seguramente yo podría idear algo para...

Ella cayó con fuerza a un costado de lo que había sido la construcción minutos antes.  
El fuego me había hecho perder la figura entre el desastre y no sabía dónde se encontraba. Pero ahí...

Kara estaba tirada sobre un espacio de piedra en donde el fuego no llegaba. Todos los policías se apresuraron a moverla, a intentar verificar su estado en un sitio apartado del calor. Me hice paso entre ellos, los empujé fuera y entonces la vi al fin.

El ser más frágil que había visto jamás.

Busqué su pulso. Una nota triste y lenta, apenas pude notarla. Su cara estaba magullada, con más manchas púrpuras que tintes de ceniza. Su boca lastimada en múltiples sectores y sus mejillas parecían tener cortes sutiles. No sangraba por ninguna parte, me aseguré. La ropa estaba humeando, sin embargo no por completo quemada. 

Volví a su cara. Los policías nos dieron espacio, extrañados, mientras más patrullas además de los bomberos llegaban.

—Estoy aquí, cariño. Siento llegar tan tarde —le susurré, arreglando tras su oreja el cabello oscurecido por el fuego. Sonreí a la mujer que no daba señales de regresar, sin quitar los dedos del interior de su muñeca. Estaba helada. Con la mano libre froté mis ojos, luego la sujeté más contra mí a pesar de las obvias intenciones de los otros de querer llevársela—. Hice muchas cosas para llegar a ti. No puedo rendirme contigo. Nunca me rendiría contigo, Kara. Eres el único hogar que poseo, ¿entiendes? —toqué con suavidad su pecho, algo latía allí con tanta quietud, como un hilo muy fino a punto de romperse con la mínima tensión. Lloré un poco más. Que tonta era por perder tanto tiempo preciado, por no dejar el orgullo a tiempo—. Tenía una fantasía antes, hace mucho. De ser completamente normal junto a ti, de que nada más tuviera ninguna importancia tan grave en nuestras vidas. Absurdo, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no me das esa última oportunidad, Kara? Quédate aquí, conmigo. Tienes cosas que hacer a mi lado, ¿sabes? Lugares a donde ir, estúpidos libros por leer —me reí, atacada por el recuerdo tonto, por el peso universal que ese dolor causaba—. No has terminado mi libro. No es justo que te vayas sin haber acabado nuestra historia.

Personas corrieron a mi alrededor. Sin fuerzas levanté el rostro, era Maggie. Apenas fui internamente feliz, un momento, de que fuera Alex la que estuviera junto a ella. Que no estuviera ninguna de ellas sola. Esta última se derrumbó también junto a su hermana. Sus ojos se humedecieron a gran velocidad.

El pecho de Kara se movió violentamente un par de segundos. Nos hizo sobresaltar, pero mucho más cuando se oyó su voz rasposa y demasiado diferente hablar en un murmullo. Mi propia respiración se descontroló al sentir sus pulsaciones ligeramente más presentes.

—Fue... fue sol —dijo Kara separando apenas los labios.

Cuando abrió los ojos Alex se echó atrás, muy asustada de ver el tono rojo presente en la mirada. Mi mente empezó a imaginar, a considerar. Observé con brevedad el sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte.

Sus ojos eran del mismo color que a veces solía tener cuando oleadas de poder, los últimos destellos de sus habilidades, aparecían aleatoriamente sin aviso. Sabía cuánto le dolía experimentar eso, lo mucho que sufría su cuerpo con esos restos intermitentes.

¿Había sido completamente invulnerable en el momento justo de la explosión? ¿Significaría algo más?

Tragué. Acerqué las manos a su pálido rostro, cuidando no molestar los moretones. La vista calorífica, lo que quedaba a duras penas, se mantenía vibrando y amenazando con desencadenar un desastre. O lo creían los demás que se alejaron. Sabía yo que Kara no tenía esas fuerzas. No tenía ninguna.

—Estoy aquí. No me iré nunca. Podemos pasar la eternidad en este mismo lugar —musité rozando su frente, estaba tibia—. O buscar cualquier sitio de tu agrado. Yo te pondré a salvo, te protegeré como debí hacerlo siempre —sin desearlo mi tono perdió la diversión que intentaba usar para que aquella voz rota no me descubriera—. Te amo, Kara. No ha pasado ni un solo día de mi existencia en que no haya pensado en lo mucho que te amo —el calor en sus ojos dejó de vibrar hacia afuera, comenzó a ser translúcido—. Te amo. Lo hice toda mi vida. Lo volvería a hacer en cualquier realidad.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir habían vuelto a la normalidad. Fijos en el cielo que se oscurecía fue como ver a una niña perdida que no entendía el funcionamiento de su entorno. Que recién descubría estrellas asomarse al firmamento. Lentamente me observó a mí. Yo debía ser un desastre importante, con la cara mojada por las lágrimas y los ojos ardiendo.

—Sol —dijo respirando profundo, buscando aire por cada letra. De a momentos temblaba.  
—Sí, cariño, fue el sol —respondí sonriendo. Cerró los ojos un instante, que me preocupó pero me tranquilicé una vez volví a verificar su pulso. Se encontraba mucho más estable.  
—Mi sol —soltó en un suspiro. Su mano ubicó la mía, sujetó con sorprendente firmeza los míos y Alex me miró como un rayo. No dejé de sonreír. Una afirmación. Una señal para mi calma.

Besé su mejilla y visiblemente se relajó en su casi estado de inconsciencia. Respiró hondo y observé menos tensión en su semblante. Me vi obligada a hacerme a un lado cuando llegó la ambulancia, Alex casi me sostuvo en mi sitio para que dejara a los demás subir a Kara a una camilla.

—Te salvaste. Me explicarás más tarde cómo exactamente —dije deprisa, ansiosa por volver con Kara. Maggie me sonrió a través del cansancio, después a su novia.  
—Deberías ir con ella.  
—Pero tú...  
—Solo es un rasguño. La rubia te necesita más que yo. Ve.

No me demoré en esperar respuestas. Me apresuré a volver con Kara, que tenía al fin mejor color. Le habían colocado un respirador para ayudarla. Volvía a abrir los ojos, en silencio, pero concentrada únicamente en mí. Incluso cuando Alex se sentó en frente y la ambulancia se dirigió al DEO.

Esa mirada la conocía, la había adorado y esperado toda mi vida: ese modo de verme con un amor inquebrantable.

—Te pondremos mejor —le aseguré, frotando su mano entre las mías, besando el dorso—. Te lo prometo.

Kara me ofreció una sonrisa débil, imperceptible si no la hubiera estado mirando. Terminó por dormirse sin permitir que soltara su mano. Como si yo fuera a querer de todas maneras.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Lena? —inquirió Alex con preocupación un rato más tarde—. ¿Qué es lo que sigue?

Ella no estaba tan nerviosa como antes. Pero sí temía el siguiente paso. Me permití limpiar una mancha oscura de la barbilla de Kara, apenas apoyando el paño húmedo en su piel. Contesté un minuto más tarde, sonriendo por el sencillo hecho de tener a la mujer que amaba todavía a mi lado. Eso bastaría por toda la eternidad.

—La ayudamos. Y lo que pase entonces lo resolveremos con el tiempo. Es momento de que las cosas mejoren para ella. Y no pretendo descansar hasta que así sea.

_«Mi ángel» pensé mirándola, su rostro tan sereno como hermoso a pesar de las heridas. «Te ofreceré mi alma en tus manos, mi último aliento y mis días, con tal de que estés a salvo y seas por siempre feliz»._


	37. Chapter 37

Kara permaneció bajo cuidados intensivos durante cuatro semanas infernales.

Alex, por sobre todos, era la que menos esperanza tenía cuando en la cuarta noche seguía teniendo recaídas fatales.

—Esto es una locura. Ha estado recayendo durante horas, días, y no mejora. ¿Qué clase de ayuda es esta?  
—Alex, Lena está haciendo todo lo que está en sus manos —había dicho Maggie acercándose a su novia, su brazo herido colocado en un vendaje—. Son las tres de la mañana y Kara está estable ahora. Debes...  
—¡No me iré a dormir con mi hermana en peligro! Esto no la está ayudando en nada. Esto no es un hospital, apenas es un laboratorio —estalló alejándose de Maggie. Sorprendía cuánto cambiaba su rostro al enojarse—. La trasladaré donde tenga las instalaciones adecuadas.  
—Ningún hospital puede ayudarla —respondí con paciencia. Alex apretó la mandíbula.  
—Ya no es un alienígena. Y no serás tú, ni nadie, el que cambie ese hecho. Llévala dónde médicos calificados sepan atenderla.  
—Traje a los mejores científicos y doctores del planeta para que lo hagan. Pasarás sobre mí antes que poner un dedo en esa camilla.

Alex frunció el ceño.

—Tu egoísmo va a matarla.

Con aquello se marchó, casi hizo caer a uno de los doctores de guardia al abrir la puerta. Me senté en el sofá y enterré el rostro en mis manos. Había dispuesto la gran sala de laboratorio en un enorme laberinto de insumos médicos, mesas de alimentos para los que iban y venían, sillones para que descansaran y todo lo que fuera necesario. Kara estaba en el centro de todo ese caos. Mientras yo la miraba a través del espejo en una sala contigua un poco más silenciosa Maggie se paró a mi lado, con una píldora y un vaso de agua. A regañadientes acepté.

—Se está repitiendo lo de la última vez. Cuando le dispararon. Todo se ve exactamente igual.  
—Estás haciendo lo que puedes.  
—¿No crees que Alex tenga razón verdad?  
—¿Me preguntas como tu amiga o su novia? Pues... No lo sé, Lena. Esto no se siente como esa vez. Antes le dispararon, antes... Al menos tenía sus poderes, algo de ellos. Ahora fue un golpe de suerte. Pero igual sigue aquí —repuso Maggie estudiando el cuerpo débil de Kara en la camilla.

Su recaída había sucedido hace cuarenta minutos. Algo estuvo mal desde el anochecer, sus signos vitales cambiando minuto a minuto, volviendo a la normalidad y regresando al caos con la misma facilidad. No tenía ninguna seguridad sobre cuales drogas mantener: las medicinas humanas servían pero eran excesivamente peligrosas. Una dosis para estabalizarla y algo fallaba, podía ser su corazón, podía ser cualquier órgano y tenían que actuar con rapidez para evitar daños inesperados.

Todos eran buenos médicos pero yo no podía parar de pensar en todas las opciones que llevarían a Kara a una muerte segura y rápida. Una que no me daría ni un minuto para entender lo que ocurría. Vivía en tal estado de nerviosismo que no había dormido nada en los pasados cuatro días. Se me apagaba el corazón mientras más la miraba allí. Pálida y solitaria. Iba a regresar junto a ella cuando escuché el viento soplar a mis espaldas.

Se trataba de Kal. Curioso como llegaba siempre en las ocasiones más inútiles.

—Lena.  
—Todo está como siempre —miró a su prima a través del cristal. La pena era notoria pero no iba a sentir lástima por su preocupación.  
—¿Estás segura de que no puedo hacer nada para ayudar? ¿Una transfusión como esa vez? ¿Llevarla al sol?  
—Su sangre ya no es compatible con la tuya y morirá si llega a la atmósfera. Es más apropiado tratarla como humana, la mantiene estable.  
—Lamento que se hayan dado así las cosas.

Sentí la mano sana de Maggie posarse en mi hombro. Con fuerza.

—Te haremos saber si algo cambia, Kal, te avisaremos —le dijo con seguridad. Él nos otorgó una sonrisa de pena y por el bien de todos tuvo la decencia de largarse. Me cansé de ese sitio y me dirigí a la sala de Kara. Maggie me siguió—. Lo está intentando.  
—Debió intentarlo más. ¿Dónde estaba mientras torturaban a su prima? ¿Mientras una explosión casi la mata? De qué sirve Superman si nunca estará cuando lo necesitas.

Me senté junto a ella, aparté un cabello de su frente, tan amoratada como el resto de su piel, y cogí su mano helada. Su precioso rostro seguía lastimado como el primer día, sus labios secos y resquebrajados. En las mejillas pequeños cortes infinitos como arañazos eran lo único que se dignaban a querer curarse. Maggie se sentó en la silla opuesta cuando la enfermera se retiró de su guardia.

—No perderé la esperanza contigo —le dije al besar sus dedos. Incluso en el dorso de su mano tenía círculos morados y verdes—. Nunca la perdiste conmigo. Aguardaré el tiempo necesario hasta que seas todo lo fuerte que necesites para volver. Todos te estaremos esperando. Eres lo mejor de nuestras vidas, de la mía. ¿De qué otra forma podría ser? —su pecho subía y bajaba tan lento que parecía que ni siquiera respiraba. Usaba un respirador, su cuerpo entero estaba demasiado débil. Y frío—. Te traeremos otra manta. Y te prometo que comeré algo así que no me hagas esa cara.

Le di un beso en la frente y me puse en pie con dificultad. El mareo era señal de los días de agotamiento, tendría que descansar en algún momento si quería seguir funcionando, ser un mínimo de ayuda.  
Fui a la mesa de comestibles mientras Maggie pedía otra cobija para Kara. Tomé el plato más cercano, salmón frío y no me molesté en ir hasta el microondas. Mi estómago igual agradeció los bocados que me forcé a tragar. Miré a la detective exhalar cansada.

—Tienes que ir con Alex. Te necesita más que yo.  
—Alex no es una fuerza con la que quieres lidiar mientras su hermana está en peligro. Estará bien en su enojo y su odio injustificado. Se le pasará. 

Compartimos una pausa.

—Tengo que encontrar una respuesta, Maggie. ¿Pero cómo? No es algo que se haya visto antes, los científicos siguen trabajando a ciegas y a mí no se me ocurren métodos diferentes para investigar esta locura. Siento que camino sobre fuego.  
—Porque así es. Esa alienígena está lejos de ser fácil. Pero dejará el drama pronto.  
—Lo hará.

***

Recuerdo cómo me miraste a los ojos luego de esa explosión. No puede ser producto de mi imaginación que estuvieras todavía tan cerca de mí, que pudieras oírme, hablarme. Ahora, sin embargo... mi mente afectada tiene dificultades para recordar a ciencia cierta lo sucedido esa tarde. ¿Seguías conmigo o era una alucinación que me protegía de la realidad?

Todo luce más devastador pasada la medianoche. Es asombroso cuánto.

Muchas recaídas seguidas en tan pocos días y ninguna pista hacia donde dirigirnos. Me siento en un barco a la deriva, no sé si es el sol o la lluvia lo que me ataca constantemente para tirarme por la borda, no sé de dónde agarrarme.

Alguien me toma por el hombro y abro los ojos. En la sala de descanso todo sigue oscuro mientras Maggie me anuncia que está preparado el informe nocturno de Kara. Eran necesarios casi cinco diarios.

Espabilo, froto mis ojos y salgo de la habitación.

Tres médicos rodean la cama de Kara y uno está a un par de metros con una tableta. Levantan la vista con la mayor consideración de mi presencia. Al final estaban ganando fortunas.

Me saluda una doctora, alemana, de cincuenta y tantos. Luego se dispone a leer.

—Trece días en tratamiento, inestable y sin progresos. Cinco recaídas en el día y se esperan conductas similares en la madrugada. Los medicamentos no implican ningún progreso pero son la única opción viable a la hora de aplacar los ataques. No obstante, si todo continúa de este modo, se esperan fallos de varios órganos y la posibilidad de un coma irreversible.

La doctora bajó la cabeza y Maggie le agradeció. Todos se retiraron a sus respectivos puestos de investigaciones. Inútiles como mi presencia. Me dolía la cabeza, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por repetir todas las palabras que había escuchado a la vez que buscaba ignorarlas.

Me senté en el sofá, no quise tomar la mano de Kara. O no tenía las energías o me temía hacerle daño.

Los golpes más serios habían mejorado en parte. Su pálida cara aún contaba numerosas marcas pero los moretones ya eran menos intensos. Maggie trataba de hacer esos detalles algo bueno a lo que sujetarnos. Yo dudaba. En mi adormecimiento de sentidos me giré hacia ella.

—¿Estoy haciéndole más daño que bien?  
—¿Qué dices? Gracias a ti sigue teniendo una oportunidad, Lena —parpadeé. No se sentía de ese modo ya. La estaba castigando a sufrir por mí. A quedarse.  
—Siempre pienso en la vez anterior. A pesar de la angustia no me sentía tan desesperanzada como ahora. Tuve una cura en ese entonces. Ahora soy demasiado inútil.  
—Son ocasiones distintas. No dejes que tu mente te engañe. Estás cansada y lo sabes.  
—Ella también lo está —murmuré con la garganta seca. Kara cada vez se veía más pequeña en esa cama. ¿Qué le estaría haciendo a su alma esta tortura?—. Tan solo necesito saber... qué hacer.  
—Tener esperanza.  
—No hay tal cosa como eso.  
—Kara cree en que todavía existe —mis cansinos ojos volvieron a mirar a Maggie—. Siempre ha tenido esperanza. O nunca lo habría intentado tanto. Lena, por favor, no te rindas con ella.

Fruncí el ceño, bajando la vista al cuerpo frágil de Kara. ¿Rendirme? ¿No te traería calma eso? pensé observándola, esperando un tipo de absurda señal. No. Yo no tendría manera de rendirme jamás mientras existiera en el monitor signos de vida.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —Maggie asintió con velocidad—. Organiza a todos los químicos, que me ofrezcan todas las ideas más alocadas e imposibles que tengan en mente. Las que han tachado de las posibilidades. Que los científicos hagan lo mismo con los prototipos que han desistido de continuar. Necesito todas las opciones. A la vez, al parecer. ¿Puedes hacer eso?  
—Ahora mismo.

Me sonrió y se fue rápidamente marcando en su celular.

Sería la estúpida esperanza haciendo efectos en mi visión pero el rostro de Kara casi se notaba más avivado.

***

—Es su corazón.  
—¿Qué ocurre?  
—Las nuevas dosis le provocan paros más a menudo, no tiene las fuerzas para resistirlas.  
—¿Sus pulmones?  
—Estables.  
—Es un avance.  
—Pero...  
—Bajaremos la medicación 4-Y hasta el anochecer. Que administren en apoyo las drogas que utilizamos al principio. Mismas dosis.

El médico asintió y se marchó a cumplir las órdenes.

Me quité los guantes y froté mi cuello. Todo iba más rápido. Hasta parecía que en el laboratorio más que caminar corrían día y noche.

Presioné las palmas de mis manos, estiré mis adormecidos dedos. Estaba haciendo uso de todos los mecanismos para los análisis con químicos que pudieran ser de ayuda. No sentía casi los brazos y me dolía la espalda en toda posición luego de un minuto. Pero había obtenido un progreso, sus pulmones habían permanecido estables tres días y no precisaba el respirador ahora mismo. En contraparte su corazón fallaba más fácilmente. Algo que necesitaba manejar y volver a estudiar en el laboratorio pero no sin un respiro.

Muchas personas y científicos en el mismo espacio. Escribiendo y borrando en las pizarras, sugiriendo alternativas a la medicación que rotaba cada muy poco tiempo. Usábamos materiales escasos, difíciles de conseguir, las muestras tardaban en llegar al país pero tenía una corazonada con las investigaciones que había leído. Los elementos que reunía tenían leves pero potenciales cantidades que de algún modo habían ayudado a Kara. Extrañamente.

Su cuerpo era más drogas y sustancias nocivas que humana o alienígena. Si pinchaba su brazo en ese momento no me sorprendería si su sangre salía de un espeso tono azul.

La observé, yo muy cansada de mover el cuerpo, anhelando el momento en que pudiera encontrar otro progreso tan importante. Pero aún conservaba el serio problema de que no pudiera mirar más allá de esta etapa abrumadora, de que no hubiera cómo adivinar lo que seguiría en medio de ese lugar tan oscuro y...

Levanté la mirada hacia cada parte del gran y abastecido laboratorio. La sala principal en la que estaba se iluminaba por filas de lámparas encendidas siempre, más allá de si afuera era de día o de noche. Me quedé viendo las paredes, incluso el techo. Fruncí el ceño al tiempo que Maggie conversaba con una mujer, más allá de mí. Se percató de mi expresión y se despidió de ella rápidamente.

—¿Qué tienes? —automáticamente echó un vistazo preocupado a Kara.  
—No tenemos ventanas aquí —murmuré en el mismo estado ensimismado—. ¿Por qué no hay ventanas?  
—Es el subsuelo —repuso confundida. Me levanté tan rápido que el mareo fue una sensación intensa en mi cabeza—. Con calma. ¿Qué tienes?  
—¡No tenemos ventanas! Fui una tonta. Dioses.  
—Me asustas un poco, ¿sabes?

En mi agitación miré a Kara. Sí, estaba débil y sufría recaídas con regularidad, pero no la podía seguir manteniendo allí abajo tan lejos del sol. Tan vulnerable y fría. La luz solar no significaría muchos cambios, ya había hecho incontables experimentos. Pero no la colocaría en una máquina solo para pretender que tenía el sol cerca. Le daría verdadera luz. Para su espíritu.

—Lamento encerrarte de esta manera —le susurré sin tocarla. Poco podía hacerlo esos días sin que mi mano temblase—. Te llevaré arriba y dejaremos este lugar tan penoso y aburrido. Será un pequeño paseo...

Su pecho se elevó de un modo preocupante y las máquinas enloquecieron ruidosas. Maggie fue rápida y me apartó lejos de la camilla, me empujó hacia atrás en tanto los médicos se encargaban o intentaban estabilizar lo que fuese que ahora estaba saliendo mal. Mis oídos no percibían con claridad lo que gritaban, las órdenes que daban. Mi vista cansada pasó factura y me dolieron los ojos mientras más me intentaba enfocar en Kara.

Cuando acabaron las órdenes y todos hicieron silencio me pareció que era Maggie la que se acercaba a la máquina más próxima y apagaba el sonido.

—Si esa cosa sigue gritando así voy a enloquecer —masculló. Parpadeando caminé hacia Kara, el terror se acrecentó y heló mi sangre. Después de ser capaz de manejar a medias el temor de mirarla pude entender que seguía viva—. Enciende ese aparato horrible cuando nos vayamos —le dijo Maggie a una asistente. Me habló a mi entonces. Pese a que mi atención solo la tenía Kara y sus facciones inexpresivas, la logré oír—. ¿Me explicarás sobre las ventanas ya? Necesito un trago.

  
***

—El otro laboratorio parece calabozo comparado con esto. Sin ofender.

Maggie admiraba el nuevo espacio en el que había trasladado a Kara el día anterior. Después de decidir que le daría una fuente directa y estrictamente real de sol había organizado los preparativos adecuados para ubicar el mismo laboratorio pero muchos pisos más arriba. En el último, con exactitud.

Había llamado a vaciar todo el lugar, usualmente dedicado para mis juntas o solo un tiempo tranquilo para pensar. La vista era esencial para despejarme, pero lo más importante para ese momento fueron los ventanales en cada parte a la que uno mirase. Incluso desde el techo se apreciaban espacios de cielo azul. Había un sol radiante esa mañana. Daba en toda mi cara y no dejaba ver si te ponías a contemplar con atención durante muchos segundos.

Me hacía sentir mejor. Y ojalá a Kara pudiera causarle el mismo efecto.

Yo no era tonta, sin embargo. Era improbable y poco racional que el sol le diera cualquier tipo de poder a estas alturas. Yo lo sabía desde mucho antes de aquello, luego del disparo... Al salvarla entonces no había logrado controlar eso que la hacía ser Supergirl. Sus poderes habían casi escapado de mis manos como agua. Que sobreviviese a la explosión era un misterio. Al fuego, que su cuerpo resistiera a esas temperaturas el tiempo suficiente sin arder...

Miré a su rostro tranquilo. La luz le daba en toda la cara. Si hubiera tenido esperanzas en el sol habría estado horas aguardando allí a que abriera los ojos y me sonriera finalmente. No pasó. Pero me senté a esperar de cualquier modo. Incluso cuando el sol se ocultó y las cortinas taparon la noche.

—No se detectaron recaídas —informó un médico a la medianoche, consciente de que yo había seguido allí todo el día. No supe qué responder, era un sentimiento confuso.  
—Seguiremos con la dosis de 4-Y. Administre la mitad ahora y la otra en noventa minutos. Gracias —acaricié la mano de Kara con suavidad. No estaba muy cálida—. ¿Escuchaste eso? No has tenido recaídas hoy. Es una importante noticia. Te invitaría a cenar pero no creo que estés de ánimo para tomar un jet a estas horas. Lo agendaré. Me debes muchas citas hasta la fecha y te las reclamaré ni bien regreses. Solo tienes que volver a mí, Kara. Darme una pequeña oportunidad hacia la dirección correcta. Te extraño mucho.

  
***

Las paredes de la prisión se cerraban más con cada pasillo en el que me internaba tras la guardia. Me pidió que me detuviera mientras abría la última puerta que daba a las cabinas de comunicación. Al entrar, cada silla estaba vacía, pero del otro lado del transparente plástico que nos separaba hallé a Sage sentada. La guardia me comunicó que estaría en el pasillo esperando.

Me senté, tomé el frío teléfono y Sage inexpresiva hizo lo mismo.

—Eras la última persona que esperaba ver en estos días.  
—¿Aún posees amigos que te aprecien? —pregunté interesada—. ¿Deseabas ver llegar a Sam?  
—Sé que está muerta. Sé lo que le hicieron.

Por la satisfacción podría haber sonreído. Pero no me rebajaría a su nivel, Sam había elegido sus cartas y las había jugado mal. Nuestra amistad había acabado apenas deseó lastimar a Kara.

—Nunca saldrás de aquí ¿lo sabes, Sage? —trató de plantar una buena cara que ocultara su pesar, no fue sencillo—. Jugaste con ella, le disparaste.   
—Esa bala era para ti.  
—Querías que todo el mundo supiera quién era. Por una estúpida venganza.  
—Es fácil decirlo cuando lo tienes todo, Lena. Tienes una ciudad a tu alcance, todo el dinero que pudieras desear, tienes a la mujer de tus sueños.  
—Te equivocas, Sage. Por mucho. Escucha esto, quizás si no le hubieras disparado aún tendría sus poderes y nada de todo esto habría ocurrido de esta forma. Sam estaría viva, Kara estaría conmigo y tú... Tal vez tú podrías haber olvidado esa inútil venganza y no quedarte aquí toda tu vida.  
—Legalmente no hay pruebas de que haya hecho algo, Lena —dijo con un brillo en los ojos—. Ninguna evidencia contra mí. Me iré en algún momento.

Hice una pausa. La dejé experimentar esa imposible posibilidad de que pondría pie en la ciudad nuevamente. En cualquier lugar. ¿Realmente esperaba ser libre luego de la destrucción que había causado?

—No debiste acercarte a ella, Sage. Querías una demostración de lo que puedo hacer si te metes conmigo. Pues te pudrirás dentro de este agujero gracias a mí, tengo el poder para hacerlo. Ningún abogado te sacará, nadie te tendrá lastima. Ahora solo ruega que Kara sobreviva.  
—¿O qué?  
—Seguirás el mismo camino que Sam en un pestañeo. Me voy a encargar personalmente si es necesario, Sage. Ten una buena vida mientras puedas.

Colgué el teléfono y sus facciones dieron paso a una débil expresión de terror. No sabía desde hace cuánto ella estaba en esa prisión, no me importaba, pero no pensaba dejar que nadie intentara sacarla. Sobre mi cadáver lo harían. 

Dejé los pasillos húmedos y me hallé en pocos minutos en la oficina central. Se me acercó una mujer de porte recto que despidió a la guardia que me escoltaba a la salida. Caminé entonces con ella por el camino hacia la puerta principal.

—Esa mujer es un peligro hacia la integridad de todos, ¿lo recuerda aún? —la mujer, con su traje sin una arruga y rostro austero abrió la puerta hacia el brillante sol.  
—No lo he olvidado, señorita Luthor.

Caminamos por el largo recorrido de piedra hacia el estacionamiento. Los guardias del portón abrieron con un asentimiento.

—¿Tus hijos? —pregunté amablemente.  
—Todos en la universidad, señorita. Gracias.  
—Estaré encantada de tomar al mayor en mi programa de pasantes. Es un muchacho muy brillante, le sentaría bien un entorno con tantas posibilidades como es CatCo.  
—Eso sería muy generoso de su parte —respondió entre la sorpresa y la incomodidad. Le calmé con una sonrisa.  
—No se preocupe, me estoy encargando bien de sus superiores también. Usted siga trabajando tan bien como lo hace. Buenas tardes.

Entré a mi vehículo y me largué tan pronto como encendí el motor.

Había hablado con intermediarios para que Sage siguiera en la cárcel, que pagara por el daño que había traído a nuestras vidas aunque fuese encerrada. Sí sentía que mi furia interna la volcaba en ella porque Sam ya no estaba, pero no me importaba. Alguien pagaría. En este caso Sage.

Cogí mi teléfono y marqué a Maggie, se había quedado con Kara luego de pedirle que la vigilara. Llevaba tres días en las nuevas instalaciones y solo dos recaídas en total, era un misterio al que no quería aferrarme. Acabaría pensando que el sol aún lograba cosas en ella y no tenía las fuerzas para más esperanzas. Suficiente energía había tomado para decidir abandonar los laboratorios para ver a Sage.

—Lena —saludó Maggie al teléfono—. Todo en orden por aquí, ¿cómo sigue tu asunto?  
—Sage no saldrá nunca más —informé sin vueltas—. Le aclaré también que terminará igual a Sam si Kara no despierta.  
—¿La matarías? No eres una asesina, Lena.  
—No sé lo que seré si la vuelvo a perder, Maggie. Cada día estoy más cerca de volverme loca.  
—Entonces ven aquí y quédate con ella. Háblale. No te des demasiado tiempo a solas para pensar en lo demás, ¿quieres?  
—De acuerdo. Llegaré en una hora. Gracias por estar allí. En serio.

Corté y tomé velocidad en la carretera. Encendí la radio, cualquier frecuencia, Maggie estaba en lo cierto sobre la soledad. Cosas extrañas le pasan a uno cuando no queda más que una mente atormentada por pensamientos deplorables. 

  
***

  
—El sol no puede estar ayudándole, ¿verdad?

Los médicos y científicos sentados a la mesa intercambiaron miradas dudosas. Quien me respondió fue la doctora más próxima a mí. El ambiente era de una severa confusión.

—Su biología no es de este planeta. Muchas cosas son diferentes con su sistema inmunológico. Lo que venimos intentando para estabilizarla eran simples pruebas a ciegas. No aptas del todo.  
—Y dieron frutos a partir del día en que la trasladé. Se suponía que la luz solar no volvería a significar nada para ella.  
—Somos primitivos en esto. No tenemos noción de lo que puede estar ayudando a su mejora, pero... —miró a sus compañeros. Varios asintieron—, es una posibilidad que el cambio de ambiente haya sido la razón por la que no ha vuelto a recaer en varios días. No es una afirmación, ni razón para esperar una recuperación completa, pero es algo. Podría salir de su coma.

Lo pensé tanto en el lapso de esa semana que escucharlo de alguien más me dejó sin aliento.

Dieron más datos que yo conocía de antemano los siguientes quince minutos. Yo había presenciado los momentos donde inyectaban las drogas que se suponía podrían ayudarla a volver. Pasos peligrosos teniendo en cuenta su falta de recaídas. Pasos a ciegas.

Me temí a tal grado que volviera a suceder lo peor que cuando Kara parpadeó dos días después pensé que estaba soñando.

No creí que fuera cierto volver a mirar esos ojos azules, perdidos pero allí presentes. Me buscaron y ella observó ausente mi más seguro estado nefasto de pie junto a su cama. Me parece recordar que lloré en voz alta, que le agradecí en jadeos entrecortados que hubiera vuelto. Kara no reaccionó demasiado. Las drogas eran muy fuertes pero no me dejó de mirar. Incluso reí con una felicidad que hace semanas no sentía mientras tomaba asiento tan cerca como podía y cogía su mano.

—No entenderás demasiado ahora mismo. Todos aquí estarán ardiendo de ganas de saber qué es lo que te ha devuelto —respiré todavía sollozando. Su pecho se elevaba y bajaba muy despacio—. Te podré explicar cuando estés en mejores condiciones. Te lo prometo. Sé lo confuso que es. Pero estás bien y haré lo que sea para que siga de ese modo y mejores. ¿Te parece bien? Cielos, cuanto te extrañé.

Besé sus nudillos fríos y dejé descansar su mano. El brazo tenía marcas aquí y allá todavía, como el resto de su cuerpo no eran exactamente notorias, pero variaban las quemaduras y manchas en su pálida piel. Como si leyera mi mente se miró las manos, así también su antebrazo y tanto pudo para reconocer los sitios en que había sido herida.

—Solo cicatrices. Han estado peores pero se irán en su mayoría —le aseguré, acariciando su cabello. Le entró un ataque de tos y me incorporé para ofrecerle agua. Aceptó con un asentimiento y acerqué el vaso junto con su sorbete—. Estás aquí. Lo demás no tendrá importancia cuando esto termine. Es una promesa, Kara, empezaremos de nuevo y esta vez saldrá bien.

Parpadeó, apartó la mirada a su entorno por primera vez y le expliqué la situación tanto como pude sin pretender alterarla. Continuó callada, debía ser el tiempo sin hablar la razón, pero accedió a todo durante las siguientes horas. Los pinchazos de las agujas para extraer sangre, las explicaciones de los médicos sobre las recaídas y detalles de las medicinas tan raras que habían creado esas últimas semanas para poder estabilizarla.

Escuchó todo con mucha atención. Mirando en silencio a los extraños alrededor de su cama. Cuando acabaron se despidieron todos y cada uno amablemente, pasaron muy pocos minutos hasta que Kara exhalara bajo y de pronto estuviera durmiendo.

Le di ese descanso necesario más allá del temor de que fuera a perderla si durmiera. Fueron tres días siguientes muy similares en comparación. Kara sí volvió a despertar, sin decir palabra, incluso recibió a Maggie y Alex, un tanto muy emocionadas y afectuosas. Ella lo permitió, en su estado inalterable, también que yo sostuviera su mano de tanto en tanto.

Pero pasó salgo extraño, cuando volví de buscar mi cena y atrapé sus ojos viendo fijamente hacia un escritorio con los medicamentos que le tocarían en cuestión de minutos. Alejó la mirada al notarme y automáticamente alzó la mano para que se la cogiese. ¿Lo hacía porque lo quería o para reconfortarme?

El mal presentimiento se dio al día siguiente. Cuando ya no estuvo en su cama al regresar de mi siesta tan innecesariamente estúpida.

Ni poniendo a todo el personal a buscar la encontraron en el edificio. Perdí la cabeza mientras miraba las cámaras, la hallé atravesando las puertas y abandonando el lugar. Hace dos horas.

Se había ido solo así.

  
***

  
Tenía mucho sueño. Demasiado. 

Nunca había ansiado tanto apoyar la cabeza en cualquier superficie y dormir. 

Pensé en lo grato que sería esa tranquilidad mientras una voz me molestaba en cada paso. La ignoraba. Apuraba mi caminata a través de un parque colmado de niños y gente corriendo, haciéndome invisible en mi abrigo.

Lo que recordaba al dejar los laboratorios fue que una doctora se interpusiera entre la puerta y yo me forzara a regresar a la cama. Me resistí, me mareé y probablemente busqué insultarla pero mi garganta no logró demasiado en ese estado. Acabé llorando de un modo muy patético durante cinco minutos y la mujer debió tenerme mucha lastima porque exhaló severamente y me entregó dos frascos de píldoras con instrucciones odiosas de tomarlas cada doce horas. Me advirtió que eran probables efectos alucinógenos, dolores musculares y de cabeza, así como vómito. Me pidió varias veces que no me fuera, que podían tratarme allí, intentar curarme por completo. Mi aspecto debía ser fatal porque nada más suspiró y me dejó salir.

Más o menos así me marché. Me dirigí a mi antiguo departamento, que no lucía muy espléndido con el abandono, y cogí una mochila con una muda de ropa y varias pertenencias útiles. Me llevé efectivo y las tarjetas de crédito. Y me bebí a regañadientes la primer píldora.

La voz maldita continuaba hablando en lo que pensaba sobre las últimas horas.

No me atrevía a mirar a la izquierda. Bastaba con sentir su presencia caminar tranquilamente a mi lado. Pero me estaba agobiando.

—Sé que me oyes, estás muy consciente ahora. No como en esa cama, te encontrabas fatal —doblé una esquina. El silencio duró poco—. Que aburrido es esperar el semáforo cuando puedes volar. Deberíamos intentarlo. ¿No? Vaya, pues caminamos. ¿A dónde vamos? No has hablado desde que dejamos a Lena. Rao, eso fue muy cruel. Demasiado cruel. No puedes solo abandonar las cosas cuando algo sale mal y mira, ya nos fuimos a Krypton antes y fíjate lo que causó. ¡Lo echó todo a perder! Opino que volvamos.

Me eché la capucha del abrigo y crucé otra calle. La mochila me pesaba y ni siquiera llevaba muchas cosas. Las piernas me dolían, me faltaba el aliento cuando trataba de abandonar la pesada voz repetitiva que me acosaba. Sentía bastante frío.

—Está bien, creo entender su punto. Todo apesta, más que nada tú porque no eres siquiera la mínima parte de lo que solías ser. Puedo comprender a medias el motivo de tu abandono, lo despreciable que todo debe ser. Eres un ser muy triste —se calló durante un momento. Entré sin pensar a una cafetería semi vacía con intenso aroma a pan horneado. Me deslicé dolorosamente en una mesa y se acercó un mesero que esperó con incomodidad mi pedido. Terminó carraspeando.  
—Por tu aspecto creo que podrías apreciar un buen café.

Con eso se fue a buscar una cafetera y me llenó una gran taza. Dejó también una colorida dona que me generó náuseas solo al ver. La aparté.

—Tengo una duda —la voz de nuevo, ahora sentada en la silla al frente, bajé la mirada a la humeante bebida—. Si no tienes nada de kryptoniana ¿eres realmente alienígena? Digo, te han hecho todo tipo de cosas muy raras y estás viva más por mérito humano que extraterrestre. Y los poderes... Bah, más tragedias por acumular.  
—Por favor, cállate.  
—¡Has hablado! ¡Hurra! Debimos grabarlo, rayos. Fueron como tus primeras palabras. ¿Lo entiendes? Has renacido en una nueva persona. Ahora debes afrontar la vida como una humana común y corriente. Te sienta el estilo. Y tu cara mejorará. Todos cargamos con marcas. O sea no yo, lo sabes, mi piel es impenetrable.

Bebí un sorbo muy caliente de café que me molestó y agradó en partes iguales. No era muy admiradora de la cafeína pero en aquel momento sentó bien el sabor en mi garganta. A mis sentidos.

—No deberías tomar eso. Debiste pedirnos una malteada o algún té exótico. Lena lo desaprobaría en esta situación.

Levanté la cabeza y miré entonces. Su expresión medio aburrida, medio desaprobadora, me sonrió con todos los dientes. Era radiante, todo en ella. Su piel sin daños, su cabello abundante y dorado, la sonrisa que brillaba perfecta y el rostro iluminado por... ¿por qué usaba el traje?

—Te estás preguntando sobre el traje, lo sé. Bueno, es así como me aparecí, ya que tú estás de Kara no habría resultado original copiarte todo el atuendo. Opté por Supergirl.  
—Tú no existes —murmuré con voz rota. Me fallaron las cuerdas vocales.

La deslumbrante imagen de una Supergirl en su mejor momento se apoyó sobre la mesa. Cogió la dona y la aprovechó con mucha alegría. Sentí más náuseas, más miedo. Me temblaron los brazos al coger con las dos manos la taza.

—Soy tan real como tú. Aunque no lo quieras admitir. Estamos atrapadas en este drama solo porque decidiste volver. Pudiste hacernos a todos el favor y continuar tu siesta. Ahora estamos en esto, que aburrido —exhaló y se echó hacia atrás. El símbolo en su pecho me deprimió—. ¿Por que vinimos aquí?  
—No puedo estar en ese lugar.  
—Es donde está Lena. Te está buscando ahora y lo que haces es comportarte como una estúpida. ¿Por qué?  
—¡Porque no puedo hacerlo! No puedo. Esto no soy yo. Lo que sea que queda de mí... No soy yo.  
—Y te parece mejor ser una cobarde que huye —entrecerró los ojos. Su facciones perfectas no guardaban ninguna cicatriz.  
—Desaparece. No quiero escucharte.  
—No. Estoy obligada a soportar tu drama. Hasta que decidas hacer algo al respecto.  
—¿Hacer qué? —quise saber. Sentí mis labios resquebrajados doler también.  
—No hagas a Lena buscar tanto. No sigas perdiendo su tiempo.

La Supergirl que me observaba no poseía ninguna intención de ser concretamente amable. O de entender algo como la compasión. En sus comentarios se notaba el veneno envuelto en sonrisas ya bien actuadas. Ese último comentario al respecto de Lena no me sonó de forma agradable. Todo lo opuesto.

Hice caso omiso de todo el resto del tiempo que me quedé en ese lugar.

Me dolía la cabeza, y el dolor muscular no disminuía tanto como hubiera querido, pero en teoría estaba bien. Si quitaba lo terrible que me sentaba abandonar a Lena y cómo de desagradable mi cabeza había reaccionado al volver del coma.

Que cuerpo tan débil en el que había terminado.

Lena había explicado con detalles lo pasado en mi ausencia. Que yo había salido en general bastante ilesa, que Sam había muerto y que Sage estaba en prisión. Que no permitiría que saliera. Habría esperado alguna reprimenda por semejante acto suicida, por haber ido sola en busca de Sam en primer lugar, pero todo lo que vi fue cariño y agradecimiento. 

Maggie me visitó, también Alex. Apareció incluso Kal durante un rato, incómodo. Fue un poco la gota que derramó el vaso. En todo su esplendor de héroe, con su traje, y sus poderes. Y todo lo que pudiera él querer. Claro que iba a ser capaz de proteger a Lois en cualquier ocasión.

¿Yo podía decir eso ahora?

A los días de seguir sintiéndome tan fatal bajo la mirada de esas personas y una Lena anhelante de palabras que no me salían, escapé. 

Ya con varias horas de haberme marchado Lena estaría muy seguramente buscando. Maggie habría dispuesto a toda patrulla en su comisaría en las calles, amenazando a su superior como bien era capaz. Alex haría algo similar en el DEO.

Yo no merecía tanto esfuerzo. Lo que fuera que ellos creían que yo era... No existía. Lo que quedaba de mí luego de ese camino tan largo y doloroso era un cuerpo con cicatrices y quejas. Era gracioso pensar que todas mis acciones me habían llevado a ese estado. Mis propias decisiones.

Si quizá no hubiera regresado a Krypton tanto tiempo atrás nada de esto habría sucedido. Tendría que haber sido egoísta.

—¿Remordimiento? —preguntó mi copia, radiante y poderosa. Contuvo una sonrisa.  
—Quiero irme lejos.  
—¿Segura?  
—No —murmuré cansada—. No sé. Solo no estar aquí. Ni allá. Ni pensar en la suma de mis errores. Ni en el dolor que he causado solo por estar... aquí. Lo que toco lo destruyo.  
—Que pensamiento tan negativo —dijo ella distraída. Miraba la pantalla de un televisor, en las noticias se lo veía a Superman salvando el día.

Dejé el café y algunos dólares. Tomé mi mochila, ajusté mi abrigo y me fui.

Las calles eran diferentes cuando las caminaba durante tanto tiempo y me internaba en sitios por donde no había estado. Escuchaba un sinfín de sirenas a medida que me alejaba del centro de National City, evitaba plazas y parques, me escabullía por calles más angostas y bajaba la cabeza cuando patrullas de policía ocasionalmente pasaban.

Tenía buena memoria sobre como se distribuían en situaciones como esta. O como actuaba el DEO si necesitaban encontrar a alguien. Sabiendo esto aún así quise hacer una llamada.

Ubiqué una cabina telefónica y respiré lentamente mientras marcaba. Apoyada en el cristal exterior me sonreía Supergirl, aguardaba. Le di la espalda.

—¿Kara?

No me sorprendió nada que mi madre esperase una llamada. Entre muchas cosas lo que más me molestaba era preocuparla a ella también.

—Hola, mamá —exhaló con mucho alivio.  
—Cariño, cielos... ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien?  
—Estoy bien.  
—Debes regresar, ¿lo sabes? Lena está... Lena no está bien. Tú no estás bien ahora mismo para dejar el laboratorio. Necesitamos poder ayudarte, por favor regresa.  
—Mamá, yo... Tengo una pregunta y quiero que respondas con honestidad —hubo una pausa. Se debatía entre insistir o ser paciente.  
—¿Qué necesitas saber, cariño?  
—¿He sido más útil como Supergirl que como Kara?  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué... ? Esto es innecesario ahora mismo. Debes regresar. Deja que te ayuden a mejorar.  
—Responde.  
—Eres mi hija. Antes que cualquier otra cosa. Siempre has sido la niña dulce y desinteresada que ofrecía todo por la felicidad de los demás. No eras solo el nombre en el periódico, Kara, la esperanza nunca vino del traje ni de los poderes. Por favor recuérdalo.  
—Dile a Lena que necesito pensar. Que tengo la medicina, que la tomaré. Pero necesito... liberarme. No puedo estar cerca de ustedes, mamá, todo lo que siento es culpa y miedo. Si regreso y no soy capaz de alejarlos del peligro... Lo siento.  
—Kar...

Dejé el teléfono en su sitio y salí de la cabina. Por una vez Supergirl no me molestó, pero tampoco desistió de seguirme.

Tomé un taxi casi hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Un motel cercano a la ruta, modesto y que me daría un par de días. Habría dormido en cualquier parte de no saber que ni Maggie ni Alex cesarían de la búsqueda. Y Lena... Dolía mucho hacerle esto a Lena. Había querido llamarle también, decirle algo que pudiera tranquilizarla, pero solo lo habría empeorado. Quizás. Al menos mi madre le diría.

—Cobarde —dijo Supergirl con una sonrisa, de brazos cruzados en la pared de mi cuarto. La cama estaba mucho mejor de lo que me habría esperado, limpia y suave. Me evité encender el televisor para soportar más noticias innecesarias.  
—Sí, lo sé.  
—Ya disfrutas de serlo. Fascinante.

Exhalé buscando en la mochila los condenados medicamentos. Tragué una píldora con asco, bebí más agua y me dejé caer nuevamente en la cama. Mis ojos cansados de vez en cuando trataban de ver más allá, como si tal cosa fuera posible. ¿Esto era todo? Una vida de luchar contra todo lo malo y fracasar en lo único que amaba. Estar allí para Lena. ¿Qué pasaría si nuevas amenazas iban en su dirección? ¿Quién la salvaría entonces? Yo nunca fui la mejor en ello, pero lo intentaba. Y ahora... pues ahora no era nada.

Lena no merecía una sombra. Ni una cáscara vacía de algo tan poderoso como Supergirl. Merecía tanto más.

Me dormí antes de la puesta de sol y desperté al mediodía del día siguiente. Confundida, con dolores, y sobretodo grandes náuseas. Vomité aunque seguía sin tener nada en el estómago y me sentí un poco mejor a la media hora. Tenía que comer algo, si bien no lo deseaba ni tenía hambre, las píldoras me sentarían fatal más tarde. 

Salí del cuarto y miré al sol. Algunas nubes lo ocultaban pero era un día cálido. Amaba antes esa luz y el calor, los había sentido en la piel durante tanto que era nuevo sentirme tan fría bajo los rayos, tan débil y... sin propósito.

Después de caminar varias calles hacia una gasolinera y comprar algunos emparedados finalmente pude decir que había almorzado. Tragué indiferente el medicamento y, como un reloj, Supergirl se apareció una hora después mientras yo miraba un programa sobre las pirámides de Egipto.

—Este es el plan entonces. Existir en un cuarto de mala muerte a la espera de que se te ocurra algo mejor. Te va pésimo —se quejó. Su capa se movía tras su espalda mientras caminaba—. ¿Recuerdas la universidad? Esa vez tuvo que servirte para darte cuenta de que esto no sirve.  
—Lo recuerdo cada día.  
—Pues recuérdalo mejor. Dejaste a Lena para regresar años después a una mujer que te odiaba, que despreciaba mirarte. ¿Por qué no aprendes?

No respondí. Ella se detuvo. Mi cara, la suya... frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué estás jugando?  
—A nada.  
—Estás esperando que vuelva a odiarte. Por Rao, no puedes ser tan cobarde.  
—Dije que quería pensar en todo —repuse clavando mis ojos en la pantalla del televisor—. No soy capaz de estar con ella en este estado. No lo merece.  
—Sí, cree eso. Será tu excusa para lo cobarde e idiota que eres.  
—¿Desde cuándo eres tan agresiva?  
—Desde que morí y me tocó verte ser...  
—Cobarde, sí. Cállate ya.

Supergirl resopló. Terminó su disconformidad echándose en un lamentable sillón.

Lo que sucedió luego fue una serie de malos días y pensamientos detestables.

Solo comía porque lo veía necesario para mantener las fuerzas y tomar las pildoras. A veces mis músculos dolían más, otros días era peor la cabeza o cualquier sitio como mis brazos o piernas donde tenía cicatrices de la explosión.

Me veía poco al espejo. Mi cara demacrada era la de una persona que no conocía y los indicios de mi perdida de peso eran cada vez más obvios.  
El cansancio fue parte grande de mis días viviendo en el motel. No me levantaba más de lo necesario, no me esforzaba por tomar duchas y había decidido dejar el televisor encendido para no quedarme sola con mi cabeza.

Tenía recordatorios repetitivos de Supergirl diciéndome lo cobarde que era y que bien sería si apresuraba las cosas por un cambio en nuestras vidas.  
Yo limitaba a quedarme tan quieta que la cama y yo nos sentíamos una sola. Oía los sonidos de los programas que empezaban y acababan, pero sobretodo escuchaba la voz de Lena en todo momento. Mi situación era deprimente, me lo figuraba al no ser capaz de salir para respirar aire fresco, o no dejar en absoluto las sábanas durante largas horas. Me costaba respirar en ocasiones, llegaban a dolerme los ojos, incluso mis sueños tenían algo que ver con la explosión. Pero encima de todo siempre se hallaba Lena.

En mis sueños pocas veces estaba tranquila. Siempre surgían peligros nuevos y yo no era lo suficientemente rápida para salvarla. Cuando sí lograba alcanzarla no era capaz de hacer nada.  
Todo era más fuerte y veloz, yo era lo frágil del panorama y Lena siempre desaparecía en mis brazos.

A partir del séptimo día me pareció que era mejor no dedicar tantas horas al sueño. Sentía que todo se estaba poniendo peor en tanto dejaba los minutos correr.

Tomé una ducha caliente que pude disfrutar. Miré unos minutos las noticias, que seguían normales. Pensé en Alex, en mi madre, me pregunté cómo estarían las cosas con Maggie siendo que cuando me visitaron las había notado raras entre sí.  
Pensé más en Lena y en lo cruel que era de mi parte hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Herirla era uno de mis peores temores, pero no poder protegerla me aterraba. ¿Qué haría así? ¿Qué podía darle de mí ahora?

En vez de dormir esa noche me quedé tanto como pude despierta. Saqué un cuaderno de la mochila y le escribí a Lena. Tenía frío ya tarde en la madrugada y mis dedos estaban congelados alrededor del bolígrafo.  
Quien había sido yo antes, mi copia menos amable, miraba desde un costado de la habitación en silencio.

Al día siguiente me fui del motel al fin.

El mundo se veía raro luego de más de una semana sin alejarme más allá de la gasolinera.

Pedí un taxi nuevamente, uno que me devolviera a National City, y bajé en un parque con un aire tan distinto al que había sentido en mi encierro que me quedé tan solo allí, sentada en un banco y leyendo la carta para Lena.

Tres páginas sobre lo mucho que lo sentía. Palabras crudas y deprimentes, demasiadas disculpas y muy poca esperanza en un futuro donde no me sintiera tan vacía y frágil. Porque eso no existía, nunca tendría paz mientras supiera que no era lo que había acostumbrado a ser. Mis brazos nunca la rescatarían y ya no tendría una piel que parase las balas. No la llevaría a volar ni la besaría para quitarle los nervios. 

Una carta desde lo más doloroso de mi corazón.

Bajé la capucha de mi abrigo y aunque la brisa fue más fría de lo que esperaba, por una vez aprecié el brillo del sol en mi rostro sin esperar nada a cambio.

Estaba muy cansada. Necesitaba detenerme.

Me acerqué a un cesto de basura, dubitativa. Rompí las hojas, las tiré. Junto a mí Supergirl me sonrió. Me guiñó un ojo y ya no pude volver a verla a mi alrededor.

Caminé nerviosa y con mis inseparables dolores por la ciudad. Me tomó un tiempo recordar del todo donde se hallaba, me pasé la dirección incluso, pero luego de diez minutos de cansancio igual de físico como mental, llegué a la puerta del departamento de Lena. El nuestro, a dónde me había mudado hace tanto... O poco tiempo. ¿Estaría allí?

Toqué el timbre después de dos minutos. Me quería ir, escapar, hacerme invisible. Quizás no estaba. Si tan solo esa fuera la señal para...

La puerta se abrió y Lena me miró atónita.

Estaba hermosa como siempre. Su cabello recogido sin esmero en una cola. Su ropa casi como la que recordaba que tenía al dormir. Las ojeras resaltaban sin embargo, y me fue difícil no temblar cuando sus ojos se cristalizaron y me abrazó de golpe. Hice lo mismo. Su aroma fue tan revitalizador como hace tiempo la luz solar. Exhalé agradecida.

—Lo lamento. Tenía que irme. Tenía que decidir quién... quién quería ser —musité con la garganta seca. Mis lágrimas no se tardarían en hacer presencia. Lena se separó un poco, sus manos cálidas inspeccionaron mi piel antes de ofrecerme pasar. Entré con nerviosismo y ella cerró la puerta—. Tengo mucho miedo de perderte, Lena. No sabes cuánto. Yo no lo sabía hasta que me resigné a saber que no podría ya nunca salvarte.

Volvió a mí, su rostro no expresaba enojo. Me deshice de la mochila y me quité el pesado saco. La calefacción de la sala era agradable y no hacía que mis temblores se interpusieran con mis palabras.

—No me perderás, Kara —dijo calmada. Casi asombrada de tener que decirlo.  
—Ya no soy... Me fui porque me sentía demasiado inútil mientras más tiempo pasaba allí. Todos hablando del milagro que me había devuelto y que era uno en un millón. No quise hacerte daño.  
—No lo hiciste. Sabía que volverías.  
—¿Por qué? —fruncí el entrecejo y me sonrió como Lena sabía que agitaba mi alma.  
—Siempre has vuelto. Nunca fallaste en regresar. ¿Qué más podía hacer más que esperarte? Te amo, Kara, muchísimo. Lo hice toda mi vida y planeo hacerlo hasta el final de mis días.

Supe muy bien que en ese mismo segundo no merecía a esa mujer. Lo tenía claro. Pero tenía toda la certeza del mundo de que me convertiría en lo que siempre debió tener; alguien que la amara todos los días, incondicionalmente, más allá de cualquier fuerza y poder. Sonreí al mirarla. No tenía que estar bien ahora, pero alguna vez yo había representado la esperanza y si de algo servía debía emplear esos últimos restos ahora.

—Tuve malas ideas estos días, inquietantes. Cosas que no me enorgullecen haber pensado. Pero estoy aquí ahora y no me iré ni seré cobarde otra vez. Va a ser difícil y estoy por completo asustada de que no resulte bien, pero... pediré ayuda. Y resolveré mis problemas. Haré que lo malo desaparezca, Lena. Me arreglaré y seré mi mejor versión. Te prometo que lo haré.

Se largó a llorar en todo el sentido de la palabra. Al volver a abrazarme y sin la mochila ni el abrigo encima, pude dejarme llevar por su calor. La pude contener y a su vez ella lo hizo por mí. Como estaba escrito que debía ser, como siempre había sido. Me sentí feliz por volver. Por no rendirme de luchar por mi felicidad. Por Lena. Por ella siempre.

—Tengo que llamar a tu familia o me prohibirán hablarles si no les aviso que estás bien —dijo con una hermosa sonrisa. Se hallaba en paz.  
—Que vengan mañana, ¿si? —Lena asintió, el móvil en su mano. En la otra sostenía la mía. Hizo una breve pausa.  
—Me gustaría que pasaras por un pequeño chequeo tan pronto como tú lo desees, quiero decir... Sin presiones, ¿está bien?  
—Claro que sí. Iremos por la mañana —le aseguré. La preocupación se calmó en su cara. Inhaló profundo, marcó en el celular.

Me senté en el sofá y escuché su voz mientras explicaba sin detalles que yo estaba bien y que podríamos vernos mañana. Me gustaba el sonido en sus palabras, la tonalidad relajante me hacía ignorar los dolores en mi cuerpo.

—No estamos en nuestros primeros días para permitir que te duermas en el sofá —reprochó divertida sentándose conmigo. Abrí los ojos, no había notado cerrarlos. Los suyos se sentían como mi hogar—. Eres lo mejor que he conocido, Kara. Haré lo que sea por ayudarte a superar esto. Te juro que sí.

Sonreí pese al cansancio. Volví a tomar su mano. Me gustaba como las mías no eran tan frías cuando lo hacía.

—Sabes, sobre lo de que volvieras gracias al sol —comenzó como preparándose—, podríamos investigar más. Quizá no esté todo perdido con respecto a...  
—¿Mis poderes?  
—Correcto.

Se la veía nerviosa. Preocupada por no poder ayudarme si me daba esperanzas, pero ansiosa por intentarlo todo. Descansé mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Había un gran motivo para que fuera feliz en ese momento y era Lena. Lo demás sería difícil, y malo, y requeriría de mucha voluntad para hablar con alguien más sobre cuánto me vaciaba mentalmente ser normal.

Antes habría buscado día y noche por una solución a los poderes perdidos. Quizás y dejando la negación a un lado en verdad existiría si hacíamos el esfuerzo. Pero negué con la cabeza. Lena vaciló.

—Quiero aprender a ser Kara Danvers sin tener que volar a mitad de algo importante. Amaba ser Supergirl, amaba poder ayudar a tantas personas. Creo que ha estado bien el tiempo que duró. Lo que he aprendido sobre... tantas personas, nunca podré olvidar sus caras de agradecimiento. Fui muy feliz portando ese símbolo, lo llevé con orgullo. La gente tendrá que aceptar que me he ido algún día y estará bien. Todos cambiamos, quiero estar segura de hacerlo para bien. Quiero vivir una vida que me sorprenda, quiero poder envejecer contigo. Eso es lo que deseo, Lena. Ninguna fuerza ni poder se compara con la posibilidad de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

La había hecho llorar otra vez, es que en verdad yo tenía una habilidad exorbitante para...

Me tomó por el cuello y me besó. Se sintió como una primera vez. Yo era nueva, pero el contacto lo recordé muy bien con los segundos. Me sorprendió cuanto necesitaba un beso así suyo. Uno que me quitara la respiración y me dejara flotando. Me aseguraría de no pasar nunca mucho tiempo sin esos labios. Poseían la habilidad de transportarme al paraíso.

—Gracias, Lena —musité al separarnos. Aún mantenía sus manos cerca. Su expresión era la más feliz.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Tienes aún el increíble poder de salvarme —su sonrisa se agrandó. Me hipnotizó—. Dormiré en paz esta noche.  
—Y yo trataré de no acosarte demasiado con la mirada para asegurarme de que no estoy soñando.  
—Eso estará más que bien por mí.

Acarició mi mejilla, cerré los ojos satisfecha y sonreí por su afecto incondicional.

Quizás no estaba tan mal ser frágil a veces. Era una buena recompensa encontrar el camino de regreso.

* * *

_Siete meses más tarde._

—Por dios, estamos llegando tarde —murmuró Maggie con nerviosismo caminando detrás de mí. Me estaba tomando un serio trabajo ponerme el vestido adecuadamente. Pero sus movimientos me provocaban muchos más nervios—. ¿Podrías apurarte?  
—¡Está atascado!  
—Kara, por todos los cielos ¿te lo has puesto al revés de nuevo? ¡Faltan quince minutos y debíamos llegar hace más de media hora! Me voy a desmayar.  
—Te dije que no iba a ser de buena suerte llevar vestido.  
—Ya siento la oscuridad sobre mí —resopló echándose en el sillón con una mano en la frente. Claro que era más fácil quejarse si estabas llevando un traje de dos piezas.  
—Dame un minuto. Ya... Ya casi.  
—Me lleva...  
—Deja de hiperventilar, terminé —avisé con un último suspiro exhausto—. ¡Levántate!

Maggie miró al techo agradecida, poniéndose de pie y recuperando la cordura. Nos apresuramos escalera abajo, el ascensor por supuesto tenía que estar descompuesto. Cuando llegamos al vehículo el chófer nos sonrió y entendiendo la demora tan obvia nos hizo el favor de ir un poco más rápido.

—Ay por favor, el anillo —exclamó mi amiga aterrada. Para ese momento habíamos transitado más de la mitad del recorrido y su expresión de agobio fue tan grande que empalideció por completo. Rebusqué con dificultad entre los pliegues de mi vestido, sentí la caja de terciopelo en un bolsillo.  
—Lo tengo. Yo lo tengo.

Las dos nos desplomamos otra vez y no durante mucho. El coche paró al frente de un portón metálico y agradecimos con rapidez mientras salíamos fuera. Se me atascó el vestido al cerrar la puerta y Maggie farfulló que no volvería a hacer esto en muchísimo tiempo.

—¡Tú corre! ¡No vaya mi hermana a creer que la dejaste plantada!

Maggie rio finalmente. Se adelantó en el camino de piedra, a paso rápido hacia la mansión que se alzaba con su esplendor. La vi doblar a la derecha antes de llegar a las puertas, seguramente al jardín donde la boda se iba a auspiciar. A mí me costó algo más correr en mis zapatos, pero con alivio supe que no estaba todo perdido al oír cerca una tranquila melodía.

Alcancé el jardín eventualmente. Estaban todos de pie pero no me significó una gran tarea ver a Lena cerca de Alex, retandome con la mirada al verme posicionarme de una vez por todas detrás de Maggie. Me sonrió casi al segundo siguiente. Se encontraba hermosa. El sol hacía brillar su piel como si fuera un ángel.

Sujeté el anillo de Maggie en mis manos y la boda comenzó.

Mi hermana estaba radiante. Cuales fuesen las dificultades que había tenido con Maggie meses atrás las habían solucionado. Estaban felices.  
En la fila a nuestra derecha mi madre miraba emocionada, sus ojos en lágrimas. Estaban todos nuestros conocidos en el jardín; un espacio al aire libre demasiado agradable, lleno de flores y verde. Estaba disfrutando mucho del momento, del aroma natural, de volverme a mi novia y encontrarla mirándome.

Los pasados meses yo había hecho todo a mi alcance para superar mis pensamientos tan destructivos. Aún me costaba un poco, en raros días, saber que no volaría ya tan cerca del sol. Que no estaría preparada como antes. Era bueno. Ya no era tan difícil asimilar el miedo. Hablar con profesionales había ayudado. Rodearme de las personas que amaba también. Estar con Lena, especialmente. Quitaba de mi mente cualquier duda sobre mis capacidades como la nueva Kara Danvers. Y bastaba con una sonrisa cuando me miraba al despertar. Al besarme al irnos a dormir.

Oyendo los votos de Alex y Maggie sonreí más. Era grandioso haber tenido la valentía de querer intentarlo. Aunque los intentos hubieran sido tantos y el dolor tan profundo de arrancar. La esperanza era todo lo que quedaba cuando todo se venía abajo. No levantarme y luchar habría sido un insulto a mi vida. A todo lo que me quedaba por ofrecer. Y vaya que tenía mucho más por dar.

Después de que se pusieran los anillos y todos aplaudiéramos mientras se besaban, la fiesta comenzó dentro de la casa. El salón interior tenía un estilo precioso con las escaleras adornadas por flores y las paredes, en su mayoría de madera. Un contraste interesante con los parlantes y la pista. Una que Alex y Maggie pronto emplearon para dar su primer baile como casadas. Lena, que al fin se había acercado junto a mí al sorprenderme por detrás, me dio un beso cariñoso.

—Que difícil fueron estas horas en tu ausencia.  
—Seguro lo pasaste mejor con mi madre y Alex. Te aseguro que mi jornada fue por lejos más compleja. Este vestido casi me secuestra —Lena soltó una carcajada. Me miró de pies a cabeza.  
—Te ves deslumbrante.  
—La deslumbrante debe ser mi hermana hoy —le recordé en una voz conspirativa. Ella negó levemente.  
—Pero yo no puedo dejar de mirarte a ti.

Nuestro intenso intercambio de miradas fue interrumpido por mi adorable madre. Pasó el brazo por el hombro de Lena, que se relajó en su contacto, y miró primero a las recién casadas en la pista antes de pasar a nosotras.

—¿Cuándo será el turno de ustedes?  
—¿Nosotras? ¿Quieres decir... ? —Lena frunció el ceño, no había captado la expresión divertida de Eliza aún, o las palabras.  
—Con Lena hemos preferido esperar. O simplemente pasar de esto si no nos apetece a futuro. Lo conversamos y no lo vemos tan necesario de...  
—¡Claro que se casarán!

Una voz a mis espaldas me hizo dar un respingo. Lena abrió mucho los ojos y corrió a abrazar a la mujer que acababa de llegar.

—¿Elizabeth? —mi voz no dio crédito mientras aquella, quién había sido como una madre para Lena luego de que perdiera a Lillian de tan pequeña, me abrazara también a mí.  
—Sí viniste —dijo Lena muy feliz. Le brillaban los ojos.  
—He sido muy intermitente estos meses, ¿verdad? La cafetería me matará cualquier día —suspiró Elizabeth. Su mirada azul eléctrico, una que me había intimidado hace tantos años, era mucho más que cálida. Reparó en mi madre—. ¿Eliza, cierto? Nos habremos visto en algunas ocasiones.  
—Es bueno tenerte aquí hoy. Parece que las dos tenemos ganas de ver a estas muchachas armar una fiesta.  
—Mamá —me quejé.  
—¿Qué? Algún día te casarás, ya lo verás. No hay quién como Lena.  
—Eso es cierto —afirmó divertida Elizabeth y Lena se sonrojó—. Me comprometeré a visitarlas más seguido, estoy segura de que Long Island puede sobrevivir a una semana sin mi presencia constante para contratar niños universitarios.

No pasó inadvertida esa implicación. Nunca iba a olvidar el trabajo que la antigua Excalibur me había ofrecido investigar, y la rápida aceptación por parte de Elizabeth al conocerme. Lena sonrió con timidez. Y al cabo de un momento tanto Elizabeth como mi madre fueron a felicitar a las nuevas esposas.

Lena y yo nos retiramos al jardín. Quería apreciar el bonito día, pasear por los caminos florales con ella.

—No pensaba que podía ser tan feliz —confesé mirando los árboles más allá en el patio. Donde estábamos se mezclaba el aroma a rosas con jazmín. Me giré hacia mi novia—. ¿Todavía no quieres casarte aún, verdad?

Me calmó negando ligeramente.

—No es que cambie nada. Te amaré siempre a pesar del título que llevemos. En algunos años quizá podríamos acceder por la presión de esta familia tan terca nuestra —agregó alzando las cejas. Me rei.  
—Sí. Quizás sí.  
—Me hace feliz que estés bien, Kara. Realmente.  
—Y solo tengo dos o tres cicatrices para alardear —bromeé. El humor ayudaba a tratar mejor esos meses traumáticos. Lena lo entendía.  
—Asustarás a tus entrevistados, cariño.  
—¡Eso es bueno! Puedo sonsacar más información si están incómodos.

Fue su turno de reír. A decir verdad hace poco había vuelto a CatCo como reportera pero no me iba mal. Era extraño a veces, costaba enfrentarme a cosas tan crudas, pero era algo que había apreciado más allá del traje azul y rojo. Lo tomaba con tranquilidad.

Lena exhaló, su cara expresó nostalgia.

—¿Te gustaría hacer un viaje a Francia la semana entrante? —la miré sorprendida con el repentino sugerimiento.  
—¿Francia? ¿Te apetece llevarme a la ciudad de las luces acaso?  
—De hecho sí. Sin adoptar gatos en nuestra estadía —dijo dándome cierta curiosidad.  
—Todavía no me explicas qué fijación tienes con los gatos parisinos —señalé confundida. Lena negó con la cabeza, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa tan bonita que generó más cosquillas en mi estómago. Levanté las manos en el aire—. Vale, vale. Me rindo. Pero me dirás un día.

Asintió mirándome a los ojos. Me tomó de la mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

—Todo valió la pena —murmuré sin apartar la mirada. Quería recordar por siempre cada detalle de su rostro, especialmente cuando me deslumbraba y sabía brillar feliz. Cada minuto había valido la pena para llegar a disfrutarla de esa forma.  
—Te dije que había sido buena idea colarme en la oficina de la decana para tener tu número —declaró con total certeza. Me eché a reír de buena gana.  
—Sí. Y que fueras mi inocente compañera de habitación. Fue todo un placer, querida Lena, haber compartido tanto drama contigo.  
—Oh, por favor, ya bésame.  
—Lo que tú ordenes, Excalibur.

Darlo todo hasta que no quedara más tiempo. Aunque el mundo se acabara en el siguiente latido y ya ningún amanecer tuviera sentido.

Disfrutaría de esos placeres infinitos que Lena me daba al dejarme amarla.

La seguiría a cualquier parte.


End file.
